


Aika on tuulten pihamme puita riepottaa

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Children, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, engagements, marriages
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 234,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Elias on tyytyväinen elämäänsä mustasukkaisen avomiehensä kanssa, mutta kaikki muuttuu, kun hän tapaa muuan Lari Väänäsen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla talvella ja keväällä 2013/2014 minun ja Moonun pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Wisely_Silent: Elias, Janne, Ilkka, Kimi + muita sivuhahmoja  
> Moonu: Lari, Iida, Tale, Antti (OMC), Sebastian, Kirsikka (OFC) + muita sivuhahmoja

** Osa 1 **

**On koittanut kesäkuun puoliväli, ja Iida ja Janne ovat koonneet paikalle kaikki läheisimmät ystävänsä tärkeän asian vuoksi.**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istuu ravintola Memphisissä Kampissa ja odottaa Eliasta, Talea ja Laria saapuviksi paikalle. On onnensa kukkuloilla Jannen kanssa, ja siksi ovatkin päättäneet kertoa ystävilleen jotain tärkeää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Memphis-ravintolaan ja näkee Iidan hehkuvan onnea. Menee Iidan ja Jannen luokse tervehtien heitä.  
"Morjens. Miten menee?"

**Janne**  
  
Istuu rennosti sohvalla Iidan kanssa naama pienessä virneessä. Katsahtaa pienesti naista vieressään ja huomaa tämän säteilevän olemuksen. On erittäin tyytyväinen, että on itse onnistunut saamaan sen kohoamaan Iidan kasvoille.  
Kuullessaan askeleita kääntyy niitä kohti ja huomaa Larin saapuvan paikalle.  
"Kato Lartsa, moro", tervehtii takaisin, "mitäs tässä, ootetaan lisää jengii."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiiruhtaa puolijuoksua kohti Memphis-ravintolaa tietäen olevansa myöhässä. Vilkaisee rannekelloaan ja kiroaa ääneti kiristäen sitten entisestään askelluksensa tahtia.

**Tale**  
  
On tapansa mukaan myöhässä, mutta näkee kuitenkin jo Kampin häämöttävän edessään, joten tietää, ettei olisi enää pitkä matka tapaamispaikalle. On miettinyt koko matkan, mitäköhän asiaa Iidalla ja Jannella olisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee, ettei kaikki olekaan vielä paikalla, ja miettii keitäköhän muita tyypit olisivat kutsuneet paikalle.  
"Keitä tänne on viel siis tulossa?" kysyy hieman hämmentyneempänä, vaikka uskoikin, etteivät olisi vain kolmestaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria.  
"No tietty Tale ja sit Elias ja sen miesystävä", sanoo Larille hymyillen isommin. On ollut Talen ja Eliaksen kanssa vähemmän tekemisissä nyt, kun ovat muuttaneet Jannen kanssa asumaan Vantaalle Eliaksen jäätyä asumaan Helsinkiin miehensä kanssa.

**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää Iidan sanoille ja pälyilee välillä oven suuntaan tarkastaakseen näkyykö Talea ja Eliasta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun saa viimein Kampin näköpiiriinsä ja yrittää suunnata mahdollisimman nopeasti sisälle ja sitten ravintolaan ihmisjoukon läpi. On hyvin innoissaan päästessään näkemään Iidaa ja muita pitkästä aikaa ja odottaa mielenkiinnolla, millaisia uutisia Iidalla ja Jannella on kerrottavanaan.

**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa alas Jannen viereen, eikä jaksa kiinnittää huomiota ulko-ovelle. Ajattelee, että Tale ja Elias saapuvat sitten kuin saapuvat. Itsellään ei ole kauheasti mielikuvia Eliaksesta. On kuullut miehestä vain jotain pientä Iidan kautta, mutta ei ole koskaan ollut tämän kanssa suuremmin tekemisissä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Saavuttaa Kamppia ja näkee sen lähenevän hetki hetkeltä. Ottaa juoksuaskelia, koska ei kuitenkaan halua nolata itseään tai muita olemalla myöhässä tapaamisesta ja sovitusta ajankohdasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mikäköhän niillä kestää?" kysyy hieman hermostuneempana. Elias on ihminen, joka on tarkka kellonajoista eikä juurikaan myöhästele, ja siksi ihmetteleekin tämän myöhästymistä. Talen myöhästyminen ei ole itselleen uutta, vaikka tämäkin on oppinut olemaan ajoissa toimittajaksi valmistumisensa jälkeen.

**Janne**  
  
"Älä nyt stressaa", sanoo Iidalle rennosti ja ottaa tämän kainaloonsa, "kyl ne sielt kohta tulee."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee viimein paikanpäälle eikä ole onneksi edes hirvittävän paljon myöhässä.  
"Sori", sanoo hieman huohottaen, kun pääsee kolmenhengen pöytäseurueen eteen.   
"Jouduin tulee bussilla ja se hajos matkalle", naurahtaa sitten epäuskoisesti ja pudistaa päätään.

**Iida**  
  
"No en sitte", sanoo Jannelle ja menee syvemmälle tämän kainaloon. Näkee vihdoin Eliaksen saapuvan paikan päälle ja huohottavan hieman.  
"Ei se mitää, sellasii ne bussit välil on", sanoo iloisemmin Eliakselle ja kääntyy sitten Larin puoleen.  
"Nii täs on Elias. Ja Elias, täs on Lari. Mä en tiiä ootteks te nähny kauheesti", sanoo miehille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta ja huomaa tämän komeat kasvot. Nousee ylös ja tervehtii miestä kohteliaasti.  
"Joo, tota... Lari Väänänen", sanoo samalla, kun ojentaa miehelle kättään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Astelee sisään Memphisiin ja juoksee suoraa päätä Iidan ja Jannen pöydän luokse.  
"Sori... Oonks mä paljon myöhässä?" kysyy.

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle ja painaa sitten pienen suukon Iidan ohimolle. Sen jälkeen kääntää päänsä seuraamaan Laria ja Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan esitellessä itselleen Larin, kääntyy miehen puoleen. On kuullut Iidalta vain muutaman sanan Larista, joten ei tiedä tästä oikeastaan mitään. Tutkailee miehen komeita kasvonpiirteitä ja lihaksikasta kroppaa mielenkiinnolla.  
Sitten Lari nousee ylös sohvalta ja esittäytyy.  
"Elias Vikstedt", sanoo vuorostaan ja tarttuu miehen käteen hymyillen kohteliaasti.

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle kohteliaasti vastauksena tämän hymyyn. Irroittaa kätensä tämän kädestä ja sanoo:  
"Hauska tavata vihdoin. Mä oon jotain susta kuullutkin, mutta en kauheasti."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Talekin saapuu viimein paikalle.  
"Et ollenkaan, hyvä ku kuitenki pääsit tulemaan", vastaa Talen kysymykseen myöhästelystä. Eliaksen ja Larin hoidettua esittelyt, koittaa ilmoitusasian vuoro.  
"No niin, mukava että te ootte kaikki täällä tänään", aloittaa ja nostaa jokaiselle pöydältä kuohuvaa ojentaen lasin jokaiselle vuorollaan.

**Elias**  
  
"Samat sanat", vastaa Larille edelleen hymyillen, "en mäkään oikein tiedä susta muuta kuin nimen."  
Iidan alkaessa puhua, irrottaa katseensa Larista ja huomaa Talen saapuneen. Nyökkää tälle tervehdyksen ja ottaa sitten vastaan Iida ojentaman lasin. Odottaa jännittyneenä minkälaisia uutisia parilla on kerrottavanaan. Päässään pyörii muutama vaihtoehto ja pohtii, onko mikään niistä oikein.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Noni, löysithän säkin paikalle", sanoo Talelle virnistäen.  
Ottaa sitten lasinsa Iidalta ja hymyilee onnellisena. Päättää antaa Iidan kertoa suuret uutiset.

**Tale**  
  
"Löysin löysin. Tuttu paikka", vastaa Jannen virnuiluun ja ottaa Iidalta tämän ojentaman lasin omaan käteensä jääden kuuntelemaan naisen asian.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa Iidan ja Jannen uutista mielenkiinnolla, vaikka osaakin jo arvella, mitä asia koskee. Ottaa lasin käteensä Iidalta ja tuo sitä lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Elikkäs... te ootte varmaan ihmetelleet, et miks me Jannen kans kutsuttiin teijät tänne tänään", jatkaa hymyillen ja antaa katseensa kiertää jokaisen silmissä. Laskee lasinsa pöydälle ja kohottaa vasemman käden nimetöntä ylöspäin ja hihkaisee:  
"Janne kosi mua ja me mennään naimisiin!"

**Janne**  
  
Röyhistää rintaansa, kun Iida viimein kertoo heidän menneen kihloihin ja tämä esittelee kihlasormusta. Se on kieltämättä upea ja maksoi ihan liikaa, mutta Iida on jokaisen sentin arvoinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo odottavana Iida ja henkäisee sitten, kun kuulee, että Janne on kosinut tätä.  
"Vau, onneks olkoon!" sanoo ilahtuneena ja menee lähemmäs katsomaan sormusta.  
"Ihan mielettömän kaunis", toteaa ja hymyilee Iidalle leveästi.

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo onnensa kukkuloilla olevaa Iidaa ja kääntää tämän jälkeen katseensa Janneen ja tönäisee tätä kaverillisesti.  
"Vai että kihloihin. Haukkalasta tulee sit ukkomies", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Oho", reagoi, kun ei tiedä, mitä muuta sanoisi.  
"Mut hei, onnee sikana", jatkaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa, miten Elias selvästi ilahtuu uutisestaan ja katsoo sormustaan mielenkiinnolla.  
"On se. Kyl toi Janne taitaa sittenki tietää, mistä mä tykkään", sanoo lempeämmin kääntäen katseensa mieheensä.

**Janne**  
  
"Näin pääs käymään", sanoo Larille virnistäen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Talea, joka näyttää vähän häkeltyneeltä.  
"Tattista", toteaa tämän onnitteluun ennen kuin siirtää huomionsa Iidaan.  
"Totta kai mä tiiän, mistä mun naiseni tykkää", sanoo ja tökkää Iidaa hellästi nenänpäähän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hymyillen Iidaa ja Jannea ollen todella onnellinen heidän puolestaan.

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen onnellista pariskuntaa ja sen jälkeen seuruetta.  
"Tota, voitasko me jo kilistellä?" kysyy Jannelta ja Iidalta haluten juoda lasillisen kuohuvaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai joo, sori", kommentoi Larin kysymystä ja nostaa lasinsa ylös.  
"Mulle ja Jannelle", sanoo täynnä onnea.

**Janne**  
  
"Meille!" virnistää kohottaessaan lasinsa ylös ja ottaa siitä ison kulauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kädessään olevan lasin ylös.  
"Teille", komppaa Jannea ja katsoo huvittuneena, kuinka tämä tyhjentää lähes koko lasin yhdellä kertaa. Tyytyy itse siemailemaan juomaansa hitaammin.

**Tale**  
  
Komppailee muita ja kulauttaa juoman kerralla kurkustaan alas. Jää katsomaan Iidaa ja odottamaan tältä lisäohjeistusta päivän kulusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kulauttaa kuohujuoman melkein ykkösellä alas kurkustaan.  
"Tota meinasitteks te, et me syödää täällä?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo huvittuneena Laria, Talea ja Jannea, jotka melkein kerralla juovat lasinsa tyhjiksi.  
"Voi teitä", toteaa pudistaen päätään.  
"Joo, niin mä vähä kelasin. Vai oisko sul ollu parempii ideoita?" kysyy Jannelta. Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja huomaa vasta nyt, että tämä on yksin.  
"Hei Elias, mihis sä oot miehes jättäny?"

  **Janne**  
  
"Ei oo", sanoo Iidalle tyhjentäen sitten lasinsa ja laskee sen pöydälle.  
"Syödään vaan tääl, mut kai me myöhemmin voidaan mennä viihteelle?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itsellään alkaa olla jo nälkä, joten ruokailu käy hyvin. Hymähtää sitten huvittuneena, kun Iida kysyy miesystävästään.  
"Kyl sen piti tulla mun mukaan, mut sitten sen pitikin yllättäen lähtee töihin", kertoo Iidalle, "siel on vissiin taas joku kriisi."

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan illemmalla jonnekin. Aattelin, et syötäis täällä. Istukaa alas vaan", sanoo seurueelle ja istuu itsekin.  
"Aha. No voi harmi, mut kerro sille terveiset ja nää uutiset. Ja se on sit totta kai tervetullut häihin. Vai mitä Janne?" sanoo ensin Eliakselle, kunnes kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Puhelimensa alkaa soida juuri, kun Iida on ilmoittanut, että jäisivät Memphisiin syömään.  
"Taalasmaa", vastaa puhelimeen, "Aa... Joo, no mä tuun heti."  
Lopetettuaan puhelun, sulkee sen ja laittaa kännykkänsä taskuunsa.  
"Sori, mut mun on mentävä töihin. Toimittajana saattaa tulla tälläsii äkillisii töitä. Pitäkää hauskaa ja onnee vielä hurjasti", sanoo ja poistuu ravintolasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu alas Iidan annettua luvan ja jääden odottamaan ruokalistaa. Hämmentyy Talen saadessa kutsun töihin.  
"Aha", kommentoi Talen sanoja ja katsoo tämän lähtemistä.

**Janne**  
  
"Jees, tekeekin vähän mieli päästä tanssittaa sua", sanoo Iidalle. "Ja totta kai Eltsu ja sen kultsi saa tulla häihin."   
Siirtää katseensa sitten Taleen, joka puhuu hyvin lyhyen puhelun ja painelee ulos saman tien.  
"Näköjään jäätiin sitten nelistään", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sanon terveisiä ja tietysti me tullaan häihin", sanoo Iidalle, kunnes oma huomionsa kiinnittyy myös Taleen.  
"Moikka!" huikkaa tämän perään ja istuu sitten Iidan kehotuksesta alas pöydän ääreen.

**Lari**  
  
"Näköjään jäätiin joo", komppaa Jannen sanoja. Alkaa selailla ruokalistaa.  
"Mitäköhän sitä söis?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voi tota Talee... Se tekee tosi paljon töitä", sanoo Jannelle, Eliakselle ja Larille säälien hieman Talen suurta työmäärää. Ottaa itsekin ruokalistan käsiinsä ja alkaa etsiä jotain, mitä voisi syödä.

**Janne**  
  
"Ei hajuukaan", sanoo Larille pläräillessään ruokalistaa. "Ehkä mä vedän vaan jonkun burgerin."  
"Ei olis kyl uskonu, et Talest tulee toimittaja", mainitsee sitten ohimennen samalla, kun silmäilee burgerivaihtoehtoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Iidan sanoille Talesta. Ei ole niin paljoa Talen kanssa enää tekemisissä, että osaisi ottaa kantaa tämän työmäärään. Tutkailee ruokalistaa mielenkiinnolla ja mietti tarkkaan, mitä haluaisi syödä.

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ehkä meitsiki vetää jonku burgerin", komppaa Jannea ja alkaa selailla listan hampurilaisvaihtoehtoja läpi.  
"Voisin ottaa salee ton BBQ Chicken hampparin", sanoo ja näyttää Jannelle valintaansa listasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä en kyl mitää isoo voi syödä, ku mun pitää alkaa tutkii mun linjoja, että mahun mekkoon sit hääpäivänä", sanoo ja alkaa katsella listaa.  
"Otan varmaa jonku noist salaateista."

**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Larin osoittamaa kohtaa listasta. "Joo, kuulostaa hyvält, mut meitsi taitaa kummiskin ottaa ton De Luxen, niin jaksaa sitten bilettää", virnistää ja kuulee sitten Iidan kommentin linjojen tutkiskelusta.  
"No ei yks hamppari tai pihvi mitään hallaa tee", vakuuttaa Iidalle. "Ei me tänää olla naimisiin menos."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Iidan sanoille.  
"Ootkos sä muuten jo valinnu mekon?" kysyy edelleen listaa tutkien ja miettii, ottaako mieluummin salaatin vai pihvin.

**Iida**  
  
Kuulee Jannen sanat itselleen.  
"No ei varmaa, mut en mä haluu joutuu laihduttaa ennen häitä. Enkä todellakaa haluu näyttää possulta", tuhahtaa. Päättää ottaa salaatin, vaikka Janne muuta sanookin. Eliaksen kysyessä kysymyksensä, pudistelee päätään.  
"En mä oo ehtiny viel tekee mitään valintaa. Tietty mä oon kattonu mekkoi, mut en mä mahu niihin mihinkään", sanoo pettyneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Iidan selitystä linjoistaan.  
"Iida hei, teijän häihin on varmaa viel aikaa", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Tai... mistä mä tiedän, vaik toi haluis viedä teijät huomenna jo maistraattiin vihkimään teijät", kuiskaa Jannelle vitsikkäästi. Nostaa kätensä ylös, jotta tarjoilija voisi tulla luokseen ja voisi tilata annoksensa.

**Janne**  
  
"Sust ei sais possuu, vaik vetäisit kaks hampparii päiväs", tuhahtaa Iidalle, "mut totta kai sä tilaat mitä haluut."  
Kuulee sitten Larin kuiskatun heiton ja kalpenee.  
"Älä vaa sano tota kovempaa", kuiskaa takaisin, "Iida varmaan vetäis mua lättyyn, jos kuuliski sanan maistraattivihkiminen."  
On myös valmis tilaamaan, joten odottaa tarjoilijaa pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää lopulta valita broilerin rintafileen ja sulkee ruokalistan.  
"No onhan isotkin ihmiset naimisiin menny ja hienoissa puvuissa", mainitsee Iidalle, joka kuulostaa pettyneeltä, "kyllä sulle löytyy upea mekko, älä siitä huoli."

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Jannen sanoille, ettei saisi sanoa äskeisiä sanoja kovempaa.  
"Mut siis, voisittehan te mennä maistraatissa naimisiin ja sit pitää viel kirkkohäät isolle porukalle?" jatkaa kuiskaustaan virnistäen vielä suuremmin. Näkee tarjoilijan saapuvan ja näyttää tälle listan kohdalta haluamansa hampparin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä otan ton salaatin kyl", sanoo Jannen sanojen jälkeen ja kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja isoista ihmisistä.  
"Joo, eiköhän. Mä en vaa jaksais oottaa, et must tulee Jannen vaimo", sanoo innoissaan ja näyttää tarjoilijalle ruokalistasta kohtaa _Fruit Bomb SALAD_ päätettyään ottaa sen annoksen. Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Mites Elias... ootteks te aatellu rekisteröidä teijän suhteen Antin kans?" kysyy mieheltä.

**Janne**  
  
"Nii joo", mumisee ja tuntee olonsa vähän tyhmäksi. Näyttää sitten vuorollaan oman valintansa listasta.  
"Mut mitäs äijä muuten? Et oo vieläkään ketään vierelles löytäny?" kysyy sitten kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidan onnelle ja kertoo sitten tarjoilijalle oman valintansa.  
"Ei me olla keskusteltu siitä. Ja Antil on ollu viime aikoina tosi kiire sen uuden kirjansa kanssa, kun se pitäis julkaista ens kuussa", sanoo Iidalle. Itsellään ei ole mikään kiire suhteen rekisteröintiin, vaan on täysin tyytyväinen avoliitossa.

**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo oikeen ketään sattunu vastaan", sanoo hieman pettyneemmin. Sen jälkeen, kun tuli kaapista, ei ole seurustellut kunnolla, vaan on viettänyt muutamia yhden illan suhteita.  
"Oishan se ihan kiva, jos jonkun jostain löytäis", jatkaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille Antin kiireistä.  
"Ainii, mä ihan unohdin, et sä oot avoliitossa kirjailijan kanssa", sanoo huvittuneempana.  
"Kai sä oot saanu olla osallisena tai inspiraationa sen kirjaan?" kysyy mielenkiintoisena.

**Janne**  
  
"No sähän voit vaikka jo tänään löytää jonkun, kun mennään baariin", virnistää innostuneena Larille, "kyl siel ihan varmaan on kuumii sinkkumiehii sulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa. "En mä tiiä yhtään, mitä se kirjottaa tai mistä", vastaa hymyillen, "se on kuulemma yllätys."

**Lari**  
  
"En pistäis pahitteeks", sanoo ja vilkaisee Eliaksen suuntaan. Elias täyttää kaikki kriteerit, jotka miehellä täytyisi olla. Jos Elias olisi sinkku, niin yrittäisi tätä heti. Kääntää katseensa takaisin Janneen.  
"Oliks sul mieles, et mihin baariin me mentäs?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Luulis, et se on kertonu sulle tulevan kirjan aiheesta. Kelaa, jos Tale haastattelis sit sun miestäs kirjan julkkareissa", sanoo virnistäen. Edelleenkin Tale toimittajana on niin utopistinen idea, ettei voi ymmärtää.

**Janne**  
  
"Oikee asenne", sanoo ja tökkää Lari kyynärpäällään, kun tämä sanoo, ettei pistäisi miehen löytymistä pahitteeksi. Ei noteeraa Larin vilkuilua Eliaksen suuntaan, koska tuijottaa itse Iidaa.  
"Olis mul pari, mut täytyy Iidalt kysyy ensi, minne se haluis mennä", vastaa Larille, irrottaessaan katseensa tulevasta vaimostaan. "Täytyy kato yrittää pitää se tyytyväisenä", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl se yleensä kertookin, mut tää uusin kirja on ilmeisesti jotain huippusalaista", sanoo hyväntuulisena ja hymähtää ajatukselle, että Tale haastattelisi Anttia.  
"Ei sitä tiiä, vaikka haastatteliskin", virnistää takaisin Iidalle pitäen itsekin outona sitä, että Tale on ihan oikeasti toimittaja.

**Lari**  
  
"No eiköhän Iidalle oo pääasia, et se saa olla sun seurassa. Ei sille paljoo paina, se mis baaris te juhlitte", sanoo Jannelle tämän kertoessa, että Iida pitäisi pitää tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No ehkä se tosiaan haluu yllättää sut. Mua alkaa jännittää sun puolesta, kelaa jos se kosii sua tolla uusimmalla kirjallaan tai jotain", alkaa intoilla. On nyt niin häähumun vallassa, että ajattelee kaikkien asioiden liittyvän kosintaan tai häihin.

**Janne**  
  
"Voihan se olla", sanoo olkiaan kohautellen. "Toisaalta on se mullekin ihan sama, kunha Iida vaan mun kans, niin ei välii mis ollaan."  
Toivoo sitten, että ruoat tulisi pian, sillä mahansa kurnii äänekkäästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan pohtiessa, että Antti aikoisi kosia, silmänsä laajenevat, ja tuntee yllätyksekseen pienen ahdistuksen pistoksen. _Ei kai sentään_ , miettii itsekseen, mutta ääneen sanoo: "En mä usko, että se nyt sentää kosimaan menisi. Mut kyllä se taitaa jotain suunnitella."

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Mä tiesin", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Tulispa ne safkat jo", ehtii sanomaan, kunnes näkee tarjoilijan jo tuovan ruokia pöytään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jotain sil on mielessä kyllä", komppailee Eliaksen sanoja. Tarjoilijan tuodessa ruoat, nappaa salaattinsa eteensä ja alkaa syödä sitä nauttien.  
"Hei, muuten... Saaksä julkisuutta, ku te kuljette Antin kans jossain kadulla yhessä tai ootte jossain edustustilaisuuksissa yhessä? Vai yritäksä vältellä julkisuutta?" kysyy Eliakselta ihan mielenkiinnosta.

**Janne**  
  
"Vihdoinkin", sanoo ja hieroo kämmeniään yhteen nähdessään ison hampurilaisensa. Kun saa sen käsiinsä, haukkaa siitä ison palan.   
"Vitsi tää on hyvää", mumisee ruoka suussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää miettivänä Iidan sanoille. Nyt on ihan varma, että Antti todella suunnittelee jotain... Saa sitten oman annoksensa ja alkaa syödä sitä hitaasti.  
"En mä kovin paljon, enkä kyl haluiskaan", vastaa Iidan kysymykseen. "Totta kai Antti joskus tunnistetaan, mut ei ne muhun kauheesti huomioo kiinnitä." Jättää mainitsematta suvaitsemattomat ääliöt, jotka joskus ovat aiheuttaneet ikäviä tilanteita.

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen ja Iidan keskustelua Eliaksen miehestä ja tämän julkisuudesta.  
"Tota... onks se julkassu sit jo monta kirjaa, et onks se kuinka suuri tähti täällä?" kysyy vain siksi, että saisi jotain keskustelun aihetta Eliaksenkin kanssa samalla, kun haukkaa hampurilaisestaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle, kun tämä kehuu annoksensa olevan todella hyvää. Kuuntelee innokkaammin Eliaksen kertomusta Antista ja tämän julkisuudesta.  
"Mut eiks oo ärsyttävää, et oma mies on 'julkkis' ja saattaa joskus löytää sen naaman jostain juorulehdestä? En mä ainakaa haluis löytää Jannen naamaa jostain Seiskasta..." sanoo Eliakselle huvittuneemmin.

**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin, kun tämä kysyy kysymyksensä.  
"On se muutaman julkaissu ja kyllä se täällä Helsingissä tunnetaan, mut ei se sentään mikään tähti ole", vastaa hymyillen ja virnistää sitten Iidalle.  
"Ei se oo koskaan ollu missään Seiskassa, ei Antti nyt niin iso julkkis oo", sanoo ja toivoo, että Antti ei kyseiseen roskalehteen koskaan tule päätymään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee keskustelua Eliaksen miehestä ja nautiskelee hampurilaisestaan.   
"Mut siitähän voi tulla stara tän uuden kirjan julkasun jälkeen", sanoo nielaistuaan.

**Lari**  
  
Vitsailee Eliaksen ja Jannen sanoille.  
"Jep. Ja koht me löydetään Eliaksenki naama Seiskasta. Teist on paparazzit ottanu jotain uusia kuumia kuvia ja te ootte KÄÄK-juoruissa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Syö salaattiaan ja pudistelee päätään huvittuneena.  
"Tuskin Elias sentään mihinkään Seiskaan päätyy", naureskelee.

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena Larin sanoille.   
"Te ootte ihan kauheita", ilmoittaa virnistäen. Toivoo todella, että se mitä ikinä Antilla onkaan mielessään, ei johda kuumiin kuviin tai Seiska-lehden sivuille.

**Parin tunnin päästä.**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ruokailun jälkeen on käynyt Kampissa shoppailemassa uusia vaatteita. Itsellään ei ole mitään tietoa illan kulusta, koska on antanut vapaat kädet Jannelle ja antanut tämän päättää, mihin menisivät jatkamaan. Soittaa Jannelle, koska ei jaksaisi mennä julkisilla Vantaalle. Itsensä kuitenkin pitäisi käydä kotona ennen juhlimista.

**Janne**  
  
Hengailee elektroniikkaliikkeessä räpläämässä erilaisia vempaimia, koska ei jaksanut lähteä Iidan mukaan shoppailemaan.  
Kuulee sitten puhelimensa soivan ja näkee Iidan nimen näytössä.  
"No, joko sait tarpeekses?" virnistää puhelimeen.

**Iida**  
  
"No, kyl mulle riittää tältä päivältä. Enkä mä jaksa sua tylsistyttää. Mennäänkö himaan viel ennen juhlimista?" kysyy mieheltään.

**Janne**  
  
"Okei käy, nähään vaikka autolla", sanoo ja sulkee puhelimen. Lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti autoa ja pohtii, montako muovikassia Iidalla olisi mukanaan.

**Iida**  
  
"Okei, nähää kohta", sanoo ja tunkee puhelimen laukkuunsa. On ostanut muutamasta kaupasta vaatteita ja kävelee kohti autoa. Saavuttuaan autolle huomaa Jannen istuvan autossa. Istuu tämän viereen etupenkille ja suukottaa miestään.  
"Noniin, mennään sit kotiin. Tuleeks se Lari?"

**Janne**  
  
On ehtinyt istua autossa muutaman minuutin, kun Iida saapuu muutaman muovikassin kanssa.  
"Öö... En mä tiiä", sanoo. "Mä voin vaik soittaa sille ennen kun lähetään."  
Ottaa sitten kännykkänsä esiin, näppäilee Larin numeron ja soittaa.

**Iida**  
  
"Joo", sanoo ja alkaa korjailemaan meikkejään katsoen auton peilistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puhelimensa soi, ja näkee Jannen soittavan itselleen.  
"Moro, joko Iida on tullu kiertämästä niitä kauppoja?" kysyy virnistellen.

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, just tuli", sanoo Larille. "Mä mennään käymään himas ja sitten lähetään bilettää sen jälkeen. Tuutsä messiin?"

**Lari**  
  
"Voisin mä lähteekki, ei mulla mitään muuta oo", sanoo Jannelle. On miettinyt, että tuleeko Elias mutta ei tiedä uskaltaako kysyä.  
"Tota. Tiedätsä, et onks se Elias tulossa? Tai Tale?" rohkaistuu kysymään.


	2. Chapter 2

** Osa 2 **

**Janne**  
  
"No nii hyvä, päästään ettii sulle miestä", virnistää.   
"Talest en tiiä mitään, mut Elias tais sanoo, et sen täytyy jutella Antin kanssa ensin", kertoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, tota... Miten me tehää? Nähääks me Stadis vai mennääks me täält Vantaalta yhtä matkaa? Siis mä, sä ja Iiduska?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl me voidaan kaikki varmaan samaa matkaa mennä. Tuskin Iidal mitään sitä vastaan on", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, no mut nähää sit. Mä päästän teijät nyt ajelee kotia kohti", sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun.  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tullut mukavan ravintolaruokailun jälkeen tyhjään kotiin. Miettii lähtisikö Iidan ja Jannen kanssa viihteelle vai ei. Se toki riippuisi myös, onko Antti suunnitellut jotakin illaksi. **  
**

**Antti**  
  
Saapuu kotiin pitkän ja kiireisen päivän jälkeen. Työt eivät ole vielä ohi, vaan on ottanut töitä kotiin.  
"Heippa kulta", sanoo astuessaan sisään ja astelee suutelemaan Eliasta.  
"Miten sun päivä on menny?" 

**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu mietteistään Antin saapuessa kotiin. Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan hellästi ja kietoo kätensä tämän niskan taakse.  
"Oli tosi mukavaa", sano hymyillen, "harmi, kun et päässy mukaan." 

**Antti**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen käsien kietoutuvan niskansa taakse.  
"Kiva, et oli mukavaa. On tosi harmi joo, mut mulla on niin paljon töitä. Mitäs Iida ja Janne?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ne on menny kihloihin", kertoo innostuneena. "Mä oon niin onnellinen niiden puolesta. Ne kaks on oikeesti ihan luodut toisilleen." 

**Antti**  
  
"Voi niitä. Tää oli kyl ihan odotettavissa", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Ootsä syöny tänään? Vai onks sul nälkä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai sä arvasit vai?" virnistää. "Ei mulla vaan ollut mitään aavistusta niiden uutisista."  
Koska on juuri syönyt ison aterian pari tuntia sitten, itsellään ei ole ollenkaan nälkä. "Me syötiin siellä ravintolassa."

 **Antti**  
  
"No, jos ne on jo ollu niin kauan yhessä. Mitä... melkee kymmenen vuotta, ni en ihmettele ollenkaa. Kai te juhlistatte tätä tänään?" kyselee uteliaammin.  
"No niin, tietty te ootte syöny siellä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin no joo, ihan totta toi", sanoo siihen, että Iida ja Janne ovat olleet yhdessä jo kymmenisen vuotta.  
"Kyl sellasta juhlimista suunniteltiin", vastaa Antille, "mut mä en oo vielä ilmottanut meenkö vai en."

 **Antti**  
  
"No totta kai sä meet. Juhlallekin on aihetta", sanoo Eliakselle ja suorastaan tuputtaa tätä lähtemään viihteelle.  
"Mullakin sitä paitsi on vielä töitä ton kirjan tiimoilta, niin oon surkeeta seuraa tänään. Deadline paukkuu", jatkaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Niin mä vähän aavistelinkin, et sulla saattaa olla vielä tekemistä. Toivottavasti sä et kuitenkaan täysin uuvuta ittees sen kirjas kanssa", sanoo ja sipaisee pienesti tämän poskea peukalollaan. 

**Antti**  
  
"Onneks sit helpottaa, ku julkkarit on ohi. Ei enää montaa päivää kirjan julkaisuun", sanoo ja tuntee Eliaksen sipaisevan poskeaan. Silittää miehensä hiuksia.  
"Alas mennä valmistautumaan, että pääset ajoissa niiden mukaan", sanoo huvittuneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se julkasupäivä ei voi tulla liian nopeesti, mä haluun sut taas pelkästään itelleni", sanoo huuliaan mutristaen. Kun Antti sitten hoputtaa itseään valmistautumaan, naurahtaa.  
"Okei, mä meen", sanoo ja painaa lyhyen pusun miehensä huulille ennen kuin irrottaa kätensä tämän niskasta ja lähtee kohti makuuhuonetta. 

**Antti**  
  
"Kaikki helpottaa sitten, kun julkkarit on ohi, usko pois", sanoo miehelleen ja tuntee nopean ja lyhyen suukon huulillaan. Jää katsomaan Eliaksen poistumista makuuhuoneeseen. Päättää kuitenkin seurata tätä.  
"Enhän mä pysty keskittymään töihin, ku sä oot vielä täällä..." virnistää ja tarrautuu Eliakseen kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi edes makuuhuoneeseen saakka, kun kuulee Antin äänen takaansa ja sitten tuntee käsien tarttuvan kiinni itseensä.  
Kääntää päätään Antin suuntaan ja virnistää: "Sitten mun täytyy varmaan pitää kiirettä, niin pääset hommiin." Ei kuitenkaan tee elettäkään lähteäkseen. 

**Antti**  
  
Katsoo miten komealta Elias näyttääkään, kun kääntää tämän päätä suuntaansa.  
"Niin, tai sit sä voisit vaihtaa vaatteita, ja mä voisin kattoo sua?" virnistää itsekin isommin ja suikkaa suukkoja tämän kasvoille. 

**Elias**  
  
Saadessaan ihania suukkoja kasvoilleen kääntyy ympäri.  
"Ai, semmosta sulla on mielessä", sanoo hymyillen leveästi. "Kai sun sitten täytyy katsella." 

**Antti**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Paitsi jos mä häiritsen sun rauhaa, ni voin mä mennä poiskin", sanoo ja kääntyy jo niin, että pystyisi poistumaan helpommin tilanteesta ja antamaan Eliaksen jatkaa matkaa makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan, kun Antti kääntyy niin, että pääsisi poistumaan.   
"Ihan miten vaan, mut mä meen ainakin tonne", sanoo tyynesti ja osoittaa sormellaan makuuhuonetta. Lähtee sitten sitä kohti vilkuillen välillä olkansa yli. 

**Antti**  
  
Kääntyy ja lähtee kävelemään Eliaksen perään.  
"Ei tästä tuu mitään, ku mä vaan aattelen, et sä oot toisessa huoneessa, ja mä joudun tekee töitä", sanoo ja ohittaa Eliaksen ja astuu sisälle makuuhuoneeseen. Kaatuu sängylle.  
"No niin, alapas hommiin." 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun Antti tulee kuitenkin makuuhuoneeseen ja kaatuu sängylle.  
"Oliskos toiveita, mitä mä laitan päälle?" kysyy samalla, kun vetää paitansa pois yltään. 

**Antti**  
  
"No pistä joku sellanen, mikä näyttää mahollisimman hirveeltä sun päällä", sanoo tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa miestään kulmat kurtussa, kunnes tajuaa mitä tämä ajaa takaa.  
"No enkä laita, Iida ei ikinä antais mulle anteeks", naurahtaa ja alkaa tonkia vaatekaappiaan miettien samalla, minkä paidan valitsisi. 

**Antti**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta, joka näyttää ensin hieman ihmettelevältä ja jonka jälkeen tämä naurahtaa sanoilleen.  
"Mut ees joku sellanen, ettei miehet kiinnitä suhun huomiota", ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mulla oo semmosia", mutisee vastaukseksi Antille ja vetää kaapista esiin mustan, lyhythihaisen kauluspaidan. Vetää sen ylleen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Anttia, joka näyttää kieltämättä aika seksikkäältä makoillessaan sängyssä.  
"Mä laitan tän, kelpaa herralle tai ei", toteaa ja antaa silmiensä vaeltaa miehensä vartalolla. 

**Antti**  
  
Katsoo, miten Elias laittaa mustan kauluspaidan tämän päälle.  
"No mulle sä kelpaat vaikka ilman vaatteita. Mut koko mesta sekoo, kun ne näkee sun astuvan sisään tossa asussa", sanoo huolestuneempana.  
"Älä anna niitten takertua suhun. Jooko?" 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtää katseensa Antin silmiin.  
"No miks antaisin", sanoo lempeämmin, "kun mulla on noin kuuma mies odottamas kotona?"  
Kävelee sitten sängyn viereen ja kumartuu painamaan suukon Antin huulille. 

**Antti**  
  
"Alkoholi ja baari tekee välillä tepposet. Ja varsinkin jos siellä on muitakin homoja, niin en ihmettele, vaik ne yrittäis sua, ku ne on kännissä", sanoo ja vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon. 

**Elias**  
  
"No siinäpähän yrittää", sanoo välinpitämättömästi, "ei mua kiinnosta."  
Kohottautuu sitten taas pystyasentoon ja lisää: "Mä oon menossa juhlistaan Iidan ja Jannen kihloja, en kännäämään, joten pystyn kyl hätistelemään epätoivotut tyypit pois." 

**Antti**  
  
"Okei, uskotaan..." sanoo.   
"Muista, mä en haluu lukee lööpeistä että 'Antti Riihelän puoliso on nähty suutelemassa kiihkeästi toista miestä'." 

**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Antti viimein lopettaa turhauttavan jankkaamisensa.   
"Ei todellakaan tartte lukee mitään sellasta", vakuuttaa ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Mun täytyy varmaan alkaa lähtee." 

**Antti**  
  
Nousee sängyltä ja tarraa kiinni Eliakseen.  
"Nii varmaa täytyy", sanoo surkeammin, mutta tietää Eliaksen menevän joka tapauksessa.  
"No mees nyt sitten", hoputtaa miestä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos sä irrottaisit ensin", sanoo, kun Antti hoputtaa itseään lähtemään. Miettii mahtaako Antti saada ollenkaan töitä tehtyä vai murjottaako koko illan. 

**Antti**  
  
Irroittaa otteensa Eliaksesta.  
"Joo, onhan mullaki niitä töitä, joita pitäs keretä viel tekee. Ni ehkä taitaa olla parempi, et sä meet. Mut muista... älä juo liikaa", huolehtii. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen. "Koeta saada jotain tehtyy, äläkä musta huoli", sanoo, "kyllä mä osaan olla juomatta liikaa." Sipaisee sitten Anttia hellästi poskesta ja suuntaa eteiseen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Enköhän mä saa", virnistää ja tuntee Eliaksen hellän sipaisun poskellaan. Näkee miten miehensä suuntaa kohti eteistä.  
"Missä te ees näätte?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä soitan Iidalle ja kysyn siltä. Jossain keskustas varmaan", vastaa Antille ja tarkastaa, että sekä lompakko että kännykkä ovat taskuissaan.  
"Mä meen nyt, moikka", sanoo ja vilkuttaa miehelleen ennen kuin avaa oven.

 **Antti**  
  
"Okei, nähdään viimeistään huomenna, jos en enää valvo, ku tuut", sanoo ja jää seisomaan eteiseen katsoen Eliaksen lähtemistä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Yritän selvitä sieltä kotiin vielä ihmisten aikoihin, jos vaan suinkin pystyn", sanoo hymyillen ja astuu ulos ovesta. "Nähään."  
Sulkee sitten oven huokaisten. Rakastaa kyllä miestään, mutta tämä osaa olla välillä varsin rasittava. Kaivaa sitten kännykkänsä esiin ja soittaa Iidalle.

 **Iida**  
  
Kuulee puhelimensa soivan ja näkee näytöllä Eliaksen nimen. Vastaa tälle.  
"Moi Elias", sanoo iloisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Moi", tervehtii, kun Iida vastaa puhelimeen. "Tota, missä me nähään? Lähin just himasta." Kävelee puhuessaan portaita alas. 

**Iida**  
  
"Venaas, mä mietin", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
"Me aateltiin, et mentäis LeBonkkiin, mut me ei olla viel ees lähetty himasta. Lari on tääl nyt, ja tullaan yhessä. Miehet ja mä", selittää puhelimeen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, kyllä mä saa aikani kulumaan siihen saakka, että pääsette tännepäin", kertoo Iidalle ja astuu ulko-ovesta kadulle. "Ilmottakaa sitten, kun ootte lähempänä, että missä nähään." 

**Iida**  
  
"Me koetetaan olla nopeita", sanoo puhelimeen.  
"Koeta pärjää ja nähään. Mä ilmotan kyl sit, ku tiiän monelt ollaan siel päin. Moikka", sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun.   
"Janne! Elias soitti. Se oli jo lähteny himasta. Meijän pitäs varmaan alkaa lähtee valumaan sinne päin. Ootteks te valmiita?" kyselee miehiltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juonut jo pari tölkkiä bisseä pohjaksi.  
"Mikäs siinä. Mä oon ollu valmis jo pidemmän aikaa", sanoo Iidalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, moikka", sanoo vielä Iidalle ennen kuin tämä sulkee puhelimen. Kävelee bussipysäkille ja jää odottelemaan seuraavaa, jotta pääsee keskustaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On itse myös juonut jo muutaman bissen.  
"Kyl mä oon kans valmis, mä luulin, et me venataan sua", vastaa Iidalle virnuillen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mä en ees tienny, et Elias tuee, luulin et se haluu olla sen Anttinsa kans. Mut mukavaa, et se tulee messiin", toteaa ja menee eteiseen laittamaan korkokengät jalkaansa.  
"Ainii... mä sanoin sille, et me mennää LeBonkkiin." 

**Janne**  
  
Kulauttaa vajaan tölkkinsä tyhjäksi ja nousee sitten ylös.  
"Ookoo, sinne siis", sanoo Iidalle, "eiköhän lähetä sitten." 

**Iida**  
  
"Ootteks te kattonu, et millä bussilla me mennää, vai mennääks me junalla?" kysyy miehiltä, koska tietää heidän vain jutelleen ja laiskotelleen, kun itse on tuskaillut vaatteiden kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Öö, en mä ainakaan oo mitään kattonu. Venaas", sanoo ja alkaa kaivaa puhelinta taskustaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"No en kyl mäkään kattonu", sanoo ja seuraa vierestä, kuinka Lari alkaa ilmeisesti tutkia asiaa tämän puhelimella. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tost menis kyl juna vartin päästä. Ehitääks me siihen?" kysyy frendiltään. 

**Janne**  
  
"Jos lähetään heti ja kävellään nopeesti, niin kyl varmaan", vastaa Larille ja alkaa kiskoa kenkiä jalkaansa. 

**Iida**  
  
"Tai sit jos otetaan suoraan taksi Stadiin. Mä en jaksais näil koroil kävellä miljoonaa vuotta jonnekki asemalle", valittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nii no miten vaa. Kuha päätätte nopeesti, koska tosiaa se vartti kuluu jo. Muute Elias joutuu venaa meit viel ainaki tunnin melkein", sanoo. 

**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa Iidan jalkoihin. "Joo, ehkä me otetaan sit se taksi, ellet haluu kävellä varpaillas", tuumaa, sillä Iidan korkokengät näyttävät mielestään hyvin epämukavilta.

 **Iida**  
  
"Jes", hihkuu, "mä niin tiesin, että mä saan suostuteltuu sut taksiin."  
Lähtee kävelemään kohti ulko-ovea, kunnes kääntyy ja pysähtyy.  
"Kulta, otatsä avaimet vai mä?" 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään. Olisi itse ottanut paljon mieluummin junan tai bussin, koska taksi on niin kallis.  
"Sul on varmaan joku laukku, eiks ne avaimet voi laittaa sinne?" kysyy Iidalta mennessään itsekin ulko-ovelle päin. 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, onhan mulla", sanoo ja ottaa avaimet eteisen pöydältä ja laittaa ne laukkuun. Huomaa, että Janne ei tykkää ideasta mennä taksilla.  
"Voidaan me sillä junallakin mennä, jos sä saat mut jotenki sinne asemalle näissä kengissä. En mäkää mieluusti mee taksilla", sanoo. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä sen tiiän", hymyilee Iidalle, "mut ei me enää taideta keretä siihen junaan. Otetaan se taksi vaan, niin Eliaksen ei tartte koko iltaa venata meit." 

**Iida**  
  
"Etkai sä loukkaantunu, ku mä ehotin taksia?" kysyy pahoillaan olevana tulevalta aviomieheltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään pariskunnan jutuille ja menee ensimmäisenä ovesta ulos.  
"Tulkaa jo", hoputtaa, "mä tilaan sen taksin tohon alas ja meen venaa sitä. Ok?" 

**Janne**  
  
"No en tietenkää loukkaantunu", lohduttaa Iidaa ja ottaa tämän halaukseen. Heilauttaa sitten Larille kättään sen merkiksi, että hyväksyy tämän ehdotuksen.  
"Lartsa voi varmaa maksaa osan siit taksista", sanoo sitten Iidalle irtautuessaan halauksesta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Tietty se maksaa. Ja jos ei maksa, ni mä pakotan sen maksamaan", sanoo uhaten leikillään.  
"Tänää pidetään kivaa. Se Antti ei vissiin tuu, ku Elias puhu 'mä'-muodossa. Onkohan niil jotain riitaa?" alkaa epäillä.

 **Janne**  
  
"On se hyvä, et sä osaat pitää kuria", virnistää Iidalle ja kuuntelee sitten tämän sanoja Eliaksesta.  
"Ei kai, ehkä Antil on vaan niin kiire sen kirjan kaa, ettei se vaan ehdi messiin", tuumaa. "Ja todellakin pidetään kivaa." 

**Iida**  
  
"Nii, voi olla", toteaa.  
"Näitten on muuten pakko olla viimiset bileet ennen häitä, koska pitää alkaa säästää rahaa", tajuaa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Hmm, joo", mutisee, "mut lähetääs nyt, nii ei Lari hermostu tuol pihalla."   
_Siis miten pian toi oikee kuvittelee, et me naimisiin mennää?_ pohtii mielessään vähän hätääntyneenä. Ajatus siitä, että ei pääse enää bilettämään ennen kuin on ukkomies, kuulostaa aika ankealta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Tai siis mä tarkotin sitä, että pitää alkaa kattoo mihin rahoja menee ja kuinka usein bilettää... En mä sua voi lukitakkaan tänne neljän seinän sisälle, ku tiiän millanen bilehile sä joskus oot", hymyilee.  
"Joo, mennään vaa", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään käsi kädessä kohti rappua. 

**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee Iidan sanojen jälkeen helpottuneena ja olemuksensa rentoutuu välittömästi. Sulkee sitten oven takanaan ja lähtee Iidan kanssa ulos katsomaan, joko taksi on saapunut. 

**Lari**  
  
Taksi on juuri saapunut, ja on sanonut kuskille, että odottaisi hetken kavereitaan. Näkee Iidan ja Jannen saapuvan rapusta.  
"Noni, vauhtia!" huutaa ja istuu etupenkille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kiiruhtaa korkkareissaan taksin takapenkille ja pahoittelee viipymistään.  
"Sori, et kesti. Tuli vähä mutkii matkaa", virnistää ja jää odottamaan Jannea viereensä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, sori", sanoo myös ja kiipeää Iidan perässä taksiin istumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Stadin keskustaan", sanoo taksikuskille ja katsoo, miten auto lähtee liikkeelle.  
"No, saitteko asiat hoidettua?" kysyy virnistäen Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl me saatiin", virnistää Larille ja kun saa turvavyönsä kiinni, ottaa Iidaa kädestä kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias on varmaa jo ihan tylsistyny venaa, onkohan se saanut jo montakin ääliötä peräänsä tuolla keskustassa?" miettii ääneen eikä tajua, miltä saattaisi muiden mielestä kuulostaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Kummastelee hieman, että miksi Lari miettii onko Eliaksen perässä ääliöitä, mutta kohauttaa sitten olkapäitään.  
"Kyl se pärjää", sanoo Larille. Kääntyy sitten Iidan puoleen.  
"Mennääks me suoraan sinne baariin?" kysyy. 

**Iida**  
  
Ei kiinnitä huomiota Larin uteliaampaan olemukseen, vaan vastaa miehelleen:  
"No Lari kyllä sano tolle kuskille, että mennään keskustaan. Mut on se LeBonk siinä aika keskustassa. Pitää vaan ilmottaa Eliakselle, jos me mennään sinne suoraan. Mitäs mieltä Lari oot?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Mulle käy." 

**Janne**  
  
"Ihan sama se mulle on, ajattelin vaan noita sun korkkareita, et haluutko kävellä sinne vai päästä taksilla perille", sanoo Iidalle ja jatkaa: "mut ilmota sille Eltsulle jotain, mennään sitten minne mennään." 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, mä ilmotan", sanoo, mutta kääntyy kuitenkin ensin taksikuskin puoleen, "tota... Me mentäiski suoraan Yrjönkatu 24:een." Kaivaa kännykkänsä laukustaan ja alkaa etsiä Eliaksen numeroa. Painaa vihreää luuria ja laittaa puhelimensa korvalleen. 

**Elias**  
  
On parhaillaan kirjakaupassa kuluttamassa aikaa, kun puhelimensa soi.  
"Moi", vastaa nähtyään Iidan nimen näytössä, "joko ootte päässy lähtemään?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, just lähettiin. Me mietittiin, et mentäis suoraan taksilla LeBonkkiin, ettei mun tartteis kävellä kauheesti näillä korkkareilla", sanoo huvittuneempana. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.

"Joo, ehkä ihan hyvä, ettet riko jalkojas, niin ne kestää sitten tanssimisen", vastaa huvittuneella äänellä. "Mut mä taidan tästä myös lähteä pikkuhiljaa sinnepäin, eli nähdään sitten kohta siellä." 

**Iida**  
  
"Totta joo. Nähään", sanoo ja sulkee puhelimen.  
"Elias sano menevänsä sinne kans suoraan", kertoo Jannelle puhelun päätyttyä ja käpertyy tämän kainaloon auton takapenkillä istuessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa kännykän taskuunsa ja päättää kiertää kirjakaupan loppuun ennen kuin lähtee kohti LeBonkkia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ok, hyvä homma", toteaa ja hymyilee onnellisena, kun Iida tulee kainaloonsa. Painaa suukon naisen hiuksiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee outoa oloaan, Eliaksen nimen kuuleminen saa jonkun ihmeellisen olotilan itselleen, eikä voi käsittää sitä. Elias seurustelee ja asuu miehen kanssa. Ei vaan voisi sotkea heidän suhdetta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Näkee Larin olevan tosi hiljainen.  
"Mitä sä Lari mietit?" kysyy etupenkillä istuvalta Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Öö, no en oikeestaa mitää erikoista", vastaa nopeasti. 

**Janne**  
  
"Taitaa Lartsaa vähän jännittää, ku päästään koht tsekkaamaan LeBonkin miestarjontaa", virnuilee Larille ja kurottautuu tökkäämään etusormellaan tämän olkapäätä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No on tää kieltämättä aika säälittävää ettii jotain jätkää jostain baarista. En mä kyllä mee sinne ettii miestä, vaan meen juhlii teitä", vastaa Jannen virnuiluun. 

**Janne**  
  
"No joo, mut voitahan sä siinä meijän juhlimisen sivussa ympärilles vilkuilla", heittää takaisin, "ei sitä koskaan tiiä, vaik löytyis joku kiinnostava." Katsahtaa sitten Iidaan.  
"Sul voi tulla muuten tylsää, ku mä ja Iida tanssitaan", sanoo vielä Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii", hymähtää ja katsoo eteenpäin samalla, ku istuu taksin etupenkillä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Tai no, kyllähän Elias sulle voi seuraa pitää", tuumaa vielä, mutta keskittyy sitten vain katselemaan maisemia ja nauttimaan Iidasta kainalossaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias kyllä varmaa tanssii itekki mielellään. Mä en", sanoo ja miettii kuitenkin Jannen sanoja. _Elias voi pitää sulle seuraa... Ei kai_ , miettii mielessään. Eliaksen nimen mainitseminen saa vatsansa täyteen perhosia. Ei tajua itseään ja sitä, miksi tuntee jotain tälläista.

 **Janne**  
  
"En usko, et se tanssii, ku se tulee yksin", sanoo Larille huolettomasti. "Must tuntuu, et se Antti ei oikein tykkäis, jos Eltsu jammais joittenki jätkien kaa siel."

 **Lari**  
  
"Voihan se tanssii teijän seurassa tai sillee... You know?" sanoo ääneen. Ei pistäisi kyllä pahitteeksi, vaikka Elias pitäisikin itselleen seuraa koko illan. 

**Janne**  
  
Mutisee jotain epämääräistä Larille osaamatta ottaa sen enempää kantaa Eliaksen biletystapoihin.  
"Mitäs se mun kulta miettii?" kysyy sitten Iidalta, joka on ollut vähän hiljainen. 

**Iida**  
  
Jannen kysyessä itseltään, mitä miettii, hymähtää.  
"No en mä mitään erikoista. Häitä vaan", vastaa miehelleen. 

**Janne**  
  
Tyytyy hymähtämään Iidalle. _Niinpä tietysti_ , sanoo itselleen. On jo kyllästynyt taksissa istumiseen ja liikehtii vähän levottomasti. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mietin vaan, et kuinka isot häät me pidetään... Mitä mieltä sä oot?" kysyy Jannelta katsoen tätä kysyvästi. 

**Janne**  
  
"No riippu vähän paljon meil on laittaa rahaa niihin", vastaa mietteliäänä. "Mut jos sä haluut isot häät, niin kyl mä teen parhaani, et sä saat semmoset." Itselleen kelpaisi varsin hyvin joku pieni maistraattivihkiminen, mutta olettaa, että Iida haluaa jotain paljon juhlavampaa ja suurempaa. 

**Iida**  
  
"No... Kyl meil on, ku me säästetään", sanoo miehelleen onnellisena.  
"Mulle käy kyl pienetki häät, mut kuhan siel on sun sukuu ja mun sukuu..." sanoo ja menee vaikeammaksi, "tai siis eihän mulla mitään sukuu enää oo."

 **Janne**  
  
"Äläs nyt, sulla on paljon ihmisiä, jotka välittää susta", lohduttaa Iidaa ja silittää tämän hiuksia. "Enemmän sun kautta niit vieraita tulee ku mun", virnistää sitten.

  **Iida**  
  
"No välittäminen on eri asia ku se, että onko sukua tai perhettä. Mut mä lupaan, et sinne tulee kaikki sun sukulaiset ja kaikki meille tärkeet ihmiset", sanoo jo hymyillen.  
"Haluutsä mennä naimisiin kesällä vai talvella vai keväällä vai syksyllä?" kyselee eikä tiedä, ahdistaako kyselemisensä Jannea.

 **Janne**  
  
"No tota", aloittaa, "olishan se kiva, jos olis hyvä keli. En mä missään loskas ainakaan haluis rämpii."  
Pitää sitten pienen tauon. Ei ollenkaan tiedä kuinka pian Iida naimisiin haluaisi, joten epäröi vähän sanoako mielipidettään.  
"Onks ens kesä liian kaukana?" sanoo lopulta, hieman kaunistellen sanojaan.

 **Iida**  
  
"No ei se kai oo", sanoo vähän pettyneempänä. Olisi itse valmis menemään Jannen kanssa vaikka saman tien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pyöritellyt päätään huvittuneempana.  
"Iida, rauhotus nyt. Kyl te vihille pääsette. Ei Janne sun vierelt mihinkää katoo. Onhan niissä häissä suunnittelemistaki, ni vuos voi mennä jopa tosi nopeesti. Ellet sä sit jo tarkalleen tiiä, mitä sä sinne haluut. Eihän sulla oo ees kaasoo vai mikä se nyt onkaa", sanoo Iidalle.  
"Kohta ollaan perillä", jatkaa kun huomaa saapuneensa jo Helsinkiin.

 **Janne**  
  
Kuulee selvästi Iidan pettymyksen tämän äänessä ja on juuri sanomassa jotain, mutta Lari ehtii ensin.  
"No nii, kuunteles nyt Laria, se on ihan oikeessa", sanoo helpottuneena, kun päässee pälkähästä. "Eihän meil tosiaan oo vielä mitään suunniteltu."  
Ilahtuu sitten, kun viimeinkin saapuvat Helsinkiin.

 **Iida**  
  
Pettyy, kun Janne ja Lari eivät ilahdu hääpuheistaan. Innostuu kuitenkin, kun saapuvat Helsinkiin ja tietää, että tapaa pian Eliaksen uudestaan.  
"Jes, kohta nähää Elias", sanoo kun taksi kaartaa LeBonkin edustalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Iidan sanoille Eliaksesta.   
"Mut mites se Tale? Onks se tulossa?" päättää kysyä, jotta ei herättäisi epäilyksiä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sen pitää herää huomenna aamulla aikasin duuniin, ni se päätti skippaa", sanoo Larille vastauksen tämän kysymykseen.

 **Janne**  
  
"Se on kyl kauhee työnarkomaani nykyään", sanoo Talesta ja odottaa taksin pysähtymistä. Yrittää tiirailla ikkunasta näkyykö Eliasta missään.

 **Iida**  
  
"No se on toimittaja", sanoo Jannelle. Taksi pysähtyy ja ojentaa oman osansa maksusta taksikuskille.  
"Lari, sun pitäis maksaa kans oma osas. Mä maksoin mun ja Jannen osan", sanoo Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo ja ojentaa loput maksusta taksikuskille ja nousee autosta.  
"Elias, moi!" huutaa, kun näkee Eliaksen odottamassa LeBonkin ovien ulkopuolella.

 **Janne**  
  
Nousee itsekin autosta, kun maksu on suoritettu. Huomaa Eliaksen seinän vierellä ja heilauttaa tälle kättään. Katsahtaa Laria vähän kummastuneena, kun tämä tervehtii miestä niin innokkaasti. Auttaa sitten Iidan ulos taksista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On odotellut Vantaan porukkaa jokusen minuutin LeBonkin ulkopuolella. Näkee sitten taksin kaartavan lähelle ovia, ja ensimmäisenä ulos astuu Lari, joka tervehtii itseään huudahtaen.  
"Joo, moi vaan", sanoo Larille vähän huvittuneena kävellessään lähemmäs.

 **Iida**  
  
Nousee autosta Jannen avustuksella. Ei kiinnitä mitään huomiota Larin innokkaaseen tervehtimiseen, vaan keskittyy omaan nousemiseensa. Huomaa Eliaksen lähestyvän porukkaansa.  
"Ai moi", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lämmin aalto tulvahtaa sisällään, kun Elias lähestyy itseään, Iidaa ja Jannea.  
"Eikai sul ollu tylsää? Mulla vähä, ku noi vaan jutteli jostain häistä", sanoo Eliakselle naurahtaen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Moi, Iida", tervehtii ystäväänsä hymyillen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan ja kuuntelemaan Laria.  
"Voin kuvitella", vastaa Larille ja panee merkille kuinka ihanankuuloinen nauru miehellä on. "Ei tullu tylsää, en mä täällä niin kauaa oo venannu."

 **Lari**  
  
Lähestyy Eliasta ja kuiskaa tälle:  
"Iida haluis heti naimisiin, mut Janne ei. Ainaki sellasen kuvan mä sain."

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun kuulee mitä Lari kuiskaa.   
"Toi oli aika odotettavissa", sanoo hiljaa ja hymyilee Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
"No oli joo", vastaa ja hymyilee takaisin. Ei kestä sitä, miten suloiselta Elias näyttää hymyillessään.

 **Janne**  
  
"Mitä te kaks siel oikeen supisette?" kysyy kuuluvalla äänellä. "Aletaas mennä sisälle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tullaan, tullaan", vastaa Jannelle. Vilkaisee vielä kerran hymyilevää Laria ja lähtee sitten kohti ovia, jossa Janne ja Iida odottavat.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei me mitään", vastaa Jannelle. Jää hetkeksi katsomaan Eliaksen loittonevaa selkää. _Et sä voi kelata noin, nyt ryhdistäydy_ , soimaa itseään. Lähtee joukon perässä kohti LeBonkin ovia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa3   
**

**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää tyytyväisenä, kun Lari ja Elias alkavat liikkua kohti ovia. Ottaa sitten Iidaa kädestä ja kuiskaa tälle: "Sä näytät tosi kauniilta."

 **Iida**  
  
"Säkin kulta", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämä kehuu itseään kauniiksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee hitaasti Eliaksen perässä kohti pääovea. 

**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Iida sanoo itseäänkin kauniiksi. Katselee ympärilleen, kun pääsee sisään.

"Mennääks sitten hakee juomaa heti?" kysyy malttamattomana kaikilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena Jannelle.  
"Mennään vaan", toteaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No todellaki mennään", kommentoi Jannen sanoihin. Haluaa saada Eliaksen pois päästään ja siksi ajatteli aloittaa heti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kai me mennään", tuhahtaa Jannen kysymykselle, mutta odottikin sitä. Olisi ollut oudompaa, jos olisi itse joutunut ehdottamaan asiaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ei muutaku jonoon sit vaan", sanoo virnistäen ja alkaa johdattaa Iidaa kohti tiskiä luottaen siihen, että Lari ja Elias seuraavat perässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Jannen ja Iidan perään ja päättää, ettei juo enempää kuin pari bisseä. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee jonoon Eliaksen perään, ja katseensa alkaa vaeltaa vaistomaisesti Eliaksen mustalla kauluspaidalla, joka istuu tämän päälle erittäin hyvin. Lipoo huuliaan pienesti ja päättää ottaa kossubatteryn.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Janne johdattaa itseään kohti tiskiä.  
"Meinaatsä, kulta, tilaa bissen? Mä voin sanoo sen tossa samalla", kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, mä voin alottaa semmosella", vastaa hymyillen Iidalle. Ei kuitenkaan aio koko iltaa litkiä pelkää bisseä. 

**Iida**  
  
Saapuu tiskille ja tilaa yhden oluen ja yhden siiderin. Antaa tilaa Eliakselle siirtymällä vähän sivummalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Meinasitsä juoda pelkkää bissee?" kysyy Eliakselta vitsikkäästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy tilaamaan oluensa Iidan tehdessä itselleen tilaa. Katsahtaa Laria, kun tämä kysyy kysymyksensä.  
"Niin mä aattelin. Lupasin Antille, et oon kunnolla", vastaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias mainitsee Antin tämän vastatessa kysymykseen.  
"Niinpä tietysti. Sullahan on se mies kotona", sanoo hieman pettyneempänä. Olisi halunnut Eliaksella olevan joku oikeampi syy.  
"Pitääks sun sitte lopettaa juhliminen kesken illan, et ehit ajallaan kotiin?" virnistää. On toisaalta onnellinen, ettei itsellään ole ketään, joka valvoisi menemisiään. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa juomansa juuri, kun Lari puhuu, eikä siten huomaa pientä pettymystä tämän äänessä.  
"Kyl mä lupasin, et meen ihmisten aikoihin kotiin", sanoo ja päästää Larin tilaamaan. "Mut en mä kauheen aikasin haluisi lähteä kuitenkaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä. Meinasitsä muuten tanssia tänään? Janne epäilee, että et tanssi, koska sulla on Antti kotona oottamassa", kysyy huvittuneempana.  
"Mä kun kato en oo mikään tanssija, ja se aatteli viettää Iidan kans aikaa tanssilattialla", jatkaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä taida, Antti toivoi, et mun kuva ei päädy tän illan jälkee mihinkään lehteen", kertoo Larille. "Ei sitä koskaan tiedä, vaik joku tunnistais mut."  
Ottaa sitten hörpyn bissestään.

"Janne ei kyllä nuorempana vissiin ollut mikään tanssija, mut ehkä se on vuosien varrella oppinut", hymähtää sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei se ollutkaan. Eikä se kyllä oo vieläkään, mut kai sen on pakko tanssia viimeistään häissä", sanoo huvittuneempana samalla, kun siirtyy tiskille tilaamaan kossubatteryn. Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoihin lehdistä.  
"No, joo ehkä parempi, ettei päädy." 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta", toteaa siihen, että Jannen olisi tanssittava viimeistään häissä. Juo bisseään hitaasti, ja silmänsä vaeltelevat huomaamattaan pitkin Larin vartaloa, joka parhaillaan tilaa juotavaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa kossubatterynsä ja poistuu tiskiltä. Kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
"No? Meinasitteks te mennä tonne?" kysyy virnuillen ja osoittaa tanssilattiaa.  
"Ja mitäs me sit tehään sillä aikaa?" kysyy Eliakselta.

 

 **Janne**  
  
"Hommataan ensteks joku pöytä", sanoo ja etsii vapaata paikkaa katseellaan. "Tuol on yks!" huudahtaa sitten ja osoittaa sormellaan löytämäänsä paikkaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan Jannen sormen osoittamaan suuntaan ja nyökkää hyväksyvästi.  
"Me varmaan sitten jumitetaan ton pöydän ääressä koko ilta", virnistää Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy Jannen osoittamaan suuntaan ja kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Mahdollisesti."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään kohti vapaata pöytää korkkareillaan, ja se osoittautuu hankalaksi.  
"Hitto, miks mä laitoin nää korkkarit jalkaan?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Pystyksä tanssii niillä?" kysyy Iidalta huolestuneena. Sitten kuitenkin virnistää. "Vai täytyyks mun ottaa sut syliin ja kantaa sua?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa muita pöydän suuntaan ja pyöräyttää silmiään Iidalle, joka totta kai on valinnut itselleen aivan liian korkeat korot. 

**Iida**  
  
"No kai mä pystyn", sanoo ja virnistää takaisin miehelleen.  
"Vaikka kyllä mä mieluusti oisin sun sylissäkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saavuttuaan pöydän ääreen istuu alas ja hymähtää Iidan sanoille.  
"Miks ees valitsee korkkarit, ku tietää, et joutuu tanssii?" miettii ääneen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Semmosii ne naiset on", virnistää Larille ja istuutuu alas frendinsä viereen. "Jos istutaan täs hetki ja mennään sit tanssii?" ehdottaa Iidalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa alas Laria vastapäätä ja asettaa tuoppinsa pöydälle. Hymähtää Jannen sanoille ollen itse täysin samaa mieltä naisista ja heidän kenkävalinnoistaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks ei tartte olla naisten kans muutaku frendi. Menis hermot niihin kaikkiin meikki-/puku-/kenkäkauppoihin ja -valintoihin", sanoo huvittuneena ja katsoo Eliasta samalla juoden kulausta kossubatterystaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sopii", sanoo Jannelle ja kulauttaa siideriä alas kurkustaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen. "Älä muuta sano, onneks oon homo", toteaa hymyssä suin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee Laria ja Eliasta päätään pudistaen ja tyhjentää kaljatuoppiaan varsin nopealla tahdilla. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Jep, homona on kyl paljo helpompaa. Enkä mä nyt tarkota sitä, ettei homotkaan käy kiertelemäs kauppoja, koska kyllä ne käy. Musta ei vaan ite olis sellaseen monen tunnin shoppailukierrokseen", sanoo.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Kyl vaan mun homokaverit pitää shoppailusta, ainaki Elias", kommentoi Larin sanoihin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietysti homotkin shoppailee", sanoo molemmille hymyillen, "ja mä varsinkin." Kääntyy sitten sanomaan Iidalle: "Mut en mä nyt sentään oo ollenkaan niin himoshoppailija kuin sä." 

**Iida**  
  
"No et sä nyt kauaks jää..." sanoo.  
"Elias muuten... haluisitsä olla mun kaaso meijän häissä? Vaik se yleensä on naisten homma, mut sulla on eniten sellast silmää näihin..." uskaltautuu kysymään ja kääntää puheensa huomaamattaan häihin. 

**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat hämmästyksestä, kun Iida pyytää itseään kaasokseen. Tuijottaa ystäväänsä hetken aikaa saamatta sanaa suustaan.  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma?" saa lopulta kysyttyä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On tukehtua juomaansa, kun kuulee Iidan ehdotuksen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mä en oo ikinä ollu näin varma mistään. Paitsi siitä, et mä vastasin Jannen kosintaa myöntävästi", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa mieheensä.  
"Mikä sulle tuli?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No kai mä siinä tapauksessa suostun", sanoo edelleen häkeltyneenä, mutta onnistuu hymyilemään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei mikää", yskähtää Iidalle. "Ei vaan tullut yhtään mieleen, et sä kysyt Eltsuu kaasoks." 

**Iida**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen suostuessa kysymykseensä.  
"Ihanaa! Niist tulee niin parhaat häät", sanoo hymyillen maireasti.  
"Ai? Mä luulin, et säki olit miettiny, et mä kysyn Eliasta. Totta kai mä kysyin", sanoo Jannelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mulle kyl tuli kieltämättä kans vähä yllätyksenä. Luulin, et Iidal ois ollu jotain mimmifrendei, jotka mieluusti ois tos hommas. Mut mikäs siinä", sanoo vaan kommentoidakseen jotenkin asiaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle, kun tämä on niin tohkeissaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mäkin aattelin, et sä jotain mimmii kysyt, mut eiköhän Eliaskin sen homman osaa hoitaa", virnistää. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos, Elias, ihan sikana", sanoo ja juo siiderilasinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Mennää tanssii nyt", sanoo Jannelle ja suorastaan vetää tämän kädestä tanssilattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Iidan tohkeampaa olemusta ja näkee, miten tämä haluaa jo tanssimaan. Pudistelee päätään huvittuneena. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ok", sanoo ja kulauttaa tuoppinsa tyhjäksi antaen sitten Iidan raahata itsensä pois.  
"Olkaa kiltisti!" huikkaa vielä virnistäen Larille ja Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo juomaansa hitaasti ja pudistelee itsekin huvittuneena päätään.  
"Ollaan, ollaan", vastaa Jannelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainahan me", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Vai että kaaso", virnistää Eliakselle ja istuu lähemmäs miestä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin vissiin sitten", sanoo ollen edelleen vähän häkeltynyt. "Mitäköhän siitäkin mahtaa tulla", miettii huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja uppoutuu tämän sinisiin silmiin.  
"Kyl sä siitä selviät. Sul on hyvä maku", sanoo eikä tajua miltä sanansa kuulostaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista. "Aijaa?" kysyy naurahtaen. Katsoo sitten Laria tutkivammin.  
"No niin on kyllä sullakin, täytyy myöntää", sanoo ja ottaa huikan oluestaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Phyh, en mä nyt menis sanomaa. Mitä tällänen personal trainer mistään muodista tai mausta mitään tietää", vähättelee itseään.  
"Mut kerro itestäs jotain", ehdottaa, koska haluaa tutustua mieheen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai, sä oot personal trainer?" kysyy kiinnostuneena.  
"No, mitäs mä. Teen sisustussuunnitteluhommia aina silloin tällöin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, must piti tulla lätkäammattilainen, mut sit ku muille selvis, et mä oon homo, ni en voinu enää jatkaa", selittää. Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Ai. Sisustussuunnittelija, vähäks siistii. Teil on sit varmaan hyvin sisustettu kämppä sen Antin kans", miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee vakavana Larin selitystä.  
"Toi on kyl tosi perseestä", sanoo ja itsestään tuntuu vähän pahalta Larin puolesta.  
"Joo, kyllä mä oon meijän kämpän sisustanut ja on se mun mielestä aika hyvä", kertoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut en mä sitä enää mieti, must on ihan normaalii olla homo. Tai siis... Toki mä haluisin vielki pelaa lätkää, mut mul on ihan hyvä olla näinki", selittää Eliakselle. Ei ole kovin avautuvaa sorttia, mutta tuntuu, että voisi avata Eliakselle koko elämänsä.  
"En ihmettele. Ei sillä kirjailijalla varmaan oo ollut aikaa sisustaa teidän kämppää. Asutteks te pitkän matkan päästä keskustasta?" kysyy Eliakselta, sillä on kuullut Iidalta ja Jannelta, että tämä asuisi Helsingissä Antin kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja. "Se on hyvä", tumaa ja hymyilee.  
"Antti ei todellakaan oo mikään sisustaja", naurahtaa, "se ei oikeesti tajua siitä mitään. Me asutaan suht lähellä keskustaa, mut ei ihan kävelymatkan päässä kuitenkaan." 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkäilee merkiksi, että kuuntelee Eliasta.  
"Miten te sit tutustuitte? Jossain bileissä, missä Antti oli? Vai oliks se sellast perinteistä 'rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä'?" kysyy. Ei tajua, että muut saattavat huomata, kuinka mielenkiintoisena kyselee asioita Eliaksen ja Antin suhteesta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena, kun muistelee itsensä ja Antin ensitapaamista.  
"Me tavattiin muutama vuosi sitten bussipysäkillä ihan kauheessa kaatosateessa. Sitten me alettiin siinä odotellessa jutella ja se lähti siitä", kertoo hymyillen onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen kertomukselle tämän ja Antin ensitapaamisesta.  
"Eli vähän niiku rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä", sanoo. Katselee ympärilleen.  
"Ei tääl kyl ketään muita homoja oo", tuhahtaa, "nii paitsi sä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Vähän niin kuin joo", myöntää ja katselee sitten ympärilleen Larin sanojen jälkeen.  
"Ei sitä tiiä, vaikka oliskin, jossain piilossa", sanoo nähdessään enimmäkseen suuria porukoita ja heteropareja. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo tanssilattialle ja näkee, miten Iida ja Janne suutelevat ja tanssivat lähekkäin keskellä tanssisalia.  
"Noi on niin rakastuneita", sanoo Eliakselle huokaisten ja kulauttaen viimeisetkin rippeet kossubatterystaan.  
"Mä käyn tiskillä, haluutsä jotain? Mä tarjoon", kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niinhän ne on", toteaa katsoessaan itsekin Iidaa ja Jannea.  
"No, kiitos", sanoo sitten, kun Lari tarjoutuu tuomaan itselleen juoman, "mä voin ottaa vaikka lonkeron." 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, mä käyn pikasee", sanoo ja menee tilaamaan itselleen taas kossubatteryn ja Eliakselle lonkeron. Tiskillä ei ole jonoa, joten saa juomat heti. Kävelee takaisin Eliaksen seuraan ja istuu todella lähelle tätä.  
"Tossa ois toi sun. Ole hyvä", ojentaa juoman Eliakselle ja hymyilee tälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin kävelyä tiskille ja nolostuu, kun huomaa tuijottavansa tämän takapuolta. Kääntää välittömästi katseensa pois ja kulauttaa loput oluestaan alas kurkustaan.  
Lari tulee yllättävän nopeasti takaisin pöytään kahden juoman kanssa.  
"Kiitos", sanoo ystävällisesti ja ottaa ison hörpyn. Ei ollenkaan tajua, että Lari on siirtynyt istumaan todella lähelle itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä koskaan miettiny, et jos Antti ei ookaan sulle se oikee?" kysyy Eliakselta kysymyksen, joka yllättää itsensäkin. Ei voi sille mitään, että mielensä tekisi ottaa Elias itselleen, mutta ei vaan voi tehdä sitä, koska mies seurustelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy kulmat kurtussa tuijottamaan Laria.  
"Miten niin?" kysyy hämmästyneenä. Huomaa sitten, kuinka lähellä Lari istuu, ja nielaisee vähän vaikeana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kuhan kysyin. Luulis, et parisuhteessa välillä miettii tollasia juttuja, mut ehkä ette te sit mieti", sanoo ja siirtyy hieman kauemmaksi Eliaksesta. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria epäluuloisena eikä sano mitään. Rentoutuu kuitenkin vähän, kun tämä siirtyy kauemmas. Kääntää katseensa pois Larista ja keskittyy lonkeronsa juomiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sori, mä käyn tuolla", sanoo ja painelee miesten vessaan. Itseään alkoi ahdistaa Eliaksen seura. Ei niinkään Eliaksen seura, vaan oma käyttäytymisensä tämän seurassa. _Toivottavasti se ei pahastunu_ , miettii kävellessään vessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ääneen, kun Lari livistää vessan suuntaan. Painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja miettii pitäisikö itsensä lähteä kotiin. Ei kuitenkaan haluaisi tuottaa Iidalle pettymystä.  
Nousee sitten hetken mielijohteesta ylös ja juo lasinsa ennätysvauhtia tyhjäksi. Menee tiskille tilaamaan jotakin vahvempaa. 

**Iida**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan pöytänsä suuntaan eikä näe siellä ketään.  
"Janne! Mis Elias ja Lari on?" kysyy mieheltä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Häh?" kysyy ja kääntyy Iidan katsomaan suuntaan. Kohauttaa sitten harteitaan.  
"En mä vaan tiedä", sanoo huolettomana. 

**Iida**  
  
"Onks ne lähteny menee?" kysyy huolissaan ja kaivaa kännykkänsä laukusta soittaakseen Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee vessasta kohti pöytää, jossa äsken Eliaksen kanssa istuivat ja huomaa, ettei Elias siinä enää ole. _Kiva... mä karkotin sen mun käytöksellä_ , miettii. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ei ne lähtis menee ilmottamatta", sanoo Iidalle, joka penkoo kännykkäänsä.  
"Kato nyt, Lartsa ilmesty just takasin", ilmoittaa, kun huomaa Larin istahtavan takaisin pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tilannut itselleen rommikolan ja kävelee takaisin pöytään. Huomaa Larin tulleen vessasta ja istahtaa tarkoituksella pöydän toiselle puolelle.

 **Iida**  
  
"Ja Elias... Ehkä mä ylireagoin", sanoo ja jatkaa tanssimista Jannen kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo kossubatterya, kun huomaa Eliaksen istuvan vastapäätä.  
"Sori... ei mun ollu tarkotus lähennellä. Mä vaan oon oikeesti kelannu sua koko illan siitä asti, ku me nähtii päivällä", kertoo suoraan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään", mutisee. Oli arvellutkin, että Lari on kiinnostunut itsestään. Haluaisi päästä eroon kiusallisesta tunnelmasta, mutta ei oikein tiedä miten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiedän kyl, et sä seurustelet, mut en vaa voi itelleni mitään. Ehkä mun on parempi lähtee", sanoo ja kulauttaa kossubatteryn kerralla alas kurkustaan ja lähtee kohti LeBonkin ulko-ovia toivoen, että Elias pysäyttäisi itsensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan epäröivänä, kun Lari sanoo lähtevänsä. Ei osaa päättää mennäkö tämän perään vai ei. Miettii niin kauan, että miehen selkä ehtii kadota näkyvistä, ja huokaisee. Vetää sitten drinkkinsä ykkösellä alas ja suuntaa Iidan ja Jannen luo kertomaan lähtevänsä kotiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Eliasta ei näy, ei kuulu peräänsä. Olisi toivonut sitä todella. Antaa narikkalappunsa miehelle narikassa, ja tämä antaa takkinsa naulakosta. Takin saatuaan kaivaa taskustaan tupakka-askin ja sytyttää ulkona tupakan ja jää odottamaan, josko Elias tulisi peräänsä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai kato Elias... onks kaikki hyvin?" kysyy, kun näkee Eliaksen tulevan luokseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tota... Mä oon pahoillani, mut mä taidan lähtee himaan", sanoo vaisusti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta hämmentyneenä. "Et sä nyt vielä voi minnekään lähtee", vastustaa ajatusta. "Ei kello oo ees paljon." 

**Iida**  
  
"Mitä? Miks?" kysyy ihmetellen. Kello ei ole edes vielä yhtä, ja Elias aikoo jo lähteä kotiin.  
"Tuliks sulla ikävä Anttii?" tajuaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ja se muutenki toivoi, et mä meen ajoissa kotiin", sanoo huokaisten. "Kyl mä mieleläni jäisin, mut..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No kai sun sit siin tapaukses täytyy lähtee", toteaa, "mut kai me Iida jäädään vielä?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Kai me sit jäädään, mut Lari varmaa tylsistyy", sanoo Jannelle eikä tiedä, että Larikin on lähtenyt L eBonkista juuri äsken. 

**Janne**  
  
"Eiköhän se jotain tekemistä keksi", sanoo Iidalle ja on mielissään, että aikovat vielä jäädä juhlimaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari lähti kans jo menee", sanoo ohimennen ja kääntyy sitten lähteäkseen.  
"Oli tosi kiva ilta ja nähään taas", hyvästelee ja lähtee pois. Itsellään ei ollut takkia, joten ei pysähdy narikkaan, vaan kävelee suoraan ulos raittiiseen ilmaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ai?" kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja Larista.  
"Moikka", hyvästelee Eliaksen ja jää tanssimaan Jannen kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Polttaa tupakkaansa edelleen LeBonkin ulkopuolella ja huomaa Eliaksen astuvan ulos yökerhosta.  
"Elias... voitaisko jutella?" kysyy varovasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun kuulee tutun äänen yhtäkkiä puhuvan itselleen. Kääntyy katsomaan Laria hieman varautuneena.  
"Kai me voidaan", sanoo ja astelee lähemmäs miestä.

 **Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen astelevan lähemmäs itseään. Tumppaa tupakkansan ja kääntää katseensa kohti miestä.   
"Tota... mä halusin vaa pyytää anteeks. Mä en tarkottanu. Täs on mun numero, soittele tai tekstaa joskus", sanoo ja kirjoittaa johonkin kuittiin numeronsa antaen sen Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee vähän ihmeissään, kun Lari antaa itselleen numeronsa. Tunkee sen taskuunsa tietämättä oikein, miten reagoida tilanteeseen.  
"Kiitti... kai", mutisee ja siirtää katseensa Larin silmiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen siirtäessä tämän katseen silmiinsä, hymyilee vienosti. Ottaa Eliaksen halaukseen ja halaa tätä lujasti. Tajuaa tehneensä väärin ja irtautuu miehestä.  
"Mmm. Sori..." sopertaa ja poistuu tilanteesta lähtien kävelemään kohti bussiasemaa. 

**Elias**

Yllättyy totaalisesti, kun yhtäkkiä löytää itsensä Larin halauksesta. Tämä päästää kuitenkin hyvin nopeasti irti. Ei edes ehdi sanoa mitään, kun mies jo lähtee poispäin. Katselee Larin poistumista kulmat kurtussa tuntien olonsa hyvin hämmentyneeksi. Päättää sitten, että olisi paras lähteä kotiin Antin luo, ja lähtee kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan kuin Lari. 

**Lari**  
  
Kävelee asemalle miettien iltaa ja Eliasta. _Mun on pysyttävä siitä kaukana_ , soimaa itselleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee hitaasti bussipysäkille ja perille päästyään nojaa huokaisten bussikatosta vasten. Olonsa on varsin kurja ja toivoo, että olisi jäänyt Antin kanssa kotiin. Ottaa taskustaan Larin antaman kuitin ja katselee miehen siihen kirjoittamaa puhelinnumeroa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei saa mielestään Eliasta eikä tämän komeaa ulkomuotoa saatika vaatetusta. Mistään ei saa enää alkoholia tähän aikaan yöstä, koska haluaisi tukahduttaa tunteensa viinaan. _En mä voi olla ihastunu siihen... Sillä on mies_ , miettii päässään pudistellen sitä. 

**Elias**  
  
Miettii pitäisikö itsensä hävittää Larin numero, kun kuulee bussin lähestyvän. Tunkee kuitin huokaisten takaisin taskuunsa ja astuu sisään lähes tyhjään bussiin.

 **Tunnin kuluttua...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut kotiinsa ja avannut juuri tietokoneen. Menee selaamaan facebookkia ja kirjoittaa hakukenttään vaistomaisesti "Elias Vikstedt". Painaa tajuamattaan "pyydä kaveriksi" -nappia ja selailee Eliaksen profiilia.  
"Parisuhteessa henkilön Antti Riihelä kanssa... Ja vitut", tuhahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
On ollut kotona jo puolisen tuntia ja on kömpinyt sänkyyn Antin kainaloon saamatta kuitenkaan unta. Ajatuksensa pyörivät tahtomattaan Larissa. 

**Antti**  
  
Heräilee hieman tuntiessaan Eliaksen vierellään.  
"Ai, sä oot jo kotona. Ootsä ollu jo pitkään?" kysyy unisena. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Antti havahtuu unestaan.  
"Jonkun aikaa, en vaan millään saa unta..." mutisee ja käpertyy lähemmäksi miestään. 

**Antti**  
  
"No mikäs nyt niin valvottaa?" kysyy uteliaana. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä oikeen tiiä, oon varmaan vieläki niin innoissani Iidasta ja Jannesta, et ei nukuta", väittää ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Antti**  
  
"No ehkä tää vois auttaa nukahtamaan", virnistää ja alkaa painaa suukkoja Eliaksen rintakehälle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... Toi tuntuu kyl vähän liian hyvältä", virnistää ja nauttii saamistaan suukoista. 

**Antti**  
  
Jatkaa miehen rintakehän suutelemista.  
"Mmmh. Etkai sä liikaa ikävöiny mua ja tätä?" kysyy virnistäen suudelmien lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en tietenkään, kuka nyt tämmöstä kaipais", vastaa virnistäen ja haukottelee sitten. "Mitä jos kokeiltais uudestaan nukkumista?" 

**Antti**  
  
"Nii, et sä ainakaa..." virnistää ja nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Joo, kokeillaan vaa", sanoo ja nappaa Eliaksen syvemmälle kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Painautuu kiinni mieheensä ja sulkee silmänsä tuntien olonsa huomattavasti paremmaksi kuin hetki sitten. Muuan Lari Väänänen on kaikonnut mielestään. 

**Aamulla...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
Herää puhelimensa sointiin. Vastaa puhelimeen, vaikka näytöllä on tuntematon numero.  
"Antti Riihelä."  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No hei Antti, tässä on Onni Taalasmaa. Toimitan Helsingin seudun päivittäissanomia ja mulla ois muutama kysymys", sanoo Antille, vaikka itseään inhottaa ottaa kyseinen asia puheeksi.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Kysy pois vaan", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Olemme saaneet tietoa, että miehenne Elias Vikstedt oli eilen juhlimassa ja hänet on nähty läheisissä väleissä jonkun miehen kanssa. Pitääkö tämä paikkansa?" utelee.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No siis... oli juhlimassa joo, mutta en usko tuohon toiseen väittämään", sanoo vastaukseksi.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Aijaa. Tämäpä mielenkiintoista", sanoo.  
"Meillä on todistusaineistoa. Kuvassa nimittäin miehenne halailee jotain tummaa miestä", sanoo ja ilmeensä menee hämmentyneeksi, kun näkee kuvassa Eliaksen ja Larin halailevan.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Kiitos, mut mun ei tartte keskustella tästä asiasta enempää. Kiitos ja näkemiin", sulkee puhelimen ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Kulta... mitä toi Onni Taalasmaa selittää?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Lukee Hesaria ja juo kahvia. Ei ole keskittynyt kuuntelemaan miehensä puhelua arvelleen sen olleen työjuttuja. Katsahtaa miestään, kun tämä kysyy kysymyksen.  
"Mitä se sitten selitti? En mä kuunnellu", kysyy Antilta.

 **Antti**  
  
"No sä olit kuulemma halannu jotain tummaa miestä. Ootko?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuristaa kulmiaan hämmentyneenä.  
"En mä oo... Eiku, ai niin joo", mutisee, kun muistaa mitä yökerhon ulkopuolella tapahtui.  
"Se oli Jannen frendi ja halaus kesti ehkä kaks sekuntii, enkä mä edes vastannut siihen", kertoo totuudenmukaisesti. 

**Antti**  
  
"Se halas sua? Miksi?" kysyy. Tuntee, että mustasukkaisuus alkaa nousta pintaan, eikä kestä sitä, että Elias on halannut jotain miestä.  
"Mähän sanoin, että älä laita sitä paitaa, ku ne miehet on sun kimpussa. Tapahtuks jotain muuta?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä miks", väittää ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan. Mustasukkaisuus ei todellakaan ole yksi niistä miehensä ominaisuuksista, joita tässä rakastaa.  
"Se oli ihan kaatokännissä ainakin ja se halaus tuli ihan puskista", sanoo hieman todellisia tapahtumia värittäen. "Mitään muuta ei tapahtunu, mä vannon sen."

 **Antti**  
  
"Siitä halauksesta on kuulemma joku kuva. Ainakin niin tää Onni sano", kertoo.  
"Mä haluaisin nähdä, et puhutko sä totta." 

**Elias**  
  
_Helvetin Tale_ , kiroaa mielessään.  
"Antti kulta, älä nyt viitti, oikeesti", pyytää. "En mä valehtelis sulle."

 **Antti**  
  
"Elias rakas, mua kiinnostais tietää, kuka tää jätkä on", sanoo kiihtyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Ärtyy miehensä äänensävystä.  
"Ja mitä väliä sillä on, kuka se on?" puuskahtaa. "Se oli vaan yks känninen halaus." 

**Antti**  
  
"Sitä väliä, koska se on selvästi ihastunut suhun", sanoo.  
"Eikä nyt auta mitkään känniselitykset", jatkaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut mitä väliä sillä on, vaikka oliskin?" kysyy ärsyyntyneenä. "Mä en oo kiinnostunut siitä jätkästä pätkääkään." 

**Antti**  
  
"Niinhän sä sanot nyt. Mites ens viikolla? Sä tajuut kuitenkin varmasti olevas kiinnostunu sitä", sanoo pettyneemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni rukoillen kärsivällisyyttä.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo avaten sitten silmänsä. _Tosin just nyt on aika vaikee muistaa miksi_ , lisää mielessään. "Anna jo olla, jooko."

 **Antti**  
  
"Mä en edes tiedä, miks sä oot rakastunu muhun. Enhän mä ole yhtään tumma niin kuin se eilinen tyyppi. En ees tiiä miltä se näyttää, ku en oo nähny sitä kuvaa", sanoo ja menee puhelimellaan Seiskan nettisivulle.  
"EI SAATANA, se kuva on jo täällä!" huutaa ja lyö puhelimen Eliaksen naaman eteen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo ärtyneenä kuvaa itsestään ja Larista. Kuvasta käy täysin selväksi, että ei itse osallistu halaukseen millään tavalla. Toivoo myös Antin tajuavan sen rauhoituttuaan.  
"Mä en jaksa tota sun käytöstä enää yhtään", tokaisee ja nousee ylös. Tönäisee sitten miehensä pois tieltään ja painelee eteiseen vetämään kenkiä jalkaansa. 

**Antti**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen painelevan eteiseen laittamaan kenkiä tämän jalkoihin.  
"Ja mihinköhän sä luulet meneväs?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei vaivaudu vastaamaan Antille, vaan mulkaisee tätä vain kiukkuisesti. Nappaa sitten avaimet mukaansa, avaa oven ja paiskaa sen kiinni takanaan. Alkaa juosta rappusia alas. 

**Antti**  
  
Ottaa itsekin avaimet mukaansa ja juoksee rappuun pelkät sukat jalassa.  
"ELIAS! Älä mee", huutaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Antin huudon, muttei pysähdy ennen kuin pääsee ulos saakka. Vetää raitista ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja toivoo, että Antti ei tule perässä. 

**Antti**  
  
Antaa Eliaksen mennä, koska tietää tämän tarvitsevan omaa aikaa aina riidan aikana. Menee itse takaisin sisälle ja yrittää keskittyä työjuttuihin, mutta jää tutkimaan Larin ja Eliaksen halauskuvaa... 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Anttia ei kuulu, huokaisee helpotuksesta ja lähtee kävelemään kohti lähellä sijaitsevaa puistoa.  
"Kiitti vaan, Tale", mutisee hiljaa, vaikka tietää, että ei voi syyttää kuin itseään. 

**Tale**  
  
Laittaa Eliakselle viestin, koska ei saisi käyttää työaikana omaa puhelintaan.  
  
_Moi Elias,  
Kuulit varmaa, et olin yhteydessä Anttiin. Toivottavasti sä ymmärrät, et mä teen vaan työtäni enkä oikeesti tarkota mitään pahaa. Mut miks sä halailit Laria?   
_

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kohti puistoa allapäin, mutta pysähtyy, kun kuulee kännykkänsä piippaavan. Lukee Talen viestin päätään pudistellen. Näpyttää huokaisten vastauksen:  
  
_Kuulin joo, ja siitä tuli aikaiseksi vuosisadan riita – taas kerran... Mut kyllä mä tiedän, että se on sun työtä, vaikka mua ottaa se just nyt päähän ihan hemmetisti. Ja mä en halannut Laria, vaan se halasi mua._  
  
Laittaa sitten kännykkänsä takaisin taskuunsa ja jatkaa kävelyä. 

**Tale**  
  
Onneksi puhelimensa on äänettömällä, koska näkee Eliaksen tekstaavan itselleen uuden viestin. Lukee sen ja vastaa tälle:  
  
_Mä oon pahoillani, et aiheutin riidan... Toivottavasti saatte sen selvitettyä. Mut saanks mä kysyy, et miks Lari halas sua?_  
  
Lähetettyään viestin jatkaa uusien juttujen bongailua. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa puiston penkille saadessaan uuden viestin. Ei juuri nyt jaksa jauhaa Larista, mutta vastaa kuitenkin jotain.  
  
_No, se on vissiin ihastunut muhun... Etkä laita tätä sitten mihinkään lehteen etkä kerro Antille Larin nimeä, ok?  
_

 **Tale**  
  
Saa Eliakselta taas uuden viestin, eikä ole uskoa silmiään, kun on saanut sen luettua.  
_Siis Lari ihastunut Eliakseen? Ei voi olla todellista_ , miettii mielessään, kunnes alkaa näpyttää uutta viestiä miehelle.  
  
_En tietenkään laita mihinkään lehteen, en haluu sulle ongelmia enempää. Mua käskettiin kysellä Antilta tosta, en mä olis halunnu sitä vapaaehtosesti tehdä. Mut mua mietityttää, et miks sä et oo kertonu Antille kuka oli kyseessä? Luulin, et te kerrotte kaiken toisillenne...  
_

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee, kun saa taas utelevan tekstiviestin Talelta. Ei millään haluaisi keskustella asiasta tekstarein, mutta päättää kokeilla, josko avautuminen helpottaisi oloaan.  
  
_Antti on suoraan sanottuna ihan helvetin mustasukkainen musta – tää ei todellakaan ole ensimmäinen kerta, joten en halua kertoa sille Larin nimeä. Antti ei jättäis Laria ikinä rauhaan, jos tietäisi... Kerroin vaan, että se on Jannen frendi._

 **Tale**  
  
Vastaa nopeasti Eliakselle, koska pomonsa tulee vilkuilemaan työntekoaan.  
  
_Nähääks mun duunin jälkeen? Voisin kuunnella sua.  
_

 **Elias**  
  
_Ok, ilmoita kun pääset_ , lähettää vastaukseksi ja jää sitten penkille murjottamaan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**

**Iltapäivällä...**  
  
**Tale**  
  
_Mä pääsin nyt, ootsä missä?_

Laittaa viestin Eliakselle ja lähtee töistä kohti keskustaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ole mennyt kotiin koko päivänä, eikä Anttikaan ole onneksi yrittänyt tavoitella itseään. On mennyt keskustaan hengailemaan. Saa Talelta tekstarin ja vastaa siihen lyhyesti:  
  
_Oon Kampin Subissa.  
_

 **Tale**  
  
On ottanut ensimmäisen ratikan keskustaan ja saa Eliakselta vastauksen viestiinsä. Mies kertoo olevansa Kampin Subissa, ja päättääkin vastata tälle:  
  
_Ok. Menee viis minuuttii, ni oon siinä.  
_

 **Elias**  
  
Ei vastaa enää Talen viestiin, vaan jatkaa patonkinsa syömistä innottomana. 

**Tale**  
  
Viiden minuutin päästä astuu sisään Subway-ravintolaan ja etsii katseellaan Eliasta. Löytää tämän istumasta syömässä patonkia.  
"Moi. Ooksä ookoo?" kysyy koska huomaa, että Elias näyttää jotenkin suruisalta. 

**Elias**  
  
On sen verran ajatuksissaan, että hätkähtää, kun Tale onkin yhtäkkiä jo saapunut.  
"Joo, ärsyttää vaan", vastaa hymyillen alakuloisesti.

 **Tale**  
  
"Haluuksä kertoo eilisestä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa patonkinsa hetkeksi syrjään.  
"En oikeastaan, mut kyl se varmaan helpottais puhua siitä", tumaa huokaisten.  
"Lari sanoi eilen mulle yhen jutun, ja mä oon kelannut sitä koko päivän..." 

**Tale**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Mitä se sano?" kysyy mielenkiintonsa heräten.

 **Elias**  
  
"Se kysy, et oonks mä koskaan miettinyt, et jos Antti ei ookaan mulle se oikee..." sanoo hiljaa. "Emmä tiiä, ehkä se johtu vaan tosta riidasta, et rupesin ajattelee koko juttuu." 

**Tale**  
  
"Okei. Tota... oliks sen käytös jotenki sellasta, et siit sai varman käsityksen, et se on ihastuu?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl se tuli aika selväksi sen käytöksestä, ja lopulta Lari myönsi sen ihan suoraan", kertoo ja hieroo kasvojaan kämmenellään.  
"Ja sitte se anto mulle tän", sanoo ja kaivaa taskustaan Larin antaman puhelinnumerokuitin ja laittaa sen pöydälle.

 **Tale**  
  
Katsoo, kun Elias kaivaa taskustaan Larin numeron.  
"Meinaatsä käyttää tota?" kysyy vitsillä eikä tajua, että aiheessa ei ole mitään vitsailemista.  
"Tietääks Iida ja Janne?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
Ilmeisesti Tale ei ollenkaan tajua tilanteen vakavuutta, joten päättää antaa olla.  
"En mä tiiä teenkö sillä mitään", sanoo ja laittaa paperin takaisin taskuunsa.  
"Ja en mä maininnut mitään Iidalle ja Jannelle." 

**Tale**  
  
"Sori, mä en tajunnu..." pahoittelee aikaisempaa käytöstään, "eiköhän ne kohta saa tietää, ku se kuva on levinny sinne Seiskan nettiin."  
"Mut siis aloitsä tänää miettii, et onks Antti sittenki väärä valinta kumppaniks vai hä?" haluaa tarkennusta Eliaksen aikaisempiin sanoihin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Emmä tiiä", voihkaisee surkeana. "Yhtäkkii Lari vaan tyyliin ilmottaa mulle, että 'Antti on sulle väärä, ota mut' ja sit Antti käyttäytyy tänään ku mikäkin mustasukkanen urpo ja..." vuodattaa ja huokaisee sitten haudaten kasvonsa kämmeniinsä.  
"Ehkä mun pitäis vaan mennä kotiin ja jutella sen kans", mutisee. 

**Tale**  
  
"Ehkä, jos sä tosissas haluut jatkaa tota suhdetta Antin kans. Helppoo teil ei kyl tuu ikinä olemaan, ku Antti on esillä julkisuudessa", sanoo pahoitellen.  
"Ja ehkä kannattaa ennen ku Iida rupee utelee tästä jutusta sulta", lisää Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niinpä, miks mun piti mennä rakastumaan julkkikseen", huokaisee taas.   
"Niin Iida... Mun on oikeesti pakko mennä himaan", sanoo sitten ja alkaa taas syödä patonkiaan.

 **Tale**  
  
"Mut ethän sä rakastu siihen ammattiin, vaan ihmiseen. Etkä sä voi valita sun rakkautta sen perusteella, et onko se julkkis vai ei. Okei, Lari ei oo, mut sä rakastat Anttia. Ainakin useimmiten", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Talen sanoja ja ne ovat täysin totta.  
"Sä oot ihan oikeessa, tää johtuu vaan siitä riidasta. Enkä mä sitä paitsi edes tunne koko Laria. Eihän täs oo mitään miettimistä", soimaa itseään typeryydestään. On kestänyt Antin mustasukkaisuutta jo useamman vuoden ja aikoo kestää sen jatkossakin. 

**Tale**  
  
"Niin... Ehkä sä meet kotiin ja selvität tän asian Antin kans. Toivottavasti Lari unohtaa sen sekoilut ja jättää sut rauhaan", sanoo eikä tiedä, että Eliaksen facebookissa odottaa kaveripyyntö Lari Väänäseltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin mä aionkin tehdä", sanoo ja rypistää tyhjän patonkikääreen heittäen sen tarjottimelle. Sitten kaivaa uudelleen Larin antaman kuitin taskustaan ja viskaa sen roskien sekaan.  
"Noin", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja lähtee viemään roskia pois. 

**Tale**  
  
"Mitä sä teit? Heititsä ihan tosissas Larin numeron pois? Entäs jos sä tuut tarvii sitä vielä joskus..." sanoo Eliakselle, kun näkee mitä tämä teki. 

**Elias**  
  
Palaa takaisin pöytään.   
"En mä tarvii sitä, koska muistan sen numeron jo ulkoa", myöntää vähän nolona. "Mä en vaan halua, et Antti löytää sen ja vetää uudet kilarit." 

**Tale**  
  
"Siis sä oot tuijotellu Larin numeroo niin kauan, et muistat sen jo ulkoo?" kysyy hämmentyneenä ja virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee vaivaantuneena.  
"Se on helppo numero", puolustautuu eikä kehtaa kohdata Talen katsetta. 

**Tale**  
  
"Vai niin", sanoo virnistäen isosti.  
"Mut joo. Mä taidan päästää sut kotiin. Nähää", sanoo ja on jo poistumassa ravintolasta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, moikka. Ja kiitti", huikkaa poistuvan Talen perään. Tarkastaa vielä bussiaikataulut kännykällään netistä ja lähtee itsekin.

 **Tale**  
  
Miettii, mitä Eliaksen päässä oikein liikkuu. _Sekin taitaa olla ihastunu Lariin_ , miettii päässään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena bussipysäkille. _Nyt unohdat sen Larin_ , komentaa itseään samalla, kun astuu bussiin, joka on jo paikalla odottamassa. Toivoo, että Antti on ehtinyt jo rauhoittua. 

**Samaan aikaan toisaalla...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
Lueskelee Hesaria ja juo kahvia. Ihmettelee Eliaksen pitkää poissaoloa ja epäilee tämän menneen kuvan miehen luokse. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu kotiovelleen ja astuu sisään hermostuneena. Riisuu kengät eteisessä ja menee peremmälle asuntoon kuulostellen Anttia. 

**Antti**  
  
Kuulee avaimen käyvän oveen ja Eliaksen astuvan sisään.  
"No oliko kivaa?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee miehensä kysymyksen keittiöstä.  
"Ei erityisemmin", vastaa ja huokaisee mielessään. _Älä enää jaksa jauhaa siitä kuvasta...  
_

 **Antti**  
  
"Ai ei?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
"Näitsä ketään tuttua?" jatkaa uteluaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee ottamaan itselleenkin kahvia ja istahtaa sitten pöydän ääreen.   
"Törmäsin Taleen", sanoo ja lisää kahvikuppiinsa maitoa. 

**Antti**  
  
"No mitäs Taalasmaa? Haastatteliks se suaki tapahtuneesta?" utelee eikä voi olla mainitsematta asiaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Otteensa kahvikupista kiristyy hieman Antin mainitessa aamuisen.  
"Ei haastatellut", pakottautuu sanomaan mahdollisimman rennosti. 

**Antti**  
  
Pamauttaa Hesarin kiinni ja nousee pöydästä. Keskustelu Eliaksen kanssa tuntuu väkinäiseltä. Kävelee tiskipöydän äärelle ja laskee kahvikupin käsistään tiskipöydälle.  
"Ai niin. Unohdin, että sulla on frendi, joka on toimittaja", sanoo ja lähtee tallustelemaan kohti makuuhuonetta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Antti yhtäkkiä pamauttaa lehden kiinni ja poistuu seurastaan. Hylkää kahvinsa ja lähtee miehensä perään.  
"Mitä toi nyt tarkotti?" haluaa tietää. 

**Antti**  
  
"Sitä vaan, että unohdin, että Tale on myös sun frendi eikä pelkkä toimittajan rääpäle", sanoo vähän ilkeämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"Eiks me voitais lopettaa tää riitely?" pyytää ja luo alakuloisen katseen mieheensä. 

**Antti**  
  
"Voitas varmaa, jos mä voisin luottaa, etten mä kuule enää mitään tollasia juttuja. Tää ei ollu eka kerta", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee taas. _Tää ei mee ollenkaan niin kuin piti_ , valittaa itselleen.  
"No ei ollut ei. Mut kuten hyvin tiedät, ne kaikki aikaisemmat oli täysin merkityksettömiä juttuja, ihan niin kuin tääkin", tuhahtaa turhautuneena. 

**Antti**  
  
"Niinhän sä oot antanut ymmärtää, mutta mistä mä voin sen tietää, että onko nää kaikki aikasemmat... Tai varsinkaan tää uusin merkityksettömiä. Nytkin sä varmaan olit ton miehen luona, kun et jaksanut kuunnella mua", tuhahtaa ja poistuu tilanteesta toiseen huoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Enkä ollu, en mä ees tiedä missä se asuu!" huutaa Antin perään, mutta ei seuraa tätä enää. Sen sijaan lysähtää makuuhuoneen sängylle ja hautaa kasvonsa käsiinsä. 

**Antti**  
  
Puhelimensa soi uudestaan ja tietää niiden olevan varmasti joitakin toimittajia ja kyselevän aiheesta.  
"Elias... sä sit varmaan voit vastata noille toimittajille ja selittää asian oikeen laidan, ku sä kerran tiedät!" huutaa makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee ääneen, kun Antti vaatii itseään vastaamaan puhelimeen. Nousee kuitenkin ylös ja vastaa soittoon hyvin vastahakoisesti.  
"Elias Vikstedt." 

**Toimittaja**  
  
"Anne Kivinen, Seitsemän päivää -lehdestä, hei. Mainiota, että puhelimeen vastasikin juuri asianomainen. Haluisin tietää, että mitkä ovat tämänpäiväisen kuvan taustat?" utelee Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään turhautuneena ja tuntee, kuinka päänsärky tekee tulojaan.  
"Ja mistäköhän kuvasta mahtaa olla kyse?" kysyy esittäen tietämätöntä. 

**Toimittaja**  
  
"No siitä, jossa halailette jotain tummaa komistusta, vaikka tietääkseni seurustelette ja asutte yhdessä kirjailija Antti Riihelän kanssa", kertoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ja mielensä tekisi lyödä luuri toimittajan korvaan.  
"Kuvan mies on hyvä ystävä, eikä siihen liity mitään romanttista", sanoo ja toivoo pääsevänsä toimittajasta nopeasti eroon. 

**Toimittaja**  
  
"Hyvä ystävä... Tämäpäs mielenkiintoista. Kertoisitteko ystävänne nimen, jotta voisin kysyä häneltäkin asiasta?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En", vastaa hieman tylysti. Tietää, että Antti kuuntelee puhelua, joten ei todellakaan aio mainita Larin nimeä.  
"Oikein hyvää päivänjatkoa teille", sanoo sitten ja sulkee puhelun. 

**Antti**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen puhuvan toimittajalle. Hämmentyy tämän vastatessa tylysti.  
"No ehkä ne ei enää uskalla soittaa uudestaan", virnistää.  
"Mut mikä hyvä ystävä se sulle on, jos se on Jannen ystävä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei", huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi.  
"Ja ei se mulle olekaan kuin puolituttu, mut ei sen toimittajan sitä tarvii tietää."

 **Antti**  
  
"Aijaa... No mut varmaan mä selvitän sen sit Jannelta", sanoo virnistäen eikä tarkoita sanoja enää tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa helpotuksekseen Antin virnistävän tämän sanojen päätteeksi. Hymyilee pienesti ja nousee ylös. Uskaltautuu sitten kävelemään lähemmäs ja painautuu halaamaan miestään tiukasti. 

**Antti**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen halaukseen.  
"Mä oon tainnu olla aika lapsellinen tänään, oishan mun pitäny uskoo, ettet sä mua pettäis", sanoo lempeämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en ikinä pettäis sua", kuiskaa, "mä rakastan sua niin paljon."  
On niin huojentunut, että tuntee kyyneleiden kohoavan silmiinsä. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä olin vaan nii vihanen, ku olin sanonu, että toivon että en nää sua missään kuvissa tai lööpeissä, ja sit heti aamulla Onni Taalasmaa soitti. Kiva", selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän", huokaisee ja irrottautuu halauksesta. "Mut mistä mä olisin voinut tietää, et mua yhtäkkiä varottamatta halataan ja et just samalla hetkellä joku väijyy jossain kameran kanssa..." 

**Antti**  
  
"No et kai mistään. Anteeks kulta", sanoo ja suutelee miestään rakastavasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan antaumuksella ja tuntee sanoinkuvaamatonta kiitollisuutta äsken soittanutta Seiskan toimittajaa kohtaan, niin naurettavalta kuin se kuulostaakin.

 **Antti**  
  
"Kai sä annat mulle anteeks vielä?" kysyy varmistukseksi, vaikka luulee tietävänsä jo vastauksen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja nyökkää tälle. "Kyl mä annan." 

**Antti**  
  
"Kiva", sanoo ja hymyilee. Ottaa Eliasta kiinni kädestä ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Tuu mun viereen", sanoo ja menee makaamaan sängylle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Antin johdattamana makuuhuoneeseen ja asettuu sänkyyn Antin viereen. Huokaisee onnellisena sitä, että kriisi oli viimeinkin selätetty. 

**Antti**  
  
"Sun syy, etten mä pystyny tänää tekee töitä", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sori", hymähtää ja painautuu lähemmäs miestään. "Toivottavasti edes eilen sait jotain tehtyy." 

**Antti**  
  
"Kyllä mä sain. Mites teidän ilta meni?" kysyy mieheltään.  
"Oliks Iida ja Janne koko illan kiinni toisissaan?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä, et sait", mutisee ja ottaa mukavamman asennon.  
"Oli ihan kivaa, ja ne tanssi koko illan", sanoo hymyillen, kun muistelee miten onnellisia Iida ja Janne olivat. "Jäivätkin vielä, kun mä lähdin kotiin." 

**Antti**  
  
"Sä et sit tanssinut?" kysyy.  
"Oliks Iida vieläkin ihan innoissaan häistä?" utelee. On tavannut Iidan muutaman kerran ja tietää tämän iloitsevan asioista pitkään ja suunnittelevan kaikkea innoissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tanssinut, kun et sä ollu mukana", sanoo.  
"Iida on ihan täpinöissä ja haluis heti naimisiin, kun taas Janne haluaa odottaa", naurahtaa ja muistaa sitten, mitä itse lupasi Iidalle. "Niin, ja mä oon sitten Iidan kaaso." 

**Antti**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti, kun kuulee Eliaksen olevan Iidan kaaso.  
"Vai kaaso. Toivottavasti ne ei mee naimisiin ens viikolla tai sulla tulee kiire", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei onneks, ja kyllä mä uskon, et mulle ilmotetaan se ajankohta tarpeeksi ajoissa", sanoo hymyille. "Sut muuten kutsuttiin kans häihin." 

**Antti**  
  
Yllättyy, kun kuulee saaneensa kutsun häihin.  
"Ihan totta? Enhän mä edes tunne niitä kunnolla, mitä nyt muutaman kerran nähnyt." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei Iida välitä semmosesta, sille riittää, et sä oot mun kanssa", kertoo hymyillen. "Mä ainakin toivon, et sä tuut." 

**Antti**  
  
"Tulen mielelläni, jos mulla ei ole suurempia työkiireitä häiden aikaan", sanoo pitäen Eliasta kainalossaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", mutisee tyytyväisenä ja asettaa päänsä miehensä rintakehälle. 

**Viikon päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ollut työhommissa Helsingissä, kun näkee tien toisella puolella tutunnäköisen vaaleaverikön.  
"Elias!" huutaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Omalla työrintamallaan on ollut viime aikoina hiljaista, mutta onnistui onneksi nappaamaan yhden homman kollegansa nenän edestä. On juuri poistunut toimistolta ja kävelee keskustan suuntaan, kun kuulee tutun äänen kadun toiselta puolelta. Kääntyy katsomaan ja yllätyksekseen huomaa Larin. Vilkuttaa ilahtuneena tälle ja juoksee tien yli. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen vilkuttavan itselleen ja juoksevan sen jälkeen tien yli luokseen.  
"Moi..." sanoo ujommin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä kuulostaa niin kovin ujolta.  
"Moi", vastaa hyväntuulisena. On miettinyt Laria aika paljon viime aikoina.

 **Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen hymyilevän itselleen ja olevan todella hyvällä tuulella.  
"Ootpas sä hyväntuulinen, onks jotain erityistä tapahtunu?" kysyy mieheltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Itse asiassa joo, mä sain just yhden sisustushomman", sanoo innostuneena. "Ja on suhunkin ihan kiva törmätä." Toivoo, ettei lähistöllä ole tällä kertaa salakuvaajia. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoessa, että tämän mielestä on kiva törmätä itseensä.  
"Oikeesti? Noo... haluisitsä sit lähtee kahville tai johonki?" kysyy. "Tosin... On mustaki kiva törmätä suhun", jatkaa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5   
**

**Elias**  
  
Empii hieman, sillä jos päätyy taas Seiskaan saman miehen kanssa kuin viimeksi, ei todellakaan halua edes kuvitella, miten Antti siihen reagoisi.  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo kuitenkin päättäväisesti. _En mä voi antaa Antin mustasukkasuuden hallita mun elämää..._

**Lari**  
  
"Okei. Mä tarjoon, munhan idea tää oli", ehdottaa hymyillen ja suuntaa askeleensa kohti lähimpää kahvilaa.  
"Kai toi Robert's Coffee on ok? Vai haluutko sä johonkin muualle?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään Larin perässä.  
"Robert's Coffee käy ihan hyvin", vastaa hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Et oo käyny facebookissa?" saa aikaiseksi kysyä. Elias ei ole nimittäin hyväksynyt lähettämäänsä kaveripyyntöä. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeammaksi, kun Lari mainitsee facebookin.  
"Kyl mä olisin halunnut hyväksyä sen kaveripyynnön, mut..." huokaisee.   
"Meil on ollu Antin kans just riitaa susta – sä varmaan näit sen Seiskan kuvan? – niin katsoin sitten parhaaksi olla hyväksymättä", selittää. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja facebookista ja Antista.  
"Mä ymmärrän. Kyllähän mä sen Seiskan kuvan näin..." sanoo kevyemmin.  
"Enkä mä haluu, että te riitelette mun takia. Miten ne valokuvaajat ees sattu sinne just sillon?" kysyy huvittuneempana ja hieman nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa, että Larin seurassa on vaikeaa pysyä vakavana, joten pystyy itsekin suhtautumaan aiheeseen rennommin, vaikka Antin käytös edelleen painaa mieltään.  
"En tiedä, mistä ne ilmesty", sanoo hieman huvittuneena. "Huonoo tuuria varmaan vaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan, ettei me jouduta nyt paparazzien kynsiin", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Sanoks Iida siitä kuvasta mitään?" kysyy, kun saapuvat Robert's Coffeen pihaan. Antaa Eliaksen mennä sisään ensin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei", komppaa Laria paparazzeista.   
"Kyl se Iida jotain uteli, mut selitin sille vaan jotain ympäripyöreää", vastaa Larille ja astuu sitten ovesta sisään. "Tuskin se mua uskoi, mut lopetti sentään utelun." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kysyinks mä sulta jo kuulumisia?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Ai nii, Janne pyys mua bestmaniks. Joten... me sit vissiin ollaan aika paljon tekemisissä häiden aikaan", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä muista kysyitkö vai et", naurahtaa ja astelee kohti tiskiä.  
"Ai, no sehän on kiva", sanoo hymyillen, kun Lari kertoo olevansa Jannen bestman. "Mä vähän arvelinkin, et Janne pyytää sua." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mitäs sulle muuta kuuluu, kun parisuhdetta ja kaasoilua?" heittää vitsillä Eliakselle.  
"Ai. Oliks se niin selvää?" kysyy Eliaksen mielipidettä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei onneks kaasoilua vielä, mutta parisuhdetta kyllä", vastaa virnistäen Larille pohtien, mitä tilaisi.  
"En tiedä oliko se niin selvää, mutta mulle tuli vain sellainen olo, että te ootte Jannen kanssa aika läheisiä", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ollaanhan me oltu penskoist asti parhait frendei", sanoo naurahtaen.   
"Millanen se sun sisustushomma on, ku oot siitä noin innoissas?" kyselee mielenkiintoa täynnä. Haluaa kuulla Eliaksen ääntä ja tämän juttuja, vaikka ei sisustamisesta itse mitään ymmärräkään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on yks kesämökki, joka laitetaan ihan uusiksi", kertoo Larille nauttien tämän seurasta. "Ei se mikään hirveän iso projekti ole, mut mä oon silti tosi mielissäni siitä."  
Tilaa sitten kaakaota ja herkulliselta näyttävän suklaaleivoksen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä maksan koko satsin", sanoo myyjälle ja laittaa korttinsa kortinlukijaan. Itse tilaa kahvin ja sämpylän.   
"Kuulostaa kivalta. Sulla meneekin sitten mukavasti aikaa sen parissa", toteaa, "sä sanoit, et oli mukava törmätä muhun. Oliks siihenki jokin erityinen syy?" jatkaa tiedustelemista eikä tiedä, kokeeko Elias kysymyksensä uteluna. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi kiitos", sanoo, kun Lari tarjoutuu maksamaan.  
"Mä oon itse asiassa halunnut jutella sun kanssa", kertoo sitten, "kun siellä yökerhossa silloin... tota..." menee vähän vaikeaksi eikä oikein tiedä, miten pukea ajatuksiaan sanoiksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen aloittamasta lauseesta ja haluaa kuulla sen loppuun.  
"Joo? Kerro vaan", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mentäiskö istumaan ensin?" kysyy ja etsii katseellaan vapaata pöytää, joita on varsin paljon.  
"Vaikka tonne?" ehdottaa ja osoittaa yhtä nurkkapöytää. **  
**

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan", sanoo ja lähtee kohti Eliaksen osoittamaa pöytää. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee pöytää kohti ja pohtii kehtaako alkaa avautua ajatuksistaan Larille, joka on kuitenkin itselleen yhä varsin tuntematon. Asettaa kaakaon ja leivoksen pöydälle ja istuutuu alas. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliasta vastapäätä ja katsoo tätä silmiin lempeästi.  
"Sä halusit puhuu siitä LeBonk-illasta?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo ja jää jumiin Larin lempeisiin silmiin.   
"Tuntuuko susta vielä siltä? Siis siltä, että oot ihastunut muhun?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos nyt ihan rehellisiä ollaan, niin..." aloittaa, "joo. Mä oon miettiny sua koko viikon. Mutta mä tiedän, että sulla ei oo mitään tunteita mua kohtaan, joten voidaan varmaan unohtaa mun sekoilut." 

**Elias**  
  
Puraisee alahuultaan, sillä ei ole yhtään varma, pitävätkö Larin sanat paikkansa siitä, ettei itsellään olisi mitään tunteita tätä kohtaan.  
"Se varmaan olis parasta, mut..." sanoo ja riistää katseensa Larin silmistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen käteen, joka on pöydän päällä tarjottimen vieressä.  
"Mut mitä?" kysyy hämmentyneenä miehen sanoista. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtää katseensa heidän yhteen liitettyihin käsiinsä eikä vedä omaansa pois.  
"Mä en oikeesti tiiä", sanoo ja huokaisee surkeana. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa epäillä Eliaksella olevan jotain tunteita itseään kohtaan, mutta ei tiedä, miten sitä kysyisi tältä. Yksi merkki siitä on se, ettei mies ota tämän kättä pois, kun tarttui siihen.  
"Elias..." 

**Elias**  
  
Larin sanoessa nimensä, kääntää taas katseensa tähän.  
"Mä en..." aloittaa, mutta ei oikein osaa jatkaa lausettaan.   
"Mä en tajuu itteeni", sanoo sitten lopulta. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy vielä enemmän Eliaksen sanoessa sanansa. _Onks se tosissaan ihastunu muhun?_ miettii, mutta ei uskalla elätellä toivoa.  
"Mitä sä et tajuu?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneesti ja vetää kätensä pois Larin käden alta.  
"Mä rakastan Anttia, ihan valtavasti", sanoo Larille vakavana, "mut miksi mä silti ajattelen sua ihan liian usein? Miks mä tuijotin sun puhelinnumeroa niin kauan, et muistan sen vieläkin, vaikka hävitin sen lapun viikko sitten? Miks musta tuntuu, et oon tuntenut sut mun koko ikäni, vaikkei me olla oltu tekemisissä kuin muutaman tunnin?" 

**Lari**  
  
Elias vetää tämän käden pois oman kätensä alta ja alkaa selostaa tämän tuntemuksia. Kuulee miehen turhautuneen huokauksen. Itsestään tuntuu aika hyvältä miehen sanat, mutta ei halua sotkea tämän parisuhdetta vieläkään.  
"Sä siis muistat mun numeron? Sä ajattelet mua paljon?" kysyy hämmentyneenä.  
"Musta tuntuu ihan samalta, paitsi että mulla on vaan vähän eri tilanne. En seurustele, enkä mä oo saanu sun numeroo", sanoo, mutta jatkaa heti, "muistatsä mitä mä sanoin sulle siellä LeBonkissa? Siis se, et ootsä koskaan miettiny, et onks Antti sulle se oikee? Onks tää sellanen hetki, että sä mietit sitä asiaa?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin muistan sun numeron ja ajattelen paljon useammin kuin Anttia", mutisee ahdistuneena ja kuuntelee sitten Larin selitystä.  
"Mä oon miettinyt sitä siitä saakka, kun sä sanoit sen", myöntää, kun Lari kysyy onko ajatellut sitä, ettei Antti oliskaan itselleen se oikea. "Se on aivan järjettömän mustasukkanen musta aina, kun vaan vilkasenkin jotain muuta miestä, saatika halaan..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks se sit ollu aikasemminki mustasukkanen vai vasta nyt viime aikoina? Ja vilkuiletsä sitten usein muita miehiä? Et onks sillä aihetta mustasukkasuuteen?" tiedustelee ihan ystävällisyyttään.  
"Mua vaa kiinnostaa tietää, et miten sä sait sen sit lopulta uskomaan, ettei meijän välillä tapahtunu mitään?" kysyy ja siirtyy istumaan Eliaksen viereen hörpäten samalla kahvistaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"On se ollut", myöntää synkkänä, "ja ihan tahattomasti joskus kattelen, mutta se tekee ite ihan samaa." Kun Lari tulee viereensä istumaan, mielensä tekee yhtäkkiä ihan hirveästi nojata tämän olkapäätä vasten.  
"En mä edes tiedä, miks se yhtäkkiä päätti uskoa mua. Mä vaan vastasin sen kännykkään ja sanoin vähän tylysti Seiskan toimittajalle, ja kaikki oli taas ok", sanoo ja alkaa juoda kaakaotaan ennen kuin se jäähtyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta ja tajuaa, miten vaikeaa tämän elämä on.  
"Sun elämä ois paljon helpompaa, jos sä et olis Antin kans. Enkä mä nyt tarkota, et sun pitäs jättää se, mut Antti on sentää julkkis. Sen jokaista liikettä seuraillaan ja sitä kautta myös sun", lohduttaa miestä ja kääntää tämän kasvot vasten itseään ja painaa hellän suudelman tämän huulille.  
"Sori..." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja ja on osittain samaa mieltä. Nyökyttelee tälle, mutta yllättyy sitten kovasti, kun Lari painaa suudelman itsensä huulille. Tuijottaa Laria silmät lautasen kokoisina ja vilkaisee sitten hätääntyneenä ympärilleen, ettei vain missään kyylää joku kamera kourassa.  
"Älä tee tommosta julkisella paikalla!" sihahtaa sitten, kun on päässyt varmuuteen, ettei kukaan huomannut. 

**Lari**  
  
Ymmärtää Eliaksen sanat.  
"Joo, mä tajusin just. Sori", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa sämpyläänsä alkaen syödä sitä. Ei tarkoittanut tuottaa Eliakselle ongelmia. Kiinnittää tosin huomiota lauseen loppuun.  
"Jos me ei oltas tässä nyt, ni saisinks mä tehä noin uudelleen?" 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee tyytyväisenä, kun Lari ymmärtää tehneensä väärin. On juuri kääntämässä huomionsa suklaakakkuunsa, kun Lari kuiskaa kysymyksen, jota mietti itsekin hetki sitten.  
"En mä tiiä", kuiskaa ahdistuneena ja alkaa sitten syödä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja jatkaa syömistä. Ihan kuin Elias haluaisi, mutta ei paparazzien takia voisi suudella itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Syö suklaakakkuaan hajamielisenä ja hörppii välillä kaakaota. Tuntee huuliensa yhä kihelmöivän pienestä kosketuksesta Larin huulien kanssa. _Nyt lopetat!_ komentaa itseään. _Sulla on Antti ja sä rakastat sitä._ Huokaisee sitten ties monennenko kerran. _Mä oon ihan sekasin..._ **  
**

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen olevan mietteliäänä.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" kysyy keskeyttäen hiljaisuuden. 

**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Larin kysymykselle.   
"Yritän vaan saada jotain tolkkuu mun päähän", mutisee. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kohauttaa kysymykselleen olkapäitä.  
"No mitä sun päässäs sit liikkuu täl hetkel, sekottiks toi mun äskeinen sen kokonaan?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en usko, että mikään sais mun päätä enää yhtään enempää sekasin kuin se on jo", naurahtaa ja onnistuu jopa hymyilemään Larille pienesti.

 **Lari**

"No mut mitä siellä liikkuu?" tiedustelee. Itsellään on suuri halu tietää Eliaksen pään menoa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mua vaan hämmentää, kun en oo koskaan ennen tuntenu tällasta", sanoo, "siis että olisin mahdollisesti kiinnostunut kahdesta miehestä samaan aikaan..." 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoessa olevansa mahdollisesti kiinnostunut kahdesta miehestä samaan aikaan.  
"Siis tarkotatsä, et sä oot kiinnostunu musta?" 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria intensiivisesti.  
"Kyl mä taidan olla, vaikka kuinka yritän väittää itelleni jotain muuta", myöntää huokaisten. Itsestään tuntuu pahalta sanoa se ääneen, mutta huomaa sen myös hieman helpottavan oloaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni pöydän alla.  
"Elias... mä oon kelannu sua ihan liikaa ja toivonu joka päivä, et sä soittaisit. Mut meinasin jo luovuttaa, ku mitään ei kuulunu. Et arvaa, miten hyvält tuntu kuulla noi sanat sun suusta", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä Larin sanojen jälkeen ja puristaa hellästi tämän kättä.  
"Miks musta tuntuu tältä, vaikken mä edes kunnolla tunne sua?" kysyy hivenen ahdistuneena, vaikka ei oletakaan Larin osaavan vastata. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en tiedä. Kai noi tunteet vaan tulee, eikä sille voi mitään", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
"Muuta en oikeen osaa sanoo." 

**Elias**  
  
Ei osaa itsekään sanoa asian suhteen mitään, joten pysyy hiljaa. Antaa kuitenkin kätensä olla Larin kädessä syödessään kakunpalan loppuun. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tota... haluisitsä tulla mun luo? Siis ihan vaan käymään", ehdottaa, kun huomaa, että Elias antaa tämän käden olla kiinni omassaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat ihmetyksestä, kun Lari pyytää itseään luokseen. On jo kieltäytyä, mutta sitten mieleensä juolahtaa, että ehkä voisi olla ihan hyvä päästä tutustumaan Lariin vähän paremmin – ties vaikka ei pitäisikään tästä enää.  
"Okei", sanoo päättäväisenä, "voin mä tulla." 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen suostuessa ehdotukseensa.  
"Mul on auto tossa rautatieaseman parkissa, mennäänkö? Ootsä jo syöny?" 

**Elias**

Kulauttaa loput kaakaosta kurkkuunsa. "Nyt oon, mut mun täytyy ensin ilmottaa Antille, ettei venaa mua kotiin vähään aikaan." Ottaa sitten puhelimensa ja näpyttää Antille tekstiviestin:  
  
_Moi, kulta. Menen käymään Talen luona, joten en ole tulossa ihan heti kotiin._  
  
Kirjoittaa sitten ihan varmuuden vuoksi myös toisen viestin ja lähettää sen Talelle:  
  
_Jos Antti ottaa suhun yhteyttä, voisitko sanoa sille, että mä oon sun luona? Selitän kaiken myöhemmin..._  
  
"Noni, nyt voidaan mennä", sanoo sitten hymyillen Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen sanoessa, ettei ole menossa kotiin vähään aikaan.  
"Okei", sanoo ja jää odottamaan Eliaksen saatua lähetettyä viestin.  
  
**Antti**  
  
On kotona kirjansa parissa ja kuulee puhelimen piippaavan. Näkee näytöllä Eliaksen nimen ja onkin odottanut tältä jotain infoa itsestään, kun tästä ei ole kuulunut koko päivänä.  
  
_Moi. Joo, ei mitään kiirettä, mulla on tässä töitä_ , vastaa miehelleen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Saa Eliakselta viestin ja hämmentyy.  
  
_Joo, sanon. Nyt meni mielenkiintoseks. Mitä sä säädät?_ laittaa vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mennääs sitten", sanoo, kun Elias on lähettänyt viestin. Ei tiedä, että Elias on laittanut viestin myös Talelle.  
"Kirjotitko sä kunnon romaanin miehelles siitä, et miks sä et tuu kotiin?" sanoo huvittuneempana ja lähtee kävelemään kohti parkkipaikkaa, jonne on autonsa jättänyt. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee pois kahvilasta kohti parkkipaikkaa Larin vierellä.  
"Sanoin sille meneväni Talen luo ja infosin siitä Talea, jos Antti vaikka päättää tarkastaa oonko siellä oikeesti", vastaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille ja huomaavat saapuvansa autonsa luokse.  
"Tossa on mun kottero. Istuhan kyytiin", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mä annan sulle sellaset kyydit, ettet oo samaa kokenu ennen", lisää eikä tajua, miltä sanansa kuulostavat. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en mä tätä nyt ihan kotteroks sentään sanoisi", hymähtää ja istahtaa Larin auton kyytiin, mikä on mielestään varsin tyylikäs. Rykäisee sitten vähän vaivaantuneena tämän seuraaville sanoille. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen rykäistyä sanoilleen tajuaa, mitä äsken sanoi.  
"Siis... en mä tarkottanu niit mun sanoi silleen. Kauheeta", yrittää korjata sanomisiaan. Starttaa autonsa ja lähtee ajamaan kohti Vantaan Koivukylää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyl mä tajusin... En vaan odottanut kuulevani mitään iskulauseita", sanoo huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ei se mikään iskulause ollut. Tai oli, mut ei tarkoituksellinen", sanoo.  
"Oisko sul nälkä? Siis et haluisitsä, et mä kokkaisin sulle jotain, ku päästään mun luokse. Ethän sä tollasella kahvileivällä elä", kysyy Eliakselta

 **Elias**  
  
"Ai, sä osaat kokata?" kysyy ilahtuneena. "Kyllä mulle maistuu."  
Tajuaa sitten vilkaista kännykkäänsä ja katsoa, onko saanut viestejä. Ei vastaa Antin viestiin, sillä ei halua häiritä tämän työntekoa, mutta Talelle vastaa:  
  
_Olen varmaan menettäny järkeni täysin, kun lähin Larin luo käymään, mut mä toivon, et saan edes osan siitä takaisin tän reissun aikana.  
_

 **Lari**  
  
"No pakko mun on jotain kokata, etten mä kuole ja et pysyn ees vähääkää kunnos", sanoo virnistäen. Huomionsa kiinnittyy Eliakseen, joka katsoo puhelintaan ja alkaa näpytellä viestiä.  
"Mitäs sä haluisit ruuaks?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa puhelimensa pois ja keskittyy taas Lariin.  
"En oo kovin nirso ruoan suhteen, joten laita ihan mitä tykkäät", vastaa hymyillen ja odottaa mielenkiinnolla Larin kotiin tutustumista. 

**Lari**  
  
Radio pauhaa samalla, kun ajaa autoa.  
"Häiritseeks sua tää radio? Voi sen laittaa poiskin", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei ollenkaan, anna olla päällä vaan", vastaa iloisena. Tykkää itse kuunnella radiota autossa, kun taas Antti vaatii aina, että on hiljaista. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ja pitää radion päällä.  
"Tykkäätsä matkustella?" kysyy vain saadakseen jotain keskustelun aihetta. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee maisemia samalla, kun vastaa Larille: "Joo, kyllä tykkään. Mä asuin ison osan mun lapsuudesta Belgiassa, niin tuli vierailtua naapurimaissa aika paljonkin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä taidatkin sit osata kieliä? Matkusteletteks te paljon Antin kanssa?" utelee. Huomaa, että Elias katselee maisemia.  
"Onks tuttua seutua?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Osaan mä englantia, saksaa ja ranskaa tosi hyvin sekä ruotsia jotenkin", kertoo hymyillen. "Me ollaan Antin kanssa kerran vuodessa tehty lomamatka jonnekin kauemmas ja joskus tehdään lyhyitä reissuja lähemmäs."  
Seuraavaksi Lari kysyy onko tuttua seutua. Vastaa siihen: "Olenhan mä Vantaalla käynyt, mutten voi sanoa, että varsinaisesti tutulta näyttää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sähän oot sit kielinero", virnistää.  
"Kiva, et te ootte kuitenki ehtiny matkustaa. Tosin mikäpä siinä, ku miehes on kirjailija ja se tienaa hyvin niillä myynneillään yms." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, onneks julkkisen kanssa parisuhteessa olemisessa on hyviäkin puolia niiden negatiivisten lisäksi", virnistää. 

**Hetken päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuvat Eliaksen kanssa keltaisen kerrostalon pihalle.  
"Tossa mä asun. Viides kerros ja toi oikeenpuolimmainen ikkuna", näyttää Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee kiinnostueena ympärilleen, kun saapuvat perille. Seuraa Larin katsetta tämän näyttäessä missä asuu.  
"Asuttaisiinpa mekin noin ylhäällä, mä ja Antti ollaan vaan kakkosessa", tuumaa. Ylemmissä kerroksissa on mielestään paljon enemmän yksityisyyttä, esimerkiksi parvekkeella oleskeltaessa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai sä haluaisit asuu korkeemmalla?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun on kuullut tämän sanovan, että asuu Antin kanssa kakkoskerroksessa.  
"Iida ja Jannehan asuu muutama kilsa tonne suuntaan", sanoo ja osoittaa vastakkaiseen suuntaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Haluaisin joo, musta tuntuu, et kaikki ohikulkijat kyttää, kun kesäsin istuu parvekkeella", naurahtaa ja yllättyy sitten, kun Lari kertoo Iidan ja Jannen asuvan vain muutaman kilsa päässä.  
"No te asuttekin sitten aika lähellä toisianne, varmaan ihan mukavaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Aijaa. Onhan se kiva joo asuu ylhäällä, ni voi tehä vaikka mitä parvekkeella", virnistää eikä tajua taas kuulostavansa epäilyttävältä. Lähtee kävelemään kohti rappua.  
"Oothan sä käyny Iidan ja Jannen kämpässä?" 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille. _Mitäköhän se on parvekkeella touhunut?_ pohtii huvittuneena.  
"Oon käynyt joo, se on tosi kiva kämppä", vastaa sitten kävellen Larin perässä rappuun. 

**Lari**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään portaita ylös viidenteen kerrokseen, koska haluaa saada liikuntaa.  
"Meetsä hissillä vai tuutsä kans portaita?" kysyy matkalta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin kysymykselle.  
"Enhän mä nyt kehtaa hissiä ottaa, jos kerran sä meet portaita", vitsailee ja lähtee itsekin kapuamaan rappusia ylös. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisit sä voinu hissillä mennä", sanoo huvittuneemmin ja nopeuttaa vauhtia ja ottaa juoksuaskeleita. Saapuu vitoskerrokseen ja jää odottamaan Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei pysy Larin perässä, kun tämä lähtee pinkomaan portaita. Ylös päästyään on hieman hengästynyt.  
"Luoja, et mä oon huonossa kunnossa", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sellast se on, ku ei urheile", vitsailee ja tökkäisee leikkisästi Eliasta olalle. Avaa oven avaimilla ja astuu sisään pieneen kaksioon jossa asuu yksin.  
"Tervetuloa matalaan majaani." 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu kiinnostuneena asuntoon ja huomaa sisustuksesta heti, että se on yksinelävän sinkkumiehen koti.   
"Ihan jees", sanoo kuitenkin ja päähänsä pälkähtää pakostakin ideoita, miten saisi asunnosta paljon kotoisamman. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tää on vaa vähä ankeeta", sanoo. Miettii, että olisikohan Eliaksella ideoita, miten saisi paremman näköisen kodin itselleen.  
"Mitä sä laittaisit tänne, et tää ei ois näin ankee? Sähän oot sisustussuunnittelija..." 

**Elias**  
  
On Larin kanssa samaa mieltä asunnon ankeudesta.  
"No ainakin enemmän väriä, lisää huonekaluja – sellaisia, jotka sopii yhteen – ja muutama viherkasvi", luettelee ja näkee jo mielessään, mitä laittaisi mihinkin.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa kuullessaan Eliaksen sanovan jotain viherkasveista.  
"Tota... must tuntuu, et ne kasvit kuolis mun käsittelyssä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut nehän on tosi helppohoitosia", protestoi virnistäen, kun Lari ilmoittaa, että ei saisi pidettyä kasveja hengissä. "No, täytyy sitten varmaan tyytyä muovisiin, ne ei ainakaan kuole." 

**Lari**  
  
Heittää treenikassinsa makuuhuoneeseen ja ottaa kengät jalasta.  
"Oo ku kotonas", sanoo ja alkaa etsiä kaapeista jotain ruoka-aineksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Larin esimerkkiä ja riisuu kenkänsä. Kävelee sitten Larin pieneen keittiöön tämän perässä ja istahtaa tuolille haluten katsella, kun Lari tekee ruokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks makkarasoppa ok? Tein sitä junnuna tosi useeseen otteeseen, ni se on mun bravuuri", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kuulostaa oikein hyvältä", ilmoittaa hymyillen, "en ookaan pitkään aikaa syönyt sitä." 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa väsätä makkarasoppaa katsoen välillä Eliaksen suuntaan ja hymyillen tälle.  
"Onks sulla ollu viel hyvä päivä sen jälkee, ku tavattiin?" 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria lempeästi.  
"On joo..." mutisee vähän ujona. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä. Mulla kans. Sun seurassa on oikeesti hauskaa. Kaikki murheet unohtuu", sanoo, vaikka itsellään ei murheita olekaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mäkin viihdyn sun kanssa tosi hyvin", sanoo hymyillen. Valitettavasti se tosiasia ei kuitenkaan helpota edelleen varsin epävarmaa olotilaansa yhtään. 

**Lari**  
  
Hääräilee keittiössä ja asettaa leipälautasen pöytään Eliaksen eteen.  
"Tossa ois leipää. Voit syödä jo ennen tätä keittoo, jos haluut tai sit keiton kans", sanoo ja kaivaa jääkaapista margariinirasian pöydälle asettaen siihen päälle voiveitsen.  
"Mä en ois uskonu, et mä saisin sut tänne", kuiskaa lempeämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos. Mä taidan syödä niitä sitten keiton kanssa", vastaa ja hymyilee sitten lempeästi, kun Lari kuiskaa sanansa.   
"Mä oon täällä ihan mielelläni", kuiskaa takaisin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**

**Puolen tunnin päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saanut keiton valmiiksi ja laskee Eliaksen lautaselle keittoa reilusti.  
"Ole hyvä", sanoo. Menee istumaan Eliasta vastapäätä alkaen nauttia itsekin keittoa.  
"Mikä on muuten sun lempiruoka? Enkai mä oo sitä kysyny jo?" kysyy innoissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiittää Laria, kun tämä antaa itselleen reilun annoksen keittoa.  
"Tää on tosi hyvää", sanoo hymyillen ja voitelee sitten yhden leivän.  
"Et oo kysynyt, eikä mulla oikeestaan oo lempiruokaa. Tykkään kyllä kanasta tosi paljon", vastaa ja hymyilee itsekin, sillä Lari näyttää äärettömän söpöltä ollessaan niin innoissaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä varmaan tykkäät myös ulkomaalaisesta ruuasta? Tai siis voisin kuvitella, et sä mielelläs syöt jotain aasialaista ruokaa", sopertaa vähän ujompana. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, aasialainen ruoka on yleensä tosi hyvää", vastaa naurahtaen. _Ei kukaan oikeesti voi olla noin sulonen_ , miettii.  
"Mut mites sä? Mä halusin tietää susta enemmän", kysyy sitten, sillä sitä varten Larin luokse tuli, että oppisi tuntemaan tämän paremmin. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kertoessa haluavan tietää itsestään enemmän, menee hämilleen.  
"Öö... tota... mä oon..." sopertaa vaikeasti.  
"No tota, jos tehään nii, et sä kerrot, mitä sä haluut tietää, ni mä vastaan", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja tämän sopertelulle.  
"No, voin mä kysellä. Alotetaan vaikka lempielokuvalla", sanoo ja odottaa vastausta mielenkiinnolla. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noo, mä katon aika vähän leffoja. Mulle menee toimintaleffat", sanoo.  
"Täytyy myöntää, et yks lemppari on kyl Titanic", myöntää vaikeroiden ja jatkaa keittonsa syömistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää, kun Lari kertoo pitävänsä toimintaleffoista, sillä oli melko varma, että näin on. Sitä ei kuitenkaan osannut odottaa, että Lari sanoisi Titanicin olevan yksi lempielokuvistaan.  
"Ihan totta?" kysyy yllättyneenä. "En olis kyllä uskonut." Lisää sitten pienen tauon jälkeen: "Mutta hyvä elokuvahan se on, tykkään siitä itekin." 

**Lari**  
  
Itseään alkaa hävettää suuresti, kun mainitsi Titanicin lempileffakseen.  
"No joo. Se on sellanen asia, josta monikaan... tai no itseasiassa kukaan muu ei tiedä", sanoo.  
"Se on." 

**Elias**  
  
"No, ei sun ainakaan tarvii pelätä, että mä levittäisin sun salaisuutta", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa lisää keittoa miettien uskaltaako kysyä sitä, mitä haluaisi... Päättää kuitenkin olla rohkea.  
"Jos sä veisit mut treffeille, mitä me tehtäis?" 

**Lari**  
  
Syö keittoa ja on purskauttaa ne pöydälle Eliaksen seuraavan kysymyksen ansiosta.  
"Oho", toteaa. Miettii hetken Eliaksen tarkoitusperää ja toivoo, että Elias tarkottaisi kysymystään.  
"No tota... Mä tekisin ihan mitä vaan sä haluisit. Ekana tulis mieleen, et voisin viedä sut syömään tai leffaan tai ajelulle. Enkä mä pistäis pahakseni, jos me käytäis shoppailemassa, kun sä siitä niin tykkäätkin. Mulle ois pääasia, että sä oisit onnellinen", vastaa Eliaksen yllättävään kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin vastusta hymyillen pienesti. Samalla muistelee ensitreffejään Antin kanssa, jotka olivat täydellinen katastrofi ja olivat melkein koituneet suhteen kohtaloksi. Larin suunnitelmat kuulostavat paljon paremmilta.  
"Sori, jos toi kysymys oli jotenkin epäsovelias", mumisee sitten, kun itseään alkaa vähän hävettää. _Ei kai Lari nyt vaan luule, et me ollaan oikeesti menossa treffeille?  
_

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin, siis jos me mentäis treffeille..." sanoo, vaikka oikeasti haluaisi treffeille Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Millaset sun ja Antin ekat treffit oli? Vetiks ne pidemmän korren, ku nää mun suunnitelmat?" tiedustelee. 

**Elias**

Olonsa kevenee hitusen Larin sanoista. Seuraavaksi Lari haluaa tietää itsensä ja Antin treffeistä, mikä ei tule yllätyksenä.  
"Se oli just julkassu ensimmäisen kirjansa silloin, ja se oli myynyt tosi hyvin, niin se halus tehdä muhun vaikutuksen viemällä mut johonkin todella kalliiseen hienostoravintolaan. Se ei ollu kertonu mulle mitään etukäteen, joten olin tietysti alipukeutunut", kertoo naurahtaen.  
"Ruokalistasta en tajunnut sanaakaa, joten Antti tilas mun puolesta, ja se safka oli ihan hirveetä. Ruokajuomana oli punaviini, josta en tykkää yhtään, ja Antti puhu koko ajan vaan itestään ja kirjastaan", jatkaa ja pysähtyy sitten ottamaan lusikallisen soppaa.  
"Kaiken lisäksi Antti oli nauttinut ihan liikaa sitä viiniä, ja kun me lähettiin pois, se horjahti ja onnistu kaatamaan mut maahan. Multa murtu ranne", selostaa ja pudistaa sitten päätään huvittuneena.  
"Mun kamala treffi-ilta päättyi sitten lääkärireissuun."

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee huvittuneena Eliaksen selostusta tämän ensitreffeistä miehensä kanssa.  
"Vai että sellaset treffit", virnistää.  
"Mä lupaan, että jos me mentäis joskus treffeille, niin saisit paljon parempaa kohtelua. Ei punaviiniä, ei kännejä, eikä ainakaan lääkärireissuja", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", virnistää ja jatkaa syömistä pieni virne naamalla musitellessaan edelleen treffejään ja Antin nolostunutta käytöstä seuraavana päivänä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Silti sä sit kuitenki rakastuit siihen, vaik teijän treffit oli katastrofi", sanoo huvittuneempana. Saa syötyä, joten nousee pöydästä ja vie astiansa tiskikoneeseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin pääs käymään", hymähtää ja saa itsekin syötyä.  
"Kiitos, tää oli oikein hyvää", sanoo ja nousee pöydästä kerätäkseen astiansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä älä, mä voin ottaa ne", sanoo ja nappaa astiat Eliaksen nenän edestä ja siirtää ne tiskipöydälle.  
"Mitäs sitte?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oikeen herrasmies", virnistää, kun Lari nappaa astiat itsensä nenän edestä.  
"Kai sulla jotain oli mielessä, kun mut tänne pyysit?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Teen kaikkeni, et mä olisin herrasmies", sanoo ja lähestyy Eliasta.  
"No ois mul yks juttu..." sanoo ja painaa huulensa Eliaksen huulille suudellen tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee sydämensä hyppäävän kurkkuun, kun Lari lähestyy itseään ja aavistaa, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu. Sulkee silmänsä ja vastaa suudelmaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Sulkee itsekin silmänsä ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille tämän vastatessa antamaansa suudelmaan. Ilahtuu, ettei Elias vetäydy suudelmasta, vaan vastaa siihen. Jatkaa Eliaksen huulien suutelemista antaumuksella. Ei ole montaa kertaa suudellut keskellä keittiötä jonkun miehen kanssa. Ei uskalla liikkuakaan minnekään, koska ei halua olla tunkeileva tai ahdistava Eliasta kohtaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kädet ympärillään eikä tiedä, mikä itseensä menee, sillä lähes huomaamattaan kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse ja painautuu lähemmäs tätä. Antaa huuliensa liikkua vaativasti Larin huulilla ja päästää pienen ynähdyksen suustaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kietoo tämän kädet niskaansa ja painautuu lähemmäs itseään. Kuulee miehen päästävän suustaan pienen ynähdyksen, ja sen seurauksesta tyytyy itse virnistämään vasten miehen huulia.  
"Elias..." huokaa vasten tämän huulia. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa Larin suutelua kuin jossain transsissa, mutta kun kuulee nimensä, havahtuu siihen, mitä onkaan tekemässä ja kenen kanssa. Irtaantuu hitaasti mutta varmasti Larista ja katsoo tätä pahoittelevasti silmiin.  
"En mä voi... sori", huokaisee vaisusti. _  
_

**Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä Elias irtaantuu suudelmasta.  
"Mmm. Mä tiiän", sanoo pettyneempänä ja lähtee olohuoneeseen ja istuu alas sohvalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria olohuoneeseen ja istuu vähän epävarmana tämän viereen sohvalle. Painautuu sitten nojaamaan vasten Larin olkapäätä. Mielessään pyörii vain äskeinen päätähuimaava suudelma. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias istuutuu viereensä ja tuntee pian tämän painavan tämän pään olkapäälleen.   
"Elias... tota. Must on ihana, et sä oot siinä, mut ehkä ois parempi, et sä meet kotiin. Ettei tapahdu mitään pahempaa", toteaa pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ja suoristautuu sohvalla.   
"Sä oot ihan oikeessa", sanoo ja nousee ylös kävellen eteiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias lähtee kävelemään eteiseen ja päättää seurata tätä.  
"Haluisitsä kyydin?" 

**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee pikaisesti Laria laittaessaan kenkiä jalkaansa.  
"Ei kiitos, kyllä mä selviin itsekin", sanoo vaisusti. 

**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias ei halua kyytiä.  
"No okei, mut nähääks me viel joskus? Sä muistat mun numeron, ni ilmottele itestäs..." kertoo.  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla:**  
  
**Antti**  
  
On selaillut Eliaksen tavaroita ja löytänyt Talen numeron ja päättänyt laittaa miehelle viestiä.  
  
_Elias on ilmeisesti siellä?_  
  
**Tale**  
  
Saa viestin tuntemattomasta numerosta, mutta avattuaan viestin tietää ilman nimeäkin keneltä se on.  
  
_Joo, onko ikävä?_  
  
**Antti**  
  
_Voitko kertoa sille, että mä haluaisin sen jo kotiin... Miksi se ees viihtyy sun luona niin pitkään?_  
  
**Tale**  
  
_Joo kerron... Sillä tota... oli jotain työmurheita, josta se halus purkautuu_ , lähettää vastauksen Antille ja ottaa puhelimen valikosta Eliaksen numeron ja tekstaa tälle:  
  
_Antti kaipailee sua... Nyt ala selittää, et miks sä oot Larin luona...  
_

**Takaisin Larin luona...  
**

**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi vastata Larille mitään, kun puhelimensa piippaa. Lukee Talen lähettämän viestin ja huokaisee.  
"Tota, mun tarttis sittenki saada kyyti", ilmoittaa Larille edelleen kännykkäänsä tuijottaen. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen kysyessä sittenkin kyytiä.  
"Okei, mihin sä haluut, et mä sut vien? Himaanko?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, himaan pitäisi päästä", sanoo ja katsahtaa Laria. "Antti haluu mut kotiin ja se luulee, et oon Talella, joten kotimatka julkisilla kestäis liian kauan." 

**Lari**  
  
"No eiks se ihmettele, jos sä nouset jostain autosta ja se näkee, ku asutte kakkosessa?" virnistää.  
"Mut joo, mä vien", lupautuu ja alkaa laittamaan kenkiä jalkaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty ihmettelis, koska se kyylää kuitenkin ikkunasta tai parvekkeelta", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen. "Mä ajattelin, että jättäisit mut lähimmälle bussipysäkille, siihen se ei nää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja nappaa avaimensa eteisen pöydältä.  
"Mennääs sit. Sano vaa, et mihin mä ajan." 

**Elias**  
  
"Lähde ajamaan vaan keskustaan päin, niin neuvon sitten tarkemmin lähempänä", sanoo ja laittaa kännykän taskuunsa. Päättää vastata Talen viestiin autossa. Tuumaa sitten, että kannattaa varmaan laittaa viesti myös Antille, jotta tämä tietää itsensä olevan tulossa kotiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu rappuun ja odottaa Eliasta peräänsä.  
"Laitaksä sen oven kii?" kysyy, vaikka tietää Eliaksen pitävän siitä kyllä huolen.  
"Okei, enköhän mä löydä..." 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu asunnosta ja painaa oven kiinni perässään.   
"Kyllä sä löydät, ei sinne oo vaikee ajaa", sanoo samalla, kun kävelee hissille. 

**Lari**  
  
Työntää Eliaksen hissiin ja menee tämän perässä sinne itsekin. Painaa hissin ykköskerrokseen, josta astelee autolle Elias perässään. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Larin autoon, kun Lari avaa keskuslukituksen. Ottaa sitten kännykkänsä ja kirjoittaa ensin viestin Talelle:  
  
_Voitasko nähdä vaikka huomenna? Paljon helpompi selittää kasvotusten kuin jollain tekstarilla._  
  
Sitten lähettää Antille:  
  
_Lähden ihan just kohta himaan, ei pitäsi mennä kovin kauan._

 **Tale**  
  
On nukkumassa päiväunia, kunnes kuulee viestin tulevan kännykkäänsä.  
  
_Nähään ihmeessä. Mä haluan kuulla, mitä sä oot nyt keksiny_ , vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Saa Eliakselta viestin.  
  
_Ok. Tule pian._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Starttaa autonsa ja lähtee ajamaan kohti keskustaa.  
"Hei Elias... sori siitä, mitä tapahtu tuol ylhääl. Mä en tiiä, mikä muhun meni", sanoo pahoitellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se yksin sun vikas ollut, ei mun olis pitänyt vastata siihen suudelmaan..." sanoo huokaisten Larille samalla, kun lukee sekä Talen että Antin lähettämät viestit. Ei ole saanut yhtään enempää järkeä päähänsä, vaan tuntee, että on käynyt ihan päinvastoin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Saanks mä kysyy, et miks sä vastasit, vaik... no kyl sä tiiät..." kysyy mieheltä keskittyen kuitenkin samalla ajamaan autoa kohti Helsingin keskustaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai mä vaan halusin", vastaa olkiaan kohauttaen laittaessaan kännykkänsä taskuun. Ei osaa antaa Larille – tai itselleen – sen kummempaa selitystä. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä vaihdekepiltä Eliaksen reidelle ja alkaa silittää sitä.  
"Mäki halusin... Ja oisin halunnu lisääkin", sanoo kuiskaten sitten viimeisimmän lauseen todella pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Larin Larin käden alkavan silittää reittään, ja se tuntuu aivan liian hyvältä. Auton huminan takia itsensä on hyvin vaikeaa kuulla Larin hyvin hiljainen kuiskaus, mutta onnistuu kuitenkin.  
"Mä..." aloittaa ja nielaisee sitten kuuluvasti. "Mä luulen, et mäkin olisin halunnut." Kääntää sitten ahdistuneena katseensa kohti sivuikkunaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen sanat ja ei voi käsittää niitä todeksi.  
"Mä saatan nyt olla vähän liian suora... Mä, Elias... mä tykkään susta", myöntää. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin sanat eikä ole ollenkaan yllättynyt niistä.   
"Oon varmaan ihan kauhee ihminen, mut... mä taidan tykätä susta kans", tunnustaa ja itsestään tuntuu tosi pahalta, sillä rakastaa Anttia ja potee hirveitä omantunnontuskia pettäessään miestään sillä tavalla. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei voi mitään, että kasvoilleen kaartuu hymy Eliaksen sanojen johdosta.  
"Et sä oo kauhee... päinvastoin", lohduttaa, vaikka tietää miehen tuntevan syyllisyyttä tämän teoista.  
"Mut... kai sä tiedät, et sä et voi jatkaa näin, vaan sun on tehtävä niin ku sun sydämes sanoo", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee surullisesti, kun Lari sanoo itselleen, ettei ole kauhea ihminen.  
"Mä tiiän... En mä voi pettää Anttia", huokaisee turhautuneena. 

**Hetken päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat saapuneet lähelle Helsingin keskustaa.  
"Tota, ajanks mä ihan keskustaan vai pitääks mun mennä johonki muualle?" kysyy varmistaakseen oikean ajosuunnan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mennä ihan keskustaan, käänny tosta seuraavasta vasemmalle", neuvoo Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
Noudattaa Eliaksen neuvoja ja kääntyy seuraavasta risteyksestä vasemmalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aja tää katu loppuun ja käänny sitten oikeelle, se pysäkki on heti sen jälkeen", kertoo Larille. Ei oikein tiedä, onko helpottunut vai ei päästessään aivan kohta pois tämän seurasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Asia selvä", sanoo ja ajaa Eliaksen ohjeiden mukaisesti. Saapuessaan bussipysäkille pysäyttää auton ja virnistää.  
"Se ois sit viiskymppii." 

**Elias**  
  
"No just joo", sanoo muka loukkaantuneena, "mitä sille herrasmiehelle tapahtui?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Tässähän mä", sanoo ja heilauttaa kättään.  
"Unohda se maksu", jatkaa ja lähestyy miehen huulia ja antaa tälle pienen suukon.  
"Mut sä oisit nyt kotona." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja vastaa tämän suukkoon.  
"Niin oon joo", toteaa ja ottaa sitten kännykkänsä ja näppäilee Larin numeron ulkomuistista, koska ei ole edelleenkään tallentanut sitä puhelimeensa. Soittaa sitten Larille.  
"Noin, nyt sulla on mun numero", hymyilee laittaessaan puhelintaan pois. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen vastatessa suukkoonsa ja ihmettelee tämän alkaessa kaivaa tämän puhelinta ja toivoo salaa, että tämä viestittäisi Antille, ettei tulekaan kotiin, mutta hämmentyy oman kännykkänsä soidessa.  
"Aa joo. Kiitos", hymyilee Eliakselle, "nähääks me vielä joskus?" kysyy kysymyksen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän me nähä", sanoo ja katsoo Laria lempeästi. Irrottaa sitten turvavyönsä ja astuu ulos autosta. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliaksen perään tämän astuessa ulos autosta.  
"Mäki haluisin nousta, mut en haluu herättää epäilystä, jos joku naapuri sattuis näkee", sanoo ja vilkuttaa.  
"Moikka." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, en mä haluu ottaa mitään riskä", sanoo ja vilkuttaa vähän haikeana takaisin.  
"Moikka ja nähään." Sulkee sitten auton oven. 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin Eliaksen suljettua oven. Katsoo haikeana tämän perään ja käynnistää autonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari käynnistää autonsa, vilkuttaa tälle vielä kerran ja lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti kotia raskain askelin. 

**Lari**  
  
"On se vaan niin ihana", sanoo kuiskaten yksikseen, kun katsoo Eliaksen loittonevaa selkää. Ajaa pois bussipysäkiltä ja lähtee kotiin. 

**Eliaksen kotona...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
Eliaksen viestistä on jo kulunut jonkin aikaa ja odottelee tätä kotiin innoissaan. Miettii kyllä mielessään, että mikä miehellään kestää, koska Tale ei asu kaukana heidän kodistaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee rappuset ylös kotiinsa miettien vuoroin Laria ja Anttia. Avaa oven avaimellaan, astuu sisään ja sulkee sen huokaisten.  
"Kotona", huikkaa Antille ottaessaan kenkiä pois jaloistaan. 

**Antti**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen saapuvan kotiin ja kiiruhtaa ovelle tätä vastaan.  
"Kulta", sanoo ja halaa miestä. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy hieman, kun Antti kiiruhtaa halaamaan itseään. Vastaa miehensä halaukseen rutistaen tätä tiukasti. _Mä rakastan sua_ , sanoo hiljaa mielessään. 

**Antti**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin.  
"Tale kertoi, että sulla on jotain työmurheita... Mitä nyt?" sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Panikoi, kun Antti sanoo Talen kertoneen itsellään olevan työmurheita. _Ei hemmetti, miksei se sanonu mulle mitään?!_ Onneksi, onneksi itsellään käy kuitenkin tuuri, sillä todella kohtasi murheita töissä.  
"No, mä luulin saavani yhden tosi ison ja haastavan projektin, mut sit se annettiinkin yhelle toiselle..." huokaisee. 

**Antti**  
  
"Voi ei, mä niin haluisin, et sä saisit jonkun ison duunin", kertoo toiveistaan miehelleen.

 **Elias**  
  
Nyökkää hajamielisesti Antille.  
"Pomo kuulemma halus antaa sen jollekin kokeneemmalle, mut sitten se valitsi kuitenkin jonkun just valmistuneen kakaran", tuhahtaa. "Ei vissiin kehdannu sanoo suoraan, et mä en kelvannu asiakkaalle, koska oon homo..." 

**Antti**  
  
"Vitsi mitä idiootteja", murahtaa. Hymyilee sitten kuitenkin Eliakselle.  
"No mutta kai sä sentään jotain työtä sait?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
On Antin kanssa samaa mieltä idiooteista ja tarkoittaa niin pomoaan kuin ahdasmielisiä asiakkaitakin.  
"Sain joo", hymyilee sitten innostuneena miehelleen. "Se on yks tosi söpö kesämökki, ja mä sain ihan täysin vapaat kädet sen kanssa." 

**Antti**  
  
Kuuntelee innostuneena Eliaksen kertoessa työkuvioistaan.  
"Vai niin. Tuupas tänne", sanoo miehelle ja vetää tämän kainaloonsa.  
"Mistä muusta te sit juttelitte Talen kans, ku viihdyitte toistenne seurassa niin pitkään?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee miehensä kainaloon tyytyväisenä, mutta jännittyy, kun Antti alkaa udella mistä muusta jutteli Talen kanssa.  
"No, Tale selitti sen omista työkuvioistaan ja sitten se kerto mulle yhdestä kivasta tytöstä, jonka se tapas", sepittää täyttä palturia ja toivoo sen menevän läpi. "Niin, ja me tehtiin ruokaa myös." 

**Antti**  
  
"Aijaa. Kai sä annoit sille parisuhdevinkkejä?" virnuilee vitsikkäästi. Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoessa tehneensä ruokaa Talen kanssa.  
"No sit sul ei oo kai nälkä", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun selityksensä menee läpi, sillä ei todellakaan kaipaa toista riitaa viikon sisään.  
"Ei oo nälkä, ei", vastaa Antille. 

**Muutaman päivän päästä...**

**Lari**  
  
On Jannen kanssa käynyt katsomassa elokuvateatterissa jonkun toimintapätkän ja ajattelee, että voisi viettää aikaa frendinsä kanssa pitkästä aikaa.  
"Mitäs sä meinasit nyt duunata? Onks sulla kiire Iidan luo?" 

**Janne**  
  
On nauttinut leffasta ja siitä, että saanut hengata frendinsä kanssa ihan äijäporukassa ilman Iidaa.  
"No en mä tiiä, ei mul mitään kotiintuloaikaa oo", virnistää Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii vielä", virnistää, "sit on ku sä oot naimisissa."  
Kävelee hieman edempänä Jannesta.  
"Oisko sul mitää ideoita, mitä voitas duunaa?" kysyy hymyillen. Ei ole kertonut Eliaksen taannoisesta vierailusta Jannelle sen takia, vaikka kuinka haluaisi, koska tietää, että tämä menisi puhumaan siitä Iidalle ja kohta Anttikin tietäisi. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mä aion kuule nauttia mun vapaudestani niin kauan, kunnes häät pidetään", ilmoittaa Larille huvittuneesti.   
"Mun tekis mieli mennä kaljalle, siis ihan vaan parille, mut voidaan me jotain muutakin kehittää", vastaa Larin kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo, niinhän sä sanot. Mut jos kysytään Iidalta, ni se voi olla toista mieltä", sanoo huvittuneempana Jannen sanoihin vapaudesta. Nyökkää Jannen ehdotukselle kaljoista.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä. Mihi mentäs?" kysyy.

 **Janne**  
  
"No ei Iidalt tartte kysyy", vastaa huolettomasti ja katselee sitten ympärilleen.  
"Mikä sä luulet, et olis lähin paikka, mistä sais bissee?" vastaa Larille kysyen, koska ei itse osaa sanoa ja kärsii kovasta janosta, joten toivoo saavansa pikaisesti kurkunkostuketta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No kylhän kaupast saa bissee", sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan.  
"Mut jos sä haluut johonki ravintolaan, ni kylhä niit täs keskustassa on vaikka millä mitalla." 

**Janne**  
  
Pohtii Larin sanoja.   
"No en mä kyl mitään kaupan kaljaa haluu", tuumaa, "et jos mennään sit ekaan vastaantulevaan paikkaan?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennää ihmees", sanoo ja kävelee eteenpäin ja saapuu Aussie Barin kohdalle.  
"Onks tää ok?" 

**Janne**  
  
Saapuvat ilahduttavan nopeasti Aussie Barin eteen.  
"Juu, sinne vaan", ilmoittaa ja marssii ovesta sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu Jannen perässä sisään Aussie Bariin ja suuntaa askeleensa suoraan tiskille.  
"Kaks bissee", sanoo baarimikolle ja jää odottamaan niitä. 

**Janne**  
  
Seisoo tiskillä Larin vieressä ja kaivaa kolikoita lompakostaan maksaakseen oman juomansa.

 **Lari**  
  
Koska baarissa ei ole kuin yksi mies, niin baarimikolla ei kestä kauaa bisseissä. Maksaa oman bissensä ja menee etsimään istumapaikkaa.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Istuskelee yksin Aussie Barissa oluella ja lukee Helsingin sanomia ihan rauhassa. Huomaa parin nuoren miehen astelevan sisään ja katsahtaa heitä nopeasti.


	7. Chapter 7

** Osa 7 **

**Janne**  
  
Viskaa killinkinsä tiskille ja nappaa sitten toisen bissen kouraansa lähtiessään Larin perään.  
"No ei oo ainakaan ruuhkaa tähän aikaan", sanoo Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
"No ei onneks oo..." hymähtää ja löytääkin hyvän paikan itselleen ja Jannelle. Istuu alas pöydän ääreen. 

**Janne**  
  
Istuu Larin viereen ja ottaa kulauksen kylmää bisseä.  
"Mmm, ai että ku tekee hyvää", virnistää ja katselee ympärillee. 

**Lari**  
  
Juo itsekin kulauksen kylmästä bissestä. Huomaa Jannen katsovan ympärilleen.  
"No mitäs sä kattelet? Eihän tääl oo ku toi yks", sanoo eikä tiedä, että kyseinen mies on Eliaksen Antti.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Katsoo miehiä uudelleen ja huomaa toisen miehistä olevan Janne. Nostaa kättä ja tervehtii tätä sanomatta sanaakaan. _Onks toi toinen se?_ miettii mielessään. 

**Janne**  
  
Huomaa lehteään lukevan miehen vilkuttavan itselleen ja tunnistaa tämän oitis Antiksi. Heilauttaa kättään takaisin.  
"Toi on se Antti, Eltsun mies", kuiskaa Larille yllättyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa nopeasti Jannen sanojen jälkeen yksinäisen miehen suuntaan.  
"Siis oikeesti? Mitä se täällä yksin? Se ei saa nähä mua..." sanoo kauhuisena. 

**Janne**  
  
"No mikä sua nyt risoo? Miksei muka saa nähä?" kummastelee, sillä ei itse muista koko kuvaa eikä ole tietoinen Antin ja Eliaksen riidasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No koska... sen LeBonk illan jälkeen yks kiva kuva oli Seiskan sivulla", selittää.  
"Siks ei."

 **Janne**  
  
"Ai niin, se halauskuva!" sanoo vähän turhan kovalla äänellä, kun Larin sanojen jälkeen muistaa kuvan.  
"Mitäs me nyt tehään?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Shh. Oo hiljaa", toruu Jannea, kun tämä sanoo sanansa turhan kovalla äänellä. Kauhistuu Jannen kysymyksestä.  
"Ollaan vaa niiku ei huomattais sitä", ehdottaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"No sori..." mutisee ja alkaa litkiä bisseään vilkaisemattakaan Antin suuntaan enää. 

**Antti**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja suuntaa askeleensa kohti Larin ja Jannen pöytää. 

**Janne**  
  
Katseensa viihtyy parhaillaan katonrajassa, joten ei huomaa Antin tulevan kohti itseään ja Laria. 

**Antti**  
  
Saapuu miesten pöytään.  
"Hei, Janne. Miten menee? Saanko liittyä seuraan?" kysyy uteliaana. 

**Janne**  
  
Läikyttää melkein kaljaa housuilleen, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee Antin äänen vierestään.  
"Moro, istu alas vaan", sanoo sitten haluamatta olla töykeä Eliaksen miesystävälle. _Sori, Lartsa_ , pahoittelee mielessään. 

**Antti**  
  
Jannen antaessa luvan istuutua pöytään, nyökkää. Kättelee Laria samalla, kun katsahtaa tätä.  
"Antti Riihelä", esittäytyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy kuullessaan Eliaksen miehen äänen viereltään, ja Jannen antaessa tälle luvan istuutua pöytäänsä, alkaa potea syyllisyyttä Eliaksen kanssa vietetyistä hetkistä.  
"Lari", sanoo ja kättelee miestä. 

**Janne**  
  
Seuraa mielenkiinnolla Larin ja Antin esittäytymistä ja toivoo, että halauskuva ei tule puheeksi. _No ei Larii välttist edes tunnistanu siitä..._ pohtii. 

**Antti**

"Mites teijän häävalmistelut?" kysyy Jannelta ja katsoo Laria nopeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Ei se onneks tunnista mua_ , pohtii mielessään ja keksii mielestään loistavan idean.  
"Sori, mä meen käymää vessas", sanoo ja kiiruhtaa vessaan. Kaivaa taskustaan Eliaksen numeron ja soittaa tälle. 

**Janne**  
  
"No mites ne, päivämäärä on päätetty ja sillee", sanoo Antille rennosti ja katsoo sitten vähän huvittuneena Laria, joka ilmeisesti pakenee tilannetta vessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kotona ja suunnittelee sisustusprojektiaan, kun kännykkänsä soi. On niin keskittynyt työhönsä, ettei edes vilkaise, mitä näytössä lukee ennen kuin vastaa.  
"Elias." 

**Antti**  
  
"Jaahas.,. Iida on jo varmaan alkanut suunnitella häitä täydellä teholla", virnistää ja katsoo Larin poistumista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No Lari moi... Hyvä ku vastasit, en kai mä häirinny? Et muuten ikinä arvaa, miks mä soitan", sanoo Eliakselle kauhuisana. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kieltämättä", sanoo irvistäen, "on se hyvä päästä välil frendin kans tuulettumaan, ku kotona on vaan häät sitä ja häät tätä."  
Ottaa sitten lisää juotavaa ja pudistaa päätään huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy iloisesti kuullessaan Larin äänen puhelimesta.  
"Kyllä mä tässä töitä just teen, mut voin pitää tauon", sanoo, mutta kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan Larin äänensävylle.  
"No en arvaakaan, onks kaikki hyvin?" kysyy vähän huolestuneena. 

**Antti**  
  
"Uskon. Meillä on Eliaksen kans ollu vähä vaikeeta välillä..." sanoo, mutta ei jatka lausettaan. Alkaa miettiä, että Jannen kaveri näytti tutulta.  
"Toi sun kaveris näyttää tutulta, oonks mä nähny sen jossain?" kysyy Jannelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No miten sen nyt ottaa... Törmäsin Anttiin ja mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäis tehä tai et tunnistaaks se mut siitä kuvasta. Nyt se tuol juttelee Jannen kans", kertoo Eliakselle totuuden.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ai miten niin vaikeeta?" utelee kiinnostuneena.  
"Ette te varmaan oo Larin kans koskaan tavannu", sanoo sitten, koska ei halua mainita halauskuvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä?!" parahtaa järkyttyneenä pompaten ylös tuolistaan. "Missä sä sihen törmäsit? Onkse sanonu mitään mistään?" panikoi. _Ei hemmetti, se ei voi saada tietää kuka Lari on...  
_

 **Antti**  
  
"Meil on ollu aika paljon riitoja lähiaikoina", tunnustaa pudistellen päätään. Vaihtaa sitten taas puheenaiheen Lariin.  
"Aijaa. No sitten se varmaan vaan näytti tutulta", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Aattelin soittaa sulle ekana ja kysyy, et miten mun pitäs toimia. Poistuin tilanteesta ennen ku se ehti kysellä mitään. Mä sanoin nimeni, ku esittelin itteni. Tosin vaan etunimen. Ei se voi jäljittää kaikkia maailman Lareja", sanoo.  
"Me ollaan Aussie Barissa Jannen kans, ja tääl se lueskeli yksin Hesarii", kertoo. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ai... Harmi juttu", mutisee riita-asiaan.  
"Varmaan, Lartsal ei oo tapana näyttää naamaansa missää lööpeissä", sanoo vitsaillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, Antti kyl sanoi, et se menee töitten jälkeen johonki rentoutumaan..." huokaisee.   
"Mä en oikeesti tiiä yhtään, et mitä sun pitäis tehdä... On siitä kuvanjulkasemisesta nyt jo aikaa, et ehkä se ei tunnista sua", tuumaa hermostuneena. 

**Antti**  
  
Janne vitsailee itselleen, ettei Larilla ole tapana näyttää tämän naamaa lööpeissä.  
"Mut entäs sit kuvissa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mun pitäs vaan lähtee menee ennen ku se saa selville, et mä olin siin kuvassa", sanoo, "eikä siitä kuvasta nyt niin kauaa oo." 

**Janne**  
  
Tajuaa Antin sanoista, että mokasi äskeisellä vitsillään pahasti.  
"No, ei kyl niissäkään", mumisee vaikeana ja ottaa ison kulauksen bisseä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä", tuumaa ahdistuneena, "mut sun täytyy sit keksii joku tosi hyvä tekosyy, ettei se vaikuta epäilyttävältä, et yhtäkkiä vaan häivyt." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä taidan tietää, missä mä oon ton jätkän nähny", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Se oli se, joka halas MUN Eliasta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en keksi mitään. Elias rakas, auta mua..." pyytää Eliakselta apua, vaikka ei tiedä, osaako tämä auttaa.  
"Mua pelottaa, et Janne möläyttää jotain, ja se tajuu..." 

**Janne**  
  
_Voi helvetti!_ kiroaa mielessään. Ei tiedä Antista paljon, mutta on kuullut Talelta, että Antti on hyvin omistushaluinen Eliasta kohtaan.  
"No ei kai", yrittää, mutta tietää sen olevan hyödytöntä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lähen nyt heti sinne", päättää ja kiiruhtaa eteiseen.   
"Pysy siellä", sanoo Larille. On niin kauhuissaan, ettei tajua Larin käyttäneen itsestään sanaa 'rakas'. 

**Antti**  
  
"No en mä satavarma ole, mutta aion ottaa siitä kyllä selvää... Missäs se sun frendis on?" utelee ja ihmettelee Larin viipymistä vessassa. Kulauttaa juomastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Meenks mä tonne Jannen ja Antin seuraan? Mitä jos se on tajunnu kaiken? En mä ikinä oo ollu tällänen pelkuri, mut mä haluun vaan suojella sua..." sanoo huolissaan.  
"Mut tuu pian."

 **Janne**  
  
"Ai miten muka?" kysyy ihmeissään. "Ootsä tallentanu sen Seiskan kuvan vai jotain?"  
Antin kysymykseen Larista, kohauttaa vain olkapäitään, sillä ei viitsi sanoa Larin piileskelevän Anttia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No en mä tiiä, mssä sä nyt oot, mut Antti voi ihmetellä, jos oot kauan pois..." miettii huolestuneena.  
"Ja ei sun mua tarvii suojella, mä oon susta huolissani", sanoo Larille yrittäessään saada kenkiä jalkaan yhden käden avulla.   
"Mä tuun niin nopeesti kuin pääsen", lupaa ja sulkee puhelun. 

**Antti**  
  
"No mistä tietää, vaikka olisinkin? Enhän mä pysty tätä selvittämään, jos mulla ei ole todistusaineistoa", sanoo. Huomaa Jannen kohauttavan olkiaan kysymykseensä Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä mä meen", sanoo Eliakselle ja avaa vessan oven mennäkseen ulos. Kuuntelee miehen sanoja, kunnes tämä lupaa itselleen tulevansa paikalle niin pian kuin pääsee. Astelee tiskille ja tilaa bissen. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Anttia epäuskoisesti. _Ei tainnu Taalasmaa yhtää liiotella_ , sanoo mielessään ja näkee sitten Larin ilmestyvän vessasta. _Olis nyt pysyny pois!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juoksee ulos kerrostalosta suoraan bussipysäkille ja jää levottomana odottamaan bussin saapumista. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa bissensä ja astelee paikalleen istumaan.  
"Oliks teil joku juttu kesken?" kysyy uteliaampana.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No ei... Mietittiin vaan tässä yhtä kivaa kuvaa", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ei mitään tärkeetä", mutisee Larille, kun tämä tulee takaisin paikalleen uuden tuopin kanssa.

 **Antti**  
  
"Janne kerto, että sä et oo innostunut olemaan esillä missään lehdissä... Onks se totta? Ei sillä, että minäkään niissä useesti olisin", esittää Larille kysymyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en tietenkää. Mut onneks mun ei tartte, ku ei kukaan tunne mua", vastaa mahdollisimman normaalilla äänensävyllä. Toivoo, että Elias tulisi pian. 

**Janne**  
  
Seuraa vähän hermostuneena Antin ja Larin välistä jutustelua. Huomaa sitten juoneensa tuoppinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Mä meen hakeen toisen", ilmoittaa ja liukenee pöydän äärestä tiskille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee vihdoinkin bussiin ja vilkuilee vähän väliä rannekelloaan. _Vauhtii nyt_ , pyytää mielessään ahdistuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei halua jäädä Antin kanssa kahden, joten poistuu Jannen perään.  
"Sori, mä meen Jannen messiin..." sanoo Antille.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille. Kaivaa puhelimensa taskustaan ja ottaa kuvat-valikosta esiin taannoin Seiskan netissä julkaistun kuvan.  
"Sinähän se olet", sanoo hiljaa.

 **Janne**  
  
Saadessaan bissen eteensä huomaa Larin ilmestyneen viereensä.  
"Ihan ihme äijän se Eltsu on itelleen löytäny", mutisee frendilleen ja pudistaa päätään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Todellakin. No mistä te juttelitte?" kysyy frendiltään.   
"Elias on tulossa tänne, mä soitin sille ja pyysin apua..." 

**Janne**  
  
Luo Lariin nolostuneen katseen.  
"Mä taisin vähän lipsauttaa jotain..." myöntää vaikeana.  
"Aijaa, ehkä Elias vie sen pois, niin saadaan olla rauhas", sanoo, mutta kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Millon sä sen numeron oot saanu?" kysyy ihmeissään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä sanoit sille?" kysyy eikä vastaa Jannen kysymykseen Eliaksen numerosta. 

**Janne**  
  
"No, se kysy onko se nähnyt sut jossain, ja mä vaan sanoin, et ei sul oo tapana näyttää naamaas lööpeissä", vastaa nopeasti ja jatkaa: "mut oikeesti, miks sul on Eliaksen numero?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias oli mun luona tossa vähän aikaa sitten..." sanoo vähätellen asiaa.  
"Ei muuta." 

**Janne**  
  
"Siis häh?" älähtää kummastuneena. "Millon teistä on niin läheisii tullu, et oikeen kyläilette?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No mä paljastin sille tunteeni LeBonkissa, ja se ilmeisesti järkytty. Sit mä halasin sitä ja no... sen kuvan sä ootki nähny. Sit nähtii tossa muutama päivä sitten kadulla, käytiin kahvilla ja juteltiin. Sit pyysin sen mun luokse ja se suostu tuleen... Elias ja Antti on kuulemma riidelly, eikä niil vissii mee aina kovinkaa vahvasti", selittää Jannelle. Toivoo, että tämä ei kertoisi asioitaan eteenpäin. 

**Janne**  
  
Toljottaa Laria täysin tyrmistyneenä. Itsellään ei ollut mitään käryä, että Larilla on tunteita Eliasta kohtaan.  
"No huhhuh", sanoo silmät selällään.   
"Ei kai teijän välil oo mitään muuta sentää tapahtunu?" kysyy sitten ja toivoo todella, että ei. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ollaan me suudeltu", sanoo Jannelle tämän kysellessä itseltään.  
"Mut Eliaksellaki on tunteita mua kohtaa, mut se silti samaan aikaan rakastaa Anttia... Sen pää on sekasin", sanoo.

 **Janne**  
  
Suunsa loksahtaa auki Larin sanojen myötä.  
"Aika rankkaa settii jätkä päästää suustaan", toteaa häkeltyneenä. Ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että joutuu keskelle jotain Lari-Elias-Antti kolmiodraamaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut totta joka sana. Mä annoin sille jo LeBonk-iltana mun numeron, mut se heitti sen roskikseen... Tosin se muistaa sen jo ulkoo. Kuulemma tuijotellu sitä niin pitkään, että se on syöpyny sen päähän", jatkaa.  
"Antti ei tosiaankaa saa tietää tästä, koska Elias rakastaa sitä..." 

**Janne**  
  
"Mä tarviin lisää bissee", sanoo ja tilaa toisen, vaikkei ole vielä edes koskenut juuri tilaamaansa juomaan. On täysin pyörällä päästään. _Ei olis Eltsust uskonu_ , miettii mielessään.  
"Joo, en mä kerro sille mitään", mutisee sitten ääneen. "En mä haluu, et kellekään käy huonosti." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja siks mä ja Elias lähettii sielt LeBonkista niin aikasin, koska mä mokasin ja karkotin sen. Te olitte varmaa ihmeissänne, et miks me kadottii sielt niin pian", kertoo.  
"Mut joo, ei mietitä sitä enää, se oli känni-ilta ja me ollaan selvitetty se jo Eliaksen kans... Kestääköhän sil viel kauan?" miettii ääneen. Haluaisi nähdä Eliaksen, mutta ei halua nähdä Anttia tämän seurassa.  
"Pitäskö meijän mennä ton yhen seuraan takas, ettei se ihmettele?" 

**Janne**  
  
Maksaa toisenkin bissensä ja kuuntelee Laria.  
"No joo, kieltämättä ihmeteltiin, ja Elias oli tosi vaisu silloin, ku lähti..." muistelee.  
"Kyl sil viel varmaan hetki menee, jos se bussilla tulee", sanoo sitten Larin pohtiessa Eliaksen saapumista.  
"Pitäis varmaan, vaik todennäkösesti se ihmettelee jo", toteaa ja lähtee kahden tuopin kanssa takaisin kohti pöytää. 

**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan Jannen sanoille ja lähtee kävelemään tämän perässä kohti pöytää. Saavuttuaan pöytään istuu alas ja katsoo ympärilleen.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No kestipä teillä bissen hakemisessa kauan", sanoo ja katsahtaa Jannen tuomisia.  
"Ai sä toitkin kaks?" kysyy huvittuneempana ja laskee kännykkänsä taskuunsa. **  
**

**Janne**  
  
Istahtaa tuolilleen ja hymähtää Antille.  
"Joo, otin samalla tuplan, niin ei tartte ravata tuol koko ajan", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen sanoille. Kääntää katseensa Anttiin ja päättää kysyä tältä jotain.  
"Sä painat duunia kirjas kans? Onks se jo valmiina?"  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Ja mitenköhän sä tiedät mun duuneista?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No oisko Jannelta? Se on mun frendi", kertoo. 

**Janne**  
  
Tyhjentää hyvää vauhtia ensimmäistä kahdesta tuopistaan.  
"Joo, multahan se kuuli", heittää väliin.   
"Eltsu jutteli siitä mulle ja Iidalle, ja mulla kun on niin suuri suu, niin menin sitten mainitsee tälle Lartsalle asiasta", selittää valheellisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mistäs se sun kirjas kertoo?" utelee saadakseen Antin mielen muualle kuin kyseiseen kuvaan joka julkaistiin Seiskan netissä.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"En mä kerro. En oo kertonut ees Eliakselle, vaikka se on yrittänyt sitä udella", vastaa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Mikäs siinä sit niin ihmeellistä on?" kysyy Antilta. "Iida meinas, et sä aiot kosii sillä Eliasta."

 **Antti**  
  
"No ei nyt mitään sellasta. Ainakaan varsinaisesti. Kyllä se liittyy meidän suhteeseen", selittää. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ok, en mä sit utele enempää", sanoo ja on huojentunut, sillä jos Eliaksella on tunteita Laria kohtaan, saattaisi Antin kosinta olla varsin kinkkinen paikka... 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä kysyn Lari sulta nyt suoraan, että oletko sä halannut Eliasta?" esittää kysymyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mäkö? No siis ihan ystävänä halasin..." sanoo puolustuksekseen. 

**Elias**  
  
On kiiruhtanut Aussie Bariin ja astuessaan sisään huomaa Antin, Larin ja Jannen istuvan erään pöydän ääressä. Nielaisee ja lähtee kävelemään kolmikkoa kohti. 

**Antti**  
  
Ei usko Larin sanoja ystävän halauksesta.  
"Niin varmaan, sä yrität viedä Eliaksen multa", syyttää miestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa sivummalle ja näkee Eliaksen astuneen sisään. Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun itsensä ei tarvitse kestää enää kauaa Antin syyttelyitä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Hei, hei, eikai tässä nyt kukaan oo Eliasta minnekään viemässä", puuttuu puheeseen. "Eiköhän Eltsu tee ihan niin ku ite haluu... Jaa, sieltähän se hiippailee just sopivasti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähestyy pöytää Antin selkäpuolelta ja kun pääsee tarpeeksi lähelle, laskee kätensä nojaamaan tämän olkapäille.  
"Moi", kuiskaa miehensä korvaan, mutta katseensa on Larissa. 

**Antti**  
  
Itselleen ei tullut yllätyksenä, että Janne puolustaa frendiään.  
"No ihan selkeesti on, ku ei suostu myöntää sitä halia..." ehtii vastaamaan Jannelle, kunnes tuntee jonkun käsien nojaavan olkapäilleen ja kuiskauksesta tietää sen olevan Elias.  
"Kulta! Mitä sä täällä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen saapuvan Antin selkäpuolelta ja moikkaavan tätä mutta katsoen kuitenkin itseensä.  
"Moi", sanoo äänettömästi, mutta niin, että huulet muodostavat kyseisen tervehdyksen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee nopeasti Larin äänettömälle tervehdykselle ja alkaa sitten selittää Antille keksimäänsä syytä paikallesaapumiseensa.  
"Mulle tuli tylsää ja halusin tulla yllättää sut. Olin just soittamassa sulle, mut sitten Janne tekstas ja kertoi sun olevan tällä", sanoo ja toivoo, että Janne ei kumoa tarinaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias näyttää niin suloiselta keksiessään tekosyytä paikalletulemiseen.  
"Ei yllättäny kyl", kommentoi sanoakseen vain jotakin.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Ihana ku tulit. Tuutsä istuu mun syliin?" kysyy Eliakselta. Yrittää ihan tahallaan ärsyttää Laria, jotta saisi tässä aikaan jonkinlaisen reaktion.  
"Toi Jannen kaveri näyttää tosi tutulta", lisää vielä. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen selitykselle, muttei kommentoi mitään. Tyytyy tyhjentämään toista tuoppiaan ja seuraamaan tilannetta mielenkiinnolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa miehensä syliin, vaikka haluaisikin pitää hellyydenosoitukset suht pieninä Larin takia.  
"Ai?" sanoo, kun Antti kertoo Larin näyttävän tutulta. 

**Antti**  
  
"Yritin tässä selvittää, että missä mä oisin sen voinu nähä, ja ehdotin, et oliks tää se mies, jonka kans sä halailit siinä kuvassa... Jos oli, ni teen sille selväks, et kelle sä kuulut", uhoaa. Alkaa silitellä Eliaksen reisiä ja suukottaa tätä kaulalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Usko jo... En se mä ollu", kivahtaa, vaikka itsensä tekisi todellakin mieli sanoa, että oli kyseisessä kuvassa. Katsoo, miten Antti alkaa suukottaa Eliasta kaulalle, ja itselleen tulee outo olo.

 **Elias**  
  
"Eiks me, kulta, voitais puhua jostain muusta", sanoo Antille ja reisien silittely tuo mieleensä välittömästi automatkan Larin luota...

 **Antti**  
  
"Mehän voitas, kulta, lähteä kotiin?" ehdottaa Eliakselle jatkaen kuitenkin tämän kaulan suutelemista ja reisien silittelemistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei voi itselleen mitään, että Antin suudelmat kaulallaan tuntuvat todella hyviltä.   
"Lähetään vaan", hengähtää. Katsahtaa sitten Laria vähän pahoittelevasti, kun tämä joutuu todistamaan itsensä ja Antin kuhertelua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mul ois Eliakselle asiaa. Antti, saanko hetkeks lainata sun miestäs?" kysyy, kun katselee miesten kuhertelua.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No mitäpä luulet? Et tietenkään saa", sanoo ja nostaa Eliaksen sylistään ottaen tätä kädestä kiinni ja noustessaan ylös penkistä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Antti, kulta... mä haluaisin kuulla, mitä asiaa Larilla on", sanoo miehelleen, kun tämä tarttuu itseään kädestä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Antaisit nyt mun sanoa asiani Eliakselle", tokaisee Antille.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No sano tässä, jos kerta niin haluat mun miehelle jotain sanoo", ehdottaa mustasukkaisempana. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneesti Antin käytökselle. Tietää kuitenkin, että vastaanpanemalla saisi aikaiseksi taas hirvittävän riidan, joten pysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Anttia täysin epäuskoisena ja laskee tuoppinsa pöydälle.  
"Etkö sä nyt oikeesti voi antaa Larin sanoo sen asiaa vähän syrjemmällä?" kysyy Antita. 

**Antti**  
  
"Ihan sama..." tuhahtaa ja istuu alas pöydän ääreen.  
"Noni menkääs sit", sanoo ja suorastaan tuputtaa miehensä Larin seuraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo ja viittoo Eliasta seuraamaan perässään. Menee kauimmaiseen nurkkaan, jottei varmasti Antti kuulisi asiaansa.  
"Hitto, et sul on ärsyttävä mies... Ei siis millään pahalla", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy todella, kun Antti päästää kuin päästääkin itsensä kauemmas Larin kanssa. Seuraa Laria, kun tämä lähtee kohti kauimmaista nurkkaa.  
"Tällasissä tilanteissa se on, joo", tokaisee ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mun tekis ihan hirveesti mieli halata sua", kuiskaa sitten ja katsoo Laria hivenen kaipaavasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii munki tekis mieli halata sua, mut en tosiaan uskalla... Se on tentannu koko ajan siitä kuvasta ja se kuvittelee, et mä yritän viedä sut siltä", selittää. Pudistelee päätään Antin sanoille.  
"Sit ku kysyin sen kirjasta, ni se oli tosi ilkee ja oli sillee 'mitä se sulle kuuluu?'", ihmettelee ääneen.  
"Niin kertopa se meille sen, että se liittyy teijän suhteeseen jotenki se uus kirja", kuiskaa, "et oo varuillas." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Laria otsa pienessä rypyssä.  
"Mä vihaan, että se on niin mustasukkanen", huokaisee ja käyttää silmiään kiinni.  
"Kyl mä arvasin, et se kirja saattaa liittyy meihin jotenkin, mut hyvä saada siitä varmuus", sanoo Larille. "Kiitos." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitäköhän se tekis mulle, jos mä sanoisin, että joo, minä se olin, joka halas Eliasta?" sanoo huvittuneempana.  
"Etkö sä sitten oo ikinä ollu mustasukkanen Antista? Miks se ei voi luottaa suhun?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en haluu edes kuvitella, mitä se tekis, jos tietäis", sanoo eikä ole itse yhtään huvittunut.  
"Ja en mä muista koskaan olleeni siitä mustasukkanen enkä ymmärrä miksei se luota muhun", huokaisee.  
"Tosin... just nyt edes mä en luota itteeni", mutisee hiljaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Testaanko?" sanoo uhmakkaasti ja alkaa leikillään askeltaa kohti Anttia. Palaa kuitenkin takaisin Eliaksen luo ja näkee, että Antti katsoo muualle. Vetää Eliaksen mukanaan vessaan ja työntää tämän yhteen vessakopeista ja menee sinne itse perässä.  
"Noni, nyt sä voit halata mua", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
On järkyttyä täysin, kun Lari meinaa mennä kertomaan Antille, että halasi itseään, mutta rauhoittuu, kun se olikin vain pilaa. Sitten löytääkin itsensä yhtäkkiä pienestä vessakopista yhdessä Larin kanssa. Hymyilee miehen sanoille ja painautuu tähän kiinni, kietoen kätensä tämän vyötärön ympäri. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee erityistä mielihyvää Eliaksen kietoessa tämän kädet ympärilleen.  
"Ihanaa", huokaa ääneen. On miettinyt Eliasta useasti siitä lähtien, kun tapasi tämän.  
"Mikä tää tilanne meijän välillä on? Ootsä miettiny yhtää?" kysyy ehkä hieman yllättävän kysymyksen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä muuta mietikään", huokaisee. "Mä tykkään susta, mutta mulla on Antti."  
Irtaantuu sitten halauksesta.   
"Mä tiiän kyllä, et tää ei voi jatkua näin", sanoo surkeana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Sulla on Antti, joka ei luota suhun. Ja sit sulla ois mahollista olla Lari, joka pitäis sua ku kukkaa kämmenellä eikä satuttais tai olis mustasukkanen yhtään kenestäkään, ainakaan jos ei oo aihetta", koittaa saada Eliaksen pään kääntymään.  
"Elias... mä haluun sut." 

**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat kieltämättä kuulostavat järkeviltä, mutta kaikki ei kuitenkaan ole niin mustavalkoista.  
"Mut Antti on muuten niin ihana mies", sanoo vakavasti, "enkä mä tiedä mitään sun huonoista puolistas." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin, ethän sä tiedä joo. Musta tuntuu, että Antti aikoo kosia sua siellä julkkareissa tai hehkuttaa teidän parisuhdetta. Sellastako sä haluut?" kysyy vakavana. Haluaisi Eliaksen itselleen, mutta tämä selvästi haluaa Antin.  
"Mut joo, ei meil oo sit enää keskusteltavaa tänää, ku sä selvästi otat ton hullun", sanoo ja poistuu vessakopista. 

**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä menee vaikeaksi, kun Lari kysyy haluaisiko Antin kosivan tai hehkuttavan suhdettaan. Ei ennätä sanoa mitään, kun Lari jo poistuu vessakopista.  
"Odota", pyytää ja tarttuu tämän käteen ennen kuin Lari ehtii vessasta kokonaan pois.  
"Mul olis vielä yks juttu..." sanoo epäröivästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen tarttuessa käteensä ja sanovan tällä olevan jokin juttu sanottavana.  
"No mitä?" kysyy tiukemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ennen kuin sanoo sanottavansa.  
"Antin kirja julkastaan reilun kahen viikon päästä ja sen jälkeen se lähtee viikon mittaselle kiertueelle ympäri Suomea", aloittaa hermostuneena, sillä ei yhtään tiedä suostuisiko Lari ehdotukseensa. "Mä saisin olla koko viikon sun kanssa ilman, että nään Anttia joka päivä ja mä halusin kokeilla, miltä se tuntuu, siis sun kanssa oleminen. Mä luulen, et se vois auttaa mua tekemään päätökseni." 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja, ja kun Elias alkaa puhua Antin kirjan julkaisusta, niin pudistelee päätään. Hämmentyy todella, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanovan, että tämä haluaisi kokeilla olla viikon itsensä kanssa, kun Antti ei ole paikalla.  
"Siis... ootsä tosissas?" kysyy hämmentyneenä.


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä olen", sanoo päättäväisesti.  
"Mun pää hajoo, jos mä jatkan tätä vatvomsta. Mun on pakko tehdä päätös, oli se mikä hyvänsä", toteaa ja uskaltautuu ottamaan askeleen lähemmäs Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei sit..." sanoo suostuen Eliaksen ehdotukseen ja suikkaa tälle pienen suukon.  
"Mennääks ennenku Antti raivostuu?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena Larin suostuessa ehdotukseen ja saa vielä ihana suukon, mikä leventää hymyään entisestään.  
"Mennään vaan, vaikka sen on jo tosi hiilenä", mutisee sitten ja menettää hymynsä.  
"On varmaan tosi kiva ilta edessä", sanoo vielä sarkastisesti ennen kuin avaa vessan oven. 

**Lari**  
  
"Soita mulle, jos tulee ongelmii", vastaa Eliaksen sarkastiseen kommenttiin. Ja poistuu vessasta Eliaksen avattua oven. Lähtee kävelemään kohti Jannen ja Antin pöytää.  
"Noni, tässä miehes..." sanoo Antille.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Viivyittepä kauan", tuhahtaa Eliakselle ja Larille. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee Larin perässä ja pyöräyttää silmiään miehelleen.  
"Lähetääs sitten kotiin", sanoo ja tarttuu Anttia kädestä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee leveästi Larille, kun tämä viimein ilmaantuu Eliaksen kanssa takaisin näkyviin. 

**Antti**  
  
"Lähetään vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee Eliaksen kanssa kohti ulko-ovia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Jannen virnuilevan itselleen.  
"Mitä sä virnuilet?" kysyy, kun Elias ja Antti ovat pois kuuloetäisyydeltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Antin kanssa kohti kotia, mutta vilkaisee pikaisesti Laria pienesti hymyillen ennen kuin poistuvat näkyvistä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mietin vaan, et mitä te mahdotte duunata, kun piti oikeen vessaan mennä piiloon", virnistää ja kulauttaa bissensä tyhjäksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee takaisin Eliakselle ja kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
"Kuhan juteltiin", sanoo.

 **Janne**  
  
"Niin varmaan, ei pelkkään juttelemiseen olis mitään näkösuojaa tarvinnu", tuhahtaa huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No Elias halus halata mua, ni mä vein sen tonne missä se pysty tekeen sen", virnistää. 

**Janne**

"Pelkästään halata vai, ooks nyt ihan varma?" utelee virnistäen. Itsensä on yhä hyvin vaikea kuvitella, että Eliaksella ja Larilla on jotain sutinaa keskenään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No kai se suukko myös ehkä tuntu ihan kivalta sen mielestä", sanoo onnellisempana.  
"Nii ja kyl se mulle yhen ehotuksenki teki." 

**Janne**  
  
Virneensä levenee entisestään, kun Lari mainitsee suukon ja tämä näyttää onnelliselta.  
"Jaha, mimmosen ehdotuksen?" kysyy nojaten eteenpäin tuolillaan ja on halkeamaisillaan uteliaisuudesta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No se sano, et sit ku Antti on promoomassa sen kirjaa ympäri Suomee viikon ajan, ni se vois testata, miltä tuntuis olla mun kans", kertoo Jannelle ujommin.  
"Mä suostuin." 

**Janne**  
  
"No oho", sanoo yllättyneenä, kun kuulee Eliaksen ehdotuksen.  
"Eltsu siis ihan tosissaa harkitsee vaihtavansa sen törpön äijäs suhun?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mä tiiä. Se haluu saada sen päähän jotain selvyyttä ja siks ehotti tota", selittää ja juo bissestään. 

**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille ja katselee tämän juomista. Itsensä tekisi mieli hakea lisää bisseä, muttei viitsi ottaa enää neljättä, jottei Iida suutu. 

**Lari**  
  
"Lähetääks?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, lähetään vaan", vastaa ja nousee ylös tuolistaan. 

**Parin viikon kuluttua...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
Kirjansa on vihdoin julkaistu, ja on paikan päällä kirjan julkistamistilaisuudessa Helsingin Suomalaisessa kirjakaupassa. Paikan päällä on myös toimittajia ja ystäviä sekä ihan tuntemattomiakin ihmisiä.  
"Kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat päässeet paikalle tänne kirjani julkistamistilaisuuteen. Mulla oli välillä vähän hankaluuksia ja inspiraatio kadoksissa, mutta pakko oli pusertaa. Onneksi on rakastava mies, joka tukee kotona", aloittaa puheensa katsoen Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Antin puhetta hieman hermostuneena, mutta hymyilee silti leveästi. Ei edelleenkään osaa aavistaa, mitä miehensä kirja pitää sisällään tai miten se liittyy itseensä. 

**Antti**  
  
"Kuten teistä useat, tai varmaan melkein kaikki, tietävät, niin olen homoseksuaali ja ylpeä siitä. Asun mieheni kanssa yhdessä ja ollaan oltu jo muutama vuosi rakastuneita. Haluaisin esitellä teille kirjani inspiraation, Eliaksen", jatkaa ja viittoo Eliasta tulemaan lavalle kanssaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Antin viittoessa itseään lavalle, hermostuksensa taso kasvaa. Kiipeää kuitenkin lavalle ja yrittää esittää, ettei mikään ole vialla. Luo Anttiin lempeän katseen päästessään tämän viereen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Syy, miksi pyysin Eliaksen tähän viereeni on se, että tämä kirja kertoo suhteestani häneen. Kirjan nimi 'Elämäni paras rakkaus', tulee, siitä että Elias on itselleni elämäni paras rakkaus", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Antti kertoo kirjasta ja samalla helpottuu, koska kyseessä ei ollut mikään julkinen kosinta. Katsoo hymyillen miestään silmiin, mutta joutuu kääntämään katseensa pois, sillä valtavat tunnontuskat alkavat kalvaa sisintään.   
_Tässä mä kuuntelen kuinka Antti julistaa rakkauttaan mua kohtaan ja mä meinaan viettää ainakin seuraavan viikon Larin kanssa..._ miettii ahdistuneena. 

**Antti**  
  
"Ennen kuin mä lähden promoomaan tätä kirjaa ympäri Suomea mä haluan varmistaa, että Elias pysyy mun rinnalla", sanoo ja polvistuu Eliaksen eteen.  
"Elias rakas... haluutsä ottaa tän sormuksen merkkinä siitä, että meijän rakkaus on pysyvää?" 

**Elias**  
  
On niin omissa ajatuksissaan, ettei kuule Antin seuraavia sanoja, mutta huomaa tämän kyllä polvistuvan eteensä. Tuijottaa Antin kädessä olevaa sormusta täysin järkyttyneenä saamatta sanaa suustaan ja tuntee sydämensä jyskyttävän rinnassaan tuhatta ja sataa. _Mitä helvettiä mä nyt teen?!  
_

 **Lari**  
  
On hetki sitten saapunut Antin kirjan julkistamistilaisuuteen ja näkeekin tämän polvistuneen Eliaksen eteen lavalla.  
_Hienoo_ , miettii itsekseen. Näkee Eliaksen järkyttyneemmän tuijotuksen ja tietää, että tämä ei välttämättä olisi valmis ottamaan sormusta sormeensa.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Ei sun sitä tartte nyt päättää, onhan sulla viikko aikaa miettiä, kun mä en ole kotona, mutta sanoisit ees jotain", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä on ihan hiljaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Onnistuu kuulemaan Antin sanat järkytyksensä läpi ja huokaisee helpotuksesta. Laskee sitten oman kätensä Antin kädelle ja taittaa tämän sormet tämän kämmenellä olevan sormuksen päälle.  
"Pidä sä tää, ja mä vastaan sulle, kun tuut kotiin", sanoo yllättävän vakaalla äänellä ja saa puristettua kasvoilleen pienen hymyn. 

**Antti**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn ja näkee tämän taittavan sormensa tämän kämmenellä niin, että sormus jää nyrkin sisälle.  
"Okei. Kiitos", sanoo ja halaa Eliasta nousten samalla seisomaan.  
"Ja nyt mä alan jakaa nimikirjoituksia kaikille halukkaille", sanoo ja auttaa Eliaksen pois lavalta. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Antin halaukseen hieman poissaolevasti, sillä on edelleen shokissa tapahtuneesta. On kiitollinen, että mies auttaa itsensä pois lavalta, ja menee sitten takahuoneeseen pois näkyvistä. Haluaa koota itsensä ennen kuin palaa miehensä rinnalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Astelee Eliaksen erässä takahuoneeseen.  
"Moi", sanoo pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Luulee olevansa yksin, joten hätkähtää, kun kuulee Larin äänen.   
"Ei kai Antti nähny sua?" kysyy hiljaa ja tiirailee ympärilleen varmistaakseen, ettei huoneessa näy muita. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei se nähny... Se on kirjottamassa niitä nimmareita, joten ei se ehdi keskittyä muuhun ympärillä tapahtuvaan", vastaa Eliakselle.  
"En kai mä häirinny?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", huokaisee, kun Lari kertoo Antin huomion olevan muualla.  
"Et sä häiritse ollenkaan", vastaa Larin kysymykseen ja hymyilee tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Lähestyy Eliasta ja ottaa tämän halaukseen.  
"Vai että sellanen julkistamistilaisuus", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Halaa Laria takaisin ja vetää sisäänsä tämän tuoksua.  
"Niinpä. Mä niin toivoin, ettei tulis mitään sormusta", mumisee Larin olkapäätä vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mäkin toivoin, mut arvasin tän", sanoo Eliakselle pitäen tätä yhä kiinni tiukasti itsessään.  
"Mut onneks sul on viikko aikaa miettii", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onneks on joo", sanoo ja nauttii olostaan Larin sylissä.  
"En olis oikeesti saanut minkäänlaista vastausta aikaseks siinä lavalla, kun kaikki tuijotti..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks et sentää vastannu myöntävästi", sanoo hieman onnellisempana. Tietää, millainen tilanne Eliaksella on ja miten se sekoittaa tämän pientä pääkoppaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä olis voinut vastata myöntävästi", toteaa vakavana, "en ennen kun tiedän, mitä mä ihan oikeesti haluan." 

**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta.  
"Mut mun on varmaa paras mennä pois täält takahuoneesta, ettei kukaan ala ihmettelee mitään", sanoo ja ottaa askelia kohti ovea. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, munkin pitäisi mennä tonne Antin seuraan", sanoo huokaisten ja olonsa tuntuu heti tyhjemmältä, kun ei enää ole Larin halattavana. Katselee sitten miehen poistumista ja päättää odottaa vielä hetken takahuoneessa. 

**Lari**  
  
Poistuu takahuoneesta ja sijoittuu kirjakaupan perimmäiseen nurkkaan seuraamaan julkistamistilaisuuden etenemistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu takahuoneesta pari minuuttia Larin jälkeen ja menee miehensä luokse, joka on edelleen nimikirjoituspuuhissa. Asettuu seisomaan pienen matkan päähän Antista ja hymyilee kohteliaasti pöydän edessä tungeksiville ihmisille. 

**Antti**  
  
On jakanut nimikirjoituksia jo jonkin aikaa ja edessään ei ole enää montaa ihmistä. Kirjoittaa näille nimikirjoitukset kirjaansa hymyillen kohteliaasti.  
"Kiitoksia kaikille, jotka tulitte paikalle. Tästä lähden seuraavaksi kohti Turkua, jossa promoan kirjaani. Saa sinnekin tulla paikalle", sanoo viimeisten nimikirjoitusten jälkeen. Nousee pöydän äärestä ja astelee kohti Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Seisoo kärsivällisenä paikoillaan, kunnes viimeinenkin nimikirjoitus on jaettu. Sitten Antti astelee kohti itseään.  
"Mihin aikaan sä lähdet?" kysyy mieheltä, koska on onnistunut unohtamaan kyseisen asian.

 **Antti**  
  
"No mun pitäis olla Turussa huomen aamulla kymmenen ja yhdentoista välissä, että mä en oo vielä päättäny, että lähdenkö tänään vai huomenna aikaisin", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen ja ottaa tämän halaukseen ja suukottaa tätä pienesti otsalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin", sanoo, kun Antti kertoo aikataulustaan. Halaa sitten miestään ja se tuntuu hyvin erilaiselta kuin Larin kanssa, sillä Antti on paljon Laria hintelämpi ja jonkin verran pidempi. Sulkee silmänsä saadessaan suukon otsalleen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä mietin, että mitä jos sä tulisit mun mukaan", ehdottaa Eliakselle, mutta epäilee, ettei tämä suostu ehdotukseensa. 

**Elias**  
  
Antin kysymys ei tule itselleen yllätyksenä. Irtaantuu halauksesta ja katsoo miestään pahoittelevasti.  
"En mä voi, kun mulla on töitä, eikä niitä voi ottaa mukaan", sanoo. 

**Antti**  
  
"Niin joo. No kai meidän sit täytyy olla erossa tää tuleva viikko", sanoo harmistuneena.  
"Pitäskö meidän juhlistaa tätä kirjan julkistamista jotenkin?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Voidaanhan me aina soitella", sanoo yrittäen vähän piristää miestään.  
"Ehkä pitäisi. Millanen juhlistaminen sulla olis mielessä?" kysyy sitten kiinnostuneena. 

**Antti**  
  
"No ostettais kuohuvaa ja sitten vietettäis kahdenkeskistä aikaa kotona", virnistää näykkien samalla tämän korvalehtiä pienesti.  
"Mä keksin vaikka mitä kivaa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... kuulostaa ihanalta", mutisee hymyillen. _Miksei Antti voi aina olla näin ihana?_ miettii. Jos olisi, ei edes harkitsisi aloittavansa suhdetta Larin kanssa. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mut jos mennään kotiin? Mua ei täällä tarvita enää. Käyn vaan sanomassa noille toimittajille pari sanaa ja sit voidaan lähteä", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mennään vaan, mä voin lähteä autolle odottamaan", vastaa hymyillen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Nähdään kohta", sanoo Eliakselle ja suikkaa suukon tämän huulille ja poistuu toimittajien eteen.

 **Elias**  
  
Ohittaa toimittajameren ja lähtee kirjakaupan ovesta ulos suunnaten askeleensa kohti Antin autoa. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen lähtevän kirjakaupan ovista ulos. Katsoo taakseen ja näkee Antin juttelevan toimittajille. Juoksee Eliaksen kiinni.  
"Nähääks me huomenna?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Tällä kertaa ei ylläty kuulleessaan Larin äänen takaansa. Kääntyy katsomaan tätä pieni hymy huulillaan.  
"Nähään, Antti lähtee joko tänään tai sitten huomenna aamulla", kertoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Ilmota mulle, ku Antti on lähteny, ni mä tuun sun luo", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä ilmoitan", virnistää Larille takaisin. Sitten vilkuttaa tälle ja jatkaa matkaansa autolle. 

**Lari**  
  
Vilkuttaa takaisin Eliakselle ja suuntaa kulkunsa omalle autolle.  
  
**Antti**  
  
On päässyt toimittajista suht nopeasti eroon ja askeltaa autolle, jonne Elias on sanonut menevänsä odottamaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Itsellään ei ole avaimia Antin autoon, joten jää odottelemaan miestään sen viereen. Mielessään pyörii tulevan romanttinen ilta Antin kanssa, mutta myös edessä oleva viikko Larin seurassa. 

**Antti**  
  
Heiluttaa Eliakselle iloisesti avaimiaan ja kiiruhtaa autolle. Haluaa nopeasti päästä viettämään aikaa kultansa kanssa, kun joutuvat olla pian viikon erossa toisistaan. Avaa auton ovet ja istuu sisään kuskin paikalle.  
"No niin, mennääs kotiin sit", sanoo ja käynnistää auton. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehellen innostuneena, kun tämä saapuu autolle avaimiaan heilutellen. Istahtaa sitten pelkääjänpaikalle ja kiinnittää turvavyönsä.  
"Mennään", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Kotona...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
Ovat saapuneet Eliaksen kanssa hetki sitten kotiin. Ovat käyneet Alkon kautta hakemassa kuohuviiniä ja kaupasta jotain herkkusyötävää illaksi.  
"Mä en taida voida lähtee sun vierestä vielä tänään", sanoo Eliakselle makoillessaan tämän kanssa sohvalla. 

**Elias**  
  
On painautuneena tiukasti miehensä kainaloon sohvalla.  
"Hyvä, koska mä en aio päästää sua vielä mihinkään", ilmoittaa tälle virnistäen. Tietää, että saattaa hyvinkin viettää viimeisiä hetkiään Antin kanssa, joten haluaa ottaa siitä kaikein irti. Ajatus tosin masentaa itseään, mutta yrittää olla miettimättä sitä, sillä ei halua sen latistavan tunnelmaa. 

**Antti**  
  
Ojentaa kuohuviinilasin Eliakselle.  
"Tossa. Mä rakastan sua Elias", sanoo ja suutelee Eliastaa antaumuksella ja rakastuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
Ottaa Antilta kuohuviinilasin ja ottaa siitä hörpyn. Sitten vastaa miehensä rakastavaan suudelmaan intohimoisesti.  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", kuiskaa hellästi, kun irtaantuu Antin huulista. 

**Antti**  
  
Siirtää lasin pöydälle ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja suukottaa tätä kaulalle.  
"Käviskö sulle, jos me vähän..." sanoo samanaikaisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vähän mitä?" kysyy huokaisten nauttiessaan suukoista kaulallaan. Joutuu laittamaan lasinsa pöydälle, jottei kaada sitä. 

**Antti**  
  
"No pidettäs vähän kivaa..." sanoo virnistäen isommin ja leveämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai _kivaa_ kivaa?" kysyy virnistäen ja siirtyy sitten Antin syliin istumaan.  
"Ei mulla oo mitään sitä vastaan", henkäisee ennen kuin nojautuu suutelemaan miestään uudelleen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Just niin. _Kivaa_ kivaa", vastaa Eliaksen sanoihin ja tuntee pian miehensä sylissään. Vastaa tämän suudelmiin samalla, kun hivuttaa kätensä tämän paidan alle. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun tuntee Antin kädet paljaalla ihollaan. Alkaa kiihkeiden suudelmien lomassa napittaa miehensä kauluspaidan nappeja auki. 

**Antti**  
  
Huokaa ollessaan Eliaksen käsittelyssä ja kun tuntee tämän avaavan nappejaan.  
"Tota... mitäs jos mentäis tonne makkarin puolelle?" kysyy kiihkeämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei millään haluaisi keskeyttää, mutta kieltämättä makuhuoneessa olisi mukavampaa. Nousee miehensä sylistä jaloilleen ja vetään Antin perässään ylös sohvalta. 

**Antti**  
  
Elias alkaa vetää itseään tämän perässä ylös sohvalta. Alkaa itse johdattamaan miestä makuuhuoneeseen virnistellen samalla isosti. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Antin virneeseen, kun tämä alkaa johdattaa itseään makuuhuoneeseen. On saanut miehensä paidannapit puoliksi auki ja tuijottaa tämän osittain paljasta rintakehää. 

**Antti**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen paidan pois tämän päältä ja hipelöi tämän paljasta kehoa käsillään. 

**Elias**  
  
Antti vetää paidan pois yltään ja alkaa sitten kosketella ylävartaloaan. Nauttii tunteesta ja käy uudemman kerran miehensä paidan kimppuun, haluten sen nopeasti pois tämän päältä. 

**Antti**  
  
Eliaksen tarttuessa paitaansa uudelleen tietää miehen haluavan jotain enemmän. Kaataa Eliaksen sängylle mennen itse perässä. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa viimein kaikki napit avattua ja kaatuu sitten sägylle Antin tullessa perässä. Iskee huulensa ahnaasti miehensä huulille ja toivoo juuri sillä hetkellä, ettei ilta loppuisi ikinä... 

**Seuraavana aamuna**.  
  
**Antti**  
  
On herännyt puolisen tuntia sitten kellon soittoon ja pakannut tavaransa viikon matkalle. Itsensä on pian lähdettävä kohti Turkua, vaikka ei haluaisi eilen vietetyn ihanan illan ja yön jälkeen.  
"Mun pitää kohta mennä", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Seisoo Antin lähellä ja tuntee olonsa hyvin oudoksi, sillä on surullinen, että Antti lähtee, mutta on samalla innoissaan päästessään pian Larin seuraan.  
"Mä tiiän", sanoo hiljaa ja siirtyy lähemmäs miestään halatakseen tätä. 

**Antti**  
  
Elias sanoo sanansa hiljaa ja siirtyy lähemmäs itseään. Halaa Eliasta ennen kuin tämä ehtii ensin.  
"Hei sitten, kulta", sanoo miehelleen suudellen tätä ja astuen kohti ulko-ovea. 

**Elias**  
  
Rutistaa miestään tiukasti ja irtaantuu hyvin vastahakoisesti halauksesta. Vastaa suudelmaan miettien, onko se viimeinen, jonka Antin kanssa jakaa.  
"Heippa, rakas", sanoo, kun Antti menee ulko-ovelle. 

**Antti**  
  
Vilkuttaa ovelta ja antaa Eliakselle vielä lentosuukon ennen kuin poistuu ovesta.  
"Nähdään viikon päästä." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja vilkuttaa tälle takaisin ennen kuin tämä lähtee.  
"Pidä hauskaa." 

**Antti**  
  
"Pidän, nii hauskaa ku voin ilman sua", vastaa Eliakselle ja astuu ulos ovesta sulkien sen perässään.

 **Elias**  
  
Jää tuijottamaan suljettua ovea hieman haikeana ja olonsa tuntuu varsin tyhjältä. Lähtee sitten huokaisten kohti pesuhuonetta, haluten käydä suihkussa ennen kuin ilmoittaa Larille Antin lähteneen. 

**Lari**  
  
Miettii, onko Antti lähtenyt jo, kun Elias ei ole vielä ilmoittanut itsestään.

 **Elias**  
  
Suihkusta tultuaan laittaa ylleen siistit vaatteet ja tallentaa Larin numeron viimeinkin kännykkäänsä. Laittaa sitten Larille viestin:  
  
_Antti lähti hetki sitten, voit lähteä tulemaan. :)_  
  
Lähetettyään viestin alkaa siistiä paikkoja hivenen hermostuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
Viimein Elias vastaa itselleen. Lukee viestin hymyssä suin ja vastaa miehelle:  
  
_Okei, mä tulen heti._  
  
Ottaa avaimet käsiinsä ja lähtee autolle startaten sen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Hetken päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut Eliaksen ja Antin oven taakse ja soittaa ovikelloa. Odottaa jännittyneempänä Eliaksen näkemistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee ovikellon viimein soivan ja kävelee ovelle hermostuneena. Kasvonsa sulavat hymyyn, kun näkee oven takana Larin.  
"Moi, tuu peremmälle", sanoo ja päästää miehen sisälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Ovi avautuu ja Elias hymyilee itselleen todella isosti.  
"Moi, kiitos", sanoo ja astuu peremmälle. Ottaa kenkiään pois jalasta ja vilkuilee ympärilleen.  
"Kiva kämppä." 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee oven Larin takana ja katselee vierestä, kun tämä ottaa kenkiä pois jalasta.  
"Joo, mä tykkään", sanoo hymyillen. Itsensä ja Antin kerrostalokolmio, jossa toinen makuuhuoneista toimii Antin työhuoneena, on mielestään yksi onnistuneimmista sisustustöistään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä tykkään susta", virnistää ja ottaa Eliaksen tiukkaan halaukseen suukotellen tämän hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari ottaa itsensä halaukseen. Vastaa siihen ja painaa pusun Larin poskelle.  
"Mäkin tykkään susta", kuiskaa tämän korvaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisko sulla jotain ideaa, mitä me tehtäis?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo, mua jännittää niin paljon, ettei järjenjuoksu oikeen toimi", myöntää vähän nolona ja puristaa Laria lujempaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mul ois yks idea, mut en mä haluu hätiköidä tai mitään..." sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kerro silti", sanoo, sillä itseään kiinnostaa kovasti tietää, mitä Larilla on mielessään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mä oon oottanu tätä hetkee nii paljon. Siis, et saan olla sun kans kahestaan, ni oon myös miettiny, et miltäköhän tuntuis, jos me niinku... no kyl sä tiiät", sanoo ujommin irtautuessa samalla halauksesta.

 **Elias**  
  
Pulssinsa kiihtyy Larin sanoista.  
"Mä oon miettinyt sitä myös, mut mä haluisin odottaa vielä jokun päivän", sanoo Larin irtaantuessa halauksesta. "Käviskö se?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai se käy", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle.  
"Mut kyl mä haluun jotain tehdä, mitäs sanoisit, jos veisin sut sellasille treffeille mitkä mä lupasin, ku kysyit, et millasille treffeille sut veisin?" ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin ehdotusta treffeistä.  
"Se kuulostaa tosi hyvältä", sanoo hymyillen ja antaa Larille suukon.  
"Mennäänkö heti?" kysyy innostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon.  
"Mennään vaan. Sä saat päättää treffien kulun, mä maksan", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille.  
"Ensin olis kiva mennä jonnekin syömään", pohtii, "en oo syöny vielä mitään tänään." 

**Lari**  
  
"No sit mennään syömään heti. Oisko joku tietty paikka, mihin sä haluut mennä?" tiedustelee ja ottaa Eliaksen samalla kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee tyytyväisenä Larin kainaloon.  
"Ei oo mitään väliä, kunhan ei mikään pikaruokala", ilmoittaa Larille hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nää on nyt sit virallisesti meijän ekat treffit. Toivotaan, ettei oo ihan katastrofi..." virnistää viitaten Eliaksen aiempaan kertomukseen Antin ja tämän ensitreffeistä. Alkaa laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa pitäen katseensa tiukasti Eliaksessa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin on", sanoo lempeästi ja alkaa vetää kenkiä jalkaansa.  
"En millään usko, että sä pystyisit yhtä hirveisiin ensitreffeihin kuin Antti", virnistää ja jää oven viereen odottamaan, että Lari saa kengät jalkaan. Itseään hermostuttaa, jännittää ja innostaa ihan valtavasti treffit Larin kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai miten niin en pysty? Kyllä mä pystyisin, jos mä haluisin, mut sun kanssa teen kaikkeni, et en mokaa", sanoo lempeämmin ja saa viimein kengät jalkaansa. Avaa oven ja astuu rappuun.

 **Elias**  
  
"No mä tarkoitinkin sitä, että yritäessäs saada mut viihtymään, aiheuttaisitkin mussa ihan täysin päinvastasen reaktion", tarkentaa sanojaan ja astuu Larin perässä ovesta ulos painaen sen kiinni takanaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee miehen sanoille.  
"Haluutsä aasialaista vai eurooppalaista ruokaa. Mä tietäisin yhen tosi hyvän italialaisen tai espanjalaisen ravintolan tossa keskustassa", mainitsee ehdottavaan sävyyn.  
"Mut toki sä päätät." 

**Elias**  
  
"Eurooppalainen käy ihan hyvin", hymyille Larille kävellessään rappusia alas. "Italialaista voisi tehdä vähän enemmän mieli tällä kertaa." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja saapuu pian autolle.  
"Astupas sisään", sanoo avatessaan Eliakselle oven etupenkille. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille, kun tämä avaa itselleen oven.   
"Kiitos", sanoo kohteliaasti ja istuu alas penkille.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen istuuduttua alas, sulkee oven ja kiiruhtaa kuskin paikalle.  
"Eli mennään sinne italialaiseen ravintolaan?" kysyy varmistukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mennään", vastaa Larille hymyillen ja kiinnittää turvavyönsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiinnittää turvavyönsä ja lähtee ajamaan kohti Töölöä, jossa sijaitsee ravintola Villetta.  
"Kannattaa sit miettii, et mitä muuta sä haluut tänää tehä, koska ei tää ruokailu oo ainoo juttu, mitä me meijän ekoilla treffeillä puuhataan", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria virnistäen.  
"Kyllä mulla olis yksi juttu mielessä", ilmoittaa, "tosin sä et todennäkösesti tuu nauttimaan siitä." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Mistäs sä sen tiedät?", kysyy, mutta jatkaa heti: "mut jos sä et kerro, ni enhän mä voi tietää, mitä sul on mielessä..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä saat viedä mut shoppailemaan", kertoo virnistäen, "koska haluun jonkun makutuomarin. Kysyisin Iidaa, mut sen päähän ei nyt mahdu muuta ku ne häät." 

**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"No joo. Ei kieltämättä se eka, mitä tekisin ite, mut ku mä lupasin et meijän treffeillä tehää mitä sä haluut, ni totta kai."  
Keskittyy hetkeksi ajamiseen, kunnes kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Ja mielellänihän mä sua kattelen", virnistää isommin. 

**Elias**

"Niin mä vähän ajattelinkin", vastaa virnuillen siihen, että Lari katselee itseään mielellään. "Sitä sä saatkin tehdä aika paljon." 

**Lari**  
  
"En pistä vastaan ollenkaan. Toivottavasti nää treffit on sun mieleen", sanoo ja saapuvatkin jo ravintolan pihaan, koska Eliakselta ei mene kauan ajaa keskustaan.  
"Perillä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä uskon, että tästä tulee tosi mukava päivä", sanoo Larille hymyillen. Sitten saapuvatkin jo Villetta-ravintolan edustalle.  
"Niinpä näkyy, mulla onkin jo ihan kamala nälkä." 

**Lari**  
  
Sammuttaa auton ja kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja kovasta nälästä.  
"Samoin", toteaa ja irroittaa turvavyönsä nousten samalla autosta. Sulkee oven ja menee avaamaan Eliakselle tämän puoleisen oven, ihan kohteliaisuuttaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa oman turvavyönsä ja hymyilee sitten leveästi Larille, joka herrasmiehenä avaa itselleen taas oven. Astuu sitten ulos autosta.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen noustessa autosta, sulkee oven tämän perässä ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni.  
"Ootsä valmis meijän treffien ensimmäiseen osioon?" kysyy Eliakselta hymyillen niin söpösti kuin vain osaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari tarttuu itseään kädestä.  
"Olen", vastaa hymyillen ja sydämensä meinaa sulaa Larin näyttäessä niin kertakaikkisen suloiselta. 

**Lari**  
  
Astelee Eliaksen kanssa kohti ravintolaa. Sisälle päästyään etsii katseellaan vapaita pöytiä ja johdattaa Eliaksen istumaan yhteen vapaista pöydistä. Tarjoilija tuokin pian menut itselleen ja Eliakselle.  
"Mitäs sä meinasit syödä? Valitse ihan mitä vaan, älä välitä hinnasta", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä sanoo, ettei itsensä tarvitse välittää hinnasta. Syventyy tutkimaan saamaansa ruokalistaa yrittäen päättää, mitä söisi.  
"Mä taidan ottaa joko pastaa tai sitten jonkun liharuoan", sanoo mietteliäästi Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa ruokalistasta, että jos ottaisivat Eliaksen kanssa saman pasta-annoksen, saisivat sen hieman halvemmalla.  
"Jos me otettas sama annos pastaa, ni se tulis halvemmaks, mutta meidän ei pitänyt välittää hinnasta, joten sanot vaan sitten, mitä haluut. Mitäs me juodaan?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Otetaan sitten tietty pastaa, jos kerran saa halvemmalla", sanoo heti, "miltä toi kanapasta kuulostaisi?" Katselee sitten ruokalistan juomavalikoimaa.  
"Mulle kelpaa ihan tavallinen vesi juomaksi", toteaa, sillä ei missään nimessä halua ainakaan mitään limpparia.

 **Lari**  
  
"Oletko sä varma, että haluat vettä? Aattelin, että voit sä mun puolesta viiniäkin ottaa, vaikka en itse pystykään sitä juomaan", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Ja kanapasta kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä", jatkaa hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, jos sä vaatimalla vaadit, että otan viiniä, niin sitten", virnistää, "mutta oon veteenkin oikeen tyytyväinen."  
Hymyilee sitten Larille takaisin, kun tämä sanoo kanapastan kuulostava hyvältä.  
"Otetaanko sellaset sitten?" 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä vaadi, tietenkään. Otetaan vaan kanapastat ja vettä?" varmistaa Eliakselta kohteliaammin ja katsoo tätä rakastuneella katseella. 

**Elias**

"Kanapastat ja vettä", toistaa ja koskettaa sormillaan hellästi Larin sormia pöydän päällä. Itsestään tuntuu todella hyvältä olla Larin kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Pyytää tarjoilijan luokseen ja tilaa tältä kaksi kanapasta-annosta ja vettä kummallekin. Jää odottamaan ruokien saapumista.  
"No miltä tuntuu?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun tuntee tämän kosketuksen sormillaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tosi hyvältä", kuiskaa ja katsoo Laria hellästi. Ei kuitenkaan uskalla tehdä mitään muuta, jos vaikka jossain väijyy toimittajia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Saanks mä kysyy sulta jotain?" aloittaa, vaikka tietää, että voisi kysyä Eliakselta mitä tahansa.

 **Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Lari huvittuneesti tämän kysymyksen jälkeen.  
"Totta kai sä saat", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Jos oletetaan, että sä jossain vaiheessa päätät erota Antista, niin pystytkö sä olemaan julkisesti sen seuraavan kumppanis kanssa vai pitääkö sun vältellä toimittajia?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Mua ei siinä vaiheessa mitkään toimittajat pidättelis", vastaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään ajatukselle.  
"Eli joo, olisin todellakin julkisesti", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Okei, toi riitti", sanoo ja huomaa ruokien tulevan pöytään. Kiittää tarjoilijaa ruoista ja alkaa syömään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiittää myös tarjoilijaa tämän asettaessa pastalautasen eteensä. Alkaa syödä ruokaansa, joka on todella herkullista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias... must on tosi ihanaa, et sä ehdotit tätä viikkoo. Must on ihanaa myös se, et mä saan olla koko viikon sun kanssa", sanoo ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä pöydän päällä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee hellästi Larille ja puristaa tämän kättä omassaan.  
"Tää on mustakin tosi ihanaa", sanoo lempeästi, "ja mun oli ihan pakko ehdottaa tätä, kun oli tilaisuus."

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sun ajatukset selkiytyy", sanoo hellästi ja syö pastaansa.  
"Tää on iha älyttömän hyvää", kehuu ruokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Samaa toivon mäkin", mutisee hiljaa. Haluaa todella kuluvan viikon aikana saada päätettyä, mitä aikoo jatkossa tehdä.  
"Oli tosi hyvä valinta ottaa tätä", sanoo sitten hymyillen Larille, kun tämä kehuu ruokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin oli. Munki pitää varmaan opetella kokkaamaan sulle kanapastaa, niin pystyn pitää sut tyytyväisenä jatkossa", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"Se on niin helppoo, että jopa mä osaan tehä sellasta", virnistää ja katsahtaa sitten lautastaan. "Tosin en kylläkään ihan näin hienoa kuitenkaan." 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo huvittuneempana Eliasta.  
"Aijaa, ehkä mäkin sit oppisin. Tai sähän voisit opettaa mua tekee sitä", ehdottaa virnuillen.  
"Mä haluun kilistää..." nostaa vesilasin käteensä aikoakseen kilistää sitä Eliaksen lasin kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä sä opit", sanoo vakuuttuneena asiasta.   
"Mille me kilistetään?" kysyy, kun Lari nostaa vesilasinsa. Nostaa itsekin lasin ja hymyilee miehelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No meille. Näille upeille treffeille ja koko viikolle", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sille siis", toteaa hymyillen ja kilauttaa vesilasiaan Larin lasia vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Harvemmin sitä vedellä tulee kilisteltyä", toteaa naurahtaen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Näin on, mutta väliäkö sillä", sanoo iloisesti ja ottaa pienen hörpyn lasista. 

**Parin tunnin päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat kierrelleet Eliaksen kanssa muutamissa vaatekaupoissa ruokailun jälkeen. Itseään ei kyllästytä ollenkaan vaatekaupoissa pörrääminen, koska Elias on seuranaan. Nauttii täysillä miehen seurasta.  
"No, löytyykö mitään?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Vaateshoppailu on todella hauskaa Larin kanssa ja on mielissään siitä, ettei tämä vaikuta ollenkaan tylsistyneeltä.  
"Voi olla", sanoo virnistäen, "meen koittaa näitä päälle, niin katotaan." Lähtee sitten parin paidan kanssa kohti sovituskoppeja. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mene ihmees", sanoo Eliakselle jääden odottamaan miehen palaamista sovituskopista. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee sovituskoppiin ja vetää paitansa pois vaihtaen sen tiukkaan valkoiseen t-paitaan. Katselee itseään kriittisesti peilistä ja toteaa paidan olevan kokoa liian pieni. Menee siitä huolimatta näyttämään sitä Larille.  
"Mitäs pidät?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias tuleekin pian takaisin kopista tiukka valkoinen t-paita päällä. Nuolee katseellaan miehen vartaloa ja toteaa tiukan paidan sopivan tälle kuin nenä päähän.  
"Mä... mä pidän tosta tosi paljon, vaik se ehkä onki kokoo liian pieni", sanoo, "mut ei se kyl haittaa yhtää", jatkaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin katseesta ylävartalollaan ja virnistää tämän sanoille.  
"Ehkä mun sitten täytyy ottaa tämä", miettii, "mut kokoa isompana ehkä kuitenkin." Lähtee sitten takaisin sovituskoppiin vaihtamaan ylleen toisen paidan. 

**Lari**  
  
Astelee Eliaksen perässä koppiin katsoen tietenkin, ettei kukaan näe.  
"Sori, mut mun oli pakko", sopertaa. 

**Elias**  
  
On juuri sulkemassa sovituskoppinsa oven, kun Lari tunkee myös sisälle.  
"Ai sä halusit tulla lähemmäs kattomaan", vitsailee ja on mielissään, että sai Larista seuraa. Tämän itsehillintä oli kestänyt jo yllättävän pitkään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Halusin", virnistää isommin ja lähestyy Eliaksen kaulaa, jota alkaa suukottaa. Vetää Eliaksen lähelle itseään jatkaen suukkojen pudottamista tämän kaulaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ihastuksesta, kun Lari alkaa suukottaa itsensä kaulaa. Kietoo kätensä miehen ympäri ja näykkää tätä hellästi korvasta. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kietoo tämän kädet ympärilleen ja alkaa näykkiä itseään hellästi korvasta.  
"Sun vaatteiden sovittaminen meni kyl nyt vähä plörinäks." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se haittaa, ehtii sitä myöhemminkin", henkäisee ja painautuu vieläkin lähemmäs Larin vartaloa.  
"Sä oot ihana", kuiskaa tämän korvaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen painautuvan vieläkin lähemmäs itseään ja kuiskaavan odottamansa sanat korvaansa.  
"Nii säki", kuiskaa takaisin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10   
**

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena Larille ja nauttii olostaan miehen lähellä. Ei millään haluaisi irtaantua tämän syleilystä, mutta tekee sen lopulta hyvin vastahakoisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen ensin hymyillessä itselleen mutta pian irtautuessa syleilystään.  
"Saanks mä kuitenki jäädä tähän kattoo, ku sä vaihdat paidan?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai sä saat, vaik täällä onkin tosi ahdasta", virnistää ja alkaa sitten vetää tiukkaa t-paitaa pois päältään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voin mä oikeesti mennä pois, jos sä haluut", sanoo hymyillen aikeinaan avata kopin ovi. 

**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin käteen ennen kuin tämä ehtii karata sovituskopista.  
"Et nyt lähde mihinkään", sanoo huuliaan mutristaen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias tarttuu yhtäkkiä käteensä ja pyytää jäämään.  
"Okei, mä jään", sanoo ja istuu alas sovituskopin penkille. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä, kun Lari jää koppiin ja istahtaa penkille. Vetää sitten t-paidan pois päältään ja asettaa sen takaisin henkariin. Sitten tarttuu vaaleansiniseen kauluspaitaan ja alkaa laittaa sitä ylleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee pienesti, kun Elias alkaa vaihtaa paitaa, ja näkee tämän paljaan ylävartalon.  
"Toi näyttää hyvältä", kommentoi, kun näkee Eliaksen tarttuvan seuraavaksi kauluspaitaan ja alkavan laittaa sitä tämän ylle.  
"Tai siis erittäin hyvältä", korjaa sanojaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille, muttei ole varma tarkoittaako mies paitaa vai itseään.  
"Näyttääks vielä?" kysyy, kun saa paidan napitettua ja esittelee sitä Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", vastaa Eliakselle, "sä näytät hyvältä, vaik oisit pukeutunu jätesäkkiin", toteaa eikä tiedä, miten Elias sanansa ottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena jätesäkkikommentille. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan peilistä, että näyttääkö paita myös omasta mielestään hyvältä päällään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No, näyttääkö hyvältä?" kysyy Eliaksen omaa mielipidettä paidasta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo", toteaa vastaukseksi ja päättää ottaa paidan. Napittaa sen sitten auki ja vaihtaa sen omaan paitaansa.  
"Täytyy vielä käydä vaihtamassa toi toinen isompaan, niin sitten voidaan lähtee", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä varma, et sulle riittää noi kaks paitaa, vai tarkotitsä et vaihetaan kauppaa?" kysyy ihmetellen. Ei olisi uskonut, että Elias olisi valmis vielä lähtemään, vaan olisi odottanut tämän viettävän kauemman aikaa vaatekaupoissa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä aattelin, että ne riittää, mutta voin mä jatkaakin", sanoo ja ottaa henkarit paitoineen käteensä.  
"Mut mennään nyt ainakin ulos tästä kopista", virnistää sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään", sanoo ja poistuu kopista.  
"Mulle on ihan sama, oonks mä sun kans vaatekaupoissa vai missä tahansa muualla. Pääasia et sä oot seurana, joten ihan sama jatkatko vai et", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu sovituskopista Larin perässä. Hymyilee sitten lempeästi tämän sanoille ja suuntaa askeleensa paikkaan, josta muistelee napanneensa valkoisen t-paidan. 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta kaupassa ja huomaa saapuvansa paikkaan, jossa on samanlaisia valkoisia t-paitoja mitä Elias sovitti. 

**Elias**  
  
Vaihtaa t-paidan kokoa suurempaan ja katselee sitten ympärilleen miettien kokeilisiko vielä jotain muuta.  
"Pitäiskö mun sovittaa housuja..." pohtii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kokeile, jos susta siltä tuntuu", sanoo virnistäen. Itsellään tietysti on toiveissa nähdä Elias vaihtamassa housuja, mutta ei viitsi sitä ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, okei", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja tunkee sitten sovittamansa paidat tämän syliin.  
"Sä voit varmaan pidellä noita", virnistää ja lähtee sitten tutkimaan kaupan housuvalikoimia. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias tunkee tämän paidat syliinsä ja lähtee kiertämään housuosastoja. Naurahtaa huvittuneesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Löytää varsin nopeasti hyllykaupalla farkkuja ja alkaa silmäillä housupinoja etsien sopivaa kokoa ja väriä. 

**Treffien jälkeen**.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On viettänyt Eliaksen kanssa kivan päivän ja parhaimmat treffit. Toivoo todella, että Elias olisi samaa mieltä kanssaan. Ovat kuitenkin saapuneet yhdessä kotiinsa Vantaalle.  
"Täällä taas", kommentoi huvittuneempana muistellen edellistä kertaa, jolloin Elias oli luonaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään Larin asuntoon ja on vähän väsynyt aivan ihanien treffien jälkeen. Kävivät matkanvarrella kotonaan käymässä, koska halusi viedä kaupoista haalimansa tavarat sinne. Ei kuitenkaan kertonut Larille, että otti salaa olkalaukkuunsa vaihtovaatteita sun muita, sillä toivoo saavansa jäädä yöksi.  
"Niin ollaan ja tällä kertaa kukaan ei oo kaipaamassa mua kotiin", sanoo Larille hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Shoppaileminen taitaa väsyttää sua?" utelee, kun näkee Eliaksesta läpi tämän hieman väsyneen olemuksen. Rojahtaa sohvalle pitkän päivän jälkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on raskasta puuhaa", toteaa virnistäen ja laskee laukkunsa lattialle. Kävelee sitten Larin luo sohvalle ja istuutuu tämän viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Näköjään", sanoo ja kaappaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. Alkaa silittää tämän hiuksia.  
"Olihan sul kuitenki kivaa?" 

**Elias**  
  
Lari kaappaa itsensä tämän kainaloon ja alkaa silittää hiuksiaan. Kietoo kätensä miehen vyötärön ympäri ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Mulla oli tosi ihanaa, kiitos", huokaisee onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mitään... Mä tein kaikkeni, etten mä mokais meijän treffejä", sanoo, "nii ja tietty, et tekisin susta onnellisen. En mä toki väitä, ettetkö sä ois ollu onnellinen, mut..." parahtaa lopulta. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin hassulle höpöttelylle.   
"Mä olin onnellinen ja olen edelleen", sanoo hymyillen.   
"Tosin huomisesta en tiiä, kun saadaan selville monessako lehdessä me ollaan. Mul oli todennäkösesti eilisen jälkeen toimittajajoukko perässä, vaikkei me mitään huomattukaan", toteaa sitten hieman tympääntyneeseen sävyyn. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut eiks eilen ollu ne julkkarit? Kai nyt toimittajat enemmän oli kiinnostuneita Antista ku susta..." sanoo. On unohtanut täysin Antin kosinnan ja ei siksi ihan tajua Eliaksen sanoja toimittajajoukosta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No tuskin ne kaikki Antin perään lähti", huomauttaa, "ja sitä paitsi Anttihan kosi mua eilen kaikkien eessä, enkä mä antanut mitään vastausta. Ihan varmana kaikki miettii, et miksi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainii... Aika paska juttu... Mä en ees oo koko päivänä miettiny tota, mitä tapahtu eilen", sanoo eikä tiedä loukkaako sanansa Eliasta.  
"Mut onneks ne toimittajat ei änkee tänne", lohduttaa Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään aatellu sitä paljon, kun halusin vaan keskittyy suhun ja pitämään kivaa", kertoo Larille. "Ja onneks ei tuu tänne, mut oon ihan varma, et ne seuras meitä kaupungilla." On aivan varma, että tulee saamaan aamulla utelevan puhelun Talelta ja hyvin kiukkuisen soiton Antilta... 

**Lari**  
  
"Unohtuiskohan toi asia nopeemmin, jos mentäs nukkumaan?" kysyy kääntäen katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Siis, jos sä haluut jäädä yöks... vai oisko sul nälkä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Saattaishan se auttaa, mut voisin kyl syödä jotain ensin", tumaa haukotellen.   
"Ja... kyllä mä halusin jäädä yöksi", sanoo sitten ujosti, luoden hellän katseen Lariin. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja astelee keittiöön.  
"Mitäs herra Vikstedt haluais?" kysyy vitsikkäästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee myös ylös ja seuraa Laria keittiöön.  
"Jaa-a, se riippuu mitä herra Väänäsellä on tarjota", virnistää. "En kyllä mitään kovin täyttävää halua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon huono tarjoo mitää, ku en tiiä mistä sä tykkäät... Mut on tääl jotai hedelmii ja sit leipää", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä hedelmät ja leipä aina kelpaa", sanoo Larille hymyillen, "en oo mikään nirso." 

**Lari**  
  
"Käyks tää?" kysyy ja ottaa käteensä banaanin pöydältä tarjoten sitä Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toki", vastaa ja ottaa Larin tarjoaman banaaniin.  
"Meinaatsä syödä jotain?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, syön mä", sanoo ja kaivaa itselleen jääkaapista proteiinirahkaa.  
"Aattelin, et sä et varmaa tälläst ois halunnu, ni päätin syyä tän ite." 

**Elias**  
  
"Olet ihan oikeessa, kyllä mä pärjään tällä banaanilla", toteaa ja istahtaa sitten alas tuolille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Saanks mä kysyy sult yht juttuu?" kysyy samalla, kun avaa rahkapurkkia ja etsii itselleen lusikkaa kaapista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai, sä saat kysyä multa ihan mitä vaan", vastaa samalla, kun kuorii banaaniaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tota... millon viimeks sä oot niinku nukkunu jonku muun miehen vieres ku Antin?" utelee laittaen samalla rahkaa suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Pohtii Larin kysymää kysymystä kulmat kurtussa.  
"Hmm... Mä luulen, että joskus 21-vuotiaana varmaankin", vastaa muistellen eräitä uudenvuodenpippaloita, joissa sammui jonkun puolituntemattoman jätkän kainaloon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, mut te ette sillo seurustellu Antin kans?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin, mä tapasin Antin vajaan vuoden sen jälkeen", kertoo. "Enkä mä oo missään vaiheessa nukkunut kenenkään toisen miehen vieressä sen jälkeen, kun aloin olla Antin kanssa." 

**Lari**  
  
"No toivottavasti et ihan järkyty, ku joudut nukkumaan mun vieressä. Tai saat nukkua. Toivottavasti et saa traumoja", sanoo vitsaillen. Jatkaa rahkansa syömistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneesti Larille.  
"Toivottavasti en", myötäilee miehen sanoja, "se olis aika ikävää." Haukkaa sitten palan banaanistaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks sul sit aikasemmin ollu jotain tämmösii 'halikavereita', ku jos Antti on aikasemminki ollu susta mustis?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon aina tykännyt halata mun ystäviä ja tuttuja sukupuolesta riippumatta", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. "Opiskeluaikoina tein sitä vielä tosi paljon, mut Antti teki selväks, että se ei siedä sitä, että halailen toisia miehiä, niin lopetin." Haukkaa sitten toisen palan banaania ja mielialansa laskee muistellessaan miehensä lukuisia mustasukkaisuusepisodeja. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ja mä olin sit 'eka' sun opiskeluaikojen jälkeen? Sori oikeesti, ku siit tuli tällänen soppa... Ei mun ois pitäny halaa sua", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän sä olit, joo", sanoo ja tarttuu sitten Larin käteen.  
"Mä en halua, et sä syytät ittees mistään", kertoo Larille, katsoen tätä silmiin ja todella tarkoittaa sitä mitä sanoi. "Ehkä se oli vaan hyvä, että halasit mua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tuntuu vaan vähän pahalta, kun mä sotkin sun parisuhteen jollain kännisekoilulla..." tuhahtaa. Kuulee sitten Eliaksen sanat ja näkee tämän tarttuvan käteensä. Ihmettelee hiukan miehen sanoja.  
"Ai miten niin hyvä?" tiedustelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Musta tuntuu, että se sun halaus ja Antin käytös siihen kuvaan, sai mun silmät avautumaan ja mä muistin taas, et kuinka paljosta mä oon joutunut luopumaan miellyttääkseni sitä", sanoo vaisusti.   
"Mä toivoin, et Antti alkais vähän relata sitten, kun se oppis tuntemaan mut paremmin. Mutta me ollaan oltu yhessä pian kolme vuotta eikä mikään oo muuttunut", huokaisee. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Eliaksen sanoille Antista ja tämän käytöksestä.  
"Mä en vaan tajuu aina, et miten sä jaksat sitä. Toki, jos oikeesti rakastaa, ni on valmis sulkemaan silmistä ne rakkaan huonot puolet, mut kyl mua ainaki alkais rasittaa, jos mua epäiltäis jostain, mitä ei oo tapahtunu. Ja ku se ei oikeesti ollu mitään muuta ku halaus... Onneks Antti ei tiedä meijän suudelmista", sanoo. Muistaa sitten keskustelleensa Jannen kanssa Eliaksesta ja paljastaneensa tilanteen.  
"Mun pitäs ehkä kertoo sulle yks juttu..." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä itekään tiedä, miten mä jaksan, mut silti mä rakastan Anttia ihan oikeesti", huokaisee. "Ja jos se tietäis niistä suudelmista, niin se varmaan kävis suhun käsiks tai jotain." Syö sitten banaanin loppuun.  
"Kertoo mitä?" kysyy uteliaana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä kerron tän nyt sulle, koska haluun olla sun luottamuksen arvonen", aloittaa ja syö rahkansa loppuun. Lähestyy Eliasta ja ottaa tätä käsistä kiinni.  
"Mä oon avautunu Jannelle tästä tilanteesta. Se kyl lupas olla puhumatta kenellekään. Mun oli ihan pakko", kertoo vaisummin.

 **Elias**  
  
Hermostuu Larin näyttäessä ja kuulostaessa niin vakavalta. Odottaa tältä huonoja uutisia varsinkin sitten, kun tämä tarttuu itseään käsistä kiinni. Kuuntelee miehen sanoja otsa rypyssä, mutta huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun kuulee Larin asian.  
"Ei se mitään, oon mäkin puhunu Talelle", kertoo pienesti hymyillen. "Toistaseks molemmat näyttää ainakin pysyneen hiljaa." 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee kuullessaan, ettei Elias suuttunutkaan itselleen.  
"Toistaseks joo. Mä en vaan tiedä, että miten Iida reagois, jos se sais tietää. Pitäskö sille kertoo ennen ku sä teet päätöksen?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
On lukenut netistä, että Antti on kosinut Eliasta, mutta ettei tämä ole vastannut Antin kosintaan. Laittaa Eliakselle viestiä.  
  
_ELIAS! Miks sä et oo kertonu, et Antti kosi sua? Kiva lukee netistä... Netissä sanotaa, et sä et vastannut mitään, miks?  
_

 **Elias**  
  
"Iida saa varmaan jonkun kohtauksen, kun kuulee", aloittaa, muttei ehdi sen pidemmälle, kun kännykkänsä piippaa. Lukee viestin huokaisten.  
"Iida haluu tietää, miks mä en vastannu Antin kosintaan mitään", ilmoittaa Larille, "se oli lukenut uutisen netistä. " 

**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu kuullessaan Iidan utelevan Eliakselta kosinnasta. Menee olohuoneeseen ja avaa tietokoneen.  
"Mä avaan ton koneen ja selaan, ettei meist oo mitään kuvia", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mitä sä meinaat vastaa Iidalle?" 

**Elias**  
  
Menee Larin perässä olohuoneeseen ja istuu sohvalle.  
"Hyvä idea", sanoo, kun Lari avaa tietokoneensa.  
"Mä luulen, et kerron Iidalle totuuden", miettii ja näpyttää sitten naiselle viestin:  
  
_Sori, etten kertonut siitä kosinnasta, oli vähän muuta mielessä silloin. Ja siihen miksen vastannut mitään, niin kysy Jannelta, annan sille luvan kertoo sulle.  
_

 **Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille ja alkaa selata internettiä siinä toivossa, ettei itsestään ja Eliaksesta löydy mitään kuvia tai julkaisuja.


	11. Chapter 11

** Osa 11 **

**Toisaalla...  
**

**Iida**  
  
Saa Eliakselta pian vastauksen. Lukee viestin ja hämmentyy.  
"Janne? Mitä Elias selittää?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Janne**  
  
Katselee tv:tä olohuoneessa, mutta havahtuu sitten Iidan kysymykseen.  
"Mitä se sitten selittää?" kysyy ja kääntyy katsomaan tulevaa vaimoaan. 

**Iida**  
  
Kiiruhtaa koneelta Jannen kainaloon sohvalle.  
"No se sano, et sä tiedät jotain siitä, miks se ei vastannu Antin eiliseen kosintaan", sanoo. Ei itse päässyt paikalle Antin kirjan julkistamistilaisuuteen, koska itsellään oli töitä juuri siihen aikaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Ottaa Iidan kainaloonsa.  
"Ja munko pitäis tietää siitä jotain?" kysyy sitten haluamatta rikkoa Larille tekemää lupaustaan olla hiljaa asiasta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Elias sano, et se antaa sulle luvan kertoo jotain", sanoo edelleen hieman ihmetellen. 

**Janne**  
  
Hämmästyy Iidan sanoista ja miettii, saako todella kertoa, mitä tietää. Kohauttaa sitten harteitaan.  
"No Lari on ihan kuses Eltsuun, ja nyt Eltsukin on kusessa siihen eikä tiiä pitäiskö sen jatkaa sen hullun Antin kans vai hypätä Lartsan syliin", kertoo naiselle. 

**Iida**  
  
Hämmästyy Jannen sanoista.  
"Nyt hidasta vähä... Siis tä?" pyytää Jannea hidastamaan eikä ihan tajua tämän selitystä. 

**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee Iidalle.  
"Eli siis Lari on ihastunut Eliakseen, ja nyt Elias on mennyt ihastumaan siihen. Elias viettää tän viikon Larin kanssa, kun Antti on pois, ja miettii meinaako jatkaa suhdetta Antin kanssa vai ei", selittää hyvin hitaasti ja selkeästi artikuloiden. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ja mistä lähtien ne on ollu ihastuneita toisiinsa?" kyselee ymmyrkäisenä pudistellen päätään. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ei mitään hajuu", sanoo totuudenmukaisesti. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mut mä en ymmärrä, miks Elias haluu vaihtaa Antin johonki Lariin..." miettii ja nousee sohvalta alkaen kävellä olohuoneessa ympyrää.  
"Tai siis... oon käsittäny, et ne on onnellisia." 

**Janne**  
  
"Se Antti on ihan kahjo", sanoo Iidalle, "ei ihme, et Eltsu on tullu toisiin ajatuksiin." 

**Iida**  
  
Pysähtyy kuullessaan Jannen sanat.  
"Mitä? Onks sul jotain todisteita?" kysyy kiinnostuneempana.

 **Janne**  
  
"Sillon pari viikko sitte, kun me käytiin Larin kans siel leffassa, niin mentiin Aussie Bariin kaljalle", aloittaa, "ja Antti oli siellä. Mähän kerroin täst sulle?" Yrittää sitten rääkätä aivosolujaan muistamaan, miten asiat siellä meni.  
"Antti piti Lartsal ihan hirveen ristikuulustelun siit Seiskan kuvast, ja sit Lari hälytti salaa Eltsun sinne. Se Antti on ihan järjettömän mustis Eliaksesta." 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, kerroithan sä", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämä kysyy kertoiko tapahtuneesta.  
"Ei oo totta... Sehä on vaa yks kuva. Ihanku Elias ei sais halaa ketään muuta", toteaa perään.  
"Mä en oikeesti käsitä." 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii ja sitte lopuks ennen ku ne lähti, ni Lari halus sanoo jotain Eliaksel privaatisti, ni Antti ei suostunu siihen. Anto se sit lopulta kummiskin periksi, mut aika hemmetin happamalta se näytti sen aikaa", kertoo Iidalle pudistellen epäuskoisesti päätään. 

**Iida**  
  
"No onks niil sit ollu enemmänki jotain ku halauksii? Ku kyl mä sit ymmärrän, et Antti on mustasukkanen, mut jos ne on vaa halannu, ni en kyl tajuu", utelee Jannelta. Tietää, että Lari uskoutuu tälle asioistaan, joten saa tältä irti asian kuin asian. Nuorempana olisi reagoinut pahemmin salailuun, mutta ikää kartuttua enemmän on tajunnut sen olevan ihan turhaa.  
"Mut miks Elias ei oo mulle avautunu?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Lari tais sanoo, et ne kävi kahvil jossain vaiheessa, ja Eltsu meni sen luo käymään", muistelee, "ja ne on vissiin kans suudellu. Mut se Antti ei tiiä niist mitään." Kuuntelee sitten Iidan ihmetystä, että miksei Elias ole tälle avautunut.  
"Sitä sun täytyy kysyy Eltsult, mä en tiiä", toteaa. 

**Iida**  
  
Palaa takaisin Jannen kainaloon.  
"Oho", reagoi Jannen sanoihin suudelmista, "ehkä joo parempi, ettei Antti saakaan tietää niistä. Mitenköhä se reagoi, jos Elias päättääki valita Larin?"   
Kietoo Jannen käden ympärilleen.  
"Toivottavasti Elias ei pelkää mun reaktioo, ku sillon joskus olin vähä sellanen..." muistelee. 

**Janne**  
  
Vetää Iidaa lähemmäs itseään, kun tämä tulee takaisin kainaloonsa.  
"Ei mitään hajuu, mitä se hullu sais päähänsä, mut kai Elias tietää, mitä se tekee", miettii ja suukottaa naisen hiuksia.  
"Niin sä olit joo, mut onneks et enää", virnistää Iidalle. "Juttele Eliaksen kans, nii saat varmaan paremmin vastauksii." 

**Iida**  
  
Tuntee Jannen suukon hiuksillaan ja kasvoilleen kaartuu hymy.  
"Ehkä mun pitäs soittaa sille... Onkohan se Larin kans täl hetkel? Häiritsenks mä, jos mä soitan?" miettii ääneen Jannen kainalossa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Kyl se varmaan on, mut soita silti. Niillä on Larin kans koko viikko aikaa kuherrella", sanoo Iidalle ja kääntää katseensa takaisin telkkariin. 

**Iida**  
  
"Okei, mä meen partsille puhuu. Pysy siinä", sanoo virnistäen ja suukottaa Jannea. Nousee sohvalta ottaen samalla puhelimen olohuoneen pöydältä mukaansa näppäillen samalla Eliaksen numeron. Poistuu parvekkeelle puhumaan puhelimeen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, en mä mee mihinkään", virnistää Iidalle ja jatkaa telkkarin töllöttämistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On istunut vaitonaisena sohvalla odotellen Iidalta jotain vastausta. Lari ei ole sanonut mitään siitä, onko tämä löytänyt netistä mitään kuvia.  
Säpäsähtää sitten, kun kännykkänsä alkaa soida.  
"Se on Iida", sanoo ja vastaa jännittyneenä puhelimeen. "Moi." 

**Iida**  
  
"Moi Elias. Mä kuulin Jannelta jotain, mut haluun et tarkennat ite vähän", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Onks Lari siel nyt?" 

**Elias**  
  
On helpottunut, että Iidan ääni on varsin iloinen, sillä pelkäsi saavansa kuulla kunniansa.  
"Mä yritän parhaani mukaan tarkentaa", sanoo huokaisten, "ja mä oon itse asiassa Larin luona nyt." 

**Iida**  
  
"En kai mä keskeyttäny mitää?" utelee virnistäen. Ottaa parvekkeeltaan katseensa suunnaksi Larin talon, jota tosin ei näe, kun on liian paljon kilometrejä välissä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et keskeyttänyt", vastaa pienesti naurahtaen Iidan vihjailevaan kysymykseen.  
"Mä oikeesti pelkäsin, et sä oot pettynyt muhun, kun teen tämmöstä", myöntää ystävälleen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Miten mä voisin olla suhun pettyny? Janne kerto, et miten mustasukkainen Antti on Larista. Se oli kuulemma nähny ne siel Aussie Baris ja alkanu kyseleen kaikenlaista. Ymmärrän, et sun pääkoppa on vähä sekaisin", sanoo totuudenmukaisesti.  
"Mut kerropas nyt, et kuinka kauan tätä sun ja Larin säätöö on jatkunu?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Koska mä tiedän, miten kielteisesti sä suhtaudut pettämiseen ja ajattelin, ettet sä ymmärtäis, miks mä teen näin", huokaisee, "ja mun pää todellakin on sekaisin, mutta mä uskon, et tää vikkoo auttaa saamaan sen selvemmäksi." Kuuntelee sitten Iidan kysymyksen ja pyöräytää silmiään.  
"Se alko sieltä LeBonkista tai ehkä viikon sen jälkeen... en mä oikeen tiiä", kertoo Iidalle. 

**Iida**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo hymyillen Eliaksen sanoihin.  
"Aijaa, siis lähitteks te yhessä sieltä LeBonkista sen kuvan jälkee vai mitä? Ei olla juteltu kauheesti, ni mua harmittaa.." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei lähetty yhdessä, mut Lari kerto, et se on ihastunut muhun, enkä mä saanut sitä pois mun mielestä", selittää Iidalle.  
"Muakin harmittaa, ettei olla juteltu kunnolla. Mitä jos korjattais se pian?" ehdottaa toiveikkaana. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ohoh. Mut pääasia, et sä saat mietittyy iha rauhas, mitä haluut etkä sotke mitään. Ihan hyvä siis, ettet vastannu Antille mitää sen kosintaan", sanoo ja ilahtuu Eliaksen ehdotuksesta.  
"Mitäs jos sä ja Lari tulisitte huomenna meille? Tehtäis jotain hauskaa yhessä", ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä lupasin vastata Antille sitten, kun se tulee kotiin", sanoo ja koko ajatus kosinnasta hieman ahdista itseään. Ilahtuu kuitenkin Iidan ehdottessa, että menisi Larin kanssa tämän ja Jannen luo huomenna.  
"Se olisi tosi kivaa, mä kysyn vielä Larilta, mitä mieltä se on", vastaa hymyillen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Okei, mut Elias hei... Ilmota, mitä päätätte", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mä päästän sut nyt Larin pariin. Olkaa kiltisti", virnuilee lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, mä ilmottelen ja totta kai ollaan kiltisti", virnistää. "Moikka." Lopettaa puhelun ja nousee sohvalta kävellen Larin ja tämän läppärin luo.  
"Löytyyks mitään?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä jäin lukee lätkäuutisii", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kävelee luokseen.  
"Mut en mä löytäny ainakaa, tai sit oon vaa nii sokee. Kyl siis oli juttuu siit eilisestä, mut tält päivält en oo ainakaa löytäny mitää... Mitäs Iida?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä, ettei ollut, vaik todennäkösesti huomisen lehdissä on jotain", toteaa ja asettaa huomaamattaan kätensä Larin olkapäille.  
"Iida oli tosi ymmärtäväinen", vastaa iloisena, "se myös ehdotti, et me mentäis niille huomenna tekemään jotain kivaa." 

**Lari**  
  
Kiinnittää huomiota, että Elias asettaa tämän käden olkapäälleen. Kääntyy vasten Eliasta ja ottaa tämän syliinsä istumaan. Purskahtaa pieneen nauruun Iidan ehdotuksesta.  
"Tekemään jotain kivaa? Pitääks se meitä jo pariskuntana? Iidan tuntien se kiva on jotain häihin liittyvää..." toteaa huvittuneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa iloisesti, kun Lari yhtäkkiä ottaa itsensä tämän syliin, ja kietoo sitten kätensä tämän niskaan.  
"En mä tiiä, mitä se kuvittelee", sanoo virnistäen Iidasta, "mut mennäänkö me vai ei?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään, jos sä haluut mennä sinne mun kans. Ei mulla mitään muutakaan varmaan oo", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Kavereitahan ne meille on", toteaa lopuksi ja suukottaa Eliaksen kaulaa pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä haluisin mennä, kun en oo nähny Iidaa pitkään aikaan. Ja sä tuut tietty mukaan", sanoo hymyillen ja päästää pienen onnellisen äänen suustaan, kun Lari suukottaa itsensä kaulaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kasvoilleen nousee virne ja itseään alkaa huvituttaa se, että ovat Eliaksen kanssa jatkossakin tekemisissä Iidan ja Jannen häiden merkeissä, kun ovat bestman ja kaaso. Ei kuitenkaan kerro virnistyksensä syytä vielä ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa onnelisena Laria ja huomaa virneen tämän kasvoilla.  
"Mitä sä oikeen virnuilet?" kysyy uteliaana ja alkaa leikkiä tämän niskahiuksilla. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä muutaku, et mä tajusin vaan, et me ollaan Iidan ja Jannen kaaso ja bestman", nauraa virnuillen. Elias leikkii niskahiuksillaan, mutta lopettaa tämän touhut kädellään ja suutelee tätä samanaikaisesti antaumuksella. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille, muttei ehdi sanoa mitään, kun tuntee Larin huulet omillaan. Vastaa suudelmaan kiihkeästi ja kietoo itsensä tiukemmin miehen ympärille.

 **Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu suudelmasta vastentahtoisesti.  
"Pitäskö sulkee kone ja mennä nukkuu?" kysyy hymyillen ja silittää Eliaksen hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
On vähän pettynyt, kun Lari iraantuu suudelmasta aivan liian pian.  
"Se vois olla hyvä idea", vastaa hellästi ja sulkee silmänsä tuntiessaan Larin käden silittämässä itsensä hiuksia. 

**Lari**  
  
Painaa läppäristään sammuta-painiketta ja nostaa Eliaksen paremmin syliinsä alkaen kantaa tätä makuuhuoneeseen. Laskee miehen sängylleen ja menee makaamaan tämän viereen.  
"Nyt saadaan olla ihan kahestaan", toteaa huokaisten. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä, kun Lari alkaa kantaa itseään makuuhuoneeseen. Käpertyy Larin kylkeen ja hymyilee tämän sanoille siitä, että saavat olla ihan kahdestaan. Tuntee olonsa aivan käsittämättömän onnelliseksi ja on hetki hetkeltä varmempi, että Antin kosintaan suostuminen olisi elämänsä suurin virhe. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen käpertyvän kylkeensä ja hymyilevän itselleen. Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta silmiin.  
"Miltä sust tuntuu nyt?" kysyy samalla, kun ottaa Eliaksen käden kiinni omaansa ja alkaa silittää tämän sormia omalla peukalollaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin ja suunsa muodostaa automaattisesti sanat, joita on miettinyt lähes koko päivän: "Musta tuntuu, et mä kuulun tähän, sun kainaloon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Osa 12   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Voi Elias..." sanoo huokaisten.  
"Mun puolesta sä saat jäädä siihen", sanoo ja tuo Eliasta syvemmälle kainaloonsa ja suukottaen tämän päätä. 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee huokaisten silmänsä Larin sanoista ja tuntee tämän vetävän itsensä syvemmälle tämän kainaloon ja suukottavan päätään. _Mä haluun jäädä tähän_ , sanoo mielessään ja kietoo kätensä Larin ympäri.  
"Miten susta on tullut noin ihana?" kysyy ääneen avatessaan silmänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"En tiiä", toteaa huvittuneempana.  
"Miten susta on tullu noin ihana?" kysyy saman kysymyksen Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin vastaukselle ja kysymykselle.  
"En tiiä", vastaa matkimalla tätä ja virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootpas sä hassu", lepertelee. Nousee sängystä ja alkaa riisua vaatteitaan käydäkseen nukkumaan Eliaksen viereen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee itsekin sängystä hakeakseen laukkunsa eteisestä, mutta juuttuu tuijottamaan Larin treenattua kroppaa, kun se vähitellen paljastuu tämän vaatteiden alta. Nuolaisee huomaamattaan huuliaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun huomaa Eliaksen katseen juuttuvan itseensä.  
"Aijai sua", vitsailee jatkaessaan riisuutumista. 

**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu tuijotuksestaan kuulleessaan Larin äänen.  
"Mitäs oot noin laittoman komee", tokaisee virnistäen ja kävelee sitten miehen ohi eteiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Eliaksen sanoille ja katsoo tämän perään, kun mies kävelee eteiseen. On saanut vaatteet päältään, ottaa sängystä päiväpeitteen pois ja kömpii peiton alle. 

**Elias  
**

Nappaa laukkunsa lattialta ja menee vessaan pesemään hampaat ja kasvot. Vaihtaa myös vaatteensa siellä ja palaa sitten makuuhuoneeseen pelkät yöhousut jalassa nähden Larin jo peiton alla. Kiipeää sänkyyn miehen viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa hymyillen Eliasta, kun tämä palaa makuuhuoneeseen pelkät yöhousut jalassa. Raottaa peittoaan, jotta Elias voisi halutessaan tulla saman peiton alle. 

**Elias**  
  
Pujahtaa Larin raottaman peiton alle ja painautuu tämän kainaloon huokaisten tyytyväisenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Korjaa asentoaan, kun Elias painautuu kainaloonsa.  
"Onhan sulla hyvä olla siinä?" varmistaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"On mulla, tosi hyvä", sanoo lempeästi ja sipaisee hellästi Larin poskea.

 **Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Ehkä ois parasta alkaa rupee nukkuu", sanoo haukoitellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Laskee päänsä Larin olkapäälle ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Oon ihan varma, et tuun nukkumaan tässä paremmin kuin koskaan missään", mutisee hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Kiva kuulla. Hyvää yötä, Elias", sanoo ja suukottaa tätä pienesti sulkien tämän jälkeen silmänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvää yötä, Lari", kuiskaa ja tiukentaa otettaan miehestä nukahtaen melkein saman tien sen tehtyään. 

**Seuraavana aamuna...** ****  
  
Lari  
  
Kuulee jonkun puhelimen soivan ja tietää, ettei se ole omansa.  
"Elias... onks toi sun puhelin?" kysyy unisena mutisten. 

**Elias**  
  
Herää itsekin puhelimen sointiin.  
"On se... missäköhän se on", mutisee unisesti ja nousee istumaan silmiään hieroen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jostain tuolta se kuuluu", sanoo ja osoittaa eteistä.  
"Ettei se ois sun laukun tai housujen taskussa?" kysyy väsyneenä. Pyörähtää ympäri sängyssä vetäen peittoa enemmän päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu erittäin vastahakoisesti lämpimästä ja mukavasta sängystä kävellen eteiseen. Löytää kännykkänsä laukkunsa etutaskusta.  
"Elias", vastaa puheluun unenpöpperöisenä vilkaisematta soittajaa. 

**Antti**  
  
Vihdoin Elias vastaa soittoonsa.  
"Moi kulta. Ihana kuulla sun ääntä. Miten sul on menny?" kysyy rakkaaltaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Tunnistaa äänen linjan toisessä päässä kuuluvan Antille.  
"Moi, mul on menny tosi kivasti", vastaa haukotellen. "Väsyttää vaan ihan törkeesti." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mul on sua ihan kauheen ikävä. Mä oon just matkalla Poriin promoomaan kirjaa. Turus oli ihan kivasti jengiä. Mitä sä oot tehny, ku noin väsyttää?" utelee virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen, vaikkei tämä sitä pystykään näkemään.  
"Olin eilen kaupungilla koko päivän ja shoppailin monta tuntia", kertoo totuudenmukaisesti. 

**Antti**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen sanoista tämän hymyilevän.  
"Kai sä löysit jotain hyvännäköstä?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Nii ja sullaki on varmaa kauhee ikävä mua..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai löysin", vastaa naurahtaen, sillä löytää aina jotain hyvännäköistä.  
"Ja on mullakin ikävä", sanoo, mutta tajuaa sitten, ettei se pidä paikkansa. 

**Antti**  
  
"No hyvä... Mut hei, mun täytyy nyt lopettaa, ku me saavutaan perille. Rakastan sua ja soitellaan", sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, soitellaan", sanoo ja sen jälkeen kuuleekin pelkkää tuuttausta. Palaa sitten makuuhuoneeseen ja kömpii takaisin peiton alle. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen lopettavan puheluaan ja huomaa tämän tulevan viereensä. Vetää tämän peiton pois tämän päältä itselleen tahtoen kiusata tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Heei!" valittaa, kun peitto yllättäen livahtaa päältään Larille. Menee sitten aivan kiinni mieheen, jotta pääsee tämän peiton alle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä valita", kiusaa miestä, mutta ilahtuu, kun tämä tulee aivan kiinni itseensä.  
"Maataanks tässä koko päivä?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyllä valitan, kun peitto varastetaan", mutisee ja vetää Larin peittoa paremmin ylleen.  
"Maataan vaan, mä en ainakaan haluis lähtee tästä minnekään", vastaa tämän kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainiin, paitsi et sinne Iidan ja Jannen luokse piti mennä tänää", muistaa. Ei kuitenkaan välitä asiasta, vaan alkaa suukottaa Eliaksen paljasta rintaa vetämällä samalla peiton kokonaan päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai joo..." mutisee muistaessaan Iidan eilisen ehdotuksen. Larin suukot rinnallaan tuntuvat hyviltä, muttei pidä siitä, että on jälleen menettänyt peiton.  
"Sä oot ilkee", tokaisee ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Enkä oo", sanoo virnistäen. Siirtää peiton sekä itsensä että Eliaksen päälle ja jatkaa suukkojen pudottamista tämän rinnalle.  
"Vai mitä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Jaa-a, en oo vielä päättänyt", virnistää ja avaa kätensä puuskasta. Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee tyytyväisenä saatuaan peiton takaisin päälleen ja Larin jatkaessa rintansa suukottamista. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja siirtää suukkonsa kohti Eliaksen huulia. Saavuttuaan tämän huulille lähestyy niitä sulkien tämän suun rakastavalla suudelmalla.  
"Mmmm." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun huomaa Larin alkavan huuliaan. Vastaa suudelmaan hellästi ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oonks mä jo kertonu kuinka ihana sä oot?" kysyy huokaillen, kun tuntee Eliaksen vastaavan suudelmaansa ja kietovan kätensä ympärilleen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Et oo sanonut", mutisee suudelmien välistä.   
"Siihen kuinka ihana sä oot, ei edes sanat riitä", sanoo sitten irtaantuen Larin huulista ja katsoen tätä silmiin. Vie kämmenensä tämän poskelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot oikeesti ihan sairaan ihana", mutisee itsekin. Alkaa miettiä tulevaa.  
"Mä en tiiä, miten mä tuun pärjää ilman sua", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille itsestään.  
"Ei sun tarvii pärjätä", kertoo tälle, "mä en pysty enää päästää sua menemään."

 **Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Tarkotatsä siis..." kysyy täydestä hämmennyksestä. 

**Elias**  
  
Puree alahuultaan ja tuntee kyyneleiden kohoavan silmiinsä.  
"Mä jätän Antin", sanoo hiljaa. "Mä haluun olla sun kanssa." Sen ääneen myöntäminen sattuu, sillä rakastaa kaikesta huolimatta Anttia, mutta tietää sydämessään, että on päätöksensä tehnyt jo useampi viikko sitten.


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13   
**

**Lari**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu ihanalta kuulla Eliaksen sanat, mutta silti jokin mietityttää, vaikka itsekin on varma asiasta.  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma? Entä jos meille tulee joku riita, ja jos mä mokaan meijän suhteen?" huolehtii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä oon varma, mun ja Antin suhteessa on pielessä niin moni asia..." huokaisee. "Ja meille tulee riitoja ihan varmasti jossain vaiheessa, ei niiltä voi välttyä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut mä lupaan yrittää olla sun arvoinen, oikeesti..." lupaa Eliakselle ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Pitäskö nousta tekee aamiaista?" 

**Elias**  
  
Puristaa Laria tiukemmin itseään vasten ja hengittää tämän tuoksua sisäänsä.  
"Sä oot jo mun arvonen", mutisee, "musta tuntuu, et sä oot just semmonen mies kenet mä oon aina halunnut." Irtaantuu sitten halauksesta.  
"Tehään vaan aamiaista", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ja sä voisit varmaa kertoo Iidalle, et me tullaan", sanoo virnistäen ja nousee sängystä. Alkaa pukea vaatteita päälle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo, en muistanut tehdä sitä eilen", naurahtaa ja ottaa kännykkänsä, jonka toi yöpöydälle. Kirjoittaa Iidalle viestin, jossa ilmoittaa, että ovat tulossa, ja alkaa sitten itsekin pukea vaatteita ylleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sanoks se Iida mitään kellonaikaa eilen, et monelta mennään?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Otatsä mitä aamiaiseks?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei ollut ajasta mitään puhetta", vastaa vetäessään paidan päälleen.  
"Mä voin ottaa vaikka sitä leipää. Sä taisit sanoo, että sulla on sitä?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, on leipää, mut varmaan pitäis tänään käydä kaupassa. Enhän mä oikeesti tiiä, mistä ruoista sä tykkäät, ni en oo voinu varautua", sanoo Eliakselle kiusoitellen tätä ja poistuu keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää huvittuneena silmiään Larille ja seuraa tätä keittiöön.  
"Mä en edelleenkään oo nirso, eli syön melkein mitä vaan", toteaa Larin selälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No täs on tää keittiö, ni voit ettii itelles ruokaa", sanoo huvittuneena ja alkaa etsiä jääkaapista voileipätarvikkeita ja alkaa voidella itselleen voileipää. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ja alkaa availla keittiön kaappeja nähdäkseen, mitä ne pitää sisällään.  
"No ei näistä ainakaan aamiaista tehdä", toteaa sitten huvittuneena ja menee itsekin voitelemaan leipää.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias alkaa myös voidella leipää, kun ei löydä kaapeistaan mitään aamiaiseksi.  
"Mähän sanoin", vastaa huvittuneempana. 

**Elias**  
  
Näyttää Larille kieltään ja jatkaa sitten hymyillen leipänsä voitelua. 

**Lari**  
  
Näyttää itsekin Eliakselle kieltä ja tarraa kiinni mieheen ja vetää tämän vasten itseään.  
"Mun leivän voitelu tyssäs sit tähän", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Näkee sivusilmällä Larinkin näyttävän kieltään ja sitten löytääkin itsensä tämän sylistä.  
"Niinpä näkyy", virnistää ja kietoo kätensä miehen niskan taakse. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en haluu, et meijän elämästä tulee tylsää ja arkista. Sä et ansaitse sellaista", lepertelee samalla, kun tuntee Eliaksen sylissään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mua haittaa tylsä ja arkinen", sanoo hymyillen ja painaa pienen suukon Larin nenänpäähän. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut mua haittaa", sanoo Eliakselle ennen kuin tuntee suukon nenänpäässään.  
"Meinaatsä muuten tänää kertoo Iidalle, mitä päätit?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mun varmaan täytyy", vastaa Larille. "Tulee yks häävieras vähemmän." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mistä sitä tietää, vaikka Taalasmaa tois sinne jonkun misun?" sanoo naurahtaen.  
"Älä sä huolehdi, ehkä parempi näin, jos sä et oo Antin kans onnellinen." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille Talesta.  
"Nii..." huokaisee, "kyllä mä oon sen kans onnellinen, mut en usko, et meijän suhde pidemmän päälle tulis toimimaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, no sit ehkä ei kannata jatkaa", hymähtää ja irtaantuu Eliaksesta. Jatkaa voileivänsä voitelemista ja alkaa syödä sitä pian. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin irtauduttua itsestään, jatkaa myös voileivän valmistusta. Ottaa sitten kaapista lasin ja täyttää sen vedellä mennen sen jälkeen pöydän ääreen syömään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hei, ei meil tartte syödä pöydän ääressä", sanoo kiusoitellen.  
"Tai en mä ainakaa oo nii tarkka, en tiiä susta sitten..." virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria alta kulmiensa.   
"Sä saat lattian täyteen leivänmuruja, jos syöt siinä", ilmoittaa ja jatkaa syömistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mua haittaa. Sähän oot tääl siivoomas", kiusoittelee Eliasta jatkaen syömistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Luo Lariin liioitellun pöyristyneen katseen.  
"Ja mähän en sun jälkiäs ala siivota", tokaisee paheksuvalla äänellä. Katsahtaa sitten miehen jalkojen juureen.  
"Kato nyt", virnistää ja osoittaa muruja lattialla. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aijaa... Mä kun luulin, et saan susta siivoojan", jatkaa kiusoitteluaan. Eliaksen osoittaessa muruja lattialla, kääntää katseensa niiden suuntaan ja pudistelee päätään.  
"Ei toi nyt haittaa tee." 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja pudistaa päätään suu virneessä Larille ja tämän sanoille.  
"Ei ehkä vielä", mutisee huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen pöytään.  
"Onko parempi?" lässyttää. Katsoo murusia ja sen jälkeen Eliasta.  
"Must tuntuu, et täst tulee meille tulevaisuudes jonkinlainen ongelma." 

**Elias**  
  
"On parempi", lässyttää takaisin, kun Lari tulee lopulta itsensä viereen syömään.  
"Ei täst mitään ongelmaa tuu, kunhan vaan sovitaan pelisäännöistä", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mul on idea. Mä voin opetella kokkaa, ni mä teen ruuat ja sä siivoot. Kuulostaisko hyvältä?" ehdottaa virnistellen ja tietää, että Elias tuskin suostuu ehdotukseensa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei käy", sanoo välittömästi. "Jos mä siivoon, niin sitten siivoot sinäkin." Kääntää sitten katseensa Lariin.  
"Sitä paitsi ruoanlaitto on kivaa ja siivominen kaikkee muuta", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos tehää nii, et laitetaa ruokaa yhessä ja siivotaan yhessä? Mut mitää vessaa mä en rupee pesee", sanoo Eliakselle tiukemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään hyväksyvästi Larin ehdotukselle, mutta luo mieheen sitten tuiman katseen, kun tämä toteaa, ettei ala vessaa pestä.  
"Ei tuu kauppoja, jos mä joudun aina siivoon vessan." 

**Lari**  
  
"No me puhutaan tästä sit vissii myöhemmin", sanoo ja syö leipänsä loppuun. Nousee Eliaksen viereltä ja alkaa siivota lattialta murusia pois. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin puhutaan", sanoo. Itsellään ei todellisuudessa ole mitään vessan siivoamista vastaan, sillä se ei ole mielestään yhtään sen vastenmielisempää kuin mikään muukaan siivoaminen. Katsoo sitten ylpeästi hymyillen, kun Lari alkaa siivota muruja lattialta. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa vihdoin siivottua muruset lattialta.  
"Otatsä viel leipää vai korjaanks mä nää pois?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"En ota enää, kiitos", sanoo ja antaa Larin viedä astiat pois edestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen edestä lautasen pois ja korjaa leiväntekotarpeetkin pois pöydältä jääkaappiin pyyhkien tämän jälkeen leivänmurut pöydältä pois. Hymyilee Eliakselle toimintojensa jälkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä siivoaa aamiastarpeet ja muruset pois. Nousee ylös tuolista ja menee miehen vierelle.  
"Eihän se nyt niin vaikeeta näyttänyt olevan", toteaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei se joo. Mä en vaa jaksa aina vaivautuu siivoo", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen.  
"Mitäköhä sitä tänää tekis? Ideoita?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Mitä sä yleensä teet vapaa-ajalla?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mitä milloinki. Joskus vedän oikeen kunnon rääkkitreenin salilla ja joskus käyn lenkillä. Nii tai sit vaa laiskottelen himassa", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Rääkkitreeni tai lenkki ei kyl kauheesti kiinnosta", sanoo nyrpistäen pienesti nenäänsä, "mut en kyl jaksais laiskotellakaan."

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitäskö meijän lähtee kauppaan? Ostaa jotain täytettä kaappeihin?" ehdottaa, kun ei muutakaan keksi. 

**Elias**

"Lähetään vaan, ja mä halusin käydä kotona hakemassa vähän lisää tavaraa", sanoo hymyillen. Tarvitsee ainakin lisää vaatteita ja muita hygieniajuttuja. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi ei, pitääks mun tosissaan ajaa keskustaan?" kysyy Eliakselta. Muistaa sitten yhden työjutun.  
"Ai nii, mul on huomenna muuten töitä... Kai sä keksit jotain tekemistä päiväks?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Voi mä mennä julkisillakin, jos et sä haluu sinne saakka lähtee", ehdottaa ja kuuntelee sitten Larin sanoja tämän töistä.  
"No pitäsi munkin saada töitä tehtyy, joten aika menee niiden parissa kyllä", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No totta kai mä sut kotiin vien", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Mennääks heti, ni ehitää sit sinne Iidan ja Jannen luokse?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo hellästi, kun Lari suostuu viemän itsensä kotiin käymään.  
"Mennään vaan." 

**Myöhemmin illalla...** ****  
  
Lari  
  
Ovat saapuneet Eliaksen kanssa Iidan ja Jannen oven taakse. Soittaa ovikelloa katsahtaen Eliasta.  
"Tää ois nyt sit meijän eka yhteinen kyläilyreissu", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Seisoo Larin vierellä ja odottaa, että joku tulee avaamaan oven.   
"Niin on", sanoo hmyillen ja itseään vähän jännittää. 

**Iida**  
  
Ovikellon soidessa juoksee avaamaan.  
"JANNE! Ne tulee", huutaa Jannelle. Avaa oven ja näkee sen takana Eliaksen ja Larin. Hymyilee miehille ja päästää heidät sisään.  
"Tervetuloo!" toivottaa miehet tervetulleiksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee takaisin Eliakselle ja odottaa jännittyneenä oven avausta. Viimein Iida tulee avaamaan oven iloisena.  
"Moi. Kiitos", sanoo Iidalle ja astuu sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Moi", tervehtii Iidaa iloisesti ja astuu Larin perässä sisään asuntoon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kiiruhtaa ulos vessasta tervehtimään vieraita.  
"Morjens, morjens", sanoo virnistäen päästessään eteiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Jannen virnistävän.  
"Mitä sä virnistät?" kysyy huvittuneena samalla, kun ottaa kenkiä jalastaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tulkaa sit peremmälle", sanoo iloisemmin lähtien kävelemään olohuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Riisuu omat kenkänsä nopeasti ja menee Iidan jäljessä peremmälle asuntoon pois ahtaasta eteisestä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohauttaa harteitaan Larin sanoille.   
"Ainahan mä virnistän", toteaa ja virnistää uudelleen.  
"No ei", sanoo sitten, "sä vaan näytät niin rakastuneelta, ku pääsit yhdes kultsis kans kyläilemään." 

**Lari**  
  
"No niinhän sä virnistät", kommentoi huvittuneempana Jannen sanoihin. Pudistelee päätään Jannen toiselle lauseelle.  
"Mikä kultsi?" kysyy Jannelta epäröiden.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Miten teillä menee? Ootteks te nyt niinku...?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Janne**  
  
"No eiks toi teijän juttu oo siihen suuntaan menos, et Eltsust tulee sun kultsi?" kysyy virnistäen. "Vai meinaaks se sittenki pitää sen Antin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miellä menee tosi hyvin ja... kyl me ollaan", sanoo pienesti punastuen. "Mut ei vielä virallisesti, koska mun täytyy kertoo Antille ensin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl se aamulla sano. et se aikoo jättää sen Antin. Ja ollaan me jo puhuttu meijän tulevaisuudesta, et kai se on mun..." sanoo Jannelle virnuillen. Saa kengät pois jalasta ja lähtee kävelemään kohti olohuonetta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ihanaa! Oottekste jo... no kyl sä tiiät", kysyy Eliakselta innostuneena.


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14   
**

**Janne**  
  
"No nii, sitähän mäkin", virnistää ja läpsäisee Laria olkapäälle. Lähtee sitten tämän perässä olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle.  
"No ei olla", vastaa huvittuneena ja pyöräyttää silmiään naisen innokkuudelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Saapuu olohuoneeseen ja istuu Eliaksen viereen. Asettaa kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
"Mistäs täällä juteltiin?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No höh", sanoo pettyneemmin. Oli ihan varma, että Elias ja Lari olisivat jo tehneet sen. Menee keittiöön valmistamaan herkkuruokia, joita aikoo tarjoilla miehille. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari istuu viereensä ja laittaa tämän käden ympärilleen.  
"Meistä", vastaa lempeästi hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istahtaa nojatuoliin ja virnuilee Larille ja Eliakselle.  
"Voi ku te ootte niin söpöjä", lässyttää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitäs meistä?" kysyy uteliaampana.  
"Vai onks se sun ja Iidan välinen salaisuus?" virnistää pienesti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voit sä Elias kertoo, jos haluut", huutaa Eliakselle keittiöstä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Iidan huudon keittiöstä.  
"No mä kerroin Iidalle, et me ollaan yhessä, mut ei virallisesti", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Ja sit Iida halus tietää, et ollaanko me oltu jo _silleen_ ", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nousee päätään pudistellen nojatuolista ja menee naisensa seuraan keittiöön.  
"Voinks mä auttaa jotenkin?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Epävirallinen suhde, kuinka hienoo", virnistää ja ottaa Eliaksen paremmin kainaloonsa. Hämmentyy Iidan halusta tietää suhteestaan Eliakseen.  
"Iida! Ei tollasii saa kysyy!" kommentoi asiaa huvittuneemmin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Janne tulee keittiöön seuraansa.  
"En mä tartte apuu", ehtii sanoa ennen kuin huomaa lautaset pinossa pöydällä.  
"Jos sä katat ton ruokapöydän?" kysyy ja osoittaa pöytää, joka on olohuoneessa.  
Naurahtaa Larin kommentille.  
"No anteeks, oli pakko." 

**Elias**  
  
"No sen täytyy olla epävirallinen niin kauan ku mä oon virallisesti Antin kanssa", sanoo ja nojaa päätään Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa lautaset molemmin käsin ja vie ne olohuoneen pöydälle. Alkaa sitten kattaa pöytää kuunnellen samalla käynnissä olevaa keskustelua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä ymmärrän kyllä", sanoo ja suukottaa Eliaksen hiuksia.  
"Mut mitäs teille?" kysyy Iidalta ja Jannelta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Häärää keittiössä niin, ettei kuule Larin kysymystä. Tuo valmiit perunat pöytään.  
"Kysyitsä Lari jotain?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena Larin kainalossa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Saa laitettua lautaset paikoilleen ja alkaa asetella seuraavaksi aterimia.  
"No meille kuuluu häitä", hymähtää Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ylläri", toteaa Jannen sanoille näille kuuluvan häitä.  
"Kai te ootte jo edenny suunnitelmissa sentää pidemmälle? Päivä on jo päätetty ja mekko ja kirkko varattu yms.", virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin kysymyksille.  
"No oon mä mekkoja katellu joo, mut en mä oo osannu päättää... Aattelin, et Elias ehkä osais sit antaa neuvoja paremmin, et mikä sopis mulle", sanoo naurahtaen pienesti. 

**Janne**  
  
"No on meil päivämäärä sovittu, mut ei nyt sentään kirkkoo vielä", virnistää Larille ja alkaa laitella laseja pöytään, kun saa haarukat ja veitset paikoilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun täytyy Iida näyttää mulle ne mekot, mitä oot katellut", sanoo naiselle. "Kyl me varmaan kahestaan saadaan päätettyy, et mikä olis paras." 

**Lari**  
  
"No millon on häät? Pitäähän bestmanin tietää", sanoo Jannelle pitäen edelleen Eliasta sylissään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle samalla, kun häärää keittiössä lohen kanssa.  
"Joo, mä näytän. Totta kai", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Janne, kerro se päivämäärä. Mul on nyt vähä homma täs tän hemmetin kalan kans", kiroaa ääneen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ne on se toukokuun vika lauantai", sanoo Larille, "en mä muista sitä päivämäärää." Saa pöydän katettua, mutta sitten huomaa, että servietit puuttuu. Menee etsimään niitä keittiön laatikosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hääkeskustelua Larin kainalossa ja itsestään tuntuu ihanalta olla siinä. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta ja naurahtaa samalla Jannen sanoille hääpäivästä.  
"Vai ei sulhanen muista päivämäärää. No kuhan muistat tulla paikalle, ni ehkä se riittää", virnistää ja kiusaa Jannea tahallaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa lohen valmiiksi ja siirtää sen pöytään. Kääntyy sohvan suuntaan katsomaan Laria ja Eliasta, jotka makaavat siinä sylikkäin.  
"Voi ku söpöjä", sanoo. 

**Janne**  
  
"Totta kai mä muistan paikalle tulla", tuhahtaa Larille. "En nyt vaan just muista onkse päivä 24 tai 27 tai 30 tai jotain siltä väliltä." Palaa olohuoneeseen serviettien kanssa ja lättää yhden jokaisen lautasen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ensin Larille ja sitten Iidalle kuullessaan tämän kutsuvan itseään ja Laria söpöiksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa edelleen huvittuneempana Jannelle.  
"Kuhan kiusasin. En kai mä nyt oikeesti aattele, et jättäisit elämäs tärkeintä päivää väliin", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Nyt vois tulla syömään... Paitsi et puuttuukohan täst viel jotain?" miettii...  
"Ainii, viini! Kai te otatte viiniä?" kysyy Eliakselta ja Larilta. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larille.  
"Ei sust koskaan tiedä", mutisee tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sohvalta, kun Iida sanoo, että voi mennä syömään.  
"Jos on valkkaria, niin voin ottaa", vastaa Iidalle hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo. Kyl mäki voisin ottaa", vastaa Iidan kysymykseen.  
"Ainahan sitä voi pari lasii juoda."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Joo, on meil valkkarii", sanoo ja hakee pullon valkkaria pöytään. 

**Janne**  
  
Itsuu pöydän ääreen ensimmäisenä ja odottaa muita malttamattomana, sillä haluaisi jo aloittaa syömisen.  
"Voidaan avata sit toinenkin pullo, jos toi yks ei riitä", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja hipaisee sormillaan tämän kättä ennen kuin istuu alas pöytään Jannen seuraan. Pudistaa päätään huvittuneesti tämän sanoille.

 **Lari**  
  
"Onneks me jätettii auto ihan tarkotuksella meille, ni ei tartte huolehtii siitäkää", sanoo virnistäen eikä huomaa, että puhuu kodistaan niin kuin se olisi itsensä ja Eliaksen koti, vaikkei se virallisesti vielä olekaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, istukaa vaan alas", sanoo, vaikka Janne ja Elias ovat jo istuneet pöytään.  
"Mä yritin parhaani täs ruuanlaitossa, mutta en tiiä onnistuinko", sanoo huvittuneena ja istuu itse alas Jannen viereen.  
"Lari, tuol Eliaksen vieres on tilaa", toteaa ja näyttää tyhjää paikkaa miehen vieressä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen ja katsoo miestä hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin sanoista, mitä tämä kodilla tarkoitti, ja hymyilee miehelle leveästi, kun tämä istuu itsensä viereen.  
"Mä oon ihan varma, et ruoka on tosi herkullista", sanoo sitten Iidalle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joko saadaan alottaa? Vai lätistääks me ensin jotain?" kysyy naiseltaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Noh, en mä nyt tiiä", vastaa Eliakselle ja kääntää sitten katseensa mieheensä, kun kuulee tämän sanat.  
"Kai me sit voidaan alottaa, ku sul on niin kova kiire päästä syömään", virnistää ja lisää kuiskaten heti perään:  
"Mut antaisit vieraiden alottaa, jooko?" _  
_

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Iidalle.  
"No, ottakaas sitten ruokaa", sanoo Larille ja Eliakselle ja nousee pöydästä ylös. Avaa viinipullon ja alkaa kaataa sitä laseihin.  
"Otaks sä tätä kans?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jannen kehotuksesta tarttuu perunakattilaan ja laittaa kolme lautaselleen. Ojentaa sitten kattilan Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ojentaessa kattilan itselleen, alkaa kaivaa perunakattilasta itselleen perunoita ja laittaa niitä pari reilunkokoista lautaselleen. Tarttuu lohivuokaan ja leikkaa siitä palasen itselleen ja Eliakselle.  
"Ole hyvä", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Jannen kysyessä viinistä, vastaa hieman vaikeroiden mutta hymyillen:  
"En mä sitä, mulle riittää ihan vesi kyllä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo Larille hymyillen, kun tämä leikkaa itselleenkin palan. Nappaa kalanpalan vuoasta ja laittaa sen lautaselleen. Tarttuu sen jälkeen salaattikulhoon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ootpas sä tylsä", virnistää Iidalle laittaessaan viinipullon takaisin pöydälle.  
"Mä meen hakee sulle vettä", sanoo sitten ja lähtee Iidan lasin kanssa keittiön puolelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee takaisin Eliakselle ja siirtää kalapalan lautaselleen alkaen syödä ruokaansa. Ihmettelee Iidan valitessa mieluummin vettä kuin viiniä.  
"Onks täs joku syy, miks sä et juo viiniä?" kysyy Iidalta virnuillen.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämä poistuu lasinsa kanssa keittiöön. Kauhistuu Larin kysymyksestä.  
"No ei oo! Mul on vaa vähä huono olo, ni aattelin, että en juo sitä", sanoo hymyileväisenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa lautaselleen salaattia.  
"Ei kai sille mitään syytä tarvii olla, joskus ei vaan tee mieli", sanoo mielipiteensä Iidan viinistä kieltäytymiseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Palaa olohuoneeseen vesilasin kanssa.  
"Olepa hyvä", sanoo laittaessaan lasin Iidan eteen ja suukottaa tämän poskea. Istuu sitten alas ja alkaa viimeinkin latoa ruokaa lautaselleen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii... No ei kai", hymähtää Eliakselle jatkaen syömistään. Virnistää Jannelle tämän palatessa olohuoneeseen Iidan vesilasin kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo Jannelle ja hörppää jo vedestään ison kulauksen.  
"Mul oli aika iso jano", naurahtaa Eliakselle ja Larille juotuaan puolet vesilasinsa sisällöstä kerralla. Jää odottamaan, että Janne olisi saanut lautasensa täyteen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Sun vuoro", virnistää Iidalle, kun saa tarpeeksi ruokaa lautaselleen. Ojentaa tälle perunakattilaa. 

**Iida**  
  
Ottaa Jannen ojentamasta perunakattilasta perunoita itselleen ja sen jälkeen leikkaa lohesta irti palasen lautaselleen. Laittaa lautaselleen myös salaattia jonkun verran.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee hymyillen Jannen ja Iidan touhuja samalla, kun lappaa ruokaa suuhunsa. 

**Janne**  
  
Laittaa kattilan takaisin pöydälle ja alkaa syödä hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pariskunnalle pöydän toisella puolella syöden samalla.   
"Tää on, Iida, tosi hyvää, ihan turhaan olit huolissas", kommentoi naiselle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Juu, niin on", komppaa Eliasta tämän sanoissa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai, no kiitos..." sopertaa. Omasta mielestään ei ole onnistunut kovinkaan hyvin ruoanvalmistuksessa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mun naiseni ruokaa osaa tehä, se on vaan niin vaatimaton", sanoo ja hymyilee Iidalle. Hörppää sitten viiniä, joka maistuu pahalle. Ei pidä viineistä, mutta juo silti, koska niissä on ihan mukava määrä alkoholia. 

**Iida**  
  
"Et sit vedä mitään övereitä, jooko?" toruu Jannea tämän alkoholinkäytöstä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän Haukkala osaa itekin juoda sivistyneesti", virnistää kommentoimalla Iidan sanoja. 

**Janne**  
  
"No en tietenkään vedä, ei meil oo ku kaks viinipulloo", virnistää Iidalle ja ottaa uuden hörpyn, mikä saa itsensä irvistämään. Ottaa äkkiä kalaa ja perunaa saadakseen epämielyttävän maun pois suustaan.  
"Totta kai osaan", sanoo sitten Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa viinikeskustelua huvittuneena. Itse hieman epäilee Jannen kykyä juoda sivistyneesti, muttei kommentoi asiaa mitenkään. 

**Iida**  
  
"No mut kyl sä nyt kahella viinipullolla saat aikaan överikännit, jos vaan haluut", kommentoi asiaa ja huomaa Eliaksen seuraavan keskustelua huvittuneena.  
"Onks sul Elias tylsää?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiinnittää huomiota, ettei Janne oikein pidä viinistä.  
"Paitsi et ei toi valkkari taida olla ihan Haukkalan juomaa", heittää huvittuneemmin. 

**Janne**  
  
"Saisin joo, mut tääl on kaks muutakin, jotka juo tätä", huomauttaa Iidalle.  
"Ja mitä se Väänänen mistää luulee tietävänsä? Mä juon mitä vaan, mis on alkoholii", virnistää tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mul oo tylsää", vakuuttaa naiselle hymyillen. Naurahtaa Jannelle.  
"Tosta sun irvistyksestä päätellen sä et ainakaan nauti tän kyseisen alkoholijuoman nauttimisesta", hymähtää ottaessaan pienen maistiaisen omasta viinilasistaan.  
"Sä oot, Iida, varmaan valinnut tän? Janne tuskin osais näin hienoa viiniä ostaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, no sen mä oon huomannu, et alkoholi menee", sanoo Jannelle virnistäen. Naurahtaa Eliaksen viimeisille sanoille viinistä.  
"Niinpä", komppaa kultaansa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Eliakselle tämän kysyessä itseltään, että onko valinnut viinin.  
"Joo, mä valitsin. Eihän toi mun rakkaani tiedä mitään viineistä. Parempi, et se jättää viiniasioinnit mulle", sanoo Eliakselle katsoen Jannea samalla.

 **Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa kolmikon sanoille ja jatkaa ruokansa syömistä.  
"Kyl mä ainakin sen verran tiiän, et makee viini maistuu paremmalt ku kuiva", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Iidan sanoille ja naurahtaa Jannen kommentille.

 **Iida**  
  
"Nii, mut senki sä oot oppinu multa", sanoo Jannelle tämän kertoessa tietävänsä makeamman viinin maistuvan paremmalta kuin kuiva. Syö ruokaansa hitaamman puoleisesti. 

**Janne**  
  
"No niin olenkin, mut mä hei muistan sen", virnistää Iidalle ja kulauttaa samalla viinilasinsa tyhjäksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noni lopettakaas nyt toi turhanpäivänen väittely", sanoo Iidalle ja Jannelle naurahtaen ja saa juotua lasinsa tyhjäksi ja syötyä ruokansa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei me ees väitellä", vastaa Larille.  
"Janne ei varmaa ota lisää viinii?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Yhtyy nyökyttämällä Larin mielipiteeseen. Itsellään on vielä ruokaa lautasella ja viiniä lasissa, joten jatkaa niiden nauttimista.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Otanpas", sanoo Iidalle, "mul on viel ruokaa, niin tietty tartten lisää ruokajuomaa." Sitten tarttuu viinipulloon ja kaataa lasiinsa juotavaa.  
"Lari, otaksä lisää?" kysyy, kun katseensa osuu frendinsä tyhjään lasiin. 

**Iida**  
  
Tyytyy pudistelemaan päätään, kun Janne sanoo ottavansa lisää viiniä.  
"No ehkä muutama lasi ei mitää tee", sanoo huvittuneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai sitä vois ottaa", sanoo Jannelle ja katsoo Eliasta kysyvästi ikäänkuin kysyäkseen lupaa. Ei halua pahoittaa Eliaksen mieltä sillä, että joisi itse liikaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee Iidan sanoille leveästi. Nousee sitten hieman tuolistaan ja laittaa pullon pöydälle Larin ulottuville. Jatkaa sen jälkeen lautasensa tyhjentämistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ota vaan", sanoo Larille, kun huomaa tämän hieman kysyvän katseen. Tyhjentää sitten oman lasinsa.  
"Voit kaataa mullekin", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Kaataa omaan lasiinsa viiniä Eliaksen annettua luvan. Kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen ja kaataa tämän lasiin valkoviiniä katsoen samalla tämän silmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille lempeästi, kun tämä kaataa itsensä lasiin viiniä. _Toi on niin ihana mies_ , huokaisee mielessään. 

**Iida**  
  
Katselee hymyssä suin Larin ja Eliaksen katseita toisiinsa.  
"No, mitäs te ootte kelannu tehä tällä viikolla?" kysyy innokkaammin miehiltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Iidaa tämän kysymyksen kuullessaan.  
"Ei me olla suunniteltu mitään, paitsi et huomenna tehään molemmat töitä", vastaa naiselle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Että senkää takii ei voi kauheesti tätä viiniä lipittää, et jaksaa raahautuu salille huomenna", sanoo virnistellen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Aiotsä sit, Elias, muuttaa Larin luokse, ku tää tilanne on ratkennu?" kysyy utelevaisena. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei olis, Lartsa, eka kerta, ku teikäläinen menee krapulas salille", heittää Larille virnistellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Iidan kysymyksestä, mutta hymyilee sitten.  
"Jos toi vaan päästää mut sen luo", vastaa ja tökkäisee hellästi Laria käsivarteen.  
"Mä kyllä tykkään ihan hirveesti mun kodista, mut se on Antin nimissä, joten se saa tehdä sille kämpälle mitä tykkää", lisää vielä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei, mut ei se hauskaa oo... Eikä varsinkaa järkevää", kommentoi Jannen heittoon. Katsoo sitten Eliasta, kun tämä sanoo sanansa ja tökkäisee itseään hellästi käsivarteen.  
"Eiks se oo jo aika selvää? Totta kai sä muutat mun luo", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kasvoilleen nousee leveä hymy Eliaksen sanoista ja viimeistään Larin vastauksesta.  
"Niin... tota tää on ehkä vähä väärä aika kysyy tätä, mut ootsä miettiny, et kerrotsä Antille heti, ku se tulee takas Helsinkiin sieltä reissultaan?" tiedustelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena Larin vastaukselle ja painaa suukon tämän poskelle. Vakavoituu kuitenkin sitten, kun kuulee Iidan seuraavan kysymyksen.  
"Kyl mun täytyy kertoo sille heti. Se odottaa vastausta sen kosintaan, ja mun on pakko kertoo sille, et miks en voi suostuu siihen", vastaa vaisummin. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen painavan suukon poskelleen ja hymyilee tämän teolle.  
"Antti ei kyl tuu ilahtuu sun uutisesta, mut minkäs teet..." kommentoi asiaa vain jotain sanoakseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Toi on tosi harmi, et se ehti kosii sua. Se ei taida aavistaa mitää, et sulki on tunteita Larii kohtaa?" utelee. Juo vesilasinsa tyhjäksi ja jää odottamaan Eliaksen vastausta ennen kuin menee täyttämään lasinsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä", huokaisee Larin ja Iidan sanoille. "Ja ei, sillä ei oo mitään tietoo tästä. Mua vähän pelottaa kertoo sille..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hei, nyt lopetetaan ikävist asioist jauhaminen, meijän piti pitää kivaa", sanoo sitten saatuaan viimein lautasensa tyhjennettyä. 

**Lari**  
  
Silittää Eliaksen selkää.  
"Älä välitä, kyl se siitä", lohduttaa ja nyökkää Jannen sanoille.  
"No, oisko ideoita?" kysyy Jannelta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Uskon", kommentoi miehelle. Nousee pöydästä aikeenaan käydä täyttämässä vesilasi.  
"Sori, käyn täyttää ton lasin." 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi, kun Lari lohduttaa itseään silittämällä itsensä selkää.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja hymyilee miehelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pohtii Larin kysymystä.  
"No, ainahan me voitais pelaa jotain", ehdottaa, "Iida tietää joitain kivoi." Katsoo sitten viinipulloa, jossa on vielä vähän jäljellä.  
"Ottaaks joku vielä pikkasen, niin saadaan tää pullo tyhjäks?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä voit varmaan juoda sen loppuun, ellei Elias haluu?" sanoo Jannelle virnistäen, kun tietää, että Haukkala joisi sen kuitenkin mielellään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mul kävi mieles, et voitas pelaa sellast yht pelii, jossa testataan, et kuinka hyvin tuntee sen kumppanin. Mä tiiän... joo te ette oo tuntenu viel kauaa, mut ei se nii vakavaa oo. Te voitte arvaa", sanoo keittiöstä, kun kuulee Jannen kertovan Larille, että itse tietäisi joitain kivoja pelejä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä enää tarvii, kiitos", hymähtää Jannelle, "mul on edellistäkin annosta vielä." Kuuntelee sitten Iidan selitystä pelistä.  
"Toi kuulostaa aika mielenkiintoselta, siitä vois tulla hauskaa, kun me arvaillaan", vastaa tälle naurahtaen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Koska kukaan muu ei halua viiniä, kumoaa pullon sisällön lasiinsa ja alkaa lipittää sitä. On juonut jo sen verran, ettei maku ole enää ihan niin kamala.  
"Ookoo, pelataan sitä sitten", virnistää viinilasinsa takaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mua alkaa nolottaa, jos mä en tiiä Eliaksesta mitään. Mut tässähän sitä oppii tuntemaan", sanoo naurahtaen.  
"Joten pelataan vaa sitä..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä niin tiesin, et te suostutte", hihkuu innostuneemmin. Alkaa keräillä pöydästä ruokia pois.  
"Janne, autatko?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiedän susta ihan yhtä vähän kuin sä musta", virnistää Larille. "Voidaan nolostella sitten yhessä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hylkää vastahakoisesti viinilasinsa ja alkaa auttaa Iidaa ruokien ja astioiden keräämisessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nolostellaan vaan yhessä", virnistää takaisin ja suukottaa Eliasta poskelle, kun huomaa Jannen ja Iidan poistuneen keittiöön.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Virnuilee keittiössä, kun kuulee Larin suukottavan Eliasta.  
"Se teki sen tarkotuksella sillon, ku me ei olla näkemäs", kuiskaa Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Niin tais tehä", kuiskaa takaisin naama virneessä. "Ei niitten kyl mun mielest tarttis ujostella."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa Larilta suukon poskelle ja hymyilee. Vilkaisee sitten keittiön suuntaan ennen kuin pussaa Laria tämän huulille. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan Eliakselta pusun huulille kääntyy itsekin katsomaan keittiön suuntaan ja virnistää.  
"Näkiks ne?" kysyy kuiskaten Eliakselta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pistää astioita astianpesukoneeseen ja kuulee Larin kuiskuttavan jotain Eliakselle.  
"No ei tartteiskaa ja nyt ne jo supiseeki tuolla. Eihän tonne uskalla kohta mennä", sanoo vitsaillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä", kuiskaa ja naurahtaa hiljaa. Vie sitten kätensä Larin kädelle ja vilkuilee välillä keittiöön katsoessaan Laria hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei vissiin uskallakaan", virnistää ja kuulee sitten Eliaksenkin supattavan jotain. Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena. 

**Iida**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä hakiessaan pöydältä lisää astioita keittiöön.  
"Jatkakaa vaan. Älkää välittäkö musta", sanoo miehille ja poistuu takaisin keittiön suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut tartteeks meijän salailla? Vaik onha tää aika extremee", virnistää Eliakselle, kun tuntee tämän käden oman kätensä päällä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei varmaan tartte, kyllähän ne tietää, mitä me ollaan", sanoo virnistäen ja leikkii Larin sormilla. Naurahtaa sitten, kun Iida tulee silmät kiinni hakemaan lisää astioita.  
"Kyl sä voit silmäs auki pitää", sanoo naisen loittonevalle selälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Kasvoilleen nousee leveä virne, kun näkee Eliaksen alkavan leikkiä sormillaan.   
"Juu, pidä vaan silmäs auki", sanoo Iidalle. Katsoo miestä kulmiensa alta ja alkaa suudella tämän kaulaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei, mä pidän", vastaa miehille keittiöstä. Päästää ison huokauksen ja kääntyy katsomaan Jannea.  
"Oltiiks meki tollasii, ku me rakastuttiin?" 

**Elias**  
  
Upottaa vapaan käden sormensa Larin hiuksiin, kun tämä alkaa suudella kaulaansa.  
"Mmh."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja Eliasta.   
"Tietty oltiin – ja ollaan edelleen", virnistää ja nappaa Iidan lantiosta kiinni vetäen tämän kiinni itseensä. Sitten suutelee naistaan antaumuksella. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää suudelmansa Eliaksen kaulalta kohti tämän korvaa huulien ja posken kautta. Saavuttaa miehen korvanlehden jota näykkäisee hellästi.  
"Mmh", mumisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Älä älä", sanoo ja laskee astiat tiskipöydälle, jonka jälkeen vastaa miehensä suudelmaan.  
"Nii... Onneks ollaan vieläkin." 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa, kun Lari siirtyy suudelmineen kohti korvaansa.  
"Pitäiskö jättää nää kotiin?" hengähtää miehen näykätessä korvalehteään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ja me ollaa semmosii viel harmaapäisinä ja kurttunaamasina vanhuksinakin", virnistää Iidalle ja muiskauttaa pusun tämän poskelle. Lähtee sitten kohti olohuonetta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai nää?" kysyy virnistäen ja näykkäisee Eliasta uudestaan korvanlehdestä hellästi.  
"Jos sä haluut, ni jätetään vaan", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille harmaapäisyydestä ja kurttunaamaisuudesta.  
"Toivottavasti musta ei tuu sellasta kauheeta ryppynaamaa", heittää vitsillä ja ottaa rätin käteensä lähtien pyyhkimään ruokapöytää.  
"Jos viittitte siirtyy vaik tonne sohvalle", ehdottaa Eliakselle ja Larille katsellessaan näiden hempeilyä hymyileväisenä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Just ne", mumisee hymyillen ja työntää Laria hellästi irti itsestään. Kuulee sitten Iidan ehdotuksen sohvalle siirtymisestä.   
"Mennäänkö?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa yhä puolillaan olevan viinilasinsa pöydältä ja pyöräyttää huvittuneesti silmiään Larin ja Eliaksen touhuille. Menee sitten istumaan nojatuoliin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään vaa", sanoo ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä lähtien siirtymään sohvalle tämän kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyyhkii pöydän ja vie rätin keittiöön. Palaa takaisin olohuoneeseen miesten seuraan.  
"Ootteks te valmiita pelaamaan?" 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin mukana, kun tämä ottaa itseään kädestä ja istahtaa sohvalle.  
"Kai me ollaan", vastaa Iidalle hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Loikoilee rennosti nojatuolissa ja virnistää Iidalle.  
"Tuutsä mun syliin istuu?" kysyy.

 **Iida**  
  
Istahtaa miehensä syliin.  
"No tietty tuun, ku pyydetää", vastaa Jannelle virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuutsä mun syliin istuu?" kysyy Eliakselta matkien Jannea. 

**Janne**  
  
Kietoo toisen kätensä Iidan lantion ympäri, kun tämä istuu syliinsä.  
"Selitäksä sen pelin säännöt noille?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larille.  
"Kai mä sitten tuun", virnistää ja kiipeää miehen syliin. 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, mä selitän. Elikkäs tota, jos mä vaik alotan ja esitän kysymyksen teille, ni teijän pitää vastaa. Esimerkiks jos mä kysyn, et 'Eliaksen lempiruoka?', ni Lari vastaa siihen. Tajusitteks?" selittää säännöt miehille istuessaan Jannen sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, mahollisesti tajusin. Toivottavasti", vastaa Iidalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo kai, katotaan, mitä tästä tulee", naurahtaa ja ottaa paremman asennon Larin sylissä.


	15. Chapter 15

** Osa 15 **

**Janne**  
  
Juo viimeiset pisarat viinistään ja asettaa lasin lattialle.  
"Alotaks sä sitte?" kysyy Iidalta.

 **Iida**  
  
"Joo, mä alotan", sanoo Jannelle ja miettii hetken kysymystään.  
"Elias... Larin lempileffa", esittää kysymyksen Eliakselle.  
"Ja sit jos menee oikein, ni Eliaksen vuoro kysyy..." tarkentaa ohjeistusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee, koska ovat puhuneet tästä Eliaksen kanssa. Toivoo, että Elias muistaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Titanic", sanoo välittömästi ja virnistää Larille leveästi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Purskahtaa nauruun, kun kuulee Eliaksen vastauksen.  
"Et oo Väänänen tosissas", hekottaa.

 **Iida**  
  
Tökkäisee Jannea kyynärpäällään.  
"Äläs nyt... No Lari? Sano, et meniks nappiin..." kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Menihän se", vastaa Iidalle.  
"Oon mä tosissani, ihan oikeesti", toteaa Jannelle.

 **Janne**  
  
"No ei ois kyl teitsist uskonu, et joku rakkausdraama olis lemppari", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on sit mun vuoro kysyy, eiks niin?" Miettii kummalta kysyy ja mitä...  
"Janne voikin sitten kertoo, et mikä on Iidan lempikukka", sanoo Jannelle ja miettii, mahtaako tämä tietää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No just ton takii mä en oo kertonukkaa kellekään, ku tiesin, ettei sielt tuu mitää muutaku paskaa niskaan", sanoo totisemmin Jannelle ja kuuntelee Eliaksen kysymystä miehelle. Ajattelee, että jos Janne mokaa kyseisen kysymyksen, niin olisi opettelemista tulevassa vaimossaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Odottaa jännittyneenä, että mitä Janne Eliaksen kysymykseen vastaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Menettää kaiken hilpeytensä, kun kuulee Eliaksen kysymyksen.  
"En mä mitää kukkien nimii tiiä!" parahtaa. "Ja toi kuskaa aina kaikenmaailman rehui tänne." Yrittää kuitenkin rääkätä aivosolujaan, sillä kysymyksen mokaaminen olisi noloa.  
"Mikä se on se semmonen, mis on yks isohko kukka, semmonen tuuhee, niiku auringonkukka?" pohtii. "Joku ulkolainen nimi... vissiin joku gera-jotain", sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee erittäin huvittuneena Jannen selitystä. _Se on gerbera, tollo_ , hymähtää mielessään. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee huvittuneena Jannen selostusta jostain kukasta. _Onneks Iida ei kysyny multa mistään kukasta, en mäkään ois tienny_ , miettii mielessään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tarkotasä gerberaa?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Janne**  
  
Yrittää edelleen saada kukan nimeä päähänsä, kun Iida sanoo sanan gerbera.  
"Just se!" huudahtaa. "Eksä oo joskus sanonut, et ne on tosi nättejä?" 

**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa huvittuneena Jannelle.  
"Voi sua", silittää tämän hiuksia.  
"Onhan ne nättejä joo, mut ei oo mun lemppari. Ehkä toisiks lemppari on gerbera", sanoo nauraen. 

**Janne**  
  
Pettyy syvästi Iidan sanoista.  
"No en mä sit kyl tiiä", valittaa, "ellei se oo sit joku tylsä ruusu." 

**Iida**  
  
"Hyvä, kulta... Se oli ruusu, sä tiesit", sanoo Jannelle ja suukottaa tätä.  
"Ei ruusut oo tylsiä."

 **Janne**  
  
"Ai on vai?" kysyy ihmeissään, kun Iida sanoo lempikukakseen ruusun. Ei ole ikinä nähnyt Iidan erityisemmin ihastelevan niitä sen kummemmin kuin muitakaan kukkia.  
"No on ne mun mielest tylsii, niit tuputetaan aina joka tuutista..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hyvin huvittunut Iidan ja Jannen välisestä keskustelusta. Itseään huvittaa myös se, että tietää itse paremmin Iidan kukkamieltymykset kuin Janne.

 **Lari**  
  
Nauraa huvittuneena Jannelle.  
"Varo mitä päästät suustas tai koht teille ei tuu häitä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No on. Ois sun pitäny se tietää. Ruusut on ihanii, Eliaski ois tienny varmaa. Vai mitä?" kysyy Eliakselta.   
"Mut nyt sun vuoro, kandee kysyy Larilta", antaa Jannelle vinkin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Olisin tiennyt, totta kai", vastaa Iidalle. Odottaa sitten kiinnostuneena Jannen kysymystä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No jos toi oli sun mielest hauskaa, niin saat ite saman kysymyksen", virnuilee Larille.  
"Mikäs se Eltsun lempikukkanen mahtaakaan olla?"

 **Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu Jannen esittämästä kysymyksestä.  
"Voi ei... Mä en muista onks täst ollu puhetta. Must kuitenki tuntuu, et se ei oo ruusu, ku ne on enemmän tyttöjen juttuja. Voisko se olla gerbera?" miettii ääneen. Kätensä hikoavat, ja lämmin olo vallitsee kehonsa.  
"Älä tapa mua, mut mä sanon sen."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee huvittuneena Larin mietintöjä.

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun kuulee Jannen Larille esittämän kysymyksen. Kuuntelee sitten huvittuneena Laria, joka näyttää niin kauhistuneelta.  
"En tietenkään tapa, ei tää nyt niin vakavaa oo", virnistää. "Mut ei se oo gerbera." Kääntyy sitten Iidan puoleen.  
"Saaks Larikin toisen arvauksen, kun Jannekin sai?" kysyy. _Vastaa, kulta, seuraavaks orkidea_ , sanoo Larille mielessään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä Larin vaikeuksille kysymykseen vastaamisessa.  
"No, kai sillekin täytyy antaa toinen mahis", hymähtää. 

**Iida**  
  
"No saat yrittää viel yhen kerran..." lupaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käyttää kaikkia aivonystyröitään ja yrittää miettiä Eliaksen lempikukkaa.  
"Hmm... Oliks se orkidea, minkä sä joskus mainitsit vai muistanks mä ihan väärin? Mä en tosissaa oikeesti voi muistaa tai tietää, mut tän jälkee varmasti muistan", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Larille.  
"Et muista väärin, orkideahan se", sanoo ja kietoo kätensä miehen ympärille.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään vähän pettyneenä, että Lari arvasi oikein. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noni, kyl mul jotenki muisti pelaa. Iidan vuoro vastaa tähän kysymykseen... Tota... Hmm. Mikä on Jannen lempiautomerkki?" kysyy lempeämmin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Öö. Hyvä ku mä ees tiiän, minkä merkkinen auto meillä on ja et mitä kaikkii niit automerkkei on. Venaa sekka", sanoo ja alkaa miettiä automerkkejä mielessään käyttäen sormia apunaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nyt heitti äijä pahan", virnistää Larille ja katselee sitten huvittuneena Iidaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kysymykselle ja on Jannen kanssa täysin samaa mieltä siitä, että se on Iidalle varsin vaikea.

 **Lari**  
  
"Te ootte tuntenu toisenne ikuisuuden, ni pakko heittää jotain haastetta peliin", heittää Jannelle vastaukseksi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä en ihan oikeesti tiiä... Toyota... Honda... Porsche... Madza... Bemari... mikä hitto se vois olla? No mä heitän arvauksella ja sanon, et BMW eli Bemari", sanoo vastaukseksi Larin kysymään kysymykseen ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ei se nyt mikään Bemari oo", sanoo Iidalle virnistäen. "Mut aika lähel pääsit kummiskin." Odottaa sitten Iidan uutta arvausta, joka reiluuden nimissä tälle suodaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"No olikse joku noist minkä mä jo sanoin? Nyt arvaan uusiks... Mercedes Benz", sanoo ja asettaa kätensä kasvojensa päälle häpeästä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Hahaa!" huudahtaa riemastuneena kuullessaan Iidan seuraavan arvauksen.  
"Kyl sä oot, kulta, taitava", sanoo hymyillen ja vetää tämän kädet pois tämän kasvojen edestä.  
"Se meni ihan oikein, Mersu on paras."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Teijän autohan on Mersu", virnistää Iidalle. Ei tosin ollenkaan tiennyt, että kyseinen merkki on Jannen suosikki. 

**Lari**  
  
"Etsä oikeesti tiiä minkä merkkinen auto teil on?" kysyy huvittuneena Iidalta.  
"Mut aika hyvin", joutuu myöntämään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No ei mitää tietoo. Janne sen on hommannu, kuha sil pääsee kulkee, ni pääasia", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Noni Lari. Mikä on Eliaksen lempiruoka?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille Iidan kysyessä itsensä lempiruokaa. Sen pitäisi olla Larille helppo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään naisensa kysymykselle. Mielestään se on aivan liian simppeli.

 **Iida**  
  
Ei ole yhtään varma, osaako Lari sanoa oikeaa vastausta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias rakas, mä oon pahoillani... Mä en tiiä muistanko mä tätä. Mä muistan, et me ollaan puhuttu tästä kyllä sillon ruokapöydässä..." pahoittelee, mutta muistaa yhtäkkiä.  
"Eiku hei. Se oli kana! Ihan varmasti." 

**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan Larin pahoittellessa, ettei muista, mutta sitten ilmeensä kuitenkin kirkastuu, kun tämä vastaa kanan.  
"No niin onkin", sanoo leveästi hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tarttis vissiin kehitellä vähän vaikeempii kysymyksii, kun kaikki on arvannu tähän mennes oikein", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jes, hyvä me!" iloitsee oikeasta vastauksestaan ja suukottaa Eliasta Iidan ja Jannen nähden.  
"Tota Janne... Kuinka monta lasta Iida haluaa?" kysyy ihan vitsillä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nauraa Larin kysymykselle ja tietää, että Jannelle varmaan tuottaa vaikeuksia tämäkin kysymys. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon iloisena ja naurahtaa sitten tämän kysymykselle. On aivan varma, että se ei todellakaan ole Jannelle mikään helppo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hölmistyy Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Öö... kaks?" arvaa ja katsahtaa tulevaa vaimoaan toiveikkaasti. _Mitä jos se onkin jotain viis_ , miettii sitten ja se ajatus on varsin kammottava.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ootsä varma, et se on kaks?" kysyy Jannelta huvittuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannen vastaukselle.  
"Hyväksytään. Jos ihan tarkkoja ollaan, ni mä haluun tytön ja pojan, et jos ei kahella ekalla kerralla tuu, ni sit kolmas yritys. Kolme on se maksimi, mut kaks periaatteessa", sanoo Jannelle ja suutelee tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Jannen vastaessa oikein ja hymyilee sitten Iidan sanoille. Tietää saavansa seuraavaksi kysymyksen ja itseään hieman jännittää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vastaa Iidan suudelmaan ja virnuilee itsetyytyväisenä.  
"Toi suunnitelma kuulostaa ihan passelilta", sanoo iloisesti. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Eliasta.  
"Mitäs mä sulle keksin... Kuin monen jätkän kaa Lartsa on imutellu?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kuulostaa aika pahalta", sanoo ja alkaa miettiä, että miten Elias voi tietää tollaista.  
"Miten sä voit tietää?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle tämän istuessa sylissään. Tietää, että Janne pisti pahan kysymyksen ja odottaa innolla Eliaksen vastausta.

 **Elias**  
  
Järkyttyy Jannen kysymyksestä, sillä itsellään ei ole harmainta aavistustakaan oikeasta vastauksesta. Tuijottaa Larin virnettä pienessä paniikissa.  
"En mä tiiä, ei me olla puhuttu vielä näistä asioista", valittaa ja vääntelee sormiaan hermostuneena.  
"No, mä nyt sanon vaikka seittemän", arvaa olkiaan kohauttaen ja luo Lariin pahoittelevan katseen, koska tietää olevansa väärässä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee Eliaksen epämukavuudelle ja arvelee, että taitavat viimein saada väärän vastauksen kahteen kertaan. 

**Iida**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Jannen kysymykselle ja tuhahtaa. _Ei tollast voi tietää_ , miettii ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lasketaaks kaikki känni-imuttelut ja sellaset pikkupusut?" kysyy Jannelta tarkentavan kysymyksen, niin tietää sanovansa Eliakselle, oliko vastaus oikein vai väärin.

 **Janne**  
  
"Känni-imuttelut joo, jos ne oli ihan kunnon imuttelusessioi, mitkään pikkupusut ei kelpaa", selventää virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Jannelle ja kääntää katseensa Eliaksen suuntaan ja pudistelee päätään. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy, kun Lari pudistaa itselleen päätään.  
"No viis sitten", sanoo ja puraisee alahuultaan epävarmana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Neljä tai viis. En muista", sanoo huvittuneemmin Eliakselle hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin vähän?" kysyy yllättyneenä, mutta muistaa sitten, että Lari tuli kaapista vasta paljon myöhemmin kuin mitä itse tuli.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Pöh, ei vieläkään väärää vastausta", nurisee huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei täs oo paljoo kerenny, ku oon ollu nii pitkään kaapissa. Mut sä oot yks niistä", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eiks se oo Eliaksen vuoro nyt?" kysyy pelin jatkosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja alkaa sitten miettiä kysymystä Iidalle.  
"Mikä oli Jannen lempilelu pikkulapsena?" virnistää naiselle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Eliaksen kysymys saa itsensä repeämään nauruun. Ei muista yhtään, onko joskus maininnut asiasta Iidalle vai ei. 

**Lari**  
  
Repeää Eliaksen kysymykselle.  
"Ei hitto, Elias... mistä sä vedät noita?" kysyy rakkaaltaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Apua", sanoo kauhistuneempana. Ei muista ovatko keskustelleet Jannen kanssa asiasta koskaan.  
"Varmaa joku pehmonalle, jolla on joku lätkämaila käsissä", heittää virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa Larille olkapäitään virnistäen.   
"Halusin kysyy jotain haastavaa ja se nyt vaan tuli mieleen", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei ollu", sanoo Iidalle huvittuneena. On melko varma, että tämä ei keksi oikeaa vastausta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Onks mun kulta leikkiny barbeilla?" kysyy vitsikkäästi.  
"Ei oikeesti mitään hajua", tyytyy myöntämään. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa Iidan Barbie-heitolle.  
"No ei ole. Mun lempparilelu oli pehmonen dinosaurus, jonka nimeks annoin Jouko", kertoo ja repeää sitten nauramaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Voi ku söpöö", sanoo Jannelle ja puristaa tämän poskia. Suukottaa miehen huulia tämän vastauksen jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei hitto, Haukkala..." sanoo ja repeää isoon nauruun.  
"Jouko", nauraa. 

**Elias**  
  
Nauraa itsekin Jannen vastaukselle. Ei todellakaan odottanut tämän paljastavan, että leikki pienenä jollain Jouko-dinolla.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Suukottaa Iidaa takaisin ja katsahtaa sitten sohvalla naureskelevaa paria.  
"Mul on siit kuvakin", kertoo, "se oli pilkullinen ja piti ääntä, kun sitä puristi."

 **Iida**  
  
"Siis ootsä säilyttäny siitä kuvan? Miks sä et oo kertonu mulle?" kysyy kullaltaan sössöttäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en ois iha heti uskonu, et Haukkala on leikkiny jollai dinolla", sanoo edelleen nauraen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Se näkyy yhes kuvas, mis mä oon penska. Se kuva on yhdes kuva-albumis, minkä mutsi tunki käteen, ku muutettiin", kertoo Iidalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena.  
"Kuka muuten nyt kysyy, ku Iida vastas väärin?" kysyy.

 **Iida**  
  
"Siis sä kerrot sen vasta nyt, et meillä on se jossai kuva-albumissa?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
"Vaik siis oonha mä käyny ne kaikki kuvat läpi, mut en mä oo kiinnittäny huomioo mihinkää muuhun ku pikku-Janneen niis kuvissa", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiks toi nyt oo ihan turhaa väitellä tosta?" kysyy Iidalta ja Jannelta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**

**Pari tuntia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat pelanneet peliä ja on nolostunut vastatessaan väärin Eliakseen liittyviin kysymyksiin. Katsahtaa nopeasti kelloa ja huomaa sen olevan jo todella paljon.  
"Kulta, meijän pitäs varmaa lähtee? Kello on jo aika paljon..." kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
On nauttinut illasta Iidan ja Jannen luona hyvin paljon ja on lisäksi oppinut paljon uusia asioita Larista, vaikkakin on itse joutunut nolatuksi moneen kertaan niitä arvaillessa. Katsahtaa kelloa Larin sanoessa sen olevan jo aika paljon.  
"Niinpä näkyy olevan. Lähetään vaan kotiin", vastaa ja hymyilee väsyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ylös pitäen Eliasta kädestä.  
"Kiitos, Iida, tän illan järjestämisestä. Oli mukavaa", kiittää ystäviään illanvietosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee Larin vetämänä sohvalta ja painautuu sitten tämän kylkeen.  
"Joo, kiitos. Oli tosi kivaa", kiittää myös Iidaa ja Jannea.

 **Iida**  
  
"Hei, ettekai te vielä lähe? Iltahan on vasta nuori", sanoo miehille heidän noustessa sohvalta ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen syvemmälle kainaloonsa ja suukottaa tätä poskelle.  
"Meil on molemmilla huomenna töitä, ni pakko mennä nukkumaan", sanoo totuudenmukaisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Kietoo toisen kätensä Larin vyötärölle ja nyökkää tämän sanoille.  
"Jep ja muutenkin väsyttää jo sen verran, et nukahtaisin ihan kohta tohon sohvalle", sanoo ja haukottelee sitten.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No kai teijät sit täytyy päästää menee", sanoo nousten itsekin ylös. "Otetaan jossain vaihees uusiks, me tullaan vaik teille." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ja jos Elias ois nukahtanu, ni mä oisin saanu kantaa sen kotiin", sanoo pudistellen päätään. Kuulee Jannen sanovan, että ilta täytyisi ottaa uusiksi.  
"Joo, otetaan vaan. Ja tuutte tietysti, jos me vaan saadaan tän mun kultsini kans sovittuu, et kumpi siivoo", virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Janne! Et sä voi kutsuu ittees noille kylään", sanoo toruvammin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämän ottaa puheeksi siivoamisen.  
"Sähän siivosit aamullakin niin nätisti, et eiköhän se jatkossaki mee ihan yhtä helposti", virnistää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en mä kutsunukaa, se oli vaa ehdotus", puolustautuu naiselleen, joka vaikuttaa vähän tuomitsevalta. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti.  
"Niinpä kai", sanoo ja poistuu eteiseen laittamaan kenkiä jalkaansa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei okei. Hyvä ehdotus oli silti", sanoo hymyillen Jannelle, joka selittelee sanojaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Menee Larin mukana eteiseen ja irrottautuu tästä laittaaksen omat kenkänsä jalkaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Iidaa pienesti hymyillen ja lähtee myös eteiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Me varmaan ilmotellaan sitte, millo pidetään jotain meillä", sanoo samalla, kun laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa ja katsoo kysyvästi Eliasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Siirtyy itsekin muiden perässä eteiseen.  
"Merkatkaa ylös se toukokuun vika lauantai", sanoo muistuttaen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, ilmotetaan toki", vastaa Larille ja hymyilee Idalle ja Jannelle. Saa sitten kengät jalkaansa ja odottaa Larinkin saavan ne laitettua.  
"Ja tietysti merkataan hääpäivä ylös." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tietysti merkataan. Eihän me nyt voida hääpäivää unohtaa", sanoo Iidalle vastaukseksi ja saa viimein kengät jalkaan. Astelee kohti ulko-ovea ja avaa sen.  
"No niin, moikka ja nähää!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Moi moi. Kiva ku kävitte", sanoo hyvästiksi ja heiluttaa kättään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Moikka ja kiitos tosi paljon illasta", hyvästelee hymyillen ja astuu ulos ovesta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Moro, moro", sanoo ja heilauttaa itsekin kättään hyvästiksi.

 **Lari**  
  
Sulkee oven perässään ja huokaisee syvään.  
"Huhhuh, olipas taas ilta. Jaksatko sä kävellä kotiin vai mennääks me taksilla tai bussilla?" kysyy Eliakselta katsoen tätä rakastuneesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin rakastuneeseen katseeseen ja liimautuu tämän kylkeen.  
"Käveleminen saattais vähän piristää", vastaa haukotellen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä varmaan joudun taluttaa sut, jos sua alkaa kauheesti väsyttää", sanoo virnistellen ja tilaa hissin.

 **Elias**  
  
"En usko, eiköhän tää väsymys helpota, kun pääsee tonne raikkaaseen ulkoilmaan", mutisee ja odottaa hissiä saapuvaksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ja onneks ei oo ku pari-kolme kilsaa kotiin", sanoo huvittuneena. Hissin saapuessa ylös, astuu sisään Eliaksen kanssa ja painaa hissin nappia alas. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep", sanoo hymyillen hissin lähtiessä alaspäin, "se ei oo mikään liian pitkä matka." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oli muuten aika hankalia kysymyksiä ja nolotti, etten tienny susta oikeestaan paljookaan", sanoo Eliakselle muistellessaan pelin kulkua. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se oli kuule mulle ihan yhtä noloa kuin sullekin", hymähtää ja sitten hissi saapuukin jo alas.  
"Mut ajattele kuin paljon enemmän me nyt tiietään toisistamme", sanoo iloisesti astuessaan hissistä ulos. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä. Mä tiiän, et sul on sisaruksii ja et sä tykkäät orkideoista ja kanasta", virnistää ja astuu Eliaksen perässä hissistä ulos.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Ja mä tiedän, että sä et oo ikinä seurustellu miehen kanssa", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee nolommaksi Eliaksen mainitessa seurustelun.  
"No en niin... En mä oo samanlainen ku sä", sanoo hiljemmin.  
"Mut nyt mä oon sun kanssa", hymyilee.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei se mua häiritse, jos sä sitä pelkäät", sanoo hellästi ja avaa kerrostalon ulko-oven.  
"Ja se on aika kivaa saada olla sun ensimmäinen", sanoo sitten hymyillen. _Ja viimeinen_ , lisää mielessään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai on? Musta se on jo vähä noloo, ettei tän ikänen mies oo ikinä seurustellu kunnolla", sanoo Eliakselle pienesti hymyillen astuessaan ulos Iidan ja Jannen rapusta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mun mielestä oo noloa", sanoo ja seuraa Laria ulos rapusta. "Mun mielestä se kertoo siitä, että sä tiedät ihan tarkalleen, mitä sä haluut ja mikään sitä vähäisempi ei kelpaa sulle." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Sä se osaat olla ihana oikeesti. Mä en haluu liikaa toitottaa sitä sulle, mut mun on pakko", sanoo Eliakselle vastauksena tämän sanoihin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee vähän ujosti Larin sanoille.  
" _Sä_ oot ihana", sanoo hellästi ja tarttuu sitten miehen käteen. 

**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu itsekin Eliaksen käteen ja lähtee kävelemään kohti kotia.  
"Mä mietin tossa, et voitais pitää sulle tuparit sitten, ku tää on virallista. Kutsuttais sulle tärkeitä ihmisii, kuten Tale ja tietty noi yhet rakastavaiset, ja jos sä haluut sun perhettäski, ni se käy kans", sanoo yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu Larin ehdotuksesta pitää tuparit.  
"Toi on tosi kiva idea", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Kai mä saan vähän uudistaa meijän kodin sisustusta ennen niitä?" kysyy sitten virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen suostuessa ehdotukseensa.  
"Kiva, et pidit ajatuksesta", vastaa iloisemmin, mutta vakavoituu sitten Eliaksen seuraavasta kysymyksestä.  
"No en mä oikein tiedä", sanoo pettyneemmin, mutta virnistää sitten.  
"Totta kai sä saat. Onhan se sunki koti." 

**Elias**  
  
Virneensä haihtuu, kun Lari kuulostaa pettyneeltä itsensä ehdottaessa sisustuksen uudistamista. Tuhahtaa sitten, kun Lari lopulta virnistää ja antaa itselleen luvan.   
"Ei saa kiusaa tolleen", sanoo ja hymynsä palaa väkisin takaisin huulilleen.

 **Lari**  
  
"No anteeks..." sanoo lempeämmin ja suutelee rakastaan. Irtautuu yhtäkkiä sanoakseen seuraavan asiansa.  
"Onkohan Iida raskaana?" 

**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria onnellisena, mutta hämmentyy, kun tämä odottamatta irtaantuu suudelmasta ja ottaa puheeksi Iidan.  
"Mulla kävi tiedätkö ihan sama mielessä", sanoo, "Iida meinaa tykkää valkkarista."

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii mäki oon käsittäny, et se tykkää valkkarista ja sit se ei suostunu sitä juomaan... Muka huono olo. Tais olla huono olo ihan muista syistä", virnistää Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niinpä", komppailee virnistellen Larin sanoja.  
"Janne tuskin tajus yhtään mitään", naurahtaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille Jannesta.  
"Joo, ei varmasti tajunnu. Se on niin daiju, et sille saa oikeesti vääntää rautalangasta kaikki jutut", selittää.  
"Mut kyl se varmaa kohta tajuu, ku Iida ei juo alkoholii missään vaiheessa", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Todennäköisesti joo, tai ainaki sitten viimeistää, kun raskaus alkaa näkyä", virnistää. Näkee jo mielessään Jannen tyrmistyneen ilmeen, kun tämä tajuaa tulevansa isäksi.  
"Niillä muuten on jo se vauva ennen kuin ne menee naimisiin", sanoo tehtyään pikaisen laskutoimituksen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai on? Mä oon nii huono laskee mitää tollasii. Millonkoha se sit syntyy?" kysyy Eliakselta. On ylpeä, että on saanut Eliaksen itselleen, koska Elias on fiksu kaikessa.  
"Voi Janne-raukkaa, sehä oli siinä pelissäkin ihan kauhistunu siitä kysymyksestä, et monta lasta Iida haluaa", nauraa huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Riippuu vähän, miten pitkällä Iida on, mut joskus keväällä se todennäkösesti syntyy", vastaa Larille hymyillen. Nauraa sitten miehen sanoille Jannesta.  
"Mä haluaisin olla näkemässä sen ilmeen, kun se saa tietää", sanoo naama virneessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä ihan hyvä, et se syntyy ennen ku ne menee naimisiin, ni Iidan ei tartte olla siel maha pystyssä", virnistää.  
"Ja joo, mäki haluisin nähä Jannen ilmeen. Mut aika jännä, et Iida ei oo puhunu sulle mitään. Mä oon käsittäny, et te puhutte aika paljon toisillenne", sanoo ihmeissään. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Niinhän me puhutaan, mut voi olla, et Iida on saanu tietää vasta äskettäin eikä oo vielä ehtinyt kertoa", pohdiskelee. "Eikä se varmaa äsken halunnut sanoa mitään, kun Janne oli kuulolla." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, voi olla. Mä en kyl tajuu sitäkää, et miks se salaa asiaa Jannelta. Sehän on sentää sen muksun faija", miettii ääneen.  
"Ellei se sit oo jonku muun..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Älä nyt tollasia puhu", toruu Laria, kun tämä miettii onko Iidan lapsi edes Jannen. Ei pysty uskomaan, että Iida olisi pettänyt Jannea.  
"Iida varmaan haluu vaan itse vähän aikaa sulatella raskasuutista ja kertoo sitten", arvelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Iida ei kyl pettäis ikinä Jannee, et tuskin täs siit ainakaa on kyse", sanoo sitten. Itsestään olisi kyllä kiva tietää syy tähän salailuun.  
"No ehkä se viel kertoo, luulis et se alkaa koht näkymäänki", miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Odotetaan vaan ihan rauhassa ja katotaan, mitä tapahtuu", sanoo.  
"Päästäänköhän me kummisediks?" pohtii sitten ääneen ja virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sä varmaa ainaki pääset. Sä oisit hyvä kummisetä", sanoo ääneen vastauksen Eliaksen pohdinnoille.  
"Mä mietin ite äsken tota omassa päässäni, et ketäköhä ne pyytää kummiks." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos mä pääsen, niin kyllä pääset säkin", sanoo Larille.   
"Ketä sä sitten luulet, että pyytää kummeiksi?" kysy, kun mies kertoo miettineensä asiaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"No jos ihan rehellisii ollaan, ni ei mulla muuta tullu mielee ku me", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mä en kyllä tiedä, että haluisinko mä ees kummiks, tuntuu et liikaa vastuuta. Mut ei kai siitä voi sitten kieltäytyä, jos ne päättää pyytää", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei sellasesta mennä kieltäytymään. Ja eikai siitä hommasta niin paljon vastuuta tarvii ottaa, jos ei tahdo", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Miten sä osaatki olla noin positiivinen?" kysyy mieheltään. Pysähtyy Eliaksen kanssa keskelle katua ja kääntää tämän kasvot itseensä päin.  
"Mä haluisin esitellä sut mun faijalle", sanoo Eliakselle lempeämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä, kun Lari sanoo haluavansa esitellä itsensä tämän faijalle. Nielaisee hermostuneena.  
"O-oikeesti?" sopertaa. "Kai se käy."

 **Lari**  
  
"Jossain vaiheessa joo. Mun täytyy vaan eka kertoo sille, että mä seurustelen, etten vie sua yhtäkkiä näytille. En tiiä, miten se reagoi tähän koko uutiseen", sanoo Eliakselle vetäen tämän kainaloon ja jatkaa samalla kävelyään eteenpäin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee eteenpäin ollen Larin kanalossa ja miettii tämän sanoja.  
"Onko sun faija sitten..." aloittaa epäroiden, "tai siis onko se ok sen kanssa, että sä oot homo?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä toivoinki, et sä kysyisit tota", sanoo.  
"Sillon alussa, ku mä kerroin faijalle, et oon homo, ni meijän välit oli poikki varmaa ainaki puoltoist vuotta. Me ei oltu missään tekemisissä koko sinä aikana, koska se ei vaan voinu tajuta, et mä rakastanki miehiä..." aloittaa ja huokaisee isommin.

 **Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee miehen kertomusta harmistuneena ja on pahoillaan tämän puolesta. Puristaa Larin kättä ja odottaa, että tämä jatkaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Sit se yhtäkkii ottiki muhun yhteyttä ja kerto, ettei se haluu menettää mua. Ei meijän välit vieläkää oo mitkään täysin hyvät, ja aikasemmin en ois uskaltanu esitellä ketään varteenotettavaa, mut mä oon varma, että sut mä haluun sille esitellä. Oli sen reaktio sit mikä tahansa. Mut pitää sitä ekaks pehmittää", jatkaa kertomustaan Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon palhoillani, et sulla on huonot välit faijas kanssa", sanoo hiljaa ja kiertää kätensä tämän lantiolle. On onnellinen siitä, että oma faijansa on täysin ok sen kanssa, että tämän poika on homo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä oo pahoillas", sanoo ja suutelee miestään.  
"Se on ihan sen oma syy, ettei se voinu hyväksyy mua sellasena ku mä oon. Onneks se nyt on luvannu yrittää. Pitäskö se kutsuu sinne tupareihin?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antamaan suudelmaan ja nauttii tämän pehmeistä huulista omillaan.  
"Kutsu ihmeessä, jos susta tuntuu, että haluut sen sinne", vastaa hellästi hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, kyl sen on pakko tavata mun ihana mies", sanoo rennommin. Käveleminen on sujunut nopeasti ja kotitalo häämöttääkin horisontissa.  
"Tuollahan se meijän talo jo näkyy." 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa itsekin keltaisen kerrostalon häämöttävän edessäpäin.  
"Niinhän se näkyy. Mä alan varmaan aika pian tottua näihin maisemiin", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä vaan. Toivottavasti et ikinä kyllästykään niihin. Tai muhun", sanoo viimeisen lauseen niin hiljaa, että sitä tuskin kuulee.  
"Ei siis sillä, et meijän pitäis koko loppuelämä asuu tossa." 

**Elias**  
  
"En usko, että kyllästyn, vaikka en kyl koskaan kuvitellut muuttavani Vantaalle", naurahtaa. Ei kuullut Larin hiljaista viimeistä lausetta.  
"Mut eipä sillä ole väliä missä asuu, vaan sillä kenen kanssa", lisää vielä hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai? Onks Vantaa jotenki huono sit vai?" kysyy Eliakselta vitsikkäästi.  
"Voidaan me ettiä yhessä joku kiva kämppä sit jossain vaiheessa. Onha tässä aikaa", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Enhän mä nyt sillä, että Vantaa jotenkin huono paikka olis", virnistää. "Oon vaan aina asunut Helsingissä, jos niitä Brysselin vuosia ei lasketa." Katsahtaa sitten Laria.  
"Sun kämppäs on kiva, vaikka onhan se vähän pieni", sanoo. "Mut eipä tässä mikään kiire oo, niin kuin sanoit." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Ai on pieni? Kuinka ison kämpän sä meille sit oikeen haluisit?" kysyy huvittuneemmin kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat kämpän pienuudesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No se on vaan kaksio. Kolmio sen tarttis olla", virnistää ja katselee kuinka uusi kotinsa tulee koko ajan lähemmäksi. Ei oikein voi edelleenkään uskoa kuinka päälaelleen elämänsä on lyhyessä ajassa mennyt. Ei kuitenkaan kadu tekemiään päätöksiä ollenkaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meitähän on vaan me kaks, miks ihmeessä kolmio? Siellähän on huone liikaa", sanoo eikä tajua Eliaksen halua asua kolmiossa kahdestaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se ylimääränen huone on vierashuone tietenkin", sanoo kuin se olisi itsestäänselvyys. "Ja täytyyhän meillä joku paikka olla meijän tulevalle kummilapselle, jos se vaikka tulee yökylään." Pitää sitten pienen tauon ja lisää virnistäen:  
"Tietty se on myös hyödyllinen silloin, kun meille tulee niin iso riita, ettei haluta nukkuu vierekkäin." 

**Lari**  
  
"No tietysti. Oishan mun pitäny tietää, että siitä ylimääräsestä huoneesta tulis vierashuone", virnistää. Pudistelee päätään Eliaksen viimeiselle lauseelle.  
"En mä haluu niin isoo riitaa", sanoo rakastuneena. Saapuu vihdoin alaovelle ja avaa sen avaimella, koska ovi on jo lukossa. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään halua, mutta sellanen voi ihan hyvin tulla jossain vaiheessa", kommentoi ja astuu alaovesta sisään Larin avattua sen.  
"Meijän täytyy muuten teettää mulle avaimet, ellei sulla oo ylimääräsiä", sanoo ohimennen. 

**Lari**  
  
"On mulla jossain se ylimääränen avain, mut en tosiaankaa tiedä, että missä", vastaa Eliakselle naama virneessä. Itsestä on ihanaa, että Elias on tosiaan muuttamassa luokseen.  
"Mut hankitaan se kolmio, jos sä haluut..." sanoo Eliakselle ja suukottaa miestä astuessaan rappuun. Kävelee hissille ja painaa nappia. Hissi on alhaalla, joten se avautuu heti. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja astuu tämän perässä hissiin. Ottaa miestä sitten kädestä kiinni ja katsoo tätä silmiin tuntien olonsa erittäin onnelliseksi ja rakastetuksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Puristaa Eliaksen kättä tiukasti omassaan ja vastaa tämän rakastuneeseen katseeseen. Syöksyy suutelemaan miestä hissin ovien sulkeuduttua.  
"Muistatsä, mitä sä sanoit Iidan ja Jannen luona siin ruokapöydässä, ku oltiin kahestaan?" kysyy mutisten vasten miehen huulia.

 **Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari yhtäkkiä syöksyy suutelemaan itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan innokkaasti ja kietoo kätensä miehen ympärille. On niin pökerryksissä päätähuimaavasta suudelmasta, ettei muista ollenkaan, mistä Lari puhuu. Pudistaa päätään vastauksena tämän kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ku mä vähä näykin sun korvaa, ja sit sä sanoit, et jätetään ne kotiin", mutisee Eliakselle, kun tämä ei muista keskustelujaan. Hissin ovet avautuvat, ja etsii käsiensä avulla tietä ulos hissistä kotiovelle ollen koko ajan kiinni Eliaksen huulissa. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin puhuessa asiat alkavat palautua mieleensä ja virnistää.  
"Niinhän mä taisin sanoo", hengähtää ja painaa huulensa vaativasti takaisin Larin huulille. Toivoo, etteivät törmää keneenkään naapuriin, sillä saattavat olla varsin kummallinen näky, kun yrittävät löytää oikeaa ovea koko ajan suudellessa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennää sit äkkii kotiin, ni päästään jatkaa siitä mihin jäätiin siel Iidalla", virnistää ja tunkee avaimensa kotioven avainreikään. Saatuaan oven auki pukkii Eliasta ensin sisään yhä suudellen miestä ja sulkee oven päästyään itse sisälle kotiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huulia vasten ja sisään päästyään alkaa potkia kenkiään pois jaloista edelleen miestä suudellen. 

**Lari**  
  
Heittää avaimet eteisen pöydälle ja alkaa itsekin potkia kenkiä jaloistaan. Saatuaan kengät jalasta lähtee johdattamaan Eliasta makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa kengät pois ja lähtee Larin johdattamana kohti makuuhuonetta. Tuntee pienen omantunnon pistoksen siitä, että on kovaa vauhtia pettämässä Anttia, muttei jaksa välittää siitä – haluaa Laria aivan liikaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Sulkee makuuhuoneen oven ja irtaantuu hetkeksi Eliaksesta ottaakseen päiväpeitteen pois sängyn päältä. Tarraa kiinni Eliakseen ja alkaa suudella tämän kaulaa kiihkoisasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy, kun Lari irrottaa tämän otteen itsestään, mutta onneksi ero ei kestä kauan, ja kohta Lari on kaulansa kimpussa. Liu'uttaa kätensä tämän paidan alle selkäpuolelta ja huokailee kaulasuudelmien tuntuessa hyvin kiihottavilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen liu'uttavan tämän kädet paitansa alle ja kuulee, miten mies huokailee kaulasuudelmien seurauksesta. Siirtyy näykkimään Eliasta korvanlehdestä hellästi, kun samalla hivuttaa omat kätensä tämän paidan sisälle alkaen tunnustella tämän paljasta kroppaa. 

**Elias**

Ynähtää Larin siirtyessä näykkimään korvalehteään ja värähtää, kun tuntee tämän kädet paljaalla ihollaan. Alkaa sitten vetää miehen paitaa pois tämän päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, kun kuulee Eliaksen ynähtävän teoistaan, ja huomaa miten tämä alkaa vihdoin vetää paitaansa pois yltään. Siirtää itsekin kätensä miehen paidan helmalle ollen valmiina riisumaan sen. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larista, jotta saa paidan pois tämän yltä ja heittää sen sitten olkansa yli. Nuolaisee huuliaan miehen paljaan ylävartalon nähdessään ja alkaa sitten auttaa Laria oman paitansa kanssa.

 **Lari**  
  
Alkaa riisua Eliaksen avustuksella tämän paitaa pois tämän päältä. Saatuaan sen pois ottaa paidan käsiinsä ja heittää sen jonnekin päin huonetta. Haluaa Eliasta niin kovin, että tuntee jo etumuksensa heräilevän. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun ovat molemmat paidattomia, painautuu tiukasti kiinni Lariin ja hyökkää suutelemaan tätä. On jo ihan kivikovana housuissaan ja tietää Larin tuntevan sen vartaloidensa ollessa liimautuneina toisiinsa. Ajatus kiihottaa itseään entistä enemmän. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen olevan kovana ja tuntee myös tämän huulet pian omillaan ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan kiihkeästi. Kaataa Eliaksen sängylle kaatuen itse perässä tämän päälle. Haluaa Eliasta liikaa ja tuntee sen jo todella hyvin housuissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari kaataa itsensä sängylle ja saa sitten miehen päälleen. Tuntee tämän kovuuden itseään vasten ja siirtyy näykkimään Larin kaulaa samalla, kun kätensä alkavat hivuttautua hitaasti tämän housujen sisäpuolelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias alkaa viimein näykkiä kaulaansa, ja samanaikaisesti tuntee tämän käsien hivuttautuneen housujensa sisäpuolelle. Suutelee Eliasta rajusti. 

**Elias**  
  
Imee Larin kaulaa voimakkaasti ja puristelee samalla tämän pakaroita. Sitten Lari suutelee itseään huulille ja vastaa siihen antaumuksella työntäen kielensä törkeästi lupia kysymättä tämän suuhun. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen imevän kaulaansa voimalla ja tuntee samaan aikaan tämän käsien puristelevan pakaroitaan. Mies vastaa suudelmaansa työntäen tämän kielen suuhunsa. Raottaa suutaan hieman, jotta tämän kieli pääsee paremmin sisään suuhun. Siirtää omat kätensä Eliaksen farkkujen vetoketjulle, jota alkaa availla hitaammanpuoleisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Tunkee kielensä paremmin tutkimaan Larin suuta, kun tämä raottaa sitä hieman. Tuntee sitten miehen kädet avaamassa hitaasti vetoketjuaan. Vie toisen kätensä avaamaan vyötään ja toisen ujuttaa Larin hiuksiin.

 **Lari**  
  
Ei kestä kauaakaan, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden hiuksissaan ja näkee, miten tämä avaa toisella kädellä tämän vyötä. Päättää auttaa miestä hieman ja tarttuu itsekin tämän vyöhön kiinni saaden sen irti ja avaa myös vetoketjunkin. Alkaa hivuttaa miehen farkkuja pois tämän päältä.

 **Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria edelleen raivokkaasti ja tuntee tämän auttavan itseään vyön avaamisessa. Nostaa sitten takapuoltaan ylös patjalta, jotta Lari saa vedettyä farkut pois yltään. 

**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen farkkuja koko ajan alemmas ja alemmas ja toiminta helpottuu tämän nostaessa takapuoltaan patjasta. Tuntee ja näkee Eliaksen kovuuden kovempana tämän boksereiden sisällä ja virnistää näylle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sun vuoro", hengähtää kiihottuneena, kun Lari saa itsensä farkut pois. Siirtää kätensä miehen vyön kimppuun yrittäen saada sen auki.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias alkaa avata vyötään ja siirtää omat kätensäkin auttamaan miestä toiminnassaan. Avaa vyönsä ja siirtää Eliaksen kädet vetoketjulle, jonka toivoisi miehen avaavan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun saavat yhteisvoimin Larin vyön auki, vetää tämän housujen vetoketjun myös auki ja heti perään avaa tämän housunnapin. Alkaa sitten vetää housuja pois miehen päältä samalla, kun huulensa hakeutuvat takaisin tämän suulle. 

**Lari**  
  
Nostaa itsekin takapuoltaan patjasta, jotta Elias saisi hivutettua farkut päältänsä helpommin. Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan erityisen rakastavasti. Mielessään ei pyöri nyt mikään muu kuin se, miten lähellä Elias on itseään. Ei olisi uskonut vielä muutama viikko sitten pääsevänsä tähän tilanteeseen Eliaksen kanssa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17   
**

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin rakastavaan suudelmaan ja hivuttaa samalla tämän farkkuja pois tämän yltä. Itsestään tuntuu aivan uskomattomalta olla sillä tavalla Larin kanssa ja nauttii heidän vartaloidensa lähesiyydestä paljon enemmän kuin koskaan kenekään muun kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nuolee Eliaksen vartaloa katseellaan ja hivuttaa kätensä tämän boksereiden sisään. Hapuilee käsillään Eliaksen kovuutta ja alkaa kosketella sitä hellästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi Larin huulia vasten, kun tuntee tämän käden pujahtavan boksereihinsa ja alkavan kosketella kovuuttaan. Alkaa repiä miehen farkkuja nopeammin pois tämän yltä, haluten kaikki turhat vaatekappaleet äkkiä pois tieltä. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, miten Elias nopeuttaa farkkujensa riisumista, ja itse liikuttelee edelleen kättään tämän kovuudella siirtäen kuitenkin lopulta kätensä tämän boksereiden nyörille ja alkaen hivuttaa niitä alaspäin. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ylety poistamaan Larin farkkuja kokonaan, joten antaa niiden olla. Sitten huomionsa kiinnittyy uudelleen Larin käsiin, jotka alkavat hivuttaa boksereitaan pois. Tarrautuu sitten Larin herkullisen kokokoiseen kovuuteen tämän boksereiden päältä ja alkaa hipelöidä sitä kiusoittelevasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Varmaan helpompaa, jos ottaisit noi mun bokserit pois..." hengähtää Eliakselle tämän kosketuksen tuntuessa hyvältä kovuudellaan. Saa hivutettua Eliaksen bokserit kokonaan pois ja itsestä tuntuu ihanalta nähdä Elias viimein alastomana allaan. Potkii omat farkkunsa pois jaloistaan, koska Elias ei niitä ylettynyt riisumaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehen sanoille ja päättää kuunnella tätä. Jättää oitis Larin kovuuden toistaiseksi rauhaan ja alkaa hivuttaa hyvin hitaasti tämän boksereita pois. Samalla tuntee itsensä olevan jo alasti ja nopeuttaa Larin boksereidenpistoa haluten tämän myös äkkiä alastomaksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen teolle, kun tämä poistaa bokserinsa nopealla tahdilla yltään. Tarttuu Eliaksen lantioon kiinni ja työntää itseään lähemmäs Eliasta haluten tuntea tämän kiinni itsessään. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Lari työntää tämän lantion itseensä kiinni, jolloin tuntee ensimmäistä kertaa tämän paljaan kovuuden omaansa vasten. Painaa huulensa Larin huulille ja alkaa suudella tätä pehmeästi mutta vaativasti, vieden samalla kätensä kiusaamaan tämän pakaroita. 

**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet pakaroillaan, ja vastaa miehen suudelmaan kiihkeämmin. Painaa itseään voimakkaammin vasten Eliasta, jolloin tuntee todella hyvin tämän kovuuden vasten omaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee Larin painautuessa voimakkaammin itseään vasten – se tuntuu aivan mielettömän hyvältä. Irtautuu tämän kiihkeästä suudelmasta ja parahtaa:  
"Mä haluun sut nyt!"

 **Lari**  
  
"Ootsä varma?" kysyy varmistaakseen mieheltä, että tämä todellakin haluaa itsensä, eikä kadu myöhemmin asiaa.  
"Jos oot, ni ota mut", sanoo tosissaan ja erittäin rakastuneesti.

 **Elias**  
  
"Oon mä varma", vakuuttaa katsoen miestä silmiin, "Lari, mä rakastan sua." Kurtistaa sitten pienesti kulmiaan tämän seuraavien sanojen jälkeen.  
"Siis tarkotatsä, et... et sä haluut mun olevan päällä?" kysyy silmät suurina ja sydämensä alkaa pamppailla nopeammin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", vastaa tämän katseeseen.  
"Mulle on ihan sama ootko sä päällä vai alla, kunhan mä saan rakastella sua", sanoo lempeämmin tarkoittaen joka sanaa.  
"Miten sä haluut?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin vastatessa itsensä rakkaudentunnustukseen.  
"En mä välitä, kunhan mä vaan saan sut jotenkin", vastaa ja silittää tämän poskea.

 **Lari**  
  
"No kumpi on sulle tutumpaa? Mä haluun, et tunnet olos hyväks..." kysyy. Haluaa Eliasta todella paljon, eikä ole uskoa sitä, että on aikeissa rakastella tämän kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"No mä oon viime aikoina ollu jatkuvasti alla", sanoo. Antti vaati aina olla ehdottomasti päällä. Pudistaa sitten päätään, sillä ei todellakaan halua ajatella Anttia, kun on sängyssä Larin kanssa.  
"Olis kyl kiva kokeilla välillä jotain muuta", sanoo ujommin. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sitten kokeillaan jotain muuta", sanoo ja tietää Eliaksen haluavan tällä kertaa olla päällä.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee edelleen ujosti Larin sanoille.  
"Menisiksä selälles?" kuiskaa ja tuntee, kuinka pieni jännitys alkaa tehdä tuloaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, totta kai", vastaa Eliaksen kuiskaukseen ja menee selälleen makaamaan sängyn päälle. Itseäänkin hieman jännittää kohtaaminen Eliaksen kanssa – näissä merkeissä. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin asettuessa selälleen, koukistaa tämän jalat ja alkaa sitten tonkia tämän yöpöydän laatikkoa etsien...  
"Löyty", virnistää tälle, kun käteensä osuu liukuvoidetuubi. Menee sitten polvilleen Larin jalkojen väliin.  
"Onks tää ihan varmasti ok?" haluaa varmistaa ollen hieman hermostunut. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias koukistaa jalkansa, kun on itse asettunut makuuasentoon sängylle. Ihmettelee tämän alkaessa tonkia yöpöydän laatikkoa.  
"Mistä sä tiesit, et toi on tuolla?" kysyy virnistäen, kun Elias löytää liukuvoiteen laatikostaan. Huomaa miehen asettuvan polvilleen jalkojensa väliin ja esittävän itselleen kysymyksen hieman hermostuneemmin.  
"Tietysti on", vastaa miehelle ollen itse hieman jännittynyt. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiennytkään, kunhan vaan kokeilin onneani", virnistää takaisin. Vetää sitten syvään henkeä Larin vastauksen jälkeen ja avaa liukkarin korkin puristaen tuubista sormilleen. Sitten työntää yhden sormensa Lariin ja alkaa hiljalleen valmistella tätä, jottei itse seksi teksi aluksi niin kipeää. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias avaa liukkaripurkin korkin ja puristaa sitä tämän sormille alkaen tämän jälkeen työntää yhtä sormea sisäänsä. Eliaksen sormi sisällään tuntuu kiihottavan itseään enemmän kuin olisi voinut kuvitella. Huokaa nautinnosta.

 **Elias**  
  
Lisää sormia Lariin ja tutkii tarkasti tämän kasvonilmeitä ja kuuntelee tämän päästämiä ääniä. Jännityksensä ja hermostuneisuutensa alkavat pikkuhiljaa haihtua ja innostus nousee niiden tilalle. Aikoo kuitenkin olla hellä ja valmistella miehen kunnolla, vaikka malttamattomana haluaisikin jo päästä asiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti Eliaksen teon seurauksena ja sulkee samalla silmänsä nauttien joka hetkestä. Ymmärtää, että Elias haluaa valmistella itsensä ennen kuin ryhtyisivät tositoimiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiihottuu entisestään Larin päästämistä nautinnollisista äänistä ja itsehillintänsä pettää. Poistaa sormensa Larista ja puristaa kädelleen lisää liukkaria ja valelee sillä kovuutensa. Alkaa sitten työntyä miehen sisään hyvin hitaasti ja niin hellästi kuin pystyy.

 **Lari**  
  
Viimein hetki, jota on odottanut – on koittanut. Elias työntyy sisäänsä hitaasti ja hellästi. Tuntee itse olevansa vähän tiukka, koska Eliaksen toiminta sattuu pienesti, mutta ei välitä siitä. Tietää että rentoutuu myöhemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Työntyy koko ajan syvemmälle kiduttavan hitaasti, muttei anna itselleen lupaa liikkua yhtään nopeammin, sillä näkee Larin kasvoista, että tätä hieman sattuu. Mies on aivan uskomattoman tiukka, ja joutuu pysähtymään välillä, jottei laukeaisi siihen paikkaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias jatkaa todella hitaasti työntymistä syvemmälle ja tekee välillä pysähdyksiä.  
"Mmh... voit sä kyl olla vähä nopeempi... kyl mä kestän", huohottaa Eliaksen toiminnan aikana. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun kuulee Larin huohottavan kommentin, tekee työtä käskettyä ja työntyy yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä niin syvälle kuin pääsee. Jää tekonsa seurauksena vähänksi aikaa huohottamaan paikoilleen nautinnon ollessa tajunnanräjäyttävää, kunnes alkaa liikkua ja rakastella Laria hellästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Vihdoin Elias alkaa nopeuttaa tahtiaan ja työntyy yhdellä työnnöllä niin syvälle sisälleen kuin pääsee. Tämän jälkeen mies alkaa liikkua sisällään hellästi. Laittaa oman kätensä kiinni Eliaksen käteen ja ottaa tukea sängyn reunasta.

 **Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin tarttuvan itsensä käteen ja nopeuttaa sitten tempoaan. Siirtää toisen kätensä miehen kovuudelle ja alkaa hyväillä sitä työntöjensä tahdissa.

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntee päätähuimaavaa nautintoa Eliaksen nopeuttaessa tempoa. Huomaa Eliaksen siirtävän tämän käden kovuudelleen, ja tämä alkaa hyväillä sitä. Ääntelehtii Eliaksen hyväilyille ja työnnöille. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin päästämät nautinnolliset äänet saavat itsensä villiksi ja alkaa liikkua vieläkin nopeammin ja rajummin. Joutuu hylkäämään miehen kovuuden ja tarttuu molemmilla käsillään tämän lantioon saadakseen lisää voimaa työntöihinsä. Tuntee olevansa jo aivan äärirajoilla oman nautinnonsa kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee saavuttavansa pian huippunsa, mutta ei halua vielä niin tapahtuvan, joten pienesti helpottuu, kun Elias hylkääkin kovuutensa ja tarttuu tämän molemmilla käsillä kiinni lantioonsa alkaen liikkua sisällään nopeammin ja rajummin.  
"Luoja, Elias..." hengähtää Eliaksen työntöjen tuntuessa niin ihanilta. Itseään kiihottaa aivan valtavasti Eliaksen toiminta. 

**Elias  
**

Larin hengähtäessä itsensä nimen, ei pysty enää pidättelemään orgasmiaan. Vartalonsa jäykistyy ja laukeaa voimalla miehen sisälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen vartalon jäykistyvän yhtäkkiä ja tuntee tämän laukeavan sisäänsä voimalla. Huokaa raskaasti sen tuntuessa aika hyvältä. 

**Elias**  
  
Huohoteltuaan hengästyneenä hetken, tarttuu uudelleen Larin kovuuteen molemmilla käsillään ja alkaa pumpata sitä nopeasti haluten tämänkin saavuttavan orgasmin. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty Eliaksen seuraavasta liikkeestä, kun tuntee ja näkee tämän tarttuvan kovuuteensa tämän molemmilla käsillä alkaen pumpata sitä nopeasti. Tuntee, että huippunsa on aivan saavutettavan lähellä, mutta yrittää vielä hetken sinnitellä. Ei kuitenkaan voi itselleen mitään, vaan lopulta laukeaa Eliaksen käsille. 

**Elias**  
  
Päästää kurkustaan pienen tyytyväisen äänen Larin lauetessa viimein ja lysähtää sitten tämän päälle voipuneena. Suukottaa miehen olkapäätä ja huokaisee onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää onnellisena ja tyytyväisenä Eliaksen pienelle äännähtelylle ja tuntee miehen lysähtävän päälleen.  
"Se oli aika ihanaa", kehuu äskeistä toimintaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se oli ihan mielettömän ihanaa", huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä. Seksi Antin kanssa ei ollut ikinä tuntunut niin hyvältä – niin oikealta. _Mä tein oikeen päätöksen_ , sanoo itselleen ja on siitä asiasta täysin varma. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tuus tänne", sanoo ja nappaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. Makaa alastomana Eliaksen kanssa vierekkäin yhteisessä kodissaan ensimmäistä kertaa.  
"Eikai sua vaan kaduta?" kysyy Eliakselta silittäen tämän hiuksia.

 **Elias**  
  
Asettuu tyytyväisenä Larin kainaloon.  
"Ei mua kaduta", vastaa tämän kysymykseen ja nauttii tuntiessa Larin silittävän hiuksiaan, "mä en oo koskaan ollut mistään niin varma kuin tästä." Siirtää sitten tahmaisen kätensä silittämään miehen poskea ja katsoo tätä hymyillen silmiin.

 **Lari**  
  
Virneensä levenee, kun kuulee Eliaksen suusta sanat _"Ei mua kaduta"_. Vielä hetki sitten ei olisi uskonut, että voisi oikeasti seurustella Eliaksen kaltaisen ihmisen kanssa, tai että ylipäätään joku kestäisi katsella itseään päivää pidempään. Tuntee Eliaksen hieman tahmaisen käden poskellaan, mutta ei välitä siitä.  
"Miten sä kestät katella mua?" kysyy Eliakselta haluten saada vastauksen pohdintoihinsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hämmentyy, kun Lari kysyy kysymyksen.  
"Sähän oot oikeesti ihanin, ymmärtäväisin ja rehellisin ihminen, jonka oon ikinä tavannut", vastaa tarkoittaen jokaista sanaa.  
"Ja kaikenlisäksi ihan järjettömän komea", lisää vielä virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot ihana", kuiskaa miehelle vierellään ja siirtyy silittämään tämän kättä.  
"Ei sunkaan ulkonäössä oo puutteita", virnistää itsekin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille leveästi ja tuntee tämän käden silittämässä itsensä kättä. Painautuu sitten suutelemaan miestä hellästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa miehen hellään suudelmaan rakastavasti.  
"Tota... lähtisitsä mun kans suihkuun?" kysyy yllättäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kysymykselle.  
"Mä olin just ehdottamassa sitä ihan samaa", kertoo ja irrottautuu miehestä.  
"Mennäänkö heti?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
Virnistää isommin ajatukselle, että Elias oli ehdottamassa samaa asiaa kuin itse.  
"Tietty mennään", sanoo ja suikkaa nopean suukon miehensä poskelle ja nousee sängyltä lähtien kävelemään kohti suihkua.

 **Elias**  
  
Saatuaan suukon poskelleen lähtee välittömästi Larin perässä kohti suihkua. Kietoo kätensä tämän lantion ympäri ja suukottaa tämän kaulaa samalla, kun kävelevät kylpyhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Lähdettyään kävelemään kohti suihkua, ei kestä kauaa kunnes tuntee Eliaksen kietovan tämän kädet lantionsa ympärille ja suukottavan kaulaansa samaan aikaan. Avaa kylpyhuoneen oven ja astuu sisään Elias perässään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun pääsevät kylpyhuoneeseen, irrottaa otteensa Larin vyötäröltä ja tarttuu tämän käteen. Kävelee sitten suihkuun vetäen miestä perässään. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias tarttuu käteensä ja vetää itsensä tämän perässä suihkuun. Hymyilee Eliakselle. Itsestään tuntuu edelleen mielettömältä olla Eliaksen kanssa kahdestaan. Kaikki vaikuttaa unelta, eikä melkein tajua, että kyseinen asia on totta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä, kulta, hymyilet?" kysyy virnistäen vetäessään suihkuverhon kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sitä, et mä en oikeesti usko, et sä oot siinä", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
"Se on vaa jotain niin epätodellista, että me ollaan tässä kahestaan." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille lempeästi.  
"Mustakin tää tuntuu ihan uskomattomalle", sanoo hellästi. "Mä en oo koskaan tuntenu olooni näin onnelliseks kuin eilen ja varsinkin tänään." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee vielä äskeistäkin leveämmin.  
"En mäkää", sanoo lempeämmän vastauksen. Jää miettimään hetken yhtä asiaa ja tajuaa, että kohta ulko-ovea komistaa myös Eliaksen sukunimi.  
"Haluutsä, et sun sukunimi laitetaa ekaks toho oveen?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille rakastuneesti ja sitten naurahtaa, kun kuulee tämän kysymyksen.  
"Olishan se kiva olla ekana", virnistää, "mut ei sillä järjestyksellä mitään välii oo." Avaa sitten suihkun hanan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se vaan ehkä kuulostaa paremmalta, jos siin ois Vikstedt-Väänänen", virnistää tämän sanoille ja menee suihkun alle Eliaksen avattua sen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän se kuulostaa", vastaa huvittuneesti ja menee itsekin suihkun alle. Kastelee hiuksensa kunnolla ja tarttuu sitten Larin shampoopulloon. Ei voi vieläkään käsittää kunnolla, että on onnistunut löytämään itselleen Larin kaltaisen unelmamiehen. 

**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kätensä shampoopullon alle, jotta Elias puristaisi purkista käsilleen shampoota.  
"Mä voin pestä sut", virnistää lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari laittaa tämän kädet shampoopullon alle.   
"Ole hyvä vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja puristaa shampoota sopivan määrän miehen kämmenille. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen puristettua shampoota käsiinsä hieroo niitä yhteen ja sen jälkeen siirtää kätensä Eliaksen hiuksille, joita alkaa pörröttää. Levittää sitä kunnolla miehen hiuksiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee laiskasti silmät kiinni ja nauttii Larin sormien levittäessä shampoota hiuksiinsa. Miehen tekemät hierovat liikkeet päänahassaan tuntuvat ihanan rentouttavilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa toisella kädellä shampoon levittämistä hieromalla Eliaksen hiuksia ja samalla hivuttaa toista kättään alemmas Eliaksen vartalolla päätyen tämän pepulle. Alkaa hieroa tämän pakaroita. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... Lari", huokaisee, kun tuntee tämän toisen käden liukuvan pakaroilleen ja alkavan hieroa niitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Eliaksen huokaavan nimeään. Jatkaa pakaroiden hieromista voimakkaammin. Siirtää myös huulensa suutelemaan Eliaksen huulia.  
"Elias..." hengähtää tämän suuhun. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja painaa vartalonsa tähän kiinni.  
"Mmmh." 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen vartalon kiinni itsessään ja antaa hyvän olon vallata kehonsa. Tuntee myöskin alakertansa jo heräilevän uudestaan, eikä tiedä onko se hyvä vai huono juttu. Painaa uutta kiihkeämpää suudelmaa Eliaksen huulille.  
"Mmm." 

**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria kiihkeästi ja painaa vartaloaan tiukemmin tätä vasten. Antaa kätensä tutkia miehen selkää ja tuntee alkavansa hitaasti kiihottua uudelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä pois Eliaksen hiuksista antaen senkin valua miehen pakaroille toisen kätensä viereen. Jatkaa hieromisliikettä kiihottuen entisestään Eliaksen painaessa tämän vartaloa tiukemmin vasten itseään.  
"Elias... mä haluun sua. Taas", mutisee Eliaksen huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari siirtää toisenkin käden pakaralleen ja mutisee haluavansa itsensä.  
"Ota mut sitte", huokaisee ja painaa uutta suudelmaa tämän huulille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Siis meinaatsä, et täällä suihkussa?" kysyy vastaten tämän suudelmaan. Ei ole ikinä harrastanut seksiä suihkussa ja se ajatus kiihottaa itseään erityisen paljon. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, joo... En mä haluu tulla uudestaan suihkuun", mutisee suudelmien välissä ja tuntee alkavansa kovettua nopeasti. Ajatus suihkuseksistä on hurjan kiihottava. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", mumisee vastaukseksi ja irroittautuu Eliaksen huulista. Kääntää miehen ympäri ja painautuu itse vasten tämän kehoa. Työntää kovuutensa hitaasti ja hellästi Eliaksen sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Painautuu suihkun seinää vasten ja tuntee Larin takanaan. Puristaa sitten hampaansa yhteen ja silmät kiinni Larin alkaessa työntyä sisäänsä ilman valmistelua. Virtaava vesi kuitenkin auttaa jonkin verran lievittämään kipua ja alkaa hiljalleen rentoutua, kun tottuu miehen kovuuteen sisällään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sano vaa, jos sattuu, ni mä kokeilen olla hellempi..." mutisee nautinnon seasta Eliakselle. Ei halua missään nimessä satuttaa Eliasta, joten kokee, että on parempi mainita tälle, että tämä saisi sanoa ääneen, jos sattuu. Jatkaa työntymistä Eliaksen sisässä hitaasti eteenpäin ja alkaa samalla hapuilla käsillään Eliaksen kovuutta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl tää tästä pikuhiljaa", mutisee ja alkaa työntää takapuoltaan miestä vasten. Samalla tuntee Larin käden hakeutuvan kovuudelleen, joka kivun takia meni ihan veltoksi, mutta alkaa itsensä nautinnon kasvaessa taas kovettua.

 **Lari**  
  
Ottaa käteensä Eliaksen kovuuden ja alkaa pumpata sitä tietyssä rytmissä. Eliaksen työntäessä tämän takapuolta vasten itseään pystyy työntymään itsekin paremmin ja hieman nopeammin tämän sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kaikki kipu on kaikonnut itsestään siihen mennessä, kun Lari alkaa työntyä nopeammin itseensä. Tämän käsi itsensä kovuudella vain lisää saamaansa nautintoa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hokee päässään itselleen, ettei saisi satuttaa Eliasta ja takoo itselleen, että on oltava hellä. Ei kuitenkaan pysty tottelemaan omia päänsisäisiä käskyjään, vaan työntyy Eliaksen sisään niin pitkälle kuin pääsee mahdollisimman nopeasti. Ottaa toisen kätensä käsittelyyn miehen kivekset samanaikaisesti, kun pumppaa tämän kovuutta suhteellisen rivakkaasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin nopeuttavan tämän työntejen tahtia entisestään ja pelkää sekoavansa nautinnosta, kun miehen toinen käsi alkaa hyväillä kiveksiään. Voihkii äänekkäästi ja yrittää pidätellä orgasmiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee itsekin saavuttavansa pian huippunsa ja jatkaa Eliaksen kiveksien ja kovuuden hyväilemistä. Ei haluaisi laueta vielä Eliaksen sisään, joten tekee kaikkensa pidätelläkseen sitä. 

**Elias**  
  
Yrittää kestää Larin käsittelyssä mahdollisimman pitkään, mutta kolmesta paikasta tuleva nautinto on itselleen liikaa ja laukeaa pian pitkin seinää ja itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
Nähdessään kuinka Elias laukeaa viimein, ei pysty enää pidättelemään itseään, vaan laukeaa erittäin suurella voimalla Eliaksen sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Lysähtää orgasminsa jälkeen seinää vasten ja tuntee Larin liikkeistä päätellen tämänkin lauenneen. Jalkansa ovat hieman vetelät, ja ottaa tukea seinästä, jotta pysyisi pystyssä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en tajuu, miten toi tuntu taas noin mielettömän ihanalta", sanoo Eliakselle tämän ottaessa tukea seinästä. Vetäytyy pois Eliaksen sisästä ja huokaa raskaammin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mmmh", on kaikki, mitä saa kurkustaan irti ja vinkaisee pienesti Larin vetäytyessä sisältään. Kääntyy sitten ympäri ja hymyilee Larille raukeasti.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18   
**

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen halaukseen tämän käännyttyä ympäri ja hymyillessä itselleen.  
"Kai sul on kaikki hyvin?" kysyy. Tahtoo vain Eliaksen parasta, joten kysyy suoraan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille, kun tämä ottaa itsensä halaukseen.  
"On, kaikki on paremmin kuin hyvin", mutisee onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja ottaa suihkun käteensä telineestä alkaen suihkuttaa seiniä ja Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Pitäiskö suorittaa peseminen loppuun?" kysyy väsyneenä, kun Lari alkaa suihkutella seiniä ja itseään puhtaaksi. Itse on valmis menemään suoraan suihkusta nukkumaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, peseydy vaan sä eka", sanoo Eliakselle, joka selvästi näyttää jo hieman väsyneeltä ja ojentaa suihkun tälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa suihkun vastaan Larilta ja laittaa sen polviensa väliin. Nappaa sitten suihkusaippuapullon ja alkaa saippuoida itseään.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen alkaessa saippuoida tätä, ottaa käsiinsä shampoopullon ja hieroo shampoota ensin käsiinsä ja sen jälkeen hiuksiinsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan vartalonsa tarpeeksi hyvin saippuan peittoon ottaa suihkun ja alkaa huuhdella itseään. On tyytyväinen, että hiuksensa on jo pesty, sillä on kovin väsynyt ja tuskin jaksaisi sitä enää tehdä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa saippuapullon käteensä ja alkaa saippuoimaan itseään Eliaksen jälkeen. Katsoo rakastuneena ja tyytyväisenä miestään, joka huuhtelee tämän vartaloa. Katseensa kiertää tämän alastomassa vartalossa ja lipaisee huuliaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun saa itsensä huuhdeltua, ojentaa suihkun Larille. Hymyilee tälle ja astuu sitten suihkusta ulos. Alkaa kuivailla itseään naulasta löytyvällä pyyhkeellä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliakselta vastaan suihkun ja saa myös tältä hymyn. Alkaa itsekin suihkutella itseään ja huomaa, että Elias ottaa naulasta pyyhkeen, eikä itsellään ole naulassa niitä useampia.  
"Otitsä mun pyyhkeen?" huutaa suihkusta rakkaalleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei täs mitään nimee lukenu", vastaa Larille ja jatkaa itsensä kuivaamista.  
"Missä sulla on lisää, voin käydä hakeen sulle yhden?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hehhe", vitsailee Eliakselle tämän sanoessa, ettei pyyhkeessä nimeä lukenut. Suihkuttelee edelleen itseään ja miettii Eliaksen kysymystä.  
"Ehkä pitäis olla siellä jossain makkarin kaapissa?" vastaa epävarmana. Ei todellakaan tiedä, mihin on tunkenut kaikki pyyhkeensä, koska ei itse tarvitse kuin yhtä pyyhettä kerrallaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä käyn kattoos", sanoo Larille saatuaan itsensä tarpeeksi kuivaksi. Asettaa pyyhkeen lantiolleen ja lähtee makuuhuoneeseen. Avaa yhden kaapeista ja onnistuu hetken penkomisen jälkeen löytämään sieltä pyyhkeen, jonka ottaa mukaansa palatessaan kylpyhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan suihkuteltua itsensä valmiiksi sammuttaa suihkun ja jää odottamaan Eliasta saapuvaksi takaisin. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen ja laittaa pyyhkeen naulaan.  
"Nyt sä voit tulla ulos sieltä", sanoo Larille hymyillen. Alkaa sitten pestä hampaitaan lavuaarin yllä hammasharjalla, jonka toi kotoaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos suihkusta ja ottaa pyyhkeen naulasta alkaen kuivata ihoaan. Asettuu Eliaksen taakse, joka pesee lavuaarin yllä tämän hampaita. Hymyilee miehelle.

 **Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin hymyilevän itselleen ja hymyilee tälle takaisin peilin kautta suu täynnä vaahtoa. Huuhtelee sitten hammastahnan pois ja kuivaa kasvonsa käsipyyhkeeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuivattuaan itsensä kokonaan kietoo pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja poistuu vessasta kävellen makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee myös makuuhuoneeseen ja sinne päästyään kaivaa kassistaan puhtaat bokserit ja vetää ne jalkaansa. Asettaa sitten märän pyyhkeen tuolin karmille kuivumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Riisuu pyyhkeensä ja etsii kaapistaan puhtaat bokserit.  
"Tänne kaappiin pitää muuten tehä tilaa sunki vaatteille. Eikai sulla muuten oo niitä paljoa?" kysyy huvikseen vetäessään boksereita jalkaansa. Saatuaan bokserit jalkaan lähtee viemään pyyhettä vessan naulaan kuivumaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai mulla paljon vaatteita?" sanoo naurahtaen. "Tarviin kyllä enemmän tilaa ku vaan pari hyllyä."  
Larin lähtiessä viemään pyyhettä vessaan, kömpii itse sänkyyn peiton alle ja painaa päänsä tyynyyn. 

**Lari**  
  
Suihkuttaa vielä suihkun seinät ja lattian ennen kuin sammuttaa vessasta valot. Kävelee huoneeseen ja pomppaa Eliaksen viereen peiton alle ottaen miehen kainaloon.  
"Pitääks meijän hommata sulle oma vaatekaappi? Eihän sun vaatteet tonne mahdu", sanoo Eliakselle katsoen tätä lempeästi silmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei taida ei", sanoo hymyillen Larin lempeälle katseelle. "Mun pitäis sitä paitsi saada tangollinen kaappi, ettei vaatteet mee ryppyyn." Painautuu lähemmäs miestä ja siirtää päänsä tyynyltä tämän olkapäälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta, kun Elias painaa tämän pään olkapäälleen.  
"Tangollinen? Ei herrajestas. Älä nyt vielä sano, et sä silität kaikki vaatteet ennen ku sä laitat ne päälle tai kaappiin", sanoo kauhistuneemmin. Itse ei ole koskaan ollut sellaista ihmistyyppiä, jota Elias edustaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en silitä kuin äärimmäises hädässä", vastaa tyynesti. "Mut tangollinen kaappi on ihan välttämätön." Katsahtaa sitten Laria hieman epävarmana.  
"Ei kai se haittaa kauheesti?" kysyy ja ottaa alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin hermostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei tietenkään haittaa. Tila vaan loppuu kesken täältä kämpästä", sanoo yrittäen miettiä ratkaisua.  
"Onneks sä oot sisustussuunnittelija, niin pystyt ehkä ratkasee tän ongelman", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Lari virnistää itselleen.  
"Todellakin pystyn", mutisee tyytyväisenä. "Sä et tunnista tätä kämppää enää samaks sen jälkeen, kun oon valmis."

 **Lari**  
  
"Älä niin paljon muutoksii tee, että tää ei tunnu enää kodilta", anelee Eliakselta katsoen tätä suurilla silmillä.  
"Pliis." 

**Elias**  
  
"No en tietenkään", tokaisee huvittuneena. "Mut eksä sanonut, et tää kämppä on sun mielestä ankee? Tarkotin sitä lähinnä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No joo, mut kyl mä oon kuitenki täällä viihtyny tän ajan. Mut kannattaaks meijän paljoo tän kämpän sisustusta muuttaa, jos me meinataa kuitenki hommaa se kolmio?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Omistaksä tän kämpän vai ootko vuokralla?" kysyy. "Jos omistat, niin tästähän sais myymällä paljon paremman hinnan, jos tekis sisustuksen uusiksi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi kulta rakas... En mä omista tätä, ihan vuokrakämppä tää vaan on", sanoo lempeämmin. Elias on niin suloinen, kun miettii kämpän uusimista. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee pettyneenä, kun Lari kertoo tämän olevan vuokralla.  
"No, kai mun täytyy sitte tyytyy vaan pieniin muutoksiin", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Et kai sä pettyny?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun tämä huokaisee sanojensa perään.  
"Mä en oo kauheen hyvä noissa asuntoasioissa, ni oon tyytyny vuokralla asumiseen." 

**Elias**  
  
"No ehkä vähän, ku olin ehtiny jo suunnitella kaikkee", myöntää.   
"Mut se meijän kolmio sit ostetaan ja tehään just semmonen sisustus, ku me halutaan", sanoo sitten huomattavasti iloisemmin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii no, onhan se kiva, että on oma kämppä. Eikä sit tartte maksaa vuokria tai mitään sellasia", sanoo Eliakselle mietittyään asiaa hetken.  
"Sun ois pitäny jo heti alussa selvittää, et asunks mä vuokralla vai onks tää mun..." 

**Elias**  
  
Nolostuu Larin sanoessa, että itsensä olis pitänyt selvittää asuuko tämä vuokralla vai ei.  
"Niin oliskin, mut mä vaan innostuin..." mumisee.

 **Lari**  
  
"Se sun entinen kämppä vissiin on sun ja Antin oma?" kysyy Eliakselta innoissaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"On joo", vastaa ja itseään ihmetyttää, miksi Lari kuulostaa varsin innostuneelta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä varmaan sit myyt oman osuutes Antille, et saat ne sun rahat siitä takas?" utelee. Ei haluaisi miettiä Anttia, mutta tässä tilanteessa se on välttämätöntä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei edelleenkään ymmärrä, mitä Lari ajaa takaa, mutta luulee seuraavien sanojensa latistavan tämän innostuksen.  
"Itse asiassa mä en oo maksanu siitä kämpästä senttiäkään, Antti asu siinä jo ennen ku me edes tavattiin", vastaa ja odottaa Larin reaktiota. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei... Harmi. Mä mietin vaan sitä, ettei tartteis ottaa niin isoo lainaa, ku ois jo jonku verran mitä siitä pystyy maksamaan", sanoo Eliakselle hieman pettyneemmin.  
"Mutta... tää tarkottaa sitä, et sun on helppo päästä siitä kämpästä pois, ja Antti ei voi sanoo, et se kämppä sitoo teitä. Tai jotain."  
Ottaa Eliaksen syleilyynsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kämppä ei tuu siinä asiassa olemaan ongelma, vaan Antti ite", sanoo vähän happamasti. Käpertyy sitten Larin syliin haluamatta ajatella Anttia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sori ku mä toin Antin sun mieleen... Ei mietitä sitä nyt", sanoo lempeämmin ensin pahoitellen asiaansa.  
"Mut jos aletaan nukkuu, ku huomenna ois tehtävä niitä töitäkin", virnistää ja antaa rakkaudentäyteisen suudelman miehelleen.  
"Hyvää yötä, rakas." 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antamaan suudelmaan ja painaa sitten päänsä takaisin tämän olkapäälle, ottaen mukavan asennon.  
"Hyvää yötä, kulta", kuiskaa hiljaa ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Kaksi päivää myöhemmin...**  
  
**Tale**  
  
On tehnyt töitä ja on innoissaan, että pian koittaisi viikonloppu. Ei ole kuullut Eliaksesta mitään, eikä näin ollen tiedä tämän ja Larin viettävän yhdessä koko viikon. Näkii viimeksi Eliaksen Antin julkkareissa, eikä ihmetellyt, että tämä ei vastannut Antin kosintaan. 

**Toimittaja**  
  
Kävelee kohti Taalasmaan Onnin työpistettä kädessään paksuhko kirjekuori, jonka sisällöstä Taalasmaan on määrä tehdä juttu seuraavan päivän lehteen. Koputtaa oveen ja astuu sitten kutsumatta sisään tämän työkopperoon. 

**Tale**  
  
"Ai hei. Onks sulla siinä ne matskut siihen huomiseen juttuun?" kysyy toimittajakaveriltaan, jonka oli määrä tuoda tämän päivän aikana materiaalit omalle työpisteelleen. 

**Toimittaja**  
  
"Terve, joo tässähän ne", sanoo ja ojentaa kirjekuoren tälle.   
"Mul ei oo mitään tietoo, mitä siinä on, mut ilmeisesti jotain tosi mehukasta", kertoo hymyillen. "Työniloa." Lähtee sitten omaa työpistettään kohti. 

**Tale**  
  
Toimittajakaverinsa ojentaa itselleen kirjekuoren, joka kuulemma sisältäisi jotain tosi mehukasta. Heiluttaa hyvästiksi työkaverilleen ja avaa kirjekuoren sisällön tutkiakseen juttua. Nostaa kuoresta kuvia ja katsoo niitä, kunnes tajuaa keitä kuvassa on... _Voi ei... Mä joudun taas tekee niistä juttua. Pitäskö mun ilmottaa Eliakselle? No ehkä parempi, että en_ , miettii mielessään ja alkaa pohtia, miten jutun voisi aloittaa.

 **Antin promokiertueen päätyttyä...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
On päässyt lopettamaan kiertueensa hieman suunniteltua aikaisemmin ja on innoissaan päästessään kotiin Eliaksen luokse. Avaa avaimilla kodin oven ja astuu sisään eteiseen.  
"Kulta, mä oon kotona jo!" huutaa ovelta, kunnes tuntee jalkojensa alla kasan posteja. Katsahtaa lattian suuntaan ja huomaa, ettei posteja ole otettu pois lattialta. Nostaa itse postit ja tajuaa, ettei Elias ole ollut hetkeen kotona. Istahtaa keittiöön lukemaan lehtiä ja huomaa perjantain lehdessä kiinnostavan otsikon.  
_SYY MIKSI ANTTI RIIHELÄN MIES EI VASTANNUT KOSINTAAN!_  
Avaa lehden kyseiseltä sivulta alkaen lukea juttua. 

**Elias**  
  
Tekee pikkuhiljaa lähtöä Larin luota Helsinkiin, sillä haluaa olla Anttia vastassa, kun tämä tulee takaisin kiertueelta. Itsensä pitää ehtiä siivoamaan paikkoja ja muutenkin saada asunto näyttämään siltä, että se ei ole ollut tyhjillään koko viikkoa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Haluutsä kyydin?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun tämä on lähdössä käymään entisessä asunnossa kertomassa Antille syyn, miksi ei vastannut kosintaan ja siivoamassa paikkoja. Ei tiedä, että Antti on jo kotona.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Lukee juttua silmät pyöreinä. _Elias on nähty pussailemassa tummaa komistusta Vantaalla..._ lukee uutisessa.  
"Vantaalla?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Mielelläni kiitti, ja..." aloittaa ja kävelee lähemmäs Laria "... voisitsä jäädä odottamaa siks aikaa? Mua oikeesti vähän pelottaa, et miten Antti tulee reagoimaan tähän kaikkeen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä jään, jos sä haluut", sanoo lempeämmin ja ottaa avaimet käsiinsä avaten ulko-oven johdattaen Eliaksen ulos asunnosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelle kiitollisena ja astuu ulos ovesta suunnaten Larin kanssa hissiin. On todella hermostunut Antin kohtaamisesta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Sun ei tartte pelätä Anttii. Mä voin tulla sun mukaan ja koittaa puhuu sille, jos sä vaan haluut", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei, kyl mun täytyy tehdä se yksin", sanoo ja tuntee sydämensä jyskyttävän kiivaasti.  
"Onneks me sentään haettiin mun tavarat eilen... Jos Antti heittää mut heti ulos, niin mul ei ainakaan jää sinne mitään tärkeetä", mutisee hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Saapuu autolleen ja istuu kuskin paikalle. Odottaa Eliasta kyytiin.  
"Okei, no mä venaan sit autossa. Toivottavasti Antti ei vaan tee sulle mitään", sanoo pelokkaammin. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu autoon ja vetää oven kiinni.  
"Ei se oo ikinä ollu väkivaltanen mua kohtaan, mut en mä oo kyl ikinä pettänyt sitä näin pahasti", sanoo vaisusti kiinnittäessä turvavyötään. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiinnittää turvavyönsä kuunnellessa Eliasta.  
"Toivotaan, et se tajuu tän", sanoo.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan joo", sanoo hiljaa ja huokaiseen.  
"Oon mä valmis. Haluun tän vaan mahollisimman äkkiä ohi." 

**Lari**  
  
Starttaa autonsa ja lähtee kohti Helsinkiä.  
  
**Automatkan jälkeen...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
On lukenut jutun Eliaksesta ja Larista – eikä suoraansanoen ilahtunut uutisesta. Elias ei ole kotona, joten ei ole paljon vaihtoehtoja, missä miehensä olisi. On huomannut, ettei kukaan ole asunut kämpässään viikkoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ajaa Eliaksen ja Antin pihaan. Pysäyttää auton ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni.  
"Noni. Perillä ollaan. Mä venaan sua tässä, koita selvii sieltä ehjin nahoin", huolehtii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ootsä varma, et jaksat venaa? Antin pitäis tulla vasta noin tunnin päästä", kysyy eikä hermostuksissaan huomaa Antin autoa parkissa pienen matkan päässä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä jaksan venaa, ku tiiän, et sä vihdoin muutat mun luo lopullisesti ja kokonaan", vastaa Eliakselle hymyillen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelle ja suutelee tätä pikaisesti ennen kuin poistuu autosta. Vilkaisee vielä kerran Laria tämän tuulilasin läpi ja avaa sitten rappukäytävän oven. Lähtee kiipeämään rappusia ylös. 

**Antti**  
  
On huomannut, että Eliaksen vaatteita ja tavaroita on kadonnut asunnosta. On pakannut viimeisetkin miehen tavarat yhteen kasaan, jotta tämä saisi ne heti mukaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu entiselle kotiovelleen ja avaa sen avaimellaan. Astuu eteiseen ja huomaa välittömästi Antin laukun seinän vieressä. Pysähtyy niille sijoilleen ja nielaisee kuuluvasti sydämensä pamppaillessa hurjasti. Vetää tärisevin käsin oven kiinni takanaan.

 **Antti**  
  
Kuulee oven aukeavan ja menee ovelle vastaan.  
"Ai hei, kulta. Oliks Vantaalla kivaa?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää pienesti Antin tullessa eteiseen ja sitten kauhistuu, kun tämä mainitsee Vantaan. _Mistä hitosta se tietää?!_ panikoi mielessään.  
"Olihan siellä", vastaa ja saa yllätyksekseen äänensä kuulostamaan varsin rauhalliselta. 

**Antti**  
  
Elias esittää rauhallista, vaikka itse tietää, että tämä on paniikissa.  
"Kiva kuulla... Mut eiks sua kiinnosta miten mulla meni?" kysyy esittäen, ettei olisi vihainen, vaikka oikeasti kiehuukin raivosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Antti näyttää hyvin maltilliselta, mutta näkee tämän silmistä, kuinka raivoissaan tämä on. _Mun olis pitäny pyytää Lari mukaan..._ miettii.  
"Totta kai mua kiinnostaa", vastaa, "toivottavasti kaikki meni hyvin." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mulla meni tosi hyvin, mietin meijän tulevaisuutta ja mietin päässäni sun vastausta. Ja lähdin jopa viimeisestä promotilaisuudesta aikaisemmin, jotta pääsisin olemaan sun kanssa. Se ei sitten mennytkään niin kuin olin suunnitellut, kun huomasin noi lehdet ja laskut tossa lattialla", kertoo Eliakselle maltillisesti ja poistuu hakemaan Talen toimittamaa juttua.  
"Nii ja tän tietty..." avaa lehden oikealta sivulta ja paiskaa sen Eliaksen käteen.  
"Oishan mun saatana pitäny arvata, ettei se Seiskan taannoinen kuva ollu pelkästään kännijuttua!" huutaa raivoisampana.  
"Kaksi aukeamaa... kuvia teistä ja juttuja, mitä te ootte tän viikon aikana tehny. Käyny syömässä, shoppailemassa, leffassa, kaupassa, huonekaluostoksilla ja mitä vielä!" 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Antin maltillista kertomusta, mutta paniikki sisällään alkaa kasvaa, kun tämä käy hakemassa lehden ja paiskaa sen itsensä käteen. Tuijottaa kauhuissaan jutun kuvia itsestään ja Larista samalla, kun Antti alkaa huutaa raivostuneena. Parjaa itseään siitä, etteivät olleet Larin kanssa lukeneet tarpeeksi lehtiä ja nähneet perjantaina painettua juttua...  
"Mä oon tosi pahoillani", sanoo hiljaa laittaessaan lehden kiinni. 

**Antti**  
  
Mieleensä puskee Aussie Bar -ilta muutaman viikon takaa.  
"Mistä vetoo, et se Lari halus panna sua jo siellä Aussie Barissa, ja sä petit mua jo silloin? Ja et siks voinu vastata mun kosintaan, koska sä rakastit sitä enemmän ku mua..." sanoo raivoissaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mun ja Larin välillä ei sillon tapahtunut mitään sellasta", sanoo Antille eikä kiellä tämän jälkimmäisiä sanoja, sillä ne pitävät osittain paikkansa. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mut sä rakastit sitä jo sillon?" kysyy vihaisempana.  
"Hyvä ku tulit, mä katoinki jo, et sä oot pakannu jo suurimmat osat sun kamoista. Mä autoin sua ja pakkasin kaikki loput. Ne on tossa olohuoneessa. Mä voin hakee ne sulle", sanoo ja lähtee askeltamaan kohti olohuonetta.  
"Haluutsä noi sun risut?" tiedustelee Eliakselta tarkoittaen tämän viherkasveja. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä", vastaa Antin vihaiseen kysmykseen siitä rakastiko Laria jo silloin. Kuuntelee sitten tämä paasausta.  
"En mä saa niitä kannettua", toteaa "risuista". 

**Antti**  
  
"Ehkä... Voi hitto, mitä sä valehtelet", kommentoi Eliaksen ekoja sanoja ja heittää Eliakselle tämän viimeiset tavarat, jotka on pakannut yhteen pahvilaatikkoon ja yhteen jätesäkkiin.  
"Mä sit ehkä heitän noi risut pois. Mä en nimittäin halua, että tänne jää ainuttakaan muistoa susta. Mä sentään rakastin sua, enkä olis IKINÄ ollu valmis pettämään. Toisin ku sä. Sä oot iljettävä ja valehtelet minkä kerkeet..." 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa vastaan pahvilaatikon ja jätesäkin, jotka Antti viskaa itselleen. Kun mies jatkaa raivoamistaan, alkaa itsekin suuttua.  
"Sä se tässä iljettävä oot", sanoo tiukasti. "Saat syyttää ihan itteäs vaan siitä, et meijän juttu ei toimi." 

**Antti**  
  
"Ai millä tavalla iljettävä?" utelee, mutta ei anna Eliaksen sanoa mitään vielä.  
"Mä en oo mennyt pettämään, toisin kuin sä. MÄ oon rakastanu sua täydestä sydämestä ja kaikki, mitä mä oon sulle sanonu, on ollu totta. Turha sun on mua syyttää omista virheistäs", sanoo vihaisempana ja antaa Eliakselle suuvuoron. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun saa viimeinkin suunvuoron, vetää syvään henkeä ja päättää sanoa kaiken, jota on pitänyt sisällään jo pitkään.  
"Sä oot riistänyt multa melkein kaiken vapauden ja kaikki mun opiskeluaikaiset ystävät. Sun takia mä lopetin niiden halailut ja yhteiset illanvietot. Mä en oo kuullut niistä kenestäkään sanaakaan kahteen vuoteen", aloittaa ja onnistuu pitämään äänensä suhteellisen rauhallisena.  
"Mä kuvittelin, et sä muuttaisit käytöstäs ajan kanssa, mut turhaan. Sä oot edelleen se sama mustasukkanen tyyppi, joka ei missään vaiheessa luottanu muhun pätkääkään", jatkaa ja katsoo entistä miestään syyttävästi.  
"Mä vihaan sitä henkilöä, joksi sä oot mut muuttanu." 

**Antti**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja, mutta tämän sanat raivostuttavat itseään entisestään.  
"Minäkö? Oon tehnyt kaiken, että meidän suhde toimis, mutta ne halaukset sillon meidän suhteen alussa satutti mua. Sen jälkeen, ku sä lopetit kaikki halailut, niin mä olin tyytyväinen, koska en nähnyt sua lööpeissä. Sä et tiedä miltä tuntuu, kun oman puolison naama on lööpeissä tai jossain kuvissa. Kiva sitä sitten selitellä toimittajille ja medialle", sanoo.  
"Mut ei sun ois mun takia tarvinnu lopettaa frendien näkemistä. Oisithan sä voinu tutustuttaa mut niihin, ni mun ei ois tarttenu olla samanlainen ku sillon, ku me tavattiin", jatkaa sanojaan.  
"Tää tuntuu pahalta, et tän pitää mennä näin, mut jos sä aiot mieluummin jatkaa elämään sen vitun idiootin kanssa, niin anna mennä vaan. En estele!" raivoaa ja suorastaan työntää Eliaksen ulos asunnostaan.  
"Niin. Joten sä varmaan voit astua ulos MUN asunnosta, sä et oo maksanut tästä senttiäkään, joten sulla ei oo mitään oikeutta olla enää täällä." 

**Elias**  
  
On juuri vastaamassa takaisin samalla mitalla, mutta muttaa huokaisten mielensä. Riitely ja syyttely ei auttaisi yhtään eikä muuttaisi tilannetta mihinkään suuntaan.  
"Lari ei oo mikään 'vitun idiootti'", tokaisee ja pakittaa Antin työntämänä ulos asunnosta tavarat sylissä. Laskee ne sitten maahan ja kaivaa avannipun taskustaan. Irrottaa vanhan kotiavaimensa siitä ja pudottaa sen maahan.  
"Hyvästi", sanoo ja ottaa tavaransa uudestaan käsiinsä. Katsoo miestä hetken surkeana, kunnes kääntää tälle selkänsä ja lähtee kävelemään rappusia alas. 

**Antti**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen puolustaessa Laria.  
"Niin, koska se on sun rakas. Mun on pakko sanoo, että mä en tajua, mitä sä siinä hyypiössä näet", tokaisee takaisin. Elias kaivaa avainnipun tämän taskusta ja irroittaa siitä asunnon avaimen pudottaen sen maahan. Eliaksen sanoessa hyvästit, sulkee oven tämän edestä. Itsestään tuntuu siltä kuin sydämestään olisi viety pala pois.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo itkien ovea vasten. 

**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy keskelle portaikkoa ja laskee kantamuksensa maahaan. Istahtaa portaalle ja alkaa nyyhkyttää kaidetta vasten. Osa itsestään haluaisi enemmän kuin mitään muuta palata takaisin Antin syliin ja anella tältä anteeksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias on kertonut itselleen millä paikalla Antin auton kuuluisi olla, ja katsahtaa siihen, jossa huomaa Antin auton. Tajuaa, että Antti on ollut kotona koko ajan. Päättää mennä tarkastamaan tilanteen ja poistuu autosta juoksuaskelin kohti Antin rappua. Juoksee portaat ylös kakkoskerrokseen ja näkee Eliaksen nyyhkyttävän kaidetta vasten.  
"Kulta! Tekiks se sulle jotain?" kysyy ja menee halaamaan itkevää miestä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei kuule Larin sanoja, sillä on niin murheen murtama. Tarrautuu kuitenkin tähän kiinni, kun tämä ottaa itsensä tämän halaukseen. Alkaa itkeä miehen rintaa vasten.  
"Mä ihan oikeesti rakastan sitä miestä", nyyhkyttää.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19   
**

**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Siis Anttia? Mut... ent— entäs mä?" kysyy hämmentyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kohttaa katseensa miehen silmiin ja nyökkää itkuisesti.  
"Mut mä rakastan sua paljon enemmän", sanoo ja asettaa kämmenensä tämän poskelle.  
"Silti se sattuu, et mun ja Antin piti erota tolleen, kun se vaan raivos mulle", myöntää ja painaa sitten päänsä takaisin rakkaansa rintaa vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, että Elias rakastaa itseään paljon enemmän kuin Anttia.  
"No hyvä", vastaa miehelle ja kääntää katseensa Riihelä-Vikstedtin ovelle.  
"Se varmaan oli sulle tosi ilkee, mä voin kuvitella. Pitäskö mun jutella sille?" ehdottaa pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu miehestään ja pyyhkii kyynelisiä silmiään hihaansa.  
"Se oli ihan raivona, Tale oli kirjottanu perjantain lehteen kahen aukeaman jutun meistä", sanoo vaisusti. Katsahtaa sitten itsekin ovea.  
"En mä tiiä olisko siit mitään hyötyy, mut kai sä voit yrittää, jos haluut", sanoo olkian kohauttaen. "Mä en ainakaan enää mee tonne." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mä kokeilen", sanoo Eliakselle ja irtaantuu tämän halauksesta. Kävelee Antin oven taakse ja soittaa ovikelloa.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Kuulee ovikellon soivan ja luulee Eliaksen palaavan takaisin, joten päättää avata oven. Näkeekin Larin oven takana.  
"Mitä vittua sä täällä teet?" sanoo ilkeämmin ja näkee Eliaksen istuvan rappusilla.  
"Tulit sitten lohduttaa kultaas", tokaisee perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo niin tulin, koska tiesin, miten paha paikka tää on Eliakselle. Sitä sattuu, et te erootte tälläsis väleissä", koittaa selittää.  
"Elias vaan rakastu muhun, minkä se itelleen mahtaa."  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Mua ei kiinnosta kuunnella! MÄ en halua tietää mitään, joten voitteko mennä pois", tokaisee vihaisemmin ja paiskaa oven kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen vierelle Antin suljettua oven.  
"Turhaan yritin." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin ja Antin "keskustelua" ja huokaisee raskaasti, kun Antti pamauttaa oven kiinni.  
"Mennään kotiin", sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä varma, et sä haluut tulla mun mukaan?" kysyy Eliakselta nähden selvästi, että tällä on vielä jotain tunteita Anttia kohtaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ja laittaa kätensä Larin olkapäille ja katsoo tätä silmiin.  
"Mä toivon, et mä saan vielä joskus asiat sovittua Antin kanssa, mut mä haluun elää sun kanssa", sanoo miehelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Okei, mä vaan pelkäsin, et..." aloittaa, mutta tajuaa asiansa olevan turha, joten jättää lauseensa kesken. Ottaa pahvilaatikon käsiinsä ja lähtee rappusia alas.  
"Ota sä toi jätesäkki, ni mennään." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii pelätä sitä, mitä mä luulen, et sä meinasit sanoa", kertoo Larille hellästi. Ottaa sitten jätesäkin rappusilta ja lähtee miehen perässä rappuja alas. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä sit luulet, et mä oisin sanonu?" utelee kiinnostuneena. Mielenkiintonsa heräsi Eliaksen sanojen myötä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Että sä pelkäät mun katuvan kaikkea ja haluavan Antin takas", vastaa kävellessään Larin vierellä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No joo, samaa oisin tarkottanu, mut oisin sanonu sen vähä eri sanoin", sanoo huvittuneemmin ja saapuu alakertaan.  
"Onkohan tää vika kerta, ku sä käyt täällä?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Todennäkösesti", sanoo huokaisten ja alaovelle päästyään vilkaisee vielä kerran taakseen ja astuu sitten ovesta ulos jättäen vanhan elämänsä taakseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nyt alkaa sun uus elämä. Mun kans", virnistää ja astuu Eliaksen perässä ulos ovesta matkaten autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin alkaa", sanoo hymyillen, "ja mä oon siitä tosi onnellinen." Kävelee pienen matkan päähän Larin autolle ja odottaa tämän avaavan ovet. 

**Lari**  
  
Avaa ovet Eliakselle ja laittaa pahvilaatikon auton takakonttiin. Ottaa Eliakselta jätesäkin ja laittaa senkin takakonttiin. Sulkee viimein takakontin mennen istumaan auton etupenkille. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa autoon ja vetää oven kiinni perässään. Painaa silmänsä kiinni huokaisten.  
"Mä meen tekemään heti huomenna osoitteenmuutoksen", sanoo avaten silmänsä ja katsellessaan itselleen hyvin tuttua parveketta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", sanoo iloisemmin, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanovan sanat osoitteenmuutoksesta. Ei voi vieläkään käsittää, että elämänsä on muuttumassa kertaheitolla. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Musta tulee nyt virallisesti sun avomies", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä oon nyt avoliitossa. En ois muutama kuukaus sitten uskonu, et mulle kävis näin", vastaa virnistäen ja antaa avomiehelleen suukon. Käynnistää auton ja kaartaa viimeisen kerran Eliaksen entisen asunnon pihasta.  
"Näitsä sen Talen tekemän jutun? Mitä siin oli?" muistaa kysyä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja muistaa sitten tämän sanoista Talen lehtiartikkelin, mikä saa hymynsä haihtumaan.  
"Mä olin aika järkyttynyt, kun katoin sitä", myöntää, "mut siinä oli ainakin paljon kuvia ja pelottavan tarkka lista siitä, mitä kaikkee me ollaan tällä viikolla tehty." 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten Tale ees kehtaa tehä sen frendilleen noin?" miettii ääneen, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanovan artikkelista.  
"Ja onneks ne ei oo tietosia, mitä me ollaan meillä tehty", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä usko, et se nautti siitä", sanoo, vaikkei olekaan sillä hetkellä järjin suuri Tale-fani. Larin seuraavat sanat saavat itsensä piristymään ja virnistää tälle takaisin.   
"Mä luulen, et ne muut hommat olis ollu vähän liikaa jollekin lehdelle." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut sitä mä en tajuu, et miten me ei olla huomattu", sanoo hämmästellen. Ei kuitenkaan malta olla odottamatta virallista yhteiseloa Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Mä muuten huomasin, et samasta talosta vapautuu kolmio, mut mä en tiiä, et onks se vuokrakämppä", mainitsee Eliakselle yhtäkkiä.  
"Toki me voidaan muuttaa ihan jonnekin muualle. Mä lähtisin sun kanssas vaikka Rovaniemelle." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sulle tuu sitä lehteä, eikä vissiin Iidallekaan tai se olis ihan varmasti ilmottanu meille", miettii. Ilahtuu sitten, kun Lari mainitsee vapautuvasta kolmiosta.  
"No otetaan selvää onko vai ei", sanoo hymyillen.  
"En mä välitä, missä me asutaan, mut eiköhän me löydetä asunto jostain lähempää kuin Rovaniemeltä", naurahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ehkä me löydetään. Onks muuten siit Iidast kuulunu sen jälkee ku me käytiin? Et onks ilmottanu esimerkiks vauvauutisia?" kysyy kun tulee puhetta Iidasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se ainakaan mulle oo mitään ilmottanut", vastaa miehelleen, "mut eihän siit oo ollut vasta ku muutama päivä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin no totta", komppaa Eliasta tämän sanoissa.

 **Seuraavana päivänä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juuri käynyt miehensä kanssa maistraatissa tekemässä osoitteenmuutoksen, ja kävelevät kohti Larin autoa. Olisi toki voinut tehdä sen myös netissä, mutta virkailijan tekemänä muutos tuntuu itsestään virallisemmalta.  
"Nyt se on sitten ihan oikeesti virallista", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias on käynyt tekemässä osoitteenmuutoksen, joten tämä on nyt virallisesti avopuolisonsa.  
"Niin on. Me ollaan avopari. Pitäskö alkaa miettiä niitä tupareita?" ehdottaa ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin, kun Lari mainitsee tuparit.  
"Joo", sanoo innostuneena, "meijän täytyy miettii ketä me kutsutaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"No Iida ja Janne nyt ainaki", sanoo vastaukseksi Eliakselle ja ottaa tätä kädestä.  
"Tuleeks sulle muita mieleen?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai ja sitten... Niin, mä en oo kyllä just nyt ihan varma haluunko Talen sinne", mutisee, "mut olis ihan kiva, jos faija pääsis."

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin. No Tale ei kyl oo munkaan suosiossa tällä hetkellä, että tota", sanoo Eliakselle ja nyökkää tämän seuraaville sanoille.  
"Totta kai sun faija kutsutaan. Entäs sun pikkuveli?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on vielä alaikänen, niin en tiiä päästääkö faija sitä", naurahtaa. "Ja se muutenkin varmaan haluu vaan hengata siistien frendiensä kanssa eikä juhlii meidän vanhusten kanssa." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen kertomukselle tämän veljestä.  
"Haha. Mut tulisko sun faijas yksin vai onks sillä joku nainen?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onhan se naimisissa yhen Isabellan kanssa, mut mä en tiedä kiinnostaako sitäkään. Se on aika erikoinen tapaus", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Mut mites se sun faijas?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"No haluutsä kutsuu ne molemmat?" utelee.  
"Ja voinhan mä kutsuu faijan. Kattoo mitä se vastaa", sanoo vähän jännittyneemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Voinhan mä kutsuu, tulee sitten kuka tulee", hymähtää. Ottaa sitten Larin käden omaansa.   
"Mä oon ihan varma, että se tulee, jos kutsut", sanoo lempeästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä et tunne sitä", sanoo Eliakselle pudistellen päätään. Hymyilee kuitenkin miehelleen pienesti.  
"Pitäskö se Talekin kuitenkin kutsua, vaikka me nyt ei sitä kauheesti fanitetakaan tällä hetkellä?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin", huokaisee sitten, kun Lari palaa sanoissaan Taleen. "Eihän se sen vika oo, et sille tungetaan kaikki mua koskeva." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Niin kauan ku se ei ite päätä noita juttujen aiheita, ni voin hyväksyy sen meijän juhliin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"No, ehkä me laitetaan sillekin sitten kutsu", tuumaa.  
"Tuleeks sulle vielä joku mieleen?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Laitetaan vaan", hymyilee takaisin Eliakselle.  
"Ei mulle oikeestaan tuu. Mietin vaa et pitäskö tohon faijan ja Talen kutsuun laittaa + avec, jos ne haluu tuoda jonku seuraks?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voidaan me laittaa", sanoo hymyillen ja alkaa olla jo varsin innoissaan tulevista tupareista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks sulla viel joku, jonka haluut kutsua?" kysyy. Tietää, että nämä tuparit ovat sen arvoiset, koska saavat juhlia Eliaksen muuttoa luokseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä usko, et kannattaa kutsuu enempää, ei ne muuten mahdu sisään", naurahtaa. "Iida, Janne, Tale plus avec, ja meijän molempien faijat plus niiden avecit... Siitähän tulee kymmenen, ku ottaa meijät mukaan."

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii no joo... Ja sit, jos se sun veljes päättäiski tulla, ni kylhän se mahtuu", sanoo Eliakselle virnistäen.  
"Lähetetäänks me ihan kutsut vai tekstari vai soitto?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei tekstaria ainakaa, ja eiks kutsut oo yleensä vähän merkittävämpii pirskeitä varten? Kai soitto rittää", pohtii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä oikee ikinä oo kutsunu ihmisii tupareihin", virnistää.  
"Mut joo, soitetaan niille, ni ainaki saavat sen kutsun." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää. Itse on pitänyt yhdet tuparit, mutta koska niihin liittyy Antti, ei halua muistella asiaa.  
"Soitetaan vaan", sanoo hymyillen. "Pidetäänkö ne ens viikolla?" 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ehdotukselle.  
"Pidetään vaan. Haluutsä soittaa Iidalle ja Talelle ja tietty sun faijalle, ni mä hoidan mun faijan?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Vai soitanks mä Jannelle?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Jos laitetaan puoliks, eli sä soitat Jannelle ja sun faijalle, ja mä mun faijalle ja Talelle?" ehdottaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sovittu", vastaa miehensä ehdotukseen hymyillen.  
"Tota, ootsä muuten kertonu täst tilanteest faijalles? Tietääks se, et sä oot eronnu Antista?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sillä oo mitään tietoo tästä", vastaa huvittuneena, "mut luulis sen olevan tyytyväinen, se ei nimittäin koskaan tykännyt Antista kauheesti." 

**Lari**  
  
"No toivottavasti ei tuu pommina", sanoo.  
"Nii, ja toivottavasti se tykkää musta sit. Ees vähä", lisää. Alkaa suunnitella Eliakselle tuparilahjaa hymyillen samalla.  
"Mitä sä haluut tuparilahjaks?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiedä, voihan olla, et se on lukenut lehtiä ja tietääkin jotain jo", miettii ja kääntää sitten hymyilevät kasvonsa mieheensä.  
"Mä oon ihan varma, et faija tykkää susta", sanoo Larille. Yllättyy sitten, kun tämä kysyy tuparilahjasta.  
"En mä tarvii mitään", vastaa lempeällä äänellä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sehän nähää sitte, et tykkääkö vai ei", sanoo Eliakselle viitaten asiaan tämän isästä.  
"Kyl mä sulle hommaan jotain, saat nähä", virnistää ja tuo kasvonsa lähemmäksi miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja sitten virnistää, kun tämän kasvot tulevat lähemmäs itseään. Painaa hellän suudelman tämän huulile.

 **Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan.  
"Mennääks kotiin?" ehdottaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mennään", vastaa hymyillen ja näkeekin jo Larin auton parkissa kadun varressa. Tarttuu miestään kädestä. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias ottaa itseään kädestä kiinni ja lähtee itse johdattamaan miestä kohti autoa.  
"Meijän yhteiseen kotiin", toteaa hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena Larin sanoille ja katsahtaa tätä rakastuneesti.  
"Meijän yhteiseen kotiin", toistaa ja puristaa miehensä kättä hellästi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**

**Vajaan parin viikon päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pukenut siistit vaatteet yllensä ja odottaa ensimmäisiä vieraita saapuvaksi kotiinsa tupareihin.

 **Elias**  
  
Odottaa olohuoneessa jännittyeenä ja innostuneena vieraiden saapumista. Erityisesti itseään jännittää faijansa kohtaaminen, joka oli ollut todella yllättynyt kuullessaan itsensä vaihtaneen avopuolisoa lennossa. 

**Sebastian**  
  
On menossa poikansa uuteen asuntoon tämän kutsuttua itsensä tupareihinsa. Näkee ensimmäistä kertaa myös Eliaksen uuden miehen, Larin. Soittaa ovikelloa ja jää odottamaan oven aukeamista. 

**Elias**  
  
Ponkaisee ylös sohvalta ovikellon soidessa ja kiiruhtaa ovelle. Näkee faijansa oven takana.  
"Moi, tosi kiva, kun tulit", tervehtii ja päästää tämän sisälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen perässä ovelle, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan. Näkee oven takaa saapuvan Eliaksen isän.  
"Joo, kiva kun pääsit tulemaan. Mä oon Lari", esittäytyy Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei mene kauaakaan, kun Elias jo tuleekin avaamaan oven. Myös tämän uusi miesystävä tulee tervehtimään itseään ja esittäytyy Lariksi.  
"Hei. Sebastian", esittäytyy Larille ja kättelee tätä. Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Oli kiva tulla. Kiva ku kutsuitte." 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai kutsuttiin, mä haluun, et sä tutustut Lariin", sanoo faijalleen hymyillen. Katselee sitten tyhjää rappukäytävää oven takakana.  
"Tulit sitten yksin", toteaa vetäessään oven kiinni. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Joo, tulin. Isabella joutu menee töihin ja Oliver on jossain kavereidensa kanssa", vastaa Eliaksen toteamukseen. Ojentaa Larille punaviinipullon.  
"Tossa on tuparilahja."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei, harmi ettei Isabella päässyt", toteaa harmistuneemmin ja ottaa Sebastianilta viinipullon vastaan.  
"Elias ei kyllä juo punaviiniä, ainakaan kauheen usein", virnistää Sebastianille.  
"Mutta kiitos."

 **Elias**  
  
Nyökkää faijansa sanoille Isabellasta ja Oliverista.  
"Niin mä vähän arvelinkin", sanoo ja katsoo sitten kuinka tämä antaa Larille punaviinipullon.  
"Kyl sitä nyt aina maistaa voi", hymähtää, vaikkei olekaan asiasta kovin innostunut. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Mut Isabella valitsi tän viinin, joten sen on oltava hyvää", sanoo virnistäen. Ei itse ole yhtään sellaisia ihmisiä, jotka osaisi valita viinejä.  
"Ne kyllä lähetti terveisiä ja toivotti onnea uuteen kotiin", sanoo ja astuu sisälle asuntoon.  
"Vai tällänen asunto", sanoo katsellessaan ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tällänen", hymyilee Sebastianille.  
"Meil on kyllä haussa kolmio, koska Elias haluu isomman asunnon", virnistää ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa faijansa sanoille viinistä ja painautuu Laria vasten, kun tämä ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon.  
"Mm, niin haluan. Enkä mä voi sistustaa tätä kunnolla, kun on vuokrakämppä", sanoo huvittunena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niinhän se olikin", virnistää, ettei muka muista oikeaa syytä asiaan.  
"Käy vaan istumaan tonne olohuoneeseen", sanoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Istuu olohuoneen sohvalle Larin käskystä.  
"Mitäs sä, Lari, teet työkses?"   
  
**Iida**  
  
Ovat Jannen kanssa tulossa Eliaksen ja Larin tupareihin. Soittaa ovikelloa. 

**Janne**  
  
Seisoo Iidan vierellä iso virne naamalla ja kourassaan tuparilahjaksi tarkoitettu valkoviinipullo, jonka on valinnut ihan itse Iidan varoituksista huolimatta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee ovikellon soivan.  
"Mä meen avaan", ilmoittaa miehelleen ja faijalleen ja kävelee ovelle. Hymyilee iloisesti oven takaa löytyvälle pariskunnalle.   
"Moi ja tervetuloa", sanoo ja astuu syrjään ovensuusta, jotta Iida ja Janne pääsevät sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", vastaa iloisesti Eliakselle, kun tämä ilmoittaa menevänsä avaamaan oven.  
"Mä oon tota personal trainer", vastaa Sebastianin kysymykseen omista töistään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Elias saapuu avaamaan oven.  
"Kiitos, ei kai me olla etuajassa?" utelee ja katsahtaa Jannen kädessä olevaa pulloa.  
"Ja Janne sit valitsi ihan ite ton pullon", sanoo hieman pelokkaana. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää ja ojentaa viinipullon Eliakselle.  
"Kylhän meitsi nyt aina jonku viinipullon hyllystä osaa napata, ei siihen menny ku pari sekkaa", sanoo ylpeänä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle.  
"Ette oo etuajassa, faijakin tuli just", sanoo ja ottaa sitten vähän epäröivänä vastaan Jannen ojentaman valkoviinipullon.  
"Kiitos, eiköhän tää ihan juotavaa ole", sanoo kohteliaasti, vaikka henkilökohtaisesti hieman epäilee sitä, varsinkin Jannen sanojen jälkeen.

 **Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille tämän sanoessa olevansa personal trainer.  
"No on se nyt ainaki parempi ku kirjailija", kuiskaa Larille tarkoittaen Anttia.  
"Mä oon itsekin töissä kuntosali Amadeuksessa tuolla majatalo Amandassa. En tiiä tiedätkö", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai Sebastianki on täällä?" ilahtuu ja astuu peremmälle.  
"Moi, Sebastian!" tervehtii Eliaksen isää iloisemmin ja ryntää halaamaan tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneemmin Sebastianin sanoille Antista. Ilahtuu Sebastianin kertovan jostain kuntosalista jossa työskentelee.  
"Ai kun kiva. En mä taida sitä tietää", toteaa ja hämmentyy Iidan tullessa halaamaan Sebastiania.  
"Ai moi, Iida." 

**Janne**  
  
Astelee peremmälle huomattavasti rauhallisemmin kuin Iida.  
"Moro", sanoo Larille ja Sebastianille. Istuu sitten alas asunnon ainoaan nojatuoliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie viinipullon keittiöön ja katselee huvittuneesti Iidan yli-innokasta tervehdystä. Asettuu seisomaan Larin viereen ja hymyilee tälle.

 **Sebastian**  
  
Hämmästyy Iidan yli-innokasta tervehdystä.  
"Ai hei Iida", sanoo innokkaammin.  
"Ja Jannelle myös hei."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lopettaa halaamisen ja istuu Jannen syliin nojatuolille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee kuinka Elias hymyilee itselleen ja tulee seisomaan viereensä. Ojentaa tälle Sebastianilta saadun punaviinipullon.  
"Voisitko, kulta, viedä tonki sinne keittiöön?" kysyy lempeästi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä voin", vastaa hymyillen miehelleen ja ottaa viinipullon tältä. Lähtee sitten uudemman kerran kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu nojatuolissa Iida sylissään ja katselee ympärilleen.  
"Kai tänne on enemmänki porukkaa tulos?" kysyy ihmetellen Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen miestään, joka poistuu keittiön suuntaan. Kääntää katseensa kohti Jannea, joka kysyy porukasta.  
"Kyl mä faijanki kutsuin, ja se sano, et katotaan, joten ootetaan josko se tulis." 

**Janne**  
  
"Ok. Talee ei sit vissiin kutsuttu vai?" hymähtää. Ei yhtään ihmettelisi, jos näin on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä itse asiassa kutsuin", vastaa Jannelle tullessaan takaisin keittiöstä, "mut se ei yhtään osannu sanoo, et pääseekö." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii. Me aateltii, et eihän se Talen vika oo, et lehdissä oli kahen sivun juttu musta ja Eliaksesta tai Antin ja Eliaksen erosta jotain. Talellehan ne annetaan, eikä se saa ite siihen vaikuttaa", lisää, vaikka ei oikeasti välitä, tuleeko Tale vai ei.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mä ymmärrän, et Tale ei oo teijän suosios välttämät nyt, mut ei kannata siit välittää. Ei se niitä juttuja mielellään tee", sanoo miehille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Me tiietään, siks me päätettiin joka tapauksessa kutsuu se", sanoo Iidalle ja muistelee puhelinsoittoaan Talelle, jonka aikana tämä oli pyydellyt lehtijuttua anteeksi lähes kymmenen minuuttia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On istunut autossaan Larin asunnon edessä jo tovin epäröivänä ja on ollut jo poistumassa autostaan useampaan otteeseen sitä kuitenkaan tekemättä. Pohtii lähteäkö takaisin kotiin vai mennäkö tapaamaan poikaansa ja tämän miesystävää... 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, siks me se kutsuttiin. Haluutteks te jotain? Viiniä?" kysyy uteliaammin ja katsoo Eliasta odottaen Iidan reaktiota.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä oon kyllä autolla, että en mä taida ottaa..." kieltäytyy kohteliaasti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä en kyl ota. Mut Janne varmaa ottaa mielellään", kieltäytyy, mutta suoraan tuputtaa Jannen ottamaan viiniä.

 **Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria merkitsevästi, kun Iida jälleen kieltäytyy viinistä.  
"No, jos korkataan se valkkari ja ne ottaa, jotka ottaa", ehdottaa ja lähtee taas keittiöön.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo naistaan kulmat kurtussa.  
"Mikä sua vaivaa, ku sä et taaskaan huoli viinii?" ihmettelee.  
"En mä nyt sentään mitään myrkkyy valinnu, ei Alkos sellasii edes myydä", tokaisee hivenen loukkaantuneena.

 **Iida**  
  
"Korkatkaa vaan", vastaa Eliakselle ja kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
"Mul ei vaan tee mieli viiniä. Enkä mä tiedä oisinko mä ees uskaltanu ottaa tota sun valitsemaa viiniä", virnistää ja huomaa Eliaksen ja Larin katsovan toisiaan merkitsevästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta keittiöön.  
"Jannella palaa kohta käämi, jos Iida ei kerro sille pian. Ei se kyl kauaa voi jatkaa tota salailua, jos se aina kieltäytyy viinistä, ni kyl Janne kohta sit arvaa", sanoo Eliakselle huomatessaan Jannen kyselyn. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa, mutta antaa asian olla. Joskus ei vaan kertakaikkiaan kykene ymmärtämään Iidan ajatuksenjuoksua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä", sanoo Larille, "tuskin se kauan enää salassa pysyy." Tutkii sitten valkoviinipullon etikettiä tarkkaan ennen kuin avaa pullon korkin.  
"Voisitsä, kulta, ottaa lasit kaapista?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Poistuu viimein päättäväisenä autosta ja lähtee kohti kerrostalon alaovea tuparilahja kädessään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä otan", vastaa miehelleen ja alkaa kaivaa laseja kaapista.  
"Ei se faija taidakaan tulla", sanoo eikä tiedä, että Ilkka on tulossa juuri näillä hetkillä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Älä vielä luovuta", sanoo miehelleen, "kyl se voi vielä tulla."  
Alkaa sitten kaataa viiniä Larin löytämiin laseihin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin kai", hymähtää.  
"Moneen lasiin sä sitä nyt kaadat? Faijas kieltäyty, Iida kieltäyty. Eli meit on kolme, jotka juo?" tiedustelee Eliakselta, kun tämä alkaa kaataa viiniä laseihin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Neljään", vastaa iloisesti, "yks on sun faijalle, se varmaan ottaa mielellään yhen, vaik todennäkösesti tuleekin autolla." Väläyttää miehelleen optimistisen hymyn.  
**  
Ilkka**  
  
Vilkaisee ovessa olevaa nimikylttiä, jossa lukee Vikstedt-Väänänen ja soittaa hermostuneena ovikelloa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ja Talelle voi sit kaataa myöhemmin, jos se tulee", ehtii sanoa kunnes kuulee ovikellon soivan.  
"Mä meen avaa", sanoo Eliakselle ja suukottaa tätä nopeasti lähtien kiiruhtamaan ovelle. Avaa oven ja ilahtuu näkemästään.  
"Faija... sä tulit."

 **Ilkka**  
  
Ovi avautuu ja iloinen Lari paljastuu sen takaa.  
"Terve, poika", sanoo hieman jähmeästi, koska tuntee olonsa hyvin epämukavaksi vieraassa tilanteessa. Astuu sitten sisään ja antaa pojalleen kassin, jossa on erialisia juustoja. Itsellään ei ole harmainta aavistustakaan, mitä homoseksuaaleille pitäisi antaa lahjaksi, mutta toivoo juustojen kelpaavan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Moi, faija", sanoo ja ottaa iloisemmin vastaan tältä kassin, joka sisältää erilaisia juustoja.   
"Tuu peremmälle, Elias on tuolla keittiössä", sanoo ja osoittaa keittiötä.  
"Mä vien tän nopeesti tonne keittiöön."  
Lähtee kohti keittiötä.

 **Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää lyhyesti pojalleen, joka lähtee kohti keittiötä. Kurkistaa peremmälle asuntoon ja huomaa Haukkalan ja tämän naisen istumassa sylikkäin nojatuolissa. Sohvalla istuu itselleen täysin vieras mies, ja miettii kuka sen on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa kaadettua neljään lasiin viiniä ja laittaa pullon jääkappiin.  
"Kuka tuli?" kysyy Larilta, kun tämä tulee takaisin keittiön kassin kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Faija. Se toi juustoja", vastaa Eliakselle tämän kysyessä tulijasta.  
"Tuutsä moikkaa sitä?" kysyy iloisemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari kertoo tämän isän tulleen.  
"Tietty tuun, otatko noi kaks lasia?" kysyy ja lähtee viemään puolia viinilaseista olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yrittää siirtyä huomaamattomasti seisomaan olohuoneen nurkkaan ja jännittää Eliaksen näkemistä. Pelkää tämän olevan joku kimeällä nasaaliäänellä puhuva, pikkurillit pystyssä sipsutteleva ja pitsiasussa keikistelevä puppelipoika.

 **Lari**  
  
"Otan", vastaa Eliakselle ja ottaa käsiinsä kaksi viinilasia. Lähtee kävelemään tämän perään jättäen kuitenkin ensin juustot keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa viinilasit olohuoneen pöydälle ja kävelee sitten Larin isän luo, joka lymyilee nurkassa.  
"Moi, mä oon Elias", sanoo iloisesti ja ojentaa tälle kätensä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy, kun ilmeisesti tämä Elias tulee keittiöstä kahden viinilasin kanssa ja näyttää varsin normaalilta mieheltä, eikä tämä kuulostakaan erityisen vastenmieliseltä.  
"Ilkka Väänänen", sanoo ja kättelee tätä lyhyesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ja faijansa esittelyille asettaen kaksi kädessään olevaa viinilasia pöydälle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias esittäytyy tuntemattomalle miehelle ja tämä esittäytyy Väänäsen Ilkaksi.  
"Terve, mä olen Sebastian, Eliaksen isä", sanoo Ilkalle noustessaan sohvalta ylös mennen kättelemään miestä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tervetuloa", sanoo vielä hymyillen Ilkalle ja lähtee kohti miestään. Hymyilee faijalleen tämä kävellessä vastaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Itsensä ei onneksi tarvitse sanoa Eliakselle enempää, kun tämä jo jatkaa matkaansa. Sitten tuntematon mies sohvalta lähestyy itseään ja esittäytyy Eliaksen isäksi.  
"Ilkka, Larin isä", sanoo ja kättelee miestä hieman pidempään kuin tämän poikaa äsken.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Vippaas Lartsa meitsil yks lasi", sanoo Larille, kun tämä asettaa kaksi lasia pöydälle. "Täytyyhän sitä päästä äkkii maistaa, mitä mä oon sielt hyllyst löytäny." 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen Eliaksen suuntaan ja ilahtuu isänsä ja Eliaksen esittäytymisestä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Janne hei!" sanoo toruen miestään, kun tämä toivoo lasillista viiniä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa Jannelle lasin.  
"Iida, totta kai Jannelle tarjotaan viiniä", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Janne**  
  
Ei noteeraa Iidan toruja mitenkään, vaan ottaa Larin ojentaman lasin vastaan.  
"Tattista", sanoo ja ottaa lasista hörpyn. Nyrpistää nenäänsä nielaistuaan.  
"Tää on ihan kauheeta", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa olohuoneen pöydän viereen ja ottaa itselleenkin lasin. Empii kuitenkin, ennen kuin maistaa sitä.  
"Uskaltaaks tätä juoda?" kysyy yleisesti, sillä Jannen reaktio ei saa itseään kovin toiveikkaaksi. 

**Iida**  
  
Jannen reaktio saa itsensä huvittuneeksi.  
"No ton Jannen reaktion mukaan, ei kannata", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa pöydältä lasin itselleen ja hörppää siitä.  
"No oon mä parempiiki viinei maistanu", sanoo Jannelle nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin otettua hörpyn, uskaltautuu itsekin maistamaan viiniä.  
"Joo, ei oo kyl mistään parhaimmasta päästä", toteaa huvittuneena, "mut oon kyllä maistanut pahempiakin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja Eliakselle. Huomaa sitten pöydällä vielä yhden koskemattoman lasin.   
"Kenen toi on?" kysyy uteliaana. 

**Lari**  
  
Jannen kysyessä koskemattomasta lasista, kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Eiks se ollu faijalle?" varmistaa ja kääntää katseensa tämän jälkeen faijaansa.  
"Otatko?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Onhan se", vastaa Larille hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuulee viimeisen lasin olevan Larin faijalle.   
"Kato Ile!" huudahtaa yllättyneenä, kun bongaa tämän nurkasta. "Mis välis sä oikeen ilmestyit?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On kuunnellut nuorison viinikeskustelua. Katsahtaa Janneen pikaisesti eikä vaivaudu vastaamaan. Keskittyy poikaansa.  
"No, kaipa sitä voisi yhden lasillisen nauttia", sanoo jäykästi ja lähtee kohti pöytää. 

**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa viimeisen vapaan lasillisen faijalleen.  
"Tossa. Kiva oikeesti, et pääsit tulee", sanoo vielä kerran isälleen. Naurahtaa huvittuneena Jannelle.  
"Mikä sua vaivaa?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
On ilmestynyt Eliaksen uuden asunnon oven taakse ja soittaa jännittyneenä ovikelloa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Larin ojentaman lasin.  
"No, mähän lupasin yrittää", sanoo ja ottaa hörpyn viinistä, joka kieltämättä maistuu varsin kamalalle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en mä huomannu, et toi tuli", sanoo Larille ja juo lisää viiniä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä avaan", sanoo, kun ovikello soi, aavistellen, että oven takaa löytyy Tale.  
"Moi", tervehtii hymyillen oven avattuaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää isälleen. Hörppää itsekin viinistä, eikä oikeastaan pidä sen mausta.  
"Joo Janne, tosi hyvän viinin valitsit", sanoo irvistellen viinin maulle. Kuulee ovikellon soivan ja huomaa Eliaksen menevän avaamaan.  
"Se on varmaa Taalasmaa", kertoo kaikille.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Elias saapuu avaamaan oven hymyillen.  
"Moi ja anteeks vielä kerran niist jutuista", sanoo pahoitellen edelleen kaikkia lehtiartikkeleita, joita itsensä on pitänyt tehdä.

 **Janne**  
  
"Hyvä jos maistuu", virnistää Larille välittämättä siitä, ettei kukaan näytä pitävän viinivalinnastaan.  
"Mä en ookaan päässy Taalasmaan kans lätiseen pitkään aikaan", sanoo ilahtuneena, kun Lari kertoo oven takana todennäköisesti olevan Talen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot pahotellu niitä jo ihan tarpeeks", sanoo ja väistyy ovensuusta.  
"Tuu sisään." 

**Lari**  
  
Menee ovelle Eliaksen ja Talen seuraksi.  
"Sori, mä meen käymää tuolla."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Astuu sisään Eliaksen väistettyä tieltä.  
"Joo kiitti", sanoo vaisummin, kun huomaa Larin saapuvan luokseen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymilee Larille, kun tämä tulee myös ovelle.  
"Kelpaisko sulle, Tale, Jannen tuoma valkkari?" kysyy huvittuneena.

 **Tale**  
  
"Uskallanks mä, jos se on Jannen tuomaa?" kysyy naurahtaen samalla.  
"Mut joo, voisin mä ottaa, jos teki uskallatte sitä juoda."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä voin mennä laittaa sulle lasiin", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Talelle.  
"Tää on kieltämättä pahaa, mut kyl se alas menee", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Kiitti, kulta", sanoo Larille, kun tämä lähtee keittiöön kaatamaan Talelle lasillista. Lähtee sitten itse olohuoneeseen. 

**Tale**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille viinistä.  
"Mites teillä muuten menee?" kysyy Eliakselta tämän ja Larin suhteen kulusta samalla, kun menee tämän perässä olohuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Meillä menee tosi hyvin", vastaa Talelle hymyillen olkansa yli.  
"Mun täytyy hakee lisää tuoleja", mutisee sitten katsellessaan ympärilleen. Iida ja Janne ovat vieneet nojatuolin ja molemmat faijat ovat sohvalla.  
"Ota sä vaikka toi tietokonepöydän tuoli", sanoo Talelle. Asettaa viinilasinsa hyllylle ja menee hakemaan keittiöstä tuolin itselleen ja Larille. 

**Tale**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille, että tällä ja Larilla menee tosi hyvin. Istuu alas tietokonepöydän tuolille jääden katsomaan Eliaksen poistumista keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaataa juuri viiniä Talen lasiin, kun kuulee Eliaksen tulevan keittiöön takanaan.  
"Ai sä tulit. Kiva", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, meijän vieraat on vallottanu kaikki istumapaikat, niin tulin hakemaan lisää tuoleja", virnistää miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä luulin, et sä tulit hakee mua", virnistää takaisin ja laittaa viinipullon jääkaappiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sori, kulta. Ens kerralla sitte", lupaa virnistäen. Tarttuu sitten tuoliin ja kantaa sen olohuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", vastaa miehelleen ja lähtee kävelemään lasillisen kanssa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Yhenkö tuolin sä vaan toit?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun huomaa tämän tulevan keittiöstä yhden tuolin kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No totta kai Elias istuu kultansa syliin, ni siks se toi vaan yhen tuolin", sanoo virnistäen Talelle eikä mieti yhtään, että miltä se Ilkasta tai Sebastianista tuntuu. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Talelle ja sitten Iidalle. Seisoo tuolin vieressä ja odottaa Larin istuvan siihen ensin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naamansa venähtää Iidan sanoista. Ei ole ollenkaan varma, kestääkö katsoa poikaansa istumassa sylikkäin miehen kanssa. 

**Sebastian**  
  
Ei hätkähdy Iidan sanoista, että Elias voisi istua Larin syliin, koska on tosiaankin sinut sen asian kanssa, että poikansa on homoseksuaali. Ei kyllä ole ikinä nähnyt Eliasta istumassa jonkun sylissä, mutta vierekkäin Antin kanssa ja hyvin lähekkäin on nähnyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa Talelle viinilasin.  
"Tossa, ole hyvä", sanoo ja istuutuu Eliaksen tuomaan tuoliin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Niinpä tietysti", kommentoi Iidan sanoja ja ottaa vastaan Larilta saamansa viinilasin hörpäten siitä saman tien. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sivuttain Larin syliin ja kietoo kätensä tämän olkapäiden ympäri saadakseen tukea.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntää katseensa vaivaantuneena pois pojastaan, kun Elias istuu tämän syliin. Hörppii pahaa viiniään hieman nopeammin.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, joka tulee syliinsä istumaa. Ei huomaa isänsä reaktiota tapahtuneeseen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Näkee, miten Ilkka kääntää tämän katseen pois Larista.  
"Tota, onks sulla kaikki okei?" kysyy Ilkalta vähän epäröiden.

 **Ilkka**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Sebastiania, joka ilmeisesti puhuu itselleen.  
"On joo. En ole vain ikinä eläessäni nähnyt mitään... _tuollaista_ ", sanoo vaikeana viitaten sanoillaan Larin ja Eliaksen sylikkäinistumiseen. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"En minäkään ole. Mutta selvästi Lari ja Elias rakastavat toisiaan. En nähnyt edes tuollaista Eliaksen edellisen miehen ja poikani välillä", kommentoi asiaa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Tyytyy hymähtämään Sebastianille ja välttelee katsomasta poikaansa ja tämän miestä. Sen sijaan antaa katseensa vaeltaa ympäri asuntoa. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa isänsä välttelevän katsomista suuntaansa.  
"Kulta, tulisitsä tonne?" kysyy kuiskaten Eliakselta ja osoittaa makuuhuonetta. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ole huomannut mitään outoa, joten yllättyy Larin sanoista.  
"Okei", vastaa hiljaa ja nousee miehensä sylistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä makuuhuoneeseen. Makuuhuoneeseen saavuttuaan päättää avata suunsa.  
"Tää meijän juttu on vielki faijalle outoo. Tai siis... se vältteli kattomast meihin päin, ku me istuttiin tos sylikkäin", sanoo turhautuneemmin istuen samalla sängyn päälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa miehensä viereen sängylle ja vetää tämän kiinni itseensä.  
"Kyl se varmaan onkin sille outoo, jos se ei oo tottunut näkemään mitään tollasta ennen", sanoo Larille lohduttavasti. "Sen täytyy tottua myös näkemään se, että sä todella olet homo." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toisaalta tää on meidän koti, ni kai me saadaan päättää, et miten me täällä istutaan, mut silti mua huolestuttaa toi faija. Se ei oo tottunu näkee tällästa, entäs jos se ei sulata tätä koskaan?" miettii pelokkaampana.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun uskoo, että kyllä se sen sulattaa ajan kanssa, kunhan se tottuu näkemään sut miehen kanssa", yrittää lohduttaa miestään.  
"Jos se todella haluaa olla sun elämässä, niin sen on pakko", sanoo sitten ja painaa suukon Larin ohimolle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin. Mut jos koitetaan minimoida tätä hempeilyä faijan seurassa? Ainaki niin kauan, et se tottuu ajatukseen?" ehdottaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan miten sä, kulta, toivot", sanoo lempeästi hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Muuten mä voisin pussailla sua vaikka tuolla kaikkien edes, mut pitää ajatella vähä faijaaki", sanoo virnistäen ja suutelee Eliasta kiihkeästi.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa miehensä kiihkeään suudelmaan innokkaasti ja ja siirtyy istumaan hajareisin tämän syliin. 

**Lari**  
  
Suudelman aikana Elias siirtyy istumaan syliinsä hajareisin, ja itse tuntee housujensa kiristyvän.  
"Elias... älä. Sä tiiät, mitä toi tekee mulle. Meijän pitää viel mennä tonne takas", mutisee suudelman lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu huokaisten Larin huulista.  
"Mä tiiän, sori", mutisee ja nousee ylös tämän sylistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Emmä millään pahalla tarkottanu.. Mut jos jatketaan sit, ku kaikki vieraat on lähteny?" ehdottaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä sitä pahalla ottanutkaan", vakuuttaa hymyillen.   
"Toi jatkaminen myöhemmin kuulostaa kyllä tosi hyvältä idealta", virnistää takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut jos mennään, ettei noi ihmettele. Janne varmaan heittää jo läppää tapansa mukaan", sanoo huvittuneemmin ja poistuu makuuhuoneesta mennen istumaan tuolille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan", sanoo ja naurahtaa sitten tämän sanoille Jannesta. Lähtee Larin perässä ja menee hakemaan keittiöstä toisen tuolin. Asettaa sen Larin viereen ja istahtaa siihen napaten samalla viinilasinsa hyllyn reunalta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee leveästi Larille ja Eliakselle, jotka ilmestyvät makuuhuoneesta.  
"Oli pakko päästä lievittää vähän paineit vai?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
Pettyy hieman, kun Elias hakee tuolin keittiöstä, koska olisi tosiaan halunnut Eliaksen uudelleen syliinsä, vaikka huoneessa juurikin sanoi, että pitäisi hillitä Ilkan edessä. Ei ylläty Jannen sanoista.  
"Sitähän sä toivoisit", vastaa virnistäen frendilleen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa ääneen Jannen sanoille.  
"Janne nyt on vähä tollanen..." sanoo muille ja kääntyy Jannea kohti.  
"Varo mitä sanot, koska Ilkka ei nähtävästi oo viel ihan sinut Larin homouden kans", kuiskaa. Miettii, että pitäisikö Jannelle pian kertoa salaisuudestaan. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Valahtaa kalpeaksi Jannen sanoista ja kumoaa välittömästi viinilasinsa lopun sisällön kurkustaan alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena Jannelle ja irvistää sitten viininsä hirveälle maulle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Iidaa.  
"No ei Ilkan ongelmat oo mun ongelmii", sanoo hiljaa olkiaan kohauttaen. Tutkii sitten tarkemmin naisensa ulkonäköä.  
"Sä näytät ihan säteilevän kauniilta", lepertelee tälle. 

**Sebastian**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti Jannen sanoille. On kuullut Eliakselta, että Janne on vähän huono läpänheittäjä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo viininsä loppuun ja ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni välittämättä Ilkasta yhtään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Perus Janne. Miten mä en jotenkin yllättyny sun sanoista?" sanoo Jannelle huvittuneena ja juo kulauksen viinistään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai oon?" sanoo hieman yllättyneenä Jannen kehuista. Päättää kertoa Jannelle asian, joka vaivaa myös hieman itseään.  
"Mun pitäis kertoo sulle jotain, mut puhutaan siitä kotona. Jooko?" kuiskaa miehensä korvaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä tarttuu itseään kädestä. Alkaa silittää miehensä kämmenselkää peukalollaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää leveästi onnistuneelle vitsilleen, joka aiheutti hilpeyttä kaikissa muissa paitsi Ilkassa. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan Iidan sanoille.  
"Okei", sanoo hämmentyneenä, sillä Iida näyttää tämän sanojen päätteeksi hieman oudolta. 

**Iida**  
  
_En mä pysty ootta kotiin asti._ Ottaa paremman asennon tuolissa ja kuiskaa Jannen korvaan asiansa:  
"Mä oon raskaana."


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21   
**

**Janne**  
  
Kuulee Iidan kuiskaavan tämän olevan raskaana.  
"Mitä?!" huudahtaa järkyttyneenä ja kädessään oleva tyhjä viinilasi putoaa maahan, muttei onneksi hajoa. Tuijottaa Iidaa silmät selällään. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta, kun huomaa Jannen järkyttyneemmän ilmeen ja tämän pudottaman lasin maahan. Nostaa lasin maasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle.  
"Ei se nyt noin hirveetä oo. Susta tulee isä", sanoo Jannelle tämän näyttäessä järkyttyneeltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Katseensä kääntyy Jannen ja Iidan suuntaan, kun kuulee Jannen huudahduksen. Vilkaisee Laria tietäväisenä ennen kuin tämä menee nostamaan Jannen pudottaman lasin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa edelleen Iidaa saamatta sanaa suustaan. Naisen kertomat uutiset olivat vihoviimeisiä, mitä ikinä odotti tältä kuulevansa.  
"Mä tartten nyt jotain väkevää", saa lopulta sanotuksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Jannen reaktiolle. Luuli, että tämä haluaisi lapsen Iidan kanssa, mutta ymmärtää kuitenkin, että uutinen tuli shokkina.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mistäköhän sä sellasta meinasit saada?" kysyy vihaisemmin Jannelta, kun tämä reagoi uutiseensa kyseisellä tavalla. 

**Janne**  
  
"No kai Lartsal joku jemma jossain on", sanoo jo alkaa menettää järkyttyneen ilmeensä.   
"Ei sitä joka päivä tälläsii uutisii kuule, niin täytyy sitä nyt jotenki juhlii", ja luo Iidaan aurinkoisen hymyn. 

**Iida**  
  
"No kai mä voin sen sit sulle suoda, jos et ihan kauheesti juo, ku meijän pitää selvitä kotiinkin", vastaa miehelleen hymyillen ja nousee ylös nojatuolista, jotta Janne pääsisi halutessaan pois istumasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannelle.  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma?" kysyy Jannelta, mutta nousee etsimään jotain tujumpaa juomaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ihan vähän vaan", sanoo Iidalle noustessaan nojatuolista ja ottaa sitten naamalleen leveän virneen.  
"Meitsist tulee isukki!" huudahtaa ja nappaa Iidan syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pelkäsi jo Jannen mokaavan koko tilanteen ja suututtavan Iidan, mutta huokaisee helpotuksesta, että näin ei käynytkään. Lähtee auttamaan Laria juoman etsinnässä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Apuaaaa", huutaa, kun Janne nostaa itsensä tämän syliin.  
"Varo vähän", sanoo miehelleen ja alkaa suukottamaan tätä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Menee Eliaksen ja Larin seuraksi juoman etsintään.  
"Tarttetteks te apua?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen onnellista tulevaa avioparia. Huomaa Talen tulevan luokseen.  
"Katos Taalasmaa. No, en mä tiedä. Voithan sä auttaa, vaik tässähän tää juomavarasto on", sanoo Talelle avaten kaapin ovet.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuntee itsensä jotenkin vanhaksi pippaloissa, joten nousee ylös sohvalta.  
"Mä taidan lähteä pois, tunnen itseni vanhaksi näiden nuorten seurassa", sanoo Ilkalle ja lähtee kävelemään kohti Eliasta ja Laria.

 **Janne**  
  
Nauttii Iidan suukoista ja laskee tämän sitten maahan. Painaa kämmenensä epäuskoisesti tämän alavatsalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voit sä varmaan auttaa valitseen, mikä näistä olis mieluisin Jannelle", sanoo Talelle tutkiessaan silmillään Larin yllättävän laajaa juomakokoelmaa. "Mulla ei oo hajuakaan, mistä se tykkää."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On seurannut Jannea ja Iidaa pikkuruinen hymy huulillaan. Huokaisee sitten, kun tajuaa, että Lari ei koskaan tulisi kokemaan samanlaista onnea tämän elämässä.  
"Erittäin hyvä idea", mutisee Sebastianin ilmoitukselle. Haluaa päästä kotiin pois nuorenparin keskuudesta, joka muistuttaa itseään kaikesta siitä, mistä Lari tulee jäämään paitsi. 

**Iida**  
  
Hymyile,e kun Janne laittaa tämän käden alavatsalleen.  
"No? Mikä fiilis?" kysyy mieheltään hymyillen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On saapunut Eliaksen ja Larin taakse ja taputtaa poikaansa olalle.  
"Mä ajattelin tästä pikkuhiljaa hipsiä kotiin. Tunnen oloni liian vanhaks täällä. Kivat juhlat järjestitte ja onnea, poika, uuteen kotiin", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kato Tale vaan sielt joku, mikä kävis Jannelle", sanoo Talelle ja kuulee takaata Sebastianin äänen. Kääntyy tämän suuntaan ja kuulee tämän olevan lähdössä.  
"Aijaa. No mut kiva, kun kävit ees pyörähtämässä", sanoo Sebastianille. 

**Janne**  
  
"No edellee aika epäuskonen", vastaa Iidalle häkeltyneesti hymyillen. Sitten silmänsä laajenevat.  
"Mut entäs meijän häät? Täytyyks niit siirtää tai jotain? Et sä varmaa ison mahan kans haluu hääkuvaan", kyselee silmät suurina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmaan faijalleen, kun tämä ilmoittaa lähtevänsä kotiin.  
"Aijaa, no mut kiva, et pääsit käymään", sanoo ja halaa sitten tätä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta ja liukenee eteiseen. Jää sinne seisoskelemaan, sillä ei halua hyvästellä poikaansa kaiken sen hälinän keskellä.

 **Iida**  
  
"Ei tartte. Mä ehin hyvin synnyttää tän siihen päivään mennessä", sanoo virnistäen miehelleen.  
"Meil on sit häissä semmonen pikkupallero mukana."   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vastaa poikansa halaukseen ja lähtee sitten kohti eteistä.  
"Ainiin Iida ja Janne, onnea teillekin. Moikka. Nii ja Elias, tulkaa käymään meilläkin", sanoo pojalleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai tullaan", sanoo faijalleen hymyillen ja huomaa sitten Ilkan kadonneen olohuoneesta.  
"Sun faijas on hävinny jonnekin", sanoo Larille.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Aijaa", sanoo ihmetellen, kun Iida keroo heillä olevan häissä mukana pikkupallero. Räpyttää silmiään epäuskoisena.  
"Missä se juoma viipyy?" huutaa sitten keittiön suuntaan eikä edes kuule Sebastianin onnentoivotuksia. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos, Sebastian", kiittää Eliaksen isää onnentoivotuksista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee eteiseen Eliaksen sanoessa Ilkan hävinneen. Näkee Ilkan eteisessä ja menee tämän luokse.  
"Ootsä lähössä?" kysyy faijaltaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kuulee Jannen huutavan juoman perään ja ottaa käsiinsä ensimmäisen pullon, joka tulee ja kaataa sitä lasiin lähtien viemään sitä Jannelle.  
"No tos ois jotain liköörii, en tiiä mitä se on, mut löysin sen tuolta." 

**Ilkka**  
  
Lari tulee viimein eteiseen.  
"Tuota, juu. Saatte te nuoret juhlia keskenänne", vastaa pojalleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa lasin Talen kädestä ja kumoaa sen sisällön kurkkuunsa.  
"Hyi hemmetti", sanoo irvistäen ja antaa lasin takaisin Talelle.  
"Viittiks tuoda viel toisen samanlaisen?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Ai. No kiva, kun kävit ja anteeks, jos me Eliaksen kans järkytettiin sua", sanoo isälleen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Okei mä tuon", sanoo ja lähtee keittiöön, laittaa toisen lasillisen samaa likööriä ja vie sen Jannelle.  
"Tossa." 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa huvittuneena Jannen touhuja ja välillä vilkuilee eteiseen, jossa Lari on tämän isän kanssa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Se on mukava nähdä, että sulla on kaikki hyvin", sanoo jäykähkösti eikä noteeraa tämän sanoja Eliaksesta ja järkytyksestä millään tavalla.  
"Hei sitten ja nähdään taas", sanoo ja poistuu ovesta ulos sulkien sen takanaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tattista tallukka", sanoo ja tyhjentää lasin suuhunsa. Litku maistuu aivan yhtä kammottavalta kuin äskenkin. 

**Sebastian**  
  
Poistuu ovesta juuri vähän ennen Ilkkaa ja huomaa Ilkan sulkevan sen takanaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mulla on kaikki paremmin kuin hyvin. Nähään. Moikka faija", hyvästelee isänsä jääden katsomaan tämän poistumista. Sebastianin ja Ilkan lähdettyä, suuntaa askeleensa takaisin olohuoneeseen ja Eliaksen viereen. Katsoo Jannen juomista.  
"Monesko lasillinen toi on, ja mitä se juo?" kysyy Eliakselta sillä itseltään on mennyt hieman ohi.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Eipä mitään", sanoo ja istuu alas jääden katsomaan huvittuneena Jannea.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä tulee viereensä.  
"Toinen vasta ja jotain likööriä toi kai on, mut Jannen ilmeistä päätellen ei mitään kovin hyvää", vastaa huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aa. Mä taidanki tietää mitä toi on", sanoo ja kävelee keittiöön katsomaan.  
"Joo, ihan hyvä, jos Janne juo sen pois."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen ja Larin seuraan, koska ei kestä katsoa vieressä, miten Janne kiduttaa itseään.  
"Mun oli pakko tulla tänne, ku en mä jaksa kattoo, ku se kiduttaa itteensä sillä, ettei se tykkää tosta. Ja se haiski niin pahalle, et rupes etoo", selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria keittiöön ja huomaa pullon, mistä Janne on juonut.  
"Mistä toi on edes tullut", kysyy ja nuuhkaisee sitä. Haju on todella kuvottava. Huomaa sitten Iida saapuvan myös keittiiöön. Pudistaa päätään myötätuntoisena tämän sanoille ja ottaa sitten naisen halaukseensa.  
"Onneks olkoon", sanoo tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä edes muista, mistä mä oon sen saanu. Varmaa joku frendi tuonu joskus jostai tyylii Virosta", sanoo Eliakselle ja huomaa Iidan tulevan keittiöön kanssa.  
"Joo, onnee munki puolesta", sanoo ja kurkkaa olohuoneeseen. Pudistaa päätä Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Elias halaa itseään ja onnittelee Larin kanssa myös.  
"Kiitos. Molemmille", sanoo ja katsoo itsekin Jannea.  
"Mä en tiedä, miten toi pitäs ottaa, et se juo. Juoks se järkytyksestä vai onnesta?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä molemmista", arvelee, kun Iida miettii juoko Janne järkytyksestä vai onnesta. "Oli toi varmasti sille tosi iso yllätys."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vetää piilotetun taskumatin taskustaan ja alkaa lipittää siitä viinaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä meen kattoo, mite Jannella menee", sanoo ja huomaa, kun tämä kaivaa taskustaan taskumatin.  
"Onks toi nyt ihan viisasta?" kysyy, kun saapuu Jannen vierelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä tiedän, mut..." sanoo, "en mä ois halunnu järkyttää sitä. Siks meinasin kertoo vast kotona, mut en mä voinu pitkittää sitä." 

**Janne**  
  
"Älä nyt keuhkoo siinä", mutisee Larille, "missä sun juhlasiil... eiku fiilis oikeen on?" kysyy jo vähän humalaisella äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No, ainakin täällä me voidaan paremmin kattoo sen perään", sanoo Iidalle ja kurkistaa sitten olohuoneeseen ja näkee Jannella taskumatin. Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Se tais järkyttyy pahemmin, ku luulinkaan", mutisee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Iida vaan ei taida oikein tykätä tosta sun juomisesta. Järkyttiks toi uutinen sua noin paljon?" kysyy Jannelta, kun tämä kysyy juhlafiiliksestä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä niin tiesin", sanoo ja istahtaa keittiön pöydän ääreen. Laittaa kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja alkaa puuskuttamaan.  
"Elias... mitä mä teen?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Mä mitään oo jäkyttyr... öö jotain", sanoo ja heilauttaa kättään. Sitten muistaa Iidan ja nousee seisomaan.  
"Iidaa... mis mun kultsi on, Iida rakas, tuu juhlii meijän vauvaa mun kans", hoilottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei, äläs nyt", sanoo ja laittaa kätensä naisen olkapäälle. On juuri sanomassa jotain muuta, kun kuulee Jannen hoilotuksen. _Voi ei..._  
"Lari tai Tale, ottakaa se taskumatti pois siltä!" huudahtaa olohuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Janne, ehkä oikeesti ois parempi, et sä lopetat ton juomisen ja mietit, et mitä Iida mahtaa ajatella. Ei siit oo varmaan kivaa, et sä dokaat pääs täyteen, ku se on kertonu jotain ihanaa", koittaa takoa järkeä Jannen päähän ja nappaa taskumatin pois Jannelta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voi ei", sanoo, kun kuulee Jannen hoilottavan.  
"Miten täs pääs käymään näin?" miettii ja melkein purskahtaa itkuun. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa naisen syliinsä ja yrittää lohduttaa tätä. Samalla kiroaa mielessän Jannen typerää käytöstä ja toivoo Larin ja Talen saavan tämän aisoihin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hei, älä ota pois", sanoo murjottaen, kun Lari vie itseltään taskumatin. Ottaa askeleen tätä kohti anastaakseen omaisuutensa takaisin, mutta kompastuu jalkoihinsa ja kaatuu rähmälleen maahan.  
"Aiih", valittaa, mutta painaa sitten silmänsä kiinni väsymyksestä ja alkaa kuorsata mattoa vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Janne ottaa askeleen kohti itseään, jonka jälkeen tämä makaa lattialla rähmällään kompastuneena tämän jalkoihin ja nukahtaa. Kävelee itse taskumatin kanssa keittiöön ja näkee Iidan olevan maansa myynyt.  
"Tässä tää nyt sit ois", sanoo Eliakselle ja laittaa taskumatin tiskipöydälle.  
"Janne nukkuu matolla", toteaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Onks siitä niin kamalaa tulla isäks, et se ei voi ottaa tätä uutista normaalisti, vaa pitää alkaa dokaa? Vai johtuuks tää siitä, etten mä heti oo kertonu sille?" pohtii itku kurkussa.

 **Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Larin sanoille.  
"Ei se nyt siihen voi jäädä", sanoo miehelleen. Huokaa sitten Iidan surkeudelle.  
"Mä en oikeesti tiiä, vaan Janne osaa vastata tohon", sanoo tälle tietäen, etteivät sanansa lohduta naista yhtään.  
"Tulittekste autolla vai kävellen?" kysyy sitten Iidalta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Autolla tultiin, ja mä en tajuu, miks se ylipäätää alko dokaa, ku ties, et pitää lähtee himaa", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä mietin, että jos mä ja Lari heitettäis teijät kotiin", sanoo ja vilkaisee miestään. "Lari voi vaikka viedä Jannen sen autolla ja mä voin tulla sun kanssa. Jos et sä haluu ajaa, niin mä voin kyllä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot fiksu", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Iida ei taida olla kovin kokenu kuski?" kysyy Iidalta. Ei ole nähnyt Iidan koskaan ajavan autoa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo", sanoo pienesti. Lähtee kävelemään pois keittiöstä kyykistyen Jannen viereen.  
"Kulta, lähetääks kotiin?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mä taidan lähtee kans. Nää bileet tais olla tässä", sanoo virnistäen ja suuntaa askeleensa eteiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onneks me ei juotu paljon sitä kamalaa viiniä", sanoo Larille ja lähtee sitten olohuoneeseen.  
"Joo, nää oli tässä", sanoo Talelle, "harmi, et täs nyt kävi näin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
On edelleen sammuneena lattialla eikä rekisteröi mitään maailmanmenosta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Miten te meinasitte saada ton tosta lattialta?" kysyy Eliakselta ja Larilta turhautuneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei kai muuten vaa ku nostamalla", sanoo ja menee Jannen luokse alkaen nostaa tätä käsivarsista ylös.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ei mitään. Koittakaa saada toi yks kotiin. Moikka ja onnee uuteen kotiin", sanoo ja poistuu rappuun.

 **Elias**  
  
"Moikka ja kiitos käynnistä", sanoo vielä Talelle ennen kuin tämän poistuu. Menee sitten auttamaan Laria Jannen kanssa tarttuen tämän toiseen käteen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Örisee jotain epämääräistä, muttei herää. 

**Lari**  
  
Laskee Jannen istumaan nojatuoliin ja alkaa läpsiä tätä kasvoille, jotta mies heräisi.  
"Janne nyt vittu!" kiroaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuntee epämiellyttävää kipua kasvoillaan.  
"Mih... pois", mumisee ja huitoo käsillään. Silmänsä alkavat hiljalleen avautua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Janne! Nyt kotiin!" suorastaan karjuu tämän kasvojen edessä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo kauhistuneempana taka-alalta Larin ja Jannen kommunikointia. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee Iidan viereen ja laittaa kätensä tämän ympäri. Toivoo, että Janne pian herää tai muuten Lari joutuu kantamaan tämän autoon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hä?" sanoo silmiensä revähtäessä auki, kun kuulee huutoa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nyt on sun ja Iidan aika lähtee kotiin. Käveletkö autolle vai kannanko?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
Yrittää nousta nojatuolista, muttei pääse.  
"Kyl", sanoo ja yrittää uudelleen päästä jaloilleen.  
"Jos... jeesii vähä", mutisee. 

**Lari**  
  
Auttaa Jannea nousemaan nojatuolista ja päättää pitää tätä pystyssä.  
"Kaikki okei?"

 **Janne**  
  
"Joo... joo", sanoo ja ottaa Larista tukea, kun meinaa mennä nurin heti ensimmäisellä ottamallaan askeleella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennääks laittaa jo kenkii jalkaan?" kysyy Iidalta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ottakaa Jannen kengät mukaan, ei me saada niitä sen jalkaan, ku se on täs kunnossa", sanoo Eliakselle ja lähtee johdattamaan Jannea kohti rappukäytävää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo pelokkaammin, kun katselee Jannen selviytymistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa nopeasti omat kenkänsä jalkaansa ja nappaa Jannen kengät käteensä. Odottaessaan Iidaa huomaa Larin jättäneen avaimensa eteiseen. Laittaa ne taskuunsa omien avaintensa kanssa. 

**Iida**  
  
Saa kengät jalkaansa ja lähtee Larin ja Jannen perässä rappuun.  
"Mennääks me rappusia?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tilannut hissin ja astuu sinne Jannen kanssa. Janne horjuu todella paljon.  
"Koeta nyt pysyy tolpillas", kehottaa frendiään. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu myös rappuun ja sulkee oven takanaan.  
"Mennään vaan, antaa noitten ottaa toi hissi", sanoo Iidalle ja lähtee kävelemään portaita alas.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No joo... vähän vaikee", mutisee ja nojaa hissin seinää vasten. Itseään hieman pyörryttää.

 **Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti Janne ei käyttäydy tolleen, ku vauva syntyy", sanoo Eliakselle kävellessään tämän kanssa rappusia alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Jannea pystyssä, ettei tämä kaatuisi, vaikka tämä pitää hissin seinästä kiinni.  
"Onneks koht ollaan autolla. Mis sun auton avaimet on?" kysyy frendiltää

 **Elias**  
  
"En mä usko, tää johtuu ihan varmasti vaan shokista", yrittää lohduttaa ystäväänsä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huojuu voimakkaasti, kun hissi pysähtyy.  
"Taskushha", sönkkää vastauksen Larille. 

**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää vastauksen Eliakselle.  
"Ehkä. Nyt ainaki ymmärrät, et miks mä en tykkää, jos se alkaa dokaa", toteaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää edelleen pitää Jannea pystyssä, kun hissi saapuu alakertaan.  
"Noni, koitetaas selvii autolle", sanoo Jannelle tämän huojuessa voimakkaasti ja ottaa tästä paremman otteen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin ymmärrän. Toi on aika kauheeta katottavaa", sanoo ja toivoo samalla, että umpihumalainen Lari ei ole samanlainen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa jatkuvasti tukea seinästä kompuroidessaan eteenpäin. Ei edes tiedä oikein missä on ja ihmettelee, miksi Lari mainitsi jotain autosta.

 **Iida**  
  
"Janne kysy multa, et pitääks häitä siirtää tän mun raskauden takia, mut en mä sellaseen hommaan ala. Ja sitä paitsi kaiken järjen mukaan tän pitäs syntyy ennen sitä", mainitsee Eliakselle.  
"Harmittaa, ku ei täst oo oikein voinu keskustella Jannen kans kunnolla, ku se alko heti juoda. Miks sen ees piti ottaa se taskumatti mukaan?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuljettaa Jannen autolleen hissistä ja näkee matkalla Eliaksen ja Iidan.  
"Elias! Iida! Meetteks te meijän autolla vai näitten autolla?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin raahaamassa Jannea autolle.  
"No mä aattelin, että me otetaan Iidan kans Jannen auto, mut ei kai sillä niin väliä ole", sanoo ja muistaa sitten avaimet taskussaan.  
"Mul on muuten sun avaimet, niin voin ottaa sun auton, jos uskallat päästää mut sen ratiin", vrinistää.

 **Lari**  
  
"No mul on Jannen avaimet tässä, että jos me mennään Jannen autolla, ja te meette meijän autolla. Kyl mä luotan, et sä osaat ajaa sen kolhimatta perille", sanoo Eliakselle virnistäen. Suuntaa askeleensa Jannen autolle ja avaa takapenkin, jonne tuuppaa Jannen istumaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, sopii", sanoo Larille ja lähtee kävelemään Eliaksen perässä Larin autoa kohti.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä yritän olla kolhimatta sun autoa", sanoo Larille ja lähtee Iidan kanssa Larin autolle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hei... vro vähän, oo kivaa", mutisee, kun Lari tuuppaa itsensä auton takapenkille varsin kovakouraisesti.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä varon kyllä, koitas pysyy siinä. Mennää kotiin", sanoo Jannelle ihan kuin joutuisi sanomaan lapselle, kun Janne ei tajua mistään mitään. Istuu kuskin paikalle ja starttaa auton.

 **Elias**  
  
Saapuu Larin autolle ja avaa oven Iidalle, jotta tämä pääsee sisään. Menee sitten itse kuskin paikalle säätämään peilejä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Päänsä keikahtaa rinnalleen, ja sammuu uudelleen Larin käynnistäessä auton. 

**Iida**  
  
Istuu pelkääjän paikalle ja miettii Jannea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee pihasta ajamaan kohti Iidan ja Jannen kotia. 

**Elias**  
  
Käynnistää auton ja lähtee ajamaan Larin perään muutaman kilometrin päähän, jossa Iida ja Janne asuvat. 

**Hetken päästä Iidan ja Jannen talon pihassa...  
**

**Lari**  
  
On juuri saapunut Jannen autolla tämän kotipihaan ja sammuttaa virran. Ottaa avaimet virtalukosta ja alkaa repiä Jannea pois takapenkiltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Parkkeeraa auton kadunvarteen ja sammuttaa moottorin. Astuu autosta ulos ja lähtee kohti Laria ja Jannea.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa taas heräillä, kun Lari repii itseään ulos autosta ja yrittää protestoida hätistelemällä Laria käsillään. 

**Iida**  
  
Astuu ulos autosta lähtien kävelemään kohti miestään ja Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Turhautuu, kun Janne alkaa protestoida toimiaan.  
"Janne nyt oikeesti! Me ollaan ihan kohta kotona", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
Koska Lari ei näytä menevän pois, toteaa parhaaksi totella ja yrittää raahata itseään pois autosta. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa vedettyä Jannen pois autosta ja lähtee kuljettamaan tätä kohti rappua ja hissiä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee edeltä kotiin avaamaan kaikki ovet valmiiksi ja laittamaan sängyn niin, että Jannen voisi suoraan asettaa nukkumaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Päättää seurata Iidaa sisälle, sillä Lari näyttää pärjäävän Jannen kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Iida varmaa on iha... hiili tai siis... niinku vihane", onnistuu mutisemaan nähdessään vilauksen naisestaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin siis hiilenä? No ei se nyt ihan innoissaankaa tosta sun käytöksest oo", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämä mutisee jotain outoa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mutätpyynteeks", mutisee ja painaa päätään alemmas masentuneena. Näin tehdessään horjahtaa pahasti ja joutuu tarrautumaan Lariin pysyäkseen pystyssä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei pysty enää pitämään pokkaansa, kun kuulee Jannen seuraavat sanat.  
"Joo, pyydä anteeks. Mut ehkä sun täytyy miettii, miten sä sen teet, ja neuvoisin sua tekee sen sit, ku oot selvänä", sanoo Jannelle mielipiteensä anteeksipyynnöstä.

 **Janne**  
  
"Pidsäneuvstelläs", mutisee vaisulla äänellä. Alkaa pikkuhiljaa tajuta mokaneensa erittäin pahasti.

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei, sä saat tehä, mitä haluut. Mut muista, et teist tulee Iidan kanssa äiti ja iskä", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämä mutisee edelleen sekavasti. Kuljettaa tätä hissiin. 

**Janne**  
  
Murahtaa Larille vastaukseksi jotain epämääräistä ja tuntee hissin alkavan nousta ylöspäin.

 **Lari**  
  
Hissi alkaa nousta ylöspäin, ja ei mene kauaakaan kunnes jo saapuvat Iidan ja Jannen kotioven taakse. Iida on jättänyt oven auki, joten pääsee sisälle helposti Jannen kanssa.  
"Noniin, nyt oltais sit kotona", sanoo Jannelle ja irroittaa otteensa tästä.  
"Pärjäätsä?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo..." sanoo ja alkaa vaappua kohti makuuhuonetta. Hissimatka sai itsensä voimaan hieman pahoin, joten haluaa äkkiä vaaka-asentoon ja nukkumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Päästää ison huokauksen, kun näkee Jannen menevän makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Jo oli ilta", sanoo Iidalle ja Eliakselle.  
"Kai sulla, Iida, on kaikki okei?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo surkeampana miestään, joka on ihan totaalisen kännissä ja vaappuu makuuhuoneeseen.  
"On mulla. Pelottaa vaan, et toivottavasti Janne ei vedä tollasii joka kerta, ku se saa jotain uutisii." 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee Larin sanoille ollen täysin samaa mieltä.  
"Pidä, Iida, sille kunnon puhuttelu aamulla ja anna vaik kotiarestia, niin ehkä se oppii siitä jotain", ehdottaa katsoessaan Jannen vaivalloista kulkua makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kaatuu sänkyyn omalle puolelleen vaatteet päällä. Nukahtaa välittömästi päänsä iskeydyttyä tyynyyn.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, ehkä kannattaa jotain sille sanoo. Tosin se sano pyytävänsä sulta anteeks, mut tuskin muistaa sitä enää aamulla. Sen verran se sönkkäs. 'Mutätyypyynteeks' tai jotain tollasta", sanoo naurahtaen Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No nukkukoot päänsä selväks ja katellaa aamulla millanen vointi sil on. Onneks sil ei oo täällä juotavaa. Tai en mä tiiä, onks sillä jotain piiloja", sanoo.  
"Me pärjätään kyllä, kiitti ku autoitte ton yhen kotiin", jatkaa ja kääntää katseensa miehensä suuntaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai me autettiin sua", sanoo Iidalle ja hymyilee myötätuntoisena.  
"Yritä saada nukuttua." 

**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos ja moikka", sanoo ja halaa sekä Laria että Eliasta.  
"Mä taidan nukkuu sohvalla tän yön", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Halaa naista takaisin.  
"Mee kultas viereen, ei se kuitenkaa mitää pahaa tarkottanu tolla kännäämisellään", sanoo Iidalle, kun tämä kertoo menevänsä nukkumaan sohvalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Iidan halaukseen.  
"En mäkään usko, että se pahaa tarkotti, mutta nuku sohvalla, jos siltä tuntuu", sanoo tälle. 

**Iida**  
  
Komppaa miehiä.  
"No ei se pahaa tarkottanukaan, mut ei se kyllä yhtään muakaan ajatellu. Mähän se tässä oon, joka kantaa sitä lasta sisällään yheksän kuukautta ja synnyttää sen", sanoo jo kiihtyvämmällä äänellä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se voi olla aika vaikeeta, mut yritä olla ajattelematta sitä enää tänään", sanoo Iidalle. "Annat sitten huomenna Jannen kuulla kunniansa."

 **Iida**  
  
"Joo, ehkä mä annan. Mut menkääs te jatkamaan tupareitanne, ni mä jään tänne ton kännikalan kans", virnistää ja suorastaan tuuppaa Eliaksen ja Larin ulos ovesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei, koita pärjätä", sanoo hymyileväisenä.  
"Moikka." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä voit vaikka soittaa aamulla", sanoo naiselle pienen hymyn kera.  
"Moikka ja nähään."

 **Iida**  
  
"Moikka. Menkääs jo ni, pääsen mäki nukkumaan. Soitan sulle heti, ku oon jutellu ton yhen kans", sanoo ja osoittaa makuuhuoneen suuntaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei, hyvää yötä", sanoo ja astuu sitten ulos Iidan ja Jannen asunnosta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Öitä", sanoo ja sulkee oven Larin ja Eliaksen astuttua ovesta ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee isommin.  
"Huhhuh tota Jannee", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Älä muuta sano", huokaisee ja nojaa miestään vasten kävellessään hissiin.  
"Meijän juhlat meni nyt vähän pieleen..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Venaa sekka", sanoo miehelleen, kun tuntee Jannen avaimet taskussaan. Pudottaa ne postiluukusta ja astuu hissiin.  
"Vähän joo. En mä nyt ois kuvitellu, et Janne menis noin sekasin jostain vauvauutisista. Ehkä se sit vaan pelkää", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niinpä", sanoo Larin tultua takaisin, "mä en tajua sitä. Sehän kuitenkin vaikutti ihan innostuneeltakin hetken aikaa." 

**Lari**  
  
Painaa hissin nappia.  
"Niin just. Sitä mä tässä mietin. Mut kai toi nyt oli odotettavissa oikeesti, että niille tulee lapsia. Ei se voinu niin yllärinä tulla", miettii asiaa ääneen.  
"Osasitsä muuten ajaa tolla autolla?" kysyy Eliakselta yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**

Nyökyttää Larin sanoille. Yllättyy sitten, kun tämä kysyy autolla ajamisesta.  
"Joo, ihan mukava sitä oli ajaa", sanoo hymyillen ja virnistää sitten, "enkä edes osunu mihinkään." 

**Lari**

"Haluutsä sit ajaa takas kotiin?" kysyy Eliakselta naama virneessä, kun tämä sanoo, että oli mukava ajaa autoa. 

**Elias**

"Kyl sä voit ajaa, haluut kutenkin", virnistää tälle ja ottaa autonavaimet taskustaan. 

**Lari**

"Ehkä haluunki, mut mä haluun tietää, et kuinka hyvä kuski sä oot", virnistää takaisin eikä tee elettäkään mennäkseen ajamaan. 

**Elias**

"Epäileksä mun ajotaitoja vai?" kysyy virnistäen ja laittaa sitten avaimet takaisin taskuunsa. "Kai mä sit ajan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Enhän mä niin sanonu", vastaa Eliakselle ja astuu ulos hissistä lähtien kävelemään autolle.  
"Mä vaa haluun tietää, et miten sä ajat." 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvin mä ajan", vakuuttaa kävellessään miehensä perässä. Itseään kyllä kieltämättä hieman jännittää, sillä ei ole ollenkaan niin kokenut kuski kuin Lari. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä sen uskon. Ethän sä ois muuten korttia saanu", virnistää ku saapuvat autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa auton ovet avaimella ja istahtaa hermostuneena kuskin penkille.  
"Et sit naura, jos tää sammuu, kun lähen liikkeelle", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tekiks se niin äsken, ku ajoit tänne?" kysyy naurahtaen.  
"Joo, en en", vakuuttaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei, koska ei mua Iidan kans jännittäny, kun ei se oo itsekään mikään kokenut kuski", vastaa ja käynnistää sitten auton moottorin. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo keskittyneesti Eliasta ja sitä, miten tämä toimii käynnistäessään auton. Ei sano sanaakaan, jotta tämän keskittyminen ei herpaantuisi.

 **Elias**  
  
Vaikka Lari on hiljaa, on hyvin tietoinen, että tämä seuraa tarkasti toimintaansa. Painaa hermostuksissaan ehkä hieman liikaa kaasua ja päästää kytkimen liian nopeasti ylös, joten auto lähtee liikkeelle voimakkaasti nytkähtäen. Nolostuu pahasti, mutta onnekseen ei kuitenkaan onnistunut sammuttamaan moottoria. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mua tartte jännittää", sanoo virnistäen, kun tuntee auton lähtevän liikkeelle nytkähtäen.  
"Ei paha." 

**Elias**  
  
Ei vastaa Larille mitään, sillä itseään hävettää yhä amatöörimäinen liikkeellelähtönsä, ja keskittyy vain ajamiseen. Onneksi matka ei ole pitkä ja suurimmaksi osaksi pelkkää suoraa. 

**Lari**  
  
Päättää puhua muista asioista kuin ajamisesta.  
"Puhuks Iida sulle mitään tosta raskaudesta, ku juttelitte?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Rentoutuu hieman, kun Lari kääntää aiheen pois autolla ajamisesta.  
"Ei, se stressas vaan Jannee ja sen käytöstä", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihan ihmeellistä käytöstä Jannelta", sanoo edelleen epäuskoisena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo niin oli", tuhahtaa, "ei tuu olemaan mukava aamu sillä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se saa kyllä niin kuulla kunniansa Iidalta. Mitenköhän se raukka tulee pärjää?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä, mut ihan oikein sille", sanoo ja on todella pettynyt Jannen käytökseen. Kääntyy sitten risteyksestä kotikadulleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen kääntyvän jo risteyksestä kotikadulle.  
"Hyvinhän se meni. Kyl mä tuun mieluusti toisenki kerran sun kyytiin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, mutta on itse sitä mieltä, että tämä saisi jatkossa hoitaa ajamiset. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut sä taidat olla eri mieltä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin taidan", sanoo pienesti virnistäen. Ajaa sitten auton Larin parkkiruutuun ja sammuttaa helpottuneena moottorin. 

**Pari viikkoa on kulunut, ja Antti on julkaistuttanut haastattelun, jossa puhuu uudesta kirjastaan, erostaan Eliakseen ja miehensä varastaneesta miehestä, Larista...**  
  
**Antti**  
  
On saanut viimein kotiinsa kappaleen lehdestä, jossa puhuu Larista ja Eliaksesta. Avaa jutun ja alkaa lukea sitä:  
  
_Antti Riihelä avaa suunsa_  
  
_\- Erosin Eliaksesta jonkun aikaa sitten, koska toinen mies varasti mieheni. Tehtäköön kaikille selväksi, että tällä Lari Väänäsellä on rikosrekisteri. Hän on varastellut ja hakannut ihmisiä. On todella aggressiivinen ihminen, en tiedä miten Eliakseni on voinut rakastua kyseiseen mieheen. Larilla on myös ollut samaan aikaan useita kumppaneita. Haluaisin vain varoittaa Eliasta tästä miehestä, joten toivon, että Elias lukee tämän jutun._  
  
"Vai tollasen ne sitten teki..." miettii ääneen ja jatkaa jutun lukemista.  
  
_\- Mä rakastan Eliasta edelleen enkä toivo hänelle mitään pahaa. Toivon vain, että Elias kuulee nämä kaikki jutut ja miettii, että minkä virheen on tehnyt. Lari tuskin kyseisiä juttuja on itse kertonut tälle. Elias on mulle edelleen tärkeä enkä mä pääse hänestä näin helposti irti, vaikka hyväksynyt sen olenkin, että Elias asuu muualla. Ehkä meillä on vielä toivoa._  
  
(Juttu jatkuu, mutta siinä lopussa Antti puhuu kirjastaan, ja sehän ei ketään kiinnosta...) **  
**

**Elias**  
  
On tekemässä ruokaostoksia Larin ollessa töissä. Kävelee jo viidennen kerran lehtihyllyn ohi, sillä siellä on lehtijuttu Antista. Ei ole vielä onnistunut päättämään haluaako lukea jutun vai ei. Lopulta itsehillintänsä kuitenkin pettää ja nappaa lehden hyllystä suunnaten sitten kassalle.   
Lehti polttaa kauppakassissa koko kotimatkan, ja viimein sisälle päästyään purkaa kassit nopeasti ja alkaa sitten lukea lehteä. Ilmeensä muuttuu koko ajan järkyttyneemmäksi, mitä pidemmälle lukee:

 _\- Päätin kosia Eliasta ja kieltämättä yllätyin, kun hänen ilmeensä meni shokeeraantuneeksi. Päätin sitten, että Elias saa miettiä viikon, vaikka pyysin häntä mukaani kiertueelle. Oli ehkä virhe jättää Elias yksin tänne, koska senhän tiedän, että tuo kamala Lari alkoi heti iskeä miestäni lähtöni jälkeen. En kertonut Eliakselle, että pääsenkin sovittua aiemmin kiertueelta, koska halusin yllättää mieheni. Mutta astuttuani sisään huomasin, ettei siellä ollut viikkoon kukaan ollutkaan. Lehdet ja laskut oli lattialla ja siitä yhdestä lehdestä huomasinkin, että Lari oli nähty mieheni kanssa. Se onnistui tehtävässään varastaa toiselta._   
  
**Antti**  
  
Hymyilee mielipuolista hymyään lukiessaan lehden juttua eteenpäin.  
  
_\- Haluan saada Eliaksen takaisin ja teen kaikkeni, ettei tuo rikollinen saa Eliasta omakseen lopullisesti. Lari Väänänen – rikollinen. Muistakaa se. Pysykää mahdollisimman kaukana siitä ihmisestä, jollette halua, että itsellenne käy huonosti..._  
  
_... Elias, jos luet tämän, niin usko mua. Varo sitä Laria, mä en haluu, et suhun sattuu...  
_

 **Elias**  
  
On täysin shokissa päästyään lehden loppuun. Ensimmäinen ajatuksensa on, että Antti on tehnyt vihoviimeisen temppunsa valehtelemalla hirveitä asioita Larista julkisesti. Mutta samaan aikaan päähänsä hiipii ajatus, että mitä jos kaikki onkin totta...   
"Ei", sanoo ääneen, "ei varmasti ole." _Mut ethän sä oo tuntenut Larin ku pari kuukautta, ooks nyt ihan varma?_ kysyy Antilta kuulostava ääni päässään. Huokaisee ahdistuneena ja hautaa kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
"En mä tiiä", kuiskaa hiljaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Saapuu kotiin iloisena työpäivänsä jälkeen.  
"Moi, kulta", huutaa eteisestä ja menee suukottamaan Eliasta.

 **Elias**  
  
Kuulee ulko-oven käyvän ja panikoi. Sulkee äkkiä lehden ja piilottaa sen pöydän päällä olevan pienen lehtipinon alimmaiseksi. Kun miehensä tulee suukottamaan itseään, vastaa siihen vähän poissolevasti lehtijutun väitteet mielessään pyörien.

 **Lari**  
  
Menee riisumaan kenkänsä ja ihmettelee Eliaksen hieman outoa käytöstä.  
"Onks tääl tapahtunu mitään ihmeellistä?" kysyy mennessään keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei", väittää miehelleen ja katsoo tämän kasvoja tutkivasti miettien, näkeekö tästä vain taitavasti hiotun ulkokuoren. Samalla kuitenkin vihaan itseään siitä, että ajattelee Larista sillä tavalla. _Antti valehtelee, se haluu vaan saada mut takaisin_ , yrittää vakuuttaa itselleen.

 **Lari**  
  
Alkaa tehdä voileipää. Avaa jääkaapin ovet etsiäkseen sieltä margariinia.  
"Sä oot käyny kaupassa?" kysyy huomattuaan jääkaapin olevan pullollaan ruokaa.  
"Kiitos, kulta, sä oot ihana." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ajattelin käydä, kun kaikki oli melkeen loppu", toteaa ja Larin seuraavat sanat saavat itsensä hymyilemään. _Ei noin ihana mies voi olla mikään rikollinen_ , sanoo itselleen ja päättää yrittää unohtaa koko lehtijutun olemassaolon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihana yllätys", sanoo ja unohtaa leivänteon ja menee Eliaksen viereen halaten tätä lujasti.  
"Miten sun päivä on menny? Ootko suunnitellu sisustusta meijän uuteen kämppään?" kysyy virnistäen ja suikkaa pieniä suukkoja Eliaksen hiuksiin.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa miehensä halaukseen.  
"Eihän me ees tiietä vielä saadaanko me edes se kämppä", naurahtaa, ja suukot hiuksissaan tuntuvat aivan ihanilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me se saadaan, ja jos ei, ni mä vähän kovistelen niitä, ni sit ainakin saadaa", sanoo vitsillä korottaen ääntään. 

**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat Larin sanojen ja tämä korotetun äänen ansiosta. Mieleensä tulee taas juuri lukemansa juttu, jonka jo ihan pieneksi hetkeksi onnistui unohtamaan miettiessään ihanaa kolmiota, jota olivat käyneet katsomassa muutama päivä sitten.  
"Et kai sä oo koskaan pahoinpidelly ketään?" kysyy huolestuneena kulmat kurtussa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"Minäkö? Pahoinpidelly? No en todellakaan. Miten sä ees tollaista kysyit?" kysyy ihmetellen.

 **Elias**

Puraisee huultaan epävarmana. Lari vaikuttaa kyllä vastauksellaan vilpittömältä ja aidosti hämmentyneeltä, mutta...  
"En mitenkään", mutisee ja kääntää katseensa pois. Huomaa lehtipinon alta pilkistävän hieman piilottamansa lehden kulmaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Vaikutanks mä sellaselta?" kysyy yhtäkkiä. Huomaa Eliaksen kääntävän katseensa pois.  
"Voinks mä kattoo, et onks noi lehdet jotain sellasii, et ne voi viedä lehtiroskikseen?" kysyy ja ottaa lehtipinon eteensä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et sä vaikuta sellaselta", sanoo ja se pitää ihan paikkansa. Nousee sitten ylös tuolista, kun Lari mainitsee lehtipinon.  
"Ne voi kaikki viedä pois", sanoo, "mä voin viedä, olin muutenkin just lähössä ulos." Nappaa sitten lehtipinon Larin edestä käsiinsä ja lähtee eteiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai? Mihin sä meet?" kysyy mieheltään ja ihmettelee tämän todella outoa käytöstä.   
"Oisin mäki ne voinu viedä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Aattelin mennä keskustaan", vastaa lyhyesti vetäessään kenkiä jalkaansa, "ja voin viedä nää lehdet samalla." Avaa sitten oven ja astuu siitä ulos. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", ehtii vain sanoa, kunnes huomaa jo Eliaksen astuneen ovesta ulos. Avaa tietokoneensa ja menee uutissivulle. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee hissillä alas ja suuntaa lehtiroskikselle. Viskaa kaikki lehdet paitsi yhden sinne ja lähtee kävelemään kohti juna-asemaa lehti kainalossaan. Haluaa saada vastauksia, ja se ainoa, joka niitä voi antaa, asuu Helsingissä.

 **Lari**  
  
Silmiensä eteen ponnahtaa uutinen otsikolla: _Tälläinen mies vei mieheni – nyt puhuu jätetty kirjailija Antti Riihelä._ Avaa uutisen, mutta uutisessa ei ole koko juttua, vaan pätkiä siitä. Uutisessa kehoitetaan lukemaan koko juttu lehdestä.

_Ei kai Elias oo lukenut sitä ja siksi käyttäydy oudosti?_

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu puolijuoksua asemalle, mutta joutuu odottamaan junaa vielä tovin. Ottaa lehden kainalostaan ja vääntelee sitä käsissään. _Antilla on parempi olla erittäin hyvä selitys tähän_ , kiehuu mielessään. Ei mitenkään suostu uskomaan Laria lehden väittämäksi vaaralliseksi ihmiseksi. 

**Antti**  
  
On ylpeä julkaistusta uutisesta ja odottaa, milloin Elias ottaa itseensä yhteyttä asian tiimoilta. Toisaalta tietää, että Elias ei välttämättä ole lukenut koko juttua.

 **Elias**  
  
Astuu junaan välittämättä katseista, joita jotkut itseensä luovat. Istuu penkille ja yrittää miettiä, mitä sanoa Antille, sitten kun näkee tämän – ensimmäistä kertaa eron jälkeen. 

**Lari**  
  
On tajunnut Eliaksen oudon käytöksen johtuneen mahdollisesti uutisesta. Ottaa puhelimensa käteen ja tekstaa miehelleen.  
  
_Et kai sä oo menossa Anttia tapaamaan? Se valehtelee. Näin jutusta pätkän netistä.  
_

 **Elias**  
  
Huomaa junassa, että lähti niin yhtäkkiä kotoa, että unohti kännykkänsä keittiöön. Vilkuilee kärsimättömänä kelloa ja nousee sitten junasta, kun se pysähtyy määränpäätään lähimmälle asemalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee, kuinka Eliaksen kännykkä piippaa keittiössä viestin merkiksi, ja tajuaa miehen unohtaneen kännykkänsä kotiin.  
"Hemmetti!" kiroaa ja toteaa, ettei auta muuta kuin odottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu pian tutun kerrostalon pihalle ja menee sitten sisään. Kävelee rappuset kakkoskerrokseen ja tuijottaa hetken ovea, jossa lukee enää pelkkä Riihelä. Rinkuttaa ovikelloa. 

**Antti**  
  
Kiiruhtaa ovelle kun kuulee sen soivan. Yllättyy tulijasta.  
"Elias! Mukava nähdä", sanoo ja halaa ex-miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
Riuhtoo itsensä irti Antin halauksesta.  
"Mitä hittoa sä luulet tekeväs?" sihahtaa tälle ja paiskaa mukaanaan kujettamansa lehden tämän jalkojen juureen. 

**Antti**  
  
Hämmentyy, kun Elias riuhtoo irti halauksesta ja paiskaa lehden jalkojensa juureen.  
"Ai sä näit ton. No ilmankos sä tulit takaisin", sanoo vaan ja lähtee olohuoneeseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä en 'tullut takaisin'", sanoo Antille ärsyyntyneenä tämän oletuksesta ja seuraa tätä olohuoneeseen.  
"Mä haluun tietää, että miksi sä levität törkeitä valheita Larista." 

**Antti**  
  
"Sä taidat uskoo kaiken, mitä se sulle syöttää", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Ne on kaikki täyttä totta, sä oot vaan niin sinisilmäinen sen suhteen, ettet haluu uskoo siitä mitään pahaa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ja mihinköhän sun väittees mahtaa perustua?" tivaa kädet puuskassa. Ei aio uskoa mitään Antin väitteistä ilman kunnon todisteita. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä oon vähän ottanu selvää asioista", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Vai niin", tuhahtaa, "ehkä sä sitten osaat kertoa mulle vähän enemmän yksityiskohtia?" 

**Antti**  
  
"Sä luit kaiken siitä lehdestä, mitä sä vielä haluat tietää? Luulis sun kysyvän siltä iteltä", mutisee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eli sulla ei oo todisteita", päättelee helpottuneena. "Hyvä tietää." Marssii sitten takaisin eteiseen.

 **Antti**  
  
"Et menis", pyytää.  
"Mä hävitin kaikki todisteet, mut voin kertoa, mitä niissä oli. Lari on hakannu monia ihmisiä sairaalakuntoon ja saanu pahoinpitelysyytteitä. Larilla on ollu monta suhdetta samaan aikaan, ties vaikka olis nytkin. Mistä sä tiedät, että meneekö se aina töihin, ku se väittää? Se on varastellu kaikkea." 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri, kun Antti alkaa puhua. Kuuntelee tämän sanoja päätään pudistellen.  
"Sä et olis ikinä hävittänyt mitään todisteita", sanoo, "sä olisit nauttinut siitä, että olisit päässy näyttää niitä mulle ja särkeny mun sydämen samalla." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä en haluis särkee sun sydäntä, mut mun oli pakko kertoo lehdille, mitä mä oon saanu selville. Se on ihan väärä mies sulle", sanoo ja lähestyy Eliasta.  
"Mä lupaan olla erilainen, jos sä otat mut takas." 

**Elias**  
  
" _Sä_ olet mulle väärä mies, enkä mä enää luota sun lupauksiin", sanoo hivenen lempeämmällä äänensävyllä.

 **Antti**  
  
Lähestyy edelleen Eliasta eikä ole kuulevinaankaan tämän sanoja. Painaa huulensa vasten Eliaksen huulia ja suutelee tätä kiihkeästi kietoen kätensä samalla tämän ympärille. 

**Elias**  
  
Yrittää perääntyä, muttei ehdi, sillä kohta Antin kädet ovat itsensä ympärillä ja tämän huulet itsensä huulilla. Antin huulet ovat niin tutut, että itsellään kestää hetki tajuta, miksi Antin suuteleminen on väärin. Vääntäytyy irti tämän otteesta.  
"Sulla ei oo enää lupaa tehdä noin", sanoo tälle tiukasti, "mä en oo enää sun." 

**Antti**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu ihanalta suudella Eliasta pitkästä aikaa, mutta toisaalta se tuntuu omimmalta.  
"Mut Elias... mä rakastan sua ja oon aina rakastanut. Etkö sä muka enää tunne mitään mua kohtaan?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä jotain", myöntää huokaisten, "mut en enää tarpeeks. Mä rakastan Laria ja mä haluun, et sä jätät meijät rauhaan."

 **Antti**  
  
"Niin kauan, kun sä kiellät tuntees mua kohtaan ja paneskelet sitä kaameaa miestä, en jätä sua rauhaan", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mä haluun sut kotiin, kai sä ymmärrät?" 

**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy Antin sanoessa, ettei aio jättää itseään rauhaan.  
"Se on nyt liian myöhästä", sanoo sitten tämän jälkimmäisiin sanoihin ja kääntyy lähteäkseen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Elias..." sanoo pettyneemmin.  
"Tulitko sä tänne tapaamaan mua vai kertomaan, kuinka paljon sä sitä pahoinpitelijää rakastat?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä tulin vaatimaan sulta konkreettisia todisteita väitteilles enkä minkään muun syyn takia", sanoo kääntymättä ympäri ja tarttuu ovenkahvaan. 

**Antti**  
  
"Otatsä ton lehden mukaas?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"En", tokaisee, "sä saat pitää sen viimeisenä asiana, jonka mä sulle annan." Avaa sitten oven ja astuu rappukäytävän puolelle. 

**Antti**  
  
"Elias..." sanoo vielä ja näkee samalla Eliaksen astuvan rappukäytävään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä?" kysyy ja kääntyy katsomaan entistä miestään.

 **Antti**  
  
"Mä oon varoittanut sua. Turha tulla itkee, jos jotain tapahtuu tai selviää", muistuttaa Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Just", sanoo ja katsahtaa Anttia vielä kerran lähtiessään kävelemään kohti rappusia. Olisi odottanut miehen sanovan jotain syvällisempää, mutta sen sijaan tämä päätti jatkaa valheiden kertomista. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo vielä Eliaksen perään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jätä mut ja Lari rauhaan", sanoo olkansa yli ja kipittää sitten rappuset alas. 

**Antti**  
  
Ottaa avaimet mukaan ja juoksee Eliaksen perään.  
"Mä en voi päästää sua menemään", huutaa.

 **Elias**  
  
On päässyt jo alaovesta ulos, kun kuulee Antin lähtevän itsensä perään. Huokaisee turhautuneena ja jatkaa kävelyään. 

**Antti**  
  
"Tää ei jää tähän", huutaa raivoisasti, kun näkee Eliaksen jatkavan tämän kävelyä. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa matkaansa, tällä kertaa bussipysäkille, ja miettii samalla ahdistuneena, että mitä Antti seuraavaksi mahtaa keksiä. 

**Antti**  
  
Menee kotiinsa ja istahtaa alas sohvalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu bussipysäkille ja potee hirveää syyllisyyttää siitä, että epäili Laria. _Toivottavasti se antaa mulle anteeks_ , miettii surkeana ja viittaa bussia pysähtymään, kun se lähestyy itseään. 

**Antti**  
  
Soittaa numerotiedusteluun.  
"Hei, saisinko Lari Väänäsen numeron, Vantaalta?" tiedustelee.


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23   
**

**Numerotiedustelun tyyppi**  
  
Etsii koneeltaan asiakkaan pyytämän numeron.  
"Haluatteko numeron vai yhdistänkö suoraan?" kyselee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään bussiin ja matkaa maseentuneena takaisin kohti kotia.

 **Antti**  
  
"Ihan sama", sanoo numerotiedusteluun. 

**Numerotiedustelun tyyppi**  
  
"No, minäpä yhdistän", ilmoittaa ja yhdistää sitten puhelun. 

**Lari**  
  
Puhelimensa soi ja näytöllä on outo numero. Vastaa puheluun.  
"Lari."  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No hei Lari. Tiedoksesi, että Elias taitaa olla sulle vihainen", sanoo puhelimeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuka siellä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu hermostuneena bussissa, joka tuntuu liikkuvan aivan liian hitaasti. Haluaisi päästä äkkiä kotiin Larin luokse pyytämään tältä anteeksi ja varoittamaan Antista... 

**Antti**  
  
"Sillä ei ole väliä", vastaa Larille.  
"Haluan vain kertoa, että Elias on lukenut sinusta lehtiartikkelin ja on vihainen. Hän uskoo mieluummin sitä artikkelia kuin sinua", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mutta ne on valheita", huutaa puhelimeen.  
"En mä ikinä tekis mitään sellaista mitä siinä väitettiin! Antti on kaiken pahan alku ja juuri", jatkaa eikä tiedä, kenen kanssa puhuukaan puhelimessa... 

**Elias**  
  
Kiroaa mielessään, ettei ottanut kännykkää mukaansa ja mielensä tekisi lainata sellainen joltain kanssamatkustajalta. Katselee ympärilleen huultaan purren ja miettii, mitä tehdä... 

**Antti**  
  
"Niin niin, mutta mistä Elias sen tietää? Pystyykö hän uskomaan sinuun? Tuskinpa vaan", sanoo puhelimeen.  
"Ja varokin mitä sanot, Antti ei ole kauhean iloinen tästä myöskään", lisää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias luottaa muhun", sanoo puhelimeen korottaen ääntään. Ei ole ollenkaan varma, että onko Elias uskonut kaiken ja että olisiko tämä vihainen itselleen...  
"Mistä sä tiedät, mitä Elias tekee ja että se on vihanen mulle? Kuka sä ees oot?" kysyy puhelimeen saamatta heti vastausta... 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee penkistä ja pyytää lainata käytävän toisella puolella istuvalta naiselta kännykkää. Saa onnekseen luvan ja soittaa sitten Larille, mutta puhelu tuuttaa varattua. _Hemmetti!  
_

 **Antti**  
  
"Arvaa viis kertaa. Antti Riihelä, hyvää iltapäivää", sanoo ja virnuilee Larille puhelimen välityksellä.  
"Elias kävi täällä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eikä! Miks Elias kävi siellä?" ihmettelee ääneen, kun kuulee puhelimessa olevan Antin.  
"Ei se halua vapaaehtoisesti tulla sinne!" uskottelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Palauttaa kännykän naiselle ja palaa pettyneenä penkille istumaan tuijotellen bussin ikkunasta maisemia surkeana. 

**Antti**  
  
"Me pidettiin vähän hauskaa. Kahdestaan. Elias myöns, että sillä on tunteita mua kohtaan", sanoo ilkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei voi olla. Elias ei ikinä pettäis mua. Ei koskaan", sanoo pettyneemmin eikä tiedä, mitä enää uskoa. Ei kuitenkaan ole tuntenut Eliasta kauaa, joten ei tiedä varmaksi, puhuuko Antti totta.  
"Missä Elias on nyt?" 

**Elias**

Yhtäkkiä mielensä tulee aivan kamala ajatus: mitä jos Antti on soittanut Larille ja kertoo tälle valheita itsestään? Vilkaisee paniikissa kelloa ja voihkaisee ääneen; omalle pysäkilleen on vielä viitisen minuuttia matkaa. 

**Antti**  
  
"Elias lähti, mutta eiköhän se tänne palaa", sanoo.  
"Että tiedoksesi vaan, sulla ei ole enää mitään mahdollisuuksia MINUN Eliakseen", jatkaa ja sulkee puhelimen.  
"Hyvästi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"ET LOPETA! Elias ei rakasta sua, usko jo!" suorastaan melkein kirkuu puhelimeen ja kuulee vain tuuttausta toisesta päästä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa ulos ikkunasta ja yrittää vakuuttaa itselleen, että Lari puhui työpuhelua tai höpötti Jannen kanssa. Kyseessä ei varmasti ollut Antti... Painaa sitten vihdoin ja viimein stop-nappulaa ja ryntää bussista ulos sen pysähdyttyä ja avattua ovet. 

**Lari**  
  
Paiskaa puhelimensa sohvalle ja alkaa kävellä stressaantuneena ympäri asuntoa miettien Antin sanoja. 

**Elias**  
  
Juoksee kotiin niin nopeasti kuin jaloistaan pääsee ja ottaa hissin viidenteen kerrokseen. Menee ovelle ja avaa sen avaimella.  
"Lari?" sanoo hieman epävarmana, kun astuu sisälle, sillä ei yhtään tiedä, miten tämä reagoisi itsensä näkemiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei vastaa mitään Eliakselle, vaikka kuulee tämän tulevan sisään. Kävelee hermostuneena ympäri asuntoa, eikä tiedä mitä uskoa. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari ei vastaa itsellen mitään, ja miettii onko tämä yhä puhelimessa. Menee sitten olohuoneeseen ja näkee Larin haahuilemassa ympäriinsä.  
"Lari? Mä haluun pyytää sulta anteeks", sanoo varovasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mistä? Siitäkö, että sä tapailet Anttia mun selän takana? Vai siitä, että sä rakastat sitä yhä?" kysyy järkyttyneenä.  
"Mä tiedän, että sä olit Antin luona."

 **Elias**  
  
Kauhistuu Larin sanoista.  
"Siis se oikeesti soitti sulle?" kysyy järkyttyneenä. "Ei helvetti, mikä kusipää..." On täysin tyrmistynyt ex-miehensä teosta.  
"Mä haluan pyytää anteeksi sitä, että oon niin tyhmä, että edes hetken aikaa uskoin sitä lehtijuttua", sanoo Larille. "Mä en oo tapaillut Anttia, enkä todellakaan enää rakasta sitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Soitti joo. Teillä oli kuulemma kivaa kahestaan, ja sä aiot kuulemma muuttaa sinne takasin", sanoo Eliakselle istahtaen sohvalle.  
"Miten sä ees voit uskoa musta sellasta soopaa?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
"Vaikutanko mä sellaselta?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Se ei oo totta", sanoo Larille, kun tämä kertoo, mitä Antti väitti. Istuu sitten itsekin sohvalle.  
"En mä tajuu, mikä muhun meni... Olin vaan niin järkyttyny siitä jutusta ja sit jotenkin vaan aattelin, et kun sä oot niin täydellinen, et sussa täytyy olla jotain, mitä mä en tiiä..." yrittää selittää ja se tuntuu mielestään varsin heikolta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Etkö sä tajua, että Antti yrittää vaan pilata meijän suhteen ja saada sut takas?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"No onhan meissä kaikissa vikoja, mutta en mä sentää mikään varas tai pahoinpitelijä ole." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä tiiän, Antti myönsi sen mulle ihan ite", sanoo hiljaa ja pelkää tosissaan, että on onnistunut pilaamaan kaiken.  
"Mä luotan suhun, ihan oikeesti", kertoo miehelleen, "mulle tuli vaan joku hetken mielenhäiriö..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo luottavansa itseensä.  
"Mut sitä mä en edelleenkään tajua, että miksi sä menit kysymään Antilta tosta lehtijutusta etkä multa?" 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä", huokaisee surkeana, "mä olin vaan niin vihanen sille ja halusin nähä sen todisteet niille väitteille. No, eihän sellasii tietenkään ollu." Painaa päänsä alemmas, eikä yhtään ihmettele, että Lari on pettynyt ja loukkaantunut käytöksestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on keksiny ne kaikki omasta pienestä päästään. Ei mulla oo muita suhteita samaan aikaan, en mä sentään niin hullu oo. Enkä oo varastellu enkä tosiaankaa hakannu ketään. Et jos sä pelkäät mua, ni ei tartte, sulle mä en oikeesti tekis mitään pahaa. En koskaan", vakuuttaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiedän, ihan kaiken, mitä sä just sanoit", sanoo Larille ja kääntää kasvonsa katsomaan tätä.  
"En mä voi muuta ku pyytää sulta anteeks ja vielä kerran anteeks", sanoo pienellä, surullisella äänellä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää kasvonsa Eliaksen suuntaan.  
"En mä voi olla sulle vihanen, joten saat anteeks", sanoo ja vetää miehen kainaloonsa.  
"Mut kunhan ens kerralla lupaat ensin kysyä multa ensin, jos joku mietityttää. Mä haluun, et sä oot rehellinen."

 **Elias**  
  
Helpottuu valtavasti, kun Lari antaa itselleen anteeksi ja vetää itsensä tämän kainaloon. Painautuu tiukasti tätä vasten ja hautaa kasvosa tämän olkapäähän.  
"Mä lupaan", vannoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mistä se Antti ees keksii noin sairaita juttuja?" miettii ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei mitään käsitystä", sanoo hiljaa ja alkaa pikkuhiljaa rentoutua Larin sylissä hengittäessään sisäänsä tämän tuoksua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nyt kaikki toimittajat ja lehdet luulee, et mä oon oikeesti sellanen pahantekijä", sanoo ja kuulee, kun puhelimensa soi.  
"Eikä! Tuntematon numero", sanoo vilkaistessaan puhelintaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee hiljaa, kun Lari mainitsee, että toimittajat luulevat tämän olevan pahantekijä. Ei itse tullut ollenkaan ajatelleeksi asiaa siltä kannalta.  
"Meinaatsä vastata siihen?" kysyy vähän hermostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en tiedä pitäiskö mun", sanoo Eliakselle hermostuneemmin.  
"Mulla ei oo mitään kokemusta toimittajista." 

**Elias**  
  
"No... Haluutsä, että mä vastaan?" kysyy sitten epäröivänä. Ei haluaisi Larin saavan kuulla niistä Antin sepittämistä törkeyksistä enää yhtään mitään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voisitsä oikeesti?" kysyy Eliakselta nostaen kännykkänsä käteensä ja ojentaen sen Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä voin, oon kyllä tottunut toimittajiin ja niiden typeriin kysymyksiin", sanoo ja ottaa Larin kännykän tämän ojentaessa sen.  
"Elias Vikstedt", vastaa puhelimeen. 

**Toimittaja Harri Nieminen**  
  
"Hei, Elias. Onko mahdollista saada Lari Väänänen puhelimeen?" tiedustelee Eliaksen vastatessa puheluun. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Ei se nyt ole mahdollista", sanoo toimittajalle. 

**Toimittaja Harri Nieminen**  
  
"Jaahas, miksikäs ei?" tiedustelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa.  
"Se asia ei kuulu teille mitenkään", toteaa ja pudistaa päätään kyllästyneenä. 

**Toimittaja Harri Nieminen**  
  
"Olemme kuulleet juttuja, että Lari olisi pahoinpidellyt joitain muita ihmisiä ja varastellut kaikenlaisia asioita. Haluatteko kertoa tästä tarkemmin?" utelee lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyseiset jutut ovat täysin perättömiä ex-meheni Antti Riihelän keksimiä valheita", kertoo toimittajalle helpottuneena siitä, että tämä pääsi viimein asiaan ja puhelu päättyisi pian. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen ja toimittajan välistä puhelua hieman jännittyneenä.  
  
**Toimittaja Harri Nieminen**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Siis väitättekö, että teidän miehenne Antti Riihelä valehtelee?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En vain väitä, vaan tiedän, että valehtelee", vastaa toimittajalle.

 **Toimittaja Harri Nieminen**  
  
"Mihinköhän tämä tietosi perustuu? Uskotko kaiken, mitä Lari Väänänen sinulle syöttää? Olet kuitenkin käynyt tapaamassa miestäsi Anttia tänään?" jatkaa uteluaan hyvin ärsyttävään sävyyn. 

**Elias**  
  
_Ei oo todellista_ , voihkaisee itsekseen, kun kuuntelee toimittajan kysymyksiä.  
"Enköhän minä itse tunne mieheni paljon paremmin kuin katkera ex-puolisoni", kertoo tälle ja kohtelias äänensävynsä alkaa säröillä, päästäen läpi itsensä turhautuneisuuden. 

**Toimittaja Harri Nieminen**  
  
"Antti kertoi tänään, että te olisitte palaamassa yhteen. Onko näin?" jatkaa kyselytuntiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Järkyttyy toimittajan uusimmasta kysymyksestä. _Että se äijä kehtaa_ , murisee melessään, eikä ole ikinä vihannut Anttia niin paljon.  
"Ei missään tapauksessa", tokaisee kylmästi. 

**Toimittaja Harri Nieminen**  
  
"Asia täysin selvä. Päästän sinut jatkamaan iltaasi, olisi vain ollut mukava jutella Larin kanssa, mutta kun se ei ilmeisesti ollut mahdollista, niin ei voi mitään. Hyvää illan jatkoa!" toivottaa ja sulkee puhelimen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No?" kysyy kiinnostuneena seurattuaan Eliaksen ilmeitä ja eleitä puhelun aikana.

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun pääsee toimittajasta eroon. Antaa kännykän takaisin Larille.  
"Ilmeisesti Antti on väittänyt, että mä palaan sen kanssa yhteen!" parahtaa epäuskoisena.  
"Mitä mä oon ikinä nähny siinä? Sehän on ihan hullu", ihmettelee ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on oikeesti ihan sekopää. Anteeks nyt vaan, mut mä huomasin sen jo sillon siel baarissa", sanoo Eliakselle tämän ihmetellessä Antin käytöstä.  
"Mut et kai sä oo palaamassa?" kysyy muka loukkaantuneena ja pelokkaana.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mä olin sit sokee, kun en huomannu aikasemmin", mutisee Larin sanoille Antista. Hymyilee sitten tämän muka pelokkaalle ilmeelle.  
"En tietenkään oo", vastaa lempeästi, "siinä tapauksessa mä olisin hullu, jos luopuisin susta."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä tekisin kaikkeni, ettet sä lähtis", sanoo ja suutelee kiihkeästi miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan intohimoisesti ja se suudelma on valovuosia parempi kuin Antin väkisin itsensä huulille runnoma vain vähän aikaa sitten. Huokaisee onnellisena miehensä huulia vasten ja kiertää kätensä tämän ympäri.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias vastaa suudelmaansa ja huomaa tämän huulien maistuvan erilaiselta kuin aiemmin. Irtaantuu suudelmasta.  
"Ootsä suudellu jotain toista tänään?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee miehensä kysymykselle.  
"Antti kävi väkisin päälle", vastaa olkiaan kohauttaen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai sä sanoit, et se ei sais suudella sua?" utelee ja ottaa Eliaksen kädet pois ympäriltään laittaen omat kätensä samanaikaisesti puuskaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy, kun Lari ottaa itsensä kädet pois tämän ympäriltä.  
"Totta kai mä sanoin", vastaa vähän tuohtuneena, "sä oot ainoo, joka saa." 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta.  
"Mut silti se idiootti teki niin! Mä haluisin kovistella sitä ja sanoo sille muutaman sanan, et jättää meijät rauhaan", sanoo kovemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lari, kulta, ei siit olis mitään hyötyä", sanoo tälle huokaisten. Ymmärtää kuitenkin tätä, sillä tuntee itse samoin.  
"Sä yllyttäisit sitä vaan enemmän." 

**Lari**  
  
Elias yrittää sanoa itselleen, ettei olisi mitään hyötyä Antin kovistelemisesta.  
"No mut jotain meijän pitää tehä, jos me halutaan, et se jättää meijät rauhaan", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin pitäis", myöntää, "mut en yhtään tiiä, et mitä." Nousee itsekin sohvalta ja menee Larin viereen.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mäkään kyllä keksi", tuhahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mietitä sitä nyt, jooko?" kysyy ja koskettaa hellästi Larin käsivartta. "Oon saanu jo ihan tarpeekseni Antista tänään." 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä haluais miettiä, mutta tuntuu oudolta, kun en tiedä, mitä sen päässä liikkuu", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään tiedä, mut se sano, et tää asia ei jää tähän. Se aikoo tehdä kaikkensa, et se saa mut takasin", sanoo Larille, "mua oikeesti vähän pelottaa sen seuraava päähänpisto." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se hullu voi tehä mitä vaan", miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin voi", huokaisee turhautuneena. Toivoo, että Antti olisi uskonut itseään, mutta tietää sen olevan vain toiveajattelua, jos kerran tämä oli jollekin toimittajlle mennyt jo kuuluttamaan itsensä ja Antin yhteenpaluuta... 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisko sul ideoita, miten me saadaan toi Antti pois meidän päästä?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"No, se suudelma äsken oli kyllä ihan kiva", sanoo virnistäen ja menee lähemmäs miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sori, ku mä pilasin senki", sanoo ja lähestyy itsekin miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään", sanoo ja painaa huulensa hellästi Larin huulille. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan.  
"Mmmh, miks mä ees epäilin sua mistään?" mumisee vasten Eliaksen huulia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tai mä sua... Mua hävettää vieläkin", mutisee painautuessaan lähemmäs miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mites muuten sun päivä meni?" kysyy mieheltään, kun ei ole ehtinyt kysellä tämän kuulumisia "riidan" tuoksinnassa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se meni ihan kivasti, paitsi et tuli jossain vaihees vähän tylsää, niin lähin kauppaan", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Oliko sulla rankka työpäivä?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainahan ne vähän. Riippuu kyllä tosi paljon siitä ohjelmasta, että minkälaisen ne sit haluaa tai niin", sanoo miehelleen.  
"Teitsä töitä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, tein ne loppusilaukset suunnitelmaan ja ens viikolla pääsen sitten ihan oikeesti hommiin", sanoo innoissaan. Kesämökin rakennustyöt tuli valmiiksi pari viikkoa sitten ja on itse suunnitellut sisustusta asiakkaiden toiveiden mukaan. Ensi viikolla pääsee viimeinkin toteuttamaan suunnitelmaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joudutsä menee sinne paikan päälle ens viikolla ja olla poissa kotoo?" kysyy mieheltään. Ei ole tottunut olemaan erossa Eliaksesta montaakaan päivää, joten jos Elias joutuisi olemaan työreissulla poissa kotoa, niin tuntisi olonsa varmasti orvoksi ja yksinäiseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joudun joo", sanoo ja virnistää sitten, "ja jos sulle tulee ikävä, niin voithan sä tulla mulle kantoavuksi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en nimittäin tiedä kestänkö mä sitä, että sä et nuku viikkoon mun vieressä. Pitäähän sun hoitaa työt", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään tiedä, mut pakko kestää. Ja kyllähän mä kotona tuun käymään – välillä", sanoo vähän harmistuneena. Ei äsken innostuksissaan tullut ajatelleeksi, että joutuisi olemaan erossa Larista tosi paljon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Välillä", parahtaa. Ei vaan tiedä, miten kestää viikon ilman rakastaan.  
"Oonhan mä siis nukkunu yksin, mut sillon mulla ei vielä ollu tietookaan, että rakastuisin ja muuttaisin yhteen sun kanssa. Tulee kyllä ihan kamala ikävä", myöntää ja suutelee miestään.  
"Millon sä muuten joudut lähtee?" 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja halaa tätä tiukasti.  
"Mä lähen maanataina heti aamulla", sanoo vasten miehensä olkapäätä. "Sun on pakko tulla ainakin kerran kattoo mua sinne." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja nyt on mikä päivä? Mä oon menny jo päivissä sekasin, ku tulee niin paljo asiaa", kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Ehkä mä saatan tullakin."

 **Elias**  
  
"Nyt on torstai, höpsö", vastaa Larille ja hellittää sitten hieman otettaan miehestään.  
"Jos sä tuut, nii mehän voidaan nukkuu hotellissa vierekkäin", ehdottaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai vaan nukkuu?" jatkaa virnuiluaan. Itsellä ja Eliaksella olisi vielä viikonloppu yhteistä aikaa.  
"Onks sul suunnitelmii viikonlopulle?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnuilee takaisin, kun Lari kysyy harrastaisivatko vain nukkumista hotellissa.  
"Ei mul oo ku yks suunnitelma", ilmoittaa, "ja se on olla sun kanssa."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä taisin keksii just, mitä me tehään", sanoo Eliakselle virnistäen. Lähtee keittiöön katsomaan, mitä voisivat tehdä ruoaksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa?" sanoo kiinnostuneena, mutta Lari ei kerro enempää. Menee keittiöön miehensä perässä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Varaudu yllätykseen", sanoo miehelleen virnuillen.  
"Mitä me tehää ruoaks tänää?" kysyy yhtäkkiä.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Jaa, se on yllätys", virnistää ja odottaa sitä jo innolla.  
"Me voitais syödä vaikka pastaa, ostin sitä, kun se oli loppu", sanoo, "tai sitten on vielä sitä eilistä pihviä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tietty se on yllätys. Toivottavasti vaan, ettet pety kauheen pahasti. Pitääks sun viel tehä huomenna jotain vai ootsä koko päivän käytettävissä?" tiedustelee mieheltään.  
"Ja tota, voidaan me syödä vaikka pastaa. Ihan miten sä haluut..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei tartte tehä mitään huomenna", sanoo iloisesti, "joten oon täysin sun käytettävissä." Pohtii sitten ruokakysymystä.  
"No, pastaan pitäis tehdä kastike tai sitten pihvejä varten keittää perunat", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä teet pastaa ja kastiketta, ni mä siivoon ton pöydän?" ehdottaa. Ei olisi vielä kuukausi sitten uskonut, että ehdottaisi vapaaehtoista siivoamista. 

**Elias**

"Käy", sanoo hyväksyvästi ja irtaantuu miehestään kokonaan. Kumartuu sitten ottamaan alakaapista paistinpannun. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tiskipöydältä rätin valmiiksi viereensä. Kerää ensin pöydältä kaikki lehdet ja paperit kauemmaksi. Ja kun pöytä on tyhjillään, alkaa pyyhkiä sitä rätillä. 

**Elias**  
  
Nappaa kaapista paistinpannun ja asettaa sen levylle kuumenemaan. Seuraavaksi ottaa jauhelihapaketin jääkaapista ja löytää paistinlastan laatikosta. Odottaessaan pannun kuumenemista katselee Larin siivoamista pieni hymy huulillaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa välillä Eliasta siivotessaan.  
"Haluutsä, et mä kastelen noi sun kasvis?" kysyy samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kasta vaan, kiitti", sanoo hymyillen. Toteaa sitten paistinpannun tarpeeksi kuumaksi ja alkaa kypsentää siinä jauhelihaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kastelukannun ikkunalaudalta ja täyttää sen vedellä. Kastelee kukat ja laittaa kannun takaisin paikalleen.  
"Haluutsä, et mä siivoon jotain muutaki vai tuunks mä auttaa ruuanlaitos?" kysyy mieheltään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jos sä voisit antaa mulle kaapista sen tomaattimurskan ja laittaa pastan hetken päästä kiehumaan", ehdottaa Larille, sillä ei keksi mitään akuuttia, mikä kaipaisi siivoamista. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja ottaa kaapista tomaattimurskan ojentaen sen miehelleen.  
"Tossa, kultaseni", sanoo ja ottaa esille kattilan ja pastapussin jo valmiiksi. Alkaa täyttää kattilaa vedellä. 

**Elias**

"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo Larin ojentaessa itselleen tomaattimurskapurkin. Avaa purkin ja kaataa sen sisällön paistinpannulle, kun jauheliha on tarpeeksi kypsää.  
"Haluutko sä muuten jotain vihanneksia tähän kastikkeeseen?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan Eliaksen kysyessä kysymyksen.  
"Ei väliä. Pistä jos haluut", sanoo ja odottaa veden kiehumista. 

**Elias**  
  
"En taida laittaa, koska ne pitäis pilkkoo ja siihen mennessä tää kastike on jo melkeen valmis", sanoo sekoittaessaan kastiketta pannulla. 

**Lari**  
  
Pastavesi alkaa kiehua, ja upottaa pastat veteen. Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille, ettei tämä taida laittaa vihanneksia kastikkeeseen. Katsoo Eliaksen suuntaan ja virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa levyn pienemmälle ja jättää kastikkeen hautumaan. Huomaa sitten Larin virneen.  
"Mitä sä virnistät?" kysyy uteliaana. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mitään. Mun pitää käydä hei tuolla nopee soittaa yks työpuhelu, voiks sä kattoo tota pastaa ja kattaa pöydän?" sanoo ja poistuu huoneeseen. Menee viihdekeskus Flamingon nettisivuille ja varaa sieltä kautta itselleen ja Eliakselle huoneen hotellista viikonlopuksi. Suunnittelee samalla myös vievänsä Eliaksen Flamingoon syömään, elokuviin, kylpylään ja keilaamaan tai minigolffaamaan viikonlopun aikana. 

**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Lari ei anna vastausta, vaan häipyy yhtäkkiä soittamaan työpuhelua. Virnistää sitten itselleen, kun päättelee Larin tekevän todellisuudessa jotain tämän lupaamaa yllätystä varten. Alkaa sitten kattaa pöytää odotellessaan ruoan valmistumista. 

**Lari**  
  
Viivyttelee tahallaan vielä hetken, ettei Elias heti ihmettelisi puhelun lyhyttä kestoa. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa pöydän katettua ja siirtyy takaisin hellan ääreen tutkimaan kastikkeen ja pastan tilannetta. Toteaa pastan olevan vielä liian raakaa. 

**Lari**  
  
On kirjoittanut yhteisen lahjakortin itselleen ja Eliakselle mahdollisimman erilaisella käsialalla, jotta Elias ei tajuaisi sen olevan itseltään. Astuu ulos huoneesta ja kolauttaa postiluukkua.  
"Tällänen tipahti luukusta", sanoo ja ojentaa lahjakortin Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee postiluukun kolahtava, mikä on outoa, sillä posti on jo tullut. Kuulee sitten Larin äänen ja kääntyy katsomaan.  
"Mikä se on?" ihmettelee ja ottaa miehensä ojentaman kortin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se taitaa olla joku lahjakortti", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lukee kortin teksin kiinnostuneena ja ilahtuu todella sen sisällöstä... kunnes näkee, että sen on lähettänyt joku salainen henkilö. 

_Halusin yllättää teidät ja olen varannut teille hotellin Flamingosta koko viikonlopuksi huomisesta alkaen. Viikonloppuna on tiedossa myös muutakin ohjelmaa, joten pakkaattehan mukaanne uimavarusteet, rennommat vaatteet ja jotain hienompaa._  
  
Toivottaa: Salainen henkilö

"Ei kai tää vaan oo mikään Antin uus juoni?" kysyy Larilta kauhistuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei se oo. Se on vaan mun juoni", sanoo virnistäen, kun Elias tajuaa sen olevan mahdollisesti Antilta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Lari sanoo lahjakortin olevan tämän juoni, eikä Antin. Menee halaamaan miestään.  
"Kiitos, rakas, tää on tosi ihana yllätys", sanoo hellästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ole hyvä. Halusin yllättää", sanoo ja vastaa miehensä halaukseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Halaa Laria vielä hetken ja irrottautuu sitten. Antaa tälle suukon ja palaa sitten takaisin hellan ääreen.  
"Tää ruoka olis valmista", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jes, se on varmaan ihan mielettömän hyvää!" kehuu jo ruokaa, vaikka ei olekaan maistanut sitä vielä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs jos maistaisit sitä ensin", naurahtaa ja ottaa kattilan pois liedeltä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tietenki maistan, mut mä tiedän, et mun miehen tekemä ruoka on maailman parasta", sanoo ottaen lautasen pöydältä ja alkaen lappaa ruokaa siihen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Just", tuhahtaa, mutta virnistää sitten ja pudistaa päätään huvittuneena. Ei todellakaan ole mikään mestarikokki, mutta peruspöperöt kyllä onnistuu. Ottaa itsekin lautasen ja annostelee siihen ruokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan mukavan määrän ruokaa lautaselle menee pöydän ääreen ja istuu alas.  
"Vai oonks mä muka väärässä?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun huomaa tämän tuhahtavan sanoilleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Taidat olla", sanoo hymyillen, "mut ei se mua haittaa, jos sä kehut mun ruokia." Asettaa sitten lautasensa pöydälle ja hakee jääkaapista maitotölkin.  
"Kyllä mäkin sun ruuista tykkään", lisää sitten istuutuessaan alas. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä kehun sua ja sun ruokia aina. Muista se", sanoo ja hymyilee.  
"Ihanaa, ku huomenna tai koko viikonloppuna ei tartte tehä ite ruokaa", toteaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sä oot kyl ihana, ku järkkäsit meille sen", sanoo hymyillen, "ehkä me sen ansiosta jotenkuten pärjätään ens viikko." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pakkohan mun oli jotain spesiaalii keksii mun rakkaalle", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Luulitsä oikeesti, et se on Antilta?"

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen, mutta ei enää, kun tämä ottaa puheeksi Antin.  
"No, se 'salainen henkilö' kuulosti vaan niin Antilta, et pakostikin tuli se mieleen", vastaa, "mut onneks ei ollut." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sori, ei ollu tarkotus... Parempi, ku ei mietitä Anttia nyt", sanoo ja jatkaa syömistä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep", sanoo, "mä haluun mettiä vaan meitä." Jatkaa syömistä hajamielisenä ja uskoo, että tulevat Larin kanssa käymään vielä monet keskustelut Antista, jos – ja kun – tämä jatkaa juonittelua... 

**Lari**  
  
"Mietitään ihmeessä meitä vaan", hymyilee ja kaataa maitoa lasiin alkaen samalla syödä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee takaisin miehelleen ja päättää unohtaa koko Antin olemassaolon.  
"Meinaatsä kertoo mulle yksityiskohtii siitä, mitä me tehään viikonloppuna?" utelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä kyl aattelin yllättää sut, mut jos sä välttämättä haluut, ni voin mä vähän valottaa", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voit sä pitää sen yllätyksenä, mä oon vaan utelias ja innoissani", virnistää miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut kuten mä siinä 'lahjakortissa' mainitsin, niin kannattaa ottaa uimakamppeet messiin varmuuden vuoks", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin luki, mut se nyt on selvää, et ne on kylpylää varten ja sitten se 'jotain hienompaa' tarkottaa ravintolaa", virnistää ja ottaa sitten pohtivamman ilmeen.  
"Mut se mihin ne rennot vaatteet on, en oo vielä keksinyt", miettii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten sä oot noin fiksu?" ihmettelee Eliaksen tajutessa vinkkinsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"Ei se nyt ollu kauheen vaikee arvata, et minne tarvitaan uikkareita ja hienoa vaatetta. Olishan se jälkimmäinen voinu olla tietty myös esim. joku ooppera tai teatteriesitys, mut jotenkin toi ravintola tuntuu eniten sulta", selittää syömisen lomassa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo ei. Kaikki meidän viikonlopun suunnitelmat löytyy Flamingosta", selittää Eliakselle samalla kun syö ruokaansa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei. Mä en muuten tiedä siitä Flamingosta oikeestaan mitään", kertoo hymyillen. "Joten se paikka itessään on jo yllätys." 

**Lari**  
  
"Siitä löytyy kaikki, mitä ihmiset voi treffeilleen haluta. Löytyy leffateatterii ja minigolffii ja keilarata ja ruokapaikkoja ja pieniä kauppoja. Ja sit Jumbon kauppakeskus on siinä ihan vieressä, että voit päästä shoppailee, jos ihan välttämättä haluut. Ni mä voin sen aikaa nukkuu hotellihuoneessa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin selitystä suurella mielenkiinnolla, ja innostuneisuutensa vain kasvaa.   
"Toi kuulostaa, kulta, tosi ihanalta", sanoo leveästi hymyillen.  
"Tosin sen hotellihuoneessa nukkumisen voit unohtaa, jos mä en oo sun vieressä", lisää vielä virneen kera. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin kuulostaa", myötäilee kultansa sanoja, kunnes tämä pamauttaa, että voisi unohtaa hotellihuoneessa nukkumisen ilman tätä.  
"Höh, mä kun aattelin, että mun ei tartteis tulla sun mukaa shoppailee, jos päätät mennä. Vaan, että voin rentoutuu ja venata sua", sanoo leveämmällä virneellä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mun tarvii päästä shoppailemaan", virnistä ja hivuttaa jalkaansa eteenpäin pöydän alla, kunnes se koskettaa Larin jalkaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma?" varmistaa ja tuntee pian miehensä jalan koskettamassa omaansa. Hätkähtää ja hymyilee.  
"Mä oon koht syöny, ootsä?" virnistää isommin ja syö lopun ruokansa vauhdilla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mikä hätä sulla on?" kysyy virnistäen ja alkaa sitten syödä viimeisiä suupalojaan liioitellun hitaasti. Samaan aikaan hivuttaa jalkaansa ylöspäin Larin säärtä pitkin. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen jalka tuntuu erittäin hyvältä hivuttautuessa ylöspäin.  
"Ei mulla mikää. Toi sun jalka vaa..." hengähtää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa, mä voin kyl lopettaa, jos se häiritsee", virnistää ja alkaa vetää jalkaansa hitaasti pois miehensä jalan kimpusta.

 **Lari**  
  
"EI! Älä ihmeessä lopeta", huudahtaa.  
"Tai siis mä tarkotin, et... mun halut alkaa herää, ku sä teet noin, mut en mä valita", virnistää isommin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Vai sellasta", virnistää ja liikuttaa jalkaansa tällä kertaa ylöspäin ja vähän nopeammin. Saa sitten lautasensa tyhjäksi ja kulauttaa loput maidot lasistaan kurkkuunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen alkaessa liikuttaa tämän jalkaa nopeammin ylöspäin, tuntee housuissaan jo kireyttä.  
"Mmh", huokaa ja saa viimein lautasensa tyhjäksi. Juo myös maitolasinsa tyhjäksi ja jää katsomaan Eliasta silmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo tovin miestään silmiin, mutta nousee sitten ylös tuolista ja alkaa keräillä astioita.  
"Autaksä mua siivoomaan pöydän?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hei, ei toi oo reiluu, et lopetat kesken", sanoo muka loukkaantuneena.  
"Mut jos me tehään sen jälkeen jotain kivaa, niin totta kai", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voishan sitä jotain kivaa harkita", virnuilee ja vie lautaset sekä aterimet tiskialtaaseen. Alkaa huuhdella niitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Nostaa itsekin omat astiansa tiskialtaaseen ja antaa Eliaksen huuhdella ne.  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy ja halaa miestään.  
"Tarviiks sun tiskata niitä nyt? Jos tiskataan myöhemmin?" 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä meinannukaan tiskata, vaan huudella pelkästään", kertoo hymyillen miehelleen.  
"Voitsä tuoda loput astiat kans, niin saan nekin likoomaan?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä tuon", sanoo ja kipaisee hakemassa pöydältä astioita ja ojentaa ne Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin tuomat astiat vastaan ja laittaa ne tiskialtaaseen.  
"Muista kattila ja paistinpannu kans", muistuttaa laskiessaan lisää vettä astioiden päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hehe", vitsailee ja nostaa käsiinsä pöydältä kattilan ja paistinpannun antaen ne eteenpäin Eliakselle.  
"Nyt pitäs olla kaikki siellä", sanoo, kun laittaa maidon takaisin jääkaappiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Juu, onhan ne", sanoo huuhdellessaan myös paistinpannun ja kattilan. Kuivaa sitten kätensä keittiöpyyhkeeseen ja kääntyy miehensä puoleen.  
"Mitäs me sitten tehtäis?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä lupauduin auttaa, jos me tehään jotain kivaa, ni oisko sen kivan vuoro nyt?" virnistää isommin.

 **Elias**  
  
Viskaa pyyhkeen tiskipöydälle ja kävelee ihan kiinni Lariin.  
"Ja mitäköhän kivaa se herra haluaa?" kysyy kuiskaten ja virnistää samalla.


	25. Chapter 25

**Osa 25   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Jotain, mihin tarttetaan meitä molempia. Sen voi suorittaa missä vaan, vaikka sohvalla tai keittiön pöydällä tai lattialla, mutta mukavinta ehkä makkarissa", virnistää ja vetää Eliaksen kiinni itseensä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kuulostaa mielenkiintoselta", hengähtää, kun Lari vetää itsensä tähän kiinni. Kiertää sitten kätensä tämän niskaan.  
"Sisältyyköhän siihen myös jotain tällasta?" kysyy ja painaa sitten huulensa miehensä huulia vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kiertää tämän kädet niskaansa ja alkaa suudella itseään.  
"Joo sisältyy. Ja sit myös tällästä", irroittaa huulensa Eliaksen huulilta ja siirtää ne tämän kaulalle alkaen imeä sitä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mmmh, mä taidan tietää, mitä sä tarkotat", hengähtää, kun Lari alkaa imeä kaulaansa. Painaa vartaloaan tiukemmin tätä vasten ja venyttää kaulaansa, jotta Lari saa lisää tilaa tehdä temppuja tämän huulilla ja kielellä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmmh. Kyl sä tiiät", sanoo ja alkaa merkata Eliaksen kaulan fritsulla. Vetää miehen samalla todella kiinni itseensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin alkaessa merkata itseään fritsulla ja vetäessä itseään vieläkin lähemmäs tätä. Liu'uttaa kättään pitkin miehensä selkää alemmas ja vyötärölle päästyään ujuttaa sormensa tämän paidan alle. 

**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää itsekin tuntiessaan Eliaksen liu'uttavan tämän kädet selkäänsä pitkin alemmas. Ja pian tunteekin tämän sormet paitansa alla. Irroittaa huulensa miehensä kaulalta.  
"Mmmmh, Elias", huokaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Kun Lari irrottaa huulensa kaulastaan, käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja hyökkää tämän huulten kimppuun omillaan. Samalla vie toisenkin kätensä miehensä paidan alle ja hipelöi tämän alaselkää siirtyen hitaasti ylemmäs. 

**Lari**  
  
Välittömästi, kun on irroittautunut miehensä kaulasta, Elias hyökkää huultensa kimppuun alkaen samalla hipelöidä kehoaan hitaasti. Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan.  
"Mmmh, älä kiusaa", mutisee. 

**Elias**

Virnistää Larin huulia vasten ja irtaantuu tästä hieman, jotta saa siirrettyä kätensä miehensä selkäpuolelta tämän etupuolelle. Jatkaa miehensä suutelemista kiihkeästi ja alkaa samalla kiusoitella peukaloillaan tämän nännejä. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen jatkaessa kiusoitteluaan, alkaa itse näykkiä tämän huulia, vaikka tämä suuteleekin itseään kiihkeästi. Eliaksen peukaloiden siirtyessä nänneilleen, nostaa miehensä hajareisin syliinsä ja lähtee kantamaan tätä makuuhuoneeseen koko ajan näykkien tämän huulia. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti Larin alkaessa näykkiä huuliaan ja kietoo sitten reitensä tiukasti miehensä lantiolle, kun tämä ottaa itsensä tämän syliin. Jatkaa sormillaan tämän paljaan ihon kiusaamista. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huokaisusta ja huomaa tämän kietovan tämän reidet tiukasti lantiolleen. Tuntee Eliaksen sormet edelleen paljaalla ihollaan. Saavuttuaan makuuhuoneeseen pudottaa Eliaksen sängylle ja nousee itse tämän päälle.

 **Elias**  
  
Putoaa sängylle ja saa pian Larin päälleen. Alkaa välittömästi repiä paitaa pois tämän yltä ja kurottautuu välillä suutelemaan tämän huulia. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle tämän alkaessa välittömästi repiä paitaansa pois päältään. Vastaa tämän suudelmaan ja alkaa näperrellä tämän farkkujen vyötä auki. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa vedettyä paidan miehensä pään yli ja tuntee sitten tämän sormet vyönsä kimpussa. Alkaa napittaa nopeasti paitaansa auki.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias saa vedettyä paitansa päänsä yli ja alkaa napittaa tämän paitaa auki. Tuhahtaa, kun Eliaksen vyö on tiukassa.  
"Argh, miks sä ees käytät tälläsii?" mutisee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan sun kiusaks, kulta", sanoo ja kun saa paidannappinsa auki, siirtää sormensa vyölleen auttamaan Laria sen avaamisessa.  
"Ja sen lisäks se on hieno", lisää vielä virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onhan se joo, mut näis hommis niist on vaa haittaa", sanoo virnistäen ja saa viimein vyön auki. Alkaa hivuttaa Eliaksen housuja alemmas. 

**Elias**  
  
Vyönsä aukeaa viimein ja Lari alkaa hivuttaa housujaan alemmas. Nostaa takapuolensa sängyltä hetkeksi auttaakseen miestään.

 **Lari**  
  
Saa Eliaksen farkut pois tämän päältä Eliaksen avustuksella. Heittää ne lattialle ja työntää kätensä miehensä boksereihin alkaen hieroa tämän pakaroita.

 **Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee kiihottuneena miehensä alkaessa hieroa itsensä pakaroita. Ei kestä kauan ennen kuin on jo ihan täydessä valmiudessa bokseriensa sisällä.  
"Sun housut pois, nyt", murisee ja käy ahnaasti Larin vyön kimppuun. 

**Lari**  
  
"Käskystä", sanoo ja siirtää Eliaksen kädet vyönsä kimpusta ja alkaa itse availla omaa vyötään. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari siirtää kätensä pois tämän vyöltä. Seuraa tarkkaavaisesti miehensä työskentelyä.  
"Nopeemmin olis ihan kiva", sanoo vilkaistessaan pikaisesti tämän silmiä ennen kuin palauttaa katseensa tämän vyölle. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille, että voisi avata vyön nopeammin. Noudattaa Eliaksen "käskyä" ja alkaa avata vyötä nopeammin. Saa sen viimein auki ja riisuu housunsa vauhdilla heittäen ne nurkkaan. Siirtää kätensä Eliaksen boksereiden sisäpuolelle ja alkaa hiplata tämän kovuutta. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo tyytyväisenä, kun Lari avaa vyönsä nopeammin ja viskaa sitten housunsa jonnekin. Kun miehen käsi sukeltaa boksereihinsa ja alkaa hipelöidä kovuuttaan, ynähtää voimakkaasti ja suutelee Laria intohimoisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäskö riisuu viel noi viimisetki vaatekappaleet?" kysyy virnistäen samalla, kun vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ole hyvä vaan", hengähtää miehensä huulia vasten jatkaen sitten tämän suutelemista. Siirtää kuitenkin kätensä Larin boksereille ja alkaa hivuttaa niitä pois tämän päältä.

 **Lari**  
  
Tunkee kätensä miehensä paidan alle ja ottaa sen kovaa vauhtia pois tämän päältä. Sen jälkeen alkaa riisua miehen boksereita alemmas. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari ottaa itseltään paidan pois ja alkaa sitten riisua boksereitaan. Vetää ensin miehensä bokserit niin alas kuin saa ja auttaa sitten tätä omien boksereidensa poistossa. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias saa riisuttua bokserit pois jaloistaan ja alkaa sitten auttamaan tämän boksereiden riisumisessa. Suikkaa suukkoja miehensä kropalle.  
"Sä oot ihana..." kuiskaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sä oot ihanampi", hengähtää ja nauttii Larin suukoista vartalollaan. Ottaa sitten miehensä kovuuden käteensä ja alkaa hyväillä sitä hitaasti.

 **Lari**  
  
"Luoja, Elias..." sanoo melkein kiljahtaen, kun tuntee tämän ottavan kovuutensa tämän käteen ja alkaa hyväillä sitä. Huohottaa raskaammin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä taidat tykätä tästä?" kuiskaa miehensä korvaan ja nopeuttaa tahtiaan tämän kovuudella.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kyl sun jo pitäis tietää, mistä mä tykkään", sanoo virnistäen ja tuntee Eliaksen nopeuttavan tämän tahtia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän mä taidan tietää", virnistää ja kierähtää sitten ympäri niin, että Lari jää alleen. Alkaa pudotella suukkoja tämän rintalihaksille. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias alkaa virnuilla ja kierähtää samanaikaisesti ympäri, että jää itse tämän alle, ja sen jälkeen mies alkaa pudotella suukkoja rintalihaksilleen. Tarraa tiukemmin kiinni mieheensä ja sulkee silmänsä Eliaksen suukkojen tuntuessa niin hyvältä.  
"Miten sä osaat miellyttää mua kaikilla jutuilla, mitä sä teet?" hengähtää nautinnosta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai se on taitolaji", sanoo ja jatkaa miehensä ylävartalon suutelemista siirtyen kuitenkin hiljalleen alemmas. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja koska sä oot sä", lisää. Tuntee kovenevansa sitä enemmän, mitä alemmas Elias pääsee vartalollaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa matkaansa alemmas miehensä vartalolla, kunnes saavuttaa tämän kovuuden.  
"Onks tää mulle?" kysyy virnistäen ja ottaa sen sitten suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vaimeasti, kun Elias kysyy kovuudestaan ja ottaa sen suuhunsa.  
"Mmhh", huokaa Eliaksen teosta ja upottaa kätensä Eliaksen hiuksiin.

 **Elias**

Imeskelee Larin kovuutta innostuneena käyttäen kieltään apuna ja nauttii tämän kädestä hiuksissaan. Vie toisen kätensä miehensä kiveksille ja puristaa niitä hellästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen imeskelyt kovuudellaan aiheuttavat itsessään reaktion, joka on merkkinä siitä, että saavuttaisi huippunsa kohta.  
"Elias... mä tuun... ihan just..." hengähtää nauttien kuitenkin jokaisesta Eliaksen liikkeestä kovuudellaan ja kiveksillään. 

**Elias**  
  
Jättää miehensä kovuuden ja kivekset rauhaan kuullessaan tämän sanat.  
"Jos et nyt ihan vielä kuitenkaan", hengähtää ja vie sitten etu- ja keskisormensa Larin huulille.  
"Ime", käskyttää virnistäen ja hivuttaa sormiaan tämän suuhun.

 **Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää hieman, kun Elias jättääkin kovuutensa ja kiveksensä rauhaan ja käskee itseään imemään tämän etu ja keskisormea. Noudattaa miehensä käskyä ja ottaa tämän sormet paremmin suuhunsa alkaen imeä niitä. Liikuttaa käsiään Eliaksen vartalolla alaspäin kohti tämän takapuolta. 

**Elias**

Tuntee Larin käsien likkuvan kohti takapuoltaan, joten vetää sormensa pois miehensä suusta ja vie ne taakseen työntäen ne sitten sisäänsä.  
"Mmmh", huokaisee ja painaa huulensa Larin huulille valmistellen samalla itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää toisen kätensä takapuolelta puristelemaan miehensä kiveksiä ja toisen jättää Eliaksen takapuolelle hieromaan vuorotellen tämän pakaroita. Vastaa tämän antamaan suudelmaan intohimoisesti.  
"Mmmh." 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää tuntiessaan Larin toisen käden kiveksillään ja toisen hieromassa pakaroitaan. Päättää sitten olevansa valmis ja vetää sormensa pois sisältään tarttuen miehensä kovuuteen. Nostaa itseään ylös ja alkaa sitten laskea itseään alaspäin miehensä kovuuden työntyessä hitaasti itseensä.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias tarttuu kiinni kovuuteensa ja asettautuu niin, että pystyy itse työntämään kovuuttaan miehensä sisään. Siirtää kätensä Eliaksen lantiolle pitäen siitä tiukasti kiinni työntyessään miehen sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Laskeutuu yhä alaspäin, kunnes Lari on kokonaan sisällään. Huohottaa hetken aikaa totutellessaan tunteeseen ja alkaa sitten liikuttaa itseään ylös ja alas. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huohottavan ja kasvoilleen nousee pieni virne. Itsensä ei tarvitse tehdä paljoakaan, kun Elias alkaa liikkua ylös ja alas. Tuntee itse jo polttelua kovuudellaan ja tietää, ettei oikeasti kestä enää kauaa.  
"Mä tuun oikeesti... ihan just", hengähtää. 

**Elias**

"Tuu sitten", sanoo huohottaen tarttuessaan omaan kovuuteensa haluten tulla samaan aikaan miehensä kanssa. Hyväilee itseään varsin kiivaasti ja nopeuttaa liikkumistahtiaan Larin kovuudella.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen nopeuttaessa liikkumistahtia on jo ihan rajoilla. Tämä alkaa hyväillä omaa kovuuttaan. Laukeaa Eliaksen sisään ja huokaisee. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin laukeavan ja antaa sitten myös itsensä tulla. Lysähtää orgasminsa päätteeksi miehensä päälle nauttien jälkihehkusta.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaskin laukeaa pian itsensä jälkeen. Alkaa vetäytyä hiljaisesti tämän sisältä pois.  
Tuntee kuitenkin samalla Eliaksen lysähtävän päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Suukottaa pienesti ensin Larin rintaa ja sitten huulia.  
"Toi oli ihanaa", kuiskaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon ja hymyilee tälle  
"Nii oli, vaik ei mun tarvinnu kauheesti mitään tehäkkään", sanoo pettyneemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
"No mikset sä sanonu mitään? Olisit sä saanu tehä enemmän, jos olist avannu suus", ihmettelee, kun Larin kuulostaa pettyneeltä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä olin ihan tyytyväinen tähänki. Ei ongelmaa", sanoo iloisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle.   
"Ens kerralla sä saat sitten tehä ihan kaikki hommat, ja mä vaan laiskottelen", sanoo hymyillen ja piirtelee sormellaan kuvioita miehensä rintaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mun tartte, mut kyl mä voin, jos sä haluut", virnistää miehelleen ja henkäisee, kun tämä alkaa piirrellä sormella kuvioita rinnalleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja virnistää sitten, kun kuulee tämän henkäisevän.  
"Ehkä mun täytyy lähtee tästä suihkuun ennen ku sä innostut liikaa", miettii virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen hymyilevän itselleen ja kuulee tämän sanomat sanat.  
"Oisko siit haittaa, jos mä innostuisin?" kysyy hämmentyneenä ja tarttuu kiinni tiukemmin mieheensä ja kiepsauttaa tämän kainaloonsa.  
"Et menis", anelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se oli, kulta, vitsi", sanoo virnistäen ja menee syvemmälle miehensä kainaloon.  
"Ei mul oo mikään kiire minnekään", lisää vielä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa erittäin rakastetuksi ja onnelliseksi saadessaan pitää Eliasta kainalossaan.  
"Elias... sä oot parasta, mitä mulle on ikinä tapahtunu", myöntää ja silittelee miehensä hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee onnellisena tuntiessaan Larin silittelevän hiuksiaan.  
"Ja sä oot parasta mulle", sanoo hymyillen ja painaa suukon miehensä iholle.  
"Onneks Janne kosi Iidaa... me ei välttämättä oltais tässä muuten", pohtii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Jep. Me ei varmaan oltais ikinä tavattu, jos ei ois ollu niit Jannen ja Iidan meininkejä sillon kesän alussa", sanoo ja kääntää päänsä alemmas.  
"Niin tai sit LeBonkia", sanoo hiljemmin ja ujommin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Larille.  
"Sä sait mun jalat veteläks jo siellä, vaikken halunnu sitä itelleni sillon vielä myöntääkään", kertoo hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä luulin pilanneeni kaiken. Mä en tajuu, miten mä ihastuin suhun heti, ku näin sut ekan kerran siel ravintolas", sanoo ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, onneks ihastuit, etkä jättäny mua rauhaan", tuumaa iloisesti ja painautuu lähemmäs miestään. Jos ei olisi tavannut Laria, olisi parhaillaan kihloissa Antin kanssa ja kuvittelisi olevansa onnellinen tämän kanssa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii, ehkä tää on parempi näin. En mä kyl yleensä ihastu ekalla tapaamisella, mut joku sussa vaan kolahti", sanoo ja muistaa sitten Iidan ja Jannen häät.  
"Onks Iida muuten pyytäny sulta jo jotain apuu häiden suhteen?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se oikeestaan oo vielä", vastaa Larille, "on vissiin häät jääny vähän taka-alalle toistaseksi sen raskauden takia." 

**Lari**  
  
"Menee varmaan se mekon hankita vähän myöhäseks, ku maaliskuussa jos se ipana syntyy ja häät on toukokuussa. Ei Iida raskausmahalla voi niitä mekkoja testailla..." toteaa.  
"Mun pitäs varmaa alkaa miettii jo hyvissä ajoin niit Jannen polttareita, mitäköhän sitä keksis?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän se menee, joo", toteaa Iidan häämekosta.  
"No, paljon alkoholii vaan, eiköhän se riitä Jannelle", vitsailee ja miettii sitten mitä ihmettä itse keksisi Iidan polttareihin... 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Kai se riittää, mut himaan sil ei sinä yönä oo asiaa, joten mun pitää keksii joku paikkaki, mihin vois jäädä nukkuu", mietiskelee ääneen Elias vieressään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo. No, mut ei sellasta nyt tarvii miettiä", sanoo, "se voi paremman puuttees nukkuu vaik Talen sohvalla." Miettii sitten, että voisi keksiä Iidalle jonkinlaista hemmottelua ainakin...

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii tai meijän sohvalla", sanoo.  
"Tosin sit me ei kyl voida tehä mitään kivaa, jos Janne nukkuu tuolla", jatkaa ja osoittaa olohuonetta sormellaan. 

**Elias**

"Jos Janne on kaatokännissä sammunneena meijän sohvalla, niin se ei kyl heräis, vaikka tehtäiskin jotain kivaa", virnistää seuratessaan katseellaan Larin sormea.  
"Sitä paitsi meillähän on isompi kämppä sillon", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii onki. Mut vielä pahempi, jos se on viereisessä huoneessa", sanoo huvittuneemmin.  
"Ehkä se ei ees haluu tietää, et mitä kaikkee me tehää meijä makkarissa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, mä luulen kans, et Janne on paljon tyytyväisempi, jos se ei tiedä", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja tirskahtaa pienesti.  
"Mitäs me tehtäis viel tänää? Täs on viel aikaa ennen ku pitää mennä nukkumaan", kysyy mieheltään.  
"Oisko jotain erityistoiveita?" 

**Elias**

Ottaa mietteliään ilmeen kasvoilleen.  
"No se suihku on ihan eka juttu, mitä tehään, mut ei mulla sen jälkeen oo mitään erityistä toivetta", vastaa hetken mietittyään.  
"Mut me voitais mennä ulos kävelylle tai kattoo joku leffa tai pelata jotain peliä..." alkaa sitten luetella. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Pitäskö meijän mennä eka sit suihkuun ja sit vaik kävellä videovuokraamoon ja vuokrata sielt joku leffa?" ehdottaa.  
"Vai oisko sul ollu mieles joku peli, mitä oisit tahtonu pelaa?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo mitään mielessä, kunhan vaan heitin ehdotuksen", vastaa ja nousee ylös Larin kainalosta.  
"Suihku, videovuokraamo ja leffa käy ihan hyvin", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Meetsä eka suihkuu, ni mä voisin nukkuu hetken?" kysyy virnistäen ja sulkee silmänsä haukotellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, jos sä lupaat herätä, etkä jää siihen", virnistää takaisin. Antaa sitten Larille pusun ja lähtee kävelemään kohti kylppäriä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Riippuu vähän, kuinka sikees unes mä oon", virnistää huutaen Eliaksen perään. Kääntyy kyljelleen ja vetää peittoa paremmin ylleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larin vastaukselle. Menee sitten suihkuun ja päättää olla nopea, jottei Lari ehdi nukahtaa kunnolla. Jättää hiuksensa kuiviksi ja pesee vain rakastelun jättämät jäljet vartalostaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen poistuessa suihkuun, alkaa tuntea olonsa vieläkin väsyneemmäksi, joten päättää nousta ylös, ettei oikeasti nukahtaisi. Kietoo pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja menee parvekkeelle ottamaan raikasta ilmaa itseensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan vartalonsa pestyä kuivaa itsensä ja kietoo pyhkeen lantionsa ympäri. Laittaa sitten deodoranttia kainalohinsa ja menee makuuhuoneeseen herättämään Laria. Hämmästyy, kun tämä ei enää olekaan siellä. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu parvekkeella, tietämättömänä siitä, että Elias on jo tullut suihkusta. Katselee kaunista elokuista säätä.

 **Elias**  
  
Pukee päälleen t-paidan ja farkut, jonka jälkeen lähtee etsimään Laria. Löytää tämän parvekkeelta.  
"Täällähän sä oot", sanoo hymyillen astuessaan ulos takaovesta parvekkeelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pakko oli tulla tänne, tai muuten oisin oikeesti nukahtanu siihen sänkyyn", sanoo ääneen ja nousee penkiltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti ulkoilma vähän piristi", sanoo Larin noustessa penkltä, "ja kohta saat sitä vähän lisää."

 **Lari**  
  
"Kyl se kieltämättä", vastaa miehelleen ja avaa parvekkeen oven lähtien kävelemään kohti suihkua. Yrittää pestä itsensä mahdollisimman nopeasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Jää parvekkeelle miehensä poistuttua nauttimaan lämpimästä illasta. Istahtaa penkille odottamaan, että Lari tulee suihkusta. 

**Lari**  
  
Suihkuttaa pikaisesti vartalonsa ja huuhtelee hiuksensa. Sivelee saippuaa kehoonsa jättäen hiukset vain märäksi, eikä pese niitä shampoolla ollenkaan. 

**Elias**

Nousee ylös penkiltä ja poistuu parvekkeelta päättäen odottaa Laria sittenkin sisällä. Kuulee suihkun olevan vielä päällä, joten menee makuuhuoneeseen siistimään sänkyä.

 **Lari**  
  
Saa pestyä itsensä kokonaan ja kuivaa itsensä pyyhkeeseen kietoen sen jälkeen pyyhkeen ympärilleen. Astuu ulos suihkusta, tietenkin ensin kuivattuaan lattian. Kävelee suoraan keittiöön ja ottaa lasin vettä. 

**Elias**

Kuulee Larin tulevan suihkusta ja menevän sitten keittiöön. Suuntaa itse vessaan laittamaan vähän hiuksiaan. Huomaa samalla kaulassaan miehensä aikaansaaman varsin näkyvän fritsun. 

**Lari**  
  
Astelee keittiöstä vesilasi kourassa Eliaksen perässä vessaan ja näkee miten tämä laittelee hiuksiaan ja huomaa tekemänsä fritsun.  
"No, onko paha?" virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan miestään, kun kuulee tämän äänen.  
"No arvaa? Miten ihmeessä mä saan tän piiloon?" marisee hivenen huvittuneena ja siirtää katseensa takaisin peiliin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarviiks sitä piilottaa? Sehän on vaan merkkinä rakkaudesta", sanoo virnistäen ja juo lasistaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Pudistaa naurahtaen päätään Larin sanoille.  
"Onhan se nyt vähän noloo mennä ulos ja videovuokraamoon hirvee imujälki kaulassa", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks sun mielest liian teinii tehä fritsui kaulaan? Ja siks se on noloo, ku me ollaan jo ylitetty se teini-ikä..." sanoo nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nimenomaan", virnistää ja kääntyy taas katsomaan Laria.  
"Sä oot ylpee itestäs, kun teit tän, eks oleki?" kysyy huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä nyt sanois et ylpee, mut olihan se ihan kiva tehä", sanoo ja kaivaa ylähyllyltä huivin.  
"Ihan vaan vinkkinä... Jos et saa sitä peitettyy, ni pistä toi kaulaan", neuvoo ja heittää huivin Eliaksen käsiin.

 **Elias**

"En mä tätä saa peitetty", sanoo, "kun en haluis mitään laastariakaan siihen päälle teipata." Ottaa kiinni Larin heittämän huivin.  
"Kai mä sitten laitan tän, vaik aika hölmöltä se näyttääkin", toteaa ja alkaa asetella huivia kaulaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee pukemaan vaatteita päälleen ja kuulee Eliaksen huvittavat sanat huivista ja siitä, miten hölmöltä se näyttää.  
"Kultaseni. Sä et näytä hölmöltä, vaikka pukisit päälles mitä tahansa", sanoo vetäessään farkkuja jalkaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vai niin", hymähtää hiljaa Larin väitteelle ja yrittää saada huivin jotenkin järkevästi kaulaansa, jotta se peittää fritsun. Kun on valmis, tuhahtaa peilikuvalleen – huivi näyttää tyhmältä t-paitansa kanssa. Kohauttaa sitten olkiaan ja poistuu vessasta mennen makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tai sit mä voisin pussailla sen piiloon", virnistää ja laittaa hihattoman paidan päälleen, koska ulkona on kuuma ilma.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ja mitenköhän se mahtaa onnistua?" kysyy huvittuneena Larin sanoessa, että tämä voisi pussailla fritsun piiloon.  
"Sori, kulta, mut mä en päästä sun huulia lähellekään mun kaulaa ennen ku ollaan takasin kotona", virnistää sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä vaan oon aikamoinen taikuri", sanoo ja mutristaa sitten huuliaan.  
"Kai mä ees pääsen lähelle sun huulia?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, kai sun täytyy päästä", naurahtaa Larin näyttäessä niin surkealta huulet mutrussa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti, kulta", sanoo ja lähestyy Eliaksen huulia ja moiskauttaa tälle ison ja märän kielisuudelman tarttuen samalla miestään kiinni tämän pepusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy saadessaan Larilta märän kielarin ja tämän tarttuen itseään pepusta. Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan hetken, muttaa tuuppaa tämän sitten hellästi irti itsestään.  
"Me ei päästä ikinä sinne videovuokraamoon tätä menoo", viristää. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen vastatessa suudelmaansa, mutta hämmentyy tämän tuupatessa itsensä irti tästä.  
"No mennään sinne ja pussaillaan sit kotona", virnistää ja ottaa avaimet yöpöydältä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Hyvä suunnitelma", virnistää ja lähtee eteiseen. Tarkastaa peilistä, että huivinsa ei ole suudeltaessa valahtanut pois fritsun päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvin se huivi on", sanoo kun näkee Eliaksen tarkastavan ettei huivi ole valahtanut. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin se näyttää olevan", sanoo ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria pelikuvansa sijaan.  
"Lähetääks sitte?" kysyy iloisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään vaa", vastaa miehelleen ja poistuu ulko-ovesta tämän edellä alkaen juosta rappuset alas. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu kotoa miehensä perässä ja työntää oven kiinni. Lari lähtee juoksemaan rappusia alas, mutta tyytyy itse hissikyytiin. Astuu sisään hissiin ja painaa nappulasta sen ykköskerrokseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Saapuu ykköskerrokseen ja jää odottamaan hissin saapumista alas suu isossa virneessä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hissi tömähtää pehmeästi pysähdyksiin. Astuu ulos hissistä ja huomaa Larin odottamassa itseään leveästi virnistäen.  
"Mikäs nyt noin hauskaa on?" kysyy kävellessään tämän viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No se, ku sä menit hissillä", jatkaa virnuiluaan. Lähtee kävelemään ulos rapusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja lähtee miehensä perään. Virnistää sitten ja hyppää tämän selkään kiertäen kätensä tämän kaulaan ja jalkansa tämän vyötärölle. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee yhtäkkiä Eliaksen hyppäävän selkäänsä kiertäen tämän kädet kaulaansa ja tämän jalat vyötärölleen.  
"Eiks mun kulta jaksakkaan kävellä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei", toteaa virnistäen, "sä saat kantaa mua rangaistukses siitä, et sun mielestä mun hissikyyti oli huvittavaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"No täähän on vaan kuntoilua, kun kannan sua repparissa", sanoo miehelleen.  
"Mut eiks sun mielestä tää sit oo vähä teinii?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan sama", vastaa virnistäen ja painaa suukon miehensä poskelle.  
"Ootsä ihan varma, et jaksat kantaa mua koko matkan?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi rakas, ethän sä ees paina paljoo mitään", sanoo tuntiessaan suukon poskellaan. Lähtee kävelemään kohti videovuokraamoa Elias reppuselässään. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin vastaukselle. Itsestään tuntuu todella hölmölle olla miehensä reppuselässä, eikä muista milloin viimeksi on matkustanut sillä tavalla. 

**Lari**  
  
"Entä jos joku näkee? Mitä sä sit teet?" utelee mieheltään kävellessään.


	26. Chapter 26

**Osa 26   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Pysyn tässä tietysti", vastaa hymyillen. "Mulle on ihan sama, mitä muut ajattelee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Takas saat kyl kävellä ihan ite", sanoo ja nostaa Eliasta paremmin selkäänsä. Pitää tätä tiukasti jaloista kiinni.  
"Minkä leffan sä haluisit kattoo?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo", hymähtää, kun Lari ilmoittaa, että saa kävellä itse kotiin.  
"Hmm... ehkä jotain komediaa", miettii miehensä kysyessä leffasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks sul rahaa messis kuinka paljo?" kysyy mieheltään. Itse unohti nimittäin lompakon kotiin ja taskuissaan on vain jotain muutamia euroja mahdollisesti. 

**Elias**

"Otin mä lompsan mukaan", kertoo, "ja siel on sen verran käteistä, et saadaan leffa ja jotain karkkii." Itse ei koskaan lähde minnekään ilman kolmea asiaa: avaimia, lompakkoa ja kännykkää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en muista, millon mä oon viimeks kantanu jotain reppuselässä. Varmaa muksuna", sanoo huvittuneena ja nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille rahoista.  
"Hyvä, mä tiesin, et mun kulta on fiksu mies." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään muista millon oon viimeks ollu reppuselässä", sanoo hymyillen. Sitten Lari kehuu itseään fiksuksi.  
"Jep, täytyyhän toisen meistä olla", virnuilee.

 **Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy kuullessaan Eliaksen virnuilut.  
"Väitätsä, et mä en oo fiksu?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No en tietenkään", vastaa Larin kysymykseen. "En mä olis rakastunu suhun, jos et olis fiksu." 

**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa kävelyään ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Niin, eli sä rakastut vaan fiksuihin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin rakastun", sanoo ja painaa poskensa vasten Larin poskea.  
"Ja sä oot kyl niistä kaikkein fiksuin", lisää sitten hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No kiva tietää", toteaa lempeämmin.  
Ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut näin rakastunut kehenkään ja on todella iloinen, että on saanut Eliaksen elämäänsä. 

**Elias**

"Mä en koskaan kyllästy sanomaan tätä, mut sä oot oikeesti tosi ihana", sanoo hiljaa. Se pitää ihan paikkansa, sillä ei ole koskaan tavannut miestä, joka on yhtä lempeä, rehellinen ja hyväsydäminen kuin Lari.  
"Enkä mä oo löytäny susta vielä yhtään piirrettä, mikä ärsyttäis mua", sanoo sitten miettivällä äänellä. "Se on aika harvinaista." 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja katselee samalla ohikulkevien mummojen luomia katseita itseensä ja Eliakseen.  
"Haluisitsä sit löytää niitä ärsyttäviä piirteitä?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun tämä sanoo, ettei ole löytänyt itsestään yhtään ärsyttävää piirrettä. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa itsekin ohikulkijoiden oudoksuvat katseet, muttei välitä niistä.  
"En haluais, mut eiköhän sellanen jostain ilmesty jossain vaiheessa", vastaa miehensä kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä nyt suutu. Mä sanon tän kaikella rakkaudella. Mä oon löytäny susta yhen huonon puolen", sanoo.  
"Sen, että sä oot kovin tarkka siitä, että saatko peitettyä fritsua vai et. Mut ei se mua onneks häiritse ollenkaa", jatkaa virnuillen. Saapuvat videovuokraamon eteen.  
"Noni, perillä", sanoo ja laskee kultansa maahan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiinnostuu, kun miehensä sanoo löytäneensä itsestään yhden huonon puolen.  
"Vai niin", toteaa kuullessaan, että on Larin mielestä liian tarkka fritsujen peittämisessä. Saapuvat sitten perille ja Lari laskee itsensä maahan. Huomaa huivinsa olevan ihan vinksallaan, joten ottaa sen kokonaan pois.  
"Ehkä mun täytyy sit hankkiutua eroon siitä huonosta puolesta", virnistää ja tunkee huivin taskuunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, toi oli vast eka fritsu, minkä mä sulle tein, mut ei se nyt niin tarkkaa oo, et näkyyks se", sanoo Eliakselle ja ilahtuu, kun tämä ottaa huivin pois ja tunkee sen tämän taskuun.  
"Mut mä rakastan sua silti", sanoo ja suukottaa Eliasta ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni astuessaan sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suukkoon.  
"Mä rakastan sua kans", sanoo ja astuu sitten käsi kädessä kultansa kanssa liikkeeseen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii se oli komediaa, mitä sä halusit?" varmistaa ja lähtee johdattamaan rakastaan komediahyllyn suuntaan.  
"Jos sä alotat tästä päästä ja mä tuolt toisesta. Sano sit, jos löydät jotain mielenkiintosta", ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, ei se mikään välttämättömyys ole, mut sellasta ajattelin", vastaa Larille hymyillen.  
"Ok, mä alotan tästä", sanoo sitten miehensä ehdottaessa, että toinen aloittaa toisesta ja toinen toisesta päästä. Alkaa tutkia hyllystä löytyviä leffoja. 

**Lari**  
  
Tutkii leffoja hyllyn vastakkaisesta päästä kuin Elias. Ottaa elokuvia käsiinsä ja lukee takakannen juoniselostuksia, eikä ole vielä löytänyt mielestään hyvää elokuvaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ole onnistunut löytämään vielä mitään erityisen kiinnostavaa leffaa, mutta on silti napannut pari käteensä paremman puutteessa.  
"Ooksä löytäny mitään?" kysyy vähän matkan päässä olevalta mieheltään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en oikeestaa", vastaa miehelleen hymähtäen jatkaessaan leffojen selailua.  
"Ooksä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"En oo löytäny", vastaa Larille. "Tääl on aika huonot komediavalikoimat näemmä." Jatkaa leffahyllyn läpikäyntiä ja miettii pitäisikö sittenkin valita jotain muuta... 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", kommentoi miehelleen ja huomaa tämän alkavan miettiä jotain.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" 

**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu mietteistään kuullessaan kultansa äänen.  
"Mä mietin vaan, et pitäiskö sittenkin valita jotain muuta kuin komediaa", vastaa ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Olisko sulla jotain mielessä?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii no aika heikolt tää komediatarjonta näyttää. Mitä sä sit haluisit kattoo? Kauhuu?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Lari ehdottaa kauhuelokuvaa.  
"Ei kiitos, ei enää tähän aikaan mitään sellasta", tokaisee ja puistatuksen väreet kulkevat lävitseen. Ei todellakaan ole mikään kauhun ystävä – varsinkaan iltaisin tai öisin. 

**Lari**  
  
Huvittuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Sä pelkäät. Miten ois sit romantiikka?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei vaivaudu vastaamaan Larin kommenttiin siitä, että itseään pelottaa. Näyttää tälle kuintenkin kieltään.  
"Vaikka", sanoo sitten romantiikkaelokuvaehdotukseen ja alkaa tutkia leffahyllyä uudelleen laittaen samalla kädessään olevat DVD-kotelot takaisin paikoilleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tai draama? Jos mä meen kattoo sen hyllyn", sanoo ja kävelee kohti draamaelokuvahyllyä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo miehelleen löytäessään paikan viimeisellekin kädessään olevalle DVD-kotelolle. Ryhtyy sitten tutkimaan videovuokraamon romantiikkatarjontaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa tutkia draamatarjontaa ja löytääkin heti pari mielenkiintoista elokuvaa. Alkaa lukea niiden takakansia. 

**Elias**  
  
Romantiikkaelokuvahyllyn sisältö vaikuttaa paljon lupaavammalta ja mielenkiintoisia leffoja alkaa löytyä paremmin. Nappaa pari hyvältä vaikuttavaa koteloa käteensä. 

**Lari**  
  
Itseään alkaa turhauttaa huono leffatarjonta, mutta yrittää sinnitellä ja etsiä lisää mielenkiintoisia elokuvia. 

**Elias**  
  
Tutkii tarkemmin valitsemiaan elokuvia, mutta takakannen perusteella ne eivät ole mistään kotoisin. Huokaisee ja laittaa kotelot takaisin.  
"Lari, löydäksä mitään?" kysyy ja toivoo, että miehellään on käynyt parempi tuuri. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"En mä löydä. Lähetääks takas kotiin ja katotaan, et tuleeks telkkarist mitään?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", huokaisee ja tunkee kätensä taskuihinsa kävelleessään miehensä luo.  
"Otetaaks me karkkii kuitenkin?" kysyy sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tos vieres ois kyl kauppa. Siit sais halvemmalla karkkii. Ja bissee", sanoo virnistäen Eliakselle ottaen tämän halaukseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sopii mulle", vastaa hymyillen ja halaa Laria tiukasti. Irtaantuu sitten painaa nopean suukon miehensä huulille.  
"Lähetääks sitte?" kysyy hellästi hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, mennää vaa", vastaa miehensä kysymykseen ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni lähtien kohti viereistä kauppaa.  
"Ni kai sulle on ookoo, jos ostetaan pari bissee?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari ottaa itseään kädestä ja lähtevät sitten ulos videovuokraamosta.  
"Tietty on", vastaa hymyillen miehensä kysymykseen parista bissestä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
"Sä oot niin sulonen, ku hymyilet", kehuu miestään ja astuu kauppaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa saamalleen kehulle ja astuu kauppaan miehensä vierellä.  
"Otetaanks karkkii vai sipsii vai jopa poppareita?" kysyy miettivänä, sillä ei itse oikein osaa päättää, mitä haluaisi mieluiten.

 **Lari**  
  
"Päätä sä", sanoo ja katsoo miestään rakastuneella katseella. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä kysyin sulta siks, kun en itse osaa päätää", hymähtää vastaukseksi pyöräyttäen silmiään ja astelee bissehyllylle.  
"Jos otetaan nää ensin?" 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo otetaan. Ja mun tekis ainaki mieli sipsii", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, sitten me otetaan sipsiä", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Monta sä meinasit ottaa näitä?" kysyy sitten viitaten bissetölkkeihin. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä nyt aatellu montaa ottaa, mut pari kolme? tai sit jos ottais tollasen kahentoista packin, ni siit jäis sit yliki?" ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Otetaan semmonen vaan", tuumaa.  
"Jos sä otat sen, niin mä meen hakeen jotain sipsejä? Onks sul jotain väliä, et minkälaisia?" kyselee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sun rahat riittää", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Ei väliä. Kuhan jotain hyviä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Saan mä kortilla maksettuu, jos ei käteinen riitä", sanoo ja pyöräyttää sitten silmiään Larin vastaukselle sipseistä.  
"Tosta ei ollu mitään hyötyä", virnistää tälle ja lähtee sitten kohti sipsihyllyä.

 **Lari**  
  
Nappaa käsiinsä kahdentoista pullon packin bisseä ja lähtee Eliaksen perässä sipsihyllylle.

 **Elias**

Tutkailee sipsihyllyä mettien, mikä voisi olla Larin mainitsemaa "jotain hyvää". Itse ei huoli mitään grillimaustettuja ja pohtii tyytyisikö vain ihan tavallisiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Saapuu sipsihyllylle.  
"Ne mitkä on susta hyvii, on mustaki hyvii", toteaa virnuillen Eliakselle tämän pohtiessa mitä ottaisi.

 **Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin saapuneen itsensä viereen mäyräkoira kädessä.  
"Ootko ihan varma?" kysyy virnistäen Larin toteamukselle. Nappaa sitten hyllystä pussin sour cream  & onion -maustettuja sipsejä.  
"Mä haluun näitä", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sopii", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä nappaa hyllystä sour cream  & onion -sipsejä. Lähtee kohti kassoja.

 **Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin perässä kassoille sipsipussi kädessään. Yrittää laskea päässään ostosten yhteishintaa ja miettii, onko itsellään tarpeeksi käteistä.

 **Lari**  
  
Antaa Eliakselle taskuistaan löytyvät kolikot, joita on viiden euron edestä.  
"Tossa." 

**Elias**  
  
Lari ojentaa itselleen viisi euroa kolikoina.  
"Kiitti, nyt ainakin riittää", sanoo miehelleen hymyillen. Itsellään on kympin seteli lompakossa, eikä uskonut sen olevan tarpeeksi. 15 euroa kuitenkin riittää mainiosti. 

**Lari**  
  
Laskee mäyräkoiran kassahihnalle ja menee itse kassapäätyyn ottamaan ostokset käsiinsä Eliaksen hoitaessa maksun. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa sipsipussin hihnalle mäyräkoiran perään ja maksaa ostokset. Työntää vaihtorahat taskuunsa ja menee Larin luo kassan päätyyn. **  
**

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa bisset kätösiinsä ja ottaa toisella vapaalla kädellä kiinni Eliaksen kädestä. Suuntaa askeleensa ulos kaupasta ja kohti kotia. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa vapaalla kädellään sipsipussin, Larin pitäessä kiinni itsensä toisesta kädestä. Lähtee miehensä kanssa kävelemään kotiinpäin.  
"Toivottavasti sielt telkkarista tulee joku leffa", miettii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos ei tuu, ni ainahan me voidaan kattoo jotain sarjoja", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii, toi on kyl totta", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Hypätään viikonlopun yli. Lari ja Elias ovat viettäneet ihanan kahdenkeskisen viikonlopun Flamingossa, jossa yöpyivät hotellissa ja kävivät viikonlopun aikana kylpylässä, syömässä, leffassa, keilaamassa ja minigolffaamassa. Nauttivat koko viikonlopun vain toistensa seurasta. On koittanut maanantai, jolloin Eliaksen on tarkoitus lähteä työmatkalle.** **  
  
Lari **  
  
"Onks sun pakko mennä?" mutisee sängynpohjalta.

 **Elias**  
  
On noussut jo sängystä hyvän aikaa sitten ja pakkaa parhaillaan vaatteita pieneen matkalaukkuunsa.  
"Kyl mun, kulta, on ihan pakko", vastaa Larille, joka mutisee itselleen peiton alta.

 **Lari**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu ihanalta, kun Elias kutsuu itseään kullaksi.  
"Kuinka kaukana se olikaan, mihin sä meet, tarttetsä kyytii johonki vai meetsä junalla?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Meen paikallisjunalla Helsikiin ja otan sitten sieltä kaukojunan", vastaa Larille painaessaan matkalaukkunsa kiinni.   
"Onhan se vajaa 200 kilsaa aika pitkä matka, joten sä voit pysyy siellä sängyssä, eikä tarvii nousta viemään mua mihinkään", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
Katselee miehensä pakkaamista ja tämän virnistäessä itselleen nousee sängystä pikaisesti ja tarraa mieheensä painaen huulensa hellästi tämän huulille.  
"Mmmh." 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy todella, kun Lari yhtäkkiä ryntää sängystä suutelemaan itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan ja kietoo kätensä miehensä niskan taakse.  
"Tulipas suhun vauhtii", virnistää vasten tämän huulia. 

**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Elias vastaa suudelmaansa ja kietoo tämän kädet niskansa taakse.  
"Tuli, jos se on ainoo vaihtoehto estää sua lähtemästä vielä", hengähtää tämän huulille ja jatkaa suudelmaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Voi, kunpa oliskin", huokaa irtaantuessaan miehensä huulista.  
"Mul tulee sua ihan kauhee ikävä", sanoo surullisena ja silittää sormillaan Larin poskea. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii mullaki sua", huokaa tuntiessaan Eliaksen silityksen poskellaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mun täytyy ehtii siihen junaan", huokaisee ja painautuu halaamaan Laria tiukasti. Ei millään haluaisi lähteä yhtään minnekään, ja miehensä kotiin jättäminen tuntuu lähes ylitsepääsemättömän vaikealta tehtävältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä haluu, et sä myöhästyt", sanoo lempeämmin ja vastaa miehensä halaukseen. Vie Eliaksen laukun eteiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu vastahakoisesti halauksesta ja seuraa miestään eteiseen.  
"Oot sit kiltisti sen aikaa, kun oon pois", sanoo pienesti virnistäen ottaessaan takkinsa naulakosta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai. Ja sunki pitää olla kiltisti", sanoo itsekin virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mulla, toisin kuin sulla, ei oo aikaa olla tuhma", virnistää ja ottaa toisen pienemmän kassinsa olalleen ja laittaa takin kainaloonsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"Mä en pysty olee tuhma, koska mulla on sua niin kova ikävä, etten mieti muuta ku sua", lepertelee ja näkee Eliaksen todella tekevän jo lähtöä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Lartin sanoille.  
"Yritä jotain muutakin miettii välillä tai tuut ihan hulluks ikävästä", huolehtii ja tarttuu matkalaukkuunsa.  
"Heippa sitten, kulta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Koitetaan", sanoo ja hengähtää, kun Elias tarttuu tämän matkalaukkuun.  
"Elias..." sanoo ennen kuin tämä astuu ovesta ulos. 

**Elias**  
  
On jo avaamassa ovea, kun Lari sanoo nimensä. Kääntyy katsomaan miestään ja itsellään on jo ikävä tätä, vaikkei ole vielä edes lähtenyt. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kääntyy katsomaan itseään sanottuaan tämän nimen.  
"Mä rakastan sua", päästää suustaan kolme sanaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen lempeästi, kun tämä sanoo rakastavansa itseään.  
"Niin mäkin rakastan sua, ihan valtavasti", sanoo takaisin. Kääntyy sitten takaisin ovelle ja avaa sen astumatta kuitenkaan vielä ulos. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiiruhtaa miehensä vierelle, kun tämä avaa oven. Painautuu suutelemaan tätä rakastavasti ja intohimoisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Matkalaukkunsa kolahtaa lattialle, kun irrottaa ottensa siitä miehensä painautuessa suutelemaan itseään. Kietoo kätensä miehensä ympärille ja suutelee takaisin melkein epätoivoisesti. Toivoo, että aika pysähtyisi ja voisi jäädä suutelemaan rakastaan niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin haluaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa suudelmaa, kunnes yhtäkkiä tajuaa Eliaksella olevan kiire. Irroittautuu miehestään, sulkee silmät ja halaa tätä niin lujasti, että ikävä hellittäisi. Ottaa hyllystä kaulahuivinsa ja antaa sen Eliakselle.  
"Ota tää, ni voit tuoksutella mun vaatteita jos ja kun tulee ikävä."  
Siirtyy sivummas ovelta antaen tietä miehelleen.  
"Mut mees nyt, ni et myöhästy." 

**Elias**

Kun Lari irtaantuu suudelmasta, halaa tätä takaisin lujasti. Ottaa sitten vastaan miehensä ojentaman kaulahuivin ja halaa sitä hetken rintaansa vasten. Nappaa matkalaukkunsa käteensä ja astuu ulos ovesta luoden vielä yhden kaipaavan katseen Lariin.

"Nähään pian, moikka", sanoo hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nähään, moikka kulta", sanoo ja vilkuttaa Eliakselle, joka astuu ulos ovesta katsoen itseään kaipaavasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja vilkuttaa takaisin, vaikka kätensä ovatkin täynnä tavaraa. Työntää sitten oven kiinni ja lähtee kiiruhtamaan kohti juna-asemaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen mentyä, menee makaamaan sänkyyn ja tuoksuttaa Eliaksen tuoksua tämän tyynystä. Tajuaa ikävöivänsä miestä jo nyt, vaikka tämä lähti vasta äsken ovesta. 

**Elias**  
  
Vaikka itsellään on kiire, jää ulos päästyään tuijottamaan parvekettaan.  
"Heippa, kulta", huokaisee ikävöivänä ja kääntää sitten selkänsä kotitalolleen lähtien kantamuksineen poispäin.

 **Lari**  
  
Yrittää saada vielä nukutuksi, mutta ei saa, joten tuhahtaa ja kaivaa kännykkänsä esille pöydältään. Katselee hetken taustakuvaansa, jossa komeilee Elias, suukottaen sitä. Päättää kuitenkin laittaa Jannelle viestiä.  
  
_Moro, mitä äijä? Mitä sä oot kelannu tehä tänää tai täl viikol? Mul on vähä tylsää ja yksinäistä, ku Elias lähti...  
_

 **Janne**  
  
Nukkuu sängyssään, mutta herää kännykkänsä piippaukseen. Ilmestyy hyvin vastahakoisesti peittonsa alta ja ottaa kännykkänsä yöpöydältä. Lukee Larin viestin silmiään pyöritellen. Vastaa tälle:  
  
_Moro, meitsi on viel nukkumas, eli en oo tehny mitää suunnitelmii. Mut raahaa se ahteris tänne, nii katotaa._  
  
Lähettää viestin ja hautautuu takaisin sänkyyn ihan vain hetkeksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei yllättynyt, että herätti Jannen. Alkaa miettiä Iidan ja Jannen nykytilannetta hieman huvittuneemmin, kun eivät ole jutelleet kahteen viikkoon. Nousee sängystä ja päättää käydä ensin suihkussa.  
  
_Miten mä en yllättyny? Mä en saa enää unta, ni heräsin sit. Mut mä käyn suihkus, ni tuun koht_ , vastaa Jannen viestiin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On herännyt aikaisin ja lähtenyt tekemään aamiaista. Kuuli Jannen kännykän piippaavan ja kun pääsi huoneen ovelle, Janne oli jo lukennut ja vastannut viestiin.  
"Kuka se oli?" kysyy mieheltä. 

**Janne**  
  
Tulee esiin peiton alta kuullessaan Iidan äänen.  
"Se oli Lartsa, se tulee tänne", mutisee unenpöpperössä. Sitten kännykkänsä piippaa uudelleen. Tuhahtaa Larin viestille ja laittaa lyhyen vastuksen:  
  
_Ok, nähään.  
_

 **Iida**  
  
"Tänne? Mut miks?" kysyy mieheltä ihmetellen asiaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee, kun ei ilmeisesti pääse jatkamaan uniaan.  
"No, se sano, et Elias on lähteny jonnekki. Vissii se riutuu ikäväst tai jotain", mutisee noustessaan istumaan.

 **Iida**  
  
"Pitäskö sun nousta sit sielt sängystä? Minä ja maha ollaan valmistettu aamupalaa", sanoo Jannelle hymyillen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Koko ajan oon nousemas", sanoo haukotellen ja venyttelee jäseniään.   
"Sun mahas tuskin ees näkyy viel", kommentoi sitten noustessaan sängystä. Lähtee laahustamaan kohti vessaa. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kyl se kohta alkaa jo näkyy, toivottavasti", toteaa. Janne on kyllä ihan oikeassa siinä, että maha ei edes vielä näy, mutta itse toivoisi jo sen alkavan näkyä. Menee keittiöön ja kattaa pöydän. 

**Janne**  
  
Palaa vessasta takaisin makuuhuoneeseen laittamaan vaatteita päälle, minkä jälkeen suuntaa keittiöön aamiaiselle.  
"Tuoksuu hyvälle", sanoo ja istuutuu alas. 

**Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti myös maistuu", sanoo ja asettaa Jannen lautaselle valmistamansa pekonimunakkaan.

 **Janne**  
  
Saa eteensä herkulliselta näyttävän pekonimunakkaan.  
"Kiitos, rakas", kittää naistaan ja maistaa aamiastaan.  
"Mmm", huokaa, "kyl vaan maistuu." 

**Iida**  
  
"Ole hyvä", suukottaa miestään poskelle ja alkaa siivoamaan asuntoa. 

**Janne**  
  
Syö aamupalaansa ja katsoo samalla Iidan hääräämistä huvittuneena.  
"Ei sun nyt Larii varten tartte siivota", virnistää. 

**Iida**  
  
"No ei varmaa tartteiskaa, mut mä haluun, ettei se saa kuvaa, et me asutaan sikolätissä", naurahtaa ja jatkaa pölyjen pyyhkimistä.

 **Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Iidalle ja jatkaa syömistä. Kun saa lautasen tyhjäksi, vie sen tiskialtaaseen. Menee sitten olohuoneeseen aamun lehden kanssa ja istahtaa sohvalle lukemaan Laria odotellessa. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kuhan se ei sit jää asumaan tänne", sanoo Jannelle tarkoittaen Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut Iidan ja Jannen oven taakse ja soittaa kelloa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Noni, nyt se tulee. Meeksä avaa vai meenks mä?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Janne**

"No ei jää, sillä on ihan oma koti, missä se asuu", sanoo Iidalle ja laittaa sitten lehden pois, kun oviello soi.  
"Mä voin avaa", ilmoittaa naiselle noustessaan sohvalta ja lähtee ovelle.  
"Moro", tervehtii Laria, kun on avannut oven.

 **Lari**  
  
"Moro. Kai tää on Iidalleki ookoo, et mä tulin teille?" varmistaa Jannelta ja astuu sisälle. 

**Janne**  
  
"On joo, kunha et jää asumaan tänne", sanoo Larille toistaen Iidan sanoja ja tekee tälle tilaa. Sulkee oven, kun Lari on päässyt sisälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en tietenkää... Oot näköjää selvinny siit järkyttäväst uutisest", sanoo virnistäen ja alkaa riisumaan kenkiään. 

**Janne**  
  
Menee vähän vaivaantuneeksi Larin ottaessa puheeksi Iidan raskausuutisen.  
"Joo, olen", sanoo, mutta hiljentää sitten ääntään, jottei Iida kuule. "Siihen meni melkeen viikko ja puolet pankkitilist, mut kyl se sit onneks leppy."


	27. Chapter 27

**Osa 27   **

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä sit jouduit tekee, et sait sen leppyy?" utelee frendiltään virnuillen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ensin mä kuuntelin sen jäkätyst ja sen jälkeen olin kaks päivää kotiarestis", mutisee nolona, edelleen hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Sit ku sain taas lähtee ulos, niin ostin sil kukkasii joka päivä ja vein sen syömään. Ja sit me käytiin kylpyläs ja vein sen hierontaan", luettelee ja yrittää muistaa, mitä kaikkea joutuikaan tekemään.  
"Lopult se tais olla ne söpöt vauvatossut, jotka ostin, joilla mä sain kunnol anteeks." 

**Lari**  
  
"Et oo tosissas!" sanoo nauraen. "Siis Iida pisti sut kotiarestiin? Aikuisen miehen..." sanoo kovemmalla äänellä.  
"No mut pääasia, et Iida on antanu sulle anteeks. Oli meilki Eliaksen kans pieni kriisi tossa viime viikolla", muistaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Nolostuu Larin nauraessa.  
"No niin laitto... Iida oli aika pelottava, nii ei tullu mieleenkää olla tottelematta", mumisee. Kiinnostuu sitten, kun Lari kertoo tällä ja Eliaksella olleen kriisi.  
"Ai? Mistäs te sit oikeen kriiseilitte?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ymmärrän", toteaa Jannelle tämän sanoessa, ettei tullut mieleenkään olla tottelematta Iidaa.  
"Antista. Se oli valehdellu musta lehdelle, ja Elias melkein usko sitä", vastaa Jannen kysymykseen. 

**Janne**  
  
Hämmästyy Larin kertoessa, että Antti oli valehdellut tästä lehdessä.  
"Siis häh?" ihmettelee. "En mä oo kuullu tommosest mitään." Uskoo myös, että Iidakaan ei ole ollut tietoinen, sillä tämä ei todellakaan olisi pysynyt hiljaa aiheesta.  
"Mitä se sit väitti, ja miks Eltsu sitä meinas uskoo?" utelee Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", vastaa nyökäten. "Se oli kertonu, et mä oon varas ja pahoinpitelijä. Ja et mulla on monia suhteita samaan aikaan."  
Huokaisee isommin.  
"Elias meni sit Antille, ja Antti anto ymmärtää sen jälkeen toimittajille, et ne ois Eliaksen kans palaamassa yhteen, ja eiköhän toimittajat alkanu soittelee mulle sit." 

**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee Laria epäuskoisena.  
"No siin on kans yks oikeen urpo", sanoo tarkoittaen Anttia.  
"Mut eikai Elias sentää antanu ymmärtää mitää, et se olis ottamas Antin takas? Vai mist se hullu sellast keksi?" kysyy sitten ihmetellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se vaan kai oletti omassa päässään, et ku Elias meni tapaamaan sitä, et se tarkottaa, et Elias haluu palata yhteen. Sit Antti oli väkisin suudellu sitä ja se viel uhkas, ettei se jätä meitä rauhaan. Ainii ja soittihan se Antti mullekin", jatkaa kertomustaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa frendiään silmät suurina.  
"No huhhuh", toteaa tyrmistyneenä.  
"Mut hei, mennääs nyt peremmäl täst eteisestä", naurahtaa sitten ja lähtee olohuoneeseen viittoen Laria mukaansa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, mennään", sanoo ja astuu olohuoneeseen.  
"Moi Iida!" tervehtii naista, kun tämä siivoaa pöytää.  
"Ai sä rupesit siivoo mua varten, ai ku kiva", virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No moi Lari. Pyh, kuha huvikseni siivoon", kommentoi Larin sanoille.  
"Mä kuuntelin vähä salaa sun ja Jannen juttuja äsken. Onks sul ja Eliaksel siis ollu jotai ongelmii?" kysyy uteliaampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, Antti", sanoo lyhyesti ja istuu sohvalle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Se äijä paljastuu koko ajan vaan hullummaks", kommentoi Anttia istuessaan nojatuoliin.  
"Sanoitsä, et se soitti sul?" kysyy sitten Larilta. "Mitä asiaa sil sulle muka oli?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, soittihan se. Jotain se muistaakseni selitti, et Elias kävi ja et se on palaamassa sinne, eikä aio palata mun luokse enää. Ja jotain muuta paskaa se jauho", vastaa Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"No just", tuhahtaa ällöttyneenä ja ihmettelee, miten joku voi oikeasti olla niin sekaisin kuin Antti näyttää olevan.  
"Antti vissiin ihan oikeesti haluu Eliaksen takas? Luuletsä, et se yrittää viel jotain?" utelee lisää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se tekee kaikkensa, et se saa Eliaksen itellee takas. Se sano, et se ei jätä tätä tähän", sanoo Jannelle pyöritellen silmiään.  
"Mut Elias ei todellakaan sorru siihen, se rakastaa mua." 

**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Larin sanoille.  
"No ei ihme, et rakastaa, kun sä pelastit sen silt hullulta", kommentoi virnistäen tämän viimeisintä lausetta. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep, todellaki. Mul on jo ikävä Eliasta, vaik se ei varmaa ees oo viel perillä siel jossai", sanoo hieman ikävöiden.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No voi, oot niin sulonen, ku puhut sun tunteista Eliasta kohtaan", sanoo lempeästi. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii siis, Eltsul on nyt se joku työhomma vai?" kysyy Larilta. "Onkse kauankin pois?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ei se ois millään halunnu lähtee mun luota, mut sen oli pakko", sanoo.  
"Nyt en oo ihan varma, puhukohan se viidestä päivästä vai viikosta? No mä varmistan sen siltä kyllä. Se sano, et mä saan mennä käymään siellä, mut en tiiä haluunko, koska sit ku lähen sieltä, ni ikävä vaan kasvaa." 

**Janne**  
  
"Voi sua, ku oot ekaa kertaa kultsistas erossa", virnistää. Ymmärtää kyllä tätä, sillä on itse varsin samanalainen aina, kun jotuvat olemaan Iidan kanssa pidempään erillään.  
"Mitäs sä oot meinannu puuhata vapaaviikollas?" kysyy sitten mielenkiinnosta. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä oikee tiiä viel. Varmaan lagaan himassa ja angstaan yksinäni", virnistää. Kääntää katseensa Iidaan joka siivoaa edelleen.  
"Iida, rauhotus säki nyt ja istu alas. Miten sä muuten voit? Entäs tuleva isukki?" kysyy ensin Iidalta ja sitten Jannelta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ihan hyvin. Välillä vaan enemmän pahoinvointia, mut eiköhän tää tästä", vastaa Larille hymyillen ja istuu alas nojatuoliin. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Larin suunnitelmille.  
"No, onhan tää aika stressaavaa, ku pitäis häät järjestää ja tol tuleval mukulalleki pitäis joku paikka tääl kämpäs raivata", vastaa Larin kysymykseen silmiään pyöritellen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Saanks mä kysyy, millon ton vauvelin pitäis syntyy?" kysyy molemmilta. Katsoo ympärilleen ja kieltämättä Iidan ja Jannen kaksio käy pieneksi pian.  
"Ootteks te sit miettiny hankkivanne isompaa kämppää? Mehä muutetaa Eliaksen kans kolmioon", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ai te saitte sen? Vähäks siistii", iloitsee Eliaksen ja Larin muutosta.  
"Kyl meijänki varmaa pitäis muuttaa isompaa, et sais tälle pienelle oman huoneen", sanoo ja taputtelee vatsaansa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Mut mil rahalla?" kysyy Iidalta järkyttyneenä. "Meil menee koko omaisuus noihin häihin ja sit niihin kaikkii juttuihin, mitä vauva tarvii. Ei meil oo millää varaa hommata vielä uuttaa kämppääki."

 **Iida**  
  
"En mä oo aatellu tota raha-asiaa ollenkaa. Olikohan nää häät huono sauma tohon kohtaa? Tai sit tää vauva?" pohtii asiaa ääneen.  
"Ehkä me pärjätää jonku aikaa lapsen syntymänki jälkeen viel täs kämpäs", toteaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei me sitä vauvaa kyl just tähän saumaan suunniteltu", huomauttaa Iidalle, "mut eipä täl tilanteel mitään voi, ellet sit haluu peruu häitä." Tietää kyllä, että sitä Iida ei halua.  
"Ja meijän on ihan pakko pärjätä täs kämpäs jotenki", sanoo sitten, "mun homma junnujen lätkävalmentajana ku ei tosiaan oo mikään Suomen kovapalkkasin." 

**Iida**  
  
"En haluis peruu häitä. Haluun, et meist tulis jo aviopari", sanoo ääneen. Alkaa miettiä kuitenkin, että olisiko parempi perua häät.  
"Mut jos se on ainoo vaihtoehto, miten me säästetään rahaa, ni kai se täytyy peruuttaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Anteeks ku nyt puutun, mutta etteks te saa lapsen synnyttyy jotain lapsilisiä tai muita? Ja jos ihan hätä on, ni kyllä me Eliaksen kans voidaan lainata teille, ni saatte upeet ja mahtavat häät", sanoo. Itseään kyllä hirvittää luvata jotain myös Eliaksen puolesta, mutta on aika varma, että Elias auttaisi mielellään parasta ystäväänsä. 

**Janne**  
  
Larin mainitessa lapsilisät, ilmeensä kirkastuu.  
"Mä olin ihan unohtanu, et kyl siit jotain vissiin saa", pohtii, mutta synkkenee sitten uudestaan.  
"Mikäköhän paperisota siitäki sit taas tulee", valittaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee Jannen sanoja paperisodasta.  
"Ai siit lapsen syntymästä? No kai teijän pitää jotain papereita käydä täyttämässä. En oikeestaan tiedä mitään lapsista, koska en ite tuu niitä ikinä saamaan, ainakaan silleen miten te", sanoo Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Nii lapsilisät. Mut en mä tiedä kuinka isoja ne on..." kommentoi lapsilisäasiaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"No Kelan kans harvemmin on mikään helppoo, eikä niist papereist tajuu mitään", kommentoi Larin ihmettelyyn.  
"Mut kyl me keretään näit juttui vielä selvittää myöhemminki", toteaa sitten. Tajuaa sitten, mitä Lari sanoi lapsista.  
"Ai, oottekste Eltsun kans jo lapsist jutellu vai?" virnistää huvittuneena frendilleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainoo lapsi, kenest me ollaan puhuttu, on Oliver. Nii ja toi teijän tuleva muksu", sanoo vastaukseksi Jannelle pudistaen samalla päätään. 

**Janne**  
  
"Jaa jaa", virnuilee, mutta lopettaa sitten. "Ehkä se olis joo pikkasen liian aikast teijän suunnitella jotain muksui." 

**Lari**  
  
"Olis se joo", sanoo naurahtaen.  
"Oisko sul toiveita muute polttareihin?" kysyy Jannelta, vaikka Iida läsnä onkin. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ei kai selasia nyt viel kannata suunnitella?" kysyy ihmetellen, sillä häät on vasta toukokuun lopussa.  
"Mut en mä kyl mitään ihmeellist tartte, enkä varsinkaa mitään noloo", vastaa lopulta kuitenkin. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei suunnitella", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Iida, miten sä meinaat pystyy sovittaa sitä mekkoo sit, ku sun vatsa alkaa näkyy?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joko mun pitää mennä ennen ku se alkaa kasvaa ni testailee mekkoja tai sit äkkii ton syntymän jälkee, vaik saatanki olla vähä turvonnu", vastaa Larille. 

**Janne**  
  
"Eiks kannattais ihan suosiol jättää se kevääsee, niin sit ainakin on varmaa, et se mekko on oikeen kokonen", sanoo Iidalle.

 **Iida**  
  
"Joo, ehkä se ois parempi. Mä vaan oon niin innoissani, et en malta oottaa et saan alkaa jo suunnitella ja tehä kaikkee. Jes, must tulee Haukkala", iloitsee. 

**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee naisensa innolle.  
"Iida Haukkala, se kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Haukkala. Pitääks mun nyt sit kutsuu Iidaaki Haukkalaks ihan niiku suaki?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No riittää, jos kutsutte etunimellä", vastaa huvittuneena. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ei kannata, eihän me sit ikinä tiedetä, et kummalle sä puhut", virnistää. Alkaa sitten miettiä Laria ja Eliasta.  
"Jos sä ja Eltsu meette naimisiin joskus, nii tulisko teil yhteinen sukunimi?" kysyy ihan uteliaisuuttaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin, totta joo", vastaa kaverilleen ja hämmentyy tämän seuraavasta kysymyksestä.  
"En mä tiedä. Luultavasti Elias ainaki haluu pysyy Vikstedtinä eikä ehkä kaksoisnimi kuulosta hyvältä", kertoo ja pitää pienen tauon.  
"Mut mä voisin kyl olla valmis ottaa Eliaksen sukunimen", sanoo hiljemmin. 

**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari sanoo, että tämä voisi olla valmis ottamaan Eliksen sukunimen.  
"Lari Vikstedt..." kokeilee ääneen ja naurahtaa sitten. "Ei susta nyt sellast voi tulla, ihan liian outoo." 

**Lari**  
  
"No entäs Elias Väänänen? Vielä oudompi..." sanoo nauraen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mun mielest se taas kuulostaa paremmalta", hymähtää, "mut kumpi vaan on parempi ku joku järkky kaksoisnimi." Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Iidaa.  
"Aattele, jos sust tuliski Iida Mustonen-Haukkala", virnistää naiselleen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ehkä must tuleeki", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Onneks meil ei oo Eliaksen kanssa viel ajankohtasta miettii tollasta", sanoo.  
"Mitäköhän sille muuten kuuluu?" miettii ja kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan alkaen kirjoittaa viestiä miehelleen.  
  
_Moi rakas. <3 Joko oot perillä? Ikävä sua._

 **Janne**  
  
"Älä pelottele", sanoo Iidalle, "ei se oo yhtään hyvä." Vilkaisee sitten Laria, kun tämä alkaa ilmeisesti kirjoittaa viestiä Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu parhaillaan junassa ja ikävöi Laria, vaikka yrittääkin parhaansa olla ajattelematta miestään. Kaivaa kännykän taskustaan sen piipatessa ja kasvonsa sulavat rakastuneenseen hymyyn, kun huomaa Larin lähettäneen viestin.  
  
_Moi, kulta. Oon junassa ja sen jälkeen pitää mennä taksilla sinne saareen, et on tässä vielä matkaa. Mullakin on kova ikävä sua. <3_  
  
Lähettää viestin ja ottaa esiin Larin itselleen antaman kaulahuivin ja nuuhkaisee sitä kerran ennen kuin laittaa sen syrjään. 

**Iida**  
  
"Musta se kuulostaa ihan hyvältä", sanoo ja alkaa todella harkita jopa kaksoisnimeä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa Eliakselta viestin ja itsensä kasvoille nousee suuri ja rakastunut hymy.  
  
_Okei, mä oon nyt Jannen ja Iidan luona. Ne on saanu sovittuu riitansa ja nyt ne kiistelee leikillänsä sukunimestä, et ottaako Iida Haukkalan nimekseen vai tuleeks sille kaksoisnimi. Toivottavasti sul tulee hauska reissu. Mulla taas varmaan on tosi yksinäistä, mut enköhän mä selvii. Kerronks terkkuja sulta? Ainii. Millon sä tuutkaan takas?_  
  
Saa lähetettyä viestin ja jää katsomaan johonkin suuntaan mietteidensä kanssa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mut eihän ne ees sovi yhteen", sanoo vastaan, kun Iida näyttää siltä, että harkitsee asiaa ihan tosissaan. "En mä haluu sulle kaksoisnimee."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa Larilta uuden viestin ja naurahtaa sen sisällölle.  
  
_Toivottavasti tästä tulee kiva reissu, mut todennäkösesti mä ikävöin sua ihan liikaa koko ajan. Mä lähen täältä kotiin lauantaina joskus aamulla, en tiedä vielä tarkkaa aikaa. Yritä, kulta, sä pitää edes vähän hauskaa ja sano sille Iidalle, ettei ota mitään kaksoisnimeä. :D Kerro myös ihmeessä terkkuja niille._  
  
Lähettä viestin matkaan ja kuulee sitten kaiuttimista, että juna on saapumassa perille Turkuun. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mustonen-Haukkala", makustelee nimeä ääneen.  
"Ei paha."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa viestin Eliakselta ja lukee sen hymyssäsuin.  
"Iida... Älä ota kaksoisnimee."  
  
_Etköhän sä pysty hetkeks unohtaa mut, ku teet töitä. Sen sijaan lauantaihin on niin pitkä aika, et mä en tiiä, miten ite tuun selvii. Mut soitellaa ja tekstaillaan paljon. Oot rakas, muista se.  
_

 **Janne**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena Iidalle.  
"Eiks me voitais kaikki kolme ottaa samaa nimee, sä, mä ja vauva?" kysyy vähän epätoivoisena.   
"Mitä me tohon oveenki muka kirjotetaan? Haukkala - Mustonen-Haukkala?" sanoo sitten, mutta tyrskähtää, sen kuulostessa aivan naurettavalta. Kuulee sitten Larin sanovan Iidalle, ettei nainen ottaisi kaksoisnimeä.  
"Niin just, oon ihan samaa mieltä", komppaa nyökytellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ehtii saada Larilta vielä yhden viestin ennen kuin juna pysähtyy. Kirjoittaa miehelleen takaisin:  
  
_Kyllä sä selviit, kulta. :) Juna tulee ihan just pääteasemalle, joten mä hyppään tästä seuraavaksi taksin kyytiin. Ja todellakin tekstaillaan ja soitellaan; mun on pakko saada olla jotenkin yhteydessä suhun. Rakastan sua. <3   
_

**Iida**  
  
"Mut kyl mä haluisin säilyttää äidist jonkun muiston ja sukunimi ois sellanen", sanoo Jannelle tämän valittaessa sukunimestä. 

**Janne**  
  
"No onhan niitä muistoi muutaki ku sukunimi", vinkuu, "esimerkiks sun naama." Jos Iida ei meinaa antaa periksi, niin päättää keksiä vielä ennen häitä lisää argumentteja yhden yhteisen sukunimen puolesta. _Tai sit meitsi ottaa Iidan sukunimen, jos ei muu auta_ , valittaa itsekseen. 

**Iida**  
  
"No totta kai on muitaki muistoja. En mä kyl kaksoisnimee haluu, se on kauheen pitkä kirjottaakki johonki kuittiin", sanoo virnistäen ja kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Mitäs Elias? Sillehän sä kuitenki tekstaat."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No Elias toivoo, et siit työreissusta tulis kiva, vaik se epäilee ikävöivänsä mua liikaa. Ja lähettihän se terveisii. Ja nyt se vastas, et se on junan pääteasemalla, josta hyppää taksiin", sanoo lukiessaan samanaikaisesti viestiä. 

**Janne**  
  
"No hyvä", huokaisee, kun Iida sanoo, ettei tämä halua kaksoisnimeä. Kuuntelee sitten Larin sanoja Eliaksesta.  
"Joko sä tiiät, et millon sä saat sen takasin? Eliaksen siis?" kysyy frendiltään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Lauantainahan mä sen saan. Aattelin yllättää sen, et meen käymää siellä viikolla tai sit haen sen ite pois sieltä perjantaina, mut en tiiä osotetta enkä mä voi sitä Eliakselta kysyy tai se arvaa. Yllätin sen viikonloppunaki ja arvas jo etukäteen puolet koko yllätyksestä", sanoo hymyileväisenä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mut kyllähän Iida vois sen osotteen Eltsult selvittää, jos sä haluut kultsis yllättää", miettii suu virneessä. "Kai se jossain hotellis nukkuu?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Luulisin, et nukkuu, mut enhän mä tosiaan tiedä. Se on jossain saaressa, ni onks siellä hotelleita?" kysyy miettiväisempänä Jannelta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, totta kai mä autan", sanoo Larille, kun Janne sanoo, että voisi selvittää Eliakselta osoitteen kyseiseen paikkaan. **  
**

**Janne**  
  
"No, jos se jossain pikkusaares on, nii luulis, et se menee sit lähimpää kaupunkii hotelliin tai jotain", sanoo pohtivalla äänellä.  
"Mut kai sä edes suunnilleen tiiät, et minne se oikeen lähti?" kysyy sitten ihmetellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sanoks se, et joku parin tunnin junamatka Stadista, jos en ihan väärin muista?" sanoo ääneen.  
"Mut kai siellä luulis jotain hotelleja olevan, missä se nukkuu. Ei se siellä paikanpäälläkään pysty nukkumaan."  
Alkaa miettiä miten hakisi Eliaksen.  
"Mä vaan mietin, et ku se sano, et se lähtee sieltä lauantaina, mut se ei vielä tiedä, et monelta, ni onkohan sillä jotain duunijuttuja vielä silloin?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Eiköhän toi Iida voi selvittää kaikki yksityiskohat", virnistää naiselleen.  
"Jos se vaik saa hommat perjantai illal valmiiks, mut ei haluu lähtee enää sillon ja menee hotellin yöks?" ehdottaa sitten Larille, kun tämä pohtii milloin hakisi Eliaksen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja sit Lari-kulta ilmestyy perjantaina sen huoneen ovelle ja koittaa kotiinlähdön aika", virnistää Jannelle vastaukseksi. Jos toteuttaisi sen suunnitelman, mitä suunnitteli, niin tosiasiassa menisi Eliaksen luokse perjantaina ja lähtisivät ehkä lauantaina yhdessä nukuttuaan hotellissa yön.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, toki mä voin. Haluutteks te kahvii?" kysyy Larilta ja Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja tämän sanoille.  
"Tuskin sä pystyt pitää näppejäs eros siit niin kauan, et muka pääsisitte kotiin lähteen", naurahtaa ja iskee frendilleen silmää. Kääntyy sitten tulevan vaimonsa puoleen.  
"Kyl mulle kahvi passaa, jos sä viittit keittää", sanoo tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kiitos", sanoo Iidalle ja kääntyy sitten Jannen puoleen.  
"Tai sit Elias ei pysty pitää näppejään erossa musta", virnistää Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee keittiöön keittämään kahvia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pitiks meijä duunaa tänää jotain muutaki ku istuu tääl?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Eiköhän se oo molemmat", virnistää, kun Lari sanoo, että ehkä se onkin Elias, joka ei pysty pitämään näppejä erossa Larista.  
"Kyl me voitais muutakin tehdä, mut ei me mitään suunnitelmii olla viel tehty, ku ollaan vaan jauhettu parisuhdeasioist", vastaa Larin kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii no se voi olla hyvinki mahollista, ettei kummatkaan pysty pitää näppejä erossa toisesta", virnistää takaisin.  
"Mitäköhän me sit tehtäis? Uskallatsä jättää Iidan yksin kotiin?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Tietty uskallan", vastaa Larille ja alkaa sitten miettiä mitä voisivat tehdä.  
"Sun tarttee varmaan tietää, et oon luvannu Iidalle olevani ilman alkoholii tän kuun", ilmoittaa vähän haikeana, "eli ei mitään semmosta ainakaan." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille tämän lupauksesta.  
"Oliks sekin osa sitä sun anteekspyyntöä, ja sit se anto anteeks, ku lupasit olla tän kuun ilman alkoholii?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Janne**  
  
"Oliha se osa sitä, joo..." mutisee, eikä malta odottaa syyskuun alkamista.  
"Mut hei, mikä olis sellast puuhaa, et saisit ajatukses irti Eltsusta?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kaikkeen sunki pitää alentuu..." toteaa hiljaa ja alkaa miettiä Jannen kysymystä.  
"Hmm, toi on paha. Mä ajattelen sitä varmaa joka tapaukses." 

**Janne**  
  
"No se on sit vähän huonompi juttu", toteaa silmiään pyöräyttäen. "Mitäs me sit oikeen kehitettäis?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Ku ei voida bissellekkää mennä", sanoo.  
"Hmm." 

**Janne**  
  
"Voidaan me bissel mennä, mut mun täytyy litkii vaan jotain vettä", sanoo ja alkaa tosissaan miettiä jotain tekemistä.  
"Ainahan voi mennä leffaan tai puntil tai lätkii kiekkoo", luettelee otsa kurtussa, "pelaa pleikkaa, haahuilla Stadis, mättää roskaruokaa naamariin..." 

**Lari**  
  
Jannen alkaessa luetella tekemisvaihtoehtoja ja mainitessaan kiekon lätkimisen, tajuaa mitä haluaisi tehdä.  
"Joo, mennää lämii kiekkoi, mä en ees muista millo oon viimeks ollu jäällä", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Loistavaa! Pääset vähän raapimaa ruosteita pois itestäs", virnistää. Miettii sitten, että onko kahvi jo valmis.  
"Mennääks vaik tonne keittiöön kahvittelee ensin ja lähetää sit hallille?" kysyy ja nousee ylös nojatuolista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Siit on oikeesti ikuisuus, ku mä oon siel ollu", vastaa. Nousee itsekin ylös sohvalta aikeinaan astella keittiöön.  
"Joo, mennää vaa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tää kahvi ois valmista, mä taidan lähtee ulos haukkaa happee. Kultsi, muista sit ottaa avaimet", sanoo ja huolehtii miehensä avaimista. 

**Janne**  
  
"Muistan, muistan", sanoo huvittuneena ja antaa Iidalle suukon.   
"Älä rasita ittees sit liikaa", sanoo vielä ennen kuin astelee keittiöön. 

**Iida**  
  
"En rasita. Mä lupaan", sanoo hymyillen ja vastaa miehensä suukkoon.  
"Ihana ku huolehdit." 

**Janne**  
  
"Totta kai mä huolehdin", sanoo hymyillen. Huomaa sitten, että Iida on laittanut kahvikupit valmiiksi keittiön pöydälle. Ottaa kahvipannun ja kaataa siitä itselleen ja Larille. 

**Iida**  
  
"Moikka kulta. Pitäkää kivaa", huikkaa eteisestä ja astuu ulos ovesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee hymyssäsuin Iidan ja Jannen keskustelua ja istuu keittiönpöydän ääreen.  
"Pidä kiinni tosta naisestas, se on sulle täydellinen", toteaa vain yhtäkkiä. 

**Janne**

"Moikka!" huikkaa Iidalle ennen kuin tämä ehtii ovesta ulos. Laittaa sitten kahvipannun takaisin ja istuu itsekin alas.  
"Niinhän se on, täydellisempää ei mulle löydy", sanoo Larille yllättyneenä tämän sanoista. Ottaa pienen hörpyn kahvistaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä nään miten paljo se sua oikeesti rakastaa ja ymmärrän täysin sen, miks se oli sulle suuttunu. Se varmaan luuli, et sä et haluu lasta", sanoo hiljemmin. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii..." mutisee vaikeana. Ei todellakaan ole ylpeä käytöksestään kyseisenä iltana.  
"Tota, mun tarttee varmaan kiittää sua, ku raahasit Eliaksen kans mut sillon himaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tai mähän sut raahasin. Elias toi Iidan. Mut joo, ole hyvä vaan. Kai Iida vaan haluu varmistaa tolla kuukauden alkoholittomuudella sen, et se voi luottaa suhun. Enkä kyllä ihmettele sen viimisen jälkeen", sanoo.  
"Mut kyl varmaa Iidalleki alkoholi maistuu sit, ku vauva on syntyny", toteaa hieman naurahtaen. 

**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee frendiään vaitonaisena välillä nyökkäillen. Ilmeensä muuttuu kuitenkin huvittuneeksi, kun Lari mainitsee Iidalle todennäköisesti maistuvan alkoholi vauvan synnyttyä.  
"No joo, yheksän kuukautta ilman on varmaan aika ankeeta, ku on tottunu sitä kuitenkin useemman kerran vuodes nauttimaan", toteaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä kertonu sun porukoille, et sust tulee faija?" kysyy virnistellen. Osaa kuvitella, miten innoissaan Jannen mutsi olisi asiasta, ja Jannen faija ei ehkä niinkään. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria järkyttyneenä.  
"No en todellakaan, älä nyt hullu oo", parahtaa. "Mutsist tulee ihan täys painajainen, ku se alkaa hössöttää." Pelkkä ajatus puistattaa itseään.  
"Parempi jättää kertominen vähän myöhäsemmäks..."

 **Lari**  
  
Nauraa huvittuneena.  
"Totta. Mutsis sen ku hössöttää ja faijasta en vois olla samaa mieltä. Vaik kylhä se varmaa ilonen on lapsenlapsesta, mut... en vaa osaa kuvitella sen heti iloitsevan tosta", selittää. 

**Janne**  
  
"No se nyt on semmonen niuhottaja", tokaisee faijastaan. "Se saa varmaan jonku kohtauksen, ku kuulee, et me saadaan Iidan kans vauva ennen ku ollaan naimisis." 

**Lari**  
  
"No eikai se luule, et te tosiaan venaatte avioon saakka?" ihmettelee Jannen sanoja tämän faijasta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Venata mitä? Seksii vai vauvoi?" ihmettelee. Alkaa sitten ryystää kahviaan, kun se on hieman jo jäähtynyt.  
"Kyl me sekstailla saadaan, mut faijan mielest muksut kuuluu tehä vast sit, ku on naimisis", selittää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No meinasin seksii, mut joo. Hyvä että se on antanu teille ees sen ilon", virnistää ja hörppää kahvista.  
"Huhhuh, onpas Iida keittäny vahvaa kahvia", sanoo puistellen päätään kahvin vahvuudelle.  
"Mut eihän siin oo ku joku kaks kuukautta, ni te meette naimisiin muksun syntymän jälkee", ihmettelee. 

**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille vahvasta kahvista.  
"Meitsi on jo tottunu tähän, vaik aluks se oli kyl aika myrkkyy", virnistää.  
"No ei ookaan, mut faijal se on kaks liikaa... Ei tosiaa kiinnosta kuunnella sen jäkätyksii sit, ku kerrotaan tästä", tuhahtaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Älä välitä sun faijast. Kyl se siihen tottuu. Mut kelaa, teil on aina lapsenvahdit käytös, ainaki ku tietää sun mutsin..." sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Sä varmaa toivot, et se ois poika, et voisit viiä sen lätkätreeneihin?" esittää kysymyksen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No toi on kyl totta", sanoo, kun Lari mainitsee lastenvahdista.  
"Ja kyllähän poika olis kiva, mut olis sellanen pikku-Iidaki aika söpö", miettii, "mut Iida haluu kummiskin lisää, ni ei sil oikeestaa oo välii, et kumpi tulee." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille, kun tämä kertoo Iidan haluavan kuitenkin lisää lapsia.  
"Ootteks te puhunu mitää, et keitä meinaatte pyytää kummeiks?" kysyy uteliaampana. Itse toivoisi, että Janne pyytäisi itseään ja Eliasta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ollaan me kummeist puhuttu sillon, ku mentiin kihloihin", ilmoittaa silmiään pyöritellen, "Iida halus välttämät jutella tulevaisuudesta." Juo sitten kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Meil tuli vähän kinaa, ku Iida halus Eliaksen ja Antin, mut mä halusin sut", kertoo Larille huvittuneena, "mut teitsi ja Eltsu sit järjesti asian niin, ettei tartte kinata enää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Näin me Eliaksen kans vähä aavisteltiinki, et meist saattais tulla kummisetiä", virnistää.  
"Ja nyt ku me saadaan se kolmio, ni siellä on huone tollaselle pienellekin, että me voidaan ottaa se kyllä hoitoon mielellämme, jos haluutte joskus omaa aikaa", sanoo ja juo kahvinsa tyhjäksi. Nousee pöydän äärestä ja vie kahvikupin tiskipöydälle.  
"Mennääks me? Pitää käydä hakee hokkarit himasta, mut sä voit tulla messii." 

**Janne**  
  
"Tollasest puheest meitsi tykkää", vrinistää Larin sanoessa, että tämä voi Eliaksen kanssa ottaa mukulan hoitoon. Nousee sitten itsekin ylös ja laittaa tyhjän kuppinsa Larin kupin viereen.  
"Mä voin tulla messiin. Tulitsä autol vai miten?" kysyy Larilta kävellessään eteiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tulin autolla, mut voithan sä tulla mun auton kyytiin..." ehdottaa ja lähtee kävelemään jo eteiseen.

 **Janne**  
  
"Sitä mä meinasinki, et tuun kyytiin. Ei oo mitään järkee mennä kahdel autol", sanoo ja saapuu sitten eteiseen. Ottaa kaapista lätkäkamppeensa ja alkaa sitten laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa kengät jalkaansa ja ottaa auton avaimet esille.  
"Noni, eiköhä mennä sit." 

**Janne**

Kun kegät on jalassaan, ottaa lätkäkassin olalleen ja avaimet kouraansa.  
"Mentiin", sanoo ja avaa sitten oven astuen siitä ulos rappukäytävään. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu Jannen perässä rappukäytävään ja lähtee kävelemään rappuset alas. 

**Janne**  
  
Sulkee kotioven ja lähtee Larin perässä rappusia alas ja sitten tämän autolle. On innoissaan päästessään kiekkokaukaloon frendinsä kanssa ensimmäistä kertaa todella moneen vuoteen.


	28. Chapter 28

** Osa 28 **

**Hypätään perjantaihin.  
  
Lari on lähtenyt itse hakemaan Eliasta, kun on saanut Iidan kautta tietoon osoitteen, jossa Elias tällä hetkellä oleskelee. Lari on ajellut jo jonkin verran.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On lähtenyt hakemaan Eliasta Paraisilta jostain Turun lähistöltä. Iida sai kuin saikin itselleen huijattua Eliaksen olinpaikan osoitteen, ja on matkustanut sinne jo jonkin aikaa. Ei malta odottaa sitä, että näkisi kultansa melkein viikon erossaoloajan jälkeen. Viikkonsa on ollut yksinäinen, mutta on saanut ajatuksensa hieman muualle hengaillessaan Jannen kanssa ja käydessään salilla sekä töissä että vapaa-ajalla. Tekstaa Eliakselle samalla, kun ajaa autoa.  
  
_Moi kulta, mitäs sä teet?  
_

 **Elias**  
  
On saanut työurakkansa valmiiksi ja on juuri istahtanut työsuhdeautoonsa, jonka on saanut käyttöönsä työviikon ajaksi. Juuri, kun on käynnistämässä auton, kännykkänsä piippaa viestiä. Hymyilee kultansa viestille ja vastaa siihen:  
  
_Moi rakas! Sain just kaikki hommat valmiiksi ja lähden nyt ajamaan hotellille. En malta odottaa, et pääsen huomenna kotiin ja nään sut! <3_  
  
Käynnistää sitten auton ja lähtee ajamaan kohti Paraisten keskustaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias vastaakin heti viestiinsä, ja avaa viestin lukien sen heti. _Taitaapa rakas yllättyy iloisesti_ , miettii virnistäen. Radio pauhaa ja sieltä soi jotain rakkausballadeja. Päättää vastata rakkaalleen:  
  
_Kiva kuulla. Mä en malta myöskään oottaa et nään sut! <3 On ollu niin kamalan ikävä!_  
  
Jatkaa matkaansa ja kiihdyttää vauhtiaan hieman, jotta näkisi Eliaksen mahdollisimman pian. 

**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy odottamaan lossia ja lukee samalla Larin lähettämän uuden viestin. Kirjoittaa takaisin:  
  
_Mä en enää ikinä haluu olla näin kauan erossa susta, tää ikävä on ihan kamalaa. :(_  
  
Pääsee sitten ajamaan lossiin ja miettii samalla Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei kestä Eliasta, kun tämä on niin suloinen ikävöidessään itseään.  
  
_Mut hei, mä päästän sut keskittyy ajamiseen, ettet aja kolaria. Ihan kamalaa ois menettää sut tolleen... Rakastan sua. <3 Onneks pian nähään._  
  
Laskee puhelimensa kännykkätelineeseen ja huomaa jo saapuvansa Turkuun. Alkaa katsoa reittiä, että mistä pääsisi helpoiten Paraisille. 

**Elias**  
  
Parkkeeraa auton hotellin pihalle ja lukee Larin viestin. Hymyilee viestille ja lähettää kullalleen takaisin sydämen. Lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti huonettaan. Haluaa pakata saman tien tavaransa, jotta pääsee aamulla lähtemään heti herättyään. Ei malta odottaa Larin näkemistä viiden päivän ikävän jälkeen. 

**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa, että on ajanut huti jostain risteyksestä tekstattuaan Eliakselle ja oltuaan ihan tämän lumoissa.  
"Hitto!" kiroaa ja lähtee ajamaan kohti Paraisia laittaen navigaattorin päälle. Huomaa puhelimensa piippaavan viestiä, mutta keskittyy tällä kertaa ajamiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa huoneensa oven ja laittaa valot päälle. Nappaa pöydältä aamulla syömättä jääneen omenan ja alkaa rouskuttaa sitä samalla, kun vetää matkalaukkunsa sängyn alta pakatakseen tavaransa. Ei osaa mitenkään aavistaa, että Lari on parhaillaan matkalla hakemaan itseään kotiin. 

**Hetken päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hakenut lähimmästä kaupasta suklaata ja kukkia rakkaalleen. Koputtaa Eliaksen huoneenovelle ja kääntää sitten selkänsä huoneen suuntaan ja laittaa hupun päähänsä niin, ettei mies heti tunnistaisi itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
On saanut suurimman osan tavaroistaan pakattua ja tutkii parhaillaan juna-aikatauluja miettien, mihin junaan ehtisi. Mietintänsä keskeytyy, kun hotellihuoneensa oveen koputetaan. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja menee avaamaan oven.  
"Joo?" kysyy epäluuloisesti, kun näkee oven takana huppupäisen ja leveäharteisen hahmon selin itseensä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Huonepalvelu", sanoo kirkkaammalla äänellä ja kääntyy Eliaksen kasvojen suuntaan hyökäten tämän kimppuun. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi reagoida epäilyttävään huonepalvelu-väitteeseen mitenkään, kun hahmo jo hyökkää itsensä kmppuun. Säikähtää pahasti, mutta rentoutuu välittömästi tunnistaessaan hyökkääjän vartalon kuuluvan rakkaalleen, vaikkei tämän kasvoja ehtinyt nähdäkään. Rutistaa Laria tiukasti itseään vasten ja on täysin häkeltynyt tämän äkillisestä saapumisesta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Rakas", huokaa Eliaksen rutistaessa itseään tiukasti tätä vasten.  
"Mul on ollu sua tosi kova ikävä. Melkein kuolin", sanoo ja suutelee miestään hellästi ja sulkee oven perässään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä, kulta, täällä teet?" kysyy silmät suurina saatuaan hellän suudelman huulilleen. Ei voi uskoa, että Lari on siinä edessään. Painautuu sitten vieläkin lähemmäs tätä.  
"Ihanaa, et tulit", kuiskaa miehelleen onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä aattelin yllättää sut. Täs on vähän tuliaisia", sanoo ja ojentaa sydämenmuotoisen suklaarasian ja kukkia miehelleen. Menee makoilemaan tämän sänkyyn.  
"Voitais testata tätä sänkyä?" ehdottaa virnistellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee suloisesti, kun saa Larilta suklaata ja kukkia. Katselee sitten, kuinka tämä menee heti sängylle.  
"No nyt se on ainakin sata kertaa mukavampi, kun sä oot siinä", virnistää miehelleen. Laittaa tuliaiset pöydälle, sammuttaa läppärinsä ja menee sitten miehensä viereen sängylle. 

**Lari**  
  
Kaappaa Eliaksen syleilyynsä ja alkaa tunnustella tämän vartaloa.  
"Mä melkein unohdin, et miltä sä tunnut..." sanoo kiihkeämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä sun täytyy sit palauttaa se paremmin mieleen", virnistää ja suutelee miestään intoihimoisesti purkaen kaiken ikävänsä siihen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mielelläni", vastaa ja tarttuu Eliaksen paitaan alkaen ottaa sitä pois tämän päältä vastaten koko ajan miehensä antamaan intohimoiseen suudelmaan.  
"Mmmh, mä oon kaivannu tätä." 

**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin vyöhön ja alkaa avata sitä samalla, kun miehensä alkaa ottaa itsensä paitaa pois itsensä päältä.  
"Arvaa vaan oonko mä", henkäisee tämän huulia vasten. Saa sitten tämän vyön auki ja alkaa avata tämän farkkujen nappia ja vetoketjua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä", virnistää ja tuntee Eliaksen tarttuvan vyön ja housujensa kimppuun. Saa itsekin riisuttua Eliaksen paidan ja hengähtää näystä.  
"Että mä oon oikeesti kaivannu sua. Nyt mä sen vast tunnen oikeesti kunnolla, ku saan olla sun kans näin", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä Larin sanoille sen jälkeen, kun tämä on saanut paitansa pois. Onnistuu sitten saamaan miehensä farkut auki.  
"Ja mä oon kaivannu tätä", virnistää ja työntää kätensä tämän farkkujen ja boksereiden sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
Murahtaa tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden boksereidensa sisällä.  
"Just tota mäki oon kaivannu", hengähtää ja toivoo Eliaksen alkavan hyväillä itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Löytää varsin nopeasti Larin boksereiden sisältä jotain kovaa ja paksua. Kietoo kätensä sen ympärille ja alkaa hyväillä miehensä kovuutta hitaanpuoleisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti, kun Elias tarttuu kovuuteensa ja alkaa hyväillä sitä hitaammanpuoleisesti.  
"Jos toi osais puhua, ni se sanois, et kovempaa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No onneks se ei osaa", virnistää, mutta nopeuttaa kuitenkin tahtiaan hieman.  
"Et viitteis ottaa ton sun paidan pois?" pyytää sitten mutristaen alahuultaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa paitansa pois Eliaksen käskyä noudattaen.  
"Sullaki taitaa olla noi farkut vielä jalassa?" sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä Larin ottaessa tämän paidan pois tämän päältä.  
"Niinhän mulla on", toteaa, kun miehensä mainitsee itsellään olevan vielä farkut jalassa, "mut jos otan ne pois, niin mun täytyy lopettaa tää." Vetää sitten kätensä pois Larin housuista ja alkaa siirtää sitä vyölleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä voit jatkaa sitte", sanoo virnistäen, kun Elias ilmoittaa joutuvansa lopettamaan kovuutensa hyväilemisen ottaakseen housut pois. Katselee Eliaksen riisumista. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee polvilleen sänkyyn.  
"Katotaan, jos viittin", virnistää miehelleen ja alkaa hivuttaa farkkujaan yhdessä boksereiden kanssa hyvin hitaasti alaspäin. 

**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen todella hidasta riisumista, joten tarttuu itse tämän housuihin kiinni ja vetää ne alas vauhdilla niin, että Eliaksen kovuus pongahtaa vapauteen housujen sisältä. Virnistää näylle. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ylläty siitä, että Lari ei pidä hitaasta riisumisvauhdistaan.  
"Meinaatsä vaan virnuilla siinä vai tehä kans joitain?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No aattelin hetken virnuilla, ku mietin mitä tekisin, mut nyt mä tiiän", sanoo ja lähestyy Eliasta niin, että ottaa tämän kovuuden suuhunsa alkaen hyväillä sitä suullaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti, kun Lari ottaa itsensä tämän suuhun; se tuntuu aivan mielettömän hyvältä. Vie kätensä Larin päähän ja kietoo sormensa tämän hiuksin. Yrittää kovasti olla työntämättä lantiotaan voimakkaasti eteenpäin, jottei tukehduttaisi miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Puraisee hellästi Eliaksen kovuuden vartta samalla, kun hyväilee sitä suullaan. Tuntee pian miehensä sormien kietoutuvan hiuksiinsa. Sulkee silmänsä Eliaksen tuntuessa täydelliseltä suussaan.

 **Elias**

Henkäisee terävästi tuntiessaan Larin puraisevan kovuutaan. Ei pysty enää hillitsemään itseään, vaan työntää itseään voimakkaasti syvemmälle miehensä suuhun. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias alkaa työntää itseään syvemmälle suuhunsa ja yrittää olla tukehtumatta. Alkaa liikutella suutaan pitkin vartta virnistäen samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." voihkaisee tämän suun tuntuessa uskomattomalta ympärillään. Tukistaa hellästi miehensä hiuksia ja yrittää olla tulematta. On joutunut tyytymään neljän päivän ajan omaan käteensä ja joutuu todella taistelemaan, ettei laukea siihen paikkaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen voihkaistessa nimeään, tuntee itsensä tarpeelliseksi. Ei voi vastata miehelleen mitään, koska tämän kovuus täyttää suunsa. Tuntee Eliaksen tukistavan hellästi itseään ja ei voi muutakuin jatkaa suunsa liikuttelua. Puraisee taas hellästi vartta. 

**Elias**  
  
Toinen puraisu kovuudellaan on itselleen liikaa, eikä voi enää pidätellä orgasmiaan. Laukeaa voimalla miehensä suuhun. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias laukeaa voimalla sisäänsä ja nielee kaiken sisälleen. Vetää suunsa pois miehensä kovuudelta ja hymyilee.  
"Että sellasta." 

**Elias**  
  
Kaatuu selälleen sängylle ja tuntee olonsa todella rentoutuneeksi. Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee: "Sun suu on ihana." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot ihana", sanoo ja tunkee oman kätensä boksereihin alkaen runkata itseään, jotta tulisi itsekin. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä, kun alkaa kuulla epäilyttäviä ääniä. Huomaa Larin runkkaavan tämän kovuutta tämän boksereiden sisällä ja tuijottaa näkyä intensiivisesti.

 **Lari**  
  
Nopeuttaa tahtiaan kovuudellaan ja hengähtää raskaammin. Näkee Eliaksen tuijottavan toimintaa intensiivisesti. Tuntee orgasminsa häämöttävän. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös ja konttaa Larin eteen. Vetää tämän farkut alas ja alkaa hyväillä toisella kädellä tämän kiveksiä boksereiden päältä. Puristaa sitten toisella kädellään miehensä pakaraa.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias konttaa eteensä ja laskee farkut pois itseltään alkaen hyväillä kiveksiään boksereiden päältä ja puristaen tämän toisella kädellä pakaraansa. Jatkaa itse runkkaamista yhä nopeammin.  
"Mmmmh", huokaisee isommin ja tuntee laukeavansa aivan pian. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa miehensä kivesten ja pakaroiden hyväilyä voimakkaammin. Vie samalla suunsa lähemmäs Larin rintaa ja alkaa kiusata kielellään tämän nänniä. 

**Lari**  
  
Laukeaa viimein raskaan huokaisun saattelemana boksereihinsa. Ei kestänyt oman kätensä lisäksi miehensä hyväilyjä kiveksillään ja pakaroillaan ja vielä kaiken lisäksi nännillään.  
"Aah, Elias", huohottaa. 

**Elias**

Ottaa kätensä irti miehestään, kun tämä viimein saa orgasmin. Painaa sitten huulensa hellästi tämän huulille kaatuen sängylle ja ottaen Larin mukaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kaatuu Eliaksen mukana sängylle tämän suudellessa itseään.  
"Olipa ihana jälleennäkeminen", virnistää suudelman lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin oli", sanoo hymyillen Larin huulia vasten. "Ihana yllätys, et mä sain sut tänne." 

**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu suudelmasta ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin.  
"Mun oli pakko tulla piristää sua, en mä ois kestäny enää kauheen monta päivää ilman seksiä." 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille seksistä.  
"No ei sun olis tarvinnutkaan", sanoo huvittuneena, "olisit sä sitä huomenna saanu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisinko? Eli ajoinks mä tänne turhaan pitkän matkan?" kysyy muka loukkaantuneena. Ei oikeasti olisi halunnut olla enää erossa Eliaksesta, niin lähti sen takia hakemaan tämän kotiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä ajoit ihan turhaan", sanoo totisena ja nyökkää sanojensa päätteeksi. "Toivottavast sä et oo nyt kauheen pettyny." 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"En mä oo pettyny, ku pääsin kuitenki sun viereen", toteaa.  
"Mitä sä muuten kelasit, ku Iida kysy tätä osotetta sulta?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... Oon nukkunu aika huonosti ilman sua", sanoo ja naurahtaa sitten Larin kysymykselle.  
"Ai sun takii Iida oli niin utelias", virnistää. "Ei se edes kysynyt osotetta, pelkästään hotellin nimen. Kai se sit googletti tän osotteen tai jotain." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep, se halus jeesaa sen lapsen tulevaa kummisetää", virnistää.  
"Janne on tän kuun alkoholilakossa", nauraa huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai, onkse kummius nyt virallista vai?" kysyy innostuneena. Naurahtaa sitten Jannen alkoholilakolle.  
"Miks ihmeessä?" utelee, ollen itsekin huvittunut. "Onneks tää kuu loppuu pian." 

**Lari**  
  
"No Janne vaan sano, et ne on jo sillon puhunu lapsista, ku ne meni kihloihin, koska Iida halus puhuu tulevaisuudesta. Iida ois halunnu kummiks sut ja Antin ja Janne mut, ni Jannen mielest oli hyvä vaan, et me alettii seurustella, ni molemmat saa tahtonsa läpi", selittää.  
"No siis se liittyy siihen viime kertaseen. Janne oli saanu tehä kaikkensa lepyttääkseen Iidan, se oli käyny sen kans ulkona syömäs monta kertaa ja käyttäny Iidaa hieronnoissa sun muissa, ja sit Iida oli pistäny sen kotiarestiin", keskeyttää kertomuksensa hetkeksi, koska itseään alkaa naurattaa.  
"Mut Jannen mukaan se oli antanu sit anteeks, ku se oli ostanu jotkut vauvatossut. Niillä Iida kuulemma leppy. Ja sit Janne oli luvannu olla koko elokuun ilman alkoholii, ku Iida oli sitä kai ehdottanu tai toivonu. Et periaatteessa varmaa liitty siihen anteeksantoon, jos Janne pitää lupauksensa", nauraa ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Joutuu pidättelemään nauruaan Larin kertomuksen aikana ja repeää lopulta täysin Lari päästessä loppuun.  
"Ei tollaseen pysty kuin Janne", hekottaa melkein vedet silmissä. Rauhoituttuaan katsoo miesttään hellästi hymyillen ja painautuu lähemmäs tätä.  
"Mitä sä oot puuhaillu tällä viikolla?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkäilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Janne on aika sankari", sanoo ja alkaa miettiä Eliaksen kysymystä.  
"No kävin pitkäst aikaa lämimäs kiekkoi maaliin Jannen kans. Nii ja oon mä parina päivänä tehny töitäki, mut en hetkeekää oo ollu ajattelematta sua", kertoo rakastuneesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Kai sulla kuitenkin oli kivaa Jannen kans, ettei menny pelkäks ikävöinniks?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Oli. Must tuntu, et mä oon kotona, ku mä olin jäällä. Siit on ikuisuus, ku mä oon viimeks ollu luistimil", sanoo lempeästi.  
"Se on kaikki sen ansiota, et mul on sut ja et mä oon rakastunu..." 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja silittää Larin poskea hellästi sormellaan.  
"Aiotsä käydä jatkossa uudestaankin jäällä?" utelee ja onnellinen on siitä, että Lari on taas löytänyt luistelun ilot. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä varmaa. Sen jälkee, ku silloset frendit hakkas mut, ni ne teki selväks, ettei mulla oo mitää asiaa jäälle. Mut onneks siit on jo aikaa, ja mä oon päässy siit yli", kertoo Eliakselle silittäen tämän rintaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon tosi ilonen, et sä oot päässy siitä yli", kertoo lempeästi ja miettii, että voisi itse ottaa miehestään mallia ja yrittää saada vanhat ystävänsä takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut en mä niitten kaa oo enää tekemisis. Ei ne haluu olla mun kans tekemisis, koska mä oon homo. Mut onneks mul on Janne", tarkentaa sanojaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä sitä meinannutkaan, mut oot kuitenkin mennyt takasin jäälle ja saanu siten jotain sun elämään takasin, mistä olit luopunu", tarkentaa puolestaan omia sanojaan.  
"Mä mietin äsken, että kun jouduin Antin takia lopuun mun vanhoista ystävistä, niin voisin ehkä yrittää saada ne takaisin mun elämään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, no ehkä Janne sai mut ylipuhuttuu. Tajusin himassa sen reissun jälkee, et onneks en ollu hävittäny mun hokkareita", kertoo. Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja tämän vanhoista ystävistä.  
"Nii ne oli niitä, joita sä tykkäsit halailla?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Me muuten saadaan muuttaa ens viikolla jo siihe kolmioon. Me saatiin vastaus siitä. Ilmottiks ne sullekki?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, mun halikaverit", virnistää, "mut sä oot kyl mun lemppari." Innostuu sitten, kun Lari ottaa puheeksi kolmion.  
"Imottihan ne, ihan mahtavaa oikeesti, et me saatiin se", sanoo hymyillen leveästi ja innostuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Leveä virne nousee kasvoilleen, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanovan, että olisi tämän lemppari halikaveri.  
"Nii ja toivottavasti joku muuki kaveri ku pelkkä halikaveri", virnistää isommin Eliakselle. Nyökkäilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Pitäskö meijän pyytää Janne muuttoapuun? Iida tuskin kauheesti voi mitään kantaa, paitsi ehkä jotain kevyttä", ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa mehensä sanoille, kun tämä toivoo olevansa jotain muutakin kuin pelkkä halikaveri.  
"Totta kai sä oot! En mä kenenkään muun kans haluu asuu tai peuhata sängyssä", lepertelee virnistäen. Kuuntelee sitten tämän ehdotusta pyytää Janne muuttoavuksi.  
"Todellakn pyydetään", sanoo heti, "ja se saa luvan suostuu, mä en oo meinaa unohtanut sitä mun tupareiden känniepisodia." 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä sitte", sanoo virnistäen Eliaksen sanoihin siitä, että on tälle muutakin kuin halikaveri.  
"Joo, en mäkään oo eikä todellakaan varmaan Iidakaan. Ei se varmaan uskalla kieltäytyy enää mistään ennen lapsen syntymää", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Tuskin sitä unohtaa yhtään kukaan pitkään aikaan", tuumaa. "Ja se tekee Jannel varmaan ihan hyvää, et on Iidan tossun alla jonkin aikaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toisaalta mua säälittää Janne. Ei se ennen alentunu tollasiin käskyihin, mut kai se haluu pitää Iidasta kiinni ja pelkää, et jos se ei tottele, ni Iida ottaa hatkat", miettii.  
"Mä muuten sanoin Jannelle, et sen pitää pitää Iidasta kiinni, koska jopa mä nään miten paljon ne toisiaan rakastaa."

 **Elias**  
  
"Nii... Janne olis kyllä varmaan aika hukassa ilman Iidaa. Sen näki jo teini-iässä, että ne kaks on todella tarkotettu toisilleen", sanoo. "En mä kyl usko, et Iida kauheen helpolla jättäis Jannee, koska musta tuntuu, et Iida tarvii sitä ihan yhtä paljon kuin Janne Iidaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja ne on ollu jo varmaa kymmenen vuotta ainaki kimpassa, ni näkeehän sen jo kaukaa. Oispa meki tunnettu jo sillon, vois tilanne olla vähä erilainen ku nyt", sanoo yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Missä mielessä erilainen?" utelee kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ensinnäki oltais oltu jo kymmenen vuotta yhessä, sä et ois koskaan tavannu Anttia etkä sitä kautta tullu julkisuuteen koskaan. Ja mä saattaisin olla Vikstedt, tai ainaki tuleva Vikstedt", päästää kaikki mietinnät suustaan. 

**Elias**  
  
On hämmästynyt Larin sanoista.  
"Ootsä varma, et me oltais päädytty tai pysytty yhdessä?" kysyy pienesti virnistäen. "Ehkä me oltais erottu, eikä oltais enää missään väleissä keskenämme." Tajuaa sitten miehensä viimeisimmät sanat.  
"Ja mä kun luulin, et musta tulis Väänänen, mut sä haluutki olla Vikstedt", sanoo muka surkeana.

 **Lari**  
  
"No enhän mä voi varma olla, mut jos Iida ja Janneki ni kyl meki", vastaa miehelleen tämän kysyessä, että olisiko varma että olisivat pysyneet kimpassa.  
"Ja mä kun luulin, et sä haluut olla loppuelämäs Vikstedt", sanoo hämmentyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä kuvittelin pitäväni aina oman nimeni, mut ei mul olis mitään sitä vastaan, et ottaisin sun sukunimen", kertoo miehelleen.  
"Mutta eipä sillä oo mitään väliä, et mikä mun nimi on, kunhan mulla on sut", lisää sitten hymyillen pienen tauon jälkeen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mullekin on ihan sama mikä mä oon, kuhan mä vaan saan olla sun kanssa", sanoo, mutta lisää perään:  
"Mut lupaa mulle, ettet ainakaa ota sellast järkyttävää kaksoisnimee."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja naurahtaa sitten, kun tämä mainitsee kaksoisnimen.  
"En ikimaailmassa ota sellasta", virnistää. "Ne on ihan kamalia." Miettii sitten hetken ja kokeilee: "Elias Vikstedt-Väänänen, olisihan se toisaalta aika tyylikäs."

 **Lari**  
  
"Kieltämättä se kuulostaa paremmalta ku moni muu", sanoo ja silittelee Eliaksen käsivartta.  
"Mut toivottavasti susta ei ikinä tuu Vikstedt-Väänästä." 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei tuu, kunhan vitsailin", hymyilee Larille ja sitten haukottelee.  
"Kai me nukuutaan tääl ja lähetään vast huomenna kotiin?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Näin mä olin vähä suunnitellu, mut jos sä haluut lähtee kotiin nyt, niin kai me voidaan", sanoo ja nousee sängyltä ottaen likaiset ja märät bokserinsa pois jaloistaan ja vaihtaa ne puhtaisiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä kyl tänään enää jaksais mihinkään lähtee, varsinkaan istuu yli kahta tuntia autossa", sanoo ja nousee itsekin ylös sängyltä. Farkkunsa ja bokserinsa ovat edelleen polvissaan, joten vetää bokserit ylös ja potkii farkut pois. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee makaamaan sängylle Eliaksen paikan viereen ja vetää peiton päällensä.  
"En mäkää ois jaksanu ajaa", toteaa vain ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, väsyneenä ei tosiaan kannata ajaa", sanoo ja kävelee Larin vierelle painaakseen suukon tämän poskelle. Menee sitten käymään vessassa ennen kuin palaa sänkyyn miehensä viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai tos vessas on suihku?" kysyy Eliakselta. Ajattelee nimittäin käydä aamulla suihkussa ennen lähtöä. 

**Elias**  
  
"On tietysti", vastaa Larille tullessan vessasta ulos ja kömpii sitten sänkyyn peiton alle tämän viereen. Painaa päänsä tyynyyn ja sulkee silmänsä onnellisena siitä, että Lari on vieressään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Monelt sun pitää luovuttaa hotellin avain?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Viimeistään yheltätoista", vastaa unisesti ja hivuttautuu lähemmäksi Laria, koska tämä on liian kaukana itsestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen kiinni itseensä ja alkaa silitellä tämän hiuksia.  
"Kauheen aikasin", toteaa ja sulkee samalla silmänsä.  
"Millä autolla sä muuten kuljit sinne saareen?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Painautuu kiinni Lariin ja huokaisee onnellisena tuntiessaan tämän käden silittävän itsensä hiuksia.  
"Aattelin aikasemmin ottaa kympin junan Turusta, niin ei se olis ollu kauheen aikasin. Nyt on tietty eri juttu, ku sä tulit tänne", mutisee miehensä toteamukseen.  
"Mä sain semmosen Seatin käyttöön, malli tais olla Leon, millä ajelin", vastaa Larin kysymykseen, "se oli ihan kiva auto." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitääks sun palauttaa sen avaimet vai palautiksä ne jo?" kysyy kiinnostuneena.  
"Vois ehkä alkaa nukkuu, ni huomenna jaksaa ajaa kotiin. Mieti, sul on kotonaki puuhaa, ku rupeet suunnittelee sen kolmion sisustusta." 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on hoidettu jo, niin ei tarvii siit autosta välittää huomenna", sanoo haukotellen. Hymyilee sitten, kun Lari mainitsee, että itseään odottaa kotona kolmion sisustuksen suunnittelu.  
"Onneks tää tuli nyt hoidettuu, niin pystyn keskittyy vaan meijän kotiin", sanoo iloisena, "siitä täytyy tulla ihan täydellinen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl siit tulee, ku sä sen teet", sanoo, "mä luotan sun makuun."  
Hymyilee ja suukottaa Eliaksen rintaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... Mut sun täytyy pitää huoli siitä, etten mä innostu liikaa ja ylitä budjettia", virnistää nauttien Larin ihanasta suukosta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä uskon, et sulla on sen verran älliä päässä, että sä tajuut millon meinaa budjetti ylittyä", sanoo ja nousee Eliaksen päälle kääntäen kasvot tämän kasvojen suuntaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"No kyl varmaan, mut tuskin siit mitään haittaa on, et jos sä varmistat sen", sanoo ja virnistää sitten Larille, kun tämä nousee itsensä päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä voin varmistaa jotain muutakin", virnistää ja vetää peittoa päälleen niin, että vain Eliaksen yläkroppa näkyy peiton alta. Alkaa hivuttaa tämän boksereita alemmas samalla pudottaen suudelmia navan seudulle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kultaa, eiks meijän pitäny alkaa nukkuu?" vinkuu leikkimielisesti, eikä voi sille mitään, että alavartalonsa alkaa reagoida Larin suudelmiin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Piti joo, mut nyt tuli muuta", virnistää ja jatkaa suudelmien pudottamista miehensä alavartalolle lähestyen tämän hieman jo heräilevää vartta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh", huokaa miehensä suudelmille alavartalollaan.  
"Onneks mä voin nukkuu huomenna autossa", hengähtää sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Eliaksen kovuudelle ja alkaa pumpata sitä kädellään. Ottaa tämän kivekset toiseen käteensä alkaen pyöritellä ja hieroa niitä. Nuolaisee pienesti kielellään Eliaksen kovuutta. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Lari alkaa pumpata kovuuttaan ja hyväillä kiveksiään. Tuntiessaan miehensä nuolaisevan itseään, hengähtää terävästi. Tarttuu käsillään lakanoihin ja puristaa tiukasti yrittäen samalla tasata hengitystään. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun näkee Eliaksen tarttuvan tiukasti lakanoihin. Suukottaa Eliasta navanseudulta ja imaisee tämän kovuutta. Seuraavaksi kääntää Eliaksen sängyllä lusikka-asentoon ja menee itse tämän taakse alkaen valmistella itseään työntymään Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin puuhista lantionseudullaan ja tuntee sitten, kuinka miehensä kääntää itsensä kyljelleen tämän asettuessa itsensä selkää vasten. Tietää mitä seuraavaksi on tulossa ja odottaa malttamattomana, että saa tuntea Larin taas sisällään. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kiinni miehensä lantiosta ja alkaa työntyä hellästi tämän sisään. Siirtää toisen kätensä hyväilemään miehensä kiveksiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin alkavan lävistää itseään hellästi. Irvistää kivusta, mutta miehensä käsi itsensä kiveksillä auttaa keskittymään muuhun kuin kipuun. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eikai sua satu?" kysyy mieheltään, kun työntyy tämän sisään. Jatkaa edelleen tämän kiveksien hyväilyä ja suukottaa miehensä niskaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyl vähän, mut älä vaan lopeta", hengähtää tuntiessaan miehensä suukottavan niskaansa. Tarttuu sitten omaan kovuuteensa alkaen pumpata sitä nopeasti.

 **Lari**  
  
"En todellakaa lopeta", sanoo ja päättää työntyä miehen sisään nopeammin ja hieman rajummin. Kohottaa hieman päätään ja näkee Eliaksen runkkaavan tätä. Jatkaa suukkojen antamista miehensä niskan seutuville. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin työntyessä nopeammin itseensä. Onneksi kipu alkaa pikkuhiljaa hellittää ja nautinto tulla vauhdilla sen tilalle. Rytmittää runkkauksensa samaan tahtiin miehensä työntöjen kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Liikuttaa lantiota niin, että pääsee työntymään paremmin miehensä sisään. Saa työnnyttyä ihan perälle saakka ja huokaisee itsekin raskaammin.  
"Aah, miten hyvältä sä tunnut", hengähtää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sussakaan mitään vikaa oo", huokaa Larin työntyessä niin syvälle kuin tämä pääsee. Tarttuu taas lakanoihin vapaalla kädellään ja alkaa runkata itseään rajummin.

 **Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille siitä, ettei itsessään olisi mitään vikaa. Alkaa tehdä yhä nopeampaa ja rajumpaa liikettä Eliaksen sisässä, jotta saisi kaiken nautinnon, minkä vain voi saada. 

**Elias**

Kun Lari alkaa liikkua nopeammin ja rajummin sisässään, tietää, ettei kestä enää kauan. Runkkaa itseään vieläkin raivokkaammin, kunnes ruumiinsa jäykistyy ja laukeaa kädelleen ja lakanalle syvään huokaisten. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kropan jäykistyvän ja näkee tämän laukeavan lakanalle ja kädelle. Työntyy viimeisen kerran niin raivokkaasti ja niin syvälle kuin mahdollista ja laukeaa miehensä sisään. Huokaisee raskaammin orgasmin jälkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin liikkeistä tämänkin saaneen orgasminsa. Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja tuntee olonsa äärimmäisen rentoutuneeksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Vetäytyy miehensä sisästä ja huokaa raskaasti. Kääntää Eliaksen selälleen ja vetää tämän kainaloonsa.  
"Olit ihana. Taas", kehuu miestään.

 **Elias**  
  
Lari vetäytyy sisästään ja kääntää itsensä selälleen.  
"Niin olit säkin, ihan niin ku aina", hymyilee väsyneenä ja painautuu tiukemmin miehensä kylkeen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tähänkö se ikävöiminen sit johti, et kaks kertaa..." miettii huvittuneena ääneen ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille. 

**Elias**

"No, mul olis riittänyt yksi, mut sä päätit haluta lisää..." virnistää. "Ei tää toinen kyllä haitannut ollenkaan." Kääntyy kyljelleen ja painaa päänsä miehensä olkapäälle, mikä on nopeasti tulossa lempiasennokseen Larin vieressä makoillessaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei sun ois tarvinnu suostuu, oisin mä tajunnu kyllä. Mulla vaan oli ollu sua niin kauhee ikävä, ni ehkä se sit purkautu tähän", sanoo alastomana miehensä vieressä. 

**Elias**

"Tietty mä suostuin, höpsö", naurahtaa pienesti. "Etkä sä todellakaan ollu ainoo, jolla oli kamala ikävä." Alkaa silittää miehensä käsivartta ja painaa silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan olonsa varsin väsyneeksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen silittelyn käsivarrellaan ja suukottaa tämän otsaa.  
"Noni, aletaas nukkua. Öitä, kulta", sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvää yötä, kulta", sanoo hiljaa ja nukahtaa sitten onnellisena Larin syliin.


	29. Chapter 29

**Osa 29**

**Kolmen viikon kuluttua...**  
  
**Lari ja Elias ovat muuttaneet isompaan asuntoon ja saaneet Eliaksen suunnitteleman sisustuksen kämppään. Ovat saaneet paikalleen kaikki tavarat ja ovat päättäneet lähteä juhlistamaan uutta asuntoa ja elämää Helsingin keskustaan Eliaksen suosikkiravintolaan Vapianoon.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat menossa Eliaksen kanssa juhlistamaan uutta kämppää ravintolaan. Kävelee Eliaksen kanssa käsi kädessä rautatieasemalta Vapianon suuntaan.  
  
**Antti**  
  
On menossa kirjan suunnittelupalaveriin ja huomaa Eliaksen ja tämän uuden miesystävän kävelevän vastaan.  
"Ai hei. _Kulta_ ", sanoo Eliakselle painottaen viimeistä sanaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Uusi koti on viimein valmis ja Lari on yllättänyt itsensä haluamalla mennä syömään lempiravintolaansa. Pitää miestään kädestä kiinni ja hymyilee onnellisena. Sitten huomaa Antin, ja hyvä olonsa katoaa välittömästi.  
"Moi", tervehtii vaikeana kohtaamatta ex-miehensä katsetta. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei yllättynyt Antin kutsuvan Eliasta edelleen kullakseen.  
"Voitko jättää ton kulta-sanan pois Eliaksen nimen yhteydestä? Se ei sulle sitä enää ole", sanoo ystävällisesti.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin, kun tämä alkaa puhua.  
"Katos... Eliaksen panopuu", töksäyttää ääneen nauraen.

 **Elias**  
  
On ylpeä Larista, kun tämä onnistuu käyttämään ystävällistä äänensävyä – toisin kuin Antti. Tuntee itsensä vaivaantuneeksi ja ajatteli pysyä vain hiljaa, mutta Antin töksäytys Larista ärsyttää itseään.  
"Lari ei ole mikään panopupu kenellekään", sanoo Antille tiukasti. 

**Antti**  
  
"Rakas, etkö sä kuuntele mua ollenkaan? Puhuin, että se on sun pano _puu_ , ei pano _pupu_ ", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Pupua tosta ei sais tekemälläkään", jatkaa ilkeään sävyyn – ihan tahallisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee punaiseksi, kun tajuaa kuulleensa Antin sanat ihan väärin. Jotenkin ilmeisesti käänsi automaattisesti puu-sanan pupuksi, koska Larin on niin söpö.  
"Mä en oo sulle enää mikään rakas", sanoo ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkäilee Eliaksen sanoille ja silittää tätä selästä.  
"Niin just, kuuntele Eliaksen sanoja. Se ei oo sun rakas", sanoo Antille kivakammin.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Uskotko sä kaiken? Elias vietti mun kanssa aikaa sen hotellihuoneessa Paraisilla kolme viikkoa sitten. Sen takia se oli niin väsynyt, kun sä sinne ilmestyit", valehtelee Larille. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy lähemmäs Laria, kun tämä alkaa silittää itseään selästä. Hämmästyy – ja suuttuu – Antin väitteistä.  
"Mistä hitosta sä tiedät, et mä olin Paraisilla ja et Lari tuli sinne?" kysyy epäuskoisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Lopettaa välittömästi Eliaksen selän silittämisen, kun kuuntelee Antin sanoja. Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja katsoo tätä kysyvästi. _Jos toi valehtelee, ni mä en tiedä mitä meijän elämästä tulee_ , miettii viitaten sanoillaan Eliakseen ja alkaa miettiä tosissaan Antin sanojen paikkansapitävyyttä.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Sähän sanoit sen hotellin nimen", sanoo virnistäen. Oikeasti oli selvittänyt Eliaksen pomolta tämän sijainnin ja soittanut hotelliin, että antaisivat Eliakselle yhden tietyn hotellihuoneen. On nukkunut siellä itsekin työmatkoillaan ja viimeksi kirjan promoamisreissullaan. On saanut raportin hotellin henkilökunnalta vierailijoista ja asukkaista. Värittää kertomusta tietenkin valehtelemalla Larille, että on viettänyt Eliaksen kanssa kyseisessä hotellihuoneessa yön – tai useamman.  
"Meillä oli Eliaksen kanssa niin kiihkeetä, että se unohti sut hetkessä. Aina välillä se muisti sut ja silloin täytyi soittaa tai laittaa viestiä", valehtelee.  
"Ei ihme, ettei Eliaksen kunto meinannut kestää teidän leikeissä", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Raivostuu Antin valheista ja pelkää Larin uskovan niitä, koska tämä lopetti selkänsä silittämisen.  
"Nyt lopetat ton paskan jauhamisen!" kivahtaa Antille. "Mä en oo puhunu sulle saati nähnyt sua kuukauteen!" 

**Antti**  
  
"Totta kai sä haluat suojella itseäs ja paeta totuutta. Sun mielestä on parempi, että Lari ei ikinä saa tietää, mitä meidän välillä on viime aikoina tapahtunu", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias... mä en ois susta uskonu", sanoo itkuisempana ja lähtee kävelemään kohti ravintolaa. Yksin. 

**Elias**  
  
On juuri vastaamassa Antille, kun kuulee Larin itkuiset sanat. Katsoo täysin järkyttyneenä kuinka miehensä lähtee kävelemään pois jättäen itsensä yksin. Kääntää välittömästi selkänsä Antille ja lähtee miehensä perään.  
"Lari! Et sä voi uskoo ton valheita", sanoo ja tuntee epätoivon kyyneleiden kohoavan silmiinsä. 

**Antti**  
  
Näkee, kuinka Lari jatkaa matkaansa ilman Eliasta. Juuri, kun on ottamassa Eliaksen halaukseen, näkee tämänkin lähtevän Larin perään. Jää katsomaan tyrmistyneenä tilanteen etenemistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen sanat, mutta ei noteeraa niitä, vaan jatkaa matkaansa kiihdyttäen askeleitaan hieman. _Ei kellään oo noin sairas mielikuvitus. Sen on pakko olla tapahtunu._

 **Elias**  
  
Näkee kuinka Lari kiihdyttää tämän askeleita, joten tämä ei ilmeisesti usko itseään. Juoksee miehensä kiinni ja tarttuu tämän olkapäähän kääntäen miehen ympäri.  
"Sä et taida luottaa muhun yhtään", sanoo surkeana katsoessaan rakastaan silmiin. Ei edes tajua, että kyyneleet virtaavat pitkin poskiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta surkeammin.  
"Ei kukaan keksi tollasta", sanoo.  
"Jotain täs nyt on tekeillä. Mä haluun uskoo ja luottaa, et sä et oo tehny mitään, mut mistä mä tiedän, mikä on totta ja mikä ei", sanoo Eliakselle kohauttaen olkiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy pahasti Larin sanoihin.  
"Tuskin sulle siinä tapauksessa riittää mikään, mitä mä sanon todisteeksi", toteaa surkeana. "Mitäs me nyt tehään?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Yritä edes", pyytää Eliakselta ja ottaa tätä kädestä.

 **Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari ottaa itseään kädestä ja pyytää yrittämään.  
"Mä jätin mun rikkaan miehen, mun upeen kodin ja koko mun elämän sun takia", sanoo Larille kyynelten alkaessa sumentaa näköään. "Mä rakastan sua enemmän kuin ketään koskaan, enkä mä tajuu, miten sä voit uskoo tota sekopäätä enemmän ku mua."

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja herkistyy niistä. Pyyhkii Eliaksen kyyneliä tämän poskilta.  
"En mäkään tajuu itteeni. Kyllähän mun ois pitäny tietää, et Antti vaan nauttii meijän kiusaamisesta", sanoo ja katsoo Antin suuntaan.  
"Kato, tonne se jäi tuijottaa..." sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**

Sulkee silmänsä erittäin helpottuneena, kun Lari pyyhkii itsensä kyyneliä kasvoiltaan.  
"Sä ite sanoit, et Antti on valmis tekeen mitä vaan, et se saa mut takasin", niiskuttaa. Kuulee sitten miehensä sanovan, että Antti jäi tuijottamaan.  
"Mä en haluu tietää, mitä se hullu tekee", sanoo ja painautuu halaamaan Laria.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo no, mut mä oikeesti kuvittelin, et se jättäis sut tai mut rauhaan, mut ei näköjään. Miten me saadaan se pois meijän kimpusta?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä... Miksei se vaan voi tajuta, et se ei ikinä tuu saamaan mua takasin", huokaa turhautuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Auttaiskohan lähestymiskielto? Tai joku juttu toimittajille, missä kerrot Antin valheista yms.?" miettii ääneen ja mulkaisee Anttia pahasti. Ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni ja jatkaa matkaansa ravintolaan, joka on parin metrin päässä.  
  
**Antti**  
  
_Pitäsköhän noi jättää rauhaan? Ku en mä niitten välejä saa kuitenkaan pilattua_ , miettii ja kääntyy poispäin jatkaen matkaa palaveriinsa, josta on jo vähän myöhässä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ehkä lähestymiskielto olis parempi", miettii, "Antti on sen verran hyvä suustaan, et lehtijuttuun se kirjottais helposti jonku vastineen ja kaikki uskois sitä." Kun Lari ottaa itseään kädestä kiinni, ei vaivaidu vilkaisemaankaan entisen miehensä suuntaan, vaan lähtee suoraan kohti ravintolaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut varmaan tulis lööppeihin juttua, jos haet lähestymiskieltoa. Antti ei varmaan sulata sitäkään", sanoo kävellessään Eliaksen kanssa ravintolaa kohti. Saavuttuaan paikan päälle pysähtyy ovelle ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Nyt ku me astellaan tonne, ni yritetään keskittyy meihin eikä siihen idioottiin. Jooko?" ehdottaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin... totta toikin", huokaisee turhautuneesti. Sitten saapuvat ravintolaan ja nyökkää Larin sanoille.  
"Joo, erittäin hyvä idea – mä en haluu, et tää päivä menee enää yhtään ankeemmaks", toteaa ja puristaa hellästi miehensä kättä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei astu vielä ravintolaan, koska itsellään on asiaa Antista.  
"Sä oot sille joku pakkomielle. Ihan varmasti", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Sen takii se ei päästä susta irti ja haluu pilata meijän välit." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot varmaan oikeessa", pohtii ahdistuneena.  
"Onkohan se edes koskaan oikeesti rakastanu mua?" sanoo sitten ääneen mietintänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä uskon et on, mut sit, ku sä päätit valita mut, ni se sekos lopullisesti, vaik olihan se sekasin jo siit ekasta kuvasta. Sille pitäis saada iskettyy tajutaan, että sä et oo menossa sen luokse takas, vaikka se kuinka yrittäis", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Meijän ois varmaa pitäny ruveta suutelee sen naaman eessä, ni oiskoha se tajunnu", miettii huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee otsa kurtussa Larin sanoja, mutta naurahtaa pienesti, kun miehensä mainitsee Antin edessä suutelemisen.  
"Tehään se suutelu sitten ens kerralla, jos sellanen tulee", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut nyt... ei mietitä Anttia, vaan meitä", sanoo ja astuu sisään ravintolaan Eliaksen käsi omassa kädessään. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää miehelleen hymyillen ja astuu sisään. _Mä näytän varmaan ihan kamalalta_ , ajattelee, sillä on juuri itkenyt, joten silmänsä ovat todennäköisesti vähintään punaiset, ellei jopa vähän turvonneet. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu vapaaseen pöytään ja tarjoilija tulee antamaan itselleen ja Eliakselle ruokalistat. Alkaa selailla ruokalistaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu pöytään Larin viereen ja ottaa tarjoilijan ojentaman ruokalistan. Selailee sitä ja miettii, mitä valitsisi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisko se sit pitsaa vai pastaa?" kysyy rakkaaltaan. **  
**

**Elias**

Nostaa silmänsä ruokalistasta mieheensä tämän kysyessä kysymyksen.  
"Mä otan ainakin pastaa, koska me juhlitaan", vastaan hymyillen ja palauttaa sitten katseensa listaan. Aikoo valita täysjyväpastan, muttei ole vielä päättänyt, minkä kastikkeen haluaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mäkin varmaan, vaikka ei se pasta ihan mun lempparia olekaan", sanoo hymyillen ja jatkaa ruokalistan tutkimista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä sä pitsaakin voit ottaa, jos haluat", sanoo hymyillen jatkaessaan kastikkeiden pohtimista.  
"Mä en osaa päättää kastiketta..." mutisee ja kääntyy Larin puoleen.   
"Otanko mä ekan vaihtoehdon vai toisen?" kysyy mieheltään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut onks se romanttista, jos mä syön pitsaa, ja sä syöt pastaa? Ei taida olla", pudistelee päätään.  
"Öö, en mä voi päättää sun puolesta", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**

Mutristaa leikillään huuliaan, kun Lari ei suostu päättämään kastiketta puolestaan. Tökkää sitten silmät kiinni sormensa listaan ja valitsee sen, kumpi on lähempänä sormenpäätään.  
"Käy se näinkin", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee rakkaalleen, kun tämä tökkää sormellaan listaa ja valitsee kastikkeen. Itse päätyy ottamaan Calzone-pizzan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joko sä löysit jotain?" kysyy Larilta sulkiessaan oman ruokalistansa päädyttyään Pollo Piccante -kastikkeeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No joo, jos sua ei haittaa, et otan pitsaa?" kysyy mieheltään ja sulkee ruokalistan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei tietenkään haittaa", vastaa hymyillen. Avaa sitten uudelleen ruokalistan, kun muistaa juomat.  
"Mitäs me juodaan?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä haluisit juoda? Nyt sentään juhlitaan meidän elämää ja uutta kotia. Mä en ees tajua, miten sä oot jaksanu katella mua kaks kuukautta", sanoo rakastuneesti.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen suloisesti ja laittaa kätensä tämän käden päälle.  
"Eihän sussa oo mitään jaksamista", sanoo lempeästi, "sä oot ihana ja jokanen hetki ilman sua tuntuu hukkaan heitetyltä." Vilkaisee sitten ruokalistan juomapuolta.  
"Mä kyllä saattaisin haluta viiniä", sanoo, "mut entäs sä? Onko se vähän hassua juoda viiniä pitsan kanssa?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä yritän olla sulle paras", sopertaa ja katsoo juomapuolta.  
"On se ehkä kyllä, mutta kyllä mä sun kanssa mieluusti viiniä joisin, ku ei olla autolla."

 **Elias**  
  
"Sä oot mulle paras", kuiskaa hellästi hymyillen.  
"No, otetaan sitten viiniä molemmat, mä varmaan valitsen?" virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, valitse. Tuleepahan ainakin sellanen viini, josta sä tykkäät", vastaa Eliakselle ja ottaa tämän kädestä kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille rakastuneesti tämän ottaessa itseään kädestä. Hetki kuitenkin keskeytyy tarjoilijan saapuessa ottaamaan tilaukset. Joutuu irrottamaan kätensä miehensä kädestä näyttääkseen listasta valitsemansa ruoan ja valkoviinin. 

**Lari**  
  
Näyttää itsekin tarjoilijalle valitsemansa pitsan.  
"Otitsä koko pullon viiniä?" kysyy rakkaaltaan ennen kuin tekee mitään päätöstä juomavalinnasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Otin joo, ku ajattelin, että se olis kätevintä", vastaa pienesti hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää miehelleen ja sanoo tarjoilijalle, ettei ottaisi muuta. Ottaa miestään uudestaan kädestä kiinni ja suikkaa tämän kädelle suukon ja toisenkin.  
"Mä oikeesti rakastan sua." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ja mä rakastan sua", sanoo takaisin Larin suukotellessa itsensä kättä. On vieläkin ihan ihmeissään siitä, että on saanut itselleen Larin kaltaisen upean miehen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä oon miettiny meijän tulevaisuutta, vaikkakin varmaan on vähä liian aikasta, ku ei me olla oltu yhessä ku kaks kuukautta virallisesti", sanoo ääneen pitäen edelleen kättään Eliaksen kädessä.


	30. Chapter 30

**Osa 30   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä kaikkee sä oot miettiny?" kysyy kiinnostuneena ja laittaa vapaan kätensä yhteenliitettyjen käsien päälle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kaikkee, mitä mä en oo aikasemmin uskaltanukaan miettiä. Kuten esimerkiks kihloja tai lapsia", sanoo ujommin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oho", sanoo hyvin yllättyneenä kuulleessaan, mitä Larin on miettinyt. Ajatus kihloista ei kuitenkaan ahdista itseään ollenkaan, toisin se kuin Antin kanssa teki. On myös aina halunnut lapsia jossain vaiheessa elämäänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Osasi odottaa Eliaksen reaktiota.  
"Mä järkytin sut... Vaihetaan vaan puheenaihetta", sanoo ja pyörittelee silmiään hieman ahdistuneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hei, en mä ottanut sitä mitenkään huonosti", sanoo hymyillen miehelleen, joka vaikuttaa hieman ahdistuneelta. "Mä vaan yllätyin – en järkyttynyt." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo yllättyneensä asiastaan.  
"Eksä sit osannu odottaa multa jotain tollasta?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No en kyllä ihan vielä", naurahtaa, "niin ku sä sanoit, me ollaan oltu yhessä vast kaks kuukautta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut sillonku sä olit siellä työmatkalla ja mä Jannen kans, ni me juteltiin tälläsia ja aloin oikeesti miettiä meitä. Miltä sust tuntuu nyt?" kysyy mielenkiinnosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin kertoessa, että tämä on jutellut asioista Jannen kanssa.  
"Musta tuntuu aika hyvältä – ei, vaan tosi hyvältä – se, että sä oikeesti haluut tulevaisuuden just mun kanssa", sanoo lempeästi, " ja... en mä voi väittää, ettenkö olis ite miettinyt ihan samoja asioita." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sori jos tää oli huono ajankohta ottaa tällaset asiat puheeks. Mut mä vaan aattelin kertoo, mitä mä oon miettiny", pahoittelee Eliakselle.  
"Ai säki oot miettiny kihloja ja lapsia?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii olla yhtään pahoillas", hymyilee miehelleen ja antaa tälle suukon poskelle.  
"Kyllä mä oon välillä miettinyt, et miltä tuntuis, jos meillä olis lapsi tai pari, varsinkin nyt, ku meillä on uus koti", myöntää ujommin, "mut en mä oo sulle uskaltanu mitään mainita." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut eiks homojen oo vaikee saada lapsia? Ku eiks niihin pidä perustella kaikkee tai jotain. En mä oikeesti tiedä tosta mitään, koska mun ei oo tarvinnu aikasemmin ottaa selvää", sanoo Eliakselle ja hhymyilee tälle suukon jälkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en oo mäkään perehtyny asiaan oikeestaan yhtään, mut sen tiiän, et helppoo se ei todellakaan oo", sanoo Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Nii just. Ton mäki tiesin, ettei se oo helppoo, ni sen takii mä en oo ees perehtyny asiaan. Ja ei musta yksin ois ollu huoltajaks", sanoo.

**Elias**

"Mä oon nuorempana miettiny, et olis kiva saada perhe joskus, mut sä oot oikeesti ainoo, jonka kanssa mä ihan tosissani haluisin sellasen", kertoo miehelleen hymyillen. Antin kanssa ei ikinä edes miettinyt juurikaan tulevaisuutta, mikä ehkä kertoo siitä, ettei koskaan edes kuvitellut sellaista olevan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks sul käyny mieles, et te hankkisitte lapsii Antin kans?" kysyy, vaikka ravintolassa ei ollut tarkoitus puhua sanallakaan Antista.

 **Elias**  
  
On itse yrittänyt olla mainitsematta Anttia sanallakaan käyttämällä kiertoilmaisuja, joten yllättyy Larin ottaessa kyseisen idiootin puheeksi.  
"En koskaan", vastaa totuudenmukaisesti, "mua ahdisti jo pelkkä ajatus kihloista sen kanssa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ymmärrän", toteaa vain Eliaksen sanoille siitä, että tätä ahdisti jo pelkkä ajatus kihloista Antin kanssa.  
"Tiiätsä, et oisko se halunnu lapsia?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä varmaks tiiä, mut en usko. Todennäkösesti se olis paheksunu sitä, et olis jotunut lasten kanssa jakaan mun huomion", tuhahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Hei haloo, ne ois ollu senki lapsia. Idiootti", tokaisee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kumpaa sä tarkotit, mua vai Anttia?" utelee, koska ei ole varma kumpaa Lari kutsui idiootiksi.  
"No olis ollut sen kans joo, mut... En mä tiiä, ei puhuta enää Antista, jooko?" pyytää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No Anttia tietenkin, sä et oo idiootti nyt, etkä koskaan", tarkentaa sanojaan ja nyökkää Eliaksen pyynnölle.  
"Sopii mainiosti", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä tietää, ettet sä pidä mua idioottina", sanoo hymyillen ja huomaa sitten tarjoilijan saapuvan ruokien kanssa pöytään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Jos sä oisit idiootti, ni arvaa oltaisko me tässä?" kysyy virnuillen ja kiittää tarjoilijaa ruoista. 

**Elias  
**

"No jos oltais, niin sä olisit myös idiootti", virnistää saatuaan ruoan eteensä. Kiittää tarjoilijaa vielä ennen kuin tämä poistuu. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sit mä oon joskus myös miettiny sitä, et miten homoparien lapsiin suhtaudutaan. Ja että miten sille selitetään, et miks sillä ei oo äitiä vaan kaks isää", pohtii ääneen ja alkaa syödä saamaansa pitsaa.  
"Otatsä tätä?" kysyy osoittaen viinipulloa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Sitten pitäis vaan kertoa totuus siitä, et miksi on kaks isää, mut ei äitiä", miettii maistaessaa pastaansa.  
"Otan, joo", sanoo hymyillen Larin kysyessä viinistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No onneks sä varmaa osaisit puhuu niille viisaasti", sanoo ja avaa viinipullon alkaen kaataa sitä ensin Eliaksen lasiin ja sitten omaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oon ihan varma, et sä osaisit myös", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Kiitos", sanoo sitten, kun Lari kaataa itselleen viiniä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ole hyvä", sanoo ja hymyilee.  
"Mä muuten sanoin Jannelle, et ne saa sit Iidan kans tuoda sen lapsen meille hoitoon millon tahtovat ja jos tahtovat omaa aikaa", pamauttaa yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aha", hymähtää ja maistaa viiniä.  
"Me voidaankin sit harjotella niitten lapsen kans ennen ku hankitaan omia", virnistää miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sori, ku en kysyny sulta ensin", sanoo pahoitellen Eliaksen reagoidessa "aha"-sanalla sanoihinsa. Kulauttaa hörpyn viiniä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, olishan se ollut kiva, jos olisit kysynyt. Mut jos se keskutelu tapahtu sillon, kun olin poissa, niin saat anteeks", sanoo hymyillen. Jatkaa sitten herkullisen pasta-ateriansa syömistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sillon se nimenomaan tapahtu", sanoo ja jatkaa pitsansa syömistä.  
"Mä vaan aattelin, ku sillon joskus puhuit mulle, et siellä kolmiossa yks huone on vierashuone ja otit esimerkiks Iidan ja Jannen muksun..." virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän mä taisin puhua", virnistää takaisin ja hörppää viiniä.  
"Mä toivon, et niitten lapsi tulee enemmän Iidaan ku Janneen", miettii sitten huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Aijaa?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
"Miks niin?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No, jos meille tulee yökylään joku mini-Janne, niin eihän sitä vois jättää hetkeskään vahtimatta", vastaa miehelleen naurahtaen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin no joo, ku tolta kantilta aattelee", sanoo nauraen.  
"Ehkä me ei sit oteta sitä hoitoon, jos se on tullu Janneen, ni saadaan olla rauhassa."

 **Elias**  
  
"Voi, kulta, kun sä menit jo lupaamaan, että me otetaan hoitoon aina, kun on tarve", virnistää Larille. "Nyt täytyy vaan toivoo, et siitä tulee rauhallinen lapsi."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä myös sanoin, että Jannen äiti varmaan vahtii sitä mielellään, joten ei se meillä aina oo", virnistää takaisin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa, no sehän helpottaa meijän tilannetta huomattavasti", sanoo virnistäen, "hyvä, hyvä." Juo viinilasinsa tyhjäksi ja kaataa itselleen lisää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on vuorotellen meillä ja vuorotellen siellä. Mut jos Jannen mutsista on kii, ni se on siel aina", sanoo nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille.  
"No, onneks se lapsi ei oo tulossa minnekään ennen ku vast keväällä", toteaa huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"On muuten hyvää ruokaa", sanoo yhtäkkiä.  
"Onks tää ollu pitkään sun lempiravintola?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tääl on aina hyvää ruokaa", kertoo Larille hymyillen.   
"On tä ollu jonkun vuoden. Eräs, josta ei enää puhuta, tutustutti mut tähän", sanoo ja pitää pienen miettimistauon.  
"Ehkä mun pitäis löytää uus lempiravintola, mihin ei liity mitään ikävää", tuumaa hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mokoma", sanoo.  
"Mut voitais ettii joku yhteinen lemppari ja käydä siellä aina tärkeinä päivinä." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin ehdotukselle.  
"Etitään vaan", sanoo lempeästi, "se olis tosi ihanaa."

 **Lari**  
  
"Oisko se se, mis me käytiin ekoilla treffeillä? Se siel Töölössä", ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, se Villetta. Siihen liittyy kieltämättä jo yks tosi ihana muisto", sanoo Larille ja hymyilee tälle rakastuneesti.  
"Mun parhaat ensitreffit ikinä", lisää vielä. 

**Lari**  
  
Juo viinistään ja hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Niin. Se vois olla yks vaihtoehto. Tai sit keksitään joku ihan muu." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllähän tääl on ravintoloita, mistä valita vaikka millä mitalla", sanoo ja keskittyy taas ruokaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliakselle jatkaen syömistään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Haluuksä tilata jotain jälkkäriä kans?" kysyy Larilta, kun lautasensa alkaa pikkuhiljaa olla tyhjä. "Mun saattais ainakin tehdä mieli." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä voisin, jos säki", sanoo hymyillen ja saa pitsalautasensa tyhjäksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ja toi viini täytyy kans juoda, sitä on viel noin puol pulloo jäljellä", sanoo ja laittaa viimeisen suupalan lautaseltaan suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo pulloa Eliaksen mainitessa sen.  
"Meinasitsä juottaa mut humalaan?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Voishan se olla aika näky", virnistää. "Mut mä oon juonu jo kaks lasillista ja sä vaan yhden." Alkaa jo tuntea viinin vaikutukset ja poskiansa vähän kuumottaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliakselle.  
"Niinhän mä oon", sanoo ja kaataa uuden lasillisen viiniä.  
"Etkä sä muutamalla viinilasillisella mua humalaan saa", pudistaa päätään sanoessaan sanansa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... Eikä tosta enää montaa saakaan", toteaa, kun Lari kaataa tälle toisen lasillisen. Ottaa sitten pullon itselleen ja kaataa siitä omaan lasiinsa.  
"Valitettavasti muhun riittää vähän vähempi määrä kun suhun, että mut saa humalaan", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi, onko mun kulta kohta humalassa?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voin olla, sit ku toi pullo on tyhjä", virnistää vastaukseksi. Ottaa sitten ruokalistan käteensä.  
"Mut nyt mä haluun tilata jälkkäriä", ilmoittaa ja alkaa tutkia vaihtoehtoja. 

**Lari**  
  
"Et sä sitä kerkee tyhjäks juomaa, toi on varmaa sun viiminen lasi", naurahtaa.  
"Tilaa mullekki sama, mitä otat itelles", sanoo miehelleen ja kulauttaa viiniä suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin onkin, ei tosta taida saada enää ku yhen lasin ja se on sulle", sanoo Larille ja palaa sitten ruokalistan pariin.  
"Toivottavasti sä tykkäät juustokakusta, koska mä aattelin ottaa sitä", päättää hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä luotan siihen, et sä tiedät, et se on hyvää, ni otetaan molemmat sitä", sanoo virnistäen ja saa lasinsa tyhjäksi. Kaataa pullosta loput omaan lasiinsa.  
"Joo, ei siitä tullu ku tää yks enää", toteaa ja katsoo tyhjää pulloa kädessään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Juustokakku on todella hyvää", vakuuttaa miehelleen ja katselee sitten viinipulloa, jonka Lari tyhjensi tämän lasiin.  
"Hyvä homma, nyt mun ei tartte juoda itteeni humalaan", virnistää. Tarjoilija saapuu sitten juuri sopivasti hakemaan lautaset ja ilmoittaa tälle samalla jälkiruokatilauksen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oo nähny sua humalassa", sanoo Eliakselle tajutessaan, että ei ole kahden kuukauden aikana nähnyt miehestään sitä puolta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et niin, mut en mäkään oo nähny sua humalassa", sanoo takaisin ja alkaa miettiä, millainen miehensä mahtaa olla siinä tilassa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä jos korjattais se tänään?" ehdottaa.  
"Mennään kaupan kautta ja ostetaan juotavaa kotiin ja vedetään kännit päälle", nauraa. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa nauraa, kun kuulee miehensä ehdotuksen.  
"Ootsä ihan tosissas, et pidettäis känni-ilta kotona?" kysyy edelleen nauraen. "Siit vois tulla aika hauskaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"No voidaan me baariinki mennä, mut kotona ois turvallisempaa. Ei tartte pelätä, että päätyy vieraan miehen sänkyyn", tirskuu. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mitään baareja, se on niin kallista. Ja sait mut kyl nyt aika innostuneeks tästä kotikännäämisestä", naurahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sitähän se on. Joskus nuorempana tehtii frendien kans reissuja jonnekki syrjäsemmälle paikkakunnalle, mis baarit oli halvempii ja mentii sinne dokaa", nauraa, "oi niit vuosii."  
"Mut kotikännit siis?" virnistää.


	31. Chapter 31

**Osa 31   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Kotikännit", virnistää takaisin ja ottaa hörpyn viiniä. "Me ollaan otettu jo aika kivasti pohjii tällä viinillä." Huomaa sitten tarjoilijan lähestyvän jälkiruokien kanssa.  
"Mm... meijän juustokakut tulee", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä et oo kännissä samanlainen ku Janne", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Vaik ei se mitää haittais, ku sä oot kotona jo valmiiks", nauraa. Huomaa juustokakkujen saapuvan pöytään.  
"Mmm, hyvältä näyttää..." 

**Elias**  
  
"En todellakaan oo ku Janne", tuhahtaa huvittuneena. "Sä näät sen sitten millanen mä oon." Kiittää tarjoilijaa, pyytää tältä laskun ja ottaa palan kakkua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Innolla ootan", virnistää ja ottaa myöskin palan kakkua. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, onks se hyvää?" kysyy mieheltään, kun tämä laittaa ensimmäisen kakkupalansa tämän suuhun. Ottaa itse varsin pieniä paloja, jotta jälkiruoka ei loppuisi niin nopeasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"On tosi hyvää", sanoo nyökytellen.  
"Mä tiesin, et sun makuun voi luotta..." virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl siihen voi, ainakin ruoan suhteen", virnistää, kun Lari sanoo, että itsensä makuun voi luottaa. "Juustokakku on muuten yks mun lempparijälkkäreistä, jos joskus sitä tietoo johonkin tarviit." 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän toi tieto tuu tarpeeseen joskus", virnistää ja jatkaa kakkunsa syömistä. Ei malta odottaa iltaa, jolloin vetävät kotikännit Eliaksen kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai me muuten käydään Alkosta ostaan juomat, eikä mistään ruokakaupasta?" kysyy. Kunnon känniin tarvitaan mielestään vähän vahvempaa tavaraa kuin olutta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai. Eikai sulla muuten huomenna oo töitä?" varmistaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei oo mitään. En olis suostunu kännäämään tänään, jos olis", vastaa Larille hymyillen ja nautiskelee juustokakkuaan nyt jo vähän isompina paloina.

 **Lari**  
  
"Totta kai, mun kulta on viisas mies", lepertelee ja syö kakun loppuun. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen leveästi ja juo viinilasinsa melkein tyhjäksi. Alkaa olla jo tosi innoissaan tulevasta illasta, vaikkei mikään kännienvetämisen ylin ystävä olekaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Tarjoilija tuo laskun, ja maksaa sen jättäen vähän tippiä. Kulauttaa loputkin viinilasistaan kurkkuunsa ja odottelee rakastaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Koska Lari on jo valmis, syö kakkunsa nopeasti loppuun ja tyhjentää viinilasinsa.  
"Noni, lähetääks sitte heti juomaostoksille?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Todellaki. Suoraan lähimpään Alkoon", virnistää.  
"Onks sulla jo suunniteltu, et mitä sä sieltä haluut?" 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös ja vetää takin ylleen.  
"Kyllä mä jotain oon miettinyt", vastaa miehelleen. "Entäs sä?" 

**Lari**  
  
"En kauheesti. Mitä sä meinasit ottaa?" kysyy uteliaampana haluten tietää miehensä alkoholimieltymykset. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oon aika huono alrvioimaan, et paljon mä tartten, mut ajattelin ottaa likööripullon ja ehkä jotain hedelmäviiniä", vastaa hymyillen Larin kysymykseen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän ne ainakin riitä", sanoo huvittuneemmin.  
"Onks meil kotona mitää limsaa?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl siel mun mielestä on, mut en tiiä onko tarpeeks", miettii. Yksi kolapullo löytyy ainakin jääkaapista, sen verran muistaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ku mietin vaa, et jos ostais koskenkorvaa ja tekis kossukolaa tai jotain sellasta", pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**

"Voidaan me käydä ostaas limsaa, mäkin tarviin sitä sen liköörin kans", sanoo Larille.  
"Niin, ja mä tarviin jotain karkkii tai sipsii aina, kun juon paljon", kertoo vielä virnistäen. Lähtee sitten vihdoin kävelemään ulos ravintolasta, koska olivat unohtuneet sisälle keskustelemaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu miehensä perässä ulos ravintolasta.  
"Pitäskö meijän käydä Vantaalla kaupas, ku sit ois kotiin lyhyempi matka?" ehdottaa ja nauraa Eliaksen sanoille karkeista tai sipseistä.  
"Vai sä oot sellasii, jotka syö jotain samalla ku juo", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mennään ihmeessä Vantaalle, kun rautatieasemakin on tossa vieressä", vastaa Larille.  
"No ei mun mikään pakko oo syödä, mut mun tekee aina ihan kauheesti mieli jotain herkkuu", myöntää ja virnistää perään. Tuntee olonsa todella rennoksi kolmen viinilasillisen jäljiltä ja on varma, että poskensa helottavat jo punaisina.

 **Lari**  
  
"No kyl sä saat karkkii tai sipsii, ku me mennää muutenki sinne kauppaan", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jee", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni, kun kävelevät asemalle. 

**Kotona...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat käyneet Eliaksen kanssa Alkossa ja tavallisessa kaupassa. On itse ostanut Alkosta koskenkorvaa ja jotain likööriä. Kaupasta on ostanut coca-colaa.  
"No niin. Eiköhän aleta", sanoo keittiöstä virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
On valinnut itselleen Alkosta juomaksi omenaviinipullon sekä likööriä, jonka kaveriksi otti kaupasta Sprite-pullon. Lisäksi kaupasta tarttui mukaan kaksi isoa karkkipussia.  
"Alotetaan vaan", virnistää Larille, joka on keittiössä laittamassa juomia jääkappiin. Tyhjentää olhuoneessa molemmat karkkipussit kulhoon.  
"Kai meillä muuten on jääpaloja pakastimessa?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen jääpaloista.  
"Mä en oo ainakaa laittanu..." 

**Elias**  
  
Menee keittiöön ja heittää roskat roskiin ennen kuin kurkistaa pakastimeen.  
"Ei tääl näköjään oo, mun täytyy sit pärjätä ilman", sanoo sulkiessaan oven.  
"Millä sä meinasit alottaa?" utelee mieheltään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Varmaan tällä", sanoo ja ottaa Alkon pussista esille Koskenkorva-pullon. Avaa korkin ja juo sitä ensin kulauksen raakana. Irvistää viinan väkevyydelle ja alkaa kaataa sitä lasiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa omat juomansa muovipussita ja laittaa viinin jääkappiin. Avaa likööripullon ja annostelee sitä lasiin. Täyttää sen jälkeen lasinsa spritellä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kaataa viinan päälle Coca-colaa maistellen sitä välillä.  
"Nyt on hyvä", sanoo miehelleen ja menee istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa limsapullon jääkaappiin ja etsii laatikosta itselleen sekoitustikun. Menee sitten olohuoneeseen ja istahtaa miehensä viereen. Maistaa juomaansa ja toteaa sen hyväksi.  
"Nyt me sit vissiin juodaan", hymähtää ja ottaa toisen hörpyn. 

**Lari**  
  
"No eiks se vähä niiku ollu se idea?" virnistää ja hörppää kossukolastaan.  
"Juotsä muuten usein känniin asti ittees?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En juo", vastaa Larin kysymykseen, "pikkuhiprakkaan yleensä, mut tosi harvoin känniin saakka. Kunnon övereitä en oo tainnu vetää ku kerran." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitäköhän sillon tapahtu, ku vedit överit?" kysyy mielenkiintoisena hörppien samalla kossukolaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn juomastaan ja nappaa kulhosta pari karkkia suuhunsa ennen kuin vastaa.  
"Ne oli ne uudenvuodenbileet 21-vuotiaana, joista oon maininnu sulle. En oikeestaan muista niistä mitään, mut heräsin aamulla puolalastomana jonkun randomin jätkän vierestä. Olin vissiin sammunu, mut ei mitään hajuu tapahtuks jotain enemmän", kertoo miehelleen huvittuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Toivottavasti sul oli bokserit jalas ja paita pois eikä toisinpäin", toivoo.   
"Se ois kauheeta, jos te oisitte harrastellu jotain, ja sä et ees tunne sitä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mulla oli bokserit ja yks sukka jalassa", naurahtaa, "en kyl muista, et mitä sil toisella oli päällä." Kääntyy sitten sohvalla sivuttain istumaan kasvot Lariin päin.  
"Sun vuoro kertoo sun alkoholinkäytöstä", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen kertomusta.  
"Yks sukka", naurahtaa. Kasvonsa menevät virneeseen, kun Elias pyytää itseään kertomaan alkoholin käytöstä jotain.  
"No tota nuorempana meni aika useesti yli. Mut en mä ikin oo mitää kauheet tehny", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut jotain oot kuitenkin tehny?" utelee kiinnostuneena juoden samalla lasistaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jotain perussekoilua. Sit sen jälkee, ku tulin kaapista, ni nuoleskeluja joittenki jätkien kans, en tuntenu niitä. Kyl mä oon vissii kerran ihan tuhannen tuiterissa harrastanu seksii jonku Teron kans. Muistan siitä vaan sen, et se oli ihan sairaan huonoo seksiä, en oo ikinä ennen kokenu jotain niin surkeeta", sanoo nauraen.  
"Toki voi johtuu siitä, et ei oikein luonnistunu, ku oltiin molemmat niin kännissä, ettei mitää rajaa." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee huvittuneena Larin sanoja.  
"Että sellasta", hymähtää ja kulauttaa lisää alkohoia alas kurkustaan. Kuvittelee mielessään kaksi umpikännistä jätkää yrittämässä harrastaa seksiä.  
"Päädytäänköhän mekin känniseksiin tänään..." miettii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sen näkee sit", sanoo ja juo viimeisenkin kulauksen kossukolastaan ja lähtee astelemaan keittiön suuntaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin menoa keittiöön. Miettii, että ehkä itsensä pitäisi vähän nopeuttaa tahtia, joten kulauttaa lasinsa tyhjäksi yhdellä kertaa. Irvistää hieman ja lähtee sitten miehensä seuraan keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
"No tuntuuko missään?" kysyy rakkaaltaan pienesti virnistäen ja kaataa tällä kertaa ostamaansa likööriä lasiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kieltämättä alkaa tuntuu, joo", hymähtää vastaukseksi, "varsinki, ku on sitä valkkarii sen verran pohjalla." Ottaa itselleen lisää likööriä, koska hedelmäviini on vielä liian lämmintä. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää miehelleen ja ottaa tämän halaukseen.  
"Toivottavasti kestät viel hetken. Mul ei nimittäi tunnu viel kauheesti", sanoo virnuillen ja suukottaa Eliaksen hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa miehensä halaukseen.  
"Kyl mä kestän. Mä pystyn juomaan tosi paljon, vaik se nouseekin päähän nopeemmin ku sulla", virnistää tämän sanoille. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää miehensä kasvot vasten itseään ja suutelee tämän huulia.  
"Ai sä et siis oksenna helposti?" kysyy huvittuneena suudelman lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmh", huokaa miehensä huulia vasten, jotka maistuvat ihan kolalta.  
"En oksenna helposti, mut on niinki joskus käyny", vastaa hymyillen, "en oksenna ees krapulassa." 

**Lari**  
  
Nauraa ja ottaa huikan likööristään. Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja menee tämän kanssa istumaan sohvalle.  
"Mitäs me tehtäis tässä samalla ku juodaan?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**

Istahtaa Larin viereen sohvalle ja ottaa ison hörpyn lasistaan.  
"Jaa-a. Jotain tarttis kyl keksii... Mut ei telkkarii tai voi käydä niin, et nukahdan", virnistää ja nappaa karkkia kulhosta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tota... Mitä sä tykkäät tehä tälläses tilantees? Oisko musiikin kuuntelu mitää? Vai nukahaks sillonki?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Miettii Larin kysymystä.  
"Musiikki on ihan jees ja sen lisäks jossain kotibiles on yleensä pelailtu jotain... Lautapelei, korttipelei, pleikkapelei ja sanapelei", luettelee. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee sohvalta.  
"Pysy siinä", sanoo virnistäen ja lähtee hakemaan läppärinsä sohvan viereen.  
"Mitäs musiikkii Vikstedt haluis?"

 **Elias**  
  
Mielenkiintonsa herää, kun Lari käskee itseään pysyä sohvalla tämän lähtiessä jonnekin. Näkee pian miehensä palaavan tämän läppärin kanssa.  
"No, Vikstedt tykkää kuunnella rockia", virnistää vastaukseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä. Ei olisi uskonut Eliaksen kuuntelevan rockia.  
"Oho, siis oikeesti?" kysyy hämmentyneenä ja alkaa etsiä Spotifysta jotain rockia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan oikeesti", virnistää miehensä hämmästykselle. "Mitä sit kuvittelit? Jotain teinipoppia tai discojumputusta vai?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No lähinnä kelasin tollasta discojumputusta, mut ei sitte", sanoo.  
"Oisko jotain lempparibändii tai artistii? Tai hei, eti ite tosta mikä miellyttää", ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos totta puhutaan, niin oon vähän kaikkiruokanen musiikin suhteen, mut rocki kolahtaa eniten", sanoo, "eikä mulla oikeestaan oo mitään lempparia." Ottaa sitten läppärin Larilta ja alkaa etsiä jotain kivaa. Klikkailee välillä biisejä soittojonoon ja hörppii likööriään. 

**Parin tunnin päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juonut jo Koskenkorva-pullonsa tyhjäksi ja hörppii viimeisiä kulauksia likööristään. Tuntee olonsa jo hieman känniseksi.  
"Eliashhh... Ootshhä hhhereil?" huutaa keittiöstä. 

**Elias**  
  
Löhöää sohvalla karkkikulho sylissään ja napsii niitä suuhunsa. Silmänsä harittavat, kun kurottaa ottamaan pöydältä viinilasinsa. On juonut jo kaiken liköörinsä, eikä omenaviiniäkään ole paljon jäljellä. On varsin humalassa ja väsynyt, mutta yrittää sinnitellä.  
"Mmmjooh", mutisee vastauksen miehelleen, joka kysyy jotain. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee rakkaansa viereen sohvalle ja näkee, miten tämä on jo reilussa humalassa.  
"Kulta..." sanoo ja siirtää Eliaksen lasin ja omansa olohuoneen pöydälle mennen miehensä syliin ja laittaa kätensä tämän paidan alle alkaen samalla suudella tätä.  
"Tiiätshä mitä mun tekissshhh mieli nytt?" kysyy vähän humaltuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Varo, et sä kaadat mun namit", mumisee vähän epämääräisesti ja siirtää karkkikulhon lattialle. Tuntee sitten kädet paitansa alla ja miehensä alkavan suudella itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan hieman sotkuisesti, eikä aivonsa rekisteröi Larin sanoja. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille nameista. Mies vastaa antamaansa suudelmaan hieman sotkuisesti.  
"Sä oot tosi shulonen", sanoo ja jatkaa Eliaksen paljaan ylävartalon hipelöimistä.  
"Kuulitsä, mitä mä äsken sanoin?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa humalaisesti Larin kosketellessa itsensä ylävartaloa.  
"Mihh?" saa suustaan, kun vastaa kysymykseen ja yrittää löytää miehensä huulet uudelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä kysyin..." suukottaa Eliaksen kaulaa, "et... tiiätshä, mitä mun tekish mieli just nyt?"  
Alkaa riisua miehensä paitaa samalla, kun siirtää suudelmansa kaulalta huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehhkä", sanoo, kun viimein saa tolkkua miehensä kysymyksestä. Tuntee, kuinka Lari alkaa riisua paitaansa ja palauttaa suudelmat huulilleen. Vastaa suudelmaan ja asettaa kätensä miehensä alaselälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo ja irroittaa kätensä Eliaksen paidalta ja nostaa miehensä sohvalta ja kulauttaa liköörilasillisen kurkkuunsa pudistellen hieman päätään. Ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni ja lähtee kohti makuuhuonetta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari nostaa itsensä sohvalta, nappaa lasinsa pöydältä ja juo sen tyhjäksi. Horjahtaa sitten hieman, kun miehensä tarttuu itsensä käteen ja alkaa johdattaa itseään jonnekin. On varsin sekavassa olotilassa, mutta uskoo, että ovat menossa sänkyyn.

 **Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliasta perässään makuuhuoneeseen ja vie tämän sängylle.  
"Pystytsä tähän?" varmistaa Eliakselta kysyen. Itse haluaa miestään todella paljon, ehkä jopa enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Eikä usko, että se voisi edes olla mahdollista.  
"Siis seksiin..." lisää.


	32. Chapter 32

**Osa 32   
**

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sänkyyn ja katselee miestään kulmat kurtussa, sillä näyttää kuin edessään olisi puolitoista Laria.  
"N mä tiä", vastaa, mutta haluaa ainakin yrittää. Nostaa kätensä ylös odottaen, että Lari vetää paidan pois päältään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", kommentoi miehensä sanoihin ja näkee tämän nostavan tämän kädet ylös, jotta voisi itse ottaa tämän paidan pois. Tarttuu Eliaksen paitaan ja vetää sen rivakasti pois miehen yltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun paitansa on pois päältään, nousee huterasti seisomaan ja ottaa tukea miehestään vasemmalla kädellään. Oikealla alkaa näpertää vyötään ja housujaan auki. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo huvittuneena Eliaksen touhuja vyön ja housujen kimpussa. Alkaa pelätä, ettei miehestään olisi harrastamaan seksiä tänään. Siirtää Eliaksen oikean käden ottamaan myös tukea itsestään.  
"Pidä must kii, mä voin auttaa..." sanoo ja alkaa itse näpertää miehensä vyötä auki. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtää myös oikean kätensä Larin olkapäälle, kun tämä alkaa availla vyötään ja housujaan. Horjuu hieman, joten puristaa miestään lujemmin.

 **Lari**  
  
Saa Eliaksen vyön auki ja alkaa hivuttaa tämän housuja alemmas ja alemmas. Saatuaan housut alas nostaa miehensä jalkoja, jotta saa housut pois tämän jaloista. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari alkaa nostella jalkojaan, keskittyy pelkästään pysymään pystyssä, joten ei edes yritä auttaa. Lopulta itsensä on kuitenkin pakko kaatua sängylle, kun tasapainonsa pitäminen käy liian vaikeaksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kaatuessa sängylle saa tämän housut paremmin pois jalasta. Heittää ne lattialle ja katsoo Eliasta, jolla on pelkät bokserit jalassaan. Nuolaisee alahuultaan näystä. Ajattelee, että nyt on kyllä Elias todella sekavassa kunnossa ja pelkää, että tämä ei pystyisi suoriutumaan. Alkaa riisua omia vaatteita päältään ja on pian pelkät bokserit yllään. Kaatuu makaamaan Eliaksen viereen.

 **Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa kattoa ja taistelee väsymystä vastaan, kun tuntee miehensä kaatuvan myös sängylle.  
"M luulenet... sun täythyy tehä kaik", sönköttää tarkoittaen, että Larin olisi tehtävä aivan kaikki työ, sillä ei itse mitenkään siihen kykene. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja huomaa tämän jo sönköttävän aika paljon. Ymmärtää kuitenkin tämän sönkötyksestä kaiken ja tajuaa Eliaksen tarkoittavan, että itsensä pitäisi tehdä kaikki työ.  
"Mut lupaa, ettet nukahda. Jooko?" varmistaa. Ei nimittäin halua rakastella miestään, jos tämä on nukahtanut. 

**Elias**  
  
"M... yritän", nyökyttää ja kääntää kasvonsa mieheensä päin.  
"Voitsä... hakee... mul... vettä?" kysyy hyvin hitaasti, jotta saa sanat tulemaan oikein suustaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Totta kai. Oota siinä. Äläkä nukaha", sanoo ja kiiruhtaa keittiöön hakemaan miehelleen lasillisen kylmää vettä. 

**Elias**

Nousee istumaan miehensä mentyä, sillä muuten nukahtaisi taatusti. Räpsyttää ja hieroo silmiään karistaaksen unihiekat pois. 

**Lari**  
  
Palaa huoneeseen vesilasi kädessään ja ojentaa sen rakkaalleen.  
"Toivottavasti sä muistat aamulla, et mitä me ollaan tehty", sanoo Eliakselle. Tuntee olonsa jo vähän selvemmäksi ja tietää, että itse pystyisi ainakin seksiin Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Tai et mitä mä oon tehny", korjaa sanojaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa vesilasin Larilta ja kulauttaa sen heti tyhjäksi. Vesi on mukavan kylmää ja selkiyttää päätään hieman ainakin hetkeksi.  
"Shaa nähä", mutisee ja laittaa lasin yöpöydälle. Katsoo miestään odottavana. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta kun tämä kulauttaa lasin tyhjäksi kerralla.  
"Toivottavasti sul ei tuu vessahätä", virnistää tarkoittaen sitä, että toivottavasti Eliaksen ei tarvitsisi lähteä kesken hommien vessaan. Vastaa Eliaksen odottavaan katseeseen ja hyökkää tämän viereen. Riisuu tämän bokserit, jonka jälkeen riisuu myös omat bokserinsa heittäen molemmat samanaikaisesti lattialle. Suutelee miehensä kaulaa kiihkeämmin ja näykkäisee tätä pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa harteitaan miehensä vessakommenttiin, sillä ei voi tietää vastausta siihen. Sitten Lari hyökkää viereensä ja riisuu molemmilta bokserit. Kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille, kun tuntee tämän suutelevan ja näykkivän kaulaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hyväillä kädellään Eliaksen etumusta, jotta se kovenisi ja saisi nauttia siitä. Samalla, kun on Eliaksen kimpussa, suukottaa tämän paljasta yläkroppaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari alkaa hyväillä velttoa elintään, ja tuntee sen alkavan kovettua ja paisua tämän kädessä. Samalla mies siirtyy suudelmineen alaspäin vartalollaan. Larin touhut tuntuvat ihanan kiihottavilta, ja huomaa väsymyksensä alkavan vähän hellittää. 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Eliaksen elin alkaa kovettua ja paisua kädessään. Tietää sen olevan merkkinä siitä, että miehensä kiihottuu teoistaan. Siirtyy suukkoineen yhä alemmas miehensä vartalolla ja nuolaisee kielensä kärjellä tämän kovuutta.  
"Onks sul jotain erityistä, mitä sä haluut et mä teen?" kysyy mieheltään ennen kuin aloittaa kunnolla. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee miehensä suukkojen vaeltavan yhä alemmas ja pian Lari nuolaisee kovuuttaan. Päästää pienen äänen suustaan teon seurauksena.  
"Iha sama tee jotaa", huokaa vastaukseksi miehensä kysymykseen.

 **Lari**  
  
Työntää miehensä kovuuden suuhunsa ja imaisee sitä yhden kerran. Sen jälkeen kääntää miehensä kyljelleen mennen itse tämän taakse. Ottaa miehensä kovuuden käteensä alkaen hyväillä sitä hellästi. Asettautuu Eliaksen taakse niin, että pääsisi helposti työntymään tämän sisään.

 **Elias**  
  
Lari ottaa itsensä tämän suuhun, mutta ei pettymyksekseen ime sitä kuin kerran. Sitten miehensä kääntää itsensä kyljelleen ja tuntee tämän asettuvan taakseen.  
"Tosi hitaast jooko?" pyytää hiljaa ja huokaa Larin hyväillessä kovuuttaan. 

**Lari**  
  
On juuri työntymässä Eliaksen sisään, kunnes tämä pyytää, että tekisi sen hitaasti.  
"Okei", sanoo ja alkaa työntymään erittäin hitaalla tahdilla miehensä sisään.  
"Hyvä?" varmistaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkoholi on sen verran turruttanut aistejaan, ettei tunne kovin paljon kipua Larin alkaessa työntyä sisäänsä.  
"On hyvä", huokaa hiljaa ja vie kätensä miehensä käden päälle omalle kovuudelleen, sillä haluaa tämä nopeuttavan tahtia. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias vastaa myöntävästi kysymykseensä, ja jatkaa työntymistä erittäin hiljaa tämän sisälle. Elias tuo tämän käden oman kätensä päälle tämän kovuudelle merkkinä siitä, että nopeuttaisi tahtia hyväillessään sitä. Ottaa käskystä vaarin ja alkaa pumpata Eliaksen kovuutta hieman nopeammin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh", huokaa, kun Lari nopeuttaa tämän tahtia. Painaa samalla takapuoltaan vasten miestään, ottaen tätä samalla enemmän sisälleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen huokauksesta ja tietää tämän nauttivan siis myös. Huomaa tämän painavan tämän takapuolta vasten itseään, jotta pääsisi työntymään syvemmälle. Yrittää olla nopeuttamatta tahtia työnnöissään, koska haluaa noudattaa Eliaksen toivetta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voit sä... nopeemmin", huokaisee, kun Lari työntyy hitaasti syvemmälle itseensä. Ei ole koskaan ennen harrastanut seksiä humalassa, joten se on itselleen ihan uusi kokemus – eikä ollenkaan huono. Alkoholin takia tuntee olonsa tosi rennoksi, ja Larin tehdessä kaikki työt, voi itse vain keskittyä nauttimaan olostaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä oot varma..." sanoo ja alkaa työntyä hieman nopeammin Eliaksen sisässä. Ei halua satuttaa miestään millään tavalla, joten pyrkii samalla olemaan mahdollisimman hellä. Jatkaa samalla tämän kovuuden hyväilyä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo", vastaa ja tuntee, että alkaa pian lähestyä nautinnon huippuaan. Yrittää kuitenkin parhaansa mukaan pidätellä orgasmiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa työntymistä Eliaksen sisälle nopeammin ja yhä syvemmälle. Liikuttaa kovuuttaan Eliaksen sisässä nopeammin. Kätensä jatkaa edelleen miehensä kovuuden kimpussa alkaen kiihdyttää pumppaustahtiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin nopeuttaessa tämän liikkeitä, ei pysty enää pidättelemään. Vartalonsa jäykistyy ja sitten laukeaa, jolloin jo valmiiksi rentoutunut olonsa lisääntyy entisestään. Huokaisee tyytyväisenä ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen jäykistyvän ja laukeavan pian liikkeidensä ansiosta. Liittää kätensä kiinni Eliaksen käteen ja suukottaa tämän niskaa. Alkaa sitten itse liikuttaa lantiotaan yhä nopeammin ja nopeammin, jotta saavuttaisi itsekin huippunsa. Huohottaa raskaammin nopeuttaessa liikkeitään entisestään. Toivoo, että Elias ilmoittaisi, jos tätä sattuisi. 

**Elias**  
  
On jo puoliunessa, vaikka tunteekin Larin vielä jatkavan tämän työntöjä. Ei tunne minkäänlaista kipua. 

**Lari**  
  
Työntyy loppuun asti Eliaksen sisässä erityisen raivokkaalla tahdilla haluten saada orgasmin. Huahtaa, kun tuntee saavuttavansa huippunsa ja vartalonsa jäykistymisen jälkeen laukeaa miehensä sisälle. Suukottaa tämän selkää ja ei pidä kiirettä ulosvetäytymisessä.  
"Elias?" kysyy ääneen mieheltään, eikä tiedä nukkuisiko tämä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee vielä Larin jäykistyvän ja laukeavan, muttei enää kuule tämän sanovan nimensä, koska nukahtaa ennen sitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias ei vastaa itselleen, joten arvelee tämän nukahtaneen. Vetäytyy ulos tämän sisästä ja kiepsauttaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. Silittää tämän poskea, kun miehensä näyttää niin suloiselta nukkuessaan. Toteaa mielessään, että nauttii seksistä enemmän, jos molemmat ovat selvinpäin. Ei itsekään ole tällä hetkellä täysin selvänä eikä känniseksi ollut yhtään paha kokemus Eliaksen kanssa kuin sen Teron. Sulkee silmänsä ja silittää samanaikaisesti Eliaksen hiuksia. 

**Aamulla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Herää väsyneenä Larin kainalosta aivan karmeaan päänsärkyyn. Suunsa tuntuu ällöttävältä ja sen lisäksi takapuolensa on kipeä. Voihkaisee säälittävästi ja painaa kasvonsa miehensä rintaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee miehensä painavan tämän kasvot rintaansa vasten. Suukottaa tämän hiuksia.  
"Onks paha olo?" kysyy mieheltään, joka näyttää selvästi huonovointiselta. Itselläkin on selvä krapula, mutta on oppinut käsittelemään sitä jo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan kauhee", marisee puristaessaan silmänsä kiinni, kun jokainen pienikin liike aiheuttaa kivuliaan tykytyksen päässään. Ei edes Larin suukko hiuksissaan auta yhtään, vaikka ihana ele onkin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei tainnu olla hyvä idea vetää kännejä", toteaa pudistellen päätään. Rohkaistuu kysymään Eliakselta eilisestä.  
"Muistatsä mitää eilisestä?" **  
**

**Elias**  
  
"Ei enää ikinä tehä tollasta tarkotuksella..." mutisee miehensä rintaa vasten. Larin kysyessä muistaako eilisestä mitään, kurtistaa kulmiaan yrittäesään muistaa.  
"Kyl mä jotain muistan", sanoo hitaasti, "siitä seksistä en melkeen mitään, mut sen verran hellänä on yks tietty paikka, et me kyl harrastettiin sitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Sä et kyllä tehny mitään, mä tein kaiken. Sä oikein erikseen pyysit", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mut joo, ei enää ikinä. Kyl mullaki on vähä heikko olo, et tiiän mitä ollaan juotu." 

**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa, en mä vaan muista sellasta", sanoo nolostuen, kun Lari kertoo virnistellen, että tämä oli itsensä pyynnöstä tehnyt kaiken.  
"Mul on ihan kauhee jano, mut jos liikun, niin mun pää halkee", huokaisee, "ja vessaanki pitäis päästä..."

 **Lari**  
  
"En epäile yhtään, ettet muista, mut ei mua haittaa", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Oli vähän erilaista seksiä tällä kertaa. Voin kertoo, et kyl se on parempaa, jos kummatki on mukana eikä oo sammumispisteessä", virnistää lisää. Kuulee sitten Eliaksen sanat janosta.  
"Mä voin hakee sulle vettä", sanoo ja lähtee keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja ja nolostuu enemmän. _En kai mä vaan sammunu kesken seksin?_ kauhistelee mielessään. Kun miehensä lähtee hakemaan itselleen vettä, painaa päänsä vaikeroiden tyynyynsä.  
"Voisitsä tuoda särkylääkkeen kans?" huutaa Larin perään.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huutavan peräänsä ja kaivaa särkylääkkeen kaapista. Lähtee huoneeseen takaisin ja antaa miehelleen lasin vettä ja särkylääkkeen.  
"Ja jos sä jäit miettii ni ei, et ihan sammunu kesken. Mut en mä kyl ihan varma oo, et missä vaihees nukahit..." sanoo virnistäen palatessaan miehensä viereen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee istumaan ottaakseen mieheltään vesilasin ja särkylääkkeen. Laittaa tabletin suuhunsa ja huuhtoo sen alas vedellä. Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun viileä vesi tuntuu niin ihanalta suussaan.  
"Mut sammuin kummiskin", mutisee vastaukseksi Larin sanoihin. Nojaa tätä vasten hetken, kunnes nousee vastahakoisesti sängystä.  
"Ihan pakko mennä vessaan", ilmoittaa ja poistuu makuuhuoneesta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarviitko apua?" kysyy mieheltään, kun tämä menee vessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tarvii", vastaa Larille ja menee vessaan tyhjentämään rakkonsa. Pesee sitten hampaansa ja kasvonsa tuntien olonsa sen jälkeen paljon virkeämmäksi, joskin edelleen ihan yhtä huonovointiseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Jää makoilemaan sängylleen ja odottaa miestään takaisin viereensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Palaa makuuhuoneeseen ja ottaa kaapista puhtaat bokserit. Vetää ne jalkaansa ja kömpii sitten takaisin sänkyyn miehensä viereen painaen päänsä huokaisten tyynyynsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäskö meijän maata koko päivä sängyssä vai mitä me tälle päivälle keksittäs, et sun olo paranis?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän tää särkylääke ala koht auttaa", mutisee miehelleen, "ei millään viitteis koko päivää tuhlata sängyssä makaamiseen."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mitä me sit tehtäis?" kysyy ja vetää miestään samalla lähelle itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtää päänsä takaisin Larin rinnalle, kun tämä vetää itsensä lähemmäs tätä.  
"Jotain rentoo", vastaa, "katotaan vaiks telkkarii tai jotain." 

**Lari**  
  
"No joo. Voitais me kyl olla rentoi tänää. Ei mitään kiirettä mihinkää", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei nii..." mutisee haukotellen ja painautuu lähemmäs miestään.  
"Sä oot ihana tyyny", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Vai niin. Mä en kyl oo kovinkaa pehmee tyyny", virnistää takaisin. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa miehelleen.  
"En mä mitään pehmeest puhunukaan, vaan ihanasta", virnuilee ja painaa kevyen suukon Larin rintaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mut eiks ihana tyyny oo yleensä myös pehmee?" virnistää ja suukottaa miehensä hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Yleensä joo, mut ei täs tapaukses", sanoo hymyillen ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille. Korjaa asentoaan yrittäen pitää Eliasta sylissään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Katoiksä mis kunnos olkkari ja keittiö oli?" kysyy mieheltään, kun tämä korjaa asentoaan. "Onks niissä kauheesti siivomista?" Miettii, että pöydän pinnat ainakin saattavat olla täynnä alkoholi- ja limsatahroja, ja on itse saattanut kylvää karkkeja pitkin olohuoneen lattiaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä kattonu. Mennääks kattoo?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Vai haluutsä, et mä käyn?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Mennään vaan kattoo yhes", mutisee ja nousee istumaan. "Mun täytyy saada lisää vettä, ihan kauhee jano koko ajan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sellast se on", kommentoi vaan.  
"Sä et taida usein kärsii tollasest olotilasta?" kysyy ja miettii, että puhuiko asiasta eilen Eliaksen kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"En nii, ton elisen voi laskee mun toiseks kunnon känniks", vastaa, eikä ole asiasta ollenkaan ylpeä. Nousee sitten ylös sängystä helpottueena siitä, että särkylääke alkaa vaikuttaa.  
"Tuutsä?" kysyy hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös sängystä ja lähtee Eliaksen perään.  
"Muistatsä mitään meijän eilisist keskusteluist?" virnuilee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jotain niist ensimmäisistä", vastaa silmiään pyöräyttäen. "Me puhuttiin ainakin känniseikkailuista ja mun musamausta." Astuu sitten olohuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Rokkijäbä", virnistää ja tökkää miestään olalle naurahtaen.  
"En oikeesti ois uskonu..." 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa, että olohuoneen pöydällä on laseja, lattialla karkkikulho ja muutama yksinäinen karamelli koristaa lattiaa. Tuhahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"Ja mitäs sä sitte kuuntelet, jotain örinähevii vai?" kysyy ja toivoo, että ei. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en ny kai", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa olohuoneen pöytään.  
"Mä kuuntelen pääasias sellast discojumputusta, mut kyl mulle menee melkein mikä vaa, mikä on hyvää", sanoo virnistäen. Alkaa noukkia lattialta karkkeja.  
"Miks sä oot näit tänne lattialle heittäny? Eiks nää pitäis pistää suuhun?" kysyy irvaillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Itseään huvittaa, että Lari kuuntelee discojumputusta, mutta ei kommentoi.  
"Ite oot läikyttäny kokista tähän pöydälle", sanoo takaisin ottaessaan tyhjät lasit käteensä. "Onneks ei sentään matolla näytä olevan." Lähtee sitten keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
"No anteeks", pahoittelee pöydillä olevia kokisläikkiä. Nostaa lattialta karkkikulhon ja seuraa miestään keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa likaiset lasit tiskialtaaseen ja siirtää tyhjät pullot syrjään. Kastelee sitten rätin ja alkaa pyyhkiä tiski- ja työpöytää puhtaaksi.  
"Viittikö sä, kulta, pyyhkii sen olohuoneen pöydän?" kysyy mieheltään, kun tämä tulee keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tietenkin", vastaa Eliakselle.  
"Millä mä pyyhin?" 

**Elias**

"Tiskikaapissa pitäs olla lisää rättejä", vastaa miehelleen ja hymyillee tälle kiitollisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tiskikaapista rätin ja kastelee sen. Menee olohuoneeseen ja alkaa pyyhkiä pöytää. Huomaa sohvalla jotain läikkiä.  
"Tota... onks toi sun vai mun juomista noi pari läikkää tos sohvalla?" kysyy Eliakselta pyyhkiessään olohuoneen pöytää. 

**Elias**  
  
On saanut keittiön tasot pyyhittyä ja nappaa suuhunsa pari karkkia. Menee olohuoneeseen, kun Lari ilmoittaa, että sohvalla on läikkiä.  
"En mä yhtään tiiä", sanoo tutkiessaan asiaa tarkemmin. "Onneks noi päälliset voi pestä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä varmaan haluut ottaa ne päälliset pois, mä en nimittäin osaa", sanoo pyyhkiessään edelleen tarkasti olohuoneen pöytää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ihan varmana osaisit, jos viitteisit kokeilla", virnistää ja alkaa irrottaa päällistä sohvasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mul on täs muutaki hommaa", virnistää takaisin ja jatkaa pöydän pyyhkimistä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin sulla näkyy olevan", sanoo ja hymyilee miehelleen kiintyneesti, kun tämä niin perusteellisesti puhdistaa pöytää. Saa sohvanpäälliset irti ja lähtee viemään niitä pesuhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa viimein pöydän pyyhittyä ja astelee keittiöön viemään rättiä pois. 

**Elias**  
  
Hakee vaatehuoneesta varapäälliset sohvaan ja menee olohuoneeseen laittamaan ne paikoilleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa karkkikulhosta muutaman karkin ja lähestyy Eliasta.  
"Ota karkki", sanoo ja yrittää tunkea karkkia miehensä suuhun. 

**Elias**

Kääntyy katsomaan miestään, kun tämä ilmestyy viereensä. Lari alkaa tunkea karkkia suuhunsa, joten avaa suunsa ammolleen, jotta se onnistuu paremmin. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan karkin Eliaksen suuhun suutelee tätä intohimoisesti sen jälkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin suudellessa itseään. Hylkää sohvanpäälliset ja kietoo kätensä miehensä ympärille vastatessaan suudelmaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitäskö meijän lähtee shoppailee?" kysyy mieheltään, kun tämä vastaa suudelmaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Shoppailee mitä?" kysyy ihmeissään samalla, kun pureskelee karkkia, jonka Lari laittoi suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihan mitä vaa", sanoo. Itsellään olisi mielessä yksi tietty ostos, mutta arkailee sen ostamista tai ylipäätään ottamista puheeksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan miettelijäänä.  
"Sulla on jotain mielessäs, eiks ookin?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä", vastaa salaperäisesti hymyillen.  
"Mut mennäänkö vai ei?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai me mennään, mua alko meinaa kiinnostaa, et mitä sä suunnittelet", vastaa hymyillen. Ei osaa yhtään aavistaa, mitä Larilla on mielesään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jes", sanoo ja lähtee makuuhuoneeseen pukemaan vaatteita päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään miehelleen ja menee hakemaan keittiöstä lisää karkkia. Itsensä ei tee ollenkaan mieli aamupalaa, mutta karkki kyllä maistuu. Juo vielä lasillisen vettä ja lähtee sitten miehensä perään makuuhuoneeseen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ai nii... pystynköhän mä ajaa autoo?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Täytyyks meijän mennä autolla?" kysyy ottaessaan kaapista farkut ja vetäessä ne jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voidaan me bussillaki mennä. Sano mulle, et mennääks me Jumboon vai Kamppiin vai Forumiin?" kysyy mielipidettä vetäessään paitaa päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Otetaan bussi, jos sä et oo varma sun ajokunnosta", sanoo huolehtivana. Miettii sitten kauppakeskusten välillä.  
"En mä tiiä, vaik Foorumiin", vastaa olkiaan kohauttaen. Vetää sitten paidan päälleen ja alkaa metsästää eilisiä farkkujaan lattialta, jottaa saa vyön itselleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, otetaan sit juna, jos mennää Forumiin", sanoo virnistäen ja laittaa housuja jalkaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Löytää vyön ja alkaa pujotella sitä farkkuihinsa.  
"Okei, mennään junalla", sanoo. Seuraavaksi ottaa kaapista sukat ja laittaa ne jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Osaatsä yhtää aavistaa, mitä mul vois olla mielessä? Nii siis, jos on", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No kyl sulla jotain on, se on selvää, mut en kyl osaa yhtään arvata, et mitä se jotain vois olla", vastaa hymyillen ja on erittäin utelias miehensä suunnitelmista.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy sitten. 

**Pian...  
**

**Lari**  
  
Ovat saapuneet Forumin kauppakeskukseen ja kävelevät koruliikkeen ohi. Pysähtyy ikkunan kohdalle ja katsoo telineessä olevia koruja ja sormuksia.  
"Onks hienoja?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
On miettinyt koko matkan, mitä miehellään on mielessä, muttei ole keksinyt mitään. Pysähtyy koruliikkeen eteen ja kääntää katseensa ikkunaan Larin kysymyksen kuultuaan.  
"Onhan ne", vastaa olkiaan kohauttaen katsellessaan näytillä olevia koruja. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennääks sisälle kattoo lisää?" kysyy ujommin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan miestään, kun tämä ehdottaa sisälle menemistä ja huomaa tämän näyttävän vähän ujolta.  
"Meinaatsä ostaa mulle sieltä jotain?" kysyy uteliaana ja virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen kysymyksen, mutta päättää pysyä salaperäisenä eikä vastaa miehelle mitään. Ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni ja astuu liikkeeseen sisälle. Menee katsomaan sormuksia.  
"Onks toi sun mielest hieno? Tai toi?" kysyy osoittaen eri sormuksia.  
"Entä tää?" 

**Elias**  
  
Kiinnostuksensa kasvaa, kun Lari ei vastaa itselleen mitään, vaan raahaa itsensä sisälle ja tämä alkaa osoitella sormuksia kysellen ovatko ne hienoja.  
"Lari, ne on kaikki tosi hienoja", vastaa lempeästi. "Mitä ihmettä sä oikeen suunnittelet?" 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa syvään ja ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kunnolla kiinni kääntäen katseen tähän.  
"Elias rakas... Mä tiiän, et me ei olla tunnettu kauaa saati seurusteltu kauaa, mut mä tiiän, et sä oot mulle se oikee. Mä oon tosi rakastunu suhun enkä oo oikeesti kokenu tällästä ikinä", sanoo ja polvistuu.  
"Saanks mä ostaa sulle tollasen sormuksen?" kysyy ujommin.


	33. Chapter 33

**Osa 33   
**

**Elias**  
  
Liikuttuu Larin kauniista sanoista ja nyökyttää niille, sillä on itse aivan samaa mieltä. Ei ole yhtään yllättynyt, kun tämän sanojen pätteeksi miehensä polvistuu eteensä. Tuntee, kuinka onnen kyyneleet kohoavat silmiinsä.  
"Kyl sä saat", vastaa ja hymyilee leveästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Kasvoilleen nousee leveä hymy, kun Elias vastaa myöntävästi kysymykseensä. Nousee ylös lattialta ja suutelee Eliasta. Tuntee itsekin kyyneleiden valtaavan silmäkulmansa.  
"Ja se on sit sulle varmasti okei, jos mä ostan tollasen sulle?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan rakastavasti ja tuntee ensimmäisen kyyneleen karkaavan silmäkulmastaan.  
"On se, ihan varmasti", vastaa Larin kysymykseen onnellisesti hymyillen, "mä rakastan sua niin valtavasti, ettei sanat ees riitä." 

**Lari**  
  
Pyyhkii Eliaksen kyyneleen tämän poskelta.  
"Nii mäki sua. Nyt sul on sit valinnan paikka, et minkä sä haluut", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, kun tuntee miehensä pyyhkivän kyyleneen itsensä poskelta. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan sormuksia uudelleen, tällä kertaa tarkemmin.  
"Toi keskimmäinen", sanoo kohta, "mut jos se on liian kallis, niin sit toi reunimmainen oikeelta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mikään ei oo liian kallista, jos se menee sulle", sanoo.   
"Mut mäki varmaan tarviin tollasen. Eli otetaan kaks samanlaista?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty sun täytyy kans sormus saada, mut ei sen tarvii olla samanlainen", sanoo hymyillen, "sä voit valita sellasen, mistä ite tykkäät eniten." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin joo", sanoo ja alkaa katsella sormuksia tarkemmin.  
"Must toi on aika siisti", sanoo katsoessaan erilaista sormusta kuin Elias. Kutsuu myyjän paikalle.  
"Yks tollanen ja yks tollanen", osoittaa sormuksia ja hymyilee Eliakselle samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee hymyillen, kun Lari tekee sormusvalintaa ja tämä päätyy varsin erilaiseen kuin mitä itse valitsi. Sitten mies kutsuu myyjän ja näyttä tälle valitut sormukset. _Mä oon oikeesti kihloissa!_ miettii epäuskoisesti mielessään, mutta on silti asiasta hyvin onnellinen. 

**Lari**  
  
Maksaa myyjälle sormukset ja ottaa ne mukaansa.  
"Mä tiiän, missä laitetaan nää sormiin", sanoo Eliakselle ja vetää tätä kohti paikkaa, joka tuli mieleensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari maksaa sormukset ja kertoo, että tämä tietää paikan, jossa laittaa ne sormiin.  
"Okei", sanoo hymyillen ja antaa miehensä vetää itseään kohti kyseistä paikkaa. 

**Hetken päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut Eliaksen kanssa Rakkauden sillalle, joka on täynnä lukkoja. Toivoo salaa, että jonain päivänä saisi kiinnittää Eliaksen kanssa lukon kiinni sillan kaiteeseen, mutta ajattelee, ettei vielä ole sen aika.  
"Noni. Tässä mä aattelin. Sano jos tää on sun mielest huono paikka, ni vaihetaan. Haluun, et sä muistat tän hetken", sanoo hiljaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari johdattaa itsensä lukkoja täynnä olevalle Rakkauden sillalle.  
"Voi kulta, ei sillä oo mitään väliä, missä me ollaan, mä muistan tän hetken joka tapauksessa", kertoo miehelleen lempeästi hymyillen. Naurahtaa sitten.  
"Sä kosit mua keskellä koruliikettä krapulassa", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No joo, ei kieltämättä ollu ehkä kaikkein romanttisin aika tai paikka, mut mun oli pakko tehä se", virnistää itsekin ja kaivaa sormukset taskustaan. Avaa rasian ja ottaa Eliaksen sormuksen käteensä ja tarttuu Eliaksen vasempaan käteen. 

**Elias**

"No oli se ainakin spontaania", naurahtaa, "en mä mitään kliseistä kynttiläillallista olis halunnutkaan."  
Pulssinsa kiihtyy, kun Lari ottaa sormuksen ja avaa korurasian. Pidättää hengitystään miehensä tarrutessa vasempaan käteensä ja tämän alkaessa pujottaa sormusta sormeensa. 

**Lari**  
  
Pujottaa sormuksen Eliaksen vasemman käden nimettömään ja laittaa korurasian takaisin taskuun.  
"Nyt ei pitäs kellekkään olla epäselvää, et kelle sä kuulut", virnistää ja suutelee Eliasta onnellisena. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena miehensä pujottaessa sormuksen sormeensa. Virnistää tämän sanoille ja vastaa suudelmaan edelleen hymyillen.  
"Sun vuoro", kuiskaa ja ojentaa kättään, jotta Lari antaisi itselleen toisen korurasian.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kuiskatessa itselleen sanansa, alkaa kaivaa taskustaan toisen korurasian ja antaa sen Eliaksen käteen hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa korurasian vastaan mieheltään ja ottaa sormuksen sieltä. Tarttuu sitten Larin vasempaan käteen ja pujottaa sormuksen tämän nimettömään.  
"Nyt sä oot mun", sanoo hymyillen ja suutelee miestään hellästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias pujottaa sormuksen sormeensa ja tämän jälkeen suutelee itseään. Vastaa tämän hellään suudelmaan ja halaa miestään.  
"Nii oonki. Toivottavasti muutki tajuu tän, et me ollaan nyt toistemme", sanoo halatessa miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari vastaa suudelmaan ja sen jälkeen halaa itseään. Halaa takaisin ja kuuntelee hymyillen tämän sanoja.  
"Toivotaan", sanoo ja ajatuksensa siirtyvät väkisinkin Anttiin, vaikka kyseinen henkilö on viimeinen, jota haluaisi ajatella sillä hetkellä. 

**Lari**  
  
On erityisen onnellinen siitä, että on saanut pujottaa sormuksen Eliaksen sormeen.  
"Mitäköhä faija sanoo?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta ja katsoo miestään silmiin.  
"Kyllä se varmaan on onnellinen sun puolesta", sanoo tälle pienesti hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen.  
"Niin. Ja jos ei oo onnellinen, nii ei sit oo. Ei se pysty vaikuttaa mun tunteisiin sua kohtaan, vaikka tekis mitä", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymilee miehelleen, kun tämä sanoo, ettei tämän isä pysty vaikuttamaan miehensä tunteisiin itseään kohtaan.  
"Jos se ei oo onnellinen, niin sen täytyy kuitenkin tottuu muhun", sanoo ja kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse, "mä en nimittäin oo lähdössä mihinkään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Enkä mä päästäis sua mihinkään", lisää ja suutelee miestään rakastuneesti.  
"Mennääks kotiin vai haluutsä juhlistaa tätäkin jotenkin?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan ja irtaantuu siitä hyvin hitaasti.  
"Mennään kotiin", vastaa Larille, "juhlistetaan siellä." 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää miehelleen ja lähtee kävelemään tämän kanssa käsi kädessä kohti rautatieasemaa.  
"Mites tota... haluutsä jo kertoo tästä muille vai pidetääks tää omana salaisuutena, ja annetaan muitten huomata nää sormukset?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee miehensä kanssa kohti rautatieasemaa.  
"Nii... Kyllä me voidaan kertoo, mut toisaalta se vois olla aika jänskää, jos annettais muitten huomata", miettii virnistäen, "Iida sais varmaan jonku hepulin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä voin jo kuvitella, miten se toitottaa, että me ei olla ees seurusteltu kauaa ja nyt jo kihloissa ja kaikkee tällästä. Ja et miks me ei olla kerrottu sille", sanoo nauraen.  
"Mut antaa ihmisten huomata", jatkaa ja tuo miestään lähemmäs itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niinpä", komppaa nauraen kultansa sanoja. Irrottaa kätensä Larin kädestä, kun tämä tuo itseään lähemmäs tätä. Kiertää kätensä miehensä lantion ympäri.  
"Mä en oo ikinä ollu näin onnellinen", huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja sit se on varmaa kateellinen, ku Janne tajus kosii sitä vasta tyylii kymmenen vuoden seurustelun jälkeen, ja me mentiin äkkii kihloihin", nauraa miehelleen. Sulaa miehensä sanoista, kun tämä sanoo mitä sanoo.  
"En mäkään oo. En ois kyl uskonu hetki sitten, et mä löydän sun kaltasen miehen ja kosin sitä näin pian", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille Iidasta.  
"Saattaa olla", toteaa huvittuneena, "mut onneks kumpikaan meistä ei sentään oo raskaana." Hymyilee sitten miehelleen.  
"No en mäkään kyl kosintaa odottanut, mut en olis suostunu siihen, jos en tosissani sitä haluaisi", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei onneks", vastaa hymyillen miehelleen raskaudesta. Suikkaa pienen suukon miehensä otsalle tämän sanottua mielipiteensä kosinnasta.  
"Antti ei taida tykätä, mut toivottavasti se nyt viimeistää tajuu jättää meidät rauhaan", sanoo eikä tajua, että alkoi puhua Antista.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee saadessan suukon otsaansa, mutta menettää sen, kun Lari mainitsee Antin.  
"Nii... mäkin mietin sitä. Toivottavasti se tajuu, ku en yhtään jaksais enää sen valheita", huokaisee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Todennäkösesti se keksii tästäkin jonkun valheen", toteaa huokaisten, vaikka ei jaksaisi miettiä Anttia.  
"Ootsä muuten miettiny sitä lähestymiskieltoo?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oon mä sitä vähän miettiny, mut jotenkin en haluisi turvautuu niin rajuihin keinoihin", myöntää hiljaa. "Mä edelleen toivon, et se mies, johon mä silloin rakastuin, on siellä vielä jossain, ja Antti ihan ite tajuis jättää meijät rauhaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmm, ymmärrän. Toivotaan, et se tajuis. Mietin, et onks sille helpompaa sulattaa tää, jos sä kerrot sille vai et se kuulee jostain muualta?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En oikeen tiedä", huokaisee, "ehkä se vois upota sen tajuntaan paremmin mun suusta ku jonkun muun." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se vois ehkä uskoo, jos sä puhuisit sille", miettii, "vaikka ei se aikasemminkaa oo uskonu, mut ku se tosissaa eilen näki meijät yhessä, ni jos se vihdoin oikeesti ymmärtäis." 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... Voishan sitä kokeilla, jos se uskois", miettii myös. "Ja onhan mulla tämä todisteena." Katsoo ihaillen upeaa kihlasormusta sormessaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo miestään, joka katselee ihaillen tämän kihlasormusta.  
"Nii on", kommentoi suloista näkyä.  
"Onneks sä olit mukana valitsemassa tota, koska mä en ois osannu yksin", sanoo naurahtaen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää miehensä sanoille.  
"Mulle olis kuule kelvannu vaikka rautalangasta väännetty lenkki", vitsailee virnistäen, "kuhan se vaan olis sun antama." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä haluun sulle vaan parasta, ni en mä ois ikinä voinu vääntää sulle sormusta jostai rautalangasta", sanoo katsoen rakastaan silmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen rakastuneesti.  
"Sä oot ihana", sanoo hiljaa ja painautuu lähemmäs vasten Larin kylkeä. Vaihtaa sitten vastahakoisesti puheenaiheen takaisin Anttiin.  
"Ootsä siis sitä mieltä, et mun pitäis mennä kertoo Antille?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
"Säki oot ihana", sanoo miehelleen tämän painautuessa vasten kylkeään. Puheenaihe vaihtuu Eliaksen toimesta takaisin Anttiin.  
"No mun mielest se ois ehkä viisainta. Mä voin kyl tulla mukaan, jos sä haluut, et mä tuun", sanoo.  
"Mä luotan suhun, et sä tuut takas kotiin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä halusin, et sä tuut mukaan, mut on varmaan parempi, et Antti ei kuitenkaan nää sua", miettii ja kääntyy katsomaan miestään.  
"Kiitti, et sä luotat muhun", sanoo hellästi, "koska mä todellakin tuun kotiin." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille kotiin tulemisesta.  
"Mennääks sit heti? Turhaa mennä eka Vantaalle ja sit tulla takas Helsinkiin", ehdottaa.  
"Ja totta kai mä tuun mukaan, mä voin olla jossain piilossa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", vastaa ja itseään hieman hermostuttaa Antin kohtaaminen toistamiseen vuorokauden sisään.  
"Meijän kannattaa ottaa sit bussi", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Otetaan vaan", sanoo ja tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta.  
"Mun kihlattu", sanoo hiljaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä tiukentaa tämän otetta itsestään.  
"Ja sä oot mun kihlattu", sanoo takaisin ja painaa suukon miehensä poskelle. 

**Antin talolla...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
"Noni, täällä oltais nyt sitte", sanoo miehelleen, kun astuvat bussista ulos pysäkille ja näkevät Eliaksen entisen kodin edessään. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos bussista Larin kanssa ja katselee tuttua kerrostaloa.  
"Niin ollaan, joo", sanoo ja ottaa miestään kädestä lähtiessän kävelemään sitä kohti. "Toivottavasti se on kotona." 

**Lari**  
  
"Täytyy toivoo, joo", toteaa vastaukseksi, kun kävelevät Eliaksen kanssa kohti kerrostaloa, jossa Antti asuu. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuvat alaovelle ja avaa sen astuen sen jälkeen sisään.  
"Jäätsä tähän odottaa?" kysyy hermostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen esittäessä hermostuneena kysymyksen, nyökkää ja suikkaa miehelleen suukon.  
"Jään mä. Tsemppiä." 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja halaa tätä nopeasti.  
"Tuun ihan kohta takasin", sanoo ja lähtee sitten kipuamaan rappusia ylös kakkoskerrokseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen nopeaan halaukseen ja nyökkää samalla tämän sanoille. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu Antin ovelle, vetää syvään henkeä ja päästää ilman hitaasti ulos. Soittaa sitten ovikelloa. 

**Antti**  
  
On juuri tullut suihkusta ja kuulee ovikellon soivan. Menee avaamaan oven pelkkä pyyhe ympärillään. 

**Elias**  
  
Ovi avautuu ja näkee sen toisella puolella pelkkään pyyhkeeseen pukeutuneen Antin. Kääntää katseensa pois miehestä.  
"Terve", sanoo. 

**Antti**  
  
Näkee oven toisella puolella Eliaksen, joka kääntää katseensa pois itsestään.  
"Ai hei, Elias. Noh, ei tarvii ujostella", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa takaisin Anttiin tämän sanat kuultuaan, mutta pitää silmänsä tiukasti tämän kasvoissa. Ei missään nimessä halua antaa Antille mitään ideoita...  
"Mä tulin pyytään viimisen kerran, et sä jätät mut ja Larin rauhaan", ilmoittaa rauhallisesti. 

**Antti**  
  
"Oothan sä ennenki nähny mut tälläsessa asussa. Nii ja ihan ilman mitäänkin", virnistää ja kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Ai sä oikein tulit varta vasten pyytämään? Miksiköhän mun pitäis niin tehdä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Antin sanoille tämän asusteesta eikä kommentoi.  
"Siks, koska mä oon kihloissa Larin kanssa", vastaa Antin kysymykseen ja näyttää tälle kättään, jossa sormuksensa komeilee. 

**Antti**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat hämmennyksestä, kun näkee Eliaksen sormessa sormuksen.  
"Mitäh? Tässä taiski olla syy, mikset sä mennyt kihloihin mun kanssa. Odotit, että Lari kosii ja sit vastaat sille myöntävästi. Vai oliks siinä ees munaa kosia sua?" tuhahtaa ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee Antin sanoille.  
"Mä en mennyt kihloihin sun kanssa, koska se tuntu väärältä, ja sä tiesit, et mä en ollu siihen valmis, mut sä kosit silti ja vielä lehdistön edessä", tokaisee ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan. "Enkä mä odottanu Larilta mitään kosintaa, mut kun se teki sen, mä tiesin hetkeekään epäröimättä, et on oikee päätös suostua." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mistä mä olisin sen muka voinut tietää? Me oltiin sentään seurusteltu yli kolme vuotta ja asuttukin lähes niin kauan saman katon alla. Ja Lari tuli kuvioihin öö kesällä? Ja nyt jo kihloissa. Mieti vähä. Janne ja Iidakin on ollu kimpassa varmaan kymmenen vuotta ja menee vasta ens keväänä naimisiin", selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos sä et tiennyt, nii et osannu lukee mua pätkääkään", tokaisee ja alkaa jälleen kerran ärsyyntyä miehen käytökseen. "Ja ehkä mä ja Lari ollaan edetty aika nopeesti, mut mä tiedän, et se on mulle se oikee." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mut turha mun on kai enää yrittää, sä oot valintas tehny. Ja se valinta en oo mä, niin sama se", sanoo totisena. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee toivonkipinän syttyvän sisällään Antin seuraavista sanoista.  
"Niin olen, mun valinta on Lari, et sinä", sanoo tiukasti, "joten sä voit lopettaa niiden valheitten levittämisen, koska niistä ei oo mitään hyötyä." 

**Antti**  
  
Tuntee kyyneleiden takertuvan silmiin.  
"Ehkä mä oon ollut vähän liian tökerö, mut en mä vaan voinut käsittää, että sä vaihdat mut toiseen..." sanoo melkein itkien. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun Antti alkaa vetistellä.  
"Mä oon oikeesti pahoillani, et täs kävi näin", sanoo ja tarkoittaa sitä. "Ja mä tein tosi väärin sua kohtaan, kun en kertonut heti... Mä muuttaisin sen, jos voisin." 

**Antti**  
  
"Voitsä antaa anteeks? Mä oon paha ihminen", sanoo syytellen itseään.  
"Ei mun ollu tarkotus sua satuttaa..."

 **Elias**  
  
"Et sä oo paha ihminen, sun täytyy vaan oppii joustamaan ja tulemaan asioissa vastaan", kertoo miehelle, josta alkaa paistaa läpi se Antti, jonka itse tuntee parhaiten.  
"Sä kyllä satutit mua valheillas, mut mä satutin sua, kun alotin toisen suhteen sun selän takana, ja sä sait sen selville lehdestä, etkä multa", sanoo pahoittelevasti, "mä oon se, jonka kuuluu pyytää sulta anteeks." 

**Antti**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen halaukseen.  
"Kai mä saan halata sua ees?" sanoo herkistyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on ihan okei", vastaa entiselle miehelleen ja vastaa halaukseen. Tuntee olonsa hyvin helpottuneeksi ja kevyeksi saatuaan välinsä selvitettyä Antin kanssa. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä pyytäisin sulta vielä yhtä juttua, mut mä tiedän, ettei mun kannata, koska sä et voi tehdä sitä kuitenkaan..." sanoo halauksessa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos sä tarkotat suudelmaa, niin oot ihan oikeessa, sellasta mä en voi sulle antaa", sanoo ja irtaantuu sitten halauksesta. 

**Antti**  
  
"Sitähän mä tarkotin", vastaa.  
"Onnea sulle ja Larille. Ihan oikeesti", sanoo ja ottaa kiinni ovesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo, kun Antti toivottaa itselleen ja Larille onnea kuulostaen vilpittömältä. Näkee tämän tarttuvan oveen.  
"Ja mä toivon sulle kaikkea hyvää", sanoo sitten ja onnistuu hymyilemään. 

**Antti**  
  
"Ja mä rakastan sua silti", sanoo huokaisten ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Antille alakuloisesti.  
"Kyllä sä pääset musta yli", sanoo, "sun on pakko." Kääntyy sitten lähteäkseen.  
"Heippa." 

**Antti**  
  
"Moikka. Toivottavasti me vielä nähdään joskus", sanoo Eliaksen selälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee vielä pikaisesti Anttia tämän sanojen jälkeen ja lähtee sitten rappusia alas Larin luo hyvin helpottuneena ja iloisena. 

**Antti**  
  
Sulkee oven ja jää muistelemaan Eliaksen ja itsensä yhteisiä hetkiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee oven menevän kiinni ja jonkun alkavan laskeutua rappusia. Toivoo, että se olisi Elias. 

**Elias**  
  
Palaa Larin luokse hymyillen ja painautuu halaamaan tätä.  
"Kiitti, et sä ehdotit tänne tuloa", mumisee miehensä olkapäätä vasten.

 **Lari**  
  
Vastaa miehensä halaukseen ja kuulee tämän sanat.  
"Ole hyvä. Lupasko se jättää meijät rauhaan?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta, mutta pitää kuitenkin yhä kiinni miehestään.  
"Meijän ei tarvii enää huolehtii Antista. Sain sen kans sovittuu meijän asiat, ja kaikki on nyt ihan hyvin", kertoo miehelleen hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Mitä mielt se oli näistä?" kysyy osoittaen sormusta sormessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Larin sormusta hymyillen.  
"No, ei se tätä uutista kauheen hyvin aluks ottanut, mut kyl se sitte tajus, et mä oon valintani tehny, ja se oot sä", vastaa onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä on saanut taottua järkeä ex-miehensä päähän.  
"Mut ei yrittäny lähennellä tai tunnustaa rakkauttaan?" kyselee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä se mua halas, mut mä annoin luvan siihen", kertoo, "ja olis se suudelmankin halunnut, mut siitä kieltäydyin." Huokaisee sitten.  
"Niin, sanoi se vielä lopuks, että se silti rakastaa mua yhä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kumma, ettei se sit väkisin hyökänny ja antanu sitä suudelmaa", kummastelee Antin outoa käytöstä. Kuulee Eliaksen huokaisevan, että Antti oli sanonut tälle rakastavansa Eliasta edelleen.  
"Mitä sä aattelet siitä, et se rakastaa sua vielä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tällä kertaa se ei ollu kusipää-Antti, niin se kuunteli mua eikä käyny väkisin päälle", hymähtää Larille. Alkaa sitten miettiä tämän kysymystä.  
"En mä oikeen tiiä", sanoo miettelijäänä, "ehkä mua vähän harmittaa, et se tuntee vielä niin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Harmihan se on", toteaa, "mut pääasia, et se antaa meijän olla rauhassa. Ja jos ei anna, ni sit kyllä haetaan sitä lähestymiskieltoo. Mitä luulet, kutsuuks Iida ja Janne sen sinne häihin, vaikka se ei sun kumppani enää olekaan?" kysyy miettiäänä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en usko, et me tarvitaan lähestymiskieltoo", sanoo Larille ja lähtee vetämään tätä ulos rappukäytävästä.  
"Jaa-a, en mä oo ees ajatellut kutsuuks ne Antin vai ei..." miettii, "ei ne kyl oo ollu missään tekemisissä ilman, et mä oon ollu paikalla." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä ne ei kutsu", sanoo Eliaksen vetäessä itseään ulos rappukäytävästä.  
"Mitäs sä haluut tehä seuraavaks?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos kerrostalon ovesta.  
"Mä haluun, et mennään kotiin juhliin meitä, niin ku oli puhe", vastaa ja virnistää itsekin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti et aatellu vetää kännejä", naurahtaa huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä Larin sanoille.  
"En todellakaan, mul on jo valmiiks krapula ja etova olo", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä. Innolla ootan, miten me juhlitaan", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"No, pian sä näät", virnistää.


	34. Chapter 34

** Osa 34 **

**Hypätään huhtikuuhun... Lari ja Elias ovat edelleen kihloissa, tosin heidän tiensä ei ole ollut täysin ruusuinen, vaan matkalle on sattunut myös mutkia. Antti on tosin jättänyt heidät rauhaan Eliaksen käynnin jälkeen, mutta Ilkkaa sen sijaan on järkyttänyt se uutinen, että oma poikansa on mennyt kihloihin toisen miehen kanssa. Ilkka on syyttänyt Eliasta manipuloinnista, ja se on tuonut kitkaa myös kihlaparin välille, koska Ilkka ei ole suostunut tapaamaan Eliasta ollenkaan, vaan on tavannut pelkästään Laria. Joulun Elias ja Lari viettivät erossa, kumpikin omien perheidensä kanssa. Joulupäivänä he palasivat yhteiseen rakkaudenpesäänsä.  
  
Iida ja Janne ovat saaneet tytön, joka on noin kuukauden vanha. Häihin on enää kuukausi aikaa ja valmistelut ovat käynnissä. Iida ja Janne ovat pyytäneet Eliasta ja Laria tyttönsä kummiksi, ja miehet suostuivat tehtävään. ****  
****  
Lari**  
  
Sovittaa päälleen pukua, jonka aikoo laittaa Iidan ja Jannen häihin.  
"Mitäs sanot?" kysyy miehensä mielipidettä. 

**Elias**  
  
Napittaa puvuntakkia kääntyessään katsomaan Laria.  
"Tosi tyylikäs edelleen", sanoo hymyillen. Saa sitten oman vaatetuksensa kuntoon ja suoristaa vielä hieman kravattia.  
"Mut voinks mä oikeesti laittaa tän?" kysyy mieheltään. On stressannut jonkin verran pukuvalinnasta eikä oikein ole siihen tyytyväinen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen kysyessä puvustaan.  
"Voit, todellakin. Sä näytät tosi komeelta", sanoo miehelleen.  
"Niin ja tyylikkäältä tietty", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille pienesti ja kääntyy katsomaan itseään peilistä.  
"Sopiiks nää meijän puvut nyt kuitenkaan yhteen?" kysyy sitten hieman ahdistuneena. Iida on ollut mukana pukuvalinnoissa ja väittänyt, että yhteensopivuus on taattu, muttei itse oikein tiedä.  
"Pitäsikö mun ottaa eri värinen kravatti?" miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii siis sun ja Iidan vai mun ja sun puvut?" kysyy varmistaakseen. Itse on aivan varma, että Jannella ei olisi mitään väliä miten itse pukeutuisi, kunhan vain laittaa jotain päälle, ettei mene ilman rihmankiertämää sinne.  
"Onks se päättäny jo sen mekon?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Sun ja mun tietysti", vastaa miehelleen silmiään pyöräyttäen. "En mä sinne häihin oo Iidan miehenä menossa, vaan sun." Ottaa sitten kravatin pois päänsä yli ja kokeilee toista.  
"Ei vielä, sillä on edelleen kolme mekkoa, minkä välillä se pähkäilee", vastaa huvittuneena. Itse on ehdottomasti yksinkertaisen ja Iidan muotoja korostavan mekon kannalla, kun taas Iida itse pitää siitä, mikä muistuttaa eniten prinsessamekkoa. Janne puolestaan haluaa tälle tyypillisesti Iidan valitsevan kaikkein paljastavimman mekon. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille Iidan mekko-ongelmasta.  
"Enpä yllättyny. Jos Janne sais päättää, ni Iida menis varmasti sellasessa minimekossa sinne", virnistää. Kommentoi sitten Eliaksen aikaisempia sanoja.  
"No niin tietysti. En mä tiedä, että onko sillä niin väliä kumman kravatin sä laitat. Komee sä silti oot", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Todennäkösesti, mut onneks Janne ei päätä yhtään mitään", virnistää. Alkaa sitten riisua pukua.  
"Nii... Kai mä otan sitten sen ekan kravatin, tää toinen on jotenkin laimee", miettii ja hymyilee peilin kautta Larille, joka näyttää todella komealta puku päällä. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen hymyilevän peilin kautta itselleen.  
"No mitäs hymyilet?" kysyy uteliaampana. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa puvuntakin henkariin ja virnistää miehelleen.  
"Sitä, että sä oot ihan mielettömän komee tossa puvussa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti en vie Jannelta huomioo", virnistää takaisin miehelleen ja alkaa riisua pukua. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä usko, kaikki huomio kiinnittyy kummiskin Iidaan", sanoo hymyillen ja alkaa napittaa paitaansa auki. **  
**

**Lari**  
  
"Onks Iida kertonu, et onks ne virallisesti päättäny sen tytön nimee? Ku eiks sillekki ollu monta eri vaihtoehtoo? Janne halus toisen ja Iida halus toisen ja ne ei meinannu päästä yhteisymmärrykseen", kysyy mieheltään ja laittaa puvuntakin henkariin. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kauluspaitansa pois päältään ja asettaan sen toiseen henkariin.  
"Jos viimesin tieto pitää paikkansa, niin ne hylkäs ne molemmat nimet ja nyt ne kinaa uusista vaihtoehdoista", vastaa huvittuneena ja pudistaa päätään. 

**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään kuullessaan uusimman tilanteen vauvan nimestä.  
"Just. Tollastako se on niitten jokaisen lapsen kohalla? Jos ne enää uskaltaa tehä niitä", virnistää.  
"Onneks ne ei mee ku kerran naimisiin. Säästyy seki vaiva", sanoo ja alkaa avata paitansa nappeja. 

**Elias**  
  
"Saattaa hyvinki olla", tuhahtaa huvittuneena, "vaik kyllä mä ymmärrän, että lapsen nimi on tärkee päätös, mut silti." Siirtää henkarin syrjään ja alkaa riisua housujaan.  
"Saavat luvan mennä vaan tän kerran naimisiin, ei tälläst jaksa enää uudestaan."

 **Lari**  
  
"Meetsä tänää kiertelee Iidan kaa jotai mekkokauppoi?" kysyy mieheltään laittaessa paitaansa henkariin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Meen joo, Iida haluu taas sovittaa niit kolmea", vastaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään. "Täl kertaa otan kyl kameran mukaan, niin voidaan Iidan kans sit myöhemmin kattoo niitä kuvia ja vertailla, kun kaikki kolme mekkoo on eri kaupassa." Astuu pois housuistaan ja laittaa nekin henkariin. Alkaa sitten vetää farkkuja jalkaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Yllättävää", tuhahtaa.  
"Uskaltaaks Iida jättää vauvan Jannen kans kotii?" kysyy pelokkaana. Ei todellakaan tiedä mitä tapahtuisi, jos Janne jäisi vauvan kanssa kahden.

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa miehensä sanoille Jannesta ja vauvasta.  
"Vissiin. Täytyy Jannenkin joskus opetella", virnistää ja laittaa paidan päälleen.  
"Vai pitäiskö sun mennä sinne pelastamaan meijän kummityttö?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäs varmaa, mut yhtä vähän mä tiedän vauvoista ku Janne. Taino Janne ehkä vähä enemmän, ku se on sen faija, mut silti... Mun piti muutenki nähä Jannee tänää", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Täytyy meijänki se jossain vaihees opetella, jos kerran meinataan ottaa tyttö hoitoon välillä", huomauttaa miehelleen laittaessaan henkareita tankokaappiin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta. Ehkä mä tänään yllätän kaikki ja hoidan sitä niin hyvin ku pystyn", virnistää ja alkaa riisua housujaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Yllätä vaan, saat sit opettaa mua", virnistää ja istahtaa sängylle katselemaan Larin riisumista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eksä hoitanu sun pikkuveljee, ku se oli vauva? Kai sä nyt osaat? Sä oot sentään Elias..." virnistää ja vetää housut alas ja ottaa ne pois jaloistaan. Laittaa henkarit kaappiin ja housut myös kaappiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä sitä kauheesti hoitanu, eikä kukaan koskaan mua kahestaan sen kans jättänyt", vastaa miehelleen. "Ja siitä on muutenki jo niin monta vuotta aikaa, etten edes kunnolla muista." Hymähtää sitten Larin viimeiselle lauseelle.  
"Ai vaan koska mä oon Elias, nii mun pitäis osata?" virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee päätään Eliaksen viimeiselle lauseelle.  
"Ei pelkästään. Koska sä oot myös ihana ja fiksu ja täydellinen, ni siks sun pitäis osata", virnistää ja syöksyy halaamaan miestään pelkät bokserit jalassa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin kehuessa itseään. Sitten tämä syöksyy halaamaan itseään. Painaa päänsä vasten miehensä paljasta ylävartaloa ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Sä oot täydellinen", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja nousee ylös sängystä irtaantuen halauksesta.  
"Mut nyt ylös, ettei kumpiki myöhästytä. Sulla varmaan on tarkempi aikataulu", sanoo virnistäen ja alkaa etsiä kaapista paitaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan, kun Lari irtaantuu halauksesta ja poistuu sängyltä.  
"Joo, mun pitäis nähdä Iidan vartin päästä tuolla pihalla", vastaa huokaisten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä murjota, eiks oo ihan kivaa mennä kattelee mekkoja Iidan kans?" kysyy virnistäen, kun Elias mutristaa tämän huulia ja kertoo, että näkisi Iidan vartin päästä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei..." marisee, "mä kattelisin paljon mieluummin sua." Nousee kuitenkin ylös sängystä ja laittaa sekä puhelimen että lompakkonsa taskuunsa.  
"Tiiätsä yhtään, et mis meijän kamera on?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille, että tämä katselisi mieluummin itseään.  
"Sori, mut mä en oikein tykkää mekoista."  
Havahtuu miehensä kysyessä kamerasta.  
"Oisko tuol olkkaris? Se vaan voi olla vähän täynnä tytsyn kuvia", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larin kommentille, että tämä ei pidä mekoista.  
"No tuskin se nyt sentään ihan täynnä niitä kuvii on", sanoo, "sinne muistikortille mahtuu melkeen tuhat kuvaa." Lähtee sitten olohuoneeseen etsimään kameraa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä se ei oo ihan täynnä. Luulis sinne mahtuvan muutama mekko-Iida", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin, mut Iidasta ei riitä mikään 'muutama'", huikkaa Larille virnistäen olohuoneesta. "Täytyy olla edestä ja takaa ja sivuilta ja alavasemmalta ja... blaa blaa." Löytää kameran olohuoneen hyllyltä ja lähtee se kädessään takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Alavasemmalta? Miks se sellasestaki kulmasta haluaa? Eihän se ees oo yhtään edustava", sanoo nauraen, kun miehensä palaa takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se nyt oli vaan esimerkki", naurahtaa Larille ja istuu takaisin sängylle odottamaan siihen saakka, kunnes kello on viittä vaille. 

**Lari**  
  
On saanut puettua paidan päälleen ja istuu sängylle Eliaksen viereen odottamaan.  
"Anna se kamera tänne", sanoo vitsikkäästi ja ottaa kameran käteensä. Suuntaa kameran Eliaksen suuntaan ja ottaa miehestään kuvan.  
"Tää on söpö", sanoo rakastuneesti virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria tympääntyneellä ilmeellä, kun tämä ottaa itsestään kuvan, mutta pokkansa pettää Larin virnistäessä niin söpösti.  
"Noh, älä nyt tollasilla täytä sitä muistia", toruu hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Iidanko kuvilla sitte?" kysyy huvittuneempana, kun Elias toruu itseään ottamastaan kuvasta.  
"Pakko oli ottaa, ku oot niin komee", virnistää ja suutelee miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kaikkien hermot säästyy, kun täytetään se Iidan mekkokuvilla", naurahtaa, "ehkä Iida saa jopa sen valinnan tehtyy ennen häitä, kun pääsee kunnolla vertailemaan." Hymyilee sitten kultansa sanoille ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan rakastuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks ne voi poistaa sit, ku Iida on valinnu sen mekon", ehtii sanoa ennen kuin puhelimensa alkaa soida taskussa.  
"Hitto", irtaantuu suudelmasta ja kaivaa puhelintaan.  
"Faija..." tokaisee. "Pakko vastaa. Meen puhuu tonne, ni mee sä vaa jo sinne Iidan kaa, nähää sit illemmalla", sanoo ja suikkaa suukon miehensä poskelle ja menee keittiöön puhumaan puhelimeen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy Larin puhelimen keskeyttäessä suudelman.  
"Okei, nähään", sanoo miehelleen ja lähtee sitten ulos asunnosta pihalle odottamaan Iidaa.

 **Iida**  
  
On odottanut Eliasta jo jonkun aikaa.  
"Vihdoin", huokaa kun näkee Eliaksen. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy nähdessään Iidan jo pihalla.  
"Ai sä oot täällä jo", ihmettelee, "eiks meijän pitäny nähdä tasalta?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Mä vähä ennakoin. Parempi olla ajoissa", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Näköjään ennakoit, joo", virnistää. "Mut mennään sit heti, niin päästään poiskin joskus." 

**Ensimmäisessä mekkokaupassa...** **  
  
Iida**  
  
On saapunut Eliaksen kanssa ensimmäiseen mekkokauppaan, josta on löytänyt prinsessamekon. On pukenut sen päälleen ja tulee ulos kopista.  
"Elias... onks tää hyvä?" kysyy innoissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
On odotellut tuolilla istuen Iidan saavan prinsessamekon tämän ylle.  
"Sä näytät todella kauniilta se päällä", sanoo hymyillen ja nappaa naisesta kuvan kamerallaan. 

**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen kehut eikä osaa odottaa tämän nappaavan itsestään kuvaa.  
"Mutta..." jää odottamaan Eliaksen sanovan jotain puutteita mekosta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mutta se on mun mielestä vähän turhan jäykkä ja helma on liian leveä", kertoo Iidalle, mikä on mielestään mekossa huonoa. Alkaa sitten kävellä tämän ympäri ja ottaa lisää kuvia. 

**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mun mielest tää on täydellinen. Mieti, miltä Janne näyttäis mun vierellä", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä räpsii itsestään kuvia. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mä tiedän, että sen on sun mielestä täydellinen", sanoo ja palaa sitten tuolilleen, "mä esitän vaan omia mielipiteitäni, sikshän sä mut mukaan halusit." Naurahtaa sitten mielikuvalle Jannesta, jonka saa mieleensä.  
"Jannehan hukkuis kaiken ton pitsin sekaan", virnistää.

 **Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen mielipiteitä mekosta.  
"Ai onks täs sun mielest liikaa pitsii?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Täysin rehellisesti sanottuna on", vastaa Iidan kysymykseen, "mut toi on prinsessamekko, niin kaipa se kuuluu asiaan." 

**Iida**  
  
Pettyy hieman Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Aijaa. No ehkä mun sit täytyy kokeilla niit muitaki vaihtoehtoja", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai mä luulin, et se oli koko ajan tarkotuskin kokeilla kaikkia?" ihmettelee. Näyttää sitten kameraa naiselle.  
"Mä otan susta kuvia jokainen puku päällä, niin sä voit sitte ihan rauhassa katella niitä ja miettiä mikä on paras, eikä sun tarvii turvautua pelkästään näkömusitin", selittää tälle hymyillen. 

**Iida**  
  
"No oli oli, mut aattelin, et jos ekalla tärppäis sittenki", sanoo huokaisten ja jää ihastelemaan itseään peilistä. Kohauttaa olkiaan Eliaksen sanoille kuvista.  
"Niin kai sitte." 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee Iidalle. _Miks se edes pyys mut mukaan, jos se ei haluu kuulla mun mielipiteitä?_ mutisee itselleen.  
"Tietty sä valitset sen mekon, jonka ite haluut", sanoo sitten ääneen.

 **Iida**  
  
"Mut kyl mä haluun viel kerran testaa niit kahta muutaki", sanoo, "sun mielipiteet on mulle tärkeitä." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle.  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo. "Haluutsä vielä ihailla itteäs, vai mennäänks jo seuraavaan paikkaan?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Mennään vaan, pakko täält on poiski päästä. Pelottaa, et miten se Janne pärjää sen vauvan kans. En saa jättää niit moneks tunniks kahestaan", sanoo hermostuneemmin.  
"Ja kannattaa varmaan miettii vähä noit hintojaki noist mekoist..." pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias  
**  
"Lari lupas mennä Jannen seuraks", kertoo Iidalle, kun tämä miettii Jannen pärjäämistä vauvan kanssa.  
"Ja hinta on kyllä ihan hyvä ottaa huomioon, ku teet valintaa", kommentoi naisen pohdintoja. 

**Iida**  
  
Helpottuu hieman.  
"No sentää sen ei tartte pärjää yksin. Pitäs se tytön ristiäismekkoki hommata", parahtaa.  
"Kaikki kaatuu päälle", lisää. Katsoo prinsessamekon hintaa.  
"Täähän on ihan sairaan kallis, mikä täs maksaa näin paljon?" kysyy silmät pyöreinä Eliakselta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jos nyt kuitenkin hommataan sun häämekko ensin, niin voit sitten alkaa katella ristiäsimekkoja", toteaa huvittuneena. Menee sitten tutkimaan Iidan mekon hintalappua.  
"Oho", hämmästelee, "ei kai kaikki häämekot oikeesti oo noin järkyttävän hintasia?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Se on tää pitsi varmaa mikä maksaa", tyytyy toteamaan.  
"Mennään sinne toiseen kauppaan", sanoo ja poistuu sovituskoppiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Saattaa olla", tuumaa Iidan sanoessa, että mekon pitsi varmaan nostaa hintaa. Jää sitten odottamaan, että Iida saa mekon riisuttua, ja miettii miten Lari ja Janne pärjäävät vauvan kanssa. 

**Samaan aikaan Iidan ja Jannen kotona...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut Iidan ja Jannen oven taakse puhuttuaan faijansa kanssa puhelimessa pitkään. Soittaa ovikelloa ja odottaa Jannen tulevan avaamaan oven.

 **Janne**  
  
Pompottaa hellästi tyttöään sylissään täysin neuvottomana, sillä tämä vain itkee ja itkee. Kuulee ovikellon soivan ja kiiruhtaa vollottavan vauvan kanssa avaamaan sen.  
"Luojan kiitos", huokaisee Larin nähdessään ja tuuppaa vauvan välittömästi tämän syliin. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee oven läpi vauvan itkua. _Nyt ei Haukkalalla hyvin mee_ , miettii kunnes ovi avautuu ja Janne tuuppaa tämän lapsen syliinsä.  
"Ai kiitos", sanoo Jannelle ottaessaan tytön vastaan ja astuu sisälle.  
"Sanoks Iida sulle, et pitääks tätä syöttää ja miten? Tai nukuttaa? Se saattaa itkee, jos sil on nälkä", vinkkaa Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"En mä nyt ihan tyhmä oo", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen Larin neuvoille, "Iida imetti sen ja vaihto vaipat ennen ku se lähti." Huomaa sitten, että tyttö hiljeni huomattavasti, kun tämä pääsi Larin syliin.  
"No just, iskä ei kelpaa, mut kummisetä kyl", tuhahtaa vauvalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen sanoessa, ettei tämä ole tyhmä. Hyssytellessään vauvaa tämä on vähentänyt itkuaan huomattavasti.  
"Sä et oikee taida olla viel tän pikkulikan suosios?" vitsailee huvittuneena pidellen kummityttöä sylissään.  
"Mä kuulin, et teil on ongelmii nimivaihtoehtojen kans?" 

**Janne**  
  
"En vissii oo", mutisee Larille, kun tämä vitsailee, ettei itse ole tyttönsä suosiossa. Viittoo sitten Larin peremmälle asuntoon ja tuhahtaa tämän nimikommentille.  
"Nii on joo, ne Iidan nimivahtoehot ei oo mistää kotosin", hymähtää.

 **Lari**  
  
Astuu sisälle asuntoon ja naurahtaa Jannen sanoille.  
"Ja sunko sitten on? Voisin kuvitella, että sä oisit ehdottanu Madonnaa ja Barbaraa ja mitä muita kauheuksia. Dolly. Ei ihme, jos Iida ei innostu", virnuilee.

 **Janne**  
  
"Luuleksä oikeesti, et mä nimeisin mun tytön joksku Barbaraks tai Madonnaks?" kysyy epäuskoisena. Luo sitten silmäyksen täysin hiljentyneeseen tyttäreensä, joka tapittaa itseään Larin sylistä.  
"Mun ehotukset on tosi kivoja, eiks ooki, nii. On ne", kujertaa vauvalle ja vääntelee naamaansa tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en kyl ihmettelis, jos ne ois sun ehotuksii, mut sovitaan ettei sit oo", hymähtää ja katsoo kummityttöään, joka on hiljentynyt sylissään. Katsoo Jannea, joka kujertaa vauvalle väännellen tämän naamaa samalla.  
"Mut mä en tajuu, miten yks nimi voi olla noin suuri ongelma? Eiks se oo melkein ihan sama, mikskä te sen nimeette", sanoo ihmetellen. 

**Janne**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Sä voit ehkä pitää mua vähän tollona etkä täysin syyttä, mut en mä nyt mitään Madonnaa vois nimeks antaa", ilmottaa frendilleen, "mun tyttöö ei meinaa nimen takii kiusata." Tuhahtaa sitten Larin ihmettelylle nimiongelmasta.  
"No, kun sen nimen tarttee kuulemma olla nätti ja kaunis ja ihana ja sellane, joka sopii sekä Iidan et mun nimeen", toteaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään. 

**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan Jannen sanoille kiusaamisesta.  
"Niin no totta." Saa idean ja päästää sen ilmoille.  
"No miten ois vaikka Janina, se on melkein niinku sun ja Iidan nimet yhteenliitettynä. No ei ihan, mut melkein", ehdottaa vitsillä silitellen samalla kummityttöään. 

**Janne**  
  
Maistelee Larin nimiehdotusta suussaan.  
"Janina Haukkala... ei se ny mikään iha huono mun mielest oo", miettii, "oliskohan Eltsul jotain ehdotuksii kans, ku ei me Iidan kans päästä varmaa sopuun." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei se ookkaan huono, mun mielestä Janina on nätti nimi", kehuu omaa ehdotustaan.  
"Kyl te varmaan pääsisitte sopuun, mutta ku haluutte mieluummin tuhlata kallisarvoista aikaanne turhanpäiväseen riitelyyn", kommentoi Jannen sanoja sopuun pääsemisestä.  
"Kysy Eliakselta, kyl se varmaan keksii jotain. Mut oisko teille sit ookoo, et nimet ei oo tullu teiltä, vaan lapsen kummisediltä?" 

**Janne**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään Larille samalla, kun kaivaa kännykkäänsä esiin.  
"Mul on ihan sama kuka sen nimen keksii, kuhan vaan saadaa päätös aikaan", vastaa Larille ja kirjoittaa Iidalle viestin:  
  
_Lartsa ehdotti yhtä kivaa nimee tytölle, kysyisiksä Eltsulta, et olisko sillä jotain ehdotuksii?_  
  
Lähettää viestin ja ottaa sitten vauvan tämän kummisedältä.  
"Mitä jos kokeiltais niit päikkäreit uudestaa?" kysyy tytöltä ja lähtee kohti makuuhuonetta. 

**Toisessa mekkokaupassa...** **  
  
Iida**  
  
On saanut toisen mekon päällensä. Mekko tuo esiin muotojaan ja on vähän enemmän häihin sopivampi kuin edellinen prinsessamekko. Kuulee puhelimensa piippaavan kopin ulkopuolella.  
"Miltäs näyttää?" kysyy Eliaksen mielipidettä, kun kiiruhtaa puhelimensa luokse. Silmänsä laajenevat hämmennyksestä.  
"Lari on ehdottanu tytölle jotain nimee..." sanoo ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee hymyillen Iidan päällä olevaa mekkoa, joka on ehdottomasti oma suosikkinsa tyylikkäällä yksinkertaisuudellaan.   
"Toi on todella upea", vastaa ja yllättyy sitten Iidan sanoessa, että Lari on ehdottanut nimeä tytölle.  
"Aijaa, mä kuulinkin, et teillä on Jannen kans erimielisyyksiä nimestä", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, on. Ja ilmeisesti Janne turvautuu siihen keinoon, että nimet otetaan muualta. Se nimittäin kysy, et oisko sulla ehdotuksia tytön nimeks", tuhahtaa ja kääntyy katsomaan itseään peilistä.  
"Tää kyl on tosi upee kans", hehkuttaa mekkoaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"No, en mä ala teijän puolesta sitä nimee päättää, mut ooksä miettinyt, et ottaisitte nimen luonnosta? Sieltä löytyy aika kivoja", sanoo ja alkaa räpsiä Iidasta kuvia kamerallaan.  
"Jos multa kysytään, niin toi mekko on ihan täydellinen, kunhan vaan ton kimmeltävän rusettikoristeen saa pois tosta vyötäröltä", kommetoi asua. 

**Iida**  
  
"Luonnosta?" ihmettelee ja alkaa miettiä nimiä. Laittaa Jannelle viestin.  
  
_Elias sano, et se ei voi päättää meijän puolesta, mut kehotti miettimään luontoa. Sieltä kuulemma löytyy aika kivoja nimiä, ekana tulee mieleen Varpu ja Hilla. HILLA! Kulta! Laitetaan lapselle nimeks Hilla!_  
  
"Kiitos, mä taisin keksiä sen, kunhan se vaan sopis Jannelle", sanoo hymyssä suin ja kuulee Eliaksen kehuvan mekkoa.  
"Kai sen saa pois?" kommentoi koristetta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle, kun tämä kertoo keksineensä nimen.  
"Toivotaan, et Janne hyväksyy sen", sanoo ja laittaa kameran syrjään siirtyessään tutkimaan koristetta lähempää.  
"Noi helmet on näköjään ommeltu kiinni", sanoo pettyneenä, "voi sen purkaa, mut ei se jätä kangasta kauheen nätiksi."

 **Iida**  
  
"Eikä! Joudunks mä jättää tän pois sen takii, et toi koriste on tossa?" sanoo pettyneempänä. Oli juuri iihastumaisillaan kyseiseen mekkoon.  
"Tää oli just menos sen prinsessamekon edelle, mut ei taida mennä enää", tuhahtaa ja istahtaa alas turhautuneena.  
"Ei näist mikään oo hyvä!" 

**Elias**  
  
"Äläs nyt, ei toi yks koriste maata kaada", lohduttaa ystäväänsä. Mielestään kankaan taitokset ovat ihan tarpeeksi koristeellisia, joten rusettikoriste on varsin turha, muttei sano sitä ääneen.  
"Ja onhan vielä se kolmas mekko jäljellä", sanoo vielä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Jonka mä oon valinnu Jannen toiveiden mukasesti..." tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoessa kolmannesta mekosta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin, kieltämättä ihan totta toi", mutisee vähän vaikeana. Kyseinen mekko ei ole ollenkaan ruma, mutta lähes puoleen reiteen tuleva halkio ja varsin antava kaula-aukko ei välttämättä ole kovin soveliasta...  
"Mitä jos me katottais löytyykö täältä samankaltaista kun toi mikä sulla nyt on päällä, mut ilman koristetta?" ehdottaa, kun ei muutakaan ratkaisua keksi. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kyl mä haluisin toteuttaa Jannen toiveen ja mennä naimisiin sen toivoma mekko päällä, mut en mä vaan voi mennä alttarille mekossa, jossa on paljastava kaula-aukko. Se vaan haluu aatella omaa parastaan", tuhahtaa ja myöntyy Eliaksen ehdotukseen.  
"Joo, katotaan mieluusti." 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttelee Iidan sanoille ja alkaa tutkia muita kaupasta löytyviä mekkoja etsien jotain samankaltaista ja löytääkin melkein heti kaksi varteenotettaavaa korvaajaa.  
"Kyllä me täältä sulle mekko saadaan", sanoo iloisesti ja näyttää löytämiään mekkoja Iidalle. 

**Jannen ja Iidan luona...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nukahtiks se?" kysyy Jannelta, kun tämä palaa makuuhuoneesta saatuaan ilmeisesti tytön nukkumaan.  
"Vastasko se Iida sulle?" 

**Janne**  
  
Palaa olohuoneeseen helpottuneena, että sai tytön nukahtamaan viimeinkin.  
"Joo, onneks", huokaisee ja lysähtää nojatuoliin istumaan.  
"Ja Iida vastas. Elias oli kietäytyny valitsemast nimee, mut vinkkas Iidal, et vois koittaa luontoo", selittää Larille, "ja Iida keksi yhen tosi söpön." 

**Lari**  
  
"No onks se nyt sit päätetty?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mun puolest", sanoo tyytyväisenä. "Täytyy viel tänää kysyy Iidalt, et käyks se teitsin ehdottama Janina toiseks nimeks." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Aijaa, sä sit tanssit Iidan pillin mukaan ja pistät sen keksimän nimen ekaks", vitsailee.  
"Meinaatteks te kertoo sen kokonimen vasta sit siel kastetilaisuudessa? Vai valotatteko kummeille aikasemmin?" kysyy uteliaampana. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, näin teen", virnistää, "ei ne sitä paitsi sovi yhtää, jos ne laittaa toistepäin." Miettii sitten Larin seuraavaa kysymystä.  
"Ei mitään hajuu, ei me olla keskusteltu siit viel, ku ei oo ollu edes mitään nimee", vastaa olkiaan kohauttaen.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle ja alkaa virnistää.  
"Mitäs te meinaatte hääyönä tehä?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Tuskin te haluutte tota tyttöä ottaa teijän seuraks. Vai?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Osa 35   
**

**Janne**  
  
"Nii joo, te ette tiiäkään mitään siit vielä", virnistää. "Mutsi ottaa tytön hoitoon ja meitsi lähtee heti häitten jälkeen Iidan kans Kroatiaan häämatkal." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oho, Haukkala yllättää", sanoo yllättyneemmin.  
"Saatte vähän omaa aikaa, mikä on ihan hyvä. Se tekee hyvää teijän parisuhteelle, vai pitäskö jo puhua liitosta", virnistää, "ootteks te pitkään?" kysyy. 

**Janne**  
  
"En mä niis termeist mitään tiiä, et mitä voi käyttää millonki", sanoo välinpitämättömästi.   
"Me ollaan vaan neljä päivää, ku ei toi Iida pysty olee erossa meijän pikkusesta kauheen kauan", vastaa Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa kaverinsa sanoille.  
"Ymmärrän, se varmaan haluu joka päivä soitella sun mutsille ja kysyy kuulumisii. Mut se kuuluu asiaan", sanoo. Alkaa sitten miettiä, saakohan Elias taottua järkeä Iidan päähän mekkovalinnassa.  
"Sanoks Iida monelt se tulee?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Ihan varmaa soittaa joo, ja kauhee puhelinlasku", toteaa huvittuneena.  
"En mä tiiä millon se tulee, mut tais sanoo, ettei se uskalla jättää mua yksin muksun kans ku pariks tunniks", hymähtää vastaukseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän se sit kohta tuu", sanoo ja muistaa sitten yhden asian.  
"Meki lähetää Eliaksen kans reissuun kesällä, tosin se ei vielä tiedä siitä", sanoo Jannelle virnistäen.  
"Tai tietää, mut ei tiedä, et minne mennään." 

**Janne**  
  
"Aijaa?" sanoo kiinnostuneena Larin kertoessa, että tämä aikoo lähteä Eliaksen kanssa reissuun. "Meinaatsä viedä sen kauaski?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Italiaan aattelin viedä", sanoo Jannelle siltikin hieman epäröiden.  
"Mut en mä silti oo ihan varma, et onks se kovinkaa romanttinen mesta." 

**Janne**  
  
"No kylhä Italiast nyt aina romantiikkaa löytyy", vastaa Larille virnistäen, "ainaki mä löysin niit, ku googletin meijän häämatkakohdetta." 

**Lari**  
  
Tirskahtaa.  
"Googletit? Ei herrajestas, Janne. Se Kroatia ei tainnu olla sun valinta?" kysyy ihan mielenkiinnosta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Älä nyt tirsku siinä", tuhahtaa Larille, "google on oikeen kätsy väline lomapaikkojen löytämiseen." Virnistää sitten.  
"Ja kyl meitsi valitsi sen Kroatian ihan ite ja Iida ihastu heti, ku näytin kuvii", sanoo ylpeänä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oho", yllättyy tosissaan.  
"No ehkä sä oot jo vähän oppinu tuntee tota sun naistas, et mist se vois tykätä. Oisin kyl luullu, ettei Iida suostu lähtee mihinkää nii kauas ilman tytsyä, mut kai sä senki pään sait käännettyy..." sanoo uskovansa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ihan oikees olet, kyl meitsi Iidan tuntee", virnistää tyytyväisenä, "ja matkal suosuttelukin kävi aika helposti." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en taida ees haluta tietää, miten sä oot sen suostutellu", kommentoi.  
"Kuitenki kaatanu sen sänkyyn ja joo..." 

**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee leveästi frendilleen tämän arvauksen osuessa täysin nappiin.  
"Meitsi on aika peto", ilmoittaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannelle.  
"Ja koht Iida oottaa sulle toista muksuu", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Janne**  
  
Kauhistuu Larin sanoista.  
"Älä pelottele tolleen", sanoo ahdistuneena, "kyl me ehkäsyy ollaan käytetty – molemmat." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii. No ehkä se ei sit oota, vaik tuskin Iidaa haittais", virnistää ja jatkaa tahallaan pelottelua. 

**Janne**  
  
Nousee ylös nojatuolista.  
"Nyt vaihetaan puheenaihetta. Otaksä kahvii, jos mä keitän?" kysyy ja lähtee keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
"Otan joo", sanoo ja lähtee Jannen perässä keittiöön.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On käynyt Eliaksen kanssa kahdessa mekkokaupassa ja päätynyt kokeilemaan niitä samankaltaisia mekkoja sen täydellisen mekon kanssa, mutta ilman sitä koristetta. Ei ole vieläkään tehnyt kokonaan päätöstä, mutta on luopunut Jannen toivomasta mekosta kokonaan Eliaksen saatua puhuttua päähänsä järkeä. Avaa oven avaimillaan ja astuu sisään.  
"Moi kulta, kotona ollaan!" huutaa ovelta ja ihmettelee hiljaisuutta. 

**Elias**  
  
Seisoo Iidan takana ja odottaa tämän astuvan sisään asuntoon. On tullut Iidan mukana tämän kotiin, sillä olettaa löytävänsä Larin sieltä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kiiruhtaa keittiöstä ovelle Iidan huudon kuultuaan.  
"Muksu on nukkumas, oo vähän hiljempaa, jooko?" pyytää ja suikkaa sitten naiselleen suukon.  
"Mä oon just keittämäs kahvii." 

**Iida**  
  
"Ai sori", pahoittelee ja kurkkaa makuuhuoneeseen. Astuu sisään ja kävelee sängyn viereen.  
"Täällähän se meijän pikkunen uinuu", kuiskaa ja kääntää katseensa tämän sänkyyn, "äitillä oli sua kauhee ikävä", lisää vielä ja suukottaa tyttöä. Poistuu makuuhuoneesta miesten seuraan.  
"Kiitos, kulta, ku jäit tytön kans kotiin", kiittää Jannea. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisälle ja sulkee oven perässään. Koska ei näe Laria, suuntaa keittiiöön, josta löytää miehensä.  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen ja painautuu halaamaan miestään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No tietty mä jäin, et sä sitä mukaas olis voinu ottaa", sanoo naiselleen.  
"Noh, onks mekko valittu?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Moi. Oliko kivaa?" kysyy virnistäen ja vastaa miehensä halaukseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Painautuu halaamaan miestään.  
"Ei oo. Mä menetän järkeni täs hommas viel. Onneks Elias otti valokuvii jokaisest mekost, mitä koklasin, ni voin niitten kuvien perusteel päättää", selittää.  
"Miten sä sait ton nukkumaan?"

 **Elias**  
  
"No arvaa", sanoo tympääntyneenä. "Kauheeta säätämistä, eikä mekkovalinta oo yhtään sen selvempi ku aamulla."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No hyvä, et otti kuvii", tuumaa, "voi olla helpompi päättää, ku näkee ne samaan aikaa vierekkäin." Naurahtaa hiljaa, kun Iidaa kysyy miten sai vauvan nukkumaan.  
"Lartsa, se on joku vauvakuiskaaja", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Naiset", pudistelee päätään.  
"Janne oli aika ongelmissa ton vauvan kans, mut se hiljeni, ku se tyrkkäs sen mun syliin", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Nii kai", tuumaa. Naurahtaa sille, että Lari on saanut vauvan hiljaiseksi.  
"Sä taisit olla ongelmis ennen ku Lari tuli pelastaa?" kysyy virnistäen ja muistaa sitten vauvan nimiasian.  
"Mitä mieltä sä muute olit siit mun keksimästä nimestä? Et vastannu siihen viestiin mitään..." kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee kiinnostuneena, kun Lari selittää, miten tämä sai vauvan hiljenemään.  
"Meijän kummityttö taitaa tykätä susta nyt jo", hymyilee miehelleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No olin vähän. Se vaan itki, enkä mä tienny yhtään, et miks. Mut sit Lari tuli ja annon muksun sille, nii heti hiljeni", selittää ja pyörittelee silmiään.  
"Se on ihan söpö nimi, kyl se mulle kelpaa", vastaa nimikysymykseen. "Lari muuten ehotti Janinaa, kelpaisko se toiseks nimeks?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin kai. Toivottavasti se tykkää sustakin", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Meil on kyl maailman sulosin kummityttö. Oikeesti."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sil oli varmaa nälkä raukalla, etkä sä tietenkää sille voinu mitää antaa", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Janina on ihana, kelpaa se. Ihanaa, et me ollaan tää saatu pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Meijän pitää sit viel käydä opettaa sun mutsille kaikki, et mitä sen pitää tytölle antaa ja millon ja millon se menee nukkumaan ja kaikkee", stressaa.  
"Ja mun mekko ja tytön mekko pitää ostaa. Noi mun mekot vaan maksaa ihan sikana", sanoo epäuskoisesti.

 **Elias**  
  
"No toivotaan, kyl mä haluun, että se mustakin tykkää", sanoo Larille ja hymyilee, kun tämä kehuu kummityttöä maailman suloisimmaksi.  
"Niinhän meillä on", huokaisee hymyillen.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"En mä usko, et oli nälkä, ku sä olit just imettäny sen", vastaa Iidan virnistykseen. "Ja kyl me keretään hoitamaan kaikki, älä nyt stressaa. Mutsi tulee käymään huomenna, ja jos mä sitä yhtään tunnen, nii se vaatii saada osallistuu kustannuksiin jotenkin", kertoo Iidalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja kuulee Iidan stressaavan turhasta.  
"Kuuletsä noita Iidan stressin aiheita? Miten se ikinä pääsee naimisiin, jos stressaa kaikesta?" kysyy huvittuneena mieheltään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No voi sille tulla nälkä siltiki. Se on viel nii pieni. Pitäskö se herättää tai sit se ei nuku yöllä ja joudun taas vaihteeks heräilee?" miettii ja huokaisee kuullessaan Jannen sanat äidistään.  
"Mihin kustannuksiin? Ei me voida antaa sen maksella meidän häitä tai tytön ristiäisiä..." sanoo ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä kuulen, joo", sanoo ja pudistaa päätään. "Onneks ne häät on jo ens kuussa, niin pääsee niistä eroon."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Herätä, jos haluut", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen ja pyöräyttää sitten silmiään, kun Iida valittaa itsensä äidistä.  
"No kai se nyt vähän edes voi jeesii, jos se haluu?" kysyy. "Maksaa vaiks sen ristiäismekon tai jotain?" 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliakselle.  
"Jep, todellaki onneks."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuulee vauvan itkun makuuhuoneesta.  
"Noni, nyt se herääki..." sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään makuuhuoneen suuntaan.  
"Niin no. Kai se on ihan hyvä vaan, jos se osallistuu. Kuhan se nyt ei kaikkee maksa", lisää Jannen sanomisiin tämän äidistä. Hakee tytön makuuhuoneesta.  
"Täälläkö sitä heräillään? Tuupas tänne", kujertaa vauvalle ja nostaa tämän syliinsä lähtien kohti Eliasta ja Laria. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ja sit kun Iidan oma häästressi on ohi, nii se alkaa patistaa meitä", virnistää Larille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ei se tietenkää kaikkee maksa", sanoo Iidalle ennen kuin tämä katoaa makuuhuoneeseen. Menee sitten keittiöön laittamaan viimein kahvin tippumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi ei", sanoo, kun tajuaa Eliaksen sanat.  
"Eikai se meitä voi alkaa patistaa menee naimisiin? Eihän me ees pystytä tekee siitä samanlaista seremoniaa mitä Iidalla ja Jannella tulee olemaan", huokaisee ja näkee sitten Iidan saapuvan luokseen vauvan kanssa.  
"Ai se heräs jo?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, heräs", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Mennääks kattoo, mitä isi tekee?" kysyy vauvalta ja siirtyy tämän kanssa Jannen vierelle.  
"Vai oisitteks te halunnu ottaa syliin?" kysyy Eliakselta ja Larilta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä me pystytään sellanen järjestään, jos halutaan, ei tosin kirkossa", virnistää miehelleen. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Iidaa ja vauvaa.  
"Pidä sä vaan sylissä, kun haluut kuitenkin", hymyilee naiselle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomaa Iidan tulevan muksun kanssa viereensä.  
"Kai susta tulee kahvin juoja, etkä oo tollane nirppanokka, niinku toi äitis?" kysyy vauvalta lässyttävällä äänellä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mm, eri asia et halutaaks me järjestää sellanen..." virnistää takaisin.   
"Pidä vaan, ootte niin sulosii. Pikku perhe", virnistää Iidan kysymykseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannen sanoille.  
"Ei tuu, jos se yhtää muhun tulee. Mut jos se tulee suhun, ni voi ei. Se lipittää muutakin ku kahvii", sanoo virnistäen ja kääntää sitten katseensa Eliakseen ja Lariin ja hymyilee miesten sanoille. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille.  
"Mulle riittää kyllä ihan pienikin tilaisuus", kertoo tälle hymyillen ja vilkuilee välillä Jannen, Iidan ja vauvan suuntaan. _Onkohan meilläkin joku päivä tollanen pikkunen?_ miettii itsekseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsin unenlahjoi se ei oo ainakaan periny", sanoo Iidalle ottamatta kantaa naisen sanoille muun kuin kahvin lipittämisestä. Painaa kahvinkeittimen päälle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Sama, ei tarvi ainakaa ottaa turhaa stressiä. Iidalle ku ei kelpaa ku isoin ja parhain", sanoo virnistäen ja suorastaan kuiskaa viimeisen lauseen, jotta Iida ei kuulisi.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"No sä nyt et nuku monta kertaa päivässä etkä heräile yöllä... Tää on sentää vauva", kommentoi Jannen sanoja. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee Larin sanoille Iidasta ja nyökyttää.  
"Oon ihan samaa mieltä", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mutsi on kertonu, et meitsi nukku aina ku tukki, ihan syntymäst asti – ja jopa ennen sitä", ilmoittaa Iidalle ja siirtyy istumaan keittiön pöydän ääreen. 

**Iida**  
  
"No joo, ei tälläkää oo ongelmii nukkuu, mut ne unet ei oo kauheen pitkiä, toisinku sun", virnistää miehelleen, kun tämä istuu keittiön pöydän ääreen. Ojentaa vauvaa Jannelle.  
"Otatko?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Otan tietty", sanoo ja ottaa tyttärensä Iidalta.  
"Et ala sit parkua taas niiku viimeks", sanoo vauvalle. Katsahtaa sitten Laria ja Eliasta.  
"Mites, kerrotaaks me nimi noille vai pidetääks viel yllärinä?" kysyy tulevalta vaimoltaan. 

**Iida**  
  
Janne ottaa tytön itseltään, ja katselee hymyillen tämän puhuessa vauvalle.  
"Kai me voitas kertoo. Onha ne sentää sen kummeja ja jos ne haluaa ostaa jonku kummilahjan ja kaiverruttaa siihen nimen, ni onhan se niillekin helpompaa. No Larihan muutenki tietääki tytön toisen nimen", sanoo miehille virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se nimi siis oli ok?" kysyy hämmentyneenä kuullessaan Iidan sanat ja jää odottamaan Jannen tai Iidan kertovan tytön nimen ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Mielenkiintonsa kasvaa, kun Janne ja Iida päättävät paljastaa tytön nimen.  
"Mä en tiedä kumpaakaan nimeä", naurahtaa ja jää odottamaan, että kuulee sen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Laria.  
"Kyl se kelpas", sanoo tälle ja katsoo taas tytärtään itsensä sylissä.  
"Koko nimi on Hilla Janina Haukkala", sanoo ylpeänä. 

**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena kuullessaan tyttönsä koko nimen.  
"Se kuulostaa niin hienolta. Kiitos Elias ja Lari ihan sikana, et autoitte. Ei meijän päät ois keksiny tällästä ite", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On se kaunis nimi. Pitäsköhän meijän jättää teijät rauhaan, ku ollaan juotu kahvit?" kysyy ja katsahtaa miestään vierellään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi miten ihana!" sanoo, kun kuulee kummityttönsä nimen. Hymyilee sitten Larille.  
"Joo, kyllä me varmaan suunnataan kotiin, sitten ku ollaan kahvit juotu", komppaa kultaansa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari ja Elias ihastelevat nimeä.   
"Joo, kiitti, teist oli paljon apuu tän kriisin selättämisessä", sanoo ja nyökkää näiden sanoille kotiin lähtemisestä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Hei, ei teijän mihinkää tartte lähtee", sanoo kun kuulee Larin ja Eliaksen ilmoittavan lähdöstään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me taidetaan silti lähtee, saatte olla kolmisteen. Ja teillä varmasti on paljon hommia häihin ja ristiäisiin liittyen", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Niin ja siihen häämatkaan..." virnistää lisää Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larille tämän mainitessa häämatkan, mutta lopettaa, kun vauva alkaa itkeä.  
"Joo, sun vuoro", sanoo ja nousee seisomaan antaessaan tytön Iidalle. 

**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen antaessa tytön itselleen tämän itkiessä.  
"No voi, eikö se isi voinu sua pitää sylissä?" kysyy leperrellen tytöltä.  
"Onko sulla nälkä?" jatkaa leperrellen ja ottaa vauvan paremmin syliinsä. Pudistaa päätään vaipan hajun tunkiessa läpi.  
"Joo, vaippa ainaki pitää vaihtaa", sanoo ja poistuu makuuhuoneen puolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo huvittuneena Iidan lepertelyä tytölle. Iidan poistuttua virnistää Jannelle.  
"Meinasitko jotain tehä vielä Iidan suhteen, että sen stressi loppuu? Vaikka kaataa sen uudelleen sänkyyn..." sanoo. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mä en varmaan ikinä totu tohon likasen vaipan hajuun", sanoo ällöttyneenä Iidan lähtiessä vaihtamaan vauvan vaippaa. Siirtää sitten huomionsa Lariin.  
"Näin mä vähän suunnittelin", virnistää ja huomaa kahvin olevan valmista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa huvittuneena keskustelua ja naurahtaa Larin sanoille, kun tämä miettii, miten Janne aikoo saada Iidan stressin loppumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl sä siihen totut vielä, onhan tässä kuukausia aikaa..." sanoo Jannen kommentille vaipan hajusta ja virnistää tämän jälkimmäisille sanoille. 

**Janne**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä Larille ja ottaa kaapista kahvikuppeja laittaen ne pöydälle.  
"Istukaa alas sit vaan", sanoo ja alkaa kaataa kahvia kuppeihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Jannen kehotuksesta tuolille ja odottaa Laria viereensä. 

**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen ja jää odottamaan Jannen saatua kaadettua kahvia kuppeihin. 

**Janne**  
  
Vie kahvipannun takaisin keittimeen ja kaivaa kaapista keksipaketin, jonka laittaa pöydälle samalla, kun istuu alas. Avaa paketin ja ottaa itselleen kaksi keksiä.  
"Ottakaa keksii", sanoo ja hörppää kuumaa kahvia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh, jos mä yhden ottaisin", sanoo ja ottaa paketista keksin. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa keksin paketista ja alkaa mussuttaa keksiä juoden samalla kahvia.


	36. Chapter 36

** Osa 36 **

**Siirrytään toukokuun viimeiseen lauantaihin, joka on Iidan ja Jannen hääpäivä. Lari ja Elias ovat juuri saapuneet kirkon edustalle.  
**

**Elias**

Astuu ulos Larin autosta ja katselee kirkkoa, joka näyttää kauniilta ympäristössä, joka alkaa jo näyttää hyvin kesäiseltä. Ovat tulleet kirkkoon hyvissä ajoin ennen muiden vieraiden saapumista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks Iida ja Janne tuol sisäl jo vai tuleeks ne jotenki eri aikaa tänne? Sähän ainaki tiiät mis Iida menee?" kysyy hämmentyneenä kirkon pihalla. Piha näyttää tyhjältä ja tosi kauniilta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Iida on jo tuolla ja Jannen pitäis tulla ihan näillä hetkillä tähän pihalle", vastaa Larille. "Muista sitte viedä Janne sinne alttarin viereiseen tilaan, ku ne ei kuulemma saa nähdä toisiaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo, muistan muistan", vastaa Eliaksen muistutteluihin.  
"Missä Hilla on?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on Jannen äidillä", kertoo ja antaa miehelleen suukon.  
"Mä meen jo tonne sisälle, ettei Iida saa mitään kohtausta", virnistää ja lähtee kävelemään kohti kirkon ovia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kaasuttaa autollaan hermostuneena kirkon pihalle ja parkkeeraa autonsa Larin auton viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin tietysti", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo kummityttönsä olevan Jannen äidin hoivissa. Vastaa miehensä suukkoon ja nyökkää tämän sanoille. Näkee Jannen kaasuttavan pihalle.  
"No niin, suvaitsihan se sulhanen saapua paikalle."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Missä se Elias viipyy?" puhuu itsekseen hermostuneena. On päätynyt toisen mekkokaupan mekkoon, jonka valitsivat yhdessä Eliaksen kanssa, ja on laittanut hiukset tiukalle nutturalle ylös. Näkee Eliaksen saapuvan.  
"Vihdoin. Toivottavasti me ollaan muistettu kaikki", sanoo, "toivottavasti se Jannen äiti muistaa ottaa sen tytön kastemekon mukaan ja kaikki", sanoo Eliakselle stressaten. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ylläty ollenkaan, että Iida alkaa heti stressata itsensä nähdessään.  
"Rauhotu, ihan varmasti kaikki on muistettu ja kaikki tarvittava tulee paikalle", sanoo rauhoitellen naiselle.  
"Janne tuli just pihalle, joten sulhanen ainakin muisti itsensä", virnistää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Astuu ulos autosta ja kuulee Larin sanat.  
"En mä oo ku ehkä minuutin myöhässä", vastaa ja lukitsee auton ovet.  
"Toivottavasti mutsi ja faija muisti raahata kaikki tänne, ku ne toi Iidan aikasemmin", miettii katsoessaan farkkujaan ja t-paitaansa, "en mä näis kuteis voi naimisiin mennä." 

**Iida**  
  
"Onks kakut? Sekä hääkakku että ristiäiskakku? Muut ruoat? Pappi?" stressaa. Kuuntelee sitten Eliaksen sanoja Jannesta.  
"No sentään. Mut jos se ei oo muistanu häävaatteita, niin mä en tonne astele, en anna sen mennä farkuissa naimisiin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", kommentoi Jannen sanoja minuutin myöhässäolosta.  
"Joo, Iida tuskin menis sun kans naimisiin, jos näkis sut alttarissa t-paidassa ja farkuissa. Sehän selviää, ku mennään tonne. Iidan sä näät vast sitten h-hetkellä", virnistää ja lähtee johdattamaan Jannea pieneen tilaan alttarin vieressä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu hellästi kiinni Iidan hartioista.  
"Hei, sun ei kuulu stressata noista asioista nyt ollenkaan, vaan keskittyy ittees ja siihen, et oot ihan kohta menossa naimisiin", sanoo naiselle rauhallisesti, mutta pyörittelee mielessään silmiään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mun piti ottaa se puku messiin, mut mutsi sano, et en kuitenkaan muista, nii se otti sen", selittää Larille samalla, kun tämä johdattaa itseään peremmälle kirkkoon. Harvoin stressaa kamalasti mistään, mutta nyt alkaa olla tosi hermostunut. 

**Iida**  
  
Hengähtää Eliaksen tarttuessa kiinni itseään hartioista.  
"No? Näytänks mä ees siltä, et oisin menossa naimisiin?" kysyy kaasoltaan, "mä pelkään, et jotain menee pieleen..." lisää vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No toivotaan, et ne on tuonu sen. Toivottavasti muistavat myös tuua teijän tytönki", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Jännittääkö?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä näytät ihan morsiammelta, niin ku kuulukin", vakuuttaa naiselle, "ja vielä todella kauniilta sellaiselta." Pyöräyttää sitten silmiään Iidan lisäkommentille.  
"Ei varmasti mene mikään pieleen", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Parempi olis olla tääl tai Iida tulee hulluks", mutisee, "ja jos porukat unohtaa tytön, niin sit se vast raivostuuki." Larin ja Eliaksen lisäksi vanhempansa ovat ainoat, jotka tietävät, että tyttö kastetaan vihkimisen jälkeen.  
"Kyl meitsii jännittää, aika paljonki", myöntää Larille. 

**Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti Janneki näyttää sulhaselta", huokaisee ja pukee korkokengät jalkaansa.  
"Kai sille papille on sanottu, et meijän vihkitilaisuuden jälkeen meijän tyttö kastetaan?" sanoo, kun on löytänyt vielä yhden lisäaiheen, josta stressata.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Taitaa olla eka kerta, ku Haukkalaa jännittää, ei taida vetää vertoja ees lapsen syntymälle", virnistää ja avaa oven.  
"No... onks se pukus täällä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan varmasti näyttää, Lari pitää siitä huolen", sanoo, kun Iida stressaa seuraavaksi taas Jannesta. Katselee kuinka Iida alkaa laittaa korkokenkiä jalkaansa.  
"Ja totta kai papille on kerrottu, että tyttö kastetaan", vakuuttaa naiselle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No se synnytyshommeli oli ihan eri juttu. Iida kiros mut alimpaa helvettii ja ajo mut pois siitä huoneesta", sanoo Larille, "kyl mua sillonki jännitti, mut ne Iidan huudot teki kyl pahaa, ku ne kuuli oven läpi." Huomaa helpotuksekseen pukunsa suojapussissaan roikkumassa seinällä.  
"Tossahan toi, jos vaan siinä on oikee puku sisällä", vastaa ja menee tarkastamaan asian. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mua jännittää... Mitä jos Janne ei tahdokkaa?" kysyy, vaikka tietää Jannen vastauksen olevan "Tahdon".  
"Tai entä jos mä en saa suutani auki?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille synnytyksestä.  
"Okei. Toi oli ihan eri asia", virnistää ja jää odottamaan Jannen vastausta puvusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Iida ei millään lopeta stressaamista.  
"Kyllä se Janne tahtoo, ei se muuten olis sua kosinut", sanoo, "ja ethän sä koskaan mene lukkoon, joten tietty saat suus auki."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Avaa puvun suojapussin vetoketjua sen verran, että näkee sen sisälle.  
"Jep, oikee on", sanoo ja istahtaa penkille. "Mä en kyl tajuu, et miks Iida halus mulle valkosen puvun." Alkaa sitten kuulla ääniä ja tietää, että häävieraita alkaa valua sisälle. 

**Iida**  
  
Kuulee ääniä ja kurkistaa huoneesta ulos. Näkee vieraiden astuvan jo sisään.  
"Joudunks mä kävelee pitkän matkan yksin siihen asti, et Janne tulee vastaan?" kertaa.   
"Mä taidan pyörtyä, tonne tulee jo ihmisiä", sanoo ja alkaa korjailla meikkiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä Iida aatteli, et se sopii paremmin sen mekkoon kuin musta", sanoo.  
"Pitäskö sun alkaa jo pukee?" ehdottaa ja katsoo itseää peilistä suoristaen kravattia.  
"Meijän pitää kuitenki olla tuolla ennen ku Iida alkaa tulla sieltä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kaikki menee ihan hyvin, ja sä muistat kyllä miten kaikki etenee", sanoo Iidalle, kun tämä alkaa korjailla tämän meikkiä. Tarkastaa samalla, että on itse edustuskunnossa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kai mun tarttee", sanoo ja riisuu nopeasti vaatteensa. Alkaa sitten pukea valkoista juhlapukua ylleen. 

**Iida**  
  
Hengähtää syvempään ja alkaa valmistautua siihen, että kävelee alttarille.  
"Meeksä tonne alttarille jo valmiiks? Nähää sit siellä", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti näist tulee ikimuistoset häät", virnistää Jannelle tämän alkaessa pukea juhlapukua. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä menen alttarille samaan aikaan Jannen ja Larin kanssa", vastaa Iidalle ja hymyilee tälle. "Pärjäätsä, jos mä lähden jo sinnepäin?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ikimuistoset hyvällä tavalla", mutisee ja yrittää saada aikaan kravattisolmua.  
"Et viittis vähän jeesii, mä en millään saa tätä solmuu nätiks", sanoo Larille tuskailleessaan kravatin kanssa.

 **Iida**  
  
"Pärjään mä. Sebastianin pitäs kohta varmaan tulla", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Voitsä sanoo sille, jos näät sitä, et tulis tännepäin?" pyytää Eliakselta palvelusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, hyvällä tavalla tietenkin", toteaa ja käy auttamaan Jannea kravattisolmun kanssa.  
"On seki, ku aikuinen mies ei osaa tehä kunnollista ja nättiä kravattisolmua", sanoo, vaikka Elias viimeisteli itselleenkin kravattisolmun. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä se faija varmaan sieltä kohta tullee, ja tietty sanon, jos nään sen", sanoo Iidalle ja antaa tälle kevyen poskisuudelman.  
"Nähään pian", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee sitten kohti alttaria.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mun kädet tärisee", sanoo puolustelevasti, kun Lari tulee auttamaan solmun kanssa.   
"Ja miks ihmees tän krakan täytyy olla tän värine, ei tää sovi mulle yhtään, vaik onki samaa sävyy Iidan mekon kans", valittaa. 

**Iida**  
  
Katselee itseään peilistä Eliaksen lähdettyä alttaria kohti. Jäänsininen mekkonsa näyttää upealta päällään. On iloinen siitä, ettei valinnut Jannen toiveiden mukaista mekkoa tai ensimmäistä prinsessamekkoa. Huokaa syvään. _Toivottavasti kaikki menee nappiin ja musta tulee Haukkala_ , miettii mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen sanoille tärinästä.  
"No se on ihan ymmärrettävää tos tilantees. Mä en tiedä, miten mun käsien käy, jos me joskus ollaan Eliaksen kans tollases tilantees", sanoo ja katsoo sitten tarkemmin Jannen kravattia.  
"Siis onks Iida valinnu sunki asun sun puolesta?" kysyy hämillään ja jatkaa sitten:  
"Mut ehkä se on sille tärkeetä, et teijän asut sointuu yhteen..." 

**Janne**  
  
"No meitsi varmaan sit rauhottelee sua sit, ku sä ja Eltsu päätätte sanoo tahdon", virnistää Larille.  
"Iida tän valkkas, joo. Mul olis kelvannu se sama puku mun kaapista, mitä aina käytän", toteaa, "mä en ees tajuu, mitä eroo on jäänsinisel ja vaaleensinisel..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä meijän ei nyt viel kannata suunnitella mun ja Eliaksen tulevaisuutta, vaan keskitytään eka hoitaa tää pois alta", virnistää.  
"No luuleks sä, et mä tiiän mitä eroo niil on? Ei hajuakaan", parahtaa.  
"Ootsä valmis menee tonne?" kysyy Jannelta ja osoittaa ovea, jonka takana on alttari.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saapuu Iidan luokse ja näkee naisen todella kauniina.  
"Voi kun sä olet nätti morsian", sanoo ja astelee Iidan luokse laittaen käden koukkuun ja jää odottamaan, että Iida laittaisi tämän käden käsikynkkään itsensä käden kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo Sebastianille, joka tulee hakemaan itseään alttarille.  
"Mua jännittää", parahtaa ja asettaa kätensä käsikynkkään Sebastianin käden kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
Tiirailee alttarin toisella puolella olevasta huoneesta vastakkaiseen suuntaan ja odottaa Jannen ja Larin tulevan esiin. Ei halua mennä yksinään seisoskelemaan alttarille kaikkien tuijotettavaksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, ehkä parempi nii, suunnitellaan teitsin juttui sit myöhemmin", vastaa Larin virnuiluihin tästä ja Eliaksesta.  
"Kai sinne sit täytyy mennä, nii saadaan tää hoidetuks", sanoo ja lähtee ovelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Jannea ovelle ja avaa sen frendilleen valmiiksi.  
"Noni, koht sust tulee ukkomies", virnistää.

 **Iida**  
  
Kirkon salin ovet ovat suljettuna, joten odottaa Sebastianin kanssa kirkon eteisessä kanttorin alkavan soittaa häämarssia. Itseään jännittää aivan suunnattomasti tilanne, mutta on onnellinen, että on vihdoin se päivä, jota on odottanut jo lähes vuoden.

 **Janne**  
  
"Niin tulee joo", hymähtää ja lähtee kävelemään kohti alttaria jännittyneenä ja leveästi virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun näkee Jannen ja Larin astelevan alttarille, lähtee myös itse sinne. Hymyilee miehelleen iloisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Kävelee alttarille Jannen perässä tyynenä ja katsahtaa vieraisiin. Huomaa isänsä olevan penkissä ja samalla hetkellä itseään alkaa jännittää. Häämarssi alkaa soida...  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuulee häämarssin alkavan soida. Kääntää katseensa Sebastianiin.  
"Joko mennään?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Jos sä oot valmis", sanoo ja saatuaan Iidalta nyökkäyksen avaa ovet ja lähtee astelemaan Iidan kanssa kohti alttaria. 

**Janne**  
  
Seisahtuu alttarin keskelle ja häämarssin alkaessa soida, kääntyy katsomaan ovelle päin, josta Iidan pitäisi aivan kohta tulla esiin. Kun ovet viimein avautuvat ja näkee tulevan vaimonsa, virneensä levenee entisestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään jännittää ystäviensä puolesta ja katselee hymyillen, kuinka ovet avautuvat ja Iida astelee esiin isänsä kanssa. 

**Vihkiseremonia on jo yli puolen välin...**  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Pitää puheen vihkiparille.  
"Rakkaat ystävät, Janne ja Iida. Tänään on teidän suuri juhlapäivänne. Jumala on antanut teidän löytää toisenne. Nyt sitoudutte elämään yhdessä toisianne rakastaen ja kunnioittaen. Me iloitsemme teidän kanssanne ja rukoilemme liitollenne Jumalan siunausta", aloittaa puheensa.  
"Rakkaus on tunteista väkevimpiä. Se ei kuitenkaan ole pelkästään tunne. Todellinen rakkaus kutsuu teitä pitämään huolta toisistanne arkisen elämän keskellä. Rakkaudessa voi kasvaa, sen hyväksi voi toimia ja sitä tulee vaalia", jatkaa puhettaan pitäen pienen tauon.  
"Jumala on rakkauden lähde. Hän on asettanut avioliiton luodessaan ihmisen mieheksi ja naiseksi. Parhaimmillaan juuri siinä liitossa toteutuvat ilo ja onni. Yhä edelleen hän antaa meidän kokea hyvyyttä ja rakkautta. Parhaimmassakin avioliitossa kohdataan ongelmia. Puhukaa keskenänne myös vaikeista asioista ja kuunnelkaa toisianne. Jeesus itse hyväksyi ystävikseen erehtyneitä ja puutteellisia ihmisiä. Näin hän antoi meille esimerkin. Anteeksi pyytäminen ja anteeksi antaminen ovat Jumalan lahjaa", päättää puheensa ja pyytää vieraita nousemaan seisomaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee papin löpinöitä kyllästyneenä, ja jännitys on kaikonnut kokonaan tylsyyden otettua sen paikan. Haluaa vain päästä asiaan ja seremonian olevan ohi. Vilkaisee vieraita, jotka parhaillaan nousevat seisomaan. 

**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee pappia mielenkiinnolla ja huomaa Jannen olevan vierellään jo vähän kyllästyneen oloinen. Viimein koittaa se hetki, jota on odottanut, kun näkee vieraiden nousevan seisomaan.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Janneen ja esittää tälle kysymyksen.  
"Jumalan edessä ja tämän seurakunnan läsnä ollessa kysyn sinulta, Janne Sakari Haukkala, tahdotko ottaa Iida Emilia Mustosen aviovaimoksesi, olla hänelle uskollinen ja rakastaa häntä hyvinä ja pahoina päivinä, aina kuolemaan asti?" 

**Janne**  
  
Vihdoin ja viimein pappi kysyy itseltään kysymyksen, johon olisi ollut valmis vastaamaan jo ennen kaikenmaailman jaarittelujakin.  
"Totta kai meitsi tahtoo", virnistää vastauksensa katsoessaan Iidaa. 

**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Jannen vastausta ja naurahtaa pienesti. Yksinkertainen tahdon-sana olisi riittänyt, mutta Jannen piti lisäillä siihen omaakin.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Hymyilee Jannen vastaukselle ja kääntää katseensa Iidaan ja esittää tälle saman kysymyksen.  
"Jumalan edessä ja tämän seurakunnan läsnä ollessa kysyn sinulta, Iida Emilia Mustonen, tahdotko ottaa Janne Sakari Haukkalan aviomieheksesi, olla hänelle uskollinen ja rakastaa häntä hyvinä ja pahoina päivinä, aina kuolemaan asti?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Jannea hymyillen papin kysymyksen aikana ja vastaa aikailematta.  
"Tahdon."  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"Saanko sormukset?" kysyy katsoen Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa papille sormukset tämän pyytäessä niitä.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Nostaa sormukset koholle.  
"Rukoilkaamme sen liiton puolesta, jonka merkkinä nämä sormukset ovat", lausuu ja pyytää Iidaa ja Jannea polvistumaan.  
"Kaikkivaltias Jumala. Sinä itse olet rakkaus ja siunaat niitä, jotka turvautuvat sinuun. Ota suojelukseesi tämä liitto. Auta Jannea ja Iidaa elämään avioliitossaan pyhän tahtosi mukaan, pysymään toisilleen uskollisina ja palvelemaan toisiaan kiitollisin mielin. Tätä rukoilemme Herramme Jeesuksen Kristuksen tähden", jatkaa ja ojentaa tämän jälkeen sormukset vihkiparille.  
"Voitte pujottaa sormukset sormiinne", antaa luvan. 

**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Iidalle, kun tämä vastaa "tahdon". Polvistuu sitten papin kehotuksesta ja kuuntelee lisää papin Jeesustelua. Onnistuu vaivoin olemaan pyörittelemättä silmiään. Sitten saakin sormuksen käteensä ja alkaa pujottaa sitä Iidan vasempaan nimettömään. 

**Iida**  
  
Jannen pujotettua sormuksen vasempaan nimettömäänsä, alkaa itsekin pujottaa sormusta tämän sormeen.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
On seurannut sormusten pujottamista sormeen.  
"Te olette nyt ottaneet toisenne aviopuolisoiksi ja tunnustaneet sen julkisesti Jumalan kasvojen edessä ja tämän seurakunnan läsnä ollessa. Vihkisormus on annettu avioliittonne merkiksi. Sillä valtuutuksella, joka minulle on uskottu, vahvistan teidän liittonne ja julistan teidät aviopuolisoiksi. Voitte suudella", antaa luvan suudelmaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Välittömästi, kun saa luvan, vetää Iidan kiinni itseensä ja painaa tämän huulille kiihkeän suudelman. _Meitsi on nyt naimisissa!_ sanoo mielessään epäuskoisesti. 

**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Jannen kiihkeään suudelmaan.  
"Mä oon nyt sun vaimo", mumisee suudelman lomasta todella hiljaa.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Yskäisee keskeyttääkseen suudelman, jotta päästäisiin ohjelmassa eteenpäin.  
"Teillä oli vielä toinenkin kirkollinen juhla tänään. Teidän ensimmäinen yhteinen lapsi saa kasteessa nimen, saisinko lapsen tänne alttarille? Kummi voi ottaa lapsen syliin", sanoo ääneen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Havahtuu papin sanoihin ja kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
"Kumpi? Elias vai Lari?" kysyy mieheltään kuiskaten. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Iidan huulia vasten, mutta irtaantuu sitten hyvin vastahakoisesti vaimostaan, kun papin yskäisy keskeyttää suudelman. Miettii sitten kummien väliltä ja päättää valita Eliaksen, koska tällä ei ollut hääseremonian aikana mitään tekemistä; Lari sai sentään ojentaa sormukset.  
"Eltsu, sä voi varmaan ottaa muksun?" kysyy ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ilhatuneena Jannelle.  
"Totta kai", sanoo ja lähtee ottamaan tyttöä vastaan, kun Jannen äiti nousee penkistä ja tuo vauvaa alttarille päin.

 **Pappi**  
  
Katsoo lapsen siirtämistä kummin syliin.  
"Voinko pyytää kummeja astuvan lähemmäs?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy Jannen viereen katsellen hymyillen Eliaksen sylissä nukkuvaa lasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee lähemmäs pappia vauva sylissä ja hymyilee iloisesti. Pikku-Hilla näyttää todella söpöltä hennon vaaleanpunaisessa kastemekossa. 

**Pappi**  
  
"Vanhemmat, minkä nimen olette antaneet lapsellenne?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hilla Janina."  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"Vanhemmat, tahdotteko, että hänet kastetaan kristilliseen uskoon?" kysyy Jannelta ja Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo vauvaa ja nyökkää.  
"Tahdon." 

**Janne**  
  
Itse ei välitä pätkääkään mistään kristinuskosta tai muustakaan, mutta vastaa silti: "Juu, juu, tahdon." 

**Pappi**  
  
"Vanhemmat ja kummit, tahdotteko yhdessä seurakunnan kanssa huolehtia siitä, että Hilla Janina saa kristillisen kasvatuksen?" kysyy kummeilta ja vanhemmilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja vastaa Iidan kanssa samaan aikaan "tahdon." 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo tyttöä sylissään ja hymyilee.  
"Tahdon", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään joutuessaan antamaan jo kolmannen kerran saman vastauksen.  
"Joo", toteaa vastaukseksi. 

**Pappi**  
  
"Te vanhemmat olette antaneet lapsellenne nimen Hilla Janina. Tänään hänet kastetaan kristilliseen uskoon. Vanhemmat ja kummit, pyhä kaste velvoittaa teitä yhdessä seurakunnan kanssa huolehtimaan hänen kristillisestä kasvatuksestaan", kehoittaa vanhempia ja kummeja ja alkaa sitten tehdä vauvalle ristinmerkkiä.  
"Ota pyhä ristinmerkki otsaasi ja rintaasi todistukseksi siitä, että ristiinnaulittu ja ylösnoussut Jeesus Kristus on sinut lunastanut ja kutsunut opetuslapsekseen", tekee ristinmerkin ensin tytön otsaan ja sen jälkeen rintaan.  
  
**Muutamien puheiden ja evankeliumin luvun jälkeen...**  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"Pyytäisin teitä tähän kastemaljan vierelle", sanoo Eliakselle, joka pitää vauvaa sylissä, jotta voisi alkaa kastaa tyttöä. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy kastemaljan vierelle Hilla sylissään, jotta pappi voi kastaa tytön. 

**Pappi**  
  
Valaa tytön päähän kolme kertaa vettä ja lausuu samalla:  
"Hilla Janina, minä kastan sinut Isän ja Pojan ja Pyhän Hengen nimeen."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen tytön kastetta ja toivoo, ettei Hilla alkaisi parkua.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Asettaa käden vauvan pään päälle.  
"Kummit ja vanhemmat. Jos saisin teidänkin kädet tähän päälle?" pyytää ja katsoo sitten Eliasta.  
"Sinun ei tietenkään tarvitse, kun pidät tyttöä sylissä."

 **Janne**  
  
Astelee Eliaksen lähelle ja laittaa kätensä hymyillen tyttönsä pään päälle.

 **Lari**  
  
Astelee lähelle pappia ja laittaa kätensä kummityttönsä pään päälle ja katsoo Eliasta, joka pitelee suloisuutta tämän sylissä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Siirtyy aviomiehensä viereen ja asettaa itsekin kätensä oman lapsensa pään päälle.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"Herramme Jeesuksen Kristuksen armo, Jumalan rakkaus ja Pyhän Hengen osallisuus olkoon sinun kanssasi. Aamen", sanoo. Antaa vanhemmille kastetodistuksen ja kummitodistukset, jotta he voisivat toimittaa ne eteenpäin kummeille.  
"Tässä on sekä kaste että kummitodistukset. Toivotan teille ja pikkuiselle todella hyvää jatkoa ja onnea elämäänne", sanoo.  
"Olette nyt siis aviopari ja teidän lapsenne on saanut nimen. Tänään teillä on aihetta juhlaan", sanoo vielä Iidalle ja Jannelle.  
"Herra siunatkoon Teitä ja varjelkoon Teitä. Herra kirkastakoon kasvonsa Teille ja olkoon Teille armollinen. Herra kääntäköön kasvonsa Teidän puoleensa ja antakoon Teille rauhan. Isän, ja pojan, ja Pyhän Hengen nimeen", sanoo viimeisiksi sanoiksi ja toteaa tilaisuuden päättyneeksi. 

**Janne**  
  
Huokaise helpottuneena, kun tilaisuus kirkossa päättyy. Suutelee sitten Iidaa ja nappaa tyttönsä Eliaksen sylistä itselleen.  
"Tuupas iskän sylkkyyn välillä", lepertelee vauvalle ja suukottaa tämän päätä.  
  
**Elias  
**  
Ojentaa vauvan Jannelle ja siirtyy miehensä viereen ja hymyilee tälle. 

**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Jannen suudelmaan ja jää katsomaan aviomiestään ja tytärtään.  
"Nyt me ollaan sit ihan virallisesti perhe", virnistää miehelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen siirtyvän viereensä ja suukottaa tätä.  
"Huh, olipa tilaisuus", sanoo ääneen ja näkee, miten ihmiset alkavat muodostaa rivejä kirkon portaille ja valmistautua heittämään riisiä tuoreen avioparin päälle.  
"Tota, pitäskö mennä tonne ja ottaa Hilla vai heittääks noi senki päälle riisiä?" kysyy huolestuneena Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa miehensä suukkoon.  
"Olipa tosiaan", sanoo ja näkee itsekin vieraiden nousevan penkeiltään ja siirtyvän portaille.  
"Ei Hilla kyllä välttämättä tykkää saada riisiä päälleen..." mutisee epävarmana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin ollaan juu", vastaa vaimonsa virnistykseen, kun tämä sanoo heidän olevan nyt virallisesti perhe. Kuulee sitten Larin ja Eliaksen sanat riisistä ja Hillasta.  
"Kyl se varmaan on parempi, et te otatten tän pikkusen", sanoo ja ojentaa vauvaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Hillan Jannelta ja lähtee tämän kanssa ulos.  
"Tuutsä?" kysyy mieheltään.  
"Antaa tuoreen avioparin olla hetki kahestaan", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuulee Larin sanat kahdestaan olemisesta ja heiluttaa Hillalle.  
"Heippa kulta, äiti tulee kohta", lepertelee vauvalle ja kääntyy sitten Jannen puoleen.  
"Ihanaa olla sun vaimo", sanoo rakastuneen onnellisena ja kietoo kätensä aviomiehensä ympärille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tulen", sanoo Larille ja lähtee tämän ja kummityttönsä perässä ulos kirkosta. Virnistää miehensä sanoille avioparin kahdestaan jättämisestä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ihanaa, et sä oot mun vaimo, rouva Haukkala", virnuilee ja kumartuu suutelemaan tuoretta vaimoaan antaumuksella. 

**Iida**  
  
"Iida Haukkala", virnistää ja vastaa miehensä suudelmaan.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo suudelman lomasta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Toi kuulostaa tosi hyvältä", virnistää Iidan sanoessa tämän uuden nimen. "Ja mä rakastan sua kans." Katsahtaa sitten kirkon oville.  
"Pitäiskö meijän lähtee jo talsii tonnepäin?" kysyy.


	37. Chapter 37

** Osa 37 **

**Iida**  
  
"Niin kuulostaa", vastaa miehelleen ja nyökkää tämän kysymykselle.  
"Mennää ihmees", sanoo ja koukistaa kättään. 

**Janne**  
  
"Hei, ei sun kuulu tota kädenkoukistamist tehä", ilmoittaa Iidalle, minkä jälkeen laittaa itse kätensä koukkuun, jotta Iida pujottaisi tämän käden käsikynkkään. 

**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille ja pujottaa oman käden tämän kanssa käsikynkkään.  
"Mä vaan testasin", sanoo virnistäen ja lähtee Jannen kanssa kirkosta ulos. 

**Janne**  
  
"No kai mä nyt tollasen jutun tiiän", mutisee kävellessään kohti kirkon portaita Iidan kanssa. Kohta ovatkin ulkona, ja alkaa sataa riisiä. 

**Iida**  
  
Virnuilee Jannen sanoille ja tuntee pian riisien laskeutuvan päälleen. Pudistaa päätään pienen kiljahduksen kanssa ja kiiruhtaa rappuset mahdollisimman nopeasti alas. 

**Janne**  
  
Saa riisiä päälleen ja kiiruhtaa Iidan kanssa rappuset alas ja sen jälkeen hiekkatietä autolle, joka odottaa sen päässä. Auton on määrä kuljettaa heidät juhlapaikalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Katselee Hilla sylissään Iidan ja Jannen menemistä autolle. Näkee pihalla faijansa ja päättää mennä puhumaan tälle.  
"Kato, suaki näkee", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin lähtevän tämän isää kohti. Ilkka on ollut viime aikoina sen verran vihamielinen itseään kohtaan, että jää suosiolla kauemmas.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seuraa tuoreen avioparin menemistä pieni hymynkare huulillaan. Havahtuu sitten poikansa ääneen.  
"No, kyllähän sitä paikalle piti tulla, kun on kerran kutsuttu", sanoo pojalleen ja kääntyy katsomaan tämän sylissää olevaa pikkutyttöä.  
"On siinä söpö vauva", toteaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja viittoo tätä tulemaan vierelleen.  
"On se", kommentoi isänsä sanoja söpöstä vauvasta.  
"Toivottavasti täst ei tuu samanlainen ku Jannesta", virnistää isälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Lari viittoo itseään tämän vierelle. Lähtee vastahakoisesti kävelemään kohti miestään ja Ilkkaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sopii toivoa", sanoo kuivasti, kun Lari toivoo virnistäen, ettei tytöstä tule samanlaista kuin Jannesta. Huomaa sitten sivusilmällään Eliaksen lähestyvän ja ilmeensä kiristyy. Ei ole huomaavinaankaan tätä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oliks täällä sulle paljonki tuttuja? Muitakin ku Jannen porukat?" kysyy faijaltaan ja katsahtaa Eliasta, joka lähestyy itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy Larin viereen ja kiinnittää huomionsa nukkuvaan Hillaan, sillä Ilkka ei näytä olevan kovin lähestyttävällä tuulella ainakaan tämän ilmeestä päätellen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Muutama muu jääkiekkopiireistä tuttu, muttei juuri muita", toikaisee pojalleen ja välttelee parhaansa mukaan katsomasta tämä vieressä seisovaa miestä. Poikansa kihlausuutinen on tullut itselleen täydellisenä shokkina, eikä ole vieläkään toipunut siitä järkytyksestä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii tietysti", kommentoi ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Seuraavaks sul on sit eessä meidän juhlat", sanoo faijalleen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Puristaa huuliansa yhteen kuulleessaan Larin sanat tämän ja Eliaksen juhlista. Kääntää paheksuvana katseensa pois pojastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun huomaa tämän katseen itsessään ja kuulleessaan tämän sanat. Hymynsä kuitenkin haihtuu vilkaistessaan Ilkkaa. Huokaisee ja alkaa taas katsella Hillaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa Hillan Eliakselle ja katselee faijansa reaktiota asiaan.  
"Jos sä et oikeesti totu Eliakseen, ni mä en voi sille mitään. Sun on vaan hyväksyttävä se, et mä oon homo ja et Elias on mun kihlattu", sanoo faijalleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Hillan varovasti vastaan mieheltään, jottei tämä herää. Odottaa sitten vaitonaisena, mitä Ilkka vastaa tämän pojalle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä tiedän varsin hyvin mitä ja mikä sä olet", tokaisee pojalleen lyhyesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tossako on kaikki, mitä sä sanot? Elias on mulle tosi tärkee, luulis sun tietävän sen. Mä haluisin, et me kaikki voitas olla väleissä ja et sä juttelisit Eliakselle ihan niinku kaikille muillekin mun kavereille", sanoo isälleen tiukemmin. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä mä sen olen hyväksynyt, että sä asut miehen kanssa, mut pitikö sitä nyt kihloihin saakka mennä?" kysyy pojaltaan jäykästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Piti, koska mä rakastan Eliasta, ja Elias rakastaa mua. Kun näköjään meijän kihlaus tuntuu olevan sulle noin suuri ongelma, niin antaa sit olla", sanoo ja kääntyy poispäin faijastaan.  
"Tuu rakas, mennään." 

**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Ilkkaa kerran ilmeettömästi ja lähtee sitten Larin perässä pois tämän seurasta.  
"Lähetäänkö mekin sinne juhlapaikalle, et Iida saa tän pikkusen itelleen?" kysyy mieheltään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seuraa poikansa ja tämän miehen poistumista happamana. Lähtee sitten autolleen aikeinaan suunnata suoraan kotiin ja aikoo pahoitella asiaa avioparille myöhemmin. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Joo, totta kai. Mä en tajuu faijaa", miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en tajua mäkään", huokaisee ja näkee Jannen äidin vähän matkan päässä.  
"Pitäiskö Hilla viedä isoäidilleen, kun ei meillä oo mitään vauvaistuinta autossa?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään ajatukselle faijastaan. Kääntää katseensa Jannen äitiin.  
"Se ois varmaan viisainta, viittisiksä viedä, ni mä meen jo valmiiks autolle?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty vien", sanoo ja antaa miehelleen suukon poskelle. Lähtee sitten Jannen äidin luo viemään kummityttöään tälle. 

**Jannen äiti**  
  
On aikeissa lähteä hakemaan Hillaa Eliakselta, kunnes näkeekin miehen tuovan tyttöä itselleen.  
"Ai hei Elias, olinkin juuri tulossa hakemaan tätä pientä", sanoo iloisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, me ajateltiin Larin kanssa, et parempi antaa Hilla teille, kun meillä ei oo sopivaa istuinta autossa", kertoo naiselle ja ojentaa tälle tytön.

 **Jannen äiti**  
  
"Joo, ymmärrän", sanoo ja ottaa vastaan Hillan.  
"Mutta me nähdään varmaan sitten juhlapaikalla", sanoo Eliakselle ja valmistautuu poistumaan autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Näin tehdään", sanoo hymyillen Jannen äidille ja lähtee sitten Larin luo tämän autolle. 

**Jannen äiti**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja lähtee omalle autolleen.  
"Voi pientä Hillaa..." lepertelee tytölle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun näkee miehensä tulevan takaisin. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Larin autoon ja hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Lähetääs sitten", sanoo ja kiinnittää turvavyönsä.

 **Juhlapaikalla...**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ovat saapuneet Jannen kanssa paikalle ensimmäisinä ja kättelevät saapuvia vieraita.  
"Missä Elias ja Lari on? Entä meijän pikkunen? Sil on varmaa kauhee nälkä", huolestuu.

 **Janne**  
  
"Kyl ne sieltä ihan kohta tulee", sanoo Iidalle silmiään pyöräyttäen kätellessään paikalle saapuvaa porukkaa. 

**Sebastian**  
  
Saapuu hääjuhlaan ja kättelee Iidaa.  
"Onnittelut vihkiparille. Ja tytön nimestä myös, kaunis nimi", onnittelee. Siirtyy seuraavaksi kättelemään Jannea ja toivottaa myös tälle onnittelut.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos, Sebastian", sanoo ja kättelee takaisin. 

**Janne**  
  
"Tattista, tattista", sanoo Sebastianin onnitteluille kätellessään tätä. Huomaa sitten äitinsä ja isänsä saapuvan vauvan kanssa.  
"Mitä mä sanoin, tuolt tulee mutsi ja meijän sinappikone", virnistää Iidalle. 

**Iida**  
  
"No niin näkyy", sanoo vastaukseksi miehelleen.  
  
**Jannen äiti**  
  
"Onnea rakkaat", hehkuttaa ja halaa sekä Iidaa että Jannea.  
"Kai teillä on jo suunnitteilla lisää perheenlisäystä? Sen verran ihana tää pikkunen on", utelee Iidalta niin että Jannekin kuulee. 

**Janne**  
  
Halaa äitiään lyhyesti ja pyöräyttää silmiään tämän sanoille perheenlisäyksestä.  
"Eiköhän me nyt yritetä selvii ton yhen kans ensin", hymähtää. 

**Jannen äiti**  
  
"No phöh Janne, kuitenkin haluat lisää lapsia. Älä valehtele äidilles", sanoo inttäen ja jää odottamaan Jannen vastausta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannen äidin uteluille.  
"Eiköhän niitä lapsii kerkee täs viel tehä, jos siltä tuntuu", vastaa anopilleen. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa äidilleen.  
"Joo joo, ihan miten vaan..." sanoo silmiään pyöritellen. Itsestään tuntuu, että silmiään alkaa jo särkeä, sillä on pyöritellyt niitä jo aika paljon yhden päivän aikana, mikä ei todellakaan ole vielä lähimainkaan ohi. 

**Jannen äiti**  
  
"No miten vaan, mutta muistakaa, että me ollaan aina käytettävissä, jos tarttee lapsenvahtia", virnistää ja poistuu juhlasaliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Iidan ja Jannen kättelevän saapuvia vieraita. Astelee Eliaksen kanssa viimeisinä sisään.  
"Moi ja onnee nyt sitte", sanoo hymyileväisenä ensin Iidalle ja sitten Jannelle. 

**Elias**  
  
Astelee Larin kanssa sisään ja menee tämän perässä Iidan ja Jannen luo.  
"Tosin paljon onnee teille", sanoo miehensä jälkeen ja halaa Iidaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kiitti", virnistää Larille ja Eliakselle.  
"Onks sun faijas tulos vielä teijän peräs?" utelee Larilta, sillä ei ole nähnyt Ilkkaa vielä juhlapaikalla. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos, kummallekin", sanoo ja vastaa Eliaksen halaukseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannen kysymykselle.  
"Ei se varmaan tuu. En ainakaa usko", sanoo epäileväisenä.  
"Ajauduttiin riitaan eikä sitä varmaan innosta tulla, ku mä oon tääl Eliaksen kanssa", jatkaa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Aijaa", sanoo Larille kummastuneena. "Mä en kyl tajuu, et mitä sil on Eltsuu vastaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei sillä mitään sitä vastaan oo, et mä asun miehen kanssa, mut sitä se ei tajuu miks mun piti mennä kihlaamaan Elias", tarkentaa.  
"Mut en mäkää tajuu. Kai mä kihlaan sen, jos mä oon rakastunu siihen", tuhahtaa.  
"Kaikki muut on vissiin tullu jo?"

 **Janne**  
  
"No just", tuhahtaa Larin tarkentaessa tämän sanoja.  
"Joo, kaikki on nyt paikal, kun sun faijas kerta livisti", vastaa sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä täs oli seuraavaks ohjelmassa?" kysyy Eliakselta, koska tietää Eliaksen olleen mukana järjestelyis.  
"Kai me mennää jo syömää?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No sepä juuri on seuraavaks vuorossa", kertoo Larille hymyillen ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä juhlasaliin, jossa vieraat ovat asettautuneet pöytien ääreen.  
"Onks mun kulta jo ihan nälissään?" virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kieltämättä pikkase nälkä, ku ei oo syöny oikee mitää tänää", virnistää takaisin miehelleen. Katsoo isointa pöytää, johon on laitettu vierekkäin Janne ja Iida sekä tämän vanhemmat.  
"Voi ei, säälittää Iida ja Janne, jos ne joutuu istuu tos Jannen porukoitten kans", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
"No onneks ihan kohta saat mahas täyteen", sanoo ja naurahtaa miehensä sanoille Jannesta ja Iidasta.  
"Niinpä. Iida muuten halus meijät siihen samaan pöytään, mut mä onneks sain tahtoni läpi ja ollaan nyt jossain muussa pöydässä", kertoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mäkää ois halunnu Iidan ja Jannen pöytää istuu, et iha hyvä vaa, et istutaa jossai muual", virnistää.   
"Ai nii, mä en sit tiiä, et tanssitaaks me. Iida ja Janne nyt ainaki, se on selvää. Mä en kato oikee tost tanssimisest välitä", sanoo huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mitäs jos mä oikeen nätisti pyydän, niin tanssiksä sitte mun kanssa?" kysyy ja ottaa kasvoilleen koiranpentuilmeen.

 **Lari**  
  
"No kai mä sit ehkä voisin tanssia", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jes", hihkaisee ja virnistää Larille iloisesti.  
"Missäköhän pöydässä meijän paikat mahtaa olla?" ihmettelee sitten ja katselee tutkivasti ympärilleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Osoittaa yhden pitkän pöydän tyhjää päätyä.  
"Oisko tuolla?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Larin osoittamaan suuntaan.  
"Saattaa olla, mennään kattoo", sanoo ja ottaa miestään kädestä kiinni lähtien johdattamaan tätä pöytää kohti. 

**Lari**  
  
Lähtee Eliaksen perään tämän ottaessa itseään kädestä kiinni.  
"No mennään sit", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu pöydän päätyyn ja huomaa Larin aavistuksen osuneen oikeaan.  
"Siinähän ne meijän nimet komeilee", sanoo hymyillen ja istuu alas tuolille, joka on tarkoitettu itselleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen.  
"Mitä luulet, kumpikohan onnistuu polkasemaan ekaks?" kysyy Eliakselta tarkoittaen kakunleikkaamisen aikana tapahtuvaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Pohtii Larin kysymystä.  
"Kyl mä veikkaan, et se on Iida", sanoo, "ei Janne välttämättä edes tajuu koko juttua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin no voi olla, et Janne ei ees muista, et pitäs polkasta", virnistää.  
"Enkä mä tiedä, mitä noittenkaa tanssista tulee, Janne ei oo mikään mestaritanssija nimittäin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä kai Janne nyt edes valssata osaa", sanoo huvituneena. "Iida on varmaan opettanu sen ainakin, jos ei ennen häitä sitä osannut." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin kai", sanoo ja huomaa Iidan ja Jannen menevän kakun luokse.  
"Pitäskö mennä ikuistaa toi hetki kameral?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Näkee itsekin Iidan ja Jannen menevän asemiin kakun luo.   
"Todellakin", virnistää Larille ja nousee ylös tuolista.

 **Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolistaan ja lähtee kävelemään kohti kakkua ja hääparia. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee miehensä perään ja pysähtyy hyvään paikkaan, josta saanee ihan kelvollisen kuvan aikaiseksi. Koska Larilla on kunnon kamera, ottaa itse kännykkänsä esiin ja valmistautuu kuvaamaan sillä.

 **Lari**  
  
Menee pöydän toiselle puolelle ja valmistautuu kuvaamaan kakunleikkaamista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On asettautunut kakun eteen ja ottanut kakkulapion käteensä. 

**Janne**  
  
Seisoo Iidan vieressä ja laittaa oman kätensä kakkulapiolle Iidan käden päälle. Virnistää vaimolleen ja valmistautuu leikkaamaan – ja polkaisemaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ootsä valmis?" virnistää miehelleen. On aivan varma, että ehtisi itse polkaista ennen tätä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Todellaki", vastaa virnuillen ja korjaa hieman asentoaan. 

**Iida**  
  
Alkaa leikata kakkua ja on tarkkana, että milloin polkaisee. Nostaa hieman jalkaa ylös lattiasta ja polkaisee tasan samaan aikaan, kun kakkulapio koskettaa lautasta, jolla kakku on. 

**Janne**  
  
Kakkulapio etenee hitaasti kakun läpi ja juuri hieman ennen lautaseen osumista, päättää tehdä polkaisemisen sijaan jotain muuta, sillä Iidan kasvot ovat sen verran päättääväiset, ettei itsellään ole mitään mahdollisuutta. Hypähtää siis sivuun, kun kakkulapio kolahtaa lautaseen, jolloin Iidan polkaisu osuu maahan jalkansa sijaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mitä sä teit?" kysyy raivostuneemmin, kun huomaa Jannen väistävän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuvaamassa tilannetta videolle ja naurahtaa, kun Iida alkaa raivostua Jannen teosta. 

**Janne**  
  
"No kato vähän noit sun kenkiäs, en mä halunnu mun varpait puuroks", sanoo ja on itse varsin huvittunut tilanteesta. "Sitä paitsi se on ilman mitää polkemisiaki selvää, et sä sen kaapinpaikan määräät."


	38. Chapter 38

** Osa 38 **

**Iida**  
  
"Ihan sama", sanoo ja ottaa kakkupalan lautaselle ja siihen kaksi lusikkaa.  
"No, tuutsä syömään tätä vai jäätsä ihmettelee?" kysyy lähtiessään takaisin pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sammuttaa kameran ja menee Eliaksen viereen.  
"Että sellasta." 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, tuun", sanoo edelleen hilpeällä mielellä ja lähtee Iidan kanssa pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa Larin viereensä laittaessaan kännykkää taskuunsa.  
"Miten mä en oo yhtään yllättyny", sanoo huvittuneena katsoessaan avioparin menoa takaisin pöytään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai siitä, että Iida veti skitsot vai siitä, että Janne väisti?" kysyy huvittuneena Eliakselta, kun tämä sanoo, ettei yllättynyt asiasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Molemmista", hymähtää. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan miestään.  
"Mennääks mekin jo kakkujonoon?" kysyy hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään, sä tietenki haluut harjotella tulevaa varten", virnistää ja lähtee askeltamaan jonoon. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin perään ja naurahtaa tämän sanoille harjoittelemisesta.  
"Eiköhän se kakun leikkaaminen suju ilman harjotustakin", virnistää miehelleen. On mielissään siitä, että Lari on useampaan kertaan maininnut päivän aikana "tulevan", mikä tarkoittaa itsensä ja Larin niin sanottuja häitä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei sitä tiiä. Voihan se epäonnistuakin totaalisesti", sanoo virnistäen ja saapuu kakun eteen.  
"No niin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos joku tässä asiassa kaipaa harjotusta, niin se oot kyllä sä", virnistää Larille, kun tulevat kakun eteen.  
"Näytäpäs sitten, miten se leikkaaminen tapahtuu", sanoo huvittuneena ja katselee tarkasti, miten miehensä suoriutuu tehtävästä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks me ollaan täs jonos viimesinä", sanoo miehelleen. Ottaa kakkulapion käteensä ja katsoo Eliasta.  
"Mä taidan tarvita apua", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi sun kanssas, kulta", virnistää, kun Lari sanoo tarvitsevansa apua, ja menee auttamaan miestään tarttumalla itsekin kakkulapioon. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias alkaa auttaa itseään.  
"No en mä oikeesti ois tarvinnu apuu, kuha halusin testata, et suostutko leikkaa kakkuu mun kans", sanoo leperrellen hiljaa Eliaksen korvaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä sen tiesin", virnistää ja suukottaa miehensä poskea. Alkaa sitten työntää kakkulapiota hitaasti kakun läpi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks faija ei oo tääl. Se sais slaagin, jos se näkis meijät leikkaamassa kakkuu yhes", sanoo ja alkaa leikata kakkua hitaasti Eliaksen avustuksella. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille.  
"Jep", toteaa, "mut kyl se varmaan joku päivä näkee."

 **Lari**  
  
"Tuskin se ees haluu nähä", sanoo ja leikkaa kakkua hieman nopeammin. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, toivotaan ainakin, että sitä ei kuvota enää sillon, kun sen aika on", sanoo ja sitten kakkulapio osuu lautaseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, mä ymmärrän, et olihan tää kihlaus aika nopee, mutta minkäs teet", kommentoi asiaa ja tuntee lapion osuvan lautaseen. Ottaa kakkupalan lautaselleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... mut jotenkin must tuntuu, et ei sun faijas sen takia käyttäydy noin", mutisee ja leikkaa sitten nopeasti itselleen palan kakkua asettaen sen lautaselleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meinaatsä, et faija ei tykkää susta tai se ei hyväksy vielkää mun homoutta?" kysyy mieheltään tämän mutinoihin liittyen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiedä", huokaisee ja lähtee kävelemään pöytää kohti.  
"Kertoiskohan se sulle, jos sä kysyisit?" miettii ääneen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin... Ehkä, ehkä ei", tuhahtaa ja kävelee Eliaksen vierellä kohti pöytää. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa pöydän ääreen ja alkaa syödä kakkua vaitonaisena miettien Laria ja tämän isää. Huokaa sitten ja haluaa saada muuta ajateltavaa, joten siirtää katseensa Iidan ja Jannen pöytään, jonka läheisyydessä pikku-Hilla on vaunuissa. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa syödä kakkua ja juuri kun on haukannut ensimmäisen palasen, alkaa häävalssi soida.  
"Keskeyttääks ne taas mun syömiset? Tääkin ois ihan hyvä ottaa videolle tai kuville muistoks. Saiskohan tästä paikalta, ettei tartteis liikkua?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Häävalssin alkaessa soida, nousee ylös ja repii Jannen mukaansa.  
"No niin, nyt ois se meijän tilaisuus näyttää muille, et me osataan", sanoo virnistäen ja vetää Jannen tanssilattialle kanssaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei tästä taida oikeen saada", sanoo Larille, "mut mä voin mennä kuvaamaan, niin sä voit syodä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mun kakku on kesken..." protestoi, mutta se ei auta, sillä Iida repii itseään jo ylös ja tanssilattialle. Seuraa perässä innottomana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisitsä niin kiltti?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Se jää nyt kesken. Me tanssitaan", sanoo ja ottaa Jannesta kiinni ja alkaa tanssia valssia tämän kanssa.  
"Yks, kaks, kol. Kyl sä muistat", kuiskaa tämän korvaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä oon", vrinistää Larille ja kiiruhtaa sitten kameran kanssa tanssilattian reunalle, kun Iida ja Janne aloittavat tanssin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tarttuu Iidan kiinni ja alkaa tanssia valssia tämän kanssa.  
"Muistan, muistan", mutisee ja laskee askelia päässään. 

**Lari**  
  
Jää syömään ja katsomaan Iidan ja Jannen tanssimista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hyvinhän se menee", kehuu miestään tämän tanssiessa. 

**Janne**  
  
Alkaa päästä jyvälle valssin kanssa ja nostaa katseensa jaloistaan Iidaan.  
"Näköjään joo", virnistää. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kyl sust viel tanssija tulee", virnistää ja jatkaa tanssimista katsoen Jannea silmiin. 

**Janne**  
  
"No enpä tiiä", sanoo ja sekoaa sitten hieman askeleissaan. Alkaa keskittyä paremmin jalkojensa liikkeisiin.

 **Iida**  
  
Tanssi loppuu ja niiaa Jannelle.  
"Kiitos, kulta. Nyt voitte sit tulla muutki tanssimaan", sanoo kaikille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen viereen.  
"Saanko luvan?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Janne**  
  
Tanssi loppuu viimein ja kumartaa pienesti Iidalle.  
"Saanks mä mennä syömään sen kakun loppuun?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sammuttaa kameran, ja samalla hetkellä Lari tulee pyytämään itseään tanssiin.  
"No arvaa", virnistää ja tarttuu miehensä käteen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mene, mieles tekee kuitenkin", sanoo ja yhtäkkiä Jannen isä tuleekin pyytämään itseään tanssimaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En?" arvaa tahallaan ja lähtee Eliaksen kanssa tanssilattian suuntaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Menee takaisin kakkunsa pariin ja huomaa Iidan alkavan tanssia faijansa kanssa. Alkaa syödä kakkua helpottuneena. Isänsä on varsin innokas tanssia, joten Iida ei välttämättä ihan heti kaipaa itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larille, kun tämä arvaa väärin. Pääsevät sitten tanssilattialle ja siirtyy lähemmäs miestään.  
"Ootsä varma, et pysyt mun tahdissa?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai mun on pysyttävä", virnistää ja ottaa Eliaksesta kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja ottaa miehestään kiinni.  
"Se tarkottaa sitä, että mä vien", virnistää ja alkaa sitten tanssia toivoen, että Lari todella pysyy mukana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kokeillaan. Sillähän se selviää", sanoo ja alkaa tanssia Eliaksen viemänä.

 **Elias**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että Lari tanssii tosi hyvin ja pysyy toistaiseksi ainakin mukana. Tanssiaskeleet tosin eivät ole kovin vaikeat, mutta silti. 

**Lari**  
  
"No, miltä vaikuttaa?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sähän oot paljon parempi ku luulin", vastaa hymyillen ja siirtyy pikkuhiljaa lähemmäs miestään aina, kun askeleet sen sallivat. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mä mikää parkettien partaveitsi oo, mut en mä ny mikään ihan surkee tanssija ole", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen tiukempaan otteeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin tiukentaessa tämän otetta itsestään, on jo lähes kiinni miehensä vartalossa.  
"Et todellakaan oo mikään surkee", sanoo hiljaa ja painaa poskensa vasten Larin poskea. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee pian Eliaksen posken omallaan.  
"Onneks", kuiskaa ja kuulee pian jonkun tulevan sisään ryminällä.

 **Tale**  
  
On pukeutunut ryövärin vaatteisiin tarkoituksenaan ryöstää morsian. Astuu sisään ryminällä, juoksee Iidan luokse ja nostaa tämän olalleen.  
"Morsian on nyt ryöstetty", sanoo ilkeämmin ja vie Iidan salin viereiseen huoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tanssinsa keskeytyy morsiamenryöstön vuoksi. Tietää, että Janne joutuu nyt pistämään itsensä likoon saadakseen vaimonsa takaisin.  
"Mä oon vähä kuullu, et sun pitäs keksii joku runo tai laulu, jotta sä saat Iidan tolta ryöväriltä takas", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää ihanasta tanssista Larin kanssa, kun joku ryntää sisään ja ryöstää sitten morsiamen.  
"Oliks toi Tale?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Järkyttyy pahasti, kun joku ryöväriasuinen kukkakeppi rynnistää sisään ja nappaa Iidan tämän mukaan ilmoittaen, että morsian on ryöstetty.  
"Mikä hiton laulu tai runo?" parahtaa Larille. "En mä semmosii osaa keksii!" 

**Lari**  
  
"Pakko, jos haluut saada Iidan takas. Sul on vartti aikaa keksiä", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Aika alkaa nyt." Kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen ja nyökkää.  
"Joo oli, mietin kyl, et uskaltaaks se vai tunnistaaks kaikki sen", virnistää Eliakselle.

 **Janne**  
  
"Mut mimmone runo? Pitkä vai lyhyt? Täytyykse olla riimitetty?" kyselee tyrmistyneenä. "Jeesikää nyt vähän, Lartsa hei, teitsi on mun bestman!"

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei muuten väliä, mut semmonen missä kerrot, miks sun pitää saada Iida takas." 

**Janne**  
  
"No sust oliki taas ihan hemmetist apuu", tuhahtaa frendilleen. "Mist hitost mä saan paperii ja kynän?!" 

**Jannen äiti**  
  
Kiikuttaa Jannelle paperia ja kynän.  
"Tossa, kulta. Ole hyvä ja tsemppiä!" 

**Janne**  
  
Saa mutsiltaan paperin ja kynän, minkä jälkeen istuu alas ja tuijottaa paperia aivojen lyödessä täysin tyhjää. Lopulta alkaa kuitenkin raapustaa paperiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hyvin huvittuneena Jannen panikointia ja miettii minkälaista runoutta pian pääsisivät kuulemaan.  
"Mitäköhän viihdykettä Iida saa tuolla toisessa huoneessa? Tiedätkö sä?" kysyy mieheltään.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä, mut eiköhän Tale sille pari naukkuu tarjoo sen taskumatista", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
Suttaa juuri kirjoittamansa runonpätkän ja aloittaa alusta haroen hiuksiaan turhautuneena. Ei todellakaan ole mikään runoilija...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille Talen taskumatista. Katselee Jannen uurastusta ja pudistaa päätään huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kymmenen minuuttii jäljellä", ilmoittaa Jannelle, kun katsoo tämän touhuja tuskailemassa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Älkää häiritkö taiteilijaa työssä!" puuskahtaa Larille keskittymisensä herpaannuttua. On saanut jo yhden säkeistön väkerrettyä, muttei se vielä riitä mihinkään. Miettii sanoja päässään ja niille riimejä yrittäen saada niistä edes jonkinlaista kokonaisuutta aikaiseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meetsä kattoo, et onks Iida iha ok tuol?" kysyy Eliakselta. Jää itse katsomaan Jannen pähkäilyä runon kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä ajatellut, kyllä mä luotan Taleen", sanoo Larille. "Mä en halua missata tästä runoesityksestä sekuntiakaan."

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, en mäkään", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Seittämän minuuttii!"

 **Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Lari jälleen kerran aukoo tämän päätä. Runossaan on nyt kaksi säkeistöä tai mitä lie ovatkaan nimeltään, muttei sekään taida riittää vielä. Pureskelee hajamielisenä kynänpäätä ja miettii lisää riimejä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, mä oon hiljaa", sanoo, kun näkee Jannen tuhahtavan itselleen. Antaa miehelle työrauhan valmistella runoaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Raapustelee viimeisiä sanoja runoonsa pikavauhtia tietämättä ollenkaan, paljonko aikaa on jäljellä.  
"Valmis!" hihkaisee sitten, kun runo on kokonaisuudessaan paperilla. Pyörittelee silmiään töherrykselleen. _Iidan on parempi arvostaa tätä, tää tuli meinaa suoraan sydämestä_ , miettii itsekseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Jannen ilmoittavan runon olevan valmis.  
"Voit sitten lausuu sen ääneen. Ole hyvä", sanoo. 

**Janne**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja selvittää kurkkuaan. Alkaa sitten lausua runoa:  
  
"Iida, ihana kuin taivaan tähti,  
jonnekin ryöstösaaliiks lähti,   
en sua enää nää,  
niin kova on tuska tää.  
  
"Tuu takasin mun luo,  
mulle se ilo suo,  
että sut nähdä taas saan,  
ei kauniimpaa oo päällä maan.  
  
"Mä tarviin sua,  
tää ikävä raastaa mua,  
ilman sua mä kuolen pois,  
ei elämää olla vois."  
  
Lopetettuaan virnistää ja katselee toiveikkaana ympärilleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Jannen runoa ja yllättyy, miten tämä saikin kunnollisen runon aikaan.  
"Ohoh, Haukkala yllätti", virnistää ja lähtee hakemaan Iidaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kävelee Laria vastaan. On kuullut Jannen runon kokonaan ja on ihan tippa linssissä kuunnellut sitä.  
"Ihana runo", sanoo Larille, kun näkee tämän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En ois uskonu, et se tollasen vetää, mut mikäs siinä", sanoo ja astuu Iidan kanssa juhlasalin puolelle. Jää odottamaan, miten Janne reagoi Iidan näkemiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
On todella yllättynyt siitä, millaisen runon Janne on onnistunut vajaassa vartissa tekemään. Katselee sitten hymyillen, kuinka Lari lähtee ilmeisesti noutamaan Iidaa takaisin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee yleisölle, joka näyttää varsin pöllämystyneeltä.  
"Kyl meitsi osaa, ku on tarpeeks motivaatioo", toteaa ja näkeekin sitten Larin astelevan juhlasaliin Iidan kanssa.  
"Sieltä se mun taivaan tähti tulee", virnistää ja nappaa Iidan syliinsä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ihana runo oli", sanoo Jannen napatessa itsensä tämän syliin. Suutelee tätä intohimoisesti ja rakastuneesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Jannen ja Iidan syleilyä hymyillen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kiva, et tykkäsit", virnistää vaimolleen ja vastaa sitten tämän suudelmaan innostuneena. Ei ollut tietoinen, että morsiamenryöstö oli lisätty häiden ohjelmaan tai että joutuisi alkaa runoilla, mutta Iida suuteleminen on kaiken sen mälsyyden arvoista. 

**Iida**  
  
"Miltä mun huulet maistuu?" kysyy virnistäen mieheltään. On saanut ryöstön aikana juoda skumppaa ja viinaa Talen taskumatista tämän tarjoamana. 

**Janne**  
  
Irtaantuu Iidan huulista ja nuoleskelee omiaan.  
"Alkoholilta", toteaa virnistäen, "meinasko se ryöväri juottaa sut känniin vai?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Ei se nyt ehkä ihan känniin, pikkusen vaan", sanoo pyöritellen silmiään ja päätään. 

**Janne**  
  
"No hyvä, meitsi haluu meinaa tanssittaa sua vielä, eikä olis kauheen kivaa, jos sä et pysyis pystys", virnuilee ja lähtee sitten johdattamaan Iidaa tanssilattialle. 

**Iida**  
  
"Oho", sanoo yllättyneemmin, kun Janne haluaa viedä itsensä tanssimaan. Seuraa tätä tanssilattialle hihitellen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Saapuu juhlasaliin saatuaan ryövärinvaatteet yltään. Menee Eliaksen ja Larin vierelle.  
"Moi, mikä meno?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Moi", tervehtii Talea, kun tämä saapuu tämän omissa vaatteissa juhlasaliin.  
"Mikäs tässä, toi äskeinen episodi oli varsin viihdyttävä", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Tale**  
  
"Mikä älynväläys Larilta laittaa mut ryövää Iida. Hyvä ku mä jaksoin nostaa sen", sanoo virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Talen sanoille.  
"Sitä mäkin mietin, mut onneks jaksoit", virnistää, "olishan se ollut aika noloa, jos et olis." 

**Tale**  
  
"Mut oikeestaan, kenet muun tohon ois voinu laittaa? Iidaki sano, et se ties jo, et se ryöväri oon mä", sanoo pettyneempänä Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No voi harmi, et se arvas", hymähtää Talelle.   
"Olishan se ryövääjä voinut olla joku muu Jannen tai Iidan frendi, mut en mä tiedä kuin hyvin Lari tuntee niitä..." miettii. 

**Tale**  
  
"Nii ei", sanoo Eliakselle ja katsoo Iidan ja Jannen tanssimista.  
"Noi on niin onnellisii."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuntee olonsa hieman humaltuneeksi ja kietoo kätensä Jannen ympärille.  
"Mä rakastan sua ihan sikana. Karataaks täältä?" virnistää. Haluaisi viettää elämänsä ensimmäistä hääyötä miehensä kanssa aivan kahdestaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan tanssilattialle, jossa Iida ja Janne tanssivat. Seuraa paria hymyileväisenä.  
"Niinhän ne on."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua kans", vastaa Iidalle, kun tämä kietoo kädet ympärilleen. Virnistää sitten naisen ehdottaessa karkaamista.  
"Karataan vaan", sanoo virnuillen, mutta muistaa sitten Hillan.  
"Mites meijän tyttö?" kysyy. "Luuletsä, et sil kelpaa ne korvikkeet, ku sä et oo imettämäs sitä?" 

**Iida**  
  
"En mä oo imettäny sitä ku viimeks aamulla. Ja mehä lähetää kuitenkin sinne matkalle neljäks päiväks, ni enhän mä oo sillonkaa imettämässä", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Mut voidaaha me se ottaa messiin ja viiään se sit joskus sun äitille. Pidettäs vähä perheaikaa", virnistää. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii joo", toteaa kuunneltuaan Iidan selitystä. "Mut voidaan me tietty ottaa muksu mukaan." Tarttuu sitten Iidan käteen ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä mutsinsa luokse, jonka hoivissa Hilla on. 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo", sanoo miehelleen ja lähtee tämän johdattamana Jannen äidin luokse.


	39. Chapter 39

**Osa 39**

**Muutama viikko myöhemmin...  
  
Janne on pyytänyt Larin mukaansa läheiseen baariin viettämään laatuaikaa tarkoituksena vetää päät täyteen.** ****  
  
Janne  
  
Seisoskelee baarin edustalla odottamassa Laria, joka on hieman myöhässä. On illasta varsin innostunut, sillä ei ole päässyt kunnolla kännäämään frendinsä kanssa pitkään aikaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Saapuu baarin edustalle, jossa Janne jo itseään odotteleekin.  
"Oonks mä myöhässä?" sanoo ja katsoo kännykästään kelloa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ihan hiukan vaan", sanoo ja lähtee kohti baarin sisäänkäyntiä.  
"Teitsi sai sit Eliakselt luvan?" utelee virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei ollu mitää ongelmaa. Elias tietää, et mä en oo viettäny sun kaa pitkästä aikaa äijäiltaa", virnistää vastaukseksi.  
"Mut mites Iida sut päästi ja jäi vauvan kans kotiin?"

 **Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larin kysymykselle.  
"Kyl Iida tietää, et mun tarttee välil päästä vähän tuulettumaan", toteaa, "arki on aika rankkaa sellasen pikkuvauvan kans." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinhän se taitaa olla", sanoo ja astuu sisään baariin odotellen Jannea peräänsä. 

**Janne**  
  
Menee Larin perässä sisälle ja suuntaa välittömästi tiskille tilaamaan itselleen kossukolan. 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Jannea tiskille ja tilaa itsekin samanlaisen juoman Jannen kanssa.  
"Täst se lähtee", virnistää.

 **Janne**  
  
"Nii lähtee", komppaa Laria ja kulauttaa juomaa kurkkuunsa.   
"Onneks tultii tähän baarii, ni ollaan molemmat kävelymatkan pääs himast", hymähtää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Jep", komppaa frendiään.  
"Mitäköhän tekemistä se mun kultsi tekee, ku se on yksin himassa?" pohtii ääneen. 

**Janne**  
  
"En osaa sanoo, mut eiköhän se jotenki saa itteään viihdytettyy", sanoo ja bongaa vapaan pöydän pienen matkan päässä.  
"Mennääks tonne?" kysyy osoittaen pöytää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii kai", hymähtää ja nyökkää Jannen ehdotukselle.  
"Miksei, mennää vaa." 

**Janne**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään kohti vapaata pöytää ja istahtaa sitten sohvalle.  
"Ihan kivasti väkee jo tähän aikaa", tuumaa ja hörppää juomaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Todellaki. Ihme, et jengi ees jaksaa tulla johonki Vantaalle baarii, luulis et menisivät mieluummi Stadii", ihmettelee. 

**Janne**  
  
"Niinpä, kyl mä kuvittelin, et voitais olla tääl aika rauhas. Taitaa näil kaikil olla sama tilanne ku meilläki, et täytyy päästä kävellen himaan", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks Elias tulee hakee mut, ni ei tartte pelätä tuol kävellessään", virnistää Jannelle.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ai te oottee sellain sopinu", virnistää, "tuleekse autol vai jalan?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, se sano, et se soittaa sitte, ku se tulee. En mä tiedä, mut jos autolla, ni kyl me sutki kotiin heitetään", vastaa Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää Larille.  
"Kyl mä mielelläni autokyydin pummaan, jos Eltsu sillä tulee", sanoo ja saa lasinsa tyhjäksi.   
"Meitsi lähtee hakee lisää, haluutsä jo toisen?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
"Voisin mä ottaa", sanoo ja kulauttaa lasinsa tyhjäksi. Lähtee Jannen perään tiskille. 

**Muutama tunti ja useampi drinkki myöhemmin...** ****  
  
Janne  
  
"Vieläks teitsii uppoo lisää?" kysyy hieman sammaltaen Larilta laittaessaan jo vaikka kuinkamonennen tyhjän lasin pöydälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainahan... Ainahan meitsiin uppoo", virnistää itsekin jo sammaltaen ja kääntää katseensa baarin toisella puolella olevaan pöytään.  
"Elias?" kysyy hämmentyneenä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Asiaa", sanoo ja on nousemassa pöydästä, mutta kummastuu Larin sanoessa Elias.  
"Joko se muka tuli?" kysyy pettyneenä ja katselee ympärilleen, muttei kuitenkaan näe Eliasta missään.  
"Missä sen muka näät, häh?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No tuol vastakkaises pöydäs", sanoo ja kauhistuu näkemästään.  
"Vähä liianki läheisis väleis ton jätkän kans..."

 **Janne**  
  
Siirtää katseensa vastakkaiseen pöytään, jossa hyvin Eliaksen näköinen jätkä ja joku punapää istuvat.  
"Onks toi muka sun Eltsuliini?" kysyy epäileväisenä, kun näkee tämän nojautuvan suutelemaan punapäätä. "Miks se noin tekis?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No silt se näyttää... Mä en tajuu. Oonks mä loukannu sitä jotenki?" miettii mielessään ja menee kohti tiskiä. 

**Janne**  
  
Nousee ylös hieman huojuen ja lähtee frendinsä perään tiskille.  
"Eiks sen pitäny hakee sut eikä tulla tänne ryyppää?" kysyy humalaisella äänellä ja tihrustaa taas pöytää kohti.  
"Mut kyl toi ihan Eltsut kyl näyttää..." mutisee.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ja miks se suutelee tota? Se tietää, et mis baaris me ollaan, ni pussailis mua mieluummin", sanoo humalaisella äänellä.

 **Janne**  
  
Ihmettelee edelleen Eliaksen käytöstä ja saa sitten idean.  
"Hei, ala sä imuttaa kans jotai randomii komistust, ni katotaan kiinnostaaks Eltsuu sit enää toi porkkana", virnistää innostuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, heti ku löydät mulle täältä jonkun homon, joka näyttää kaipaavan seuraa", sanoo ja kulauttaa kossubatterystaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää kännisesti silmiään Larille.  
"Sä oot vissiin sokee", ilmoittaa ja heilauttaa kättään suurinpiirtein oikeaan suuntaan, "toi yks brune on kyylänny sua koko illan." 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Jannen osoittamaan suuntaan.  
"En mä vaan oo huomannu", sanoo hieman sammaltaen, "mut ei pahannäkönen. Mut mul on Elias", jatkaa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Joo, Eltsu, joka kuolaa tuol jonku vihanneksen kaa, eikä teitsi kiinnosta sitä yhtää", tuhahtaa ja tilaa itselleen lisää kossukolaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Mitä mä ees sanoisin tolle jäbälle?" kysyy Jannelta neuvoja. 

**Janne**  
  
"Pitääks meitsin tehä kaikki", huokaisee liioitellusti ja hakee katsekontaktia bruneten kanssa. Kun saa sen, alkaa viittoilla ja elehtiä humalaisesti tätä luokseen.

 **Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy, kun Janne pyytää miehen luokseen.  
"Mitä sä teet?" kysyy järkyttyneenä ja parantelee hiustensa asentoa hörpäten juomastaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"No jeesin teitsii tietty", vastaa ja jatkaa viittoilua, kunnes brune viimein alkaa liikkua.  
"Noni, nyt se tulee!"  
  
**Heka**  
  
Talsii lähemmäs todella seksikästä jätkää, joka seisoskelee hieman kahelilta vaikuttavan ja voimakkaasti elehtivän heebon vieressä.  
"Morjens", tervehtii Laria itsevarmasti ja ottaa kasvoilleen viettelevän hymyn, "mä oon Heka, kukas sä oot?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Moi. Lari", sanoo ujommin ja kulauttaa lisää juomaa naamariinsa.  
"Täs on Janne", esittelee. 

**Janne**  
  
"Moro", sanoo Hekalle ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Meitsi jättää teijät nyt kaksin", virnistää lähes mielipuolisesti ja lähtee juomansa kanssa vähän matkan päähän.  
  
**Heka**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannea pikaisesti ja palauttaa katseensa sitten mieheen edessään. Silmänsä vaeltavat ylös ja alas tämän treenatulla vartalolla ja pysähtyy hetkeksi tämän vasempaan nimettömään, jossa komeilee sormus.  
"No, Lari... Kelpaiskos sulle seura?" kysyy ja siirtyy hieman lähemmäs tätä. 

**Lari**  
  
_Kiitti, Janne_ , sanoo mielessään. kun jää Hekan kanssa kaksin. Hengityksensä tihenee, kun Heka siirtyy lähemmäs itseään.  
"No mä oon kyl..." ehtii sanomaan, kunnes kääntää katseensa taas pöytään, jossa Elias ja porkkanapäinen kundi nuoleskelevat.  
"Joo, miksei", vastaa Hekalle kohauttaen olkiaan.

 **Heka**  
  
Hymynsä levenee, kun Lari sanoo, että kyllä tälle kelpaa seuraa.   
"Mukava kuulla", sanoo ja nostaa kätensä miehen kasvoille sivellen tämän poskea sormillaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei kestä kauaakaan, kunnes tuntee Hekan sormen sivelemässä poskeaan.  
"Mi-mi-mitä sä nyt?" kysyy hämmentyneenä. 

**Heka**  
  
"Harvemmin sitä yhtä komeita yksilöitä tapaa baarissa", sanoo, "mä oon katellut sua koko illan." Astuu sitten vieläkin lähemmäs Laria, eikä poista kättään tämän poskelta. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuultuaan Hekan sanat kääntää katseensa vasempaan nimettömäänsä, jossa komeilee kihlasormus. Pyörittelee sitä sormessaan, mutta ei ota sitä pois. Hymyilee ujommin Hekalle.  
"Aijaa, kiitos. Kai", sanoo. 

**Heka**  
  
Huomaa Larin katsahtavan tämän sormusta, muttei välitä siitä.  
"Saanko mä suudella sua?" kysyy rohkeasti. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliaksen ja porkkanan suuntaan ja tämän jälkeen Hekaan.  
"Joo, suutele mua", sanoo vastaukseksi miehelle. 

**Heka**  
  
Hymyilee voitokkaasti saadessaan luvan suudella Laria. Painaa huulensa vaativasti miehen huulille ja suutelee tätä himokkaasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On hörppinyt juomaansa ja tuijottanut häpeilemättä frendinsä ja brunen touhuja. Virnistää leveästi, kun kaksikko suutelee. Kääntää sitten katseensa Eliakseen ja tämän vihannekseen, mutta huomaa näiden hävinneen jonnekin. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa miehen himokkaaseen suudelmaan ja hengähtää pienesti. Haluaa kostaa Eliakselle tämän suuteloimisen sen porkkanan kanssa. 

**Heka**  
  
Painaa vartalonsa kiinni Larin vartaloon ja suutelee tätä innokkaammin. Mies ei ole pelkästään äärimmäisen komea ulkomuodoltaan mutta myös loistava suutelija.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu baariin hakemaan miestään kotiin ja vilkuilee ympärilleen yrittäen löytää tuttuja kasvoja. Baaritiskin läheisyydestä bongaa virnuilevan Jannen ja ottaa askeleen tätä kohti seuraten samalla uteliaana Jannen katsetta baaritiskille. Seisahtuu välittömästi niille sijoilleen täysin järkyttyneenä nähdessään Larin suutelemassa varsin kiihkeästi jonkun ruskeahiuksisen miehen kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Hekan painavan tämän vartaloa vasten itseään ja alkaa suudella innokkaammin.  
"Mmh", huokaa, kun tuntee tämän suudelmat huulillaan. Näykkää tätä pienesti alahuulesta ja painaa tämän jälkeen uutta kiihkeämpää suudelmaa Hekan huulille. 

**Janne**  
  
Kyllästyy vahtaamaan Larin nuoleskelua ja huomaa sitten järkyttyneeltä näyttävän Eliaksen tuijottavan suutelevaa kaksikkoa. Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliaksen nähdessään. _Joku ei nyt iha täsmää_ , miettii, mutta humalaiset aivonsa eivät keksi, että mikä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Järkytyksensä muuttuu hetkessä kiukuksi ja marssii miehensä luo. Repii kaksikon väkisin erilleen ja tuijottaa Laria vihaisena.  
"Mitä hittoo sä luulet tekeväs?" tivaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä Elias keskeyttää suudelman Hekan kanssa repien itsensä irti tästä. Katsoo Eliasta pettyneempänä ja vihaisena.  
"Sitä samaa, mitä säki teit sen porkkanan kanssa", vastaa miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Minkä ihmeen porkkana?" vaatii saada tietää. "Mä tulin hakemaan sua kotiin ihan niin ku me sovittiin!"  
  
**Heka**  
  
Luikkii karkuun, kun joku vihaisenäköinen blondi tulee keskeyttämään ihanan suudelman ja alkaa riidellä Larin kanssa. _Taitaa olla ton sormus_ , miettii ja poistuu saman tien koko baarista. 

**Lari**  
  
"No se porkkana, jonka kans sä nuoleskelit tuolla", sanoo ja osoittaa tyhjää pöytää.  
"Ihan varmasti näin sut", sanoo humalaisella äänensävyllä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin humalaisia sanoja täysin epäuskoisena.  
"Mä oon ollu koko illan kotona yksin", tokaisee kylmästi, "sä oot nähny väärin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä valehtele, Janneki näki sut", selittää. 

**Janne**  
  
On kuunnellut korvat höröllä Larin ja Eliaksen riitaa ja hivuttautunut hitaasti lähemmäs. Nyökyttää Larin sanoille.  
"Kyl se iha teitsilt näytti", sammaltaa, vaikka itsestään silti tuntuu, että jokin on vähän vinksallaan asiassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea ärtyneesti ja palauttaa sitten katseensa Lariin.  
"Mä en oo ollu tässä baarissa ku noin viis minuuttii enkä oo suudellu yhtään ketään", sanoo Larille, "toisinku sä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai mä helvetti soikoon mun miehen tunnen, et miltä se näyttää? Jos toi et ois ollu sinä, ni en mä todellakaa olis suudellu ketään", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"No et näköjään tunne, koska mä en _ikinä_ suutelis ketään muuta ku sua!" raivoaa. "Mut ihan sama, mua ei kiinnosta." Lähtee sitten tuohtuneena kohti baarin ulko-ovea. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen alkavan raivostua.  
"Elias! Venaa!" huutaa tämän perään ja jättää kossubatterynsa tiskille.  
"Venaa ny!" huutaa.


	40. Chapter 40

** Osa 40 **

**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun kuulee Larin huudot, mutta ei käänny ympäri katsomaan tätä. Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja odottaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias pysähtyy ja juoksee tämän luokse.  
"Mä oon pahoillani... mä tosissani katoin, että se olit sä. Se näytti ihan sulta", yrittää selittää ja asettaa kätensä Eliaksen olkapäälle.

 **Elias**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri tuntiessaan Larin käden itsensä olkapäällä.  
"Mut minkä ihmeen takia mä olisin ollu täällä nuolemassa jonkun jätkän kanssa?" kysyy pettyneenä.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä. Mä ihmettelin itekki sitä ja aloin miettii, et oonks mä tehny jotain. Ja sit ku oltii nähty 'sut' nuolemas jonku jätkän kans, ni Janne käski ettii jonkun kundin ja viitto Hekalle", sanoo.  
"Anteeks. Mä oon kännissä", kertoo.

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"Eli mun pitäis syyttää Jannee..." mutisee hiljaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"No ei se nyt Jannenkaa vika kokonaan ollu. Ei se mua pakottanu imuttelee sitä, vaan itehän mä sille kundille vastasin myöntävästi sen kysymykseen, et voiks se suudella mua", paljastaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Siis mitä?" kysyy tiukasti. Oli jo puolittain antamassa anteeksi, mutta Larin seuraavat sanat saavat itsensä näkemään taas punaista. "Sä annoit sille luvan?!"

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä halusin kostaa sulle, ku olin vihanen, ku sä nuolit jotain jätkää... Kyl mä tiesin, et mä teen väärin sua kohtaan, mut mä olin niin vihanen..." myöntää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo nuollu ketään jätkää", sanoo ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Olisit vaiks menny repii ne irti, niin olisit tajunnu sen. Mut ei... sä meet kostoks nuolemaan jonkun miehen kans!" raivoaa. "Sä oot ku joku teini."

 **Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen käteen.  
"No mä tiedän sen nyt, ettet sä ketään nuollu", sanoo pahoitellen.  
"Mut en mä tehtyä saa tekemättömäks ja sitä paitsi se jäbä kävi ihan kuumana muhun", virnistää eikä tajua sen hetkistä tilannetta.

 **Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee miestään pöyristyneenä ja repii kätensä irti tämän otteesta.  
"No meepäs sit kuule takasin sen syliin, ku se kävi 'ihan kuumana' suhun", tokaisee myrkyllisesti ja lähtee taas painelemaan kukkuisena uloskäyntiä kohti.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta.  
"Elias! Mutku ei mua kiinnosta se", sanoo ja juoksee tämän perään uudelleen.

 **Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy ja pyörähtää ympäri.  
"No ei se siltä kuulostanu!" puuskahtaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Eiks sun sitä paitsi pitäny soittaa, ku oot tulossa?" kysyy hämmentyneenä. Lähestyy edelleen Eliasta.  
"Mua ei oikeesti kiinnosta se ollenkaan. Ainoo, kenestä mä oon kiinnostunu, oot sä", sanoo tosissaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä soitin, monta kertaa, mut herra ei suvainnu vastata", tokaisee ärtyneenä. "Mul on ollut tosi paska ilta eikä mua kiinnosta enää kuunnella sun tekosyitäs."

 **Lari**  
  
Kaivaa puhelimensa taskustaan.  
"No näköjään oot soittanu, sori mä en oo kuullu. Tietenki oisin vastannu, jos oisin kuullu, koska sit mä oisin tienny, et se kundi sen porkkanan kans et oo sä", selittää.  
"Mitä hiton tekosyitä?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Nii... kun silmilläs et muka erottanu, etten se ollu mä", tuhahtaa. Luo tähän sitten piikikkään katseen, kun Lari kysyy tekosyistä.  
"Sun faijas soitti mulle ja kerto vähän juttuja. Näköjään se oli ihan oikeessa", sanoo pettyneenä ja pieni määrä epätoivoa hiipii ääneensä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mitä faija on sulle selittäny? Se yrittää saletisti vaa saada meijät eroomaan", sopertaa kauhuissani.

 **Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei, kyl sä teit sen ihan ite", sanoo hiljaa ja pureskelee alahuultaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut mitä se faija sano?" kysyy ärsyyntyneempänä, kun kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja. Sisäistää Eliaksen sanat.  
"Siis... sanoitsä just, et mä sain meijät eroomaan?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sil ei oo mitään välii, mitä se sano, koska sä todistit sen sanat paikkansa pitäviksi nuoleskelemal sitä hyypiötä", sanoo pettyneenä.  
"Kyl mä niin taisin sanoo", vastaa Larin kysymykseen erosta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Elias... sä et oikeesti voi uskoo mieluummin faijaa ku mua", sanoo. Tarttuu Eliaksen käteen ja katsoo tämän sormusta tämän kädessä.  
"Mehän ollaan kihloissa, et sä voi jättää mua", sanoo surkeana.

 **Elias**  
  
"No en mä sitä uskonukaan, mut sit eka asia, mitä nään sut tekemäs on just sitä, mistä se mua varotti..." sanoo turhautuneena.  
"En mä haluu sua jättää", sanoo sitten, kun Lari tarttuu itsensä käteen katsoo siinä olevaan sormusta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Faija valehtelee... Selittiks se muka, et mul on tapana suudella muita? Hiton ääliö", kiroaa faijaansa. Katsoo sitten Eliasta anelevasti.  
"No älä sit jätä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei se nyt ihan niinkään sanonu", mutisee ja Larin anelevat kasvot melkein särkee sydämensä.

 **Lari**  
  
Lähestyy Eliasta.  
"Vaan?" kysyy pitäen edelleen kättään tiukasti Eliaksen kädessä ja sipaisee Eliasta poskesta samalla tavalla miten Heka teki itselleen aiemmin.  
"Vähä mä hämmennyin, ku se Heka alko tekee tälleen", sanoo taas tajuamattaan puhuvansa Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
On juuri antamassa periksi ja kertomassa Larille, mitä tämän faija selitti, mutta sitten Lari sipaisee itseään poskesta ja alkaa puhua Hekasta.  
"Ai nytkö sä haluut näyttää mulle miten _joku toinen jätkä_ sua hipelöi?" kysyy ja ärtyy miehensä teosta hyvin nopeasti.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä nyt sitä tarkottanu", sanoo mentyään paniikkiin Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Mä rakasstan sua enkä sitä Hekaa. Kulta, uskothan sä?"

 **Elias**  
  
Lari pitää edelleen itseään kädestä, joten riuhtoo kätensä irti.  
"En mä enää tiiä, mitä mun pitäis uskoo", sanoo vihaisen pettyneenä, "sä puhut koko ajan ristiin!" Pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"Mä en jaksa tätä enää", sanoo ja lähtee kolmannen kerran kohti uloskäyntiä.

 **Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä Elias riuhtoo tämän käden irti omastaan. Jatkaa edelleen matkaansa Eliaksen perässä.  
"Elias! Mä oon ihan idiootti!" huutaa tämän selälle.

 **Elias**  
  
"No niin olet!" huutaa Larille kääntymättä ympäri, mutta kuulee tämän edelleen seuraavan perässä.  
"Anna mun olla", sanoo, koska haluaa olla rauhassa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mihin sä meet? Eiks meijän pitäny mennä yhessä kotiin?" kysyy mieheltään, kun tämä jatkaa tämän matkaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Kuulee miehensä sanat kävellessään. Pysähtyy hetkeksi vastatakseen tälle.  
"Piti, mut ei mennä enää", tokaisee ja jatkaa matkaa baarista ulos tuntien olonsa yhtäaikaa ärtyneeksi, pettyneeksi ja surkeaksi.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen sanat ja kääntyy takaisin baariin kävellen suorinta tietä tiskille tilaamaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Larin autoon ja lähtee ajamaan vailla päämäärää. Tietää, että ei halua mennä kotiin yöksi. Lisäksi itseään ei kiinnosta pätkääkään, tarvitseeko Lari autoa seuraavana päivänä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On hiippaillut huomaamattomana Larin perässä ja kuunnellut tämän kinastelua Eliaksen kanssa. Menee tiskille tämän viereen.  
"Tais tulla kävelyreissu himaan", toteaa ja tilaa itselleen uuden juoman.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo tais", komppaa Jannen sanoja. Kun saa juoman tiskiltä, kulauttaa siitä heti melkein puolet kurkkuunsa.  
"Ja ero..." sanoo pettyneempänä.

 **Janne**  
  
"Nii... Aika hanurist tollane", sanoo ja saa sitten juomansa.  
"Mä muuten näin sen Eltsun kaksoisolennon, eikä se ollu lähempää yhtää sen näköne", sammaltaa ja hörppii bisseään.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ja sä oisit voinu pitää pääs kii siitä kostoideasta. Ilman sua mä en ees olis täs tilantees", syyttelee Jannea.

 **Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"Ihan turha meitsii syyttää", tokaisee, "en mä sua sen tyypin syliin pakottanu."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä taidan lähtee menee", sanoo Jannelle ja juo juomansa loppuun.  
"Vaik ei Elias mua himaan ees haluu", tuhahtaa ja poistuu kohti baarin ulko-ovia.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ok, nähään joskus", sanoo frendilleen, kun tämä poistuu. Jää itse juomaan rauhassa bisseään, sillä ei halua tuppautua Larin seuraan tämän ollessa selvästi hieman hiilenä itselleen.

 **Lari**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään kotia kohti, eikä osaa aavistaa, ettei Elias ole siellä.

 **Elias**  
  
On huomaamattaan ajanut Helsinkiin tutun kerrostalon eteen. _Mitä hittoo mä täällä teen?_ miettii, mutta nousee kuitenkin autosta ja menee kerrostalon alaovelle. Onnekseen ovikoodi on edelleen sama, joten pääsee sisälle. Kävelee sitten rappuset ylös ja tuijottaa Antin ovea. Soittaa ovikelloa tajuamatta ollenkaan, mitä kello on.

 **Antti**  
  
On juuri menossa nukkumaan, kunnes kuulee ovikellon soivan. Hämmentyy avatessaan oven.  
"No mutta Elias... hei", sanoo yllättyneenä.

 **Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa ajatuksissaan ovea, joten hätkähtää sen avautuessa.  
"Öö... moi", sopertaa, "mä en yhtään tiiä, miks mä tulin tänne."

 **Antti**  
  
"Tuutko sisään?" kysyy ystävällisemmin. On hyväksynyt Eliaksen seurustelevan toisen miehen kanssa ja ovat päättäneet olla Eliaksen kanssa pelkkiä kavereita. Toisin sanoen on päässyt yli ex-miehestään.

 **Elias**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Antti kysyy haluaako mennä sisään. Astuu peremmälle ja ottaa kenkänsä pois jalasta.  
"Kiitti, en mä haluis kotiinkaan just nyt mennä", sanoo miehelle.

 **Antti**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Onks jotain tapahtunu?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ja istahtaa Antin sohvalle.  
"Me riideltiin Larin kans äsken baarissa ja mä... taisin epäsuorasti jättää sen", vastaa surkeana ja hautaa kasvonsa kämmeniinsä.

 **Antti**  
  
"Siis sä olit baarissa ja tulit autolla?" kysyy hämmentyneenä.  
"Ethän sä oo oikein ikinä tykänny käydä ees baareissa", muistelee. Kiinnittää sitten huomiota Eliaksen viimeiseen lauseeseen.  
"Miten voi jättää jonkun epäsuorasti?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Lari oli ryppäämässä Jannen kans ja mä menin hakee sitä kotiin, eli en mä oo juonu mitään", selittää Antille, "enkä mä edelleenkään oo mikään baarien ystävä." Miettii sitten, miten selittää epäsuoran jättämisen, sillä ei itsekään tiedä, mitä se tarkoittaa.  
"No, en mä sitä periaatteessa jättäny, mut en yhtään ihmettele, jos Lari luulee, et jätin", sanoo, "mä olin niin turhautunu ja sekasin, et lähin menee ilman Larii..."

 **Antti**  
  
"Mut siis sä et oo jättäny sitä?" varmistelee. Halaa Eliasta ystävän tekona.  
"Haluutsä jotain? Iltapalaa? Kahvia? Teetä?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"En oo jättänyt", vastaa huokaisten ja vastaa Antin halaukseen.  
"En mä kiitti tarvii mitään, mut voinks mä jäädä yöks tähän sohvalle?" kysyy.


	41. Chapter 41

** Osa 41 **

**Antti**  
  
"Totta kai sä voit jäädä. Mä teen sulle siihen pedin", sanoo ja lähtee makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Saanks mä kysyy, et miks te riitelitte Larin kanssa?" huutaa makuuhuoneesta. 

**Elias**  
  
On kiitollinen, että saa jäädä yöksi. Nousee sohvalta ja menee Antin perässä makuuhuoneeseen, koska ei halua huutaa.  
"No, mä löysin Larin baarista suutelemasta jonkun vieraan miehen kanssa", vastaa pettyneenä. 

**Antti**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Siis mitä? Onks se ihan idiootti?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo... Se oli ilmeisesti mukamas nähnyt mut imuttelemassa jonkun porkkanapään kans ja päättäny Jannen kannustamana kostaa", sanoo ja pudistaa päätään epäuskoisena. 

**Antti**  
  
"Tosi kiva. Mitä sä nyt meinaat tehä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nukun yön yli ja meen kotiin huomenna. Mä juttelen mieluummin Larin kans sillon, ku se on selvinpäin", vastaa huokaisten. 

**Antti**  
  
Nyökkää ja antaa Eliakselle petivaatteet.  
"Tossa. Sä et siis meinaa erota siitä?" kysyy. Itsellään ei ole mitään taka-ajatuksia Eliaksesta, mutta haluaa tälle kaikkea parasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut kotiin eikä Eliasta näy missään. Kaivaa kännykkänsä taskustaan ja alkaa näpytellä viestiä miehelleen.  
  
_Elias, mä rakasstan ssua. Mmissä ssä oot kuu et oo himass? Ikävä. Jos sä et vastaa mmulle tähäh viestiiin, ni mä tiedänn, et sä oot jättäny mut lopullisessti. <33   
_

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa petivaatteet vastaan ja lähtee niiden kanssa olohuoneeseen.  
"En meinaa", vastaa Antille ja kuulee sitten kännykkänsä piippaavan. _Se on varmaan Lari_ , tuhahtaa mielessään eikä ole väärässä. Lukee miehensä kännisen viestin ja koska ei halua antaa Larin olettaa, että suhde on lopullisesti ohi, vastaa siihen:  
  
_Mä tuun huomenna kotiin, jutellaan sillon.  
_

 **Antti**  
  
"Entäs jos Lari luulee, et sä oot jättäny sen, ja menee imuttelee jotain kundia tai tekee jotain vielä pahempaa?" miettii, eikä tiedä Larin juuri tekstanneen Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"En usko", sanoo Antille, "se laitto mulle äsken tekstarin ja mä vastasin, et meen huomenna kotiin." Alkaa sitten levittää lakanaa sohvalle.

 **Antti**  
  
"Sä taidat oikeesti rakastaa sitä miestä, ku suostut vielä tollasen jälkeen tapaamaan sitä", sanoo virnistäen. Astelee keittiöön ja ottaa mehua jääkaapista kaataen myös Eliakselle lasillisen.  
"Otas tosta mehua." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä rakastankin", sanoo Antille pienesti hymyillen, "ihan mielettömästi." Saa sitten lakanan laitettua ja ottaa Antin ojentaman mehulasin.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja istuu alas sohvalle. 

**Antti**  
  
"Hyväksyyks se Larin isä sua vieläkään?" kysyy Eliakselta. Ovat olleet Eliaksen kanssa yhteydessä eron jälkeen ystävinä, ja Elias on avautunut joskus itselleen Larin isästä. 

**Elias**  
  
Juo kulauksen mehua ja huokaisee sitten Antin kysymyksen kuultuaan.  
"Ei, se ei edelleenkään sulata sitä, et me ollaan kihloissa", sanoo ja tuhahtaa sitten.  
"Se itse asiassa soitti mulle tänään ennen ku lähin hakeen Laria." 

**Antti**  
  
Istahtaa olohuoneen nojatuoliin ja juo mehuaan.  
"Soitti sulle? Mitä asiaa sil oli?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä luulen, et se oli humalassa", tuhahtaa, "mut se alko selittää, et Lari ei oo koskaan jaksanu katella samaa naamaa kauheen pitkään ja et se kyllästyy muhun ihan hetkenä minä hyvänsä." Huokaisee sitten.  
"En mä sitä uskonu, mut sit näin Larin siellä baarissa huulet liimattuna yhteen jonkun miehen kans..." 

**Antti**  
  
"Ja sit aattelit, et totta se on? Voi sua raukkaa, mitä sä joudut kestämään..." sanoo lohduttaen.  
"Mut tehän ootte jo ollu Larin kans yli puol vuotta kihloissakin. Eiks se merkkaa Ilkalle mitään?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä sen hetken siellä baarissa niin luulin, mut ei se oo oikeesti totta", sanoo Antille ja hymyilee tälle kiitollisena tämän lohdutuksesta.  
"Ilkka oli ihan suht ok sen kanssa, et me muutettiin yhteen, mut jostain syystä se ei oo missään vaiheessa hyväksyny meijän kihlausta", huokaisee turhautuneesti. "Mä en ymmärrä sitä äijää yhtään."

 **Antti**  
  
"Sä oot ihan varma siitä, et Ilkka vaan yrittää sabotoida teijän suhteen?" varmistaa, "eiks Lari aio tehä mitään? Tyylii jutella faijalleen?" 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Antille.  
"Oon varma, kyllä mä luotan Lariin ja onhan se yrittäny puhuun faijalleen ja toivottavasti yrittää taas uudestaan", sanoo Antille. "Mut Ilkka on Larin ainoo vanhempi, niin ei se haluu faijaansa menettääkään." 

**Antti**  
  
"Uskotsä, et täs on jotain muuta takana ku teijän kihlaus? Voisko olla, et Ilkka ei täysin hyväksy Larin homoutta vieläkään?" miettii ääneen.  
"Koska ei toi nyt ihan reiluu oo suakaa kohtaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä", huokaisee ja hörppää lisää mehua.  
"Ilkka väitti, et mä oon manipuloinu Larin kihloihin mun kans ja sen jälkeen se on vältellyä mua ku ruttoa", selittää olkiaan kohauttaen.

 **Antti**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"No just", sanoo epäuskoisesti.   
"Mikä sitä vaivaa?" ihmettelee. Jos Ilkka olisi onnellinen Larin puolesta, niin se tarkoittaisi, että tämä hyväksyisi myös Eliaksen.  
"No jos te meette joskus naimisiin, ni luuletsä, et se skippaa sen tilaisuuden?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vaikee sanoo", toteaa hääkommenttiin, "mut mä toivon, et siihen mennessä Ilkka on tullu jo järkinsä." Kulauttaa mehulasin tyhjäksi ja asettaa sen pöydälle.  
"Mä en oikeesti jaksa enää näitä mun ja Larin erottamisyrityksiä", tuhahtaa ja viittaa sanoillaan tajuamattaan myös Antin aikaisempiin touhuihin. 

**Antti**  
  
Pala nousee kurkkuun Eliaksen mainitessa erottamisyritykset.  
"Sori... Mä olin sekasin, ku sä lähit", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa mitä sanoi kuullessaan Antin pahoittelut.  
"Sori, ei mun ollut tarkotus muistuttaa... Mä oon antanut sulle anteeks jo monta kuukautta sitten", sanoo Antille, "me tehtiin molemmat väärin sillon." 

**Antti**  
  
"No ne on jo unohdettu, mut mä en vieläkään tajua, et miks mä olin sellanen ku olin. Kai sä olit mulle vaan niin tärkee, etten suostunu päästää irti", toteaa.  
"Mut mulle on pääasia, et sä oot onnellinen, oli se sitten Larin tai jonkun muun kanssa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl se Lari on", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti, "jos se vaan jaksaa mun oikkuja." Katsahtaa sitten Anttia.  
"Mä oon tosi ilonen siitä, et me ollaan ystäviä kaiken tän jälkeen", sanoo tälle, "sä oot mulle tosi tärkee." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mul ei ollu muuta vaihtoehtoo ku luovuttaa, ku näin miten onnellisii te olitte. Tajusin, et turhaan mä sussa roikun, ku en mä sua takas saa", sanoo.  
"Mäki oon ilonen, et ylipäätään suostuit olemaan mun ystävä kaiken sen paskan jälkeen mitä mä teille tein." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Antille ja haukottelee sitten.  
"Pitäsikö mennä nukkumaan... Mitä se kellokin mahtaa olla?" miettii ääneen. 

**Antti**  
  
Katsahtaa kelloa.  
"Joo, se on jo tosi paljon. Mä olin jo menossa, mutta sitten sä tulit", sanoo huvittuneena. Nousee ylös nojatuolista ja alkaa suunnata makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Hyvää yötä, Elias. Nuku hyvin."

 **Elias**  
  
"Sori", mutisee nolona, kun Antti sanoo, että tämä oli menossa nukkumaan, kun itse paukkasi paikalle. Nousee ylös ja jatkaa pedin tekemistä.  
"Hyvää yötä", sanoo Antille, kun tämä lähtee makuuhuoneeseen. Ottaa sitten päälivaatteet pois päältään ja asettuu sohvalle makuulle yrittäen saada unta. 

**Antti**  
  
On mennyt suoraan makaamaan sänkyyn ja koittaa saada unen päästä kiinni. Ei voi sille mitään, että ajatuksensa kiertävät Eliaksessa ja siinä, miten ex-miehensä nukkuu seinän takana. 

**Elias**  
  
Itsensä on vaikea löytää mukavaa asentoa kapealla sohvalla ja kaipaa Laria viereensä.  
"Hyvää yötä, kulta", kuiskaa hiljaa ja sulkee silmänsä uudelleen. 

**Antti**  
  
Ei ole saanut unta, joten kurkkaa makuuhuoneen ovelta ja näkee Eliaksen nukkuvan. Hiippailee pelkät bokserit jalassa keittiöön hakemaan vettä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ajattelee Laria ja on jo sen verran unessa, ettei kuule Antin hiippailua eikä vesihanan ääntä. 

**Antti**  
  
Juo vesilasistaan ja tulee keittiön nurkalle katsomaan nukkuvaa Eliasta. Pudistaa päätään, koska tietää, ettei voi ajatella Eliasta muuten kuin ystävänä. Saatuaan veden juotua menee takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja hyppää sänkyyn. Sulkee silmänsä ja yrittää saada unta. 

**Aamulla...** ****  
  
Elias  
  
Herää haukotellen sohvalta ja itsellään kestää hetki muistaa missä on ja miksi. Huokaisee ja nousee ylös laittaen vaatteet päälleen. Katsahtaa kännykkänsä kelloa, joka kertoo, että on nukkunut aika pitkään. 

**Antti**  
  
"Huomenta. Haluutsä puuroa, oon keittäny?" kysyy Eliakselta tämän herättyä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Antin kysyvän puurosta.  
"Huomenta. Kyllä mä voisin ottaa, kiitos", vastaa ja menee keittiöön. 

**Antti**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen tullessa keittiöön.  
"Mä en muistanukkaan, että sun hiukset menee aina tolleen söpösti pörröön, ku nukut", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Antin sanoille itsensä hiuksista.  
"Niinhän ne menee, joo", sanoo ja vie kätensä hiuksiinsa yrittäen tasoittaa niitä. 

**Antti**  
  
"Ei mua siis haittaa", sanoo, kun Elias alkaa tasoittamaan pörrössä olevia hiuksia.  
"Ne on ihan söpöt."

 **Elias**  
  
"Lari sanoo ihan samaa aina ja sitte se pörröttää niitä ite, et mun hiukset näyttää kaks kertaa pahemmilta sen jälkeen", naurahtaa pienesti ja ottaa tottuneesti kaapista lautasen, johon alkaa kauhoa puuroa kattilasta.

 **Antti**  
  
"Mäkin oisin tehny niin, jos mä oisin vaan voinu", sanoo nauraen ja ilahtuu, kun Elias muistaa, missä säilyttää lautasia.  
"Sä muistit, mis lautaset on." 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää huvittuneena silmiään Antille.  
"Mä oon aika monta kertaa ottanu lautasen tosta kaapista", hymähtää, "ja muistan myös, missä lusikat on." Avaa sitten laatikon ja nappaa itselleen lusikan. 

**Antti**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille herkistyneenä.  
"Meinaatsä sanoo Larille, et sä olit mun luona yötä?" kysyy yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hämmästyy Antin kysymyksestä.  
"Meinaan, en mä sille ala valehdella", vastaa. "Miten niin?"

 **Antti**  
  
"Eiku mietin vaa, että mitä jos se luulee, et me ollaan tehty jotain? Et sä olit niin vihanen, et oot pettäny sitä mun kans", tokaisee. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Ei hitto... En mä ajatellu tota yhtään", mutisee ja ottaa maitopurkin jääkaapista. _Lari luottaa muhun, ei se usko musta sellasta_ , toitottaa itselleen kaataessaan maitoa puurolautaselleen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mites meinasit saada sen uskomaan ittees?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lari luottaa muhun, ei mun tarvii", tokaisee ja siirtyy pöydän ääreen syömään. _Sen on pakko uskoo mua...  
_

 **Antti**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja syö puuroaan seisten. 

**Elias**  
  
Syö puuroa varsin nopeasti, sillä itseään hieman ahdistaa Antin seura ja haluaa äkkiä kotiin Larin luo selvittämään välit tämän kanssa. 

**Antti**  
  
Saa puuronsa syötyä ja menee makuuhuoneeseen petaamaan sänkynsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Vie tyhjän puurolautasen tiskialtaaseen ja käy vessassa sen jälkeen. Menee sitten korjaamaan petivaatteet pois sohvalta. 

**Antti**  
  
Menee olohuoneeseen, jossa Elias korjaa petivaatteita.  
"Ei sun ois tarvinnu, mä oisin voinu hoitaa ne", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei tästä mitään vaivaa ollu", toteaa Antin tullessa olohuoneeseen.  
"Mut mä taidan täst lähtee kotiin kattomaan, mitä sinne kuuluu", sanoo sitten. "Kiitti, et sain tulla yöks." 

**Antti**  
  
"Okei, ymmärrän. Sä saat tulla tänne aina yöks, ku on tarve", lupaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Antille pienesti ja nyökkää. Lähtee sitten eteiseen laittamaan kengät jalkaansa. Miettii Laria ja itseään hermostuttaa tämän näkeminen, vaikka kaipaakin miestään valtavasti. 

**Antti**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta eteiseen ja katsoo tätä hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa kengät jalkaansa ja suoristautuu.  
"Moikka", sanoo Antille ja avaa oven. 

**Antti**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo ja vilkuttaa Eliakselle hyvästiksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Vilkuttaa miehelle ja sulkee Antin oven takanaan. Kiiruhtaa sitten Larin autolle ja lähtee ajamaan kotiin Vantaalle. 

**Lari**  
  
On nukahtanut sohvalle odottaessa Eliaksen vastausta viestiinsä, joten ei ole nähnyt tämän uusinta viestiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa kotioven avaimillaan ja astuu sisälle asuntoon, jossa on hyvin hiljaista. Sulkee oven ja alkaa ottaa kenkiä jalastaan.  
"Lari?" huhuilee kokeilevasti ja toivoo miehensä olevan kotona. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää kylkeään sohvalla eikä kuule Eliaksen saapumista.

 **Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun ei saa vastausta huhuiluunsa. Menee makuuhuoneeseen ja näkee sen tyhjillään ja sänky näyttää aivan koskemattomalta. Seuraavaksi kurkistaa olohuoneeseen ja helpottuu huomatessaan Larin nukkuvan vaatteet päällä sohvalla. Istahtaa sohvan reunalle.  
"Siihen sitte sammuit", huokaisee ja silittää miehensä hiuksia. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee jonkun silittävän hiuksiaan ja raottaa hieman silmiään.  
"Rakas?" mutisee unisena. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin mutinoille ja painaa suukon tämän otsalle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Missä sä olit yötä?" kysyy tuntiessaan suukon otsalla ja vetää miehensä halaukseen.

 **Elias**  
  
Menee vastustamatta Larin halaukseen.  
"Ystävän luona", vastaa haluamatta mainita Antin nimeä ihan vielä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisit sä voinu mun viereenki tulla nukkumaan", sanoo kaipaavammin.  
"Kenen ystävän luona sä olit?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Osa 42   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Tiedän, mut mä olin sen verran pettyny suhun, etten halunnut", sanoo vastaukseksi. Huokaa sitten, kun Lari utelee, kuka ystävä oli kyseessä.  
"Antin, nukuin sen sohvalla", vastaa ja toivoo, että miehensä ei saa mitään kohtausta. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy ja irtaantuu halauksesta.  
"Antin? Pitihän mun arvata, et heti, ku sä suutut mulle, ni hyppäät eksän syliin", sanoo ja kääntää kylkeä yrittäen jatkaa nukkumista.  
"Oliks tää joku kosto?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti miehelleen, kun tämä tekee juuri niin kuin pelkäsikin.  
"Mä en hypänny sen syliin, vaan pelkästään nukuin sen sohvalla – yksin", tokaisee ja nousee ylös sohvalta, "eikä se ollu mikään kosto." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä olin sentään kännissä ja sä et. Mistä mä voin tietää, että mitä sä siellä Antilla teit? Ethän sä edes vastannu mun viestiin", sanoo Eliakselle, koska on nukahtanut ennen viestin saapumista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kännissä oleminen ei oo mikään syy kuolata muita miehiä", tuhahtaa. "Ja mä just sanoin, mitä mä Antin luona tein ja kyllä vastasin sun viestiin." 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei ole ei. Mä tiedän tehneeni väärin", myöntää.  
"Mut sen sijaan sä... Sä meet heti itkee eksälles ja meet sen luo yöks. Mistä mä tiedän, mitä siellä tapahtu?" kysyy ja katsoo puhelintaan.  
"No näytät vastanneen joo, en mä tätä oo huomannu." 

**Elias**  
  
"Millon hitossa me opitaan luottamaan toisiimme?" mutisee turhautuneena kuunneltuaan Larin sanoja. "Mä luulin, et me selvitettiin tää jo sillon syksyllä..." 

**Lari**  
  
"No en tiiä. Vaik te ootte Antin kans ystävii, ni ei se estä sitä, et te tekisitte jotain muutakin. Eri asia ois, jos sä oisit oikeesti jättäny mut. Sillon mulle ois ihan sama, mitä sä oisit tehny ja kenen kans. Tää nyt ei vaa mee näin", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mutta ku mä en oo tehny sen kanssa yhtään mitään!" sanoo jo hieman anelevasti. _Ei tän nyt näin pitäny mennä..._ huokaa mielessään.  
"Mä en oo pettänyt sua mitenkään, en kertaakaan", lisää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja munko pitäis uskoo toi?" kysyy.  
"Millä sä sen todistat? Tai miten?" vaatii saada tietää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sun pitäis uskoo mua!" kivahtaa, "me ollaan sentään kihloissa. Enkä mä voi sitä todistaa, mut Antti voi, jos sä kysyt siltä." Tuhahtaa sitten.  
"Ilmeisesti sä saat kyllä nuoleskella baarissa jonkun hyypiön kassan, mut mä en saa nukkuu ystävän sohvalla, tosi reiluu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä olin kännissä", puolustelee itseään.  
"Ja ois meil toi yks ylimääränen huone ollu, ni oltais voitu nukkuu eri huoneissa eikä sun ois tarvinnu mennä eksäs luokse. Arvaa tuntuuko kivalta kuulla, et sä oot viettäny yös eksäs kanssa", mumisee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Edelleenkään känni ei oo mikään syy", tokaisee. "Enkä mä käyttänyt tota huonetta, koska en halunnu katella sun naamaa just sillon." Alkaa taas hermostua Larin käytökseen, vaikka tietää, että teki itse väärin mennessään Antin luo.  
"Mitä välii sillä on, et se on mun eksä? Mulla ei oo enää mitään romanttisia tunteita sitä kohtaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon pyytäny jo anteeks", sanoo ja nousee sohvalta.  
"Mä meen nyt tonne, koska en haluu nähä sun petturin naamaa", sanoo kivakammin ja poistuu vierashuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Senkus menet, en mäkään olis jaksanu sua just nyt katella!" huutaa Larin perään ja istahtaa olohuoneen sohvalle murjottamaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Vierashuoneeseen saavuttua, sulkee oven rojahtaen samalla lattialle ja alkaen nyyhkyttää ovea vasten. _Miten se kehtas?  
_

 **Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa lamaantuneena kihlasormusta sormessaan ja pureskelee alahuultaan.   _Miksei Lari voi luottaa muhun?_ surkuttelee itselleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa kihlasormusta ja pyörittelee sitä sormessaan. _En mä haluu sitä menettää, mut mä en tiiä onks täs enää mitää järkee..._ miettii mielessään. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettuu makuulle sohvalle ja huokaisee surkeana. Kiroaa sekä Larin, Jannen, Ilkan, että Antin mielessään ja viimeisimpänä itsensä.  
"Mä en ansaitse sitä..." sanoo hiljaa tarkoittaen Laria ja tuntee kyyneleen karkaavan silmäkulmastaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös ja alkaa astella huonetta ympäri suruisampana. Muistelee Eliaksen ja itsensä hyviä hetkiä.  
"Se on ainoo, jota mä oon koskaan rakastanu", sanoo ääneen.  
"Ei se kyl ikinä pettäis mua. Mä en ansaitse Eliasta", sanoo ja pysähtyy keskelle huonetta katsoen ikkunasta ulos. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyyhkii kyyneleet kasvoiltaan ja nousee ylös. Haluaa jutella vielä kerran Larin kanssa, joten kävelee vierashuoneen eteen ja koputtaa oveen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee oveen koputettavan ja päättää avata oven, vaikka tietää sen toisella puolella olevan Elias... 

**Elias**  
  
Näkee oven avautuvan ja katselee Larin komeita kasvoja, jotka paljastuvat oven takaa.  
"Mä en pettäny sua, mut mä haluun silti pyytää sulta anteeks ja... mä voin lähtee menee, jos sä haluut", sanoo surullisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja herkistyneenä.  
"Mä en haluis, et sä meet, mut mä en ansaitse sua. Jos täält joku lähtee, ni se oon kyl mä", sanoo vakavammin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en haluu, et tää loppuu", sanoo hiljaa, "mä rakastan sua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii mäki sua, ihan helvetin paljon. Niin paljon, et sä et ees tajuu", sanoo itsekin. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat kuulostavat todella hyviltä ja tuntee liikuttuvansa niistä.  
"Voitaisko me yrittää vielä?" kysyy anovana. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä haluu erotakkaan", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen halaukseen.  
"Mä rakastan vain ja ainoastaan sua, ja se eilinen jätkä ei vedä suhun vertoja mitenkään." 

**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu suunnattomasti, kun Lari ottaa itsensä tämän halaukseen.  
"Mäkin rakastan vaan sua, eikä Antti oo mulle mitään muuta ku ystävä", sanoo rutistaessaan miestään tiukasti itseään vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon tosi pahoillani, et syytin sua pettämisestä. Mähän sulle paskasti tein", sanoo ja irtaantuu halauksesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei se kyl kauheen kivalta tuntunu", myöntää, kun Lari irtaantuu halauksesta, "mut ei mun olis pitäny suutuspäissäni minnekään Antin luo mennä, vaan tulla kotiin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos nyt jotain pitää syyttää, ni syytä Jannee", virnistää, "vaik ei se mua kyllä sen syliin tuupannu. Anna anteeks, rakas", pyytää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... Jannehan sut sinne ryyppäämään raahas", tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Kyl sä saat, mä tiedän, ettet sä tuntenu mitään sitä tyyppii kohtaan... ja sä olit aika kännissä", sanoo sitten ja hymyilee pienesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mul on silti huono omatunto eilisestä. Janne sano vast meijän riidan jälkeen, että se, jota me luultiin suks, ni ei näyttäny lähempää enää yhtään sulta. Jos se ois sanonu sen aikasemmin, ni meijän riita ei ois äityny niin pitkälle", sanoo pahoitellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No millon se muka sais suunsa auki oikeessa paikassa..." mutisee Jannesta.   
"Eiks me voitais vaan unohtaa kaikki, mitä eilen tapahtu? Mä en jaksais miettii sitä enää", sanoo sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Unohetaan vaan", sanoo hellästi.  
"Mä oisin vaa halunnu sut mun lähelle nukkuu. Pelkäsin ihan hitosti, et mitä tapahtuu, ku et tullu." 

**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks, en mä halunnu sun luulevan, etten mä enää haluis sua", sanoo pahoittelevasti ja kietoo kätensä miehensä ympärille.  
"Mä nukuin tosi huonosti, ku sä et ollu mun vieressä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sama..." komppaa Eliasta. Muistaa sitten Eliaksen kertoneen eilen itselleen faijastaan.  
"Tota, sanoitsä, et faija soitti sulle eilen?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun Lari ottaa puheeksi tämän faijan.  
"Joo, soitti jonkun kännipuhelun ja väitti susta kaikkee paskaa", tuhahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Faija on vaa nii kateellinen, ku mul on joku, ja sil ei ketään. En mäkää oo koskaa marmattanu sen muijista", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mitä paskaa se sit väitti?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"No se selitti, et sulla on sitoutumiskammo etkä jaksa katella samaa namaa kauheen kauan, joten mun kannattais hankkiutuu susta eroon", kertoo Larille epäuskoisena, "ja sitten se sano, et sä löydät ihan pian jostain jonku uuden panokaverin ja unohdat mut." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks et uskonu sitä, koska ei pidä paikkansa. Mikä hitto sitä vaivaa?" ihmettelee ääneen.  
"Mä en todellakaan oo tollanen, mitä se väittää."

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän, et sä et oo sellanen", sanoo huokaisten. "Ilkka taitaa ihan oikeesti vihata mua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en tajuu, miten se ees on tollanen idiootti. Ja ei sua voi ees vihata", sanoo lempeämmin ja suukottaa miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari sanoo, ettei itseään voi vihata. Vastaa sitten tämän suukkoon ja huokaisee helpottuneena siitä, että sai sovittua riidan miehensä kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tuli vissii eile juotuu vähä muutama liikaa, sen verran heikottaa", sanoo miehelleen tuntiessaan heikotusta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Voi sua", sanoo Larin mainitessa, että tällä on heikko olo. "Pitäiskö sun mennä lepäämään?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitäis varmaan. Mut älä sä karkaa mihinkää", sanoo ja astelee kohti makuuhuonetta ja omaa sänkyä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En todellakaan karkaa", sanoo Larille, "mä tuun ihan kohta sun mukaan." Menee sitten keittiöön täyttämään miehelleen vesilasin. 

**Lari**  
  
Riisuu itsensä pelkille boksereille, koska on eilen nukahtanut vaatteet päällä olohuoneen sohvalle. Asettautuu sänkyyn makuuasentoon ja katsoo kattoon. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee makuuhuoneeseen vesilasi kädessä ja asettaa sen yöpöydälle Larin puolelle sänkyä.  
"Mä toin sulle vettä, jos tulee jano", sanoo hymyillen ja riisuu paitansa ja farkkunsa. Kömpii sitten boksereissaan sängylle miehensä viereen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo kiittäen ja hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Ei tainnu olla Antin sohva näin mukava", virnistää ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Painautuu onnellisesti huokaisten syvemmälle miehensä kainaloon.  
"Ei läheskään, se sohva ei todellakan oo nukkumista varten suunniteltu", hymähtää Larille, "mä oon niin paljon mieluummin tässä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oliks Antti pitäny sun sisustuksen siellä vai oliks se pistäny koko kämpän uudennäköseks?" kysyy mielenkiinnosta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan samalta siellä näytti ku ennenkin", vastaa Larin kysymykseen, "en tosin ihmettele, koska se sisustus on ihan täydellinen siihen kämppään."

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin... Jos me joskus erottais ja mä jäisin tähän, ni en mäkään kyllä mitään muuttais", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Mun oma sisustussuunnittelija", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei me erota ikinä", sanoo vakuuttuneena ja virnistää Larin sanoille itsestään.  
"Tää sisustus olis kyl vähän erilainen, jos en olis kuunnellu sun toiveita kans", sanoo sitten huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Onneks kuuntelit ees vähä", hymyilee.  
"Mitä sä oisit jättäny pois täältä, jos sä oisit saanu kokonaan päättää tän sisustuksen?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty kuuntelin, kun me täällä yhdessä asutaan", sanoo hymyillen. Pohtii sitten Larin kysymystä.  
"Ehkä mä olisin saattanut valita vähän erilaisia huonekaluja ainakin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Vähän enemmän valkosta ja sitä rataa?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä", virnistää takaisin, "ja vähän tyylikkäämpiä kans." 

**Lari**  
  
"Väitätsä, et mul ei oo tyylitajua?" tuhahtaa muka vihaisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Väitän", sanoo virnistäen haluten kiusoitella kultaansa.  
"Mut tää sänky oli kyllä oikeesti ihan mahtava valinta sulta", sanoo sitten hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Varo, mitä päästät suustas tai..." aloittaa uhkailemisen.  
"No kai mä nyt osaan valita sängyn, missä mulla itellä on hyvä nukkua. Ei mitään hiton vesisänkyjä, vaan ihan normaali ja pehmee sänky. Aah", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehelleen.  
"No vesisängyt on ihan kauheita", sanoo huvittuneena, "en mäkään sellasta olis huolinut." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks huolit mut. Mähän oon kyl melkein ku vesisänky", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Sä et todellakaan oo mikään vesisänky", naurahtaa, "sä oot tyyny, niinkun oon sulle aikasemminki sanonu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä sit peitto vai patja vai lakana vai vesisänky?" kysyy virnistäen ja silittäen sormella Eliaksen rintaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiedä, sun täytyy päättää se ihan ite, et mikä mä oon", vastaa virnistäen ja Larin sormen liikkeet rinnallaan tuntuvat ihanilta. Huokaa ja sulkee hymyillen silmänsä.


	43. Chapter 43

**Osa 43   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Mikäköhän olis paras? Jos sä olisit patja, niin sä littaantuisit mun alle, joten ei se ainakaan", pohtii ja suukottaa Eliaksen hiuksia.  
"Ihana, ku sä oot siinä." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehensä pohdinnoille.  
"Ehkä mä voisin olla peitto?" ehdottaa. Sitten Lari suukottaa itsensä hiuksia.  
"Ihana olla tässä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Peitto kuulostaa ihan hyvältä", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mä mietin tänää, et sä et ansaitse mua, ku mä oon tällänen", sopertaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ku sä oot millanen?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa. "Mä taas mietin, et mä en ansaitse sua, ku painelen aina Antin luo..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Siis tarkotin totta kai, et mä en ansaitse sua, ku oon tällänen", sanoo.  
"Sellanen, että epäilen sua turhaan ja raivoon ihan turhasta. Kai must on tulossa faija kakkonen." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kulta, älä vertaa itteäs sun faijaan, sä et oo yhtään samanlainen", sanoo miehelleen, mutta huokaa sitten.  
"Mut tälle meijän luottamusongelmalle tarttis kyl tehdä jotain", toteaa, "ei täst tuu mitään, jos me ei luoteta toisiimme." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti en oo, eikä toivottavasti musta ikinä tuukaan", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä sanoo sanansa.  
"Niin... oisko sulla ideoita?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Susta ei tuu sellasta, jollet sä ite haluu sellaseks", sanoo Larille, kun tämä toivoo, ettei tästä koskaan tule tämän faijan kaltainen.  
"Ei mul kyl oo mitään ideoita..." huokaa hieman alakuloisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mullakaa oo ideoita", sanoo surkeammin.  
"Mitenköhän me saatais tää toimimaan?" 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä, ei kauheesti mikään parisuhdeterapia houkuttais", tuhahtaa. Kohottautuu sitten hieman ylös Larin kainlosta katsoakseen miestään silmiin.  
"Pelkäätsä, et mä teen sulle samalla tavalla ku tein Antille sillon, ku me tavattiin?" kysyy vakavana. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei tää meijän suhde sentää niin huonolla tolalla oo. Tosin, pitäs toi luottamus saada kuntoon, ni sit ois täydellistä", sanoo ja kuuntelee keskittyneenä miehensä sanoja.  
"En mä oikeen tiiä. En mä usko", sanoo vastaukseksi miehensä kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se ookaan, onneks, ainakaa vielä", kommetoi terapia-asiaa ja nyökyttää miehensä sanoille luottamuksen saamisesta kuntoon. Mutta Larin vastaus kysymykseensä ei vakuuta täysin. Painautuu takaisin miehensä kainaloon miettiväisenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen miettivän jotain kainalossaan.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" kysyy. 

**Elias**

"Tota sun äskeistä vastausta vaan", sanoo hiljaa, "mä en ikinä tekis sulle niin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot tehny niin jo kerran. Totta kai mä vähän pelkään, että sä teet mulle niin", sanoo pettyneemmin.  
"Miks mun on nii vaikeeta luottaa suhun tai ihmisiin ylipäänsä?" 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy Larin sanoista ja ne myös satuttavat pahasti.  
"Niinhän mä oon joo, sun takia", sanoo, "ja sitä päätöstä en todellakaan tehny kevyesti – en mä oo mikään pettäjä." Kuuntelee sitten miehensä mietteitä tämän vaikeudesta luottaa ihmisiin.  
"En tiiä, mut en mäkään mikää malliesimerkki siitä asiasta oo", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Et sä ookaan pettäjä, en mäkään oo. Mä oon ihan sika onnellinen, et me ollaan nyt tässä ja et sä valitsit mut." Kääntää katseensa mieheensä.  
"Mut meijän pitää pystyy puhuu toisillemme, ihan niiku se pappi sano Iidalle ja Jannelleki siel kirkos", toteaa.  
"En tiiä auttaisko se sit tohon luottamiseen, jos me alettais olee rehellisiä toisillemme", miettii ehdottaen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon kans onnellinen, et oon tässä enkä ikinä haluu pois", sanoo ja kuuntelee Larin sanoja puhumisesta ja luottamisesta.  
"Mä oon kyllä yrittäny olla sulle rehellinen, mut ehkä en oo onnistunu siinä niin hyvin ku luulin..." pohtii ääneen.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanottua sanansa suukottaa tätä kevyesti otsalle ja alkaa silitellä tämän hiuksia.  
"Onks sun mielestä mulle vaikee puhua vai miks sä et oo pystyny olla rehellinen mulle?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin suukko ja silittely saa olonsa vähän paremmaksi ja positiivisemmaksi.  
"Ei mun mielestä sulle oo vaikee puhuu", sanoo miehelleen, "ja mun mielestä mä oon ollu sulle rehellinen, mut jos susta tuntuu toiselta, ni en mä sit varmaan oo..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiku mä meinasin sitä, ku sä sanoit, et sä oot yrittäny olla rehellinen. Oot yrittäny, mut et oo onnistunu?" varmistaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä oon ollu täysin rehellinen", sanoo Larille ja tarkoittaa sitä, "mä vaan sain sun sanoista sen käsityksen, et sä oot eri mieltä ja aloin miettii, et enkö mä muka ookaan ollu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä nyt uskon sua", sanoo ja huokaisee sitten.  
"Mä en tiedä, miks mä en välillä usko sua tai luota suhun. Mentiinköhän me liian aikasin kihloihin?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Päästää helpottuneen huokaisun suustaan, kun Lari sanoo, että tämä luottaa itseensä. Miettii sitten kihlauskysymystä.  
"Voihan se olla, et mentiin", tumaa, "mut en mä kyl kadu sitä. Mun tunteet sua kohtaa on vaan vahvistunu sen jälkeen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, en mäkään kadu. Mut joskus mietin, et oisko vaan pitäny oottaa eikä tehä sitä hetken mielijohteesta", miettii.

 **Elias**  
  
"Nii... mut tuskin se olis näit meijän ongelmii ratkaissu, jos ei oltais menty kihloihin", sanoo, "mut naimisiin ei todellakaan voi mennä ennen ku ollaan selätetty tää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai haluisitsä naimisiin?" kysyy virnistäen kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Mä taidan tietää, mist tää johtuu. Antista. Mä en voi uskoo, et sil ois puhtaat jauhot pussissa sun suhteen ja et te ootte pelkkii ystävii. Pelkään kai, et se yrittää vieläkin saada sut itelleen", myöntää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No eiks tää kihlautuminen vähän sitä tarkota?" hymähtää miehelleen. Seuraavaksi tämä ottaa puheeksi Antin.  
"Mä en usko, et sillä on enää mitään taka-ajatuksia mun suhteen", kertoo Larille, "mut jos se häiritsee sua noin paljon, niin mä voin kyllä luvata, etten tapaa sitä enää kahestaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl se taitaa tarkottaa..." virnistää naimisiinmenosta.  
"Tekisitsä noin mun takia? Jos me aluks tavataan sitä yhessä ja sit ku mä oon ihan sata varma, ettei se yritä sua enää, nii sit mä voin antaa sun tavata sitä kahestaan. Onks tää ihan tyhmää?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille iloisesti tämän kommenttiin siitä, että kihlautuminen taitaa tarkoittaa naimisiinmenoa.  
"Ei se oo yhtään tyhmää", sanoo miehelleen, "jos tää auttaa meijän tilannetta, niin tietty mulle käy tollanen järjestely. Sä oot mulle paljon tärkeempi ku joku Antti." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon valmis koittaa melkee mitä vaan, et me saadaan tää toimimaan", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen paremmin kainaloonsa.

 **Elias**  
  
Painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle ja laittaa kätensä tämän ympäri.  
"Niin oon mäkin", sanoo, "mä en haluu, et meijän suhde kaatuu tähän tai yhtään mihinkään." 

**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään haluu tän loppuvan. Mä rakastan sua ihan tajuttoman paljon, et olisin valmis menee naimisiin vaik nyt heti. Mut jos nyt kuitenkin venataan, et saadaan kaikki kondikseen", sanoo puhuen totta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ehkei me hätiköidä sen naimisiinmenon kanssa samalla tavalla ku kihlauksen", sanoo ollen Larin kanssa samaa mieltä asiasta.  
"Ja mä rakastan sua kans, ihan valtavasti." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai nii. Meil tulee se ulkomaanreissuki kohta", virnistää.  
"Mä en oo viel kertonukkaa, et mihin me mennää", jatkaa salamyhkäisenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Innostuu, kun Lari ottaa puheeksi tulevan ulkomaanmatkan.  
"Mä olin jo ihan unohtanu ton", myöntää huvittuneena.  
"Ja et oo kertonu, mut täytyy sun jossain vaihees jotain paljastaa, et mä osaan pakata oikein", ilmoittaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä voin paljastaa sen, et se on pastamaa", virnistää, "keksitkö jo?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai me mennään Italiaan?" kysyy ilahtuneena Larin paljastaessa, että kyseessä on pastamaa. "Ihanaa, mä en oo koskaan ollut siellä!" 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo. Se tuli ekana mun mieleen ja aattelin, et varmaan tykkäisit siitä maasta", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mä aattelin, et sä oot varmaan käyny siellä." 

**Elias**  
  
"No aattelit ihan oikein molemmissa asioissa", virnistää. "Minne päin Italiaa me mennään?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Siis mä kuvittelin, että sä olisit käyny Italiassa, mut ehkä mä sit onnistuin valitsee hyvän maan. Et se on molemmille eka kerta siellä", tarkentaa edellisiä sanojaan.  
"Me ollaan menos Firenzeen, mut mä aattelin, et me voidaan matkustaa Italian sisällä, jos sä haluut nähä muutaki ku Firenzee", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai, no mä kuulin sit väärin", hymähtää, "mut valitsit hyvän maan, kyllä vaan." Yllättyy, kun Lari sanoo, että ovat menossa Firenzeen.  
"Mä vähän pelkäsin, et vastaat Rooman, mut et onneks", virnistää, "Firenze kelpaa tosi hyvin." 

**Lari**  
  
"En tietty. En mä ikinä vois viedä sua johonki Roomaan, ku aattelin, et sä et siitä tykkää", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mut hyvä, et Firenze kelpaa." 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä, Italiassa on niin paljon parempii paikkoja ku Rooma", hymähtää ja alkaa miettiä Firenzeä.  
"Siellä on yks upee taidegalleria, jossa olis ihana käydä ja kaikkia hienoja rakennuksia ja ne upeet vaatteet, mitä sieltä saa..." luettelee haltioissaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen luetteloa hymyssäsuin.  
"Joudunks mä kiertelee taidegallerioita sun kans?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Vaik mä teen sun kans ihan mitä vaan, kuhan sä oot vaa onnellinen." lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä joudut taidegallerioihin", sanoo virnistäen. "Mut kyl me tietty tehään jotain sellastakin, mistä sä tykkäät." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jee", sanoo onnellisena ja suutelee miestään.  
"Mä haluun sulle vaan kaikkee parasta." 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan iloisena ja onnellisena.  
"Ja mä haluun sulle parasta", sanoo hymyillen vastineeksi miehensä sanoille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä pelkäsin, että Italia ei oo tarpeeks romanttinen maa tai ollenkaa sun makuun", sopertaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi Lari, kulta, mulle on ihan sama mennäänkö me Italiaan, jollekin trooppiselle saarelle tai vaikka piknikille Vantaanjoen varrelle", sanoo hymyillen, "kuhan sä oot siellä mun kanssa, niin mä oon onnellinen." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa kuullessaan Eliaksen suusta sanat "piknikille Vantaanjoen varrelle".  
"No en kai mä sentää nii idiootti oo, et veisin sut jonnekki Vantaanjoen varrelle piknikille", sanoo nauraen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Et varmaan, mut sainpahan sut ainakin nauramaan", virnistää tyytyväisenä.   
"Italia on ihan tarpeeks romanttinen paikka mulle, älä huoli", sanoo sitten lempeästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mun ei tartte ostella kaikkii kauppoi tyhjäks vaan miellyttääkseni sua. Tiiän, et sulle riittää, et mä oon mä", hymyilee rakastavasti.  
"Sun seurassa mä nauran mielelläni." 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille.  
"Ei todellakaan tarvii ostella mitään, sä oot ihana just tollasena ku oot", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Naura vaan, sitä on ihana kuunnella." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sun nauruu vasta ihana onki kuunnella", virnistää ja silittää Eliaksen poskea.  
"Miten mä oon saanu sut omakseni?" sanoo ihan hiljaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen suloisesti, kun tämä silittää itsensä poskea.  
"Sä sait mut olemalla ihan oma aito ittes", vastaa Larin hiljaiseen kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo. Nousee hieman ylemmäs ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin.  
"Kulta, mä rakastan sua. Mä ansaitsisin samanlaisen kohtelun, ku mitä Janne joutu kokee sen kännisekoilun jälkeen. Kotiaresti, alkoholikielto ja mitä muuta nyt niit olikaan", sanoo nauraen Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo miestään silmiin ja kuuntelee tämän sanoja päätään pudistaen.  
"Etkä ansaitse, mulle riittää se, että sä lupaat olla tekemättä samalla tavalla enää ikinä", sanoo Larille pienesti hymyillen. "Seuraavan kerran, ku sä luulet näkeväs mut baarissa, tarkasta, et se tosiaan oon mä eikä joku muu, joka näyttää multa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä lupaan, lupaan. Ihan varmasti. Meen vaikka repimään sen tyypin irti siit toisesta varmistaakseni, et se et oo sä", vitsailee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja antaa miehelleen suukon.  
"Yritä myös olla tekemättä mitään, mitä Janne ehdottaa humalassa", lisää vielä huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo no, ehkä mun ei kannata suostuu enää yhteenkää sen ehdotukseen", sanoo pudistaen päätään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ehkä parempi niin", hymähtää. Painaa sitten Larin takaisin makuuasentoon ja käpertyy tämän kainaloon.

 **Parin päivän päästä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On menossa isänsä luokse utelemaan tämän soittamasta puhelusta Eliakselle. Soittaa ovikelloa ja huokaisee syvään. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Katselee telkkarista jotain vanhaa lätkämatsia kuullessan ovikellon soivan. Painaa paussia ja nousee nuristen ylös sovalta kävellen eteiseen avaamaan oven. Yllättyy todella nähdessään poikansa oven takana.  
"Lari?" ihmettelee. "Tuu sisään." 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään faijansa antaessa siihen luvan.  
"Mut mä en sit viivy kauan. Tulin vaan kysyy siitä puhelusta..." aloittaa.  
"Mitä se oli?" kysyy faijaltaan tiukemmin. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Lari tulee sisään ja tivaa välittömästi itseltään jotain jostain puhelusta. Arvelee kuitenkin tietävänsä, mistä puhelusta poikansa puhuu. Tyhjenteli pari päivää sitten viinakaappiaan ja oli saanut päähänsä soittaa Larin miehelle.  
"No, sitä ei ehkä olis pitänyt tapahtua..." mutisee jäykästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei todellakaan olis pitäny", vastaa faijansa mutinoihin.  
"Sä soitit kännipuhelun mun miehelle, jota sä vihaat yli kaiken. Teetsä tosissaan kaikkes, et sä saat meijät eroomaan?" tivaa edelleen tiukemmalla äänensävyllä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No enhän mä sille mitään valheita syöttänyt", sanoo ottamatta sen enempää kantaa poikansa sanoihin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä sanoit sille, että mä todennäkösesti kyllästyn siihen pian, koska mä en jaksa samaa ihmistä kauaa... Niinkö sä tosissaan luulet?" kysyy syyttävämmin.  
"Mä rakastan Eliasta!" 

**Ilkka  
**  
"Ei sulla ole ikinä ollu vakavaa tai edes pitkää suhdetta kenenkään kanssa", vastaa Larin syytöksiin. Poikansa viimeinen kommetti Eliaksen rakastamisesta saa itsensä happamaksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei olekaan! Mut Eliaksen kanssa mulla synkkaa enkä mä kyllästy Eliakseen. Onks sust hienoo yrittää pilata tää meidän juttu?" 

**Ilkka**  
  
Tuijottaa poikaansa tutkivalla ilmeellä.  
"Ja mistäköhän sä sen voit tietää, ettet kyllästy?" kysyy tuhahtaen. "Se jätkähän jätti sen kirjailijahihhulinkin tosta vaan. Tekee vielä sulle samalla lailla..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä nyt vaan tiedän. Me rakastetaan toisiamme ja mennään oikeesti viel joku päivä naimisiin", sanoo faijalleen, vaikka tietää että tämä ei reagoisi iloisesti sanoihinsa.  
"Me ollaan sitä paitsi puhuttu täst Eliaksen kans, ja se sano, et se ei vois ikinä tehä mulle niin, miten se teki Antille." 

**Ilkka**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu järkyttyneeksi, kun Lari pamauttaa tämän menevän vielä naimisiin sen Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Et sä sen kanssa naimisiin pääse, joten voisitko olla käyttämättä sitä sanaa", jyrähtää.  
"Ja ainahan sitä voi kaikenlaista sanoa, muttei se todista yhtään mitään", puuskahtaa sitten poikansa kertoessa, että Elias sanoi, ettei tämä ikinä pettäisi Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä puhun niinku mä haluun", sanoo faijalleen.  
"Mikä helvetti sun ongelma on? Vihaatsä tosissas Eliasta niin paljon, että sä yrität mustamaalata sitä mulle?" kysyy vihaisemmin. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Ihan varmasti sulle olis parempiakin tarjolla kuin sellanen pettäjä", tokaisee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä saan päättää ite elämästäni ja mun kumppaneista. Elias ei oo mikään pettäjä. Se, et se kerran teki niin, ei tee siitä pettäjää. Onks täs nyt kyse mun homoudesta vai Eliaksesta?" kysyy.  
"Etkö sä kestä katella omaa poikaas miehen kanssa?" tivaa.  
"Se on kuule sellanen juttu, et jos sä et ala hyväksyy Eliasta, niin saat kyllä unohtaa, että sulla on poika", uhkaa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Kuuntelee poikansa vihaisia sanoja ja kieltämättä tämän uhkaus tuntuu pahalta.  
"Mä olen sen hyväksynyt, että sä et ikinä naisen kanssa tule olemaan", sanoo Larille vähän vaikeana.   
"Sä oot hyvä poika ja ansaitset vaan parhasta. Toivottavasti tämä Elias on sitten sun arvoinen niin kuin sä näytät väittävän", toteaa sitten hyvin jäykästi, sillä ei missään tapauksessa halua poikaansa kokonaan menettää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja Elias ansaitsee kans parasta. Se on mulle erittäin hyvä mies, uskoisit vaan. Sun pitäs oppii tuntemaan se, ni sä muuttaisit mieltäs tän asian kanssa", kehuu miestään isälleen.  
"Sun pitäis jutella sille ja moikata sitä aina, ku me nähään." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin kai sitten", toteaa lyhyesti ja hieman happamasti, kun Lari kehuu tämän miestä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei ihmettele faijansa happamuutta.  
"Oikeesti. Mä en tiiä, mitä mun pitäs tehä sun kans. Noi sun happamat ilmeet jatkuu edelleen", sanoo. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Kai mä sitten yritän tutustua paremmin siihen sun Eliakseen", tokaisee kuivasti ja yrittää olla näyttämättä happamalta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, faija, toi merkkaa paljon, että sä ees yrität", sanoo viimein faijalleen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää pojalleen jäykästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Halaa faijaansa jäykästi.  
"Sori", sanoo ja irtaantuu halauksesta. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy valtavasti, kun Lari yhtäkkiä halaa itseään.  
"No, kai poika nyt isäänsä saa halata anteekspyytämättäkin", toteaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"No mut sä tiiät, ettei mul oo ikinä ollu tapana halailla sua", sanoo tosissaan. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Tiedän tiedän, olen ite ihan samanlainen ihan niinku sun isoisäskin oli", sanoo pojalleen. "Ei me Väänäsen miehet olla mitään halailijoita." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut Eliasta mä halailen enemmän ku mielellään", sanoo onnellisena.  
"Mä meen nyt. Ollaan yhteyksissä ja nähään, Eliaksen kanssa."

 **Ilkka**  
  
Ei kommentoi mitään Larin halauskommenttiin.  
"Hei sitten", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo ja heiluttaa hyvästiksi. Astuu ulos ovesta sulkien sen perässään. _No, jospa se nyt tajuis, et sen on hyväksyttävä Elias tai ei nää mua enää..._ miettii mielessään. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Tuijottaa hetken suljettua ovea edessään ja palaa sitten olohuoneeseen lätkämatsin pariin. _Jos se jätkä tekee jotain, mikä satuttaa mun poikaa, niin se saa kärsiä_ , puhisee itsekseen.


	44. Chapter 44

** Osa 44 **

**Hypätään kotiin...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa oven avaimilla ja astuu sisään.  
"Kulta?" huhuilee ovelta alkaen riisua kenkiään.  
"Faija oli perus ittensä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin tulevan kotiin ja astelee keittiöstä eteiseen.  
"Eli ei menny hyvin?" kysyy miehensä sanojen jälkeen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että sä tuut tekee mulle samalla tavalla ku mitä sä teit Antille", sanoo, mutta jatkaa heti:  
"Mut sit ku mä vähän uhkailin sitä, ni se lupas yrittää tutustua suhun." 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa pienesti kuunnellessaan Larin sanoja.  
"Mut luuleksä, et se oli tosissaan eikä sanonu sitä vaan sua miellyttääkseen?" miettii sitten. "Tuskin se niin nopeesti mielipidettään musta muutti." 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mä tiiä, mut jos se ei tutustu suhun tai näyttää vielä hapanta naamaa, ni ei sillä oo enää poikaa. Ja se tietää sen itekki", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mä en nimittäin susta luovu." 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan, et se ei unohda", sanoo huokaisten, mutta hymyilee sitten Larin sanoessa, ettei tämä luovu itsestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on varma se. Jos se yrittää viel tehä jotain erottaakseen meijät, ni mä oikeesti katkasen välini siihen. Se ei saa meitä erotettu", sanoo ja halaa Eliasta.  
"Mä muuten halasin faijaa, mut ei se tuntunu läheskää näin hyvältä."

 **Elias**  
  
On iloinen Larin sanoista ja vastaa tämän halaukseen.  
"No hyvä, et mun halaaminen tuntuu paremmalta", sanoo huvittuneena, "mä oisin aika pettynyt, jos ei tuntuis."

 **Lari**  
  
"Me Väänäset ei olla mitään halailijoita", matkii faijaansa.  
"Oisit nähny sen ilmeen, ku tokasin sille, et sua mä halailen mielelläni", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No kyllä sä mua ainakin halailet", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja naurahtaa sitten miehensä seuraaville sanoille.  
"Voin kuvitella", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Se sano siitä puhelusta, että ku ei mulla oo ikinä ollu mitään pitkää suhdetta, niin sen takia se sen puhelun sulle soitti, ku se on ihan totta", sanoo.  
"Ai nii ja ku mä mainitsin sille, että mä rakastan sua niin paljon, että me mennään joskus naimisiin, ni sehän oli vaan et 'Älä puhu naimisiinmenosta, kun et kuitenkaan pysty sitä samallailla tekemään kun kaikki muut' tai jotain ton tyylistä", lisää nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee huvittuneena Larin kertomusta.  
"No kyllä mä ainakin käytän naimisiin-sanaa, ku parisuhteen rekisteröinti on niin pitkä ja typerä", toteaa hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, mäki", virnistää ja alkaa suudella Eliasta.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehensä huulia vasten, kun tämä alkaa suudella itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan innokkaasti ja painaa vartalonsa kiinni Lariin.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei enää koskaan välitetä kenenkää faijoista tai mutseista, vaan keskitytään meihin", virnistää ja painaa uutta suudelmaa Eliaksen huulille.

 **Elias**  
  
"Todella loistava idea", mutisee suudelmien lomasta ja alkaa hiljalleen työntää Laria kohti makuuhuonetta irrottamatta huuliaan miehensä huulista.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mmm", mutisee suudelmien lomasta ja virnistää, kun näkee Eliaksen alkavan työntää itseään makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hivuttaa kätensä Larin paidan alle ja hipelöi tämän selkää.  
"Mmmh", huokaa ja jatkaa miehensä työntämistä makuuhuoneeseen nopeuttaen askeliaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen nopeuttavan tämän askelia ja ei tee mitään estääkseen tätä. Eliaksen kädet hipelöimässä selkäänsä tuntuu aivan mielettömän hyvältä.  
"Onks kiire?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo", väittää hengähtäen ja siirtää kätensä Larin selästä tämän vyölle alkaen näprätä sitä auki. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eipä", virnistää ja alkaa itse availla Eliaksen farkkujen vyötä. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehensä huulia vasten tämän sanojen seurauksena ja saa sitten vyön auki samalla, kun pääsevät makuuhuoneeseen. Tuuppaa Larin selälleen sängylle. 

**Lari**  
  
On juuri saamassa Eliaksen vyön auki, kunnes tuntee miehensä tuuppaavan itsensä sängylle.  
"Säpäs villiks aloit", virnistää ja iskee miehelleen silmää odottaen tämän tuloa sänkyyn kanssaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehensä silmäniskulle ja avaa vyönsä. Konttaa sitten sängylle Larin päälle ja kumartuu suutelemaan tätä työntäen samalla lantionsa tämän lantiota vasten. Tuntee houssuissaan tapahtuvan voimakasta heräilyä. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää miehelleen ja hymyilee mielipuolista hymyä, kun tuntee Eliaksen konttaavan päälleen ja kumartuu suutelemaan itseään. Vastaa tämän suudelmaan tuntiessaan samalla Eliaksen lantion vasten omaansa eikä kestä kauaakaan, kun tuntee Eliaksen kovuuden jo heräilevän. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa Larin suutelua intohimoisesti ja hivuttaa kätensä uudemman kerran tämän paidan alle. Hyväilee miehensä nännejä sormillaan ja alkaa liikuttaa lantiotaan tätä vasten.  
"Mmmh." 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen intohimoiseen suudelmaan edelleen virnistäen ja tuntee pian tämän käsien hivuttautuvan jälleen paitansa alle. Tuntee miehensä sormien hyväilevän nännejään.  
"Mmmh, Elias..." huokaa, kun tämän hyväilyt tuntuvat nautinnollisilta.

 **Elias**  
  
Nousee yhtäkkiä ylös Larin päältä jääden hajareisin tämän reisien päälle. Vetää paitansa pois yltään ja viskaa sen jonnekin. Siirtyy sitten istumaan alemmas miehensä jaloilla ja alkaa availla tämän housuja. 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen heittäessä tämän paidan tämän päältä ja sen jälkeen alkaessa avata housujaan. Virnistää miehelle ja alkaa suukottaa tämän rintaa samalla.

 **Elias**  
  
Lari alkaa suukottaa rintaansa, ja se tuntuu aivan taivaalliselta. Saa miehensä housut auki ja siirtyy sitten pois tämän jalkojen päältä, jotta housut saa pois. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen alkaessa riisua housujaan, päättää itse avittaa tätä ja ottaa itseltään paidan heittäen sen huoneen lattialle. Jää odottamaan Eliaksen seuraavaa tekoa. 

**Elias**

Virnistää Larille, kun tämä riisuu tältä paidan. Työntää sitten kätensä miehensä housujen ja boksereiden sisään vetäen ulos tämän kovuuden. Upottaa sen sitten saman tien suuhusa niin syvälle kuin saa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Elias vetää kovuutensa ulos housuistaan ja upottaa sen saman tien tämän suuhun niin syvälle kuin se vain menee.  
"Mmmh", huohottaa Eliaksen teon tuntuessa taivaalliselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kovuuden ympäriltä ja vetää sen sitten melkein kokonaan pois suustaan. Tarttu kädellään sen varteen ja hyväilee sitä samalla, kun alkaa nuolla kovuuden päätä kuin tikkaria nautiskelevan hitain liikkein. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmh, ihanaa", huohottaa Eliaksen siirtyessä hyväilemään kovuutta tämän kädellä ja alkaa nuolla sitä hitaasti kuin nuolisi tikkaria. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa nuolemista hetken aikaa, kunnes lopettaa ja puhaltaa kovuuden märkään päähän. Jättää sitten Larin rauhaan ja alkaa riisua omia farkkujaan pois päältä. Virnistää samalla miehelleen ja nuoleskelee huuliaan kielellään, joka maistuu ihan Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa pienesti, kun Elias jatkaa kovuuden nuolemista ja lopulta puhaltaa sen päähän. Siirtyy auttamaan Eliaksen farkkujen riisumisessa, kun tajuaa, että mies jätti kovuutensa rauhaan. Virnistää takaisin tämän virnistyksille. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari siirtyy auttamaan itsensä farkkujen riisumisessa, joten ne lähtevät nopeasti pois päältään. Poistaa vielä bokserinsakin ja ryhtyy sitten ottamaan myös Larin housuja kokonaan pois tämän yltä. 

**Lari**  
  
Lipaisee huuliaan, kun näkee Eliaksen päällään yhtäkkiä ilman rihman kiertämää. Virnistää näylle ja kääntää katseensa tähän, kun miehensä on riisumassa housujaan kokonaan pois. 

**Elias**  
  
Viskaa Larin housut ja bokserit lattialle ja konttaa sitten takaisin tämän päälle.  
"Mitenpäin sä haluisit tänään?" hengähtää miehensä korvaan ja alkaa imeä tämän kaulaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiihottuu Eliaksen hengähdyksestä korvaansa ja nielaisee tuntiessaan tämän alkavan imeä kaulaansa.  
"Mmm... Ihan miten vaan... Olitsä ajatellu jotain?" kysyy, vaikka itseään himottaisi olla vaihteeksi alla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä olin ajatellu", kertoo, kun irrottautuu hetkeksi miehensä kaulasta, "mä haluisin sut kontalleen tähän sängylle." Näykkää sitten Laria kaulasta ja siirtyy katsomaan tätä silmiin odottaessan jonkinlaista vastausta. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kertoessa toiveensa, nyökkää pienesti ja menee sängylle kontalleen jääden odottamaan Eliaksen seuraavaa tekoa.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin totellessa sanojaan ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja tämän niskaan. Siirtyy suukkoineen koko ajan alemmas tämän sekärankaa pitkin. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen pudottavan suukkoja niskaansa. Hengähtää raskaammin, kun Elias alkaa siirtyä selkärankaansa pitkin alemmas suukkojen kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymisee miehensä ihoa vasten siirtyessään yhä alemmas suukkojen kanssa. Itseään jännittää aika paljon se, mitä on seuraavaksi tekemässä, sillä ei ole kokeillut sitä koskaan ennen. Painaa seuraavaksi suukon Larin häntäluulle ja jatkaa suukottelua vieläkin alemmas tämän pakaroiden väliin. 

**Lari**  
  
Itseään jännittää, että mitä Elias aikoo tehdä, ei ole koskaan tehnyt mitään tälläistä. Tuntee suukon häntäluullaan ja pian pakaroidensa välissä. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää naamansa kauemmas Larin pepusta ja vetää hieman hermostuneena ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. Päästää ilman hitaasti ulos ja suukottaa sitten miehensä pakaraa, ennen kuin työntää kielensä tämän sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy tuntiessaan pian Eliaksen työntävän tämän kieltä sisäänsä. Nielaisee isommin ja huohottaa.  
"Mmmh." 

**Elias**  
  
Kielensä työntäminen Larin sisään tuntuu varsin erikoiselta ja maku ei ole mikään maailman miellyttävin. Jatkaa siitä huolimatta kielensä tökkimistä ja vääntelemistä miehensä sisällä. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kieli sisässään tuntuu erikoiselta ja jännältä. Mutta nautti silti joka hetkestä.   
"Elias..." huohottaa miehen nimeä. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistaa kielensä pian miehensä sisältä, koska haluaa hengittää välillä kunnolla. Nousee sitten polvilleen ja alkaa työntää kovuuttaan hitaasti Lariin. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee pian Eliaksen ottavan tämän kielen pois sisältään ja alkaen työntää tämän kovuutta hitaasti sisälleen. Ynähtää voimakkaasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Huohottaa työntyessään hitaasti Larin sisään.  
"Mmmh, kulta, sä oot ihana." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmh, säkin oot", saa vain sanotuksi nautinnonsa lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun pääsee niin syvälle kuin mahdollista, pitää pienen hengähdystauon. Vetäytyy sitten melkein kokonaan ulos miehestään ja työntyy takaisin sisään nopeasti. Jatkaa liikkeitään yhä nopeutuvalla tahdilla saadakseen enemmän nautintoa ja tuntee alkavansa hengästyä.  
"Mmmh..." huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy, kun Elias päättää yhtäkkiä vetäytyä pois itsestään, mutta tämä työntyykin takaisin nopeasti. Huohottaa nautinnosta Eliaksen jatkaessa tämän liikehdintää sisässään.  
"Mmmh... Elias... luoja..." huohottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin kovuuteen ja alkaa runkata sitä työntöjensä tahdissa. Tuntee olevansa jo aivan äärirajoilla nautintonsa kanssa ja orgasmi tekee tulojaan.  
"Lari... Lari..." huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti, kun Elias tarttuu kovuuteensa alkaen samalla runkata itseään tämän työntöjen tahtiin. Eliaksen hyväilyt kovuudellaan alkavat viimeistään saada itsensä nauttimaan täysin Eliaksesta. Nauttii, kun miehensä huokaa nimeään kahdesti.  
"Mmmh. Elias... mieletöntä", huokaa itsekin. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin huokailut kuulostavat ihanilta ja jatkaa miehensä panemista, kunnes ei enää kykene pidättelemään orgasmiaan. Laukeaa Larin sisälle nautinnollisen huokaisun kera. 

**Lari**  
  
Viimein Elias laukeaa sisälleen. Huokaa syvemmin ja siirtää kätensä Eliaksen käden päälle, joka runkkaa kovuuttaan antaen tahtia merkiksi. Nopeuttaa runkkauksen tahtia, jotta tulisi mahdollisimman pian. 

**Elias**  
  
Nopeuttaa runkkauksen tahtia Larin kovuudella tämän tahdon mukaan pysytellen itse edelleen miehensä sisällä. Painaa suukkoja tämän selkään ja puristaa toisella kädellään hellästi Larin kiveksiä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee saavuttavansa pian huippunsa, eikä siihen vaadita enää pitkää aikaa. Eliaksen puristaessa kiveksiään ja runkatessa kovuuttaan ja suikatessa suukkoja selkäänsä, tietää orgasmin olevan todella lähellä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari näyttää kestävän varsin pitkään, joten nopeuttaa entisestään tahtiaan tämän kovuudella ja alkaa pyöritellä tämän kiveksiä kämmenellään. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias nopeuttaa tahtia kovuudellaan ja alkaa pyöritellä kiveksiään tämän kämmenellä. Miehen tekojen johdosta laukeaa raskaan ja nautinnollisen huokauksen saattelemana Eliaksen kädelle.  
"Aah, ihana", huohottaa Eliaksen ollessa yhä sisässään. 

**Elias**  
  
Viimein Lari laukeaa kädelleen ja pyyhki sen lakanaan. Vetäytyy miehensä sisältä ja asettuu sängylle makuulle.  
"Sä olit ihana", huokaisee hymyileväisenä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä olit kans... ja aika villi", virnistää miehelleen. Rojahtaa Eliaksen viereen makuuasentoon. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh, mun teki mieli kokeilla jotain uutta", virnistää ja siirtyy miehensä kylkeen kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
"No toi oli kyl sellasta, mitä mäkään en oo ikinä kokenu", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa Eliaksen vielä tiukemmin kiinni itseensä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oli se kyl vähän outoo", sanoo Larin ottaessa itsensä tiukemmin tähän kiinni. "Mä en oikeen tiiä, et pidinkö siitä vai en." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kieltämättä. Se tuntu vähän oudolta ja jännältä", toteaa.  
"Mut miks sä sit välttämättä halusit tehä tollasta, ku tiesit, et mulle ois riittäny ihan normaali toiminta?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, mun on tehny mieli jo aika kauan koettaa sitä, et miltä se tuntuu ja ajattelin, että mä kokeilen nyt", kertoo, "ei sille mitään erikoista syytä ollu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihan kiva, et kokeilit", virnistää.  
"Tota... milt sun kieli tuntuu tai maistuu, ei varmaa ainakaa hyvältä", kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille ja naurahtaa tämän kysymykselle itsensä kielestä.  
"No ei se nyt ihan niin kamalalta maistunut, mitä kuvittelin, mut ei tosiaan miltään kauheen hyvältäkään", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oli kiva tulla kotiin, ku tällänen vastaanotto", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehelleen.  
"Vaan parasta sulle", toteaa hymyillen.


	45. Chapter 45

**Osa 45   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot parasta, oikeesti", sanoo ja silittelee miehensä hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanojen päätteeksi ja nauttii tämän silittäessä hiuksiaan.  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo, "säkin oot parasta, kulta." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja hengähtää syvemmin Elias vierellään.  
"Toivottavasti kukaan ei pysty erottaa meitä", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee itsekin kuullessaan miehensä sanat.  
"Ei pysty", sanoo päättäväisenä, "ei, jos me vaan ei ite sitä haluta – eikä me haluta."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei haluta", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
"Oli muuten jännittävää nähä lätkäjengiläisii siellä Iidan ja Jannen häissä. Ne on ilmeisesti edelleen Jannen frendei", parahtaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari kertoo nähneensä lätkäjengiläisiä häissä.  
"Ai niitä oli siellä?" kysyy ihmetellen, sillä ei itse ollut ollenkaan huomannut, että paikalla oli miehelleen epämieluisaa porukkaa.  
"Onneks ne ei sanonu sulle mitään", sanoo, "eihän?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei sanonu. Kai Kimi, Matti ja Juho on sit jo kasvanu sen verran, ettei ne mitää tuu sanoo. Tai sit ne ei vaan halunnu pilaa Jannelle tärkeetä päivää", kertoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan sama kumpi syy oli, mä oon vaan ilonen, et ne jätti sut rauhaan", sanoo Larille.  
"Janne ei vissiin kertonu sulle etukäteen, et ne tulee?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut kyl mä luulen, et jos me oltais oltu keskenämme, ni ne ois tullu sanoo jotain ihan varmasti. Mutku siel oli Iidalle ja Jannelle tärkeit ihmisii paikalla, ni ne ei uskaltanu tai halunnu tulla pilaa kaikkee. Tai sit Janne oli sanonu, et niitten pitää olla kunnolla", miettii.  
"Joo, en mä tienny mitään, mut osasin mä aavistaa. Kyl mä tiesin, et Janne on niitten kans tekemisis kuitenki viel", lisää vastaukseksi miehensä kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hiljaa miehensä sanoja.  
"No, toivottavasti sun ei enää tarvii nähä niitä", sanoo ja silittää miehensä rintaa. Ei itse tunne kyseisiä tyyppejä ollenkaan, joten ei myöskään tiedä kuinka paljon nämä ovat aikuistuneet vuosien saatossa.  
"Mä en haluu, et sä enää kärsit niitten takia." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut mä ehkä haluisin saada tietää, et onks ne muuttunu vai ei. Ne kuitenki oli joskus mun hyvii frendejä", sanoo miehelleen huokaisten samallas syvään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Hmm... Voiskohan Janne auttaa sua tossa?" miettii, kun Lari sanoo ehkä haluavansa tietää ovatko jengiläiset muuttuneet.  
"Se vois kertoo sulle tai järkätä jotain muuta, jos sua oikeesti kiinnostaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii tietty. Mä voisin kyl kysyy Jannelt, et käskiks se Kimin ja muitten olla normaalisti siel häissä vai oliks ne sitä omasta tahdostaan..." miettii.  
"Ois must nimittäin ihan jees saada vanhat frendit takas", pohtii ääneen Eliakselle, "ties vaikka ne haluis suhunki tutustuu." 

**Elias**  
  
"No jos ei mennä vielä asioiden edelle", hymähtää, kun Lari miettii, että ehkä jengiläiset haluaisivat tutustua itseensä.   
"Mut kysy Jannelta, niin saat mielenrauhan", kannustaa miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, no jos mä eka selvitän", sanoo huokaisten.  
"Mut eka mä makoilen täs sun vieres hetken..." virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sopii mulle", virnistää ja painautuu vieläkin lähemmäs Laria, "oo siinä vaan niin kauan ku haluut." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä haluun sun kaa naimisiin", sanoo ihan hiljaa Eliaksen painautuessa vieläkin lähemmäs itseään.  
"Mä en lähe täst pois ikinä."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee rakastuneesti Larille.  
"Mäkin haluun sun kans naimisiin, ja kyllä me mennääki", sanoo miehelleen.  
"Mä en päästää sua pois tästä, ikinä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Varmasti?" kysyy onnellisesti hymyillen.  
"Mun oma pieni Elias..." lepertelee.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ihan varmasti", lupaa Larille hymyillen.  
"Ootko sä sitten mun oma iso Lari?" kysyy virnistäen, kun Lari kutsuu itseään pieneksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"No vaikka, jos sä haluut, et mä oon", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Etsä ainakaan mikään pieni oo, niin kai sun sit täytyy olla iso", virnistää ja nousee sen verran ylös miehensä kyljestä, että ylettää suukottamaan tämän huulia.

 **Lari**  
  
"No enhän mä ookkaan pieni", virnistää ja tunteekin pian miehensä suukottavan huuliaan. Kaivaa housunsa lattialta ja ottaa puhelimen housujensa taskusta alkaen näpyttää Jannelle viestiä.  
  
_Miten Kimi ja muut oli niin reilui mua kohtaan siel teijän häissä? Pyysiksä niit oleen reilui mua kohtaan vai tekiks ne sen omasta tahdostaan?  
_

 **Elias**  
  
Katselee kuinka Lari kaivaa tämän puhelimen tämän housujen taskusta ja alkaa näpyttää viestiä.  
"Jannelleko laitat?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, mä kysyin Kimistä", sanoo miehelleen vastatessa tämän kysymykseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan, et Jannen vastaus on sulle mieluinen", sanoo ja toivoo sitä todella, sillä haluaisi kovasti Larin saavan tämän vanhat ystävät takaisin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa kännykkänsä, joka piippasi hetki sitten, keittiön pöydältä ja huomaa viestin Larilta. Viestin sisältö on hieman yllättävä. Kirjoittaa takaisin:  
  
_Kyl meitsi uhkaili Kimii, mut en tiiä olisko mun tarvinnu. Ei mitään käsityst, et mitä se teitsist nykyään kelaa._

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan", ehtii vain sanoa Eliakselle, kunnes kuulee puhelimensa piippaavan. Lukee viestin ja näkee sen olevan Jannelta.  
  
_No höh. Mä luulin, et sä oot tienny, et mitä mielt se nykyää must on. Voisitsä vähä jeesii ja kysellä silt jotain?  
_

 **Janne**  
  
Saa Larilta uuden viestin ja vastaa siihen:  
  
_Kyl mä voin, mut miks tää sua yhtäkkii näin paljon kiinnostaa?_

 **Lari**  
  
_Mä haluun tietää, et onks ne viel sellasii idiootteja vai voisko ne ikin olla mun frendejä...  
_

 **Janne**  
  
_Teitsinä en toivois liikoja, mut kyl mä voin asiaa selvitellä. Eihän sitä koskaa tiiä, vaik ne olis onnistunu saamaan jotain järkee päähä...  
_

 **Lari**  
  
_Kiitti Janne. Must ois ihan siistii saada vanhat frendit takas..  
_

 **Janne**  
  
_Katotaan miten käy. Meitsi näkee Kimii huomen, nii voin kysellä.  
_

 **Lari**  
  
_Mut jos viittit olla mainitsematta, et mä oon pyytäny sua kyseleen?  
_

 **Janne**  
  
_No tietty, en mä ihan tyhmä oo.  
_

 **Lari**  
  
_Kiitti. Tää merkkaa sikana.  
_

 **Janne**  
  
_Joo, ei mitään, sitä vartenhan frendit on._  
  
**Elias**  
  
On seurannut hiljaa vierestä Larin ja Jannen tekstailua.  
"No, mitä se sano?" utelee kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Laittaa puhelimensa pois kädestään ja kääntyy Eliaksen suuntaan.  
"No se sano, et se uhkaili Kimii olemaan kunnol siel häissä ja et se ei tiiä, mitä ne kelaa musta. Mut se näkee kuulemma Kimii huomen ja aiko udella vähä silt", kertoo Eliakselle.

 **Elias**

Kuuntelee miehensä sanoja.

"Mä toivon, et säkin saat sun frendit takasin", sanoo hymyillen. On itse onnistunut paikkailemaan suhdettaan vanhoihin ystäviinsä, jotka Antin takia joutui hylkäämään. Toivoo Larilla käyvän yhtä hyvä tuuri.

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan, et saan", sanoo miehelleen.  
"Must on kivaa, et säki oot saanu sun ystävät takasin." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Niin mustakin, mul ei oo pitkään aikaan ollu muita ystäviä ku Iida, Janne ja Tale, mut nyt on taas enemmän", sanoo onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks mullakin on Iida, Janne ja sellanen yks Elias", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti se sellanen yks Elias tarkottaa mua eikä jotain muuta", virnistää takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
"No totta kai se sua tarkottaa. Hölmö", virnistää miehelleen ja pörröttää tämän tukkaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Larin vastaukselle ja naurahtaa tämän pörröttäessä itsensä tukkaa.  
"Miks susta on aina niin kivaa sotkee mun hiukset? kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Koska sä näytät söpöltä just tolleen", virnistää enemmän. 

**Elias**  
  
"Enkö sitten muuten näytä vai?" virnistää ja katselee miestään.   
"Sun hiukset on liian lyhyet pörrötettäviks", sanoo huuliaan mutristaen. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No totta kai näytät. Sä vaan oot tosi sulonen, ku sul on tukka sekasin ja pörrössä", sanoo ja pörröttää omia hiuksiaan.  
"Niin nää taitaa olla", harmittelee.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille siitä, että itse näyttää muutenkin söpöltä.  
"En mä kyllä haluiskaan sulle kauheen paljon pidempiä hiuksia, noi sopii sulle niin älyttömän hyvin", kertoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jättäisitsä mut jos mä kasvattaisin sellasen heviletin?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En, mut mä hakisin sakset ja leikkaisin ne pois sun nukkuessa", sanoo vakavana. "Ja seuraavana päivänä pakottaisin sut parturiin." Ei osaa edes kuvitella Laria pitkillä hiuksilla, se on sen verran utopistinen ajatus. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sun ei onneks tarvi nähä mua pitkillä hiuksilla, ei ne ees sopis mulle", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä, ettei tartte", huokaisee helpottuneena. "En mäkään usko, et sulle sopis pitkät kovin hyvin." 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo rakastaan ja huokaa.  
"Mä oon niin onnellinen." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen lempeästi.  
"Niin mäkin oon", sanoo pehmeästi, "mä rakastan sua niin paljon."


	46. Chapter 46

**Osa 46**

**Viikon päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut jäähallille Jannen kerrottua itselleen, että Kimi olisi valmis tapaamaan itseään. Olonsa on hieman jännittynyt, kun näkee Kimin istuvan kentän laidalla katsomossa.  
"Moro", tervehtii miestä, kun saapuu lähemmäs tätä. 

**Kimi**  
  
Istuu katsomossa ja katselee Jannen valmennettavien tenavien jääkiekkoharjoituksia pienesti hymyillen. Odottaa saapuvaksi Laria, jonka kanssa ei ole puhunut sanaakaan todella pitkään aikaan.  
"Moro", tervehtii takaisin, kun mies saapuu paikalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Kimi tervehtii itseään takaisin.  
"Mm. Tota. Ei olla juteltu pitkään aikaan. Miten sulla menee?" kysyy uteliaammin ja kiinnostuneena Kimin kuulumisista. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Eipä olla ei", toteaa, "istu alas." Palauttaa katseensa taas jäälle.  
"Aika paljon on asiat muuttunu kymmenes vuodes." 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu alas Kimin pyynnöstä katsoen itsekin jäälle.  
"On joo", toteaa. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Haukkala osaa olla tahtomattaan aika läpinäkyvä", sanoo sitten pitäen katseensa jäällä luistelevissa pojissa. "Tarkotan sillon, ku se kyseli, mitä mieltä mä oon susta nykyään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai meinaatsä vai, et sä tiesit, et mä olin vähä pyytäny sitä kyselee sulta?" kysyy vilkaisten pienesti Kimin suuntaan. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Sellanen fiilis mulle jäi", vastaa ja kääntää tutkivan katseensa Lariin. "Olin kieltämättä aika yllättyny." 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Kimin sanoista.  
"Ai? Etsä sit osannu oottaa, et mä haluisin jutella tai mitään?" kysyy uskaliaammin.  
"Kieltämättä mullekkin tuli yllätyksenä, että sä halusit tavata." 

**Kimi**  
  
"No en odottanu kaiken sen paskan jälkeen, mitä sait kärsii lähinnä mun takia", vastaa rauhallisesti.  
"En mä nyt varsinaisesti halunnu, mut kerran sen käsityksen sain, et sua kiinnostaa, niin ajattelin, et miksikäs ei", sanoo sitten ja alkaa taas katsella jäälle. Tuhahtaa huvittuneena, kun yksi tietty juniori kaatuu rähmälleen jäälle välittömästi tämän saatua kiekon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin, no kieltämättä tuli yllätyksenä itelleniki, et haluun tavata, mut hyvinhän tää on sujunu", sanoo hieman virnistäen ja huomaa, kun Kimi seuraa juniorien treenejä, joita Janne vetää.  
"Ootsä tääl useinki kattomas, ku Janne vetää treenejä?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Käyn aina, kun mahollista", vastaa Larin kysymykseen. Katsoo sitten, kun juuri kaatunut poika nousee pystyyn ja vilkuttaa itselleen innokkaasti. Vilkuttaa pojalle takaisin ja seuraa tämän luistelua kiekon perään. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa kaatuneen pojan nousevan ylös ja vilkuttavan Kimille innokkaasti. Näkee, että Kimi vilkuttaa takaisin pojalle.  
"Tunnetsä ton pojan?" kysyy. 

**Kimi**  
  
Ei ylläty Larin kysyessä pojasta.  
"Tunnen, sen takia mä täällä käyn", sanoo lyhyesti ollen hieman epävarma, haluaako avautua asioistaan Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks se joku sun sukulainen?" kysyy hieman innokkaammin.  
"Tai... ei sun tartte kertoo, jos sä et haluu, mä vaan innostuin." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Onhan se", vastaa rehellisesti ja katsahtaa sitten miestä vieressään.  
"Itse asiassa se on mun poika", sanoo hetken mielijohteesta. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy kuullessaan Kimin sanat.  
"Sun poika? Oho. Millos tämmöstä on tapahtunu?" kysyy uteliaampana. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Jep, Vili, täyttää syksyllä yheksän", sanoo ja huokaisee sitten.  
"Se oli yks nuoruuden älyttömyyksistä. Tapasin lukion bileis kuuman muijan ja no, voit varmaan kuvitella... Parin kuukauden päästä siitä koin elämäni järkytyksen", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy kuullessaan pojan olevan jo yhdeksän.  
"Sä taisit järkyttyy aika pahasti... Mitä me oltii sillo? 17-vuotiaita?" miettii ääneen.  
"Sulla on siis joku nainen?" kysyy Kimiltä kuvitellen, että tämä olisi yhdessä Vilin äidin kanssa. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Järkytyin joo ja sit teeskentelin, ettei se oo totta. Mä tutustuin Viliin vasta, ku se oli viiden vanha... Sillon mä päätin laittaa elämän kuntoon ja alkaa sille isäks", selittää ja on yllättynyt siitä, että avaa elämäänsä henkilölle, jota halveksi kymmenen vuotta sitten enemmän kuin ketään.  
"Ei mulla oo naista, meil on Vilin äidin kans yhteishuoltajuus." 

**Lari**  
  
"Harmi, et te ootte tuntenu alle puolet poikas elämästä. Sä sit pistit sen lätkätreeneihin?" kysyy virnuillen.  
"Kiva, et pystytte yhes huolehtii Vilistä, vaik ette oo yhdessä", kommentoi.  
"Mites sul menee muuten? Mitä sä oot tehny lukion jälkee?" 

**Kimi**  
  
"Niin laiton, intoo sil kyllä on, mut taidot on viel vähän hakusessa", sanoo huvittuneena. Pudistaa sitten päätään, kun muistelee lukionjälkeistä elämäänsä.  
"Mä pääsin hädintuskin lukiost ees läpi", kertoo, "se raskausuutine sai mut ihan sekasin eikä sen jälkeen kiinnostanu koulu eikä lätkä. Vois sanoo, et seuraavat neljä vuotta vedin vaa viinaa naamaan." Pitää sitten pienen tauon.  
"Sit mun setä kuoli ja se jotenki avas mun silmät. Sen jälkeen tutustuin mun poikaan, kävin tekees kirjotukset uusiks ja hain ammattikorkeeseen." 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei mekää tos iäs varmaa oltu mitää taidokkaimpii lätkänpelaajii", virnistää. Kuuntelee Kimin kertomusta lukionjälkeisestä ajasta.  
"Otan osaa sun sedän kuoleman johdosta. Täytyy sanoo, et ei munkaa lukion kirjotukset menny mallikkaasti, tiiät kyl minkä takii." 

**Kimi**  
  
"No tuskin oltiin", hymähtää ja nyökkää kiitokseksi Larin osanotoista.  
"Sä nyt et muutekaan ollu koskaan mitää lukiotyyppiä", tyytyy sanomaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en ollutkaan. Faija ilmeisesti vaa halus, et mä meen lukioon, mut ei siitäkää mitään tullu", hymähtää.  
"Mitäs sä opiskelet ammattikorkees?" kysyy. 

**Kimi**  
  
"No sun faijas on kieltämättä vähän erikoinen tapaus ajoittain", hymähtää.  
"Mä opiskelen ohjelmistotekniikkaa, usko tai älä", vastaa Larin kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oho, mikä sust niiku sit tulee, ku valmistut?" kysyy uteliaampana katsellen välillä junnujen pelaamista. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Must tulee insinööri", sanoo kuulostaen epäuskovalta, "enpä ikinä kuvitellu, et meikäläisest sellanen joskus tulee." Katsoo sitten jäälle ja huomaa poikansa painimassa jonkun toisen kanssa. Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No enpä mäkään sua sellaseks ihan heti mieltäis, mut mikäs siinä jos kiinnostaa", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Toi sun poikas on ihan ku sä ton ikäsenä, aina muiden kimpussa", sanoo virnistäen kääntäen sitten taas katseensa Kimiin.  
"Lätkä on sit jääny sullaki vai?" 

**Kimi**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoessa, että oli itse lapsena samanlainen kuin Vili.  
"Joo, lätkä oli yläasteel viel siistii, mut ei se sit enää lopult maistunu samalta", toteaa. Kääntää sitten katseensa Lariin.  
"Mä kuulin Jannelt, et sä oot kihloissa. Onneks olkoo", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Kimin onnitellessa itseään kihlauksesta.  
"Kiitos", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Mitä sä oot mieltä?" 

**Kimi**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mikäs siinä", sanoo, "kyl mä teijät siel Jannen ja Iidan häissä näin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oho, sähän oot muuttunu", sanoo.  
"Tai siis mä tarkotan, et en ois sillo uskonu, et sä ikinä muutat mieltäs mun suhteen."

 **Kimi**  
  
"Joo, no... Onnkes mun kohdal ainaki ikä on tuonu lopulta kans viisautta", toteaa lyhyesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sua ei siis haittaa, et mä seurustelen... tai siis oon kihloissa miehen kanssa?" kysyy uskaliaammin kääntäen katseen takaisin jäälle.  
"Hyvin toi Janne valmentaa..." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Eihän se mulle edes kuulu, mitä sä teet ja kenen kanssa", sanoo. Ei edelleenkään ole mikään homojen ylin ystävä, mutta on sentään tajunnut, että ihmisiä nekin on.  
"Kyl toi Haukkala osaa tenavia käsitellä – ainakin sillon, ku niillä on hokkarit jalassa", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy entisestään Kimin käytöksestä.  
"Viel sillo kauan sitten mä oisin saanu sulta ja muilta paskaa niskaan, mut onneks te ootte sentää kasvanu. Tai ainakin sä oot."  
Kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
"Joo, mut oli se Jannellekki järkytys tulla faijaks", toteaa, "vaik ne sentää Iidan kans oli jo menos naimisiin ja ollu kimpas junnust asti." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Nii, no... Ei maailma oo enää niin mustavalkone ku sillon – mulle ainakaan. Mut Masa ja Juho on edelleen samanlaisii urpoja ku sillonki", sanoo Larille ja naurahtaa pienesti tämän ottaessa puheeksi Jannen järkytyksen.  
"Joo, Janne kerto mulle siitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli siis ne ei ikin voi hyväksyy mua tälläsena ku mä oon?" kyselee Kimiltä tämän mainitessa frendinsä.  
"Kieltämät sä oot muuttunu aika paljon. Sul on muksu, sä opiskelet ja oot ottanu ittees niskast kii. Sulha menee ihan hyvin", hymyilee ja taputtaa kaverillisesti Kimiä olalle.  
"Ai sori." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Tuskin ainakaan lähiaikoina", toteaa katsellessaan poikansa menoa jäällä, "must tuntu, et oisin ollu lapsenvahtina siel häissä niitten kans..." Kuuntelee sitten Larin sanoja.  
"Kyl se elämä näyttää taas ihan valosalta, joo", sanoo eikä ole moksiskaan Larin taputuksesta, sillä tietää nykyään varsin hyvin, että homous ei tartu. 

**Lari**  
  
"Faijalle on tosi vaikeeta tajuta, et mä oikeesti rakastan Eliasta ja et se on mulle parasta", sanoo Kimille ajattelemattomuuttaan.  
"Mä en oikeesti tajuu sitä aina", lisää ja pudistelee päätään kääntäen itsekin katseensa jäälle. 

**Kimi**  
  
Ihmettelee, miksi Lari alkaa avautua itselleen tämän isän käyttäytymisestä.  
"Se nyt on aika vanhanaikanen tyyppi", toteaa, kun ei muutakaan keksi. Vilkaisee sitten Laria pikaisesti.  
"Oot sit komeillu juorulehdis aika tiheesti viime vuoden puolel", hymähtää.

 **Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan Kimin sanoessa faijastaan. Hämmentyy kuitenkin miehen seuraavista sanoista.  
"Ai sul on tapana lukee juorulehtii?" kysyy huvittuneena ja naurahtaen.  
"Niin on päässy käymään. Tosin en omasta tahdostani." 

**Kimi**  
  
"No ei sentään", toteaa happamana, "mut Kirsikka, siis Vilin mutsi, lukee ja on siel välil tylsyyttäni tullu selailtuu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Aa. Nii tietysti. Mä jo aattelin, et ootsä pistäny koko elämäs uusiks ja kiinnostunu juoruista", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Onneks ne on jättäny meijät rauhaan, jopa Tale noitten juttujensa kans", virnistää. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Joo, ei mua mitkään juorut kiinnosta", hymähtää.  
"Ehkä hyvä nii, en mä ainakaan muista, et sä olisit koskaa haaveillu juorulehdis hengailusta", sanoo sitten hieman huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ei kyl kuulunu tulevaisuuden suunnitelmiin. Mut iteppä aloin seurustella miehen kanssa, joka oli jollain tavalla julkisuudessa, et kai se mun oma vika oli", sanoo nauraen ja kääntää katseensa jäälle. Huomaa, että junnujen treenit alkavat olla lopuillaan.  
"Kyl noi junnut viel hyvin jaksaa parin tunnin treenejä", kommentoi näkemäänsä. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Kirsikka on muuten fani", hymähtää ohimennen, "siis sen kirjailijaurpon, jolta sä sen miehes pöllit." Katselee itsekin jäälle.  
"Niin ne jaksaa joo, vielä ainakin", sanoo ja näkee sitten poikansa jälleen kerran jäänpinnassa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti se ei ihan pahastunu Antin ja Eliaksen erosta ja syytelly mua kauheesti", pahoittelee.  
"Vilin äiti ei varmaa käytä sitä kauheesti tääl lätkätreeneis?" kysyy uteliaammin. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Kyl se tais pahastuu, sen verran se jauho Antti sitä, Elias tätä ja Lari tota", tuhahtaa silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
"Ei se kauheen usein ehdi tänne", sanoo sitten, "se on opettaja, niin aika usein se joutuu kotonaki tekeen työjuttui." 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi ei", kommentoi Kimin sanoja siitä, että Kirsikka on pahastunut Antin ja Eliaksen erosta.  
"Mä oon pahoillani täst koko jutusta", lisää vielä.  
"Oon vieläki vähä ymmälläni, et sust on tullu faija tän kymmenen vuoden aikana", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa jäältä Kimiin.  
"Onks Vili usein sun luona?" 

**Kimi**  
  
"No, ei se enää siit niin paljon vaahtoo, ku lehtijutut on loppunu", toteaa Larin pahotteluihin.  
"Niin, no... ei se isyys kyl vielä suunnitelmiin kuulunu, mut en mä valita", sanoo, "ja poitsu on vuoroviikoin mulla ja mutsillaan. Joskus tulee toki poikkeuksii, mut useimmite se menee silleen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla. Mä oon lukenu itteni personal traineriks", sanoo Kimille.  
"Nii ja oon kihloissa, mut senhän sä tiesitkin jo", virnistää Kimille ja kääntää katseensa sormukseensa. Miettii hetken ennen kuin kysyy Kimiltä haluamansa asian.  
"Luuletsä, et me voitas olla taas frendejä kaiken tän jälkeen?"

 **Kimi**  
  
"Niin mä kuulinki, et sä oot sellanen", sanoo ja miettii sitten Larin kysymystä siitä, voisivatko olla taas frendejä.  
"Ei sitä koskaan tiiä", sanoo neutraalisti, "saattaa olla." 

**Lari**  
  
"Must ois iha jees, jos me voitas olla taas tekemisis", sanoo hymähtäen. Olisi itse ainakin valmis saamaan Kimin takaisin frendikseen, vaikka eivät varmaan saisi koskaan välejä samanlaisiksi mitä ne joskus nuoruudessa oli. 

**Kimi**  
  
"No, katotaan mitä täst tulee", sanoo ja nousee ylös penkiltä.  
"Mun täytyy lähtee tonne pukkariin auttaan sitä poikaa varusteitten kans", hymähtää ja ojentaa Larille kätensä, "oli kiva tavata." 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee penkiltä ja kättelee Kimiä.  
"Oli joo. Hyvää jatkoo", sanoo ystävällisemmin ja jää odottelemaan Jannea. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Kiitti, nähään taas joskus", sanoo ja lähtee sitten kohti pukuhuonetta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kun kaikki skidit ovat päässeet turvallisesti pukuhuoneeseen, palaa takaisin jäälle ja luistelee Larin luo.  
"No, miten meni?" kysyy uteliaana.


	47. Chapter 47

**Osa 47   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Nähää", sanoo Kimille ja huomaa Jannen luistelevan luokseen.  
"Hyvin. Uskoisin", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
On mielissään Larin vastauksesta.  
"No hyvä, Kimi on pohjimmiltaa ihan jees tyyppi", virnistää Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin se varmasti on. Tuli kieltämät vähä puskista, et sil on koht 9-vuotias muksu", sanoo Jannelle huvittuneena. 

**Janne**  
  
"Voin kuvitella, tuli se itelleki sillon, ku Kimi mul kerto siitä", hymähtää, "mitä siit nyt on aikaa, joku neljä vuotta suunnilleen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mehä oltii jotai vähä päälle parikymmentä sillo, ja sille selvis, et sil on viisvuotias poika. Huhhu", virnistää. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii, tai kylhän Kimi siit muksust ties koko ajan, mut ei vaa halunnu olla missään tekemisis", sanoo päätään pudisten. "Sitä se ei kyl tienny, et se on Vili-niminen poika." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii nii. Tarkotin, et se on vast alkanu vähä yli parikymppisenä olee sen kans tekemisis", korjaa sanojaan.  
"Mut sitä mä en tajuu, et miten sä oot voinu olla hiljaa täst?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Jep", nyökkää. "Mä oon kyl vähän yllättyny, et se kerto sulle tästä." Naurahtaa sitten, kun Lari ihmettelee, että miten on voinut olla hiljaa asiasta.  
"No oli se aika vaikeeta, mut kyl mä tajusin, et Kimbsu ei haluu, et juttu levii", myöntää virnistäen, "ja en mä halunnu sen luottamust pettää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ymmärrän", sanoo Jannen sanoihin.  
"Kimi sano, et Masa ja Juho on edellee samanlaisii urpoja..." toteaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Menee vähän happamaksi Larin mainitessa Matin ja Juhon.  
"Ne on vielkin ihan täysurpoi", tokaisee, "en mä niitten kans muuten hengais, mut ne menee aina sinne minne Kimiki, joten..." Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Mut kyl mä toivon, et nekin jossain vaihees saa ees jotain järkee päähän." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä Kimi on saanu ton faijaks tulemisen jälkeen jotenki järkee päähän, et se tajuu, et me ollaa samanlaisi ku kaikki muutki", sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Todennäkösest", tuumaa. "Onneks meitsil on ollu Iida ja nyt muksu, ni ei oo lähteny elämä rappiol." 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Jannen sanoille.  
"Kimi oli kyl aika varovainen, huomasin sen. Ku mä kysyin, et pystytääks me olla viel frendei, ni se sano, et saa nähä", kertoo Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"No joo, se on kyl vähä sellanen nykyään", kommentoi kuunnellessaan Larin sanoja. Virnistää sitten leveästi.  
"Jos Kimbsu sano, et 'saa nähä', nii se on vähän sama ku meitsi sanois 'totta kai'." 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli siis Kimi haluu olla mun frendi taas? Ois siistii tutustuu sen 'uuteen elämään', ku siit on jo aikaa kuitenki, ku viimeks oltii tekemisis", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl se silt vaikuttaa", virnistää Larille, "en mä usko, et se muuten olis teitsii halunnu nähä." Katsahtaa sitten rannekelloaan.  
"Pitäis varmaan alkaa menee koht", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.   
"Mites tytsy voi?" kysyy Jannelta, kun tämä mainitsee lähtemisen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Siinähä se, kasvaa koko ajan", vastaa Larille hymyillen. "Teijän täytyy tulla Eltsun kans taas kyläilee joku päivä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Täytyy tulla. Sä sait vissii sillo tietää, et Kimil on poika, ku se toi sen lätkätreeneihin, vai tiesiksä jo heti sillon lukios?" utelee Jannelta.

 **Janne**  
  
"En mä sillon viel tienny mitään", sanoo Larille, "sain kuulla sillon, ku Kimi ottii itteensä niskast kiinni ja otti yhteyt siihen... mikä Kirsikka olikaan. Lätkää Vili on pelannu vast reilun vuoden." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ahaa", kommentoi frendinsä sanoille.  
"Joo ja tää Kirsikka on kuulemma Antin fani ja se on varmaa ikuisesti raivona siitä, et vein Eliaksen", sanoo nauraen. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneesti Larin sanoille Kirsikasta.  
"No, ehkä se leppyy sul sitte, ku Antti pokaa itelleen uuden äijän", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvin mahollista", virnistää.  
"Mennääks?" ehdottaa ja lähtee kävelemään pois katsomosta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, mennään, mä en haluu, et Iida alkaa jäkättää", sanoo ja lähtee pois jään kautta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai se Iida on antanu sulle kotiintuloajat, et suoraan töistä kotiin?" virnistää kuullessaan Jannen sanat. 

**Janne**  
  
"Jep. Tänää varsinki se sano, et saan luvan tulla suoraan hallilt himaan", hymähtää, "ja sit mä jäin sun kans juttelee." Poistuu sitten kaukalosta ja lähtee kävelemään luistimet jalassa pukkariin. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee Jannen perässä pukkariin.  
"Mä en varmaa sais olla tääl, mut aattelin oottaa sua", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Mut kyl mä ymmärrän Iidaa, et se haluu, et tuut pian kotii hoitaa vauvaa." 

**Janne**  
  
"Oota vaan, en mä sua ilmianna", virnistää ja istahtaa penkille alkaen ottaa luistimia pois jalastaan.  
"Joo, ja Hilla on ollu vähän äksy tänään", sanoo sitten, "sil on varmaa tulos flunssa." 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ja istahtaa vastakkaiselle penkille.  
"Voi pientä", harmittelee.  
"Toivottavasti se nyt ei sais mitään kauheeta tautia. Ei pikkunen saa tulla kipeeks."

 **Janne**  
  
"Niinpä, mut on se kauhee tauti tai ei, niin koht se on myös Iidal ja meitsil", tuhahtaa vetäessään hokkarit jalastaan. Kuivaa sitten niiden terät pyyhkeeseen ennen kuin laittaa suojat paikoilleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii se ei oo kyl kivaa, jos se on teis kaikis koht", sanoo pudistellen päätään.  
"Mäki meen varmaa himaan kertoo Eliakselle uutiset", jatkaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei tosiaan oo, mä vihaan olla kipeenä", valittaa ja alkaa vetää kenkiä jalkaansa.  
"Mee vaan, Eltsu varmaan miettii, et ooksä saanu Kimilt pataas", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jeps, nähää ja ollaa yhteyksis", sanoo ja heiluttaa Jannelle.  
"Moro", lisää ja poistuu autolleen lähtien ajamaan sen kohti kotitaloaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Moro!" huikkaa frendilleen ja jatkaa varusteiden vaihtoa. Sammuttaa sitten valot ja lukitsee paikat ennen kuin suuntaa omalle autolleen ja sen jälkeen aina kotiin saakka. 

**Hetken päästä kotona...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On käynyt kiinalaisen ravintolan kautta hakemassa ruokaa itselleen ja Eliakselle. Avaa oven ja huhuilee miestään.  
"Rakkaani mun, ootsä kotona?" 

**Elias**  
  
On odottanut miestään kotiin hieman huolestuneena, sillä ei tiedä yhtään miten tämän tapaaminen Kimin kanssa on sujunut. Kun kuulee oven käyvän, suuntaa välittömästi eteiseen. Huvittuu Larin tervehdyksestä.  
"Kyllä, armaani, oon mä", naurahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä toin kiinalaista", virnistää. Alkaa riisua kenkiään, pitkittäen tahallaan kertomista Kimin ja itsensä tapaamisesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiva", sanoo hymyillen, kun Lari kertoo tuoneensa kiinalaista, minkä päättelikin jo ruoan tuoksusta. Liikahtaa sitten hieman levottomana ja katselee miestään odottavaisena, sillä on haljeta uteliaisuudeta tietää, kuinka tapaaminen sujui. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kimillä on poika", aloittaa ja astuu olohuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa Larin sanoille, jotka eivät paljasta mitään itse tapaamisesta.  
"Jaa, mikä ikäinen?" kysyy ja menee miehensä perässä olohuoneeseen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Täyttää syksyllä yheksän", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa ja alkaa silitellä tämän reisiä.  
"Kimi sano, et ei sille kuulu, mitä mä teen ja kenen kanssa", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin kertoessa Kimin pojan olevan jo melkein yhdeksän. Sitten Lari ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon ja alkaa silitellä reisiään.  
"Okei... Ja se on sitten positiivinen asia", päättelee Larin hymystä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ja se onnitteli kihlauksesta", sanoo herkistyen.  
"Kieltämättä pisti yllättämään." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ollen erittäin onnellinen tämän puolesta.  
"Tosi ihana juttu", sanoo lempeästi ja painaa lyhyen suukon miehensä huulille. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon.  
"Munki mielest. Se sano, et Masa ja Juho on täysii idiootteja vieläkin. Mä mietin, et ehkä toi isänä oleminen on saanu sen mielen muuttumaan tai jotain", pohtii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on hyvin mahdollista", sanoo hymyillen Larin sanojen jälkeen.   
"Mut harmi, ettei ne kaks muuta oo muuttunut mihinkään", sanoo sitten vakavammin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut must on tärkeintä, jos mä ja Kimi saadaa välit kondikseen", sanoo ja kaataa Eliaksen sohvalle.  
"Ai nii ja Janne kerto, et Hilla on ollu vähä kiukkuinen ja varmaan kohta flunssassa." 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo miehensä sanoessa Kimin olevan tärkeämpi kuin kaksi muuta. Yllättyy Larin kaataessa itsensä sohvalle ja kuuntelee sitten tämän sanoja Hillasta.  
"Voi ei, tyttö-rassu", harmittelee, "ja vanhemmat myös tietty." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pyyshän se käymäänki, mut en mä ainakaa haluu sairastua", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Et ikinä usko, et mitä mä kuulin Kimiltä..." virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"En kyllä mäkään haluu", sanoo Larille ja kiinnostuu kovasti tämän seuraavista sanoista.  
"No mitä?" utelee virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sen pojan äiti, joku Kirsikka, on ihan raivoissaan mulle", sanoo huvittuneena.


	48. Chapter 48

**Osa 48**

**Elias**  
  
Rypistää otsaansa Larin vastaukselle.  
"Ai miks?" ihmettelee. "Ethän sä ees tunne sitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on joku Antin fani ja ei pidä musta siks, koska mä vein Antilta miehen..." jatkaa.  
"Kimi on lukenu mun elämästä juorulehdistä aina, ku on ollu käymässä Kirsikalla, koska se ilmeisesti säästää kaiken, mikä liittyy Anttiin tai suhun. Ja nyt muhun. Se on kuulemma selittäny kokoajan että 'Antti sitä, Elias tätä ja Lari tota'..." nauraa kertomukselleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Laria hämmästyneenä ja huvittuneena.  
"No just", naurahtaa, "onneks ei olla törmätty siihen Kirsikkaan missään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, kuitenkin mun tuurilla seuraava ihminen, jonka mä nään, on Kirsikka. Sit varmaan voin sanoo hyvästit kaikelle", virnistää.  
"Jos Kimi menee puhuu Kirsikalle, et se näki mua, ni mitäköhän siitäki seuraa", pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai mille kaikelle sä voit sanoo hyvästit?" utelee virnistäen.  
"No, jos Kimi ei vaikka puhu mitään, kun se varmaan tietää paremmin, mitä siitä vois seurata?" miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"No koko elämälle", sanoo huvittuneemmin.  
"Ties mitä se Kirsikka tekis, ku tajuis, et mä oon vieny sen idolin miehen. Tai sit Antin pitäs löytää itelleen joku, ni se varmaa unohtais mun olemassaolon."

 **Elias**  
  
"Älä nyt liiottele", naurahtaa Larille, "et sä mua ainakaan menettäis." Kuuntelee sitten tämän sanoja Kirsikasta.  
"Mut onkse ihan oikeesti niin fanaattinen?" ihmettelee ja saa sitten idean.  
"Antaiskohan se sulle anteeks, jos me esiteltäis se Antille?" ehdottaa naama virneessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sellasen käsityksen mä sain Kimblen sanoista, mut en mä tiiä sit, et onks se oikeesti niin fanaattinen, mitä anto ymmärtää. Mut kai sillä varmaan löytyy kirjahyllystä sekin kirja, missä Antti hehkuttaa suhdettaan suhun", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä en tiedä uskallanko ikinä lukee sitä kirjaa", mutisee. Toisaalta itseään kyllä hieman kiinnostaa, että mitä kaikkea Antti on kyseisessä teoksessa kertonut.  
"Pitäiskö noi ruoat syödä?" kysyy sitten hymyillen. "Mulle ainakin kelpais."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ehkä sun kannattais lukee se, ties kuinka yksityiskohtasesti Antti on teijän suhteesta kertonu", virnistää ja nousee parempaan asentoon sohvalla ja ottaa ruuat käsiinsä.  
"Joo, syödään. Nam", tuoksuttelee.

 **Elias**  
  
"Nii, ehkä. En kyl tiedä haluunko edes tietää", miettii ja ottaa itselleenkin ruokaa.  
"Mmm... kanaa", sanoo iloisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tiesin, että tykkäät", virnistää ja alkaa syödä.  
"Kelaa, jos Antti on kertonu teijän sänkyhetkistäkin, millasia tunteita se herätti siinä. Pitäskö käydä lainaamassa Antilta se kirja? Tai, sil on varmaa sullekki oma painos", sanoo vitsiä heittäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, mutta järkyttyy sitten tämän sanoista.  
"Eikä, mä annan sun vetää sitä lättyyn, jos se on sänkyhommista jotain kertonu ilman, et on kysyny multa", hymähtää ja alkaa myös syödä.  
"Olis se varmaan ihan hyvä lainata..." tuumaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voin mä sit vetää sitä lättyyn, jos sä oikein annat siihen luvan", virnistää ja makustelee ruokaansa.  
"Ihan hyvin mä osasin valita", kehuu itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehelleen ja nyökkää tämän kehuessa ruokaa.  
"Niin osasit, tää on tosi hyvää", sanoo hymyillen ja laittaa lisää ruokaa suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ennen sun tapaamista mä en ois ikinä käyny hakee kiinalaista", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et vai?" kysyy huvittuneena. "Onks siinä sun mielestä joku vika vai?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mul vaa ollu tapana syödä sitä. Mut sit ku tapasin sut ja me rakastuttiin, ni sä oot opettanu mut tykästymään kiinalaiseen", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jaa, enpäs tiennytkään", virnistää ja naurahtaa sitten.  
"Mä oon luullu, et sä oot aina syöny kiinalaista." 

**Lari**  
  
"En tosiaan", hymähtää ja jatkaa ruoan syömistä nautiskellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Susta oppii koko ajan jotain uutta", sanoo hymyillen ja nautiskelee itsekin hyvästä ruoasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No eiks se oo vaa ihan hyvä juttu?" kysyy virnistäen alkaen samalla miettiä Kimin ja itsensä jo hieman lämmenneitä välejä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onhan se", hymyilee ja saa sitten ruokansa loppuun.  
"Ainakin niin kauan ku se ei oo negatiivista", lisää sitten virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onkohan se Kimi tosissaa, et se vois olla mun frendi taas?" pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari vaihtaa puheenaiheen takaisin Kimiin.  
"Mä en osaa sanoo, kun en ollu paikalla enkä muutenkaan tunne sitä", sanoo miehelleen, "mutta mä toivon, et se on tosissaan." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee miettiessään tulevaisuutta.  
"Kelaa millasta mun elämä ois, jos Kimi ois osa sitä. Mä voisin hengaa sen kaa taas niinku sillo joskus kymmenen vuotta sitte. Tosin Kimin elämä on kyl nyt sen verran muuttunu, et en tiiä oisko siitä kauheen usein seuraks, ku sil on se poika", sanoo ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen Larin toivetta saada Kimi uudelleen osaksi tämän elämää.  
"Mä todella toivon, et sä saat just sellasen elämän ku sä haluut", kertoo miehelleen.  
"Ja eiköhän siltä Kimiltä aina frendille aikaa liikene." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oli kauheeta kuultavaa, ku Kimi selitti, et se on vast neljä vuotta sitte ottanu Vilin pojaksee. Se oli vaan aikasemmin tiennyt, että sil on poika, mut ei mitään muuta. Eikä ne oo ees koskaa seurustellu Kirsikan kans", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai, ne ei oo siis yhessä?" kysyy yllättyneenä, kun Lari kertoo, ettei Kimi ole koskaan seurustellut Kirsikan kanssa.  
"On se varmaan ollu tosi hämmentävää ja vaikeeta kuulla niin nuorena, et on tulos isäks, mut onneks kaikki on nyt paremmin", toteaa sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei, mut niil on yhteishuoltajuus, ja Vili on joka toinen viikko Kimillä ja joka toinen viikko äidillään. Mut kuulemma se joskus vaihtelee, ku Kirsikka on opettaja", sanoo.  
"Oli se poika kyl söpö, ku se sielt jäältä vilkutteli isälleen", muistelee huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, onneks ne on saanu toimivan ratkasun aikaseksi", tuumaa ja hymyilee sitten mielikuvalle jäällä vilkuttavasta pikkupojasta.  
"Lapsi olis kyl ihana saada jossain vaiheessa..." huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ois", vastaa ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten, kun tämä ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon.  
"Luuleksä, et me joskus voitais saada sellanen?" kysyy hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miksei. Voihan se olla aika hankalaa, ku meit on kuitenki kaks miestä. En mä tiiä, miten helposti se onnistuis", vastaa Eliaksen hiljaiseen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon itse asiassa vähän tutkinu asiaa", myöntää pienesti punastuen. Koska ei ole ollut kovin tietoinen aiheesta, päätyi yksi päivä Larin poissaollessa tutkimaan asiaa netistä. Pettyi pahasti siihen, miten vähän mahdollisuuksia homopareilla on, muttei silti halua luopua unelmastaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mitä sä sait selville?" kysyy kiinnostuneempana. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sain selville, mikäli yhtään oikeen ymmärsin, et meillä on oikeestaan tasan kaks vaihtoehtoo", huokaa pettyneenä. "Sijaisvanhemmuus on yks, mut ei se lapsi sillon olis meijän." Pitää pienen tauon ja jatkaa sitten: "Toinen vaihtoehto on löytää jostain nainen, joka haluis lapsen meijän kanssa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii siis meinaatsä, et toisen meistä pitäis olla sen naisen kans?" kauhistelee. Alkaa pohtia Eliaksen kertomia kahta vaihtoehtoa tarkemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
"No en tietenkään, keinotekosesti se hedelmöitys tapahtuis, jos sä sitä tarkotit", rauhoittelee miestään. "Mut se lapsi olis biologisesti sen naisen ja toisen meistä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mä tarkotin just sitä, et ei kai meijän pidä panna jotain naista..." sanoo helpottuneena, mutta käsittäessään Eliaksen jälkimmäiset sanat, harmistuu.  
"Eli me molemmat ei voida olla biologisesti ikinä vanhempia sille lapselle", sanoo harmistuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei voida, ku ei kaks miestä voi saada yhdessä biologista lasta, ihan niinku kaks naistakaan ei voi", sanoo Larille. "Mut kyllä me molemmat silti oltais isiä sille lapselle, ja sillä olis myös äiti." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mistä sä meinasit sen äidin hommata?" kysyy Eliakselta epäuskoisena. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti.  
"Ei mitään hajuu... Se tässä se suurin ongelma onkin", toteaa vaisusti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin. Mä kyl haluun lapsen", huokaa.  
"Tulisko meille ongelmii päättää, kumpi meistä ois se 'isä'?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin haluun", sanoo ja hymyilee Larille tämän kysymyksen kuultuaan.  
"Mulla ei ihan oikeesti oo mitään väliä, et kumman se biologisesti olis", sanoo täysin rehellisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai ei oo?" kysyy mieheltä.  
"Näkiskö se lapsi sitä äitiään ollenkaan?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo, mulle on pääasia, et se on meijän", vastaa Larille. "Ja täytyyhän sen lapsen äitiään saada nähdä, muuten meitä vois helposti syyttää lain rikkomisesta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii toisaalta", toteaa.  
"Mut kai me saatais sentää se tänne asumaan?" miettii.  
"Mut mistä se nainen?" naurahtaa pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, kyllä mä sen lapsen tänne asumaan haluisin", sanoo hymyillen ja pudistaa sitten päätään Larin viimeisimmille sanoille.  
"Ei mitään hajua, mistä me sellanen löydetään", sanoo, "mut ehkä tää on muutenkin vielä vähän ennenaikasta, ei me olla edes naimissa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarviiks meijän olla naimisissa?" pohdiskelee.  
"Ja sitä paitsi meneehän täs varmaa aikaa, ni kyllähän me ehitää mennä naimisiinki ennen jos halutaan", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo ihan varma, mitä laki sanoo siitä, et pitääkö meijän olla naimisissa, jotta voidaan saada lapsi", miettii.  
"Ja oot ihan oikeessa, et aikaa todennäkösesti menee ihan kiitettävästi", sanoo ja virnistää itsekin. Naurahtaa sitten, kun mieleensä tulee eräs keskustelu viime kesältä.  
"Sit ku mennään naimisiin, ni alkaa se sukunimikiista", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen tiukemmin kainaloonsa.  
"Pitäskö meijän selvittää, et voidaaks me saada se lapsi, jos ei olla naimisissa?" miettii ja naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille koskien sukunimikiistaa.  
"Ai alkaa? Ei mun tartte kiistellä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Olishan se ihan hyvä selvittää", sanoo Larille ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Ai sä haluut edelleen olla Vikstedt vai?" kysyy huvittuneena. "Sun faija sais varmaan jonkun halvauksen. Ja sitä paitsi mä haluisin olla Väänänen." 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Haluisin joo, mut ei sil oo mitää välii", sanoo pyöritellen silmiään.  
"No faija saa halvauksen joka tapauksessa, kun se kuulee et me ollaan oikeesti menos naimisiin, ja siitäkin, jos susta tulee Väänänen", nauraa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oot varmaan oikeessa", hymähtää Ilkan halvauksesta.  
"Mitäköhän se muuten olis mieltä siitä, et me hankittais lapsi?" kysyy mieheltään. Ei ole itse ihan varma, että aiheuttaisiko sekin Ilkassa halvauksen vai ei. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voin kuvitella, että ei ota hyvällä. Se on varmaa sitä mieltä, et homoilla ei kuulu oikeus olla vanhempia. Se saa slaagin kaikesta, mitä me tehään", sanoo vitsaillen. 

**Elias  
**  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"Voi Ilkka-raukka mitä joutuu kärsimään", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja sit jos me päädytään siihen, et sä oot se biologinen isä, niin eihän se tavallaan oo mitään sukuu sille", naurahtaa.  
"Ties vaikka ei pitäis siihen mitään yhteyttä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin no totta, ei sitä koskaan tiedä", sanoo huvittuneena. "Olis kyl kiva saada kaks lasta, joista toinen olis biologisesti sun ja toinen mun." 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Siis oikeesti? Haluisitsä kaks lasta?" kysyy vakavana.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä haluisin", vastaa Larille, joka näyttää vakavalta. "Mut totta kai mulle ykskin riittää, jos tää edes ylipäätään onnistuu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl se onnistuu, jos me vaa löydetää se nainen", sanoo miehelleen suukottaen tätä poskelle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja huokaisee saadessaan suukon poskelleen.  
"Mä haluun uskoo, et me löydetään joku kiva nainen, joka auttais meitä", sanoo toiveikkaana. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Mäkin", sanoo ja huokaa sitten.  
"Mitäs sanoisit, jos mä sanoisin, et mennääks heti naimisiin?" kysyy "tai siis mahollisimman pian." 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin ehdotuksesta.  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy epäuskoisen ilahtuneena.   
"Kai meijän kuitenkin jonkilainen tilaisuus täytyy järjestää, vai meinaatsä, et mennään tyyliin saman tien maistraattiin kirjottaan paperit?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No voidaanhan me silti järjestää tilaisuus, vaik oltaiski menty vaan maistraatis naimisiin. Ei me samallaista voida kuitenkaa järjestää mitä Iida ja Janne", sanoo Eliakselle, joka näyttää todella suloiselta yllättyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa miettiä asiaa Larin sanoja kuunneltuaan.  
"Me lähetään muutaman viikon päästä sinne Firenzeen, niin varmaan sen jälkeen? Vai mitä jos Firenze onkin meijän häämatka..." miettii, "olis kyl aika ihana mennä naimisiin samana päivänä, ku meistä tuli virallisesti pari." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii lähetään", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Kieltämättä aattelin, et se vois olla meijän häämatka, mutta ihan miten vaan", jatkaa. Alkaa miettiä, kuinka pitkä aika on siihen, että on Eliaksen kanssa ollut yhdessä vuoden.  
"Meinaatsä samaa päivää, ku sä jätit Antin vai sitä, ku sä kävit muuttaa osotteen mun luokse vai sitä, ku me mentii kihloihin vai jotain muuta?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No mä meinaan sitä osoitteenmuutospäivää. Kihlauspäivä on vast syyskuussa, joten ei me varmaan jakseta odottaa niin kauan", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Punastuu. On unohtanut täysin kyseisen päivämäärän eikä uskalla sitä mainita Eliakselle.  
"Nii joo. Se kyl vois olla hyvä", sanoo epämääräisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari punastuu ja vaikuttaa muutenkin hieman vaikealta.  
"Älä vaan sano, et sä et muista, mikä päivä se oli?" kysyy naurahtaen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Enhän toki", virnistää ja pyörittelee niskojaan vaikeammin.  
"Okei, sori. En mä muista sitä tarkkaa päivää. Tää meijän juttu on alkanu niin nopeesti, et mä en oo pistäny sitä mieleen. Mut mä lupaan muistaa meijän hääpäivän", kertoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa miestään epäilevästi, kun tämä ensin väittää, ettei ole unohtanut. Naurahtaa sitten, kun saa heti perään rehellisen vastauksen.  
"Parempi olis muistaa, mä oon nimittäin hyvä muistamaan päivämääriä enkä kauheesti tykkää, jos sä unohdat", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mä tiedän, et sä muistat kaikki päivämäärät, ja sen takii mä en uskaltanukkaan aluks sanoo, etten muista. Voitko, rakas, kertoo sen päivän mulle, ni mä pistän muistiin?" kysyy nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Totta kai mä kerron. Se oli maanantai 22. päivä heinäkuuta", sanoo Larille.   
"Mikäköhän viikonpäivä se on tänä vuonna... Se on todennäkösesti alkuviikosta ainakin", pohtii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos. Eli heinäkuun 22. päivä. Nyt mä muistan", virnistää.  
"Luultavasti se on tiistai, uskoisin", vastaa miehensä kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin luulen, et tiistai. Onks se huono päivä pitää jotkut pippalot?" kysyy Larilta. Ei kyllä haluaisi luopua päivämäärästä, mutta lauantai olisi kaikkein ihanteellisin päivä.  
"Ei me voida juhlien kans odottaa edes seuraavaan lauantaihin, ku me lähetään torstaina sinne Firenzeen..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sehän on heinäkuu, suurin osa on varmaa kesälomalla silloin. Tuskin Jannekaa pitää muksuille lätkätreenei enää heinäkuun lopussa", sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan.  
"Ei mua ainakaan haittaa pitää keskellä viikkoo. Ja edellinenkää lauantai ei sovi, koska se ei oo se virallinen päivä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan totta muuten", sanoo, kun tajuaa Larin sanoista, että suurella osalla on todennäköisesti kesäloma. "Otetaan vaan se tiistai." Hymyilee onnellisena vähän aikaa, kunnes tajuaa, mitä kaikkea pitää häiden eteen tehdä, vaikkei siitä mitään suurta juhlaa tulekaan.  
"Meil on vaan vajaa kuukausi aikaa ja pitäis saada joku paikka ja ruoat ja kutsut täytyy lähettää ja..." alkaa luetella hieman ahdistuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä, kulta, stressaa", sanoo lempeästi.  
"Kyl me saadaan kaikki hoidettuu. Eikä meijän nyt pidä mitään paikkaa hommata. Eiks ihmiset voi tulla tänne?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
"Paitsi jos sä haluut jotain spessua." 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä kuunnellessaan Larin lempeitä sanoja.  
"Mut mahdutaanks me kaikki tänne ja ketä me edes kutsutaan?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa. "Ei tää meijän kämppä nyt niin iso oo, et tänne ihan kauheesti porukkaa mahtuu."

 **Lari**  
  
"No ei kai me nyt koko Vantaata tai Helsinkii aateltu kutsuu? Mä kelasin lähimpii frendejä ja sun faijas", sanoo ilmoittaen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin vähän? No, kyl me sitte tänne mahutaan", sanoo hieman helpotuneempana. "Eli Iida, Janne, Hilla, Tale, mun faija... Ketä vielä? Mites sun faijas?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Vai keitä sä olit sit aatellu? Koko sun suvun vai?" kysyy kiinnostuneempana.  
"No faijaa tuskin kiinnostaa ees tulla, mut voihan siltä tietty kysyä. Mites Antti?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en nyt koko sukuu, mut ajattelin, et broidi ja ainakin toinen mutsi vois tulla", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen.  
"Laitetaan vaan Ilkalle ja Antille kutsu, ne voi sitten päättää ite tuleeko vai ei", miettii. "Entäs se Kimi? Uskallaksä sen kutsuu?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai me kutsutaan sun broidi ja mutsiki. Entäs tää Isabella?" kysyy naama virneessä.  
"Mun täytyy eka vähä jutskaa Kimin kaa, et mitä mielt se on ennen ku uskallan sen kutsua." 

**Elias**  
  
Larin virne on niin tarttuva, ettei voi muuta kuin matkia sitä.  
"Voi sen Isabellanki kutsuu", vastaa.  
"Me ollaan ihan oikeesti menos naimisiin!" hihkuu sitten onnellisena ja innostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin ollaan..." sanoo ja katsoo miestään, joka on puhkeamassa onnellisuudesta.  
"Toivottavasti me ei vaan hätiköidä tän kans, mut mä haluun kyl virallistaa tän", selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
Intonsa hieman hiipuu Larin sanoista.  
"Nii... Eiks me just noin vikko sitten puhuttu, et ei hätiköidä naimisiinmenon kans", huokaa, "mut kyl mäkin haluun täst virallista." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut älä käsitä väärin. Mä todellaki haluun mennä sun kans naimisiin vaikka saman tien. Ja sille ei sit voi mitään, jos joskus erotaan, mut eihän meille ikinä niin käy", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Jos tää tuntuu molemmista oikeelta, ni miks pitkittää?"

 **Elias**  
  
Hymy palaa takaisin kasvoilleen kuunnelleessaan miestään.  
"Ei me erota", sanoo ja rutistaa Laria tiukasti, "ja sä oot ihan oikeessa. Mä rakastan sua ja haluun sun kans naimisiin – mikään ei oo koskaan tuntunu näin oikeelta." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja tuntee olevansa pian tämän rutistuksessa.  
"Käydääks me millon siel maistraatis?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Hmm, enpäs osaa sanoa", vastaa ja hellittää hieman otettaan Larista.  
"Täytyks siel muuten käydä etukäteen sopimassa siitä paperin allekirjottamisesta?" miettii. "Mä en tiedä yhtään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oo kauheesti ottanu selvää, mut eiks niitten pidä ensiks tutkia, ettei oo mitään esteitä rekisteröidä parisuhdetta. Mä en kyllä tiiä, mitä ne esteet vois olla", sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo, siinä on sellanenkin juttu", sanoo pyöräyttäen silmiään, "siin on jotain, et täytyy olla asunu Suomessa tietyn ajan ja et ei oo ennestään mitää voimassa olevaa virallista parisuhdetta johonki toiseen." Kummallakaan heistä ei niiden suhteen ongelmia ole, joten ei usko esteitä löytyvän.   
"Pitäiskö meijän sitte käydä siellä aika pian?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo virallista parisuhdetta toiseen. Enää. Ja ollaan asuttu Suomessa ihan varmasti se pakollinen aika", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Pitäis varmaan. Nytkö vai huomenna vai ens viikolla?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin, eikä me myöskään olla sukua toisillemme", sanoo hymyillen.   
"Ei me nyt voida mennä, ei maistraatti enää varmaan oo ees auki. Jos mennään huomenna?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo... Onkohan netis jotain hakemuksii sitä tutkimusta varten?" miettii ääneen.  
"Jos on, ni meijän pitää varmaa sellanen täytellä ennen sitä maistraattiin menoa", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"On siellä varmaan jotain ja voitais muutenkin lueskella, mitä muuta siellä sanotaan", toteaa. "Haenko koneen?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Hae ihmeessä", sanoo hymyillen. Toivoo, että löytäisivät Eliaksen kanssa vastauksia mietintöihinsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja käy hakemassa Larin läppärin, koska se on lähempänä. Palaa sitten takaisin miehensä viereen ja käynnistää koneen. Toivoo, että löytävät tarpeeksi tietoa netistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias hakee läppärinsä ja palaa takaisin viereensä. Ottaa miehen kainaloon, mutta kuitenkin niin, että tämä pystyisi käsittelemään tietokonetta.  
"Toivottavasti sielt löytyy jotain", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän sieltä löydy, kunhan vaan osataan hakea", hymyilee Larille. Saa sitten selaimen auki ja menee googleen.  
"Katotaanko ensin sellanen hakemus vai jotain yleistä vai joku lakipykälä?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mua kiinnostais tietää, et miten tää koko juttu etenee. Eka se hakemus ja sit tulee se tieto, et ei oo estettä ja sittenkö voidaan mennä maistraattiin", miettii ääneen.  
"Toki me voidaan kattoo jotain muutakin sillä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei, katotaan mitä täältä löytyy", sanoo ja kirjoittaa googleen hakusanoja. Klikkaa sitten lupaavalta näyttävän linkin auki ja katsoo, mitä siinä sanotaan.  
"Joo, eli se pyyntö tutkinnasta ensin, sitten ootetaan, että saadaan todistus siitä, ettei oo esteiteitä, ja sen jälkeen voi mennä tekemään rekisteröinnin", selittää samalla, kun silmäilee tekstiä.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen selitystä parisuhteen rekisteröinnin etenemisestä.  
"Ihanaa, no onks siel jotain sellasta, mikä meijän pitää täyttää vai mist me se saadaan?" kysyy uteliaampana. 

**Elias**  
  
"No tässä ei ainakaan oo", sanoo ja menee sitten maitstraatin sivuille, josta klikkaa auki lomakkeet. Etsii sieltä oikean lomakkeen ja avaa sen.  
"Noin, tää meijän täytyy täyttää", ilmoittaa Larille ja tutkii lomaketta tarkemmin. "Ihan simppeliltä vaikuttaa." 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää itsekin katseensa Eliaksen löytämään lomakkeeseen.  
"Ihan helppoi noi on", sanoo ja ottaa läppärin Eliakselta syliinsä ja alkaa selata lisää juttuja parisuhteen rekisteröinnistä.  
"Se sukunimi voidaan unohtaa... Ei me saada yhteist sukunimee", sanoo, kun huomaa asiaa käsittelevän lauseen.

 **Elias**  
  
Lari ottaa läppärin ja alkaa selailla lisää tietoa.  
"No niinpä tietysti, niihän se menikin", mutisee pettyneenä Larin sanoessa, ettei yhteistä sukunimeä saa ottaa.   
"Onks siellä jotain muuta tärkeetä?" kysyy sitten ja nojaa päätään miehensä olkapäätä vasten.

 **Lari**  
  
Selailee sivua.  
"Riippuu, mikä on tärkeetä", sanoo ja kiinnittää huomionsa kohtaan, jossa puhutaan yhteisestä sukunimestä.  
"Hei... Toinen puoliso voi kuitenkin anoa oman sukunimensä muuttamista maistraatista", lukee ääneen.  
"Mut tossa saattaa kestää 9 kuukautta, et se tulee voimaan. Ehkä me sit kärvistellään omilla sukunimillä", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Ehtii jo innostua, kun kuulee, että sukunimen muuttamista voi anoa, mutta pettyy sitten saman tien Larin sanoessa, että sukunimen muuttuminen voi kestää yhdeksän kuukautta.  
"Niin meijän sit varmaan täytyy", huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja se maksaa iha sikana, mut mikäpä nykymaailmas ois ilmasta? Ei mikään", toteaa.  
"En sit tiiä, et saisko helpommin saman sukunimen, jos ois lapsi perheessä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin, eikä meil nyt kauheesti ees oo mitään ylimäärästä, ku lähetään sinne reissuun", tuumaa, "eikä mul oo mitään hajuu auttaisko lapsi asiaa... Mut eipä meillä sellastakaan oo, ainakaan vielä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oikeesti haluun vakavasti pistää harkintaan ton lapsen", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen lempeästi.  
"Niin haluun mäkin, ihan oikeesti", sanoo takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oikeesti keksi ketään muuta ku Iidan sille lapselle äidiks, mut ei me voida tehä sitä Jannelle. Eikä Iida ees suostuis", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiks me oikeesti tunneta ketään muita naisia ku vaan Iida?" tuhahtaa huvittuneena ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Eikä me siltä voida kysyy, ja vaik Iida jostain kumman syystä suostuiskin, niin Janne ei ikinä", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei vissiin tunneta", sanoo naurahtaen.  
"Joo, en mä voi tehä sitä Jannelle. Etkä säkään." 

**Elias**  
  
"No, onhan mulla työkavereina naisia, mut en mä tunne niitä niin hyvin, et kehtaisin kysyy", toteaa hieman turhautuneena, sillä lapsihaaveet taisivat kokea juuri pienen takaiskun.  
"Ja ei me voida tehdä Jannelle niin, eikä Iidallekaan", huokaisee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep, ei niin. Tuntiskohan Iida jotain?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias  
**  
"Tuskin siitä ainakaan haittaa on, jos me kysytään tietäsikö se ketään", sanoo ja miettii, mistä ihmeestä aikovat löytää sopivan ja suostuvan naisen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, voishan sitä kysyä", sanoo ääneen katsoen Eliasta silmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille ja vastaa tämän katseeseen hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Suukottaa Eliasta ottaen miehen samalla kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja asettautuu syvälle tämän kainaloon pienesti huokaisten. 

**Viikon päästä kaupungilla...** **  
  
Kirsikka**  
  
On ollut ostoksilla ja katselemassa itselleen ja Vilille uusia vaatteita. Kävelee sisään toiseen vaatekauppaan ja huomaa heti Eliaksen edessään. Astelee kohti miestä ja ottaa tämän olkapäästä kiinni.  
"Hei. Sori, mut etkö sä ookin Elias?" kysyy.


	49. Chapter 49

** Osa 49 **

**Elias**  
  
Larilla on työpäivä, ja itsellään oli tylsää kotona, joten päätti lähteä Helsinkiin shoppailemaan ajankuluksi. Tutkii parhaillaan muutamaa kivannäköistä paitaa, kun tuntee käden olkapäällään ja vieraan naisäänen puhuvan.  
"Joo, olen", sanoo kohteliaasti kääntyessään katsomaan naista. Ihmettelee, että mistä tämä itsensä oikein tuntee.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Kirsikka Raatikainen", esittelee itsensä ojentaen kättään.  
"Mä olen aina halunnut tavata sut ja Antin", sanoo iloisemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Kättelee naista tämän esittäytyessä ja miettii, onko tämä Kimin Kirsikka. Saa todennäköisen vahvistuksen epäilylleen kuullessaan naisen seuraavat sanat.  
"Niinkö?" kysyy ystävällisesti hymyillen.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Kyllä. Antti on mun lempikirjailija, ja mä en ollut uskoa silmiäni, kun kuulin teidän erosta", sanoo pahoitellen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymynsä himmenee Kirsikan pahoitellessa itsensä ja Antin eroa, mutta pakottautuu silti pitämään ilmeensä ystävällisenä.  
"Onhan se valitettavaa, että niin kävi", tyytyy sanomaan.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Hymyilee yhä Eliakselle.  
"Niin. Saanko susta kahviseuraa? Tai lähtisitkö mun kans kahville?" uskaltautuu kysymään.

 **Elias**  
  
Empii hieman suostuako naisen pyyntöön, sillä itseään ei huvita puida itsensä ja Antin – tai Larin – suhdetta tuntemattoman fanin kanssa, joka saattaa olla hyvin fanaattinen. Muistaa kuitenkin Antin jatkuvat muistutukset siitä, että faneille täytyy olla ystävällinen ja kohtelias.  
"Kyllä kahvi aina kelpaa, eikä mulla tässä nyt mikään kiire ole minnekään", vastaa naiselle.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Kasvoilleen nousee leveämpi hymy, kun Elias suostuu pyyntöönsä.  
"Okei, kiva. Äläkä pelkää, mä yritän olla normaali enkä niin fani", sanoo Eliakselle pienesti.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee naiselle, vaikkei mielensä oikeasti tee ollenkaan hymyillä.  
"Mitä paikkaa ajattelit?" kysyy, sillä lähellä on useampi paikka, josta saa kahvia.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"No miten ois toi Cafe Picnic tos Kampin ykköskerroksessa?" kysyy Eliakselta hymyileväisenä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sopii mainiosti", vastaa kohteliaasti ja alkaa suunnata ulos vaateliikkeestä. Aikoo tulla katsomaan paitoja uudelleen myöhemmin.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Kiva", kommentoi ja lähtee Eliaksen perässä ulos kaupasta.  
"Mites sun elämä on lähteny käyntiin Larin kanssa?" kysyy iloisemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Kirsikan kysyessä niin iloisesti itsensä ja Larin suhteesta.  
"Erittäin hyvin", vastaa hymyillen aidosti, "me ollaan tosi onnellisia."

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä oonki seurannu tätä kuvioo juorulehdistä. Kieltämättä eka ajatus sun ja Larin tapailuista oli vähä negatiivinen. Mut mä kuitenkin toivon sulle ja Antille kaikkee hyvää, vaikka oisittekin erossa", sanoo aidosti.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymähtää naisen sanoille juorulehdistä.  
"Me ollaan Antin kanssa hyviä ystäviä nykyään, ei sen enempää eikä vähempää", kertoo hymyillen.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"No sepä hyvä", sanoo ja katsoo Eliaksen kädessä olevaa sormusta.  
"Ai niin. Onnea kihlauksesta", sanoo tosissaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kiitos paljon", sanoo ilhatuneena, kun Kirsikka onnittelee itseään kihlauksesta. On helpottunut, ettei nainen vaikuta vihaavan Laria, kuten pelkäsi.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle. Saapuvat viimein Cafe Picniciin ja päättää ottaa kahvin.  
"Otatsä kans normi kahvin?" kysyy Eliakselta.

 **Elias**  
  
Astuu Cafe Picniciin Kirsikan vierellä.  
"Joo", sanoo vastaukseksi naisen kysymykseen ja kaivaa lompakkonsa taskusta.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Ottaa kahvin ja maksaa sen. Menee istumaan pöydän äärelle ja odottaa Eliasta seuraansa.

 **Elias**  
  
Maksaa oman kahvinsa ja liittyy Kirsikan seuraan tämän valitsemaan pöytään.  
"Ootko sä kauankin ollut Antin fani?" kysyy kiinnostuneena.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"No tuota, miten mä sen sanoisin... Ihan ekasta julkaisusta asti. Täytyy sanoo, et tää uusin julkaisu, missä se puhuu susta, oli tosi ihana. Varmaan mun lemppari", sanoo iloisammin.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee naiselle kuunnellessaan tämän sanoja. _Mun on pakko lukee se kirja_ , miettii ja päättää mennä kirjastoon katsomaan, onko sitä vapaana heti, kun pääsee Kirsikasta eroon.  
"Kiva kuulla", hymähtää myöntämättä, ettei itse tiedä ollenkaan mitä kirjassa sanotaan.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Harmi, et se teidän ero sattu just tähän samaan aikaan", sanoo harmitellen.  
"Mut kuitenkin pääasia, että sulla on kaikki hyvin."

 **Elias**  
  
"Onhan se harmi, kieltämättä", sanoo ja ottaa hörpyn kahvistaan.  
"Ja kaikki tosiaan on tällä hetkellä paremmin kuin hyvin", toteaa hymyillen. Se pitää ihan paikkansa, sillä ovat vieneet Larin kanssa maistraattiin pyynnön rekisteröidyn parisuhteen esteiden tutkinnasta ja odottavat saavansa siitä todistuksen hyvin pian.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Onks joku erityinen syy siihen, miks kaikki on paremmin kuin hyvin?" kysyy hieman udellen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Itse asiassa on, mutta mä en halua vielä puhua siitä", sanoo pahoittelevasti. Ei halua alkaa levittää uutista vielä kenellekään, sillä ei yhtään tiedä, miten Lari reagoisi siihen.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Ahaa, ymmärrän kyllä. Anteeksi, että mä edes utelin", sanoo. Katsahtaa kelloa ja huomaa sen olevan hieman yli kahden.  
"Mun täytyy soittaa mun pojalle", sanoo Eliakselle ja kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan.  
"No hei, kulta, äiti on kaupungilla. Kyllähän sä siellä kotona pärjäät hetken aikaa yksinkin, vai mitä? Sä oot jo iso poika... Ai mitä? Joo, saat mennä Villen kans ulos, mut kato eka jääkaapista jotain ruokaa. Äiti tulee kyllä kohta. Heippa", lopettaa puhelun.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään", sanoo naisen pahoitteluihin ja juo sitten kahviaan, kun Kirsikka soittaa Vilille. Kuuntelee pienesti hymyillen tämän jutustelua tämän pojan kanssa.  
"Mitäs pojalle kuuluu?" kysyy sitten Kirsikan lopettaessa puhelun.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"No Vili on reipas, kohta yheksänvuotias poitsu. Se oli tullu vähän aikaa sitten koulusta ja oli menossa kaverinsa kans ulos. Pelaa lätkää, mut treenit on nyt tauolla, ku on kesä", sanoo Eliakselle intoa silmissä.  
"Vili on mun ja Kimin valopilkku", lisää.

 **Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee hieman, miksi Vili on ollut koulussa, kun on heinäkuu, mutta antaa asian olla. Sen sijaan kuuntelee hymyillen Kirsikan sanoja.  
"Mä olen kuullutkin vähän Vilistä", myöntää sitten, "siis Larilta, joka kuuli Kimiltä."

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Sä varmaan ihmettelit, et miks Vili oli koulussa. Sil oli yks sellanen tukiopetuspäivä tänään, ni se oli siellä. Aika tyhmää vaan, et keskellä kesää, mut onneks ei ollu ku yks tällänen päivä", sanoo tarkentaen. Yllättyy sitten hieman Eliaksen sanoessa, että on kuullut vähän Vilistä.  
"Aijaa. Niin tietenkin, kun Lari ja Kimi tuntee toisensa. Tai ainaki tunsivat."

 **Elias**  
  
"Kieltämättä ihmettelin vähän", hymähtää ja nyökkää Kirsikan selitykselle.  
"Joo, Lari ja Kimi oli kavereita vielä yläasteella. Lari ainakin toivoo, et se saisi Kimistä taas ystävän", kertoo naiselle.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"No mitä mä oon Kimiltä kuullu, ni siitä oli ihan mukavaa nähä Laria pitkästä aikaa. Ja jutella. Näkihän se teidät siellä häissä silloin toukokuussa", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu Kirsikan kertoessa, että Kimistä oli mukava nähdä Lari.  
"Nähtiin häissä, joo, muttei me siellä oltu missään tekemisissä Kimin kanssa", sanoo.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, mä tiedän", sanoo nyökkäillen.  
"Susta varmaan tuntuu siltä, että ihan ku mä tietäisin susta ja sun elämästä kaiken", arvelee.

 **Elias**  
  
"No, et ihan kaikkea sentään onneks", virnistää. "Mut ei siltä oikeen oo voinu välttyä, kun olin avoliitossa suositun kirjailijan kanssa."

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Niin, ja sitä kautta sutkin nykyisin tunnetaan. Joudutsä kirjottaan usein nimmareita tai jotain?" kysyy huvittuneena vaikka arvaakin Eliaksen vastauksen.

 **Elias**  
  
"No en onneks, Antti se julkkis on enkä mä", sanoo hymyillen, "ja sä oot ihan ensimmäinen, joka on kahville pyytänyt."

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Eiks Larikaan pyytäny sua koskaan kahville, kun te aloitte tapailla?" kysyy uteliaammin eikä tajua, että kysymys saattaa olla vähän arkaluontoinen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Pyysi toki, mutta mä tarkoitin niitä, jotka tietää mut siks, että seurustelin Antin kanssa", tarkentaa sanojaan hymyillen. Ottaa kulauksen kahvia, joka alkaa käydä vähiin.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"No niin tietysti", sanoo ja kulauttaa kahvia kurkkuunsa.  
"Mikä siinä Larissa kiehtoo enemmän kuin Antissa? Vai meneekö liian yksityiskohtaisuuksiin? En mä haluu vaikuttaa uteliaalta", sanoo Eliakselle, vaikka kieltämättä tietää, että itsestään helposti sellaisen kuvan saa.

 **Elias**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi Kirsikan kysymyksestä, mutta yrittää silti vastata.  
"No, sanotaanko, että mun ja Larin ajatusmaailma sekä unelmat sopii paremmin yhteen kuin mun ja Antin", miettii. Voisi lisätä vielä, että Lari on paljon komeampi ja parempi sängyssä, muttei todellakaan halua sanoa sellaista ääneen.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen vastausta ja nyökkäilee.  
"Ja Antti teki liikaa töitä?" arvelee.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin, se myös", sanoo ja tyhjentää kahvikuppinsa.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Saa itsekin tyhjennettyä kahvikuppinsa ja nousee pöydästä.  
"Mun täytyy varmaan alkaa rientää. Äidin hommat ei odota", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mutta hei Elias, oli kiva tutustua. Kiitos, kun käytit kallisarvoista aikaasi mun seuraan", jatkaa ja kääntyy poispäin.  
"Hei hei."

 **Elias**  
  
Nousee myös pöydästä Kirsikan niin tehdessä.  
"Eipä mitään, oli mukava jutella, hei hei", sanoo naiselle ennen kuin tämä poistuu. Lähtee sitten kirjastoon katsomaan, löytyykö sieltä vapaata kappaletta Antin uusimmasta kirjasta ennen kuin suuntaa kotiin.

 **Lari**  
  
On käynyt Kampissa ja näkee tutun miehen nousevan pöydästä jonkun vieraan naisen seurasta. Päättää yllättää miehensä menemällä tämän perässä.  
"Rakas!" huutaa kauempaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Ei ole pääsyt kovin pitkälle, kun kuulee jonkun, joka kuulostaa epäilyttävästi mieheltään, huutavan "rakas". Kääntyy katsomaan ja ilahtuu nähdessään juurikin Larin kauempana. Vilkuttaa ja lähtee hymyillen kävelemään tätä vastaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Odottaa Eliasta paikoillaan, kun tämä lähtee kävelemään kohti itseään.  
"Mitä sä täällä? Ja kuka toi nainen oli?" kysyy osoittaen Kirsikkaa, joka viilettää jo kauempana.

 **Elias**  
  
Saapuu Larin luo eikä ylläty tämän alkaessa heti kysellä.  
"Mulla oli tylsää kotona, niin aattelin tulla shoppailemaan", vastaa miehelleen, "ja sitte Kirsikka bongas mut vaatekaupasta ja pyys kahville."

 **Lari**  
  
"Siis Kirsikka? Se Kimin lapsen äiti?" kysyy hämmentyneenä pudistellen päätään.  
"Ja miks mua ei yllätä, et sä tulit shoppailemaa, ku oli tylsää? Ootsä kattelemassa vaatteita sinne Firenzeen?" virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jep, just se Kirsikka. Ja se ei vihaa sua, vaik sä veitkin mut Antilta", kertoo hymyillen Larin näyttäessä hämmentyneeltä.  
"Ai niin, ja se sano myös, et Kimistä oli ollu kiva nähä ja jutella sun kans pitkästä aikaa", muistaa vielä. Punastuu sitten pienesti, kun Lari virnistelee itselleen shoppailusta.  
"Ehkä olin, mut en oo enää", vastaa virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
"No, oliko utelias tapaus?" kysyy virnistäen ja ottaa miehensä syleilyynsä. Hymähtää innostuneesti kuullessaan, että Kimistä oli ollut mukava nähdä itseään.

 **Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille, kun tämä ottaa itsensä tämän syleilyyn.  
"Kyl se oli aika utelias", vastaa huvittuneena ja antaa miehelleen suukon.  
"Mut mitäs sä täällä teet?" kysyy uteliaana.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tulin kattoo sulle lahjaa, mut enhän mä sitä nyt voi ostaa", sanoo virnistäen vastatessaan samalla tämän antamaan suukkoon.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin vastaukselle.  
"Kyl sä voi sellasta mennä kattoo, mä olin just lähössä kirjastoon", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kirjastoon?" kysyy uteliaampana.  
"Mitä sä sieltä?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, ajattelin mennä kattomaan olisko siellä Antin uusinta kirjaa. Kirsikka sitä hehkutti, niin aattelin, et mun on pakko lukee se", kertoo Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
"Aijaa, no... Me varmaa nähään sit myöhemmin", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin me varmaan sit nähään", virnistää itsekin, muttei irrota otettaan miehestään. Ei millään haluaisi päästää Laria pois silmistään, mutta toisaalta itseään kutkuttaa kovasti tämän mainitsema lahja...

 **Lari**  
  
"Päästätsä irti?" kysyy.  
"Sua tais rupee kiinnostaa se mun lahja", virnistää miehelleen, kun tämä ei päästä irti itsestään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin tais", virnistää ja päästää sitten hyvin vastahakoisesti ja hitaasti irti miehestään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Saat sen sitte hääpäivänä", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ai mun täytyy niin kauan odottaa?" kysyy muka syvästi pettyneenä ja mutristaa huuliaan. "Mä luulin, et saan sen jo tänään."

 **Lari**  
  
"No jos sä ihan välttämättä sen haluut tänään, ni voin mä sen antaa sulle. Mut se on häälahja", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kai mun sitte täytyy oottaa, jos se kerta häälahja on", huokaisee, mutta hymyilee sitten.  
"Pitäisköhän mun kans ostaa sulle jotain", miettii virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Vai pitäskö sanoo, et tää on parisuhteen rekisteröimislahja?" sanoo huvittuneempana.  
"En mä tartte mitään", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei, häälahja kuulostaa paljon paremmalta", sanoo nyökyttäen, "ja kyllä mun sulle jotain täytyy hommata, vaikket mitään tarviikaan."

 **Lari**  
  
"No joka tapauksessa..." sanoo miehelleen.  
"Mun pitää mennä nyt, nähdäänkö tässä tunnin päästä vai kotona vasta?" ehdottaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sä oot varmaan autolla?" varmistaa mieheltään. "En mä rupee julkisilla menemään, jos pääsen autolla, niin nähään sit vaikka tässä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Tietty oon", sanoo. Suutelee miestään keskellä Kampin kauppakeskusta ja irtaantuessa miehestään alkaa ottaa askelia kohti päämääräänsä.  
"Moikka, nähää."

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antamaan suudelmaan, josta irtaannuttuaan lähtee itsekin hiljalleen poispäin.  
"Nähään, moikka", sanoo hymyillen ja suuntaa sitten askeleensa Kampista ulos.

 **Lari**  
  
Erottuaan Eliaksesta lähtee kävelemään kohti kauppaa, josta aikoo hommata lahjan Eliakselle.


	50. Chapter 50

** Osa 50 **

**Reilun tunnin päästä kotona...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Avaa kotioven avaimella ja astuu sisään asuntoon tyhjin käsin. Kirjastossa ei ollut yhtään vapaata kappaletta Antin kirjaa, joten oli palannut takaisin Kamppiin kiertelemään. On myös miettinyt mahdollista häälahjaa Larille ja mieleensä on tullut jo muutama varteenotettava idea. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen perässä kotiin mukanaan pieni lahja, jonka on hommannut häälahjaksi miehelleen. Ottaa kengät pois jalasta ja astuu peremmälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Riisuu itsekin kenkänsä ja menee istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle. On silmäillyt koko kotimatkan pientä lahjaa, jonka Larin on itselleen ostanut. On hyvin kiinnostunut sen sisällöstä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä en tiiä, et pidätkö sä tästä, tai et onks tää ylipäätään hyvä häälahja", sanoo.  
"Ei mun oo ikinä tarttenu ostaa tälläsii. Nii ja tää on sit samalla toinen osa sitä sun synttärilahjaa", virnistää ja ojentaa pussin Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä oon ihan varma, että tykkään, enkä mäkään tiiä, et mikä on hyvä häälahja ja mikä ei", sanoo Larille hymyillen. Saa sitten pussin käteensä samalla, kun Larin vinkkaa sen sisällön olevan samalla toinen osa itsensä synttärilahjaa.  
"Miks sä tän nyt jo mulle annat?" kysyy, eikä avaa pussia, vaikka mielensä tekisi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ku sä puhuit kaupungilla, et miks mä annan sen vast hääpäivänä, ja luulit saavas sen tänään", sanoo ja ottaa pussin pois Eliaksen kädestä.  
"Voin mä tän antaa vast sitten." 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy vähän, kun Lari ottaa pussin pois.  
"Anna sillon vaan, kai mä jaksan oottaa sen vajaan kolme viikkoo", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan, et jaksat", sanoo ja "piilottaa" pussin Eliakselta. Tietää kuitenkin, että Elias löytäisi sen, jos tämä haluaisi. Menee istumaan sohvalle miehensä viereen.  
"Ootsä miettiny yhtään, et miten me juhlistetaan sun 26-vuotissynttäreitä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai mä jaksan", sanoo Larille, kun tämä menee piilottamaan pussin. Hymyilee miehelleen tämän tullessa sohvalle itsensä viereen.  
"En oo miettiny, kun mun ajatukset on vaan häissä ja häämatkassa", vastaa virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii, kannattais ehkä vähän alkaa miettiä, ku sit ku me tullaan sielt Firenzestä, ni ei sun syntymäpäivään oo kun muutama hassu viikko", virnistää.  
"Mä kyllä jo tiedän, mitä me sillon tehdään, mutta kerron sen vasta sitten." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kolme viikkoo ja kuus päivää matkan jälkeen", tarkentaa miehelleen, "kyl siinä ajassa synttäreitä ehtii miettii." Kuuntelee sitten Larin seuraavia sanoja.  
"Sä oot kans yks oikeen kiusaaja, kun vihjailet tolleen", valittaa huvituneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin, eli muutama viikko", naurahtaa huvittuneena miehensä tarkennukselle. Pudistaa päätään tämän sanoille kiusaamisesta.  
"Enkä! Ootsä muuten saanu sun mutsilta vastausta, et tuleeks se meidän häihin?" kysyy. "Eihän niiden kaikkien vieraiden tartte tänne samaan aikaan tulla, jos ei me keksitä mitään muuta paikkaa, missä ne vois pitää." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se oo viel mitään vastannu", vastaa Lari kysymykseen mutsistaan. "Mites sun faija?" Pudistaa sitten päätään Larille.  
"Mä en haluu ainakaa haluu pitää ku yhet juhlat", sanoo, "et jos tulee eri päivinä, niin juhlat jää kyl välistä osalta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Porrastetaan sitä kellonaikaa. Laitetaan esim. et kolmen ja kuuden välillä. Ja sit ihmiset tulee sinne sinä aikana", ehdottaa.  
"Noo, faija sano, et ei se tiiä. Eli tuskin." 

**Elias**  
  
"No, toi vois kyllä toimia", tuumaa Larin ehdotuksesta porrastaa kellonaikaa. Huokaa sitten miehensä sanoille tämän faijasta.  
"Mä niin toivon, et se hyväksyis meijät, ettei sun tarvii luopuu siitä..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sille on edelleen niin utopistinen ajatus, että poikansa 'menee naimisiin' MIEHEN kanssa. Sithän se ois tyytyväinen, jos mun kumppani olis joku nainen. Mä en oo normaali sen mielestä", sopertaa.  
"Niin ja sehän ei ikinä 'voi' saada lapsenlapsia", lisää. Näin oli kuullut isänsä sanovan itselleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää Larin kainaloonsa ja painaa suukon tämän hiuksiin, kun miehensä kertoo tämän isästä.  
"Mut kyllähän se 'voi' lapsenlapsia saada", sanoo. _Ja tuleekin saamaan_ , päättää mielessään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No niin voi, mut sen mielestä kaks miestä ei oo sopivia vanhemmiksi. Sen mielestä se lapsi voi saada traumoja, ku sillä ei oo normaalia perhettä", selittää Eliakselle.  
"Eikä se ikinä tuu saamaan biologisella tavalla lapsenlapsia", lisää vielä, "hitto mun faija on kyl täys idiootti." 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee miehensä sanoille.  
"Mä oon pahoillani", sanoo vaisusti, "ei täs varmaan oo mitään toivoo, et se muuttais mielensä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mäki vähä luulen, et ei se tuu koskaan hyväksymään tätä tilannetta", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Silittää Larin käsivartta ja harmittelee mielessään tämän tilannetta tämän isän kanssa. On onnellinen siitä, että omat vanhempansa ovat suvaitsevaisia.  
"Laitettaisko me jotain ruokaa?" kysyy pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Laitetaan vaan. Olisko sul jotain mielessä?" kysyy kääntyen katsomaan miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, meil on pitsaa pakkasessa", vastaa, "mut kyl me kunnon ruokaakin voidaan tehä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Käy mulle se pitsakin", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Olipa yllätys", virnistää. "Ne ainaki saa helposti ja nopeesti." Nousee sitten sohvalta ja menee keittiöön.

 **Lari**  
  
"No mitä?" kysyy virnistäen ja seuraa miestään keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä mitä?" kysyy ihmetellen ja avaa uuninluukun ottaen pellin pois uunista. Sulkee luukun ja laittaa uunin kuumenemaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No et miks ei ollu yllätys?" kysyy virnistäen saapuessaan keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
"No siks, ku pitsa on varmaan sun lempiruokaa", tuhahtaa huvittuneena ja pyöräyttää silmiään, "sä syöt sitä melkeen aina." Alkaa sitten kaivaa leivinpaperia laatikosta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii onki. Jos mä oon laiska enkä jaksa tehä ruokaa, ni pitsa on mainio ruoka silloin", virnistää ja katselee miehensä touhuamista keittiössä.

 **Elias**  
  
Ottaa yhden leivinpaperiarkin ja laittaa sen pellin päälle.   
"Pitäishän sun personal trainerina tietää, ettei oo kauheen terveellistä syödä pitsaa niin usein", vinistää Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä näsäviisastele siinä", sanoo, "kyllähän mä sen tiedänki. Enkä mä nyt pitsaa NIIN usein syö", jatkaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan miten vaan", naurahtaa, "sama se mulle on, mitä sä syöt, kunhan et vaan kadota noita lihaksias mihinkään." 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen alkaessa puhua lihaksistaan.  
"Aijaa, sä tykkäät musta mun lihasten takia?" kysyy ja ottaa Eliaksesta tiukemman otteen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep", virnistää ja antaa Larille pitkän suukon tämän huulille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli ainoo syy, miks sä rakastat mua ja oot valmis menee naimisiin, on mun lihakset. Tosi kiva", sanoo muka loukkaantuneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiks ooki kiva", vitsailee leveästi virnistäen.   
"Onhan sussa paljon muutakin, mut kyl noi lihakset on se pääjuttu", sanoo vakavana nyökytellen. Pokkansa kuitenkin pettää pian ja alkaa nauraa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mäki rakastan sua vaan sen takia, et sulla on noin ihanat hiukset", sanoo virnistäen ja alkaa nauraa heti, kun kuulee Eliaksenkin nauravan.

 **Elias**  
  
Saa naurunsa kuriin ja katsoo Laria hymyillen silmiin.  
"Mun hiukset on kyl aika ihanat", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii on. Ihan oikeesti", virnistää ja suukottaa Eliaksen hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari suukottaa hiuksiaan. Kuulee sitten naksauksen, mikä tarkoittaa uunin olevan tarpeeksi lämmin. Irtaantuu miehestään ja menee pakastimelle ottamaan pitsat.

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitäiskö sielt maistraatista muuten tulla ihan kirjeellä se todistus, ettei oo esteitä?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun tämä häärii pitsojen kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, eiks me se kohta ruksattu siitä lomakkeesta?" muistelee. Avaa pitsalaatikot ja irrottaa muovin niiden ympäriltä.  
"Laitetaaks me ekaks toinen pitsa ja sit toinen, vai molemmista puolet?" kysyy Larilta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kai me ruksattiin", toteaa ja lähtee kävelemään Eliaksen vierelle.  
"Mitäs pitsoja siin on?" kysyy matkalla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toinen on Hawaiji ja toi toinen Mozzarella", vastaa Larin kysymykseen. "Mä mietin, et syödäänkö me molemmat kumpaakin, vai otatko sä kokonaan toisen pitsan ja mä toisen?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Sama kai se on. Sä saat kuitenki maistaa mun pitsaa... Ja mua", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Paistetaan nyt ne molemmat ja katotaa sitten."

 **Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larille ja tuuppaa Mozzarella-pitsan ensiksi uuniin. Tarkastaa sitten, mitä kello on, jotta tietää vähän, milloin pitsa täytyy ottaa pois. 

**Lari**  
  
"No, sanoinks mä jotain väärää?" kysyy kun huomaa miehensä pudistavan tämän päätä sanoilleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et sanonu", vastaa miehelleen hymyillen, "mua vaan huvitti sun sanat." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ahaa, sekö kun mä sanoin, et saat maistaa muakin", sanoo virnistäen tajutessaan Eliaksen huvittuneen sanoilleen.  
"Se nyt oli tommonen heitto vaan..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Just se", sanoo ja virnistää itsekin.   
"Ai vaan heitto? Etsä sit tarkottanukaan sitä oikeesti?" kysyy ja ottaa kasvoilleen pettyneen ilmeen. 

**Lari**  
  
"En tietenkään..." sanoo vitsaillen.  
"No totta kai tarkotin, sä saat maistaa mua aina kun haluut", sanoo leveillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä Larin leveileville sanoille ja maistaa miestään heti suutelemalla tätä rakastuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias alkaa suudella heti itseään sanojensa jälkeen.  
"Mmm. No miltä maistuu?" tiedustelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu Larista ja makustelee huuliaan.  
"Maistuu sulta", virnistää sitten vastaukseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Kuvaile mulle, miltä maistuu Lari Väänänen", pyytää. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin pyynnölle.  
"En mä osaa kuvailla sen enempää ku, et sä maistut sulta", vastaa pahoitellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No höh", vastaa muka pettyneemmin.  
"Oisin oottanu, et sielt tulee listaa, mut ei sitten. Kai täytyy vaan tyytyy siihen, et mä maistun hyvältä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin täytyy, mut eiks se oo pääasia, et maistuu hyvältä?" kysyy hymyillen. Vilkaisee sitten kelloa ja suuntaa uunille ottamaan pitsan pois, jotta se ei pala.

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä et huijaa", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"En huijaa", vakuuttaa miehelleen laittessaan kuuman uunipellin lieden päälle. Ottaa sitten kaapista lautasen ja siirtää pitsan pelliltä siihen. 

**Lari**  
  
Lähestyy Eliasta ja tarraa tähän kiinni takaapäin. Alkaa suudella miehen kaulaa.  
"Mmm", mutisee.

 **Elias**  
  
"Se on sit sun vika, jos mä poltan itteni", sanoo Larille, kun tämä alkaa suudella kaulaansa. Siirtää jäisen Hawaiji-pitsan pellille ja laittaa uuniin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sovitaan sit nii. Mut älä pelkää, mä osaan olla varovainen", virnistää ja jatkaa Eliaksen kaulan suutelemista. 

**Elias**  
  
Saatuan pitsan uuniin ei ole enää vaarassa saada palovammaa, joten pystyy nauttimaan Larin suudelmista.  
"Mmmh", huokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mmmh ihana ihana", hokee.  
"Pyydetään sitä Kirsikkaa äidiks meijän lapselle tai lapsille", sanoo yhtäkkiä suudelmien lomassa ensimmäisen ajatuksen, jonka on päähänsä saanut. 

**Elias**  
  
Nauttii suudelmista, mutta vääntäytyy sitten irti Larista, kun tämä sanoo jotain täysin odottamatonta.  
"Siis mitä? Eihän me nyt tosta noin vaan voida ketään pyytää. Etkä sä sitä paitsi oo ees tavannu Kirsikkaa", sanoo epäuskoisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No se oli vaa eka ajatus, mikä tuli mun mieleen. Mä haluun vaan niin paljon, et meillä olis perhe", myöntää.  
"Tutustutaan siihen ja mietitään", ehdottaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin haluun mäkin", huokaa ja silittää Larin poskea.   
"Kyllä me voidaan siihen tutustuu, mut sillä on jo yks lapsi... Ei se välttist haluu lisää", sanoo sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ymmärrän, jos se ei haluu lisää lapsia Kimin kans. Mut sun kans saattaiski haluta", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mun kanssa? Ai siks, ku oon ollu Antin kanssa vai?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, mut eihän sitä tiedä ellei siltä kysytä. Mut ei me kyllä voida mennä pamauttaa sille, että halutaan lapsi sen kans", sanoo naurahtaen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei tosiaan voida pamauttaa sellasta", hymähtää.   
"Mut sä oot oikeesti ihan tosissas tästä?" kysyy sitten vakavampana. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ku ei Iidakaan tienny ketään, niin kai meijän on pakko jotain keksii. Tää nyt tuli mun mieleen", sanoo vakavammin.  
"Mut ei tietenkää mietitä tätä ees, jos sä et haluu." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä oo sanonu, ettenkö haluisi", sanoo Larille pienesti hymyillen.  
"Pitäsikö kutsuu Kirsikka meijän häihin?" miettii sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sehän vois tulla Kimin ja Vilin kanssa, jos vaan haluaa. En usko, että jättäis niitä väliin, kun on kuitenkin kyseessä Elias Vikstedt", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa miehensä sanoille.  
"Niin, oonhan mä sentään jokseenkin tunnetun kirjailijan ex-avomies", virnistää. "Ja sekin vielä, et kyseinen kirjailija kirjotti musta kirjan." Pyöräyttää huvittuneena silmiään.  
"Ooksä muuten kysynyt jo siltä Kimiltä, et kiinnostaisko sitä tulla?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä. Ja se kirja sattuu olemaan Kirsikan suosikeita", virnistää enemmän.  
"Joo, kyl se Kimi sano, et vois se tulla pyörähtää", sanoo iloisemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään naurahtaen Larin virnuiluille.  
"Tosi kiva, et se Kimi tulee", sanoo sitten hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten me saadaan se Kirsikka tulemaan meidän häihin? En mä voi mennä Kimillekään sanomaan, että ota se Kirsikka mukaan, meil on sille asiaa", pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietäisköhän Janne, et missä se asuu, Kirsikkaa siis?" miettii. "Jos sä et haluu kysyy Kimiltä, niin voitaishan me ehkä mennä käymään..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ota nyt ainaki ekaks toi pitsa tuolt uunista ennenku palohälytin alkaa piippaa", sanoo pienesti naurahtaen.  
"Nii, voishan silt Jannelta kysyä, et missä Kirsikka asuu. Mut voidaaks me sanoo Jannelle, et me tarttetaan se tieto siks, koska aateltiin käydä ite pyytämässä se meidän häihin ja pyytää sitä meijän lapselle äidiks?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se nyt vielä pala", tuhahtaa, mutta menee kuitenkin ottamaan pitsan uunista.  
"Kato nyt, ihan täydellinen", virnistää ja sammuttaa sitten uunin.  
"Tai ehkä meijän ei tarvii kysyy Jannelta mitään, Kirsikka mienaa esittäyty mulle koko nimellään, joten me saadaan osote netistä", sanoo innostuneemmin. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle, kun tämä menee ottamaan pitsan uunista.  
"Jos mä oisin paistanu tota pitsaa, ni mun tuurilla se ois jo palanu", sanoo huvittuneempana, kunnes kuulee Eliaksen viimeiset sanat Kirsikasta.  
"Ja sehän varmaan on ainut sen niminen Suomessa?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"No onneks mä paistoin", virnistää ja ottaa laatikosta veitsen, jolla halkaisee molemmat pitsat.  
"Mä en usko, et Kirsikka Raatikainen on kovin yleinen nimi Suomessa", sanoo sitten Larin mietintojen päätteeksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii en tiiä. Se selviää sitten, ku aletaan ettii sitä osotetta", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin selvii. Mut tuus nyt tänne valkkaamaan, mitä pitsaa sä haluut syödä", virnistää Larille ja viittoo tätä vierelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Marssii Eliaksen vierelle ja katsoo miestään.  
"Mä haluun syödä tota ja tota", sanoo osoittaen pitsoja.  
"Ja sua", lisää virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eli molempii", sanoo huvittuneena, "ja mua sä voit syödä sit näitten pitsojen jälkeen." Ottaa sitten itselleen Mozzarella-pitsan puolikkaan.  
"Mä otan tän ekaks, koska toi toinen on parempaa", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä syön molempii", sanoo ja kiinnittää huomionsa Eliaksen sanoihin.  
"Oliks toi lupaus?"

 **Elias**  
  
Ottaa jääkaapista kaksi oluttölkkiä ja ojentaa toisen Larille.  
"Saatto ollakin", sanoo virnuillen ja haukkaa pitsasta.

 **Lari**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Eliakselta saamansa oluttölkin ja alkaa syödä pitsaa virnuillen samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa oluttölkin ja jatkaa pitsan syömistä.  
"Mitä sä oikeen virnuilet?" utelee Larilta, kun tällä on suu virneessä samalla, kun tämä syö. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä mitään", vastaa miehelleen ja jatkaa pitsansa syömistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Luo mieheensä epäilevän katseen, mutta ei kommentoi tämän sanoja. _Ehkä se miettii, millä tavalla se meinaa syödä mut_ , pohtii itsekseen.

 **Lari**  
  
Kulauttaa olutta kurkkuunsa ja ahmii pitsaa nopeammin suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin alkavan syödä nopeammin.  
"Onks sulla joku kiire, kun tolleen täytyy ahmii?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mm. Mun piti syyä joku muukin tänään", virnistää ja jatkaa ahmimistaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille. _Niinpä niin_.  
"Toi sun ahmiminen ei auta, kun sun täytyy oottaa, et mäkin saan syötyy", huomauttaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mä voinki alottaa sun syömisen, vaikka sulla ois pitsan syöminen kesken", virnistää ja jatkaa ahmimistaan kulauttaen välillä bisseä kurkkuunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et voi", sanoo heti, "en mä pysty keskittyy syömiseen, jos sä syöt mua." Jatkaa syömistä rauhallisesti ja juo välillä olutta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noo ei sitten", sanoo virnistäen ja hidastaa syömistahtiaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tyytyväisenä, kun tämä hidastaa syömistahtia. Saa pitsanpalan kohta syötyä ja nappaa puolikkaan Hawaiji-pitsasta, joka on lemppariaan. Alkaa syödä sitä nautiskellen. 

**Lari**  
  
On ahminut pitsan puolikkaat suuhunsa ja juo oluttölkkinsä tyhjäksi. Menee makoilemaan olohuoneen sohvalle, niin sanotulle ruokalevolle. 

**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin saavan syötyä, ja tämä poistuu keittiöstä. Jatkaa itse syömistä pitämättä mitään kiirettä. Kun pitsa ja olut viimein loppuvat, pesee kätensä ja menee olohuoneeseen, josta löytää Larin makoilemasta sohvalta. Kipeää tämän päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kiipeävän päälleen.  
"Mm, älä. Mun maha posahtaa kohta, se on niin täynnä", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille.  
"Mitäs olit sellanen ahmatti", virnistää ja asettuu makaamaan miehensä päälle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mitäs et suostunu siihen mun ehdotukseen, et oisin syöny sut sillon samalla. Nyt ku kerkesin mennä tähän makaamaan, ni en lähe tästä hetkeen", sanoo virnistäen ja tuntee pian Eliaksen asettuvan päälleen makaamaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Älä sit lähe", virnistää itsekin, "kyl me voidaan täs köllötellä." Sulkee sitten silmänsä painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ai että sä oot mun päällä? Tulee kyl kieltämättä vähän tukalat oltavat", sanoo miehelleen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei", huokaa ja nousee lähes kokonaan pois Larin päältä.  
"Mä voin mennä makkariin tai toiselle sohvalle, niin sulle ei tuu tukalaa", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei, älä. Tuu mun viekkuun", virnistää ja tekee tilaa sohvalla, jotta Elias mahtuisi viereensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari tekee juuri niin kuin halusikin. Asettautuu miehensä viereen kapealle sohvalle ja laittaa kätensä tämän ympärille.

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen alkaa itse silitellä miehen selkää.  
"Millon me selvitetään se Kirsikan osote ja mennään käymään siellä?" kysyy kuiskaten. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan millon sä haluut", vastaa ja tuntee Larin silittävän selkäänsä. "Voitais kattoo osote vaik heti, mut mä en ainakaan jaksa nousta hakeen konetta."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mäkään en millään jaksais", virnistää Eliaksen sanoihin koneen hakemisesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Täs sun vieressä on ihan liian mukava olla", mutisee, "niin en mä haluu nousta." Läppäri ei ole kaukana, mutta sen saaminen vaatii silti nousemaan sohvalta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut jos mä nousen tästä pois, ni sä et oo mun vieressä enää, mut jos taas sä nouset, niin sä voit palata mun viereen", selittää vaikka asia olisi sama myös toisinpäin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onpa loogista", tuhahtaa silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
"Se menee kuule silleen, et jos mä nousen, ni sä et oo enää mun vieres, mut jos sä nouset, niin voit tulla takas mun viereen", selittää saman asian, minkä Larikin selitti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sun on helpompi nousta, ku mä oon tääl selkänojan puolella", toteaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vai nii", tuhahtaa, mutta nousee kuitenkin ylös ja hakee läppärin. Istahtaa läppärin kanssa sohvalle ja käynnistää sen. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias nousee sohvalta hakien läppärin. Makoilee edelleen sohvalla, ja kun Elias tulee istumaan sohvalle, istuu itse tämän taakse kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille nopeasti olkansa yli, kun tuntee tämän nousevan istumaan ja kietovan kädet ympärilleen. Avaa nettiselaimen ja menee fonectaan, jonne itsellään on tunnukset koko osoitteen saamista varten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos tää onnistuu, ni ootsä miettiny, et miten me pehmitetään sitä Kirsikkaa ennenku pamautetaan toi lapsiasia?" kysyy huolestuneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs jos me ensin tutustuttais siihen ihan kaikessa rauhassa ennen ku otetaan koko lapsiasia millään tavalla puheeks?" ehdottaa kirjautuessaan palveluun. Kirjoittaa sitten Kirsikka Raatikaisen nimen hakukenttään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mutku mä en vaa malttais oottaa", sanoo innostuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän sen, kulta", sanoo, "mut jos yritettäis kuitenkin laittaa järki innostuksen edelle?" Klikkaa sitten hae-painiketta ja päästää suustaan pienen tyytyväisen äänen.  
"Löyty vaan yks Kirsikka Raatikainen ja se asuu Vantaalla", ilmoittaa miehelleen iloisesti.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin kai. Mut mitä me sanotaan sille, ku me yhtäkkii pamahdetaan sen kotiovelle?" kysyy huolestuneena.  
"Se varmasti ihmettelee..." 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee Larin kysymykselle.  
"En mä oo kyl miettiny tota yhtään", myöntää, "ihan varmasti se ihmettelee..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Meijän pitää varmaa eka miettii toi ennen ku lähetään mihinkää", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin täytyy, mut ainakin meillä on nyt osote", sanoo ja kirjoittaa osoitteen muistiin kännykkäänsä.  
"En kyl tiiä yhtään, et mikä syy me keksitään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä keksin! Meet lainaa siltä sen Antin uusimman kirjan", sanoo virnistäen.


	51. Chapter 51

** Osa 51 **

**Elias**  
  
"Ja sä tuut mun mukaan vai?" kysyy huvittuneena kuullessaan Larin ehdotuksen. "Toi on kyllä ihan hyvä idea." 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttää.  
"Totta kai mä tuun. Vaikka sun kuskiks, jos ei muuta", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää takaisin miehelleen.  
"Kyl sä saat luvan tulla ovellekin", sanoo tälle. "Millon sä haluut, et mennään?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Vaikka heti, mut voisin kyl jäädä pötköttelee tähänki", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mulle käy kumpi vaan", sanoo painaessaan läppärin kannen kiinni. Nojaa sitten selkäänsä Laria vasten.  
"Sä saat päättää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos pötkötellää hetki ja mennään sit? Vai onks koht kello jo niin paljon, ettei uskalla häiritä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kello on jotain kuus", vastaa Larille. "Viittiiks sinne kauheen paljon myöhemmin mennä?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihme, ettei sielt maistraatistakaa oo kuulunu mitää, ku eiks siin pitäis mennä jotain viikko?" miettii yhtäkkiä.  
"Mut mennää vaa", sanoo ja nousee ylös sohvalta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sitä todistusta ei saa antaa ennen ku seittemän päivää on kulunu", muistuttaa Laria, "ja postittaminen tuo siihen viel pari päivää lisää. Kyl sen maanataina viimeistään pitäis tulla." Nousee ylös sohvalta Larin jälkeen ja itseään alkaa hieman jännittää.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja todistuksesta.  
"Ai niinhän se olikin", kommentoi ja kääntää katseensa mieheensä.  
"No, ootsä valmis?" kysyy hieman huvittuneemmin mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai mä sit oon valmis", sanoo ja lähtee eteiseen.  
"Täs oo kyl mitää järkee..." mutisee hiljaa itsekseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen mutinat.  
"No ei mennä sit", sanoo ja pysähtyy keskelle eteistä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä nyt sitä tarkottanu", sanoo Larille silmiään pyöräyttäen kuultuaan tämän sanat. "Mua vaan hermostuttaa ja mietin, et ollaanks me ihan oikeesti menos tustuu johonki naiseen vaan siks, et me halutaan lapsi sen kaa?" Koko tilanne on mielestään varsin absurdi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi mun kultaa", lepertelee.  
"Me mennään tutustuu Kirsikkaan, jos saatais siitä meille ystävä. Ja sit ku ollaan tutustuttu, niin voitais alkaa harkita sitä lasta sen kanssa. Tai no mehän se lapsi jostain hommataan, vaikka joltain tuntemattomalta, jos ei tääkään toimi", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpottuneena kuunnellessaan Laria.  
"No toi kuulostaa paremmalta", sanoo ja alkaa laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks tää ollu meijän suunnitelma koko ajan?" kysyy ihmetellen ja laittaa kengät jalkaansa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Tais se olla, mut sit sä aloit vehkota siitä lapsesta niin paljon, et menin ihan sekasin", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mut pitää muistaa, et se lapsihan tässä on koko ajan taustalla. Ei vaan voi ekoilla tapaamisilla alkaa sitä painostaa", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo, tietysti on", sanoo huvittuneena. "Lähetääks sitte?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Mennään mennään. Kuhan kerrot mihin ajetaan", sanoo miehelleen vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty kerron", sanoo hymyillen ja avaa oven, "tai ehkä on parempi, et annan sen osotteen suoraan sulle, kun sä tunnet Vantaan paljon paremmin ku mä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mä nyt mikää Vantaa-ekspertti oo, vaik oonki asunu täällä jo pidemmän aikaa", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No mut silti. Mä oo asunu tääl vast vajaan vuoden", sanoo kävelleessään Larin perässä, "enkä oo ollenkaan varma, et missä se katu on, jolla Kirsikka asuu."

 **Lari**  
  
"No totta. Sano se osote, ni mä kuulostelen et onks tuttu", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Kaivaa kännykän taskustaan ja etsii Kirsikan osoitteen. Näyttää sen sitten Larille.  
"Onks tuttu?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"No eipä vaikuta tutulta", kommentoi nähdessään Kirsikan osoitteen Eliaksen kännykässä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa", sanoo vähän pettyneenä. "No, onneks sulla on navigaattori, niin varmaan löydetään se." Laittaa kännykän takaisin taskuunsa lähestyessään Larin kanssa tämän autoa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No onneks", sanoo ja astuu autoon avattuaan ensin sen ovet.  
"Laita se osote tohon", sanoo Eliakselle ja ojentaa tälle navigaattorin.

 **Elias**  
  
Istuu autoon ja ottaa Larin ojentaman navigaattorin. Näpyttää siihen kadunnimen ja numeron, minkä jälkeen laittaa vempeleen takaisin kojelaudassa olevaan telineeseen.  
"Nyt se ois siellä", sanoo miehelleen ja kiinnittää turvavyön. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä alkaa kirjoittaa osoitetta navigaattoriin. Kiinnittää oman vyönsä, jonka jälkeen käynnistää auton.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy Eliakselta virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari käynnistää auton ja itseään alkaa jännittää hieman enemmän.  
"Oon valmis", vastaa ja väläyttää miehelleen hymyn. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se Kirsikka saattaa vähä ihmetellä, et miks sä et lainaa Antilta sitä kirjaa, vaan siltä", virnistää Eliakselle ja lähtee ajamaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin saattaa, mut mä sävellän sitte jotain selitykseksi", sanoo Larille hymyillen, kun tämä lähtee liikkeelle. 

**Hetken päästä Kirsikan pihassa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
"No niin. Se ois menoa sitten", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Ovat saapuneet navigaattorin osoittamaan paikkaan, ja näpertää turvavyötään auki.  
"Niin se taitaa olla", virnistää Larille jännittyneenä. Avaa sitten auton oven ja astuu ulos. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo pihalla leikkiviä lapsia.  
"Hei, Vili on tuolla", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen ja osoittaa yhtä pojista. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy uteliaana katsomaan lapsia Larin sanojen jälkeen.  
"Kuka noista?" kysyy, vaikka arvelee tietävänsä, sillä yhdellä pojalla on täysin samanväriset hiukset kuin Kirsikalla. 

**Lari**  
  
"No toi", sanoo ja osoittaa poikaa, joka juoksee heidän ohitseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin mä vähän ajattelinki", hymähtää ja katsoo kuinka Vili juoksee toiselle puolelle pihaa.  
"Mennääks sitten kattomaan, josko löydettäis oikee asunto?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni keskellä pihaa eikä välitä, vaikka lapset näkisivät. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille iloisesti, kun tämä ottaa kiinni kädestään. Lähtevät sitten yhdessä kävelemään kohti lähintä rivitaloa. 

**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy postilaatikoiden luokse ja etsii sieltä laatikon, joka on varustettu Kirsikan ja Vilin sukunimellä.  
"Tossa. Monesko asunto se on?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun Larikin pysähtyy, ja tutkii postilaatikoita.  
"Se on kakkonen", vastaa miehelleen ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä kohti rivitalon toista päätyä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aa joo", hymähtää ja lähtee seuraamaan Eliasta kakkosasunnon luokse. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuvat Larin kanssa kakkosasunnon eteen.   
"Siinä se nyt olis", sanoo ja kävelee ovelle.

 **Lari**  
  
Astelee oikean asunnon eteen ja näkee, miten Elias kävelee ovelle. Seuraa miestään.  
"No, kumpi soittaa ovikelloo?" kysyy virnistellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin seuraavan perässä ovelle.  
"Kai mun täytyy", sanoo ja tarkistaa vielä, että asunto on oikea ennen kuin painaa ovikelloa. 

**Lari**  
  
Odottaa jännittyneenä Eliaksen soitettua ovikelloa, että tulisiko Kirsikka avaamaan.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Kuulee ovikellon soivan ja menee avaamaan. Yllättyy tulijoista.  
"Elias... hei", sanoo ystävällisesti ja kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Ja Lari." 

**Elias**  
  
Kirsikka avaa oven ja tämä näyttää yllättyneeltä.  
"Hei vaan ja tota sori, kun me tälleen yhtäkkiä ilmestyttiin..." sanoo vähän epäröivänä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ei se haittaa, tulkaa sisään", sanoo ja antaa miehille tietä.  
"Milläs asialla te ootte?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu peremmälle asuntoon naisen kutsusta.  
"Sä mainitsit Kampissa sen Antin uusimman kirjan, ja mä ajattelin, et voisko sen saada lainaksi, kun kirjastossa ei ollu vapaana?" kysyy kohteliaasti. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Et kehdannu mainita silloin, että sä et oo lukenu sitä", virnistää.  
"Totta kai. Otatteks te kahvia?" kysyy iloisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen perässä sisälle asuntoon ja seuraa keskustelua.  
"Kai me voitas. Vai mitä sanot?" kysyy ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Punastuu pienesti.  
"En mä sit kehdannu, mut aattelin kuitenkin, et ehkä mun vihdoinki kannattais lukee se", sanoo vähän nolona hymyillen. Nyökkää sitten Larin kysymykselle.  
"Joo, kyllä me voidaan ottaa kahvia", vastaa itsekin. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No hyvä, käykää peremmälle, ni mä laitan kahvia", sanoo ja näyttää tietä olohuoneeseen.  
"Mukava, kun tulitte käymään." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo naiselle ja ottaa kenkänsä pois. Menee sitten kodikkaannäköiseen olohuoneeseen ja katsoo kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kengät pois jaloistaan ja astelee olohuoneeseen Eliaksen perässä.  
"Kivannäkönen asunto", kommentoi näkemäänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin on, ihanan valoisa ja värikäs", sanoo Larin kommenttiin ja istahtaa sohvalle. Odottaa Larin istuvan viereensä. Silmänsä tutkivat edelleen asunnon naisellista sisustusta. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen sohvalle ja kietoo toisen kätensä tämän ympärille.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Voi kiitos. Mä en tosiaankaan oo mikään paras sisustaja, mut kyl musta tää on ihan kiva. Sain vähän apua yheltä kaverilta, joka tekee ammatikseen tällästä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja kääntyy sitten Kirsikan puoleen kuunnellen kiinnostuneena tämän sanoja.  
"Aijaa, sepä mukavaa. Sisustaminen on kyl tosi kivaa puuhaa", sanoo tälle ja miettii, mahtaako itse tuntea Kirsikan mainitseman ammattilaisen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tuntiskohan Elias sitä? Ku ne tekee samaa työtä", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai niin", muistaa Eliaksen olevan sisustussuunnittelija.  
"Emilia Niskanen. Tunnetko?" sanoo kaverinsa nimen Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, on tuttu nimi. En kauheen hyvin tunne, mut tunnistan kyl, jos kadulla vastaan tulee", vastaa hymyillen. On itse pitänyt Emliaa aina hieman omituisena, muttei sano sitä ääneen. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Selvä", sanoo ja ottaa kirjahyllystä käsiinsä Antin uusimman kirjan. On järjestänyt Antin kirjat julkaisemisjärjestykseensä.  
"Tässähän tää kirja. Mikset sä muuten lainaa tätä Antilta, jos te kerran ootte hyvii ystävii?" kysyy Eliakselta huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos paljon", sanoo kiittäen kirjasta.  
"No, me ei Antin kans oikeestaan puhuta meijän suhteesta, koska se on vielä vähän kiusallista meille molemmille. Ja tää kirja koskee just sitä", vastaa naisen kysymykseen ja sanansa ovat suurimmaksi osaksi täysin totta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ois se ehkä vähän noloo mennä Antilta pyytää kirjaa lainaks..." toteaa vaisummin.  
"Me nähtiinki sun poika tossa pihalla", mainitsee.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Niin. Joo, Vili tykkää kirmata kavereitten kans ulkona. Nytki se on juossu siellä koko päivän", sanoo huvittuneemmin.  
"Harmi, ku lapset kasvaa niin nopeesti. Kohta Vili on jo teini, eikä sitä sit enää kiinnosta äiti", harmittelee ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen, kun Kirsikka puhuu vilistä.  
"Ootsä harkinnu hankkivas lisää lapsia?" kysyy yhtäkkiä ja yllättää itsensä omalla kysymyksellään täysin.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"No, oishan niitä kiva saada. Naimisiin mä en kyllä tahdo eikä mulla ole aikaa seurustella, niin mitenpä yksin teet lapsen", vastaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee toivonsa kasvavan sisällään Kirsikan sanoista ja vilkaisee Laria nopeasti.  
"Etsä ihan oikeesti haluu naimisiin?" kysyy ja äänestään paistaa hieman läpi toiveikkuutensa. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen vilkaisevan itseään ja tietää, että ovat Eliaksen kanssa vaarallisilla vesillä uteluidensa kanssa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No en ainakaan tällä hetkellä. Mutta en mä kyllä enää vanhanakaan aio mennä naimisiin. Eli tuskin koskaan", sanoo vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Kirsikan vastaukselle, eikä uskalla udella enempää. Katselee Antin kirjaa käsissään ja miettii, että ehkä todella voivat saada Kirsikasta äidin tulevalle lapselle tai jopa useammalle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Me ainaki mennään naimisiin", paljastaa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai? Ihanaa! Tai siis mä tarkotan, et onneks olkoon", sanoo iloiten. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari paljastaa, että ovat menossa naimisiin.  
"Kiitos paljon", sanoo Kirsikalle hymyillen onnellisena. "Häät on itse asiassa jo vajaan kolmen viikon päästä." 

**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta.  
"Kun tää välttämättä halus saman päivän millon me alettiin virallisesti seurustella", sanoo kiusoitellen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Vähän siistiä. Mä intoilen aina, jos joku muu menee naimisiin. Olin innoissani, kun Kimi kerto Iidan ja Jannen häistä, vaikka en mä kyseisiä ihmisiä tunnekaan, paitsi Jannen oon nähny muutaman kerran Vilin treeneissä", selittää.  
"Oho, kolme viikkoo..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ite halusit meijän Italian lomasta häämatkan", sanoo Larille takaisin virnistäen. Kuuntelee sitten Kirsikan intoilua.  
"Kiinnostaisko sua tulla mun ja Larin häihin?" kysyy tältä hymyileväisenä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Enkä halunnu", sanoo virnistäen. Ja yllättyy Eliaksen kysyessä Kirsikalta häistä jo nyt.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"No kiinnostaa, mutta miten sä kysyt mua, kun eihän me edes tunneta? Ja mihin mä Vilin pistän?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Larin sanoille. Kuuntelee sitten Kirsikkaa.  
"No se nyt oli vaan ehdotus, en mä itekään oikeen tiiäm mistä se tuli", naurahtaa, "mut Antti on kans luvannu tulla ja se tapaa fanejaan tosi mielellään, niin ajattelin, että sä saattaisit haluta tavata sen..." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai Antti on ihan ookoo sen kanssa, että te menette naimisiin?" utelee.  
"No kyllä mä tulen, jos mä vaan saan Vilille hoitajan", sanoo alkaen stressata.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ota poika mukaan. Kimi on tulossa myös", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, Antti on onnellinen meijän puolesta", sanoo naiselle. _Tai niin se ainakin väittää_ , lisää mielessään.  
"Ja ota ihmeessä Vili mukaan", kommentoi Larin sanoja. Itseään alkaa kuitenkin hieman hirvittää vieraiden lukumäärä, mikä vaatisi kyllä isomman tilan kuin kerrostalokolmio... 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ootteks te nyt ihan tosissanne?" kysyy epäuskoisena.  
"Mä en vaan voi ymmärtää, että miten te haluutte mut teidän häihin", sopertaa ja huomaa kahvin tippuneen.  
"Mut käykää pöytään, kahvi on valmista." 

**Elias**  
  
Ei onnekseen ehdi vastata Kirsikalle mitään, kun tämä sanoo kavin olevan valmis. Ei tiedä yhtäänm mitä sanoa naiselle ja parjaa itseään siitä, että toppuutteli kotona Larin innostuneisuutta, mutta menikin sitten itse möläyttelemään asioita.   
"Sori", mutisee hiljaa Larille nolostuneena. Nousee sitten sohvalta ja lähtee kohti keittiötä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mistä?" kysyy huvittuneena Eliaksen hiljaisille mutinoille ja lähtee tämän perässä keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
"No siitä, ku vähän mokasin meijän suunnitelman", vastaa hiljaa. "Mitä me oikeen vastataan tolle?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään", vastaa kuiskaten.  
"Tarviiks sille vastata mitään?" miettii huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai sille sitten tarvii", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. Pääsee sitten keittiöön ja istahtaa pöydän ääreen. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu pöytään Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Juotteks te kahvit mustana vai otattekste maitoo, kermaa tai sokerii?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Me juodaan molemmat mustana", vastaa naisen kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkäilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Joo, mustana kelpaa", vastaa ja katsoo miestään.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Oi ku te ootte söpöjä. Kimi kerto, et te ootte Jannen ja Iidan tytön kummisetiä, mites vauvan kans?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle, kun tämä kutsuu heitä söpöiksi ja ottaa puheeksi Hillan.  
"Se on vähän sairastellu viime aikoina, samoin ku Iida ja Janne, mut nyt alkaa olla jo kaikki terveitä", kertoo. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ootteks te paljon päässy hoitaa sitä ja kokeilee perhe-elämää?" kysyy virnistäen eikä tiedä, miten asia voisi koskettaa miehiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aika vähän me ollaan hoidettu tähän mennessä, mut kyllähän se perhe-elämä kiinnostaa", vastaa menemättä sen enempää yksityiskohtiin. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Te siis haluisitte lapsia?" kysyy uteliaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Kirsikan uteliaisuudesta.  
"Hmm, tota... Voitasko puhuu jostain muusta?" 

**Elias**  
  
Ei vastaa Kirsikan uteluihin, vaan ottaa Larin käden omaansa.  
"Kyl me varmaan voidaan vaihtaa aihetta, jos sä haluut", sanoo miehelleen pienesti hymyillen ja puristaa hellästi tämän kättä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä ottaa kädestään kiinni.  
"No siis voidaan me tästä puhuu, jos sä vaan haluut. Mut lapset on mulle aika arka aihe", sanoo pienesti peitellen oikeaa syytä, miksi ovat ottaneet yhteyttä Kirsikkaan. Puristaa Eliaksen kättä kädessään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä ymmärrän", sanoo ja suukottaa miehensä poskea, "puhutaan vaan jostain muusta." Päättää tehdä kuten Lari sanoo, sillä ei halua möläytellä enää yhtään enempää. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Hälytyskellonsa alkavat soimaan Larin puhuessa lapsien olevan tälle arka aihe. Itsensä tekisi enemmän kuin mieli udella lisää, mutta ei vaan voi.  
"Okei, sanoitteks te, et ootte menos häämatkalle? Millos te lähette?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu hieman, kun Kirsikka kysyy häämatkasta ja ainakin toistaiseksi jättää lapsiasiasta utelemisen.  
"Joo, meijän häät on tiistaina 22. päivä, niin me lähetään saman viikon torstaina Firenzeen", kertoo naiselle iloisena. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ihanaa, mä en ookaan käyny ulkomailla sitten Vilin syntymän", harmittelee.  
"Mut älkää pelätkö, en oo änkeemässä mukaan."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee naiselle.  
"Etköhän säkn jossain vaiheessa pääse, joko Vilin kanssa tai ilman", sanoo tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kimi varmasti mielellään kattois poikaansa tollasen reissun ajan", virnistää Kirsikalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä varmaan katsois", tyytyy hymähtämään, sillä ei tunne Kimiä ollenkaan kuin pelkästään Larin kertoman perusteella. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Nii totta. Onhan Vilillä isäkin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, se on ihan hyvä, ettei sun tarvii yksin pojasta huolehtia", hymyilee Kirsikalle ja ottaa pienen hörpyn kahvista, jonka saa eteensä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hörppää kahvistaan.  
"Mitä sä muuten aattelit, ku Kimi otti suhun yhteyttä ja sano haluavansa ruveta isäks lapselle?" kysyy mietteliäänä naiselta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No olihan se yllätys. Mut olin mä sitä jo viis vuotta yksin hoitanu, ni en osannu olettaa, et Kimiä kiinnostais", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
Mielenkiintonsa nousee, kun Lari kysyy Kirsikalta Kimistä. Juo kahviaan kuunnellessaan naisen vastausta.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Mut sit mä aattelin, et mikäpä siinä, jos se oikeesti on tosissaan. Ja hyvin on näyttäny toimivan", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Välil mä mietin, et oltaispa me oltu kunnollinen perhe jo Vilin syntymästä asti, mut käyhän tää näinki", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eikö sun ja Kimin välille voi tulla mitään romanttista suhdetta?" kysyy uteliaana, sillä se ei käynyt mielestään täysin varmaksi Kirsikan sanoista. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen kysymykselle, mutta samalla kauhistuu tajutessaan, että jos Kirsikka ja Kimi alkaisivat seurustella, niin tuskin lapsen saaminen olisi enää mahdollista Kirsikan kanssa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No ei enää. Me ollaan kuitenkin jo yli siitä teini-iästä, jolloin mä tulin raskaaks. Kimille mä olin vaan yks pano, mut mulle Kimi oli enemmän. Sit ku se ilmotti, ettei se aio olla missään tekemisis lapsen tai mun kanssa, ni mulle oli selvää, et mä pääsen siitä yli enkä tuhlaa siihen idioottiin sekuntiaan..." selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
On helpottunut Kirsikan vastuksesta, sillä tämän suhde Kimin kanssa olisi varsin tehokkaasti torpannut itsensä ja Larin lapsisuunnitelmat naisen kanssa.  
"Se on hyvä, että oot päässy siitä yli", sanoo ja juo lisää kahvia. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mulle on tärkeintä se, että Kimi saa tavata poikaansa ja Vili isäänsä. Onhan ne kuitenkin verisukua toisilleen", sanoo Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
Nyökkää naisen sanoille.  
"Se on mun mielestäkin tärkeetä, etta lapsi saa nähdä molempia vanhempia", sanoo. Tapasi itse oman isänsä ensimmäistä kertaa ollessaan kahdeksan, joten osaa kyllä samaistua Vilin tilanteeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Samaa mieltä", kommentoi.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Niinpä. Ja sitten se yhteishuoltajuus oli paras vaihtoehto, kun mä oon opettaja, niin joudun välillä tekeen pitkää päivää, ja sit joskus tulee jotain luokkaretkiä sun muita. Et saa Vili olla välillä isänsäkin kanssa", selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ymmärrän kyllä", sanoo Kirsikalle. Alkaa sitten miettiä, miten järjestäisivät oman lapsen äidin näkemisen, jos ja kun sellaisen Larin kanssa saavat joko Kirsikan kanssa tai jonkun muun. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja sille ajatukselle, että heillä olisi joskus tulevaisuudessa mahdollisesti lapsi. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille takaisin ja olettaa tämänkin ajattelevan tulevia lapsia. Lomittaa sormensa miehensä sormien kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Juo kahviaan vapaalla kädellään pitäen samalla toista kättä Eliaksen kädessä. Katsoo välillä Eliasta ja välillä Kirsikkaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Juo kahviaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa toinen käsi Larin kädessä.  
"Hyvää kahvia", heittää sitten vain sanoakseen jotain. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo Eliaksen kehuihin.  
"Missäs päin te muuten asuttekaan?" kysyy uteliaammin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Me asutaan kans Vantaalla", vastaa Kirsikalle, "vähän eri suunnalla vaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tuol Tikkurilan suunnalla", sanoo ja saa kahvin juotua.  
"Pitäskö meijän alkaa lähtee? Tultiin hakee toi kirja vaan", kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl me voitais ruveta lähtemään", vastaa Larille ja juo kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Oli tosi kiva tutustua vähän paremmin", sanoo sitten hymyillen Kirsikalle.

 **Lari**  
  
Nousee pöydästä Eliaksen sanojen jälkeen.  
"Joo, kiitos kahvista. Anteeks, että tultiin näin yllättäen", sanoo tosissaan.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, oli kiva tutustua, ja kiva kun kävitte", sanoo ja alkaa keräilemään kahvikuppeja pöydästä.  
"Pitäs varmaan toi Vili houkutella sisälle. Mitenköhän se onnistuu?" miettii huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee myös pöydästä.  
"En osaa sanoo, ku ei oo kokemusta lapsista", hymähtää Kirsikalle ja lähtee olohuoneeseen, johon jätti Antin kirjan. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Huvittuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Enhän mä sitä tarkoittanut, että sun pitäis osata", sanoo Eliakselle lähtien kohti eteistä ja avaten ulko-oven.  
"Vili! Tuuppas jo kotiin", huutaa pihalle, mutta poika ei tee elettäkään tullakseen lähemmäs äitiään. 

**Elias**  
  
Nappaa kirjan kainaloonsa ja tarttuu sitten uudestaan Laria kädestä. Lähtee miehensä kanssa eteiseen laittamaan kenkiä jalkaan. On huvittunut, kun Vili jatkaa ulkona olemista Kirsikasta välittämättä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Pudistelee päätään huvittuneempana.  
"Ei sitten, kun ei kiinnosta tulla. Paljon mielenkiintoisempaa tekemistä", sanoo virnistäen Larille ja Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen johdattamana eteiseen laittamaan kenkiä jalkaan. Naurahtaa, kun Kirsikka kertoo, ettei Viliä kiinnosta tulla tämän luokse. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä muistan itekin tykänneeni tossa iässä ihan hirveesti olla ulkona", kommentoi huvittuneena ja saa sitten kengät jalkaan.  
"Mut me tosiaan lähetään nyt Larin kans, yritä sä saada toi vintiö sisälle", virnistää naiselle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mäkin muistan", sanoo itsekin miehensä perään ja astuu Eliaksen kanssa ulos asunnosta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Eiköhän se tule sieltä viimeistään, kun tulee nälkä tai jano", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Onneks huomenna ei ole koulua", jatkaa.  
"Moi ja kiva oikeesti, kun kävitte. Tuun mielelläni teidän häihin, jos vaan voin ottaa pojan mukaan tai saan sen hoitoon."

 **Elias  
**  
"Kiitos, että saatiin tulla ja kiitti tästä kirjasta", sanoo naiselle. "Ja häihin voit tietty ottaa Vilin mukaan, jos ei hoitajaa löydy." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tietenkin otat pojan mukaan", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään autolle Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ole hyvä. Ei kiirettä sen palauttamisen kanssa", sanoo virnistäen Eliakselle jääden katsomaan rakastavaisten poistumista autolleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä sä sen häissä takasin saat", sanoo vielä virnistäen Kirsikalle ja kääntää tälle sitten selkänsä lähtiessään Larin kanssa kohti autoa.  
"Että sellanen visiitti", hymähtää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Jep", hymähtää miehensä sanoille visiitistä.  
"Että tollanen se Kirsikka on", sanoo huvittuneempana astellessaan autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä oot sitä mieltä?" kysyy Larilta ja miettii pitääkö miehensä Kirsikasta. "Onks meijän suunnitelma vielä voimassa, kun näit millanen se on?" Saapuvat sitten autolle ja odottaa Larin aukaisevan ovet.

 **Lari**  
  
"No utelias se ainaki on", virnistää.  
"Mut huomasin kyllä, miten lapsirakas se on ja se välittää Vilistä ihan hirveesti", kertoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kyselee kysymyksiään. Aukaisee auton ovet Eliakselle ja istuu kuskin paikalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tosi utelias", tarkentaa virnistäen miehensä sanoja. Istuu autoon ja vetää oven kiinni.  
"Ja se ei haluu naimisiin, mut silti haluis lisää lapsia", sanoo kiinnittäessään turvavyötä. Ajattelee toiveikkaana, että heidän suunnitelmansa toteutuminen on hyvinkin mahdollista, riippuen tietysti siitä, mitä Kirsikka on asiasta mieltä sitten, kun päättävät sen ottaa puheeksi tämän kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
On juuri käynnistämässä autoaan, kunnes huomionsa kiinnittyy taas Viliin.  
"Kato nyt tota", sanoo ja osoittaa poikaa, joka näyttää todella onnelliselta kirmatessaan ulkona.  
"Mä niin toivon, et meil on tollanen joku päivä." 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan kuullessaan Larin sanat ja hymyilee Vilille, joka juoksee ympärinsä naama virneessä.  
"Olisko sulla välii saataisko me poika vai tyttö?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mitään välii, tai no. Poikaa mä varmaan osaisin paremmin käsitellä", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sama juttu, mut kyl me tytönkin kanssa pärjättäis", sanoo Larille ja hymyilee itsekin, "ja olishan meillä lapsen äiti ja Iida neuvomassa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, kyl me pärjättäis. Pakkohan meijän olis", sanoo virnistäen ja katsoo edelleen Viliä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep", sanoo ja katseensa seuraa Viliä.  
"Mä oon ihan varma, et tullaan saamaan lapsi", sanoo Larille lempeästi. Tietää tämän toivovan lasta vielä itseäänkin enemmän.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mua vaan huolestuttaa jo nyt, et mitä jos meijän lasta kiusataan koulussa, ku sil on kaks isää ja yks äiti. Ja et se asuu isiensä kanssa", miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Se on kyl ihan mahollista, et niin käy", huokaisee, "mut ei me sille mitään voida – varsinkaan vielä, kun ei oo lastakaan ees." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin", huokaisee ja käynnistää auton.  
"Ihaillaaks viel Vilii vai lähetääks kotiin?" kysyy virnistäen mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lähetään kotiin", vastaa Larille, kun tämä viimein käynnistää auton.  
"Et kai sä muuten oo unohtanu, et mitä sun piti tehä ennen ku päätettiinki tulla tänne?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Miettii hetken Eliaksen kysymystä.  
"Hmm, en mä taida muistaa", valehtelee.  
"Muistuta vähä."

 **Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan, kun Lari väittää, ettei tämä muista.  
"Se liittyy jotenkin sun suuhun", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aa, nyt mä tiiän", sanoo ja suutelee Eliasta.  
"Tossa." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoessa, että tämä muistaa, ja nauttii saamastaan suudelmasta.  
"No ei se kyl siinä ollu", tuhahtaa sitten miehensä jälkimmäisille sanoille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiku se taiski liittyy jotenki syömiseen, jos mä en ihan väärin muista", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin liittyikin", sanoo ja pyöräyttää silmiään Larin virneelle.  
"Susta taitaa oikeesti olla kiva kiusata mua?" 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä siitä nauti, vaik ihan kivaa se välillä on", myöntää ja sammuttaa auton yhtäkkiä.  
"Mitäs jos mä söisinki sut nyt?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena miehensä sanoille, mutta hämmästyy tämän sammuttaessa auton. Menee hieman punaiseksi Larin ehdotuksen järkyttäessä ja ehkä hieman houkutellessa itseään.  
"Siis tääl autossa?" kysyy epäuskoisena. "Aja sit edes johonki syrjempään."


	52. Chapter 52

**Osa 52   
**

**Lari**  
  
"No täällä tietysti", virnistää ja katsoo pihan lapsia käynnistäen samalla auton.  
"Joo, ehkä parempi, että mä en syö sua noitten edessä", päästää suustaan ja lähtee ajamaan autoa etsiäkseen jotain syrjäisempää paikkaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Lari vaikuttaa olevan ihan tosissaan, ja tuntee alkavansa kiihottua jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Sitten Lari lähtee ajamaan jonnekin etsien syrjäisempää paikkaa pois lasten silmistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ajettuaan hetken löytää pienen polun, joka johtaa jonnekin metsään.  
"Onks tää tarpeeks syrjässä?" kysyy mieheltään edelleen virnuillen, kun kääntyy pienelle polulle.

 **Elias**  
  
"Aja viel vähän pidemmälle", sanoo hiljaa ja vilkuilee virnuilevaa miestään. _Mä en oo ikinä harrastanu seksii autossa..._ toteaa itselleen epäuskoisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Ajaa pidemmälle Eliaksen käskystä ja saapuu tien päähän, joka ei johda mihinkään kuin keskelle metsää.  
"Noni, tää saa luvan kelvata", virnistää ja sammuttaa auton. Kääntää katseensa mieheensä ja suutelee tätä osoittaen päällään auton takapenkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari ajaa pidemmälle pikkutien päähän saakka ja sammuttaa sitten auton moottorin. Saa mieheltään suudelman ja tuntee tämän osoittavan kohti takapenkkiä päällään, mikä saa halunsa kasvamaan entisestään. Joutuu irtautumaan miehensä huulista, jotta pääsee kipuamaan etupenkiltä takapenkille.

 **Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksen huulista ja kapuaa etupenkiltä takapenkille.  
"Mitenköhän tää ois järkevintä? En oo ikinä autossa tehny tätä..." miettii ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
"En oo mäkään... Tääl on kyl vähän ahdasta", sanoo, "mut eiköhän me jotenkin mahuta." Katselee ympärilleen ja saa idean.  
"Mitä jos kaadetaan noi selkänojat, ni saatais vähän lisää tilaa?" ehdottaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä idea muruseni", sanoo ja alkaa kaataa auton takapenkin selkänojia taaksepäin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee huvittuneena, kun Lari kutsuu itseään muruseksi. Auttaa miestään selkänojien kaatamisessa takaluukkuun. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan kaadettua selkänojat kaappaa Eliaksen päälleen.  
"Tuus tänne... vai pitiks mun syyä sut, eikä toisinpäin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari kaappaa itsensä tämän päälle.  
"Kyl sä kovin uhkasit syyä mut", virnistää takaisin ja painautuu suutelemaan miestään antaumuksella. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää Eliaksen alleen samalla, kun vastaa tämän suudelmaan.  
"No... ehkä mä syön", sanoo ja pujottaa päänsä tämän paidan alle alkaen näykkiä tämän nännejä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kääntävän itsensä tämän alle suudelman yhteydessä. Sitten miehensä pää pujahtaa paitansa alle, ja tuntee tämän alkavan näykkiä nännejään. Voihkaisee mielihyvästä, ja farkkunsa kiristävät jo ikävästi. Omat kätensä hakeutuvat Larin alaselälle ja ujuttaa ne tämän paidan sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kädet alaselällään. Jatkaa tämän nännien näykkimistä ja siirtää omat kätensä tämän farkkujen vyölle alkaen avata sitä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari jatkaa nänniensä näykimistä ja alkaa avata vyötään, jolloin hengityksensä kiihtyy nautintonsa lisääntyessä. Pakittaa omat kätensä pois miehensä paidan alta ja siirtää ne tämän pepulle. Puristaa Larin pakaroita tämän housujen päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmhhh", murahtaa, kun tuntee Eliaksen puristavan pakaroitaan. Lopettaa miehen nännien näykkimisen ja alkaa suukottaa tämän rintakehää edelleen paidan alla jatkaen samalla tämän vyön kimpussa. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun Lari alkaa suukottaa rintakehäänsä. Vie omat kätensä miehensä pakaroilta tämän vyölle ja alkaa näpertää sitä auki. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa viimein Eliaksen vyön auki ja alkaa sen jälkeen riisua miehen farkkuja avaten ensin vetoketjun. Huokaa syvemmin, kun tuntee Eliaksen käsien näpertävän vyötään auki. 

**Elias**  
  
Vyönsä aukeaa, ja Lari alkaa risua farkkuja aloittaen vetoketjusta lievittäen kiristävää tunnettaan. Pujottaa miehensä vyön kielen pois soljesta ja avaa sitten napin ja vetoketjun tämän housuista. 

**Lari**  
  
Hivuttaa Eliaksen farkkuja alemmas tarttuen samalla tämän boksereihin ja vetäen niitä alemmas farkkujen mukana. Näkee pian Eliaksen kovuuden kovempana allaan ja virnistää leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari alkaa vetää boksereitaan pois yhdessä farkkujen kanssa, ja huokaisee helpottuneena, kun kovuutensa pääse vapaaksi. Ei yletä enää miehensä housuihin, joten tarttuu tämän paitaan ja alkaa vetää sitä vauhdilla pois tämän päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vetäessä paitansa pois vauhdilla tarttuu itse samanaikaisesti tämän kovuuteen kietoen oman kätensä sen ympärille ja alkaen liikuttaa kättään kovuuden varrella. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Lari tarttuu kovuuteensa ja alkaa hyväillä sitä. Viskaa Larin paidan etupenkin suuntaan ja alkaa sitten hieroa tämän nännejä peukaloillaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen ynähdyksistä ja liikkeistä erittäin paljon. Asettaa suunsa miehensä kovuuden päähän ja lipaisee sitä hellästi. Huokaa, kun tuntee Eliaksen hierovan nännejään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lariih..." hengähtää, kun tuntee tämän kielen lipaisevan kovuutensa päätä. Upottaa toisen kätensä tämän hiuksiin, kuin ei muualle enää yletä, ja tukistaa hellästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä?" kysyy huvittuneena, kun kuulee Eliaksen hengähdykset. Miehensä upottaa tämän toisen käden hiuksiinsa ja tukistaa itseään hellästi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toi... tuntu niin hyvältä", vastaa miehelleen huohottaen ja liikahtaa hieman kärsimättömänä, sillä haluaa tämän jatkavan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai..." aloittaa ja lipaisee uudestaan tämän kovuuden kärkeä, "... tää vai?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Just se!" huoahtaa äänekkäästi Larin lipaistessa uudestaan tämän kielellä. Tarttuu toisella kädellään penkkiin ja puristaa sitä voimakkaasti. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanojen ansiosta ja lipaisee kolmannen kerran tämän kovuuden kärkeä – jo hieman rajummin. Upottaa viimein hehkuvan kovuuden suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hengityksensä käy epätasaisemmaksi, kun Lari lipaisee kolmannen kerran ja ottaa sitten itsensä tämän suuhun. Tukistaa miestään voimakkaammin nautintonsa kasvaessa entisestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee ja imee vuorotellen miehensä kovuutta ja kuulee tämän epätasaisemmat hengitykset. Elias tukistaa itseään, ja päästää raskaamman huokaisun. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee huippunsa lähestyvän kovaa vauhtia, mutta yrittää sinnitellä. Heittää päätään puolelta toiselle auton penkillä ja voihkii ollessaan erittäin kiihottunut. 

**Lari**  
  
Samalla, kun miehensä on suussaan, hipelöi tämän rintaa, haluten saada tämän laukeamaan. Jatkaa liikehdintää Eliaksen kovuudella.

 **Elias**  
  
Larin hipelöinti rinnallaan yhdistettynä tämän suuhun kovuudellaan saa orgasmin vyörymään kehonsa läpi. Laukeaa voimalla miehensä suuhun ja jää sen päätteeksi huohottelemaan silmät kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee viimein Eliaksen laukeavan voimalla suuhunsa. Nielaisee kaiken kerralla suuhunsa ja vetää kovuuden pois suustaan. Suukottaa miehensä rintakehää siirtyen samalla kohti tämän huulia. Saavutettuaan Eliaksen huulet antaa tälle kiihkeänpuoleisen kielisuudelman. 

**Elias**  
  
Pian tuntee miehensä suukottavan rintakehäänsä ja siirtyvän ylöspäin aina huulille saakka. Vastaa Larin kielisuudelmaan innokkaasti maistaen itsensä tämän suussa. 

**Lari**  
  
Suutelee edelleen miestään virnistäen samalla.  
"Mmmh, ihana olit... Ja oot edellee", saa sanotuksi suudelman lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin huulia vasten.  
"Nii oot säkin", hengähtää ja jatkaa miehensä suutelua kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kietovan tämän kädet ympärilleen sanojensa jälkeen. Vastaa edelleen miehensä suuteluun. 

**Elias**  
  
Liu'uttaa toista kättään alaspäin miehensä selällä samalla, kun jatkaa tämän suutelua. Kätensä päästyä Larin alaselälle, alkaa hitaasti työntää sitä tämän housujen sisälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Huahtaa tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden työntyvän housujensa sisäpuolelle samalla, kun tämä suutelee itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää suudelman lomasta kuullessaan miehensä huahtavan. Alkaa hivuttaa tämän housuja ja boksereita pois tämän päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tuntiessaan Eliaksen hivuttavan housujaan ja boksereitaan pois yltään. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin virneen huuliaan vasten ja suutelee tätä uudelleen. Vetää sitten housut miehensä takapuolen yli ja tarttuu tämän kovuuteen, jota alkaa pumpata hitaasti. Toisen kätensä jättää Larin pepulle puristamaan pakaroita.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mmh, Elias", sanoo nautinnollisesti huokaillen miehensä nimeä tuntiessaan tämän teot ihollaan. Hengähtää tajutessaan Eliaksen tarttuvan kovuuteensa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehensä huokailuille ja tunkee kielensä tutkimaan Larin suuta samalla, kun alkaa hyväillä tätä rajummin. Siirtää toisen kätensä tämän pepulta tämän kiveksille ja pyörittelee niitä kämenellään. 

**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen hiuksiin tämän alkaessa hyväillä itseään rajummin. Raottaa suutaan, jotta Eliaksen kieli pääsisi sinne paremmin. Tuntee pian saavuttavansa huippunsa, kun mies siirtää tämän kämmenen kiveksilleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari tarttuu hiuksiinsa ja päästää kielensä paremmin tämän suuhun. Hieroo kieltään miehensä kieltä vasten ja siirtää kätensä tämän kovuuden päähän alkaen hyväillä sitä peukalollaan pyörivin liikkein. Toinen kätensä jatkaa Larin kivesten kimpussa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmmh, Elias", huohottaa miehensä tekemisille ja sulkee silmänsä nautinnosta vastaten kuitenkin Eliaksen antamaan kielisuudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Nopeuttaa tahtiaan miehensä kovuudella yhä suudellessaan tätä. Puristaa Larin kiveksiä voimakkaasti ja yrittää saada tämän laukeamaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä Eliaksen hiuksilta penkkiin. Ottaa kiinni penkistä ja jäykistyy lauetessaan Eliaksen kädelle. Ei vaan voi itselleen mitään, että tämän teot saivat itsessään aikaan jonkinmoista reaktiota.

 **Elias**  
  
Kun Lari siirtää tämän käden hiuksistaan penkkiin, tietää tämän orgasmin olevan lähellä. Heti sen jälkeen tunteekin miehensä jäykistyvän, ja tämä laukeaa kädelleen. Irrottaa huulensa tämän huulista ja pumppaa Larin tyhjäksi. Vie sitten likaisen kätensä suulleen.  
"Mmmh", sanoo nuollessaan sormensa puhtaaksi.

 **Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja katsoo, miten Elias pumppaa itsensä tyhjäksi ja nuolee sen jälkeen tämän sormet puhtaaksi.  
"Mmmh", sanoo nauttien kaikesta äsken tapahtuneesta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun saa nuoltua sormensa puhtaiksi, alkaa silittää Larin hiuksia.  
"Mmm... sä oot ihana", huokaa rentoutuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No ehkä vähän. Sä oot kyl tosi ihana", huokaa ja kiepsahtaa Eliaksen viereen.  
"Jäädääks tähän?" kysyy virnistäen makoillessaan takapenkillä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei vähän, vaan paljon", virnistää miehelleen, kun tämä kiepsahtaa viereensä.  
"Jäädään vaan", vastaa ja kääntyy hieman kyljelleen päästäkseen lähemmäs Laria.

 **Lari**  
  
Ottaa paremman asennon Eliaksen vieressä ja alkaa silitellä tämän kylkeä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari alkaa silittää kylkeään.  
"Ei kai me tähän sentää aamuun saakka jäädä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei kai sitte", sanoo virnistäen, mutta ei tee elettäkään noustakseen takapenkiltä etupenkille ja alkaakseen laittaa vaatteita ylleen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Tekiskö sun sit oikeesti mieli?" kysyy huvittuneena ja sipaisee miestään poskesta.  
"En mä ainakaan osaa nukkuu ilman peittoo", sanoo sitten painautuessaan lähemmäs Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä vähän tekis, mut ihan miten sä haluut. Voidaan mennä kotiin nukkumaan lämpimien peittojen alle", sanoo virnistellen tuntien Eliaksen sipaisevan poskeaan.  
"Mä oon ainaki sun tyyny", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin ootkin", sanoo virnistäen, "mut mä tarviin peiton kans." Huomaa sitten takaluukussa kassin ja ilmeensä kirkastuu välittömästi.  
"Toi meijän piknikkikassi on jääny tänne, siellähän on se iso viltti", sanoo Larille innostuneena. Kurottautuu miehensä yli saadakseen napattua kassin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä hätä keinot keksii", virnistää ja auttaa Eliasta nappaamaan kassin.  
"Pärjäätsä tällä?" kysyy ottaessaan kassista vilttiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Pärjään oikeen hyvin", vastaa hymyillen ja nappaa viltin itselleen, kun Lari saa sen pois kassista. Levittää viltin molempien päälle ja palaa miehensä kainaloon asettaen päänsä tämän rintakehälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks on kesä, ni ei tartte palella, vaik onki tällänen ohkasempi peitto", sanoo ääneen ja alkaa silittää miehensä hiuksia.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jep, tuskin meille ainakaan kylmä tulee", sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä Larin alkaessa silittää hiuksiaan. Huokaisee onnellisena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Väsyttääkö mun pientä kultaa?" kysyy virnistäen, kun Elias sulkee tämän silmät. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä vähän", vastaa hymyillen. Vaikka kello ei olekaan vielä kovin paljon, niin alkaa silti olla kohta valmis nukkumaan. Pitää silmänsä kiinni ja silittää miehensä kylkeä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen vastaukselle ja tuntee tämän alkavan silittää kylkeään. Sulkee itsekin silmänsä jo hieman haukotellen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Taitaa suakin vähän väsyttää?" kysyy virnistäen, kun tuntee ja kuulee Larin haukottelevan. Huomaa sitten itsekin haukottelevansa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Sä et taida tuntee mua yhtään. Mua väsyttää yleensä aina seksin jälkeen, ku sä väsytät mut", sanoo virnistäen ja haukottelee uudestaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä sut tunnen ihan tarpeeks hyvin", virnistää ja nousee sitten ylös Larin kainalosta vetääkseen housunsa takaisin ylös.  
"Mun täytyy käydä tuol pihalla", sanoo miehelleen ja avaa toisen takaoven. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy, kun Elias nousee pois kainalostaan ja alkaa vetää tämän housuja jalkaan. Seuraa katseellaan Eliaksen pukeutumista ja päättää katsoa, minne tämä menisi. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka näyttää hieman hämmentyneeltä.  
"Mä meen vaan asioille tonne puskan viereen", sanoo tälle ja astuu ulos autosta. Onnekseen itsellään on edelleen kengät jalassa, sillä ei halua mitään haavoja jalkapohjiinsa.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No sit mä katon, ku sä asioit", virnistää ja nousee istuma-asentoon nähdäkseen miehensä asioillaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin sanat kävellessään ja hymähtää huvittuneena. Päästyään puskan viereen kääntyy tarkoituksella selin autoon, jotta miehensä ei näe mitään muuta kuin itsensä takaapäin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kultaa, rakaas", sanoo anellen.  
"Näytä mulle sun etupuoltakin", virnistää, "vaikka ei tossa pepussakaan mitään vikaa oo, todellakaan." 

**Elias**  
  
Ei välitä miehensä aneluista, vaan hoitaa asiointinsa piilossa tämän katseelta. Kun on valmis, laittaa housunsa kiinni ja lähtee virnistäen kävelemään takaisin autolle. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen kävelevän virnistäen takaisin luokseen.  
"Mitä virnistät?" kysyy muka loukkaantuneena.  
"Mä en sit saanu nähä sitä." 

**Elias**  
  
Menee takaisin autoon ja sulkee oven perässään.  
"Sä näit sen ihan vähän aikaa sitten aika läheltä", sanoo tälle virnistäen ja ottaa ensin kengät ja sitten farkut pois jalastaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mut silti. Pikku-Elias ois voinu näyttäytyy mulle uudestaan", virnuilee leveästi.

 **Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa Larille kömpiessään takaisin tämän viereen viltin alle boksereissa ja t-paidassa.  
"Ei se halunnu näyttäytyy", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai se sano niin?" kysyy huvittuneemmin. Kietoo kätensä tiukemmin Eliaksen ympärille ja alkaa hipelöidä tämän vartaloa käsillään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin se sano", vastaa nyökytellen. Larin kietoessa tämän kädet tiukemmin ympärilleen, antaa tälle suukon. Tuntee samalla mehensä käsien alkavan hipelöidä vartaloaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Hivuttaa kätensä Eliaksen paidan sisään virnistellen samalla leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari kädet löytävät tien paitansa sisään.  
"Et kai sä vaan haluu toista kierrosta?" kysyy muka pettyneenä, kun näkee miehensä leveän virneen tämän kasvoilla. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää huulensa Eliaksen kaulalle alkaen näykkiä sitä pienesti.  
"Haittaisko sua hirveesti?" kuiskaa miehen korvaan jatkaen pian tämän kaulan näykkimistä ja ylävartalon hivelemistä.


	53. Chapter 53

**Osa 53   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh", sanoo, kun Lari alkaa näykkiä kaulaansa.  
"Ei kai", huokaa tuntiessaan miehensä kädet hivelemässä vartaloaan ja tämän näykkäisyt kaulallaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai?" kysyy hämmentyneenä ja samalla huvittuneena.  
"Vai väsyttääks sua liikaa?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei, ku mun nimi on Elias", sanoo virnistäen, "ja mun väsymys katos jo... et älä vaan lopeta." 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat väsymyksen katoamisesta.  
"Ihanaa", sanoo ja alkaa kääntää Eliaksen kyljelleen vasten itseään, jotta itsensä olisi helpompi toteuttaa suunnitelmansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin alkavan kääntää itseään kyljelleen.  
"Siel kassis olis muuten yks juttu, mitä mä halusin, et sä käytät..." huokaisee ja alkaa kiihottua ajatuksesta saada Lari sisäänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee hämmentyneenä Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Siis tuolla piknikkikassissa vai? Mitä sä oot sinne jemmannu?" kysyy huvittuneena ja alkaa kaivaa kassia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Siellä just", virnistää, "sisätaskussa." Laittoi sinne liukkarituubin ennen silloista piknikkiä, muttei keronut Larille. Harmikseen tuubille ei kyseisellä reissulla ollut mitään käyttöä, mutta nyt on... 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa kaivaa piknik-kassin sisätaskua Eliaksen ohjeet kuultuaan. Käsiinsä osuu jonkunlainen tuubi ja arvaakin mikä on kyseessä ennen kuin itse näkee sitä. Ottaa tuubin pois kassista ja naurahtaa.  
"Sulla oli taka-ajatuksia sen meijän piknikin suhteen", sanoo nauraen.  
"Mikset sä sanonu mitään?" 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee kuinka Lari löytää tuubin kassista.  
"No ei ollu taka-ajatuksia, se oli vaan varotoimenpide, ku ei näist sun päähänpistoista koskaan tiiä", virnistää, "nytki sä haluut, et me hommaillaan toiseen kertaan autossa ja nukutaan täällä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No onks jotain vikaa?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
"Ja oisin mä sillon piknik-päivänä halunnu kans, mut me oltii vast hommailtu ni en kehannu ehottaa", sanoo virnistäen ja pyörittelee liukkarituubia käsissään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eipähän ainakaan oo tullu ennen kokeiltuu", vastaa virinistäen Larin kysymykseen. Naurahtaa tämän sanoille piknik-päivästä.  
"Meinaatsä tehä sillä jotain vai pyöritteleks vaan?" kysyy, kun Lari pyörittelee tuubia tämän käsissä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aattelin pyöritellä", vastaa virnistäen takaisin miehen kysymykseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jaa", toteaa miehensä sanoihin, "kai mä rupeen sit nukkumaan." Ottaa mukavamman asennon auton penkillä ja vetää viltin päälleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ja avaa tuubin korkin. Alkaa levittää voidetta kovuudelleen.  
"Ootko tyytyväinen?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Joutuu kurkkaamaan olkansa yli nähdäkseen, mitä Lari touhuaa.  
"Vähän parempi", sanoo, kun näkee miehensä levittävän voidetta tämän kovuudelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan levitettyä tarpeeksi voidetta, sulkee korkin ja pudottaa tuubin takaisin kassiin. Alkaa lähestyä Eliasta ja laskee tämän bokserit alemmas työntyen sen jälkeen hitaasti tämän sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari pudottaa tuubin kassiin ja lähestyy itseään, tietää mitä seuraavaksi on luvassa. Tuntee miehensä laskevan boksereitaan ja sitten tämä työntyykin jo sisäänsä. Puristaa silmänsä kiinni kivusta, mutta onneksi Lari on sen verran liukas, ettei itsestään sentään tunnu, että halkeaisi kahtia. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiihdyttää hieman vauhtiaan Eliaksen sisässä, mutta tekee sen silti varoen. Tuntee miehensä sen verran hyvin, että tietää tämän tuntevan kipua. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kiihdyttävän tahtia varovasti ja alkaa hiljalleen tottua tämän kovuuteen sisällää. Alkaa sitten hyväillä itseään nopealla tahdilla.

 **Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen alkavan hyväillä tätä nopeasti. Virnistää pienesti ja suikkaa suukkoja Eliaksen niskaan samalla kun työntyy syvemmälle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh..." huokaa, kun tuntee Larin suukot niskassaan. Alkaa rentoutua ja nautintonsa määrä kasvaa koko ajan Larin työntyessä syvemmälle ja itsensä hyväillessä omaa kovuuttaan yhä nopeammin. 

**Lari**  
  
Nauttii kuullessaan Eliaksen huokailut.  
"Mä rakastan sua, Elias Vikstedt", huokaa Eliaksen tuntuessa niin hyvältä. 

**Elias**  
  
"M-mäkin rakastan... sua, Lari... V-väänänen", saa soperrettua huokailujensa keskeltä ja painaa takapuoltaan vasten Laria.  
"Nopeempaa!" parahtaa Larin tuntuessa ihan mielettömältä sisällään. 

**Lari**  
  
Noudattaa miehensä käskyä ja nopeuttaa tahtiaan työntyessään tämän sisään haluten saada Eliaksen nauttimaan itsestään todella. 

**Elias  
**  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti Larin totellessa toivettaan. Irrottaa otteensa omasta kovuudestaan ja tarttuu kädellään penkin reunaan puristaen tiukasti.  
"Kosketa mua", pyytää mieheltään. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen pyynnön ja hapuilee kätensä tämän kovuudelle alkaen hyväillä sitä rajummin.  
"Näinkö?" kysyy virnistäen samalla kun työntyy yhä nopeammin tämän sisään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Just... noin..." huokailee, kun Lari alkaa hyväillä kovuuttaan ja tämä nopeuttaa työntöjen tahtia. Hapuilee vapaalla kädellään Larin pakaroita ja alkaa sitten puristella niitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Elias ottaa pakaransa tämän käsittelyyn.  
"Mmh", parahtaa Eliaksen puristellessa pakaroitaan ja työntyy itse yhä vain syvemmälle. Jatkaa Eliaksen kovuuden hyväilyä liikutellen kättään tämän varrella. 

**Elias**  
  
Tietää nautinnon huippunsa olevan lähellä Larin työntyessä yhä syvemmälle sisäänsä ja tämän käden tehdessä taikoja kovuudellaan. Sitten ei voi enää itselleen mitään, vaan laukeaa miehensä kädelle pitkän voihkaisun kera, ja sormensa puristavat voimalla Larin pakaraa. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias laukeaa kädelleen voihkaisten. Pian miehensä sormet puristavat voimalla pakaraansa, ja työntyy miehen sisässä ihan loppuun asti. Eliaksen puristus pakarallaan yhdistettynä voimakkaaseen työntöön saa itsensä laukeamaan miehensä sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin ensin työntyvän loppuun saakka ja sitten laukeavan. Siirtää lantiotaan eteenpäin, jolloin Lari luiskahtaa pois sisältään, ja kääntyy ympäri toiselle kyljelleen painautuen vasten miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen siirtäessä tämän lantiota eteenpäin ja sen jälkeen painautuessa itseään vasten. Silittää miestään suukottaen tämän otsaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Heittää toisen kätensä Larin yli samalla, kun saa tältä suukkoja otsaansa. Silittää miehensä hikistä selkää ja hymyilee tälle jälkihehkusta nauttien.  
"Toi oli ihanaa", huokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Niin oli", sanoo hengähtäen.  
"Sä oot oikeesti todella rakas." 

**Elias  
**  
Hymyilee Larille rakastuneesti tämän sanat kuultuaan ja painaa hellän suudelman tämän huulille.  
"Niin oot säkin", kuiskaa lempeästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon vähä miettiny meijän häitä", aloittaa ja ottaa kasvoilleen isomman virneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiinnostuu miehensä sanoista.  
"Aijaa... jotain tiettyä juttua vai ihan yleisesti?" utelee suu pienessä virneessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No yleisesti, mut sit oon miettiny sitä, että mitä me tehään sen juhlapaikan kans", vastaa miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kerro ihmees mullekin, mä en meinaa tiiä yhtään, mitä sen kans vois tehdä", sanoo Larille ja on kovin kiinnostunut tämän mietteistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Millanen meijän rahatilanne on?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä sen tiiät yhtä hyvin ku mäkin", vastaa Larille. Heidän yhdessäolon aikana rahaa on mennyt aika valtavasti, ensin uuteen asuntoon ja sitten kihlasormuksiin... Nyt ovat menossa Firenzeen, mikä ei myöskään ole halpaa lystiä.  
"Ei kauheesti olis laittaa sitä mihinkää ylimääräseen, jos me ihan tosissaan aletaan sitä lasta suunnitella. Siihen menee ihan älyttömästi rahaa", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli ei meil oo varaa vuokrata mitään juhlapaikkaa. Pitää varmaan porrastaa se aikataulu niinku mä ehdotin", miettii ääneen kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat rahoista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onks sulla joku tietty paikka mielessä?" kysyy miettien, mitä vajaan yhden päivän vuokraaminen mahtaisi maksaa.   
"Mut jos se on kallis, niin toi porrastus olis sitte varmaanki paras vaihtoehto..." pohtii. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei mul mitää erityist ollu mielessä, mietin vaan, et varmaa jostain hotelleista tai ravintoloista pystyis vuokraamaan. Mut ei nekää mitää halpaa lystiä oo, jos vuokraa päiväks", sanoo pudistellen päätään.  
"Pitää varmaan alkaa hakee parempi palkkasta työtä, varsinki sit jos tää lapsiasia etenee." 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... ei ne taida olla", huokaisee pettyneenä, "kai me sitten vaan porrastetaan." Miettii sitten Larin sanoja parempipalkkaisesta työstä.  
"Mun tarttis varmaan kysellä, jos mä voisi alkaa tehä enemmän hommii", tuumaa, "eihän mulla oo ku joku kourallinen sisustuskeikkoja vuodessa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Jos ennen lapsen syntymää kerkeis tehä enemmän töitä, niin sit ois mahollisuus pärjätä paremmin. Voisithan sä kysästä", vastaa miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä voin kysyy, mut siihen, et se lapsi saadaan ylipäätään alulle, menee tosi paljon rahaa... Oliskohan se koeputkihedelmöityksen hinta alkanu jostain 2000 eurosta", sanoo Larille mietteliäänä otsa hieman rutussa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oikeesti? Onks se tosiaan niin kallista?" parahtaa.  
"Sit meijän pitää ehkä turvautuu lainaan", sanoo mietteliäämmin miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onhan se just niin kallista", toteaa huokaisten, "eli se laina varmaan täytyy siinä vaiheessa ottaa." Siirtää kätensä Larin selästä tämän poskelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meillähän on viel asuntolainaakin maksamatta tost meijän asunnosta. Millonkohan me saadaan se maksettuu?" miettii ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ainiin, sekin vielä..." tuhahtaa. "Jos me ei edettäis näin kauheeta vautia, niin varmaan ois paljon parempi rahatilanne." Toisaalta ei kyllä halua alkaa hidastellakaan, vaikka tietää, että ei ole ihan tavallista edetä suhteessa niin nopeasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarkotatsä siis, et me ollaan edetty niin nopeesti, et pitäs vähä himmata? Esimerkiks laittamalla ton lapsiasian jäihin?" kysyy mieheltään ihmetellen hieman tämän sanoja. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, se olis kieltämättä ihan järkevää", myöntää hiljaa, "mut en mä kyl haluis niin tehä." On ehtinyt jo haaveilla ja niin paljon lapsiasiasta, että sen jäädyttäminen tuntuisi todella riipaisevalta. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään haluis..." sanoo miehelleen hiljemmin, "mut jos meil ei oo muuta vaihtoehtoo, ni kai se on pakko." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä jos hoidetaan nyt häät ja häämatka ensin ja katotaan sitten uudestaan, mitä tehään?" ehdottaa. Nousee ylös napatakseen lattialle valahtaneen viltin ja levittää sen molempien ylle. Käpertyy sitten haukotellen miestään vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sopii", vastaa nyökytellen miehelleen ja ottaa haukottelevan Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
"Jos aletaan nukkuu ja mennään aamulla kotiin", sanoo ehdottaen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä idea", vastaa Larin ehdotukseen ja tuuppaa sitten miehen makaamaan selkä penkkiä vasten, jotta saa laitettua päänsä tämän rintakehälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti kukaan ei oo nähny meitä hommissa", virnistää, "me ollaan sentään kaupungissa eikä missään syrjäkylällä."  
Kun Elias laittaa tämän pään rintakehälleen, alkaa hymyillä ja silittää tämän hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
"No toivottavasti ei oo", naurahtaa, "se olis noloo..." Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa tyytyväisenä, kun Lari alkaa silittää hiuksiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä noloo siinä ois? Kai kaks aikuista ihmistä saa vähän osottaa hellyyttä?" sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
"No en mä ainakaa haluis, et joku näkis", mutisee, "ei meijän hommailut kuulu muille ku meille."

 **Lari**  
  
"No joo, aika yksityisiä asioita ne on", sanoo huvittuneena ja alkaa miettiä Eliaksen ja itsensä ensitapaamista hieman yli vuosi sitten pudistellen päätään.  
"Onneks mä sain sut", kommentoi mietintöjään. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille ja luulee, että alkavat jo nukkua, kunnes Lari puhuu taas. Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Joo, oot sä aika onnekas", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiku mä vaa kelasin, et me tavattiin vuos sitten siel LeBonkissa ja mentiin jo syyskuussa kihloihin ja muutettiin kesän aikana yhteen. Mitä kaikkee vuoden aikana onkaa ehtiny tapahtua..." miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vaikka mitä", sanoo Larille, "se tuntuu välil aika uskomattomalle." Vuosi sitten pähkäili jatkaisiko suhteellisen tasapainoista elämäänsä Antin kanssa vai ottaisiko riskin Larin kanssa. Onnekseen teki silloin oikean valinnan ja on nyt onnellisempi kuin koskaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Vuos sitte mä aattelin, et mä jatkan poikamieselämääni, mut onneks en jatkanu. Onneks olin sitkee sun suhteen", virnistää.  
"Sut mä halusin ja sut mä sain." 

**Elias**  
  
Piirtää muodottomia kuvioita Larin vatsalle kuunnellessaan tätä.  
"Jos sä et olis ollu sitkee, ni me ei varmaan otais nyt tässä", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei todellakaan oltais.. Kerroppa mulle nyt näin vuoden jälkeen vielä uudestaan, et miks sä päätit valita mut etkä jäädä Antin suhteeseen", pyytää mieheltään.

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee, kun kuulee mitä Lari pyytää.  
"Antti oli mulle hyvä mies ja mä oikeesti rakastin sitä, mut se rajotti ja dominoi mun elämää ihan liikaa", aloittaa, "ja sit mä tapasin sut ja... sä olit heti niin rehellinen ja aito, ihan eri tavalla ku Antti, just sellanen mies ku oon aina halunnu."   
Pitää pienen tauon ja jatkaa: "Sä et vaatinu mua olemaan tietynlainen, vaan sulle riitti se, että olin täysin oma itteni." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille, kun tämä vastaa pyyntöönsä.  
"Ja sit sä ihastuit muhun heti, mutta et suostunu myöntää sitä itelles, etkä mulle", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin siinä pääs käymään", sanoo huvittuneena, "sä olit vaan niin vastustamattoman ihana, et en voinu itelleni mitään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Parhaani yritin", sanoo virnistellen.  
"Hyvää yötä, kulta", toivottaa Eliakselle hyvät yöt ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvää yötä, rakas", toivottaa takaisin. Sulkee sitten silmänsä ottaa paremman asennon Larin kainalossa. 

**Aamulla:** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Herää Eliaksen vierestä ja alkaa piirrellä tämän rintaan kuvioita ja suukottaa tämän hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu yhä sikeästi miehensä vieressä eikä siten tunne tämän piirtelevän rintaansa tai suukottavan hiuksiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Nähdessään miehensä nukkuvan sikeästi siirtää suukkonsa Eliaksen rintakehälle ja laskien niitä koko ajan alemmaksi haluten saada miehensä heräämään. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa tuntea jotain jännää ylävartalollaan, mikä kuitenkin siirtyy koko ajan alemmas.  
"Mm... Lari", mutisee unisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias", vastaa miehensä mutinoihin saavuttuaan alavatsan kohdalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä räpsyvät auki ja näkee Larin suukottamassa alavatsaansa. Hieroo uihiekkoja pois silmistään ja nousee istumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noni, toimihan se", sanoo virnistäen, kun näkee miehensä avaavan tämän silmiä ja nousevan istumaan.  
"Huomenta." 

**Elias**  
  
"Huomenta", sanoo ja hymyilee Larille, joka virnistää itselleen.  
"Nukuitsä hyvin?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aina. Paitsi silloin, jos et oo mun vieressä nukkumassa..." vastaa miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eli ei ees epämukava autonpenkki haitannu?" kysyy virnistäen ja venyttelee käsiään.   
"Kyl mä mieluummin nukun sun kaa meijän omassa sängyssä", sanoo haukotellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei se paljoo haitannu", virnistää ja nauraa.  
"Kyllä mäki sängyssä oon mieluummin sun kaa", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehensä vastaukselle ja antaa tälle suukon huulille.  
"Lähetääks me saman tien kotiin? Mun on ihan pakko päästä suihkuun ja peseen hampaat", sanoo Larille hieman huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo", vastaa miehelleen ja alkaa pukea vaatteita päälleen, jotka kaivaa auton lattialta. 

**Elias**  
  
Nappaa farkkunsa lattialta ja vetää ne ylleen. Sitten laittaa kengät jalkaansa ja  
taittelee viltin tunkien sen takaisin piknikkikassiin, jonka viskaa takaluukkuun. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tää penkkiki pitäs varmaan kääntää paikalleen, mut ei jaksais", virnistää ja nousee kuitenkin penkiltä saatuaan vaatteet päälle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Saa sen laitettuu myöhemminki", sanoo Larille penkistä ja astuu ovesta ulos mennäkseen etupenkille ulkokautta. Vetää raikasta ulkoilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja hymyilee. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos autosta jättäen penkin kääntämättä. Näkee, miten miehensä hymyilee raikkaalle ulkoilmalle.  
"Onks ihana ilma?" 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"On, kello on vielä sen verran vähän, et ei oo hiostavan kuuma, vaan just ihanan lämmin", vastaa tälle hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta. Haluutsä ajaa kotiin?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Vai ajanks mä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Aja sä vaan", sanoo vastauksena Larin virneeseen ja sanoihin. Avaa auton etuoven ja istuu pelkääjänpaikalle ennen kuin Lari nappaa sen pakottaen siten itsensä ajamaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu kuskin paikalle ja lähtee suuntaamaan kotiin.  
"Mitäköhän ihmiset ois aatellu, jos me oltais jääty siihen Kirsikan pihaan?" kysyy nauraen samalla kun kääntää autoa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en haluu edes kuvitella", sanoo, "varsinkaan, jos jotkut lapset olis nähny..." Ei halua ajatellakaan mahdollisia seurauksia, sillä joku olisi hyvin voinut vaikka soittaa poliisille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks kukaan ei nähny, tai ei ainakaa huomattu ketään", virnistää.  
"Onkohan se todistus tullu jo sielt maistraatista?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttelee Larin sanoille siitä, ettei kukaan nähnyt.  
"Ei välttämättä, ehkä huomenna todennäkösemmin", toteaa vastaukseksi miehensä esittämään kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miks siin ylipäätään kestää noin pitkään, ku kaikki on ookoo?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, mistä se seittemän päivän raja on revitty..." miettii, "ehkä meijän olis pitäny ruksata se kohta, et haetaan todistus ite maistraatista, ni oltais varmaan saatu se jo eilen."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ne yrittää tahallaan pitkittää, että me ei päästäis ikinä naimisiin", sanoo huokaisten. **  
**

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larin dramaattisuudelle.  
"Älä nyt viitti", sanoo huvittuneena, "ihan yhtä kauan se heteropareillakin kestää." **  
**

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä, mut tuntuu oikeesti, et ne vaan yrittää tahallaan sabotoida meijän sitoutumista", sanoo takaisin dramaattisena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei ne mitään sabotoi", sanoo Larille ja asettaa kätensä hetkeksi tämän reidelle, "me päästään kyl naimisiin just sillon, ku ollaan päätettykin mennä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii kai", huokaa tuntiessaan miehensä käden reidellään.  
"Onks sul kesän aikana yhtää töitä muuten?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistaa kätensä Larin reideltä, sillä ei halua häiritä tämän ajamista.  
"On mulla ens kuussa pari pikkuhommaa, mut ei sen enempää", vastaa miehensä kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks sul viel ollu niit asiakkaita, jotka ei haluu sua sisustaa niitte kämppää sun suuntautumisen takia? Mietin vaan, et onks sun helpompi saada enemmän töitä vai voiks ne idiootit vaikuttaa siihen?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty aisiakkaiden mielipide vaikuttaa, mut aika harvoin suvaitsemattomia tulee vastaan", vastaa Larille, "ei ne viimeks olis ees tienny, et oon homo, ellei se vaimo – joku kirjallisuusfriikki kuulemma – olis tunnistanu mun nimee..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut mä en sit tajuu, et miks sä ylipäätään oot saanu noin vähä töitä... Musta sulle pitäs antaa kaikki pääkaupunkiseudun sisustustyöt, mitkä sopii sun aikatauluihin", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mul on ollu liian kiire sun kans, niin en oo ehtiny ottaa töitä", vitsailee, mutta vakavoituu vähän sitten.  
"Mä oon aina tykänny sitä, et mulla ei oo mikään kiire töitten kans, et voin tehdä ne ihan rauhassa ja kunnolla ilman, et joku toinen homma painais päälle", selittää, "mut kyllä mä nyt voin alkaa ottaa enemmän, kun tarvitaan rahaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"No kiva... Ei kukaan pakottanu kiirehtii mun kans", sanoo muka loukkaantuneena, mutta hymyilee sitten.  
"Oishan se kiva saada enemmän rahaa, ettei tarttis niin kauheesti ottaa lainaa", myöntää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl me pärjätään", sanoo Larille lohduttavasti, "mä voin syksyllä ottaa lisää hommia. Tosin sit meijän täytyy totutella olemaan enemmän erossa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Enköhän mä kestä", sanoo, "kunhan et ota sellasii samanlaisii reissuja montaa, et lähet jonnekki Jumalan selän taakse ja oot viikon poissa kotoa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä yritän välttää sellasia", sanoo hymyillen, "en mäkään tykkää olla niin kauan ilman sua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", sanoo ja kaartaa samaan aikaan kotipihaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Huomaa, että saapuvat jo kotipihaan.  
"Ihanaa päästä kohta suihkuun", huokaa helpottuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Entä jos mä en päästä sua suihkuun?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä päästät tai saat nukkuu yös sohvalla", uhkailee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oho. Alatko uhkailee?" kysyy huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyllä alan, jos sä et päästä mua suihkuun", tuhahtaa ja näyttää Larille kieltään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No okei, meet suihkuun kotona..." virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää miehelleen tyytyväisenä ja odottaa, että tämä parkkeeraa auton. 

**Lari**  
  
Ajaa omaan parkkiruutuun ja sammuttaa moottorin. Aukaisee sitten turvavyönsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa turvavyön Larin sammuttaessa auton ja ottaa Antin kirjan kainaloonsa. Avaa sitten oven ja astuu ulos autosta. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen ottaessa Antin kirjan kainaloon.  
"Onks toi kirja sulle niin tärkee, et sitä oikein pitää kainalossa kantaa?" kysyy vitsiä heittäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei, mut koska tää kirja ei oo mun, niin sille ei saa tapahtuu mitään", vastaa Larille sulkiessaan auton oven. "Se on kainalossa paremmassa turvassa ku kädessä." 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää miehensä sanoille ja nousee autosta laittaen ovet lukkoon. Alkaa kävellä kohti rappua. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria rappuun ja odottaa malttamattomana pääsyä suihkuun. On yöllisen puuhailun jäljiltä varsin likainen kuivuneesta hiestä ja muista eritteistä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mähän voisin riisuu sut", sanoo virnistellen astellessaan kotioven taakse. 

**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy Larin vierelle kotioven taakse.  
"Kyl sä voit, jos se tosiaankin jää siihen riisumiseen, mua ei just nyt kiinnosta mikään muu ku pitkä suihku", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä lupaan, et se jää riisumiseen", sanoo virnistellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, siinä tapauksessa saat riisua", sanoo hymyillen ja odottaa Larin avaavan oven. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja avaa viimein oven astuen sisälle.  
"Haluutsä, et mä riisun sut heti?" kysyy oven ollessa vielä auki. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu Larin perässä sisälle.  
"Vaikka, mut sulje se ovi nyt sentään ekaks", virnistää vastaukseksi tämän kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Sulkee oven Eliaksen käskystä ja ottaa kirjan pois tämän kainalosta.  
"No niin, kirja pois", sanoo ja pistää sen eteisen pöydälle. Alkaa avaamaan miehensä farkkujen vyötä hitaasti virnistellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo kuinka Lari sulkee oven ja ottaa kirjan pois kainalostaan asettaen sen pöydälle.  
"Muista sit, mitä sanoin siitä pelkästä riisumisesta", muistuttaa huvittuneena, kun miehensä alkaa virnistellen avata vyötään hitaasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainahan mä", sanoo virnistellen, "en aatellu nukkuu sohvalla", lisää ja saa miehensä vyön auki. Alkaa hivuttaa tämän farkkuja alas jättäen bokserit vielä tämän ylle. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larin hitaalle tahdille vaatteidensa riisumisessa.  
"Tota menoo mä en pääse ikinä suihkuun", toteaa, kun miehensä hivuttaa farkkujaan alemmas.

 **Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää itsekin silmiä Eliaksen sanoille ja nostaa tämän jalkoja, jotta saisi farkut pois tämän jaloista. Farkkujen jälkeen tarrautuu kiinni miehensä paitaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari saa viimein farkut jalastaan ja alkaa sitten poistaa paitaansa. Nostaa kätensä ylös, jotta miehensä saa paidan helpommin pois päältään. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa riisumaan Eliaksen paitaa, kun tämä nostaa tämän käsiä ylemmäs. Saatuaan paidan pois, heittää sen eteisen lattialle ja alkaa riisumaan miehensä boksereita edelleen naama leveässä virneessä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari viskaa paitansa myttyyn lattialle ja tarttuu viimein boksereihinsa. Tuhahtaa huvittuneena miehensä leveälle virneelle tämän alkaessa riisua viimeistä vaatekappaletta päältään. 

**Lari**  
  
Hivuttaa miehensä bokserit tämän jalasta ja läpsäisee tätä takapuolelle merkiksi siitä, että tämä olisi valmis menemään suihkuun. 

**Elias**  
  
Seisoo kohta alastomana miehensä edessä ja saa tältä läpsäisyn takapuolelleen. Väläyttää miehelle hymyn ja lähtee sitten kylppäriin. Laittaa oven varmuudeksi lukkoon, jotta Lari ei pääse häiritsemään suihkussa rentoutumistaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee, kuinka Elias laittaa suihkun oven lukkoon. Ottaa Antin kirjan kätösiinsä ja menee makuuhuoneeseen alkaen silmäillä kirjaa. Ei kuitenkaan lue sitä, koska haluaa miehensä lukevan sen rauhassa. Itseään kiinnostaa tietää Antin tyyli kirjoittaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu suihkuun ja laittaa suihkuverhon kiinni. Päästää veden valumaan ja huokaisee onnesta lämpimän veden tuntuessa aivan ihanalta ja rentouttavalta. Alkaa sitten peseytyä kaikessa rauhassa ja huolella. 

**Lari**  
  
Haukottelee maatessaan sängyn päällä ja selatessaan kirjaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ollenkaan tiedä, kuinka kauan on suihkussa viihtynyt, mutta päättää lopulta sammuttaa suihkun. Nappaa naulasta pyyhkeen, jolla kuivattaa itsensä ja kietoo sen sitten lanteilleen. Avaa kylppärin oven ja menee makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
On nukahtanut Antin kirja naamansa päälle.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun makuuhuoneeseen saavuttuaan huomaa Larin nukkuvan sängyllä Antin kirja avoimena tämän kasvojen peittona. Menee ottamaan kirjan pois ja asettaa sen yöpöydälle. Avaa sitten vaatekaapin ja alkaa pukeutua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmm..." mutisee jotain epämääräistä unissaan. Viime yön unet jäivät itseltään vähän vähemmälle – sattuneesta syystä. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa vaatteet päälleen ja meinaa mennä tekemään aamiaista, sillä itsellään on kamala nälkä. Vilkaistessaan miestään sängyllä muuttaa kuitenkin mielensä ja kömpii tämän viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee jotain liikettä makuuhuoneessa ja tuntee Eliaksen tulevan viereensä.  
"Mmh, kulta", sanoo mutisten.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehensä mutinoille ja painaa suukon tämän poskelle. Käpertyy sitten kiinni Larin kylkeen ja sulkee silmänsä.


	54. Chapter 54

**Osa 54**

**Hypätään hääpäivän aamuun, eli vajaa kolme viikkoa eteenpäin. Lari ja Elias ovat saaneet maistraatista todistuksen, ettei heidän parisuhteen rekisteröimiselle ole mitään esteitä. Aikeinaan on pitää juhlat, jonne ovat kutsuneet lähimmät ystävänsä, mutta sitä ennen he tietenkin menevät käymään maistraatissa.** ****  
  
Lari  
  
On juuri tullut suihkusta ja mennyt keittiöön laittamaan kahvia tippumaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettelee vaatevaihtoehtoja esille sängylle ja on varsin jännittynyt, sillä on menossa aivan pian naimisiin. Kun on vaatevalintaansa tyytyväinen, laittaa loput takaisin kaappiin ja menee miehensä seuraksi keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen astuvan keittiöön ja kääntyy katsomaan miestään.  
"Sä oot kohta ihan virallisesti mun", virnistää ja painaa kahvinkeittimen päälle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin oon", sanoo innostuneena Larille, "mä en malta odottaa." Avaa sitten keittiön kaapin ja ottaa sieltä muropaketin, sillä ei usko kykenevänsä syömään mitä muuta jännitykseltään. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään malta oottaa. Lupautuks ne kaikki kutsutut vieraat tulemaan?" kysyy mieheltään ja ottaa kaapista kaksi murokulhoa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kaikki paitsi Oliver. Sillä on vissiin joku elämää tärkeempi juttu jonkun frendin kans just tänään", vastaa Larille silmiään pyöräyttäen. Hakee jääkaapista maitotölkin ja kaataa sitten muroja kulhoihin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Teinit", tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille tämän pikkuveljestä. Kaataa maitoa murojen päälle.  
"Eli meit on täällä siis kakstoista yhteensä, jos laskin oikein", miettii.  
"Onks kaikki koristelut yms. ruuat jo päätetty valmiiks?" kyselee. Ei ole itse oikein osallistunut hääjärjestelyihin, koska on pelännyt että pilaisi kaiken. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kakstoista, joo", sanoo ottaessaan laatikosta kaksi lusikkaa.  
"Tietysti kaikki on päätetty valmiiks jo aikaa sitten", naurahtaa Larille, "ruoat toimitetaan tänne noin tuntii ennen ku ekat vieraat tulee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli meijän ei tartte enää ku vaa käydä maistraatissa ja alkaa oottelee vieraita", virnistää ja ottaa lusikan käteensä alkaen syödä muroja. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, siinä kaikki", sanoo hymyillen ottaessaan lusikan ja murokulhon. Menee pöydän ääreen syömään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihanaa", huokaa ja alkaa miettiä häälahjaa.  
"Haluutsä sun häälahjan nyt ennen ku me mennään sinne maistraattiin, vai vast sit, ku vieraatki on täällä?" kysäisee nopeasti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä haluun sen ennen ku vieraat tulee", vastaa epäröimättä Larin kysyessä häälahjasta.   
"En mä haluu mitää yleisöö, varsinkaan, kun en tiiä, mikä se on", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No älä nyt kuitenkaan oota liikoja sen lahjan suhteen", sanoo, kun Elias kertoo, ettei halua yleisöä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei, en odota", sanoo huvittuneena ja miettii sitten, mahtoiko itse törsätä hieman liikaa Larin lahjaan... 

**Lari**  
  
"Sul on synttäritki kohta tulossa, ni mä en oo hommannu mitään massiivista", sanoo paljastaen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Ei sun olis muutenkaan tarvinnu, vaik ei synttäreitä oliskaan", sanoo tälle, eikä mainitse sanaakaan tälle hankkimastaan lahjasta, tai oikeastaan kahdesta. Laittaa lisää muroja suuhunsa.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja lappaa muroja lisää suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa murot syötyä ja vie kulhon tiskialtaaseen. Ottaa sitten mukin kaapistaan ja kaataa siihen kahvia. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kahvia omaan kuppiinsa ja lähtee kävelemään makuuhuoneen suuntaan.  
"Pitäsköhän sitä pukeutua?" 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kahvikuppinsa kanssa Larin perässä makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Juo se kahvi ensin, ettet vahingossakaan sotke", sanoo tälle. Ei itse ainakaa laita kunnon vaatteita päälle niin kauan kuin kupissaan on pisarakin kahvia jäljellä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, okei, faija", sanoo virnistäen ja istuu sängyn päälle juomaan kahvia. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin kutsuessa itseään faijaksi.  
"Sori, mua vaan jännittää ja haluun, et kaikki menee täydellisesti", sanoo ja istahtaa miehensä viereen pitäen kuitenkin huolta siitä, ettei istu sängyllä olevien vaatteidensa päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään. Mikään ei vaan voi mennä enää pieleen", kommentoi miehensä sanoja ja hörppää kahvistaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo ja kulauttaa kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi. Odottaa, että Lari saa myös juoduksi ja toivoo, että ruoat tulevat paikalle oikeaan aikaan, eikä niitä viedä esimerkiksi väärään osoitteeseen... 

**Lari**  
  
Kulauttaa kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi ja asettaa tyhjän kupin yöpöydälle. Halaa Eliasta lujasti.  
"Älä stressaa, mikään ei voi mennä pieleen", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin tiukkaan halaukseen ja hengittää tämän suihkunraikasta tuoksua sisäänsä. Irtaantuu sitten ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Pitäiskö meijän vaihtaa lahjat nyt, kun olis vielä aikaa ennen ku pitää lähtee?" kysyy pienesti virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäs varmasti", sanoo ollessaan pelkkä pyyhe päällä.  
"Sit voisin varmaa laittaa vaatteet päälle." 

**Elias**  
  
"Voit sä vaatteet nytkin laittaa, jos sä haluut", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. Katseensa nuolee Larin paljasta ylävartaloa.  
"Mut mä kyl voisin kattoo sua tollasena vähän pitempäänki", virnistää sitten nostaessaan katseensa miehensä silmiin. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä mä sit ootan, et saat kateltuu mua tarpeeks", virnistää ja kaivaa pienen pussin lipaston laatikosta.  
"Ootsä valmiina vastaanottamaan tän mun lahjan sulle?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun Lari päättää olla vielä hetken pelkkä pyyhe tämän päällä. Katsoo sitten miehensä kaivavan lipaston laatikosta esiin pienen pussin.  
"Oon mä", vastaa hymyillen ja itseään jännittää kovasti mitä siltä löytyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa pussin Eliakselle, jossa on sisällä kallis rannekello, jonka on ostanut miehelleen.  
"Toivottavasti sä tykkäät siitä. Ja toivottavasti se on tarpeeks hyvä lahja", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa pussin vastaan ja kurkistaa sen sisälle uteliaana. Hymähtää huvittuneena, kun näkee siellä rannekellon. Ottaa kellon pussista ja katsoo sitä ihaillen.  
"Tää on tosi hyvä lahja. Kiitos, rakas", sanoo Larille hymyillen, "tää on aivan upee!" Laittaa kellon heti ranteeseensa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen pitäessä kellosta todella paljon. Näkee miehensä olevan todella onnellinen kellosta, ja tämä pujottaa sen heti ranteeseen.  
"Kiva jos tykkäät", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tykkään tosi paljon", sanoo ja halaa miestään. Menee sitten vaatekaapilleen ja avaa sen oven.  
"Mulla on sulle kaks juttuu", kertoo virnuillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Elias, rakas... Ei sun ois tarvinnu", sanoo. Odottaa kuitenkin innolla miehensä lahjoja itselleen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä jotain sulle hommasin", sanoo lempeästi ja ottaa kaapista paperipussin, jossa on ensimmäinen lahja, ja ojentaa sen Larille. Pussissa on niin ikään tyylikäs rannekello, jonka taakse on kaiverrettu teksti: _Lari ja Elias 22.7.2014_. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Eliaksen antaman paperipussin ja katsoo pussin sisälle. Hämmentyy nähdessään tyylikkään rannekellon, jossa on kaiverrus.  
"Voi kulta... Siinä sun kellossa ei oo kaiverrusta, mut sen voi tehä jälkeenpäin", sanoo herkistyneenä ja katsoo kelloa suurin silmin. Laittaa kellon ranteeseen hetkeäkään epäröimättä. 

**Elias**  
  
On onnellinen Larin ollessa selvästi otettu kellosta.  
"Heti, ku mä näin sen, niin tiesin, et se ku tehty sulle", sanoo miehelleen ja katselee kelloa tämän ranteessa.  
"Sitten toinen", virnistää ja ottaa kaapista hieman suuremman pussin ja antaa sen Larille. Sisällä on punainen t-paita, johon on painettu itsensä kuva. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa hämmentyneenä vastaan Eliakselta hieman suuremman pussin ja kurkkaa sisälle, jossa näkee punaisen t-paidan varustettuna miehensä kuvalla. Kasvoilleen nousee leveä hymy nähdessään miehensä kuvan paidassa.  
"Ihana oot", sanoo ja suukottaa miestään. Laittaa paidan päälle.  
"Mitäs sä sanoisit, jos mä laittaisin tän tänään?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
On mielissään Larin reaktiosta paitaan, jonka tämä laittaa tämän ylle.  
"Saat sä sen laittaa, jos haluut", virnistää ja itsestään tuntuu tosi ihanalta ajatus, että miehensä pitäisi paitaa päällä koko päivän. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mun pitää laittaa jotain siistimpää, mut tää on ihana paita. Aina jos mulle tulee sua ikävä, ni mä katon sun kuvaa tästä paidasta", sanoo hymyillen ja riisuu paidan päältään. Kaivaa kaapistaan pukua, jonka aikoo tänään laittaa päälleen. Laittaa jalkaansa bokserit ja riisuu pyyhkeen päältään.  
"Ei kai meil tuu kiire?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, ehkei toi päällä viitti maistaattiin mennä", sanoo pikkuisen pettyneenä. Hymyilee kuitenkin Larin sanoessa, että tämä voisi ikävän sattuessa katsoa kuvaansa paidasta. Alkaa itsekin vaihtaa vaatteitaan siistimpiin.  
"Ei ainakaan vielä oo kiire", vastaa miehelleen katsottuaan ajan upouudesta rannekellostaan, joka on jo valmiiksi asetettu oikeaan aikaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mua jännittää tavata se Antti, ku meijän välit ei oo ollu mitkään kauheen lämpimät tässä vuoden aikana. Nii ja sun mutsi tietysti jännittää tavata", sanoo jännittyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja ja kieltämättä itseäänkin jännittää Larin ja Antin kohtaaminen.  
"Kyllä mä uskon, et se osaa käyttäytyä, vaikka sitte väkisin, jos ei muuten", sanoo Larille, "mut mutsi ihan varmasti tykkää susta." Laittaa kauluspaidan päälleen ja alkaa napittaa sitä miettien samalla Ilkkaa.  
"Mua hermostuttaa sun faijas, ku se vihaa mua", myöntää miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Faija on tollanen juro äijä. Toivon tosiaan, et se ei ala riehuu", toteaa. Alkaa sitten ajatella ensi tapaamista Eliaksen äidin kanssa.  
"Tykkäskö sun mutsi Antista?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille tämän isästä ja toivoo miehensä olevan oikeassa.  
"Mutsi on lukenu sen kirjat, ja ne on kuulemma ihan hyviä, mut siinä ne hyvät asiat sen mielestä olikin", sanoo vastaukseksi Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja sä oot ihan varma, että musta se tykkäis?" kysyy kuultuaan Eliaksen sanat tämän äidin mielipiteestä Anttia kohtaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oon, koska sä oot ihan erilainen ku Antti", vastaa miehelleen ja alkaa vetää housuja jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No entä tää Isabella sitten? Millanen se on?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari kysyy Isabellasta.  
"Joskus musta tuntuu, et se ei tykkää kenestäkään", hymähtää, "se osaa olla aikamoinen nipottaja." 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pukea housuja jalkaansa, kun Elias kertoo Isabellasta.  
"Aijaa. Mut kuitenki sen verran utelias, et lupautu häihin tulemaan?" kysyy nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ja mä tuun useimmiten ihan hyvin toimeen sen kans", vastaa huvittuneena ja tarttuu kravattiin. Menee peilin eteen tekemään kravattisolmun. 

**Lari**  
  
On saanut puettua puvun päälleen. Pähkäilee laittaako kravattia ollenkaan.  
"Rakas, mitä mieltä sä oot? Laitanks mä kravatin vai en?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee Laria peilin kautta.  
"Kyl sä voisit laittaa, ku mullakin on", vastaa, "tai sitte rusetti, sekin käy." Saa kravattisolmun tehtyä ja laittaa puvintakin ylleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks musta ok?" varmistaa. Miehellään on silmää, niin tietää tämän vastaavan rehellisesti itselleen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Se on ok", vastaa Larille hymyillen ja vilkaisee kelloaan. Vielä ei ole kiire, mutta kohta olisi. Menee lipaston luo ja avaa alalaatikon, jossa säilyttää tärkeitä papereita. 

**Lari**  
  
Kävelee keittiöön tarkastamaan, että on sammuttanut kahvinkeittimen, ja sen jälkeen astelee peilin eteen ja alkaa tuskailla kravattisolmun kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa laatikosta maistraatista tulleen todistuksen. Ei ole ihan varma pitääkö se ottaa mukaan vai ei, mutta haluaa pelata varman päälle. Vie todistuksen eteisen pöydälle lompakkonsa viereen ja katselee huvittuneena Larin tuskailua kravatin kanssa.  
"Haluutsä apua?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä viittit auttaa", sanoo miehelleen, kun tämä kysyy tarvitseeko itse apua kravatin kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Viitsin toki", sanoo hymyillen ja asettuu Larin ja peilin väliin. Tekee tämän kravattiin hienon solmun hyvin vaivattomasti ja suoristaa sen.  
"Noin", virnistää ja suukottaa miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Katselee hymyssä suin, kun Elias tekee itselleen vaivattomasti kravattisolmun. Vastaa tämän suukkoon ja ottaa miehensä halaukseen.  
"Kiitos. Mitenköhän mä pärjäisinkää ilman sua?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
Halaa miestään takaisin.  
"En tiiä", vastaa Larin kysymykseen siitä miten tämä pärjäisi ilman itseään. Irtaantuu sitten halauksesta.  
"Meijän tarttis alkaa lähtee", sanoo.


	55. Chapter 55

**Osa 55   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään vaan. Mitä nopeemmin tää on ohi, sitä parempi", sanoo virnistäen ja suoristaa pukunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä näytät tosi hyvältä", kommentoi hymyillen, kun Lari suoristaa tämän puvun. Ottaa sitten todistuksen ja lompakon käteensä. Itseään alkaa jännittää koko ajan enemmän. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii säki näytät", vastaa miehensä sanoihin. Ottaa auton avaimet taskuunsa ja lähtee kävelemään kohti ulko-ovea. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onhan sulla henkkarit mukana?" varmistaa mieheltään laittaessaan kengät jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"On ne mun lompakossa", sanoo ja kopauttaa taskuaan tunnustellakseen lompakon olevan siellä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo ja avaa ulko-oven. "Ootsä valmis?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Oon. Todellaki", sanoo ja astuu ulos asunnosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu asunnosta miehensä perässä ja sulkee oven. Tarttuu sitten Larin käteen.  
"Me ollaan ihan kohta naimisissa", sanoo hiljaa onnelisena mutta samalla vähän epäuskoisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin tai rekisteröidyssä parisuhteessa", sanoo yrittäen päteä totuutta. Ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni ja lähtee kävelemään autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mut se toinen on paljon helpompi sanoo", toteaa kävellessään Larin kanssa autolle käsi kädessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarjotaaks me vieraille muute alkoholia?" kysyy Eliakselta saapuessaan autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä me voidaan niille, jotka haluaa", vastaa, "mut Janne ei saa ku yhen lasillisen." Istuu sitten autoon, kun Lari avaa ovet. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos saa ollenkaan", kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja Jannesta. Istuu Eliaksen perässä autoon kuljettajan paikalle ja laittaa turvavyön kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi sille nyt vähän antaa, se vinkuu sitä kuitenki", sanoo ja laittaa itsekin turvavyön kiinni. "Mut eiköhän se oo Iidan päätös, mitä se juo ja kuinka paljon." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos ne on saanu Hillalle hoitopaikan koko päiväks, ni kyllähän se varmaan sit saa juoda", virnistää ja käynnistää auton. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi olla", sanoo huvittuneena samalla, kun Lari käynnistää auton. Jännityksensä ja innostuksensa tasot alkavat taas nousta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jännittääkö?" kysyy Eliakselta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyl mua jännittää, aika paljonki", vastaa Larille hymyillen, "mut onneks hyvällä tavalla."

 **Lari**  
  
Onneksi maistraattiin ei ole pitkä matka ajaa, koska itseäänkin jännittää niin, että kädet tärisee.  
"Mua myös, onneks hyvällä tavalla eikä pahalla tavalla", hymähtää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä pystyt kuitenkin ajamaan", virnistää, kun Lari myöntää, että tätäkin jännittää. Tuntee käsiensä hikoavan ja jalkojensa vähän tärisevän. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä pystyn. Ei oo onneks pitkä matka", sanoo helpottuneemmin. Ei pystyisi todellakaan ajamaan mitään puolta tuntia jännityksensä kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onneks", sanoo huokaisten.  
"Me varmaan päästään sielt tosi nopeesti pois, ku ei me tehä muuta kuin allekirjotetaan se asiakirja", miettii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii varmaan", sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan.  
"Haluutsä käydä jossain juhlistamas tätä vai mennääks kotiin ootteleen vieraita?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl meijän varmaan tarttis mennä kotiin, ku siellä on viel vähän siivottavaa ja sit ne ruoat tulee", vastaa Larille, vaikka juhlistaminen kuulostaakin kivalta ajatukselta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin totta. Vaik voidaanhan me juhlistaa tätä kotonakin", sanoo virnistäen ja saapuu maistraatin pihaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän me voidaan", virnistää takaisin ja saapuvat sitten perille.  
"Siinä se nyt on", sanoo jännittyneenä katsoessaan rakennusta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Jep. On", kommentoi lyhyesti ja sammuttaa auton. Valmistautuu astumaan ulos autosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa ensin turvavyönsä ja sitten oven. Vetää syvään henkeä ennen kuin astuu ulos autosta todistus ja lompakko kädessään, joista jälkimmäisen tunkee taskuunsa.

 **Lari**  
  
Avaa itse turvavyön ja astuu ulos autosta. Lukitsee ovet ja lähestyy Eliasta ottaen tätä kädestä kiinni.  
"Ootsä valmis menee tonne sisälle? Ja sit ku me tullaan sielt ulos, ni me ollaan naimisis", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari ottaa itseään kädestä ja tuntee sen hieman lievittävän jännitystään.  
"Kyl mä oon, mä en oikeesti malta odottaa sitä, et oon sun kans naimisissa", sanoo miehelleen.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mäkään malta oottaa", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Puristaa Larin kättä tiukemmin omallaan ja lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti rakennuksen ovea. Ei voi olla hymyilemättä, ja jännityksensä muuttuu koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän valtavaksi innokkuudeksi.

 **Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen kanssa kohti maistraatin sisäänkäyntiä ja odottaa innolla poistumista sieltä, koska silloin on Eliaksen kanssa naimisissa. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuvat kohta ovelle ja vetää sen auki. Antaa Larin mennä ensin sisälle ja seuraa itse perässä käsi edelleen miehensä kädessä. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee sisään ovesta pitäen edelleen kättä Eliaksen kädessä.  
"Mihin meijän pitää mennä?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai me tonne mennään", vastaa Larille ja osoittaa tarkoittamaansa suuntaan.  
"Mä en kyl tiiä, et täytyyks ottaa vuoronumero, ku me ollaan kuitenkin varattu aika, vai istutaaks me vaan oottamaan", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään tiiä yhtää sen paremmin", selittää.  
"Luulis, et jos on varannu ajan, ni ei tartte vuoronumeroo." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, samaa mäkin mietin. Jos me sit vaan istutaan alas ja ootetaan", sanoo ja kävelee vähän matkaa eteenpäin. Istuutuu sitten lähimmälle tuolille. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen ja pyörittelee tämän sormia kädessään jännityksen vuoksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin pyörittelevän sormiaan ja tietää tämän olevan myös jännittynyt. Vilkaisee kelloaan ja huomaa sen olevan vielä pari minuuttia vaille sen ajan, jonka ovat varanneet. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo kelloa hieman hermostuneena ja jännittyneenä, mutta erittäin onnellisena, sillä parin minuutin päästä ovat Eliaksen kanssa askeleen lähempänä virallistettua suhdetta. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtää katseensa Lariin ja hymyilee tälle onnellisena. Jaksaa edelleen hämmästellä sitä, että on onnistunut saamaan rinnalleen Larin kaltaisen upean miehen. Asettaa päänsä miehensä olkapäälle odotellessaan. 

**Lari**  
  
On haljeta onnellisuuden tunteesta, kun tuntee Eliaksen katsovan iteään ja sen jälkeen asettavan tämän pään olkapäälleen. Katselee oven suuntaan, josta tulee rakastuneita pareja. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee itsekin ovelle, josta valuu ulos muutama pariskunta ja niiden perässä virallisennäköinen mies. Kuulee miehen kutsuvan heitä nimellä ja lähes pomppaa ylös tuolilta olleessaan niin jännittynyt ja toivoo, etteivät muut kuule sydämensä kiivasta jyskytystä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sanoks se meijän nimet?" kysyy Eliakselta häkeltyneenä, koska itseltään on mennyt aivan ohi tämän sanat. On ollut niin ajatuksissaan, että on sulkenut kaikki äänet pois korviltaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sano se", vastaa hiljaa Larille ja vetää miestään ylös tuolista. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee tuolista Eliaksen vedettyä itsensä ylös siitä.  
"Tullaan tullaan", hymähtää. 

**Elias**  
  
Väläyttää Larille pienen hymyn ja lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti miestä, joka johdattaa heidät ovesta sisään. Puristaa tiukasti Larin kättä omassaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen johdattamana ovesta sisään ja itseään alkaa jännittää vieläkin enemmän.

 **Elias**  
  
On niin jännittynyt, ettei edes huomaa, miltä huoneessa näyttää eikä muutenkaan oikein tiedosta mitään. Tajuaa kuitenkin kohta seisovansa pöydän edessä ja raapustaa kehotuksesta nimensä paperiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Kirjoittaa nimensä Eliaksen jälkeen paperiin ja jää odottamaan seuraavia ohjeita. Itseään ei kyllä ole ikinä jännittänyt näin paljoa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari on kirjoittanut tämän nimen paperiin, tarttuu tätä saman tien uudelleen kädestä. Seuraa, kuinka lopuksi viranomainen allekirjoittaa paperin. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen tarttuvan itseään kädestä. Puristaa miehensä kättä hieman voimakkaammin omassa kädessään kuin aiemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin puristavan kättään voimakkaammin ja vilkaisee tätä pienen hymyn kera. Sitten viranomainen sanoo, että kaikki valmista, ja voivat poistua.

 **Lari**  
  
Viranomaisen kertoessa kaiken olevan valmista ja antaessa luvan poistumiseen, kääntyy oven suuntaan ja antaa Eliaksen poistua ensin. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu ovesta Larin edellä ja jatkaa pysähtymättä autolle saakka. On edelleen hyvin jännittynyt, vaikka rekisteröinti onkin ja ohi, ja ovat nyt Larin kanssa naimisissa.

 **Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta autolle ja avaa auton ovet.  
"No? Mikä fiilis?" kysyy hymyillen mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aika epäuskonen", vastaa rehellisesti ja hymyilee sitten onnellisena. Painaa huulensa Larin huulille välittämättä siitä, näkeekö joku. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nyt sä oot ihan virallisesti mun", sanoo virnistäen ja vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ja sä oot mun", sanoo iloisesti hymyillen. Painaa vielä yhden suudelman miehensä huulille ja menee sitten autoon istumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks", kommentoi ja saa vielä Eliakselta suudelman huulilleen.  
"Nyt sit juhlimaan", virnistää ja istuu autoon käynnistäessään sen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen kiinnittäessään turvavyötään.  
"Jep", sanoo suu virneessä. _Mä oon naimisissa!_ hihkuu mielessään. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiinnittää turvavyön ja lähtee ajamaan kotia kohti.  
"Monelt ne ekat vieraat tulee?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vajaan kahen tunnin päästä", vastaa Larin kysymykseen tämän lähtiessä ajamaan kohti kotia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja ruuat tulee tunnin päästä? Meillähän on hetki kahenkeskistä aikaa himassa", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jos ihan tarkkoja ollaan, niin ruuat tulee 50 minsan päästä", korjaa virnistäen miehensä sanoja, "mut joo, saadaan olla vähän aikaa ihan kahestaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehtiihän siinä", sanoo virnistäen leveästi jatkaen ajamista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin ehtii ja sitte illalla vielä paremmin", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Todellaki", sanoo ja keskittyy sitten ajamiseen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja alkaa sitten miettiä, mitä kaikkea kotona vielä pitäisi tehdä ennen vieraiden saapumista. Aamun tiskit ainakin pitää tiskata, mutta siinä ei kauan aikaa mene. 

**Lari**  
  
Miettii mielessään, että mitä voisi tehdä Eliaksen kanssa vielä ennen vieraiden ja ruokien tuloa. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähestyvät jo kotia, ja on aika innoissaan päästessään Larin kanssa kotiin ensimmäistä kertaa virallisena pariskuntana.  
"Onks sulla jotain mielessä, et mitä me tehään, kun päästään kotiin?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No voishan mul olla, mut ei meijän kyl varmaa kannata toteuttaa sitä ennen juhlia", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiinnostuu Larin sanoista.  
"Aijaa? Kuulostaa mielenkiintoselta", virnistää tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No kyl sä mut jo tunnet, et varmaan arvaat, mikä mul oli mieles", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän mä tunnen, joo", sanoo hymyillen, "ja arvaan kans." Kotitalo häämöttää jo edessä ja hymyilee leveämmin sen nähdessään. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy kotipihaan ja ajaa omaan parkkiruutuun. Pysäyttää auto ja avaa turvavyön. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin pysäköityä auton, avaa turvavyön ja astuu sitten autosta ulos. Työntää oven kiinni ja odottaa miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Avaa auton oven ja astuu ulos lukiten auton ja kävellen Eliaksen viereen. Ottaa miestään kädestä kiinni ja lähtee kohti kotirappua. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee käsi kädessä Larin kanssa sisään kerrostaloon ja sitten kotiovelle. Hymyilee koko matkan, sillä on aivan sanoinkuvaamattoman onnellinen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon niin onnellinen", sanoo hengähtäen ja työntää avaimen ovireikään avaten kotioven. Nostaa Eliaksen syliinsä ja kantaa tämän kynnyksen yli.  
"Tervetuloa kotiin." 

**Elias**  
  
On juuri vastaamassa Larin sanoihin, mutta ei ehdi, sillä tämä nostaa itsensä tämän syliin. Naurahtaa iloisesti miehensä kantaessa itsensä kynnyksen yli.  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo virnistäen sen jälkeen, kun Lari on toivottanut itsensä tervetulleeksi kotiin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en jaksais tänään yhtään vierasta, mut kai meijän on pakko juhlii tätä niidenkin kans. Haluisin vaan olla koko päivän sun kans", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin haluisin, mut ei me nyt enää voida peruu mitään", virnistää Larin sylistä.  
"Päästäksä mut alas?" kysyy sitten leikkiessään sormillaan miehensä niskahiuksien kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Eliaksen kysymykselle.  
"En päästä", sanoo ja suukottaa Eliaksen huulia pienin suukoin.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehensä sanoille ja vastaa jokaiseen saamaansa pieneen suukkoon.  
"Mmh... Kuin kauan sä meinaat pitää mua sylissäs?" kysyy suukkojen välistä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Koko päivän", vastaa ja jatkaa suukkojen pudottamista miehensä huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vai niin sä meinasit", virnistää ja sulkee silmänsä saadessaa lisää ihania suukkoja huulilleen.  
"Mä voin olla tässä siihen saakka ku ruoat tulee", sanoo sitten hymyillen ja jatkaa suukkoihin vastaamista. 

**Lari**  
  
Lähtee makuuhuoneeseen suukottaen yhä Eliaksen huulia ja kaataa tämän sängyn päälle mennen itse tämän päälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ylläty Larin lähtiessä kantamaan itseään makuuhuoneeseen. Kaatuu sitten sängyn päälle ja saa miehensä päälleen. Virnistää tuijottaessaan tämän kasvoja yläpuolellaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä virnistät?" kysyy mieheltään suukotellessa edelleen tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sua", vastaa, "ja mietin, et mitä sä meinaat nyt tehä, kun sait mut tähän." Saa edelleen suukkoja huulilleen ja vastaa niihin hymyileväisenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Näykkää miestään korvasta ja kuiskaa tälle seksikkäämmällä äänellä.  
"Mitä sä haluisit et mä teen?"

 **Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Lari näykkää itseään korvasta. Tuntee sitten tämän seksikkään äänen vaikutuksen menevän suoraan jalkoväliinsä.  
"Ihan mitä vaan, kuhan teet sen nopeesti", huokaa vastaukseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kerro, mitä sä haluut mun eniten tekevän", sanoo virnistäen. Tuntee haluavansa miestään todella paljon. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmh", mutisee ja tarttuu miehensä käteen. Vie sen kovuudelleen ja toivoo miehensä tajuavan, mitä haluaa tämän tekevän. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä riisun vähä noit sun juhlavampii housuja, koska mä en haluu, et ne menee pilalle", virnistää ja alkaa laskea Eliaksen housuja alemmas. Sen jälkeen työntää kätensä tämän boksereiden sisään ja tarttuu Eliaksen kovuuteen.  
"Tätäkö?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Osa 56   
**

**Elias  
**  
Lari laskee ensin housujaan alemmas ja työntää sitten tämän käden boksereihinsa.  
"Just sitä", hengähtää vastaukseksi, kun miehensä tarttuu kovuuteensa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen hengähtävän nautinnosta ja alkaa liikutella kättään rajummin tämän kovuudella.  
"Sano, jos oon liian raju", pyytää. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin alkavan liikutella tämän kättä rajummin kovuudellaan.  
"Jatka vaan", huohottaa miehensä liikkeiden tuodessa itselleen valtavasti nautintoa.

 **Lari**  
  
Jatkaa liikkeitään miehensä kovuudella Eliaksen sanottua sanansa. Nopeuttaa liikkumistahtia. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin nopeuttaessa tämän tahtia edelleen. Tarttuu käsillään lakanoihin ja puristaa niitä tiukasti.  
"Mmmh... Lari..." 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää kuullessaa Eliaksen nautinnolliset huokailut ja kun kuulee tämän myös lausuvan nimeään.  
"Mitä?" 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee miehensä kysymyksen.  
"Ei... mitää", huokaa ja nauttii suunnattomasti Larin touhuista alakerrallaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa edelleen miehensä alakerran kimpussa koettaen saada tämän laukeamaan mahdollisimman pian. Päättää lipaista kielellään tämän kovuuden kärkeä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee huippunsa lähestyvän kovaa vauhtia Larin hyväillessä itseään. Kun tämä sitten lipaisee tämän kielellä kovuuttaan, päästää suustaan raskaan huokaisun samalla, kun saa orgasminsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun onnistui saadessaan Eliaksen laukeamaan.  
"Tais tulla suihkureissu taas", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Yrittää tasaannuttaa hengitystään ja hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Niin tais", vastaa ja vilkaisee kelloaan. Aikaa on vielä puoli tuntia siihen, että ruoka saapuu. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee Eliaksen päältä kiepsahtaen tämän viereen sängylle. Potkii kengät pois jalastaan ja oikaisee itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee istumaan ja ottaa puvuntakkinsa pois päältään, jotta se ei mene enää pahemmin ryppyyn. Taittelee sen siististi sängyn reunalle ja ottaa sitten kengät pois. Asettuu makaamaan Larin viereen.  
"Mä oon täs hetken ja meen sitte suihkuun", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
Riisuu itsekin puvuntakkinsa ja asettelee sen siististi viereensä.  
"Oo vaikka koko päivä, mut uskon, et mieluusti käyt kyl suihkussa", vastaa virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Tosiaankin meen mieluusti suihkuun ton äskesen jälkeen", virnistää takaisin ja kääntyy sitten kyljelleen. Nousee kynärpään varaan ja katselee hymyillen Larin kasvoja.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen kääntyvän kyljelleen ja kääntyy itsekin vasten tätä samanlaiseen asentoon katsoen itsekin hymyillen miehensä kasvoja.  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Mä halusin kokeilla tuntuukse yhtää erilaiselta sanoo toi nyt, ku ollaan naimisissa", kertoo tälle virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No tuntuko?" kysyy Eliakselta ja tarttuu samalla tämän käteen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei", sanoo vielä ääneen, "ihan samalta se tuntu ku ennenki." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisitsä halunnu, et se ois tuntunu erilaiselta?" kysyy mieheltään pitäen tätä edelleen kädestä. Suukottaa tämän kättä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En usko, olin vaan utelias, ku en oo ennen ollu naimisissa", vastaa hymyillen. Larin suukottaessa kättään, hymynsä levenee. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Tää on uutta meille molemmille, mut uskon, et tää vaa on hyvä juttu", kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja, ettei ole ollut ennen naimisissa.  
"Pitäskö sun mennä sinne suihkuun?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille, sillä on samaa mieltä. Huokaa sitten, kun tämä mainitsee suihkun.  
"Pitäis", sanoo, "mut mä en vaan millään haluis lähtee pois tästä sun viekusta." Nousee kuitenkin siitä huolimatta istumaan ja ottaa kätensä pois miehensä kädestä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mä katoo mihinkää, vaik sä meet suihkuun. Pitääks tääl muuten siivoilla ennen ku ne ruoat tulee?" kysyy mieheltään, kun tämä nousee istumaan sängyllä. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee kokonaan pois sängyltä ja alkaa riisua vaatteitaan.  
"Se keittiön pöytä pitäis tyhjentää, ku laitetaan ne ruoat eka siihen", vastaa Larin kysymykseen napittaessaan kauluspaitaansa auki. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä hoidan, mee sä sinne suihkuu", sanoo ja lähtee keittiön suuntaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo miehelleen ennen kuin tämä poistuu makuuhuoneesta. Ottaa paidan päältään ja sitten housut, minkä jälkeen lähtee suihkuun. 

**Lari**  
  
Saavuttuaan keittiöön alkaa siivota keittiön pöytää tyhjäksi, jotta ruoat mahtuisivat siihen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pesee vartalonsa nopeasti saippualla ja huuhtelee sitten vaahdon pois. Sulkee hanan ja astuu ulos suihkusta kuivattamaan itseään samaan pyyhkeeseen, jota Lari käytti aikaisemmin. Pyyhe on vielä kostea, mutta hoitaa silti homman. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee suihkun sammuvan.  
"Joko sä kävit?" huutaa miehelleen keittiöstä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo!" huutaa vastaukseksi Larille avatessaan kylppärin oven. Menee pyyhe päällä makuuhuoneeseen pukeutumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee keittiöstä makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Olitpa sä nopee", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin astelevan makuuhuoneeseen vetäessään puhtaita boksereita jalkaansa.  
"En mä tarvinnu muuta ku pelkän pikapesun", sanoo virnistäen miehelleen. Nappaa sitten kauluspaitansa tuolinkarmilta ja laittaa sen päälleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks sun pakko pukee päälle?" kysyy virnistäen ja hieman pettyneemmin, kun näkee tämän laittavan boksereita jalkaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"On mun", vastaa huvittuneena ja napittaa paitaa kiinni.  
"Mut mä voin sitte, ku vieraat on lähteny, olla koko loppupäivän ilman vaatteita, jos sä haluut", lupaa sitten virnuillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos mielelläni", vastaa Eliaksen sanoihin ilman vaatteita olemisesta. Poistuu makuuhuoneesta keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin selälle, kun tämä poistuu makuuhuoneesta. Vetää sitten housut jalkaansa ja kravatin kaulaan. Puvuntakkia ei halua laittaa päälle, vaan jättää sen makuuhuoneseen. Menee keittiöön katsomaan, mitä miehensä on siellä puuhaillut.

 **Lari**  
  
"No miltä näyttää?" kysyy mieheltään, kun huomaa tämän tulevan perässään keittiöön.

 **Elias**  
  
Katselee tyhjää pöytää ja muutenkin siistiä keittiötä.  
"Hyvältä näyttää, mut mä vaan mietin, et mihin sä oot piilottanu kaikki tavarat tosta pöydältä", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eti", käskyttää miestään huvittuneemmin.  
"Vai eiks niit pitäny ottaa pois tost?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä nyt kyl taida jaksaa ettii", hymähtää ja kävelee Lariin kiinni. Kietoo kätensä tämän niskan taakse.  
"Kyl ne piti ottaa pois", vastaa ja antaa miehelleen suukon. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään, kun Elias sanoo, ettei tämä jaksaisi nyt etsiä tavaroita. Tuntee kuitenkin pian miehensä kietovan tämän kädet niskansa taakse ja vastaa tämän painamaan suukkoon.  
"Mitä, kulta?" kysyy suukon lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mitään ihmeellistä, tuli vaan ikävä", vastaa hymyillen ja antaa Larille toisen suukon. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Nyt ku viel selvittäs noist kaikista vieraista, ni tää päivä ois täydellinen", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, toivotaan, et selvitään hyvin", sanoo ja vilkaisee seinäkelloa.  
"Ruokien pitäis tulla ihan just kohta", toteaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä tilannu paljonki ruokii?" kysyy mieheltään edelleen ollessa tämän halauksessa. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä kauheen paljon, mut sen verran kummiskin, et kaikille riittää", vastaa irrottamatta otettaan Larista, "voi kyl olla, et saadaa syödä niitä viel huomennakin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo tai annetaan viimisille vieraille mukaan. Koska meijän pitää huomenna syödä meijän jääkaappi tyhjäks, ku lähetään ylihuomenna sinne Firenzeen", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan totta muuten", sanoo hieman häkeltyeenä, sillä ei ole häähuumussa ollenkaan muistanut, että lähtevät niinkin pian reissuun. 

**Lari**  
  
Pitää edelleen kiinni miehestään.  
"Eiks niitten pitäs jo tuoda ne ruoat? Haetaaks me ne alaovelta vai tuoks ne ihan kotiin asti?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl ne pitäis ihan kotiovelle tulla", vastaa Larille ja vilkaisee uudemman kerran kelloa.  
"On jo vähän myöhässä, joo", mutisee. 

**Lari**  
  
Suukottaa Eliasta, ja suukko keskeytyy, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan.  
"En haluis mennä tonne, mut ne ruuat varmaa tulee", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias  
**  
Harmistuu, kun Larin antama suukko keskeytyy ovikellon soidessa.  
"Pakko sinne on mennä", huokaisee ja irrottaa otteensa miehestään. Lähtee ovelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa miestään ovelle ottamaan vastaan ruokia. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa oven, jonka takana odottaa pari tyyppiä ja ruoat. Alkaa ottaa ruokia vastaan sen verran kuin saa ja lähtee viemään niitä keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa itsekin ruokia kätösiinsä ja näyttää pitopalvelun tyypeille tietä keittiöön, jotta he toisivat ruokia sisälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa käsissään olevan ruoat keittiön pöydälle ja siirtyy sivuun, jotta ei ole Larin ja pitopalvelun tyyppien, jotka myös tuovat ruokia sisälle, tiellä. 

**Lari**  
  
Laskee ruoat käsistään ja siirtyy sivummalle päästääkseen pitopalvelutyypit pöydän ääreen asettelemaan ruoat.  
"Toiks ne kaikki kahvikupit ja sellasetki?" kysyy kuiskaten Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Larille vastauksena tämän kysymykseen samalla, kun katselee pitopalvelutyyppien ruokien asettelua pöydälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Katselee ruokien asettelemista ja odottaa tyyppien saavan kaiken valmiiksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun kaikki ruoat on saatu pöydälle, saattaa pitopalvelutyypit ovelle ja kiittää näitä. Sulkee oven näiden poistuttua ja menee takaisin keittöön katsomaan, mitä kaikkea onkaan tilannut. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli me joudutaan siis keittää kahvi ite? Riittääks meil kupit?" kysyy mieheltään katsoessaan pöytää, joka on katettu hääruoilla. Pöydässä on savulohihyytelöä, tomaatti-sienicharlottaa, timjaminmakuista lihapateeta, värikästä kasvissalaattia, patonkeja ja hääkakku sekä leivonnaisia kahvin kanssa tarjoiltavaksi. Astelee lähemmäs pöytää ja lipoo kieltään.  
"Noi näyttää niin hyviltä", kehuu näkemäänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, keitetään kahvi ja tee ite. Ja tuol vaatehuonees on yks pahvilaatikko, mis on lisää astioita", vastaa miehelleen ja katselee pöydällä olevia tarjottavia. Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä kehuu ruokien näyttävän hyvältä.  
"Toivottavasti maistuu kans hyvältä", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei. Mä haen sen pahvilaatikon", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään kohti vaatehuonetta.  
"Kyl mä uskon, et maistuu. Oliks meil niit alkoholijuomii jääkaapis?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari lähtee hakemaan astioita vaatehuoneesta.  
"Joo, juomapuoli on kans kunnossa", vastaa miehelle ja siirtää sitten hääkakun jääkappiin. Laittaa myös muita jälkiruokia syrjemmälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Tulee pahvilaatikon kanssa takaisin keittiöön.  
"Onks nää kaikki sun hommaamia astioita?" kysyy, kun ei muista nähneensä ennen kyseisiä astioita, kun ne on hienompaan käyttöön kuin arkipäiväiseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyllä ne mun on", vastaa miehensä ihmettelyyn. Alkaa auttaa Laria laatikon purkamisessa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiku mietin vaan, että en muista nähneeni näitä koskaan", sanoo lempeämmin ja purkaa Eliaksen apuna laatikkoa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et varmaan ookaan nähnyt", sanoo Larin kertoessa, ettei tämä usko koskaan nähneen kyseisiä astioita.   
"Mulla oli noi jo ennen ku muutin Antin kanssa yhteen", lisää ottaessaan laseja varovasti ulos laatikosta. Asettaa ne työpöydälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut niille ei sit ikinä tullu käyttöö sinä aikana, ku olitte Antin kans yhessä", virnistää ja siirtelee laseja pöydällä niin, että siihen mahtuu enemmän astioita. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei tullu, ja Antilla oli sitä paitsi omat astiat, niin oltais käytetty niitä", sanoo hymyillen ja laskee montako lasia pöydällä on.  
"Me tarvitaan skumppalaseja, valkoviinilaseja, punaviinilaseja, tavallisii laseja, kahvikuppeja, teekuppeja ja konjakkilaseja..." alkaa luetella. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mul on noit kaikkii kyl ollu ennestään, mut en mä tiedä onks niitä tarpeeks", sanoo miehelleen, kun tämä alkaa luetella tarvitsemia laseja. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, on sulla jotain, mut kun ei me yhtään tiietä, et kuin moni juo ja mitä..." miettii katsellessaan pöydälle purettuja astioita. "Toisaalta olis kiva, että kaikki astiat on samaa sarjaa, mut onks silläkään loppujen lopuks mitään välii." 

**Lari**  
  
"Saahan niitä pestyä tossa välissä", sanoo, "eikä ne kaikki tuu onneks samaan aikaan just tän takii", lisää ja kääntyy miehensä puoleen.  
"Kyl me näist viel juhlat saadaan."

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee kuullessaan Larin sanat lasien pesemisestä.  
"Niin saakin, ihan totta", sanoo ja painautuu halaamaan miestään.  
"Mä tulisin ihan hulluks ilman sua", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen halaukseen ja suukottaa tämän hiuksia.  
"Mä tulisin hulluks ilman mun höpönassua, joka stressaa ehkä vähän liikaa", sanoo ja kuljettaa Eliaksen sohvalle.  
"Nyt istut siinä ja rentoudut. Lopetat stressaamisen", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehensä sanoille ollessaan tämän halauksessa. Sitten Lari kuljettaa itsensä sohvalle ja käskee lopettaa stressaamisen.  
"Okei", sanoo Larin mieliksi, vaikkei uskokaan kykenevänsä rentoutumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihan oikeesti. Mä tiiän, et sulle ei oo helppoo olla paikallaan tai rentoutua, mut koettaisit ees. Koht alkaa vieraitaki jo tulla", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No mä yritän, ihan oikeesti", lupaa huokaisten ja antaa itsensä lysähtää vasten sohvan selkänojaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen kunhan on ensin järjestänyt lautaset, lasit ja kupit.  
"Noni, sit vaa ootetaan vieraita", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu sormiaan pyöritellen sohvalla ja kuulee Larin kilistelevän astioiden kanssa keittiössä. Saa hetken päästä miehensä viereensä ja nojaa tätä vasten.  
"Piilotiksä sen ruman pahvilaatikon johonki?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
"En vielä, mut mä piilotan sen kyllä. Älä, rakas, huoli", huolehtii miehestään, joka stressaa edelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee päästessään Larin kainaloon.  
"Okei", sanoo ja puree alahuultaan estääkseen itseään esittämästä lisää kysymyksiä. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen purevan tämän alahuulta.  
"Kysy nyt sit kaikki samalla, mitä tulee mieleen", kehottaa miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria, kun tämä kehottaa itseään kysymään lisää.  
"Onks ne kahvikupit pois makkarista? Ja onks kaikki aamun tiskit tiskattu?" kysyy, kun kerran luvan sai. 

**Lari**  
  
"Venaa", sanoo ja nousee sohvalta lähtien makuuhuoneeseen. Tulee pois makuuhuoneesta kahden kahvikupin kanssa ja alkaa tiskata niitä.  
"Hyvä?" 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo, kuinka Lari lähtee makuuhuoneeseen ja palaa takaisin kahvikuppien kanssa. Sitten tämä menee keittiöön tiskaamaan niitä.  
"On hyvä, kiitos", vastaa miehelleen istuen edelleen sohvalla. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks jotain viel, mikä mietityttää?" kysyy mieheltään samalla, kun tiskaa kahvikuppeja. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo", sanoo ja odottaa Larin saavan tiskattua ja tulevan takaisin viereensä. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa tiskattua ja ottaa ruman pahvilaatikon käteensä ja vie sen parvekkeelle.  
"Noin", sanoo ja palaa miehensä viereen istumaan. 

**Elias  
**  
Huomaa Larin vievän pahvilaatikon parvekkeelle, ja tämän tulee sitten viereensä istumaan.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja nojaa miestään vasten.

 **Lari**  
  
Silittää Eliaksen kylkeä, kun tämä nojaa itseään vasten.  
"Kohta pitäs ekojen tulla", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokasee Larin silittäessä kylkeään.  
"Niin pitäis", sanoo, "ne ei varmaan ainakaan oo myöhässä, ku Iida on niin täsmällinen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii tuleeks sielt Haukkalat ja Tale?" kysyy.  
"Ne on varmaa koukannu Talen messii, ni tulevat samalla kyydillä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ne tulee ensin, mut sitä en tiiä, tuleeko Tale samaa matkaa", vastaa Larille ja vilkuilee kelloa.

 **Iida**  
  
Ovat Jannen ja Talen kanssa saapuneet Eliaksen ja Larin häihin. Soittaa ovikelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Noni, siellä ne on nyt", sanoo miehelleen ja irtaantuu tästä. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ovikellon soidessa. Hymyilee pikaisesti Larille ja lähtee sitten avaamaan oven.  
"Tervetuloa!" sanoo iloisesti oven takaa löytyvälle Iidalle, Jannelle ja Talelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee miehensä perään eteiseen vastaanottamaan vieraita.  
"Joo, tervetuloo munki puolesta", sanoo tulijoille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Halaa Eliasta.  
"Onnee, muru", sanoo Eliakselle halauksen aikana ja kääntyy sitten Larin puoleen.  
"Onnee nyt sit sullekki", virnistää. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, onnee sit vaa", sanoo Eliakselle, joka on vaimonsa halattavana, ja läpsäisee sitten Laria olalle.  
"Ja onnee sulle kans", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Iidan halaukseen.  
"Kiitos", sanoo tälle ja nyökkää hymyillen kiitoksen Jannen onnitteluille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Käykää sisään", sanoo ja osoittaa tietä olohuoneeseen. Käy itse nopeasti makuuhuoneessa laittamassa puvuntakin ylleen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Astuu peremmälle.  
"Onnee teille molemmille. Mä sit oon ainut sinkku", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti, Tale", sanoo ja irtaantuu Iidasta, jotta vieraat pääsevät paremmin sisälle. Näkee Larin käyvän hakemassa makuuhuoneesta tämän puvuntakin. Itse ei kuitenkaan halua omaansa ylleen, joten seuraa vieraita suoraan olohuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan puvuntakin ylleen astuu olohuoneeseen Iidan, Talen, Jannen ja miehensä seuraksi. Menee keittiöön ja ottaa skumppalaseja viisi kappaletta alkaen kaataa jokaiseen skumppaa.  
"Kai te kaikki otatte?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No kai sitä yhen lasin voi ottaa", vastaa Larille, kun tämä kysyy ottaisivatko kaikki skumppaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Totta kai. Pitäähän sitä juhlissa ottaa", vastaa Larille. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, laita meitsillekin yks", sanoo Larille. On saanut kuunnella Iidan motkotuksia alkoholinkäytöstään aamulla, ja tämä antoi itselleen tarkat määräykset siitä, mitä saa juoda ja kuinka paljon.  
**  
Elias**  
  
Menee miehensä seuraan keittiöön auttamaan lasien kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen tulevan seuraansa.  
"Ei sun ois tarvinnu, kyl mä oisin saanu nää itekin", sanoo ja saa kaadettua viiteen lasiin skumppaa. Ottaa kaksi lasia käteensä ja alkaa viemään niitä kohti olohuonetta.  
"Tossa noin", sanoo ja ojentaa laseja Iidalle ja Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa Larin ojentaman lasin vastaan.  
"Kiitos", sanoo miehelle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä vaan halusin tulla auttaa", sanoo hymyillen Larille ja ottaa itsekin kaksi lasia. Menee ne mukanaan olohuoneeseen ja ojentaa toisen Talelle.  
"Olepa hyvä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tattista", sanoo saadessaan Larilta skumppalasin. 

**Tale**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle, joka ojentaa itselleen lasin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Poistuu vielä keittiöön ja ottaa itselleen lasin, jonka jälkeen palaa seurueen luokse.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Nyt pitäs varmaan kilistää. Vai onks kaikki vieraat paikalla?" kysyy ihmetellen vähäistä vierasmäärää.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, joka tulee keittiöstä, ja menee seisomaan tämän viereen.  
"Me porrastettiin tuloaikoja, ku ei me oltais muuten millään mahuttu tänne kaikki", vastaa Iidan ihmettelylle, "eli nyt me ollaan vaan viidestään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep, just niin", kommentoi miehensä sanoja. Yskäisee halutakseen sanoa jotain.  
"Mä nyt en oo mikään puheiden pitäjä, mut halusin vaan kertoa teille kaikille, et mä oon tällä hetkellä onnellisempi kuin koskaan aikasemmin. Syynä siihen on tää mies tässä mun vieressä", aloittaa ja kaappaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
"Kiitos, että tulitte tänne juhlistamaan meidän päivää", lisää vielä lopuksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa kiinnostuneena Lariin, kun tämä yskäisee. Kuuntelee miehensä sanoja, jotka saavat saavat sisuskalunsa ihan mössöksi. Sitten Lari ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon ja lopettaa puhumisen.  
"Kiitos, kulta, mä voisin sanoo ihan samat sanat susta", sanoo rakastuneesti ja suukottaa Larin huulia. Kääntyy sitten vieraiden puoleen.  
"Kiitti mun puolesta myös, et ootte täällä", sanoo ja kohottaa lasinsa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Aaawwww", sanoo virnuillen ja kohottaa omankin lasinsa odottaen, että pääsee juomaan sen sisällön.

 **Iida**  
  
"Voi ku ootte sulosia. On kiva olla täällä", sanoo ja kohottaa lainsa ylemmäs.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen ja Larin sanat ja nostaa lasinsa odottaen, että voisi juoda siitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa oman lasinsa ja kun näkee kaikkien lasien olevan ylhäällä kulauttaa lasin sisältöä kurkkuunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn lasistaan muidenkin niin tehdessä. Hymyilee ystävilleen ja on iloinen, että nämä ovat paikalla juhlistamassa siihenastisen elämänsä onnellisinta päivää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kulauttaa lasin ykkösellä tyhjäksi ja maiskauttaa huuliaan. Itsensä tekisi mieli juoda vielä toinen lasillinen kuplivaa, mutta ei saa. Miettii, voisiko jossain vaiheessa salaa kinuta lisää Larilta Iidan huomion ollessa muualla... 

**Lari**  
  
Kulauttaa skumppaa kurkkuunsa hitaammin ja katsoo, miten Janne kulauttaa juomansa ykkösellä tyhjäksi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo miestään huvittuneena ja pyörittelee päätään.  
"Lari tai Elias, kaadatteko tolle mun miehelle toisen lasillisen, ku se ihan selvästi sitä janoaa?" kysyy ja katsoo miehensä suuntaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy suuresti Iidan antaessa itselleen luvan ottaa lisää skumppaa.  
"Sä oot, mussukka, ihan paras", lepertelee Iidalle ja heiluttelee lasiaan edessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee Iidaa ja Jannea huvittuneena ja laskee sitten oman lasinsa pöydälle.  
"Mä voin kaataa", sanoo ja nappaa Jannen lasin tämän kädestä. Menee keittiöön täyttämään sen. 

**Iida**  
  
"No en kai mä voi sun juomista kieltää, tälläsena juhlapäivänä", sanoo tosissaan. Lähestyy Jannen korvaa ja kuiskaa virnuillen miehelle:  
"Ja sitä paitsi Hillaki on sun porukoilla, ni me ollaan kahestaan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huvittuu Jannen sanoista Iidalle ja kieltämättä yllättyy Iidan luvatessa Jannelle lisää juotavaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Istuu alas sohvalle ja kuuntelee Iidan ja Jannen keskustelua. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ai se sun juomamääräys oliki vaan vitsi?" kysyy ilahtuneena ja helpottuneena.  
"Ja me voidaan ottaa taksi kotiin", virnuilee vielä lisäyksenä Iidan sanoihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu keittiöstä olohuoneeseen Jannen täytetyn skumppalasin kanssa ja ojentaa sen tälle. Ottaa oman lasinsa pöydältä ja menee Larin viereen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Oli joo. En mä oikeesti voi hallita sun juomista toisten hääpäivänä. Kuhan et mua unohda sentään", sanoo miehelleen.  
"Tietty me otetaan taksi kotiin, koska en mäkää aatellu, et tää mun juominen tähän yhteen jää", sanoo lisäten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onks teil jo nälkä? Tuol pöydäs ois sit ruokaa", sanoo vieraille ja osoittaa keittiönpöytää. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää vaimolleen ja ottaa Eliakselta vastaan skumppalasin  
"En kai mä nyt sua vois ikin unohtaa", sanoo sitten Iidalle järkyttyneenä, "sä oot ihanin nainen ikinä." Kumoaa sen sanottuaan toisen lasillisen skumppaa kurkkuunsa.  
"Kyl meitsil ainakin safka maistuu", sanoo Larille, kun tämä mainitsee ruoan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Säki oot ihanin", virnistää miehelleen ja ottaa tätä kädestä.  
"Mennääks, kulta, hakee ruokaa?" kysyy Jannelta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Lähtee kohti keittiötä ja menee katsomaan, mitä ruokia pöydällä on. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mennää vaan", sanoo ja johdattaa Iidan mukanaan keittiöön. Tuijottaa silmät pyöreinä tarjolla olevia ruokia.  
"Öö... mitä noi niinku on?" kysyy Iidalta hiljaa. 

**Tale**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen kysymykselle. Tosiasiassa ei itsekään tunnista puoliakaan pöydällä olevista ruoista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy mieheltään hieman huvittuneena. 

**Janne**  
  
"No mä meinaan, et mitä nois on, et tiiän, mitä uskaltaa syödä", tarkentaa Iidalle hiljaisella äänellä. Katselee ruokia tarkemmin ja huomaa yhdessä olevan ainakin jotain lihaa, joten se saattaa olla syötävää.  
"Onks toi valkonen pötkylä jotain kalaa?" kysyy sitten ja osoittaa savulohihyytelöä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, siin on kalaa. Savulohta", sanoo kun on ottanut hyytelöä lautaselleen. 

**Janne**  
  
Iida jättää vastaamatta, mitä muut ruoat sisältää, joten huokaisee ja ottaa lautaselleen hieman lihapateeta ja kalahyytelöä. Ottaa vielä vähän salaattia ja pari patonkia, jotta lautasensa ei näytä niin köyhältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuunnellut huvittuneena Jannen kysymyksiä ruoista. Kuuli kaiken, vaikka tämä yrittikin kysellä hiljaa. Menee ottamaan valkoviinipullon jääkaapista ja punaviinipullon tavallisesta kaapista.  
"Kumpaa viiniä te haluutte juoda?" kysyy vierailta.

 **Iida**  
  
"Sä voit maistaa multa näit muita, mitä sä et uskaltanu ottaa", sanoo virnistäen. Kääntää sitten huomionsa Eliakseen.  
"Mä otan valkkarii", sanoo ja ottaa kaikkia ruokia vähän lautaselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy Eliaksen viereen.  
"Otetaaks yhteinen lautanen, ku noit pitää kuitenki säästää muillekki vieraille? Tosin noit on ihan sikana kyl", sanoo miehelleen ehdottaen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On ottanut lautaselleen jokaista ruokaa pienen määrän, koska epäröi hieman. Ei ole syönyt montaakaan ruokaa aiemmin, mitä pöydästä löytyy. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kiva", virnistää Iidalle tämän sanoessa, että voi maistaa ruokia tämän lautaselta.  
"Mä voin kans ottaa sitä valkkarii", vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voidaan me ottaa yhteinen, jos sä haluut", sanoo Larille alkaessaan kaataa valkoviiniä kolmeen lasiin.  
"Mites Tale ja Lari, mitä te otatte?" kysyy, kun ei ole saanut näiltä vielä vastausta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä otan sitä punaviinii", sanoo ja alkaa lappaa ruokaa lautaselle niin, että siitä riittäisi itselleen ja Eliakselle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Kaada mullekki sitä punkkuu", sanoo ja odottaa lasia käteensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa punaviinipullon ja tajuaa sitten, ettei ole muistanut ilmata viiniä. Kaataa sitä silti kahteen lasiin ja painaa mieleensä, että siirtää viinin karahviin ennen seuraavan vierasryhmän saapumista. 

**Lari**  
  
Katselee miehensä touhuja ja ottaa tältä punaviinilasin ja ojentaa toisen punaviinilaseista Talelle. Menee sitten olohuoneeseen istumaan sohvalle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Larin ojentaman punaviinilasin ja hörppää siitä heti ja alkaa syödä ruokia.

 **Elias**  
  
Vie kaksi valkoviinilasia Iidalle ja Jannelle, minkä jälkeen käy hakemassa omansa keittiöstä. Menee sohvalle Larin viereen istumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa, kun tämä tulee istumaan viereensä. Suukottaa tätä ja hymyilee suukon jälkeen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo onnellisena Laria ja Eliasta, jotka näyttävät niin onnellisilta. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille tämän ottaessa itsensä tämän kainaloon ja vastaa sitten saamaansa suukkoon.  
"Kai sä otit mullekin haarukan?" kysyy hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tietty otin", sanoo ja ojentaa Eliakselle haarukan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee saadessaan Larilta haarukan ja ottaa sitten siihen ruokaa lautaselta. Ei kuitenkaan laita haarukkaa omaan suuhunsa, vaan sen sijaan vie sen miehensä huulille.  
"Suu auki, kulta", sanoo hiljaa virnuillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen pyynnölle ja avaa suunsa ammolleen. Itseään ei ujostuta yhtään tehdä tätä, koska vieraina ovat kaverinsa. Ei ikinä hempeilisi Eliaksen kanssa näin, kun oma faijansa olisi paikalla, koska tietää, millainen reaktio sieltä tulisi. 

**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu Larin avatessa tämän suun ja työntää haarukan hitaasti sinne.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hei, pliis, säästäkää nyt vähän vieraiden silmii", virnistää huvittuneesti omalta paikaltaan katsellessaan Larin ja Eliaksen touhuja. Kääntyy sitten oman lautasensa puoleen ja uskaltautuu maistamaan siinä olevia ruokia. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannen virnuilulle eikä välitä tämän sanoista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Anna nyt rakastavaisten syödä", sanoo miehelleen ja maistaa ruokiaan hörppien samalla valkoviiniä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei myöskään välitä Jannesta, vaan keskittyy vetämään haarukkaa ulos miehensä suusta tämän huulien välistä. Kun haarukka on vapaa, upottaa sen uudelleen ruokaan, mutta tällä kertaa vie sen omaan suuhunsa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo joo", sanoo Iidalle ja syö ruokaa, mikä maistuu paremmalta kuin pelkäsi. Lipittää valkoviiniä jokaisen suupalan välissä. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle, kun tämä ottaa haarukan pois suustaan ja ottaa ruokaa laittaen sen jälkeen tämän omaan suuhun. Ottaa itsekin lautaselta ruokaa omalla haarukallaan ja syö ruokaa juoden välillä punaviiniä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kulta. Maista tätä", sanoo ja ottaa haarukkaansa tomaatti-sienicharlottaa ja tunkee haarukkaa miehensä suuhun. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa herkullisen ruoan syöntiä ja juo välillä valkoviiniä. On valinnut sen, kuten punaviininkin, tarkkaan ja on tyytyväinen sen sopiessa hyvin yhteen ruokien kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ehtii avata suunsa vastatakseen Iidalle, kun tunteekin jo tämän työntävän haarukan suuhunsa.  
"No jaa", sanoo maistellessaan sitä, mitä ikinä Iida itselleen syöttikään. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Iidan ja Jannen tekevän samaa, mitä Elias ja itse tekivät äsken, eli näkee Iidan syöttämässä Jannea.  
"Teki teette tota samaa", sanoo virnistäen Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eiks ollukki hyvää?" kysyy miehensä mielipidettä, kun tämä on maistellut antamaansa ruokapalaa.

 **Janne**  
  
"En mä nyt oikeen tiiä, kyl se alas menee", vastaa Iidalle olkiaan kohauttaen ja kääntyy Larin puoleen.  
"No ei se mun idis ollu", sanoo tälle naama virneessä. 

**Tale**  
  
Katsoo kahta rakastunutta paria hieman pettyneenä. Tuntee olonsa ulkopuoliseksi. Menee kaatamaan itselleen valkoviiniä lasiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei ollu munkaa idis, ku Elias alko syöttää mua", virnistää takaisin frendilleen. Kääntää katseensa Taleen, joka on todella hiljainen.  
"Mikäköhä Talella on?" kysyy seurueelta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Talen olevan vaisu tämän poistuessa keittiöön.  
"Sitä varmaan harmittaa olla tääl kahen pariskunnan keskellä", vastaa Larille hiljaa. Antaa sitten miehelleen pusun ja nousee sohvalta.  
"Mä meen sen seuraks tonne keittiöön", ilmoittaa hymyillen ja kävelee keittiöön viinilasinsa kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa miehensä antamaan pusuun.  
"Okei", sanoo ja jää syömään olohuoneen puolelle ruokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Löytää Talen kaatamasta tämän lasiin lisää viiniä – tällä kertaa valkkaria.  
"Sul on varmaan tosi tylsää tuolla, sori", pahoittelee ystävälleen.

 **Tale**  
  
"No pikkasen. Mä en ees tiedä, mitä mä täällä teen kahen pariskunnan keskellä", sanoo Eliakselle kun kuulee tämän sanat. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin", huokaisee. "kyl mä mietin, et jos sut laittais johonkin toiseen porukkaan, mut ajattelin, ettet sä Antin tai Kimin seurastakaan oikeen perusta... Ja se kolmas ryhmä on vanhempien ryhmä", sanoo Talelle. Jättää tarkoituksella Kirsikan mainitsematta, sillä ei halua alkaa selittää, kuka se on ja miksi on tulossa. 

**Tale**  
  
"Joo, ei kiitos Antin kans samaan aikaan. Ei se ois ollu kivaa", toteaa.  
"Nii ja en kai mä Sebastianin tai Isabellankaan kanssa oikeen ois voinu olla täällä. Kai mä sit oon oikees ryhmäs, mut silti vähän kyl harmittaa", lisää. Kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Mut mä oon silti onnellinen teijän puolesta", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, kyllä sä oikeessa ryhmässä oot, mut mä kieltämättä vähän pelkäsin, et sä et kauheen hyvin tuu viihtyyn pariskuntien joukossa", sanoo harmitellen, sillä ei se ole kivaa, että jollain on huono mieli. Onnistuu kuitenkin hymyilemään aidosti Talen sanoessa, että tämä on onnellinen itsensä ja Larin puolesta.  
"Kiitos", sanoo ja kaataa sitten omaankin lasiinsa valkoviiniä, vaikkei se olekaan vielä tyhjä. 

**Tale**  
  
"Mut en mä tullu tyhjin käsin", sanoo ja kävelee eteiseen, josta ottaa lahjakassin, joka sisältää risteilylahjakortin ja kaksi käsipyyhettä.  
"Tossa. Ole hyvä. Mä oon aina vähän pihalla, et mitä lahjaks antais", sanoo kaverilleen.  
"Ja se lahjakortti on myös viel anteekspyyntö niistä kaikista jutuista, mitä tein. Anteeks", pahoittelee Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiinnostuu Talen sanoessa, ettei tämä tullut tyhjin käsin. Lähtee tämän perässä eteiseen ja saa käsiinsä lahjakassin, jossa on lahjakortti ja kaksi pyyhettä.  
"No tää on ainakin sellanen, mitä voi käyttää, eikä mikään turha kodinkone tai koriste-esine", sanoo hymyillen, "kiitos." Halaa sitten Talea.  
"Ja mä tiiän, ettet sä mielellään niitä lehtijuttuja kirjottanut", sanoo vielä irtaantuessaan miehestä. 

**Tale**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen halauksesta, mutta halaa kuitenkin takaisin.  
"No mä en oikeesti tienny, mitä hääparille pitää hommata, ni hommasin tollaset sitte", myöntää. Ei ole mikään paras lahjojen ostelija, ei ole ikinä ollut.  
"Toivottavasti kelpaa", sanoo virnistäen ja hörppää valkoviinilasistaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Näille tulee ihan varmasti käyttöä", sanoo Talelle, "joten ei ollenkaan huono lahja." Juo itsekin viiniä ja päättää kyseisen lasillisen olevan viimeisensä vähään aikaan. Ei halua olla humalassa sitten, kun seuraavat vieraat saapuvat. 

**Tale**  
  
"Haittaisko sua hirveesti, jos mä lähtisin nyt menee ja jättäisin teijät pariskunnat tänne keskenään?" kysyy Eliakselta yhtäkkiä, kun on saanut syötyä lautasen tyhjäksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy Talen sanoessa, että tämä haluaa lähteä.  
"No ei täällä kenenkään pakko oo olla, joten kai sä voit lähteä, jos siltä tuntuu", vastaa tälle. 

**Tale**  
  
"En mä haluu, et sä petyt, ni kai mä sit jään. Tunnen välillä itteni vaan ulkopuoliseks", sanoo tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"No mut ei sekään oo kivaa, jos sä väkisin jäät tänne etkä viihdy ollenkaan", huokaisee.  
"Kai sä otat kakkua ja leivoksia mukaas?" kysyy sitten.

 **Tale**  
  
"Kyl mul on kivaa, mut alkaa pikkasen pursuu korvista toi, et kaks avioparia lepertelee ja syöttää toisiaan, ku mä oon yksin", sanoo.  
"Mut ehkä mä hetkeks voin jäädä ja kyl mä voin ottaa noit mukaani", sanoo ja juo valkoviiniä.

 **Elias**  
  
Ymmärtää Talen turhautumisen, sillä ei itsekään sinkkuna tykkäisi katsoa vierestä pariskuntien hempeilyjä.   
"Okei", sanoo, "kiva, jos jäät vielä hetkeksi."

 **Tale**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitäs mun kulta puuhaa?" kysyy astellessaan keittiöön ja ottaa Eliaksen halaukseen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Joo, mä taidan jättää teijät rauhaan", sanoo virnistäen ja poistuu olohuoneeseen viinilasi kourassaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Talen sanoille ja sitten leveämmin, kun kuulee Larin äänen ja tuntee tämän kädet ympärillään. Vastaa halaukseen ja suukottaa miehensä huulia.  
"Tale tuntee ittensä ulkopuoliseks ja aikoo lähtee kohta", sanoo hiljaa Larille Talen poistuttua keittiöstä. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suukkoon ja kuuntelee tämän sanoja Talesta.  
"Onks se nyt mikään ihme? Jätkä on sinkku ja joutuu katella meitä täällä..." sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei se ihme oo, mut olis se silti kiva, et kaikki viihtyis", sanoo ja huokaisee pienesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa olohuoneeseen, jossa Iida istuu Jannen sylissä.  
"Mut sitä mä en tajuu, et miks Iida ja Janne käyttäytyy niinku vastarakastuneet. Eihän se muuten tuntis itteensä ulkopuoliseks, koska sillä ois jotkut, joiden kans jutella", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy itsekin katsomaan Iidaa ja Jannea.  
"En kyl tiiä mikä niillä on", sanoo kulmat kurtussa, "nehän hempeilee enemmän ku me." 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ettei Iidalla ois taas taka-ajatuksia..." miettii ääneen.  
"Sehän kuiskas Jannelle, et ne on ihan kahestaan himassa, ku Hilla on Jannen porukoilla, ja anto sen takii Jannelle luvan juoda", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin muuten sanokin", virnistää muistaessaan sitten itsekin Iidan kuiskutukset Jannelle Larin mainitessa asiasta.  
"Ei sitte ihme, mut vois ne Talen takii kyllä vähän rajottaa tota", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja Janne ei taaskaan tajuu", sanoo huvittuneena. Nyökkäilee sitten Eliaksen sanoille Talesta.  
"Jep. Ei tollanen oo kivaa Talenkaa mielestä, tää on sentää meijän hääpäivä, ni meijän hempeilyt ymmärtää, mut ei mekää sentää noin pahoja olla", sanoo ja kääntää taas katseensa Iidan ja Jannen suuntaan ja näkee Jannen kielen olevan Iidan kurkussa.  
"Just. Mut toiks noi ees meille mitää lahjoja?" kysyy mieheltään tarkoittaen Iidaa, Jannea ja Talea. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkäilee miehensä sanoille seuratessaan Iidan ja Jannen nuolemista. Havahtuu Larin mainitessa lahjoista.  
"Iidasta ja Jannesta en vielä tiiä, mut Tale anto tän", sanoo ja ojentaa Larille hymyileväisenä Talelta saamansa lahjakassin. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Eliakselta lahjakassin ja katsoo sisälle.  
"Me päästään risteilylle? Nythän meillä näitä matkoja tulee, ku lähetää Firenzee ja sit pitäs toi risteilyki käydä. Onneks täs on aika pitkä voimassaoloaika. Ja pyyhkeitä? Miks?" ihmettelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee miestään huvittuneena.  
"Tale sano, et se on huono lahjojen ostaja", hymähtää, "ja ei pyyhkeitä oo koskaan liikaa." Nappaa sitten lahjakortin Lari kädestä tutkiakseen sitä tarkemmin.  
"Oi, tähän kuuluu matkan ja hytin lisäks ilmanen aamiainen", sanoo ilahtuneena lukiessaan lahjakorttia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Luuletsä, et me mennään aamiaiselle?" kysyy virnuillen ja alkaa suukottaa miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antamiin suukkoihin ennen kuin sanoo tälle virnistäen: "Luulen, tai ainakin mä meen, jos sä et pysty." 

**Lari**  
  
"Entä jos mä en päästä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"No sitten meijän täytyy maksaa turhaan ylimäärästä, jotta pääsee myöhemmin syömään", ilmoittaa miehelleen, "eli sun olis parempi päästää."

 **Lari**  
  
"No kai me sit mennään", sanoo ja suutelee miestään.  
"Mennääks me tonne noitten rakastavaisten seuraan?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan rakastuneesti.  
"Kai me sitten mennään", sanoo, vaikkei millään haluaisi irtaantua miehestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jatketaan tätä sit illalla", sanoo ehdottaen ja laskee lahjapussin keittiön sivupöydälle ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni lähtien johdattamaan tätä olohuoneeseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jatketaan vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja menee Larin johdattamana olohuoneeseen, jossa Iida ja Janne ovat edelleen kiinni toisissaan, ja Tale näyttää tympääntyneeltä. Istahtaa sohvalle ja hörppää viiniään.  
"Mitäs, Tale, sun elämään kuuluu, muutaku töitä?" kysyy tältä ja on oikeasti kiinnostunut siitä, miten Talella menee. 

**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kätensä Eliaksen selän taakse ja alkaa silitellä tämän selkää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"No, mitäs... Ei oikeestaan muuta ku töitä. Tietty välillä kaikkii bileitä töiden puolesta, mut neki menee vaan töissä pääasiassa", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymy puskee kasvoillee, kun tuntee Larin alkavan silittää selkäänsä.  
"Kai sulla sentään jotain muutakin vapaa-aikaa on ku vaan töihin liittyvää?" kysyy Talelta ihmetellen. Ei itse voisi ikinä elää sillä tavalla.

 **Tale**  
  
"Totta kai on vapaapäiviä, mut kaikki kiinnostavat asiat liittyy töihin. Ei mun vapaa-ajalla tapahdu paljoo mitään", myöntää.  
"Oon aika yksin. Kaikki kaverit on naimisissa tai parisuhteessa, ja mä en." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Talea tietämättä oikein mitä tälle sanoa.  
"Toivottavasti säkin löydät pian jonkun itelles", sanoo lopulta, "jottei sulla olis niin yksinäistä." 

**Tale**  
  
"Eikä toi auta yhtään asiaa", sanoo ja vilkuilee Iidaa ja Jannea, jotka edelleen ovat kiinni toisissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan nuoleskelevaa avioparia ja tuhahtaa turhaantuneena. Nousee sohvalta ja menee seisomaan näiden eteen.  
"Hei, te voitte tehä tota kotonaki, et jos viittisitte lopettaa", sanoo näille hivenen korotetulla äänellä, jotta nämä varmasti kuulevat. 

**Iida**  
  
Nuoleskelee Jannen kanssa hymy korvissa, kunnes kuulee Eliaksen äänen edestään. Irtaantuu Jannesta ja katsoo Eliasta.  
"Okei, sori", sanoo ja lipoo huuliaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Kiitos, Elias", muodostaa sanat huulillaan ilman ääntä. On onnellinen, että itsellään on Eliaksen kaltainen ystävä, ja tämä tekisi kaikkensa, jotta itsestään tuntuisi hyvältä eikä ulkopuoliselta. 

**Janne**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan Iidasta Eliaksen äänen kuullessaan.  
"No mikä sua nyt risoo?" kysyy Eliakselta nuristen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannelle.  
"Mua risoo se, että täällä on muitakin ku te, eikä kaikkia kiinnosta katella tota", tokaisee vastaukseksi ja palaa sitten sohvalle istumaan. Hymyilee Talelle nopeasti ja kulauttaa lisää valkkaria kurkkuunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voisitte ajatella vähän toisiiki", lisää miehensä sanoihin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"On se nyt kumma, ku ei saa osottaa rakkauttaan." 

**Janne**  
  
"No niin just", komppaa vaimonsa sanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä sitä saa, mut tää on kuitenkin mun ja Larin hääpäivä, eikä teijän", tokaisee Iidalle ja Jannelle, "eikä mekään tungeta koko ajan kieliä toistemme kurkkuihin, me voidaan tehä sitä sitte, kun ollaan kahestaan." 

**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja nousee Jannen sylistä.  
"Haluutsä, kulta, lisää juomaa tai ruokaa?" kysyy. 

**Janne  
**  
"Mä voin ottaa molempii", vastaa vaimolleen. Nousee tuolista ja ottaa lautasen ja lasin käteensä. Lähtee sitten keittiöön Iidan kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään harmittaa, kun Iida edelleen vain tuhahtaa itselleen, ja sitten kaksikko poistuu keittiöön. Pyörittää hajamielisesti lähes tyhjää viinilasia käsissään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Suuttuks ne?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo pöydällä olevia viinipulloja.  
"Oiskohan tääl jotain muutaku viiniä? Alkaa pikkusen toi viinin lipittäminen sattuu päähän", miettii ääneen.  
"Elias? Onks teil muuta juotavaa ku viiniä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä", vastaa Larille huokaisten, "mut silt se kyl vähän vaikutti." Kuulee sitten Iidan kysymyksen keittiöstä.  
"Jääkaapis on mehuu, kivennäisvettä, bissee ja siiderii", vastaa naiselle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Siistii", toteaa, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanovan, että jääkaapissa on bisseä. Menee ottamaan itselleen yhden tölkin. 

**Iida**  
  
"Okei, kiitti", sanoo Eliakselle ja kääntyy sitten miehensä puoleen.  
"Heitäks mulle sielt siiderin?" kysyy mieheltään, kun näkee tämän ottavan bissetölkin jääkaapista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Onks nyt noin kamalaa, jos ei saa kiehnätä kiinni toisessa?" miettii ääneen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Totta kai mä mun mussukalle sidukkaa annan", lepertelee Iidalle ja katselee siiderivalikoimaa. Nappaa yhden päärynä lightin ja sulkee sitten jääkaapin oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On se vissiin", huokaisee ja nojaa Laria vasten.  
"Nyt ei oo kellään enää kivaa..." mutisee hiljaa. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo ja ottaa ruokaa lautaselle.  
"Syödääks samasta, vai otaksä itelles kans?" kysyy Jannelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No eiköhän se tästä, ku ne saa alkoholia alle", virnistää. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl me voistais syödä samasta", sanoo virnuillen ja avaa bissetölkkinsä.  
"Paitsi et alkaakohan Eltsu taas nipottaa siitäki", tuhahtaa sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo Larille ja onnistuu hymyilemään, vaikka on edelleen harmistunut.  
"Mä pidän kyl nyt taukoa molemmista, alkoholista ja ruoasta", sanoo kulauttaessaan viinilasinsa tyhjäksi. 

**Iida**  
  
"Iteki Elias ja Lari syö samasta lautasesta. Ja mä ymmärrän, et Elias stressaa tästä päivästä, ku se haluu, et tää on täydellinen päivä. En mä usko, et se siitä mitään sanoo", vastaa miehelleen ja avaa siiderinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä ajattelin kans pitää vähän taukoa, koska meijän pitää kuitenki syödä ja juoda kolmen ryhmän kanssa", sanoo virnistäen miehelleen. 

**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee Iidan sanoja.  
"No toivotaan", sanoo ja hörppii bisseä.   
"Laitanks mä kaikkee tähän lautaselle?" kysyy alkaessaan täyttää lautasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Just sen takia mäkin pidän taukoa. Täytyy jättää vatsaan tilaa", sanoo hymyillen ja painautuu lähemmäs Laria. 

**Iida**  
  
"Laita vaan", sanoo hörppiessään siideriä ja laskee oman lautasensa tiskialtaaseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja taputtelee tämän vatsaa.  
"Sun vatsa näyttää aika pieneltä, mut sinne mahtuu ihan hitosti ruokaa", virnistää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Katsoo ymmyrkäisenä Laria taputtelemassa Eliaksen vatsaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ookoo", sanoo ja ottaa lautaselle hieman kaikkea. Nappaa sitten bissetölkkinsä toiseen käteen ja lähtee olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille, kun tämä taputtaa itsensä vatsaa.  
"Aijaa", hymähtää huvittuneena, "eiks sun vatsaan sit mahdu?"

 **Lari**  
  
"No mahtuu tietty", virnistää ja lopettaa Eliaksen vatsan taputtelun, kun huomaa Jannen ja Iidan tulevan olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istuu Jannen viereen.  
"Mä nyt sit istun tähän, ku tuskin saadaan sylikkäin istua."

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille, mutta pyyhkii sen sitten kasvoiltaan Iidan ja Jannen tullessa takaisin keittiöstä. Uskoo, että nämä ovat hieman suuttuneita itselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pettyy, kun Iida istuu viereiselle tuolille.  
"Ehkä hyvä niin, ni ei aiheuteta pahennusta", mutisee lopulta vilkaistuaan Eliasta. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa ilmapiirin menneen vähän latteaksi pienen välikohtauksen takia. Nousee ylös sohvalta.  
"Mä haluisin tanssia ton mun miehen kanssa, toki muutkin saa osallistua", sanoo ja laittaa musiikkia soittimesta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Haluaisi päästä tanssimaan, mutta Janne on vähän nihkeä tanssimisen suhteen.  
"Mennääks me tanssii?" kysyy kun kuulee biisin alkavan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen, kun tämä laittaa musiikin soimaan. Nousee sohvalta ja menee tämän luokse.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kai me sit mennää, jos sä haluut", vastaa Iidalle ja nousee seisomaan. Ottaa vaimoaan kädestä ja johdattaa tämän sivummalle, jotta mahtuvat tanssimaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sori, Tale", sanoo miehelle, kun tämä jää yksin istumaan sohvalle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ei se mitään, en mä muutenkaa tanssi", vastaa Larin pahoitteluun.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Haluun mä", sanoo iloisemmin ja menee Jannen johdattamana sivummalle. Kietoo kätensä Jannen kaulan ympärille ja katsoo tätä rakastuneesti ja hieman jo humaltuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä miehensä ympärille ja painautuu lähemmäs tätä. Antaa tällä kertaa Larin viedä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää, kun Iida kietoo tämän kädet kaulansa taakse. Huomaa naisen silmistä, että tämä alkaa olla jo pienessä humalassa. Alkaa tanssia hitaasti kädet Iidan lantiolla. 

**Lari**  
  
Vie Eliasta tämän painautuessa lähemmäs itseään.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tehään toinen lapsi", pamauttaa humaltuneena Jannen korvaan niin hiljaa, että kukaan muu kuulisi. 

**Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin kanssa tanssimisesta. Hymyilee ja sulkee silmänsä seuratessaan miehensä liikkeitä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lopettaa tanssimisen hetkeksi, kun kuulee Iidan sanat.  
"Öö... joo, tehään", sanoo hiljaa ja jatkaa tanssimista naisensa kanssa. _Sitku ollaan kolkyt_ , jatkaa lausetta mielessään.


	57. Chapter 57

**Osa 57   
**

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tanssiessaan Eliaksen kanssa eikä osaa aavistaa, mistä Iida ja Janne keskustelevat.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jes! Sä oot nii hyvä isä Hillalle, et toivottavasti se saa pian pikkuveljen tai -siskon", sanoo innoissaan. 

**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle vähän väkinäisesti. _Hilla on hei vast neljä kuukautta_ , sanoo itselleen, muttei ääneen, sillä ei halua aiheuttaa mitään välikohtausta. 

**Iida**  
  
Painautuu onnellisempana lähemmäksi Jannea. Epäröi hieman asian ehdottamista Jannelle, mutta tämä otti sen ihmeen hyvin.  
"Sä oot ihana." 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, mä tiiän", leveilee ja päättää ottaa lapsiasian puheeksi sitten, kun ovat kaksin eikä kummankaan veressä ole pisaraakaan alkoholia. Kenties juuri sellaisella hetkellä, jolloin Hilla käy Iidan hermoille ainaisella itkemisellä. 

**Iida**  
  
Tanssii onnellisena Jannen kanssa ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja tämän kaulalle hymyillen samalla. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuntee Iidan suukot kaulallaan ja vilkaisee Laria ja Eliasta toivoen, että nämä eivät huomaa mitään. Ei haluaisi kuunnella toistamiseen marinoita kummaltakaan. Hivuttaa toista kättään hitaasti ylöspäin vaimonsa vatsalle ja sitten rinnalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Jannen ja Iidan tanssivan, ja Iidan suukottavan tämän miestä, mutta ei jaksa välittää asiasta. Tanssii vain Eliaksen kanssa onnellisena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuntee Jannen kädet nousevan ylös vartalollaan, ensin vatsalle ja sen jälkeen rinnalle. Hengähtää miehensä kosketusten tuntuessa niin hyvältä.

 **Elias**  
  
Pitää edelleen silmiään kiinni, joten ei huomaa, mitä Janne ja Iida touhuavat. Nauttii vain miehensä läheisyydestä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Miettii, että ehkei ole kovin soveliasta edetä enää yhtään pidemmälle, joten siirtää kätensä vaimonsa rinnalta tämän yläselälle ja pitää sen siellä. Jatkaa naisen tanssittamista. 

**Iida**  
  
Arvelee Jannen siirtäneen tämän käden yläselälleen, koska ei viitsi edetä pidemmälle. Lähestyy miehen korvaa ja kuiskaa:  
"Mennääks kotiin ja jatketaan siellä?" kysyy Jannelta kiihkeästi. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl me kotoon jatketaan, mut ei kai me viel voida lähtee", virnuilee. "Täytyy meijän kakkuuki syödä." Jääkaappin katsoessaan oli nähnyt siellä herkullisennäköisen kermakakun, jota haluaa maistaa ennen kuin lähtevät. 

**Iida**  
  
"No syödään kakkuu ja lähetään", sanoo miehelleen jo humaltuneena. Biisi alkaa loppua, ja menee istumaan nojatuolille. 

**Janne**  
  
"Okei, niin tehään", sanoo ja menee istumaan Iidan viereen. Nappaa bissetölkkinsä ja jatkaa sen tyhjentämistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisko se sit sen kakun vuoro?" kysyy Eliakselta kun kappale loppuu. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä kappaleen loputtua ja hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Kyl se taitaa olla. Voitsä keittää kahvin, jos joku juo?" kysyy ja lähtee sitten keittiöön laittamaan jälkiruokia esille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä ainaki juon kahvii", sanoo miehelleen ja seuraa tätä keittiöön.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä voisin kans juoda", sanoo ja ottaa hääkakun pois jääkaapista. Kerää ruoat pöydältä ja laittaa ne syrjään. Sen jälkeen asettaa kakun ja muut leivokset esille pöydälle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Käytsä, kulta, kysyy, et kuinka moni muu juo kahvii?" kysyy Eliakselta alkaen samalla laittaa kahvinpuruja keittimeen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja kurkistaa olohuoneeseen.  
"Haluuks joku juoda kahvii?" kysyy. "Konjakkia löytyy myös."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen kyselevän kahvista. On ensin kieltäytyä, mutta kun kuulee, että tarjolla on myös konjakkia, muuttaa mielensä.  
"Joo, meitsi voi ottaa molempii", vastaa. 

**Iida**  
  
"En mä, kiitos", sanoo ja kieltäytyy kohteliaasti kahvista.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Pistä mulle vaan kahvia", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kysyy, ottaisiko kahvia tai konjakkia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Janne ja Tale ottaa kans", sanoo Larille ja jatkaa sitten pöydän ääressä hääräilyä leivosten parissa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo vastaukseksi ja laittaa kahvinkeittimeen kuuden kupillisen verran puruja, jos joku sattuisi haluamaan vielä lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun saa leivokset haluamallaan tavalla, ottaa työpöydältä lautaspinon ja asettaa sen pöydälle. Lisää sitten kakkulapion hääkakun viereen.  
"Noin", sanoo tyytyväisenä. Kurkkaa vielä uudelleen olohuoneeseen.  
"Mitä sä, Iida, haluaisit juoda?" kysyy naiselta. 

**Iida**  
  
"En mä tartte mitään muuta ku vettä", sanoo vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja laittaa pöydälle lisäksi vielä yhden tavallisen lasin Iidaa varten. Ottaa sitten konjakkipullon kaapista.  
"Sä et varmaan ota tätä vai?" kyselee Larilta. Itse ei ainakaan halua, sillä mielestään konjakki on aivan kammottavan makuista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä itse asiassa voisin ottaa", sanoo, "jos sua ei haittaa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei tietenkään haittaa", sanoo hymyillen, vaikka onkin yllättynyt, että Lari ottaa konjakkia. Lähtee sitten olohuoneeseen hakemaan likaisia astioita. 

**Lari**  
  
Painaa kahvinkeittimen päälle ja varmistaa, että kahvi alkaa tippua. Menee sitten auttamaan miestään astioiden keräämisessä.

 **Elias**  
  
Ottaa kaikki likaiset lautaset ja vie ne tiskialtaaseen. Laskee sitten vettä astioiden päälle ja kaivaa kaapista sokerin kahvia varten, samoin kuin kannun maidolle. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa viinilasit olohuoneesta ja vie ne keittiöön.  
"Onks täs kauan aikaa, et seuraavat vieraat tulee?" kysyy mieheltään. Elias on heistä täsmällisempi ja muistaa aikataulut paremmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa kelloa Larin kysymyksen kuultuaan.  
"Vähän reilu tunti", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja ottaa rätin tiskipöydältä ja menee pyyhkimään olohuoneen pöytää sillä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kaataa sokeripaloja lasikippoon ja ottaa jääkaapista maitotölkin, josta kaataa kannuun. Huomaa sitten kahvin tippuneen juuri sopivasti ja astelee olohuoneen puolelle.  
"Nyt voitte tulla ottamaan", sanoo kaikille ja menee sitten takaisin keittiöön kaatamaan konjakkia kahteen lasiin. 

**Iida**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja astelee keittiöön.  
"Mä voisin ottaa sitä kivennäisvettä, jos sopii?" kysyy Eliakselta samalla, kun katsoo pöydän suuntaan.  
"Haluutteks te alottaa ton kakun? Pitäähän teijänki polkasta", virnistää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Astelee keittiöön ja kaataa itselleen kahvia kuppiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa pöydän pyyhittyä ja menee viemään rättiä keittiöön alkaen ensin huuhdella sitä kuitenkin. Näkee Eliaksen kaatavan konjakkia kahteen lasiin. 

**Janne**  
  
Talsii Iidan perässä keittiöön ja katsoo innoissaan pöydän tarjontaa.  
"Nonii, nyt on sellast safkaa, mist meitsi diggaa", virnistää ja menee Talen seuraan kahvinkeittimen luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo Iidalle ja avaa jääkaapin. Ottaa sieltä kivennäisvesipullon ja laittaa samalla maitotölkin takaksin sinne. Naurahtaa, kun kuulee Iidan sanat polkaisemisesta.  
"Mitäs sä, kulta, meinaat?" kysyy Larilta virnistellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai mistä? Tosta polkasemisesta vai?" utelee Eliakselta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo ja kaataa kivennäisvettä lasiin.

 **Elias**  
  
"No just siitä", vastaa hymyillen Larin uteluihin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä mun pitäs siitä sanoa? Eiks se oo jo aika selvää, et kumpi sen kaapin paikan täällä määrää?" virnistää.  
"Mut voidaan me polkasta", lisää sitten. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille siitä, että on jo aika selvää kumpi määrää kaapin paikan, sillä mietti itse täysin samaa.  
"Niin, se polkaseminen olis kyl aika turhaa", hymähtää, "et jos me vaan leikataan eikä mitään muuta?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Leikataan vaan", vastaa Eliakselle tämän virnistäessä omille sanoilleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja ottaa kakkulapion. Odottaa kultansa tulevan viereensä, jotta voivat leikata kakunpalan yhdessä. 

**Lari**  
  
Astelee Eliaksen viereen ja ottaa toisella kädellä tämän lantiolta kiinni ja toisella kädellä kakkulapiosta. Laskee lapion lähemmäs kakkua. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari tulee viereensä ja ottaa kiinni lantiostaan. Hymyilee miehelle ja alkaa painaa lapiota kakun läpi. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tiukemman otteen lapiosta ja painaa sitä vauhdilla alas. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin painaessa kakkulapion alas vauhdilla ja se kolahtaakin nopeasti lautaseen. Alkaa vetää lapiota pois kakusta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No, kuinka ison palan sä täst haluut?" kysyy, kun Elias alkaa vetää lapiota kakusta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos otetaan vähän normaalii isompi, kun me syödään se yhessä?" ehdottaa saadessaan kakkulapion vapautettua. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Jep", sanoo ja siirtää kakkulapion eteenpäin kakun päällä. 

**Elias**  
  
Pysäyttää Larin käden ja samalla kakkulapion, kun se on sopivassa kohdassa, ja alkaa painaa sitä alaspäin. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias pysäyttää kätensä ja kakkulapion sopivaan kohtaan. Irrottaa toisen kätensä miehensä lantiolta ja ottaa siihen lautasen, jonka laittaa valmiiksi eteensä, johon laittavat leikatun kakkupalan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä ottaa lautasen valmiiksi.  
Kakkulapion osuessa lautaseen, vetää sen pois ja nostaa kakunpalan lautaselle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarviiks toi tehä jokaisten vieraitten kans?" kysyy Eliakselta saatuaan kakunpalan lautaselle. Ottaa kaksi lusikkaa ja siirtyy sivummalle miehensä kanssa.  
"Teijän vuoro", sanoo vieraille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai meijän täytyy", sanoo, kun siirtyvät Larin kanssa sivummalle.  
"Ei kyllä välttämät jaksais", lisää vielä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vie kahvikupin ja konjakkilasin olohuoneeseen ja ottaa sitten kaksi lautasta: toiselle laittaa kakupalan ja toiselle valitsee muita herkkuja. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei jaksaiskaa, mut oisko se epäkohteliasta?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa kakkua lautaselle ja sen viereen hieman herkkuja. Kävelee sitten vesilasin ja lautasen kanssa olohuoneen puolelle ja istuu sohvalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä... Jos me kysytään niiltä, et haluuks ne meijän leikkaavan yhessä?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähtee kahden lautasensa kanssa olohuoneeseen ja istuutuu Iidan viereen sohvalle.

 **Tale**  
  
On kuunnellut Eliaksen ja Larin jutustelua.  
"Sori ku mä täältä tälleen... mut en mä usko, et ainakaa Anttii kiinnostaa nähä teijät leikkaamassa kakkua", sanoo samalla, kun ottaa kakkupalasta lautaselleen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Jannen istuessa viereensä kääntää katseensa tämän suuntaan ja sanoo kiihkoissaan.  
"Muista syyä nopeesti, et päästään kotiin nopeemmin." 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Talea, kun kuulee tämän äänen.  
"Niin, ei varmaan kiinnostakaan..." miettii, "ja tuskin sitä Kimiikään." Ei myöskään usko, että Kirsikka alkaisi sitä vaatia, sillä tämä on varsin tuntematon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Juu, tietty", sanoo Iidalle virnistäen ja ottaa kulauksen konjakkia. Se on niin kamalaa, että huuhtoo maun kahvilla pois.  
"Tuotiiks me noil muuten mitään häälahjaa?" kysyy sitten, sillä itsellään ei ole aavistustakaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, kyl me tuotiin. Rahaa", sanoo, vaikka rahatilanteensa ei ole kaikista parhain. Ei ole keksinyt muutakaan lahjaa, joten on päättänyt antaa rahalahjan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ookoo, onkse käteisenä vai shekkinä? Ja miten paljon?" kysyy ja alkaa syödä lautasellaan olevia herkkuja. 

**Iida**  
  
"Käteisenä. Mä aattelin satasta, mut aattelin kysyy sun mielipidettä ekaks", myöntää.  
"Mitä mielt sä oot? Onks satanen liian paljo vai liian vähä?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Eiköhän se oo ihan passeli summa", tuumaa ja tunkee suuhusa lisää tavaraa, koska haluaa noudattaa vaimonsa toivetta olla nopea. 

**Iida**  
  
"Vaik me tehtäis sil satasel paljon kaikkee, mut haluun mä tukee tota noitten lapsiprosessiiki, et ne joskus sais siihen mahollisuuden", sanoo miehelleen ja hörppää kivennäisvettä lasistaan ja syö kakun viimeistä palaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ihan kiva ajatus", hymyilee Iidalle, "vaikken mä niist noitten mahiksist siin hommas mitään tiiäkään." Tyhjentää lautasiaan nopeaa tahtia ja litkii vuorotellen kahvia ja konjakkia. 

**Iida**  
  
Saa syötyä ja lähtee heti eteiseen hakemaan lompakostaan sata euroa antaakseen sen miehille. Lähestyy Eliasta.  
"Elias... me ollaan Jannen kans koht lähössä, mut me haluttiin kuitenki muistaa teitä", sanoo ja antaa satasen Eliaksen käteen.  
"Tossa on apua teijän vauvaprosessiin, ettei tartte kaikkia omasta pussista vetää." 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Iidan tulevan itsensä ja Larin luokse, antaen sata euroa lahjaksi.  
"Kiitos tosi paljon", sanoo Iidalle iloisesti hymyillen, kun saa setelin käteensä. Halaa ystäväänsä kiitokseksi. 

**Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti se auttaa edes jonkun verran", sanoo ja vastaa miehen halaukseen.  
"Mä meen kattoo, joko toi yks ois syöny, ja sitten mennään kotiin", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Me tehää toinen lapsi", sanoo innoissaan Eliakselle ja Larille.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ihan jokanen summa auttaa", sanoo naiselle hymyillen ja yllättyy sitten, kun Iida ilmoittaa, että nämä tekevät Jannen kanssa toisen lapsen.  
"Siis... lähiaikoina vai?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Nii me sovittii Jannen kans, et tehään toinen lapsi. Mä ainaki aion alottaa jo tänää, ku päästää kotiin", sanoo virnistellen miehille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onkoha Janne ihan samaa mieltä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, onnee yritykseen", sanoo Iidalle, vaikka on täysin samaa mieltä Larin kanssa, joka kysymyksellään miettii, onko Janne samalla linjalla asian kanssa. 

**Iida**  
  
"Me ollaan puhuttu täst jo Jannen kans, ja sille tää on iha okei", vastaa miehille ja hehkuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, onnee vaan", toteaa ja poistuu keittiöstä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut eiks nyt oo aika aikaista, kun Hilla on kuitenkin vielä imetysiässä?" kysyy Iidalta. Arvelee, että Lari lähti juttelemaan Jannelle, joten haluaa pitää Iidan vielä tovin keittiössä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Eihän se lapsi saman tien tähän maailmaan pulpahda. Mä kannan sitä eka yheksän kuukautta eli melkeen vuoden. Hilla kerkee kasvaa", vastaa ystävälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu olohuoneeseen ja istahtaa Jannen viereen.  
"Te meinaatte hankkii toisen lapsen?" kysyy yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mut eiks se oo aika raskasta hoitaa sellasta pikkusta samaan aikaan, ku on raskaana ja väsyny melkeen koko ajan?" kyselee lisää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lari istahtaa viereensä, kun on syömässä viimeisiä paloja hääkakusta. Hätkähtää tämän kysymystä.  
"Siis onks se nyt menny selittää sitä jo kaikil?" kauhistelee. "Voi hemmetti..." 

**Iida**  
  
"Mä oon ollu vaan kerran raskaana, en mä tiedä, onks se raskasta. Ja onhan mulla Janne tukena", sanoo hymyileväisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se vaan ku Eliakselle tullu sanoo, ja mä sattumoisin kuulin sen. Nii ja nyt Taleki kuuli", sanoo Jannelle vastaukseksi.  
"Sä kuulemma olit suostunu sen ehdotukseen."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Virnistää Larin ja Jannen keskustelulle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin no, kai sä teet niinku haluut", toteaa Iidan sanat kuultuaan. Uskoo kyllä, että Jannella menisi hyvin nopeasti hermot pikkuvauvaan ja raskaushormonien takia ailahtelevaiseen Iidaan, muttei sano ajatuksiaan ääneen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä sen tiesin, et Iida haluu toisen, mut mä haluun oottaa ainakin pari vuotta", sanoo Larille. "En mä halunnu aiheuttaa mitään kohtaust tääl, niin en tarkentanu Iidal, et mihin suostuin." 

**Iida**  
  
"Ihmettelin kyl, et Janne suostu, oisin kuvitellu, et se ois ollu ihan kauhuissaan mun ehdotuksesta. Mut parempi vaan, et suostu", sanoo Eliakselle onnellisena ja humaltuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kannattaisko tota puhuu Iidalle ennenku te harrastatte seksii? Jos se suunnittelee toista lasta, ni kai se jättää ehkäisyn pois", sanoo ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Iidan sanoille tämän ihmetellessä, että Janne suostui.  
"Mut ooksä varma, et se tajus sun tarkottavan nyt heti?" kysyy Iidalta hieman epäröiden huomatessaan naisen olevan ihan selvästi humalassa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No kyl mä puhunki, ootan vaan, et päästää himaan ekaks", sanoo Larille ja kumoaa konjakkilasin sisällön kurkustaan alas. Kasvoilleen ilmaantuu ällöttynyt ilme juoman nieltyään. 

**Iida**  
  
"No pitää olla aika tyhmä, jos ei tajunnu. Mä sanoin sille, et tehään lapsi, ja se vastas, et 'joo tehään' vai mitä ikinä se nyt sanokaa", sanoo tiukemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Iida on aika kännis. Miten sä vältät seksin tänään?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo sitten vain, kun Iidan äänensävy muuttuu tiukemmaksi.  
**  
Janne**  
  
"Helposti. Mä vaan sanon sil, et meitsi ei mitään skidii haluu nyt alkaa tehä, niin se suuttuu eikä haluu nähä mua enää koko loppupäivänä", selostaa Larille tyytyväisenä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ehkä mä meen kattoo, et onks se mun rakkaani jo syöny", sanoo virnistäen ja lähtee kohti olohuonetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja sä oot varma, et haluut suututtaa sen?" kysyy ja näkeekin sitten Iidan tulevan olohuoneeseen.  
"Tsemppii teille", virnistää ja nousee sohvalta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On kuunnellut Jannen sanoja, että tämä aikoo suututtaa Iidan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle ja tämän poistuttua keittiöstä, menee ottaamaan itselleen kahvia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä sen leppymään saan", vastaa Larille huolettomasti ja huomaa sitten Iidan.  
"Meitsi on ihan just syöny", ilmottaa vaimolleen ja tunkee viimeisen kakkupalan suuhunsa.

 **Iida**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja jää odottamaan Jannea.  
"Mitä Tale? Millos sä meinasit lähtee?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Kai mä samoihin aikoihin ku te, että noille jää vähän kahenkeskistä aikaa", vastaa Iidan kysymykseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee keittiöön ja päästää isomman huokauksen, kun menee Eliaksen luokse.  
"Janne haluu oottaa ainaki pari vuotta", paljastaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Kun saa lautasen tyhjäksi, nousee sohvalta ja kävelee Iidan viereen.  
"Kai me sit aletaan lähtee, vai?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii kahvia Larin tullessa seuraansa. Hymähtää tämän sanoille Jannesta.  
"Niin mä vähän arvelinkin", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Iida**  
  
"Todellaki lähetää", sanoo ja kietoo kätensä Jannen ympärille ja korottautuu kuiskaaman tämän korvaan.  
"Mä haluun sua..."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kuulee Iidan kuiskauksen ja pyörittelee huvittuneena päätään. Lähtee eteiseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kahvia kuppiin ja juo siitä.  
"Ja se ei oo kertonu sitä Iidalle", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Onneks ei oo meijän ongelma.." 

**Janne**  
  
Tuntee Iidan kietovan tämän kädet ympärilleen ja sitten kuulee tämän kuiskauksen. Hymyilee vaimolleen, vaikka onkin hyvin pettynyt, sillä tuskin tulisivat touhuamaan makkarissa sen jälkeen, kun kertoo Iidalle asiansa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larin virnistäessä, että Janne ei kertonut Iidalle.  
"Eipä tietenkään", tuhahtaa, "ja onneks ei tosiaan oo meijän ongelma." Hörppää lisää kahvia.  
"Sulla on sitten se kojakki tossa pöydällä", muistuttaa miestään. 

**Iida**  
  
Ottaa Jannea kädestä ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä kohti eteistä.  
"Me lähetään!" huutaa eteisestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja muistaa konjakin tämän muistuttaessa itseään siitä.  
"Ai nii joo", sanoo ja juo konjakkinsa pöydältä irvistäen hieman.  
Kuulee sitten Iidan huudon eteisestä.  
"Harmittaa Iidan puolesta, mut kyl mä ymmärrän Janneeki", sanoo ja lähtee eteiseen. 

**Janne**  
  
Menee Iidan kanssa eteiseen ja alkaa sitten laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin irvistykselle, kun tämä juo konjakin yhdellä kulauksella.  
"Niin, kyllä muakin Iidan puolesta harmittaa, kun se ei nyt saa haluamaansa, mut kyllä Iidan täytyy Janneekin kuunnella", komppailee miestään ja juo kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi. Lähtee eteiseen Larin perässä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", hymähtää.  
"Kiva ku pääsitte tulemaan", sanoo vieraille, jotka tekevät eteisessä lähtöä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, oli tosi kiva saada teijät tänne", sanoo hymyillen Talelle, Iidalle ja Jannelle, "ja kiitos lahjoista." 

**Iida**  
  
"Sori ku me tällee yhtäkkii lähetää, mut mä haluun mennä ton mun miehen kans kotiin. Ku kerranki saadaa olla kahestaa", sanoo virnistäen leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään, ihan ymmärrettäväähän se on", hymähtää Iidan sanoille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Saa kengät jalkaansa.  
"Noni, eiköhän mennä sit", sanoo Iidalle. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Laria ja Eliasta.  
"Kiitti safkoist ja juomist", virnistää, "ja onnee vielä kerran." 

**Iida**  
  
"Soitaksä sen taksin, ku mennää?" kysyy Jannelta.  
"Joo, onnee, ja kiitti munki puolest ja nähää", sanoo Eliakselle ja Larille.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mä lähen kans. Moro", sanoo ja avaa oven.  
"Pitäkää hauskat juhlat." 

**Janne**  
  
"Soitan, joo", vastaa Iidalle.  
"Moro!" huikkaa vielä Larille ja Eliakselle ennen kuin astuu ovesta ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos kaikille ja moikka", sanoo hymyillen katsoessaan lähtevää kolmikkoa. 

**Iida**  
  
Astuu Jannen ja Talen perässä ulos ovesta ja heiluttaa hyvästiksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo ja sulkee oven kolmikon poistuttua.  
"Huhhuh", huokaa, "ehtiiks täs mennä makoilee tonne makkariin ennen seuraavii vieraita?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta vieraiden poistuttua ja painautuu halaamaan Laria.  
"Kyl me varmaan ehitään, mut kannattaa silti tiskata noi astiat ensin", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai nii ne", sanoo vastatessaan Eliaksen halaukseen.  
"Voi ei, seuraavaks ois se Antti ja Kimi. Nii ja Kirsikka. Mitäköhä siitäki tulee?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä", huokaisee, "mä en tiiä yhtään, mitä tulee tapahtumaan ja mua edelleen hermostuttaa Antti..." Irtaantuu sitten halauksesta ja tarttuu Laria kädestä. Lähtee vetämään tätä perässään keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eikä me tän toisenkaa ryhmän jälkeen päästä helpolla, ku faijat iskee tänne. Nii ja sun mutsi ja Isabella", virnistää samalla, kun menee Eliaksen vetämänä keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, tästä tulee viel tosi pitkä päivä", hymähtää. Käärii hihansa ylös asettuessaan lavuaarin eteen.  
"Voiksä, kulta, laittaa noi jälkkärit ja kahvijutut pois sillä välin, ku tiskaan?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo ja ottaa kakun pöydältä ja laittaa sen jääkaappiin. Alkaa sitten keräillä muita kahvileipiä pöydältä. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa tiskata altaassa olevia laseja ja lautasia, mutta sitten muistaa, että olohuoneessa on niitä vielä lisää. Käy hakemassa kahvikupit, konjakkilasit ja lautaset, minkä jälkeen jatkaa tiskaamista.

 **Lari**  
  
"Iida oli kyl aika kännissä", toteaa Eliakselle.  
"No, ei se kyl varmaa Hillan syntymän jälkee ookkaa voinu juoda hirveesti", lisää. Jatkaa pöydän siistimistä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei varmaan olekaan, eikä se myöskään oo juonu koko raskausaikana", sanoo, "eli siit on todennäkösesti yli vuosi aikaa, kun Iida on viimeks juonu kunnolla." Saa tiskaamisen valmiiksi ja alkaa sitten huuhdella astioita. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii. Ehkä toi tekee Iidalle ihan hyvää", miettii ääneen.  
"Janne vaan sano, et se aikoo suututtaa Iidan niin, ettei Iida puhu sille tänää enää mitään. En mä kyllä tiiä, onks siinäkää mitää järkee", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari kertoo Jannen suunnitelman.  
"No, ehkä Janne tietää, mitä se tekee", hymähtää astioita huuhdellessaan.  
"Tai sit ei", lisää vielä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan, ettei joudu taas sohvalle", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, toivotaan, mut mä vähän luulen, et meijän toivomiset ei paljon Jannee auta", sanoo huvittuneena. Tarttuu keittiöpyyhkeeseen ja alkaa sitten kuivata astioita. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, eihän ne auta, ei", toteaa. Siirtää keittiönpöydälle ensimmäiset ruoat ja kaikki kahvileivät ja kakun on siirtänyt sivummalle toista kahvittelua varten.  
"Miltä näyttää?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan keittiön pöytää.  
"Hyvältä näyttää", vastaa hymyillen ja huomaa sitten pöydällä punaviinipullon.  
"Toi punkku pitäis kaataa johonki karahviin tai leveeseen astiaan, et se saa ilmaa", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mistäs sellasen kaivat mulle?" kysyy virnistäen, kun Elias sanoo, että punaviini pitäisi kaataa johonkin toiseen astiaan, että se saisi ilmaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larille.  
"Jatka sä tätä", sanoo huvittuneena ja tunkee pyhkeen miehensä käsiin, "mä hoidan ton viinijutun." Menee parvekkeelle penkomaan pahvilaatikkoa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa pyyhkeen Eliakselta, kun tämä suorastaan tunkee sen käsiinsä. Jää kuivailemaan astioita, kun mies menee parvekkeelle.  
"Okei", hymähtää. 

**Elias**  
  
Löytää kuin löytääkin pahvilaatikosta karahvin, jollaisen olemassaolosta oli melko varma. Palaa keittiöön sen kanssa ja kumoaa punaviinipullon sisällön siihen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en ois tienny, et tolleen pitää tehä", sanoo virnuillen leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä sen tiesin, ettet sä tienny", toteaa virnistäen, "mut onneks sulla on mut." Pesee kädet, kun on saanut viinin kaadettua ja laittaa tyhjän pullon pois näkyvistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen halaukseen, kun on saanut kaikki astiat kuivattua. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin halaukseen tiukasti.  
"Nyt me voitais mennä vähäks aikaa makoilee", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennää vaa. Mut kauan me ehitään makoilla?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta sen verran, että pystyy katsomaan Laria silmiin.  
"Kyl me sellanen 15 minsaa ehitään", vastaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jes, mennää heti", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin innokkuudelle ja lähtee seuraamaan tätä makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa puvun takin pois yltään ja menee makuulleen sängyn päälle.  
"Mä en taida laittaa tota takkii enää tänää päälle", sanoo huokaisten. 

**Elias**  
  
Kömpii miehensä viereen ja asettuu sängylle siten, että on puolittain Larin päällä.  
"Mmm... En mäkää ajatellu sitä laittaa enää", sanoo ja sulkee sitten silmänsä onnellisesti huokaisten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut eihän sulla sitä ollukkaa", sanoo virnistellen ja vakavoituu.  
"Onks Antti muuten täsmällinen ihminen? Et se ei myöhästy koskaan?" tiedustelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei niin", sanoo virnistäen, "eikä tuu enää tänään olemaankaan." Kuuntelee sitten Larin kysymystä Antin täsmällisyydestä.  
"On se aika täsmällinen, eli aika harvoin myöhästyy mistään", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli se tulee varmaa ekana", sanoo ja alkaa silitellä Eliaksen hiuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
Huulensa kaartuvat hymyyn, kun Lari alkaa silitellä hiuksiaan.  
"Saattaa olla. En kyl mä niitten muiden täsmällisyydestä tiiä mitään, joten voi se joku toinenki olla ku Antti", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Täst tulee tosia pitkä päivä. Mitä me ees keskustellaan Antin ja Kimin ja Kirsikan kans?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin tulee", sanoo huokaisten ja leikkii sormillaan Larin kravatin kanssa.  
"Toivottavasti me keksitään jotain puhuttavaa, ettei kaikki vaan oo hiljaa", mutisee.


	58. Chapter 58

**Osa 58   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Todellaki. Mä voisin jäädä tähän makoilee", sanoo ja sulkee samalla silmänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Saat luvan nousta ylös sitte, ku ovikello soi", ilmoittaa Larille. Nousee sitten itse ylös.  
"Mä meen vessaan", sanoo ja painaa suukon miehensä otsaan. Poistuu sängystä ja lähtee kohti ovea. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tottahan toki", virnistää ja mutisee kääntäen kylkeä, kun Elias ilmoittaa tämän menevän vessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Käy nopeasti vessassa ja kun palaa takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, näkee Larin kääntäneen sängyllä kylkeä. Konttaa sänkyyn ja painautuu vasten Larin selkää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mhh, kulta", mutisee tuntiessaan Eliaksen painautuessa selkäänsä vasten. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin mutinoille ja vilkaisee rannekelloaan.  
"Kulta... Vieraitten pitäis tulla ihan just näillä hetkillä", ilmoittaa, "joudut kohta nouseen siitä." 

**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee rannekelloaan Eliaksen sanojen jälkeen.  
"Kulta... onks ihan pakko?" virnistää, mutta nousee heti sanojensa jälkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari nouseekin heti.  
"On pakko", virnistää kuitenkin vastaukseksi ja kierähtää selälleen. Jää vielä itse pötköttelemään. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kierähtääkin tämän selälle. Kääntyy katsomaan miestään ja nousee tämän päälle alkaen samalla kutitella tätä kyljistä.  
"Heei... kyl sunki pitää nousta", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiljahtaa, kun Lari alkaa kutitella itseään kyljistä. Yrittää kiemurrella irti, muttei pääse, sillä Lari on päällään.  
"Lopeta!" nauraa ja työntää miestään rinnasta. 

**Lari**  
  
Hiljentää kutitustahtia, kun Elias käskee lopettamaan ja työntää itseään rinnasta.  
"Mä lopetan, jos sä nouset ja annat mulle suudelman", virnistää, "muuten et pääse siitä." 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin hidastavan kotitustahtia.  
"Okei, mä nousen ja saat suudelman", saa sanotuksi naurunsa seasta.

 **Lari**  
  
"No?" sanoo ja odottaa suudelmaa, jonka Elias pian itselleen antaisi. Ei tee elettäkään noustakseen miehensä päältä. 

**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei nouse päältään, päättelee tämän haluavan suudelman ensin. Kohottautuu käsiensä varaan ja painaa huulensa nopeasti ja vaativasti miehensä huulia vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias painaa tämän huulet vasten omiaan, hengähtää onnellisemmin. Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa.  
"Kiitos, oot rakas", kehaisee.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin oot säkin", huokaa ja irrottaa huulensa hyvin hitaasti Larin huulista.  
"Päästäksä mut nyt ylös?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee hitaammin Eliaksen päältä, nyökytellen samalla ja vetää miestään ylös sängyltä pitäen kiinni tämän paidankauluksesta. 

**Elias**  
  
Pääsee nousemaan Larin vetäessä itseään ylös paidankauluksesta kiinni pitäen.  
"Mun paita menee ryppyyn", toteaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No voi kamala", lässyttää, kun Elias kertoo tämän paidan menevän ryppyyn.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Soittaa Vikstedt-Väänäsen ovikelloa hieman jännittyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
"On se kamalaa", sanoo huvittuneena ja kuulee sitten ovikellon soivan. Kiiruhtaa välittömästi peilin eteen suoristamaan vaatteitaan ja hiuksiaan.  
"Kulta, viittitkö mennä avaamaan?" pyytää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo", tokaisee ja suoristaa paitaansa matkalla ovelle. Avaa oven ja hymyilee tulijalle. Näkee oven toisella puolella olevan Antin.  
"Ai hei, Antti", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin avaavan oven ja tervehtivän Anttia. Jättää välittömästi ulkonäkönsä rauhaan ja lähtee kohti eteistä, sillä ei halua Larin joutuvan olemaan kahden Antin kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tuu sisään", sanoo Antille ja näyttää tietä peremmälle asuntoon.  
"Ai kato säki tulit sielt peilin edestä..." virnistää Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty tulin. Enkai mä nyt voi peilailla, kun tulee vieraita", sanoo virnistellen Larille ja menee tervehtimään Anttia.  
"Moi ja tervetuloa", sanoo miehelle hymyillen. 

**Antti**  
  
Astuu sisään Larin pyynnöstä.  
"Moi. Kiitos paljon", sanoo ja ojentaa lahjan heti parille.  
"Tässä on nyt lahja, en mä tiiä tykkäättekö. Tai no Elias varmasti tykkää, mut Larista en tiedä", sanoo antamastaan runokirjasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Antin ojentaman runokirjan kiinnostuneena.  
"Kiitos tosi paljon", sanoo hymyillen ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Tykkäätsä runoista, kulta?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Antin lahjasta.  
"Joo, kiitti", päättää kuitenkin kiittää tätä. Itsellään ei ole mitään kokemusta runokirjoista saati runoista. Ei muista, onko koskaan elämänsä aikana lukenut edes runoja. Paitsi lukiossa pakosti.  
"No tota", takeltelee, "sanotaanko, et ne ei oo ihan mun juttu."  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Mä nyt en kirjailijana paljoo osaa mitään muuta ostella kuin kirjalahjoja. Oon pahoillani, jos se ei miellyttäny", sanoo pahoitellen ja astuu peremmälle asuntoon vilkuillen ympärilleen.  
"Onpas kiva asunto." 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ylläty Larin vastauksesta.  
"Ehkä mun täytyy sit vähän perehdyttää sua runouteen ja sen hienouksiin", sanoo virnuillen. Lähtee sitten Antin perässä pois eteisestä.  
"Kiitti", sanoo iloisesti, kun Antti sanoo asuntoa kivaksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä sun täytyy", sanoo ja kävelee miehensä viereen ja läpsäisee tätä nopeasti pepulle mennen ohi keittiöön.  
"Kiitos, Antti", kiittää miestä kehuista.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Vai tälläsessa lukaalissa te asutte", kommentoi ja kiertää huoneet läpi. Silmiinsä osuu tyhjä huone, jossa on vauvojen sänky ja normaali sänky.  
"Mikä vauva tääl on ollu?" kysyy astuessaan huoneeseen ja nähdessään vauvasängyn. Unohtaa täysin Iidan saaneen lapsen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee itsekseen, kun Lari läpsäisee itseään pepulle. Kuulee sitten Antin ihmettelyt vauvasta.  
"Hilla tietysti, Iidan ja Jannen tyttö", vastaa tälle. 

**Antti**  
  
"Niin tietysti", sanoo, kun muistaa Hillan. Menee olohuoneeseen ja istuu sohvalle.  
"Varmaan Eliaksen valitsema sohva, kun tuntuu hyvältä istua", mainitsee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa syvään. Antti kehuu Eliasta koko ajan, ja sekös vetää mielensä matalaksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Antin kommentille sohvasta.  
"Itse asiassa me valittiin se Larin kanssa yhessä", sanoo ja menee miehensä seuraan keittiöön. Huomaa tämän olevan hieman allapäin.  
"Miks sä näytät tolta?" kysyy huolestuneena kulmat kurtussa. 

**Antti**  
  
"Aijaa, ihme", sanoo tuhahtaen ja jää istuskelemaan sohvalle, kun Elias poistuu keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Antti", vastaa lyhyesti.  
"Se on vieläki ihan rikki teijän erosta eikä se oo hyväksyny meijän suhdetta täysin. Kehuu sua minkä kerkee", sanoo pettyneempänä. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee, sillä tietää Larin olevan oikeassa.  
"Mä tiiän, et se on vaikeeta, mut yritä olla välittämättä siitä", sanoo ja painaa pienen suukon miehensä huulille. Ottaa sitten kolme skumppalasia ja alkaa täyttää niitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon.  
"On vaikeeta. Tulis ees Kimi, ni ois ehkä jotain keskusteltavaaki sen kans. Ja se Kirsikka vois pitää tolle Antille seuraa", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän nekin ihan kohta tuu", sanoo Larille kaataessaan skumppaa laseihin.  
"Tuleekohan ne samaa matkaa, ku molemmat on myöhäs?" miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Luultavasti. Ne on varmaa käyny heittää Vilin jollekki tutulle ja tulevat sit yhessä", virnistää.  
"Pitäskö meijän oottaa niitä ennenku juodaan skumppaa?" kysyy, kun huomaa Eliaksen kaatavan jo skumppaa laseihin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvin mahollista", sanoo ja miettii sitten mitä tehdä skumpan kanssa.  
"Niin... En mä kyl tiedä. Jos ei juoda heti, niin Antin täytyy sit vaan oottaa ennen ku saa ruokaa", tumaa ja miettii itsekseen, että ehkä se on Antille ihan oikein olla nälissään, kun tämä onnistui hyvin lyhyessä ajassa pahoittamaan Larin mielen. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
On innoissaan tulossa Kimin kanssa yhdessä Eliaksen ja Larin kotiin. Ei ole tietoinen Antin paikallaolosta. Soittaa ovikelloa useaan otteeseen innostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No eiköhän ne kohta tuu, kaada viiteen lasiin valmiiks", sanoo ja kuulee sitten ovikellon pimputuksen.  
"Mitä mä sanoin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä kaadan", sanoo ja ottaa kaksi lasi lisää. Sitten ovikello soi useampaan kertaan.  
"Sä saat taas mennä ovelle, kun mulla on homma kesken", virnistää ja alkaa kaataa skumppaa tyhjiin laseihin.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Seisoo Kirsikan takana ja pudistaa pienesti päätään tämän innostukselle. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä tuleman pitää, kun ovi aukeaa, sillä on epävarma, miltä tuntuu katsella Larin kuhertelua miehen kanssa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mennään mennään", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kaataa skumppaa laseihin. Menee eteiseen ja avaa ulko-oven. Hymyilee Kimille ja Kirsikalle.  
"Moi ja tervetuloa."  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Halaa Laria innostuneena.  
"Moi. Ei kai me olla myöhässä?" kysyy hätääntyneenä ja irtaantuu miehestä.  
"Missä se sun miehes on?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ette oo ollenkaan myöhässä. Elias on keittiössä, ei se ehtiny tulla avaa ovee", vastaa Kirsikalle ja on hieman hämmentynyt tämän halauksesta. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Terve", sanoo Larille astuessaan sisään. Häkeltyy Kirsikan halaessa Laria, sillä ei ollenkaan tiennyt näiden olevan niin läheisiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa skumpat kaadettua ja kiirehtii sitten eteiseen.  
"Moi", tervehtii iloisesti tulijoita. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tulkaa vaan sisälle, täällä onkin jo yks vieras", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Halaa Eliasta, mutta irtaantuu hyvin nopeasti halauksesta. Astuu peremmälle ja sydämensä on pakahtua, kun näkee Antin. Jää jähmettyneenä seisomaan paikalleen. 

**Kimi**  
  
Kurkistaa olohuoneeseen ja pyöräyttää silmiään nähdessään Antin ja sitten Kirsikan reaktion. Itseään ei kiinnosta pätkääkään joku kuiva kirjailija.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi edes vastata Kirsikan yllättävään halaukseen, kun tämä jo irrottautuu. Virnistää huomatessaan Kirsikan jähmettyvän, kun tämä näkee Antin. Kääntyy sitten Kimin puoleen.  
"Moi, mä oon Elias", tervehtii tätä ja ojentaa kättään, sillä ei ole miestä ennen tavannut.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Moi, Kimi", sanoo ja kättelee Eliasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Moro, Kimi", tervehtii miestä ystävällisesti ja naurahtaa Kirsikan reaktiolle.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Tuijottaa Anttia silmät pyöreinä eikä saa sanaa suustaan.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Istuu sohvalla ja näkee kahden ihmisen tulevan sisään. Nousee kohteliaasti tervehtimään tulijoita. Näkee ensin naisen, joka jähmettyi paikalleen.  
"Antti, terve", ojentaa kättään Kirsikalle.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ömm", mumisee.  
"J-joo, m-mä ti-tiiän", sopertaa ja kättelee Anttia. 

**Kimi**  
  
Nyökkää Larille tervehdyksen ja katselee huvittuneena Kirsikan takeltelua tämän idolin edessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa vierestä mielenkiinnolla kuinka Antin ja Kirsikan välinen esittäytyminen sujuu.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Kirsikka, se on mun nimi. Kirsikka", esittäytyy Antille.  
"Sä oot mun lempikirjailija", lisää.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Moi, Kirsikka, ja kiitos", sanoo ja siirtyy Kimin luokse.  
"Antti. Eliaksen ex-mies", esittelee itsensä kiusallaan Eliaksen eksänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa huvittuneena Antin ja Kirsikan esittelyä, ja Antin siirtyessä Kimin luokse, mielensä muuttuu jälleen kerran synkemmäksi. Ei pidä yhtään siitä, että tämän on pakko mainostaa Eliasta jokaisessa lauseessa. 

**Kimi**  
  
Kättelee Anttia ja pyöräyttää mielessään silmiään. Ihmettelee, että miksi ex-mies on kutsuttu häihin.  
"Kimi, Larin frendi", sanoo.

 **Elias  
**  
Pidättää turhaantuneen huokaisun pääsyn suustaan Antin esittäytyessä Kimille. Tarttuu Laria kädestä, sillä tietää tätä harmittavan Antin käytös. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen tarttuessa itseään kädestä.  
"Idiootti", suunsa muodostaa sanat äänettömäst tarkoittaen Anttia.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Terve, Kimi. Ja tää Kirsikka on sun vaimos?" kysyy Kimiltä katsoen Kirsikan suuntaan ja pyörittelee hieman silmiään. Kirsikka on yksi uteliaimmista tai innokkaista faneista, mitä itsellään on. On toki tavannut muutamia faneja joskus. 

**Elias**  
  
Tyrskähtää pienesti, kun huomaa Larin suun muodostamat sanat. Nyökkää tälle ollen täysin samaa mieltä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Ei oo, me ollaan ihan ystäviä vaan", vastaa Antille lyhyesti menemättä yksityiskohtiin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Otattekste kaikki skumppaa?" pääsee viimein kysymään.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Kimin sanoessa olevansa ystävä Kirsikan kanssa, ihmettelee.  
"Kannattaa pitää tuosta naisesta kiinni, ettei jää ihan yksin", sanoo Kimille ja kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Voi kyllä mä otan ainakin, kiitos." 

**Kimi**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Antin sanoille Kirsikasta. Tietää, että Kirsikka ei halua itseään, eikä itsekään halua tätä. Pitää Anttia todella rasittavana tyyppinä.  
"Joo, mulle myös", hymähtää Larin kysyessä skumpasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Meinaa lähteä jo keittiöön hakemaan skumppalaseja, mutta jääkin Larin vierelle. Ei edelleenkään halua tämän joutuvan Antin seuraan ilman, että on itse myös läsnä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Viittisitsä, kulta, tulla auttaa?" kysyy kun aikoo mennä hakemaan skumppalaseja. Tietää, ettei saa kaikkia viittä lasia tuotua itse.  
"Te voitte mennä olohuoneeseen", sanoo vieraille.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Istuu nojatuoliin, koska antaa Kimin istua Kirsikan viereen. Hymyilee Kirsikalle, joka näyttää innostuneelta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Ei ole kuullut Eliaksen ja Larin kysymystä skumpasta, joten ei noteeraa sitä. Näkee, kuinka Antti on jutellut Kimille ja kun Antti tulee istumaan lähelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä tuun", vastaa Larille hymyillen ja lähtee tämän kanssa käsi kädessä keittiöön hakemaan skumppaa vieraille.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Siirtyy olohuoneen puolelle Larin kehotuksesta ja istahtaa sohvalle Kirsikan viereen.

 **Lari**  
  
Saavuttuaan keittiön puolelle huokaa raskaammin.  
"Hiton Antti. Piti oikein esitellä ittensä sun eksänä", sanoo tuhahtaen ottaessaan kolme lasia käsiinsä.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Kimi istuu viereensä, ja tarttuu tätä kädestä jännittäessään Anttia. Ei ole oikein oma itsensä.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No, Kirsikka... onks sulla jotain lempparia mun tuotannosta?" kysyy naiselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee Larin sanoille.  
"Niinpä, mä en tajuu mitä se luulee saavuttavan tolla käytöksellä", sanoo tympääntyneenä.,  
"Se tais valehdella mulle päin naamaa, kun se sano, et se on oikeesti onnellinen sun ja mun puolesta", mutisee sitten ottaessaan kaksi lasia käsiinsä, "ei se ookaan näköjään päässy musta yli, vaik se niin väitti."  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Yllättyy tuntiessaan Kirsikan tarttuvan käteensä. Huomaa tämän vilkuilevan Anttia ja tuhahtaa mielessään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oikein taida olla sen suosiossa", sanoo pettyneemmin ja lähtee kohti olohuonetta kolmen lasin kanssa. Ojentaa Kimille, Kirsikalle ja Antille lasit.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No on mulla oikeestaan, se uusin kirja, jonka Elias multa lainas. Se on niin kaunis", sanoo vastaten Antin kysymykseen.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Kiitos. Mustakin se on parhain kirja, mitä mä oon kirjoittanut", sanoo ja kiinnittää huomiota Kirsikan sanoihin Eliaksesta, joka on lainannut sen kirjan Kirsikalta.  
"Ai Eliaksen oli pakko päästä lukemaan kehuja itsestään? Ei taida Lari ilmeisesti kehua tarpeeksi tota ihanuutta", sanoo eikä tiedä, pahoittaako jonkun mielen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et taida olla, et", mutisee ja lähtee olohuoneeseen kahden lasin kanssa. Saapuu sinne juuri parahiksi kuulemaan Antin viimeiset sanat. Itsensä tekisi mieli laukoa tälle jotain takaisin, mutta hillitsee itsensä ja on kuin ei huomaisi koko miestä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Larin ojentaman skumppalasin ja ihmettelee Antin käytöstä. Ei edelleenkään voi olla kummastelematta, miksi moinen ääliö on kutsuttu paikalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei voi enää hillitä itseään.  
"Nyt mulle riitti", korottaa ääntään, "jos sä et pysty hyväksymään mua ja Eliasta, niin mä ihmettelen, että mitä sä teet täällä meidän hääjuhlassa."  
"Tiedokses sulle, mä oon kehunut Eliasta enemmän kuin ketään mun elämäni aikana, joten sun on ihan turha kuvitella mitään sellasta. Jos sä et halua olla täällä, niin voit poistua", sanoo Antille tiukemmin.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Ai olenko mä sanonut tai tehnyt jotain väärää?" kysyy Larilta muka tietämättömänä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, onko yllättynyt vai ei, kun Lari korottaa tämän ääntä. Kuuntelee tämän paasausta rauhallisesti, mutta ärtyy Antin vastauksesta.  
"Antti, mä oikeesti luulin, et sä oot ok tän jutun kanssa, sä kuulostit niin vilpittömältä sillon, ku me viimeks nähtiin", aloittaa pettyneenä, "sen takia mä sut kutsuin, kun mä luulin, et me voitais olla ystäviä. Mut jos sä et osaa käyttäytyy, niin on parempi, et sä lähdet." On todella harmistunut, sillä Antti on edelleen itselleen tärkeä, mutta ei aio kuitenkaan sietää sitä, että tämä jatkuvasti pahoittaa Larin mielen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä en lähde mihinkään", kommentoi vastaten Eliakselle ja Larille. Elias on kuitenkin edelleen tärkeä, eikä halua menettää tämän ystävyyttä.  
"Kai mä saan kehua Eliasta?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saat, mutta ei sun jokaisessa lauseessa tartte olla Eliaksen nimi ja että kuinka ihana se mies on", sanoo ja hörppää skumpastaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille.  
"Juuri niin", kommentoi ja kulauttaa skumppalasinsa ykkösellä tyhjäksi. 

**Antti**  
  
"Meillä on vaan ollut Eliaksen kanssa niin paljon hyviä hetkiä, ettei niitä hetkessä unohda. Vaikka meidän erosta onkin jo vuosi", sanoo miehille.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
On kuunnellut Antin, Eliaksen ja Larin keskustelua silmät pyöreinä.  
"Ollaanhan mekin Kimin kanssa ystäviä, vaikka me ollaan erottu sillon joskus kymmenen vuotta sitten, ja vaikka meillä on yhteinen lapsi", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei kukaan oo sua käskenytkään heti unohtaa, mut voisit vähän ajatella, mitä päästät suustas", tokaisee Antille edelleen pettyneenä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Pitää Antin, Larin ja Eliaksen "keskustelua" oudolla tavalla viihdyttävänä. Pyöräyttää sitten silmiään Kirsikalle.  
"Ei meillä ees ollut mitään suhdetta, se oli vaan yhden illan känninen pano", hymähtää naiselle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, mut panit mut kuitenki paksuks..." tokaisee Kimille. 

**Kimi**  
  
"No niin pääs käymään", sanoo, "mut ei meillä siitä huolimatta ollu suhdetta." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ja pakenit heti, ku kuulit et sust tulee faija... Ja lopetit kaikki yhteydet", selittää ja juo skumpan ykkösellä alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo silmät pyöreinä, miten Kirsikka ja Kimi alkavat riidellä. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Niin tein, koska mä olin sillon ihan täys kusipää, jota ei kiinnostanu mikään muu ku oma napa", tokaisee ja hörppii skumppaa.  
"Mut me ollaan puuttu nää selviks jo aika päivää sit, joten eiköhän anneta olla", lisää sitten tyhjennettyään lasinsa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Onneks ollaan, mut mä haluun sanoo sulle, et tykkäsin sust oikeesti", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, eiköhän näistä aiheista puhuminen riitä, tuol ois jotain ruokaa", sanoo ja osoittaa keittiötä. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Joo, tiiän", mutisee Kirsikalle ja nousee sitten sohvalta ylös mennäkseen hakemaan ruokaa keittiöstä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On helpottunut, että kinastelut on ainakin toistaiseksi ohi, kun porukka alkaa siirtyä keittiöön.  
"Mitä te haluisitte juoda?" kysyy vierailta. "Meil olis valkkaria, punkkua, bisseä, siideriä, kivennäisvettä ja mehua." 

**Antti**  
  
Siirtyy keittiöön.  
"Punaviiniä voisin ottaa, oishan Elias sun pitänyt se muistaa", sanoo eikä tajua, että mainitsi Eliaksen taas nimeltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sisällään kiehahtaa taas Antin sanoista, mutta ei välitä siitä.  
"Eli punkkua yhteen lasiin, mites Kimi ja Kirsikka?" kysyy.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä voisin ottaa ihan kivennäisvettä kiitos. En voi oikein juoda kauheesti, ku Vili pitää hakee kotiin tänään", selittää. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Mulle kelpaa kans se punkku", vastaa sekä Eliakselle että Larille. Katselee hieman ihmeissään vieraannäköisiä ruokia pöydässä, mutta ottaa silti vähän kaikkea lautaselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä sen muistin", toteaa Antille, "mut aattelin kuitenkin kysyä." Ei ikinä voisi unohtaa Antin mieltymystä punaviiniin heidän kamalien ensitreffien takia. Päättää itse ottaa kivennäisvettä, sillä alkoholi alkaa tuntua jo sen verran paljon päässään.

 **Lari**  
  
Kaataa kahteen lasiin punaviiniä ja kahteen kivennäisvettä. Itse miettii vielä, mitä ottaisi juotavaksi.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Alkaa ottaa lautaselle ruokia, jotka eivät ole mitään perinteisiä mielestään. Näyttävät kuitenkin hyviltä. 

**Kimi**  
  
Kun saa lautaselle tarpeeksi ruokaa, nappaa toisen Larin täyttämistä viinilaseista mukaansa ja lähtee olohuoneen sohvalle syömään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille iloisesti, kun tämä kaataa itselleenkin kivennäisvettä, vaikkei edes sanonut toivettaan ääneen.  
"Syödäänkö me taas samalta lautaselta?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Syödään vaan, mut mitäköhä Antti siihe sanoo?" miettii ääneen ja kaataa itselleenkin kivennäisvettä lasiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mulle on ihan sama, mitä se sanoo", tuhahtaa hiljaa, "se on ollu sellanen idiootti, et saa luvan kestää." Ottaa sitten lautasen ja menee ottamaan siihen ruokaa itselleen ja Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"No eipä meijän tekemiset sille enää kuulu", sanoo ja lähtee olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Antti**  
  
On koko ajan ollut ottamassa ruokaa lautaselleen, joten on kuullut Eliaksen ja Larin keskustelun itsestään.  
"Mä kuulin kaiken. Vai idiootti", tuhahtaa, kun näkee Eliaken tulevan viereensä. 

**Elias**  
  
On ollut koko ajan tietoinen Antin läsnäolosta keittiössä, joten ei ole ollenkaan yllättynyt tämän ilmoittaessa, että kuuli kaiken.  
"No lapsellinen sitten, jos idiootti ei kelpaa", toteaa rauhallisesti ottaessaan savulohihyytelöä lautaselle. 

**Antti**  
  
"Vai lapsellinen ja idiootti? Mikäs sä sitten olet?" kysyy, mutta ei keksi Eliaksesta oikein mitään pahaa sanottavaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei vastaa Antin kysymykseen siitä, mikä itse on, vaan jatkaa ruoan ottamista lautaselle.  
"Ärsytäksä ihan tahallaan Laria?" kysyy sitten, sillä haluaa tietää ja toivoo miehen olevan kerrankin rehellinen. 

**Antti**  
  
"Sä varmaan haluut, et mä vastaan rehellisesti. Joo, ärsytän. Mua kiinnostaa tietää, et menettääks se pinnan helposti. Ja nähtävästi se ei kestä kauheen pitkään", sanoo virnuillen vastatessaan ex-miehensä kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Anttia happamasti tämän sanojen jälkeen.  
"Paraskin puhuja", tokaisee tälle, sillä ei ole eläissään tavannut niin lyhytpinnaista ihmistä kuin Antti. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä haluun nähdä, että onko sussa vikaa. Että onko sun kaikki miehet samanlaisia kuin mä. Ja oon tullu siihen tulokseen, että ei todellakaan. Lari on ihan eri planeetalta ku mä", tokaisee takaisin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntele ilmeettömänä Antin sanoja, mutta onnistuu hymyilemään, kun tämä sanoo Larin olevan ihan eri planeetalta kuin tämä itse.  
"No siinä sä olet kyllä täysin oikeessa", sanoo iloisesti, vaikka onkin aika varma, että Antti ei tarkoittanut tämän sanoja positiivisella tavalla. 

**Antti**  
  
"Niin olenkin. Sä tosiaan luulit, että mä tarkotin ton positiivisesti, vaikka en. Lari on jostain ihme planeetalta", sanoo ja poistuu olohuoneeseen mulkoillen samalla Laria ilkeämmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Antti onnistui saamaan itsensä iloiselle mielelle, eikä anna tämän seuraavien sanojen muuttaa sitä. Nappaa kaksi haarukkaa ja juomalasinsa, mikä jälkeen menee olohuoneeseen Larin viereen hymyileväisenä. Antaa miehelleen suukon välittämättä Antista yhtään. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Antin katseeseen mulkoillen, ja ei kestä pitkään, että saa Eliaksen viereensä. Vastaa tämän suukkoon rakastuneesti ja kaappaa Eliaksen syliinsä.  
"Tuus tänne", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Syö ruokaansa ja katsoo söpöilevää paria hymyillen.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta ja Larista. Tajuaa, että itsensä on vaan hyväksyttävä, että Elias on nykyään naimisissa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveästi Larin kaapatessa itsensä tämän syliin. Kietoo kätensä kultansa hartioille.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Seuraa huvittuneena Larin ja Antin mulkoilua toisilleen. Toivoo, että kynäilijä ei aiheuta frendilleen hankaluuksia. Huomaa sitten, kuinka Lari ja Elias suukottavat toisiaan ja siiryvät istumaan sylikkäin. Näkyy näyttää oudolta, muttei onneksi niin vastenmieliseltä kuin pelkäsi. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää isommin, kun Elias kietoo tämän kädet hartioilleen. Ei todellakaan tiedä, miten Kimi tai Antti reagoisi siihen, että näkee Eliaksen istumassa sylissään, mutta ei jaksa välittää asiasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Joutuu irrottamaan toisen kätensä Larin hartioilta, jotta pystyy syömään. Vilkaisee lyhyesti Anttia ja tuntee pienen pientä vahingoniloa, kun huomaa tämän katseen olevan suunnattu poispäin itsestään ja Larista. 

**Antti**  
  
Syö ruokaansa välttäen katsetta Eliaksen ja Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää miehelleen ja ojentaa lautasta lähemmäs tätä, jotta tämän ei tarvitsisi kurotella kauheasti alaspäin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa Larin ojentamana lautasen lähemmäs itseään. Ottaa haarukan täyteen ruokaa ja vie sen sitten suuhunsa.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
Katsoo onnellisempana Eliasta ja Laria, mutta kääntää pian katseensa Anttiin ja näkee, ettei kaikki ole hyvin. 

**Kimi**  
  
Syö ruokaa ja juo viiniä kaikessa rauhassa eikä juuri kiinnitä huomiota siihen, mitä ympärillään tapahtuu. Vilkuilee kyllä välillä Larin ja Eliaksen suuntaan yrittäen saada silmänsä tottumaan näkyyn. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No miltä tuntuu?" kysyy Kimiltä, kun tietää tämän silmien olevan arat frendinsä uudelle rakkauselämälle. 

**Kimi**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Kirsikkaan, kun kuulee tämän kysyvän itseltään kysymyksen.   
"Aika oudolta", vastaa rehellisesti vilkaistessaan taas sylikkäin istuvaa pariskuntaa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Eiköhän se siitä, sun pitäs vaan alkaa olla enemmän tekemisissä Eliaksen ja Larin kanssa. Kato nyt vaikka totaki", sanoo ja osoittaa Anttia.  
"Se on aika surkeena. Mitenköhän sitä piristäis?" kysyy mietteliäänä. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Niin varmaan", sanoo ja miettii pitäisikö itsensä kutsua Lari, ja mahdollisesti myös Elias, yksiin bileisiin, jotka on muutaman viikon päästä. Katsahtaa sitten Anttia Kirsikan jatkaessa puhumista.  
"Ei mitään hajuu", toteaa tämän pohdintoihin Antin piristämisestä. Itseään ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Miksköhän se ees suostu tulee tänne?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Antti**  
  
On kuullut Kirsikan ja Kimin keskustelun ja näkee Eliaksen istuvan Larin sylissä.  
"Mä en kestä enää", sanoo ja nousee ylös nojatuolista astellen eteiseen.  
"Mä lähen nyt." 

**Elias**  
  
On ollut täysin keskittynyt Lariin, eikä siten ole kuullut Kirsikan ja Kimin keskustelua. Havahtuu, kun huomaa Antin nousevan ylös ja ilmoittavan, että tämä on lähdössä. Nousee ylös Larin sylistä ja menee Antin perään eteiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Laskee lautasen pöydälle ja seuraa Eliasta ja Anttia eteiseen.   
  
**Antti**  
  
"Miks te tulitte perässä?" kysyy miehiltä, kun näkee näiden tulevan perässään eteiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No eikös se ole ihan kohteliasta tulla hyvästelemään, kun vieras lähtee", vastaa Antin kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii just. Yritettiin olla kohteliaita", sanoo Antille.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"No onhan se kohteliasta, mutta aattelin, et teillä on muuta tekemistä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan sama, vaikka oliskin ollut, kyllä vieraat silti pitää hyvästellä", sanoo Antille ja pidättäytyy vaivoin pyörittelemästä silmiään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin just", komppaa Eliaksen sanoja.  
  
**Antti**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No miten vaan... Hei sitten..." sanoo ja kääntyy ulko-oven suuntaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, moikka. Ja kiva, kun kävit", sanoo Antille tämän kääntyessä ulko-ovea kohti. 

**Antti**  
  
Kääntää vielä kasvonsa kohti Eliasta ja Laria.  
"Kai mun oli pakko tulla, en mä kehdannu kutsusta kieltäytyä", vastaa, "toivottavasti siitä lahjasta oli iloa, vaikka Lari ei selvästikään siitä pitänyt."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oo sanonut sellasta, sanoin vaan, et runot ei oo ihan mun juttu. Mutta eiköhän siitä iloa riitä, kiitos lahjasta ja kiva kun kävit. Oikeesti", sanoo Antille.

 **Elias**  
  
Nyökkäilee Larin sanoille.  
"Mä oikeesti toivon, et me voitais kaikesta huolimatta olla ystäviä", sanoo Antille ja tarkoittaa sitä todella. 

**Antti**  
  
"Täytyy kattoo, eiköhän se onnistu, ku ei tää tilanne täst varmaa ainakaa muutu toisenlaiseks", vastaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mut mä oon vieläki niin sekasin, et en kestä katella teitä istumassa sylikkäin..." myöntää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se muutu, sun täytyy vaan hyväksyy se", sanoo Antille ja nyökkää sitten tämän jälkimmäisille sanoille.  
"Kyl mä ymmärrän, et se on vaikeeta..." 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä vaan en tajuu, miks sä lähit ja jätit mut... Ootsä lukenu sen mun kirjan?" kysyy, kun muistaa Eliaksen lainanneen kyseisen kirjan Kirsikalta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon sen sulle jo selittänyt ja oon edelleen pahoillani, et niin kävi", sanoo Antille. Menee sitten vähän vaikeaksi, kun Antti kysyy, onko lukenut kirjan.  
"Kyllähän mä se luin", vastaa eikä oikein haluaisi puhua asiasta. 

**Antti**  
  
"No mitä sä olit siitä mieltä? Olinks mä hehkuttanu liikaa sua ja sun ihanuutta?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Antin utelua ja päättää jättää Eliaksen juttelemaan kirjasta kahdestaan Antin kanssa.  
"Mä meen tonne muiden seuraan. Moikka Antti", sanoo ja suukottaa miestään, jonka jälkeen poistuu olohuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Larille ja vastaa tämän suukkoon. Keskittyy sitten taas Anttiin.  
"No, mun mielestä sä sait sen kuulostamaan enemmän rakkauskirjeeltä mulle ku miltään koko Suomen luettavaks painetulta kirjalta", toteaa vastauksena tämän uteluihin. 

**Antti**  
  
"Eli sun mielest se oli huono kirja?" utelee kuultuaan Eliaksen sanat. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä nyt niin sanonut. Ehkä vaan turhan henkilökohtanen", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. _Ja sait mut tuntemaan itteni ihan täydeks kusipääks, ku jätin sut heti sen jälkeen, ku olit julkassu sen..._ lisää mielessään. 

**Antti**  
  
"Mä halusin vaan kertoo kaikille, kuinka paljon mä sua rakastan... tai siis silloin rakastin", sanoo ja korjaa heti sanojaan.  
"Mut en tainnu onnistuu." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos mä en olis ikinä tavannu Laria, niin kyllä se sillon olis todennäkösesti onnistunu", kertoo Antille täysin rehellisesti.

 **Antti**  
  
"Niin tietysti", sanoo ja kääntyy selin Eliakseen.  
"Mä lähen nyt, moikka." 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee kuinka Antti kääntää itselleen tämän selän. Tarttuu hetken mielijohteesta miehen olkapäähän.  
"Antti, mä ihan oikeesti rakastin sua", sanoo, vaikkei oikein tiedä miksi, "mä haluun, et sä tiiät sen. Ja mä oon tosi pahoillani kaikesta." 

**Antti**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen tarttuvan itseään olkapäästä ja kuulee tämän sanat.  
"Mä tiedän, et sä rakastit mua, kunnes näit Larin. Mikä mus oli vikana, ku en kelvannu sulle?" miettii ääneen. Elias on mahdollisesti kertonut itselleen asian oikean laidan, mutta haluaa kuulla uudestaan Eliaksen suusta vastauksen kysymykseensä.


	59. Chapter 59

**Osa 59   
**

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti Antin sanoille.  
"Koska sä rajotit liikaa mun vapautta ja olit koko ajan ihan älyttömän mustasukkanen. Sä teit musta tosi varovaisen ja varautuneen, millanen mä en ikinä ennen ollut. Nyt mä alan taas uskaltaa olla oma itteni, ja se on ihan Larin ansiota", vastaa Antille, koska tämä ilmeisesti haluaa kuulla sen. 

**Antti**  
  
"No jaa. Tää keskustelu oliki sit varmaan tässä", sanoo ja kääntyy uudelleen selin Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä ite halusit kuulla", sanoo hiljaa ja laskee katseensa lattiaan. Itseään harmittaa valtavasti, että eivät näköjään millään pysty olemaan sovussa. 

**Antti**  
  
"Niin halusinkin, ja hyvä että kerroit. Mut en mä tienny, että mä oon ollu noin kamala", tuhahtaa itselleen. Kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Saanks mä ees halata sua?" kysyy ujommin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hiljaa Antin sanoja, ja kun tämä kysyy halauksesta, nyökkää.  
"Totta kai sä saat", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti. 

**Antti**  
  
Lähestyy Eliasta ja halaa tätä tiukasti.  
"Kiitos, Elias", kuiskaa miehen korvaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa Antin halaukseen.  
"Sä oot edelleen mulle tärkee", kuiskaa tälle takaisin. 

**Antti**  
  
"Nii säki mulle", vastaa takaisin. Irtaantuu halauksesta ja astelee kohti ovea.  
"Moikka." 

**Elias**  
  
"Moikka ja nähään taas jossain vaiheessa", sanoo Antille tämän astellessa ovelle. 

**Antti**  
  
"Eiköhän. Ja anteeks, ku mä lähen tällee. En mä vaa voinu jäädä", sanoo pahoitellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään, kyl mä tajuun", sanoo. Itseään kuitenkin harmittaa, että Antti on edelleen niin rikki erosta. 

**Antti**  
  
Halaa Eliasta vielä kerran.  
"Hyvää hääpäivää, ystävä", toivottaa ja irtaantuu halauksesta ja avaa ulko-oven.  
"Moikka." 

**Elias**  
  
Halaa takaisin ja sanoo "kiitos" ennen kuin halaus päättyy.  
"Heippa", sanoo sitten, kun Antti avaa ulko-oven. 

**Antti**  
  
Vilkuttaa hyvästiksi ja poistuu ovesta sulkien sen perässään. 

**Elias**  
  
Vilkuttaa takaisin ja tuijottaa hetken suljettua ovea edessään. Huokaisee sitten ja astelee olohuoneeseen.  
"Me voitas varmaan seuraavaks syödä jälkkäriä", sanoo iloisesti, "kahvia saa, jos haluaa, samoin kuin konjakkia." 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen astelevan olohuoneeseen.  
"Joo, kuinka moni ottaa kahvia?" utelee vierailta. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Mä voin ottaa", vastaa Larin uteluun, "ja konjakkia myös."

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Mulle kiitos kahvia", sanoo iloisemmin ja nousee sohvalta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Kirsikalle ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Laria.  
"Kulta, tuutsä auttaa noiden ruokien kanssa?" kysyy mieheltään.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä voin kyl auttaa", vastaa Eliakselle samalla, kun nousee sohvalta.  
"Jää sä vaan Kimin seuraks", sanoo Larille, "siis jos se on ok?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, voin mä tulla", ehtii sanomaan, mutta näkee Kirsikan nousevan ylös ja sanovan voivansa auttaa. Jää odottamaan Eliaksen vastausta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sama se mulle on, kuka auttaa", hymähtää.  
"Kyl sä voit jäädä tänne jutteleen", sanoo Larille ja suukottaa tätä poskelle. Viittoo sitten Kirsikan mukaansa keittiöön. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Menee Eliaksen perässä keittiöön auttamaan.  
"No niin. Mitäs mä teen?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Kimin viereen.  
"Moro. Ei olla ehitty tänää oikee juttelee. Mikä fiilis?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Pitäis noi ruoat siirtää sivuun tosta pöydältä ja laittaa jälkiruoat tilalle", kertoo Kirsikalle ottaessaan kahvinpurut kaapista.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Kun Kirsikka ja Elias menevät keittiöön, saa Larin viereensä.  
"Ei olla keretty, mut eipä se mikään ihme oo", hymähtää. Kohauttaa sitten olkapäitään Larin kysyessä itsensä fiilistä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Eliakselle ja alkaa siirtää ruokia pöydältä sivuun.  
"Sori, jos mä kysyn tost Antista. Mut oliks se ihan oma ittensä?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sust varmaa tuntuu oudolta", sanoo mietteliäänä.  
"Mut kiva, et tulit kuitenki", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
Kaataa vettä kahvinkeittimen säiliöön samalla, kun kuulee Kirsikan kysymyksen Antista. Ei ole ollenkaan yllättynyt, että tämä alkaa udella asiasta.  
"Ei se ollu, ilmeisesti se ei ookaan päässy yli meijän erosta", vastaa naiselle.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Kyl se kieltämättä vähän outoo oli katella sua sylikkäin miehen kanssa", myöntää Larille. Hymähtää sitten.  
"No, kukapa sitä ilmasesta safkasta kieltäytyis", vitsailee. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Oho. Mä luulin, et se on päässy yli. Onks se sit esittäny koko ajan kaikille?" kysyy miettien samalla, kun siirtää ruokia sivupöydälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä uskon, et on outoo, mut eiköhän sun silmät totu siihen. Ainakin jossain vaiheessa", toteaa ja naurahtaa huvittuneena muistellessaan Haukkaloiden vierailua.  
"Kuulitsä Haukkala-episodista?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin luulin mäkin, tosi hyvin se sai mut uskomaan siihen", sanoo laittaessaan kahvinkeittimen päälle. "Se ei vieläkään voi ymmärtää, et mitä mä näen Larissa."  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"No, toivotaan, jos mä kerran sun kanssas meinaan jatkossakin olla tekemisissä", sanoo ja kiinnostuu sitten Larin mainitessa Haukkala-episodin.  
"Mistä niistä?" kysyy uteliaana, sillä niitä on sattunut varsin monta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Se osaa peittää sen aika hyvin", kommentoi asiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No siitä mitä tapahtu, ku ne oli täällä aikasemmin", virnistää.  
"Et Iida haluu toisen muksun, ja Janne ei vielä. Iida oli kännissä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin osaa", huokaa, "se meni muhun ihan täydestä aikasemmin." Alkaa sitten auttaa Kirsikkaa ruokien kanssa.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja huvittuneena.  
"No en mä tosta oo mitään kuullu", sanoo ja odottaa Larin kertovan lisää yksityiskohtia. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Sä haluut ilmeisesti viel olla väleissä siihen?" kysyy ehkä hieman udellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nii mä vähän arvelinki", toteaa ja huokaa ennen kuin aloittaa kertomuksensa.  
"Iida anto Jannelle luvan juoda, koska Hilla ei ollu kotona. Sil oli jo sillon selvästi taka-ajatuksii. Sit ne tanssi tossa lähekkäin ja Iida ilmeisesti kuiskas Jannelle haluavansa toisen muksun. Ja Haukkala idioottina vastas myöntävästi", aloittaa.  
"Siis Janne kyl haluu muksun, mut vast parin-kolmen vuoden päästä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä haluun, koska Antti on mulle edelleen tärkee", vastaa Kirsikan uteluihin ja alkaa laittaa jälkiruokia pöydälle.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin kertomusta epäuskoisena ja hyvin huvittuneena.  
"Niinpä tietysti", tuhahtaa, "Janne on kyl yksi oikeen aasi." Onnistuu edelleen yllättymään Jannen teoista, vaikka tältä voikin odottaa ihan mitä tahansa.  
"Mut miks Iida haluu nyt jo toisen? Eiks se Hillakin oo ihan pikkanen vielä?" ihmettelee sitten. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kyl mä ymmärrän sua", sanoo ja asettaa Eliaksen kanssa jälkiruokia pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", toteaa vain ja kuuntelee sitten Kimin sanoja Hillasta.  
"Hilla on jotain neljä kuukautta nyt, jos en ihan väärässä oo. Mut kai Iida aatteli, et Hilla on jo jotain vuoden, ku se seuraava muksu syntyy. Iidalla ja Jannella tuli kiire lähtee sänkyyn täältä, mut ei niil taida olla mitään lemmekkäitä hetkiä, ku Janne aikoo pamauttaa sille, että se ei halua lasta nyt just", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Ja siitähä Iida riemastuu."

 **Elias**  
  
Hakee kakun jääkaapista ja laittaa sen pöydälle. Sen jälkeen ottaa lautaset ja asettaa ne pöydänkulmalle.  
"Olikohan siinä kaikki..." miettii ääneen katsoessaan pöytää.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään Larin vastatessa kysykseensä ja tyrskähtää sitten, kun tämä sanoo Jannelle ja Iidalle tulleen kiire sänkyyn.  
"No ei varmaan oo mistään seksistä tietookaan", sanoo huvittuneena ja päättää udella asiasta Jannelta, kun seuraavan kerran vie Vilin treeneihin. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Katselee pöytää.  
"Hyvältä ainakin näyttää", vastaa Eliaksen mietintöihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En usko kans. Iida pistää Jannen nukkuu sohvalle salee", virnistää.  
"Mut mites sulla menee? Sä oot nähny nyt jo tätä mun ja Eliaksen elämää, vaik okei... on meijän arkipäivät aikalailla erilaisii", kysyy Kimiltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin näyttää", sanoo ja ottaa sitten esille kaikki kahvin kanssa mahdollisesti tarvittavat.   
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Niin... no mun elämä on aika ykstoikkosta, paitsi tietty sillon, kun Vili on mulla", vastaa Larille. "Mul on viel vähän koulun pakollista harjotteluu jäljellä ja sen jälkeen oon kaks kuukautta duunissa ennenku koulu taas alkaa syksyllä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai sul on sellast tiedos. Vilin kans menee varmaan hyvin?" tiedustelee.  
"Mihis sä oot menos duuniin?" 

**Kimi**  
  
"Juu, poitsun kans menee ihan hyvin, se on aika helppo lapsi onneks, ainakin vielä", sanoo Larille. "Ja samaan paikkaa meen duuniin, ku missä oon nyt tekees harjotteluu." 

**Lari**  
  
"No eiks noi yheksän vuotiaat oo jo sellasii suht helppoja, ku se pahin uhmaikä on menny jo. Sit onki edes teini-ikä", virnistelee Kimin sanoille. 

**Kimi**  
  
"On joo, mut sitä teini-ikää mä täs pelkäänki, kun tuntuu, et nykyään se tulee niin pahuksen aikasin", hymähtää.   
"Mä kyl tosiaan toivon, et Vilistä ei tuu teininä samanlaista kun mitä mä olin..." huokaisee sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Kimin sanoille teini-iästä.  
"Ymmärrän. Sä tuskin haluut yllätyslapsenlapsia, ku Vili on kuustoista", virnistää. 

**Kimi**  
  
"En todellakaan haluu", hymähtää, "enkä muutenkaan haluu siitä mitään urpoo koulukiusaajaa. Täytyy toivoo, et se on periny äitinsä älykkyyden." 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Toivotaan. Mut toivottavasti ei peri äitinsä uteliaisuutta", naurahtaa, "mut ehkä se ei ala koulukiusaajaks, jos te opetatte sille, miten ei oo järkevää käyttäytyy." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Voi kamala, jos siitä tulee yhtä utelias ku Kirsikka", kauhistelee, "tosin ei se kyl vielä vaikuta mitenkään erikoisen uteliaalta, onneks." Kuuntelee sitten Larin sanoja.  
"Niin, Kirsikka on ainaki tosi hyvä noissa asioissa, se ku on niitä käsitelly töissä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurkistaa keittiöstä olohuoneeseen.  
"Tääl olis kaikki valmiina, joten voitte tulla ottamaan", ilmoittaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Kimin sanoille Kirsikan uteliaisuudesta.  
"Onneks", ehtii sanomaan, kunnes näkee Eliaksen kurkistavan keittiöstä ja ilmoittavan kaiken olevan valmiina.  
"Mennääks?" kysyy Kimiltä ja nousee sohvalta ylös. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Joo, mennään", sanoo ja nousee itsekin sohvalta. Suuntaa sitten askeleensa kohti keittiötä. 

**Lari**  
  
Suuntaa askeleensa Kimin perässä keittiöön ja näkee pöytien notkuvan kaikkea hyvää.  
"Otitsä konjakkia kans?" kysyy Kimiltä ja kaivaa konjakkipullon kaapista.

 **Kimi**  
  
Ottaa lautasen käteensä ja katsoo kiinnostuneena pöydän antimia.  
"Jep", sanoo Larille ja alkaa täyttää lautastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä kakkuu saa ottaa sit vähän isomman palan, kun Antti ei jääny syömään", sanoo vierailla ja katselee, kun Lari alkaa kaataa konjakkia laseihin.  
"Laita sun lasiin vähän enemmän, mä haluun maistaa sitä." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Alkaa täyttää lautastaan kaikilla herkuilla, mitä pöydästä löytyy. Noudattaa Eliaksen käskyä ja leikkaa vähän isomman palan kakusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja huvittuneena.  
"Ootsä ihan varma, et haluut maistaa?" kysyy, mutta kaataa silti itselleen vähän enemmän kuin Kimin lasiin. 

**Kimi**  
  
Täytettyään lautasensa nappaa konjakkilasin Larin edestä ja vie ne olohuoneeseen. Palaa sitten takaisin ottamaan kahvia maidon kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo maistanu sitä moneen vuoteen", sanoo Larille hymyillen. "Se on kyl todennäkösesti edelleen pahaa." Menee sitten itsekin ottamaan herkkuja lautaselle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Viittiks, Kimi, kaataa mullekki kahvia?" kysyy Kimiltä, joka seisoo kahvinkeittimen edessä, kun itse vielä täyttää lautastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se munkaa mielestä mitään herkkua oo, mut voi sitä tälleen muutama lasi päivässä juoda. Paitsi sä", virnistää.  
"Sulla se kilahtais päähän tosi nopeesti", jatkaa ja siirtyy ottamaan lautaselle jotain herkkuja. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Joo, voin kaataa", sanoo Kirsikalle ja kaataa kahvia toiseenkin kuppiin. Lisää omaansa maitoa, muttei tee Kirsikan kahville mitään, sillä ei muista, miten tämä haluaa juoda sen. Lähtee sitten olohuoneeseen kuppinsa kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin kilahtais", sanoo Larille virnistäen leikatessaan itselleen kakunpalan.  
"Voi olla, et mä oon sit vähän huppelissa illalla, ku viimesetkin vieraat on lähteny", varoittaa miestään huvittuneena. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Saa täytettyä lautasensa ja ottaa kahvikupin käteensä juoden kahvin mustana ja poistuu olohuoneeseen Kimin seuraksi jättäen rakastavaiset hetkeksi kahdestaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää konjakista jo ja astelee Eliaksen taakse kietoen kädet tämän ympärille.  
"Mua ei haittaa ollenkaan", virnistää Eliaksen sanoille tämän mahdollisesta huppelista. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa lautasen pöydälle ja kääntyy ympäri Larin käsien ympäröidessä itsensä.  
"No hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja antaa miehelleen suukon. Nyrpistää sitten nenäänsä maistaessaan konjakin tämän huulilla. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon ja näkee, miten tämä nyrpistää tämän nenää.  
"Ja sä ihan tosissas viel haluut maistaa tota konjakkia?" kysyy huvittuneena mieheltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Haluun", sanoo nyökyttäen, sillä ei tahdo ottaa sanojaan takaisin, vaikka konjakki on edelleen kamalan makuista.  
"Mä voin sit peittää sen maun kahvilla ja herkuilla." 

**Lari**  
  
"Maistatsä sitä nyt?" kysyy ja korottautuu ottamaan konjakkilasin viereiseltä pöydältä. Hörppää siitä itse ja tarjoaa konjakkia Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kai mun täytyy", sanoo, kun Lari ottaa konjakkilasin. Tarttuu vastahakoisesti lasiin ja vie sen huulilleen. Uskaltautuu sitten ottamaan pienen hörpyn ja nielee sen saman tien.  
"Hyi hitto", parahtaa irvistäen ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
Naureskelee Eliaksen reagoinnille konjakin juomisesta.  
"Sä taidat mieluummin lipitellä sitä valkkaria ku tätä", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Todellakin", sanoo edelleen ällöttyneenä konjakin hirveästä mausta. Nappaa äkkiä pöydältä leivoksen ja tunkee sen suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo konjakkilasia, jossa on vielä paljon konjakkia.  
"Et haluis juoda vielä vähemmäks tätä? Mulle jää muuten ihan kauheesti", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en ainakaan just nyt", sanoo, kun saa nieltyä suunsa tyhjäksi. Katselee konjakkialasia ja saa idean.  
"Jos sä kaadat sitä mun kahvin joukkoon?" ehdottaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voin kaataa", sanoo ja alkaa kaataa konjakkia Eliaksen kahvin sekaan.  
"Onks nyt hyvä?" kysyy virnistäen. Huomaa sitten kakun.  
"Nyt ei tarttenu yhessä leikata kakkua. Iida on sellanen, et se haluu, et pariskunnat tekee kaiken yhessä. Syö, tiskaa, nukkuu, saunoo, suihkuttaa, leikkaa kakkua, tanssii ja mitä vielä", nauraa. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee kuinka Lari kaataa konjakkia kahvinsa sekaan. Hörppää kahvia eikä onnekseen maista seassa olevaa konjakkia.  
"On hyvä", virnistää. Kuuntelee sitten huvittuneena Larin sanoja Iidasta.  
"No kyllähän mekin osaa noista tehään yhessä", sanoo hymyillen, "ainakin nukutaan ja saunotaan... ja siivotaan ja syödäänki aika usein." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, niinhän me tehään, mut ei silti Iidan mittakaavassa. Vois muuten lämmittää saunan tänää, ku viimiset vieraat on lähteny", kertoo ideastaan.  
"Vai mitä mieltä oot?" kysyy virnistäen. Laittaa herkkuja lautaselleen irtaantuen ensin Eliaksesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, lämmitetään vaan", vastaa innostuneesti. Menee sitten lähemmäs Laria ja kuiskaa tämän korvaan: "Mähän lupasin sulle olla vieraiden lähdön jälkeen koko loppupäivän alasti, nii sauna käy hyvin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä, kun muistutit, olinkin jo unohtanut", sanoo virnistäen Eliaksen sanoihin, jossa tämä kertoo tämän luvanneen olla koko loppupäivän alasti.  
"Mun pitää sit olla ainakin saunassa alasti, mut muuten saan pukee vaatteet päälle. Sä et", sanoo pudistaen päätään ja lähtee kohti olohuonetta ottaen kahvin ja konjakkilasinsa mukaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larin sanoille vaatteiden pukemisesta. Ottaa sitten lautasensa ja kahvinsa lähtien sen jälkeen olohuoneeseen.  
"Sä unohdit sun lautasen", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä saa sitä samaan aikaan, ku mul on sekä tää kahvikuppi että tää konjakkilasi", vastaa Eliakselle ja vie juomat ensin olohuoneeseen lähtien hakemaan lautasta keittiöstä. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu alas ja alkaa syödä odotellessaan Laria takaisin keittiöstä viereensä. 

**Lari**  
  
Haettuaan lautasen istahtaa Eliaksen viereen ja alkaa syömään hiljaa herkkuja. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiertää toisen kätensä Larin vyötärön ympäri ja jatkaa syömistä yhdellä kädellä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen kiertävän tämän käden vyötärönsä ympärille virnistää pienesti ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin. Jatkaa syömistä Eliaksen pitäessä kättä ympärillään. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin katsovan itseään, joten kääntää päänsä kohtaamaan tämän katseen. Hymyilee miehelleen iloisesti ja hörppää kahviaan. Jatkaa sitten hymyillen syömistä pitäen kättään edelleen Larin ympärillä.

 **Lari**  
  
Hörppää heti Eliaksen jälkeen kahvistaan ja ottaa lautaselta kakkupalaa suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa syömistä ja katsahtaa Kirsikkaa.  
"Mitäs mieltä sä olit Antista, nyt kun näit sen ihan henkilökohtasesti?" kysyy naiselta, jottei koko kahvitteluhetki menisi hiljaisuudessa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Miettii Eliaksen kysymää kysymystä.  
"Mä tota... oon saanu siit erilaisen kuvan julkisuudessa. En kuvitellu, että se on vielä noin kiinni sussa", sanoo rehellisesti.  
"Mutta siis ihan mukavalta se vaikutti, joskin vähän ehkä kireeltä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, en kuvitellu mäkään", sanoo ja hörppää konjakilla terästettyä kahviaan.  
"Ja ihan mukava ihminen se on, kaikenkaikkiaan", toteaa, "vaikkakin kireä, niinku sanoit."

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Jätitsä Antin sen kireen olemuksen takia? Ja siksi, koska Lari ei oo sellanen?" kysyy eikä tajua uteliaisuuttaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"En. Kyllä mä kireyden kestän, meijän eroon vaikutti ihan muut asiat", vastaa, muttei sano enempää, sillä kyseiset asiat eivät kuulu Kirsikalle mitenkään. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Aijaa. No mitä mieltä sä olit Antin kirjasta?" kysyy udellen ja hymyillen samalla leveää hymyään.  
"Musta se oli kaunis ja hyvä." 

**Elias**  
  
"No... Kyllähän Antti kirjottaa osaa, mut joitain niistä asioista se olis voinut jättää sanomatta", vastaa Kirsikalle, "mä en oo läheskään niin upee ihminen ku millasen kuvan se kirja musta antaa." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Jos oon käsittäny oikein, ni sillon sillä ei ollu mitään käsitystä, et te tulisitte eroomaan jossain vaiheessa. Et ehkä se ajatteli susta oikeesti noin", pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... Ehkä on sit hyvä, et me erottiin niin pian, koska kyllä Antti olis sen jossain vaiheessa tajunnu, et mä en todellakaan oo mikään täydellinen", mutisee ja kulauttaa kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mitä vikaa sussa sitten on?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Sori, Kirsikka, mut mä en haluis puhua tästä", sanoo naiselle pahoittelevasti. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai sori... en mä tarkottanu udella", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään, mä nyt en vaan kovin mielelläni puhuis noista asioista just tänään", hymähtää ja jatkaa syömistä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Onhan se ymmärrettävää, ettei tälläsia asioita halua miettiä omana hääpäivänä", sanoo ja syö herkkuja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta hieman hämmentyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin hieman hämmentyneen katseen itsessään.  
"Mitä?" kysyy tältä hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No toi Kirsikka", muodostaa sanat äänettömästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille ja pyöräyttää silmiään Kirsikkaa tarkoittaen. Ihmettelee suuresti naisen uteliaisuutta.

 **Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää itsekin silmiään Kirsikan uteliaisuudelle. 

**Elias**  
  
Syö lautasensa tyhjäksi ja vie sen sitten keittiöön. Huomaa kellon olevan jo sen verran paljon, että alkaa tyhjentää heti pöytää herkkutarjonnasta. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa itsekin lautasen tyhjäksi ja seuraa Eliasta keittiöön.  
"Tota... mitä mieltä sä oot viel siit lapsiasiasta? Ehdotetaaks me sitä Kirsikalle?" 

**Elias**  
  
Saa Larista seuraa keittiöön. Ei ole oikein varma mitä vastata tämän kysymykseen.  
"Halutaaks me meijän lapsesta noin uteliasta?" miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei. Tai en mä ainakaan", sanoo tosissaan.  
"Mut onks meil muit vaihtoehtoi?" kysyy Eliakselta silmät suurina. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, en kyl mäkään..." sanoo hiljaa ja puree huultaan. Jättää sitten ruokien siirtelyn ja menee halaamaan Laria.  
"Mä en oikeesti tiiä, mitä me tehään, jos ei me halutakaan Kirsikkaa", mutisee vasten miehensä olkapäätä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy hieman Eliaksen tullessa halaamaan itseään. Vastaa kuitenkin rakkaansa halaukseen.  
"Mäkään en tiedä todellakaan. Ideat loppuu kesken. Pitäskö meijän vaan olla uhkarohkeita ja ehdottaa tota Kirsikalle?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee, sillä ei yhtään tiedä mitä pitäisi tehdä.  
"Ei meillä muitakaan oo", sanoo sitten, "eikä Kirsikka välttämät edes suostu." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Astelee keittiöön ja kuulee Eliaksen lausuvan oman nimensä.  
"Ai mihin mä en suostu?" kysyy kummastuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää irti Larista kuullessaan Kirsikan äänen. Nielaisee ja tuumaa, että taitaa olla aika uhkarohkeuteen.  
"Tota..." aloittaa ja katsahtaa Laria toivoen saavansa tältä apua. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen katseen itsessään.  
"Mä en oikeen tiiä, miten tän sanois..." sopertaa jotain aloittaakseen keskustelun.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
On erittäin hämmentynyt miesten hieman jännittyneestä olemuksesta.  
"Nii mitä?" kysyy. 

**Elias  
**  
"Niin... ku me ollaan mietitty, et..." yrittää, mutta huokaisee sitten raskaasti ja katsoo Kirsikkaa silmiin.  
"Me haluttais Larin kanssa lapsi ja me ollaan mietitty, et haluaisitko sä auttaa meitä", pamauttaa suoraan. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Kirsikkaa vähän ujommin.  
"Niin."  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Ilahtuu kuullessaan Eliaksen ja Larin suunnittelevan lasta.  
"Auttaa miten?" kysyy kuitenkin hämmentyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee nopeasti Laria ennen kuin vastaa Kirsikalle.  
"No kun ei me Larin kanssa voida lasta kahestaan saada, joten me tarvittais nainen sille lapselle äidiks..." selittää ujona. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
"Nii ja me ollaan nyt mietitty sua siihen hommaan..." jatkaa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Ei ole uskoa korviaan kuullessaan miesten sanat.  
"Siis mitä? Mut? Miks?" kysyy erittäin hämmentyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
On hyvin hermostunut, kun Kirsikka on niin hämmentynyt – ja täysin syystä. On erittäin iloinen, että Lari ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon.  
"Ei me tunneta ketään naista, jolta me voitais kysyy, mut sit mä törmäsin suhun ja..." sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja me aateltiin kokeilla kepillä jäätä", täydentää Eliaksen lauseen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mut mä nyt en ihan kässää... Eihän me ees kunnolla tunneta", sanoo Eliakselle ja Larille ollen erittäin hämillään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin ja siks me oltiinkin tosi epävarmoja, et voidaaks me ylipäätään ottaa tää puheeks", sanoo rehellisesti. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Se teijän yllätysvierailu mun kotiin ei tainnu olla pelkästään sen Antin kirjan takia?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kasvoilleen nousee ujo hymy.  
"No ei oikeestaan..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl meillä kieltämättä oli vähän taka-ajatuksia..." myöntää ja Larin kasvoilla oleva ujo hymy tarttuu itseensä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut me ihan oikeesti haluttiin tutustua suhun enemmän... Ainoo juttu, mikä täs mietityttää, on..." sanoo, mutta ei pysty sanomaan asiaansa loppuun. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkäilee samalla, kun Lari puhuu. Huomaa sitten, että tämä jättää lauseen kesken, eikä kyllä itsekään haluaisi sitä loppuun sanoa, sillä pelkää naisen pahastuvan.  
"Mut siis eihän sun tietenkään tarvii tätä edes miettii, jos et sä haluu", sanoo sitten Kirsikalle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Totta kai mä haluun auttaa teitä", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Mut mikä teitä mietityttää?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Kirsikan sanoista, että tämä haluaa auttaa.  
"Me ei haluta loukata sua, mutta toi sun uteliaisuus pistää mietityttämään vähän", pamauttaa eikä tiedä Kirsikan reagointia asiaan.


	60. Chapter 60

**Osa 60   
**

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisesti kuultuaan Kirsikan sanat, mutta menee sitten vähän vakavammaksi, kun Lari paljastaa, mikä naisessa mietityttää. Toivoo, että Kirsikka ei suutu tai loukkaannu. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Naurahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Vai tällästä. Minkäs mä itselleni mitään voin. Jos te vielä haluutte, niin mä voisin miettiä tätä", tekee ehdotuksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee iloisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä me haluttais ja oltais tosi kiitollisia, jos ees suostut miettimään", sanoo kiitollisena.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
On seisoskellut näkymättömissä seinän vieressä ja kuunnellut keskustelua. Astuu sitten keittiön puolelle ja asettaa tyhjät astiat tiskipöydälle.  
"Sori, et salakuuntelin, mut toihan on Kirsikka sulle ihanteellinen ehotus", sanoo naiselle suu pienessä virneessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii. Ei sun tietenkään tarvi sitä tältä istumalta päättää, mieti vaan rauhassa", sanoo ja kuulee sitten Kimin astuvan keittiöön ja sanovan sanansa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Yllättyy Kimin sanoista.  
"Ai onks sun mielestä?" 

**Kimi**  
  
"No on, joo. Mä tiiän, et sä haluisit lisää lapsii, mut et kuitenkaan kovin innossas oo ketään miestä hankkimassa", vastaa Kirsikalle. "Sitä paitsi Vili kyselee multa ainakin kerran kuussa, et miksei sillä oo sisaruksii, kun kaikilla kavereilla kuulemma on." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Totta", sanoo Kimille vastaukseksi lapsiasiaan.  
"Kyllähän Vili siitä on multakin kysynyt, mutta ei sille oo oikein voinut sanoa mitään muuta kuin että ei äidillä oo miestä. Se ihmettelis varmaan tätä tilannetta, kun ei mulla edelleenkään sitä miestä ole." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Voi olla", sanoo siihen, että Vili saattaisi ihmetellä, "mut voihan sille totuuden kertoo, se on fiksu sälli." Kohauttaa olkiaan. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai että sille kertois, että se lapsi on mun ja yhen homoparin? Että sillä lapsella on sekä äiti ja kaks isää? Ei sille voi tollasta sanoa..." miettii ääneen, vaikka tietääkin Vilin olevan fiksu. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Ja miksei voi?" ihmettelee, vaikka koko ajatus varsin outo mielestään onkin. "Mut ihan sama, sun päätöshän se on." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Vili on vasta yheksän, sehän saa traumat tollasesta! Mut voithan sä tietty sille puhua, jos osaat selventää sen niin, ettei se järkyty", sanoo Kimille. 

**Kimi**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mistä se muka traumat sais?" kysyy kummastuneena. "Kyllähän lapset yleensä paremmin tälläset asiat ottaa ku aikuset." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä en edes tiedä, tietääkö Vili mikä on homo ja mikä on hetero. Kai sille pitää pitää joku oppitunti asiasta, mut mitenköhän sen sanois..." pohtii. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Ihan niinku asiat on ilman mitään kiertelyy ja kaarteluu", sanoo silmiään pyöritellen Kirsikan miettiessä, miten asiasta voisi Vilille kertoa. Ei ikinä kuvitellut, että joutuisi keskustelemaan Kirsikan kanssa siitä, että pitäiskö pojalle puhua homoista. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Haluutsä tulla puhuu pojalles kans tästä asiasta vai hoidanks mä tän?" kysyy Kimiltä. Toivoo saavansa mieheltä apua, mutta tietää, että homot ovat ainakin joskus olleet tälle inhon asia. 

**Kimi**  
  
"No haluuminen on vähän väärä sana, mut ihan miten vaan", sanoo, "jos sä haluut, et puhutaan yhdessä, niin kyl se onnistuu." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kiva jos tuut", sanoo Kimille hymyillen ja kääntää sitten katseensa Eliaksen ja Larin suuntaan.  
"Mä lupaan miettiä tätä asiaa", lupaa miehille, "ihan oikeesti."

 **Kimi**  
  
"Okei, mä tuun", sanoo Kirsikalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee kiitollisena Kirsikalle, kun tämä lupaa miettiä asiaa.  
"Kiitos, se merkkaa meille tosian paljon, et mietit – päätät sitte mitä tahansa", sanoo naiselle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii merkkaa. Kiitos, ku ees mietit", sanoo ja tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Katsahtaa kelloa.  
"Pitäskö meijän pikkuhiljaa lähtee hakee se muksu kotiin?" kysyy Kimiltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiertää toisen kätensä Larin laition ympärille, kun tämä tiukentaan otetta itsestään. Hymyilee onnellisena rakkaalleen.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Kai sitä pitäis", vastaa Kirsikalle vilkaistessaan itsekin kelloa. "Eiks me johonki näihin aikoihin luvattu se hakee?" 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen onnelliseen hymyyn ja kääntää katseensa sitten Kirsikkaan ja Kimiin.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, luvattiinhan me", sanoo Kimille, "ei viittis pitää Vilii siel yliaikaa." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Ei nii, joten eiköhän me aleta lähtee", sanoo Kirsikalle, mutta muistaa sitten, ettei ole antanut vielä lahjaa Larille ja Eliakselle.  
"Tota... mä en opiskelijabudjetilla voi mitään kauheen ihmeellistä hommata, mut täs olis tällänen", sanoo ja ojentaa Larille kirjekuoren, jossa on sisällä ilmaislippu vapaavalintaiseen jääkiekko-otteluun. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan", sanoo ja kävelee eteiseen hakemaan laukustaan lahjan Eliakselle ja Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa Kimiltä kirjekuoren ja katsoo sinne sisälle. Ilahtuu Kimin lahjasta.  
"Hei siistii! Me päästää kattoo lätkää", hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Kiitti."

 **Elias**  
  
Kiinnostuu Kimin antamasta kirjekuoresta ja hymyilee Larin ollessa niin ilahtunut. Itseään ei jääkiekko juuri kiinnosta, mutta Larin kanssa menee mielellään minne tahansa.  
"Joo, kiitos", sanoo Kimille.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Kiva, et kelpaa", sanoo miehille, "mä en tosin yhtään tienny, mitä sä, Elias, jostain lätkästä oot mieltä, mut tiesin, et Lari ainakin diggaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Me saadaan valita sellanen matsi, mikä suaki kiinnostaa... Ees vähä", sanoo Eliakselle innoissaan.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Tulee eteisestä lahjan kanssa. Ojentaa lahjan Eliakselle.  
"Täs on nyt tällänen viinipullo, en tiedä, mitä mieltä ootte siitä, mut se on ainaki saanu hyvät arviot", aloittaa ja kaivaa lisää laukkuaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei mua kyl pahemmin kiinnosta, mut Lari tykkää, ja se riittää mulle", sanoo Kimille ja hymyilee sitten miehensä sanoille.  
"Se voi olla aika vaikeeta", naurahtaa, "mut kultanen ajatus." Huomaa sitten Kirsikan tulevan takaisin viinipullon kanssa.  
"Kiitos, kyllähän meille aina viini kelpaa", sanoo naiselle kiittäen tätä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä teen kaikkeni, et sul on mukavaa siel lätkämatsis", virnistää ja kääntää katseensa Kirsikkaan.  
"Kiitos paljon."  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Tossa on vielä vähän rahaa, avioliiton kunniaksi", sanoo ja antaa viisikymmentä euroa miehille. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille leveästi.  
"Kyl mä sen tiiän", virnistää ja kääntyy sitten Kirsikan puoleen. Ottaa iloisena vastaan tämän ojentaman setelin.  
"Kiitos tosi paljon, kaikesta", sanoo ja irtaantuu Larista halatakseen Kirsikkaa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Eipä mitään. Nähdään", sanoo Eliakselle halatessaan tätä.  
"Täs on muuten mun numero, et voidaan olla yhteydessä", lisää ja ojentaa käyntikorttinsa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta ja ottaa vastaan Kirsikan itselleen ojentaman käyntikortin.  
"Kiitos, ihan kaikesta", sanoo uudelleen ja laittaa kortin taskuunsa. "Oli tosi mukavaa, et tulit – te molemmat." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos munki puolesta", sanoo vieraille.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Totta kai me tultiin", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään kohti eteistä.  
"Kiva, et kutsuitte." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos munki puolesta", sanoo vieraille.

 **Kimi**  
  
"Joo, ihan mukavaahan tää oli", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Kimille ja lähtee Kirsikan perässä eteiseen.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Jää Larin kanssa kahden keittiöön Kirsikan ja Eliaksen poistuttua.  
"Tota, ens kuus olis yhet bileet ja mä mietin, et mahtaaks sua kiinnostaa tulla? Janne ainakin lupas harkita. Tosin Matti ja Juho on siel kans..." selittää vähän vaikeana, "mut olis ihan kiva nähä sua vähän useemmin."

 **Lari**  
  
Yllättyy pienesti Kimin kysymyksestä, koska ei osannut odottaa tämän sanoja.  
"Eliaksel on kyl synttärit ens kuus, mut kai mä voin tulla", vastaa Kimille.  
"Mut mä vaan mietin, et mitäköhä Matti ja Juho aattelee, jos mä ilmestyn sinne?" kysyy pohtien. 

**Kimi**  
  
On yllättynyt, kun Lari sanoo, että tämä voisi tulla.  
"Ne on 15. päivä perjantaina ne bileet", sanoo ja miettii Larin kysymystä Masasta ja Juhosta.  
"No, todennäkösesti ei mitään positiivista", myöntää, "siks mä vähän mietinkin, et kutsunko sut vai en..."

 **Lari**  
  
"Eliaksen synttärit on 27. päivä, et periaattees mä kyllä voisin tulla, ku ei mee samalle päivälle", sanoo Kimille ja huokaa sitten tämän sanoihin Matista ja Juhosta.  
"Nii jep. Kiva ku kutsuit, mä mietin tota..." lupaa Kimille. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Okei, mieti ihan rauhassa. Ja voit sä Eliaksen mukaas mun puolesta ottaa", sanoo. Suuntaa sitten askeleensa kohti eteistä.  
"Taidan lähtee tonnepäin, ettei Kirsikka hermostu", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Lähtee Kimin perässä eteiseen.  
"Onks ne sun järkkäämät bileet? Koska mä mietin, et onks Masalla ja Juholla mitää sanomist siihen, jos sä saat päättää ketä sä kutsut..." sanoo. 

**Kimi**  
  
"No ihan yhteiset bileet ne on, sinne tulee muitakin tyyppei lukiosta ja lätkäjengistä", vastaa Larille, "ja me päätettiin, et jokanen saa kutsuu keitä haluu. Sä oot kuitenkin ollu meijän jengissä, niin ajattelin kysästä."

 **Lari**  
  
"No ei niil sit pitäs olla mitään sanomista asiaan, mut mietitään", sanoo ja kaappaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Huomaa Kimin tulevan vihdoin eteiseen.  
"Noni. Vihdoin. Ootinki sua jo", sanoo Kimille. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä kaappaa itsensä tämän kainaloon. Kiinnostuu myös tämän sanoista Kimille, mutta päättää udella asiasta myöhemmin.  
**  
Kimi**  
  
Nyökkää Larille ja pyöräyttää silmiään Kirsikalle.  
"Joo, niin mä arvelinkin. Oli vaan Larille vähän asiaa", sanoo. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ootsä nyt sit valmis?" kysyy Kimiltä ja astelee ovelle. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Joo joo", sanoo ja pyöräyttää uudelleen silmiään, kun nainen kääntyy ovelle päin.  
"Ilmottele sit, mitä sä tai te päätätte", sanoo Larille mennessään Kirsikan perässä ovelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", sanoo ja katsoo Kimin ja Kirsikan lähtöä.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Avaa oven ja huikkaa vielä ovelta heipat ja astuu ulos ovesta.

 **Kimi**  
  
"Moro", sanoo astuessaan asunnosta ulos ja sulkee sitten oven perässään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nyt me ollaan taas kahestaan", virnistää ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille katsoen tätä silmiin.  
"Mut kuinka kauan?" 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa hymyillen Larin katseeseen.  
"Niin kauan, et ehitään tiskaamaan", vastaa hieman pettyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
"On ollu ihan jees päivä. Anttiki osas olla järkevä ja lähtee ennenku loukkas mua pahemmin", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mut viel ois pahin keissi ees. Mun faija." 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, kaiken kaikkiaan on ollut ihan ok päivä", sanoo Larille ja huokaisee sitten tämän mainitessa Ilkan.  
"Mä toivon, et se ei järjestä mitään kohtausta, mut turha kai olettaa, et se tykkäis musta yhtään sen enempää kuin viimekskään."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut eiks oo pääasia, et mä tykkään susta?" kysyy mutristaen huuliaan ja suuntaa askeleensa keittiöön tiskatakseen astiat. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai se on", sanoo Larille seuratessaan tätä keittiöön, "niin kauan ku sä tykkäät musta, mulle on ihan sama, mitä sun faijas kelaa." Alkaa laittaa ruokia pöydälle.  
"Mä vaan ihan sun takia toivon, et Ilkka hyväksyis mut sun miehenä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mulle on ihan sama, mitä faija kelaa, jos se ei suostu hyväksyy sua, ni ei sen tartte sillon olla munkaan kanssa tekemisissä", sanoo Eliakselle ja alkaa tiskata likaisia astioita. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä toivon, että sun ei tartte laittaa välejäs poikki sen kanssa", sanoo kattaessaan pöytää, "se on kuitenkin sun faijas."

 **Lari**  
  
"No mut ei se voi tolleenkaa käyttäytyy. Sä oot sentään mun mies ja jos se ei sille oo ookoo, ni antaa sitten olla", sanoo tiukemmin tiskatessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa Larin sanoille. Toivoo, että Ilkka osaisi tällä kertaa käyttäytyä. Kun saa pöydän katettua, menee auttamaan Laria tiskien kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias tulee auttamaan itseään, päättää kertoa Kimin asian.  
"Kimi kutsu mut – tai meijät joihinki bileisii ens kuus", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larilta, että Kimi kutsui heidät bileisiin.  
"Aijaa, mitäs mieltä sä oot?" kysyy alkaessaan huuhdella ja kuivata astioita.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kimi sano, et se haluis nähä mua enemmän ja siks se kutsuki mut. Siellä vaan on Masa ja Juho ja muita meijän lukiofrendei, joille tää mun suuntautuminen on mahottomuus", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toi on tosi kurja juttu", sanoo Larin kertoessa, että bileisiin on tulossa ihmisiä, jotka eivät hyväksy tämän suuntautumista.  
"Kiinnostaisko sua siitä huolimatta mennä?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mua kieltämättä ehkä kiinnostais. Kiinnostaisko sua tulla mukaan?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos sä haluut mut mukaan, niin totta kai mä tuun", vastaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ois kiva, vaik mä pelkäänki niitten idioottien reaktioo vähän. Mut ne oli sopinu, et jokainen saa kutsuu ketä haluaa, ni eikai täs mitään ongelmaa pitäs olla. Kimi kutsu meijät", kertoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee miehensä sanoja ja kuulee tämän äänestä, että Lari todella haluaisi mennä idiooteista huolimatta.  
"Kyl me voidaan mennä", sanoo. "Tuleeks sinne muita sun tuttuja?"

**Lari**

  
"Jannen pitäs tulla", sanoo Eliakselle, "toivottavasti vaan Iida päästää sen." 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo, "olis mullekin kivempi, jos olis tuttuja." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ymmärrän", sanoo pienesti.  
"Eihän sulla oo mitään 15. päivä?" tiedustelee mieheltä.  
Saa viimein kaikki tiskit tiskattua. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei pitäis olla, jos saan kaikki valmiiks ajallaan", vastaa Larille ja jatkaa astioiden huuhtelua ja kuivausta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja suukottaa miestään.  
"Mä käyn tuolla", ilmoittaa ja poistuu makuuhuoneeseen ja laittaa Kimiltä saamansa lahjan lipaston laatikkoon.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suukkoon.  
"Okei", sanoo, kun Lari poistuu keittiöstä. Saa astiat kuivattua ja vilkaisee kelloa; viimeiset vieraat saapuisivat aivan kohta. 

**Lari**  
  
Tulee makuuhuoneesta rakkaansa viereen.  
"Mua nyt pikkasen jännittää." 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa astioita pöydälle valmiiksi vieraita varten.  
"Mikä sua jännittää?" kysyy saadessaan Larin viereensä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sun porukat ja faija", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei kai sua mun faija sentään jännitä, sen sä oot jo tavannu", miettii ja vilkuilee hieman hermostuneena kelloa.  
"Mut kyl muakin sun faija jännittää – aika paljonkin", myöntää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No Väänäsen Ilkkaa tarkotin", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Sun faija on jees, mut kyl mua Isabella ja Cindy jännittää." 

**Elias**  
  
"Isabella jännittää muakin", sanoo, "siit ei oikeen koskaan etukäteen tiiä, et mitä mieltä se on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", hymähtää ja suoristaa paitaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin suoristavan tämän paitaa.  
"Hyvä se on", sanoo tälle, "mut tää ei oo." Suoristaa ja kiristää Larin kravatin. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen alkaessa kiristää kravattiaan.  
"No oli vähän pakko löysätä tota krakaa Antin takii", virnistää. Antaa kuitenkin miehelleen suukon.  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo ja kuulee kun ovikello soi. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena miehensä sanoille Antista ja vastaa sitten Larilta saamaansa suukkoon.  
"Eipä kestä", virnistää, kun ovikello soi. Lähtee kohti eteistä miettien kuka tai ketkä oven takaa mahtaa löytyä ensin. 

**Cindy**  
  
On soittanut Vikstedt-Väänäsen ovikelloa ja näkee itse ensimmäistä kertaa poikansa miesystävän. Odottaa, että joku tulisi avaamaan oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta eteiseen.  
"Ketä sä luulet sieltä tulevan?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä yhtään", vastaa Larille ja avaa sitten oven.  
"Moi", sanoo ilahtuneesti nähdessään äitinsä oven takana, "tervetuloa." 

**Cindy**  
  
Hymyilee, kun näkee poikansa avaavan oven.  
"Moi, Elias", sanoo ja astuu sisään.  
"Kiitos paljon", lisää ja kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Sä oot varmaan Lari?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee naiselle ja kättelee tätä kohteliaasti.  
"Moi, joo. Lari Väänänen", esittäytyy.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Cindy Rintala, Eliaksen äiti", esittäytyy Larille ja hymyilee.  
"Onnea."

 **Elias**  
  
Seuraa ilahtuneena vierestä, kun Lari ja Cindy esittäytyvät toisilleen.  
"Tuu peremmälle", sanoo äidilleen hymyillen. 

**Cindy**  
  
Astuu peremmälle Eliaksen pyynnöstä ja katselee ympärilleen.  
"Onpas teillä kiva asunto", kehuu. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo Cindyn kehuessa asuntoa.  
"Otatsä skumppaa?" kysyy ja tuntee olonsa hivenen hermostuneeksi. Itseään jännittää, kuinka äitinsä ja Lari tulevat toimeen keskenään. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Kiitos, voin ottaa", sanoo pojalleen hymyillen.  
"Lari... mitäs sä teet työkses?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon personal trainer", sanoo vähän arkaillen. Ei tiedä yhtään, mitä mieltä Eliaksen äiti on ammatistaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille rohkaisevasti ja menee sitten keittiöön kaatamaan Cindylle skumppalasillisen. 

**Cindy**  
  
Ilahtuu kuullessaan Larin ammatin.  
"No sehän on kiva. Et kuitenkaa oo tota Eliasta saanu salille?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mun mielest Eliaksen ei tartte käydä salilla. Se näyttää hyvältä tollasenaan", lipsauttaa eikä tiedä, miten Cindy reagoisi sanoihinsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Palaa olohuoneeseen skumppalasin kanssa ja ojentaa sen Cindylle. Kuuli Larin sanat siitä, ettei itsensä tämän mukaan tarvitse käydä salilla, joten virnistää tälle iloisesti.

 

 **Cindy**  
  
"Vai niin", virnistää Larin sanoille ja huomaa Eliaksen tuovan itselleen pian skumppalasin.  
"Kiitos. Skoolataanko me nyt vai ootellaanko muita?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa kultaansa Cindyn kysymyksen jälkeen.  
"Kaadanks mä meillekin skumppaa vai ootetaanko?" kysyy Larilta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kaada vaan, juodaan sit Isabellan, Sebastianin ja faijan kans uudestaan", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Onneks on viimiset vieraat nyt", virnistää ja istahtaa sohvalle.  
"Istu vaa säki, Cindy, alas."  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Istuu Larin pyynnöstä alas nojatuoliin.  
"Siis tänne on vielä tulossa Isabella, Sebastian ja sun isäs?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Ja sitä faijaa me ei oikee ooteta innolla", sanoo vaisummin. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee keittiöön kaatamaan itselleen ja Larille skumppaa kuunnellen samalla olohuoneessa käytävää keskustelua. Astelee sitten kahden lasin kanssa sohvalle ja istuutuu Larin viereen.  
"Tossa", sanoo ojentaessaan toisen lasin tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti, kulta", sanoo ja uskaltautuu jopa suukottamaan Eliasta.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hämmentyy kuullessaan Larilta, etteivät odota faijaa innolla.  
"Niin sun isää ette oota?" 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antamaan suukkoon.  
"Joo, ei me ooteta Ilkkaa kauheen innokkaasti", vastaa Cindylle Larin puolesta, "ku se vihaa mua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep, se on vähä nihkee Eliaksen suhteen", komppaa ja kulauttaa skumppaa kurkkuunsa.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"No voi ei. Eikai se voi loppuikäänsä vihata Eliasta?" miettii ääneen.  
"kyllä se varmaan ajan kanssa tottuu tilanteeseen, kun oppii tuntemaan Eliaksen." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin toivon, mut just nyt en elättele liikaa toiveita sen suhteen", hymähtää ja hörppää skumppalasistaan. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Harmi. Mut mites teijän päivä on menny?" kysyy miehiltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan kivasti on menny", vastaa äidilleen, "me käytiin aamulla maistraatissa allekirjottamassa paperi ja sen jälkeen ollaan oltu vieraitten kans." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Anttiki kävi tääl, mut se kyl lähti hyvin pian", mainitsee.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Ai? Miten te sen kutsuitte?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No me ollaan – tai ainakin yritetään olla – ystäviä Antin kans, joten siks mä sen kutsuin, ku se sanoi, et se on oikeesti onnellinen mun puolesta. Mut ei se sit ollukaan, vaan se on edelleen rikki meijän erosta", selittää Cindylle Antista.

 **Cindy**  
  
"Toisaalta ymmärtäähän sen, että se on rikki. Sä teit sille aika törkeesti, mut en mä sua tuomitse. En oo itsekään ollut mikään puhdas pulmunen", sanoo pojalleen äidillisesti ja hörppää skumpastaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän mä tein, joo", huokaisee ja hörppii juomaansa. "En tosiaankaan oo ylpee siitä, mut Lari nyt vaan sattu viemään multa totaalisesti jalat alta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut ei Elias oo pelkästään syyllinen, tää on yhtälailla mun syy", puolustaa Eliasta.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Voi Lari, ei sun tarvitse puolustella Eliasta. Mä tiedän, että te vaan satuitte rakastumaan. Minkäs sitä tunteilleen voi", selittää.  
"Kertokaa teijän ensitapaamisesta. Elias on vaan puhunut jotain ympäripyöreetä", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Cindyn pyynnölle.  
"Sä voit varmaan kertoo", virnistää Larille ja painautuu kiinni tämän kylkeen. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Cindyn pyynnölle.  
"Totta kai mä voin kertoo", sanoo kullalleen.  
"Kaikki alko sielt ravintola Memphisistä, missä me oltiin juhlistamassa Iidaa ja Jannea. Huomasin jo siellä Eliaksen, mut sit ku kuulin, et se seurustelee, ni ajattelin, että mun pitää unohtaa se..." aloittaa ja katsoo Eliasta kokoajan kertoessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tämän kertossa heidän ensitapaamisestaan.  
"Mut et sä sitte pystynykään unohtaa mua", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"En nii... Mä muistan, ku mä kysyin Jannelta, et onks Elias tulossa LeBonkkiin, mut ei se osannu sanoa. Sit mietin koko illan, että tuleeks se vai ei", muistelee hymyssäsuin.  
"Ja sit ku mä näin sut siellä LeBonkissa, niin käyttäydyin tosi tyhmästi. Yritin iskeä varattua miestä. Ja enks mä jo siellä suudellu sua?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin kertomusta ja pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"Sä halasit mua sillon ja suutelit vasta sitte, ku nähtiin seuraavan kerran. Me oltiin sillon Robert's Coffeessa", sanoo Larille hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiku niinhän se oliki. Sori..." pahoittelee.  
"Mä siis halasin Eliasta ja kai mä vissiin vähä lähentelinki, vaik mä tiesin, et se on varattu, ja sit pakenin. Mut miten sä tulit mun perään? Ku eihän sua kiinnostanu?" kysyy Eliakselta kääntäen katseensa tähän. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä oikeestaan tullu sun perään. Mä vaan halusin lähtee kotiin, enkä tienny, et sä oot odottamassa siel baarin ulkopuolel", vastaa Larin kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nyt mun muisti pätkii, mä muistan, et mä annoin mun numeron... Mut juteltiiks me mitä siinä ulkona? Ja kuvittelinks mä tosiaan, että sä soittaisit mulle? Ja sit me halattiin siinä pihalla, ja se kuva pääty nettiin..." kertoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei me mun mielest juteltu, sä taisit vaan pyytää anteeks sitä lähentelyä ja annoit mulle sun numeron. Sit sä halasit mua ja lähit menee", muistelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en ihmettelis", tuhahtaa.  
"Mä oon vähä tollanen."  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Sä sit vissiin soitit Larille, ku te ootte nyt tossa?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihana sä oot", kuiskaa Larille ja keskittyy sitten Cindyyn.  
"En soittanu, me vaan törmättiin sattumalta kaupungilla, ja sit Lari pyysi mut kahville", kertoo äidilleen. 

**Cindy**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja, ettei tämä ole soittanut Larille.  
"Oho, aika tuuria. Mut ehkä se oli merkkinä siitä, et teijät oli tarkotettu yhteen.." hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nii säki oot", kuiskaa takaisin Eliakselle.  
"Me unohettiin skoolata, alettiin vaa juoda", naurahtaa kun huomaa skumppalasien tyhjentyneen jonkun verran. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä se olikin", sanoo Cindylle hymyillen ja naurahtaa sitten Larin sanoille.  
"No skoolataan sitte, kun muutkin tulee", hymähtää ja ottaa hörpyn lasistaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja onneks oli... Kerropas nyt äidilles ja mulle, että miks sä lähdit sinne kahville mun kanssa? Oliks sul jo jotain tunteita?" kysyy kullaltaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa mietteliään ilmeen, kun Lari kysyy, miksi lähti silloin tämän kanssa kahville.  
"No mä vissiin halusin ja olin miettinyt sua aika paljon sen baarireissun jälkeen", vastaa miehelle, "en mä tiiä, oliko mulla jotain syvii tunteita vielä sillon, mut kyl mä olin kiinnostuntu susta kummiskin."

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kuunnellessaan Eliasta.  
"Nii ja mä mietin, et uskallanks mä suudella sua, mut mun oli pakko. Mäki olin miettiny sua ihan liikaa, mut uskoin, ettei sua kiinnosta..."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin.  
"No se kahvila oli kyl ihan väärä paikka sille suudelmalle, mut ihan kiva se oli silti saada", virnistää Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja tästä tää meijän juttu sitten kai lähti..." virnistää ja muistelee huvittuneena ekoja tapaamisiaan Eliaksen kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän se lähti... ja mä niin toivoin, et jossain vaiheessa tajuisin, etten mä tykkääkään susta, et voisin lakata ajattelemasta sua", myöntää huvittuneena. "Mut ei niin käyny, ku sä oot tollanen yli-ihana." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai sä oikein toivoit, et sä et tykkää musta? No kieltämättä mäkin joskus mietin, et ois ehkä parempi ihastuu johonki sinkkuun..." myöntää naurahtaen.  
"Mut en mä vaan päässy susta yli. Olit mun mieles koko ajan." 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, toivoin. Se oli ihan kauhee tunne, kun rakastin Anttia niin paljon, mut samalla halusin sua myös", kertoo Larille ja hymyilee sitten tämän sanoille.  
"Mäkin mietin sua koko ajan ja sit mun oli pakko tehä sille asialle jotain." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks teit", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa miehensä kainaloon ja suutelee tätä antaumuksella.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Ihanaa. Ehkä sen sit kuulu käydä näin", kommentoi miesten tarinaa. Juo viimeisen kulauksen skumpastaan ja nousee ylös.  
"Missäs teillä on vessa? Mun pitäs käydä..."

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan innokkaasti. Irtaantuu sitten sen verran, että saa neuvottua Cindylle, miten pääsee vessaan.  
"Mee eteiseen ja sit suoraan eteenpäin, et voi missata", sanoo naiselle ja liimaa sitten huulensa takaisin Larin huuliin. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Okei, kiitos", sanoo ja katsoo poikaansa suutelemassa Laria innokkaasti. Poistuu vessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voitaisko me tehä tätä koko illan?" mutisee vasten Eliaksen huulia. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huulia vasten.  
"Voidaan, sit kun ollaan kahestaan", sanoo suudelmien välistä.

 **Lari**  
  
Kaataa Eliaksen sohvalle ja tulee itse tämän päälle suudellen tätä kiihkeästi.  
"Missäköhä noi muut vieraat on? Äitis koht kyllästyy ja lähtee veke", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lari! Mutsi tulee ihan kohta vessasta", toruu miestään huvittuneena, kun tämä kaataa itsensä sohvalle. Vastaa kuitenkin saamaansa suudelmaan.  
"Kai ne loput sielt jossain vaihees tulee", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias! Haittaakse?" kysyy huvittuneena, kun Elias toruu itseään. Suutelee miestä edelleen yhtä antaumuksella kuin aikaisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei kai sit", virnistää ja vastaa Larin antamiin suudelmiin. Sitten ovikello soi, ja irtaantuu huokaisten Larin huulista.  
"Meeksä vai mä avaamaan?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Mee sä. Mä meen kaataa skumppaa laseihin jo valmiiks", sanoo ja nousee Eliaksen päältä.  
"Paitsi jos se on faija, ni et varmaa haluu olla yksin sen seurassa", miettii, "pitäskö mun tulla sun kans?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä pärjään sun faijas kanssa, mut voit säkin tulla ovelle, jos haluut", sanoo noustessaan ylös sohvalta. Lähtee sitten eteiseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seisoo oven takana ja osittain toivoo, ettei se avaudu ja voisi lähteä kotiin. Muistaa sitten, että saapui paikalle, koska haluaa nähdä poikansa, joten tyytyy huokaisemaan ja odottamaan oven avautumista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä tuun sun kans", sanoo ja seuraa miestään ovelle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, kiitos", sanoo Larile helpottuneena, sillä ei sanoistaan huolimatta haluaisi kohdata Ilkkaa yksin – mikäli tämä edes on oven takana. Avaa hermostuneena oven ja kohtaa sen takana seisovan Ilkan hieman tuomitsevan katseen.  
"Tervetuloa", sanoo hermostuneena ja siirtyy sivuun, jotta Ilkka pääsee sisälle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ovi avautuu viimein, ja totta kai avaajana on Elias. Katsoo tätä pitkin nenänvarttaan astuessaan sisälle noteeraamatta tämän sanoja.  
"Lari", tervehtii poikaansa tämän nähdessään.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen avattua oven, ei ylläty näkemästään. Huomaa, kuinka faijansa tuijottaa Eliasta tuomitsevasti.  
"Faija", sanoo takaisin isälleen.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Astuu ulos vessasta, kun kuulee jonkun tulevan. Astelee eteiseen ja näkee jonkun vieraan miehen astuneen juuri sisään.  
"Hei, Cindy Rintala", esittelee itsensä miehelle. 

**Ilkka**  
  
On juuri sanomassa pojalleen jotain, kun huomionsa kiinnittyy vessasta ilmestyvään upeannäköiseen naiseen. Katselee tätä kiinnostuneena.  
"Ilkka Väänänen, hei", sanoo ja hymyilee Cindyksi esittäytyvälle naiselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä meen kaatamaan skumppaa", sanoo hiljaa Larille, kun Ilkka ja Cindy esittäytyvät. Menee olohuoneeseen ja nappaa skumppalasit käteensä, minkä jälkeen poistuu keittiöön.

 **Lari**  
  
Huomaa isänsä katselevan Cindya vähän kiinnostuneemmalla katseella.  
"Joo, tuu sisään vaan", sanoo faijalleen.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hymyilee takaisin Ilkalle.  
"Sä taidat olla Larin isä? Hauska tutustua", sanoo kohteliaasti, vaikka onkin juuri kuullut pojaltaan, että Larin isä vihaa tätä.

 **Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä olen", vastaa Cindylle sulkiessaan ulko-oven.  
"Ja te olette?" kysyy, sillä ei nimen perusteella osaa sanoa, kuka tämä on Eliakselle. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Eliaksen äiti", sanoo lyhyesti hymyillen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy kuullessaan Cindyn olevan Eliaksen äiti. Miettii, että ehkei Elias sittenkään ole niin kamala, kun tällä kerran on Cindyn kaltainen kaunis ja fiksulta vaikuttava äiti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee takaisin eteiseen.  
"Unohdin kysyy, et otatsä toisen lasillisen skumppaa?" kysyy äidiltään. 

**Cindy**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen tulevan takaisin eteiseen ja kysyvän itseltään, ottaisiko toisen lasillisen skumppaa.  
"Kyllä kiitos", vastaa pojalleen ja kääntyy sitten Ilkan puoleen.  
"Mennäänkö peremmälle?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tuun sun mukaan keittiöön", huikkaa Eliakselle. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Mennään ihmeessä", vastaa Cindylle ollen edelleen hieman häkeltynyt siitä, kuka tämä on. Astelee olohuoneen puolelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää äidilleen ja hymyilee Larille, kun tämä sanoo tulevan mukaansa keittiöön. 

**Cindy**  
  
Astelee Ilkan perässä olohuoneeseen ja istahtaa sohvalle.  
"No Ilkka, mitäs sä teet työkses?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee kohti keittiötä Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Faija ja sun mutsis tulee hyvin toimeen keskenään", kuiskaa Eliaksen korvaan. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Istahtaa Cindyn viereen sohvalle.  
"Mä omistan kuljetusfirman", vastaa naiselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin näkyy", sanoo Larille hiljaa, kun kuulee tämän kuiskauksen. Saapuu keittiöön ja alkaa kaataa skumppaa äitinsä tyhjään lasiin. 

**Cindy**  
  
Hämmentyy Ilkan istuessa viereensä.  
"Aijaa. Mä oon kosmetologi majatalo Amandan Day Spassa, mutta oon myös opettanut tanssia joskus nuorempana", sanoo Ilkalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä faija kohta tajuaa, että ei sun perhe oo mitenkää paha, ja alkaa hyväksyy sut", virnistää Eliakselle keittiössä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla Cindyn sanoja.  
"Se on varmaan mukava työ", sanoo, vaikkei tarkalleen ottaen tiedä, mitä kaikkea kosmetologit tekevät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti. Mä en yhtään tykkää olla sen seurassa, kun sen katse koko ajan arvostelee mua", sanoo Larille huokaisten. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Onhan se. Musta on mukavaa tehdä ihmisille kasvohoitoja ja laittaa niiden kynsiä. Kyllä mä tykkään työstäni", vastaa hymyillen Ilkan sanoihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep. En mäkään tykkää siitä, että se katsoo sua arvostelevasti ja tylysti", komppaa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Se on tärkeää, että pitää työstään", sanoo nyökkäillen Cindylle. Ei oikein tiedä, mistä tämän kanssa voisi puhua, sillä siitä on hyvin kauan, kun on viimeksi keskustellut hienon naisen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No, se on pääasia, et sä tykkäät musta", vrinistää Larille ja vilkaise sitten kelloa.  
"Missäköhän faija ja Isabella viipyy?" miettii. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Niinhän se on. Säkin taidat pitää työstäs?" kysyy mieheltä. Ilkka vaikuttaa mielestään hieman jännittyneeltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tykkään susta aina, oli faija mitä mieltä tahansa", vastaa virnistäen miehelleen.  
"Jaa-a, ehkä Isabella onki tullu toisiin aatoksiin eikä haluukaan tavata mua." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä pidän, juu", vastaa naiselle, "oon aina haluunut perustaa oman yrityksen, ja vaikka siinä onkin omat haasteensa, niin kyllä se on siitä huolimatta miellyttävää hommaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille iloisesti, kun kuulee tämän pitävän itsestään aina.  
"Niin, ehkä..." miettii sitten Isabellasta, "mut ei se silti faijan poissaoloo selitä." 

**Cindy**  
  
"Tottahan se on. Sä oot ilmeisesti eronnut Larin äidistä?" kysyy tietämättä tilanteen oikeaa laitaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä sillä vaan kestää..." koittaa lohduttaa miestään. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi ja surulliseksi, kun Cindy kysyy Larin äidistä.  
"Mä... menetin vaimoni syöpään, kun Lari oli vasta lapsi", vastaa ja asian ajatteleminen tekee vieläkin kipeää, vaikka siitä on aikaa jo lähes 20 vuotta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voi olla", huokaa, "mä vaan toivon, et mitään ei oo sattunut." Ottaa sitten kaksi skumppalasia ja lähtee viemään niitä olohuoneeseen. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Otan osaa. Mä en tiennyt", pahoittelee sanojaan ja kiroaa mielessään, mitä menikään kysymään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä usko..." sanoo Eliakselle ja seuraa tätä olohuoneeseen kahden skumppalasin kanssa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin... Se oli kova paikka, mut kyllä me Larin kanssa onneksi siitä selvittiin", sanoo hajamielisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asettaa lasin olohuoneen pöydälle Cindyn ja Ilkan eteen. Menee sitten Larin vierelle ja ottaa tältä toisen tämän käsissä olevista laseista.

 **Cindy**  
  
"Hyvä, että selvisitte. Ei menettäminen ole koskaan mukavaa", sanoo surullisemmin ja huomaa sitten eteensä ilmestyvän skumppalasin. Ottaa sen käteensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu nojatuoliin ja kuuntelee faijansa viimeistä lausetta ja arvaa, että puhuivat mutsistaan.  
"Puhuitteks te äidistä?" kysyy haikeammin. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää Cindylle ja nappaa skumpplasin pöydältä. Katsahtaa Laria, kun kuulee tämän haikean äänen.  
"Puhuttiin, joo", vastaa pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asettuu istumaan nojatuolin käsinojalle ja silittää lohduttavasti toisella kädellään Larin selkää. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Mä otin puheeksi sun äidin, anteeksi, että palautin sen mieleen..." pahoittelee jälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vaik siit on kohta jo 20 vuotta kulunu, ni en mä oo unohtanu mutsii. Ihan hyvä, ku otit puheeks, oispa se päässy näkee tän päivän", sanoo jo kyyneleet pienesti silmäkulmassa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Sun äitis olis tosi onnellinen sun puolesta", sanoo pojalleen ja tarkoittaa sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin silmien alkavan vähän vetistää, joten painaa suukon tämän hiuksiin välittämättä Ilkasta pätkääkään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti. Mä oon ihan varma, et äiti ois tykänny Eliaksesta", sanoo isälleen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen suukottavan Larin hiuksia, ja näky on varsin erikoinen.  
"Voihan se olla", sanoo pojalleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Äiti oiski varmaa ollu ainut, joka hyväksyy Eliaksen perheeseen ja tykkää siitä sellasena, mitä se on", sanoo ajattelemattomasti viitaten faijansa käytökseen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille ja kulauttaa skumppaa alas kurkustaan.  
  
**Elias  
**  
Hymyilee Larille, mutta huokaa sitten sisäisesti, kun huomaa Ilkan innottoman reaktion tämän pojan sanoihin. 

**Cindy**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja isälleen ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Elias, tuutsä keittiöön mun kans?" kysyy pojaltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kulautta skumppaa alas kurkustaan ja kuulee Cindyn kysymyksen.

 **Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa äitiään kuullessaan tämän kysymyksen.  
"Totta kai", vastaa ja nousee ylös. Lähtee sitten skumppalasi kädessä kohti keittiötä. 

**Cindy**  
  
Lähtee keittiöön aikeenaan jutella Eliaksen kanssa Ilkasta ja Larista.  
"Mitä mieltä sä oot Ilkan ja Larin väleistä?" kysyy Eliakselta saavuttuaan keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ole yllättynyt Cindyn halutessa puhua Larista ja Ilkasta.  
"No, onhan ne vähän kireet", vastaa ja hörppii skumppaa. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Mä huomasin kans saman. Ilkka meni heti hiljaseks, ku sä ja Lari tulitte keittiöstä", sanoo. Halaa poikaansa.  
"Ja sua harmittaa selkeesti, et Ilkka ei tykkää susta." 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa äitinsä halaukseen.  
"Niin harmittaa", myöntää hiljaa, "se oikeesti kuvittelee, et mä teen Larille samalla tavalla ku Antille." 

**Cindy**  
  
"Onks se sanonu sulle niin?" kysyy pojaltaan hämmentyneenä, kun tämä sanoo Ilkan kuvittelevan Eliaksen tekevän Larille samalla tavalla kuin Antille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei, mut se sano niin Larille, ja Lari kerto mulle", vastaa huokaisten. "Mä en tiiä, mitä mä voisin tehä, et Ilkka hyväksyis mut." 

**Cindy**  
  
"Auttaisko se, jos te kertoisitte Ilkalle sen teijän ensitapaamisen? Että se sais tietoon sen, että se oli oikeestaan Lari, joka ihastu ekaks suhun, ja että kumpikaan teistä ei voinu unohtaa toisiaan?" pohtii ääneen.  
"Tai jos mä puhuisin Ilkalle?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... Ehkä", sanoo vähän epäröivästi, "mut tuskin se ainakaan multa haluu kuulla yhtään mitään." Nappaa sitten skumppalasinsa pöydältä ja juo sen tyhjäksi.  
"Voit sä tietty yrittää, mut älä odota liikoja", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Tai jos se juo muutaman skumppalasillisen liikaa, niin se saattais ehkä avautua siitä, mikä sillä on sua vastaan. Mulle se ainakin oli mukava, vaikka mä kerroin olevani sun äiti", miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
Itseään hieman huvittaa ajatus Ilkan juottamisesta tarkoituksella humalaan.  
"Ehkä se vois toimia", hymähtää, "täytyy varmaan kysyy Larilta ensin." 

**Cindy**  
  
"Niin... Ei sitä tiedä, toivottavasti se ei vaan ala riehuu kännissä", toivoo ääneen ja kulauttaa skumppalasinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Missä Sebastian ja Isabella on?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Cindyn toiveelle siitä, ettei Ilkka riehuisi kännissä.  
"Sitä mäkin oon miettiny", vastaa äidilleen, kun tämä kysyy Sebastianista ja Isabellasta, "mut me muut voitais varmaan alkaa syödä, kai faija ja Isabella sit tulee jossain välissä, jos tulee." 

**Cindy**  
  
"Niin kai. Luulis niiden kyllä ilmoittavan, jos meinaavat jättää välistä tälläisen erityisen päivän. Tai ainakin Sebastian vois ilmottaa, sehän on isäs", toteaa pudistellen päätään. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, onhan täs vielä aikaa, niin kai ne ilmestyy", sanoo ja yrittää olla positiivisempi. Menee sitten olohuoneeseen.  
"Me voitais varmaan ruveta syömään", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
On yrittänyt keskustella Ilkan kanssa Eliaksesta, mutta tämä ei ole paljoa pukahtanut aiheesta. Nousee nojatuolista turhautuneena ja jättää isänsä olohuoneeseen poistuen itse keittiöön.  
"Joo, syödään vaan", sanoo ja katsahtaa faijaansa nopeasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee keittiöön Larin perässä.  
"Millanen sun faija on kännissä?" utelee Larilta hiljaa, sillä mielestään Cindyn ehdotus on harkitsemisen arvoinen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Helpottuu poikansa lähtiessä keittiöön, sillä ei olisi jaksanut enää jatkaa Eliaksesta "keskustelua" tämän kanssa. Päättää odottaa, että muut ovat ottaneet ruokaa ennen kuin menee itse hakemaan sitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"No se vähän riippuu sen fiiliksestä, joskus se on sellanen, et se muistelee tosi paljo sen lapsuutta ja joskus se on tosi aggressiivinen. Joskus se taas alkaa avautuu jostain, mikä sitä häiritsee ja haittaa, mut ei se ikinä oo satuttanu ketään", kertoo.  
"Miten niin?" kysyy.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hymyilee keittiössä Eliaksen kysyessä Larilta, millainen Ilkka olisi kännissä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja miettivänä.  
"No, mutsi ehdotti, et Ilkalle vois juottaa muutaman skumppalasillisen liikaa, niin ehkä se avautuis vähän siitä, miks se vihaa mua niin paljon", vastaa Larille, "ehkä sille vois saada taottuu jotain järkee päähän, et en mä oikeesti oo niin kamala ku se luulee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toi vois olla iha jees idea", myöntää, "toivttavasti ei vaa ala riehuun."

 **Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan parasta", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja ottaa sitten viinilaseja sivupöydältä.  
"Mitä sä, mutsi, juot?" kysyy Cindyltä. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Mä voisin ottaa lasillisen valkkaria", sanoo pojalleen ja miettii edelleen Sebastianin ja Isabellan poissaoloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun faija ei sit tainnukkaan tulla. Onkohan ne saanu Oliverin kiinni jostain pahanteosta?" miettii huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Kaataa Cindylle ja itselleen valkoviiniä ja naurahtaa Larin sanoille Oliverista.  
"Saattaa muuten olla, sillähän oli joku elämää tärkeempi meno tänään", sanoo huvittuneena. "Mut olis faija silti voinu ilmottaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"No ois kieltämättä voinu ilmottaa", sanoo ja miettii, mitä itse teki Oliverin iässä. Pudistelee päätään naurahtaen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin naurahtavan ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Juotko sä, kulta, punkkua?" kysyy. "Mä voin kaataa sulle."

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo. Kaada vaan", sanoo ja miettii sitten mitä faijansa joisi.  
"Mä en oo ihan varma, mitä faija haluu, ni pitäskö sille jättää noi pullot pöydälle? Ja laittaa siihen yks bissetölkki ja konjakkipullo lisäks, jos se haluu niitä sittenki?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
Kaataa Larille punaviiniä.  
"Etsä haluu mennä kysymään siltä?" kysyy Larilta, kun tämä miettii, mitä Ilkka mahtaisi haluta juoda. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voin mä mennä", sanoo Eliakselle ja kävelee ulos keittiöstä olohuoneen puolelle kysyäkseen isältään, mitä tämä joisi.  
"Tota... mitä sä haluut juoda?" kysyy Ilkalta. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Odottaessaan keittiön tyhjentymistä, Lari tule kysymään juomatoivettaan.  
"Laita jotain vahvaa, ihan sama mitä", vastaa pojalleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja poistuu takaisin keittiöön.  
"Faija sano, et jotain vahvaa, ihan sama mitä. Pitäskö meijän mennä tonne mun baarikaapille ja tyhjentää noit viskipulloja tai likööreitä faijan suuhun?" virnistää huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Vois varmaan olla ihan hyvä idea, päästäis niistä eroon", sanoo ollen itsekin huvittunut. "Niis on ainakin paljon enemmän prosentteja ku viinissä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Eikä faija oo koskaan ollu mikään viininlipittäjä", sanoo huvittuneena ja lähtee hakemaan jotain vahvempaa baarikaapistaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa täyttää ruokalautastaan, kun Lari lähtee baarikaapille. Itseään mietityttää kannattaisiko itsensä juoda edes yhtä valkoviinilasillista, sillä vähän aikaa sitten juomansa skumppalasilliset tuntuvat menneen varsin selvästi päähänsä. Lopulta päättää kuitenkin, että mitä väliä. 

**Lari**  
  
On ottanut baarikaapista kahta eri likööriä ja yhden täysinäisen viskipullon. Itse on todella huono juomaan viskiä, joten päättää juottaa sitä faijalleen luultavasti.  
"Mä aattelin, et juotetaan sille tätä, koska mulla ei tuu juotuu", sanoo Eliakselle palattuaan takaisin keittiöön ja osoittaessaan viskipulloa. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin paltessa keittiöön, katsoo mitä tällä on mukana.  
"Ihan hyvä, en mäkään tota juo", sanoo Larille viskiä tarkoittaen. "Sun faijas saa mun puolesta juoda koko pullon – tosin ei kyl ehkä kannata, toi on sen verran vahvaa tavaraa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Voin mäkin yhen lasillisen tätä ottaa, mut siihen se jääkin", sanoo viskistä ja alkaa kaataa sitä lasiin. Vie sen olohuoneeseen faijalleen.  
"Mä nyt toin sulle jo tota viskii, ku meil menee tuol viel hetki. Vaik saa sinne tulla jo ottaan ruokaa, vaik siel on aika ahdasta", sanoo isälleen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Larilta viskilasillisen, jossa on juomaa ilahduttavan runsaasti.  
"Kiitos ja kyllä mä voin odottaa, että tulee tilaa", sanoo ja ottaa hörpyn lasista. 

**Lari**  
  
Poistuu olohuoneesta mennen keittiöön ja hörppää punaviinistään.  
"Sinne se jäi juomaan viskiä", virnistää Eliakselle, "saa nähä, et avautuuko se tänään inhostaan sua kohtaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mielenkiinnolla jään odottamaan", hymähtää Larille tämän tullessa takaisin keittiöön ja sanoessa tämän sanat. Asettaa täyden lautasensa työpöydälle ja ottaa sitten valkoviinilasinsa, josta juo pienen kulauksen.


	61. Chapter 61

**Osa 61   
**

**Cindy**  
  
Menee olohuoneeseen saatuaan lautasensa täytettyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä varmaa otan oman lautasen, ihan vaa sen takii, ettei faija saa jotain kohtausta, jos me syödää samast lautasesta", sanoo Eliakselle ja alkaa täyttää lautastaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, parempi, et otat oman", komppaa Laria ja katselee tämän täyttävän lautasta. Päättää mennä Larin kanssa yhdessä olohuoneeseen, joten odottaa tätä. 

**Lari**  
  
Laittaa lautaselleen aika pienen määrän ruokaa, koska on kuitenkin tänään syönyt jo kahdesti ja tuntee olevansa aika täynnä ruokaa.  
"Noni mennään", sanoo Eliakselle kääntyessään pois ruokapöydän äärestä ja ottaa punaviinilasinsa toiseen käteen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa lautasensa pöydältä ja lähtee Larin jäljessä olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kun näkee poikansa ja Eliaksen tulevan pois keittiöstä, nousee itse ylös sohvalta ja menee hakemaan ruokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tollanen mörökölli mulla on faijana. Tosi kiva..." sanoo ja alkaa syödä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Laittaa viestin Eliaksen puhelimeen.  
  
_Anteeksi poika, kun en oo ilmottanut mitään myöhästymisestä, mut löydettiin Oliverin repusta kaljoja ja ollaan selvitetty sitä sen kanssa. Mä kyllä ainakin tulen vielä tänään käymään, Isabellasta en oo ihan satavarma. En tiedä uskaltaako se lähteä ja jättää Oliveria valvomatta. Koetan saada sen mukaani.  
  
\- Isä   
_

**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi sanoa Larille mitään tämän faijasta, kun puhelimensa piippaa viestiä. Ottaa kännykän taskustaan ja näkee lähettäjän olevan faijansa. Lukee viestin kiinnostuneena.  
"Faija laitto viestin, et Oliverin repusta on löytyny kaljaa", kertoo Larille, "faija ainakin tule käymään vielä tänään, mut Isabellast se ei tiiä."

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja Oliverista.  
"Mähän sanoin..." virnistää, "tais olla se elämää suurempi meno jotain dokaamista."  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Just. Että sellanen teini teijän perheessä", sanoo huvittuneena Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin taisi", sanoo Larille ja Cindylle huvittuneena, "ja meni sitten jäämään kiinni." Laittaa kännykkänsä takaisin taskuunsa.  
"Ei mua kyl käy kateeksi yhtään, kun se joutuu kuuntelemaan Isabellan saarnaamista", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitenköhän se ees jäi kiinni?" miettii ääneen.  
"Kai sun faijaki sille saarnan pitää", sanoo nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, täytyy udella faijalt myöhemmin", hymähtää ja ottaa ruokaa suuhunsa.  
"Ja tietty faijakin saarnaa, mut must tuntuu, et Isabella on pelottavampi", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä sit ymmärrän, miksei ne oo vielä tullu", hymähtää.  
"Eiks Oliver oo 15 vai 16?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin mäkin ymmärrän", sanoo Larille, "ja Oliver on 15, mut täyttää vielä tänä vuonna 16." 

**Lari**  
  
"No tohon teini-ikään kuuluu yleensä uusien asioiden kokeilu. Jopa mulla, myönnetään", sanoo totisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin kuuluu, enkä mäkään mikään puhdas pulmunen ollu sillon", myöntää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tulee keittiöstä ruokalautasen kanssa ja istahtaa alas. Hörppää viskiä ja alkaa sitten syödä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Et kai sä oo ollu mikään paha poika teininä?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"En ois susta uskonu", lisää ja huomaa faijansa tulevan olohuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei kiinnitä Ilkkaan mitään huomiota, kun tämä tulee olohuoneeseen.  
"No en mä mikään paha poika sentään ollu", naurahtaa, "mut kyl sitä tuli itekin alkoholia juotuu alaikäsenä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä luulin, et sä oot ollu niin tunnollinen, ettet sä oo koskenu mihinkään kiellettyyn alaikäsenä", virnistää leveämmin ja jatkaa syömistään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Luulit väärin", virnistää Larille ja juo lisää viiniä. Miettii, että mahtaako Ilkka ajatella itsestään vieläkin huonompaa, koska tämä aivan varmasti kuuntelee, mitä Larin kanssa puhuvat.

 **Lari**  
  
"No, mikäs mä oon puhumaan. Iteki sortunu moiseen", sanoo vastaukseksi ja juo punaviiniään. Katsahtaa nopeasti faijaansa, minkä jälkeen jatkaa syömistä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Pitää katseensa lautasessaan, joten ei huomaa poikansa vilkaisua. Kuuntelee keskittyneesti ja uteliaana, mitä miehet puhuvat. Toistaiseksi Elias ei ole sanonut mitään, mikä antaisi tästä yhtään positiivisemman kuvan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa syötyä lautasensa tyhjäksi ja kulauttaa loput viinit kurkustaan alas. Koska Ilkka näyttää tuijottavan tämän lautasta, kiertää toisen kätensä Larin hartioiden ympärille. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kiertävän tämän käden hartioidensa ympärille.  
"Tykkäätsä must noin paljo?" kysyy vitsaillen, vaikka tietää faijansa salakuuntelevan.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
On kuunnellut keskustelua Oliverista vähän pyöritellen silmiään, eikä olisi uskonut Oliverin ikinä sortuvan moiseen. Katsoo sitten rakastunutta paria ja lähtee viemään tyhjää lautasta keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tykkään ja vielä paljon enemmänki", virnistää Larille eikä välitä, vaikka Ilkka todennäköisesti kuulee kaikein. Vie sitten huuliaan lähemmäs Larin päätä.  
"Ja mä oon vähän huppelissa", kuiskaa hiljaa hihittäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oho, ei täs pitäny käydä näin", vastaa Eliaksen kuiskaukseen, "mut ei mua haittaa, ihan mukavaa, et oot vähän huppelissa", lisää kuiskaten itsekin miehensä korvaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä taidan juoda loppuillan vaan vettä", jatkaa kuiskaamalla, "et musta on jotain iloo sulle sit myöhemmin." Painaa sitten suukon Larin poskelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tuntiessaan suukon poskellaan.  
"Älä suotta, sust on mulle aina iloo", sanoo kuiskaamalla, jotta sanansa eivät ensimmäisenä saapuisi faijansa korviin. Kääntää sitten katseensa faijaansa.  
"No mitä faija? Maistuuko ruoka?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille ja kuulee tämän sitten puhuttelevan tämän faijaa. Ei irtaannu Larista, sillä ei välitä, mitä Ilkka ajattelee.  
  
**Ilkka  
**  
Vaikka on yrittänyt keskittyä, ei silti ole kuullut muuta kuin kuiskaamista, joten ei tiedä, mistä Lari ja Elias puhuivat. Kääntää katseensa poikaansa tämän äänen kuullessaan ja huomaa Eliaksen lähes roikkuvan tämän kaulassa.  
"Ihan hyvää ruokaa tämä on", vastaa Larille ja kääntää sitten katseensa pois. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva et maistuu, sitä saa syödä lisääkin, ku ei tänne oo tulos enää ku Sebastian ja ehkä Isabella", sanoo isälleen antaen Eliaksen olla kiinni itsessään. Huomaa faijansa kuitenkin kääntyvän pois heti ja olevan vaitonainen. Kääntää katseensa Eliaksen suuntaan ja hymyilee tälle onnellista hymyä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No, kaipa mä sitten menen ottamaan lisää", sanoo Larille katsomatta tätä. Ottaa lautasensa ja viskilasinsa mukaansa lähtiessään saman tien keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja nappaa haarukallaan tämän lautaselta hieman ruokaa laittaen sen suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää isänsä sanoille ja katsoo Eliasta.  
"Varas", kuiskaa Eliaksen korvaan.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Huomaa Ilkan saapuvan keittiöön.  
"Ai hei, Ilkka, mites menee?" kysyy ystävällisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, niin oon", sanoo Larille nyökytellen ja hymyilee tälle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy nähdessään Cindyn keittiössä, sillä ei ollut huomannut tämän poistumista olohuoneesta.  
"Mikäs tässä", vastaa naisen kysymykseen ympäripyöreästi ja kaataa lasiinsa lisää viskiä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Rupeiskohan toi faija kohta avautumaan?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Onkos ollut kivat juhlat ja hyvät ruoat?" tiedustelee hymyillen ja pistää kahvin tippumaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, mut toivotaan, et mutsi saa siitä jotain irti", sanoo Larille ja miettii onkohan Ilkka juonut tarpeeksi, jotta tämä avautuisi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No en nyt tiedä, voiko näitä juhliksi kutsua, kun on niin vähän väkeä", sanoo ja ottaa huikan viskistään. "Ruoat on kyllä hyviä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan..." sanoo ja alkaa itsekin miettiä faijaansa.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hymähtää Ilkan sanoille.  
"Niin, on kyllä hyviä ruokia. Ja näyttää sulle tuo viskikin maistuvan", virnistää, "tuo teidän Larihan on mukava mies. Mitäs mieltä sä oot tosta meidän Eliaksesta?" kysyy uhkarohkeammin.

 **Ilkka**  
  
"En ole mikään viskin ylin ystävä, mutta kyllä se alas menee", hymähtää ja ottaa sanojensa päätteksi uuden hörpyn lasista. Meinaa juuri sanoa jotain Larista, mutta sitten Cindy kysyy mielipidettään Eliaksesta. Ilmeensä menee hieman nyrpeäksi.  
"No, enhän mä sitä kovin hyvin tunne", vastaa lyhyesti. 

**Cindy**  
  
"No sitten ehdottomasti kannattaa tutustua, kehotan vaan näin Eliaksen äitinä. Mekin tavattiin Eliaksen kanssa vasta, kun Elias oli 15. Harmittaa, etten ole tuntenut poikaani aikasemmin", sanoo Ilkalle. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Miksi ihmeessä tapasit poikasi vasta silloin?" kysyy ihmetellen, sillä ei todellakaan tiedä Eliaksen taustasta yhtään mitään – paitsi sen, miten tämä kylmästi petti entistä puolisoa. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Mä annoin Eliaksen adoptoitavaksi ja en halunnut tietää siitä mitään, kun se asui Suomessa. Sitten sain tietää, että Sebastian oli ollut yhteydessä Eliakseen ja kertoi sen muuttaneen Brysseliin adoptioäitinsä kanssa. Siellä se sitten asui viisitoistavuotiaaksi asti ja muutti Sebastianin luokse", kertoo Eliaksen taustaa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Kuuntelee kiinnostuneena naisen kertomusta.  
"Ja sitten sua yhtäkkiä alkoikin kiinnostaa tutustua poikaas?" kyselee. Miettii myös, miksi Cindy ylipäätään halusi antaa tämän lapsen pois, muttei kehtaa kysyä. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Sebastian vähän niinkun painosti mua kertomaan Eliakselle, että mä oon sen biologinen äiti, mutta mä en halunnut silloin sotkea Eliaksen elämää. Sit Elias kuuli vahingossa Spassa, kun juteltiin Sebastianin kanssa, että miten asia oikeasti on, kun Elias siis oli etsinyt biologista äitiään. Se suuttui mulle, kun tajusi mun valehdelleen sille koko sen ajan, minkä se oli Suomessa viettänyt. Ja mä vielä asuin Eliaksen naapurissa silloin. Mä kadun sitä nyt jälkeenpäin, etten silloin tutustunut poikaani. Ja oon onnellinen, että meidän välit on nykyään tosi hyvät. Elias muutti Brysselistä homovastaisen isäpuolensa takia", kertoo Ilkalle. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy siitä, miten yksityiskohtaisesti Cindy kertoo asioita. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä sanoisi, mutta miettii, että ehkä Elias jollain tavalla ymmärtää Laria, sillä tämäkin oli ilmeisesti jotunut kokemaan miltä tuntuu, kun vanhempi ei hyväksy...  
"Mukavaa, että olette nykyään hyvissä väleissä", sanoo sitten järkevän kommentin puutteessa. 

**Cindy**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Todella. Musta tuntuu erittäin mukavalta, että Elias pitää mua äitinään, vaikka en ole ollut sen elämässä läsnä 15 vuoteen", lisää vielä.  
"Musta on myös kiva tutustua Eliaksen puolisoon eli siis teidän poikaan." 

**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Cindy mainitsee Larin.  
"Se on hyvä poika", sanoo, vaikka onkin pettynyt joistain tämän elämässä tekemistä valinnoista. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Tiedän. Ja hyvän miehen se on itselleen saanut. Kannattaa olla ylpeä Larista", sanoo hymyileväisenä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin... Mä vaan toivon, ettei Lari tuu särkeen sydäntään", sanoo vähän vaikeana ja kulauttaa lisää viskiä kurkkuunsa. Siirtyy sitten lähemmäs pöytää ottaamaan vähän ruokaa lautaselleen.

 **Cindy**  
  
Huomaa Ilkan vähän vaikeamman olemuksen ja lähestyy miestä ottaen kiinni tämän olkapäästä.  
"Ilkka hei... Elias ja Lari rakastaa toisiaan, Elias just kerto, miten se rakastu sun poikaan koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän, eikä lopulta voinut tunteilleen mitään. Se myös sano yrittäneensä unohtaa Larin, mut ei se pystyny siihen", kertoo kuulemaansa Ilkalle tietämättä, miten tämä reagoisi.  
"En mä usko, että Lari särkee sydäntään Eliaksen kanssa. Se, mitä Elias teki, ei oo sen tapaista yhtään, mutta minkäs sitä ihminen tunteilleen voi." 

**Ilkka**  
  
On juuri ottamassa salaattia lautaselleen, kun tuntee Cindyn tarttuvan olkapäähänsä. Kuuntelee naisen sanoja ilmeettömänä.  
"Mistäs sitä tietää, vaikka Elias tapaisi jonkun toisen miehen, jota se ei vaan pysty unohtamaan", tuhahtaa. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Ei sitä voikaan tietää, mutta voi se olla myös Lari, joka tapaa toisen miehen eikä voi sitä unohtaa. Ei se tarkoita sitä, että se on automaattisesti Elias, jos meidän poikien rakkaus kariutuu", koittaa selittää. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Menee ihan hiljaiseksi Cindyn sanoista, eikä tiedä mitä ajatella, sillä tottahan naisen sanat ovat. On kuitenkin liian itsepäinen myöntämään sitä ääneen. Hylkää salaattiottimen ja alkaa syödä hiljaa lautasellaan jo olevaa ruokaa. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Mutta mä menen tonne miesten seuraan, tule säkin", kehoittaa Ilkkaa tulemaan olohuoneeseen. Poistuu keittiöstä. 

**Ilkka  
**  
Ei sano mitään Cindyn kehotukseen mennä olohuoneeseen. Päättää olla vielä hetken aikaa yksikseen keittiössä. 

**Cindy**  
  
Astelee olohuoneeseen.  
"Mä juttelin vähän Ilkan kanssa, mutta saa nähdä, tajusko se mun sanat", sanoo miehille. 

**Elias**  
  
Näkee äitinsä palaavan olohuoneeseen.  
"Mitä sä tarkalleen sanoit ja mitä Ilkka sano?" utelee ja pitää äänensä sen verran hiljaisena, ettei Ilkka kuule sitä keittiöön. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Kerroin vähän siitä, miten me löydettiin toisemme, eli kerroin sun taustoja Brysselistä ja adoptiosta. Ja sit kehuin Laria ja sua. Ja vähän siitäkin, mitä te kerroitte mulle teijän tapaamisesta", aloittaa.  
"Sit se sano, et kunhan Lari ei vaan särje sydäntään, ja sanoi, että sä voit löytää jonkun toisen ja unohtaa Larin. Mulla oli sitten pakko vetää vastaan ja sanoa, että se voi yhtälailla olla Lari, joka löytää toisen ja unohtaa sut", selittää Eliakselle.  
"Sen jälkeen se meni aika hiljaseks. Uskon, että se tajus, että jos te erootte, niin se ei oo välttämättä aina sun syy, vaan että sen omassa pojassakin voi olla vikaa." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee äitinsä sanoja ja nyökyttelee niille pienesti. Tämän spekulaatiot itsensä ja Larin erosta ei kieltämättä tunnu kivalle, mutta tietää, että Ilkalle ehkä saattoi tehdä hyvää kuulla ne. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut eihän me erota. Vai mitä?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Ei ainakaa tänää", virnistää, "kiitos, Cindy."  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Olkaa hyvät, mä teen kaikkeni, että Ilkka hyväksyy teijät", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei erota, ei tänään eikä koskaan", vastaa Larille ja painautuu lähemmäs tätä. Hymyilee sitten äidilleen kiitollisena. 

**CIndy**  
  
"Mä toivon, et Ilkka tulee kohta tänne ja alkaa jutella teille", sanoo pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei", sanoo toiveikkaana, vaikka tietää, että Elias rakastaa itseään ja itse rakastaa Eliasta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei me erota", sanoo uudelleen, päättäväisenä. Uskoo sanoihinsa sataprosenttisesti, eikä voi kuvitellakaan elämäänsä ilman Laria.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On tyhjentänyt lautasensa sekä viskilasinsa ja aprikoi meneekö olohuoneeseen vai ei. Päättää kaataa vielä vähän viskiä lasiin ja kulauttaa sen alas rohkaisuryyppynä. Astelee sitten hieman vastahakoisesti olohuoneen puolelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten sä voit olla niin varma, et tää kestää?" kysyy mietteliäänä, vaikka itsekin uskoo Eliaksen ja itsensä suhteeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Koska mä todella uskon siihen", vastaa Larille, "ja mä tunnen sen täällä, et sä oot se, jonka kanssa mun kuuluu olla." Asettaa puhuessaan kätensä rinnalleen sydämensä päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mäki uskon", sanoo onnellisena ja näkee faijansa astuneen olohuoneen puolelle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille rakastuneesti ja painaa suukon tämän huulille, sillä ei ole huomannut Ilkan saapumista olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On kuunnellut miesten siirappisia sanoja toisilleen hivenen epäuskoisena. Kun Elias painautuu suukottamaan Laria, tuijottaa näkyä täysin äimistyneenä – ei ole ikinä nähnyt mitään vastaavaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suukkoon hymyillen ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin kietossa tämän kädet ympärilleen ja tekee itse samoin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katselee yhä miehiä silmät selällään saamatta sanaa suustaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua, Elias Vikstedt", sanoo leperrellen ja suutelee tätä antaumuksella.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin rakastan sua, Lari Väänänen", lepertelee takaisin ja vastaa saamaansa antaumukselliseen suudelmaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Miettii, mitä faijansa mahtaa ajatella itsensä ja Eliaksen suuteloista. Tietää, että faijansa luultavasti ei tykkää näystä, mutta ei jaksa välittää. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Kun Lari ja Elias alkavat suudella oikein kunnolla, kääntää katseensa vaivaantueena pois ja istuu alas. Vaikkei enää näekään suutelemista, kuulee sen kyllä ja toivoo, että olisi ottanut viskilasin mukaansa...   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei edelleenkään tiedä, että Ilkka on näkemässä kaiken, joten itsellään ei ole mikään kiire irrottautua suudelmasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmmmh", huokaa ja irtaantuu sitten Eliaksesta. Osoittaa päällään faijansa suuntaan, jotta Elias huomaisi tämän. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee laiskasti, kun Lari irtaantuu suudelmasta. Huomaa sitten tämän osoittavan tämän päällä jotain ja siirtää katseensa sinne. Silmänsä laajenevat Ilkan nähdessään.  
"Kuin kauan se on ollu tossa? Mikset sä sanonu mitään?" kysyy kuiskaten Larilta hieman hermostuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä halusin testata sitä", vastaa kuiskaukseen, "ei se oo ollu siin ku hetken." 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", kuiskaa ja vilkuilee Ilkkaa, joka on kääntänyt tämän katseen poispäin. Ei kuitenkaan irrota käsiään Larin ympäriltä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On kuullut suutelemisen loppuvan ja kuiskutuksen tulevan sen tilalle, muttei silti halua kääntyä katsomaan poikaansa ja tämän miestä. On edelleen liian häkeltynyt näkemästään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei se kyl uskalla vieläkään kattoo tänne", sanoo hieman kovempaan ääneen, jotta faijansa kuulisi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei näköjään", komppaa Laria, mutta pitää äänensä hiljaisena. Itseään hieman hermostuttaa Ilkan reaktio.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuulee poikansa sanat, joten rykäisee ja kääntää päänsä tämän suuntaan.  
"Kylläpäs uskallan", puuskahtaa. 

**Cindy**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle rohkaisevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä..." sanoo, "ja sori hei tost äskeisestä." 

**Ilkka**  
  
Tuhahtaa poikansa pahoitteluille.  
"Aikusia ihmsiähän te olette... ei kai tuollasta nyt kieltääkään voi", mutisee. Miettii, että itsensä on varmaan vain pakko hyväksyä se, että joutuisi tulevaisuudessakin todistamaan vastaavia tilanteita. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin ollaan", vastaa faijansa sanoihin.  
"Kuten todistit, me rakastetaan Eliaksen kans toisiamme. Miks me oltas menty naimisiin, jos ei rakastettas", lisää.  
"Mistä kiikastaa, et sä et voi hyväksyy Eliasta?" utelee uhkarohkeammin. 

**Elias**  
  
Pitää Larista tiukemmin kiinni, kun tämä kysyy tämän isältä kysymyksen. Itseään jännittää mitä Ilkka mahtaa vastata.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin selitystä ja korvaansa särähtää poikansa sanoessa, että tämä on _naimisissa_ Eliaksen kanssa. Ei kuitenkaan viitsi alkaa ääneen paasata oikean termin käytöstä.  
"Ei kai mistään", vastaa pojalleen jäykästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli toi tarkottaa sitä, et sä hyväksyt Eliaksen meijän perheeseen?" tivaa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No sitähän se yleensä tarkoittaa", tuhahtaa ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"Ei kai kukaan tekisi mitään noin..." aloittaa, mutta pitää tauon etsiessään sopivaa sanaa. Mielensä tekisi käyttää sanaa ällöttävä tai muuta synonyymiä, muttei viitsi.  
"... _tuollaista_ , jos ei siitä tykkäisi", sanoo lopulta tarkoittaen Larin ja Eliaksen suutelemista. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kuulessaan isänsä sanat.  
"Mä sit toivon, et sä juttelet Eliakselle ihan niinku mun puolisolle kuuluukin jutella, ja että me ollaan Eliaksen kanssa tervetulleita kyläilemään sun luo ja muuta tällästa", toivoo ääneen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Mutisee jotan epämääräistä Larille tietäen, että on hävinnyt taiston ja itsensä tulisi noudattaa poikansa toivetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On helpottunut Ilkan reaktiosta. Irtaantuu kokonaan Larista ja nousee seisomaan.  
"Me voitais sitte varmaan ruveta syömään kakkua ja muuta", sanoo hymyillen kaikille ja lähtee sitten keittiöön. 

**Cindy**  
  
"Tarttetsä, Elias, apua?" kysyy tarjoten apuaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu faijansa reaktiosta ja katselee Eliaksen perään, kun tämä lähtee keittiöön.  
"Tiedoks sulle, että susta saattaa tulla ukki. Mut siin prosessis menee pitkän aikaa", sanoo yhtäkkiä isälleen, vaikka Kirsikan vastauksesta ei ole varmuutta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, mielelläni", vastaa äidilleen hymyillen. Keittiöön päästyään näkee, että kahvi on valmista.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hätkähtää Larin sanoessa, että itsestään saattaa tulla ukki.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" tivaa silmät suurina. Mieleensä tulee kammottava ajatus, että Elias onkin joku transseksuaalinen. Pudistaa sitten päätään ja tukahduttaa ajatuksen – se uutinen olisi itselleen jo ihan liikaa.


	62. Chapter 62

**Osa 62  
**

**Cindy**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja menee Eliaksen perään.  
"Mikset sä kertonu, et teille tulee lapsi?" kysyy innostuneena Eliakselta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sähän muistat Kimin? Kososen? Sillä on muksu tän yhen Kirsikan kans, ni me pyydettiin Eliaksen kanssa siltä apua tässä lapsen teossa. Jos se suostuu, niin se siis synnyttää meijän lapsen", selittää isälleen sanojaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Miten sä siitä tiedät?" kysyy ihmeissään äidiltään, sillä ei kuullut Larin mainitsevan siitä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun kuulee Larin sanat.  
"Kyllähän mä Kimin muistan, oikein fiksu nykyään, olen kuullut", sanoo, "mutta miten ihmeessä tuo teijän suunnittelema juttu oikein toimii?" Ei tiedä mitään mistään muusta tavasta hankkia lapsia kuin siitä perinteisestä ja adoptiosta.

 **Cindy**  
  
"Lari kerto Ilkalle, että siitä tulee mahollisesti ukki", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Kerro enemmän."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee lukkoon, kun isänsä esittää tämän kysymyksen.  
"Elias osais vastata tohon paremmin, mut siis jotenki silleen ilman, että kummankaan meistä tarttee harrastaa seksiä Kirsikan kanssa. Jollain hedelmöityshoidoilla se kai tapahtuu..." sanoo epävarmasti.

 **Elias**  
  
"Aijaa", sanoo yllättyneenä. Ei odottanut Larin ottavan asiaa puheeksi ennen kuin tievät, suostuuko Kirsikka.  
"No, me ollaan kysytty yhtä Kirsikkaa äidiks meijän lapselle", kertoo Cindylle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vaivaantuu hieman Lari alkaessa selittää jotain hedelmöityshoidoista.  
"Se on varmaan aika kallista?" kysyy.

 **Cindy**  
  
"Ai kun kiva. Jos sä tarttet rahallista apua, niin kysy vaan multa. Kyllä mä aina omalle pojalleni annan rahaa", sanoo onnellisempana.  
"Varsinkin tollaseen tapahtumaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onhan se joo, mut eiköhän me pystytä se maksamaan", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Cindylle.  
"Eiköhän me Larin kanssa pärjätä", sanoo, kun tämä tarjoaa rahallista avustusta, "mut kiitos, mä pidän mielessä, jos tulee hätä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää pojalleen. Päättää sitten kysyä yhtä mieltään askarruttavaa asiaa.  
"Kumman lapsi se sitten biologisesti olisi?"

 **Cindy**  
  
"Pidä mielessä", vastaa hymyillen.  
"Mitäs mä teen? Laitanks mä kakun pöytään?" kysyy pojaltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy faijansa kysymyksestä.  
"No ei me olla päätetty. Oisko sillä väliä?" kysyy faijaltaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Laita vaan", vastaa äidilleen ja alkaa ottaa pöydältä pois niitä ruokia, jotka on siihen jäänyt.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No tuota... silloin, kun sä kerroit, että sä olet tommonen, niin kyllä mua harmitti paljon, että suvunjatkajia ei koskaan sulta tulisi", myöntää Larille.

 **Cindy**  
  
Alkaa laittaa kakkua pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tajuathan sä sen, että vaikka se ois biologisesti Eliaksen, niin se on silti mun lapsi ja sun lapsenlapsi?" kysyy isältään.  
"Mutta mä uskon, että voin puhuu Eliaksen kans tästä, jos sua harmittaa..."

 **Ilkka**  
  
"Niin, niin... mutta olisihan se mukavaa, että suku jatkuisi", sanoo pojalleen. Ei millään meinaa uskoa, että saattaa sittenkin saada lapsenlapsia, vaikka on siitä haaveesta luopunut jo monta vuotta sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
"Jatkuuhan se suku, vaikka se oliskin biologisesti Eliaksen. Mut mä katon, mitä mä voin tehdä", sanoo isälleen. Itsestään on mukava, että faijansa otti asian noinkin hyvin.  
"Sä et järkyttyny uutisesta?" kysyy, "tai pahastunu?"

 **Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä sä, Lari, tiedät, et mä oon aina lapsenlapsia halunnut", kertoo pojalleen, kun tämä kysyy, järkyttikö uutinen itseään.  
"Sama kai se miten niitä tulee, kunhan tulee."

 **Lari**  
  
"Eli sä suostut olee sen ukki, vaikka sil oiski kaks isää ja äiti?" tiedustelee hymyileväisenä.

 **Ilkka**  
  
"Juu, suostun, totta kai", vastaa ja hymyilee pojalleen.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle.  
"Kiitti, faija. Toi merkkaa mulle paljon, ja Eliakselle", sanoo ja nousee sohvalta.  
"Tuutsä ottaa kakkua ja jotain herkkuja?" kysyy isältään.

 **Ilkka**  
  
Nousee itsekin ylös.  
"Kyllä mä voisin tulla", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja astelee keittiöön hymyillen. Halaa Eliasta takaapäin ja suukottaa tämän niskaa, jonka jälkeen kuitenkin irtautuu miehestä.

 **Ilkka**  
  
Lähtee Larin perässä keittiöön paremmalla mielellä kuin kertaakaan koko päivänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun tuntee Larin halaavan itseään takaapäin ja suukottavan niskaansa.  
"Tääl onkin kaikki jo valmista", sanoo Larille hymyillen kääntyessään ympäri.

 **Lari**  
  
"Hyvä, me tultiin faijan kans kattoo, et onks tääl herkkuja", virnistää ja vilkuilee ovelle, jonne isänsä saapuu pian.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyllähän täältä aina herkkuja löytyy", virnistää ja seuraa Larin katsetta oviaukkoon.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Saapuu keittiöön ja huomaa heti pöydän kattauksen, joka näyttää herkulliselta.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ensin faijalleen ja sen jälkeen heti Eliakselle.  
"Täält löytyy mun herkku ja sit viel pöydällä lisää", virnistää tarkoittaen ensimmäisellä lauseellaan Eliasta. Uskaltaa sanoa sen, vaikka isänsä onkin läsnä.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnuilee Larin sanoille, sillä ymmärtää tämän tarkoittavan itseään.  
"Mitäs mun herkku juo?" kysyy Larilta hieman hiljempaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ei huomaa poikansa sanoissa mitään erikoista. Ottaa lautaselleen leivoksia sun muita.

 **Lari**  
  
"No sun herkku vois juoda kahvia, tällä kertaa ilman konjakkia", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä voin kaataa sulle", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa kupin Larille, johon alkaa kaataa kahvia.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"Entä faija? Otatsä kahvii konjakilla?"

 **Ilkka**  
  
"Enköhän mä juonut sitä viskiä ihan tarpeeks, joten pelkkä kahvi riittää", vastaa pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaataa toiseenkin kuppiin kahvia Ilkkaa varten.  
"Otatsä, mutsi, kahvii?" kysyy Cindyltä.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa faijansa sanoille ja kääntää katseensa Cindyyn.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Joo, otan mä, kiitos", sanoo pojalleen ja lappaa herkkuja lautaselleen.

 **Elias**  
  
Kaataa vielä yhteen kuppiin kahvia ja menee sitten ottamaan jääkaapista itselleen kivennäisvettä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Saa lautaselleen tarpeeksi kaikkea ja ottaa sitten yhden kahvikupeista. Lähtee olohuoneeseen.

 **Cindy**  
  
Menee Ilkan seuraksi, kun on saanut lautasensa täyteen ottaen kahvikupin mukaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mul oli kerranki ihan mukava juttuhetki faijan kans", sanoo yhtäkkiä Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan miestään, kun tämä puhuu.  
"Tosi kiva kuulla", sanoo hymyillen. "Puhuittekste meijän lapsihankkeesta?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Jep. Se sano epävirallisesti haluavansa suvun jatkuvan ihan virallisesti. Se kysy nimittäin, et kumpi meist ois biologisesti sen vanhempi", kertoo Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
Larin sanat eivät tule itselleen yllätyksenä.  
"No mä en ainakaan välitä, et kumpi se on", sanoo Larille, "jos se on Kirsikalle ok, niin se voit ihan hyvin olla sä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut kyl se sit tajus sen, et jos me päätetäänki, et sä oot sen 'isä', niin se on silti sille sukua", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Se ei pahastunu tai järkyttyny tosta yhtään, se vaan ihmetteli, et miten se voi olla mahdollista."

 **Elias**  
  
"No hyvä, ettei järkyttyny", sanoo helpottueena ja kiertää kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
"Täst tais tulla sittenkin ihan hyvä päivä kaiken draaman jälkeen."

 **Lari**  
  
"Maailman paras päivä", sanoo onnellisena ja suutelee miestään.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan onnellisena ja helpottuneena siitä, että Ilkka on viimein hyväksynyt itsensä Larin puolisoksi.

 **Lari**  
  
Nostaa Eliaksen istumaan hajareisin keittiön sivupöydälle eteensä ja suutelee tätä kiihkoisammin.  
"Mmmhh."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Soittaa poikansa ja Larin ovikelloa.

 **Elias**  
  
Ottaa tiukemman otteen Larista, kun tämä nostaa itsensä sivupöydälle istumaan. Vastaa suudelmaan kiihkeästi, vaikka tietää, ettei se ole täysin soveliasta vieraiden läsnäollessa. Kuulee sitten ovikellon soivan kuin jossain kaukaa.  
"Se on varmaan faija", huokaa ja irtaantuu Larin huulista vastahakoisesti.

 **Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan ja murahtaa, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan.  
"Ei avata", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"No pakkohan meijän on avata", sanoo huokaisten ja tuuppaa hellästi Larin kauemmans itsestään.  
"Jatketaan tätä sit myöhemmin", lupaa.  
  
**Isabella**  
  
"On se nyt kumma, kun ei ovea suvaita avata", tiuskaisee ja rinkuttaa ovikelloa uudelleen. Haluaa visiitin äkkiä ohitse, jotta pääsee takaisin kotiin pitämään Oliveria silmällä. Tiedä mitä se poika keksii yksin ollessa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei, mennää sitte", sanoo ja nostaa Eliaksen sivupöydältä ja kantaa tämän ulko-ovelle. Laskee miehen alas sylistään ja avaa oven. Näkee Eliaksen isän ja Isabellan oven toisella puolella.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Moro, poika... Ja Lari", sanoo tervehtiäkseen miehiä.

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari kantaa itsensä ulko-ovelle saakka.  
"Moi, faija", tervehtii Larin avattua oven, "ja Isabella."  
  
**Isabella**  
  
"No vihdoin", sanoo ja menee sisälle asuntoon.  
"Isabella Holm, Sebastianin vaimo ja Eliaksen äitipuoli", esittelee itsensä Larille, joka näyttää olevan varsin komea nuorimies.

 **Lari**  
  
"Moi. Lari Väänänen", sanoo hymyillen Isabellalle.  
"Astukaa sisään", tekee tietä tulijoille, "Cindy ja mun faija on täällä jo."

 **Isabella**  
  
Vilkaisee olohuoneeseen, jossa näkee Cindyn ja vieraan miehen, ilmeisesti siis Larin isän, syömässä. Kääntyy sitten takaisin Larin ja Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Onneksi olkoon sitten teille molemmille", sanoo miehille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos paljon", sanoo Isabellalle ja sulkee sitten ulko-oven faijansakin päästyä sisälle.

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Joo, onnea munkin puolesta kummallekin", sanoo ja astuu peremmälle. Näkeekin Ilkan ja Cindyn syömässä.  
"Terve kaikille."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos paljon", sanoo.  
"Ottaaks Sebastian ja Isabella skumppaa?" tiedustelee ennen kuin menee keittiöön.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kiitti, faija", sanoo isälleen hymyillen.  
  
**Isabella**  
  
"No, ei kai yksi lasillinen pahaa tee", toteaa Larin kysmykseen skumpasta.

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Paitsi Oliverille", jatkaa vaimonsa toteamusta tuhahtaen, "mutta saa mullekin kaataa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöön täyttämään kaksi skumppalasia.

 **Isabella**  
  
"No sille pojalle ei kukaan tarjoa enää pisaraakaan alkoholia ennen kuin on tarpeeksi ikää", tuhahtaa Sebastianille, "ainakaan jos se on minusta kiinni."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee faijansa ja Isabellan sanoja Oliverista.  
"Miten se jäi kiinni?" kysyy uteliaana.

 **Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo Isabellaa.  
"Kerrotko sä vai mä?"

 **Isabella**  
  
"Oliverin piti mennä sen yhden luokkakaverin, Henrik se taisi olla, luo yöksi", aloittaa, "ja varmasti olikin menossa, sitä en epäile." Vilkaisee Sebastiania ja kehottaa katseellaan tätä jatkamaan.

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Joo, oli varmasti menossa kyllä. Sit se koko ajan kysy meiltä, että millon me ollaan lähössä ja alettiin ihmetellä, että mikä kiire sillä on päästä meistä eroon, ni se vaan vastas, että eiks Elias oo yhtään tärkee tai jotain. Rupes pikkusen epäilyttää", selittää ja pyytää Isabellaa jatkamaan.

 **Isabella**  
  
"Me oltiin koko ajan valmistautumassa lähtemään tännepäin", jatkaa selitystä. "Oliver istu olohuoneessa puhelin kourassa, ja mä menin tarkastamaan vielä ennen lähtöä, että poika on varmasti pakannut vaatteita mukaansa. Huomasin, että se oli pakannut kaksi reppua. Se totta kai epäilytti ja juuri, kun olin tarttumassa toiseen niistä, Oliver pelmahti paikalle ja kielsi koskemasta siihen." Antaa vuoron Sebastianille.

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Sit Isabella avas sen toisen repun huolimatta Oliverin kielloista ja löys sieltä kaljatölkkejä ja yhden Isabellan viinipulloistakin se oli pölliny reppuun", sanoo pudistellen päätään.

 **Isabella**  
  
"Niin juuri. Eihän me tietenkään sitten voitu mihinkään lähteä. Nyt poika on koulujen alkamiseen saakka kotiarestissa ja tämän viikon ilman kännykkää ja tietokonetta", lisää vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hieman huvittunut kuulemastaan ja pitää Oliveria varsin tollona, kun tämä ei ollut tajunnut piilottaa kaljareppua.  
"No hyvä, et pääsitte kuitenkin käymään", sanoo.

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Ja jos me saadaan selville, että Oliver on käyny jossain tällä välin, niin se on koko loppuvuoden arestissa", selittää.  
"Ehkä se tajus, ku me uhattiin koko loppuvuoden arestilla."

 **Isabella**  
  
"Aivan. Pojan on ihan turha kuvitellakaan, ettei sitä uhkausta toteuteta", tokaisee paheksuvasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Susta on tullu kauhee tiukkis", vitsailee faijalleen, "et sä mulle tollanen koskaan ollu."

 **Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja hämmentyneenä.  
"No ei ollu aihetta. Et sä koskaan ollu Oliverin kaltainen teini", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tulee kahden skumppalasin kanssa olohuoneeseen.  
"Kulta, käytsä hakee noi meijän lasit tuolt keittiöst? Mä täytin ne, mut en mä saanu käsiin enempää", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Täs hommas pitäs olla tarjotin", naurahtaa ja ojentaa lasit Isabellalle ja Sebastianille.

 **Elias**  
  
"No en ehkä, mut kyllä mäkin alkoholia alaikäsenä join", hymähtää faijalleen. Näkee sitten Lari tulevan skumppalasien kanssa eteiseen.  
"Totta kai mä käyn", sanoo hymyillen miehelleen ja lähtee keittiöön.  
  
**Isabella**  
  
Ottaa vastaan Larin ojentaman lasin.  
"Kiitos", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mennääks peremmälle?" ehdottaa Isabellalle ja Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa Larilta skumppalasin.  
"Kiitos, paljon", kiittää ja jää odottamaan Eliaksen saapumista. Astuu samalla Larin pyynnöstä peremmälle asuntoon.

 **Isabella**  
  
Seuraa Sebastiania peremmälle.  
"Ei sitten viivytä kauan", muistuttaa tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee keittiöstä kahden skumppalasin kanssa ja ojentaa toisen Larille.  
"Ole hyvä, kulta", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Ei tietenkään, meidän on pakko mennä kattoo Oliverin perään. Mut eiks Helena luvannu vähän pitää sitä silmällä tän aikaa?" kysyy ja huomaakin poikansa jo tulevan luokseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, kultaseni", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Oisitteks te halunnu jotain ruokaa?" kysyy Isabellalta ja Sebastianilta.

 **Isabella**  
  
"No, on Helena sentään parempi kuin ei mitään", toteaa Sebastianille ja katsahtaa Laria.  
"Ei kiitos, ei me ehditä jäädä syömään", vastaa miehelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ottakaa edes mukaan", sanoo Isabellalle ja faijalleen, "sitä jäi jonkun verran ja olis kiva päästä siitä eroon ennen meijän reissua."

 **Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää Isabellan sanoille.  
"Kai me sentään voidaan ottaa ruokaa mukaan?" kysyy katsoen Isabellan suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ois kiva tosiaan päästä eroon ruoista, joten ottakaa niin paljon ku haluutte. Faija ja Cindy tuskin syö enempää. Kakkuakin olis..." sanoo.

 **Isabella**  
  
"Kyllä me voidaan ottaa mukaan", vastaa Sebastianille, "ei me sentään Oliveria näännyttää haluta – eikä itseämme."

 **Lari**  
  
"Hyvä. Koittakaa selvitä kotona sen Oliverin kans", virnistää ja menee keittiöön laittamaan ruokia astioihin, jotka antaisi Sebastianille ja Isabellalle mukaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Otattekste pelkkää ruokaa vai jälkkäreitä myös?" kysyy. "Niitäkin on meinaa aika paljon vielä jäljellä."

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Kai me voidaan ottaa kakkuu ja muita jälkkäreitki, vai mitäs vaimoni tuumaa?" lepertelee.

 **Isabella**  
  
Hymyilee Sebastianille.  
"No, kai me voidaan", sanoo ja ottaa pienen maistiaisen skumpastaan.

 **Sebastian**  
  
Kulauttaa skumppaa kurkkuunsa ja odottelee Laria takaisin ruokien kanssa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä meen kattoon, miten toi mun kulta pärjää tuolla keittiössä", sanoo faijalleen ja Isabellalle lähtien sitten keittiöön.  
"Laitetaan kakkuu ja muita kans mukaan", ilmottaa Larille keittiöön päästyään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, laitetaan", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Ei sun porukat sit kauan viihdy."

 **Elias**  
  
Alkaa auttaa Laria ruokien pakkaamisessa.  
"Ei, niitten täytyy päästä vahtimaan Oliveria", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"Sä saat sit kertoo sen Oliver-stoorin, ku mul jäi se kuulematta", sanoo.  
"Mitenköhä me saatais Cindy ja faija hittoon täältä?" miettii.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, tietty kerron", sanoo Larille hymyillen.  
"Eiköhän ne voi lähtee samalla oven avauksella ku faija ja Isabellakin", tuumaa. Haluaa todellakin vieraat pois mahdollisimman pian, sillä kaipaa kahdenkeskistä aikaa Larin kanssa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti tajuais lähtee ite, ettei tartte niskaperseotteella heittää ulos", nauraa ja laittaa viimeisenkin rasiallisen ruokaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"No niinpä, meijän on jo korkee aika päästä olemaan kahestaan", sanoo huvittuneena, "nyt on sentään meijän hääpäivä." Hakee sitten yhdestä keittiön laatikosta muovikassin ja alkaa laittaa valmiita ruokarasioita siihen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Sit jatketaan siitä, mihin jäätiin ennen ku Sebu ja Isbe tuli", sanoo ja kurkkaa olohuoneeseen.  
"Faija kyl näyttää aika tylsistyneeltä, ehkä sen ois parempi lähtee."  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Tulee keittiöön.  
"Mä taidan lähtee kotiin. Oli kivat juhlat ja onnee vielä. Nauttikaa täst päivästä", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöstä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin jatketaan ja se sauna pitää muistaa laittaa päälle", sanoo Larille ja hymähtää tämän sanoille Ilkasta. Sitten Cindy tulee kertomaan, että tämä on lähdössä.  
"Okei ja kiitos, oli tosi kiva nähdä, moikka", ehtii sanoa ennen kuin äitinsä poistuu keittiöstä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii ja sun piti olla koko loppupäivä alasti", kuiskaa virnistäen samalla. Katsoo Cindyn perään, kun tämä tekee lähtöä.  
"Saataiskohan me toi faijaki lähtee?"

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille muisten kyllä, mitä tuli tälle luvattua.  
"Kyl sä varmaan keksit jotain, millä sä saat faijas lähtemään", sanoo sitten ja ottaa muovikassin käteensä.  
"Mä meen viemään tän, niin jututa sä Ilkkaa."

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, mä meen", sanoo ja astelee olohuoneeseen.  
"Tota faija... Me haluttais olla Eliaksen kans kahestaa, ni voisitsä..." päättää mennä suoraan asiaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Vie muovikassin isälleen ja Isabellalle.  
"Tossa olis ruuat", sanoo näille, "toivottavasti ne maistuu."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On istuskellut hieman tylsistyneenä olohuoneessa ja miettinyt kotiinlähtöä. Lari tuleekin sitten juuri sopivasti luokseen. Nousee ylös.  
"Juu, kyllä mä lähden pois tieltä", sanoo heti poikansa sanat kuultuaan.

 **Sebastian**  
  
"Eiköhän ne maistu, kiitos", sanoo ja lähtee kohti ovea.  
"Heippa ja onnee vielä kerran", toivottaa, "ai niin... Tossa on satanen, ota siitä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, faija..." sanoo ja lähtee kohti eteistä, jossa kaikki ovat yhtäkkiä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo ja saa sitten faijaltaan satasen.  
"Kiitti, kaikki tule tarpeeseen", sanoo, muttei sillä hetkellä jaksa mainita lapsiasiasta, sillä se veisi ikuisuuden.  
  
**Isabella**  
  
Menee Sebastianin perässä eteiseen.  
"Onnea vaan sitten vielä kerran", sanoo Eliakselle ja kääntyy miehensä puoleen.  
"Eiköhän lähdetä sitten."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Lari, odotas vähän", sanoo pojalleen ennen kuin tämä pääsee livahtamaan eteiseen, "mä ihan unohdin antaa lahjan, vaikka eihän se nyt mikään varsinainen lahja ole."

 **Cindy**  
  
"Hei vaan hei", sanoo ja poistuu ovesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan", sanoo vaimolleen ja poistuu myös Cindyn jälkeen ovesta samalla oven avauksella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Faijansa pysäyttää itsensä aikoakseen antaa lahjan.  
"No? Mitä sä nyt?" miettii.

 **Isabella**  
  
"Hei sitten", sanoo ja poistuu Sebastianin perässä ovesta ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo kaikille kolmelle ja suuntaa sitten olohuoneeseen, jossa ilmeisesti Larin on Ilkan kanssa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä ensin mietin, että en mä nyt näin paljon voi antaa, mut nyt tiiän, että haluan", sanoo Larille ja ottaa lompakkonsa taskustaan.  
"Tällä varmaan on käyttöä koko summalla siihen lapsen hankintaan", sanoo ja ojentaa pojalleen 500 euron setelin.

 **Lari**  
  
Herkistyy faijansa eleestä ja katsoo tätä silmät pyöreinä. Ottaa vastaan 500 euron setelin.  
"Siis... sä ihan oikeesti haluut antaa mulle – tai siis meille viissataa?" varmistaa.

 **Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä mä haluan", sanoo Larille ollen täysin tosissaan. "Sä olet mun jääräpäisyydestäni saanut kärsiä niin paljon, että... tai eihän mikään rahasumma mitään korvaa, mutta mä haluan antaa sen teille."

 **Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, faija... Sä tiedät, et tää menee hyvään tarkotukseen", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Kiva oikeesti, et pääsit käymään."

 **Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää Larille.  
"No, oli ihan kiva tulla. Mutta mä taidan tästä nyt lähteä häiritsemästä teitä enempää", sanoo pojalleen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei. Nähään", hyvästelee isänsä ja hypistelee kädessään viidensadan euron seteliä.

 **Elias**  
  
On kuunnellut suvummalta Larin ja Ilkan keskustelua ja astelee lähemmäs kaksikkoa.  
"Joo, tota, kiva kun kävit", sanoo vähän epäröivänä Ilkalle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Onnistuu hymyilemään Eliakselle aidosti ja nyökkää tälle. Lähtee sitten eteiseen.

 **Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa ja katsoo faijaansa, kun tämä tekee lähtöä. Hymyilee Eliakselle ja näyttää tälle isältään saamaansa lahjaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee pienesti onnesta, kun Lari ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon. Vastaa mehensä hymyyn, ja se levenee setelin nähdessään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hei sitten ja nähdään taas", sanoo kaksikolle ja avaa oven.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee isälleen.  
"Moikka, nähään", sanoo jo toistamiseen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo myös ja silittää kädellään Larin selkää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa vielä kerran poikaansa ja tämän miestä ennen kuin astuu ulos ovesta ja sulkee sen perässään.

 **Lari**  
  
Ilkan astuttua ulos ovesta, kaappaa Eliaksen syliinsä ja virnistää.  
"Nyt me ollaan kahestaan..."

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin kaapatessa itsensä tämän syliin.  
"Niinhän me ollaan, vihdoinkin", virnistää, "mitäs me nyt tehään?"

 **Lari**  
  
"No sun piti olla alasti", muistuttaa miestä.


	63. Chapter 63

** Osa 63 **

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... totta. Laitaksä saunan päälle sil välin, ku mä meen ottaa mun vaattet pois?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Haluisin kyl katella, ku riisut, mut ehkä mä meen", sanoo ja lähtee kohti saunaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"No jos sä oot nopee, nii kerkeet tulla kattelemaan", sanoo Larille.  
Tämän lähtiessä saunalle, suuntaa itse makuuhuoneeseen riisuuntumaan. Alkaa ottaa vaatteitaan pois hyvin hitaasti kravatistaan aloittaen. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisälle saunaan ja painaa saunan päälle. Sulkee saunan oven ja kiiruhtaa makkariin makoilemaan sängylle.  
"Noin. Hyvältä näyttää", sanoo virnistellen. 

**Elias**  
  
On saanut kravatin pois ja on avannut paitansa napit, kun Lari tulee makuuhuoneeseen. Virnistää tälle ja ottaa paidan kokonaan yltään asettaen sen henkariin. Seuraavaksi alkaa riisua juhlakenkiään.

 **Lari**  
  
Hengähtää nähdessään Eliaksen edessään ilman paitaa. Odottaa kuitenkin näkevänsä miehen ilman rihmankiertämää pian. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin hengähdyksen ja virnistää. Saa kegät pois ja sitten sukat, minkä jälkeen avaa housunnapin ja vetoketjun. Alkaa hivuttaa housujaan hitaasti alas katse Larissa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan, kun näkee Eliaksen alkavan hivuttaa tämän housuja alaspäin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun on hivuttanut housunsa tarpeeksi alas, päästää ne valumaan jalkojaan pitkin maahan. Astuu sitten ulos niistä, nappaa ne lattialta käteensä ja viikkaa ne tuolille. Seuraavaksi tarttuu viimeiseen päällään olevaan vaatekappaleeseen, eli boksereihinsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Murahtaa pienesti, kun näkee Eliaksen riisuvan housunsa ja tarttuvan boksereihin.

 **Elias**  
  
Vetää bokserinsa nopeasti alas ja potkii ne pois jaloistaan. Seisoo sitten täysin alastomana sängyn edessä.  
"Kelpaako?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee huultaan voimakkaammin ja kääntyy toisinpäin sängyllä laittaen pään jalkopäähän, jotta näkee Eliaksen tarkemmin ja läheltä.  
"Mitäs luulisit?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee huvittuneena, kun Lari kääntyy sängyllä toisin päin, jotta tämä näkisi itsensä paremmin.  
"No toivottavasti kelpaa, ku sun täytyy tätä vartaloo katella koko sun loppuikäs", vastaa Larin virnuiluihin. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mä en muuttais tossa vartalossa mitään, joten todellakin kelpaa", sanoo edelleen lipoen huuliaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin vastaukselle.  
"Meinaaksä pitää vaattees päällä?" utelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mun pitää ne ottaa pois saunaan mennessä", sanoo virnuillen eikä tee elettäkään riisuutuakseen vielä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mut mä tarkotinkin, et nyt", sanoo ja mutristaa huuliaan, kun Lari ei liikahdakaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut ei meijä sopimukseen kuulunu, et me molemmat ollaan alasti. Vaan sun piti olla alasti loppupäivä", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin, mut saa kai sitä toivoo", huokaisee huvittuneena. Istahtaa sitten sängynreunalle Larin viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille ja alkaa riisua juhlapaitansa pois. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee tyytyväisenä, kun Lari alkaa riisua tämän juhlapaitaa. Virnistää ja ottaa paremman katseluasennon. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa paidan pois päältään ja laittaa sen nätisti sängyn reunalle.  
"Noni, hyvä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Parempi", hengähtää katseensa vaeltaessa pitkin Larin seksikästä ylävartaloa. Odottaa, että tämä alkaa poistaa lisää vaatteita. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miks mun pitää riisuu enemmän vaatteita?" utelee ja haluaa Eliakselta vastauksen.  
"Sun pitää kertoo tai näyttää tai vakuuttaa." 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa Larin kysymykselle.  
"Älä sit riisu, mä olisin vaan halunnu nähä enemmän paljasta pintaa mun miehestä", toteaa, "mut näytät sä hyvältä noinkin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kulta hei..." sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä tuhahtaa itselleen.  
"Mä käyn kattoo ton saunan lämpötilan", ilmoittaa ja nousee sängyltä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Käy vaan, mitä nopeemmin se on tarpeeks lämmin, nii sitä parempi", sanoo Larille tämän noustessa sängystä. 

**Lari**  
  
Astelee saunaan ja katsoo mittarista lämpötilan, joka näyttää jo melkein kuuttakymmentä.  
"Siel on jo melkee kuuskymmentä, mennääks me vai ootetaaks viel hetki?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei sinne kyl vielä kannata mennä", sanoo Larille, kun tämä kertoo saunan lämpötilan. "Ootetaan, et se on 80 °C, niin mennään sit." 

**Lari**  
  
"Hulluu", sanoo miehelleen. "Mut mennää vaa sillon." 

**Elias**  
  
"Miten niin hulluu?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No onhan se kaheksankymmentä aika kuuma, mut enköhän mä kestä. Yleensä meen siin 60-80 välillä saunaan", vastaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa. No mut jos tehään kompromissi ja mennään sit seitsemäskympis?" ehdottaa hymyillen Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sopii, jos sulle käy kompromissi", vastaa Eliaksen ehdotukseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mulle käy", sanoo Larille ja odottaa jo innolla pääsemistä saunaan tämän kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo ja ottaa alastoman Eliaksen kainaloonsa alkaen hipelöidä tämän reittä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh", huokaa, kun Lari alkaa hipelöidä reittään.  
"Eksä malta oottaa edes saunaan saakka?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En jaksais. Pitääks mun?" kysyy virnistäen ja alkaa suukottaa Eliaksen rintakehää hipelöiden samalla tämän reittä edelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä ajattelin, et sä jaksaisit", virnistää, mutta henkäisee sitten tuntiessaan Larin huulet rintakehällään reiden silittelyn lisäksi. Ei voi sille mitään, että alakertansa alkaa reagoida kosketuksiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Laskee suukkoja yhä alemmas Eliaksen vartaloa ja saapuu pian tämän navan kohdalle. Virnistää, kun näkee Eliaksen alakerran reagoivan teoilleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lari... älä kiusaa", voihkaisee miehen siirtyessä tämän suukkojen kanssa vartalollaan alemmas. 

**Lari**  
  
Lopettaa touhunsa välittömästi Eliaksen voihkaisun jälkeen.  
"Okei", sanoo ja nousee ylös sängyltä lähtien kohti saunaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy hieman, kun Lari lopettaa tämän touhut, vaikka sitä toivoikin. Lähtee miehensä perään saunalle.  
"Et kai sä, kulta, pettyny?" kysyy tältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias seuraa itseään saunaan ja kysyy kysymyksen.  
"En tietenkään", valehtelee pienesti. Olisi halunnut saada Eliaksen tajunnan räjäytettyä, mutta päättää tehdä sen sitten myöhemmin. Kurkkaa lämpötilaa.  
"Siel on jo vähä yli seitkyt, mennääks?" 

**Elias**  
  
Lari vastaa, ettei tämä pettynyt, mutta itsestään tuntuu, ettei miehensä ole täysin rehellinen.  
"Mennään vaan", vastaa sitten Larin kertoessa saunan lämpötilan. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kiinni juhlahousujen ja boksereiden resorista samanaikaisesti ja vetää ne jalastaan. Riisuu kenkänsä kuitenkin ennen, jotta saa housut hivutettua jalastaan. Astelee suihkun alle ja suihkuttaa itsensä märäksi, jonka jälkeen astelee saunan ylimmälle lauteelle sanomatta sanaakaan, mutta virnuillen leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin riisumista kiinnostuneena. Sitten tämä menee suihkuun ja saunaan. Lari ei sano mitään, mutta virnuilee leveästi, mikä antaa itselleen toivoa, ettei suututtanut tätä. Astelee itsekin suihkun kautta saunaan ja istahtaa miehensä viereen.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tullessa saunaan ja istahtavan viereensä, heittää löylyä ison kauhallisen ja vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Hyvää hääpäivää, kulta", sanoo onnellisena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sitä samaa sulle, rakas", sanoo hellästi ja sulkee onnellisesti huokaisten silmänsä. Painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle ja nauttii saunan kuumuudesta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meijän piti jatkaa siitä, mikä me alotettiin siellä keittiössä aiemmin, muistatko?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Larin sanat kuullessaan.  
"Tietty mä muistan", virnistää ja avaa silmänsä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mihinköhän mä sut nostaisin, ku ei tääl oo pöytää", alkaa miettiä tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sitä mäkin metin", myöntää hymyillen, "ehkä sun täytyy mennä tohon alemmalle lauteelle ja mä jään tähän." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se vois olla ihan hyvä idea", sanoo ja laskeutuu alemmalle lauteelle. Avaa Eliaksen haaroja hieman enemmän auki ja alkaa suudella tämän rintakehää hipelöiden miehen sisäreittä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari laskeutuu alemmas ja jatkaa sitten siitä, mihin makuuhuoneessa jäi. Tällä kertaa ei aio keskeyttää tämän puuhia, vaan keskittyy nauttimaan niistä. Huokailee tyytyväisenä olonsa ollessa todella hyvä saunan rentouttavan lämmön ja Larin ihanien kosketusten ansiosta. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää suukkonsa koko ajan alemmas ja yrittää herättää Eliaksen alakertaa. Saavuttuaan navan kohdalle alkaa leikitellä kielellään. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin siirtyvän suukkojen kanssa alemmas ja sitten tämä jää leikkimään navallaan tämän kielellä. Arvaa, mitä mies yrittää tämän teoilla saavuttaa, mutta on itse niin rentoutuneessa tilassa, että Larin on yritettävä enemmän, jotta saa tämän toivoman reaktion aikaan itsessään. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy kielellään alemmas ja alemmas saavuttaen vihdoin Eliaksen kovuuden. Nuolaisee sen kärkeä ja hieroo samalla sisäreittä kädellään. Toivoo, että Elias alkaisi heräilemään. 

**Elias**  
  
Viimein Lari vie tämän kielen oikeaan paikkaan. Hengähtää hieman ja tuntee alakertansa alkavan hiljalleen kovettua. 

**Lari**  
  
Leikittelee kielellään Eliaksen kovuuden ympärillä nuolaisten sen vartta koko pituudeltaan nopeasti ja jatkaen taas ympärillä. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin nuolaisut kovuudellaan tuntuvat todella kiihottavilta. Vie toisen kätensä miehensä hiuksiin ja nauttii tämän teoista. 

**Lari**  
  
Päättää yrittää saada Eliaksen vielä kovemmaksi, joten ottaa sormensakin peliin ja alkaa liikutella sormeaan Eliaksen rintakehällä samaan aikaan kun hipelöi tämän sisäreittä ja leikkii kielellään. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari alkaa liikutella tämän sormea rintakehällään, ja se lisää hyvää oloaan. Kiihottuu teosta entisestään ja tukistaa pienesti Larin hiuksia.  
"Mmmh", huokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen tukistavan hiuksiaan pienesti ja kuulee tämän huokauksen. Miettii, että uskaltaisiko jo ottaa Eliaksen suuhunsa, mutta päättää kuitenkin jatkaa vielä tämän kiihottamista jatkaen samaa touhuaan, mutta asteen kovempaan tahtiin.

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee voimakkaammin, kun Lari jatkaa tämän touhuja nopeammalla tahdilla. On jo ihan kivikovana ja toivoo, että Larin alkaisi hyväillä itseään enemmän. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliaksen kovuutta ja huomaa sen sykkivän jo kivikovana. Ottaa tämän kuuman kovuuden suuhunsa alkaen hyväillä sitä suullaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari ottaa vihdoin itsensä tämän suuhun. Tukistaa miehen hiuksia voimakkaammin ja päästää suustaan pieniä nautinnollisia huokailuja. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kielensä mukaan peliin, kun hyväilee Eliaksen kovuutta. Nauttii kuullessaan miehensä huokailuja.

 **Elias**  
  
Kun Lari alkaa käyttää tämän kieltä, tarttuu vapaalla kädellään lauteeseen kiinni ja puristaa sitä voimakkaasti.  
"Lari..." voihkaisee ja tuntee huippunsa alkavan lähestyä. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää pienesti kuullessaan Eliaksen voihkaisevan omaa nimeään. Jatkaa taikojen tekoa tämän kovuudella. Siirtää kätensä tämän sisäreideltä hyväilemään kiveksiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kuinka Lari siirtää tämän käden sisäreideltään kiveksilleen.  
"Mmmh... mä tuun kohta", onnistuu sanomaan nautintonsa keskeltä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiihdyttää hyväilemisen tahtia kuultuaan Eliaksen sanat, sekä kovuudella että kiveksillä. Haluaa saada miehen tulemaan suuhunsa.  
"Mmm", mutisee suu täynnä nautintoa. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari kiihdyttää tahtia ja se on itselleen liikaa. Tukistaa voimakkaasti Larin hiuksia ennen kuin ampuu lastinsa tämän suuhun.  
"Mmmh", huokaisee ja päänsä kolahtaa saunan seinää vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Tietää, että kun Elias tukistaa hiuksiaan, tämä laukeaisi seuraavaksi. Eikä aikaakaan, kun tuntee Eliaksen tulleen suuhunsa. Nielee lastin sisälleen ja vetää Eliaksen kovuuden pois suustaan. Makustelee suutaan, joka maistuu ei-niin-hyvältä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hengittelee hetken aikaa ja kurottautuu sitten heittämään lisää löylyä.  
"Kulta, tuu tänne mun viekkuun", pyytää. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee Eliaksen pyynnöstä ylemmälle lauteelle tämän viereen.  
"No tässä mä nyt sit oisin", vastaa virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tämän tullessa viereensä. Painautuu miestään vasten ja kietoo molemmat kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Toi äskenen oli ihanaa", huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen huokaukselle.  
"Niin oli", huokaa itsekin.  
"Miksei meijän jokainen päivä oo tällänen? Ensin häät, sitten vieraat, ja sit viel faija hyväksy sut sukuun ja anto meille rahaa. Ja sun tällänen lupaus olla alasti. Nii ja sit tämmönen kiva saunahetki", alkaa luetella. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin luettelolle.  
"No en mä kyl vieraita joka päivä jaksais", virnistää, "ja haluun mä joskus olla vaatteet päällä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en kyl mäkää", kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja vieraista, "varsinkin, jos ne on Haukkaloita."  
Heittää lisää löylyä.  
"Mitä luulet, suostuuks Kirsikka?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin tai Antti..." mutisee vielä vieraista. Miettii sitten Larin kysymystä Kirsikasta.  
"En osaa sanoo, mut mä todella toivon, et se suostuis", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Mäkin toivon. Paljo me saatiin tänää rahaa? Faijalt viissataa", aloittaa ja yrittää miettiä saamiaan lahjoja. 

**Elias**  
  
"Haukkalat ja faija anto molemmat satasen, eli 700 euroo yhteensä", vastaa Larille. "Oikeen kiva summa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kimi anto lipun sinne lätkämatsiin, entä Kirsikka? Tai Tale?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa miettiä lahjoja.  
"Kirsikka anto viinipullon, Antti runokirjan, mutsi ei mitään... Mä en kyl muista yhtään, et mitä Tale anto", kertoo. "Talen lahja oli ihan eka, mikä me saatiin." Yrittää miettiä, muttei millään saa sitä päähänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Keltä me saatiin se risteily? Eiks Kirsikka antanu rahaa?" kysyy kun muistaa saaneensa risteilyn lahjaksi joltakin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se risteilylahjakortti oli Talelta", sanoo heti, kun Lari mainitsee sen, "ja sitten lisäksi kaks pyyhettä." Yrittää sitten muistella Kirsikkaa uudemman kerran.  
"Ei Kirsikka kyl rahaa tainnu antaa, mä oon aika varma, että saatiin siltä viinipullo", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Meijän pitää vaan päättää, et mille risteilylle mennään ja milloin ja et mitä lätkämatsii mennään kattoo", sanoo innostuneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiku hei, saatiin me Kirsikalta 50 euroa sen viinipullon lisäks", muistaa yhtäkkiä. Naurahtaa sitten Larin innolle risteilystä ja lätkämatsista.  
"Eiköhän me ehitä miettii niitä, mut sun täytyy valita se lätkämatsi, kun ei mua kiinnosta ketkä siel pelaa", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli seittämän ja puol sataa saatiin rahaa. Ja ne menee kaikki meijän tulevaan lapseen, eiks nii?" kysyy virnistäen. Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille siitä, ettei tätä kiinnosta ketkä lätkämatsissa pelaa, jota menevät katsomaan.  
"Sä oot sit varmaan aika tylsää seuraa siellä, jos sua ei kiinnosta. Mennään sit johonki tosi hyvään matsiin, ku sulle ei oo väliä. Muuten... jos meijän tuleva lapsi on poika, niin viedääks se lätkätreeneihin ja tehään siit lätkänpelaaja?" kysyy tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin mä vähän suunnittelin, et lapseen laitetaan ne rahat", virnistää takaisin ja nyökkää huvittuneena tämän sanoille lätkämatsista. Kuuntelee sitten Larin kysymystä mahdollisesta tulevasta poikalapsesta.  
"Ei me voida tehdä siitä yhtään mitään", vastaa Larille lempeästi, "jos poikaa kiinnostaa lätkä, niin sitten voidaan viedä treeneihin, mutta jos ei kiinnosta, niin ei sitte viedä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot tylsä", virnistää ja ottaa Eliaksen paremmin kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoessa itseään tylsäksi.  
"Ite oot tylsä", tuhahtaa huvittuneena ja hymyilee sitten, kun Lari ottaa itsensä paremmin tämän kainaloon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mutta oot sä kyl sulonenki", sanoo lopulta ja päästää syvän huokauksen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin oot säkin", sanoo hymyillen ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Luuleksä, et meil tulee samanlainen nimikriisi ku Iidalla ja Jannella?" kysyy sitten yhtäkkiä huvittuneena miettiessään mahtavatko päästä yhteisymmärrykseen lapsen nimestä. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä usko. Sulla on niin fiksuja ideoita, että uskon, et mullekin ne käy", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä tietää", hymähtää, "vaik kyl Kirsikkakin siihen varmaan vaikuttaa." Alkaa silittää Larin kylkeä nauttiessaan saunasta ja miehestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, pakkohan sen on lapseensa tutustua. Ois vaan kiva, jos Kirsikka antais sen asua meillä ja antais meille valtuuden keksiä nimi tai jotain", toteaa ja nauttii Eliaksesta saunan lämmössä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Meijän täytyy jutella näistä asioista Kirsikan kanssa ja sopii mitä tehään – jos se suostuu edes", sanoo painaessaan päänsä vasten Larin märkää rintakehää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl se suostuu, näithän sä miten Kimiki suositteli tätä ehotusta Kirsikalle", sanoo.  
"Ootsä miettiny mitään nimiä?" kysyy sitten yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä oot oikeessa, mä niin haluun, et tää onnistuu", huokaa ja miettii vastausta Larin kysymykseen.  
"En oikeen oo, mut olishan se kiva, et nimi olis jotenkin meihin molempiin sopiva", tuumaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en haluu mitään muuta ku tän onnistuvan", sanoo ja kääntyy miehensä puoleen.  
"Niin... Mut mikä sellanen sit olis", alkaa miettiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä, meijän nimet on niin erilaiset", sanoo ja yrittää miettiä äkkiseltään jotain nimeä, muttei keksi oikein mitään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja jos se lapsi on tyttö, niin miten annat sille nimen, joka sopii meijän nimiin? Me ollaan kuitenki miehiä", sanoo mietteliäänä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei kai se sen vaikeempaa oo ku pojankaan nimi", miettii, "kyllähän meijän nimiin sopivii tytönnimiä on, kuten Laura ja Elisa, niin kai me joku yhtenenkin löydetään, kun tarpeeksi mietitään." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Niin. Mut ei tehä täst samanlaist ongelmaa ku Iidan ja Jannen mietinnät, jooko?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei todellakaan tehdä, sellasta show'ta ei kestäis kukaan", vastaa Larille. "Ja jos me ei löydetä yhteensopivaa nimee, niin valitaan sitte vaan joku, mikä on meistä molemmista kiva nimi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kenen sukunimi sille muuten tulee? Sun, mun vai Kirsikan?" miettii nyökättyään Eliaksen sanoille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo muuten miettinyt tota yhtään", myöntä yllättyneenä Larin kysyessä sukunimestä.   
"En oo noista lakipykälistä ihan varma, mut saattaa olla, et sukunimen täytyy olla joko äidin tai biologisen isän", sanoo sitten yrittäen miettiä, mitä laissa sanotaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ku eiks yleensä lapselle tuu isän sukunimi, vaikka ois heteropari, joka ei oo naimisissa?" koittaa muistella.  
"Ois se vähän outoo, jos sillä ois Kirsikan sukunimi ja se asuis meillä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä en yhtään tiiä noista jutuista", sanoo, kun Lari mainitsee heteropareista.  
"Ja olishan se kiva, jos lapsella olis jommankumman meijän sukunimi", sanoo sitten hymyillen ja lisää vähän nolona: "Kirsikan sukunimi kun ei oo mikään kovin kaunis." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille Kirsikan sukunimestä.  
"Totta. Tota ei kyl parane sanoo Kirsikan kuullen", sanoo virnistellen.  
"Mut olis kyl kiva saada sellanen pikku-Väänänen tai pikku-Vikstedt tänne asumaan", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin oliskin, enemmän ku tosi kiva", vastaa Larin sanoihin levesti hymyillen. Irtaantuu sitten miehestä heittääkseen lisää löylyä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Faija kyl yllätti tänää", kommentoi yhtäkkiä Eliakselle. Katsoo, kun tämä alkaa heittää löylyä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin teki, vaikka en mä sitä teijän keskusteluu kuullukaan, kun juttelin mutsin kans", sanoo Larille ja löylyä heitettyään painautuu takaisin tämän kylkeen. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä itekkään enää muista sitä. Oon liian shokissa sen antamasta lahjasta. Ehkä se, ku mä mainitsin lapsesta, anto sille jotain toivoo, et kaikki ei oo menetetty", sanoo pohdiskellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi olla", tyytyy sanomaan, sillä ei tunne Ilkkaa niin hyvin, että pystyisi arvaamaan, mitä tämän päässä liikkui. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti se kans tarkotti sen sanoja ja et se viimein hyväksyis sut", toivoo.  
"Sä oot niin rakas." 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan tosiaa, et niin on", sanoo ja koskettaa Larin poskea hellästi.  
"Sä oot kans rakas, mun aviomies", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
Huokaa kuulessaan Eliaksen kutsuvan itseään aviomiehekseen.  
"Mä en meinaa uskoo tätä vieläkään. Me ollaan naimisissa ihan oikeesti." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään, mut tässä me vaan ollaan – naimisissa", sanoo Larille rakastuneesti hymyillen. Painaa sitten huulensa tämän huulia vasten ja huokaa onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan rakastuneesti ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Mmmh, kulta." 

**Elias**  
  
Antaa huultensa liikkua hitaasti ja rauhallisesti Larin huulia vasten nauttien joka hetkestä. Kätensä on edelleen miehen poskella ja silittää tämän ihoa hellästi.  
"Mä rakastan sua", henkäisee suudelmien välistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen suutelemista ja siirtää kätensä tämän paljaalle selälle alkaen silitellä sitä.  
"Niin mäkin sua. Ihan tosi paljon. Mä en kyllästy koskaan sanomaan sitä", hengähtää vasten Eliaksen huulia. 

**Elias**  
  
Liu'uttaa kätensä Larin poskelta kaulalle ja siitä rintakehälle syventäen samalla suudelmaa.  
"Enkä mä koskaan kyllästy kuulemaan sitä", vastaa Larin sanoihin.

 **Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen syvempään suudelmaan antaumuksella ja kaataa miehensä makaamaan lauteille tullen tämän päälle.  
"Enkä mä kyllästy koskaan tähänkään", sanoo virnistäen tarkoittaen suutelemista. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari kaataa itsensä lauteille ja tämä tulee päälleen. Hymyilee miehen huulia vasten.  
"Taitaa olla muutaki, mihin sä et kyllästy", virnistää ja siirtää toisen kätensä Larin niskaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai mitä muka?" kysyy tietämättömänä, vaikka itsellään onkin oletukset, mitä Elias tarkoittaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä taidat tietää", vastaa hymyillen ja alkaa leikkiä Larin niskahiuksilla.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mä tiedänki, ollaanks me kenties tehty sitä jo tänään?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No tavallaan ollaan, joo", vastaa hieman epämääräisesti ja virnistää. Kurottautuu sitten suutelemaan Laria uudelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tavallaan?" kysyy oikeasti hämmentyneenä vastaten kuitenkin Eliaksen suudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin, tavallaan. Mä tarkotin seksiä, mut en mä oo tänään tehny sulle mitään, vaan sä mulle", sanoo Larille, kun tämä kuulostaa aidosti hämmentyneeltä, "en mä laske sitä kunnon seksiksi." 

**Lari**  
  
"No joo..." kommentoi hiljempaa ja jatkaa Eliaksen suutelemista.  
"Seksiä se on siinä missä muutkin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... ja kyllähän mä siitä nautin, tosi paljon", huokaa suudellessaan Laria, "sun suuta, kättä ja kaikkee muutakin." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Mäkin nautin... susta", sanoo rakastuneena, "ootsä miettiny, et miten me jatketaan tätä iltaa tän saunan jälkeen?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän me jotain kivaa keksitä", vastaa virnistäen Larin kysymykseen. Hidastaa sitten suudelmaa ja irtaantuu siitä.  
"Miten kauan me ollaan tääl saunassa?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee jo hikikarpaloiden valuvan otsallaan ja olevansa muutenkin jo ihan hiestä märkä.  
"Mä aattelin lähtee ihan just ainakin suihkuun, mul on niin sairaan hiki", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja itselläänkin on kyllä aika kuuma, "meinaatsä tulla takasin vielä tänne vai lopetetaanko?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Riippuu susta, et haluuksä lopettaa", sanoo ja nousee istumaan lauteilla.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kai sitä vois lopettaa", miettii ja nousee itsekin istumaan Larin perässä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jäätsä hetkeks vai tuutsä suihkuun mun kans?" kysyy kun nousee ylös lauteilta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä taidan jäädä tähän", vastaa Larille hymyillen, "mee sä vaan ensin suihkuun." 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja suikkaa suukon miehen huulille. Poistuu saunasta mennen suihkuun pesemään itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suukkoon ja Larin poistuttua nojaa taaksepäin seinää vasten. Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii saunan lämmöstä odottaessaan omaa vuoroaan suihkuun. 

**Lari**  
  
Saippuoi itsensä ja menee suihkun alle ollessaan saippuan peitossa. Tuntee olonsa onnellisemmaksi kuin koskaan tietäen, että Elias istuu lauteilla. Astelee lähemmäs huurteessa olevaa saunan ovea ja piirtää siihen sormella sydämen, jonka sisälle kirjoittaa kirjaimet E  & L. Pussaa myös ovea, jotta huulensa jäljet jäisivät ikkunaan ja Elias näkisi tekeleensä. Palaa takaisin suihkuun. 

**Elias**  
  
On kuulevinaan jotakin ääntä oven läheltä, joten avaa silmänsä. Näkee Larin painavan huulet oven ikkunaa vasten ja sitten poistuvan. Katselee miehensä tekelettä, ja siirappinen hymy nousee kasvoilleen.  
"Voi Lari, rakas..." huokaa hiljaa onnellisena.


	64. Chapter 64

**Osa 64   
**

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen vain huokaavan jotain, mutta ei saa selvää, sanooko tämä jotain ääneen. Saa itsensä pestyä ja nappaa pyyhkeen naulasta.  
"Kulta, sun vuoro", sanoo ja poistuu vessasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari sanoo, että on itsensä vuoro, joten astelee alas saunan lauteilta ja ovesta ulos. Katselee Larin piirustusta ja painaa omat huulensa tämän huulien kuvan päälle. Menee sitten suihkuun ja alkaa pestä hiuksiaan ja vartaloaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pukea bokserit jalkaansa ja päättää olla loppupäivän ainoastaan ne jalassa. Eliaksen sen sijaan pitää olla alasti koko loppupäivä, koska tämä on luvannut niin itselleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun on saanut itsensä pestyä, astuu ulos suhkusta ja alkaa kuvailla itseään pyyhkeeseen. Muistaa sitten, että sauna on yhä päällä, joten käy sammuttamassa sen. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee keittiöön laittamaan kahvia, vaikka ei tiedä juoko Elias. Itse ainakin haluaa juoda sitä, mutta keittää niin monta kupillista, että siitä riittää Eliaksellekin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kampaa hiuksensa peilin edessä ja jättää sitten ehkä hieman vastahakoisesti pyyhkeen naulaan. Muistaa edelleen lupauksensa Larille, joten astelee ulos kylpyhuoneesta alastomana ja suuntaa keittiöön, jossa kuulee miehensä hääräilevän. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee saavansa seuraa Eliaksesta. Kääntyy ympäri ja näkee miehensä alastomana.  
"Kukas komistus se sieltä tulee?" kysyy virnistäen. Itseään hieman säälittää, että Eliaksen täytyy olla alasti.  
"Kyl sä voit mun puolesta laittaa vaatteita päälle, en mä pakota sua oleen alasti", sanoo yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sussakaan mitään vikaa oo", virnistää itsekin, kun löytää Larin keittiöstä pelkät bokserit jalassa.  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy sitten toiveikkaana Larin sanoessa, että voi tämän puolesta laittaa vaatteita päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tuus tänne", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen halaukseen ja suukottaa tämän vastapestyjä hiuksia.  
"Ihan oikeesti. Kyl mä tiiän, miltä sä näytät alastomana", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin halaukseen ja hymyilee tämän sanoille.  
"Niinhän sä tiiät", hymähtää, "kiitos, kulta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Otatsä kahvia?" kysyy hymyillen, kun irtaantuu halauksesta.  
"Vai jotain muuta?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Voin ottaa kahvii", vastaa hymyillen ja antaa Larille suukon, "mut nyt mä meen laittaa jotain päälleni." Lähtee sitten keittiöstä ja suuntaa makuuhuoneeseen.

 **Lari**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen miehensä perään, kun tämä ilmoittaa menevänsä laittamaan vaatteita päälle. Jatkaa kahvinpurujen laittamista keittimeen. 

**Elias**  
  
Makuuhuoneeseen päästyään ottaa kaapista bokserit ja valkoisen hihattoman paidan, jotka laittaa ylleen. Lähtee sitten takaisin keittiöön Larin luo.

 **Lari**  
  
Istahtaa keittiön pöydän ääreen saatuaan laitettua kahvin tippumaan. Näkee pian Eliaksen saapuvan keittiöön bokserit ja hihaton paita päällään. Hymyilee leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuu keittiöön ja saa vastaansa Larilta leveän hymyn. Hymyilee takaisin ja istahtaa itsekin alas.  
"Meil olis vielä kakkuu jäljellä", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii onki", vastaa miehelleen, "ja skumppaa ja konjakkii ja bissee ja siiderii."

 **Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille.  
"Se skumppa tarttis varmaan juoda pois, ne muut kaiketi säilyy", miettii. Ei tosin konjakista tiedä, mutta uskoisi myös sen pärjäävän reissun ajan. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös ja katsoo jääkaappiin ja nostaa skumppapullon sieltä pöydälle.  
"Tääl on tota kakkuu", sanoo ja nostaa senkin pöytään, "ja sit noit muitaki ruokii jonku verran, ku en mä kaikkee kehannu faijalles tunkee mukaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"Me voidaan syödä niit muita sitten huomenna", sanoo Larille, "kai me toi kakku jaksetaan vetää, ku ei sitä paljon näytä olevan." Onnekseen myös skumppapullon sisältö on varsin vajaa, joten sitä ei tarvitse kovin paljoa juoda.

 **Lari**  
  
"Jep, voidaan", komppaa ja sulkee jääkaapin oven. Istuu takaisin pöytään.  
"Mitäköhän Iidalle ja Jannelle kuuluu, onkohan ne riidois?" miettii yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari mainitsee Iidan ja Jannen.  
"Hyvä kysymys, onkohan Jannella jo peti sohvalla", miettii huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen mietinnälle.  
"Voi olla. Miks Iidan ees piti vetää sellaset kännit?" pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai se vaan halus pitkästä aikaa", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen, kun Lari pohtii Iidaa.  
"Niitten elämä ei kyl ikinä vaikuta olevan tylsää", toteaa sitten huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei varmaan oo tylsää, mut en mä silti haluis niitten kans asua. En varmaan kestäis sitä", sanoo miettien.  
"Ois varmaa aika karuu olla siel samaan aikaan, ku ne tappelee. Mä voin kuvitella, mikä sotku siitä syntyy tai on jo syntyny, ku Janne kertoo, ettei se haluu nyt lasta." 

**Elias**  
  
On täysin samaa mieltä Larin sanojen kanssa.  
"Toivottavasti ne hillitsee tota draamailua sitte, kun Hilla on vähän vanhempi. Ei oo kivaa kuunnella, kun vanhemmat tappelee", sanoo hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No siihen menee onneks viel aikaa, mut eihän ne vissiin oo ikinä Hillan kuullen tapellu. Ainakaan kovaäänisesti", muistelee.  
"Ja Hilla nyt on vast niin pieni, ettei se ees mitään tajuais", lisää vielä, "ja ainahan se voi vanhempana tulla kummisetien luokse pakoon äidin ja isän riitelyä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, toivottavasti ei sen kuullen tappele", sanoo ja huomaa kahvin tippuneen. Nousee ylös tuolista ja menee kahvinkeittimelle.  
"Juotko sä tän ilman konjakkia?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliaksen suuntaan.  
"Enköhän mä oo jo tarpeeks juonu tänään, joten ehkä mä otan ilman", sanoo miehelle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja kaataa kahteen kuppiin kahvia. Leikkaa sitten kakun puoliksi ja laittaa molemmat puolikkaat omille lautasilleen.  
"Tossa, kulta", sanoo hymyillen asettaessaan kakkulautasen ja kahvikupin Larin eteen. Ottaa sitten omansa ja istuu takaisin paikalleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo takaisin Eliakselle ja hymyilee. Itsestään tuntuu ihanalta, että joku kutsuu itseään kullaksi.  
"Haluutsä, et mä kutsun sua kullaks, rakkaaks, muruks vai Eliakseks?" kysyy virnistäen, "vai onks kenties joku muu, millä nimellä toivot, että mä sua kutsuisin?" 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin kysymykselle.  
"Sä saat kutsuu mua ihan mikskä sä haluut", vastaa huvittuneesti hymyillen, "kunhan et mitään ihan kamalii keksi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks mussukka tai kultakimpale kamalia?" kysyy virnistäen. Omasta mielestään ne on aika hirveitä eikä voisi kutsua Eliasta koskaan niillä nimillä, ellei Elias sitten erityisesti halua. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä Larin nimityksille.  
"On ne", vastaa, "menee samaan kategoriaan hanimussukan ja kultsipuppelin kans." Hörppää kahvia ja laittaa palan kakkua suuhunsa. Ei aio ikinä kutsua Laria niin kamalilla nimillä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä, sit me ollaan ihan samaa mieltä noista nimityksistä", sanoo nauraen ja alkaa syödä kakkua.  
"Onkohan Vili jo saanu kuulla täst meijän ehdotuksesta?" miettii yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä juttu", kommentoi tyytyväisenä nimitysasiaan.  
"Enpä tiiä, onks ne jo tänään siitä Vilille puhunut", sanoo sitten Larin miettiessä onko Vili saanut jo kuulla mahdollisesta tulevasta sisaruksesta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä se on viel vähä aikasta, ku eihän Kirsikka oo sanonu ees vielä varmaksi, että suostuuko se", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä veikkaan kans", sanoo ja syö lisää kakkua. Toivoo koko sydämestään, että Kirsikka suostuisi, ja että Vilille asia olisi ok.  
"Toivottavasti Kirsikka on päättäny siihen mennessä, ku tullaan kotiin Firenzestä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo tosissaan. Miettii sitten, mitä pakkaisivat mukaan matkalle.  
"Otetaanks me yhteinen matkalaukku vai omat kummallekin?" kysyy mieheltä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Hmm... Me varmaan pärjättäis muuten yhdellä, mut jos me ostetaan sieltä paljonki, niin ei ne mahdu mukaan", vastaa mietteliäänä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta. Sä ainakin ostat sieltä vaatteita itelles", sanoo nauraen.  
"Puhuttiiks me jo siitä Oliverista? Siis siitä, et miten se oli jääny kiinni sun porukoille?" kysyy yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä vähän ajattelin", vrinistää, kun Lari sanoo itsensä ostavan vaatteita. Muistaa sitten Larin sanoista Oliverin.  
"Ei me taidettu jutella", vastaa. Yrittää muistella, mitä faijansa ja Isabella kertoivat.  
"Isabella oli menny tarkastaa Oliverin huoneesta, et onkse pakannu vaatteita, ja löytänyt kaks reppuu. Toinen oli täynnä alkoholii", kertoo Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
"Eiks se tajunnu piilottaa sitä?" kysyy huvittuneena ja syö kakkua.  
"Ja miks Isabella menee ylipäätään tarkastaa, et onks viistoistavuotias pakannu vaatteita? Kai sen ikänen osaa jo itekin", miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei ollu tajunnu piilottaa", tuhahtaa, "tais unohtaa sellasen pikkufaktan, ku oli varmaan niin innoissaan ryyppäämään pääsemisestä." Juo lisää kahvia ja miettii Larin sanoja Isabellasta.  
"Ei mitään hajuu, ehkä Oliver ei sit vaan tajuu pakata vaatteita tai jotain", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei millään pahalla, mut sun veli ei taida tietää faktoja, miten pitää käyttäytyy ennen ryyppäämään menoa. Kuten esim. piilottaa todistusaineistot", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Se Isabella taitaa olla aika tiukkis mutsi." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä tää oli eka kerta, ni ei se oikeen tienny, miten olla ei-epäilyttävä", miettii, "tuskin se ens kerralla tekee samaa mokaa." Hymähähtää sitten huvittuneena.  
"Isabella todellakin on tiukkis, se laitto Oliverin arestiin siihen saakka, et sen koulu alkaa ja otti puhelimen ja tietokoneen pois loppuviikoks", sanoo Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ja Sebastian on tost arestista samaa mieltä?" miettii ääneen.  
"Ei tuu olee helppoo Oliveril nii kaua ku se asuu himassa ja on alaikänen. Puhuuks se sulle paljon sen asioita niinku veli veljelle?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai se on, ei faija ainakaan mitään sanonut, mut onhan ne kotona voinu siitä väitellä", sanoo ja laittaa loput kakusta suuhunsa.  
"Aika harvoin se mulle mitään avautuu", vastaa Larille, "ei me edes nähä kovin usein eikä oikeen olla kiinnostuttu samoista asioista." 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli te ette oo kovin läheisii broidis kans?" kysyy pudistellen päätään.  
"Kannattais. Toisaalt teil on ikäeroo kyl kymmenen vuotta, et en tiiä johtuuks se siitä", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei me kyl olla ja voi olla, et se johtuu tosta ikäerosta", miettii, "ehkä sitte, kun Oliver on selvinny tosta pahimmasta teini-iästä, niin vois kokeilla tutustuu sihen paremmin." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa miehen sanoille.  
"Ai sä ootat, et se täyttää jonkun 17-18 vuotta, ja sit alat tutustuu siihen?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mul on paremmat mahikset sillon", virnistää ollen itsekin huvittunut. "Se taitaa pitää mua liian vanhana ainakin tällä hetkellä." Juo sitten kahvinsa loppuun.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa huvittuneena Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Vai vanhana? Ethän sä mikään vanha oo..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii, en mä vielä ookaan, mut sä oot jo vanha", virnistää leveästi, sillä Lari on jo täyttänyt 26 vuotta, mutta itse saa odottaa sitä hetkeä vielä viisi viikkoa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hei! Ei me kumpikaan olla vanhoja", sanoo vastaukseksi Eliaksen virnistykseen.  
"Onks sulla jo ikäkriisi?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"No ei niin, kunhan vitsailin", sanoo Larille naama edelleen virneessä. Nousee tuolista ja vie astiansa tiskialtaaseen.  
"Ei mulla vielä mitään kauheeta ikäkriisiä ole, mut ens vuonna voi jo ollakin", myöntää vastauksena Larin kysymykseen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut ollaanhan me jo selkeesti lähempänä kolmeekymppii ku kahtakymppii", sanoo tosissaan. Saa itsekin syötyä ja vie omat astiansa myös tiskialtaaseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sepä siinä onkin, eihän täs muuten mitään kriiseilyä tarttis olla", sanoo Larille huuhdellessaan astioita.  
"Onks sulla sitten jo kovakin ikäkriisi?" kysyy mieheltään ja katsoo tätä silmiin. 

**Lari**  
  
"On mulla vähän kriisiä, kieltämättä", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Sit kun sä oot täyttäny 26, niin ei siinä oo ku kaheksan kuukautta, ni mä täytän 27. Toivottavasti ehitään saada se lapsi ennen ku ollaan kolmekymppisii." 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi mun kulta", sanoo lempeästi ja suukottaa Larin huulia.  
"Kyllä mä uskon, et meillä on lapsi ennen ku kumpikaan meistä on 30", sanoo sitten ja toivoo, että vuoden päästä lapsi olisi jo aluillaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ite oot mun kulta", vastaa Eliaksen lempeisiin sanoihin ja vastaa tämän pieneen suukkoon.  
"Mä toivon kans todella paljon sitä", lisää, "onks sulla muuten ideoita, et mitä me tehään vielä tänään?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja miettii sitten tämän kysymystä.  
"Ei oikeestaan, mut tiskaaminen saa jäädä huomiseen", sanoo ja kietoo sitten kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
"Ei tätä päivää edes oo kauheesti jäljellä, mut nyt olis meijän hääyö, ni vois tehdä jotain kivaa", tuumaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kädet niskansa takana.  
"Mitäs kivaa sul oli mielessä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille vihjailevasti.  
"Jotain, mihin mä tarviin sua", vastaa ja painaa vartalonsa kiinni Lariin.

 **Lari**  
  
"Vai sellasta", virnistää ja arveleekin mitä Elias tarkoittaa. Tuntee Eliaksen painavan tämän vartalon kiinni itseensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille, mutta kurtistaa sitten lievästi kulmiaan.  
"Et sä sit oo miettiny mitään, mitä me tehtäis?" kysyy, kun Lari ei liikahdakaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oon mä oikeestaan, mut toteutin sen jo tuol saunassa..." myöntää.  
"Mut tehään vaan sitä, mitä sul on mieles", sanoo ja ottaa kultaansa kädestä kiinni.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei meijän tarvii, jollet sä haluu..." sanoo ja hymyilee, kun Lari tarttuu itseään kädestä.  
"Mä vaan halusin päästä koskeen sua kans", kuiskaa miehensä korvaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä haluun..." sanoo ja lähtee johdattamaan Eliasta makuuhuoneeseen.


	65. Chapter 65

**Osa 65   
**

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin johdattamana kohti makuuhuonetta ja ihailee kultansa paljasta ja lihaksikasta selkää. Nuolaisee huuliaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Saapuu makuuhuoneeseen ja heittäytyy sängyn päälle odottaen Eliasta viereensä tai päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee, kun Lari heittäytyy sänylle. Konttaa tämän päälle ja painautuu välittömästi suutelemaan miestä. Alkaa samalla kosketella Larin ylävartaloa kiusoittelevasti. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tuntiessaan Eliaksen päällään ja vastaa tämän suudelmiin. Miehen kosketukset ylävartalollaan tuntuvat mielettömiltä, ja huokaa raskaammin. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin huulista ja alkaa imeä tämän kaulaa, sillä haluaa jättää tähän merkkinsä. Samalla vie molemmat kätensä Larin nänneille ja alkaa hieroa niitä peukaloillaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hei, eiks noi merkkien tekemiset ollu vähän liian teinii..." muistuttaa, kun Elias ei tykännyt, kun itse teki tähän jäljen. Hengähtää kuitenkin, kun tuntee tämän peukalot hieromassa nännejään. 

**Elias**  
  
"No kun sä stressaat sun iästä, niin ehkä tää saa sut tuntee olos nuoremmaks", mutisee virnistäen Larin kaulaa vasten. Näykkää miehensä kauanihoa hampaillaan ja lievittää sitten kipua kielellään. Kätensä jatkavat edelleen tämän nännien kimpussa. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille ikäkriisistä.  
"No ihan miten vaan", ehtii vastata, kunnes tuntee Eliaksen näykkäävän kaulanihoaan. Sulkee silmänsä nautinnosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Jättää kultansa kaulan rauhaan ja alkaa siirtyä suudelmien kanssa alemmas tämän vartalolla. Korvaa toisen peukalonsa Larin nännillä suullaan ja hyväilee sitä kielellään ja huulillaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu hieman, kun Elias jättää kaulansa rauhaan, mutta tuntee nautintoa tämän siirtyessä alemmas vartalollaan. Pian tämä saavuttaa nänninsä ja alkaa hyväillä sitä tämän kielellä ja huulilla.  
"Elias... sä saat mut sekoomaan", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huokailut kuullessaan.  
"Se on tarkotuskin", hymähtää ja päättää sitten jättää miehen molemmat nännit rauhaan. Alkaa pudotella suudelmia yhä alemmas tämän vartalolla vieden kätensä silittämään Larin kylkiä.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias sanoo tämän sanat ja jättää nänninsä rauhaan. Yrittää rentoutua, kun Elias alkaa pudotella suudelmia alemmas vartalollaan ja vie tämän kädet silittämään kylkiään.  
"Mmmh." 

**Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin huokailuista siirtyessään yhä alemmas tämän vartaloa pitkin. Saapuessaan alavatsalle hivuttaa toisen kätensä Lari reidelle ja työntää sormensa boksereiden lahkeesta sisään hyväilemään tämän sisäreittä samalla, kun alkaa hampaidensa avulla vetää Larin boksereita alaspäin. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja hämmentyy tämän teosta. Tuntee Eliaksen käden sisäreittään hyväilemässä ja avatessaan silmänsä näkee miehen tarttuneen tämän hampailla kiinni boksereihinsa ja vetää niitä alaspäin. Virnistää näylle leveämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei mitenkään pysty pelkkien hampaidensa avulla saamaan Larin boksereita pois tämän jalasta, joten ottaa kätensä avuksi. Vetää bokserit pois ja heittää ne lattialle. Katselee sitten miehensä alastonta vartaloa himokkaasti ja tuntee veren virtaavan etelään kehossaan, mikä saa aikaan liikettä omien boksereidensa sisällä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei mene kauaa, kunnes tuntee olevansa alastomana Eliaksen alla, kun tämä on heittänyt bokserinsa pois. Huomaa Eliaksen himokkaan katseen itsessään ja nuolaisee huuliaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottamatta katsettaan irti Larista tarttuu paidanhelmaansa ja vetää sen pois yltään. Sitten poistaa vielä bokserinsakin jalastaan, minkä jälkeen painautuu koko pituudeltaan Larin päälle. Suutelee miestään antaumuksella ja huokaa kiihottuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta himokkaasti, kun tämä ottaa paidan ja bokserit päältä ja painautuu uudelleen päälleen. Vastaa Eliaksen antaumuksellisiin suudelmiin ja asettaa kätensä tämän pakaroille alkaen hyväillä niitä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh", huokaa Larin alkaessa hyväillä pakaroitaan. Rupeaa sitten itse liikuttamaan lantiotaan saadakseen aikaan nautinnollisen tunteen, kun kovuutensa hankautuu Laria vasten. Huokaisee voimakkaammin ja syventää suudelmaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen liikuttavan tämän lantiota vasten omaansa. Vastaa syvempään suudelmaan ja hieroo edelleen tämän pakaroita saadakseen nautintoa miehelleen.  
"Halusiksä koskee mua?" kysyy virnistäen suudelman lomasta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mmmh... haluun..." huokaa vastauksen suudelman keskeltä ja nousee polvilleen. Siirtyy pois Larin päältä ja joutuu samalla irtaantumaan tämän huulista. Tarttuu kädellään miehen kovuuteen ja alkaa runkata sitä.

 **Lari**  
  
Kun Elias irtaantuu huulistaan, tietää mitä mahdollisesti on seuraavaksi edessä. Huomaa miehensä nousevan polvilleen ja samalla kätensä irtoaa tämän pakaroilta. Elias siirtyy päältään ja tarttuu kovuuteensa alkaen runkata sitä. Huokaa raskaammin nautinnosta sulkien silmänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin nautinnolliset huokailut kannustavat itseään jatkamaan ja runkkaa tätä voimakkaammin. Samalla vie toisen kätensä taakseen ja tunkee yhden sormen sisäänsä. Alkaa valmistella itseään, sillä haluaa ehdottomasti Larin kovuuden sisälleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias alkaa runkata itseään voimakkaammin, ja huokaa vieläkin enemmän.  
"Elias... älä vaan lopeta..." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä... vielä", sanoo Larille huokaisten, sillä omat sormensa sisällään tuntuvat hyviltä, mutta tietää Larin tuntuvan vielä sata kertaa paremmalta. Jatkaa kuitenkin tämän kovuuden runkkaamista edelleen.

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntee jo kovuudessaan hieman polttelua merkkinä siitä, että saavuttaisi pian huippunsa.  
"Mä tuun kohta..." ilmoittaa Eliakselle hengähtäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari ilmoittaa, että tämä tulee kohta, päästää irti tämän kovuudesta.  
"Sori, kulta", sanoo hieman huohottaen, "mut mä haluun, et sä tuut mun sisään." 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen päästäessä irti kovuudestaan, mutta ymmärtää, miksi tämä teki niin, kun kuulee miehen sanat.  
"Okei, jos sä niin haluut", sanoo itsekin huohottaen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä haluisin..." sanoo ja vetää sormensa ulos itsestään. Asettuu sitten nelinkontin sängylle ja odottaa Laria. Tarttuu samalla omaan kovuutensa ja alkaa hyväillä sitä huokaisten mielihyvästä. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen asettuessa nelinkontin, nousee polvilleen mennen tämän taakse. Alkaa työntyä Eliaksen sisään tarttuen samanaikaisesti kiinni tämän lantioon. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin tulevan taakseen ja alkavan sitten työntyä sisäänsä. Voihkaisee pienesti sekä kivusta että nautinnosta. Jatkaa itsensä runkkaamista nopeammin. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen voihkaisevan pienesti.  
"Ei kai sua satu?" kysyy varovammin ennen kuin uskaltaa työntyä nopeammin Eliaksen sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei", vastaa, sillä haluaa Larin äkkiä sisäänsä eikä jaksa välittää pienestä kivusta, koska hyvin pian valtava nautinto tulisi sen tilalle.  
"Anna mennä vaan", hengähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tiukemman otteen Eliaksen lantiosta ja työntyy samalla voimakkaammin tämän sisään huohottaen nautinnosta. On itse niin rajoilla, että ei tiedä ,kuinka kauan kestäisi Eliaksen sisällä. 

**Elias**  
  
Viimein Lari työntyy kunnolla sisäänsä, jonka seurauksena päästää pitkän huokauksen suustaan. Runkkaa itseään vieläkin nopeammin ja odottaa Larin alkavan liikkua sisällään. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa liikkua Eliaksen sisässä nopeammin ja tuntee kohta saavuttavansa huippunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari alkaa liikkua, mielihyvänsä kasvaa ja tuntee nautinnon rajan lähestyvän uhkaavasti. Työntää takapuoltaan Larin työntöjä vastaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen työntäessä tämän takapuolta vasten työntöjä, jäykistyy ja laukeaa miehen sisään.  
"Sori..." päästää suustaan huokaisun kera. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntiessaan Larin jäykistyvän takanaan tietää tämän lauenneen.  
"Ei tarvii... pyytää..." huokaa Larin sanoille ja runkkaa itseään voimakkaasti muutaman kerran, kunnes orgasmi vyöryy lävitseen. Laukeaa kädelleen nautinnollisesti huokaisten. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa viimeinkin Eliaksen laukeavan tämän kädelle.  
"Pyysin silti, koska aattelin, et jos sua haittais..." selittää sanojaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mua haitannu", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja kurottautuu noukkimaan bokserinsa lattialta. Pyyhkii kätensä niihin ja viskaa ne takasin lattialle. Lysähtää sitten selälleen sängylle huohottamaan rentoutuneena ja tyydytettynä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nyt sä sait haluamas", sanoo virnistäen, kun katsoo Eliaksen pyyhkivän tämän kädet tämän boksereihin.  
"Olitsä venannu tätä koko päivän?" kysyy naurahtaen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh... niin sainki", sanoo hymyillen Larin virneelle ja virnistää sitten itsekin, kun kuulee miehen kysymyksen.  
"Saattaa olla", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aikasemmin sä sanoit, et me ollaan tavallaan harrastettu seksiä tänään. Mut nyt ainakin", virnistää leveästi ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja hymyilee Larin ottaessa itsensä tämän kainaloon.  
"Kiitos", huokaisee sitten painaessaan silmänsä kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos itelles. Oikeesti", sanoo ja silittelee Eliaksen poskea ja suukottaa otsaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan Larin sanat ja tuntiessaan suukon otsallaan ja silittelyn poskellaan.  
"Sua ei sit vissiin kaduta, et mentiin naimisiin?" virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"Ei todellakaan. Miks kaduttais?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja pyöräyttää niitä Larille.  
"No ei mikskään", vastaa huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Vastaa nyt. Miks pitäs kaduttaa?" kysyy huvittuneena eikä jätä asiaa sikseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei edelleenkään mikskään", vastaa Larille ja pyöräyttää uudelleen silmiään, "mä sanoin sen vitsinä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei tollasilla asioilla saa vitsailla", sanoo vakavammin.  
"Mua ei kaduta mikään tässä meijän suhteessa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sori", huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä uudelleen.  
"Ei muakaan kaduta mikään ja mä oon tosi onnellinen sun kans", sanoo sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Teitsä tohon mun kaulaan näkyvän jäljen?" kysyy huvittuneena Eliakselta, kun muistaa tämän olleen kaulansa kimpussa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kysymyksen kuultuaan. Avaa silmänsä ja nousee hieman miehensä kainalosta nähdäkseen tämän kaulaan.  
"Kyl mä taisin tehä", sanoo punaisen jäljen huomattuaan ja puree alahuultaan tietämättä, miten Lari reagoisi siihen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä et ois tehny sitä, jos mä en ois mainostanu mun ikäkriisiä... Ei ois pitäny", sanoo, kun kuulee jäljen olevan näkyvä.  
"Voi kulta rakas, ku me ei olla enää mitään teinejä." 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei olla, ei. Mä maalaan sen piiloon huomenna", sanoo ja asettuu huokaisten takaisin makuulle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mites sä sen meinasit tehdä?" kysyy huvittuneena ja katsoo huokaisevaa miestä vieressään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mul on hätätilanteita varten meikkijemma", vastaa Larille vähän nolona. Kyseinen jemma ei sisällä kuin meikkivoidetta ja puuteria, jotka ovat todella käteviä, jos joskus täytyy piilottaa joitain epätäydellisyyksiä ihossa. 

**Lari**  
  
Tyrskähtää nauruun Eliaksen sanojen johdosta.  
"Et oo tosissas!" hirnuu, "mut mun ihoon et kyllä meikkiä laita", lisää varoittaen.

 **Elias**  
  
Ei ole yhtään yllättynyt Larin reaktiosta sanoihinsa. Asettaa kätensä puuskaan puolustelevasti.  
"Sit sä pidät sen jäljen kaulassas", tokaisee. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mieluummin jälki kun meikkiä. Vaikka mä oon homo, ni ei mun tartte sentään meikkaamaan ruveta", virnistää.  
"Mut kuinkas pitkään sulla on ollu tällänen salainen harrastus? Meikkileikit?" kysyy vitsaillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se oo mikään harrastus", tuhahtaa. Päättää sitten kuitenkin kertoa Larille miksi.  
"Päivä ennen mun yhtä tärkeetä työhaastatteluu joku neljä vuotta sitte me oltiin frendien kans golffaamas. Sit ne alko pelleilee ja mä sain pallon silmäkulmaan. En mä kehdannu mustan silmän kans mennä työhaastatteluun, niin Iida meikkas sen piiloon", sanoo, "sen haastiksen jälkeen mä opettelin peittään sen itse." 

**Lari**  
  
Nauraa Eliaksen tarinalle pudistellen samalla päätään.  
"No saitsä sen työn?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sain mä ja oon siellä edelleen", vastaa Larille, joka vaikuttaa kiinnostuneena.  
"En mä kyl oo sen jälkeen laittanut meikkii naamani ku kerran." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja mistähän syystä?" kysyy uteliaampana, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanovan, että tämä on laittanut kerran meikkiä haastattelun jälkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Antin toiseen kirjajulkkariin. Sain partahöylästä haavan leukaan ja se piti peittää", vastaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään muistellessaan tilannetta. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee huvittuneena päätään.  
"Voi sua kulta. Toivottavasti sä et meijän suhteen aikana kauheesti joudu meikkaa kasvoja tai saattaa pusut jäädä vähiin, ku en haluu saada meikkiä omaan naamaani", sanoo naureskellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et sä mitään meikkii naamaas mun huulista sais", huomauttaa huvittuneena, "enkä mäkään tykkää meikkii omaan naamaani tunkee, jos sä sitä kuvittelit." 

**Lari**  
  
"Aijaa... mä kuvittelin, et se on susta ihan mukavaa", vitsailee, "no en oikeesti." 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Larin sanoille ja asettuu paremmin miehensä viereen. Sitten tajuaa yhtäkkiä, että Lari joutuu lähtemään Firenzeen fritsu kaulassa, muttei uskalla sanoa siitä mitään ääneen... 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks siel Firenzessä kukaan ei tunne mua. Ni ei tartte hävetä tätä fritsua", sanoo ja kääntyy katsomaan miestään silmiin.  
"Mut ainoo, joka mulle noita saa ikinä tehä, oot sä. Mun rakkain, kultaisin aviomieheni", lepertelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Lari ei suutu fristusta. Huvittuu sitten Larin alkaessa leperrellä itselleen.  
"Voi mun kulta rakas, sä oot ihan hassu", lepertelee takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eipäs. Sä oot söpöin ja hassuin ilmestys koko maan päällä", lepertelee takaisin. Itselleen ei ole tyypillistä suoltaa näin paljoa lepertelyä ulos suustaan, mutta ei voi sille mitään, että Eliaksen seurassa itsensä on tehtävä niin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille kuunnellessaan tämän lepertelyjä. Ei ole ikinä kuullut tämän puhuvan niin siirappisesti itselleen.  
"Sä oot ihana", sanoo lempeästi, "etkä väitä vastaan, koska sä ihan oikeesti oot." 

**Lari**  
  
"En väitä, mut me molemmat ollaan sit aika ihanii. Vai mitä?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Kelaa, miten nopeesti me ollaan edetty täs suhtees eikä olla kyllästytty."

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin me ollaan, tosi ihanii", vastaa naurahtaen. Hymähtää sitten Larin seuraaville sanoille.  
"Mut eikse yleensä mee niin, et pitkässä ajassa kyllästyy eikä lyhyessä?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä tiiä... toivottavasti me ollaan viel pitkän ajan päästä tässä eikä olla kyllästytty. Tosin jos ei Iida ja Jannekaa, ni miks me kyllästyttäis", miettii huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä uskon, että me ollaan. Mä en ainakaan vois ikinä kuvitella kyllästyväni suhun", sanoo hymyillen. Naurahtaa sitten Larin sanoille Iidasta ja Jannesta.  
"Toi on kyl hyvä pointti", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä", hymähtää.  
"Sä kun tiedät paljon eri maista asioita, niin kerro mulle, et onks Firenze homovastanen kaupunki? Et kivitetäänkö meijät, jos me kävellään käsi kädessä..." kysyy ääneen mietintöjään. 

**Elias**  
  
Miettii Larin kysymystä.  
"No, en mä Firenzestä tiedä, mut mun tietääkseni Italia on ihan suht homomyönteinen paikka, et ei meitä kenenkään pitäis kivittää", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos kivitetään, ni kuollaa sit yhes", sanoo vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei kivitetä, joten ei myöskään kuolla", sanoo huvittuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä sä oot oikeessa", toteaa ja koskettelee Eliaksen paljasta vartaloa etupuolelta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä oon, kukaan ei kivitä meitä kuoliaaks", sanoo ja hymyilee, kun Lari koskettelee itseään.  
"Pitäiskö meijän alkaa nukkuu?" kysyy, sillä olonsa on jo aika väsähtänyt raskaan päivän jäljiltä.

 **Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoihin.  
"Aletaan vaan", sanoo virnistäen vasten Eliaksen vartaloa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja painautuu lähemmäs tätä. Kurottautuu sitten vetämään peiton molempien päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai me nukutaan alasti?" kysyy virnistäen, kun tuntee Eliaksen vetävän peittoa itsensä ja tämän päälle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onks sillä jotain välii, vaik ollaan alasti?" virnistää vastaukseksi. "En mä ainakaan jaksa nousta pukemaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei mua ainakaan haittaa ollenkaan", sanoo hymyillen Elias vieressään. 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja vetää peiton paremmin itsensä ja Larin päälle.


	66. Chapter 66

**Osa 66**

**On koittanut heinäkuun viimeinen päivä. Elias ja Lari ovat juuri saapuneet kotiin Firenzen matkaltaan. Janne kertoi Iidalle, ettei halua lasta muutamaan vuoteen, ja Iida suuttui tapansa mukaan ja pisti Jannen nukkumaan sohvalle. Seuraavana aamuna Iida kuitenkin tajusi, että ei halua itsekään lasta vielä, koska Hilla on niin pieni. Iida ja Janne päättivät yhdessä, että yrittävät lasta uudestaan parin vuoden päästä. Kirsikka ja Kimi ovat keskustelleet lapsiasiasta Vilin kanssa, ja Kirsikka on yllättynyt Vilin hyväksyvästä asenteesta asiaa kohtaan. Vili on ollut tietoinen homoista eikä tätä haittaa, jos pikkusisaruksella olisi kaksi isää ja äiti. Kirsikka on tehnyt päätöksen asian suhteen...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat tulleet taksilla kotipihaan ja avaa kotioven avaimilla.  
"Ihanaa olla kotona", huokaa astuessaan sisälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Raahaa perässään toista matkalaukkua ja sisälle päästyään hymyilee Larille.  
"Niin on, vaikka olihan reissussakin kivaa", sanoo, "mut kyl koti on silti kaikkein paras paikka." 

**Lari**  
  
"Olihan meillä kivaa, vaikka toi mun italiantaito ei ookaan mikään maailman paras", sanoo virnistäen ja sulkee oven Eliaksen perästä.

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin mainitessa tämän italiantaidon.  
"No, kyllä me meijän enkuntaidoilla ihan hyvin pärjättiin", sanoo hymyillen. Ei itsekään osaa italiaa kuin muutaman lauseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Onneks. Kohta on sun synttärit, mut sitä ennen oli ne Kimin bileet", muistaa, "kai sä tuut sinne mun kans?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Mun synttäreihin on vielä kuukausi", sanoo Larille virnistäen. Muistaa sitten bileet, joihin olisi tulossa Larin vanhoja lätkäjengiläisiä.  
"Tietty mä tuun, jos sä haluut mut sun mukaan", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mut lähempänä ne on ku viikko sitten", sanoo vedoten.  
"Ja totta kai mä haluun sut mukaan. Sä oot mun rakas mies, eikä kellään saa olla valittamista." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, viikon lähempänä", sanoo Larille ottaessaan kenkänsä pois jalasta. Hymyilee sitten tämän seuraaville sanoille.  
"Sä oot ihana." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mehän sovittiin, et me molemmat ollaan ihania", sanoo hymyillen Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mitäköhä Haukkaloille kuuluu? Pitäskö kutsuu ne käymään?" miettii, "ku ei olla nähty niitä sen episodin jälkeen", lisää vielä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, tai me voidaan mennä käymään siellä", mettii Larin mainitessa Iidan ja Jannen.  
"Toivottavasti ne jo selvinnyt siitä viikontakasesta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Meijän pitää eka vaan varmistaa, et ne on kotona. Ois kiva nähä kummityttööki pitkästä aikaa", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Toivotaan todella."

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin pitää ja olis kyllä ihana nähdä Hilla", sanoo hymyillen, "soitaksä Jannelle tai jotain?" Lähtee raahaamaan matkalaukkuja makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, voin mä soittaa..." sanoo miehelleen ja kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan alkaen etsiä Jannen numeroa. Painaa vihreää luuria ja odottaa miehen vastaavan puheluunsa. 

**Janne**  
  
Iida on lähtenyt Hillan kanssa kävelylle ja laittanut itsensä siivoamaan. Imuroi parhaillaan erittäin tympääntyneenä ja ilahtuu tuntiessaan kännykän värisevän taskussaan. Sammuttaa imurin ja vastaa puheluun.  
"Moro, Lartsa! Mitä maailmanmatkaaja?" virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Janne vastaa puheluunsa virnistäen.  
"No moro, Haukkala. Mitäs tässä, just itse asiassa tultiin himaan ja mietittiin, et mitäs jos me tultas käymään teillä tänää?" ehdottaa mennen suoraan asiaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Jaa, jaa, no kyl te tänne mun puolest voitte tulla", vastaa Larille. "En mä usko, et Iidalkaan on mitään sitä vastaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ois kiva nähä kummityttöö", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämän sanat vaikuttavat mielestään vähän siltä, ettei vieraat oikein inspaisi tätä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Tietty te tyttöö saatte tulla kattomaan. Meitsi on vaan vähän kyrsiintyny just nyt, ku Iida laitto mut pyyhkii pölyi ja imuroimaan", nurisee puhelimeen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Haukkala imuroimas? Tää mun pitäis nähä", virnistää, mutta ymmärtää Jannen tuskan.  
"No, jos me tullaan kohta?" ehdottaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Tulkaa vaik heti, niin mä voin lopettaa tän siivoomisen", sanoo vähän kärsivänä, "tosin tytsyt on just nyt ulkona, mut kyl ne varmaan pian kotiin tulee." 

**Lari**  
  
"No, eiköhän ne sieltä tuu pian. Siivoo sä siel, ni me tullaan täält", sanoo Jannelle virnuillen.  
"Moro", hyvästelee ja lopettaa puhelun. Riisuu kengät jalastaan ja menee nauraen makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, moro..." sanoo ja tunkee kännykän takaisin taskuunsa. Käynnistää sitten hyvin vastahakoisesti imurin ja jatkaa huokaisten sen kanssa tuskailua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On avannut molemmat matkalaukut sängylle ja alkanut purkaa niiden sisältöä. Kuulee nauravan Larin tulevan makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Mikäs noin hauskaa on?" utelee kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Hyppää makaamaan sängylle.  
"Soitin Jannelle", sanoo edelleen nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larille.  
"Joo, mut tuskin se pelkkä soittaminen noin paljon naurattaa", sanoo ja katsoo miestään odottavana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se oli aika kyrsiintyny. Iida oli pistäny sen pyyhkii pölyi ja imuroimaan ja lähteny ite Hillan kans ulos", nauraa räkäistä naurua.  
"Ymmärrän kyl toisaalt Jannee." 

**Elias**  
  
Tyrskähtää Larin sanat kuultuaan.  
"Janne imurinvarressa vois olla aikamoinen näky", nauraa, "tai pölyhuisku kädessä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Mä sanoin samaa Jannelle, et haluisin olla näkemäs. Sit se sano, et mitä nopeemmin me sinne mennään, ni sitä äkimpää sen siivous loppuu", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään.  
"No, meinasiksä, et me pelastetaan Janne pulasta?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäskö meijän?" miettii, "En mä haluis suututtaa Iidaa, mutta en mä haluis, et Jannen hermot menee." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, totta... aika vaikee päätös", sanoo mietteliäänä. Ei itse ainakaan haluaisi Iidan vihoja niskoilleen.   
"Mut ei kai se siivoominen Jannee rikki sentään saa?" miettii. "Kai se selvii, jos me venataan vähän aikaa ennen ku mennään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä ehdotin sille, että jos me mentäis kohta, niin se sano, et me voidaan mennä vaikka saman tien. Tosin Iida ja Hilla ei ollu vielä palannu kävelyltä", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Pitäskö meijän oottaa, et ne on varmasti kotona kans?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä pitäis odottaa, ku Iida varmaan haluis tietää etukäteen, et me ollaan tulossa", vastaa Larille. Ottaa sitten matkalaukusta Hillan tuliaisen.  
"Täytyy muistaa ottaa tää mukaan", sanoo hymyillen katsoessaan ihanaa pikkuista vaaleanpunaista mekkoa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin. Voi olla", sanoo ja nousee sängyltä mennen Eliaksen viereen katsomaan pientä mekkoa.  
"Toivottavasti toi on sopivan kokonen", miettii, "ja ehkä meki saadaan toivottavasti pian pukee tän kokosii vaatteita sellaselle pienelle." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä otin tarkotuksella vähän isomman mekon, niin se ei mee heti pieneks", sanoo Larille ja viikkaa mekon nätisti sängylle. Hymyilee sitten Larin seuraaville sanoille.  
"Toivotaan, pitäis varmaan Kirsikan kans jutella lähipäivinä, et onko se jo päättänyt jotain", miettii, "toivottavasti se suostuu..." 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta kun tämä viikkaa mekon nätisti sängylle.  
"Eiköhän se suostu", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Toivottavasti." 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... toivotaan", sanoo kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Kerrotaanko me Iidalle ja Jannelle tästä?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nehän tietää jo sen, et me aiotaan hankkia lapsi, mut kai niille vois kertoo, et me ootetaan jo Kirsikan vastausta. Vai mitä mieltä sä oot?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut eihän ne sitä tiiä, et me ollaan ylipäätään löydetty äiti meijän lapselle?" muistelee kulmat kurtussa. "Vai ooksä kertonut niille Kirsikasta?" 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo kertonu. Joo, niin se taiski olla, et ne vaan tietää, et me aiotaan hankkia lapsi, mut ei tiedä mitään lisää", toteaa muistettuaan asian. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille hymyillen.  
"Olishan se kiva kertoo niille kaikki", sanoo, "voi kunpa Krisikka suostuis... pitäsikö silleki soittaa?" 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Soita ihmeessä", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä miettii, että pitäisikö Kirsikalle soittaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vai pitäiskö odottaa, et se soittaa meille?" kysyy epävarmana. "En mä haluis vaikuttaa painostavalta tai mitään..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Voithan sä kysellä kuulumisia ja sitten vaan kysyä siitä asiasta niinkun ystävältä kysellään? Voithan sä lisätä, että sä et tietenkään haluu painostaa sitä vastaamaan", sanoo, "mut kyllä mä uskon, että se soittaa itsekin meille, kun on varmasti tehnyt päätöksensä. Mut suosittelisin kokeilee ees." 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä kokeilen", sanoo Larille huokaisten tämän sanoja kuunneltuaan. Ottaa puhelimen taskustaan ja hakee valikosta Kirsikan numeron. Asettaa puhelimen korvalleen, kun se alkaa hälyttää. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
On juuri pesemässä ikkunoita, kunnes kuulee puhelimensa soivan ja ilahtuu nähdessään Eliaksen nimen näytöllä.  
"Moi, Elias", vastaa iloisesti puhelimeen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen, kun Kirsikka kuulostaa niin iloiselta.  
"Me tultiin just kotiin Italiasta ja ajattelin kysellä, et mitä sulle kuuluu", sanoo naiselle vähän jännittyneenä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan Eliaksen äänen.  
"Ihan hyvää. Oon tässä just pesemässä ikkunoita, ku Vili on Kimin luona", kertoo.  
"Mun pitiki muuten soittaa sulle, mutta mä en ollu varma, et millon te tuutte sieltä Firenzestä", lisää iloisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa?" kysyy, kun Kirsikka ilmoittaa, että tämä oli aikeissa soittaa itselleen. Tuntee olonsa hyvin toiveikkaaksi.  
"Me ollaan Larin kanssa ihan kohta menossa tapaamaan meijän kummityttöä", sanoo sitten. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kiva juttu. Se on varmaan söpö tyttö", sanoo ja tuntee sisällään, ettei voi pitkittää asiaansa.  
"Me juteltiin Vilin kans siitä teijän ehdotuksesta..." aloittaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, Hilla on tosi söpö", sanoo hymyillen. Pulssinsa kiihtyy Kirsikan seuraavan sanojen jälkeen.  
"No... mitäs mieltä Vili siitä oli?" kysyy hermostuneena ja katsahtaa Laria. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No Vili sano, et se kyllä tietää, mitä homo tarkottaa. Ja sit se sano, että sen mielestä on ihan sama, että onko sen pikkusiskolla tai pikkuveljellä kaksi äitiä tai kaksi isää", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee helpottuneena Kiriskan kertomusta Vilin mielipiteestä.  
"Okei ja mitä... tai ootko sä jo miettinyt, et... mitä mieltä sä oot?" sopertaa ja tuntee käsiensä tärisevän jännityksestä.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen kysymyksen ja itseäänkin alkaa jännittää.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sopertelua ja alkaa hymyillä.  
"Kyllä mä haluan, että te saatte lapsen..." 

**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan estääkseen itseään hymyilemästä ennenaikaisesti, sillä osittain pelkää Kirsikan seuraavien sanojen alkavan sanalla "mutta".  
"Okei, mut haluutko sä sen lapsen meijän kanssa?" kysyy ja itsestään tuntuu, että sydämensä yrittää karata rinnastaan. Hapuilee vapaalla kädellään Larin kättä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni, kun tämä hapuilee omaa kättä kiinni tämän käteen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Onhan se kieltämättä aika outo ajatus, että hankkisin homopariskunnan kanssa lapsen, mutta sama kai se, mistä se lapsi tulee. Vilikin on jo niin iso, että haluaisin vielä sille kyllä pikkusiskon tai pikkuveljen", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Puristaa Larin kättä, kun saa sen omaansa, ja odottaa Kirsikan vastausta.  
"Sä... sä siis suostut?" henkäisee naisen sanat kuultuaan. Tuntee kyyneleiden kohoavan silmiinsä helpotuksesta, onnesta ja innosta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kyllä... Kyllä mä suostun. Onneks olkoon, teistä tulee isiä", sanoo onnellisempana kuin aikoihin.  
"Mulle on ihan fine, jos lapsi asuu teidän luona", lisää vielä. 

**Elias**  
  
Suunsa mudostaa leveän ja onnellisen hymyn, kun kuulee Kirsikan sanovan "kyllä." Kääntää kyyneleistä kimmeltävät silmänsä Larin silmiin ja puristaa tämän kättä.  
"Kiitos ihan mielettömästi... mä tai me ei voida edes sanoin kuvailla, miten paljon tää meille merkitsee", sanoo puhelimeen liikuttuneena. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ei mitään", sanoo Eliaksen liikuttuneeseen kiitokseen.  
"Mä ymmärrän teitä, enkä mä nyt niin ilkee oo ja riistä teiltä mahollisuutta tulla isäksi. Onhan tää mullekin aika uskomaton juttu, tulla vielä äidiksi. Kuvittelin, että Vili jäis mun ainoaksi lapseksi", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa hymyn noustessa Eliaksen kasvoille, mitä Kirsikka on mahdollisesti sanonut tälle. Viimeistään silloin, kun Elias kääntää tämän kyynelsilmät vasten omia silmiään, ja tuntee Eliaksen puristavan kättään. Alkaa itsekin hymyillä leveästi kuunnellessaan Eliaksen seuraavia sanoja. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos silti vielä kerran ja monta kertaa uudestaankin", sanoo Kirsikalle ja on varsin sanaton.  
"Me voidaan varmaan sitte myöhemmin jutella kaikista käytännönjutuista", sanoo lopulta, "kun ei tää ihan vaan sormia napsauttamalla toteudu." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Totta kai me jutellaan", sanoo iloisemmin, "mutta mä taidan mennä jatkaa tota ikkunanpesua ennenku se riiviö tulee kotiin", lisää virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jatka ihmeessä, niin saat hommat valmiiks", sanoo hymyillen, "ja kiitos vielä." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Olkaa hyvät. Palataan", sanoo ja sulkee puhelimen mennen jatkamaan ikkunanpesua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onnistu ilmeisesti?" kysyy hymyilevältä Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo vielä Kirsikalle ja laittaa sitten kännykän taskuunsa. Nyökkää Larille ja lähes hyppää tämän kaulaan.  
"Me saadaan vauva!" henkäisee sanoinkuvaamattoman onnellisena ja rutistaa miestään itseään vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hypätessä kaulaansa alkaa hymyillä isommin.  
"Oikeesti? Voiks tää olla totta?" huokaa onnellisena vasten miestään.  
"Kirsikka on ihana", sanoo yhtäkkiä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ihan oikeesti, Kirsikka ihan oikeesti suostu", sanoo Larille onnellisena ja irtaantuu tästä, "myös siihen, et se lapsi asuu meillä." Ottaa Larin kasvot käsiinsä ja suutelee tätä. Nyökkää sitten tämän sanoille Kirsikasta.  
"Niin se on, tosi ihana."

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin häkeltyneenä.  
"Siis sille on ok, jos se lapsi asuu meijän kans?" kysyy hämmentyneesti ja vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan.  
"Mä mietin, et suostukohan se tähän vaan sen takia, koska sä oot Antin eksä?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin se sano ja mä kyllä yllätyin siitä", vastaa Larille asumisjärjestelystä. Menee sitten mietteliääksi Larin miettiessä liittyikö Antti Kirsikan päätökseen.  
"En tiiä... mut onks sillä jotain välii? Pääasia, et se suostu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pääasia on se, että meistä tulee kohta ihan oikee perhe ja saadaan tänne uusi ihminen asumaan", sanoo hymyillen ja suutelee Eliasta.  
"Pitäskö mennä sinne Iidan ja Jannen luo ja kertoo hyvät uutiset?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan.  
"Kyl me voitais mennä, mä ainakin haluun kertoo niille nyt enemmän ku äsken", sanoo innoissaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mennään sitten", sanoo ja ottaa miestään kädestä kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mennään", sanoo iloisesti ja nappaa Hillan mekon sängyltä toiseen käteensä. 

**Hetken kuluttua Iidan ja Jannen oven takana...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Soittaa ovikelloa ja toivoo, että joku tulisi avaamaan. 

**Janne**  
  
On hetki sitten saanut siivousurakkansa viimeinkin päätökseen ja avannut yhden bissetölkin palkinnoksi. Kuulee ovikellon soivan ja menee avaamaan.  
"Kato, moro", sanoo nähdessään, kuten aavistikin, Larin ja Eliaksen oven takana.

 **Lari**  
  
"Moro. Onks noi tytöt jo tullu kävelyltä?" kysyy astuessaan sisään. Katselee ympärilleen.  
"Ja sä oot vissiin saanu urakkas päätökseen." 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, Iida on tytsyn kans tuol makkaris", vastaa Larille ja menee hakemaan bissetölkkinsä olohuoneesta.  
"Sain siivottuu, joo, ku teitsit ei tullu aikasemmin", nurisee hyväntuulisesti. Ottaa kulauksen tölkistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Larin perässä sisälle asuntoon ja sulkee oven.   
"Sori, meil oli vähän muuta, niin kesti", sanoo hymyillen Jannen nurinoille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tosiaan... Ei me keretty tuleen aikasemmin", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa kengät pois.  
"Kai sä Iidalle kerroit, et me tullaan?" 

**Janne**  
  
"No, ei se mitään", sanoo kättään heilauttaen, kun Elias ja Lari sanovat näillä olleen jotain muuta.  
"Kyl mä tietty kerroin, ja se tulee varmaan koht, ku saa sen, mitä ikinä tekeeki, valmiiks", vastaa Larille. "Tulkaa peremmälle." Lähtee olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa itsekin kengät jaloistaan ja lähtee Jannen perässä peremmälle asuntoon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei kai se menny nukuttaa tyttöö, ku mehän tultiin tänne, et me nähtäis se pikkunen", miettii, mutta astuu silti Jannen perässä olohuoneen puolelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"En mä usko, Hilla kuulemma nukku koko lenkin ajan", sanoo Larille asettuessaan nojatuoliin, "kai Iida vaan ruokkii sen tai jotain." 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja katsoo Eliasta onnellisin kasvoin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astuu makuuhuoneesta Hilla sylissään, kun kuuli tuttuja ääniä.  
"Kato, ketkä tuli", sanoo Hillalle osoittaen Eliasta ja Laria.  
"Moi", tervehtii vieraita. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja tarttuu tätä kädestä. Huomaa sitten Iidan tulevan makuuhuoneesta Hillan kanssa.  
"Moi", tervehtii Iidaa iloisesti ja hymyilee suloiselle kummitytölleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja puristaa hellästi tämän kättä. Kääntää katseensa Iidaan ja Hillaan, jotka astuvat makuuhuoneesta. Hymyilee näille tajutessaan, että itsellään ja Eliaksella olisi tulevaisuudessa tuollainen pieni kotona.  
"Moikka."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Miten meni matka?" kysyy miehiltä ja istuu sohvalle Hillan kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se meni tosi hyvin", vastaa Iidalle, "meil olis kummitytölle yks tuliainen." Ojentaa sitten Iidalle paperikassin, jossa on Hillan mekko. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias valitsi ton. En mä ois varmaan osannu oikeeta kokoo ostaa", sanoo Iidalle kun Elias ojentaa tälle mekon.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurkkaa kassiin ja ottaa sieltä esille vaaleanpunaisen mekon.  
"Kato, mitä sä sait..." sanoo Hillalle, vaikka tämä ei ymmärrä sanojaan. Kääntyy sitten Jannen puoleen.  
"Kultsi, kato mitä noi on ostanu Hillalle! Miten söpö", hehkuttaa ja ojentaa mekon Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
Ottaa vastaan mekon, jonka Iida itselleen ojentaa.  
"On tää ihan söpö", sanoo, "ja mahtuu ainakin päälle." Antaa mekon takaisin Iidalle.  
"Kiitti vaan", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle ja Larille.

 **Iida**  
  
"Kiitos paljon", sanoo hymyillen ja laittaa mekon takaisin pussiin.  
"Juotteks te kahvii, jos mä keitän?" kysyy ja huomaa Jannen nauttivan olutta, "mut tälle mun kullalle maistuu vaan kalja", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä me varmaan voidaan kahvii juoda, eiks vaan?" kysyy Larilta ja istuu sitten alas, koska ei jaksa seistä koko aikaa.  
**  
Janne**  
  
Virnistää Iidalle.  
"Kyl mul kahviki kelpaa, mut halusin vaan palkita itteni bissel sen kiduttavan siivoomisen jälkeen", sanoo vaimolleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, juodaan vaan", sanoo Iidalle ja istuu itsekin alas Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ota sä tää", sanoo Jannelle ja tunkee Hillan miehensä syliin poistuen keittiöön keittämään kahvia. 

**Janne**  
  
Saa Hillan syliinsä Iidalta, joten laittaa bissetölkkinsä pöydälle.   
"Mitäs iskän kulta tietää?" kysyy tytöltään lässyttävällä äänellä. 

**Iida**  
  
Menee keittiön suuntaan ja kääntyy katsomaan onnellista näkyä, jossa Janne pitää tyttöä sylissä ja lässyttää tälle. Kääntyy ja astelee keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen Jannea, joka lässyttää Hillalle. Ei malta uskoa, että itsestään tulisi myös isä lapselle.  
"Meilläki on kohta tollanen", pamauttaa, koska ei pysty salaamaan enää asiaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Oma katseensa on myös Jannessa ja Hillassa. Virnistää sitten Larille, kun tämä pamauttaa heidänkin saavan kohta lapsen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Jatkaa tyttärelleen lässyttämistä.  
"Niinhän te ootte mainostanu", sanoo Larille kiinnittämättä sen enempää huomiota tämän sanoihin, sillä olettaa frendinsä tarkoittavan saamaa kuin aiemminkin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Siis me löydettiin nainen, josta tulee sen lapsen äiti", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämä ei tajua sanojaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Häh?" älähtää, kun kuulee Larin mainitsevan näiden löytäneen äidin lapselle.  
"Millon muka ja kenet?" ihmettelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"No viime viikol me sitä sille ehdotettiin ja tänää saatiin varmistus. Kirsikka Raatikainen on sen naisen nimi", sanoo tahallaan, jotta testaa, että tajuaako Janne kenestä on kysymys. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria kuullessaan naisen nimen.  
"Siis Vilin mutsi vai?" kysyy kummastuneena. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Hillaa sylissään, joka imeskelee tämän sormia.  
"Iskä on nyt vähän pihal, et mitä noi sun kummisetäs selittää", ilmoittaa tytölle. Saa vastaukseksi kuolaisen hymyn. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Vilin mutsi", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa Eliasta tiukemmin kädestä katsellessaan Jannea ja Hillaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä ottaa itseään tiukemmin kädestä. Katselee Jannea Hillan kanssa ja kuvittelee mielessään Larin Jannen paikalle. Ei malta odottaa, että saisivat oman pikkuisen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut miks just se?" kysyy Larilta. "Ja miten te ees tutustuitte siihen?" Ei osaa ollenkaan kuvitella, mitä tekemistä Larilla ja Eliaksella voisi olla Kirsikan kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se näki Eliaksen kaupungilla ja tunnisti sen", aloittaa ja kääntyy miehensä puoleen.  
"Haluutsä jatkaa tästä, ku sä osaat selostaa paremmin tän kuitenkin? 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai mä jatkan, vaik ei täs nyt kauheesti selittämistä oo", sanoo Larille ja alkaa sitten selittää asiaa Jannelle vähän paremmin:  
"Niin, Kirsikka tunnisti mut ja kutsu kahville. Sit me juteltiin ja se oli mun mielestä tosi mukava. Me sit juteltiin Larin kans ja yhtäkkii vaan päätettiin, et kysytään sitä, ku ei me muitakaan tiietä. Mentiin käymään sen luona ja sit kutsuttiin se meijän häihin, jossa me sit kysyttiin siltä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee hölmistyneenä Eliaksen selitystä.  
"Ihan tost vaan päätitte ilman, et tunsitte sen kunnol?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me tutustuttiin siihen ja me luotetaan, et tää onnistuu. Kimiki jopa suositteli tätä Kirsikalle, ku se selkeesti epäröi aluks", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ai? Kimi on sit vissiin ihan oikeesti lämmenny teitsil, jos sil on kerran okei, et sen pojan sisarus on homoparin muksu", sanoo, kun kuulee Kimin suositelleen asiaa Kirsikalle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kimi ties, et Kirsikka haluu toisen lapsen, mutta ku sillä ei oo miestä, niin se aatteli, et tää on ehkä hyvä vaihtoehto", vastaa Jannelle.  
"En mä tiedä, et aatteliks se vaan Kirsikan parasta vai miettiks se meitäki", lisää. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei siit kyl aina oikeen ota selvää, et mitä se ajattelee", sanoo Kimistä.  
"Mut onnee teil. Tämmönen pikkunen on ihan kiva, vaiks välil meinaaki mennä hermot", virnistää katsoessaan Hillaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja muistaa sitten hääpäivän episodin.   
"No saiks Iida sulta sillon, ku lähitte meiltä?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larin kysymykselle.  
"No arvaa? Ei saanu ja meitsi nukku sohval", vastaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten mä en yllättyny..." virnuilee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tulee keittiöstä muiden seuraan olohuoneeseen.  
"Mistäs täällä juteltiin?" kysyy ja näkee Larin virnuilevan. 

**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa keittiöstä tulevaa Iidaa.  
"Lartsa ja Eltsu meinaa tehä muksun", vastaa vaimolleen ja nousee nojatuolista antamaan Hillan tälle. 

**Iida**  
  
Kuulee Jannen sanovan, että Elias ja Lari aikovat tehdä lapsen.  
"Ai te ootte löytäny äidin lapselle?" kysyy.  
"Tuskin sä virnistit tolle asialle", sanoo Larille, kun näkee tämän kasvot virneessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, löydettiinhän me", sanoo, "eiku... juteltiin siitä, et sä et oo paksuna, vaikka kuinka himoitsit sitä lasta sillo viikko sitten." 

**Elias**  
  
Nojaa Laria vasten ja kuuntelee huvittuneena käynnissä olevaa keskustelua. Silittää huomaamattaan Larin kättä hellästi sormillaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nii, mä just kerroin, et meitsi nukku sohval, ja se oli vissiin sit tosi hauskaa", toteaa ja ojentaa Hillaa Iidalle. 

**Iida**  
  
"Janne pamautti sillon, ettei se haluu lasta vielä ainakaa pariin vuoteen ja sit se viel selitti, et mä olin kännissä... Phyh", sanoo.  
"Mut me sit sovittiin, et yritetään lasta sit kahen vuoden päästä... Tai jotain", sanoo ja ottaa Hillan Jannelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl sä, Iida, olit tosi kännissä", sanoo virnistäen ja huomaa Eliaksen silittävän kättään tämän sormilla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oon ihan samaa mieltä ku Lari ja Janne", kommentoi itsekin Iidan viikontakaista tilaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitäs mä sanoin", hymähtää tyytyväsenä, kun sekä Lari että Elias ovat samaa mieltä kanssaan. Nappaa sitten bissetölkkinsä pöydältä ja istuu nojatuoliin. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen sanoille ja katsoo tämän olevan tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Toisaalta... Se oli ihan hyvä, ettei me tehty mitää, ja etten mä tullu paksuks, koska Hilla on viel niin pieni. Kyl tän hoitamises riittää hommaa välil tarpeeks", sanoo ja ilmeilee tyttärelleen sylissään.  
"Haluuksä mennä kummisetien syliin?" kysyy lässyttäen ja saa vastaukseksi suloisen katseen tämän suurilla silmillä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Just noit samoi asioit mä yritin sul sillon selittää, mut ei... rouva vaan mäkätti ja ajo mut sohvalle..." mutisee ja kulauttaa kaljaa kurkkuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Iidalle ja Jannelle. Hymyilee sitten Hillalle.  
"Kyl se voi tänne tulla", sanoo Iidalle. 

**Iida**  
  
"No anteeks", sanoo Jannelle ja lähtee kävelemään kohti Eliasta ja Laria Hilla sylissään. Ojentaa tytön Eliakselle ja menee itse istumaan Jannen syliin.  
"Sä olit oikees, mä olin vaa vihanen sulle..." sanoo miehelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Iida tuo Hillan Eliaksen syliin.  
"Mitä pikku-Hilla?" kysyy lässyttäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Niinhän mä olin", toteaa, "mut hyvä, et sä oot nyt samaa mieltä." Kietoo toisen kätensä Iidan ympärille, kun tämän istuu syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa ilokseen Hillan syliinsä ja hymyilee tytölle. Hymynsä levenee, kun Lari alkaa lässyttää tälle. 

**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle ja kääntää sitten katseensa Lariin ja Eliakseen.  
"Mut siis kuka se nainen on?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomionsa on niin keskittynyt Hillaan, ettei kuule Iidan kysymystä. Ilmeilee tytölle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kirsikka", vastaa Iidalle lyhyesti ottamatta katsettaan irti Larista ja Hillasta. Silittää tytön hentoja ruskeita hiuksia ja hymyilee Larin ilmeilyille. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kuka Kirsikka?" kysyy pyöräyttäen silmiään, kun ei saa yhtäkkiä päähänsä ketään Kirsikkaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Janne voi vastata", sanoo, sillä huomionsa on edelleen pikkutytössä sylissään ja tuoreessa aviomiehessään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliakselle, vaikkei tämä sitä huomaakaan.  
"No se Kimin muksun mutsi, se nätti muija, jolla on punaruskeet hiukset", selittää Iidalle, "kai sä sen oot nähny?"

 **Iida**  
  
"Saattaa olla, et oon sen nähny", sanoo, mutta kiinnittää huomiota Jannen sanoihin.  
"Vai nätti muija? Kehtaatki sanoo noin, ku vaimos istuu sylissäs..." virnistää, "mut miks se Kirsikka?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Se on ehkä nätti, mut sä oot maailman kaunein", lepertelee Iidalle. Kohauttaa sitten olkiaan tämän kysymykselle.  
"Mul meni puolet ohi Eltsun selityksest, mut vissiin sil Kirsikal on sopiva elämäntilanne tai jotain." 

**Iida**  
  
"Ja sä oot maailman komein", lepertelee hymyssäsuin takaisin Jannelle. Kuuntelee tämän sanoja Kirsikan sopivasta elämäntilanteesta.  
"Nii ja ehkä se halus lisää lapsii, mut Kimi ei, eikä sil oo ketään muuta miestä." 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Iidalle tämän kehuessa itseään komeaksi.  
"Jotaan sellast se vissiin oli", sanoo sitten välinpitämättömänä ja katsoo, mitä Lari ja Elias touhuavat Hillan kanssa. 

**Iida**  
  
Suikkaa suukon Jannen huulille.  
"Mä meen kattoo, onks toi kahvi jo tippunu", sanoo ja nousee Jannen sylistä lähtien kohti keittiötä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Iidalle ja palauttaa katseensa sitten takaisin tyttäreensä.  
"Ootte te kaks niin söpöjä tollasen pikkasen taaperon kans", virnuillee Larille ja Eliakselle.

 **Lari**  
  
"No tää taapero tässä Eliaksen sylissä on kyllä söpö", sanoo Jannelle kohottaen hieman katsettaan tähän. 

**Janne**  
  
"Totta kai se on söpö, ei mun ja Iidan ulkonäkögeeneil vois muuta tullakaan", toteaa ylpeänä. "Meijän Hillast tulee jokasen pojan päiväuni." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa kuullessaan Jannen puhuvan tämän ja Iidan ulkonäkögeeneistä, joiden vuoksi Hilla on söpö.  
"Tai tytön..." sanoo vastineeksi Jannen sanoille siitä, että Hillasta tulisi joka pojan päiväuni.

 **Janne**  
  
"No ehkä mun olis pitäny sanoo, et jokasen heterojätkän ja lepakkomuijan päiväuni", sanoo Larille silmiään pyöritellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään huvittaa Jannen ja Larin keskustelu.  
"Sun isi ja kummisetä on aika hassuja, vai mitä", sanoo tytölle, joka hymyilee itselleen. Hymyilee takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mä vaan vitsailin", sanoo takaisin Jannelle, vaikka ei voi tietää, vaikka Hillasta tulisikin homoseksuaali.  
"Kaunis tyttö siitä kuitenkin tulee, jos tulee vähäänkään äitiinsä", kommentoi ja kääntyy sitten Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Ite oot hassu. Vai mitä, Hilla?" kysyy tytöltä virnuillen ja saa vastaukseksi leveämpää hymyä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tää kahvi ois valmista", huutaa keittiöstä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Väitäksä, et meitsi on ruma?" kysyy virnistäen, kun Lari sanoo, että Hillasta tulee kaunis, jos tyttö tulee tämän äitiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan, kun Lari sanoo itseään hassuksi, ja Hilla hymyilee leveästi.  
"Okei, sä saat sitte mennä ei-hassun kummisedän syliin", sanoo tytölle noustessaan ylös. Antaa Hillan Larille ja lähtee keittiöön, josta Iida huusi kahvin olevan valmista. 

**Lari**  
  
"No et sä mikään kaunis ole, mut ihan jees", sanoo rehellisen mielipiteensä Jannelle.  
"Mut sori, et oo kyl yhtään mun tyyliä", virnistää ja saa Hillan syliinsä, kun Elias lähtee keittiöön. Vääntelee naamaansa hauskuuttaakseen tyttöä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa Eliaksesta pian seuraa keittiöön.  
"No, miltä tuntuu nyt viikon jälkeen olla naimisissa?" kysyy mieheltä.

 **Janne**  
  
"No, ehkä se on ihan hyvä, et mä en oo sun tyyppii, ni mun ei tarvii pelätä, et sä oot joskus kuolannu mua", miettii. "Enkä mä onneks oo yhtään samannäkönen ku sun kultsis."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidan kysymkselle.  
"No ei se tunnut sen erilaisemmalta ku kihloissaolokaan. Paitsi, et aina, kun mä sanon Laria mun aviomieheks, sen ilme muuttuu ihan siirappiseks", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei pelkoo, en oo kuolannu sua..." sanoo Jannelle huvittuneena.  
"Mitäköhän toi sun iskä oikein kuvittelee?" lässyttää Hillalle pyöritellen silmiään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eihän se tunnu, ei", sanoo kun tietää omasta kokemuksesta, "mut sen mä voin sanoo, et lapsen saaminen muuttaa sit kaiken", lisää ja huvittuu Eliaksen sanoessa Larin ilmeen muuttuvan siirappiseksi aina, kun Elias kutsuu tätä aviomieheksi.  
"Larin siirappinen ilme? Mä haluisin nähä sen!" naurahtaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"No iskä kuvittelee olevansa komee, mut ei Lartsan tyyppii, ku se tykkää vaan blondeist, joil on siniset silmät", sanoo Hillalle vastauksena Larin sanoihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Iidan sanoille siitä, että lapsen saaminen muuttaisi kaiken. Naurahtaa sitten tämän toivoessa, että pääsisi näkemään Larin siirappisen ilmeen.  
"Sori, mut mä en usko, et se näyttäis sitä sulle", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille.  
"No kyllä sun iskä on oikeessa, Lari-setä tykkää Elias-sedästä", sanoo Hillalle vastaten Jannen sanoihin.  
"Mitäs sanoisit, jos mentäs kattoo, mitä mutsi ja Elias tekee tuolla keittiössä?" kysyy Hillalta nostaen tätä ylemmäs ilmassa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No en mä sitä olettanukaan, että se mulle sitä näyttäis. Mut voisin kattoo, jos sä kutsut sitä aviomieheks, et millanen se sen siirappinen ilme on", virnistää.  
"Saatteks te sen vauvan asumaan teille?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan keittiöön", sanoo sekä Larille että Hillalle ja lähtee edeltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin no joo", sanoo Idan selittäessä tämän sanoja tarkemmin.  
"Kyllä me kuulemma saadaan, vaikka mä sitä ihmettelinkin", vastaa naiselle. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee sohvalta Hilla sylissään ja astelee Jannen perässä keittiöön.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ihmettelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Ai? Luulitsä, et Kirsikka haluu pitää vauvan itellään? Ja se ois ollu teille ookoo?" kysyy mietteliäämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä meillä oli toiveissa, että saatais lapsi meijän luo asumaan, mut samalla uskoin, et Kirsikka haluis toisin", vastaa Iidalle, "ja Kirsikka vielä mainitsi asiasta ensin, ennen ku me Larin kans oltiin sanottu siitä mitään."

 **Iida**  
  
"Kummasta tulee biologinen isä?" kysyy virnistäen.


	67. Chapter 67

**Osa 67   
**

**Elias**  
  
"Ei me olla päätetty vielä mitään", vastaa hymyillen, "mut mulla ei oikeesti oo mitään väliä, et kumpi se on." Miettii mielessään, että välittääköhän Kirsikka asiasta... 

**Iida**  
  
Kaataa kahvia kuppiin ja näkee Larin tulevan keittiöön Hilla sylissä.  
"Sieltähän ne tulee..." sanoo ja menee Laria vastaan. Hakee sitterin olohuoneesta, johon Hilla voitaisiin laittaa istumaan, jotta saisivat juoda kahvin rauhassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu keittiöön ja kävelee Eliaksen viereen.  
"Sano Elias-sedälle moi moi", lässyttää ja heiluttaa Hillan kädellä tervehdyksen. 

**Janne**  
  
Iidan lähtiessä olohuoneeseen, menee jatkamaan kahvin kaatamista kuppeihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi ja Larille ja Hillalle.  
"Moi, moi", sanoo takaisin virnistäen ja heiluttaa itse omaa kättään Hillan nauravien kasvojen edessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pahastutkohan sä, jos Lari-setä pussaa tota Eliasta?" kysyy Hillalta ja suikkaa nopean suukon Eliaksen huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei pahastunut, eikä vanhemmat", sanoo huvittuneena saatuaan Larilta nopean suukon huulilleen. Katsoo Hillaa hymyillen, kunnes kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Sä näytät ihanalta lapsi sylissä", kuiskaa tälle rakastuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei ne vanhemmat voi pahastua, ku ei ne ees nähny", virnistää ja kuulee Eliaksen kuiskauksen.  
"Kiitos... parhaani teen."

 **Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti pian saan katella sua meijän oma lapsi sylissä", jatkaa kuiskaamista ja sipaisee Larin poskea. 

**Lari**  
  
"No meijän pitää oottaa varmaan vuos ennenku saadaan katella toisiamme vauva sylissä", miettii ääneen, kun tajuaa raskausajan kestävän yhdeksän kuukautta.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Tulee sitterin kanssa keittiöön ja laskee sen käsistään lattialle. Menee Larin luokse ja avaa kätensä merkiksi, että Hilla tulisi hetkeksi syliinsä.  
"Tuutko äipän sylkkyyn, niin siirretään sut tohon sitteriin kattelee maailman menoa?" kysyy Hillalta lässyttäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa Hillan Iidalle ja katsoo, miten tämä laittaa tytön sitteriin. 

**Elias**  
  
Tietää Larin sanojen olevan totta, mutta pettyy silti. Vuoden ja todennäköisesti vielä pidempääkin odottaminen tuntuu aivan liian pitkältä ajalta. On kuitenkin tyytyväinen, että asiat on saatu edes jotenkin alkuun.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Voitte tulla hakee kahvikuppinne täält", huikkaa ja ottaa oman kuppinsa mennen sen kanssa pöytään. 

**Iida**  
  
Saatuaan Hillan sitteriin, menee ottamaan kahvia.  
"Koht toi pitäs taas nukuttaa varmaan", sanoo ääneen Jannelle viitaten tyttöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kahvikupin ja istuu pöydän ääreen kääntäen katseen söpöön tyttöön. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, varmaan", sanoo Iidalle ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Laria.  
"Mitäs... kutsuks Kimi muuten sut niihin bileisiin, jotka on kahen viikon päästä?" kysyy frendiltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hakee kahvikupin ja menee istumaan tuolille Larin viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kutsuhan se. Ja Eliaksen kans", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ok, sillon ku se mulle puhu, niin se ei vielä ollu varma, et kutsuuks vai ei", sanoo Larille, "ku sinne kummiskin tulee Masa ja Juho..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Se sano mullekin, et se oli miettiny, et kutsuuko vai ei, mut päätti kutsua, koska se saa kutsua sinne ketä se haluaa", kertoo.  
"Kai meijän on kestettävä niitä idiootteja..." 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii täytyy kestää... tosin mä en kyl oo saanut tolta mun vaimolta mitään vastaust, et antaakse mul luvan mennä", toteaa ja katsoo Iidaa kahvikuppinsa yli. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ei sun tartte lupaa kysellä... Kuhan oot kiltisti etkä sekoile siellä", sanoo miehelleen hymyillen. 

**Janne**  
  
"En mä mitään sekoile, täytyyhän jonkun noitten kyyhkyläisten perään katella", sanoo Iidalle virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen sanoille.  
"Miks must tuntuu, et se tulee menemään just toisin päin", toteaa huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Komppaa Eliasta.  
"Mul on vähän samanlainen fiilis", sanoo nauraen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Vai pitäskö mun tulla mukaan, ni sä et ainakaa pysty sekoilee siel pahasti?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen ja Larin kommenteille.  
"No ne on kyl äijien bileet, mut kai sä voit tulla, jos haluut", sanoo Iidalle olkiaan kohauttaen.

 **Iida**  
  
"No en aatellu, kyl sun pitää saada viettää jätkäporukassa iltaa. Saat kyllä nauttia sitä alkoholia silleen, että selviät kotiin. Tai voinhan mä tulla sut sitten hakee sieltä, jos et ite kotiin pääse. Autolla sä nimittäin tuskin oot sinne menossa", sanoo virnistäen ja katsoo Jannen reaktiota sanoihinsa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Onpas mun mussukka anteliaana", sanoo yllättyneenä mutta mielissään. Kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Millasen kotiinkuljetuksen te meinasitte järkätä?" kysyy. 

**Iida**  
  
"Toi mussukka on kyl ihan kauhee hellittelynimi, mut joo antaa mennä tän kerran..." sanoo Jannelle virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei me olla oikeen päätetty sitä vielä", vastaa Jannen kysymykseen kotiinkuljetuksesta.  
"Mitä sä sanot, Elias?" 

**Janne**  
  
"Ai on? Etsä siit ennen vaan oo valittanu", sanoo Iidalle ihmetellen. Kuuntelee sitten Laria ja siirtää katseensa Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se varmaan riippuu paljon yleisestä ilmapiiristä, et kuinka kauan me ylipäätään ollaan siellä", sanoo vastaukseksi ja hörppää kahviaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mut sun suusta se kuulostaa aika suloselta", sanoo Jannelle ja kääntyy katsomaan tytärtään, joka jokeltelee sitterissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää kahviaan.  
"Mä luulen kuitenkin, että taksilla me liikutaan, paitsi jos sillon ku me lähetään, ei oo myöhä, ni sit varmaa julkisilla. Tuskin me omaa autoo otetaan, ku siel kuitenki tulee jonkun verran nautittua", lisää. 

**Janne**  
  
"Eli saanksä mä sit käyttää sitä jatkossa vai en?" kysyy Iidan sanoessa, että sana mussukka kuulostaa suloiselta suustaan. Siirtää sitten katseensa Hillaan, joka alkaa ääntelehtiä.  
"Voi, tunteeks iskän pikkunen ittensä ihan ulkopuoliseks?" kysyy tytöltä lässyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannelle, kun tältä ilmeisesti menevät Larin sanat täysin ohi.  
"Toi on hyvä idea ottaa taksi tai sitten mennä julkisilla", sanoo miehelleen hymyillen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Saat käyttää", sanoo ja katsoo hymyillen Jannea, joka alkaa puhumaan Hillalle.  
"Ei se tunne. Se on ilonen, ku sillä on ihmisii ympärillä. Mut ehkä sitä vähän väsyttää", sanoo Jannelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Janne ei tainnu kuulla, mitä mä sanoin, mut ihan sama", sanoo virnistäen Eliakselle. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Iidalle iloisesti, kun saa luvan kutsua tätä mussukaksi.  
"Nii, kai sitä sit väsyttää", sanoo vaimolleen ja tekee ilmeitä tyttärelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin, kysykööt sit uudestaan, jos edes muistaa enää koko asiaa", hymähtää Larille huvittuneena. 

**Iida**  
  
"Meijän tytöllä on maailman paras perhe ja kummit", sanoo iloisemmin.

 **Janne**  
  
"Niin on", toteaa epäröimättä, "varsinkin sit parin vuoden pääst, ku tulee toinen muksu." 

**Iida**  
  
Häkeltyy Jannen sanoista ja kiepsauttaa kätensä tämän kaulaan.  
"Sä oot ihana ja sä taidat oikeesti haluta sen toisen lapsen. Sori, jos mä oon painostanu sua. Onneks Hillaki on sillon jo vähän isompi, nii seki voi auttaa vähän vauvan hoidossa", sanoo hymyillen miehelleen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No eiks me niin sovittu, et kaks?" sanoo Iidalle, kun tämä kiepsauttaa tämän kädet kaulaansa. "Mun ainoo ongelma oli se, ettei nyt heti hankita sitä toista." 

**Iida**  
  
"Sovittiin, mut musta on ihanaa, et sä aattelet, et meidän perhe on paras ja täydellinen sitte, ku meit on neljä", sanoo onnellisena. 

**Janne**  
  
"Sun unelma on saada tyttö ja poika, ja mä haluun, et se toteutuu", sanoo Iidalle lempeästi hymyillen ja tarttuu tätä kädestä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mut miten sä voit olla niin varma, et meijän seuraava lapsi on poika? Entä jos se ei oo?" kysyy mietteliäänä ja hymyilee tuntiessaan miehensä käden kiinni omassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Iidaa ja Jannea hymyillen, kun nämä keskustelevat lapsiasioista. 

**Janne**  
  
"No en mä tiiäkään, mut kaks sä silti haluut", vastaa olkiaan kohauttaen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mulle on pääasia, et ne on meijän lapsia, ei sillä nyt niin kauheesti välii oo, et onks ne mitä sukupuolta, vaikka oishan se kiva olla molemmat", sanoo Jannelle iloisemmin. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mäkin poitsun haluisin, mut on tytötki kivoi", sanoo hymyillen ja hörppää kahviaan.  
"Mut jos tulee kaksi tyttöö, nii toivottavast edes toinen niist kiinnostuu lätkästä", toivoo. 

**Iida**  
  
Huvittuu Jannen sanoista.  
"Siis meinasitsä tehä meijän lapsesta lätkänpelaajan? Eiks oo ihan sama, mitä urheiluu se harrastaa, vaikka fudista?" kysyy nauraen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä haluisin mun muksun kiinnostuvan lätkästä, sehän on ihan urheilun ykköslaji", hehkuttaa.  
"Ja Väänänen on ihan samaa mieltä meitsin kans, eiks vaan?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mut eiks lätkä oo aika vaarallinen laji?" kysyy säikymmin. Ei haluaisi, että pieni lapsensa joutuisi vaaraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onhan lätkä ihan jees. Kyl mä sitä mieluummin pelaan ku esim. fudista, mut en mä meijän omalta lapselta kieltäis jalkapalloharrastusta", vastaa Jannelle.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ei se oo sen vaarallisempi ku mikään muukaan urheilulaji", vastaa Iidalle vähättelevästi. Luo sitten Lariin pettyneen katseen.  
"Pyh, joku fudis", mutisee ja juo lisää kahvia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannen sanoille.  
"Et kai sä sentään pakottaa aio, jos sun lapsia ei yhtään kiinnosta lätkä?" kysyy tältä. Itselleen ei tulisi moinen mieleenkään. 

**Iida**  
  
"Nii, et sä voi pakottaa", sanoo Jannelle kompaten Eliaksen sanoja. Kääntää katseensa Hillaan, joka ummistelee silmiään sitterissä.  
"Meijän kultaa taitaa väsyttää", sanoo ja nousee pöydästä irroittautuen Jannesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä ainakaan pakottais, kannattaa sunki Haukkala miettii, et pakotatko vai et", sanoo Jannelle frendillisesti. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kuka täs nyt mitään jostain pakottamisest on puhunu?" kysyy puolustelevasti. "Mähän vaan sanoin, et mä _toivon_ , et kiinnostuis lätkäst." Vilkaisee sitten Hillaa, joka näyttää väsähtäneeltä.  
"Sä saat sen varmaan paremmin nukkuu", sanoo Iidalle, kun tämä irrottautuu itsestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei, hyvä, jos et pakota", sanoo Jannelle, "ei se olis kauheen reilua." Saa kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi ja siirtää katseensa Hillaan, jonka silmät eivät meinaa pysyä auki. 

**Iida**  
  
"Joo, mun pitää varmaan mennä antaa sille tissiä", virnistää Jannelle ja lähtee kohti Hillaa, "tulepas kulta pieni tänne äitin syliin", lepertelee Hillalle nostaen tämän syliinsä sitteristä.  
"Mennääks me sanoo iskälle hyvää yötä?" lisää ja lähestyy Jannea Hilla sylissään.

 **Janne**  
  
"Hyvää yötä iskän kultsi", lässyttää Hillalle ja suukottaa tämän päätä.  
"Oot kiltti äiskälle, eiks nii?" lisää vielä.

 **Iida**  
  
"On se. Aina", sanoo Jannelle ja suukottaa miestään.  
"Jos te kerkeette lähtee, niin onnee noist uutisista, mitä saitte tänään kuulla", sanoo Eliakselle ja Larille ja poistuu keittiöstä makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, Iida, ja moikka, Hilla", sanoo hymyillen ennen kuin Iida poistuu tytön kanssa keittiöstä. Kääntää katseensa Lariin ja jatkaa hymyilyä onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Moikka, kummityttö", heiluttaa vielä ennen kuin tytöt poistuvat makuuhuoneeseen. Kääntää katseensa hymyilevään Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Lähetääks me kohta kotiin päin?" kysyy Larilta, kun tämä kohtaa katseensa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai me voitais lähtee", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tulee nopeasti makkarista keittiöön.  
"Janne, oisitko niin rakas ja kävisit kaupassa? Mun alko tekee kauheesti mieli jäätelöö", sanoo miehelle. 

**Janne**  
  
On juuri protestoimassa Larin ja Eliaksen lähtöaikeita, kun Iida tulee takaisin.  
"Kauppaan? No kai mun sitte täytyy..." mutisee ja tyhjentää kahvikuppinsa.  
"Tarvitaaks sielt muuta?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Ja tuo mulle jotain hyvää myös, rakas. Sit voisit kattoo jääkaapin, että tartteeko muuta", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti.  
"Niinku mitä hyvää? Ja mitä jätskii sä haluut?" kysyy noustessaan tuolilta. Alkaa kerätä tyhjiä kuppeja pöydältä.

 **Iida**  
  
"No hyvää. Esim. pari siideriä ja karkkia tai jotain. Ja jotain ihanaa jäätelöö, Elias tietää ,mist mä tykkään ainaki, jos sä et muista", sanoo.  
"Mut nyt mä meen nukuttaa ton", lisää ja poistuu makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ensin se laittaa mut siivoomaan ja nyt täytyy lähtee kauppaan", marisee Iidan poistuttua. Vie kupit tiskialtaaseen ja avaa sitten jääkaapin katsoakseen tarvitseeko se täydennystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuunnellut huvittuneena Jannen ja Iidan keskustelua.  
"Sun pitäis varmaan kirjottaa itselles ylös, mitä täytyy tuoda", ehdottaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No eiks se oo ihan hyvä, että sä käyt kaupassa? Saa Iidaki rauhassa nukuttaa Hillan ja pystytte illalla viettää aikaa kahestaan", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Janne**  
  
Piristyy Larin sanoista.  
"Ihan totta muuten, laatuaikaa sidukan ja jätskin kaa ja ehkä joku leffa..." kaavailee innostuneena. Nappaa sitten muistilappupinon ja kynän työpöydältä ja alkaa kirjoittaa listaa.  
"Vaniljajätksii ja mansikoit, sidukkaa pari pulloo, bissee, sipsii, suklaata, maitoo, juustoo, jotain leipää..." mutisee hiljaa raapustaessaan paperiin.

 **Lari**  
  
"Noni, johan siihen Haukkalan poikaan saatiin vauhtia", sanoo virnistäen, kun Janne alkaa kirjoittaa listaa, ja kulauttaa kahvinsa loppuun. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Jannelle ja hymyilee Larille, kun tämä saa kahvin juotua. Nousee ylös tuolistaan.  
"Me voidaan varmaan lähtee samaa matkaa ulos", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Noin", sanoo tyytyväisenä saadessaan listan valmiiksi.  
"Meitsi ainakin lähtee nyt, et pääsen äkkii takas", ilmoittaa ja lähtee eteiseen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Joo, ei kai me tänne voida jäädä", sanoo ja lähtee Jannen perässä eteiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria eteiseen ja alkaa laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mis meitsin lompsa on?" kysyy itseltään, kun ei löydä sitä taskustaan. Lähtee olohuoneeseen etsimään.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen etsiessä lompakkoa. Alkaa laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa Eliaksen perässä. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa ulko-oven saatuaan kengät jalkaan.  
"Janne, me lähetään nyt", huikkaa miehelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Palaa eteiseen ilman lompakkoa.  
"Okei, moro sit ja onnee. Mun täytyy löytää se hemmetin lompsa ennen ku voin lähtee mihinkään", sanoo Eliakselle ja Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, lähetään. Moikka ja kiitti", sanoo ja poistuu ovesta Eliaksen perässä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo vielä ja sulkee oven Larin päästyä ulos. Ottaa miestään kädestä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitäs tehtäis?" kysyy virnistäen mieheltään.  
"Pitäskö muuten meijänki käydä kaupassa, ku jääkaappihan syötiin tyhjäks ennen matkaa", miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, pitäis käydä kaupassa. Kotoon ei oo oikeen mitään syötävää", sanoo Larille kävellessään tämän kanssa autolle.  
"Muutenkin on vähän nälkä, ni olis kiva saada ruokaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Saat päättää kaupan", sanoo Eliakselle astellessaan autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eri kauppaan ku Janne", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Mennään vaiks siihen meijän lähikauppaan", ehdottaa sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Tyrskähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ai miks eri kauppaan?" kysyy huvittuneena ja nyökkää sitten.  
"Mennään vaan meijän kauppaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä, kunhan heitin", vastaa virnistäen ja menee autoon istumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee istumaan autoon Eliaksen perässä ja laittaa turvavyön kiinni.  
"Mitäs me ostetaan kaupasta?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No mä aattelin, et ostettais vaan vähän jotain perusjuttui ja mennään vaik huomenna sitte paremmin kauppaan", vastaa Larille ja laittaa turvavyönsä kiinni.  
"Mä en nyt kauheen kauan jaksais olla missään kaupassa." On hieman väsynyt Suomeen matkustamisen jäljiltä ja haluaa vain nopeasti kotiin loikoilemaan Larin kainaloon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei... Mennään kauppaan ja kotiin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo hymyillen ja suukottaa Larin poskea onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Käynnistää auton ja lähtee ajamaan kotia kohti. Miettii, mitä ostaisi Eliakselle synttärilahjaksi, mutta ei keksi mitään.  
"Mitä sä haluisit tehä sun synttäripäivänä?"

 **Elias**  
  
"Olla sun kanssa", vastaa virnistäen.  
"En mä oikeesti tarvii mitään ihmeellistä, joten älä ota turhii paineita siitä", sanoo sitten. 

**Lari**

"Se on tasan viikko niitten Kimin bileitten jälkeen... Hmm", alkaa miettiä "sotasuunnitelmaa". 

**Elias**  
  
"Eipäs ku viikko ja viis päivää", korjaa Larin ontuvaa laskutoimitusta virnistäen. Miettii, mitä kultansa mahtaa suunnitella, sillä tämän ilme näyttää pohtivalta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oliks se tiistai vai keskiviikko?" kysyy mieheltään nolostuneena, kun ei jaksa käyttää aivojaan kyseiseen laskutoimitukseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kysymykselle ja tämän nolostuneelle ilmeelle.  
"Se on keskiviikko", sanoo huvittuneena vastaukseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei eli keskiviikko 27. elokuuta", kertaa ja painaa päivämäärän aivoihinsa.  
"Kyl mä sulle jotain keksin", sanoo ja saapuu kaupan pihaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, toivottavasti et unohda", virnistää ja hymyilee sitten Larin seuraaville sanoille. Astuu autosta ulos Larin pysäköityä sen. 

**Lari**  
  
"En unoha", lupaa ja astuu autosta ulos lähtien kävelemään kaupan pääovia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja lähtee Larin perässä kohti kauppaa miettien, mitä sieltä pitäisi ostaa.


	68. Chapter 68

**Osa 68**

**Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin, sunnuntaina 3. elokuuta 2014**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat sopineet Eliaksen kanssa menevänsä tapaamaan Kirsikkaa jutellakseen lapsiasioista. Itseään hieman jännittää tuleva keskustelu. On saapunut Kirsikan oven taakse Eliaksen kanssa. 

**Elias**  
  
Seisoo jännittyneenä Larin kanssa Kirsikan oven takana. Painaa ovikelloa ja tarttuu Laria kädestä, jotta saisi hieman rauhoiteltua kiivasti pamppailevaa sydäntään. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Avaa oven, kun tietää ketkä sieltä tulevat.  
"Hei, tulkaa peremmälle", sanoo iloisemmin miehille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kirsikan tullessa avaamaan iloisemmin oven ja sanovan, että saisi astua sisään, päättää totella naista ja astuu sisään käsi yhä kiinni Eliaksen kädessä. Potkii kengät pois jaloistaan ja jää odottamaan Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kirsikan avatessa oven, astuu sisään Larin jälkeen ja riisuu kenkänsä irrottamatta otettaan tämän kädestä.  
"Kiitos, et saatiin tulla", sanoo naiselle ja on varma, että jännityksensä paistaa läpi äänestään ja koko olemuksestaan. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Totta kai te ootte tervetulleita, onhan teillä syykin", sanoo virnistäen ja viittoo miehiä peremmälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle ja lähtee tämän perässä olohuoneeseen vetäen Laria perässään. Innostuneisuus alkaa pikuhiljaa puskea jännityksen ohi. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen innostuneisuuden ja virnistää tälle. Istahtaa olohuoneen sohvalle.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Tuo kahvikupit miesten eteen ja istahtaa nojatuoliin.  
"Oliks teil jotain mielessä, mitä te ootte miettiny?" kysyy miehiltä mennen suoraan asiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu Larin viereen sohvalle.  
"Kiitos", sanoo Kirsikalle hymyillen saadessaan kahvikupin eteensä.  
"No... Mä en tiedä, kuinka paljon sä tiiät näistä jutuista, niinku keinohedelmöityksestä ja niin", aloittaa vastaamisen tämän kysymykseen hieman sopertaen, "et miten tää koko juttu lähtee edes etenee. Ja sitten pitäis miettiä, että millon..." 

**Lari**  
  
Kirsikan kysyessä jotain asiasta, alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias alkaa sopertaa jotain vastaukseksi Kirsikan kysymykseen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No en mä oikeestaan kauheesti näistä tiedä, mutta toki mä otan selvää, miten tää kaikki tapahtuu. Ellei sulla oo jotain erityistä kerrottavaa", vastaa Eliakselle.  
"Mut tota ootteks te miettiny, et kumman se ois biologisesti?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mulla mitään erityistä oo, kun en itekään oikeen tiiä näistä", vastaa naiselle ja vilkaisee sitten Laria, kun Kirsikka kysyy lapsen biologisuudesta.  
"Ollaan me tietty siitä puhuttu, eikä meillä oo väliä kumman se on", sanoo Kirsikalle, "mut onko sulla toivomuksia siitä, et kumpi meistä on biologinen isä?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin. Ei väliä, mutta jos sulla on väliä, niin tietty kuunnellaan", sanoo Kirsikalle.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Miettii Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Ei mulla ole toivomuksia sen suhteen, joten päättäkää te vaan", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle, kun tämä sanoo, ettei tälle ole väliä kuka on isä.  
"No, me mietitään sitä", sanoo ja hymyilee sitten Larille. Kääntyy taas Kirsikan puoleen.  
"Se on varmaan sitten susta eniten kiinni, että millon sulle sopis toteuttaa tää", sanoo naiselle mietteliäästi. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No mä oon miettiny tota", aloittaa.  
"Ja tulin siihen tulokseen, että ei mulla oo mitään tärkeetä töissä, joten ihan sama, vaikka tulisin raskaaks heti. Ja voinhan mä töitä tehdä johonkin asti vielä raskaanakin", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Kirsikan sanoista.  
"Okei", hengähtää ja puristaa Larin kättä ollen hieman hämillään siitä, että Kirsikka on valmis tulemaan uudelleen äidiksi vaikka heti. On toki erittäin onnellinen, mutta oli varautunut siihen, että tämä haluaisi odottaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No, meijän pitäis ottaa varmaan lisätietoo tästä asiasta, et miten tää nyt onnistuu", pohtii.  
"Oliks sulle siis oikeesti ookoo, jos se lapsi asuu meillä?" varmistaa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Pitää tietysti", vastaa Larille hymyillen.  
"Ja on se, mä tiedän, miten tärkeetä tää on teille", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ensin Larin kysymykselle ja sitten Kirsikan vastaukselle, kun tämä varmistaa, että lapsi saa asua heillä.  
"Mut syntymän jälkeen lapsi tarvii sua", sanoo naiselle, "niin onko se sun kanssa sitten sen ajan vai muutatko sä meille siks aikaa?" 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Enhän mä nyt teille voi muuttaa, koska Vili", sanoo Eliakselle ollen ihan liian häkeltynyt.  
"Mutta kiitos ehdotuksesta", lisää, "kyllähän lapsi voi olla mun kanssa, jos te vaan suostutte olemaan siitä erossa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin joo", sanoo nolona, sillä oli unohtanut Vilin tyystin.  
"No mut me voidaan miettii kyl noita juttuja sit lähempänä ajankohtaa", lisää sitten. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Niin voidaan. Ei sitä tarvitse nyt päättää", sanoo. 

**Elias  
**  
Hörppää kahviaan.  
"Kai meijän täytyy sit ekaks selvittää, miten tää prosessi menee", miettii ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Ja ehkä sun ja mun olis hyvä varmistaa, et me ylipäätään voidaa saada lapsia, vai?" kysyy mieheltään. 

**Lari**  
  
Meinaa kulauttaa kahvit väärään kurkkuun kuullessaan Eliaksen kysymyksen.  
"Ehkä se ois järkevää ja kannattavaa", sanoo hieman oudosti, mutta tietää Eliaksen sanojen olevan järkeviä.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No etteköhän te oo ihan pystyviä siihen", sanoo virnistäen tarkoittaen lapsen saamista. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin reaktiota kysymykseensä huvittuneena.  
"No ei sitä koskaan tiiä. Mä haluun ottaa selvää ihan kaikesta, niin ei tuu sitte mitään ikäviä yllätyksiä kesken kaiken", sanoo molemmille, "ku lapsen saaminen keinotekosesti on paljon haastavampaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tietenkin me otetaan selvää", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Pitäskö meijän avaa netti ja ottaa yhessä selvää, ku ollaan täällä?" ehdottaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai sitä voisi jotain kattoo, jos löytyy", sanoo Larille ja juo lisää kahvia. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä haen koneen", sanoo Eliakselle ja Larille kuullessaan näiden pohdinnat. Nousee olohuoneesta lähtien kävelemään makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kirsikan lähtiessä hakemaan konetta, kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Me ihan oikeesti tehään tää", henkäisee onnellisena, "me saadaan lapsi!" 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin tehään", huokaa onnellisena, "en ois viel hetki sitte uskonu."  
"Kuinkakohan paljon kaikkee täs pitää tehä ennen sitä itse tapahtumaa?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä, mut toivottavasti ei kauheen paljon tarvii", vastaa Larille miettien itsekin. "Toivottavasti löydetään netistä jotain." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan todella..." sanoo toiveikkaana.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Saapuu koneen kanssa olohuoneeseen.  
"No niin, katotaas mitä täält löytyy", nauraa pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Jännittyy Kirsikan tullessa takaisin olohuoneeseen läppärin kanssa.  
"Olispa meilläkin koneet, niin voitais kaikki kattoo, ja olis vähän nopeempaa", miettii. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Hymähtää Eliakselle.  
"Niin, mutta te voitte auttaa keksimällä hakusanoja", ehdottaa miehille. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niinhän me voidaan", hymähtää.  
"Mitäs me, kulta, keksittäis?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon aina ollu huono ettii tietoo ja näin ollen keksii hakusanoja", mutisee, "mut miten ois vaikka joku... hmm... sateenkaariperheen lapsi", heittää tyhmästi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on hyvä hakusana", sanoo Larille kannustavasti ja antaa tälle suukon.  
"Mites oli sitten vaikka joku keinohedelmöitys+homopari tai jotain? Tää on sen verran vieras aihe, et on vaikee keksii mitään järkevää..." pohtii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sähän oot opettaja, sun pitäs tietää, miten tietoo haetaan", sanoo Kirsikalle vastattuaan kuitenkin ensin Eliaksen suukkoon.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No ei opettajatkaan nyt kaikkea tiedä", virnistää ja kirjoittaa Googleen Eliaksen ehdottaman hakusanan. 

**Elias**  
  
Odottaa, että Kirsikka on saanut hakusanan kirjoitettua ja klikkailtua hetken aikaa.  
"Löytyykö vielä mitään?" kysyy tyhjentäessään kahvikuppinsa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"On tääl joku artikkeli jostain lesboparista, jotka on kysyny jotain tuttua miestä isäksi lapselle", kertoo ja jatkaa lukemista ääneen:  
"Kyseessä olisi koti-inseminaatio, jossa mies luovuttaa spermaa ja sperma pruutataan apteekin ruiskulla emättimeen." 

**Elias**  
  
"Öö... mikä on koti-inseminaatio?" kysyy, sillä ei ole koskaan kuullutkaan termistä. "Eiks sellasessa sitte tarvita ollenkaan mitään klinikoita?" 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"En mäkään oo kuullut, mutta tällänen löyty... 'Koti-inseminaation voi tehdä eri tavoin, joista tässä kaksi helpointa ja käytännöllisintä: neulattoman lääkeruiskun avulla tai käyttämällä pessaaria tai kuukautiskerääjää'", alkaa lukea.  
"Ja ilmeisesti toi pessaari asetetaan lääkärissä, mut muuten ton voi tehä kotona. Tosin tossa ruiskuvaihtoehdossa mun pitää olla paikallaan puol tuntia", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Kirsikan vastaus sisältää kummallisia sanoja, kuten pessaari ja kuukautiskerääjä.   
"Tollanen sit oikeesti toimii vai?" kysyy sitten ja miettii, että ideassa saattaa olla potentiaalia, eikä se kuulosta ollenkaan kalliilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitenköhän toi sit käytännössä toimii? Pitääks meijän tehä toi niinku samassa tilassa?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Todennäkösesti. Mä en ainakaan saa tota ruiskua ite itteeni, mut tuntuu kieltämättä vähän jännältä, jos jompikumpi teistä sen ruiskauttaa mun sisälle... Mitäköhän me tehään?" vastaa Larille miettien samalla, miten voisi toiminnan toteuttaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Itseään ei kyllä kovin paljon houkuttele Kirsikan kuvailema toiminta.  
"Olisko sulla joku naispuolinen ystävä, joka vois auttaa?" kysyy Kirsikalta. "Tarviiks niissä molemmissa vaihtoehdoissa ruiskuttaa?" 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Ojentaa läppärin Eliakselle.  
"No tos on noi kaks vaihtoehtoo ja toisessa pitää käydä lääkärissä asentamassa se pessari. Lue ite", sanoo miehelle. 

**Elias  
**  
Ottaa läppärin ja kääntää sen siten, että Larikin näkee. Alkaa lukea ja itsestään tuntuu kieltämättä hieman oudolta lukea sellaista tekstiä, mikä on ilmiselvästi naiselle tarkoitettu. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa lukea tekstiä, jota Elias näyttää läppäriltä.  
"Tää on kyl tosi outoo lukee, ku tää on tarkotettu naisille... Mut kai me täst jotain selkoo saadaan", miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttelee Larin sanoille tekstiä lukiessaan. Kun pääsee loppuun, kääntää katseensa Kirsikkaan.  
"Olisko sulle sitten ihan ok kokeilla tällasta?" kysyy naiselta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No miksei. Jos se on ainoo vaihtoehto, miten te voitte lapsia saada", vastaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle kiitollisena. Alkaa sitten googlettaa lisää tietoa koti-inseminaatiosta klikkailemalla auki keskustelupalstoja, jossa naiset kertoilevat omista kokemuksistaan.  
"Mä en kyl tiiä, et haluunko mä lukee näitä", mutisee Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin Kirsikan sanoille.  
"Joo, en mä tiiä, onks se viisasta lukee, mut kai niistä jotain infoo saa. Vai?" kysyy mieheltään tämän miettiessä, että haluaisiko lukea niitä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, oon mä silmäilly näit ja ainakin tän keskustelun perusteella toi on tosi hyvä ja toimiva systeemi, jos vaan tekee sen oikeeseen aikaan ja oikeessa asennossa..." vastaa Larille selatessaan sivua. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Nii eli se pitää tehä sillon, ku mun kierto on siinä vaiheessa, että hedelmöittyminen on mahollista. Eikö vaan?" kysyy. Itsestään tuntuu oudolta puhua Larin ja Eliaksen kanssa omasta kuukautiskierrostaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Kirsikkaa tämän kysymyksen kuullessaan.  
"Jostain lh-huipusta täs puhutaan ja ovulaatiotestistä, mut ei mul oo hajuukaan, mitä ne tarkottaa", vastaa naiselle. Ei ikinä olisi uskonut jotuvansa mukaan omituiseen keskusteluun naisen kuukautiskierroista, ovulaatioista ja hedelmöityksestä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Sit mä näin siel jossain sanan orgasmi. Miten mä voin saada orgasmin jostain ruiskuspermasta?" miettii nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee vähän punaiseksi Kirsikan sanoista.  
"Eiköhän sillä ihan itsetyydytystä tarkotettu tai sit, et joku toinen... siis tiedät varmaan", mutisee. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Eli mun pitää saada orgasmi ja välttää penetraatiota. Kivaa. Mitenköhän seki onnistuu ja kenen kans?" hämmästelee Eliakselle.  
"Sori, ku tästä pitää puhua mun kanssa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee päätään Kirsikan ja Eliaksen keskustelulle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan Kirsikan sanoille orgasmiongelmasta.  
"Onhan nä nyt aika oleellisii asoita tähän liittyen", sanoo tälle, "mut en mä kyl ikinä kuvitellu tällasista juttelevani." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mistä mä löydän miehen, joka saa mulle orgasmin? En mistään..." pohtii ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No miten ois vaikka Kimi?" kysyy vain ehdottaakseen jotain. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mahtaisko se suostuu?" miettii, kun Lari ehdottaa Kimiä. Miettii myös, että suostuisiko Kirsikka Kimin hyväiltäväksi...

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä todellakaan tiedä, mut siin ois ainaki tuttu mies. Onhan teillä jo yks yhteinen muksuki", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Tuskin Kimi suostuu... Ja ois se ehkä vähän outoo, ku siit meijän edellisest kerrast on jo aikaa..." miettii. Ovat hairahtuneet harrastamaan seksiä yhtenä iltana Kimin kanssa noin vuosi sitten. Ovat sopineet, että pitävät asian salaisuutena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vois sitä varmaan edes kysyä Kimiltä? Vaikka siellä bileissä tai jotain?" tuumaa. Kääntää sitten katseensa taas koneeseen ja googlettaa lisää. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ei mua oo niihin bileisiin kutsuttu, eikä teidän tätä kuulu hoitaa. Mutta jos te ihan välttämättä haluutte ottaa tän Kimin kans puheeksi, niin siitä vaan", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin no... voi olla kyl parempi, et sä hoitaisit sen", sanoo Kirsikalle lukiessaan yhtä toista keskustelua.  
"Lari, tääl sanotaan, et koti-inssi ei välttämät onnistu, jos sperma ei oo tarpeeks hyvälaatusta", kertoo miehelleen. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Niin... Mutta miten..." miettii hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Väitätsä, kulta, että mun spermassa on jotain vikaa?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en väitä", vastaa huvittuneena ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Siinä olis vaan toinen syy tutkii, et kaikki on kunnossa. Ja mä mietin, et jos toisella meistä on parempi sperma, niin valittais kumpi on isä sen mukaan", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tutkitaan vaan", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Faija kyl varmaa toivois, et mä oon sen lapsen faija, mut en mä sen mielipiteist nyt välitä. Sille saa kelvata toinenki vaihtoehto", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, jos totta puhutaan, niin ei mua kyl sun faijan halut juurikaan kiinnosta", sanoo miehelleen, "mut jos sä haluut miellyttää sitä tässä asiassa, niin se on mulle ihan okei." 

**Lari**  
  
"Meijän päätöshän tää on, eikä kenenkään muun", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Vai mitä?" kysyy ottaen miehen kainaloonsa.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun pääsee tämän kainaloon.  
"Joo", vastaa miehelle, "meijän päätös." 

**Lari**  
  
Suukottaa Eliaksen otsaa.  
"Pitäskö meijän sit mennä piakkoin tutkitutta ittemme?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Larin lantion ympäri.  
"Mitä pikemmin mennään, niin sitä nopeemmin me päästään yrittää lasta", vastaa rakkaalleen.  
"Päästäisköhän me jo ens viikolla?" miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta intensiivisesti.  
"Niin... Onkohan sinne joku varaussysteemi ja pitkät jonot?" pohdiskelee.  
"Mut totta, mitä pikemmin sitä parempi." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos me mennään yksityiselle, niin päästään nopeemmin, mut se on kans kalliimpaa", sanoo Larin pohdintoihin ja vastaa tämän katseeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta. Paljoks toi koti-is— mikä se nyt olikaan, ni maksais?" tiedustelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Koti-inseminaatio tai lyhyesti koti-inssi", sanoo huvttineesti Larille.  
"Jos mä oikeen ymmärsin, niin ei meijän tarvii maksaa ku ne välineet mitä tarvitaan, ellei sitte löydy jo valmiiks niitä", vastaa sitten tämän kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitääks siihen olla tietynlaiset ruiskut ja muut systeemit?" kysyy mieheltään.  
"Meillähän on nyt 750 euroo ylimäärästä, ku on niitä lahjarahoja", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Siitä ruiskusta sanottiin, että sellanen 10 cm pitkä olis paras ja jotkut naiset puhu jostain lapsille tarkotetusta Panadolilitkusta, jonka mukana tulee hyvä ruisku", selostaa Larille vilkuillen välillä läppärin näyttöä, "ja spermaa varten steriili muovi- tai posliinikippo olis paras." 

**Lari**  
  
"Noit kippoja meil varmaa on, mut entäs tollasii kymmenen sentin ruiskuja?" kysyy Eliakselta. Ei ole uskoa, että asia etenee näinkin kivuttomasti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tuskin meillä ainakaan on, mut apteekista saa niitä", sanoo Larille. Kääntyy sitten Kirsikan puoleen.  
"Onks Vili koskaan tarvinnut sellasta Panadol-lääkettä, jossa on ruisku?" kysyy naiselta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Havahtuu ajatuksistaan, kuullessaan Eliaksen kysymyksen.  
"Hmm... Voi olla, mä käyn kattomassa", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
Kirsikan mentyä, antaa Larille suukon.  
"Tää näyttää käyvän paljon helpommin ku osasin toivookaan", huokaa onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Todellakin", sanoo ja vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan intohimoisemmin pitäen miehestä tiukasti kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari muuttaa suudelman intohimoisemmaksi. Vastaa siihen innokkaasti ja painautuu tiukemmin kiinni miehen vartaloon unohtaen, että Kirsikka todennäköisesti palaisi olohuoneeseen pian. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias vastaa suudelmaansa innokkaasti ja alkaa painautua itseään vasten. Ottaa tiukemman otteen Eliaksen ympäriltä ja suutelee miestä kiihkeämmin, unohtaen täysin olevansa Kirsikan olohuoneessa.  
"Mä haluun sua", kuiskaa miehen korvaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huulia vasten, kun kuulee tämän kuiskauksen. Tuntee myös tämän tiukentavan tämän otetta itsestään.  
"Mäkin haluun sua", hengähtää vastatessaan Larin suudelmaan vaativasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäskö meijän kysyy, et saadaaks lainata Kirsikan makkarii? Tai Vilin?" virnistää Eliaksen korvaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei me nyt täällä voida", sanoo silmät suurina ja irtaantuu Larin huulista.  
"Täytyy kestää siihen saakka, et päästään kotiin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihan hyvin voidaan, ku ei Vili oo näkemässä", sanoo edelleen virnuillen.  
"Ei oo lapsia, jotka vois järkyttyy." 

**Elias**  
  
"No mut Kirsikka on täällä", protestoi Larin virnuiluja, "antaisko se muka luvan meille mennä panemaan sen sänkyyn tai sen _lapsen_ sänkyyn?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä se ei oo viisasta, mut ainahan sitä voi kysyy. Siis Kirsikan sänkyyn, ei Vilin", naurahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Susta en tiiä, mut mä en ainakaan pysty mihinkään täällä, ku Krisikka on kotona", sanoo Larille, nyt jo hivenen huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksesta.  
"Ei sitten", sanoo ja jää odottamaan Kirsikkaa saapuvaksi. Haluaa Eliasta liikaa, mielensä tekisi hypätä tähän kiinni.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Täält löyty joku tämmönen ruisku. Onks tää ok?" kysyy Eliakselta tullen keittiöstä. Ei ole kuullut mitään miesten keskustelusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari irtaantuu itsestään, ja samalla Kirsikka tulee takaisin ruiskun kanssa.  
"En mä tiedä, sun täytyy varmaan kokeilla, miltä se tuntuu", vastaa naiselle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ai meinaatsä, et mä tungen tän tonne?" kysyy nauraen ja osoittaa alapäätään. 

**Elias**  
  
Nolostuu hieman Kirsikan sanoista.  
"Nii..." sopertaa, "et sä tiiät, onkse sopivan mittanen ja et se ei satu..." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mut eiks siin puhuttu kymmenestä sentistä?" kysyy.  
"Toki mä voin koittaa. Riisunko heti?" heittää vitsillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos nyt et ihan tässä meidän silmien alla", sanoo kauhistuneemmin, kun kuulee Kirsikan sanat.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo puhuttiin siinä, mut kai se voi vaihdella, mikä on kullekin hyvä", vastaa vähän vaikeana ja katsoo sitten Kirsikkaa epäuskoisesti tämän vitsaillessa, että riisuisi heti.  
"Tota, jos kokeilet sitä ihan omas rauhassas", sanoo silmät pyöreinä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Entä jos mä en osaa tunkee sitä oikeelle syvyydelle?" kauhistelee kävellessään makuuhuoneen suuntaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Öö..." sanoo Kirsikalle ja vilkaisee nettisivua, "täs sanotaan, et lähelle kohdunsuuta, mut ei kohdunkaulasta sisään." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ehkä mä osaan", sanoo ja poistuu jännittyneempänä makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tää keskustelu on todella utopistinen", toteaa Larille Kirsikan poistuttua makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aijaa?" kommentoi huvittuneena.  
"On toi Kirsikkakin kans yks", nauraa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Miks se kysyy multa neuvoja? Mä tiedän naisten alapäästä vielä vähemmän ku sä, niin kysyis sulta mieluummin", parahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Ja se meni oikeesti nyt tunkemaan sitä ruiskuu... sinne. Mä oikeesti tarkotin, et kokeilis sitten, kun me ei olla tääl enää", sanoo vielä päätään pudistaen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mäkään naisten alapäästä tiedä muuta ku et miltä se näyttää... Okei, ehkä vähä muutakin", sanoo vaisummin. Nauraa hullusti Eliaksen seuraville sanoille.  
"Se on vähä outo tyyppi. Tosta tulee meijän lapsen mutsi", sanoo pelokkaana. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin tulee... mut ollaanhan mekin vähän outoja", sanoo Kirsikan puolustukseksi, vaikka onkin Larin kanssa samoilla linjoilla.  
"Ehkä meijän olis pitäny tututstuu Viliin, et nähtäis millanen se on", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos se on Kimin ja Kirsikan sekotus niin, en tiiä haluunko tutustua siihen", miettii. Kimi kun ei nuorempana ollut mikään kiltein ihminen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... No, täytyy toivoo, et Kirsikan outoudet ei oo periytyviä", sanoo kuunneltuaan Larin sanoja. Miettii, mahtaako Kirsikalla kestää kauankin suoriutuminen tämän ruiskuoperaatiosta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii meinaatsä, et jos se on tyttö, ni ettei se ota äidistään mallia ja ala ehdotella riisumista muiden edessä?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Olipas homma. Ihan ookoolta tää tuntu", selittää katsoen samalla ruiskua. 

**Elias**  
  
"Olishan se ihan hyvä, et ei ehdottelis sellasia, oli se sitten tyttö tai poika", virnistää takaisin.  
"Ollaanks me muuten puhuttu siitä, et kumpi me haluttais mieluummin?" kysyy mietteliäänä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei kai olla. Mä kyl haluisin pojan", sanoo tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä arvasin, et sä sanoisit noin", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Pärjättäiskö me edes tytön kanssa?" miettii huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me pärjättäis", vastaa Eliakselle.  
"Mut sellanen pikku-Elias ois kyl aika sulonen", hymyilee leveästi. 

**Elias  
**  
Hymyilee suloisesti Larille, kun tämä mainitsee pikku-Eliaksen.  
"Ja pikku-Lari vasta ihana olis", huokaa ja laittaa päänsä Larin olkapäätä vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos se on tyttö, niin se ei oo kummankaan pienoismalli", puhuu lapsesta.  
"Mutta mulle käy miten vaan."  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
On kuunnellut hymyssä suin Larin ja Eliaksen keskustelua.  
"Mäki toivoin silloin tyttöö, ku olin raskaana, mut Vilihän sieltä pamahti", sanoo miehille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ei sillä mullekaan väliä ole kumpi tulee", sanoo, "pääasia on, et saadaan lapsi, oli se sitte tyttö tai poika." Hymähtää sitten Kirsikan sanoille.  
"Oliko kovakin pettymys, ku ei ollukaan tyttö?" kysyy. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No olihan se tietty vähän outo tilanne, ku ei mulla ollu mitään kokemusta pojista", vastaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin, totta. Ei meilläkään oo kokemusta tytöistä, niin olis aika jännä tilanne, jos tyttö saatais", kommentoi Kirsikan vastausta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Totta. Ja olkaa onnellisia, että teitä on kaks plus minä, mä olin yksin silloin, ku Vili synty. Kimiä ei paljo kiinnostanu", sanoo tuhahtaen. 

**Elias  
**  
"Joo, meitä on onneks monta, jotka pitää lapsesta huolta", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Kai sulla sentään sun vanhemmat oli apuna, ettet ollu ihan yksin?" kysyy vielä Kirsikalta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Oli tietysti, ne vaan asuu kauempana pääkaupunkiseudulta, mutta kyllä niiltä apua sai tarvittaessa", sanoo miehelle.  
"Mut täytyy sanoo, et elämä helpottu huomattavasti, ku Kimi otti yhteyttä ja sano haluavansa kuulua Vilin elämään." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan varmasti helpottu", sanoo.   
"Sulle ei sitte tullut mieleenkään kieltää sitä Kimiltä, kun se oli hylännyt sut aikasemmin?" kysyy uteliaana. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No ei silleen. Kyl mä mietin sitä, et miten se voi olla valmis isäks sillon, vaikka aiemmin se oli tehny selväks, ettei halua nähdä poikaa tai mua", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
"Mut päätin, että en kai mä voi sitä kieltää, jos se on tosissaan." 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttelee Kirsikan sanoille.  
"Hyvä, et Kimi oli tosissaan, niin et joutunut pettymään", sanoo vielä, kunnes kääntää katseensa läppäriin.  
"Oliks meillä vielä jotain, mitä pitäis selvittää?" miettii.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Jep, ja on se Vilillekin helpompaa, että sil on molemmat vanhemmat, joihin tukeutua", sanoo ja alkaa miettimään.  
"Ei kai meillä ollu..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän täs nyt tullu kaikki, sä testasit sen ruiskun ja meil on varmaa niit kippoja kotona. Sä jos selvität sen yhen jutun Kimiltä, ja me otetaan selville, et pystytääks me ylipäätää saamaan lapsia..." puhuu Kirsikalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin ja sitte se..." vilkaisee läppäriltä sanan "... ovulaatiotesti niitä lh-juttuja varten pitäis hommata", sanoo Kirsikalle. Kääntyy sitten Larin puoleen.  
"Mä varmaan aletaan sitte lähtee kotiin, vai?" kysyy. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai niin sellanenkin. No enköhän mä selviä", sanoo mietteliäästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Joo, lähetään", vastaa ja nousee ylös.  
"Kiitos, Kirsikka, kahvista ja juttutuokiosta." 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee myös ylös ja tarttuu Laria kädestä.  
"Joo, kiitos tosi paljon. Me ollaan nyt paljon fiksumpia ku hetki sitten", sanoo hymyillen Kirsikalle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Eipä mitään, mukava, kun suostuitte tulemaan", sanoo miehille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tarttuessa itseään kädestä ottaa tämän käden tiukemmin omaansa ja lähtee johdattamaan miestä eteiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin johdattamana eteiseen ja alkaa laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa, mikä on hieman haastavaa, sillä ei irrota kättään Larin kädestä. 

**Lari**  
  
Naureskelee, kun Elias ei irroita tämän kättä omastaan ja yrittää saada kenkiä jalkaan.  
"Oisko helpompaa, jos irrotettais nää kädet hetkeks?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä, mut en mä haluu", virnistää Larille ja onnistuu kuin onnistuukin saaman kengät jalkaan ilman, että kätensä irtoaa Larin otteesta.

 **Lari**  
  
"No hyvinhän se suju", sanoo virnistäen ja laittaa omat kenkänsä hieman vaivalloisesti jalkaan. Ulko-ovi aukeaa, ja näkee Vilin tulevan kotiin.  
"Moi", tervehtii poikaa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
On seurannut miehiä eteiseen ja naureskellut näiden kenkienlaittosessiolle. Vili tulee kotiin ja huomaa Larin tervehtivän tätä.  
"Lari ja Elias kävi kylässä, onks sul nälkä?" kysyy pojalta ja saa vastaukseksi pään pudistuksen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee huvittuneena Larin kenkien laittoa ja huomaa sitten Vilin tulevan kotiin.  
"Moi", sanoo pojalle ja miettii, että Vili on varsin söpö.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä oon sun isäs ja Jannen vanha kaveri, ja nyt meillä oli asiaa sun äidille, niin kävästiin. Mä oon Lari", sanoo pojalle ja tämä esittelee itsensä Viliksi kohteliaasti. Poika katsoo kummissaan itsensä selittelyjä.  
"Ja tässä on Elias..."  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Katsoo jännittyneenä Larin ja Vilin kohtaamista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä oon Elias, Larin mies", sanoo pojalle, joka kääntää tämän katseen itseensä. Pohtii, tietääkö Vili keitä he ovat, koska ei ole tietoinen, mitä kaikkea Kirsikka ja Kimi tälle kertoivat lapsisuunnitelmasta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Elias ja Lari on siis se homopari, josta me isän kans sulle kerrottiin. Eli mä tuun olemaan Eliaksen ja Larin lapsen äiti..." tarkentaa Vilille, joka nyökkää ymmärryksen merkiksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pojalle, joka vaikuttaa vähän ujolta itsensä ja Larin seurassa. Ei tosin tiedä, onko Vili muutenkin ujo vaiko vain vieraiden ihmisten kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut jos me lähetään nyt ja ollaan yhteyksissä. Päästetään teijät viettää äiti-poika laatuaikaa", sanoo hymyillen ja aikeenaan astua ovesta ulos. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, soitellaan sitten, kun on asiat selvitetty", sanoo Kirsikalle hymyillen", moikka." Astuu ovesta ulos. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuttuaan ovesta ulos Elias perässään, sulkee oven pitäen edelleen kiinni Eliaksen kädestä.  
"Vai että tollanen poika se Vili on... Ehkä enemmän Kimiin tullu ku Kirsikkaan, ei ainakaan oo yhtä puhelias ku äitinsä", miettii huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Saattaa olla, tosin mistäs sitä tietää kuinka puhelias Vili on tuttujen seurassa", sanoo Larille.  
"Mä en voi vieläkään oikeen käsittää, et tää vaikuttaa näin helpolta", sanoo sitten, "en yhtään tiennyt, et lapsen voi tehdä tolleen ilman yhdyntää tai jotain kallista klinikkaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään tiennyt. Mutta Kirsikan pitää saada se orgasmi, ja jos ei Kimi suostu eikä se pysty sitä ite tekee, ni tää kusahtaa..." miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, ei siinä sanottu, et on pakko... mut jos Kimi ei suostu, niin kai Kirsikka itsekin pystyy itteään, niinku silleen..." sanoo vähän vaivaantuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mm. Ehkä", sanoo, kun Elias alkaa vaivaantua sanoistaan.  
"Mut joo, ehkä me ei mietitä sitä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ei mietitä", komppailee, kun lähestyvät Larin autoa.  
"Tota, mennääks me yksityiselle? Jos niihin nettikeskusteluihin voi luottaa, niin siel sanottiin, et se maksaa noin viiskymppii", sanoo mietteliäänä Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei viiskymppii ees oo paha hinta, joten mennään vaan", sanoo miehelleen saapuessaan auton luokse. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, saadaan se sitte ainakin nopeemmin hoidettuu", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja istahtaa autoon. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Et kai sä vaan oo unohtanu, mitä mä kuiskasin sulle Kirsikan olohuoneen sohvalla?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää itsekseen Larin kysymykselle, sillä ei todellakaan ole unohtanut.  
"Mitä sä kuiskasit?" kysyy ääneen ja ottaa kasvoilleen ihmettelevän ilmeen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No että mä haluun sua. Et kai sä tosissaan oo unohtanu?" kysyy hämmentyneenä ja katsoo miehensä ihmetteleviä kasvoja. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en tietenkään", sanoo Larille, ja päästää virneen vapaaksi kasvoilleen.  
"Miten mä muka voisin sellasen unohtaa?" kysyy ja puristaa Larin reittä. 

**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Mä jo pelkäsin... Huh", sanoo helpottuneena ja hätkähtää Eliaksen puristaessa reittään. Astuu autoon ja käynnistää sen.  
"Mä haluun nopeesti kotiin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sit sun täytyy ajaa nopeesti", virnistää ja kiinittää turvavyönsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No niin täytyy..." sanoo ja kiinnittää turvavyön ja lähtee ajamaan kiireesti kohti kotia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä, kulta", virnistää Larille, kun tämä lähtee kaasuttamaan kotiin päin. Itsensä tekisi mieli vähän härnätä kultaansa, muttei halua häiritä tämän ajamista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitäköhän mä tekisin sulle heti ekana, ku päästään kotiin?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, kai sä jotain keksit", virnistää vastaukseksi. "Mut mä voin auttaa sen verran, et annan sulle luvan tehä ihan mitä sä haluut." 

**Lari  
**  
"Ai ihan mitä vaan?" kysyy virnistäen yrittäen keskittyä ajamiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
" _Ihan_ mitä vaan", lupaa virnuillen, mutta toivoo samalla, ettei tule katumaan lupaustaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa ajamaan kovempaa vauhtia miettien samalla, mitä tekisi Eliakselle. Keksii jo muutaman jutun ja virnistää isosti.

 **Elias**  
  
Huomaa ison virneen muodostuvan Larin kasvoille ja miettii kuumeisesti, mitä tällä mahtaa olla mielessään.  
"Taisit keksii jotain?" utelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jotain pientä, joo", sanoo virnistäen edelleen isosti. 

**Elias**  
  
Miehensä virneen perusteella uskoo, että tällä on ihan jotain muuta mielessä kuin "jotain pientä", vaikka muuta väittääkin. Kääntää katseensa ikkunaan.


	69. Chapter 69

**Osa 69**

**Hetken päästä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu kotipihaan ja sammuttaa autosta virran. Irroittaa turvavyön ja avaa auton ovet nopeaan tahtiin, haluten äkkiä päästä sisälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari sammuttaa auton ja tämän liikkeistä päätellen tämä haluaa nopeasti sisälle. Avaa oman turvavyönsä ja nousee rauhallisesti ulos autosta. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias ei pidä mitään kiirettä. Ei välitä miehen hitaista ja rauhallisista liikkeistä, vaan lähtee kävelemään kohti rappua.

 **Elias**  
  
Katsoo huvittuneena miehensä poistumista. Tämä lähti niin nopeasti, että unohti lukita auton ovet, joten tekee sen itse omalla avaimellaan. Kiiruhtaa sitten Larin perään. 

**Lari**  
  
Juoksee rappuset ylös ja avaa oven. Jättää sen sepposen selälleen ja heittää kengät jalastaan mennen makuuhuoneeseen sängyn päälle makoilemaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei vaivaudu pysymään Larin perässä, vaan jatkaa omaan tahtiinsa matkaa kotiovelle, jonka löytää avoimena. Sulkee oven perässään ja ottaa kenkänsä pois.  
"Lari, mihin sä menit?" huhuilee virnistäen eteisestä, vaikka onkin melko varma, että Larin on makuuhuoneessa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huhuilut, mutta ei vastaa mitään miehelle. 

**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei vastaa, lähtee tahallaan etsimään kultaansa asunnosta muista huoneista kuin makuuhuoneesta. Aloittaa olohuoneesta ja kurkkaa sitten keittöön. Sen jälkeen suuntaa kohti vierashuonetta. 

**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias ei ensimmäisenä ryntääkään makuuhuoneeseen, päättää tehdä seuraavaa:  
"Nyt, kulta, tuu tänne tai mä nukahdan. Ja sitä menetystä sä et haluu", ilmoittaa kovaan ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ole ehtinyt vierashuoneeseen saakka, kun kuulee Larin ilmoituksen. Virnistää ja päättää olla tälle mieliksi. Menee makuuhuoneeseen ja jää ovensuuhun seisoskelemaan katsoessaan sängyssä makoilevaa miestä. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo ovelle ja alkaa hymyillä, kun näkee Eliaksen saapuvan siihen. Taputtaa tyhjää paikkaa vieresssään.  
"Tänne! NYT!" käskee. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille, kun tämä on niin määräilevä. Tottelee kuitenkin ja istahtaa sängylle odottaen seuraavaa käskyä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Makaamaan, kiitos", käskyttää miestään virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettuu makuulle Larin viereen suu edelleen virneessä. Yrittää koko ajan miettiä, mitä kultansa seuraavaksi aikoo. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen päälle alkaen riisua tätä virnistellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei ylläty, kun saa Larin päälleen, ja tämä alkaa riisua vaatteitaan. Makaa liikkumattomana sängyllä, eikä auta miestä vaatteidensa poistossa yhtään, sillä ei ole saanut käskyä tehdä niin. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa Eliaksen paidan pois ja menee alemmas alkaen riisua tämän vyötä. Samaan aikaan, kun kätensä ovat Eliaksen vyön kimpussa, nousee ylöspäin Eliaksen vartalolla suukotellen tämän rintakehää nautinnollisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun on paidaton, Lari alkaa avata vyötään ja samalla suukotella rintakehäänsä. Nauttii Larin pehmeiden huulien kosketuksesta paljaalla ihollaan ja huokaisee.

 **Lari**  
  
Pudottaa edelleen suudelmia miehensä rintakehälle.  
"Onks... sulla... jotain... erityistoivetta... et... mitä... mun... pitäis... tehdä... sulle..." utelee mieheltään pudotellen vuorotellen suukkoja ja sanoja suustaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä annan sulle ihan... vapaat kädet", hengähtää vastaukseksi Larin suukkojen tuntuessa ihanilta. Sulkee silmänsä mielihyvästä. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanoessa tämän sanat, saa viimein tämän housut ja bokserit poistettua.  
"Okei sitten", sanoo ja kurottautuu ottamaan liukuvoiteen kaapista jo valmiiksi lähelleen. Alkaa riisua omia vaatteitaan pois. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin ottavan housunsa ja bokserinsa pois ja kuulee sitten kaapinoven käyvän. Avaa uteliaana silmänsä ja huomaa Larin ottavan liukkarin. Tuntee innostuksensa kasvavan ja katselee sitten kiinnostuneena, kun Lari alkaa riisua vaatteita. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää Eliaksen kyljelleen ja tunkee kaksi sormea tämän sisälle hellemmin. Virnistää ja saa riisuttua omat vaatteensa kokonaan. Sivelee liukkaria toisella kädellä kovuudelleen ja poistaa sormensa Eliaksen sisältä.  
"Haluutsä?" kysyy virnistäen tunkiessaan sormia Eliaksen suuhun. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kääntäessä itsensä kyljelleen, mutta ynähtää sitten, kun tuntee kahden sormen tunkeutuvan sisälleen. Ne eivät kuitenkaan ole siellä kauan, ja vinkuu protestiksi, mutta sitten Larin tunkeekin kyseiset sormet suuhunsa. Ei pysty vastaamaan tämän kysymykseen suunsa ollessa täynnä, joten vastaa alkamalla hyvällä sormenpäitä kielellään. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias hyväilee sormenpäitään tämän kielellä.  
"Saanko ottaa jo pois?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Puraisee hellästi Larin sormea vastaukseksi ja lopettaa kielellään leikkimisen. 

**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee pienesti kivusta, kun Elias puraisee sormeaan vastaukseksi. Ottaa sormensa pois ja alkaa valmistella itseään, jotta voisi työntyä miehensä sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari ottaa sormet pois suustaan. Odottaa malttamattamana tämän seuraava liikettä, ja alakertansa on täysin huomaamattaan päätynyt joo puolivalmiustilaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja alkaa työntyä hellästi tämän sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Larin alkavan lävistää itseään hellästi. Tarttuu tämän käteen, joka on ympärillään, ja alkaa viedä sitä alemmas vartalollaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä samalla, kun itse työntyy tämän sisään. Tuntiessaan Eliaksen vievän kättään alemmas tämän vartalolla virnistää leveämmin tietäessään, mitä tuleman pitää. Alkaa liikkua rytmikkäämmin Eliaksen sisässä. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokailee voimakkaasti Larin liikkeiden aiheuttamasta nautinnosta. Kuljettaa tämän käden kovuudelleen ja toivoo Larin alkavan hyväillä sitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kuljettaessa kättä tämän kovuudelle, alkaa hymyillä. Saavuttaessaan kovuuden kietoo kätensä sen ympärille ja alkaa hyväillä sitä rauhalliseen tahtiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmmh", huokaa, kun Lari alkaa tehdä kuten toivoi. Nauttii tämän hyväilyistä ja liikkeistä sisällään. Kurottautuu kädellään Larin taakse ja tarttuu kiinni tämän pakarasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias", huokaa miehen nimeä, kun tuntee tämän tarttuvan kiinni pakaraansa. Tästä johtuen työntyy voimakkaammin syvemmälle Eliaksen sisässä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmh, Lari..." voihkaisee, kun tämä työntyy voimakkaammin ja syvemmälle sisäänsä. Vie kätensä Larin itseään hyväilevän käden päälle ja nopeauttaa tahtia saadakseen vielä lisää nautintoa. Toisen käden etusormeaan liu'uttaa Larin pakaroiden väliin. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias tuo tämän käden oman kätensä päälle ja nopeuttaa hyväilytahtia tämän kovuudella. Tuntee myös Eliaksen liu'uttavan tämän sormea pakaroidensa väliin.  
"Luoja, Elias", huokaa ääneen... 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huokailuille ja hieroo Larin ihoa pienin pyörivin liikkein liu'uttaessa sormeaan yhä alemmas. Hetken päästä työntää sormensa Larin sisään. Samalla nopeuttaa miehen käden liikettä kovuudellaan entisestään tuntien huippunsa alkavan lähestyä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiihottuu entisestään Eliaksen työntäessä tämän sormen sisäänsä ensin hierottuaan ihoaan pyörivin liikkein. Elias myös nopeuttaa itsensä käden liikettä tämän kovuudella ja työntyy itsekin voimakkaammin syvemmälle Eliaksen sisässä. Itsestään tuntuu siltä, että laukeaisi pian miehen sisään. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin työntyessä sisäänsä vieläkin voimakkaammin.  
"Lariih..." huokaisee ja laukeaa sitten omalle ja Larin kädelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuullessaan Eliaksen huokaisevan nimeään, ei kestä enää, vaan jäykistyy ja laukeaa tämän sisälle.  
"Elias... mä rakastan..." huokaa nautinnollisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh, mä kans... rakastan", huokaa ja vetää sormensa pois Larista. Nauttii jälkihehkusta ja itsensä tekisi mieli kääntyä ympäri ja käpertyä Larin syliin, mutta toisaalta haluaa Larin vielä pysyvän sisällään. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias vetää tämän sormen pois sisältään. Miettii, että vetäytyisikö pois Eliaksen sisästä vai jäisikö hetkeksi sisälle. Päättää jäädä vielä hetkeksi, vaikka ei tiedäkään, että haluaisiko Elias itsensä jo pois tämän sisältä.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari pysyy sisällään, mutta hetken päästä päättää kuitenkin, että haluaa lähemmäs kultaansa. Alkaa siis kääntyä ympäri, jolloin Lari luiskahtaa pois sisältään. Käännyttyään painautuu miestään vasten ja suukottaa tämän huulia. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen alkaessa kääntyä ympäri ja suukottaessa itseään.  
"No? Vastasko odotuksia?" utelee veikeämmin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Todellaki", vastaa hymyillen ja antaa Larille vielä yhden suukon. Kietoo sitten kätensä tämän ympärille ja alkaa silittää miehensä selkää. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä, jos miellytti", virnuilee ja sulkee silmänsä tuntiessaan Eliaksen käsien alkavan silittää selkäänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kaikki, mitä sä teet mulle sängyssä, on miellyttävää", virnistää takaisin ja painaa suukon Larin nenänpäähän. Kurottautuu sitten vetämään peiton molempien ylle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai vaik mä tekisin vaan näin", kysyy ja alkaa silittää miehen hiuksia saatuaan tältä ensin suukon nenänpäähänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja hymyilee, kun Lari alkaa silittää hiuksiaan.  
"Mm... joo", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei. Kai mä sit teen sulle näin", sanoo tosissaan jatkaen miehen hiuksien silittelyä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tee vaan, toi on oikeesti ihanaa", sanoo Larille hymyillen avatessaan silmänsä. Jatkaa sitten miehensä selän silittelyä. 

**Lari**  
  
Silittää edelleen Eliaksen hiuksia ja kietoo toista kättä tiukemmin tämän ympärille. 

**Elias**  
  
Painautuu lähemmäs Laria ja huokaisee onnellisena nauttiessaan tämän sormista hiuksissaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ihana, ku oot siinä", huokaa Eliakselle hiljaa tämän painautuessa lähemmäs itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä oon, mä rakastan sua", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja työntää miehen selälleen, jotta pystyy paremmin makoilemaan kultansa kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mäkin rakastan sua..." sanoo rakastuneena ja tuntee pian makoilevansa sängyllä. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle päästen siten suosikkimakuiluasentoonsa ja vetää peiton paremmin molempien ylle.  
"Mä voisin nukahtaa tähän, vaikkei kello ookaan vielä paljon mitään", sanoo haukotellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mulle on ihan sama, et nukahdaksä vai et, kuhan sä vaan pysyt mun vieressä", kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja nukahtamisesta.

 **Elias**  
  
"En mä lähde mihinkään", sanoo hymyillen ja sulkee silmänsä nauttien Larin vartalon lämmöstä, joka tuudittaa itsensä uneen. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen vieressä uinuvaa Eliasta ja suukottaa tämän otsaa hellästi. 

**Siirrytään vajaat kaksi viikkoa eteenpäin bileisiin, jonne Kimi on Larin ja Eliaksen kutsunut. Bileet pidetään jonkun jengiläisen sukulaisen hulppeassa kesämökissä.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Ovat saapuneet Larin ja Jannen kanssa taksilla suurehkon kesämokin eteen, jossa bileet pidetään. Astuu ulos taksista ja katselee vaikuttuneena edessä aukeavaa näkymää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On ilokseen saanut järkättyä yhteisen kyydin Larin ja Eliaksen kanssa. Heittää kuskille oman osuutensa maksusta ja poistuu autosta.  
"Aika siisti mesta", kommentoi mökkiä. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos autosta, jolla ovat saapuneet Eliaksen ja Jannen kanssa bileisiin.  
"On todella. Kenenköhä mökki tää on?" pohdiskelee ääneen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Haajasen. Mä en tiiä, tunneksä sen, ku se tais tulla jengiin vast sit, ku teitsi ei enää ollu messis", vastaa Larille, "tää on vissiin sen systerin miehen purokoiden mökki."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni ja puristaa hellästi.  
"Ootsä valmis menee sisälle?" kysyy lempeästi. Tietää, että Laria hieman jännittää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aa joo. En mä sitä taida tuntee", vastaa Jannelle, kun tämä kertoo mökin olevan jonkun Haajasen.  
"Oon mä valmis", vastaa miehelleen, kun tämä kysyy itseltään kysymylsen. 

**Janne**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään kohti mökin ovea virnuillen, sillä pääsee viettämään iltaa äijäporukassa pitkästä aikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja lähtee tämän kanssa Jannen perässä kohti sisätiloja. 

**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen kanssa Jannen perässä kohti mökkiä jännittyneenä.  
"Mitäköhän tästäki tulee?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan, et kaikki menee hyvin", sanoo, vaikka pelkääkin suvaitsemattomien tyyppien aiheuttavan ongelmia.  
"Me voidaan lähtee kotiin heti, jos susta alkaa tuntua siltä", lisää sitten hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan tosiaan", sanoo toiveikkaana. Astuu sitten sisään.  
"Mut eihän me voida muutakun ottaa selvää noista tyypeistä", virnistää Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille kannustavasti seuratessaan tätä sisälle. Katselee ympärilleen, muttei näe Jannea enää missään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mihinköhä Haukkala on kadonnu?" kysyy Eliakselta katsellen ympärilleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Varmaan sinne, mistä saa alkoholia", hymähtää vastaukseksi. Ottaa sitten kenkänsä pois jalasta, koska eteistä koristavista kenkäpareista päätellen myös muut ovat niin tehneet. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvin mahdollista joo", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Kulta, älä sit arvostele tätä mökin sisustusta ääneen. En tiiä, millasia ihmisiä noi muut on", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä yritän hillitä itteni", lupaa Larille.  
"Ootsä valmis menee peremmälle?" kysyy sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
Riisuu kenkiään samalla, kun Elias kysyy itseltään kysymyksen.  
"Kyl mä oon", vastaa hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja tarttuu tätä kädestä Larin saatua kengät riisuttua. Lähtee sitten johdattamaan miestään peremmälle mökkiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen perässä peremmälle mökkiin. Tupa on täynnä ihmisiä, joista useita ei itse edes tunne. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee kävellessään ympärilleen, muttei tunnista ketään, mikä ei yllätä itseään, sillä Larin lisäksi tuntee vain Jannen ja Kimin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tulee takaovesta sisälle ja huomaa Larin ja Eliaksen astelevan käsi kädessä pois eteisestä. Menee kaljatölkki kädessään näiden luo.  
"Pääsitte teki tänne saakka", virnuilee, "tulkaa hakee bissee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, päästiin me", sanoo Jannelle vastaukseksi ja lähtee kohti pöytää, joka notkuu juomista. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria juomapöydälle ja katselee silmät pyöreinä valtavaa tölkkiarmeijaa sen päällä.  
"Siis kuka noi kaikki on oikeen hommannu?" ihmettelee ääneen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kävelee Larin ja Eliaksen perässä.  
"Ei mitään hajuu", sanoo Eliakselle ja nappaa pöydältä uuden bissen.  
"Kimbsu on tuol pihal, jos haluutte tulla moikkaa", sanoo, "tosin Masa ja Juho on siel kans." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en tiiä mäkään", sanoo miehelleen ja nappaa pöydältä bissetölkin.  
"Mennääks me moikkaa?" kysyy Eliakselta kuultuaan Jannen sanat. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa itsekin bissetölkin pöydältä.  
"Kyllä me voidaan mennä, jos sä oot valmis kohtaamaan ne kaks", vastaa Larille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi menee sinne jo", ilmoittaa kaksikolle ja lähtee kahden bissetölkin kanssa kohti takaovea. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pakkohan mun on ne joskus kohdata, en mä niiltä voi koko loppuelämääni piilotella", sanoo huvittuneena lähtien Jannen perässä ulos. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, sä oot ihan oikeessa", sanoo Larille ja kävelee ulos tämän kanssa. Piha näyttää aika mukavalta ja huomaa muutaman jätkän röökillä seinän vieressä. Näkee Jannen juttelemassa Kimin kanssa pienen matkan päässä. 

**Lari**  
  
Saavuttuaan pihalle katselee ympärilleen ja näkee Kimin ja Jannen juttelevan kauempana, ja muutamien jätkien olevan röökillä. Astelee Kimin ja Jannen seuraan.  
"Mitäs tänne?" utelee virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin kanssa Jannen ja Kimin luo ja pohtii mielessään, ovatko röökiä sauhuttelevat jätkät niitä urpoja, joista Lari on puhunut.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Huomaa Larin ja Eliaksen tulevan luokseen.  
"Moi, kiva, kun tulitte", sanoo hymyillen, "me täs Jannen kans muisteltiin vähän menneitä." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Kimille.  
"Kiitos kutsusta, me tultiin mielellämme", vastaa tämän sanoihin ja ilmeensä muuttuu mietteliääksi Kimin sanottua seuraavat sanat.  
"Mitäköhän kaikkee te muistelitte?" kysyy nauraen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No muisteltiin vaan meinneit pelei ja sitä, miten surkeit me oltiin", vastaa Larille kulauttaen samalla bissetölkkinsä tyhjäksi.  
"Nii, kaikki paitsi meijän kapu tietty", virnistää vielä.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Nauraa räkäisesti juuri kuulemalleen läpälle ja tumppaa röökinsä maahan kengänkärjellään. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Kososta ja Haukkalaa kertoakseen jutun myös heille, mutta kurtistaakin kulmiaan, sillä näiden seurassa on joku tuntematon blondi jätkä ja...  
"Mitä vittuu hintti-Väänänen tääl tekee?" kysyy röökikavereiltaan epäuskoisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noo, olinhan mäki nyt aika surkee sillo skidinä", sanoo virnistäen ja kulauttaa tölkistään.  
  
**Juho**  
  
On kertonut hauskan läpän ja huomaa Masan nauravan sille. Nauraa itsekin omalle läpälleen ja tumppaa röökinsä tuhkikseen. Jähmettyy paikalleen, kun Masa kertoo nähneensä Väänäsen. Kääntää katseensa miehen suuntaan ja näkee tämän seurassa jonkun blondin.  
"No en vittu tiiä. Ja onks toi se sen hinttiystävä?" kysyy.


	70. Chapter 70

**Osa 70   
**

**Kimi**  
  
"Kaikki me oltiin ihan umpisurkeita, mut kuviteltiin olevamme suuriikin staroja", hymähtää Larin sanoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee huvittuneena Larin, Jannen ja Kimin keskustelua. Avaa bissetölkkinsä ja ottaa siitä ison kulauksen.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Noihan oli muuten Haukkalan häissäki", muistaa ja tuijottaa kaksikkoa ällöttyneenä.  
"Miten hitossa Kosonenki nykyään hengaa neitien kans?" kysyy ja viskaa tyhjän bissetölkkinsä maahan.  
"Hyi helvetti, ei kai seki vaa oo liittyny Tre Kronoriin?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii oltiiki", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Aika hieno mesta tää muute on. Kuka noi kaikki juomat on hommannu?" kysyy Kimiltä tarkoittaen pöytää, jotka notkui täynnä erilaisia juomia.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Niihä ne oli... Eiks Haukkala käskeny meit sillo olla iisisti? Mä en noit hinureit pelkää", toteaa ja katsoo Kimiä seurueineen pitkään.  
"Mä en tajuu tota Kososta... Haukkala nyt on Haukkala. Sen muija on tehny siit ihan liian lepsun." 

**Janne**  
  
"En tiiä, mut se ansaitsin joku mitalin, ei meinaa ainakaan lopu kesken", kommentoi virnuillen Larin juomakysymykselle. Avaa sisältä tuomansa tölkin ja hörppää siitä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle.  
"Haajanen ja muutama muu niitä tänne raahas, mut enempää en asiasta tiiä", vastaa Larille.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Tuhahtaa Juhon sanoille.  
"Haukkala käski Kosost olla iisisti ja Kosone käski meijän pitää päät kiinni", korjaa frendinsä sanoja.  
"Mut mä en vielkään tajuu, et miks Kosone hengaa noitten kans, mä luulin, et se ei mitään hinttareit siedä", sanoo ihmettelevästi ja kääntyy katsomaan Juhoa.  
"Pitäiskö mennä vähän jututtaa niit?" kysyy. 

**Juho**  
  
"Ai nii. Niihä se meniki", sanoo muistellen tarkemmin.  
"Pitäs todellaki mennä jututtaa", vastaa Masalle ja ottaa jo askelia Kimin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No pääasia, et juomaa riittää ja kellekkää ei tuu paha mieli", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Todellaki riittää", tokaisee tyytyväisenä.  
"Eltsu hei, voitsä tulla tohon vähän sivummal, ku meitsi haluis kysyy yhtä neuvoo Iidaan littyen?" kysyy sitten yhtäkkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii bisseään ja kuuntelee uteliaana Jannen kysymystä.  
"Okei", vastaa ja hymyilee Larille lähtien sitten Jannen perään vähän matkan päähän.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Mentiin", sanoo Juholle virnuillen ja lähtee kohti neljän porukkaa huomaten kuitenkin Haukkalan ja blondin hinaajan lähtevän pois, jolloin Kosonen ja Väänänen jäävät kaksin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Haukkala hei, älä sit omi Eliasta", huutaa miesten perään virnuillen jääden juttelemaan Kimin kanssa.  
"Ottiks Kirsikka suhun jo yhteyttä?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"No, nyt Kosonen jäi Väänäsen kans kahestaan", sanoo kun huomaa Jannen poistuvan blondin kanssa sivummalle.  
"Mennääks me silti?" 

**Kimi**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria hieman huvittuneena.  
"Ottihan se, mut en kyl olis eläessäni odottanu kuulevani sellasta, mitä se kerto", naurahtaa ja ottaa hörpyn bissestään.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Todellaki mennään", sanoo Juholle, "eipähän ainakaan tartte kuunnella sen toisen hintin piipityst." Lähtee sitten päättäväisenä kohti Kimiä ja Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveästi.  
"Kai sä suostuit sen ehdotukseen?" kysyy hörpäten bissestään.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Seuraa Masaa kohti Kimiä ja Laria.  
"Missä Haajanen on?" kysyy frendiltään. 

**Kimi**  
  
"No, eipähän jää ainakaan musta kiinni, jos ette saa muksuu", toteaa Larille vastaukseksi pienesti virnistäen. Pitää Kirsikkaa edelleen todella vetävänä mimminä, vaikkei itsellään mitään romanttisia tunteita tätä kohtaan olekaan.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Miettii Juhon kysymystä kulmat kurtussa.  
"Viimeks ku näin sen, nii se sano menevänsä veskii", muistelee, "mut siit on kyl jo aikaa, ni tuskin se siel enää on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jes", hihkuu pienesti.  
"Kiitos, Kimi", kiittää hörpäten bissestään, "mikäköhä tol Jannel on, ku se pyys Eliast tonne sivumalle juttelee Iidasta?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Ehkä se löys jonku muijan ja on vähä pitämässä kivaa sen kans", nauraa. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Eipä mitään, pitäähän sitä frendejä jeesiä", toteaa ja naurahtaa sitten Larin kysymykselle Jannesta.  
"Ei mitään käsitystä", vastaa huvittuneena, "ehkä se on onnistunu taas suututtamaan Iidan tai jotain."  
  
**Matti**  
  
"No en yhtään ihmettelis", tuhahtaa happamana Juhon sanoille Haajasesta, "se saa aina kaikki muijat..." Saapuvat sitten hyvin lähelle Kimiä ja Laria.  
"Hei, Väänänen, mitä nuohooja?" huudahtaa ja hörähtää omalle heitolleen. 

**Juho**  
  
"Nii saa", toteaa harmistuneena Masan sanoille Haajasesta ja tämän muijaonnesta. Hörähtää sitten tämän heitolle Larista.  
"Ei hitto, Masa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvin mahollista", toteaa ja kuulee takaataan jonkun huudahtavan itseään.  
"No mitäs tässä... Kiitos hyvää", kommentoi kohteliaasti Masan kysymystä. 

**Matti**  
  
Katsoo Laria nenänvarttaan pitkin.  
"Mitä vittua sä täällä teet?" tivaa. "Nää on lätkäjätkien bileet, eikä kaunoluistelijoiden."  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Matin ja Juhon saapuessa typerine läppineen.  
"Mä kutsuin Larin ja sen miehen", vastaa Larin puolesta ja kulauttaa bisseä kurkkuunsa. 

**Juho**  
  
"Tänne ei kaivata tollasii hinureita", sanoo töykeämmin kompaten Masaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kimi kutsu tosiaan meijät, että voitte ihan sitä syyttää. Tai kiittää", sanoo vastaukseksi katsoen Kimiä kiitollisena.  
"Mä oon lätkäjätkä edelleen, vaik oonki homo." 

**Matti**  
  
Ärsyyntyy Kimin ja Larin sanoista.  
"Lätkäjätkät ei tuupi toisiaan perseeseen", tokaisee ilkeästi. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Kimiä.  
"Ja mitä vittua sä tollasii luonnonoikkui tänne käsket ja miks?" tivaa Kimiltä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Mehän sovittiin, et jokanen saa kutsuu keitä haluu", vastaa Masalle rauhallisesti.  
"Ja te kaks voisitte ihan oikeesti lopettaa ton lapsellisen vinkumisen, aikuiset miehet", lisää silmiään pyöräyttäen. 

**Juho**  
  
"Ootsä, Kosonen, kenties ihastunu tohon takatuuppariin?" kysyy huvittuneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei oo. Mä oon naimisissa, joten voitte olla ihan rauhassa. En tuu viemään teijän frendiä", sanoo pudistellen päätään. 

**Matti**  
  
Virnistää Juhon kysymykselle, mutta hilpeytensä kaikkoaa Larin sanoista.  
"Naimisissa? Hyi helvetti", mutisee kuvottuneena.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Juholle eikä vaivaudu edes vastaamaan. Larin päättäessä tehdä sen puolestaan, nyökkää tämän sanoille.  
"Nimenomaan ja ihan tiedoks, et mulle on luvassa pientä toimintaa yhen muijan kanssa täs lähiaikoina", sanoo huvikseen miettiessään Kirsikkaa. 

**Juho**  
  
"Ihanku Kosonen sulla joku muija ois", sanoo epäuskoisena pudistaen päätään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Me mentiin tossa heinäkuussa Eliaksen kans naimisiin, joten ihan turha yrittää parittaa mua Kimille", sanoo virnistäen, "mä tiedän, että Kimillä on vähän muut tyypit mielessä." 

**Matti**  
  
"Pidä se pääs kiinni, ei kiinnosta kuunnella mitään hinttijuttui", tokaisee Larille ällöttyneenä jouduttuaan kuuntelemaan tämän selostusta naimisiinmenosta.  
"Niin just, Kosone. Sul on viimeks ollu muija teininä", sanoo Juhoa kompaten.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Ihan miten vaan", sanoo välinpitämättömänä Juholle ja Matille. Katselee sitten ympärilleen.  
"Mikä sil Jannella oikeen mahtaa kestää?" miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään turhautumisen merkiksi.  
"No en tiiä. Janne on sentään tuhat kertaa fiksumpaa seuraa ku te", sanoo Matille ja Juholle.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja ymmyrkäisenä.  
"Nii... Sanoo takatuuppari, joka tykkää tuupata vähän johonki toiseen reikään." 

**Matti**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria vihaisesti tämän sanat kuultuaan.  
"Me mennään ettiin Haajanen ja käsketään sen heittää hinttarit ulos täält saastuttamast koko paikkaa", sanoo ja vilkaisee Juhoa.  
"Eiks ni?"  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Senkus meette", toteaa Masalle huvittuneena, "mut sitä tuskin kiinnostaa tollaset säälittävät ruikuttajat – eli te kaks." 

**Juho**  
  
"Todellaki mennää", sanoo Kimille ja kääntyy lähteäkseen etsimään Haajasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Menkää rauhas", sanoo kompaten Kimiä. 

**Matti**  
  
Luo vielä yhden pitkän mulkaisun Lariin ja lähtee sitten Juhon perässä Haajasjahtiin.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Vihdoin", tuhahtaa, kun Juho ja Matti poistuvat. Kulauttaa bissetölkkinsä tyhjäksi.  
"Se meni yllättävän kivuttomasti", kommentoi Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Ihme kyllä", sanoo Kimille, "en usko, et ois noin kivuttomasti menny, jos Elias ois ollu tässä." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Todennäkösesti ei", sanoo, "Jannella oli kyl aika täydellinen ajotus."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee takaisin Larin ja Kimin luo.  
"Taitaa olla reitti selvä", hymähtää, "me salakuunneltiin teitä Jannen kans." 

**Lari**  
  
"Todellakin", sanoo ja huomaa Eliaksen tulevan takaisin.  
"No, miltäs vaikutti?" utelee. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Varsin huvittavalta", vastaa tälle ja hörppää bissetölkistään, jota ei ole vielä onnistunut tyhjentämään.  
**  
Kimi**  
  
"Mä meen hakee lisää juomaa, nii saatte olla hetken ainakin kahestaan", ilmoittaa Larille ja Eliakselle lähtien sitten kohti sisätiloja. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Kimille.  
"Mut aika hyvin mä pärjäsin", sanoo virnistäen, "vai mitä?"  
"Mitäs sil Jannella oli?" kysyy udellen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, hyvinhän sä pärjäsit", vastaa ylpeänä ja naurahtaa tämän kysymykselle.  
"Janne haluu järkätä Iidalle jonkun erityisen yllätyksen ja pyysi vinkkejä", kertoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks se tiedä mistä Iida tykkää?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Elias  
**  
"Mä kysyin ihan samaa, mut ilmeisesti se haluu jotain tosi romanttista ja ihanaa ja halus vaan kuulla vinkkejä", vastaa Larille, "mä sitten mainitsin siitä meijän vuodentakasesta Flamingo-viikonlopusta ja Janne tais innostuu siitä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Aikooks ne ottaa Hillan mukaan vai tuoks ne sen meille vai Jannen porukoille?" kysyy nauraen. 

**Elias  
**  
"Ei siitä ollu mitään puhetta, mutta sain sellasen käsityksen, että Hilla ei oo osallistumassa siihen, mitä Janne sitte ikinä päättääkään järjestää", sanoo huvittuneena ja tyhjentää viimein bissetölkkinsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, kai ne jotain keksii", sanoo hymyillen, "ainii... Kirsikka oli soittanu Kimille." 

**Elias**  
  
"Todennäkösesti", hymähtää ja ilahtuu sitten kuullessaan Kirsikan soittaneen Kimille.  
"No, sanoko Kimi, et mitä se päätti?" kysyy toiveikkaana.

 **Lari**  
  
"Se sano, et eipähän jää meijän lapsen hankinta ainakaan siitä kiinni", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti Larin sanoille.  
"Jes. Me päästään sitten vissiin ens kuussa jo alottamaan", sanoo innostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Musta tuntuu, et siitä on ihan kiva päästä lähikontaktiin Kirsikan kans, vaikka se ei sitä myönnäkään", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mä suutelisin sua nyt, mut en tiiä, onks se viisasta..." kuiskaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmakarvojaan.  
"Aijaa... Luuleksä, et sil olis jotain tunteita Kirsikkaa kohtaan, vaik se muuta väittääkin?" utelee ja virnistää sitten, kun Lari sanoo, että voisi suudella itseään. Painaa huulensa Larin huulille välittämättä kenestäkään muusta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Enhän mä varmaks tiedä, mut sen näkönen sen ilme oli, et se siit ois mukava varmaa päästä vähä... krhm", sanoo virnistäen, "mut ehkä ne ei haluu mitään vakavaa."  
Eliaksen painaessa tämän huulet vasten omia huuliaan, vastaa tämän antamaan suudelmaan erittäin antaumuksellisesti.  
"Ihanaa", huokaa suudelman lomasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, voi olla, ettei haluukaan vakavaa juttua", sanoo ja hymyilee Larin huulia vasten.  
"Tosi ihanaa", sanoo hiljaa ja kiertää kätensä Larin ympärille.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Ei ole Juhon kanssa löytänyt Haajasta mistään, vaikka ovat mielestään kolunneet koko mökin. Kurkistaa ulos toivoen näkevänsä Haajasen siellä, mutta huomaakin jotain järkyttävää.  
"Hyi helvetti, Juho älä vaan kato ulos", parahtaa ällöttyneenä, "siel on vieläki hinttejä." Palaa sisälle ja yrittää saada kammottavan näyn pois verkkokalvoiltaan.  
"Haajanen!" kailottaa. "Mis hitos sä oot?!" 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei välitetä noist muista", sanoo onnellisempana tuntiessaan Eliaksen kiertävän tämän kädet ympärilleen.   
  
**Juho**  
  
On kiertänyt Matin kanssa koko mökin eivätkä ole nähneet Haajasta.  
"Ai, onks niil kiihkeetä?" kysyy Matilta tämän sanoessa, ettei kannattaisi katsoa ulos. Kääntyy ympäri jatkaakseen Haajasen etsintää.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
Tulee rappusia alas kuultuaan Matin huhuilevan itseään.  
"Täälhän mä. Oliks jotain niin tärkeetä, ku keskeytitte meitsin hellän hetken?" kysyy vihaisempana, vaikka mökille ei ollut lupa tuoda muijia. Näkee kuitenkin, ettei puoletkaan jätkistä ole noudattanut ohjetta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei todellakaan välitetä", komppaa kultaansa ja painaa uuttaa suudelmaa tämän huulille.  
**  
Matti**  
  
"No kato ite, jos noin paljon kiinnostaa", tuhahtaa Juhon kysymykselle. Itse ei halua edes ajatella, mitä ulkona tapahtuu. Kuulee sitten viimeinkin Haajasen ilmaantuvan esiin.  
"Joo sori, mut tuol pihal on kaks kuolaavaa hinttii, et sä viittis heittää ne helvettii?" kysyy ärtyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen uuteen suudelmaan.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Tuhahtaa Matin sanoille.  
"No ei kiinnosta, aattelin vaa kysyy."  
Nyökkää Matin sanoille Haajaselle.  
"Nii just, mee heittää ne vittuun täält. Ai nii, mut eihä niit kiinnosta se..." nauraa itselleen.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
"Kimi kertoki tosta, et se kutsu ton tänne. Mä aattelin, et antaa hinttien olla, kuha ne ei meihin silmiään iske", sanoo ja menee ottamaan pöydältä bissen astellen röökille ulos. 

**Matti**  
  
Virnistää Juhon heitolle, mutta järkyttyy sitten täysin Haajasen sanoista.  
"Siis mitä hittoo?" tivaa Haajaselta, joka meinaa antaa hinttien olla. "Mikä vittu kaikkii oikeen vaivaa? Ensi Kosone ja nyt sä!" Kauhistuu sitten entistä enemmän, kun Haajanen menee ulos röökille juuri sinne, missä on esillä hirvittävä näky kahdesta kuolaavasta takatuupparista. 

**Haajanen**  
  
"Enhän mä edes tunne tota Väänästä. Ei me olla oltu samaa aikaa jengis, ku mä vein sen kapteenin paikan", sanoo totta puhuen.  
"En mä voi sitä mennä heittään vittuun. Tai samalla lähtee Haukkala. Haluutteks te sitä?" kysyy. 

**Matti**  
  
"No ihan vitun sama sit, ku kaikki tääl näyttää olevan joitan hemmetin sateenkaarilipun heiluttajii", puuskahtaa ja nappaa useamman bissetölkin pöydältä kainaloonsa.  
"Mennään me, Juho, tonne etupihal, nii ei tartte kattoo mitää epämiellyttävää", sanoo frendilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria onnellisena lämpimässä kesäillassa ja on iloinen, ettei kukaan ole tullut urputtamaan asiasta. 

**Haajanen**  
  
"Mä meen vähä jututtaa niit ja sanoo, et vois olla pikkasen ei-noin-läheisesti", sanoo Matille ja Juholle lähtien astelemaan kohti Laria ja Eliasta rööki kädessään.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Mun on nähtävä tää!" sanoo innokkaammin Masalle, kun tämä on jo ehdottamassa etupihalle menemistä, kun Haajanen ilmoittaa menevänsä jututtamaan hinttipariskuntaa. 

**Matti**  
  
"No helvetti, niin munkin", sanoo Juholle, kun Haajanen näyttää saavan edes vähän järkeä tämän päähän. Lähtee Haajasen perässä ulos ilkeästi virnuillen. 

**Juho**  
  
Lähtee Masan ja Haajasen perässä ulos virnuillen leveästi.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
Saapuu Eliaksen ja Larin luokse ja koputtaa Laria olalle.  
"Hei tota... Ootsä se Väänänen, josta kaikki puhuu?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy jonkun koputtavan olkapäätään ja keskeyttävän hetkensä Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Tota... Joo, Lari. Kukas sä oot?" kysyy hämmentyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Suudelma Larin kanssa keskeytyy, kun joku tulee häiritsemään. Näkee jonkun vieraannäköisen miehen jututtavan Laria ja näkee sitten vähän kauempana Juhon ja Masan. Huokaisee näiden ilmeille.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Virnuilee pilkallisesti, kun Haajanen menee keskeyttämään hintteilyt.  
"Väänänen saa koht kuulla kunniansa", sanoo hiljaa Juholle. 

**Juho**  
  
"Niin saa", vastaa Matille hiljaa ja virnuillen ivallisesti. Näkee Eliaksen huomaavan itsensä ja Masan.  
"Toi hintti huomas meijät..." kuiskaa.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
"Mor,o Lari... Mä oon Haajanen, mä oon tän mökin hommaamisen takana. Meil oli puhe Kimblen kans, et se kutsuu Väänäsen tänne, mut en mä olettanu, et sä toisit mie— siis tämän mukanasi", sanoo tarkoittaen Eliasta.  
"Tää ei oo homoystävällistä aluetta, joten voisitteko mitenkään olla lääppimättä toisianne?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy kuullessaan Haajasen esittäytyvän itselleen ja yllättyy tämän seuraavista sanoista.  
" _Tämä_ on mun mies, Elias..." sanoo painottaen tämä-sanaa.  
"Siis ootteks te kaikki muut, paitsi Janne ja Kimi, jotain vitun sekopäitä. Homous on ihan normaalia", sanoo vastaan äkäisemmin. 

**Matti**  
  
"Mitä? Kumpi?" kysyy Juholta heti, vaikka olettaakin tämän tarkoittavan sitä toista hinttiä, jonka nimeä ei tiedä, eikä kyllä haluakaan.  
"Go, Haajanen!" kannustaa sitten kovemmalla äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Haajasen sanoille, sillä ei ole ollenkaan yllättynyt.  
"Ihan tiedoksi, et mä sain kans kutsun", ilmoittaa tälle. Nyökkää sitten Larin sanoille siitä, että homous on normaalia. 

**Juho**  
  
Kannustaa itsekin Haajasta huudoin ja taputuksin, kunnes kiinnittää huomiota Masan kysymykseen.  
"No toi blondi hintti", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin just. Kimi kutsu meijät molemmat", komppaa miestään.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
Virnistää kuullessaan Matin ja Juhon kannustavan itseään.  
"No ihan miten vaan... Mutta muistakaa, ei lääppimistä tai lennätte ulos hetimmiten", sanoo tiukemmin. 

**Matti**  
  
"Hitto, pitäiskö mennä lähemmäs, ku tähän ei kunnol kuulu, mitä noi puhuu?" miettii ja mulkaisee sitten blondia hinttiä.  
"Se näyttääki ihan neidilt", kommentoi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Haajaselle.  
"Ja mikä mahdetaan laskea lääppimiseksi?" kysyy, sillä haluaa tietää, saako pitää Laria edes kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On jutellut Kimin kanssa, mutta tämän saatua puhelun Vililtä, lähti etsimään Laria ja Eliasta. Löytää nämä ulkoa ja kurtistaa kulmiaan nähdessään Haajasen, Masan ja Juhon. Kävelee lähemmäs ja heittää toverillisesti toisen kätensä Larin hartioille ja toisen Eliaksen.  
"Moro, Haajanen. Et kai sä vaan oo tääl kiusaamas mun frendejä?" kysyy rennolla äänellä, vaikka ilmeensä onkin vähän kireä. 

**Juho**  
  
"Uskalletaaks me?" kysyy kauhuisampana.  
"Mä en haluu, et noi hintit iskee silmänsä meihin", naurahtaa Matille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Haajasen sanottua sanansa.  
"Siis meinaatsä tosissas heittää meijät ulos, jos mä esimerkiksi pidän mun miestä kädestä?" tiedustelee Haajaselta.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
Kääntää katseensa blondiin homoon.  
"No lääppimiseks lasketaan toi, mitä te just äsken täällä kaikkien edessä teitte. Kaikenlainen koskettelu on lääppimistä. Vaatteet jos vähenee, niin senkin lasken lääppimiseks", kertoo Eliakselle ja puheensa keskeytyy Jannen tullessa viereensä.  
"Enhän mä näitä kiusaa. Kunhan vaan kerron pelisääntöjä", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Matti**  
  
"Nii joo, hyvä pointti", sanoo Juholle. "Ehkä me jäädään vaan tähä ja udellaan Haajaselt myöhemmin." Näkee sitten Jannen liittyvän porukkaan.  
"Siis miten toi Haukkala voi ees koskee noit? Hyi hitto", kummastelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa Haajaselle, sillä tämän mukaan ihan kaikki olisi lääppimistä. Tuntee sitten käden hartioillaan ja huomaa Jannen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Haajanen väittää, ettei kiusaa, vaan kertoo pelisääntöjä, jotka äsken sattui itse kuulemaan.  
"Onks tääkin sun mielestä lääppimistä?" kysyy tarkoittaen sitä, että kätensä ovat Larin ja Eliaksen hartioilla. "Lennäks mäkin nyt pihalle?" 

**Juho**  
  
Nyökkää Masan sanoille Jannesta.  
"No jep. Miten se oikeesti pystyy hengaamaan noitten hinttien kans?" kysyy pudistaen päätään.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannen kysymykselle.  
"No ei tietenkään. Sä et oo noiden kaltainen, siis homo. Tarkotin noiden kahden välistä lääppimistä", vastaa Haukkalalle.  
"Sä saat olla tääl vaik koko illan", lisää, "ja niin tekin, jos osaatte käyttäytyy ja muistatte nää pelisäännöt." 

**Matti**  
  
"En mä tajuu", sanoo Juholle ja katselee nelikkoa.  
"Ihan salee se puolustaa noit hintteijä", tuhahtaa sitten.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mitä se on sulta pois, jos nää kaks vähän hempeilee keskenään?" tiedustelee Haajaselta. "Ei niitä sua tai kukaan muukaa täält kiinnosta." 

**Juho**  
  
"Hyvin todennäköstä", sanoo vastaukseksi ja jää katselemaan nelikon suuntaan.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
"Ootsä ihastunu Lariin tai tohon toiseen... jäbään, ku noin niitä puolustelet?" kysyy Haukkalalta.  
"Näist bileist oli tarkotus tulla jätkäporukan väliset bileet eikä mitkää homopippalot", toteaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Meitsil on kuule ihana vaimo ja pikkuprinsessa venaamas himas, et ihan turha urputtaa", toteaa Haajaselle. Tuhahtaa sitten huvittuneesti tämän sanoille jätkäporukan bileistä.  
"Jaa, miks tuol sisäl on sit kaikki paikat täynnä mimmejä, jos kerran vaan jätkäporukas piti bilettää?" utelee. 

**Haajanen**  
  
"No en mä tiedä, mistä ne muijat tänne löys, mut en pistä vastaankaa... mulla itseasiassa oli hellät hetket tuol yläkerrassa kesken enneku Juho ja Masa alko huutelee. Se mimmiki varmaa on jo lähteny vittuun, tai ei siis sinne, mut varmaa ettii jotain parempaa seuraa", sanoo Jannelle, "tosin meitsii parempaa ei kuule oo." 

**Janne**  
  
"No teitsi voi sit varmaan mennä egos kans pokaa uuden muijan ja jättää meijät rauhaan", sanoo. 

**Haajanen**  
  
"Mieluusti. Mut muistakaa noi pelisäännöt tai lennätte heti vittuun... Ai nii, mut eihän teitä se kiinnosta", sanoo nauraen ja kääntyy poispäin tumpaten ensin röökinsä Larin ja Eliaksen eteen maahan. Lähtee kohti sisätiloja hakemaan bisseä lisää. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Haajaselle ja tämän sanoille.  
"Urpo", toteaa tämän mentyä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Siis ei oo todellista, vihaaks kaikki täällä homoja?" kysyy Jannelta, "paitsi sinä ja Kimi." 

**Janne**  
  
"Vissiin", vastaa vähän happamasti ja irrottaa kätensä Larin ja Eliaksen harteilta.  
"Onks joku muu aukonu teil päätään ku noi kolme?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei ainakaan tähän mennessä oo, vaikka tääl ulkona porukkaan olikin, kun me alettiin suudella", vastaa Jannelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei oo aukonu ja toivottavasti ei tuukaan. Mä luulin, et toi Haajanen ois siisti tyyppi, mut taisin erehtyy", sanoo pudistellen päätään. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mäkin kuvittelin, et Haajanen kuuluu niihi, joit ei vois vähempää kiinnostaa jotku homot, mut ei näköjään", tuhahtaa pettyneenä.  
"Hiton Masa ja Juho..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mun tekis mieli ottaa toi mun mies mun kainaloon, mut kai meijän pitää noudattaa pelisääntöjä tai me lennetään vittuun... Mä en haluu sinne", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larille.  
"Joo, ei kyl muakaan kauheesti huvittais sinne lentää."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eiköhän Haajanen voi teijät perseeseenki heittää, jos se on parempi", virnistää Larille ja Eliakselle.  
"Mut joo, meinaattekste jäädä tänne?" kysyy sitten totisempana. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mitä mielt sä oot, kulta? Jäädäänkö?" kysyy Eliakselta naurahtaen Jannelle. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Jannelle.  
"Mä jään, jos sä haluut jäädä", vastaa Larille, "mut kyl mun tekis mieli päästä sun kainaloon." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut ei me tääl voida mitään 'lääppiä'", sanoo Eliakselle, "mut kyl mäki haluisin halata ja pussailla sua. Ihan sikana", sanoo miehelle. 

**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin ja Eliaksen keskustelua mietteliäänä. Ottaa sitten kännykkänsä ja soittaa Kimille.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Katselee huvittueena Haajasen touhuja kahden muijan ympäröimänä, kun kännykkänsä soi.  
"Moro", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Moro. Tota onks teitsil mitään havantoi Haajasest, Juhost ja Masast?" kysyy Kimiltä ja toivoo tämän osaavan vastata.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"On joo. Haajanen menee parhaillaan yläkertaan kaks muijaa kainalossa", kertoo huvittuneena, "Masa ja Juho vetää bissee ja näyttää kateellisilta."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Loistohomma, kiitti", sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun. Kääntyy katsomaan Laria ja Eliasta.  
"Halatkaa ja pussatkaa vaan, reitti on selvä", virnuilee. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen heti syleilyynsä Jannen lopetettua puhelun Kimin kanssa.  
"Kiitos, Janne", sanoo iloisemmin ja suutelee Eliasta.  
"Meinasitsä jäädä siihen?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun pääsee tämän syleilyyn. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja jää odottamaan Jannen vastausta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en jää, ei meitsiikään kauheesti kiinnosta katella tollast, kun mul ei oo Iidaa tääl", vastaa tyynesti.  
"Mä meen pitää huolen siit, et Masa ja Juho ei hälytä Haajasta uudestaan", virnistää sitten ja lähtee kävelemään sisälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No anteeks, Haukkala", virnistää ja suutelee Eliasta uudestaan välittämättä muista pihallaolijoista. Virnistää Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun tämä kertoo menevän pitämään huolen, ettei Haajanen tule uudestaan luokseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin uuteen suudelmaan iloisesti ja tuntee tämän virneen huuliaan vasten.  
"Janne on tosi hyvä frendi", sanoo Larille Jannen poistuttua. 

**Lari**  
  
"Janne on paras", sanoo virnistäen ja jatkaa suudelmaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymähtää miehensä sanoille ja suutelee takaisin miettien, kuinka kauan saavat siitä tällä kertaa nauttia. 

**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä miehensä ympärille suudellen tätä intohimoisesti. Toivoo, ettei kukaan tulisi keskeyttämään hetkeen. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari muuttaa suudelman intohimoisemmaksi ja kiertää tämän kädet ympärilleen.  
"Kulta... älä sit unohda... et mis me ollaan", huokaa suutelun lomasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"E-en tietenkään", sanoo virnistäen tiukentaen samalla otettaan Eliaksessa. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin tiukentavan tämän otetta itsestään.  
"Ei mut oikeesti, pitäiskö meijän vähän hillitä itteemme?" kysyy. "Mä en haluis enää enempää ongelmii." 

**Lari**  
  
"Hillitään sitte", sanoo ja lopettaa suutelemisen ja irtaantuu miehestä.  
"Mitäs sitten?" 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä nyt sitä tarkottanut, et sun täytyy irti päästää", sanoo Larille, kun tämä irtaantuu itsestään kokonaan. Ottaa tätä kädestä.  
"Haluutsä juoda lisää vai riittikö se yks bisse?" vastaa kysyen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ainahan mulle bisse kelpaa", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle.  
"Mut meijän pitää irrottaa nää kädet, ku mennää tonne sisälle", muistuttaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Yllättävää", virnistää, "mut kyllä mäkin voisin ottaa lisää." Lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti ovea Larin kanssa.  
"Niin pitää, mut ei vielä", sanoo hymyillen, kun Lari muistuttaa itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sit mennään", sanoo ja saapuu ovelle. Suikkaa nopean suukon Eliaksen huulille ja irroittaa kätensä tämän kädestä astuessaan sisään.

 **Elias**  
  
Saa vielä pienen suukon ennen kuin astuvat sisään. Katselee ympärilleen ja näkee Jannen itsetyytyväinen virne tämän naamalla nojailemassa juomapöytään.  
"Tais onnistuu, mitä ikinä se tekikin", sanoo Larille viitaten Janneen lähestyessään pöytää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitäköhän se keksi?" kysyy huvittuneena ja astelee juomapöydän luokse.  
"No, mitäs Haukkala tääl virnuilee?" kysyy itsekin virnuillen ottaessaan bisseä pöydältä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Katos, te maltoitte irtaantuu toisistanne", virnuilee huomatessaan Larin ja Eliaksen.  
"No se oli aika huvittavaa saada Masa ja Juho hiljaseks", vastaa sitten tyytyväisenä hörppiessään bisseään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten sä sait ne hiljaseks?" kysyy. 

**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi tietää niist vähän juttui, mitä ne ei haluis kenekään tietävän", virnistää Larille, "sanoin sit vaan, et jos ne ei anna teijän olla, niin koko mökki saa tietää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oho, mikäköhän on niin salaista, ettei Masa ja Juho haluu, et ne tulee esille?" kysyy mielenkiintonsa herätessä. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee Larille.  
"Mä yllätin ne aika kyseenalasist hommist kerran monta vuotta sit", sanoo epämääräisesti, sillä ei ole ihan varma haluaako juoruta, vaikka Masa ja Juho ovatkin täysiä idiootteja.


	71. Chapter 71

**Osa 71  
**

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Älä vaan sano, et sä näit ne tekemäs jotain, mitä niitten ei uskois ikinä tekevän..." sanoo innostuen.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ihan oikeil jäljil olet", virnistää Larille. Päättää, että voi ihan hyvin kertoa, jos Lari yllättää ja sattuu arvaamaan sen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii bisseä miehensä vieressä ja kuuntelee hyvin suurella mielenkiinnolla Larin ja Jannen keskustelua.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ja sä yllätit ne kahestaan?" kysyy virnuillen.

 **Janne**  
  
"No jos totta puhutaan, ni mä en nähny mitään, veikkasin vaan äänten perusteel. Ja äsken ne meni ihan valkosiks, ku mainitsin asiast, niin kai olin oikees", vastaa edelleen virnuillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei hitto! Onks Masa ja Juho pannu toisiaan?!" kysyy suoraan.

 **Elias**  
  
On purskauttaa juomat pois suustaan Larin kysymyksen kuullessaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No tuskin ne sentään niin pitkäl meni", vastaa mielipuolisesti virnuillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut jotain sen suuntasta ne on tehny?" sanoo pudistaen päätään ja hörppää ison kulauksen bisseään.

 **Janne**  
  
"Jep, ja viel hallin pukkarin suihkus", virnuilee, "te ootte sit ainoit, ketkä tietää tästä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei hitto oikeesti! Ja ne oli viel selvinpäin", nauraa räkäistä naurua.  
"Ja sit kehtaavat viel haukkuu meit hinteiks. Mitä ite ovat?" nauraa eikä saa hillittyä itseään.

 **Janne**  
  
"Rauhotus nyt, Väänänen", sanoo virnistäen, mutta alkaa sitten itsekin nauraa.  
"Tuskin ne kummiskaan mitään hinttei on", onnistuu sanomaan ja on aika varma asiasta, "niil oli vaan jotain omaa kivaa."

 **Lari**  
  
"No ei varmaa ookaan hinttei, tai siis homoi... Mut kuka heterojätkä haluu ottaa selvää toisen jätkän housujen sisällöstä?" nauraa edelleen.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Mikä vittu on noin hauskaa?" tuhahtaa huomatessaan Larin ja Jannen nauravan.  
"Ei kai Janne oo kertonu?" kysy Matilta kauhistuneemmin.

 **Janne**  
  
"En mä vaan tiiä", nauraa ja menee lähemmäs Laria.  
"Must tuntuu, et ne runkkas siel suihkus kahestaan", paljastaa.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Vitu ärsyttävää toi hörötys", sanoo ja kiskoo lisää bisseä naamariinsa. Menee sitten kalpeaksi, kun kuulee Juhon kysymyksen.  
"Ei vittu, jos se sen teki, ni saa turpaan!" uhkailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee Jannen ja Larin jutuille. Huomaa sitten sivusilmällään Masan ja Juhon kauhistuneet ilmeet ja repeää itsekin nauramaan tuntien olonsa hyvin vahingoniloiseksi.

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitää runkata kahestaan suihkussa, ei jumalauta", sanoo edelleen nauraen eikä huomaa Masaa ja Juhoa kauempana.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Nii vittu saa, se lupas pitää naamansa kii", sanoo tiukemmin.  
"Nyt toi vitun blondiki nauraa..."

 **Matti**  
  
"Ei helvetti oikeesti", puhisee vihaisena ja luo murhaavia katseita nauravaan kolmikkoon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kun saa naurunsa seassa tyhjennettyä tölkkinsä, laittaa sen pöydälle ja huomaa samalla Masan ja Juhon kauempana. Nämä eivät näytä iloisilta.  
"Mikäs nyt noin paljon kyrsii?" kysyy kovalla äänellä naama leveässä virneessä.

 **Lari**  
  
Uskaltaa ottaa Eliaksesta kiinni, kun tietää että Juhon ja Masan salaisuus saattaa paljastua, jos nämä tulevat virnuilemaan itselleen ja Eliakselle.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Mikäs nyt noin paljo naurattaa?" kysyy kovempaan ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä päättää ottaa itsestään kiinni. Ei pidä Masaa ja Juhoa enää minkäänlaisena uhkana, joten siirtyy lähemmäs Laria.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Yks tosi hauska juttu vaan", virnuilee Juholle vastaukseksi.  
  
**Matti**  
  
Mulkoilee Jannea, muttei uskalla sanoa tälle mitään. Näkee sitten Väänäsen tarttuvan toiseen hinttiin.  
"Hyi vittu", sanoo ällöttyneenä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Rakas", kuiskaa Eliaksen korvaan välittämättä Masasta tai Juhosta yhtään.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Mennään tonne takapihalle ja toivotaan, et noi ei tuu sinne", sanoo Masalle lähtien kävelemään kohti takapihaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Huulensa kaartuvat hymyyn kuullessaan Larin kuiskauksen.  
"Kulta", kuiskaa takaisin ja sipaisee tätä hellästi poskesta.  
  
**Matti**  
  
"Hyvä idea, mä tarviin nyt röökin tai pari", sanoo ja lähtee Juhon perässä takapihalle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Onneks Jannel on jotain, millä kiristää noit urpoja, jos ne meinaa tulla urputtaan", sanoo rakkaalleen ja suutelee tätä Jannen naaman edessä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin on nyt meilläkin", muistuttaa Laria ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Larista ja Eliaksesta, kun nämä alkavat nuoleskella. Haluaisi itsekin pussailla, mutta Iida ei harmikseen ole saatavilla.  
"Meitsi menee härnäämään Masaa ja Juhoo tonne ulos", sanoo ja nappaa uuden bissetölkin mukaansa ennen kuin lähtee kohti takaovea.

 **Lari**  
  
"No joo, mut ei me voida kertoo niille, et me tiedetään", sanoo vastaten miehen muistutukseen yhä suudellen tätä. Virnistää, kun Janne lähtee ulos.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei niin, mut silti", hymähtää Larille suudelman keskeltä.  
"Toivottavasti se Haajanen ei oo tulossa tänne alas, niin mä saan jatkaa sun pussailuu", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä usko, jos se meni tonne kerta kahen muijan kanssa", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Joten jatka vaan..."

 **Elias**  
  
"Mm... totta, mut pitäiskö meijän kuitenkin mennä jonnekin vähän syrjempään?" kysyy Larilta. "Me ollaan ihan keskellä huonetta."

 **Lari**  
  
"Vie mut johonki", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä ehdottaa jotain syrjempää paikkaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria kädestä ja lähtee vetämään tätä perässään.  
"Katotaan, mitä paikkoja täältä mökistä löytyy", sanoo. Aikoo löytää alakerrasta tai ulkoa jonkin sopivan paikan, sillä yläkertaan ei Haajasen takia halua mennä.

 **Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta pitäen kiinni tämän kädestä. Odottaa innolla, löytääkö Elias jonkin syrjäisen paikan.

 **Elias**  
  
Kävelee takaoven ohi sekä wc:n, kunnes tulee raollaan olevan oven luo. Kurkistaa sisään ja näkee, että huoneessa on mm. suurehko kirjahylly täynnä kirjoja ja mukavannäköinen sohva.  
"Tää vaikuttaa sellaselta paikalta, johon kauheen monella ei taida olla mikään hinku päästä", virnistää Larille ja johdattaa tämän sisälle huoneeseen.

 **Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen perässään huoneeseen ja työntää tämän sohvalle.  
"Todellakin vaikuttaa..."

 **Elias**  
  
Kun ovat päässeet huoneeseen, Lari työntää itsensä sohvalle. Istuu alas ja hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Meetkö laittaa oven kiinni?"

 **Lari**  
  
Nousee virnistäen sohvalta ja menee ovelle laittamaan sen kiinni. Palaa takaisin virnistäen ja avaa samanaikaisesti kauluspaitaansa.

 **Elias**  
  
Seuraa katsellaan Larin menoa ovelle ja takaisin. Yllättyy huomatessaan tämän alkavan avata kauluspaitaa.  
"Ei sulle taidakaan riittää pelkkä suutelu?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kyl mulle riittää, mut sä oot aika kuuma..." virnistää.  
"Mä vaan en tajuu, et miks ovi piti laittaa kii, jos me vaan pussaillaan..."

 **Elias**  
  
"No siks, että saadaan pussailla ihan rauhassa ilman, että se häiritsee ketään", vastaa hymyillen ja taputtaa paikkaa vieressään haluten Larin takaisin sohvalle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei, sopii mulle", sanoo ja istuu Eliaksen viereen sohvalle ja alkaa hapuilla huulillaan Eliaksen huulia.

 **Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille, kun saa tämän viereensä. Löytää sitten huulillaan Larin hapuilevat huulet ja painaa niille pienen, hellän suudelman.

 **Lari**  
  
Elias painaa huulilleen pienen ja hellän suudelman, johon vastaa mutisten.  
"Mikä toi minisuudelma oli?"

 **Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin mutinoille.  
"Mun vaan teki mieli antaa sellanen", vastaa hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
Mutristaa naamansa ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Lari ei tykkää..." sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin ilmeelle ja sanoille.  
"Voi, kulta... Pitäiskö sun sit näyttää mulle, mistä sä tykkäät?" ehdottaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitäis varmaan, mut mä aattelin, et jos sä näyttäisit, et mistä sä luulisit, et mä pidän", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Vai sellasta sä ajattelit", sanoo ja ottaa kasvoilleen tutkivan ilmeen.  
"Mahtaisitko sä tykätä tällasesta?" kysyy ja antaa Larille poskisuudelman.

 **Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En. Tai on toi ihan kiva, mut ei kuitenkaan", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei... entäs sitten tällanen?" kysyy uudelleen ja painaa suukon ensin Larin toiseen suupieleen ja sitten toiseen.  
"Oliko parempi vai huonompi?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Vähän parempi", sanoo nauttien Eliaksen suukoista.

 **Elias**  
  
"No mites tää sitten?" kysyy ja painaa huulensa voimakkaasti Larin huulille antaen tälle kunnon kielarin.

 **Lari**  
  
"Parhain tähän asti", virnistää ja vastaa Eliaksen antamaan kielisuudelmaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria vielä hetken, kunnes irtaantuu hitaasti tämän ihanista huulista.  
"Sä saat nyt näyttää mulle sun lempparin, koska mä en keksi enää, mistä sä voisit pitää", ilmoittaa virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Oisko vaikka tää?" kysyy ja painaa huulensa Eliaksen huulia vasten ja suutelee tätä pitkään mutta antaumuksella.  
"Tai tää?" virnistää ja tekee suudelmasta hieman intohimoisemman.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antaumukselliseen suudelmaan.  
"On tää aika ihana... ja tää toinen kans", mutisee Larin tehdessä suudelmasta intohimoisemman.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ois sun pitäny heti tajuta, et mist mä tykkään", virnistää ja jatkaa suudelmaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä tiedän, mistä sä tykkäät, halusin vaan vähän kiusata sua", virnistää takaisin suudelleessaan yhä Laria.

 **Lari**  
  
"On viel jotain muutakin, mist mä tykkään..." sanoo virnistäen ja kaataa Eliaksen sohvalle.  
"Mut mä mietin, et uskaltaako täällä tehä sitä..."

 **Elias**  
  
Lari kaataa itsensä virnistäen sohvalle.  
"Tee vaan, mä kyllästyinkin jo suutelemiseen", virnistää ja odottaa jännittyneenä, mitä Lari seuraavaksi aikoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mehän ei saatu lääppiä toisiamme. Entä jos joku tulee?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"No sit me varmaan lennetään pois täält", vastaa varsin välinpitämättömästi, "mut olisko se toisaalta niin kauheeta?"

 **Lari**  
  
"No... en mä täält ketään tunne oikeestaan, ni ei se kai ois", sanoo virnistäen tuoden itseään paremmin Eliaksen päälle.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä Larin vastaukselle ja virnistää, kun tämä tulee paremmin päälleen.  
"Meinaatsä kertoo, et mitä sulla on mielessä?" utelee.

 **Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Ehkä mä pidän sen yllätyksenä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Vai niin, no käy sekin", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa mukavamman asennon sohvalla odottaen Larin seuraavaa siirtoa.

 **Lari**  
  
Siirtää huulensa Eliaksen kaulalle ja alkaa näprätä samaan aikaan Eliaksen ihoa tämän paidan alta.

 **Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin huulet kaulallaan ja tämän sormet paitansa alla, mikä tuntuu ihanalta. Toivoo todella, että kukaan ei paukkaa ovesta sisälle kesken kaiken.

 **Lari**  
  
Alkaa riisua Eliaksen paitaa ja siirtää Eliaksen kädet hyväilemään omaa paljasta rintakehää, koska on avannut jo kauluspaidan auki. Alkaa imeä ja suukotella Eliaksen kaulaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Kun Lari siirtää kätensä tämän rintakehälle, alkaa kosketella tämän paljasta ja lämmintä ihoa. Samalla nauttii tunteesta, jonka Lari aiheuttaa suukottaessa ja imiessä kaulaansa.

**Lari**

"Sori", pahoittelee ja siirtää Eliaksen kädet hetkeksi pois rintakehältään. Tekee siirron siksi, että saisi tämän paidan helpommin pois. Saatuaan poistettua Eliaksen paidan, siirtää suukkonsa tämän rintakehälle alkaen suudella sitä.

 **Elias**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan Larin rintakehästä, jotta tämä saa paitansa pois päältään. Sitten Lari alkaa suudella rintakehäänsä saaden itsensä huokailemaan. Siirtää kätensä miehensä alaselälle ja hivuttaa sormensa tämän paidan alle.

 **Lari**  
  
Avaa hieman Eliaksen farkkuja ja työntää kätensä tämän boksereiden sisäpuolelle alkaen hyväillä tämän elintä pudottaen samalla suudelmia rinnalle.

 **Elias**  
  
Lari jatkaa rintansa suukottamista, mutta tunkee samalla tämän käden boksereihinsa.  
"Mmmh... Lari", huokaa, kun tämä tarttuu elimeensä, joka alkaa välittömästi reagoida kosketukseen.

 **Lari**  
  
Ottaa tiukemman otteen Eliaksen kovuudesta ja virnistää huomatessaan tämän alkavan reagoida kosketukseen.  
"Sä... tunnut hyvältä..." huokaa itsekin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin... säkin", huokaa Larin tiukentaessa tämän otetta. Liu'uttaa käsiään ylemmäs Larin selällä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä haluun sua..." huokaa nauttien kaikesta.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
On ajatellut mennä ottamaan nokosia tilaan, jonne ei uskoisi kenenkään löytävän. Avaa oven ja huomaa Eliaksen ja Larin sohvan päällä hommissa.  
"Mitä mä sanoin teille? Hyi helvetti", sanoo kääntäen pään pois.

 **Elias**  
  
Nauttii valtavasti Larin touhuista ja virnistää huokailujensa seasta, kun tämä huokaa haluavansa itseään. Fiiliksensä katoaa kuitenkin välittömästi kuullessaan Haajasen äänen ovensuusta. Huokaisee uudelleen, mutta tällä kertaa aivan eri syistä.

 **Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy, kun kuulee Haajasen äänen. Lopettaa touhunsa välittömästi ja ottaa kätensä pois Eliaksen housuista.  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
"Nyt lähette vittuun täältä! Saman tien! Kuulitteko?" huutaa kurkku suorana näyn nähdessään.

 **Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin vetävän tämän käden pois housuistaan. Nousee istumaan ja alkaa vetää paitaa päällensä samalla, kun Haajanen alkaa huutaa. Tietää, että ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin poistua bilepaikalta.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Tulee ulos vessasta ja oven sulkiessaan kuulee Haajasen alkavan karjua. Kävelee tämän luo.  
"Mitä hittoo sä täällä oikeen mesoot?" kysyy huomaamatta, mitä huoneessa tapahtuu.

 **Lari**  
  
Nousee itsekin istumaan Eliaksen viereen ja alkaa napittaa paitaansa kiinni Haajasen huutaessa itselleen ja Eliakselle. _Pitikin sattua..._  
  
**Haajanen**  
  
"No noi vitun takatuupparit paneskeli tuolla huoneessa. Ei ne onneks kerenny tuuppii perseeseen, mut ällöttävält se silti näytti mitä kerkesin nähä. Väänäsel oli kädet ton blondin homon housuissa. Hyi helvetti", sanoo Kimille pudistellessa päätään ällötyksestä.

 **Elias**  
  
Saa paitansa päälleen ja laittaa turhautuneena housujensa vetoketjun ja napin kiinni. Huomaa sitten Kimin ovensuussa, muttei usko tämän läsnäolon pelastavan tilannetta.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Kuuntelee Haajasen paasausta ja kurkistaa huoneeseen, jolloin näkee Larin ja Eliaksen sohvalla pukemassa. Siirtää sitten katseensa takaisin Haajaseen.  
"No en mäkään sellasta haluis katella, mut ei kai se nyt niin kamalaa oo, et pitää huutaa koko mökki nurin?" kysyy huvittuneena.

 **Haajanen**  
  
"No sä ootki joku homojen ystävä nykyään..." tuhahtaa ja katsoo huoneeseen.  
"Noni, joko te ootte valmiita lähtemään?" kysyy ja kääntää katseensa Kimiin.  
"Lari ja Elias lähtee nimittäin nyt."

 **Kimi**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Enpäs ole, mut Väänänen on hyvä jätkä", sanoo Haajselle tämän tuhahtessa itsensä olevan homojen ystävä.  
"Siis sä meinaat heittää ne ulos?" kysyy sitten ja vilkaisee kelloaan.

 **Haajanen**  
  
Tuhahtaa Kimin sanoessa Väänäsen olevan hyvä jätkä.  
"Totta kai mä heitän ne ulos. Mä annoin niille pelisäännöt, ja jos ne niitä rikkoo, niin lentävät ulos", kertoo.  
"Ja ne rikko. Lääppivät toisiaan. Ties mihin se ois johtanu, jos mä en ois sattunu paikalle."

 **Kimi**  
  
"Niinhän sä annoit joo, mä kuulin siitä", sanoo tympääntyneenä ja vilkaisee kelloaan uudelleen.  
"No, mä lähen sit kans ja Janne myös, ei se haluu jäädä tänne, ku sä heität sen frendit ulos", ilmoittaa Haajaselle.

 **Haajanen**  
  
"Et sä, Kosonen, voi olla tosissas. Bileethän vast alkaa ja iltahan on nuori", sanoo Kimille, kun tämä uhkaa lähteä.  
"Kyl Haukkala voi jäädä."

 **Kimi**  
  
"Kyl mä oon, mä lupasin Vilille, et meen korjaan sen polkupöyrän aamulla, ku se on vissiin rikki", sanoo Haajaselle, "ja Janne ei todellakaan jää, jos sä heität Larin ja Eliaksen ulos, sen verran hyvin mä sen tunnen."

 **Haajanen**  
  
"No jos te ootte tosissanne, ni menkää sitte. Kyl me ilman teitäki pärjätään", sanoo tuhahtaen ja avaa ovea isommalle.  
"Ulos sieltä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta ja huokaa syvään. Kävelee Haajasen luokse ja pysähtyy tämän eteen.  
"Meepäs kysyy, et mitä Juho ja Masa on duunannu kahestaan hallin pukkarin suihkussa, ni voit miettiä, et kuka on ällöttävä", sanoo ja poistuu ovesta mulkaisten Haajasta.

 **Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria ulos huoneesta ja virnistää, kun kuulee, mitä tämä sanoo Haajaselle.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Joo, niin me mennäänki", toteaa Haajaselle ja sitten Lari ja Elias pääsevät viimein huoneesta ulos. Kiinnostuu Larin sanoista.  
"Mä ainakin haluun tietää, mitä ne on tehny", sanoo innostuneena.

 **Haajanen**  
  
"Siis mitä sä selität? Ei ne ainakaa mitää homoillu oo", sanoo vihaisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mee selvittää. Me lähetää mielellämme", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni lähtien kohti eteistä. Käy kuitenkin nappaamassa kaksi tölkkiä bisseä mukaansa.  
"Sä oot meille velkaa nää. Kiitti."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari ottaa itseään kädestä.  
"Jep, niin lähetään, nää on aika ankeet bileet", sanoo Haajaselle ja seuraa sitten Laria eteiseen, kun tämä on käynyt hakemassa pari bisseä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Harmikseen Lari ei kerro, mitä Juho ja Masa ovat hommaileet, mutta aikoo selvittää sen myöhemmin. Menee etsimään Jannea kertoakseen tälle, että Haajanen heitti Larin ja Eliaksen ulos.

 **Haajanen**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja lähtee etsimään Masaa ja Juhoa selvittääkseen Larin sanat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Anteeks, ku tää meni tälleen", pahoittelee Eliakselle laittaessaan kenkiä jalkoihinsa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii pyytää anteeks", sanoo Larille vetäessään omia kenkiä jalkoihinsa, "sullehan nä bileet merkkas paljon enemmän ku mulle."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä tarkotin lähinnä tota keskeytystä..." korjaa sanojaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jaa, no mut sitä on helppo jatkaa kotona", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Soitaksä taksin vai soitanko mä?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
"Onneks. Ja kotona on rauhallista", virnistää.  
"Voithan sä soittaa. Tuleeks Kimi ja Janne meijän kans samalla taksilla muuten?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin on, ei yhtään Haajasta lähelläkään", virnistää ottaessaan puhelimen taskustaan.  
"Mä en yhtään tiiä, mitä ne meinaa", vastaa Larille Kimistä ja Jannesta, "mut mä soitan nyt sen taksin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
On kuullut Kimiltä, että Haajanen toteutti tämän uhkauksen. Löytää Larin ja Eliaksen, joka puhuu puhelimeen, eteisestä.  
"Haajanen on ihan ääliö", sanoo Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kiva, ku huomasit", vastaa Jannelle.  
"Tuutteks te Kimin kans samalla taksilla vai mitä te meinaatte tehä?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Janne**  
  
"Kimi sano, et sil on joku kyyti... en mä oikeen tajunnu, et mitä se selitti", vastaa Larille, "mut meitsi vois tulla teijän kans."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lopettaa puhelun ja laittaa kännykän taskuunsa.  
"Taksi tulee ihan kohta", kertoo Larille ja Jannelle, jonka olettaa tulevan samalla kyydillä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Jannelle ja kääntyy katsomaan miestään, kun tämä ilmoittaa taksin tulevan kohta.  
"No mennääks me sit jo oottaa sitä tohon pihalle?" kysyy.

 **Janne**  
  
"Meitsi ainaki menee pihal", sanoo ja poistuu ulko-ovesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan, on siellä varmaan mukavampaa kuin täs eteisessä", vastaa Larille ja ottaa tätä kädestä ennen kuin lähtee ulos.

 **Lari**  
  
Lähtee ulos Eliaksen tarttuessa käteensä. Saavat pitkiä ja mulkoilevia katseita kävellessään ihmisjoukon ohi etupihalle.

 **Elias**  
  
Ei välitä vihaisista mulkoiluista, joita saavat Larin kanssa osakseen kävellessään pihalle.  
"Mitä mieltä sä oot näistä bileistä?" kysyy mieheltään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Suoraan sanottuna ihan perseestä. Tääl on nihkeetä jengii", sanoo äänekkäästi vastatessaan miehensä kysymykseen.

 **Elias**  
  
Ei ole yllättynyt Larin vastauksesta ja on itse täysin samaa mieltä.  
"Ihan hyvä vaan sitten, että päästään pois", kommentoi.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin on. Ei täällä kyllä oo sellasia ihmisiä kenen kanssa haluais ees viettää aikaa. Paitsi Kimi ja Janne", sanoo kompaten Eliasta täysin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jep, samaa mieltä", sanoo ja vilkaisee rannekelloaan, "en mä kyl kuvitellut, et me näin aikasin lähettäis kotiin, mut hyvä vaan."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ai on hyvä?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"On tietysti. Mitä aikasemmin lähetään, niin sitä nopeemmin mä pääsen sun kainaloon ilman, et täytyy varoo mitään tai ketään", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Se taksi tais tulla", sanoo kun huomaa taksin kaartavan pihaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niinpäs näkyy", sanoo, kun huomaa itsekin taksin saapuvan pihaan. Etsii katseellaan Jannea, joka höpöttää jonkun jätkän kanssa.  
"Janne! Taksi tuli", ilmoittaa tälle kovalla äänellä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huutavan itseään ja huomaa sitten taksin. Sanoo heipat yhdelle vanhalle joukkuekaverilleen ja lähtee kohti taksia.

 **Lari**  
  
"Janne, haluutsä mennä istuun eteen, ni me mennää Eliaksen kans takapenkille?" kysyy virnistäen Jannelta toivoen, että tämä suostuisi ehdotukseensa.

 **Janne**  
  
"No se nyt oli sanomattaki selvää, et sä haluut sun kultsis viekkuun istumaan", virnistää Larille ja istahtaa taksin etupenkille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää sekä Larin kysymykselle että Jannen vastaukselle. Kävelee taksille vetäen Laria perässään ja avaa takaoven mennen sen jälkeen istumaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kiitti, ku ymmärrät", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Ai nii, älä sit ihmettele, jos Kimi kyselee jotain Masasta ja Juhosta. Tai sit Haajanen", muistaa.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ai, ottiks Haajanen niin paljon pannuun, et teitsin piti jotain vihjasta?" virnistää innostuneena.  
"Hyvää illan jatkoo vaan Masal ja Juhol, jos Haajanen on niitten kimpussa", sanoo nauraen.

 **Lari**  
  
Istuu takapenkille.  
"Joo, se sen vittuilu alko ottaa pannuun, ni vihjasin, et menis kysyy Masalta ja Juholta, et mitä tapahtu hallin pukkarin suihkussa", sanoo nauraen.  
"Ja Kimi oli kuulemas, mut en kehannu alkaa siinä tarkentaa."

 **Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille.  
"Meitsin täytyy varmaan sit valottaa asiaa Kimil huomenna", tuumaa. Antaa sitten taksikuskille osoitteen, jotta pääsevät lähtemään.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ai te näätte huomenna Kimin kans?" kysyy. Miettii sitten, että Jannen työt saattaisivat alkaa pian, koska on kuitenkin jo elokuun puoliväli.

 **Janne**  
  
"Saattaa olla, et nähään tai sit ei nähä", vastaa Larille, "mä aattelin, et soitan sille."

 **Lari**  
  
"Aaa", hymähtää, "alkaaks sun valmennushommat jo ens viikol?" kysyy sitten.

 **Janne**  
  
"Joo. Skideil alko koulu täl viikolla ja treenit sit ens viikolla", vastaa, "kiva päästä taas hommiin."

 **Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen paremmin kainaloonsa.  
"Uskon. Meil alkaa varmaan piakkoin lapsentekohommat", virnistää.  
"Vai?" kysyy Eliakselta.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon.  
"Joo, niin alkaa, ens kuun alussa päästään kokeileen", vastaa iloisesti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Siistii", kommentoi Larin ja Eliaksen lapsentekosuunnitelmia.  
"Oottekste päättäny jo, et kumman uiskentelijoi te käytätte?" utelee virnuillen.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoille.  
"No tota... me ootellaan niit tuloksii, ku käytiin testauttamassa ittemme, ni me päätetää sen perusteella", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Mut faija edelleen haluis, et ne ois mun."

 **Janne**  
  
"Jaa, oikeen testeis ootte käyny. Ehkä ihan hyvä", tuumaa. Pudistaa sitten päätään Larin sanoille tämän faijasta.  
"Eipä oo mitenkään yllättävää."

 **Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Jannen sanoista testistä.  
"No Elias halus pelaa varman päälle ja käydä testauttaa meijät molemmat, koska jos toinen ei vaik voikaan saada lapsia, ni sit on ainaki tiedossa, et kumpaa me käytetään. Ja Kimi suostu siihen Kirsikan ehdotukseen", sanoo hymyillen, vaikka ei tiedä, että onko Janne tietoinen, mitä Kirsikka on Kimille ehdottanut.

 **Janne**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään Larin sanoille testistä. Kiinnostuu sitten tämän kertoessa, että Kimi on suostunut Kirsikan ehdotukseen.  
"Mihin ehdotukseen?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta vaivaantuneena.  
"No, tota... Yhtenä osana tän jutun onnistumista on se, että Kirsikka saa orgasmin. Ni Kimi lupas auttaa", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Vaivaantuu hieman Jannen kysymyksestä ja miettii, mitä taksikuski mahtaa ajatella keskustelusta. Kohtaa Larin katseen ja hymyilee tälle pienesti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Repeää nauruun, kun kuulee mitä Lari vastaa.  
"Uuh, mahtaaks Kimbsuu vähä vanha suola janottaa", nauraa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Saattaa olla, onhan Kirsikka kaunis nainen", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Mutta... mä kuulin Eliakselta, et sä aiot yllättää Iidan jotenkin."

 **Janne**  
  
"Onhan se joo ihan nätti", kommentoi Kirsikkaa.  
"Nii, mutsi on ruinannu Hillaa hoitoon, niin mä aattelin, et voitais Iidan kaa tehä jotain kivaa kahestaan sillo", sanoo Larille virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ja sit sä meinasit viedä Iidan Flamingoon?" virnistää.  
"Kannatan!"

 **Janne**  
  
"Joo, Eltsu kerto, et sä veit sen sinne, ja se paikka kuulosti ihan hyvält", sanoo. "Toivottavasti Iida tykkää."

 **Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän se tykkää, ku Eliaski rakastu viel enemmän muhun", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Janne**  
  
"Ookoo, hyvä tietää", virnistää takaisin.

 **Lari**  
  
Virnistää Jannelle ja kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Kulta, onks sul kaikki hyvin? Oot ollu hiljaa..."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"On kaikki hyvin, mä vaan kuuntelin teitä", vastaa, "ja haaveilin."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mistäs sä haaveilit?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"No, mä haaveilin meistä kahesta ja sellasesta pikkusesta ihmisestä, joka me toivottavasti saadaan", vastaa Larille hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Pikkunen ihminen... Se kuulostaa jotenki uskomattomalta", sanoo onnellisena ja suutelee miestä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin kuulostaa", sanoo ja saa sitten Larilta suudelman. Vastaa siihen hymyillen onnellisesti.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ootsä miettiny nimiä? Mun täytyy tunnustaa, et mä oon ehk vähän saattanu pyöritellä niit päässä", sanoo nauraen.

 **Elias**  
  
Kiinnostuksensa herää Larin sanoista.  
"En mä juurikaan oo", myöntää, "mut mua kiinnostais kyl kuulla, et mitä sä oot miettiny."

 **Lari**  
  
"No ei ne mitään ihmeellisii oo. Esimerkiks oon miettiny tytön nimeks Laura Elisaa. Mut sit aattelin, et oisko se liian paljo meijän nimien kaltanen", pohdiskelee.

 **Elias**  
  
"No, Elisa kyl kuulostaa aika paljon mun nimeltä", sanoo mietteliäänä, "mut en mä Laurasta tiedä, kun ei sun nimi oo Lauri..." On itsekin välillä pyöritellyt Lauraa mielessään.  
"Mun mielestä Elisaa parempi oli Alisa, koska se ei oo niin paljon Eliaksen kuulonen ja sopii paremmin Lariin ku Elisa", sanoo sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin, no miksei... Kyllähän sekin kuulostaa hyvältä", pohtii.  
"Mut sit tuleeki ongelma, jos se on poika. Ei mulla oo mielessä ku joku Eeli tai Lauri, mut onks neki sit liian meijän nimiä muistuttavia..."

 **Elias**  
  
"Pojan nimet on mun mielestäkin vaikeempia", sanoo, "enkä mä oikeen tykkää mistään Laurista tai Eelista erityisemmin." Ei ole oikeastaan keksinyt mitään, mikä miellyttäisi.  
"Annetaan Kirsikan sit päättää, jos me ei keksitä mitään."

 **Lari**  
  
"Onhan vaik mitä poikien nimii, mut en keksi mitään sellasta, mitkä sopis meijän nimiin", sanoo.  
"On Oskari, Ville, Santeri, Mikael ja paljo muita, mut en tiiä, onks mikää nimi oikein kiva."

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin, kyllähän nimii löytyy, mut se vaikeus onkin löytää joku sellanen, josta me molemman tykättäis paljon", sanoo ja kuuntelee Larin luettelemia nimiä.  
"Ei ainakaan Ville", sanoo heti, "en tykkää yhtään."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei lasta voi nimellä pilata", sanoo ja jää miettimään.  
"Onkohan Kirsikka samaa mieltä vai tuleeks siltä jotain rumia nimiehdotuksia?"

 **Elias**  
  
"No Kiriskka on varmaan päättänyt Vilin nimen ja se on mun mielestä ainakin aika söpö", miettii.  
"Voidaanhan me aina googlettaa joitain nimigeneraattoreita ja kattoo, jos niistä on apua", sanoo sitten, kun idea tulee mieleensä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin. Onhan se söpö, mutta Vili sopii myös Kimiin, ku se on sellanen lyhyt. En tiiä, onks Kirsikka sit sen mukaan päättäny sen nimen", sanoo.  
"Voidaan totta kai googlettaa."

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, mut eihän sillä asialla oo yhtään mikään kiire, kun ei koko lasta oo vielä edes olemassa", sanoo sitten ja miettii, olisiko Kirsikalla jotain kivoja nimivaihtoehtoja.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurkistaa takapenkille.  
"Antakaa teki joku luontonimi", heittää, "vaik en mä kyl tiiä, et löytyyks pojil mitään kivoi." Miettii hetken aikaa.  
"On ainakin Pyry ja Myrsky ja Otso..." luettelee mieleensä juolahtavia nimiä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Pyry kuulostaa kivalta. Otsosta tulee mieleen karhu, enkä mä oikeen tykkää siitä. Mut kyl mä lapsen voisin Pyryksi nimetä", sanoo, mutta komppaa sitten Eliasta.  
"Niin. Eihän tällä mitään kiirettä oo, kuhan mietin."

 **Elias**  
  
Ei lämpene Jannen nimiehdotuksille.  
"Ei noista mikään oikein oo tarpeeks kiva", sanoo Jannelle ja Larille, "mut onneks mitään nimeä ei just nyt tarvitse päättää."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ihan miten vaan", sanoo virnistäen ja kääntää katseensa pois.

 **Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen sanoille. _Tuleekohan meillä riita tästä aiheesta, ku ei tolle näytä mikään sopivan, mikä mulle sopis_ , miettii mielessään.

 **Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin pyöräyttävän itselleen tämän silmiä.  
"No sori, mä en vaan tykkää Pyry-nimestä", mutisee.

 **Lari**  
  
"Must tuntuu, et se on niin, et sä et tykkää mistään, mitä mä ehdotan. Pitääks se olla hieno kansainvälinen nimi kuten joku Rikhard tai Christian tai Gabriel?" kysyy turhautuneemmin ottaen samalla kätensä pois Eliaksen ympäriltä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei todellakaan tarvii olla", tokaisee ja siirtyy kauemmas Larista, kun tämä ottaa käden pois ympäriltään. Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja katselee auton sivuikkunasta ulos kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larin ja Eliaksen kinastelulle.  
"Uskaltaaks teit jättää tänne taksiin kahestaan, kun meitsi jää koht pois?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
"Etköhän sä uskalla", sanoo Jannelle ja katselee oman puolen ikkunasta ulos.

**Janne**

"Ok, hyvä homma", sanoo Larille. Sitten taksi saapuukin tutun kerrostalon eteen. Alkaa kaivaa lompakkoaan maksaakseen osansa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nähää taas", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Toivottavasti Iida ei oo kauheen hiilenä sun biletyksestä", virnistää.

 **Janne**  
  
Ojentaa rajat taksikuskille.  
"Ei se oo hiilenä, meitsihän lähti himaan paljon aikasemmin ku piti", virnistää ja astuu ulos autosta.  
"Moro."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moikka, Janne", sanoo, kun tämä poistuu autosta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Moro", hyvästelee frendinsä ja jää istumaan hiljaa auton takapenkille katsoen ikkunasta ulos.

 **Janne**  
  
Työntää taksin etuoven kiinni ja vilkuttaa. Lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti kerrostalon alaovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hiljaa Jannen poistumista ja kääntää sitten katseensa takaisin sivuikkunaan, kun taksi lähtee taas liikkeelle.

 **Lari**  
  
Vilkuttaa Jannelle ja vilkaisee pienesti Eliasta Jannen poistumisen jälkeen. Kääntää nopeasti katseensa sivuikkunaan ja on tyytyväinen, ettei matka kestäisi enää kauaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Ei huomaa Larin vilkaisua ollen sen verran keskittynyt ajatuksiinsa. On harmistunut ja pettynyt, että Lari ilmeisesti suuttui, ja on melko varma, että itsensä on turha olettaa heidän jatkavan siitä, mihin jäivät bilepaikalla ennen keskeytystä...

 **Lari**  
  
Huomaa auton saapuvan kotipihaan. Ottaa lompakon taskustaan ja maksaa koko loppusumman pankkikortillaan. Kiittää kuskia ja nousee autosta sanomatta Eliakselle sanaakaan. Kieltämättä itsestään tuntuu siltä, ettei Eliakselle kelpaa mikään nimiehdotuksensa, ja loukkaantui tästä.

 **Elias**  
  
Taksi saapuu perille ja näkee Larin maksavan sen. Poistuu taksista kiitettyään kuskia ja suuntaa alaovelle Laria odottamatta. Avaa oven avaimellaan ja astuu sisään rappukäytävään.

 **Lari**  
  
Maksettuaan maksun lähtee rappukäytävään ja suuntaa kotiovelleen. On nähnyt Eliaksen menneen edeltä. Miettii, että onkohan Elias valmis pitkään mykkäkouluun. Itse ei jaksaisi riidellä.

 **Elias**  
  
Saapuu kotiovelle ennen Laria ja menee sisään. Potkii kengät pois jaloistaan ja suuntaa keittiöön, sillä itsellään on kova nälkä. Miettii, mahtaako Lari haluta ruokaa ja kuinka kauan tämä aikoo olla suuttunut itselleen.

 **Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoon sulkien oven perässään ja riisuu kenkänsä. Kurkistaa makuuhuoneeseen ja näkee, ettei Elias ole siellä. Menee keittiöön ja näkee rakkaansa touhuamassa siellä. Katsoo ovelta miestään.  
"Kulta. Anteeks", sopertaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Ottaa lihapiirakkapaketin jääkaapista ja asettaa sen pöydälle. On juuri ottamassa lautasta kaapista, kun kuulee Larin anteeksipyynnön ovensuusta. Kääntyy katsomaan miestään.  
"Ei mun ollu tarkotus pahottaa sun mieltä", sanoo hiljaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Istuu keittiön pöydän ääreen.  
"En mä sitä epäilekään, mut musta alko vaan tuntuu, et mitkään mun ehdotukset ei kelpaa sulle", sanoo pienesti.

 **Elias**  
  
Ottaa lautasen ja laittaa lihapiirakan siihen.  
"Mut enhän mä torpannu ku Villen ja Pyryn ja sitä jälkimmäistä ehdotti Janne, etkä sä", sanoo vaisusti ja laittaa lihapiirakan mikroon.  
"Haluutsä ja?" kysyy.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä, kiitti", sanoo Eliakselle tämän tarjotessa lihapiirakkaa, "kyllähän sä torppasit Laurin ja Eelinki. Etkä sä oikein sanonu mitään mistään muista mun nimiehdotuksista", lisää.

 **Elias**  
  
Ei muistanut, että Lari ehdotti myös Lauria ja Eeliä. Laittaa lihapiirakat takaisin jääkaappiin, koska Lari ei niitä halua.  
"Ei Laurassa mitään vikaa oo", sanoo sitten, sillä Lari ehdotti myös sitä nimeä.

 **Lari**  
  
"No sen sä hyväksyit joo, mut et mitään ehdotuksia pojan nimiksi", tuhahtaa.  
"Tuu mun viekkuun tai sylkkyyn", ehdottaa Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
Yllättyy ihan tosissaan, kun Lari ehdottaa itselleen, että menisi tämän viereen tai syliin.  
"Ihan kohta", sanoo, kun mikro piippaa. Ottaa lihapiirakan mirkosta, laittaa sisälle kurkkusalaattia ja menee sitten istumaan miehensä viereen ruokansa kanssa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua, Elias Vikstedt", päästää suustaan, "ihan oikeesti."  
Halaa miestään tiukasti.  
"Vaik sä ootki välillä määrätietonen ja itsepäinen, ni en mä haluu, et me riidellään jostain nimistä. Musta vaan tuntu niin pahalta, ku sä torppasit suurimman osan mun nimiehdotuksista."

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin tiukkaan halaukseen ja kuuntelee tämän sanoja.  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", kuiskaa miehensä korvaan, "anteeks."

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntee kyyneleiden putoavan jo silmäkulmiinsa.  
"Älä pyydä anteeks. Sä oot paras mies, mitä mä voin toivoa. En tajuu, miten tää meni tälläseks", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
Silmänsä kostuvat Larin sanoista ja niiskaisee. Irtaantuu sitten halauksesta.  
"Mä en pysty kuvittelemaankaan, et sua parempaa miestä mulle vois olla olemassa", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
Heltyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Harmi, et me ollaan jo naimisissa..." sanoo aloittaen jääden odottamaan Eliaksen reaktiota lauseeseensa.

 **Elias**  
  
Rypistää otsaansa.  
"Miten niin harmi?" kysyy ihmetellen.

 **Lari**  
  
"No mä kosisin sua nyt tietty, jos mä en ois tehny sitä jo", sanoo virnistäen katsoessaan miehensä syömistä.

 **Elias**  
  
Kasvonsa sulavat hymyyn Larin vastatessa.  
"Höpsö", sanoo kiintyneesti ja haukkaa lihapiirakastaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ite oot", lepertelee ja painaa huulensa Eliaksen huulia vasten. Nousee pöydästä lähtien kävelemään kohti makuuhuonetta. Iskee Eliakselle silmää poistuessaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suudelmaan, mutta mutristaa huuliaan, kun Lari nousee ylös ja lähtee. Huomaa sitten tämän silmäniskun, mikä saa itsensä virnistämään. Alkaa syödä lihapiirakkaansa nopeasti.

 **Lari**  
  
Menee makuuhuoneeseen ja asettuu sängylle makaamaan odottelemaan Eliasta.

 **Elias**  
  
Saa lihapiirakan syötyä ja menee pesemään kädet. Sen jälkeen kiiruhtaa makuuhuoneeseen, josta löytää Larin makaamasta sängystä. Istahtaa sängylle ja siirtyy miehensä viereen.  
"Mä keksin yhen pojan nimen, se alkaa samalla tavalla ku mun ja loppuu niinku sun", sanoo Larille, "ja sä saat sit ihan vapaasti torpata sen, jos haluut."

 **Lari**  
  
Elias tulee huoneeseen perässään ja kertoo keksineensä nimen pojalle.  
"Oisko Elmeri?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, sehän se", vastaa, kun Lari veikkaa Elmeriä. Asettuu makaamaan Larin viereen.  
"Tuleeks torppaus?"

 **Lari**  
  
"No en mä oo koskaan aatellu tota nimee. Ei se nyt mikään ihan kauhee oo", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen torppauksesta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin, ei se kauhee oo, mut en mä tiiä, onks se mikään kovin hyväkään", miettii, "mut ajattelin mainita sen, ku se sopii meihin molempiin."

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii, en mä sitä kokonaan torppaa, mut en mä kyllä tiedäkään..." sanoo Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
"Nii... mut ei puhuta enää nimistä", sanoo ja hivuttaa kätensä Larin kädelle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä sit haluisit tehä?" kysyy virnistäen tuntiessaan samalla Eliaksen hivuttavan tämän kättä omalle kädelleen.

 **Elias**  
  
"No mä voisin kyl alkaa nukkuu", sanoo vinistäen, "mut kyl mul joku muukin käy, jos sulla on ideoita."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä mietin, et oltais mahdollisesti jatkettu siitä, mihin me jäätiin, mut voidaan me nukkuakin", sanoo ja kääntää kylkensä Eliakselle alkaen esittää nukkuvaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Larin kääntäessä itselleen tämän selän, hivuttautuu lähemmäs ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja tämän kaulaan ja niskaan. Samalla toinen kätensä liukuu Larin lantiolle ja siitä tämän housujen etutaskuun.

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen hivuttautuvan lähemmäs itseään ja alkavan pudotella suukkoja kaulaansa ja niskaansa. Hätkähtää pienesti, kun tuntee tämän käden liukuvan ensin lantiolleen ja sitten housujensa taskuun.  
"Mitäs sä meinaat?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
"En mä mitään", virnistää viattomana Larin kaulaa vasten. Liikauttaa sormiaan Larin taskussa lähemmäs tämän haaroväliä. Siirtyy sitten suullaan Larin korvalle ja näykkäisee hellästi tämän korvanlehteä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Etpä", sanoo nauttiessaan Eliaksen näykkäisyistä ja sormien liikutuksista.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille ja alkaa hieroa tätä nivusesta taskun ohuen kankaan ja boksereiden läpi. Jatkaa miehensä korvan näykkimistä.

 **Lari**  
  
Huokaa nautinnosta, kun Elias alkaa hieroa nivustaan ja jatkaa korvansa näykkimistä.  
"Luoja, Elias..." hengähtää.

 **Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin päästelemistä äänistä. Vetää kätensä pois tämän taskusta vieden sen vyölle, jota alkaa avata. Jättää Larin korvan rauhaan ja siirtyy taas suukottamaan tämän kaulaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Haluutsä, et mä käännyn?" kysyy katkonaisesti, kun tuntee Eliaksen alkavan avata vyötään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei tarvii", vastaa Larin kysymykseen saatuaan tämän vyön auki. Avaa samalla myös vetoketjun.  
"Mut sä voit kääntää päätäs, et mä yletyn sun huulille."

 **Lari**  
  
Vetoketjunsa aukeaa, ja kääntää päänsä Eliaksen sanojen myötä.  
"No tässä mun huulet nyt ois", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja painaa huulensa tämän huulille samalla, kun ujuttaa kätensä Larin housujen ja boksereiden sisään.

 **Lari**  
  
Vastaa miehen suudelmaan ja hengähtää raskaammin, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden boksereiden sisässä.  
"Elias... ihanaa", huokaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymisee Larin huulia vasten ja alkaa hyväillä tämän kovuutta nopealla tahdilla.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tarttuessa kovuuteensa ja alkaessa hyväillä sitä nopealla tahdilla.  
"Aaah", päästää suustaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari jatkaa eroottista ääntelyä. Tuntee omien housujensa kiristävän ikävästi, muttei välitä siitä.  
"Mmh", huokaa Larin huulia vasten jatkaessa tämän suutelua ja runkkaamista.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen runkatessa itseään ei voi olla päästämättä kunnon huokauksia. On kääntyneenä selin Eliakseen, joten ei pysty tekemään tälle mitään, vaan nauttii pelkästään Eliaksen liikkeistä.

 **Elias**  
  
Saa tarpeekseen hankalasta asennosta, jossa ovat. Ottaa kätensä pois Larin housuista ja siirtyy tästä vähän kauemmas, jotta saa käännettyä Larin makaamaan selkä patjaa vasten. Kiipeää sitten miehen päälle ja alkaa vetää tämän housuja hieman alemmas.

 **Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen ottaessa tämän käden pois housuistaan ja kääntää itsensä makaamaan selälleen patjalle. Virnistää nähdessään Eliaksen kiipeävän päälleen ja alkavan vetää housujaan alemmas.

 **Elias**  
  
Saa miehensä housut tarpeeksi alas ja tarttuu uudelleen tämän kovuuteen jatkaen sen hyväilyä hitaasti. Nappaa sitten kielelleen Larin kovuuden päässä kimmeltävän tipan samalla, kun alkaa hangata itseään tämän jalkaa vasten.

 **Lari**  
  
Kiihottuu Eliaksen napatessa tämän kielelle tipan kovuutensa päästä. Tuntee miehen alkavan hangata tätä vasten jalkaansa. Hivuttaa omat kätensä tämän takamukselle.

 **Elias**  
  
Runkkaa miestään voimakkaasti ja nuolee kielellään kovuuden päätä. Tuntee Larin kädet takapuolellaan. Vie vapaan kätensä Larin kiveksille ja alkaa hipelöidä niitä.

 **Lari**  
  
Huohottaa raskaammin, kun tuntee Eliaksen koventavan runkkaamista ja nuolemassa kovuudensa päätä. Kiihottuu enemmän Eliaksen kädestä kiveksillään.  
"Mmmhh..." huohottaa äänekkäästi.

 **Elias**  
  
Itseään alkaa hieman hengästyttää liikkeensä, mutta jatkaa sinnikkäästi Larin runkkaamista ja itsensä hankaamista tämän jalkaan. Kiusoittelee miehensä kiveksiä voimakkaammin hengityksensä käydessä katkonaisemmaksi.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tota... haluutsä, et... mä avaan sun... housut?" kysyy katkonaisesti huohottaen Eliaksen jatkaessa runkkaamistaan ja hyväillessään kiveksiään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei... tarvii. Mä tuun... ihan just", huohottaa ja sitten suustaan pääsee pieni voihkaisu. Kätensä puristaa Larin kiveksiä, kun laukeaa housuihinsa.

 **Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille huohottaen samalla ja tuntien, ettei kestä kauaa. Kun Elias puristaa kiveksiään, laukeaa tämän päälle.  
"Sori."

 **Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin laukeavan päälleen heti sen jälkeen, kun on itsekin saanut orgasmin.  
"Mmh, eipä mitään", sanoo laiskasti hymyillen. Nyrpistää sitten nenäänsä, sillä bokserinsa tuntuvat inhottavilta. Siirtyy pois Larin päältä ja saman tien koko sängyltä. Avaa housunsa ja alkaa ottaa niitä pois.

 **Lari**  
  
Katselee virnistellen miestään, joka alkaa ottaa housuja pois tämän päältä.  
"Älä pue ollenkaa", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
Heittää housunsa tuolille ja sotkuiset bokserinsa myttyyn lattialle.  
"Sori, kulta, kyl mä jotain haluun päälleni", sanoo Larille pahoittelevasti ja menee hakemaan kaapista puhtaat bokserit.

 **Lari**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan.  
"No höh", sanoo pettyneemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
Vetää boksereita jalkaansa, kun kuulee Larin sanat. Kääntyy katsomaan tätä.  
"Älä näytä tolta", hymähtää ja riisuu paitansa. Laittaa sen henkariin ja kömpii takaisin sänkyyn pelkissä boksereissa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ai miltä? Söpöltä vai?" kysyy huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyllä sä söpöltä saat näyttää", sanoo virnistäen asettuessaan makaamaan Larin viereen, "mut kun mä sanoin, et haluun jotain vaatetta päälle, niin sä näytit vähän myrtsiltä."

 **Lari**  
  
"No niinhän mä taisin näyttää", virnistää ja alkaa silittää Eliaksen hiuksia.  
"Toi äskeinen oli mieletöntä..."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari alkaa silittää hiuksiaan.  
"Mmm... niin oli", huokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mun mielest Pyry Elmeri ois aika kiva nimi", sanoo yhtäkkiä vaikka tietää, että Elias ei tykkää Pyry-nimestä.  
"Muuten laittaisin toisinpäin, mutta ei ne sovi."

 **Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari ottaa taas puheeksi nimet. Omasta mielestään Pyry Elmeri on todella omituinen yhdistelmä, muttei sano sitä ääneen.  
"Eihän meijän pitänyt puhuu enää nimistä?" kysyy sen sijaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"No anteeks, mä oon vaan innoissani siitä, et me saadaan lapsi", sanoo innoissaan, mutta pettyy Eliaksen selvästi torpatessa ideansa.  
"Ei puhuta."

 **Elias**  
  
"Oon mäkin innoissani lapsesta", sanoo, "mut mä en vaan pysty tykkäämään Pyry-nimestä edes sun mieliksi."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mikä siin nimes on niin kauheeta?" kysyy.  
"Mut ei sitten, koetetaan keksiä, ja jos ei keksitä, ni se on sit nimetön lapsi."

 **Elias**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Se on vaan niin kova nimi. Tai siis p on kova konsonantti ja r on myös kova", selittää, "ei se kuulosta kivalta." Tuhahtaa sitten hiljaa tämän nimetön lapsi -kommentille. Mielensä tekisi kysyä, että eikö Larille sitten kelpaa mikään muu nimi kuin Pyry, muttei halua aloittaa uutta riitaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen tuhahdukselle.  
"Nii kai se sit on kova", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloon.  
"Kyl mulle käy muutki nimet, mut ne pitää olla hyvii", mainitsee.

 **Elias**  
  
Menee mukisematta Larin kainaloon.  
"En mäkään mitään huonoo nimeä haluu", sanoo huokaisten ja haukottelee sitten.  
"Toivottavasti tän nimiasian kannalta saadaan tyttö..." lisää hieman huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii, toivottavasti. Vaik mä kyl ehkä mieluummin haluisin pojan, koska mä en tiedä, miten tyttö pärjäis meijän kans", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
"No, mä oon kyllä ihan samaa mieltä... kyllä mäkin ehkä haluisin pojan mieluummin", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"Harmi, et me ei tohon asiaan pystytä vaikuttamaan", sanoo huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä luin jostain, että poikasiittiöt on nopeampia, mut tyttösiittiöt kestävämpiä", mainitsee, kun asia tulee mieleen.  
"Toivotaan, et tulee nopeuskisa", sanoo huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"No jos ne tulee muhun, ni mä oon kyl aika kestävä ja nopee, että vaikee", virnistää huvittuneena.  
"Toivotaan todella."

 **Elias**  
  
"Mmm... sä oot kyl aika kestävä ja nopee", virnistää.  
"Saadaankohan me tulokset pian?" miettii sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti pian. Ootsä miettiny, et jos sielt näytetään molemmille vihreetä valoo, ni kumman me käytetään?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"No, jos me ei onnistuta sitä ite päättämään, niin sit täytyy varmaan arpoa se tai jotain", vastaa, "tai sitte Kirsikka saa päättää sen, vaik se sanoikin, ettei sille ole väliä kumpi."

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitääköhän faija sitä lapsenlapsenaan, vaik se oiski biologisesti sun?" miettii ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
"En osaa sanoo, mut toivottavasti", sanoo Larille ja alkaa silittää tämän kylkeä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Anteeks, et mä olin vaikee tänään", sanoo pahoitellen.  
"Haluisin nähä Haajasen ilmeen, ku kuulee Masan ja Juhon hommailuista", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään, oli mussakin vikaa", sanoo hellästi. Virnistää sitten, kun Lari ottaa puheeksi Haajasen, Masan ja Juhon.  
"Se vois olla kyl näkemisen arvonen", hymähtää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Se varmaan onkin. Mitenköhä Janne oli sattunu paikalle just sillo, ku ne oli kahestaa suihkussa?" miettii.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sun täytyy varmaan kysyy Jannelta", sanoo ja ottaa paremman asennon Larin kainalossa.  
"Eiks Janne sanonut, et ne oli hallin pukkarissa? Jos se oli vaik treenien jälkeen ja Janne unohti pukkariin jotain ja meni hakee sen?" tuumaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä muistelin kuulleeni Jannen sanoneen, et ne oli hallin pukkarin suihkussa, mut voi olla et kuulin väärin. Olin niin ajatuksissani", sanoo huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, siis kyl Janne sano, et suihkussa", sanoo Larille, "mut mä taisin sanoo sanani vähän hassusti."

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliakselle.  
"No ois muaki kiinnostanu, jos mä oisin kuullu suihkust jotai ylimääräst ähkintää", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Et ymmärrän kyl, miks Janne tsiikas sinne..."

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Kieltämättä olis kyl muakin kiinnostanut ja olisin varmaan itekin kurkannut, et mitä ihmettä siel tapahtuu", myöntää huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ollaanko me vähän uteliaita?" kysyy nauraen ja haukotellen samaan aikaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"No eiks pieni uteliaisuus oo ihan hyvä juttu?" virnistää ja huomaa Larin haukottelevan.  
"Taitaa suakin vähän väsyttää?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mua vähän. Toi äskeinen ainaki väsytti", sanoo virnuillen.  
"Mä en tajua, miten sä oot noin ihana."

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Parhaani mä teen, et oisin ihana", sanoo, "kiva, et kelpaa."

 **Lari**  
  
"Kelpaa todellakin", sanoo tosissaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo ja nousee hieman antamaan Larille suukon.  
"Sä oot kans ihana", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suukkoon.  
"Mmh. Mitä kello on?" kysyy mieheltään.

 **Elias**  
  
Koska Larilla on vaatteet yhä tämän päällä, katsoo ajan tämän rannekellosta.  
"Sen verran paljon, et olis nukkumaanmenoaika", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Sitä mä vähän meinasin, et pitäskö jo alkaa nukkua?" kysyy housut kintuissa ja muut vaatteet päällään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyl pitäis, joo", vastaa ja nousee istumaan, "mä ainakin meinaan mennä." Hyppää pois sängyltä ja suuntaa askeleensa kohti vessaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen noustua sängyltä ja mentyä vessaan, nousee itsekin riisumaan vaatteensa ja mennen peiton alle. On riisunut itsensä alastomaksi ja päättää odottaa, että Elias huomaisi "asusteensa".

 **Elias**  
  
Pesee vessassa hampaansa, puhdistaa kasvonsa ja tyhjentää rakkonsa, minkä jälkeen palaa makuuhuoneeseen ja kömpii sänkyyn. Painautuu Larin kylkeen kiinni ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Otit sit kaikki vaatteet pois", toteaa virnistäen.

 **Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen käsien kietoutuvan ympärlleen ja virnistää miehen sanoille nyökytellen samalla.  
"Tietenkin. Piti vähä tuuletella", sanoo virnuillen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Vai niin", virnistää, "no, eipä se mua haittaa."

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä tiesin", virnistää ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Öitä, rakkaani."

 **Elias**  
  
"Hyvää yötä, kulta", sanoo Larille suljettuaan silmänsä ja korjattuaan asentonsa mukavammaksi.


	72. Chapter 72

**Osa 72**

**Viisi viikkoa bileiden jälkeen...  
**

**Lari ja Elias ovat päättäneet arvalla, että Larista tulisi lapselle biologinen isä. Ovat käyneet muutama viikko sitten tekemässä koti-inseminaation Kirsikan luona ja odottavat nyt pian lisää tietoa tilanteesta. Elias on täyttänyt vuosia pari viikkoa sitten, ja Lari hemmotteli Eliasta synttärilahjana** **.** **  
  
Kirsikka**  
  
Soittaa Eliakselle kertoakseen uutisia. 

**Elias**  
  
Tekee töitä olohuoneen pöydän ääressä, kun puhelimensa soi. Jännittyy huomatessaan Kirsikan nimen näytössä.  
"Moi", vastaa puheluun. 

**Lari**  
  
On töissä salilla, eikä tiedä mitään Kirsikan ja Eliaksen puhelusta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Moi, Elias", sanoo puhelimeen iloisemmin.  
"Ootteks te Larin kans kotona?" kysyy, "mulla ois nimittäin vähän asiaa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Lari on töissä, mutta mä oon kotona", vastaa naiselle. Jännityksensä kasvaa, kun tämä kertoo, että tällä on asiaa. Toivoo, että se on positiivisia asiaa. Ei Kirsikan iloisesta äänestä huolimatta halua antaa itsensä innostua liikaa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mun pitäis virallisesti ilmottaa tää varmaan biologiselle isälle, mutta kun mä tiedän, et tää tieto menee sunki kautta perille, niin ei kai sillä oo väliä", sanoo ja hengähtää.  
"Mun asia koskee sitä koti-inseminaatiota... Se... se onnistu", hihkaisee puhelimeen, "mä oon raskaana." 

**Elias**  
  
"No sitten sun olis pitänyt soittaa sille, eikä mulle", sanoo huvittuneena, kun Kirsikka sanoo, että tämän pitäisi ehkä ilmoittaa Larille. Kuuntelee sitten henkeään pidätellen naisen kertoessa tämän asian.  
"O-oikeesti?" hengähtää Kirsikan kertoessa tämän olevan raskaana. On aivan mykistynyt onnesta saamatta oikein sanaa suustaan. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Oikeesti", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Me saadaan lapsi. Tai siis te saatte", lisää puhelimeen.  
"No? Mitäs sä mietit?" kysyy, kun Elias ei sano puhelimeen juuri mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa kotioven avaimilla ja astuu kotiin.  
"Kulta! Mä tulin nyt kotiin", virnistää ovelta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon todella onnellinen totta kai", sanoo sitten innostuneena, kun saa ajatuksensa kasaan ja suunsa auki, "mä en malta odottaa, et Lari saa kuulla!" Samalla hetkellä kuulee avaimen kääntyvän lukossa ja Larin astuvan sisään.  
"Lari tuli just kotiin, haluutko sä kertoo sille?" kysyy Kirsikalta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen olevan todella innostunut ja onnellinen.  
"Eiku kerro sä vaan", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo Larin saapuvan kotiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee oven perässään ja heittää kengät eteiseen. Astuu olohuoneeseen, jossa näkee Eliaksen puhuvan puhelimeen ja näyttävän hehkuvan onnelliselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä kerron", sanoo Kirsikalle, "kiitos sulle, moikka." Lopettaa puhelun ja hymyilee Larille leveästi ja onnellisesti, kun huomaa tämän huoneessa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Okei, moi", sanoo puhelimeen ja menee jatkamaan kesken jääneitä hommia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen hymyilevän leveää hymyä itselleen.  
"No, mikä on?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee lähemmäs Laria ja kietoo kätensä tämän niskan taakse.  
"Kirsikka soitti äsken", vastaa miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kävelee lähemmäs itseään ja kietoo tämän kädet niskansa taakse.  
"Ai, mitäs se?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee edelleen leveää onnelista hymyään.  
"Se kerto, et susta tulee iskä", vastaa ja odottaa tämän reaktiota uutiseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä isosti, kun Elias kertoo uutisen.  
"Siistii! Nii sustaki", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Se on varmaa aika alussa vasta, ku siit on kolme viikkoo, ku me tehtii se inssi", pohtii. 

**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu nähdessään Larin ison hymyn.  
"Joo, onhan se tosi alussa vielä, et se voi ihan hyvin mennä kesken", sanoo miehen pohdintoihin, "mut toistaseks vaikuttaa hyvältä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin, mut toivotaan parasta", sanoo ilahtuneena ja suukottaa miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Todellakin toivotaan", sanoo hymyillen ja vastaa Larin suukkoon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kerrotaaks me tästä vielä eteenpäin vai ootetaaks vähän aikaa vielä?" kysyy mieheltä iloisemmin.

 **Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä kannattaako vielä, jos tää ei onnistukaan, niin ei olis kiva alkaa selitellä, et ei tuukaan lasta", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tää nyt voi olla liian aikaista, mutta ootsä miettiny, et ketä sä haluisit kummeiks? Pitäskö meijän tehä vastapalvelus Iidalle ja Jannelle?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Kirsikallakin kyl on varmaa sanavaltaa tähän asiaan", sanoo.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mä en muuten oo ajatellu tota yhtään", tajuaa Larin ottaessa kummit puheeksi.  
"Mulle käy kyllä Janne ja Iida, mut totta kai kysytään Kirsikalta, jos sillä on joku tai jotkut mielessä", sanoo.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä mietin myös Kimii, mut onks se outoo, ku se on myös Kirsikan lapsi. Entäs Oliver tai Tale?" miettii ääneen.  
"Kai Oliver on käyny jo rippikoulun?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin... tarttis varmaan miettii näitä Kirsikan kanssa", sanoo Larille.  
"On Oliver käyny rippikoulun jo", vastaa, "eli ei sen suhteen oo ongelmaa. Mut mä en vaan tiiä, et kiinnostaaks sitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii voi olla", sanoo Eliaksen toteamukseen Kirsikasta.  
"No, mut eiköhän me ainaki Iidalla ja Jannella pärjätä. Eihän Hillallakaan oo muita kummeja", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ihan oikeessa oot", sanoo hymyillen, "ja jos Kirsikalla on toiveita, niin voihan meijän lapsella olla useampi kummi. Niinku sylikummit ja niitten lisäks ihan normaalit kummit vai mitä ne on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Pitäskö tätä tietoo juhlistaa?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voishan sitä", virnistää ja suukottaa Laria.  
"Mut mun olis kyl ihan pakko saada noi piirustukset valmiiks", sanoo sitten pahoittelevammin tarkoittaen pöydällä lojuvia työpapereitaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä mä tuun kattelee sun työntekoo", virnistää ja suutelee miestään.  
"Tai mä voisin auttaa, vaik en noista mitään tiiä." 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja irrottaa sitten kätensä tämän kaulasta.  
"Kyllä sä katella saat, mut en tiiä uskallanko mä antaa sun auttaa", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mun söppänä on levitelly noi paperit ihanasti tohon pöydälle", sanoo ja istuu sohvalle odottamaan Eliasta viereensä. 

**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle Larin viereen.  
"Pakko, kun täytyy katella montaa paperia samaan aikaan", sanoo ja alkaa sitten nostella papereita löytääkseen kynänsä, joka on piiloutunut jonnekin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nyt on ollu paljon kaikkee vähän ajan sisään. Meijän häät, Firenzen matka, sun synttärit ja sit toi lapsenteko..." muistelee.  
"Mut hyvä vaan. Meijän pitää silti oottaa yheksän kuukautta."

 **Elias**  
  
Löytää kynänsä ja siirtää sitten katseensa Lariin. Nyökkää tämän sanoille.  
"Niin on ja yheksän kuukautta tuntuu kyl tosi pitkältä ajalta", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Me saadaan tehä meijän vierashuoneesta lastenhuone", toteaa sitten vetäessään yhden monista pöydällä olevista papereista lähemmäs itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii tuntuu. Todella pitkältä ajalta", sanoo mutisten. Katsoo Eliasta, kun tämä toteaa saavansa tehdä vierashuoneesta lastenhuone.  
"Niin saadaankin. Pitäskö meijän ostaa sinne kaks sänkyy, jos Hilla tulee meille hoitoon joskus, ku meil on jo sellanen pikkunen ihme?" kysyy mieheltään ja katselee tämän papereita.  
"Onks toi joku isoki duunijuttu?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Voishan se olla ihan hyvä", toteaa kahdesta sängystä, "mä en ees tiiä, et kuinka kauan pienet lapset yleensä nukkuu pinnasängyissä." Vilkaisee Laria, kun tämä kysyy papereistaan.  
"Joo, tää on yks rivitaloasunto just lapsen saaneelle perheelle", vastaa miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään tiedä", sanoo Eliakselle vastaten tämän sanoihin.  
"Onks sul pitkään ollu tiedos toi, että sä suunnittelet noille ton?" utelee. On kiinnostunut miehensä töistä, varsinkin kun kuulee Eliaksen saavan sisustaa juuri lapsen saaneen perheen asuntoa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Pari viikkoa", vastaa Larille, joka vaikuttaa kiinnostuneelta. Piirtelee parhaillaan keittiötä, mutta lopettaa hetkeksi. Nappaa pöydältä kaksi paperia ja antaa ne Larille.  
"Tossa on lastenhuonetta", sanoo, "se on vielä kesken ja värit puuttuu, mut saa siit jonkunlaisen käsityksen." 

**Lari**  
  
Saa Eliakselta pari paperia käsiinsä ja katselee niitä kummissaan.  
"Okei. Mä en vaan ihan kässää, et miten päin nää on", pyörittelee papereita ja pysäyttää ne tiettyyn kohtaan.  
"Onks toi joku vaatekaappi?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin touhuja huvittuneena.  
"On se vaatekaappi", sanoo, "ei se tulkitseminen noin hankalaa pitäis olla."

 **Lari**  
  
"No anteeks, etten oo niin nero tälläsissa ku sä", sanoo huvittuneena ja jatkaa papereiden tutkimista.  
"Minkä värinen täst huoneest tulee?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vanhemmat toivo hentoa pinkkiä ja liilaa", vastaa Larin kysymykseen, "mä kyl mietin, et jättäisin seinät valkosiks, mut saa nähdä, mitä mä keksin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ilmeisesti siis tyttölapsi", virnistää.  
"Sä taidat sit noilla sisustuselementeillä vai mitä ne nyt on, ni tehä siitä värikkään, jos seinät on valkoset", sanoo kysyvänä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, tytölle se huone tulee", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Niin mä ajattelin, et kalusteilla, tekstiileillä sun muilla teksisin ne värit. Mut mä varmaan teen useemman vaihtoehdon, niin saa asiakkaat sit valita niistä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos mä oisin sun asiakas, niin antaisin sun päättää kaiken", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiva", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja palaa keittiön piirtämisen pariin.  
"Minkäköhän värinen meijän lastenhuoneesta tulee", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä voisit miettiä sitä sitten, kunhan tiedetään sen sukupuoli. Vai halutaaks me tietää se etukäteen?" kysyy.  
"Tai totta kai mietitään yhessä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Toisaalta olis kyl kiva tietää etukäteen, et kumpi tulee, mut sit taas toisaalta olis aika jänskää, jos sukupuoli oliskin yllätys" , miettii.  
"Tietty huoneen voi tehä neutraaleilla väreillä, jotka ei huuda joko poikaa tai tyttöä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, ja sit jos Hilla on meillä yökylässä joskus, ni meijän on laitettava se samaan huoneeseen meijän muksun kans", sanoo.  
"Ehkä neutraali ois parempi." 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta, niin täytyy. Mut toisaalta Hilla ei vietä siinä huoneessa läheskään niin paljon aikaa, joten oilisko sillä huoneen värillä oikeestaan väliä sen suhteen", sanoo puolestaan.  
"Mut neutraali kuulostaa kyl oikeen hyvältä", lisää ja lopettaa piirtämisen alkaen pinota papereitaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eihän se vietä ei", kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja ja katsoo miten tämä lopettaa piirtämisen alkaen pinota papereita. Antaa paperit käsistään Eliakselle, jotta tämä laittaisi ne muiden papereiden sekaan.  
"Joko tuli valmista?" utelee virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larilta lastenhuonepaperit ja laittaa nekin pinoon. Lopuksi nappaa kansionsa ja laittaa paperipinon sinne.  
"Ei tullu, mä en vaan pysty keskittymään, ku sä höpötät siinä vieressä", vastaa naurahtaen, "mut ei se mitään, mä teen huomenna sit vähän enemmän hommia." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oisit sanonu, et mun pitäis olla hiljaa", vastaa miehelleen, kun tämä kertoo menettäneensä keskittymisen itsensä höpöttäessä tämän vieressä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä halunnu", sanoo ja laittaa kansion sohvan vieressä olevaan laukkuunsa.  
"Sitä paitsi mun tekee muutenkin mieli tehä jotain kivempaa ku töitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai? Oisko sulla jotain esimerkkejä tai ideoita?" kysyy mieheltä ottaen sohvalla löhöilyasennon. 

**Elias**  
  
"No sähän ehdotit, et voitais juhlistaa hyvii uutisia", vastaa ja ottaa itsekin rennomman asennon sohvalla.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii ehdotin, mut oliks sul jotain mielessä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias  
**  
"No mä aattelin, et voitais vaiks kattoo joku leffa ja avata se Kirsikan häälahjaks antama viinipullo", vastaa Larille tämän kysyessä, oliko mielessään jotain. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitäs leffaa Vikstedt haluis?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä, kyl sieltä digiboksin syövereistä varmaan jotain katottavaa löytyy", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"No selaa sä sitä digiboksia, niin mä meen hakee sen viinin", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöön.

 **Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja nousee pystympään asentoon ottaakseen kaukosäätimen pöydältä. Laittaa sekä telkkarin että digiboksin päälle ja alkaa selata tallennettuja ohjelmia.

 **Lari**  
  
Ottaa kaapista kaksi viinilasia ja Kirsikan tuoman viinipullon. Suuntaa tämän jälkeen askeleensa takaisin olohuoneeseen ja istuu Eliaksen viereen.  
"No, löytykö mitään?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Onhan tääl kaikennäköstä, varsinkin herran tallentamia urheilulähetyksiä", virnistää ja jatkaa ohjelmien selaamista.  
"Miten olis vaikka toi?" kysyy sitten, kun kohdalle tulee viimein elokuva. 

**Lari**  
  
"No pakko tallentaa noit urheilulähetyksii, ku ei niit kerkee kattoo suorana", sanoo kommentoiden Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Hmm... Ketä tos ees näyttelee? Onkoha toi hyvä?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tämän urheilukommentista.  
"Joo, kyllähän tääl on aika paljon sisustusohjelmiakin", hymähtää.  
"En mä vaan muista", sanoo Larille, kun tämä miettii leffan näytteliöitä ja laatua, "mä voin kyllä jatkaa selaamista, jos löytyis joku tutumpi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Selaa vaan. Mä kaadan viiniä laseihin, haluutsä kuinka paljo?" kysyy mieheltään katsoen tätä silmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja katsahtaa sitten viinilasiaan.  
"Laita puolilleen vaikka", päättää ja kääntää sitten katseensa takaisin telkkariruutuun. Selaa leffoja ja pysähtyy taas yhden kohdalle.  
"Mites toi sitten?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
On kaatamassa viiniä laseihin keskittyneesti, mutta ei nosta katsettaan laseista Eliaksen kysyessä seuraavaksi mielipidettään elokuvasta.  
"Mikä se on?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Unohda, mä muistin just, et se on ihan tyhmä", sanoo, "en ees tiiä, miks se oli talletettu." Jatkaa selaamista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai se on vahingossa talletettu, sen vois varmaa poistaa", ehdottaa Eliakselle nostaen katseensa ylöspäin saatuaan kaadettua viiniä laseihin.  
"No kilistetääks me vai juodaaks vaan?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, täytyy muistaa poistaa", sanoo ja päättää valita seuraavan kohdalle osuvan leffan.  
"Kai me voidaan kilistellä", vastaa hymyillen, "ja katotaan toi leffa, on sit millanen on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, katotaan vaan", sanoo ja toivoo elokuvan olevan hyvä.  
"Onks meil yhtää käyttämätöntä lukkoo?" kysyy yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa elokuvan pyörimään ja ottaa sitten mukavamman asennon sohvalla. Hämmästyy Larin kysymyksestä.  
"En mä tiiä", vastaa, "mihin sä sellasta tarviit?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Muistatsä sen paikan, missä me laitettiin meijän sormukset sormiin, ku mentii kihloihin?" kysyy Eliakselta ja ottaa mukavamman asennon tämän vieressä.  
"Hei, meille ja hyville uutisille", sanoo virnistäen ja kolauttaa lasiaan vasten Eliaksen lasia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jaa... sinne sillalle sä sitä lukkoo meinasit", sanoo virnuillen, kun Lari kysyy muistaako, missä laittoivat sormukset. Ottaa viinilasinsa pöydältä.  
"Meille ja hyville uutisille", sanoo itsekin ennen kilistystä ja ottaa sitten pienen hörpyn. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sinnehän mä", virnistää, "pitäs vaan saada meijän nimikirjaimet tai nimet jotenki siihen lukkoon." 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän me jossain saada ne kaiverrettuu", sanoo hymyillen, "mut se lukko ei sit saa olla mikään ruma."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei tietenkään saa olla, kyllä mä tiedän, että sen pitää olla hieno lukko, koska se on merkkinä meijän rakkaudesta", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle.

 **Elias**  
  
Larin sanat saavat itsensä hymyilemään.  
"Voitsä kuvitella, et siit on jo vuos, ku me mentiin kihloihin?" kysyy onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en ois. Ja me ollaan jo naimisissaki", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen, "vuosi on kyl menny tosi nopeesti." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin on ja se on ollut tosi ihana vuosi", huokaa hymyillen ja nojaa päätään Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
"Ens vuonna tähän aikaan meil saattaa olla sellanen pikkunen taapero täällä meijän kanssa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toi 'saattaa olla' kuulostaa tosi pelottavalta", kommentoi ja alkaa silitellä Eliaksen hiuksia ja hörppää viinistään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mutta en mä halunnu sanoo, et se on varmaa, kun raskaus on vasta ihan alussa eikä voi tietää, mitä tapahtuu", sanoo ja huokaa tuntiessaan Larin alkavan silittää hiuksiaan.  
"En mä haluis vielä innostuu turhan paljon, kun ei me tiietä, et onnistuuks tää ylipäätään. Se sattuis liikaa, jos ei varautuis pahimpaan ja se tapahtuis", myöntää hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin, mutta Kirsikka ei oo ensisynnyttäjä. Sillä on jo terve poika yheksän vuoden takaa", sanoo lohduttaen.  
"Totta kai meijän pitää varautuu pahimpaan, mutta luotetaan siihen, että kaikki menee hyvin ja me saadaan oma pieni lapsi." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä toivon, et sä oot oikeessa", sanoo ja ottaa hörpyn viinistään.  
"Harmi, et Suomen laki on viel sellanen, et mulla ei oo mitään laillisia oikeuksia meijän lapsen suhteen", sanoo sitten.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mäkin toivon, et mä oon oikeessa", sanoo ja kuuntelee Eliaksen seuraavia sanoja.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Siis sitä, että en mä ole laillisesti isä meijän lapselle, vaan sä oot, koska lapsi on biologisesti sun. Jos esim. sä ja Kirsikka kuolisitte, niin mä en välttämättä sais pitää lasta itelläni", selventää Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meniskö se sit meijän vanhemmille?" kysyy.  
"Ihan hullujen touhua. Pitäsköhän kirjottaa joku niin sanottu testamentti, jossa minä ja Kirsikka annetaan lapsi sun huostaan, jos meille käy jotain? Auttaisko sellanen..." miettii, koska ei halua missään tapauksessa evätä isyyttä Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä oo kauheen perillä näistä jutuista, mut kai lapsi sitten sun tai Kirsikan lähisukulaisille menis. Mä voisin kyl anoa adoptiota, mut sit tulis kaikenmaailman sossujen tutkimuksia tai jotain", sanoo vähän katkerana.  
"Mistään testamenttien laatimisesta en tiiä mitään. Ja sit on vielä sellanenkin epäkohta, et jos mä kuolen, niin lapsi ei vois periä multa mitään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin. Suomen laki on perseestä", toteaa.  
"Mut ehkä me ei kuitenkaan mietitä tälläsii kauheita asioita nyt, vaan keskitytään siihen, että meillä on vuoden päästä tässä kolmas ihminen seurana. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mm... niin, meijän tosiaan piti juhlii eikä synkistellä, sori", sanoo ja hörppää viiniä.  
"Mä oon ihan pihalla tästä leffasta", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään, pakkohan meidän on kertoo asiat, mitkä mietityttää..." sanoo.  
"Mäkin oon. Pitäskö meijän kattoo toi joskus myöhemmin loppuun?" ehdottaa ja kääntää katseensa vierashuoneeseen, josta tulisi lastenhuone. 

**Elias**  
  
"Varmaan ihan hyvä idea", sanoo leffasta. Huomaa sitten Larin kääntävän tämän katseen poispäin.  
"Mitä sä katot?" utelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tota huonetta", sanoo virnistäen ja hörppää viinilasin tyhjäksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tulevaa lastenhuonetta vai?" kysyy hymyillen. On juonut viiniä sen verran hitaasti, että omassa lasissaan on vielä jonkin verran jäljellä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sitäpä mä", sanoo mietteliäämmin.  
"Mietin, et mihi mä laittaisin sängyn, jos saisin päättää ja muutenkin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mieti vaan", sanoo hymyillen, "mä kuuntelen totta kai sun mielipiteitä ja ehdotuksia, kun aletaan miettii, millaseks se huone laitetaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mietitään yhessä, meijänhän lapsi se on..." sanoo kääntäen katseen Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille, kun tämä kääntää tämän katseen itseensä.  
"Joo, mietitään", sanoo ja hörppää sitten viiniään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot sulonen, harmi vaan, ku se lapsi ei voi olla sun näkönen", sanoo pettyneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ei voi, ei", sanoo hymyillen, "mä toivon, et siitä tulee paljon sun näkönen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai toivot?" kysyy.  
"Ehkä mäki sit toivon", lisää nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii, toivon, et se lapsi näyttää enemmän sulta ku Kirsikalta", vastaa edelleen hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut eiks se oo ihan hyvä, jos lapsi tulee äitiinsä? Onhan se nätti muija", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"On Kirsikka nätti, en mä sillä", sanoo ja juo viinilasinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Ja kyllähän se Kirsikalta jotain ulkonäköönsä ihan varmasti saa, vaikka näyttäiskin enemmän sulta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, ihan totta. Haluisitsä, et se sais mun huulet vai silmät vai korvat vai nenän?" kysyy udellen.

 **Elias**

Miettii Larin kysymystä.  
"No, huulet ja silmät olis ainakin ihan kivat", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tekisitsä meijän lapselle näin..." aloittaa ja pussaa Eliasta huulille, "jos sil ois samanlaiset huulet ku mulla?" 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille ja teolle.  
"Voisin mä ehkä tehdäkin", sanoo, "ku sulla on tollaset ihanat pusuhuulet." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut näin sä et ehkä tekis", sanoo ja painaa huulensa uudelleen Eliaksen huulille alkaen suudella tätä kunnolla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmh, en", mumisee Larin alkaessa suudella itseään, "nää on yksinoikeudella vaan sulle."

 **Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla", mutisee suudelman lomasta ja jatkaa miehen suutelemista.

 **Elias**  
  
Siirtää tyhjän viinilasinsa pöydälle, kun Lari jatkaa suutelemista. Vastaa siihen nautiskellen. 

**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu suudelmasta ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloon.  
"Miltä tuntuu olla 26?" kysyy yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin kysymykselle, kun tämä on irtaantunut suudelmasta.  
"Ei se vieläkään mitenkään erikoiselta tunnu", vastaa huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks vanheneminen pelota?" kysyy virnistäen.

 **Elias  
**  
"Kyl se ehkä vähän, mut ei täs vielä mikään hätä oo", vastaa virnistäen itsekin.  
"Mulla ei oo vielä ikäkriisiä, toisinku sulla." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii no... En mä haluu täyttää kolmekymmentä. Mieti, miten pelottavaa", sanoo miehelle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, on se vähän pelottavaa. Mut sit ku me täytetään 30, niin meijän lapsi täyttää kolme", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Nii on. Toivottavasti me saadaan viettää monet synttärit sen kans. Se on 13, ku me ollaan 40, että ei se paha oo", sanoo takaisin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin just, eli ihan turha sun on kriiseillä iästä", virnistää.  
"Mä toivon, et meillä olis sillon toinenki lapsi, ennen ku ollaan nelkyt", sanoo sitten hiljaa haaveilevana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mä en sit kriiseile", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Kyl mäkin toivon", sanoo kuullessaan Eliaksen haaveilut, "kuhan eka saadaan toi eka lapsi, niin voidaan sit alkaa miettii toista." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja nojaa onnellisena tätä vasten.  
"Miten me ikinä onnistutaan päättämään kahelle lapselle nimi, ku yksi on jo aiheuttanu riidan", miettii huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan, et toinen on tyttö, ni ois helpompaa eikä tartteis riidellä", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, vaik voihan ne molemmat olla tyttöjä, ei sitä koskaan tiiä", hymähtää, "mut kyl mä pojan haluisin."

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin. Toivotaan et me ainaki saatais Laura Alisa", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Pojan nimestä ei oo tietoo, ku tulee vaan riitaa..." nauraa huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Laura Alisa olis kyl kiva", sanoo iloisesti, "ja kyl me pojallekin sellanen nimi keksitään, mikä käy molemmille." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tykkäätsä Tuukka-nimestä?" kysyy.  
"Se ei kyl sovi meijän nimiin, mut mietin vaan. Laura ja Tuukka ois kivat", sanoo iloisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tuukka Elmeri?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Kyllä se on ihan varteenotettava nimi, Tuukka siis." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä taidat haluta ton Elmerin ihan tosissas nimeks", naurahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Mut Tuukka Elmeri kuulostaa erinomaiselta", myöntää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mitä enemmän mä sitä mietin, niin sitä enemmän tykkään siitä", myöntää huvittuneena, kun Lari kysyy Elmeri-nimestä. Hymyilee sitten leveästi Larin sanoessa Tuukka Elmerin kuulostavan erinomaiselta.  
"Noni, nyt meillä on nimi eikä riidelty yhtään", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Tuukka tuli yhtäkkii vaan mun mieleen ja aattelin ehdottaa. Olin valmis riitelemään siitäkin nimestä, mut onneks ei tarvinnu", nauraa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Nyt sä et voi enää sanoo, et mä torppaan kaikki sun ehdotukset", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"En voi en", sanoo pudistellen päätään.  
"Mut toivottavasti noi käy Kirsikalle myös", miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... toivottavasti ne kelpaa", sanoo ja huokaisee.  
"Mä oon sanonu tän varmaan sata kertaa, mut Krsikka on kyl ihana ihminen, ku suostu tähän." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon ihan samaa mieltä", sanoo Eliakselle huokaisten. 

**Elias**  
  
Löhöilee kultansa kainalossa onnellisesti hymyillen ja miettii, millaista elämä olisi pienen lapsen kanssa. Nousee sitten hieman pystympään asentoon.  
"Otatsä lisää viiniä?" kysyy, kun alkaa kaataa sitä omaan lasiinsa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kaada vaan", sanoo Eliakselle kun tämä nousee kainalostaan kaatamaan viiniä tämän lasiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kaataa viiniä myös Larin lasiin. Palaa sitten takaisin miehensä kainaloon ojentaen toisen lasin tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo miehelleen ja ottaa vastaan tältä lasin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ole hyvä, kulta", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa hörpyn omasta lasistaan. Sammuttaa sitten viimein kaukosäätimellä telkkarin ja edelleen pyörivän leffan. 

**Lari**  
  
Hörppää viiniä ja katsoo Eliasta tiukasti silmiin.  
"Rakas." 

**Elias**  
  
Kohtaa Larin katseen ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Mitä, kulta?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Totesin vaan, et rakas. Sä oot", sanoo miehelleen ja laskee lasin pöydälle ensin omasta kädestään ja sitten Eliaksen kädestä. Ottaa tämän kädestä kiinni.  
"Meit on täällä kohta kolme." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot kans tosi rakas", sanoo onnellisena ja katselee sitten vierestä, kun Lari laittaa molempien viinilasit pöydälle. Hymyilee Larin tarttuessa kädestään kiinni.  
"Niin on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en malta oottaa sitä, et me saadaan tänne elämää ja pientä ääntä", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisesti Larin sanoille.  
"En mäkään malta odottaa", huokaa, "siit tulee niin ihanaa, ku saadaan sellanen pikkunen tänne." 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Miks tota raskausaikaa ei voi nopeuttaa? Pitää venaa se yheksän kuukautta", sanoo mietteliäänä.  
"Sanoks se sulle, et kuinka pitkällä se on?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii, sellast odottamista se on, mut onhan meillä tässä paljon hommaa sillä välin", sanoo mietteliäänä.  
"Ei se sanonu, mut jos me noin kolme viikkoo sit tehtiin se inssi, niin eihän Kirsikka oo ku viidennellä viikolla vasta", vastaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai niinkö se menee? Jos me tehtii se kolme viikkoo sitten, ni eiks sen pitäs olla vasta kolmannella viikolla raskaana?" pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mäkin luulin, et se menis tolleen ku sanoit, mut oikeesti niitä aletaan laskee jo viimisten kuukautisten ekasta vuotopäivästä", kertoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Naisten jutut on hankalia. En ois uskonu, et se voi mennä tolleen", sanoo ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin on", sanoo kompaten kultaansa.  
"Mä olin ihan varma, et raskaus alkaa sitte, kun hedelmöitys on tapahtunut ja luulin ensin, et netis oli joku virhe, ku googletin siitä", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin luulin. Eihän siellä oo ees mitään siittiöitä sillon, ni miten se voi olla jo raskaana? En tajua", kommentoi asiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, ihan kummallista", sanoo päätään pudistellen, "mut niin se vaan menee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nähtävästi", sanoo ja pudistelee päätään nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut samapa se", sanoo sitten ja ottaa pöydältä viinilasinsa. Hörppää siitä ja hymyilee itsekseen ajatellessaan tulevaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii. Pääasia, että se on raskaana", virnistää ja hörppää viiniään. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille iloisesti.  
"Mä oikeesti rakastan sua, sä oot tehny mut niin onnelliseksi", sanoo lempeästi ja sipaisee Laria poskesta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en oo mäkään kokenu ennen mitään tällästä. Mäkin rakastan sua ihan sikana", vastaa miehensä sanoihin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena ja antaa miehelleen suukon. Painautuu sitten halaamaan Laria varoen, ettei läikytä viiniä, ja huokaa tätä vasten.

 **Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon ja vastaa tämän halaukseen.  
"Ku viel saatais sama sukunimi", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mm... se olis kyl ihanaa, jos saatais", huokaa itsekin.  
"Onkohan se Kirsikalle ok, jos lapselle tulee sukunimeks Väänänen?" miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Luulis olevan, jos lapsi saa meillä asua. Turhaa laittaa kolmas nimi tohon rapun nimitauluun ja oveen", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mut voihan sen vielä varmistaa, mut en mä nää syytä, et miks ei ois ok." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Olis kyl kiva, et mä saisin saman sukunimen, ku sä ja meijän lapsi", sanoo, "ni sit vois olla vaan yks nimi ovessa." Päättää sitten, että alkaa tutkia nimiasiaa tarkemmin, jos vaikka tekisi jonkun hakemuksen, jolla saisi saman sukunimen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ois. Mut oisitsä oikeesti valmis olemaan Väänänen?" utelee mietteliäämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietysti, musta olis ihanaa olla Väänänen", vakuuttaa hymyillen miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan, et onnistuu", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen onnellisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, toivotaan", sanoo ja hörppii viiniä. Miettii, että jos olisi itse "voittanut" arvonnan ja päätynyt lapsen biologiseksi isäksi, niin silloin heille kaikille tulisi sukunimeksi Vikstedt. Ei kuitenkaan ole yhtään harmissaan, vaikka niin ei käynytkään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mua hieman harmittaa, et toi Vikstedt lähtee tosta ovesta, mut oon onnellinen, et meillä kaikilla tulee olemaan sama sukunimi", sanoo virnistäen.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää iloisesti.  
"Se oliskin mulle ihan uutta, ku koko perheellä on sama sukunimi", hymähtää.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ai niin, sun vanhemmilla kummallaki on eri sukunimi ku sulla. Paitsi tietty sillä sun adoptiomutsilla", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin on joo, siit tulee ihan mukavaa vaihtelua, kun ollaan kaikki Väänäsiä", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks se oo mahollista saada sama sukunimi, jos meil on lapsi?" kysyy, "muistelisin lukeneeni jotain tollasta, mut en oo varma." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä oikein muista, mut vissiin jotenkin sitä samaa sukunimee voi hakea, mut siin oli joku kuukauden käsittelyaika", muistelee, "kyl mä ajattelin jossain vaiheessa ottaa paremmin selvää, miten tää juttu menee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Oishan se kiva. Mut pitää tyytyy tälläseen, jos ei onnistu", sanoo.  
"Mut jos onnistuu, ni sun pitää vaihtaa kaikkiin kortteihin sun sukunimi. Ootsä tosissaan valmis?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii... mulle muistu mieleen, et se taitaa maksaakin aika paljon, jos haluu yhteisen sukunimen", sanoo huokaisten. Hymyilee sitten Larille, kun tämä kysyy onko itse valmis siihen, että joutuu uusimaan kaikki kortit.  
"Kyl mä oon", sanoo miehelleen, "ja mä oon ihan tosissani sen sanoessani." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut onhan meil nyt varaa enemmän, ku tohon inssiin ei menny niin kauheesti rahaa, mitä ekaks luultiin", sanoo miehelleen.  
"Hyvä. Elias Väänänen", makustelee nimeä suussaan, "alkukirjain ei ainakaa vaihdu." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo, mut se hinta tais olla lähemmäs 200 euroa, ihan älytöntä", tuhahtaa. Hörppää sitten viiniä ja virnistää Larin sanoessa tulevan nimensä ääneen.  
"Ei vaihdukaan", sanoo hymyillen ja miettii kauankohan kestäisi oppia muistamaan käyttää uutta sukunimeä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onhan se kallis hinta, mut sit sä oot koko loppuelämäs Väänänen. Toivottavasti", sanoo miehelle, kun tämä pohtii hintaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"No on se aika törkeetä vaatii tollanen hinta, kun heteropareille se ei maksa mitään", nurisee, mutta huokasee sitten, koska ei halua synkistellä.  
"Olis ihanaa olla koko loppuelämä Väänänen", sanoo Larille iloisempana.

 **Lari**  
  
"No on on, mut sä oot mun rakas mies silti, vaikka olisit Vikstedt", sanoo lempeästi.  
"Ei se kato sitä, et onks sulla sama sukunimi mun kanssa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän", huokaa hymyillen Larin lempeille sanoille siitä, että on tämän rakas mies sukunimestä huolimatta.  
"Anteeks, kun mä valitan koko ajan jostain", sanoo pahoittelevasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Et sä valita", sanoo lempeästi ja suutelee miestä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Valitanpas", mutisee, kun Lari suutelee itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan pehmeästi ja rakastuneesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"No valitat, mut ei se haittaa", sanoo suudelman lomassa ja painaa uutta suudelmaa tämän huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Lari huulia vasten tämän sanat kuultuaan ja vastaa saamaansa uuteen suudelmaan.  
"Onneks sä jaksat mua", sanoo irtaantuessaan Larin pehmeistä huulista. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen vastatessa suudelmaan.  
"Totta kai mä jaksan", sanoo onnellisena. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille lempeästi ja on sanoinkuvaamattoman onnellinen, että Larin kaltainen upea mies rakastaa itseään. Huokaisee syvään ja painaa päänsä vasten miehensä rintakehää. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa silitellä Eliaksen päätä, kun tämä painaa tämän pään vasten itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kulauttaa viinilasinsa tyhjäksi ja laskee lasin lattialle. Kietoo sitten molemmat kätensä Larin vyötärön ympärille ja nauttii tämän silitellessä päätään.  
"Mä niin tykkään, ku sä teet tota", huokaa hymyillen ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hörppää viinilasinsa tyhjäksi ja laskee lasin pöydälle. Jatkaa Eliaksen silittelyä virnistäen.  
"Mä tykkään tehä näin", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiva, koska se tuntuu ihanalta", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja painaa suukon Larin rintakehälle, vaikka paidan kangas onkin huuliensa ja miehen ihon välissä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja suukottaa Eliaksen päätä.  
"Mä tiedän, että sä tykkäät", sanoo virnistäen ja tuntee pian suukon rintakehällään. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee suukon päässään ja hymyilee.  
"Sen lisäks mä tykkään olla sun sylissä", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiedän senkin", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin vastaukselle.  
"Ja sit mä tykkään, kun sä pussaat mua", sanoo seuraavaksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten mä arvasin, et sä sanot seuraavaks noin?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
"Pitäsköhän mun sit pussaa sua?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä sä osaat lukee mun ajatuksia", virnistää, "ja voit sä sen pusun antaa, jos haluut." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä osaanki", sanoo ja pussaa Eliasta tämän sanottua sanansa.  
"Riittikö?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa Larilta pusun.  
"Joo, just ja just", virnistää vastaukseksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut mulle ei", sanoo virnuillen ja painaa uudestaan huulensa tämän huulia vasten. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari painaa tämän huulet takaisin omilleen ilmeisesti kunnon suudelman toivossa.  
"Mmh", huokaa huuliensa liikkuessa Larin huulia vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meijän pitää nauttii näist hetkist, mitkä saadaan vielä olla kahestaan", huokaa vasten Eliaksen huulia ja suutelee tätä kunnolla. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmh... Niin täytyy", huokaa vastatessaan miehensä suudelmaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä haluisin tehä sen tuolla", sanoo ja osoittaa vierashuonetta, josta tulee lastenhuone. Ideansa on varmaan Eliaksen mielestä aika irstas, mutta päättää yrittää kepillä jäätä. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin huulista nähdäkseen minne tämä osoittaa.  
"Siis... tulevassa lastenhuoneessa vai?" kysyy varmistaakseen, että ymmärsi oikein.

 **Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Tää oli ihan tyhmä idea, mut mua vaan jotenkin kiihottais se. En tiedä miks", sanoo ja painaa uutta suudelmaa miehensä huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot outo", sanoo huvittuneena, kun Lari sanoo, että tätä kiihottaa ajatus lastenhuoneessa rakastelusta. Vastaa miehen suudelmaan ja miettii, suostuuko vai ei. 

**Lari**  
  
Painaa edelleen uutta suudelmaa Eliaksen huulille.  
"Pitäähän meidän vihkiä se huone käyttöön", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan suudelmasta, kun itseään alkaa naurattaa.  
"Eiks me muka ihan oikeesti olla tehty sitä vielä siellä?" miettii huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä muista, et oltais", sanoo ja alkaa miettiä.  
"Keittiössä ja suihkussa ollaan, makkarissa todellakin ollaan. Sohvallakin ollaan", alkaa luetella. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ja saunassa", muistelee, "ja melkeen myös vaatehuoneessa." Pienen miettimisen jälkeen tulee siihen tulokseen, että parveke ja vierashuone taitavat olla ainoat paikat, jossa eivät ole sitä tehneet. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa nauraa, kun Elias mainitsee vaatehuoneen.  
"Tota, miten me päädyttiin sinne vaatehuoneeseen?" kysyy, "me ei sit ilmeisesti mahuttu sinne kunnolla, jos oikein muistan. Ja ku sanoit, et melkein vaatehuoneessa." 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Larille.  
"Ootsä oikeesti unohtanu?" virnistää, mutta päättää sitten virkistää tämän muistia.  
"Se oli sillon ku oltiin just muutettu, ja mä olin viemässä tavaroita vaatehuoneeseen. Sit sä yhtäkkii ilmestyit mun taakse ja työnsit mut seinää vasten", kertoo huvittuneena, "sain mä sit suostuteltuu sut lopulta pois sieltä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei vanha muista enää", virnistää.  
"Sä et sit tainnu kiihottua ajatuksesta rakastella vaatehuoneessa?" kysyy nauraen, "ehkä ihan hyvä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, en kiihottunut siitä vaatehuoneesta", hymähtää, "olis ollut ihan liian ahdasta kaikkien niitten pahvilaatikoiden seassa."

 **Lari**  
  
"Kai me sit rakasteltiin, eikä jätetty kesken?" kysyy.  
"Pelottavaa, ku mä en oikeesti muista." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä sä et siks muista, kun se todellakin jäi kesken", virnistää.


	73. Chapter 73

**Osa 73   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Mul meni varmaa fiilikset, enkä epäile kyl yhtää", sanoo Eliakselle kuullessaan, etteivät rakastelleetkaan silloin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin sulla meni, mut se oli mun vika, ku olin vähän stressaantunut ja sit sä tulit häiritsemään mun tavaroidenpurkamisprojektia", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin miehelleen.  
"Mun tarkka mieheni. Kaikki pitää olla just oikeilla paikalla ennenku voi keskittyy mihinkää muuhun", virnistää ja suutelee miestään.  
"Nyt sulla ei taida olla mitää muuta kesken?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin täytyy, kuka sitä nyt sotkussa ja kaaoksessa mihinkään pystyy", sanoo huvittuneena ja vastaa sitten miehen suudelmaan.  
"Ei", vastaa virnistäen Larin kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää kuullessaan, ettei Eliaksella ole mitään kesken. Nostaa Eliaksen hajareisin syliinsä ja lähtee kantamaan tätä kohti vierashuonetta, suudellen miestä koko ajan samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä ja jalkansa tiukasti Larin ympärille, kun tämä lähtee kantamaan itseään vierashuonetta kohti. Matkanteko on suudelman jatkumisen takia hieman vaivalloista. 

**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu suudelmasta ja jatkaa Eliaksen kantamista huoneeseen virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin irtaantuessa suudelmasta, tämän kävely vierashuoneeseen sujuu paljon joutuisammin.  
"Mä tykkään muuten myös siitä, et sä oot noin vahva ja jaksat kantaa mua joka paikkaan", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat itsestään.  
"Vai niin", sanoo, "mut sä ootki aika kevyt." 

**Elias**  
  
"No en mä nyt niin kevyt oo, et kuka tahansa jaksais mua kantaa", hymähtää. Antti ei ainakaan jaksanut kuin pienen hetken, muttei sano sitä ääneen.

 **Lari**  
  
"No kai mul sit vähä enemmän voimii on ku joillain", virnistää.  
"Käynhän mä salilla duunissa ja treenaamas."  
Saapuu huoneeseen ja laskee Eliaksen vierassängyn päälle virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin käyt, ja sen ansiosta sulla on nää seksikkäät lihakset", sanoo ja liu'uttaa kätensä alas Larin niskasta tämän käsivarsia pitkin samalla, kun miehensä laskee itsensä vierashuoneen sängylle. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias liu'uttaa tämän käden alas niskasta, ja alkaa itse suukottaa tätä kaulasta.  
"Pakko kysyä, että häiritseeks sua, jos me tehään se täällä? Mä en haluu, et susta tuntuu oudolta tai tyhmältä. Ihan miten sä haluut", varmistaa. **  
**

**Elias**  
  
Venyttää kaulaansa antaakseen Larille enemmän tilaa suudella kaulaansa.  
"Ei häiritse, ku ei tääl näytä vielä lastenhuoneelta", vastaa miehelle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii, no ehkä me ei sit tehä tääl mitää, ku tää näyttää lastenhuoneelta", virnistää ja näykkäisee miehensä kaulaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei ainakaan tätä, mitä nyt ollaan tekemässä", sanoo ja hengähtää sitten, kun tuntee Larin näykkäisevän kaulaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ja hivuttaa kätensä Eliaksen housuihin. Alkaa tunnustella boksereiden päältä, että tunteeko heräilyä boksereiden sisällä.  
"No? Tapahtuuko mitään?" kysyy kääntäen katseen alas. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee tuntiessaan Larin käden pujahtavan housuihinsa ja naurahtaa sitten, kun kuulee tämän kysymyksen.  
"Eksä muka tunne mitään?" virnistää, sillä kaulasuudelmat ja -näykkäisyt aiheuttivat kyllä pientä heräilyä itsessään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aa joo. Kyllähän täällä nyt tuntuu jotain kovaa", virnistää ja tarttuu Eliaksen kovuuteen. Suutelee Eliaksen kaulaa samalla, kun alkaa vedellä kättään pitkin tämän vartta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh..." huokaa Larin alkaessa hyväillä itseään ja suudellessa samalla kaulaansa. Vie kätensä miehensä paidanhelmalle ja sieltä paidan sisäpuolelle. Koskettelee sormillaan Larin treenattuja vatsalihaksia nauttiessaan tämän touhuista.

 **Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen huokailuista ja jatkaa tämän hyväilyä ja suutelemista. Tuntee Eliaksen tuovan tämän kädet paidanhelmalle ja sieltä sisäpuolelle. Kiihottuu, kun Elias koskettelee itsensä vatsalihaksia tämän sormilla. 

**Elias**  
  
Pulssinsa kiihtyy Larin käden tutuessa niin mielettömän hyvältä kovuudellaan, ja tuntee kovenevansa lisää tämän käsittelyssä. Sormensa seikkailevat Larin vatsalihaksilta ylemmäs tämän rintakehälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee, miten Elias kovenee lisää hyväillessään tätä, ja alkaa virnistää leveämmin. Riisuu Eliaksen housut kokonaan pois ja siirtää suudelmat kaulalta alaspäin. Saapuu pian Eliaksen alakerran kohdalle ja ottaa tämän kuuman kovuuden suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Käntensä joutuvat pois kontaktista Larin ihon kanssa, kun tämä alkaa riisua housujaan. Tuntee sitten tämän suudelmien siirtyvän alaspäin aina kovuudelleen saakka, joka uppoaa pian Larin lämpimään ja kosteaan suuhun. Huokaisee kiihottuneena ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen nauttivan, koska tämä huokaisee kiihottuneena teostaan. Alkaa käyttää kieltä samalla, kun liikuttelee suutaan hyväillessään tämän kovuutta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun tuntee Larin alkavan käyttää tämän kieltä, nousee lantionsa sängystä kykenemättä hillitsemään liikkeitään.  
"Lari... mmmh..." huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun kuulee Eliaksen huokaavan nimeään.  
"Mmmh", mumisee, kun suunsa on täynnä. **  
**

**Elias**  
  
Huokailee nautinnosta ja heittelee välillä päätään puolelta toiselle. Sitten yhtäkkiä, ennen kuin edes antaa itselleen luvan, huomaakin jo tulevansa Larin suuhun. Hengittelee vähän aikaa ja nauttii ihanasta orgasminjälkeisestä olotilasta, mutta on myös vähän nolona.  
"Sori", mutisee. 

**Lari**  
  
On jatkamassa touhujaan, kunnes tuntee Eliaksen laukeavan. Nuolaisee Eliaksen vartta ja nielaisee kaiken suussaan jo olevan eritteen sisälleen. Vetää miehen kovuuden pois suustaan.  
"Ei se, kulta, mitään", sanoo lempeämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja itseään nolottaa edelleen Larin sanoista huolimatta ennenaikainen orgasminsa. Nousee istumaan ja hakee Larin huulet omillaan haluten suudella tätä. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen hakevan itsensä huulia tämän huulille ja kääntää päätään niin, että mies pystyisi suudella itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari kääntää tämän pään, onnistuu suutelemaan miestään. Liikuttaa huuliaan tätä vasten ja pyytää kielellään lupaa päästä tämän suuhun. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan ja raottaa samalla suutaan hieman, jotta Elias pääsisi sitä tutkimaan tämän kielellä. 

**Elias**  
  
Työntää kielensä hitaasti Larin suuhun, kun tämä raottaa sitä. Maistaa itsensä miehen suusta ja syventää suudelmaa kietoen samalla kätensä Larin ympärille. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa kielisuudelmaan rakastuneesti ja tuntee pian Eliaksen käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen. Virnistää isommin suudelman aikana. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin virneen huuliaan vasten, mikä saa itsensäkin virnistämään. Kiipeää hajareisin miehensä syliin ja jatkaa tämän suutelemista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai sä tulit siihen", sanoo virnistäen, kun tuntee Eliaksen nousevan syliinsä. Vastaa samanaikaisesti tämän suudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mm... niin mä tulin", virnistää ja syventää suudelmaa entisestään. Liu'uttaa toisen kätensä ylöspäin Larin niskaan ja sieltä tämän hiuksiin. 

**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta ja siirtää omat kätensä tämän selälle ja sieltä koko ajan alemmas saapuen pian tämän takapuolelle ja asettaa kätensä hieromaan tämän pakaroita. Tuntee Eliaksen käsien hiuksissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee suudelmaan, kun tuntee Lari alkavan hieroa pakaroitaan ja huomaa, että alkaa kiihottua uudelleen miehensä kosketuksesta. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huulille, kun tuntee tämän kiihottuvan kosketuksistaan. Jatkaa kuitenkin tämän suutelemista. 

**Elias**  
  
Suudelman jatkuessa siirtää kätensä Larin vyötärölle ja alkaa vetää tämän paitaa pois miehen päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kädet pian vyötäröllään ja huomaa kiihottuvansa enemmän, kun tämä alkaa vetää paitaa pois yltään. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää Larin paidan niin ylös kuin saa ilman, että irtaantuu tämän huulista. Painaa kätensä vasten miehen paljasta ylävartaloa ja hipelöi sitä pehmeästi. 

**Lari**  
  
Suudelma ei lopu missään vaiheessa, vaan Elias vetää paitansa niin ylös, että pystyy kuitenkin jatkamaan suudelmaa ilman irtaantumatta itsestään. Huokaa nauttivammin, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet vasten paljasta ylävartaloaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Joutuu lopulta irtaantumaan Lari huulista saadakseen happea ja vetää sitten tämän paidan tämän pää yli. Sivelee hetken tämän rintalihaksia, kunnes tarttuu omaan paitaansa ja vetää sen pois päältään. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias irtaantuu huulistaan ja vetää paitansa pois päältään. Huokaa, kun sen jälkeen mies alkaa hivellä omia rintalihaksiaan tarttuen tämän paitaan ja vetäen sen pois tämän päältä. Hengähtää nähdessään miehen päällään alastomana. Hieroo edelleen tämän pakaroita. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kiihottuneelle ilmeelle ja huokailee itsekin tämän hieroessa yhä pakaroitaan. Pakittaa sitten pois Larin sylistä ja käy tämän vyön kmppuun haluten housut pois tämän jalasta. 

**Lari**  
  
Kätensä irtoaa Eliaksen pakaroilta, kun tämä pakittaa pois sylistään ja alkaa käydä vyönsä kimppuun.  
"Oho", sanoo virnistäen ja odottaa Eliaksen seuraavaa "siirtoa".

 **Elias**  
  
"Mitä oho?" kysyy virnistäen avatessaan Larin vyön. Koska mies kuitenkin istuu sängyllä, ei pysty mitenkään ottamaan tämän housuja pois. Mutristaa huuliaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aattelin, et toi on kiva näky, harvemmin nään sut mun housujen kimpussa. Yleensä se oon mä", sanoo virnistäen ja tajuaa, ettei Elias saa housuja pois yltään. Laskeutuu makuuasentoon sängyllä, jotta Eliaksen olisi helpompi toimia. 

**Elias**  
  
"No en mä haluu olla yksin alastomana", sanoo ja hymyilee Larille, kun tämä asettuu makuulle. Vetää mieheltään tämän housut ja bokserit pois. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mm, ymmärrän", sanoo virnistäen eikä kestä aikaakaan ennen kuin on alastomana Eliaksen alla. Virnistää leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja menee takaisin istumaan tämän päälle. Tarttuu sekä omaansa että Larin kovuuteen samalla kädellä ja alkaa runkata molempia yhdessä. Huokaa tunteelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin Eliaksen teolle ja huokaa syvään.  
"Elias..." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin huokailuille ja jatkaa runkkaamista. Painaa sitten huulensa Larin huulille suudellen tätä intohimoisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksesta kiinni tiukemmin ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan edelleen huokaillen tämän runkatessa itseään ja tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa huulensa pehmeästi Larin huulilta ja vie ne tämän korvalle.  
"Mitä sä, kulta, haluisit?" kysyy huokaillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias huokaa korvaansa.  
"Toi on... ihan hyvä", vastaa katkonaisesti nauttien tämän touhuista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä jatkan sit tätä", huokaa ja palauttaa huulensa Larin huulille. Samalla nopeuttaa kätensä runkkaustahtia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jatka vaan", huokaa ja vastaa miehen suudelmaan. Tuntee kiihottuvansa entisestään Eliaksen nopeuttaessa runkkaustahtia.  
"Aah", huokaa ääneen ja tietää, että saavuttaa orgasmin kohta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokailee voimakkaasti ja tuntee huippunsa lähestyvän. Suutelee Laria vaativasti ja runkkaa päättäväisenä sekä miestään että itseään kohti orgasmia. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen vaativaan suudelmaan ja ei enää kestä, vaan laukeaa Eliaksen käsille.  
"Hups", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin laukeavan kädelleen, mikä saa itsensä tekemään samoin. Lysähtää hengästyneenä miestä vasten ja hymähtää tämän sanoille.  
"Mmh... sä oot ihana", huokaa tyydyttyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Eipäs kun sä oot. Mä en tajuu, miten sä pystyt räjäyttää mun tajunnan tollee", sanoo huokaisten. 

**Elias**  
  
"No sovitaan, et ollaan molemmat ihania", sanoo hymyillen ja suukottaa Larin huulia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sovitaan sit nii", sanoo virnistäen ja vastaa miehen suukkoon.  
"Sun kädet on varmaa aika tahmaset..." pohtii. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari tuumaa käsiensä olevan tahmaiset.  
"No tää toinen ainakin on", virnistää ja näyttää miehelle kyseistä kättä. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyrpistää naamaansa.  
"Aika tahmasta touhua", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari nyrpistää tämän naamaa.  
"Niinhän se on", sanoo huvittuneena ja huokaisee.  
"Pitäis mennä suihkuun, mut en mä jaksa nousta tästä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin pitäis. Mennään yhessä. Kumpi vika, niin joutuu vaihtaan lakanat tähän sänkyyn", sanoo virnistäen ja nostaa Eliaksen päältään alkaen valmistautua menemään vessaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hei, ei oo reiluu", nurisee virnistäen, kun Lari ottaa varaslähdön tämän nostaessa itsensä pois tämän päältä. Nousee sängyltä ja antaa Larin mennä edeltä. 

**Lari**  
  
Jää virnistelemään huvittuneena, kun Elias nousee sängyltä ja antaa itsensä mennä edeltä.  
"Eiks vanha jaksa enää?" kysyy palaten Eliaksen luokse. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä se tässä vanha oot", vastaa virnistäen, kun Lari tuleekin takaisin sen sijaan, että menisi suihkuun edeltä.  
"Mitäs jo mennään yhtäaikaa suihkuun ja vaihetaan nää lakanat kans yhessä?" ehdottaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No vaihetaan vaan", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä lähtien kohti suihkua. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille iloisesti ja lähtee sitten tämän kanssa käsi kädessä suihkuun.  
"Pitäis varmaan syödä jotain suihkun jälkeen", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin... Ehkä pitäis joo", sanoo ja vetää Eliaksen lähelle itseään.  
"Nyt nautitaan kahestaan olemisesta, ku kohta meillä on se pieni täällä", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Lari vetää itsensä lähemmäs tätä.  
"Meil on noin alkukesään saakka aikaa", sanoo hymyillen, "siis siihen, et saadaan se meijän pieni maailmaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onks toukokuu alkukesä? Vai huhtikuu?" kysyy avaten saunan oven. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi sua, kulta", sanoo huvittuneena, "alkukesä on kesäkuu ja meijän lapsi syntyy todennäkösesti joskus touko-kesäkuun vaihteessa." 

**Lari**  
  
"No en minä tiedä tollasia", sanoo ja alkaa laskea.  
"Toukokuu on yheksäs kuukausi, jos laskee syyskuusta, eli jossain siinä. No saadaan kesälapsi", virnistää ja astuu suihkuun. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin saadaan, ellei lapsi sit päätä syntyy etuajassa", virnistää itsekin ja astuu Larin perässä suihkuun. Avaa hanan ja astuu virtaavan veden alle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitenköhän se synnytys? Saadaankohan me molemmat mennä sinne paikan päälle?" miettii ja astuu Eliaksen perässä veden alle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Meinaatsä niinku synnytyssalia?" kysyy. "Mä en kyl yhtään tiiä, et saaks siellä olla ylimääräisiä." Alkaa pestä hiuksiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No mut eiks isä yleensä oo siel paikalla? Mut en mä kyl haluu mennä sinne ilman sua", sanoo ja ottaa shamppoota ja levittää sitä hiuksiinsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, kyl isä saa mennä, mut mä meinasin sillä ylimääräsellä itteeni", sanoo ja huuhtelee hiuksensa.  
"Kai Kirsikka voi asiaan jotenkin vaikuttaa, tosin en kyl tiiä, et haluukse sinne ylipäätään ketään", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin, no mut en mä mee sinne ilman sua", sanoo rakkaalleen ja siirtyy suihkun alle huuhtelemaan hiuksensa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiva", sanoo hymyillen, "ei se olis kovin kiva jäädä yksin ulkopuolelle." Levittää sitten hiuksiinsa hoitoainetta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti Kirsikka suostuu ottaa meijät molemmat sinne, eikä ketään muuta miestä. Mä en haluu, et joku vieras tai muu mies näkee meijän lapsen ekana", sanoo tiukemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kuka muu mies muka?" kysyy, sillä ei oikein ymmärrä, mitä Lari tarkoittaa.  
"Ja kyllä mustakin olis kiva, että me saatais nähdä lapsi ekana – ja Kirsikka myös, tietysti." 

**Lari**  
  
"No esimerkiks Kimi tai joku muu. Ihan kuka vaa", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Kyllä me saadaan, toivottavasti." 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei kai Kirsikka nyt sinne ketään muuta haluu, varsinkaan Kimiä", sanoo ja huuhtelee hoitoaineen pois hiuksistaan. Alkaa sitten pestä vartaloaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei sitä tiiä, vaikka niitten välille kehkeytyis jotain tässä pikkuhiljaa", sanoo virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat kuultuaan kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmakarvojaan saippuoidessaan ihoaan.  
"Luuletsä oikeesti, et se on mahollista?" kysyy kiinnostuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"No en mä tiedä. Ne oli teinejä, ku ne pani ja ku Vili sai alkunsa. Ei niil oo ollu kunnon suhdetta ees, mutta oon aika varma, et jotain niitten välille vois tulla, ku Kimi kerta suostu Kirsikan ehdotukseen", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja mietteliäänä.  
"Niin... eihän sitä koskaan tiiä", sanoo pienesti virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä ainaki haluisin, et Kimi ois onnellinen ja et niil ois samanlainen perhe ku meillä", hymyilee. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Kimihän kuuluu periaattessa meijän perheeseen, koska meijän lapsi on Vilin sisarus ja Kimi on Vilin isä", sanoo astuessaan taas veden alle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos sen tollee aattelee, ni joo", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Pitäskö meijän yrittää auttaa niitä yhteen? Tai tiedustella, et onks niillä tunteita toisiaan kohtaan, tai onks ne kaivannu toisiaan?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä, kannattaaks meijän puuttua niiden väleihin", vastaa vähän epäröivänä, "eiköhän ne itekin osaa viedä asiaa eteenpäin, jos niistä tuntuu siltä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Niin kai", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mut nyt ku mun ja Kimin välit on parantunu, ni haluun auttaa sitä kaikin tavoin, mut eiköhän se osaa jo itekin, onhan se koht 30. Mä vaan mietin, et kertoiskohan se mulle, jos se tuntis jotain Kirsikkaa kohtaan. Jannelle vaarmaan kertois", miettii ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
"No, ei kysymisestä varmaan mitään haittaa oo", sanoo Larin mietintöihin.  
"En mä kuitenkaan lähtis niitä parittamaan, luulis niiden osaavan sen ihan ite", lisää ja astuu sitten pois suihkusta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin tietenkin. En mä parittaa niitä silleen aatellukaan. Aioin vaan ottaa selvää asioista", virnistää ja huuhtelee suihkusaippuan iholtaan astuen sen jälkeen pois suihkusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuivattaa ihoaan pyyhkellä, kun myös Lari tulee pois suihkusta.  
"Kai sun täytyy sit tyydyttää sun uteliaisuutes", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks sua muka kiinnosta yhtään?" kysyy virnistäen, kun alkaa kuivata itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei oikeestaan", vastaa olkiaan kohauttaen. Laittaa sitten pyyhkeen päänsä päälle ja alkaa kuivata hiuksiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai niin, eihän ne oo sun frendejä ees, ni en ihmettele", sanoo ja kietoo pyyhkeen ympärilleen mennen makuuhuoneeseen laittamaan bokserit jalkaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii, ei mua sen Kimin asiat kauheesti kiinnosta", hymähtää ja laittaa pyyhkeen naulaan kuivumaan. Seuraa sitten Laria makuuhuoneeseen ja nappaa kaapista itselleen bokserit. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tiesin", sanoo ja vetää bokserit jalkaansa, jonka jälkeen istuu sängyn reunalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää myös bokserit ja jalkaansa ja sitten t-paidan ylleen. Menee istumaan Larin viereen sängylle.  
"Ootsä miettinyt, et mitä me syötäis?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo. Mitä sä haluisit syödä?" kysyy kun Elias istuu vierelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä oikeen tiiä", vastaa Larille, "me voitais tehä ite jotain, tilata ruokaa tai sitten mennä ulos syömään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii voitas. Päätä sä", sanoo ja nousee sängyltä alkaen laittaa paitaa päälle.  
"Pitiks meijän mennä vaihtaa ne lakanat?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, voitais kyl vaihtaa ne lakanat heti, ni mä voin vielä miettii sitä ruokajuttua sen aikaa", sanoo ja katselee, kun Lari laittaa paitaa tämän päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa paidan päälle ja lähtee vierashuoneeseen.  
"Noni, eiköhän mennä." 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltä.  
"Mennään", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään kohti vierashuonetta. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää peiton ja tyynyn tieltä ja tarttuu sen jälkeen sängyssä olevaan lakanaan ja myttää sen mytyksi ja heittää lattialle.  
"Annatsä kaapista puhtaan lakanan?" kysyy Eliakselta.

 **Elias**  
  
Nappaa tyynyn lattialta ja ottaa siitä päällisen pois viskaten sen lakanamytyn päälle. Menee sitten hakemaan kaapista puhtaat petivaatteet. Ojentaa puhtaan lakanan Larille ja alkaa sitten ottaa pussilakanaa pois peiton päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliakselta lakanan ja alkaa asettaa sitä sänkyyn välillä katsoen Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä alkaa asettaa lakanaa sänkyyn. Tarttuu itse tyynyyn ja laittaa siihen uuden tyynyliinan. Sitten ottaa pussilakanan ja alkaa laittaa sitä peiton päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan lakanan sänkyyn hymyilee.  
"No, se on nyt siinä, vaikkaki vähä ryppynen", virnistää ja istuu sängylle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun kuulee Larin sanat, katsahtaa sänkyä ja hieman ryppyistä lakanaa.  
"No, ei sitä kukaan huomaa, ku laitetaan tää peitto siihen päälle", sanoo huvittuneena.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mihin me tungetaan tää sänky, ku tästä tehään lastenhuone?" kysyy mietteliäänä ja menee makaamaan sänkyyn.  
"Mä taidan jäädä tähän." 

**Elias**  
  
"Se saa jäädä tänne", vastaa miehelleen, "ja sitte, kun lapsi on liian vanha pinnasänkyyn, niin se saa nukkua siinä." Katselee sitten, kuinka Lari asettuu sänkyyn makuulle.  
"Kulta, sun tarttis nousta siitä, et mä saan laitettuu tän peiton", sanoo ja pudistaa huvittuneena päätään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta", sanoo miehelleen ja jää sänkyyn.  
"Mä aattelin nukkuu tässä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai nyt heti vai?" kysyy ja kurtistaa pienesti kulmiaan, kun Lari ei nouse sängystä. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Tuu viereen. Ota peitto mukaan", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee, sillä ei ilmeisesti ole saamassa vielä ruokaa. Istahtaa kuitenkin sänkyyn peiton kanssa ja nappaa tyynyn lattialta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pussaile mun kaa vähän aikaa. Mennään sit syömään", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo pienesti hymyillen ja heittää peiton ja tyynyn sängyn jalkopäähän. Asettuu kyljelleen Larin viereen ja alkaa viedä kasvojaan lähemmäs tämän kasvoja. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eikä me voida syödä ennenku sä oot päättäny, mitä tehään", sanoo virnistäen ja painaa huulensa Eliaksen huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mistäs sä sen tiiät, et oonko päättänyt vai en?" virnistää kysyen ja kohtaa sitten Larin huulet omillaan. Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee pehmeästi. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ootko?" kysyy, "et oo ainakaa mitää sanonu", lisää ja jatkaa suudelmaa.

 **Elias**  
  
"En mä kerenny sanoo", mutisee miehensä huulia vasten, "ku sä päätit vallata tän sängyn ja keksii muuta tekemistä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No anteeks", sanoo ja suikkaa viimeisen suukon Eliaksen huulille. Irtaantuu sitten miehestään.  
"No kerro nyt?" 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antamaan suukkoon, minkä jälkeen mies irtaantuu itsestään.  
"Mä oon ollu koko päivän sisällä, ni olis kiva mennä ulos", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja nyökkää niille.  
"Ai näin kiva?" kysyy ja pussaa miestään.  
"Vai jopa näin kiva?" kysyy uudelleen ja tarraa miestään takamuksesta virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari pussaa itseään, ja naurahtaa tämän tarttuessa takamukseensa.  
Pudista päätään tämän kysymyksille.  
"Niin kiva, et en viitti näyttää, koska sit mä en varmaan saisi ruokaa ollenkaan tänään", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Aijaa? Oisit nyt näyttäny... Ethän sä voi tietää, että mitä tapahtuu", sanoo virnuillen.  
"Oisit ees kertonu jonkun vinkin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Noo kai mä voin jonkun vinkin kertoo", sanoo miettivästi mutta kuitenkin virnistäen.  
"Vaikka sellanen, et sä tartuit kiinni väärältä puolelta." 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä välittömästi Eliaksen etupuolelle, kun on kuullut tämän sanat.  
"Ai täältä ois pitäny tarttua?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää äänettömästi Larin sanoille, kun tämä on siirtänyt tämän käden etupuolelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu kädellään kiinni Eliaksen jo hieman kovettuneeseen elimeen ja virnistelee samalla.  
"Nytkö on oikein kiva?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Puristaa hampaansa yhteen ja silmänsä kiinni, kun Lari tarttuu kiinni elimeensä.  
"Ei oo, kun mul on kauhee nälkä ja nyt sä teit noin", vastaa valittaen. 

**Lari**  
  
Irroittaa kätensä Eliaksen elimeltä ja nousee sängyltä.  
"No mitäs herra tuleva Väänänen haluis syödä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu hieman, kun Lari irrottaa tämän otteen. On kuitenkin onnistunut saamaan varsin sinnikkään erektion, mikä ei ole ollenkaan mukavaa. Liikahtaa sängyllä hieman vaikeana.  
"Tuleva herra Väänänen haluu syödä jotain roskaruokaa", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen halutessa roskaruokaa.  
"Asia selvä", vastaa hymyillen ja nostaa Eliaksen sohvalta katsahtaen Eliaksen alakertaa, joka on erektiossa. Virnistää.  
"Toi pikku-Elias tais herätä." 

**Elias**  
  
Lari nostaa itsensä ylös ja kehtaa virnistää itselleen tämän katseen siirtyessä boksereihinsa.  
"Joo, niin tais", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen, "ja mä meen nyt hoiteleen sen tonne vessaan _yksin_." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mee. Mä meen pukee vaatteita päälle, ehkä sunki pitäis", sanoo virnistäen ja suuntaa askeleensa makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei vastaa Larille, vaan menee vessaan ja lukittautuu sinne. Vetää sitten bokserinsa alas ja tarttuu kiinni "ongelmaansa" alkaen hoidella sitä nopeasti. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa kaivaa kaapista farkkuja itselleen ja laittaa ne jalkaan. Muistaa sitten peiton jääneen myttyyn vierashuoneen sängylle, joten menee suoristamaan sen. 

**Elias**  
  
Onnekseen selviytyy hommastaan nopeasti ja pesee sitten kätensä. Vetää bokserit takaisin jalkaan ja poistuu vessasta makuuhuoneeseen, jossa alkaa kaivaa itselleen kaapista vaatteita. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan peiton laitettua hyvin menee peilin eteen laittamaan hiuksiaan. Kuulee miehensä ääniä makuuhuoneesta.  
"Olitpa sä nopee", kuittailee. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää farkkuja jalkaansa, kun kuulee Larin kuittailut.  
"Joo", toteaa vastaukseksi ja miettii jättääkö päällään olevan t-paidan ylleen vai vaihtaako sen. 

**Lari**  
  
Sohii geeliä hiuksiin ja menee vessaan ajamaan partaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Päättää jättää t-paidan vaihtamatta. Koska Lari on vallannut vessan, menee eteiseen peilin eteen laittamaan hiuksiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Parran ajettuaan astuu ulos vessasta ja näkee miehensä.  
"Tuliks siisti parta?" utelee "Oisko sulla muuten ideoita, mitä mä puen päälle? Mistä paidasta sä tykkäisit mun päällä?" virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria kuullessaan tämän utelut.  
"Tuli siisti", vastaa hymyillen, "ja jos se vaan on puhdas, niin mä haluisin nähdä sun häälahjas sun päällä." 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen toiveesta.  
"On se puhdas..." vastaa, "mut ootsä oikeesti tosissas?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Oon mä", sanoo Larille hämmentyneelle ilmeelle.   
"En oo tainnu nähä sitä sun päällä ku kerran", muistelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Millon muka?" kysyy kauhistuneemmin. Menee kuitenkin vaatekaapille ja kaivaa kaapista punaisen paidan, jossa on Eliaksen kuva.  
"Kai mä sit laitan tän." 

**Elias**  
  
"No sillon, ku mä annoin sen sulle, niin sä kokeilit sitä", vastaa tämän kauhistuneeseen kysymykseen.  
"Ei sun pakko oo sitä laittaa, jos se on noin vastenmielinen ajatus", sanoo sitten, kun Laria ei tunnut yhtään miellyttävän ajatus kyseistä paidasta tämän päällä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai niin kokeilinkin", sanoo.  
"Kulta. Se on ihana ajatus, mutta me ollaan jo 26-vuotiaita. Mä vaan ehkä mietin liikaa, et mitä muut aattelee, jos ja kun ne näkee tän mun ihanan paidan", lisää vetäessään paitaa päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ja 26-vuotiaiden pitäis sit olla jotain tylsimyksiä vai?" kysyy huvittuneena. Huokaisee sitten ja poistuu peilin edestä.  
"Älä laita sitä, jos se häiritsee sua noin paljon", sanoo hymyillen, "ei se haittaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Laitan tietenkin. Sä oot mun rakkain aarre", sanoo miehelle ja halaa tätä lujasti.  
"Mä rakastan sua, Elias." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee suloisesti, kun Lari kutsuu itseään tämän rakkaimmaksi aarteeksi. Vastaa halaukseen aivan yhtä lujasti.  
"Mä rakastan sua, Lari", sanoo vasten miehensä olkapäätä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en kyllästy ikinä sanomaan tota", sanoo ja irroittautuu halauksesta.  
"No? Näytänks mä hyvältä?" kysyy suoristaen punaista paitaa päällään. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään kyllästy", sanoo ja hymyilee Larin suoristaessa tämän paitaa.  
"Näytät sä", vastaa, "niinku aina." 

**Lari**  
  
"Säkin näytät erityisen hyvältä", sanoo takaisin.  
"Päätitsä jo, et minne me mennään mättää sitä roskaruokaa?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voitais mennä vaikka Mäkkäriin, en oo pitkään aikaan syöny siellä", vastaa Larin kysymykseen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mennään ihmeessä", sanoo ja ottaa auton avaimet.  
"Ai nii, me ollaa juotu viinii tänää. Mut siit on kyl jo jonku aikaa", sanoo kun muistaa juoneensa viiniä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin", sanoo, kun Lari mainitsee viinin. Oli itse ihan täysin unohtanut, sillä ei tunne enää sen vaikutuksia.  
"Tuntuuks susta, et sä pystyt ajamaan?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aina pystyy ajaa", virnistää vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larin vastaukselle.  
"Okei", sanoo ja ottaa takkinsa naulakosta, "mennään sitten." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään. Ei pari lasii viinii tunnu missään, varsinkaan, ku me vähän harrastettiin sen jälkeen ja käytiin suihkussa", miettii.  
"On täs aikaa menny reilusti." 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille.  
"Kai sä haluut sun takin ton t-paidan päälle?" kysyy. "Ulkona on varmaan jo aika viileetä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No voisin mä ottaa takin", sanoo ja nappaa naulakosta takin laittaen sen päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää oman takkinsa ylleen ja laittaa sen kiinni. Menee sitten ovelle ja avaa sen astuen ulos rappukäytävään. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen perässä ulos ovesta rappukäytävään ja lähtee kävelemään kohti pihaa ja autoa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni kävellessään autolle. On iloinen, että otti takin, sillä ulkona ei ole enää mikään t-paitakeli. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä.  
"Mitä sä meinasit Mäkkärist ottaa?" kysyy virnistäen saavuttuaan auton luokse. 

**Elias**  
  
Miettii, mitä McDonaldsin tarjontaan kuuluu.  
"Eiks siellä oo joku kanahamppari? Niin siitä aterian", vastaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai siellä niitä McChicken-aterioita on", sanoo takaisin ja istuu kuskin paikalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä niitä nimiä muista, kun käyn siellä niin harvoin", sanoo istuutuessaan autoon etupenkille. Kinnittää turvavyönsä.  
"Mitä sä meinaat syödä?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jonkun ison, mä päätän vasta siellä", sanoo vastaukseksi Eliakselle ja kiinnittää samalla vyönsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneesti Larin sanoessa tämän ottavan jonkun ison.  
"Okei", sanoo ja odottaa, että Lari käynnistää auton ja lähtee liikkeelle. 

**Lari**  
  
Käynnistää auton ja lähtee ajamaan kohti Mäkkäriä.  
"Eikai sulla oo väliä, et mihin Mäkkäriin me mennää?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo mitään väliä", vastaa hymyillen Larin lähtiessä ajamaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ajetaan sit Tuusulan Mäkkäriin", sanoo virnistäen ja lähtee ajamaan kohti Tuusulaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onks siinä paikassa jotain erityistä?" utelee, kun Lari sanoo, että menevät Tuusulan Mäkkäriin. On täysin varma, että löytäisivät Mäkkärin paljon lähempääkin.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ei muuta, ku et se on tarpeeks lähellä, mut tarpeeks kaukana. Saa ajella autolla vähän pidempään", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee Laria hieman ihmeissään.  
"No, sun bensaa tää on", sanoo sitten olkiaan kohauttaen.  
"Ja kyl mä tiiän, et sä tykkäät ajaa autoa", lisää vielä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii tykkäänki, ja varsinki ku on noin hyvännäköstä seuraa", virnistää ja kääntyy kohti Tuusulaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille.  
"Ei tos mun kuskin ulkonäössäkään mitään vikaa oo", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"No parhaani yritän, että näytän hyvältä", sanoo virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tarveis edes yrittää, ku sä oot aina ihan älyttömän komee", lepertelee virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai vaik mä oisin vasta heränny?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Tai hikinen?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Todellakin", sanoo virnuillen vastaukseksi, "ihan sama mitä sä teet, niin oot komee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Samat sanat sulle", sanoo ja saapuu Tuusulan McDonaldsin pihaan. Pysäyttää auton.  
"Noni, perillä oltais."


	74. Chapter 74

**Osa 74   
**

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille. Auton pysähdyttyä avaa turvavyönsä ja astuu ulos autosta.  
"Ihana saada kohta jotain syötävää", huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Avaa turvavyönsä ja astuu ulos autosta Eliaksen perässä.  
"Jep. Nälkähän täs on kieltämättä ollu jo aika pitkään", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin on, eikä se yhtään helpottanut, et me touhuiltiin kaikennäköstä, mikä lisäs nälkää", sanoo ja virnistää sanojensa perään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Lisääks seksin harrastaminen sun nälkää?" kysyy huvittuneena virnistäen ja lukitsee auton ovet. Ottaa miestään kädestä ja lähtee kohti Mäkkärin etuovia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kun se kuluttaa energiaa", vastaa Larin kysymykseen ja hymyilee, kun tämä ottaa kädestään kiinni. Avaa Mäkkärin etuoven ja astuu sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
"No joo, jos tolta kannalta aatellaan. Mut ei mulla kyllä normaalisti tuu kauhee nälkä, ku harrastan seksiä", sanoo ja hiljenee äkkiä, kun huomaa Mäkkärissä olevan paljon lapsia ja nuoria. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei mullakaan, mut kun oli jo valmiiks nälkä, niin ei se tosiaan helpottanu", sanoo hiljaisella äänellä, sillä huomaa itsekin asiakkaana olevan paljon alaikäisiä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja astelee jonoon.  
"Mä voin maksaa", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee jonoon Larin perässä.  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo, kun Lari tarjoutuu maksamaan, "mut mä maksan sit ens kerralla." 

**Lari**  
  
"Etkä maksa", sanoo tiukasti ja alkaa miettiä mitä haluaisi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Miksen muka? Sä oot aina maksanu, ku me ollaan käyty ulkona syömässä", sanoo ihmetellen, "ei sun aina tarvii." 

**Lari**  
  
"No aattelin, et mä maksaisin meijän ruoat, ja sun rahat voitais säästää sisustamiseen ja lapseen", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mut toki sä saat maksaa jos tahot."

 **Elias**  
  
"Vai on sulla sellasii suunnitelmia", naurahtaa pienesti, "voisit ens kerralla kertoo mulle etukäteen, ni mun ei tarvii ihmetellä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No voidaan me käyttää munki rahoja siihen", sanoo ja ovat seuraavaksi vuorossa tilaamaan.  
"Mitäs sä, kultsi, otitkaa?" kysyy kääntäen katseensa Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä vaan mietin, että sisustaminen ja kaikki lapsen tarvitsemat jutut on aika kallista, ni ei mun rahat taida riittää siihen kaikkeen", sanoo mietteliäänä.  
"Mä otan sen McChicken-aterian", vastaa sitten Larille, kun tulee heidän tilausvuoronsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta syvälle silmiin.  
"No ei me tietenkää sun tilii nollille käytetä. Oon ihan varma, et me saadaan apuu Isabellalta ja Sebastianilta. Nii ja sun Helena-mummilta", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Okei. McChicken-ateria ja sit tollanen Quarter Pounder -ateria", sanoo tiskille, ja kassahenkilö kysyy juomavalintaa.  
"Mä otan ainaki kokiksella, entäs sä?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja tämän sanoille. Itsensä tekisi mieli suudella miestään, muttei viitsi tehdä sitä siinä jonossa.  
"Voin kans ottaa kokiksella", vastaa Larin kysymykseen juomasta.

 **Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Kummatki kokiksella", sanoo ja kassahenkilö laittaa ranskalaiset ja limut tarjottimelle valmiiksi ja aikoo tuoda hampurilaiset pöytään.  
"Kiitti", kiittää ja lähtee kohti pöytää Elias perässään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari ottaa tarjottimen, lähtee kävelemään kohti vapaata pöytää, jonka huomaa hieman kauempana.  
"Tää on varmaan ihan hyvä", sanoo istuessaan alas. 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta pöydän luokse, joka on kauempana ihmismassasta.  
"Joo, vaikuttaa hyvältä. Eipähän tarvi noita teinejä kuunnella ja saadaan olla rauhassa", sanoo virnistäen ja istuu Eliasta vastapäätä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille teineistä ja on ihan samaa mieltä.   
"Ja noi lapsiperheetkin on sopivasti kauempana, niin ei tarvii varoo niin paljon, et mitä puhuu", sanoo huvittuneena. Ottaa sitten tarjottimelta toisen juomista ja siirtää toiset ranskanperunat lähemmäs itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille lapsiperheistä.  
"Eikä tartte pelätä, et joku tuijottaa, jos mä teen vahingossa näin", sanoo ja siirtää jalkaansa pöydän alla kohti Eliaksen haaroväliä samalla, kun syö ranskalaisiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Miettii, mitä Lari tarkoittaa tämän sanoilla, kunnes tuntee jalan haarovälissään.  
"Et viittis, mä en haluis enää neljättä parin tunnin sisään", sanoo Larille ja katsoo tätä huulet hieman mutrussa. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille neljännestä parin tunnin sisällä.  
"No okei okei", sanoo ja ottaa jalkansa pois Eliaksen haarovälistä. Ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni ja suukottaa sitä.  
"Kai mä saan näin tehä ees?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu Larin ottaessa tämän jalan pois. Katsoo sitten hymyillen, kun Lari tarttuu käteensä ja suukottaa sitä.  
"Kyl sä noin saat tehä", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks ees tätä", virnistää ja kulauttaa kokista suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä saat muutakin tehä, kunhan vaan jätät mun haarovälin vähäks aikaa rauhaan", virnistää ja alkaa viimeinkin syödä ranskalaisiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Siel sängyssä mä en tarttunu sun tonne, vaan tartuin takapuoleen. Ite toivoit, et tarttuisin sinne", selittää, "joten... syytä ittees", lisää virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä halusit vinkin, ja mä annoin sen sulle", tuhahtaa huvittuneena, "en mä voinu tietää, et sä tarttuisit mua kiinni sieltä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Seuraavalla kerralla sä saat kyllä koskee mua", virnistää ja huomaa myyjän tuovan hampurilaiset pöytään. Katsoo Eliasta vähän nolona ja on melkein purskahtaa nauruun. 

**Elias**  
  
"Koskee minne?" kysyy virnuillen, mutta huomaa sitten myyjän. Kohtaa Larin nolon katseen ja itsensä on pakko kääntää päänsä pois pitääkseen pokkansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kiitos", sanoo ja huomaa myyjän lähtevän pois. Repeää nauruun.  
"Ei hitto, mikä ajotus..." sanoo nauraen. 

**Elias  
**  
Alkaa itsekin nauraa myyjän poistuttua.  
"No niinpä. Mahtokohan se tajuta mitään, mistä me puhuttiin." 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei siihen paljoo vaadita, et tajuu", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mutta jos palaan asiaan... niin mihinköhän sä luulisit, et haluisin, et kosket mua?" esittää kysymyksen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää itsekin ja sitten vielä leveämmin, kun Lari palaa taas aiheeseen.  
"Hmm... no olisko vaikka nenään?" arvaa virnuillen ja koskettaa sitten Laria tämän nenästä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No en mä nyt tarkottanu, et sä mua täällä kosketat... vaan sit, ku ollaan kotona", sanoo ja naurahtaa Eliaksen koskettaessa nenäänsä.  
"Sitä paitsi, nenä oli väärä arvaus..." 

**Elias**  
  
"No en mä nyt sua sieltä oikeesta paikasta meinaakaan tääl koskee", virnistää Larille, "niin siis sitten, kun keksin, mikä se oikee paikka on." 

**Lari**  
  
Haukkaa hampparistaan ja naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Älä väitä, että sä et muka vielä tiedä, mitä mä tarkotan."

 **Elias**  
  
"No kyl mä taidan tietää", myöntää virnistäen ja jatkaa ranskiksien syömistä juoden välillä kokista päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiesin", sanoo ja syö hampparia nautiskellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa ranskalaiset syötyä ja pääsee viimein aloittamaan hampurilaista.  
"Mm... tää on aika hyvää", sanoo haukattuaan palan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mut sun mielest kana on aina hyvää", sanoo virnistäen ja saa syötyä hampurilaisen loppuun.  
"Oli tääki hyvää." 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, totta", virnistää ja jatkaa syömistä, jotta Larin ei tarvitse kovin kauan odotella, koska tämä näyttää saaneen jo syötyä. 

**Lari**  
  
Napsii ranskalaisia suuhunsa ja katselee miestään syömässä hampparia. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, joka syö ranskalaisia ja katselee syömistään. Juo välillä kokista, sillä hampurilainen on aika kuiva. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja virnistää Eliakselle ja saa viimein ranskalaiset syötyä. Juo kokistaan odotellen Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun saa syötyä hampurilaisen, juo loput kokikset ja laittaa roskat tarjottimelle. Pyyhkii sitten vielä kätensä paperiin.  
"Valmis", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noni. Hyvä", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle, kun tämä sanoo olevansa valmis. Nousee pöydästä ja vie roskat roskikseen ja tarjottimen omalle paikalleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja menee Larin perässä, kun tämä vie roskat ja tarjottimen pois. Ottaa sitten miestään kädestä ja lähtee tämän kanssa kohti autoa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä ja lähtee tämän johdattamana autolle. 

**Elias**  
  
Saapuvat autolle ja kääntyy Lariin päin.  
"Mun teki mieli tehä tää jo jonossa, mut en viittiny", sanoo ja antaa sitten Larille suukon. 

**Lari**  
  
"No oisko se ollu niin ihmeellistä ja uutta?" kysyy virnistäen Eliakselta, kun tämä suukottaa itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei varmaan, mut en mä vaan halunnu aiheuttaa mahdollista paheksuntaa kenessäkään", vastaa Larille ja antaa tälle toisen suukon. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suukkoon. Avaa auton ovet lukosta.  
"Mennääks autoon vai haluutsä viel pussailla?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa ensin Larin virneeseen ja sitten sanoihin: "Mennään autoon." 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään autoon kuultuaan Eliaksen sanat. Istuu paikalleen ja kiinnittää turvavyönsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa auton oven ja istuu penkille vetäen oven kiinni perässään. Laittaa sitten myös turvavyönsä kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
Käynnistää auton ja on valmiina lähtemiseen.  
"Mihis sitte? Kotiin vai?" kysyy Eliakselta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Lähetään kotiin vaan, ei kai meijän minnekään muualle tarvii mennä", vastaa Lari kysymykseen tämän käynnistettyä auton. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei tartte, aattelin vaa, et jos sul ois ollu jotai erityistä", sanoo ja lähtee ajamaan kohti kotia.  
"Kuinkakohan pian Kirsikka saa tietää, et kumpaa sukupuolta se lapsi on?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei mulla oo nyt mitään erityistä, kun sain vatsan täyteen ruokaa", sanoo virnistäen ja miettii Larin kysymystä.  
"Eiköhän siihen mee vielä aika kauan ennen kun sen tietää", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli kotiin sitte", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Voi hitsi. Mä niin haluisin alkaa jo suunnittelee ja ostelee sille jo kaikkea", sanoo innoissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin innolle.  
"Voit sä suunnitella ja ostella sellasia juttuja, mihin ei vaikuta sukupuoli", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Etkö sä vai haluu suunnitella ja ostella mitään etukäteen?" kysyy hämmentyneempänä ajaessaan kotia kohti.  
"Puhut vaan musta." 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä haluun, mut just nyt mulla on se iso työprojekti, ni ei mulla oikeen oo aikaa ajatella muuta", selittää Larille, "sitte ku se on hoidettu, niin voin alkaa keskittyy meijän lapseen paremmin." 

**Lari**  
  
Itseään alkaa hävettää, kun on unohtanut Eliaksen työprojektin.  
"Ai niin se. No, jospa sä saat sen pian valmiiks", toivoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl siihen vielä ens kuu menee", sanoo pahoittelevasti, "mut sen jälkeen mä pystyn ihan täysillä keskittymään meijän lapseen – ja suhun kans tietysti." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks vaan kuukaus, eikä esimerkiks vuos", sanoo ja hymyilee onnellisena Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Meijän lapsi... Se kuulostaa edelleen aika uskomattomalta." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon yrittänyt tehdä tätä aika nopeesti, että pääsen siitä eroon", hymähtää. Huokaisee sitten onnellisena, kun Lari mainitsee heidän tulevan lapsensa.  
"Niin kuulostaa, mut totta se on", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä mun pitää sit antaa sulle työrauha ja muuttaa kuukaudeks vierashuoneeseen", sanoo heittäen vitsiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Etkä muuta", sanoo välittömästi huulet mutrussa, vaikka tietää Larin pilailevan, "en mä sitä työtä makkarissa tee ja mä haluun nukkuu sun vieressä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mä voin tulla yöks sun viereen, mut muut ajat oon häiritsemättä sua ja vietän aikani jossain muualla", sanoo pilaillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut entäs jos mul tulee sua ikävä?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee miehelle.  
"No sä saat häiritä mua", sanoo virnistäen, "mä en saa häiritä sua." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä niitä töitä koko päivää tee", sanoo Larille, "ja sitä paitsi ison osan ens kuuta mä oon siellä kämpässä sisustamassa enkä kotona." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Kuhan ei tartte tehä samanlaista reissuu ku sillon, ku olit Paraisilla. Tuut nukkuu mun viereen ja ahkeroit päivisin. Saatan palkita sut jollain kivalla", virnistää isommin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tää paikka on Espoossa, niin pääsen kyllä kotiin joka päivä", sanoo hymyillen ja kiinnostuu Larin sanoista palkita itsensä.  
"Ja milläköhän kivalla?" utelee virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sen näkee sitten", vastaa salaperäisesti hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Vai niin", sanoo Larille, joka tyytyy vain hymyilemään itselleen salaperäisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
"On sul varmaa jotain veikkauksii", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Saattaahan mulla ollakin muutama", sanoo Larille virnistäen, "mut en kerro, mitä ne veikkaukset on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Yllättävää", hymyilee ja pysähtyy kaupan eteen.  
"Mä käyn tuolla, haluutsä jotain?" kysyy mieheltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin pysähtyessä kaupan eteen, sillä luuli, että menevät suoraan kotiin.  
"Okei, en mä tarvii mitään, kiitos", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja suukottaa miestään.  
"Tuutsä mukaan vai et?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin antamaan suukkoon.  
"Voin mä tulla, jos sä haluut", vastaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei sun pakko oo", sanoo ja nousee autosta.  
"Mut tuu, jos haluut." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai mä tuun, kun en viitti jäädä tänne yksin odottamaan", sanoo ja nousee itsekin pois autosta.  
"Sitä paitsi mä haluun tietää, mitä sä sieltä ostat", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Sulkee ja lukitsee auton ovet.  
"No oisit sä nähny sit, ku mä oisin tullu takas", virnistää ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa kävellessään kauppaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mut nyt mä nään sen heti", virnistää ja hymyilee Larin ottaesa itsensä tämän kainaloon. Kietoo toisen kätensä miehensä vyötärön ympäri. 

**Lari**  
  
Suutelee miestään intohimoisesti ja astuu sisälle kauppaan. Suuntaa askeleensa sipsihyllylle ja ottaa sieltä pussin Eliaksen lempisipsejä. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa intohimoiseen suudelmaan, joka valitettavasti loppuu ihan liian nopeasti. Seuraa Laria kauppaan ja kiinnostuu, kun tämä ottaa sipsihyllystä lempisipsejään. Miettii, että onko tämä suunnitellut jotain loppuillaksi. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tässä ois. Tätä mä lähin hakee kaupasta", sanoo virnuillen ja suuntaa askeleensa kassalle.  
"Muuta me ei varmaa tarvita?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä usko, et tarvitaan muuta just nyt", vastaa Larille seuratessaan tätä kassalle.  
"Miks sä sipsejä halusit?" kysyy sitten uteliaana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä ostin nää sulle ja siks, koska mä tykkään susta tosi tosi paljon", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin vastaukselle.  
"Kyllä mäkin tykkään susta tosi, tosi paljon, vaikken sulle sipsejä ostanutkaan", sanoo virnistäen, "mun kulta." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä haluun hemmotella ja pitää sua hyvänä tän illan", sanoo, kun Elias kertoo, ettei tämä ostanut itselleen sipsejä, "ni siks ostin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot ihana", sanoo rakastuneesti hymyillen kuultuaan Larin sanat. 

**Lari**  
  
Maksaa ostokset kassalle ja poistuu kaupasta Eliaksen kanssa autolle pitäen yhä tämän kättä kädessään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin vierellä kaupasta ulos autolle ja irrottaa sitten kätensä tämän kädestä päästäkseen autoon istumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu autoon ja kiinnittää turvavyönsä.  
"Onneks ei oo pitkä matka", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtää sipsipussin kojelaudalle siksi aikaa, kun kiinnittää turvavyönsä.  
"Ei onneks oo", sanoo hymyillen ja odottaa jo innolla, että mitä kaikkea Larilla on mielessä iltaa varten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä et oota mitään erityisen hienoo iltaa", sanoo yhtäkkiä, "en mä oo suunnitellu mitään erityistä." 

**Elias  
**  
"En mä mitään erityistä tai hienoo kaipaiskaan", sanoo Larille, "mulle riittää se, että sä syötät mulle sipsejä ja välillä pussailet." 

**Lari**  
  
"No sen mä voin tehä. Just ja just", virnistää.  
"Teen sen enemmän ku mielelläni oikeesti."

 **Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä tiiän, kulta", sanoo ja koskettaa Larin kättä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden kädellään hätkähtää pienesti.  
"Kulta, mun pitäs keskittyy ajamiseen", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sori", sanoo pahoittelevasti ja ottaa kätensä pois.  
"Kyl mä haluun, et sä pysyt tiellä", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Anteeks, mut sä tiiät, mihin toi voi johtaa... Mun halut nousee maksimiin pian", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin tiiän, sori", pahoittelee uudelleen. _Onneks ollaan kohta kotona_ , ajattelee.

 **Lari**  
  
Kaartaa autonsa kotipihalle ja sammuttaa moottorin.  
"No niin, nyt ollaan kotona ja päästään nauttimaan noista sipseistä. Nii ja toisistamme", virnistää ja irroittaa turvavyön ja nousee autosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymy nousee huulilleen, kun saapuvat kotipihaan. Naurahtaa Larin sanoille irrottaessaan turvavyötään.  
"Niin päästään", virnistää takaisin. Nousee sitten autosta sipsipussin kanssa ja sulkee oven. 

**Lari**  
  
Lukitsee auton ovet jo ties kuinka monennetta kertaa ja lähtee kävelemään kohti rappua ja itsensä ja Eliaksen yhteistä kämppää.  
"Kultaa, tuu jo", suorastaan anelee ja odottaa Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiiruhtaa puolijuoksua Larin perään kuulleessaan tämän anelevan äänen.  
"Älä kävele noin nopeesti", sanoo ja ottaa miehensä kädestä kiinni, kun pääsee tämän luo. 

**Lari**  
  
"No sori... Mä vaan haluun äkkii kotiin sun viereen makoileen ja syöttään sulle sipsejä", virnistää ja tarttuu Eliaksen käteen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Me päästään ihan kohta tekeen just sitä", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee käsi kädessä Larin kanssa kohti kotiovea. 

**Lari**  
  
"Erittäin hyvä", sanoo virnistäen ja saapuukin jo kotiovelle. Avaa oven avaimilla ja heittää takin naulaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoon ja sulkee oven. Ottaa sitten takkinsa pois ja laittaa sen naulakkoon. Hymyilee leveästi nähdessään Larin yllä olevan t-paidan. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen kasvoille nousevan ison ja leveän hymyn.  
"Mikä hymyilyttää?" kysyy mieheltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toi sun paitas vaan", vastaa virnuillen, "sä näytät niin hyvältä se päällä." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Näyttäsinköhä mä hyvältä, jos mä olisin ilman tätä?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jaa... enpäs tiiä", sanoo muka mietteliäänä.  
"Ehkä sun pitäis kokeilla", ehdottaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Käskystä", sanoo virnistäen ja tarttuu paitaansa. Ottaa sen rivakalla vauhdilla pois päältään ja heittää paidan sängyn päälle.  
"No?" 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee tarkasti, kun Lari ottaa paidan pois tämän päältä ja heittää sen sängylle.  
"Aika hyvältä näyttää, kieltämättä", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon sit ehkä loppuillan tällee, ni ainaki oot tyytyväinen", sanoo edelleen virnuillen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sopii mulle", virnistää ja kiepsauttaa kätensä Larin niskan taakse. Painaa sitten huulensa tämän huulille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jopas jotakin", mutisee suudelman lomasta.  
"Muistatsä, et sun piti koskee mua..." muistuttaa Eliasta siitä mistä puhuivat, kun olivat syömässä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Muistan", sanoo ja alkaa liu'uttaa kättään alaspäin Larin vartaloa pitkin kohti housujen reunaa. Jatkaa samalla miehen suutelemista. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen käden alkavan liukua alaspäin vartalollaan kohti housujensa reunaa. Virnistää suudelman lomassa ja vastaa tämän suudelmiin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kai mun käsi on menossa oikeeseen paikkaan?" kysyy virnistäen Larilta, kun saavuttaa tämän housut. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jos sä tota etupuolta meinasit, nii joo", hengähtää. Nauttii Eliaksen kosketuksista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sitä just", sanoo ja irrottaa sitten otteensa kokonaan Larista ja astuu kauemmas.  
"Sun piti syöttää mulle sipsejä", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias irroittaa tämän otteen itsestään.  
"Heei, älä kiusaa", sanoo, kun mies astuu kauemmas itsestään.  
"Syötän tietty, en oo unohtanu", sanoo ja ottaa sipsipussin käteensä ja kävelee olohuoneen sohvalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sori, kulta", pahoittelee kiusaamistaan. Lähtee sitten Larin perään olohuoneeseen ja istahtaa sohvalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa ja avaa sipsipussin. Ottaa sieltä sipsin ja alkaa laittaa sitä Eliaksen suuhun. 

**Elias**  
  
Nojaa Laria vasten ja avaa suunsa, kun näkee sipsin lähestyvän. Itseään alkaa väkisinkin hymyilyttää. 

**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen hymyilevän tilanteelle.  
"Naurattaaks sua?" kysyy virnistäen ja laittaa uuden sipsin Eliaksen suuhun. 

**Elias**  
  
Pureskelee sipsiä.  
"No, onhan tää nyt aika huvittavaa", vastaa ja saa sitten jo heti uuden sipsin suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No joo, kieltämättä", sanoo ja odottaa, että Elias on saanut pureskeltua sipsin ja syötyä suun tyhjäksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Syö suunsa tyhjäksi.  
"Saisinks mä seuraavaks pusun?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja ottaa sipsin suuhunsa aikoen siirtää sen Eliaksen suuhun omalla suullaan. Siirtää huulensa vasten Eliaksen huulia ja on valmiina pussaamaan miestään, kunhan tämä ottaisi ensin sipsin suustaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari laittaa sipsin tämän suuhun ja lähestyy sitten kasvojaan. Avaa suunsa ja nappaa sipsin kielellään Larilta itselleen. Painaa sitten huulensa paremmin miehen huulia vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen napatessa sipsin tämän kielellä ja painaessa tämän huulet paremmin itsensä huulia vasten.  
"Mmmh", mumisee. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin huulia vasten ja irtaantuu sitten hitaasti syödäkseen sipsin.  
"Toi oli oikeen kivaa", virnistää.

 **Lari**  
  
"Niinhän se oli", hymyilee ja kaivaa uutta sipsiä pussista.  
"Haluutsä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo, kun Lari ottaa uuden sipsin pussista.  
"Kyl säkin saat niitä syödä", sanoo hymyillen, "mut haluun mä." Avaa sitten suunsa odottaen, että Lari laittaa sipsin sinne. 

**Lari**  
  
Laittaa Eliaksen avonaiseen suuhun sipsin ja sitten ottaa pussista uuden laittaen sen omaan suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa sipsin ja ja pureskelee sitä. Hymyilee Larin ottaessa sipsin myös tämän suuhun.  
"Olis kiva juoda välillä jotain, ku nää on aika suolaisia", sanoo sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii ois. Oisko sulla jotain mieltymystä sen juoman suhteen?" tiedustelee ja tekee nousua sohvalta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo, kyllä sä varmaan löydät sieltä keittiöstä jotain sopivaa", vastaa hymyillen, kun Lari nousee sohvalta. 

**Lari**  
  
Astelee keittiöön ja katsoo jääkaappiin.  
"Tääl ois maitoo, vähäsen mehuu, siideriä ja limsaa", sanoo jääkaapin juomatarjontaa, "nii ja sit tietysti hanasta tulee vettä."

 **Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin luettelemia juomavaihtoehtoja.  
"Mä taidan noista tyytyä siihen mehuun", miettii, "vai kuin vähän sitä on?"

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii ja olihan täällä bisseeki", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Kyl täst mehust riittää yks lasillinen sulle." 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä viitti ottaa alkoholii enempää, kun täytyy kuitenkin tehä töitä huomenna", sanoo, kun Lari kertoo myös bisseä löytyvän.  
"Mulle kelpaa se mehu ihan hyvin." 

**Lari**  
  
Kaataa mehua lasiin ja suuntaa askeleensa takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
"Ole hyvä, kulta." 

**Elias**  
  
Lari tulee takaisin olohuoneeseen mehulasin kanssa.  
"Kiitos, rakas", sanoo ottaessaan lasin. Hörppää siitä heti vähän. 

**Lari  
**  
Katsoo, miten Elias juo mehua.  
"Sä oot söpö ku sä juot, tiesiks sitä?" sanoo yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias  
**  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista, sillä ei odottanut kuulevansa mitään sellaista.  
"En mä kyllä tienny", sanoo laittaessaan mehulasin pöydälle.

 **Lari  
**  
"No mut sä näytät", selittää. 

**Elias  
**  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo hymyillen, "oot säkin söpö."

 **Lari  
**  
"Kiva kuulla", matkii ja ojentaa sipsipussia Eliakselle ottaen sieltä ensin pari sipsiä itselleen.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin matkiessa sanojaan. Ottaa sitten sipsipussin mieheltään ja laittaa yhden lastun suuhunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nojaa sohvan selkänojaan ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Mä voisin melkee nukahtaa tähä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sitten saat olla siinä koko yön, mä en ala sua sänkyyn raahata", sanoo Larille huvittueena. Hörppää sitten mehua ja ottaa lisää sipsejä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä sanoin, et mä voisin nukahtaa tähän, mut en nukaha, ku haluun sun viekkuun", sanoo ja kietaisee kätensä Eliaksen ympärille. 

**Elias  
**  
Hymyilee, kun Lari kietoo tämän kädet ympärilleen.  
"No hyvä, koska en mä haluis nukkuu ilman sua", sanoo ja suukottaa Laria poskelle.

 **Lari  
**  
Hymyilee tuntiessaan suukot poskellaan.  
"Meil kävi muute aika hyvä tuuri sen inssin kans, tai siis et ku onnistu ekalla yrittämällä..." sanoo Eliakselle.

 **Elias  
**  
"Niin kävi, oltais voitu joutua kokeilemaan monta kertaa huonolla tuurilla", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mä muuten myös mietin sitä, et pystyyks se lapsi heti meille muuttamaan, ku eiks sitä kuitenkin pitäis imettää tai jotain? Okei, onhan noita korvikkeita, mutta..." pohtii. Ei haluaisi ajatella, että tulevan vauvan muutto lykkääntyisi vielä enemmän.

 **Elias**  
  
"Eiks me puhuttu tosta vähän sillon, kun suunniteltiin tätä?" miettii. "Me puhuttiin, et lapsi olis imetyskuukaudet Kirsikan kanssa ja tulisi sen jälkeen meille."

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä muista enää niin pitkälle", sanoo, "mut se vois kyl olla kaikist viisainta. Käytännössä meillä ei siis oo vuoden päästä täällä lasta asumassa, ku eiks se imetä ainakin puol vuotta ellei enemmänkin?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Riippuu vähän äidistä, että kauan ne haluu imettää. Mä en tiiä, mikä suositus on, mut oon siinä käsityksessä, että joku 4-6 kuukautta olis hyvä imettää", miettii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noni, toivotaan, et Kirsikka imettää sen neljä kuukautta ja lapsi muuttaa meille", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo myös, "tosin jos kuus kuukautta on lapsen kannalta parempi, niin kyllä mä sitten voin odottaa kauemminkin – ehkä."

 **Lari  
**  
"Mut kuus kuukautta on kauan..." pohtii. 

**Elias  
**  
"Niinhän se on", huokaa ja nappaa sipsipusin lähemmäs voidaksen syödä niitä.  
"Ei meijän kannata nyt näitä miettiä, kun siihen on vielä pitkä aika", sanoo vielä ennen kuin laittaa sipsin suuhunsa. 

**Lari  
**  
"Totta", sanoo ja katsoo miestään hymyillen, kun tämä alkaa syödä sipsejä ja nappaa pussin lähemmäs tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin hymyilevän, kun tämä katsoo itseään.  
"Mitä sä hymyilet?" kysyy naurahtaen. Ottaa sitten toisen sipsin pussista ja lähestyy sillä Larin suuta.  
"Otatsä?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Kuhan hymyilen", sanoo vastaukseksi.  
"Voin mä ottaa", sanoo ja avaa suunsa, "mut mun piti myös pussaa sua, ni aattelin tehä sen seuraavaks. Sopiiko?" kysyy lähestyen samalla Eliaksen huulia. 

**Elias**  
  
Työntää kädessään olevan sipsin Larin avonaiseen suuhun, mikä lähestyy itseään.  
"Sopii se", sanoo hymyillen, "sä saat pussata mua aina, kun haluut."

 **Lari**  
  
Pureskelee sipsin nopeaan tahtiin.  
"Ai jopa keskellä Mäkkärin jonoo?" kysyy virnistäen ja painaa huulensa vasten Eliaksen huulia.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jopa siellä", virnistää vastaukseksi ja sulkee sulkee sitten silmänsä, kun Larin huulet koskettavat omiaan. Kietoo kätensä miehen ympärille ja huokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Et sä vaan pussannu mua siellä", sanoo virnistäen ja tuntee Eliaksen käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen.  
"Koske mua", kuiskaa Eliaksen korvaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"En niin, mut sä olisit kyl saanu pussata mua", sanoo miehen huulia vasten. Irtaantuu sitten hieman, kun Lari pyytää itseään koskemaan tätä.  
"Mä kosken sua koko ajan", virnistää, mutta alkaa kuitenkin liu'uttaa kättään Larin paljasta rintakehää pitkin alemmas.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille, että olisi saanut pussata tätä jonossa.  
"No niin kosket, mut et sieltä, mistä mä toivoisin", sanoo ja hengähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen alkavan liu'uttaa tämän kättä alemmas vartalollaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Jatkaa kätensä liu'uttamista Larin vatsalle ja saavutta pian sen jälkeen miehen housut. Siirtää kätensä niiden päälle.  
"Täältäkö sä halusit, et kosken?" kysyy kuiskaten, kun avaa sormillaan housujen vetoketjun. 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa miehensä teoille ja nyökkää kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"Mmmh, joo. Sieltä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", kuiskaa. Avaa sitten Larin housunnapin ja tunkee sen jälkeen kätensä tämän housujen sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa nautinnosta, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden housujensa sisällä.  
"Mmh." 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huokaisulle.  
"Oliks sulla jotain muuta toiveita ku pelkkä kosketus?" kysyy kiusoitellessaan Laria sormillaan tämän boksereiden päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Saattais mun tehdä mieli jotain muutakin, mutta moneskohan kerta se ois tänä päivänä", sanoo huokaillen, kun Elias kiusaa itseään boksereidensa päältä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tarkenna vähän, mitä se 'jotain muutakin' on, niin osaan ehkä vastata monesko kerta se on", sanoo virnistäen ja liikuttelee yhä sormiaan Larin housuissa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Seksiä, tai jotain siihen liittyvää", virnistää.  
"Ainaki se ois toinen kerta..." sanoo ääneen huokaisten yhä raskaammin Eliaksen sormien liikuttelusta housuissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toinen kertahan se", sanoo ja samalla, kun kiusaa edelleen Larin alakertaa, siirtää huulensa miehen kaulaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oonks mä jotenki epänormaali, jos mä haluun harrastaa seksiä sun kaa toisen kerran saman päivän aikana?" kysyy ihmetellen tuntien jo kiihottuvansa Eliaksen kosketuksista. Hengähtää Eliaksen siirtäessä tämän huulet kaulaansa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Et tietenkää oo epänormaali, enkä oo tietääkseni sellasta väittänytkään", mutisee Larin kaulaa vasten. Alkaa imeä kaulan ihoa ja samalla ujuttaa sormensa Larin boksereiden sisäpuolelle.

 **Lari**  
  
"Et ookaan väittäny. Mua vähän vaan pelottaa, et sä pidät mua sellasena, joka haluu sulta vaan seksiä eikä muuta..." sanoo ja huokaa, kun tuntee Eliaksen alkavan imeä kaulan ihoaan ja ujuttavan samalla tämän sormet boksereidensa sisäpuolelle. Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja alkaa hyväillä tämän selkää.

 **Elias**  
  
Irrottaa hetkeksi huulensa Larin kaulasta.  
"Se pelko on ihan turha", sanoo, "mä tiiän, et sä ihan oikeesti rakastat mua." Jatkaa sitten kaulan imeskelyä ja tarttuu kädellään kiinni Larin kovuuteen. Tuntee samalla miehen alkavan hyväillä selkäänsä.

 **Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja hymyilee.  
"Kiva kuulla", ehtii sanomaan, kunnes tuntee nautinnon ryöpyn valtaavan kehonsa Eliaksen tartuttua kovuuteensa.  
"Elias..." huokaa sulkiessaan silmänsä.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari huokaa nimeään. Lopettaa tämän kaulan imemisen ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja iholle siirtyessään ylöspäin kohti tämän korvaa. Kätensä miehen boksereissa alkaa hyväillä hitaasti tämän kovuutta.  
"Haluutsä siirtyy jonnekin muualle vai ollaanko tässä?" kuiskaa kysymyksensä Larin korvaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee, kun Elias lopettaa kaulansa imemisen, mutta ymmärtää, miksi teki niin, kun tämä alkaa pudottaa suukkoja iholleen hyväillen samalla kovuuttaan.  
"Mulle on oikeestaa ihan sama. Jossain muualla vois olla ehkä mukavampi. Päätä sä", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No, jos mentäis ihan meijän omaan sänkyyn?" ehdottaa jatkaessaan Larin hyväilyä ja ihon suukottamista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään vaan", hengähtää Eliaksen jatkaessa koko ajan hyväilyä ja suukottamista.  
"Älä sit lopeta kesken..."

 **Elias**  
  
"Luuletsä, et me päästää makkariin ilman, et mä lopetan tän?" kysyy Larilta huvittuneena pudotellessaan suukkoja pitkin miehen kaulaa. Alkaa hyväillä tämän kovuutta hieman nopeammin.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mä tiiä", sanoo nautinnollisesti huokaillen.  
"Voithan sä lopettaa, jos lupaat heti jatkaa tuolla", myöntyy, "ellet keksi ratkaisuu tähän, et miten me päästään tonne ilman, et sää lopetat ton." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mun tää täytyy varmaan lopettaa", sanoo irrotettuaan huulensa Larista, "mut ehkä mun käsi voi pysyy tuolla missä se on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on pääasia", sanoo virnistäen Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo voivansa pitää käden siellä, missä se on. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä vähän ajattelinkin", virnistää ja alkaa sitten nousta ylös sohvalta pitäen kuitenkin kätensä Larin housuissa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nousee Eliaksen perässä sohvalta hipelöiden edelleen Eliaksen selkää.

 **Elias**  
  
Alkaa kävellä Larin kanssa kohti makuuhuonetta, kun ovat päässeet ylös sohvalta. Puristaa Larin kovuutta, joka on edelleen kädessään, ja tuntee miehen hipelöivän selkäänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Eliaksen puristaessa kovuuttaan samalla, kun menevät makuuhuonetta kohti. Kiristää kävelytahtiaan ja lysähtää sängylle vetäen Eliaksen päälleen. Suutelee tätä kiihkeästi ja ujuttaa kätensä tämän takamukselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari kiristää kävelytahtia, ja pian ovatkin kaatuneet makuuhuoneen sängylle. Virnistää, kun Lari ujuttaa tämän kädet takapuolelleen vastatessaan samalla miehen kiihkeään suudelmaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmh, ihanaa", huokaa ja virnistää Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja irtaantuu sitten tämän huulista. Nousee sen verran miehen päältä, että saa vedettyä paitansa pois yltään. Samalla joutuu myös poistamaan kätensä tämän housuista. Viskaa paidan olkansa yli ja painaa sitten paljaan rintakehänsä Laria vasten. 

**Lari**  
  
Katselee paidatonta Eliasta lipoen kieltään ja huokaa isommin. Siirtää Eliaksen käden uudestaan housuihinsa, kun tämä painaa tämän rintakehän vasten omaansa. Suukottaa miehen kaulaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Tunkee Larin avustamana kätensä takaisin tämän housuihin ja tarttuu kiinni miehen kovuuteen.  
"Mmh..." huokaa, kun tuntee Larin suukottavan kaulaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aah", päästää suustaan, kun tuntee Eliaksen tarttuvan uudelleen kovuuteensa. Jatkaa Eliaksen kaulan suutelua pienesti näykkien sitä samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Nauttii huokaillen Larin suudellessa ja näykkiessä kaulaansa. Vaikkei halunnutkaan enää neljättä, ei voi sille mitään, että Larin teot kiihottavat itseään, ja tuntee kuinka alakerrassaan alkaa hiljalleen tapahtua pientä heräilyä. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä Eliaksen farkkujen vyölle ja alkaa avata sitä. Avattuaan farkut alkaa hivuttaa niitä pois miehensä jaloista. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari siirtää tämän kädet vyölleen ja avaa sen. Auttaa vapaalla kädellään miestään ottamaan ne pois jaloistaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan farkut pois siirtää kätensä miehen boksereiden nyörille ja alkaa hivuttaa boksereita alemmas, jotta näkisi Eliaksen kovuuden edessään. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari alkaa seuraavaksi riisua boksereitaan. Vetää oman kätensä pois miehen kovuuden kimpusta haluten ottaa housut pois Larin päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Riisuu Eliaksen bokserit tämän päältä ja hengähtää nähdessään miehen alastomana edessään.  
"Huhhuh", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihanku et olis ennen nähny", virnistää Larille riisuessaan tältä housuja ja boksereita pois päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mä en ookaan", virnistää ja pudottaa suukkoja tämän rintakehälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larin sanoille, mutta hengähtää sitten tuntiessaan tämän alkavan pudottaa suukkoja rintakehälleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää suukkoja yhä vain alemmaksi Eliaksen keholla. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa viimeinkin riisuttua Larin housut, jotka heittää lattialle. Nauttii suukoista kehollaan ja tarttuu taas miehensä kovuuteen alkaen hyväillä sitä nopeasti. 

**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa edelleen Eliaksen suukottelua, kunnes tuntee tämän tarttuvan taas kovuuteensa. Hengähtää raskaammin ja ottaa tiukemman otteen miehestään, kunnes yhtäkkiä kuulee puhelimensa soivan.  
"Ei hitto..."


	75. Chapter 75

**Osa 75   
**

**Elias**  
  
Huokailee kiihotuksesta, kun Lari jatkaa ylävartalonsa suukottelua. Hyväilee miestä voimakkaammin ja tuntee tämä ottavan tiukemman otteen itsestään.  
"Älä vastaa", huokaa sitten, kun Larin kännykkä alkaa soida. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä haluiskaa, mut jos se on faija", sanoo ääneen.  
"Sanonks mä sille, et 'sori, harrastin seksiä, ni en vastannu'", nauraa huvittuneena edelleen kiihottuneena Eliaksen hyväillessä kovuuttaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sano vaan", naurahtaa ja voi kuvitella Ilkan ilmeen.  
"Jos sä vastaat, niin mun täytyy lopettaa tää, et sä saat sun kännykän", sanoo ja puristaa Larin kovuutta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Älä hemmetissä lopeta", sanoo käskevästi ja päättää olla vastaamatta puheluun.  
"Jos sillä on jotain tärkeetä, niin kyllä se uudestaan soittaa", lisää ja suukottaa Eliasta tuntien jo polttelua kovuudellaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä päätös", mutisee, kun Lari jättää soivan puhelimen huomiotta. Vastaa suukkoihin ja kätensä jatkaa Larin hyväilyä.  
"Haluutsä jotain muuta vai riittääks tää?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl se taitaa riittää, mä oon jo ihan lähellä..." sanoo Eliakselle hengähtäen.  
"Mitä sä haluut, et mä teen?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluisin, et sä kosketat mua", vastaa Larille huokaisten. 

**Lari**  
  
Siirtää Eliaksen toiveesta kätensä tämän kovuudelle ja alkaa hyväillä sitä, kun tämä hyväilee omaansa samanaikaisesti.  
"Tää on hyvä?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Lari alkaa hyväillä itseään.  
"Mmmh... joo..." huokaa vastaukseksi. Yrittää pitää rytminsä Larin kovuuden hyväilemisessä, vaikka mielensä tekisikin keskittyä pelkästään omaan nautintoonsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ei kestä enää kauaa ja laukeaakin viimein Eliaksen kädelle.  
"Noni..." tuhahtaa ja jatkaa hyväilyä.  
"Mul ois kyl yks juttu, mut sillon mä en kyl koskettais sua..." sanoo yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin laukeavan kädelleen. Hengittää raskaammin tämän jatkaessa hyväilyä kovuudellaan.  
"Kerro..." sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"No tulisit mun sisään", ehdottaa Eliakselle jatkaen kuitenkin koko ajan hyväilyä tämän kovuudella. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiihottuu entisestään Larin ehdotuksen kuulleessaan.  
"Okei", hengähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai se on sulle ihan ok?" kysyy varovaisemmin ja kuulee puhelimensa soivan edelleen.  
"Eiks toi voi antaa hetken rauhaa?" kysyy tarkoittaen puhelinta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietty se on ok", sanoo Larille hymyillen, mutta huokaisee Larin puhelimen jatkaessa soimista.  
"Pitäsikö sun kattoo, kuka se on?" kysyy turhautuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei huvittais kattoo ja keskeyttää", sanoo virnistäen mutta kurottautuu kuitenkin puhelimeensa ja katsoo soittajan.  
"Joo... Janne. Eli ei mitään tärkeetä", sanoo ja hylkää puhelun. 

**Elias**  
  
"On silläkin ajotus", tuhahtaa Larin kertoessa soittajan olevan Janne. On tyytyväinen, kun Lari hylkää puhelun. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noni, mut jatketaan", virnistää ja lopettaa Eliaksen kovuuden hyväilyn.  
"Onks välii, et miten mä täs oon?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee pettyneenä, kun Lari irrottaa kovuudestaan.  
"Oo ihan miten haluut", sanoo Larille ja alkaa kopeloida yöpöydän laatikkoa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei, no mä sit käännyn jotenki päin, jos on helpompi, mut nyt mä jään tähän", sanoo ja jää makaamaan selälleen sänkyyn. Kääntää katseensa yöpöydän laatikon suuntaan, jota Elias alkaa kopeloida. Virnistää leveästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Löytää laatikosta etsimänsä tuubin ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria.  
"Laittaisitsä tyynyn tai pari sun pepun alle, niin olis helpompi?" kysyy ja konttaa sitten lähemmäs miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa oman tyynynsä ja Eliaksen tyynyn laittaen ne peppunsa alle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari tekee kuten pyytää.  
"Sit sä voisit levittää sun jalat", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä, kulta", sanoo ja levittää jalkansa auki Eliaksen pyynnöstä. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettuu Larin levitettyjen jalkojen väliin ja painaa vartalonsa Laria vasten, sillä haluaa ensin suudella miestään ennen kuin tekee mitään muuta. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan jääden odottamaan nautintoa. 

**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria hetken, kunnes nousee tämän päältä. Avaa sitten liukkarituubin ja puristaa geeliä sormilleen.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan ja nyökkää vastaukseksi tämän kysymykseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nähdessään Larin nyökkäävän työntää yhden sormen tämän sisään. Haluaisi työntää erektionsa saman tien miehensä, mutta päättää olla kärsivällinen ja valmistella Larin kunnolla. Lisää kohta toisen sormen ja sitten kolmannen. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen alkaessa työntää tämän sormia sisäänsä, tuntee erityisen hyvää oloa. Sulkee silmänsä ja jää odottamaan Eliaksen erektion työntymistä sisäänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistaa sormensa Larista ja puristaa tuubista lisää geeliä kädelleen. Värähtää, kun levittää sitä kovuudelleen. Tarttuu sitten Larin jalkoihin ja nostaa ne olkapäilleen, minkä jälkeen alkaa työntyä rauhallisesti tämän sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias ottaa tämän sormet pois sisästään ja tarttuu pian jalkoihinsa alkaen työntyä tämän jälkeen sisäänsä.  
"Mmmh", huokaa nautinnollisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Lari tuntuu ihan mielettömän kireältä, joten joutuu puristamaan silmänsä kiinni valtavan nautinnon vaikutuksesta. Jatkaa työntymistä mieheensä raskaasti hengittäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Puristaa lakanaa, kun Elias jatkaa työntymistä sisäänsä. Huokailee raskaammin, mutta nauttien joka hetkestä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Mmmh... Lari, sä oot ihana... niin kiree", huokailee työntyessään syvemmälle. Pysähtyy sitten, kun ei enää pääse pidemmälle. Hipaisee sormellaan Larin elintä haluten tietää, saakoo siihen enää mitään eloa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan Eliaksen huokaukset ja virnistää sanoille. Kun tuntee Eliaksen hipaisevan kovuuttaan tuntee sen värähtävän. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin käteensä ja alkaa runkata tätä samalla, kun alkaa liikkua miehen sisällä ensin hitaasti ja kohta hieman nopeammin. 

**Lari**  
  
Pitää tiukasti kiinni lakanasta, jota puristaa ja nauttii Eliaksesta sisällään ja tämän hyväilystä.  
"Elias... sä oot niin ihana", kehuu. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille.  
"Niin oot säkin", hengähtää nopeuttaessaan tahtiaan. Asettaa vapaan kätensä Larin lantiolle tueksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja tuntee hieman kipua, jonka seurauksena voihkaisee pienesti. Puristaa lakanaa ja saa erittäin suurta nautintoa Eliaksen hyväillessä kovuuttaan ja työntyessä sisäänsä.  
"Must tuntuu, et mä räjähdän kohta", sanoo vitsaillen, "mut jatka vaan..." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin voihkaisun ja hidastaa ihan vähän. Tuntee orgasminsa lähestyvän kovaa vauhtia, muttei halua tulla ihan vielä. Naurahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"En oo mäkään kaukana... siis räjähtämisestä", huohottaa. Runkkaa Laria nopeammin. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti Eliaksen sanoille räjähtämisestä. Eliaksen alkaessa runkata itseään nopeammin, tietää, että on laukeamassa ihan juuri. Huohottaa tiheästi ja laukeaa Eliaksen kättä vasten ihan huomaamattaan. Pettyy hieman, ettei kestänyt pidempään. 

**Elias**  
  
Nähdessään Larin laukeavan ei kykene enää pidättelemään orgasmiaan. Tulee Larin sisälle ja lysähtää sitten hengästyneenä miehensä päälle. Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii olostaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias laukeaa sisälleen ja lysähtää päälleen hengästyneenä. Hymyilee miehelleen ja silittelee tätä selästä.  
"Sä olit ihanin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmh, ite olit", mumisee Larille ja hymyilee tämän silitellessä selkäänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Olikohan sillä Jannella jotain tärkeetä?" miettii yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä... voithan sä soittaa sille takasin", sanoo Larille ja kierähtää pois tämän päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mä soitan", sanoo ja ojentaa kainaloaan, jotta Elias pääsisi sinne makaamaan, "tosin sä tuut eka tänne." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja asettuu mukavasti tämän kainaloon.  
"Tää on mun lempipaikka", huokaa onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiiän", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle ja ottaa puhelimen yöpöydältä. Etsii Jannen numeron ja soittaa tälle... 

**Janne**  
  
Katselee tylsistyneenä telkkaria, kun kännykkänsä soi. Huomaa soittajan olevan Lari.  
"Moro", vastaa, "missäs äijä oli, kun ei voinu luuriin vastata?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos ihan oikeesti haluut tietää, ni harrastin seksiä just silloin", sanoo virnuillen puhelimeen vastaukseksi Jannen kysymään kysymykseen. 

**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee vähän vaivaantuneena Larin vastauksen kuullessaan.  
"Joo, no... ei meitsi kyl tota olis halunnu tietää", toteaa kuitenkin virnuillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kysyit missä olin, ja vastasin", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Nii oliks sulla jotain tärkeetäki asiaa, ku soitit?" kysyy. Silittää samalla Eliasta kyljestä ja hymyilee miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla puhelua ja hymyilee Larille, kun tämä silittää kylkeään ja hymyilee itselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Täytyyks sitä olla joku syy soittaa frendille?" kysyy. Päättää sitten kuitenkin kertoa tarkemmin.  
"No ei oo tärkeetä, meitsil on vaan tylsää. Iida on pölöttäny koht pari tuntii jonkun sen työkaverin kans, ni mä päätin sit häiriköidä sua." 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei. Saahan sitä soitella, mut sun ajotus oli vaan aika huono", virnuilee.  
"Mitäs meijän kummitytölle kuuluu?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
"No jos oisin tienny, et teitsi on Eltsun kans peittoo heiluttelelmas, niin en olis soittanu", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Hilla on ihan ok, nukkuu tuol makkaris", vastaa Larin kysymykseen tämän kummitytöstä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meijän pitää varmaan tehä aikataulu, et ilmotan että 'nyt harrastan seksiä, älä soita'", virnistää, mutta lisää sitten:  
"No ei nyt kai. Tää oli vaan tällänen... sattuma."  
Nyökkää kuullessaan Hillan nukkuvan.  
"Kerroinks mä jo, et must tulee faija?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No joo, ehkä me pärjätään ilman mitään aikataului", toteaa huvittuneesti. Yllättyy sitten, kun Lari ilmoittaa tästä tulevan faija.  
"Siis täh? Joko tärppäs vai?" utelee.

 **Lari**  
  
"Jep", vastaa Jannen uteluun, "yllätyin itekki, et ekalla tärppäs, mut kai Kimi hoiti hommansa hyvin, ja Kirsikka sai sen, minkä sen piti saada", lisää virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No joo, eiks sellases oo ihan yhtä suuri todennäkösyys onnistuu ku ihan perinteiseilläkin tyylillä", miettii ja virnistää sille, että Kimi on avustanut Kirsikkaa.  
"Aika yllättäävää, et Kimi suostu, ku ei niil oo sen Kirsikan kans mitään", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä, kuinka suuri todennäkösyys on onnistua perinteisellä tyylillä. Ei oo kokemusta", virnistää.  
"Mä tässä mietin... oisko ollu tänään, et pitäskö meijän auttaa Kimii ja Kirsikkaa palaamaan yhteen. Elias sit torppas mun ajatukset..." sanoo ja katsoo Eliasta hymyillen. 

**Janne**  
  
"En kyl tiiä, et kannattaaks", sanoo Larille, kun kuulee tämän miettineen Kimin ja Kirsikan parittamista, "mun käsittääkseni ne on ihan lopullisesti ohi, eikä Kimii kauheesti se Kirsikka kiinnosta." 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei kai sitten. Mä olin vaan innoissani, ku haluisin Vilille ehjän perheen niin, että sen molemmat vanhemmat ois yhdessä. Mutta ei ne varmaan sitten haluu", sanoo pettyneemmin.  
"Mut miksköhän Kimi sit suostu auttaan Kirsikkaa, jos sitä ei se kiinnosta?" miettii ääneen. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään Larin selityksille Vilistä ja ehjästä perheestä.  
"No onhan Kimi ollu aika pitkään sinkku", miettii, "ni kai se sit vaan aatteli, et muija ku muija." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on varmaa puutteessa, ku ei saa säännöllisesti seksii", miettii ääneen ja miettii, että mitäköhän Elias miettii puheenaiheesta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ihan mahollista", virnistää siihen, että Kimi on puutteessa, "mut eiköhän se jostain vaik jonku lyhyen säädön löydä, jos sellanen hätä tulee." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tai jeesataan sitä ja viedään se baariin ettii muijaa itelleen", sanoo virnistellen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl se baariin itekin pääsee ihan ilman mitään jeesii", sanoo välinpitämättömästi, sillä itseään ei Kimi naisasiat juurikaan kiinnosta.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kyl varmaan pääseeki, aattelin vaa, et ois siistii pitää joku jätkien ilta, mut kai mä sit hoidan tän ihan keskenäni", tuhahtaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Älä ny herneenpalkoo nokkaas vedä", sanoo Larille, "ja mikä kauhee pakkomielle sul on Kimbsun naisasiota alkaa hoidella?" 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä suuttunu", sanoo ja kuuntelee Jannen sanoja.  
"Aattelin vaan auttaa nyt, ku meijän välit on taas alkanu lämpenee."

 **Janne**  
  
"Eiks sun kannattais ennemmi keskittyy siihen tulevaan skidiin?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyllähän mä siihen keskityn. Siihen nyt vaan menee se 9 kuukautta ku se syntyy ja sitten viel 4-6 kuukautta, ku Kirsikka imettää sitä, joten me saadaan se tänne vasta yli vuoden päästä", sanoo Jannelle vastaukseksi. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii joo juu, ku siin on toi imetyshommeli", sanoo, "mut miksette te voi niit korvikkeit antaa, niin saisitte sen muksun heti?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No kai me voitas, mut en tiiä haluuks Kirsikka kuitenki imettää sitä", miettii ja katsoo Eliasta kysyvästi. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei niist jutuist varmaan viel ees tartte puhuu", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuntelee edelleen mielenkiinnolla, mitä Lari sanoo puhelimeen ja huomaa sitten tämän kysyvän ilmeen.  
"Tietääkseni äidinmaito on lapselle parempi vaihtoehto ku korvikkeet, ni siks aattelin, et Kirsikka varmaan haluu imettää", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kuulitsä, mitä Elias sano?" kysyy Jannelta.  
"Äidinmaito on varmasti parempi vaihtoehto sille lapselle, et sen perusteella Kirsikka varmaan haluu imettää", toistaa Eliaksen sanat varmuuden vuoksi.  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja suukottaa tätä. 

**Janne**  
  
"En mä kuullu", vastaa Larille ja kuuntelee sitten, kun tämä ilmeisesti toistaa sen, mitä Elias tälle sanoi.  
"No varmaan ihan totta", tuumaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa hymyileväisenä Larin suukkoon. Toivoo, ettei puhelu kestä enää kauan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut hei, mä lopetan nyt. Soitellaan ja toivottavasti seuraava ajotus on vähä parempi. Moroo", virnuilee ja lopettaa puhelun. Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja kurottaa puhelimen yöpöydälle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Okei moro", saa juuri sanottua ennen kuin puhelin alkaa tuutata. Huokaisee ja jatkaa telkkarin vahtaamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä lopettaa puhelun.  
"Aika mielenkiintonen keskustelu, ainakin sun sanojen perustella", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oli joo", sanoo, "mut minkä niistä mun sanoista?" kysyy virnuillen ja kääntää itsensä vasten Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No jotain seksin puutteesta ainakin, mut tajusin sitte, et te puhuitte varmaan Kimistä", vastaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, Kimistä puhuttiin. Mut en yllättyis, vaik Janneki ois puutteessa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille Jannesta.  
"Ei sitä tiedä, vaikka oliskin", virnistää. "Mut sä et ainakaan oo." 

**Lari**  
  
"Meinasin just seuraavaks sanoo, että musta me ei ainakaan puhuttu, koska mä en ainakaan kärsi seksin puutteesta", virnistää ja lähestyy huulillaan Eliaksen huulia.  
"Sä sanoit, et mä saan pussata sua aina, entäs... saanks mä suudella sua aina?" kysyy virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille tämän olemattomasta seksin puutteesta.  
"Kyl sä saat suudellakin, aina", vastaa hymyillen Larin lähestyessä huuliaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta antaumuksella, kun tämä on antanut siihen luvan.  
"Mmmh. Sua on ihana suudella", mutisee. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja hymyilee tämän mutinoille.  
"Niin on suakin", sanoo takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksesta.  
"Iida puhu jotain työpuheluu, ni siks Janne soitti. Meinaaks se mennä jo töihin? Eiks se äitiysloma oo pitkä?" kysyy miettien. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista.  
"Aijaa? Ei kai se nyt vielä sentää töihin mene?" ihmettelee. "Mut toisaalta en mä kyl yhtään tiedä mistään äitiyslomista ja niiden pituuksista." 

**Lari**  
  
"No en tiiä mäkään. Luulisin, et se ei menis vähään aikaan töihin, mut eihän Iidasta koskaan tiiä. Hilla on kuitenki viel niin pieni", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii, Hilla ei oo vielä ees puolivuotias, niin luulis, ettei Iida vielä mene töihin", miettii.  
"Mut niinkun sanoit, ei siitä Iidasta tiedä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei niillä kyllä oo varaa mihinkään hoitajaan, eikä Iida voi ottaa Hillaa töihinkää mukaan. Voihan se olla, et se puhu jotain tulevista töistä tai teki jotain alustavaa suunnitelmaa, millon se palaa töihin... En tiedä kyllä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toi on kyllä kaikki ihan totta", sanoo kuunnellessaan Laria.  
"Ja saattohan se olla niinkin, että joku työkaveri soitti neuvoja tai jotain", lisää mietteliäänä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Niin kai. Pakkohan niillä on ollu Iidan äitiysloman ajaks sinne joku ottaa, ettei ne mee ihan konkurssiin." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep. En mä jotenkin usko, et Iida on ihan vielä töihin menossa", sanoo.  
"Juttelittekste Jannen kanssa jostain muusta vielä?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kysymyksen kuultuaan alkaa miettiä.  
"Ei kai... Paitsi et kerroin, mitä me tehtii, ku Janne kysy, että missä olin, ku en vastannu. Ei se ois halunnu tietää", naurahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin kertoessa, että Janne ei olisi halunnut tietää, miksei Lari vastannut puhelimeen.  
"Niin, mä taisinkin kuulla jotain jostain seksiaikatauluista", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No sit mä ehdotin sille, et pitäskö mun ilmottaa sille, että 'harrastan nyt seksiä, älä soita'", sanoo.  
"Mut ei se sopinu sille..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Yllättävää", virnistää, kun Lari sanoo, että Jannelle ei sopinut aikataulutus.  
"Tehäänks me tänään vielä jotain vai aletaaks jo nukkua?" kysyy sitten ja painautuu lähemmäs Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
"Vois varmaan alkaa nukkuu", sanoo jo pienesti haukotellen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Hyvä idea, on tässä tullu jo touhuttuukin sen verran, et ei ihme, jos väsyttää", sanoo virnistäen ja haukottelee sitten itsekin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen tiukemmin kainaloonsa ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille. Huokaisee onnellisena sulkiessaan silmänsä.


	76. Chapter 76

**Osa 76**

**Hypätään yli kolme kuukautta eteenpäin eli seuraavan vuoden (2015) tammikuun 2. päivään. Lari ja Elias ovat tämän reilun kolmen kuukauden aikana aloittaneet muuttaa vierashuoneesta lastenhuonetta. He ovat viettäneet joulun keskenään ja vierailleet tietenkin perheidensä sekä Iidan ja Jannen luona – tällä kertaa ihan kahdestaan ja parina. Uusi vuosi on vaihtunut jännittävissä tunnelmissa, koska ovat odottaneet Kirsikan seuraavaa rakenneultraa, jonka aika on koittanut...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Ovat saapuneet Eliaksen ja Kirsikan kanssa sairaalalle seuraamaan rakenneultraa. Itseään hieman jännittää, koska näkee lapsensa ensimmäisen kerran. Astuu ulos autosta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Nousee autosta ulos ja hymyilee onnellisena. On käynyt jo yhdessä ultrassa, mutta ei ole silloin halunnut tietää lapsen sukupuolta. Nyt varmaan saavat sen tietää Larin kanssa.  
"Jännittääkö teitä?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu autosta ja sulkee oven takanaan. On hyvin jännittynyt päästessään aivan kohta näkemään lapsen.  
"No mua ainakin jännittää, vaik teitähän tän enemmän kuuluis jännittää ku mua", vastaa hymyillen Kirsikan kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Sulkee auton oven ja lukitsee ne. Ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni ja puhaltelee hengitystä ilmaan.  
"Mua jännittää kans. Eniten varmaa se, että onks sillä kaikki hyvin", sanoo ja katsoo Kirsikan pyöristynyttä vatsaa.  
"Ainakin toi maha näyttää ihan tarpeeks oikeenkokoselta", lisää.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä oon käyny jo yhessä ultrassa, niin ei tää silleen jännitä enää. Tietty, ku saadaan halutessamme tietää se sukupuoli, niin jännittää vähäsen", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee ottamaan askeleita kohti sairaalaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tämän tarttuessa käteensä. Suukottaa miehensä poskea ja lähtee sitten johdattamaan tätä kohti sairaalaa Kirsikan perään.  
"Kohta saadaan tietää, niin sit ei enää tarvii jännittää", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää Kirsikan sanoessa saavansa mahdollisesti tietää lapsen sukupuolen.  
"Haluutsä tietää kumpi se on?" kysyy Eliakselta jännittyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No eikös me vähän niin puhuttu, että otettais selvää?" vastaa kysymällä. Puristaa Larin kättä omassaan, kun tämä näyttää niin kovin jännittyneeltä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Puhuttiin, mut onkohan se Kirsikalle ookoo?" kysyy jännittyneempänä.  
"Me nähään meijän lapsi ekaa kertaa, vähäks siistii..." iloitsee ja puristaa Eliaksen kättä omassaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jos se ei ole Kirsikalle ok, niin se lääkäri voi varmaan kuiskata sen vaan meille", virnistää. Virneensä levenee Larin sanoista.  
"Niin nähään", sanoo innoissaan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Onkohan siellä pikku-Tuukka vai pikku-Laura?" pohtii ääneen ja kasvoilleen nousee hymy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, mut pianhan se selviää", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Sä oot niin söpö, ku oot innoissas", kuiskaa sitten Larin korvaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No anteeks, mua vaan innostuttaa nähä meijän lapsi. Varsinki, ku se on biologisesti mun", sanoo vastaukseksi ja avaa sairaalan ovet saapuen aulaan.  
"Kirsikka on tuolla", osoittaa ja lähtee kohti naista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun nyt anteeks tarvii pyytää", sanoo ja huomaa itsekin Kirsikan. Lähtee Larin perässä naisen luo. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai hei", sanoo huomatessaan Larin ja Eliaksen.  
"Meijät kutsutaan kohta nimeltä. Kätilö tietää kyl tän tilanteen, niin uskon, että se päästää teidät kummatkin sisään", sanoo miehille hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä juttu", sanoo tönkösti. Itseään ahdistaa sairaalat ja ne tuovat mieleensä pääasiassa ikäviä muistoja. 

**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä Larin kädestä ja siirtyy silittämään tämän selkää. Tietää, ettei miehensä pidä sairaaloista.  
"Kulta, haluutsä istua alas?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen alkavan silittää selkäänsä.  
"Voisin mä istuu, vaik en mä tiiä, et helpottaaks se. Inhoon sairaaloita", sanoo ääneen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin ahdistusta.  
"Ai... mä en tiennytkään, että sä et pidä sairaaloista", sopertaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Johdattaa Larin lähimmälle tuolille ja istuttaa miehen siihen. Ottaa itselleen tuolin Larin viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oo käyny sairaalassa sen jälkee, ku mutsi..." sanoo Eliakselle ääni väristen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiedän, kulta", sanoo ja ottaa Larin kainaloonsa. Painaa suukon tämän ohimolle.  
  
**Kätilö**  
  
Avaa tutkimushuoneen oven ja astuu siitä ulos.  
"Raatikainen", kutsuu hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, kun tuntee Eliaksen painavan suukkoa ohimolleen. Hätkähtää, kun kuulee kätilön kutsuvan Kirsikkaa. Nousee tuolilta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Kuullessaan nimen lähtee kävelemään kohti huonetta, jossa ultra tapahtuu. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolilta ja seisoo hieman empivänä paikoillaan, kun ei tiedä, voiko lähteä Kirsikan perässä huoneeseen vai ei.   
  
**Kätilö**  
  
"Tänne päin, olkaa hyvä", sanoo ja pitää ovea auki, jotta Kirsikka pääsee sisään.  
"Molemmat isät saavat toki tulla myös", sanoo sitten hymyillen kahdelle miehelle, jotka nousevat seisomaan. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Astuu sisälle huoneeseen ja katsoo taakseen hymyileväisenä, kun kätilö ilmoittaa Larille ja Eliakselle molempien saavan tulla sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee kätilön sanoja ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Noni, kato nyt. Säki pääset", sanoo iloisemmin ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun saa luvan mennä sisään. Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä tarttuu käteensä, ja lähtee sitten kohti huonetta. 

**Lari**  
  
Saapuu huoneen ovelle ja astuu varovaisesti sisään Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Mihin me istutaan?" kysyy. 

**Kätilö**  
  
Sulkee tutkimushuoneen oven, kun kaikki ovat sisällä.  
"Te pojat voitte hetkeksi istua niille tuoleille siinä oven vieressä", sanoo miehille ja kääntyy Kirsikan puoleen.  
"Sitten vaan paita ylös ja siihen pedille, niin voidaan aloittaa", sanoo naiselle hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu alas tuolille kätilön kehottamana. Itseään alkaa jännittää koko ajan enemmän. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereiselle tuolille pitäen kättä yhä kiinni Eliaksen kädessä.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Asettuu kätilön kehoituksesta pedille makaamaan ja nostaa paitaansa, jotta tutkimukset voitaisiin aloittaa. 

**Kätilö**  
  
Kävelee pedin vierelle, johon Kirsikka asettuu makaamaan.  
"Avaatko vielä housuja, niin saadaan koko vatsa näkyviin?" pyytää ja laittaa ultraäänilaitteen päälle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo tietty", sanoo ja alkaa availla housujaan. 

**Kätilö**  
  
Kun Kirsikka saa tämän housut auki, ottaa geelituubin ja avaa sen.  
"Niin kuin tiedät, tämä tuntuu vähän kylmätä", sanoo ja pursottaa hieman geeliä naisen vatsalle. Asettaa sitten ultraäänianturin vatsalle.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, ei se enää mitenkään kauheen kylmältä tunnu, ku ei oo eka ultraäänitutkimus", sanoo hymyillen ja jää odottamaan vauvan kuvan tulevan ruutuun. 

**Kätilö**  
  
Kääntää kuvaruudun siten, että myös Kirsikka näkee sen.  
"Noin, sieltä se löytyi", sanoo hymyillen, kun kuvassa näkyy sikiön pää.  
"Pojat voivat tulla katsomaan vähän lähempää", huikkaa Larille ja Eliakselle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Hymyilee nähdessään lapsen kuvaruudulta.  
"Kattokaa", sanoo Eliakselle ja Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolista ja astuu lähemmäs kuvaruutua katsomaan näkyä. Hymyilee Eliakselle ja suukottaa tämän otsaa.  
"Siellä se on!" hihkuu. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee Larin kanssa lähemmäs kuvaruutua. Hymyilee Larin suukottaessa otsaansa.  
"Kato tota pientä nenää", hengähtää ihmeissään.  
  
**Kätilö**  
  
Liikuttelee anturia Kirsikan vatsalla, ja kohta kuvassa näkyy sikiö kokonaan. Alkaa suorittaa mittauksia ja katsoo, että kaikki rakenteet ovat kunnossa ja sisäelimet paikoillaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Se on niin pieni", sanoo hymyillen, kun Elias hengähtää tämän sanat.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Siit varmaan näkyy se sukupuoli jo?" kysyy kätilöltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin on", sanoo hymyillen ja kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille tuijottaessaan kuvaruutua silmät suurina.  
  
**Kätilö**  
  
"Eiköhän me se saada selville, jos kaikki haluavat sen tietää", vastaa Kirsikalle ja siirtelee taas anturia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Me ainakin halutaan", sanoo kätilölle itsensä ja Eliaksen puolesta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kyllä se mullekin sopii, jos se otetaan selville", virnistää ja katsoo Larin onnellista olemusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille siitä, että haluavat tietää sukupuolen.  
  
**Kätilö**  
  
"Selvä. Katsotaas..." sanoo ja liikuttelee anturia Kirsikan vatsalla. Löytää pian oikean kohdan ja naurahtaa.  
"Tämä pikkukaveri ei ainakaan ujostele", hymähtää, kun kuvaruudussa näkyy varsin selvästi, kumpaa sukupuolta sikiö on. 

**Lari**  
  
"Siis tarkotatsä..." kysyy hämmentyneenä, kun kuulee kätilön sanat ja kääntää katseensa kuvaruutuun.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No kyllähän sä nyt näät", sanoo virnistäen ja osoittaa ruutua. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveästi, kun tajuaa, mitä kuvaruudussa näkyy.  
"Kyl sun pitäis toi tunnistaa", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyllähän mä sen tunnistankin, mutta en vaan oo uskoa silmiäni. Onks tää siis totta, et me saadaan poika?" kysyy innostuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää Larille innostuneena. _Siinä on meijän pikku-Tuukka_ , ajattelee iloisena.  
  
**Kätilö**  
  
"Poikahan se", vastaa ääneen, "ja oikein terve sellainen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Saaks siit selville sen lasketun ajan, vai onks se tiedossa jo?" kysyy kätilöltä. 

**Kätilö**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Laskettu aika on toukokuun 22. päivä", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan lasketun ajan.  
"Nyt sit yrität pysyy siellä ainaki toukokuuhun asti. Jooko?" sanoo pojalleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille.  
"Toivotaan, että pysyy", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai se on jo täyskokonen, jos se päättääkin tulla jo toukokuun alkupuolella?" kysyy kätilöltä.  
"Vaikka tietysti me toivotaan, että se tulis ajallaan..." 

**Kätilö**  
  
Ilahtuu, että tulevan lapsen isä on niin kiinnostunut asioista.  
"Kyllä lapsi voi syntyä täysin terveenä jo aikaisemminkin", vakuuttaa miehelle, "mutta totta kai on aina parempi, että sikiö pysyy kohdussa täyden ajan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Saadaaks me Eliaksen kans tosta kuva kotiin?" kysyy innostuneena.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ootpas sä, Lari, innoissas", virnistää hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Innostuu, kun Lari mainitsee kuvan.  
"Oi, voidaaks me oikeesti saada sellanen?" kysyy.  
  
**Kätilö**  
  
Naurahtaa iloisesti.  
"Tottahan toki saatte", vastaa miehille ja ottaa sitten ultaäänianturin pois Kirsikan vatsalta.  
"Sikiö on oikein hyvällä mallilla, ja kaikki tarvittava tuli löydettyä ja mitattua", kertoo naiselle alkaessaan pyyhkiä geeliä pois. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun kätilö lupaa ultraäänikuvan itselleen ja Eliakselle.  
"Kiva kuulla, että kaikki on hyvin", sanoo.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Samat sanat ku mitä Lari jo ehtikin sanoa", virnistää. 

**Kätilö**  
  
Hymyilee kaikille kolmelle.  
"Se oli sitten tässä", sanoo Kirsikalle, "voit nousta." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
Nousee ylös pediltä ja laittaa housunsa kiinni laskien paidan takaisin vatsan päälle.  
"Kiitos paljon", kiittää kätilöä. 

**Kätilö**  
  
"Eipä kestä", sanoo hymyillen. Ottaa sitten tulostimesta kaksi kuvaa ojentaen toisen Kirsikalle ja toisen Larille.  
"Siinä teille matkamuisto", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi kiitos", sanoo kätilölle, kun tämä ojentaa itselleen kuvan sikiöstä.  
"Haluutsä kattoo tätä?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Ottaa kätilöltä kuvan käsiinsä ja laittaa takkia päälleen.  
"Me nähdään taas. Viimeistään synnytyksessä sitten", sanoo kätilölle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä voin katsoa sitä vaikka kotona paremmin", vastaa Larille hymyillen, kun tämä on saanut kuvan.  
**  
Kätilö**  
  
"Niin näemme", sanoo Kirsikalle kävellessään ovelle. Avaa sen ja viittoo heitä poistumaan huoneesta. 

**Lari**  
  
Poistuu huoneesta erittäin onnellisena.  
"Kiitos, Kirsikka, kun saatiin tulla mukaan", sanoo.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Eipä mitään, pakkohan teidänkin on tuleva poikanne nähdä", vastaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin rinnalla ulos huoneesta.  
"Joo kiitos, oli ihan mahtavaa, että mäkin pääsin", sanoo iloisesti hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut nyt mennään kotiin, tuutko säkin, Kirsikka, vai heitetäänkö me sut?" kysyy.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä voin kyllä mennä kotiin, jos te haluutte olla rauhassa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mulle käy miten vaan", sanoo kohteliaasti, vaikka ehkä haluaisikin mieluummin olla Larin kanssa kaksin. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä meen kertoo Vilille, että se saa pikkuveljen", sanoo iloisemmin ja astuu autoon. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle.  
"Vili on varmaan myös innoissaan", miettii istuessaan autoon. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Eiköhän", sanoo ääneen.  
"Se varmaan haluu siitä lätkänpelaajan", miettii. 

**Elias  
**  
"No Laria ei varmaan ainakaan haittais, jos lapsesta tulee lätkänpelaaja", hymähtää miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei tietenkään haittaa, mut ei me sitä voida treeneihin pakottaa", sanoo Eliakselle ja Kirsikalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin", sanoo Larille, "mulle on ihan sama mitä meijän poika harrastaa, kunhan se ite tykkää siitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Toivottavasti vaan tajuaa lätkän", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mut jos viette mut kotiin, niin saatte juhlistaa rauhassa", sanoo ja odottaa, että auto käynnistyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larille ja naurahtaa.  
"Joo, eiköhän me lähetä sitte, niin päästään kaikki kotiin", sanoo Larille kuultuaan Kirsikan sanat.

 **Lari**  
  
Käynnistää auton ja lähtee ajamaan kohti Kirsikan asuntoa. 

**Jonkin ajan päästä Larin ja Eliaksen kotona...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Avaa kotioven avaimellaan ja astuu sisään. Laittaa eteiseen valon päälle ja alkaa ottaa ulkovaatteitaan pois päältään. 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta sisään eteiseen ja alkaa riisua talvitakkiaan pois päältä. Ottaa taskustaan ultraäänikuvan ja laittaa sen eteisen pöydälle.  
"Missä me säilytetään tätä?" kysyy Eliakselta samaan aikaan, kun riisuu vaatteitaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee huomatessaan Larin laittavan ultraäänikuvan pöydälle.  
"Kyllä sen varmaan voisi jonnekin valokuva-albumiin laittaa talteen", vastaa ja laittaa takkinsa naulaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä nyt ainaki eka kattelen sitä", sanoo virnistellen ja ottaa kuvan käsiinsä ja istahtaa olohuoneen sohvalle.

 **Elias**  
  
"Totta kai, en mä sitä meinannutkaan, että se heti sinne laitettaisiin", virnistää takaisin ja menee Larin viereen sohvalle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä", virnistää ja tuijottaa kuvaa silmät pyöreinä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä katselee ultrakuvaa. Menee lähemmäs miestä, jotta näkisi itsekin kuvan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tuu mun kainaloon", sanoo leperrellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mielelläni", sanoo ja menee sitten Larin kainaloon. Kiertää kätensä miehen ympärille ja nojaa päätään tämän olkaa vasten katsoen samalla ultraäänikuvaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Siel on meijän pikkunen", virnistää ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin on", sanoo eikä pysty olemaan hymyilemättä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tuleekohan meijän pojasta sellanen hurmuri?" miettii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvin mahollista", sanoo Larille, "sä oot niin komee ja Kirsikka on nätti, niin kyllä lapsestakin täytyy tulla hyvännäköinen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti. Kunhan vaan meillä ei ala juoksee sit monia tyttöjä, ku poika on teini-iässä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, toivottavasti ei", sanoo kompaten kultaansa.   
"Tai voihan ne olla poikiakin, ei sitä koskaan tiiä", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii. Mistä sitä tietää..." miettii.  
"Toivottavasti poikaa ei vaan aleta kiusata koulussa, ku sillä on kaks isää", pohtii tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan, et maailma – tai edes Suomi – on sillon paljon suvaitsevampi ku nyt", sanoo Larille, kun tämä toivoo, ettei poikaa kiusattaisi koulussa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, vaikka onhan pojalla äitikin. Ei se eroo mitenkää muuten, paitsi et se asuu kahen miehen kanssa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta", sanoo.  
"Mun on vieläkin vähän vaikee uskoo, että me oikeesti saadaan tänne vauva asumaan meijän kanssa", lisää hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Munki. Onhan se vielä vauva, vaikka se oiskin jo puoli vuotias", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No on se, ainakin mun mielestä", virnistää itsekin, "sellanen ihana pikkunen." 

**Lari**   
  
"Nii on se. Mitäköhän Kirsikka on muuten mieltä tosta Tuukka Elmeri -nimestä?" pohtii hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo, ei me olla kysytty siltä vielä mielipidettä siitä", muistaa hivenen huvittuneena, "mut toivottavasti se kelpaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan todella", huokaa onnellisena ja näpistelee kuvaa kädessään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Maltatkohan sä ollenkaan päästää siitä kuvasta irti?" kysyy virnistäen, kun huomaa Larin näpistelevän kuvaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä päästän, jos on hyvä syy", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei, mä vaan aattelin, että täytyykö meijän nukkuukin sen kuvan kanssa", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei tietenkää tartte", sanoo ja siirtää kuvan olohuoneen pöydälle.  
"Vai oisit sä halunnu kattoo sitä lähempää?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä näin tästä ihan tarpeeks hyvin", vastaa hymyillen, "eikä tollasesta ultrakuvasta muutenkaan niin kauheesti selkoa saa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Näkee siit sormet ja varpaat... Nii ja sen", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ja ton ihanan pikkusen nenän", sanoo hymyillen ja sitten naurahtaa.  
"No _sen_ toi poitsu on ainakin periny sulta – on se sen verran iso", virnuilee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinkö meinaat?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Ei se sitä Kirsikaltakaan oo perinyt", sanoo pudistellen päätään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mistäs me tiietään, et minkä kokosia peniksiä Kirsikan suvussa on", sanoo Larille, "voihan se koko tulla siltäkin puolelta." 

**Lari**  
  
"No, ethän sä tietääkseni oo nähny meijänkää suvun peniksiä... Paitsi mun tietty", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mistä sä tiiät, vaikka faijal ois sellanen nysä..." nauraa ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei mua kyl kauheesti sun faijas varustus kiinnosta", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Mut onneks sulla sentään on iso, mä tykkään", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliakselle.  
"No mä en tiedä, mistä mä oon tän kokoni periny, mut kiva ku tykkäät", sanoo.  
"Ei tossa sunkaa varustuksessa oo valittamista", virnistää leveämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä, vaikkei se todellakaan sulle koossa pärjääkään", virnistää ja suukottaa miestään. Pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"On meilläkin keskustelut", naurahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon.  
"No me ollaan naimisissa, meijän keskustelut saa olla mitä vaan", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niinhän ne voi", virnistää.  
"Kai mä muuten kerroin sulle, et mä laitoin sen sukunimenmuutoshakemuksen marraskuussa?" kysyy Larilta, kun asia tulee yllättäen mieleensä. 

**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Et kertonu! Sä teit mitä?" sanoo pakahtuneena onnesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai, mä muistin, et olisin kertonu", sanoo kulmat kurtussa. Kohauttaa sitten harteitaan.  
"No, nyt sä ainakin tiiät, et musta tulee toivottavasti pian Väänänen", sanoo hieman ujosti hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä oikeesti tosissas?" kysyy hämmentyneenä.  
"Onnistuuks se noin helposti?" jatkaa kyselyään. "Mä rakastan sua!" 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä oon ihan tosissani", sanoo lempeästi hymyillen, "koska mäkin rakastan sua, ihan mielettömästi." Vastaa sitten Larin kysymykseen helppoudesta:  
"Mä printtasin hakemuksen netistä, täytin sen ja vein maistraattiin. Sitten sain laskun ja maksoin sen. Nyt täytyy sitten vaan oottaa, että saan sen päätöksen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitiks siihen perustella, et miks sä vaihdat nimee?" kysyy, "äläkä sano, et se makso omaisuuden." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, mut se mun perustelu, eli että haluun mun rekisteröidyn puolison sukunimen, on hyväksyttävä syy", vastaa, "ja se makso sen 166 euroo."

 **Lari**  
  
"Voi rakas... sä siis ihan oikeesti haluut olla Väänänen? Mä en usko tätä. Mitä sun porukat on tästä mieltä?" kysyy.  
"166 euroo nimestä, huhhuh", toteaa perään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä haluun saman sukunimen ku sulla ja meijän pojalla", sanoo Larille, "enkä mä tartte mun porukoilta lupaa, ihan sama, mitä ne ajattelee." Nyökkää sitten Larin sanoille hinnasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai nii, se pitää vaan Kirsikalta viel varmistaa, et käykö sille, jos pojasta tulee Väänänen", sanoo miettien.  
"Mut ihanaa, meidän sukuun tulee Väänäsiä lisää. Sun pitää treenata sun nimmaria, jonka sä kirjotat kaikkiin kuitteihin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä uskon, että sille käy", sanoo Kirsikasta ja virnistää sitten, kun Lari kehottaa itseään treenaamaan uutta nimmaria.  
"Niin täytyy, mut on mulla aikaa, kun siihen voi mennä vielä monta kuukautta ennen ku musta tulee Väänänen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja sit sun pitää uusii kaikki kortit", miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin, ne myös. Onhan tässä paljon hommaa, mut kaikki on kyllä sen arvoista", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jee, me saadaan sama sukunimi ja meistä tulee perhe ja mitä kaikkee..." iloitsee.  
"Elias Väänänen, se kuulostaa kieltämättä aika hyvältä." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin innolle ja virnistää, kun tämä sanoo tulevan nimensä.  
"Ehkä sun täytyy alkaa kutsuu mua sillä nimellä jo nyt, et totun siihen nopeemmin", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle ja lähestyy tämän kasvoja.  
"Mun... oma... Väänänen", sanoo suikaten suukkoja tämän huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
Virneensä levenee Larin lähestyessä kasvojaan. Vastaa jokaiseen suukkoon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten sä oot voinu olla kertomatta tätä mulle?" ihmettelee ja suutelee samalla miestään ihan kunnolla.

 **Elias**  
  
"En mä tiiä, kuvittelin ihan, et olin kertonu sulle", vastaa Larin ihmettelyyn ja huokaa, kun Lari alkaa suudella itseään kunnolla. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei se mitään, kiva kuulla kaks hyvää uutista samana päivänä", sanoo virnistäen ja jatkaa miehensä suutelemista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tätä se vanhuus varmaan teettää, et muisti alkaa reistailla", virnistää vastatessaan Larin suudelmaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvin todennäköstä", sanoo virnistäen ja painaa uutta suudelmaa miehensä huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmh..." huokaa Larin painaessa huulilleen uutta suudelmaa.  
"Sun huulet on ihanat", mutisee suudelman lomasta. 

**Lari**  
  
Hörähtää nauramaan, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat huulista.  
"Aha", virnistää ja jatkaa suudelmaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ne on, ihan oikeesti", virnistää, kun Lari alkaa nauraa. Hymähtää miehensä aha-kommentille suudelman jatkuessa edelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sun on kans", virnistää.  
"Mä oisin halunnu pussailla sua siellä sairaalalla, mut en kehdannu", sanoo sitten irtaantuessa suudelmasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari sanoo, että tämä olisi halunnut pussailla itseään sairaalassa.  
"Mä olisin halunnu kans, mut en viittinyt", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Varsinki sen jälkee, ku saatiin tietää, et me saadaan poika", virnistää ja kääntää katseensa pöydällä olevaan kuvaan, koska ei malta olla hetkeäkään erossa pojan ultraäänikuvasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo huvittuneena, kun Larin katse siirtyy itsestään pöydällä olevaan ultraäänikuvaan.  
"Mäkin oon tosi iloinen, et saadaan poika", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meijän pieni poika", kuiskaa Eliaksen korvaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Larille tämän kuiskauksen kuultuaan ja suukottaa miestä poskelle.


	77. Chapter 77

**Osa 77**

**Hypätään maaliskuun loppuun ja Hillan syntymäpäivään, 27.3.2015. Hilla täyttää vuoden, ja kummit totta kai on kutsuttu paikalle juhlimaan.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Ovat saapuneet Eliaksen kanssa Haukkaloille, ja katsoo miten kummityttönsä jo kävelee punaisessa juhlamekossaan. Kyykistyy lattialle aikoen sanoa Hillalle jotain.  
"Paljon onnea, Hilla", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee hymyillen kävelevää kummityttöään.  
"Paljon onnea", sanoo itsekin kyykistyessään Larin viereen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Otiksä autosta sen lahjan tytölle?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun ajattelee Eliaksen pitävän paremman huolen tavaroista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai", vastaa Larille, "se on tuolla eteisessä, voin käydä hakemassa." Nousee sitten seisomaan ja menee hakemaan lahjan.

 **Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja nousee seisomaan astuen peremmälle.  
"Ihan kivat juhlat ootte laittanu", kommentoi nähdessään lapsen juhlakoristelut.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No, pitihän se panostaa, ku meijän pikkunen täyttää vuoden", sanoo ja katsoo hymyillen tyttärensä menoa. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee tyttärelleen, joka taapertaa menemään ympäri olohuonetta leveä hymy naamalla. Pyöräyttää sitten silmiään Iidan vastaukselle Larin kysymykseen.  
"Olis vähän vähempikin koristelu riittäny", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa olohuoneeseen paperikassin kanssa, jossa on Hillalle lahjaksi nuppipalapeli ja kuvakirja.  
"Pitääks tää nyt antaa tytölle vai vanhemmille?" kysyy vähän epävarmana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eikai sillä väliä oo?" pohtii ääneen kuultuaan Eliaksen kysymyksen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Anna mulle vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa pussin Eliaksen kädestä kurkistaen sinne sisään. Ottaa sieltä nuppipalapelin ja kuvakirjan käsiinsä. Pysäyttää Hillan taapertamisen ja alkaa tutkia lahjoja tämän kanssa.  
"Kato, mitä kummit sulle toi", sanoo Hillalle. 

**Janne**  
  
Kävelee Iidan ja Hillan luokse.  
"Kai iskäkin saa tulla kattomaan, mitä kivaa sä sait?" kysyy tytöltä ja istuu alas Iidan viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienelle perheelle, joka tutkii yhdessä lahoja.  
"Toivottavasti Hilla tykkää noista", sanoo Larille. 

**Iida**  
  
"Totta kai iskä saa", virnistää ja kääntää katseensa miehen suuntaan.  
"Kyl Hilla näistä tykkää", sanoo ja kääntää katseen tyttäreensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee söpöä perhettä ja hymyilee leveästi.  
"Me koitettiin löytää jotain, mistä se saattais tykätä, ni toivottavasti kelpaa." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ja saatettiin kysyä myyjältä vähän neuvoja, kun ei oikeen ollut tiedossa, mitä ton ikäiselle voisi ostaa", sanoo hymyillen Larin perään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hillan huomion mennessä palapeliin, alkaa itse tutkia kuvakirjaa, joka on täynnä eläimiä.  
"Tää on aika siisti", sanoo katselleessaan kuvia kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii saatettiin", sanoo kompaten miestään ja naurahtaa Jannen alkaessa innostua kuvakirjasta.  
"Tais iskä tykätä tosta kirjasta enemmän ku tyttö", virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voi, kulta, sä oot hassu", sanoo Jannelle katsellessaan tämän intoilua kuvakirjan parissa. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsoo huvittuneena Jannea, joka on vaikuttaa olevan innoissaan kuvakirjasta.  
"Olisko sulle pitänyt ostaa oma?" kysyy virnuillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa saamilleen kommenteille.  
"Ei me taideta näyttää tätä kirjaa ollenkaan noille muille, ku ne on tollasii", sanoo Hillalle.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliakselle.  
"Olis varmaan pitäny", sanoo nauraen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Jannelle.  
"Haluutteks te kahvii?" kysyy Eliakselta ja Larilta. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja kääntyy sitten Iidan puoleen.  
"Kyllä me voitais ottaa", vastaa naiselle hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, otetaan me", sanoo ja lähtee kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Katoksä tyttöö, jos mä meen laittaa noille kahvii?" kysyy Jannelta ja kääntää katseensa Hillaan, joka tutkii edelleen palapeliä.

 **Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin perässä keittiöön.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, kyl me pärjätään", vastaa Iidalle selaillessaan edelleen kuvakirjaa. Vilkuilee välillä Hillaa pitääkseen tyttöä silmällä. 

**Iida**  
  
Astelee keittiöön Larin ja Eliaksen perässä.  
"No niin, juotteks te mustana vai tuleeks maitoo tai sokerii tai jotain?" kysyy kaataessaan kahvia kuppeihin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan mustana vaan", vastaa Iidalle ja virnistää, "kyllähän sun jo se pitäis tietää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mulle kans mustana", sanoo ja virnistää Eliaksen jälkimmäisille sanoille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No sori, etten muistanu", sanoo, "kaikkee muutaki nyt. Hilla on jo vuoden ja tajuun, että aika menee ku siivillä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään, ettet muistanut. Totta kai sulla on nyt muuta mielessä", sanoo ystävälleen. Katsahtaa sitten pöydälle, mihin on katettu ihana vaaleanpunainen kakku ja muita leivoksia.  
"Ootsä ite tehnyt ton kakun vai tilannut jostain?" utelee Iidalta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Eiku Jannen mutsi halus välttämättä tehä Hillalle synttärikakun. En mä tollasta osais", sanoo Eliakselle tämän kysyessä kakusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun kuulee Jannen äidin tehneen kakun.  
"Tuleeks nekin tänne?" kysyy. "Vai vasta huomenna, kun nyt on perjantai?" 

**Iida**  
  
"Kyl ne tulee, ku ne on ainoot isovanhemmat, mitä Hillalla on", sanoo Eliakselle vastaukseksi.  
"Mut olikohan se niin, et ne tulee huomenna vai sunnuntaina käymään, en nyt ihan tarkalleen muista. Jannen kans ne on sopinu tästä", lisää ja ottaa kaapista kakkulapion.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Iidan sanoille Jannen vanhemmista. 

**Elias**  
  
On salaa helpottunut, etteivät ole Larin kanssa paikalla, kun Jannen vanhemmat saapuvat. Ei oikein jaksaisi kuunnella Jannen äidin hössöttämistä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Ehkä ihan hyvä, et me ollaan eri aikaan täällä. Ei tänne ees paljoo vieraita mahtuis samaan aikaan", virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Totta. Mites, mä kuulin Eliakselta, et siitä tulee kohta Väänänen. Onks siitä mitään tarkempaa tietoo tullu?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Iida ottaa puheeksi sukunimenmuutoksensa.  
"Laitoin hakemuksen marraskuussa, mut vielä ei oo tullu mitään päätöstä", vastaa, "siihen tarvitaan lausunto nimilautakunnalta ja se kokoontuu vaan muutaman kuukauden välein, niin siks kestää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti kohta onnistuu", sanoo ja alkaa hymyillä leveästi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No eiköhän se pian tuu", vastaa.  
"Nii ja se teijän poikaki syntyy kohta... eiks se ollu?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, toivottavasti tulee pian se päätös", sanoo ja hymyilee Larille.  
"Toukokuussa todennäkösesti me saadaan poika", sanoo sitten Iidalle iloisesti. 

**Iida**  
  
"Koht teki saatte vietellä synttäreitä ja perhe-elämää", sanoo iloisemmin ja kurkkaa keittiön ovelta olohuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän me saadaan", sanoo onnellisena ja luo Lariin lempeän hymyn.  
"Mä en malta odottaa." 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen lempeään hymyyn ja menee olohuoneeseen Jannen luokse. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larille, kun tämä lähtee yhtäkkiä olohuoneeseen.  
"Okei, mä voin ottaa yksin kakkuu meille", sanoo huvittuneena, kun Lari on kadonnut.  
"Leikkaatko sä ensin?" kysyy Iidalta. 

**Iida**  
  
"Eiku leikkaa sä vaan, me keretään kyl Jannen kaa ottaa tota kakkuu", sanoo miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu sohvalle Jannen viereen.  
"Moro, mitäs äijä?" kysyy yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Iidalle ja ottaa sitten lautasen, johon leikkaa kakunpalan itselleen ja Larille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On siirtynyt sohvalle ja katselee, kuinka Hilla leikkii palapelinpaloilla. Saa Larin viereensä.  
"Mitäs tässä, elämä hymyilee", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kerros lisää..." sanoo kiinnostuneena, kun kuulee Jannen sanovan elämän hymyilevän.  
"Meilläki menee tosi hyvin." 

**Janne**  
  
"No siis, meitsillä on upee vaimo, mahtava vuodenikänen pikkulikka ja kiva duuni", virnistää Larille.  
"Juu, ja koht teilläki on tollanen taapero." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Jannen sanoille.  
"Onks Iida tehny jotain erityistä, ku se on niin upee?" kysyy virnistäen, vaikka tietää jo vastauksen. Jannelle on tärkeää, että Iida on kanssaan ja heillä on perhe.  
"No joo, se vast syntyy toukokuussa, toivottavasti. Ja sit Kirsikka imettää sitä, niin siinä menee se puol vuotta ennen ku me se kotiin saadaan." 

**Janne**  
  
"Ei Iidan tartte mitään tehä, riittää, et se vaan on", vastaa virnuillen ja kuuntelee Larin sanoja lapsesta ja imettämisestä.  
"Niin juu, ku teil on toi ongelma, ettette asu kaikki samassa asunnossa", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin. Mut toivottavasti saadaan sille kuitenkin mun ja Eliaksen sukunimi eikä Kirsikan", sanoo ja hymyilee edelleen Jannen sanoille Iidasta.  
"Te ootte ollu jo vuoden naimisis, kelaa sitä. Meki ollaan oltu jo yli puol vuotta. Että tää aika menee nopee", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larille tämän mainitessa tämän ja Eliaksen sukunimen.  
"Onks susta siistii, et Eltsu ottaa teitsin nimen?" utelee kiinnostuneena.  
"Niin ollaan, joo, kaks kuukautta viel, niin on meitin hääpäivä", virnistää, "tarttis varmaan keksii Iidalle jotain kivaa sillon." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onha se ihan kivaa, mut ei Eliaksen ois tarttenu mun takia. Mä vaan pelkään, et se teki tän miellyttääkseni mua", sanoo Jannelle.  
"No mitäs meinasit keksiä? Muksu hoitoon ja kahenkeskinen aika Iidan kans..." virnistää isommin.  
"Meijän lapsen ois tarkotus syntyy 22. toukokuuta." 

**Janne**  
  
"Mitä sä meinaat, et sua miellyttääkseen?" ihmettelee ja katselee Laria hölmistyneenä. Kohauttaa sitten virnistäen olkiaan tämän kysymykselle.  
"Varmaan jotain sellasta, meitsi aikoo pitää Iidaa hyvänä koko päivän." Nyökkää, kun Lari kertoo milloin tämän lapsen on tarkoitus syntyä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No et se vaihtaa sukunimensä mun takia. En mä sellasta kohtelua tartte. Ja sitä, et jos se ei oikeesti haluis olla Väänänen ja se vaihtaa sen vaan mun ja lapsen takia", sanoo kaiken ääneen.  
"Nii et seksiä seksin perään", virnistää. 

**Janne**  
  
"No mut eihän Eltsu tee mitään, mitä se ei oikeesti haluis, varsinkaan teitsin kans", sanoo Larille uskomatta, että Elias ei muka oikeasti haluaisi olla Väänänen.  
"Onks siinä jotain vikaa vai?" kysyy virnuillen, kun Lari mainitsee seksin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin kai. Ja kyl se on mulle sanonu, et se oikeesti haluu olla Väänänen. Mut mä vaan mietin, että miks, eihän Väänänen oo yhtään samantyylinen nimi ku Vikstedt", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Eihän seksissä mitään vikaa oo..." 

**Janne**  
  
"No varmaan Elias haluu olla Väänänen ihan samasta syystä ku Iida halus olla Haukkala", sanoo Larille, sillä mielestään asia on täysin itsestäänselvyys, "onhan Mustonen ja Haukkalaki ihan erilaisii nimii keskenään." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mut Vikstedt on tollanen kansainvälinen. Kelaa, jos me reissataan jossain ja meijän sukunimessä on ä-kirjaimia useempi. Mut ehkä se rakastaa mua niin paljon, et oli valmis tähän", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No nii, tietty se rakastaa teitsii, aattele nyt vähän, mitä kaikkee se on tehny sun takii", sanoo Larille huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin kai. Mä meen käymään tuolla", virnistää ja osoittaa keittiötä. Astelee keittiöön ja tarttuu Eliakseen kiinni takaapäin ja suukottaa miehen niskaa.  
"Rakastan sua. Ihan sikana." 

**Janne**  
  
"Selvä", sanoo Larille ennen kuin tämä poistuu. Jatkaa silmä tarkkana Hillan vahtimista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jäi suustaan kiinni keittiöön Iidan kanssa. Yllättyy, kun tuntee käsien tarttuvan kiinni itseensä ja tuntee suukon niskassaan. Kääntyy ympäri ja hymyilee Larille.  
"Niin mäkin sua, kulta", sanoo ja suutelee tätä. 

**Iida**  
  
Poistuu hymyillen keittiöstä, kun näkee Larin ja Eliaksen alkavan suudella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ite oot kulta", sanoo ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee suudelmaan ja irtaantuu sitten hitaasti Larin huulista.  
"Mä leikkasin meille kakkua", sanoo viittoo kädellään lautaseen, joka on pöydällä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi sua", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa kakkulautasen käteensä.  
"Mun piti jutella Jannen kaa hetken, siks lähin nii yllättäen", selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se haittaa, totta kai sä saat mennä Jannelle jutteleen", sanoo hymyillen. Ottaa sitten kaksi kahvikuppia pöydältä itselleen ja Larille.  
"Mistä te juttelitte? Siis, jos saan kysyä?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Susta ja sun nimenvaihdoksesta", sanoo perusteellisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin vastauksesta.  
"Okei... vaivaako sua joku sen suhteen?" kysyy kulmat hieman kurtussa. 

**Lari**  
  
"No vähän, joo. Mietin, et onks se oikeesti sitä, mitä sä haluut, vai teitkö sä sen vaan siks, että mulle tulis parempi mieli tai että meidän elämä ois paljon helpompaa", sanoo ääneen kaiken. 

**Elias**  
  
Laskee kahvikupit käsistään takaisin pöydälle kuunnellessaan Larin sanoja.  
"Voi Lari, rakas..." huokaa ja katsoo miestään silmiin.   
"Usko mua, kun mä sanon, että mä todellakin haluun tätä ihan oikeesti", sanoo tosissaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut kyl mä sit tajusin, et sä teit sen, koska sä ite halusit ja koska sä rakastat mua. Mun kestää vaan totutella siihen, että sä et oo enää mun pikku-Vikstedt", virnistää.  
"Eihän Väänänen oo ees yhtään kaunis nimi." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä sanoo, että tällä saattaa kestää totutella muutokseen.  
"Kyllä siinä on mullekin totuttelemista, ihan niinku sullakin", sanoo ja hymähtää sitten Larin sanoessa, ettei Väänänen ole kaunis nimi.  
"Ja Vikstedt sitten on kaunis vai?" kysyy huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"No on Vikstedt nyt kauniimpi ja kansainvälisempi nimi ku Väänänen", sanoo tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"No voi olla, mut mitä välii? Mä haluan olla Väänänen", sanoo Larille ja on itsekin tosissaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Kyl mäki haluun, et sä oot, mut tää tuli vaan vähä yllätyksenä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllähän me puhuttiin tästä syksyllä", sanoo Larille hymyillen itsekin, "mut joo, kyllä mä ymmärrän, et tää on sulle vähän yllättävää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut en mä valita ollenkaan", sanoo virnistäen ja halaa Eliasta lujasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin lujaan halaukseen.  
"No hyvä, kun ei tätä nyt oikeen viittis enää peruuttaakaan", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Et peruuta, et tosiaan", sanoo tiukasti ja suutelee miestään.  
"Mennääks me tonne syömään tätä kakkuu?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"En peruuta", vakuuttaa hymyillen ja vastaa suudelmaan.  
"Mennään vaan", vastaa sitten, kun Lari kysyy menevätkö syömään kakkua. Ottaa kahvikupit uudelleen käsiinsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja kantaa kakkulautasta kädessään istuen olohuoneen nojatuoliin. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria olohuoneeseen ja laskee kahvikupit pöydälle. Näkee Larin istuutuvan nojatuoliin.  
"Saanko mä tulla sun syliin istumaan?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti Eliakselle.  
"Miks sä ees kysyt?" kysyy huvittuneena ja siirtää kakkulautasen kädestään sivummalle hetkeksi, jotta Elias pääsisi syliin istumaan.

 **Elias**  
  
"No, varmistin vaan", virnistää ja istuu sitten miehensä syliin, kun tämä on siirtänyt kakkulautasta hieman sivummalle. 

**Iida**  
  
"Saanks mä kysyy, et mistä te juttelitte keittiössä?" kysyy Eliakselta ja Larilta.  
"Eikai teil oo mitää selvitettävii asioita?" kysyy uteliaampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Iidaa.  
"Ei meillä mitään oo. Kaikki on tosi hyvin", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Iidaa tämän kysymyksen kuultuaan.  
"Paremmin kuin hyvin", korjaa hymyillen hieman Larin sanoja.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Juttelittekste siitä, mistä me juteltiin äsken?" utelee Larilta tarkoittaen sukunimiasiaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Jannelle.  
"Jep. Eliaksesta tulee Väänänen", sanoo hymyillen ja suukottaa miestään samalla, kun katsahtaa pienesti Hillan suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"No hyvä", vastaa hymyileväisenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ensin Iidalle ja vastaa sitten Larin suukkoon onnellisena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hyvä homma", virnistää Larille. Vilkaisee sitten Hillaa, joka on kyllästynyt palapeliin.  
"Hei, ei sinne", sanoo yhtäkkiä, kun tyttö lähtee konttaamaan eteiseen. Nousee sohvalta ja lähtee lapsen perään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Taitaa Hillaa kyllästyttää aikuisten jutut", miettii, kun näkee tytön lähtevän konttaamaan eteiseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voi olla. Janne, tuo se tänne sohvalle. Äippä haluu vähän halia", sanoo lempeästi. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa huvittuneena Hillan konttaamista ja Jannen menoa tämän perään.  
"Ollaan me aika tylsiä, jos sen täytyy karkuun lähtee", virnistää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa Hillan syliinsä ja menee takaisin sohvalle. Ojentaa tytön Iidalle istuttuaan alas. 

**Lari**  
  
"No kuka tälläsii vanhuksii jaksaiskaa kuunnella", pohtii.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa Hillan Jannelta ja alkaa hauskuuttaa tätä.  
"Äitin kulta", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Onkos iskän pikku-prinsessalla ollu kivat synttärit?" kysyy Hillalta lässyttäen ja kutittaa tätä vatsasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Puhutaankohan mekin meijän lapselle tolleen", miettii hiljaa kuunnellessaan Jannen lässytystä. 

**Iida**  
  
Näkee Hillan hymyilevän ja nauravan Jannen kutittaessa tämän vatsaa.  
"No nääthän sä. On sillä", vastaa Jannelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei ihan tollee", vastaa Eliakselle, kun tämä miettii hiljaa Jannen lässytystä.

 **Janne**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä saadessaan tyttönsä nauramaan.  
"Pitäiskö sun saada kans vähän jotain herkkuu suuhus?" kysyy seuraavaksi edelleen lässyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille.  
"En mä ainakaan haluu tolleen puhuu", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en mäkää", virnistää Eliakselle ja repeää sitten nauramaan kuultuaan Jannen kysymyksen Hillalle.  
"Sori." 

**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Lari alkaa nauraa. Olettaa, että tämä nauraa itselleen.  
"Sä voit jättää ne kaksmielisyydet Eltsulle ja siihen, et ootte himas", toteaa Larille ja siirtää sitten huomionsa takaisin tyttäreensä.  
"Älä sä välitä tosta sun pöhköst kummisedästä", kertoo tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"No anteeks hirveesti", pahoittelee ja alkaa syödä vihdoin kakkua.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsahtaa Jannea.  
"Hilla ei onneks viel ymmärrä, mitä Lari meinas", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tuskin Janne pahalla tarkotti", sanoo Larille hiljaa ja tarttuu toiseen lusikkaan, joka on lautasella. Ottaa itselleen palan kakkua.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No onneks, olis aika häiritsevää, jos ymmärtäis", virnistää Iidalle.  
"Voidaaks me muuten antaa tytsylle vähän tota kakkuu?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei se kai tarkottanukaan, mut silti", sanoo virnistäen ja syöttää kakkua Eliakselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Nonii, sitähä mäki", sanoo Jannelle ja alkaa miettiä tämän kysymystä.  
"Kai me vähän voidaan antaa", vastaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari alkaa syöttää itseään. Avaa suunsa, jotta Lari saa työnnettyä lusikan suuhunsa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Annetaan sellanen pikkunen pala", sanoo Iidalle ja nousee ylös sohvalta.  
"Mä käyn hakees meille kolmelle kakkuu." 

**Lari**  
  
Työntää lusikkaa Eliaksen suuhun.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei, mä haen", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöön hymyssä suin. 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee suunsa saatuaan lusikan suuhunsa. Ei voi olla hymyilemättä, sillä tilanne on mielestään sen verran hölmö.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu takaisin alas, kun yllättäen Iida päättääkin mennä hakemaan kakkua.  
"Jaa, en mä sit mee", toteaa ja ottaa Hillan syliinsä. Vilkaisee sitten Laria ja Eliasta. Tuhahtaa huvittuneena näylle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä hymyilet?" kysyy virnistäen, kun huomaa miehensä hymyilevän.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Jää seisomaan paikalleen ja kääntää katseensa Janneen.  
"No voit säki mennä, mä kuulin, et sä käskit mut keittiöön hakemaan kakkuu", sanoo Jannelle.

 **Elias**  
  
"No sitä, että sä pidät mua sylissäs ja syötät mua", virnistää Larille vastaukseksi. Ei kuitenkaan valita, vaikka tilanne onkin aika huvittava.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä sanoin, et mä meen, mut hae sä nyt vaan, ku siin jo oot", virnistää Iidalle, kun tämä pysähtyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"No itepä tulit siihen", virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niinpä tietenki. Mä meen sit", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöön. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän mä tulinkin", virnistää takaisin, "ja tässä on tosi kiva olla."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo, kun Iida poistuu keittiöön hakemaan kakkua.  
"Ei tainnu toi äiskä oikeen tykätä, ku joutu kakkureissulle", sanoo Hillalle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en mäkää valita", virnistää ja katsoo Jannea ja Hillaa.  
"Meinaattekste puhuu sille tolleen koko ikänne? Lässyttää ja sitä rataa..." kysyy virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, kun kuulee tämän kysymyksen.  
"Katotaan vaan, niin teitsi on ihan samanlainen sit, ku saat oman muksun", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Ja ei tietenkään puhuta, mut kyl tälläsel pikkuselle söpöliinil voi", vastaa sitten kysymykseen äänensä mennessä lässyttävämmäksi lauseensa loppua kohti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei meist todellakaan tuu tollasii lässyttäjiä", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin", komppaa Laria huvittuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee Larille ja Eliakselle päätään pudistaen.  
"Mä uskon ton vast sit ku ite nään", toteaa virnistäen, "tai kuulen ennemminkin." 

**Lari**  
  
"No, sä näätki sit joskus kuha saadaan se meille asumaan", sanoo Jannelle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mun täytyyki tulla sit heti kattoo, kun te saatte sen muksun teille, et tuleeks Väänäsen suusta lässytystä vai ei", virnuilee frendilleen.

 **Lari**  
  
"No kyllä sä näät. Ja ei tule", sanoo hymyillen katsoen Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä katsoo itseään.  
"Me puhutaan ihan normaalisti meijän pojalle", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joopa joo", toteaa sanomaan silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
"Ihan varmasti noi lässyttää ja sössöttää niitten muksulle, eiks vaan?" kysyy Hillalta lässyttäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No, ihan miten vaan..." sanoo ja jatkaa kakun syöttämistä Eliakselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astelee takaisin olohuoneeseen kakkulautanen kädessä.  
"No niin, kullat, täältä tulis kakkua", sanoo iloisemmin ja istuu Jannen viereen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle ja avaa sitten suunsa, kun Lari jatkaa itsensä syöttämistä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jee, nyt saadaan kakkuu", sanoo Hillalle virnistäen Iidan tullessa kakkulautasen kanssa sohvalle.  
"Syötätkö sä?" kysyy vaimoltaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Eiku syötä sä vaan", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mieles tekee kumminki", jatkaa sanojaan ja ottaa kakkupalasta omaan suuhunsa. 

**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle iloisesti, kun tämä antaa itsensä syöttää.  
"Ota sä sitte tytsy, niin on helpompaa", sanoo Iidalle ja nostaa Hillan pois sylistään. 

**Iida**  
  
Ottaa tytön Jannelta ja alkaa odottaa tämän syöttävän tytärtä. 

**Janne**  
  
Leikkaa lusikalla pienen palan kakkua lautaselta ja vie sitten lusikan tytön suun eteen.  
"Maistas nyt kuin hyvää kakkuu sun mammas on sulle tehny", sanoo ja toivoo Hillan avaavan tämän suun. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mamma... Eihän Iida sitä oo tehny?" kysyy hämmästyneenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, tota. Jannen äiti on Hillalle mamma eikä mummu tai mummi tai mummo", sanoo naurahtaen. 

**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria kummastuneena.  
"Niin just, se itse halus olla mamma mieluummin ku mikään muu", sanoo kompaten Iidaa. 

**Iida**  
  
"Nii, eikai me sit voitu kieltääkään. Mä oon kuiteki äiti", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Iidan ja Jannen sanoja.  
"Ahaa ja onks Jannen faija sit pappa vai?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Tai äiskä tai äippä", virnistää Iidalle. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Laria.  
"Jep, tosin mutsi sen päätti. Vissiin pappa sopii mamman kans paremmin ku joku muu nimitys", vastaa tälle. Saa sitten vihdoinkin lusikan Hillan suuhun.  
"Hyvä tyttö", kehuu tytärtään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen keskustelua.  
"Mitäköhän meijän porukoista tulee?" miettii. 

**Iida**  
  
"Eipä sillä. Mieluummin mä oon äiti, äiskä tai äippä ku mamma. Annetaan se nimitys sun mutsille", sanoo Jannelle virnistäen ja katsoo hymyillen, kun tämä syöttää tyttöä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee keskustelua innostuneena.  
"No pääasia, et on joku nimitys", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"No Ilkka ainaki on ukki. Mä tiiän sen jo. Mut kyllähän Sebastianki voi olla se", virnistää. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mulle kelpaa tosi hyvin, ettet sä oo mikään mamma", sanoo Iidalle, "se kuulostaa niin vanhalta."  
**  
Elias**  
  
"Niinhän se voi", sanoo Larille hymyillen, "mut olis se ehkä helpompaa, jos olis eri nimitykset." 

**Iida**  
  
"Totta", sanoo, "enkä mä nyt mikää kauheen vanha vielä oo."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se vois olla vaikka vaari tai ukko tai sit toi pappa", virnistää.  
"Mut entäs Cindy? Siitä ei saa mummoo tekemälläkää", nauraa ääneen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Et todellakaan oo mikään vanha", sanoo Iidalle vinristäen, "me ollaan just hyväs iässä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari sanoo, ettei Cindystä saa mummoa tekemälläkään.  
"Mun puolesta ne saa sopia noista nimityksistä ihan keskenään, mulle on aivan sama", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ollaanhan me koht kolmekymppisii", sanoo todeten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ei me mennä siihen puuttumaan", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Janne**  
  
"Niin koht, mut ei vielä", sanoo ja siirtää sitten kasvojaan lähemmäs Iidaa.  
"Ja meil on toinen muksu sillon, ku ollaan kolkyt", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei todellakaan", hymähtää Larille. Kuulee sitten Jannen sanat.  
"Ai, oottekste jo suunnitellu toisen lapsen hankkimista?" kysyy uteliaana. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ai sellasta... en kyl pistäis pahitteeks", virnistää takaisin ja suutelee miestään. Irtaantuu suudelmasta vastatakseen Eliakselle.  
"No siis onhan siitä puhuttu, mut ei me olla mitään päätöstä tehty. Janne vaan ei haluu sitä ihan heti Hillan jälkeen. Saa nähä, millon ois hyvä aika", lisää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Meil tekee vähän tiukkaa, et ehitäänkö saada toista muksuu ennen ku me ollaan kolkyt", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Janne**  
  
Vastaa Iidan suudelmaan virnistäen.  
"Mä oon miettiny, et hankittais isompi kämppä ennen ku tehään toinen muksu", sanoo Iidalle, "tääl on yhden kans jo vähän liian ahdasta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Riippuu ihan Kirsikasta, et haluuko se ylipäätään enää lisää", sanoo Larille.  
"Olis se kyllä ihana saada toinenkin", huokaa sitten haaveilevasti.

 **Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Jannelle.  
"Joo, ei me tähän voida jäädä asumaan, jos meit on neljä", vastaa miehelleen.  
"Mut voidaanhan me alottaa sen lapsen hankkiminen täällä ja sit muuttaa ennen ku se syntyy. Onhan siinä se yheksän kuukautta", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nii oliski, ja sit jos Kirsikka ei suostu, ni hankitaan se nainen jostain muualta", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Janne**  
  
"Niin me voidaankin", virnistää, "mut tuskin me nyt ihan vielä kummiskaan alotetaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria hymyillen, kun tämä sanoo, että hankkisivat naisen muualta, mikäli Kirsikka ei enää suostuisi.  
"Sä oot ihana", sanoo ja kumartuu antamaan miehelleen suukon.

 **Iida**  
  
"Nii eli sä et haluu", sanoo tuhahtaen. Itse olisi valmis äidiksi jo toiseen kertaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eipäs kun sä oot", sanoo vastatessaan miehen suukkoon. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Iidalle.  
"Me ollaan puhuttu täst jo monta kertaa, ei nyt varmaan tartte alkaa taas kinata", toteaa ja siirtää huomionsa tyttäreensä, joka on kenenkään huomaamatta käynyt tämän käsillä kakkupalan kimppuun.  
"Nonni", huokaisee, kun näkee Hillan virnuilevan itselleen naama ja vaatteet täynnä kakkua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eipäs kun sä", virnistää ja antaa Larille toisen suukon. 

**Iida**  
  
"En mä haluukaan kinaa, mut tuntuu, et mä en ikinä saa puhua tästä tai innostua, ku sä torppaat mut aina. Hilla kerkee täyttää melkein kaks ennenku se toinen lapsi ees syntyy", sanoo tuhahtaen. Ottaa Hillan paremmin syliinsä ja alkaa puhdistaa tämän suupieliä ja käsiä.  
"Ei, Hilla, tolleen saa syödä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen toiseenkin suukkoon ja virnistää lisää. 

**Janne**  
  
Laittaa kakkulautasen pöydälle pois Hillan ulottuvilta ja katselee Iidan puhdistavan tyttöä.  
"No jos me nyt se muksu tehään, niin täytyy sit heti alkaa kattoo sitä uutta kämppää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suoristautuu miehensä sylissä ja ottaa lusikan itselleen. Leikkaa kakusta palan.  
"Suu auki, kulta", sanoo virnistäen tuodessaan lusikkaa miehen huulille. 

**Iida**  
  
"Eikä sitä tiiä, et kuinka monta kertaa joutuu yrittää ennenku onnistuu", sanoo Jannelle.  
"Voidaan me alkaa kattoo sitä muutenki. Kyllähän täst joutaa muuttaa pois, et saadaan Hillalle oma huone."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa suunsa Eliaksen sanat kuultuaan ja alkaa hymyillä tuntiessaan lusikan suussaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii, kyl ton pikkusen tarttis jo oma huone saada", huokaa ja miettii, mistä ihmeestä saavat rahat uuteen asuntoon.  
"Sit täytyy varmaan ottaa lainaa", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin totellessa käskyään ja jatkaa miehensä syöttämistä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Nii varmaa täytyy, ei kai me voida sun vanhempien rahojakaa siin käyttää. Mut kai me saadaan se laina sit maksettuu vähitellen pois", huokaa isommin ja nostaa Hillan paremmin syliinsä. Näkee miten tämän silmät alkavat painua kiinni.  
"Tyttöö selkeesti väsyttää tää juhliminen", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa Eliaksen ja Larin suuntaan ja alkaa hymyillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa suunsa, kun näkee Eliaksen jatkavan syöttämistään. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, kai me siit lainasta selvitään", miettii, "isompi kämppä täytyy kummiskin saada." Katsahtaa sitten Hillaa, joka näyttää todella väsyneeltä.  
"Näköjään", sanoo hymyillen pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa uuden lusikallisen kakkua Larin suuhun ja virnistää. 

**Iida**  
  
"Pitäskö kummien lähtee jatkaa tota kotiin?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Tää tyttö nimittäin sammahtaa ihan just."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Hillaan Iidan sanat kuultuaan.  
"Hmm, kai me sit voitas. Mut kai me saadaan tää kakku syödä loppuun?" kysyy.

 **Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja Eliasta silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
"Joo, mut ehkä voitte molemmat ottaa oman lusikan", vastaa Larille huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy vähän Jannen vastauksesta. Laittaa sitten seuraavan lusikallisen kakkua omaan suuhunsa eikä Larin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Et oo tosissas", sanoo. Jatkaa kuitenkin syömistä omalla lusikallaan. 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä oon", virnistää Larille, "tossa menee ikuisuus, et saatte kakun syötyy, jos te syötätte toisiinne." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mun osaltani tää kakku on jo syöty", sanoo ja nostaa Eliaksen pois sylistään ja nousee itsekin nojatuolista. 

**Elias**  
  
Poistuu Larin sylistä, kun tämä nostaa itsensä ylös.  
"Joo, lautanen on jo tyhjä", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ok", sanoo ja ottaa lautasen Eliakselta. Nappaa vielä Hillan sotkeman lautasen ja vie ne keittiöön tiskialtaaseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Me sit varmaa lähetään, moikka. Ja Hilla... nähään taas", sanoo kummitytölleen ja poistuu eteiseen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larille, joka vaikuttaa oudolta. Kävelee sohvan eteen Hillan luo.  
"Heippa sitten", sanoo tytölle hymyillen ja silittää tämän hiuksia.  
"Moikka", sanoo sitten Iidalle ja Jannelle lähtien sen jälkeen eteiseen Larin perään.

 **Iida**  
  
"Moikka", sanoo ja vilkuttaa Hillan kädellä Eliakselle ja Larille.  
"Tulkaa taas pian käymään." 

**Janne**  
  
Tulee keittiöstä takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
"Joo, moro", huikkaa Larille ja Eliakselle.


	78. Chapter 78

**Osa 78**

**Siirrytään huhtikuun 10. päivään, joka on Larin syntymäpäivä. Elias on juuri saanut postissa odottamansa kirjeen...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Lukee olohuoneen sohvalla maistraatin lähettämää paperia hymy huulillaan odottaessaan miestään kotiin töistä. On iloinen, että sai päätöksen nimenmuutoksesta juuri Larin syntymäpäivänä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tulee töistä kotiin ja miettii, miten viettäisi syntymäpäiväänsä Eliaksen kanssa – nyt kun vielä ovat kahdestaan. Astuu sisään ja huhuilee miestään eteisestä.  
"Moi, kulta." 

**Elias**  
  
Taittelee paperin takaisin kirjekuoreen, kun kuulee ulko-oven avautuvan. Jättää kuoren pöydälle ja menee eteiseen Larin huhuillessa itseään.  
"Moi, rakas", tervehtii hymyillen, "ja onneks olkoon nyt vielä, vaikka mä aamulla jo onnittelinkin sua." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", vastaa hymyillen Eliaksen onnitteluihin.  
"Janne pyys mua bisselle, mut en mä haluu lähtee. Haluun olla sun kans", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen syleilyyn.  
"Mitäs sä oot puuhaillu täällä?"

 **Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo hymyillen vastatessan Larin halaukseen, kun tämä kertoo, että haluaa jäädä kotiin sen sijaan, että menisi bisselle Jannen kanssa.  
"Mä oon vähän siivoillu ja pyykänny", vastaa sitten miehensä kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta ja astelee peremmälle asuntoon. Huomaa olohuoneen pöydällä kirjekuoren.  
"Mikä toi on?" kysyy ja osoittaa kirjettä. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria olohuoneeseen ja hymyilee iloisesti, kun tämä huomaa kirjekuoren pöydällä.  
"Siinä olis sulle pieni ylläri", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut täähän on osotettu sulle..." sanoo kun nostaa kirjekuoren käsiinsä.  
"Saanks mä lukee tän?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä haluun, et sä luet sen", vastaa hymyillen ja odottaa Larin reaktiota, kun tämä näkee mitä kuoressa olevassa paperissa lukee. 

**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin ja ottaa kirjeen pois kuoresta alkaen lukea kirjettä. Silmänsä laajenevat hämmennyksestä, kun pääsee kirjeessä pidemmälle.  
"Väänänen..." sanoo hiljaa hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin reaktiolle ja kietoo kätensä miehen ympärille, joka hymyilee kirjeelle hämmentyneenä.  
"Se on nyt ihan virallisesti mun sukunimi", sanoo ja suukottaa Larin poskea. 

**Lari**  
  
"Et oo tosissas. Venaa, mä luen tän kirjeen loppuun", sanoo ja lukee kirjeen loppuun asti.  
"Sukunimenmuutoksenne on astunut voimaan 10.4.2015", lukee ääneen kirjeen loppua. Kääntää kasvonsa Eliakseen ja suutelee tätä pitäen kiinni tämän päästä samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Odottelee rauhassa, että Lari saa luettua koko kirjeen. Ei ylläty, kun saa pian tämän huulet omilleen. Vastaa suudelmaan onnellisena ja hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias Väänänen", makustelee miehensä uutta nimeä suussaan.  
"Nyt me voidaan kirjottaa kaikkialle, et ollaan Väänäsiä", iloitsee, "tätä pitää juhlia. Nyt meil on tuplasti aihetta juhliin." 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoessa uuden nimensä.  
"Niinhän me voidaan kirjottaa ja todellakin juhlitaan", sanoo hymyillen, "mä oon niin ilonen, et toi paperi tuli just tänään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä et tienny mitään, et millon se tulee?" kysyy udellen.  
"Kai sä oot jo facebookin vaihtanu Väänäseks?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tienny yhtään, mut oli jo aikakin tulla, kun siit on puol vuotta, kun tein sen hakemuksen", vastaa Larille ja virnistää sitten, kun tämä kysyy facebookista.  
"Tietty päivitin", sanoo, "ja sähköpostiin ynnä muihin myös." 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks faija ei oo Facebookissa, ties minkä slaagin se sais. Mut pakko kai tää on kertoa sille. Voitas kyl näpäyttää sitä ja antaa sen huomata, että tossa ovessa lukee vaan yks sukunimi", nauraa ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille tämän faijasta.  
"Se vois vaikka luulla ensin, että sä oot eronnu musta ja asut yksin", miettii huvittuneena Larin sanoessa, että Ilkka saisi huomata nimen ovesta ihan itse. 

**Lari**  
  
"En muuten tullu ajatelleeks tota", sanoo, kun Elias kertoo, että Ilkka voisi luulla eron tulleen välilleen.  
"Mut ei sellasta tuu, turha sen on kuvitellakaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei todellakaan, me ei erota ikinä", sanoo Laria kompaten.  
"Miten sä halusit juhlia tänään?" kysyy sitten virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ois mul pari ehdotusta", virnistää ja alkaa suudella Eliaksen kaulaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun Lari alkaa suudella kaulaansa.  
"Kerro", sanoo ja venyttää kaulaansa antaakseen Larille lisää tilaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ekaks voitas mennä tonne makkarin puolelle", sanoo virnistäen ja jatkaa Eliaksen kaulan suutelemista.  
"Sit voitas mahollisesti syödä hyvin ja juoda viiniä... ja sit voitas uudestaan mennä makkariin", virnistää lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
Suunsa alkaa muodostaa virnettä kuunnellessaan Larin juhlistamissuunnitelmia.  
"Mmh, kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä suunnitelmalta", huokaisee virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tai voidaan me se syömisen skipatakin", virnistää ja lähtee johdattamaan Eliasta makkariin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Olisi se kyl varmaan ihan hyvä täydentää energiavarastoja välillä", virnistää Larin ehdottaessa syömisen väliin jättämistä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei. Syödään vaan", sanoo, "mut ensin... mä syön sut."  
Kaataa Eliaksen sängylle.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari kaataa itsensä sängylle.  
"Syö vaan", sanoo ja ottaa mukavamman asennon katsoen samalla Laria odottavana. 

**Lari**  
  
Tulee Eliaksen päälle.  
"Mun oma Väänänen", sanoo leveästi virnuillen ja liikuttaa vartaloaan Eliaksen päällä nousten koko ajan ylemmäs. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin tullessa päälleen ja liikuttaessa tämän vartaloa ylöspäin.  
"Ihanaa olla sun Väänänen", hengähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hivuttaa kätensä Eliaksen paidan alle ja alkaa ottaa sitä pois tämän päältä suudellen miestä samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Värähtää pienesti tuntiessaan Larin käsien hivuttautuvan paitansa alle. Vastaa miehensä suudelmaan intohimoisesti ja siirtää samalla kätensä hyväilemään tämän selkää paidan päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oliks sulla mulle muuta synttärilahjaa ku toi sukunimiuutinen?" kysyy virnistäen jatkaen tämän hyväilyä paidan alta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei, mut ajattelin, et tänään mä teen ihan mitä sä haluut", vastaa Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Tää voi olla sit vähän suora toive, mut mä haluun, että sä panet mua. Mieluusti jotenki ihan uudella tavalla", sanoo suoraan.

 **Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin toiveesta, mutta on valmis toteuttamaan sen mieluusti. Kurtistaa sitten kuitenkin kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat uudella tavalla?" kysyy mietteliäänä. "Asentoa vai kenties jotain muuta?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No vaikka asentoa, ihan sama. Jotain mitä me ei olla kokeiltu meijän suhteen aikana..." selittää vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Musta tuntuu, et me ollaan kyl kokeiltu kaikkii asentoja", miettii, "mut mä tiiän kyllä jotain, mitä me ei olla tehty." On hieman epävarma, mitä Lari ehdotuksestaan ajattelee, mutta päättää kokeilla.  
"Mä voisin sitoo sut kiinni sänkyyn ja peittää sun silmät."

 **Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ehdotus kuulostaa hieman oudolta, mutta päättää suostua.  
"Teepäs niin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
On ihan aidosti yllättynyt, kun Lari suostuu.  
"Oho", virnistää ja pukkaa sitten miehen pois päältään.  
"Mun täytyy tehä vähän valmisteluja ensin", kertoo noutessaan pois sängystä. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias pukkaa itsensä pois tämän päältä.  
"Ihan rauhassa vaan", virnistää ja katsoo Eliaksen toimimista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Pysy siinä", sanoo Larille vinistäen ja lähtee sitten eteiseen. Menee vaatehuoneeseen etsimään kaulahuiveja, joilla voisi sitoa Larin sänkyyn. Ei ole ikinä ennen harrastanut mitään sitomisleikkejä, joten on hieman hermostunut mutta myös aika innostunut. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai pysyn", sanoo virnistäen, kun Elias poistuu huoneesta. Jää makoilemaan sängylle odottaen innolla Eliaksen sitomisleikkejä itselleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nappaa vaatehuoneesta ja eteisestä kaikki löytämänsä kaulahuivit. Palaa sitten makuuhuoneeseen ja miettii, miten saisi Larin sidottua kiinni. Tämän kädet saa kohtalaisen helposti sängynpäätyyn, mutta jalat ovat vähän kinkkisempi juttu.  
"Sit vaan vaatteet pois", virnistää miehelle samalla, kun miettii, mitä kaulahuiveja käyttää ja mitä ei. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveästi, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat vaatteiden pois ottamisesta ja näkee tämän kantavan kaulahuiveja käsissään. Alkaa riisua itseään virnuillen isosti. 

**Elias**  
  
Viskaa osan kaulahuiveista lattialle ja käyttökelpoiset asettaa sängylle. Katselee sitten virnistäen, kun Lari alkaa ottaa vaatteita pois tämän päältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Heittää paitansa pois ja alkaa availla vyötään. Saa viimein hivutettua housut pois jaloistaan ja makaa sängyllä alastomana Eliaksen edessä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari on alaston, tarttuu kiinni tämän toiseen käteen ja sitoo sen kaulahuivilla kiinni sängynpäätyyn. Tekee solmusta sen verran tiukan, ettei Lari saa kättä helposti vapaaksi.  
"Onks liian tiukka?" kysyy, sillä ei halua tehdä Larin oloa epämukavaksi liian kireillä solmuilla. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei oo, ihan sopiva", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä alkaa sitoa itseään kiinni sängynpäätyyn. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä sanoo solmun olevan ihan sopiva. Painaa suukon miehen huulille ja kiertää sitten toiselle puolelle sänkyä sitoakseen myös Larin toisen käden kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon ja jää odottamaan toisen käden sitomista. 

**Elias**  
  
Sitoo Larin toisen käden samalla tavalla kuin ensimmäisenkin. Virnistää näylle ja miettii samalla, miten saisi parhaiten miehen jalat sidotuiksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee vapaana olevia jalkojaan vielä ja katsoo virnuillen Eliasta.  
"Mites sä meinasit sitoo mun jalat?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Enköhän mä jotain keksi", vastaa Larille virnistäen. Tietää jo, miten aikoo sen tehdä.  
"Ensin mä aattelin kuitenkin peittää sun silmät, niin sä et nää, mitä mä teen", lisää vielä. Ottaa sängyltä silmien peitoksi parhaiten soveltuvan huivin ja konttaa sängylle miehensä päälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Jännittyy hieman, kun Elias kertoo ensin peittävänsä itsensä silmät, jotta ei näkisi, miten tämä sitoo jalkansa. Virnistää Eliakselle, kun tämä tulee päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin virneeseen ja peittää sitten tämän silmät kaulahuivilla. Sitoo sen kiinni miehen pään taakse ja tarkistaa, että huivi peittää silmät kokonaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias alkaa kietoa huivia päänsä taakse niin, ettei näe sen läpi yhtikäs mitään.  
"En mä mitään nää", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä Larin sanoessa, että tämä ei näe mitään.  
"Hyvä", kuiskaa miehen korvaan ja poistuu sitten sängyltä. Nappaa yhden kaulahuvin ja alkaa sitoa sitä lenkille sängynjalkaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kuiskaa korvaansa ja kuulee tämän poistuvan sängyltä. Jää odottamaan innolla tämän seuraavaa liikettä. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa lenkin tehtyä sängynjalkaan. Sitten ottaa toisen huivin sitoen sen toisen pään Larin nilkan ympäri. Toisen pään solmii sängynjalassa olevaan lenkkiin sen verran kireälle, ettei Lari pysty juurikaan liikuttamaan tämän jalkaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kokeilee liikuttaa jalkaansa, kun tuntee Eliaksen alkavan sitoa jalkaa kiinni sänkyyn. Jalka ei juurikaan liikahda.  
"Ei liiku", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo Larille ja sitoo tämän toisen jalan samalla tavalla. Katselee sitten virnuillen alastonta Laria, joka on kahlittuna sänkyyn silmät sidottuina. Alkaa ottaa omia vaatteitaan pois päältään. 

**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee varpaitaan ja odottaa Eliasta odottavaisena. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä seuraavaksi olisi luvassa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun saa vaattensa riisuttua, konttaa alastomana sängylle Larin viereen.  
"Miltä susta tuntuu nyt?" kysyy ihan uteliaisuuttaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hieman jännittävää, ku en tiiä, mitä seuraavaks tapahtuu", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sä sen kohta tunnet, vaikket mitään näekään", virnistää ja näykkäisee Laria korvanlehdestä samalla, kun nipistää tätä hellästi toisesta nännistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen näykkäävän korvanlehdestään ja nipistävän itseään samalla hellästi nännistä.  
"Elias..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mitä, kulta?" kysyy hiljaa virnistäen ja näykkää uudelleen Laria korvasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiku sun teot tuntuu ihanalta", sanoo hengähtäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se on tarkotuskin", sanoo ja painaa huulensa vasten Larin kaulaa. Siirtyy hitaasti ylemmäs miehen kasvoille ja sitten huulille, joita alkaa suudella. 

**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää tuntiessaan miehensä huulet kaulallaan ja vastaa sitten Eliaksen suudelmaan.  
"Mä vaan haluisin nähä sun kasvot, ku sä suutelet mua", virnistää, mutta on erittäin tyytyväinen tähänkin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Se ei nyt valitettavasti onnistu", virnistää Larin sanoessa, että tämä haluaisi nähdä kasvonsa. Irtaantuu sitten suudelmasta ja painaa seuraavaksi huulensa Larin rintakehälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiedän", sanoo ja ei mene kauaakaan, kunnes tuntee Eliaksen huulet rintakehällään. Huokaa syvään ja nautinnollisesti.

 **Elias**  
  
Siirtyy suukkojensa kanssa ylemmäs Larin rintakehällä, kunnes saavuttaa kaulan ja aataminomenan. Nuolaisee sitä kielellään ja lähtee sitten nuolemaan tietään alaspäin takaisin rintakehälle. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias nuolaisee aataminomenaansa ja lähtee takaisin rintakehälle nuollen sitä. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee kielensä kanssa Larin nännille ja alkaa nuolla sitä hitaasti. Sitten puhaltaa märkään ihoon ja virnistää, kun Larin nänni kovettuu. Siirtyy toiselle nännille ja antaa sille saman kohtelun. 

**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa nautinnosta, kun tuntee Eliaksen nuolevan nännejään. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymisee ääneen kuullessaan Larin huohotukset. Jatkaa matkaa kielensä kanssa miehen vartaloa pitkin alemmas, kunnes tulee navan kohdalle. Tökkii sitä kielellään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Luoja, Elias..." parahtaa Eliaksen alkaessa tökkiä kielellä napaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin parahdukselle ja vetää sitten kielensä takaisin suuhunsa. Puhaltaa Larin napaan ja kohottautuu sitten pystyyn. Siirtää katseensa miehensä heränneeseen kovuuteen, joka sojottaa suoraan ylöspäin. Virnistää ja upottaa sen sitten suuhunsa niin syvälle kuin mahdollista. 

**Lari**  
  
On tuntenut, miten kovuutensa on heräillyt vähitellen koko ajan. Viimein Elias upottaa sen tämän suuhun, niin syvälle kuin se vain menee.  
"Mmmmh", huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää Larin kovuuden pois suustaan hitaasti ja alkaa sitten pudotella suukkoja sen varrelle.  
"Mitä sä haluut, et teen seuraavaks?" kysyy mieheltään.

 **Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Elias vetää kovuutensa pois tämän suusta.  
"Ihan sama. Tee mitä haluut, mulle käy kaikki." 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larin vastaukselle, vaikkei tämä sitä pystykään näkemään. Jatkaa miehen kovuuden varren suukkottamista siirtyen koko ajan alemmas. Saavuttaessaan Larin kivekset alkaa nuolla niitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen teosta. Ei nimittäin olisi uskonut, että Elias koskaan tuottaisi itselleen nautintoa nuolemalla kiveksiään.  
"Elias..." hengähtää miehen nimeä.  
"Haluutsä oikeesti tehä tota?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larin kysymykselle.  
"Tietty haluun, en mä muuten tätä tekis", vastaa ja jatkaa sitten sitä, mitä oli tekemässä ennen keskeytystä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä. Jatka ihmees", virnistää miehelle ja nauttii tämän jokaisesta lipaisusta. 

**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun saa Larilta luvan jatkaa. Alkaa seuraavaksi suukottaa tämän kiveksiä ja hipaisee niitä pienesti hampaillaan. 

**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen hampaat kiveksissään.  
"Mmh." 

**Elias**  
  
Jättää Larin kivekset rauhaan.  
"Sä taisit haluta, et mä panen sua, eiks vaan?" kysyy sitten varmistaakseen asian. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinhän mä taisin sanoo. Mut mä oon sidottuna", sanoo Eliakselle vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin oot. Mun täytyy päästää sun jalat vapaaksi", sanoo, "mut ei vielä, mä voin valmistella sut ensin." Kaivaa sitten liukkarituubin pöytälaatikosta ja alkaa tehdä juuri sitä, mitä sanoikin tekevänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias sanoo voivansa valmistella itsensä ensin.  
"Teepäs se", virnistää ja tuntee Eliaksen alkavan tekevän lupaamaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Valmistelee Larin huolella ja todella hitaasti pitämättä minkäänlaista kiirettä. Haluaa tietää, kuinka kauan tämä tyytyy pelkkiin sormiin tämän sisällä ennen kuin alkaa vaatia jotain muuta. 

**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen sormista sisällään. Itsestään olisi jo kiva saada jotain muutakin sisälleen, mutta tyytyy vielä sormiin. 

**Elias**  
  
Samalla, kun liikuttelee sormiaan Larin sisällä, tarttuu tämän kovuuteen ja alkaa hyväillä sitä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mmh, Elias", huohottaa, kun Elias tarttuu kovuuteensa ja alkaa hyväillä sitä samaan aikaan liikutellessa vielä tämän sormia sisässään.  
"Pane mua oikeesti." 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo, kun Lari pyytää itseään panemaan tätä. Vetää sormensa pois miehen sisältä ja alkaa availla solmuja tämän nilkkojen ympäriltä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias suostuu panemaan itseään. Olonsa rentoutuu, kun tuntee Eliaksen alkavan availla solmuja nilkkojensa ympäriltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa Larin jalat vapautettua kaulahuiveista.  
"Nostas vähän sun lantioo", sanoo sitten napatessaan tyynyn sängyltä. 

**Lari**  
  
Tekee työtä käskettyä ja nostaa lantiotaan hieman, jotta Elias saa asetettua tyynyn oikeaan kohtaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Laittaa tyynyn Larin alle, kun tämä nostaa lantiota.  
"Voit laskee alas", sanoo ja alkaa hyväillä itseään valmiimmaksi työntymään Larin sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
Laskee lantion alas ja jää odottamaan Eliaksen työntymistä sisäänsä. 

**Elias**  
  
Koukistaa Larin jalat ja asettuu niiden väliin. Alkaa sitten työntyä hitaasti Lariin.  
"Mmmh", huokaa sen tuntuessa niin hyvältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen hitaasta työntymisestä.  
"Luoja", sopertaa hiljaa nautinnosta. 

**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa työntymistä, kunnes ei pääse enää syvemmälle.  
"Sä tunnut niin hyvältä", huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin säkin tunnut..." kehuu huokaisten. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa liikkua Larin sisällä tarttuen samalla miehen kovuuteen, jota alkaa hyväillä. Huokailee nautinnosta ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kätensä ja silmänsä ovat edelleen sidotut, joten ei näe Eliasta mutta tuntee tämän kosketukset todella vahvasti ihollaan. Hengähtää raskaammin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiihdyttää tahtiaan niin työnnöissään kuin Larin hyväilyssäkin.  
"Larii... mmh..." huokailee.

 **Lari**  
  
"Elias... sä teit mun synttäreist täydellisen", sanoo huokaillen ja hapuilee huulillaan Eliaksen huulia. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä Larin äänen kuullessaan.  
"Hyvä... kuulla", huokaisee ja painaa huulensa miehen huulille, kun näkee tämän hapuilevan niillä omiaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mun tekis mieli tarttuu suhun kii mun käsillä, mutta en voi, ku ne on kiinni tos sängyssä", nauraa ja vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sä voit... pidellä musta kiinni myöhemmin, ku... sähän halusit vielä toisenkin makkarikeikan... tänään", virnistää huokaillen ja jatkaa Larin suutelemista samalla, kun panee ja runkkaa tätä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii mä halusin, joo", sanoo virnistäen. Tuntee saavuttavansa huipun kohta, kun saa nautintoa kahdesta eri paikasta samaan aikaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin huulista saadakseen paremmin henkeä. Kiihdyttää entisestään tempoaan tietäen, ettei kestä enää kauan. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kiihdyttäessä tempoa alkaa puhallella ja huokailla raskaammin. Laukeaa Eliaksen kädelle – omasta mielestään hieman liian aikaisin.  
"No voihan..." melkein kiroaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin lauetessa, antaa itsensäkin tulla. Naurahtaa Larin melkein kiroillessa ja vetää sitten kaulahuivin pois miehen silmiltä. Hymyilee, kun katseensa kohtaa Larin silmät. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en sit kestäny yhtää pidempää", sanoo ja hymyilee, kun näkee miehensä alastomana edessään.

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei se haittaa", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja painaa nopean suukon tämän huulille. Nousee sitten pois miehensä päältä ja alkaa availla solmuja tämän ranteesta. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveästi.  
"Olipas se erikoinen kokemus." 

**Elias**  
  
Vapauttaa toisen Larin käsistä.  
"Oli ainakin jotain sellasta, mitä ei olla ennen kokeiltu", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Saatko sä ite ton sun toisen käden solmun auki vai avaanko mä?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oli joo", sanoo ja nyökkää vastaukseksi miehen kysymykseen.  
"Saan mä sen auki", sanoo ja alkaa avata toisen käden solmua. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin alkaessa irrottaa tämän kättä, alkaa itse kalastaa vaatteitaan lattialta jaloillaan. Vetää paidan päälleen, kun saa sen käsiinsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meinasitsä, et tää oli tässä?" kysyy kun näkee Eliaksen alkavan kaivaa vaatteita lattialta. Saa irti toisenkin käden solmun. Kaappaa Eliaksen makoilemaan viereensä.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin mä vähän meinasin", sanoo, muttei ehdi jatkaa, kun Lari kaappaa itsensä tämän viereen.  
"Mut voidaan me kyl köllöttää tässäkin", lisää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä ainaki haluun köllöttää tässä hetken", sanoo ja alkaa silitellä Eliaksen kylkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sopii mulle", sanoo painautuessaan ihan kiinni Lariin. Huokaa hymyillen tuntiessaan tämän silittävän kylkiään. 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen ollessa vierellään.  
"Kulta. Tiiäksä mitä?" kysyy yhtäkkiä pienesti hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Kääntää kasvonsa Laiin päin ja pudistaa päätään tämän kysymykselle.  
"Mitä?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot mun paras synttärilahja", sanoo onnellisena.


	79. Chapter 79

**Osa 79   
**

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee hellästi Larille tämän sanat kuultuaan ja antaa miehelle suukon.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon.  
"Eipäs ku mä sua", sanoo itsekin hymyillen.  
"Mitä sä haluisit syödä?" 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Larin sanoille ja kuvittelee ilmeensä olevan todella siirappisen onnellinen.  
"Synttärisankari saa päättää, syödään just sitä, mitä sä haluut", vastaa miehelleen virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kaikist mieluiten mä söisin sut, mut kai meijän pitää jotain kunnollistakin ruokaa syödä. Entäs jos mä sanon, et sun täytyy päättää meijän tän päivän ruoka?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Mitäs sä siihen sanoisit?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyllä mulla ihan kunnon ruoka oli mielessä", hymähtää huvittuneena ja pyöräyttää sitten silmiään, kun Lari virnuilee, että itsensä pitäisi päättää ruoasta.  
"Sit mä teen näin", virnistää ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan. Lisäksi mutristaa huuliaan ja katselee Laria pettyneellä ilmeellä. 

**Lari**  
  
Nauraa Eliaksen mutristaessa tämän huulet.  
"Hei, etsä voi noin tehä..." sanoo muka loukkaantuneena.  
"Käytiiks me ulkona syömässä sun synttäreinä?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Päästää virneen takaisin kasvoilleen, kun Lari kuulostaa mukamas loukkaantuneelta.  
"En mä muista, kyllä me vissiin taidettiin", vastaa muistellessaan omaa syntymäpäiväänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, no mut tänää me mennää sit ulos syömää", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Selvä, ihan miten herra haluaa", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mennääks me mihin? Ei mitään Mäkkäreitä tai sellasta", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä ajatuksesta viettää Larin synttäripäivää jossain pikaruokalassa.  
"Sä saat luvan päättää, mä oon liian uupunut tosta äskeisestä", virnistää ja laittaa silmänsä kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mennään keskustaan ja mä päätän sillä aikaa", sanoo ja nipistää Eliasta nenänpäästä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Auts", virnistää, kun saa nipistyksen nenänpäähänsä.  
"Mennäänks me autolla vai julkisilla?" kysyy noustessaan istumaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Aattelin taksia. Meillä on syytä juhlaan nyt", sanoo virnistäen ja alkaa kaivaa lattialta vaatteita. 

**Elias**  
  
Nousee sängystä ja hymyilee Larille.  
"Täytyy sitte laittaa vähän jotain siistimpää päälle", sanoo vetäessään bokserit jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai laitetaan", sanoo hymyillen ja nousee itsekin sängystä alkaen vetää boksereita ja farkkuja takaisin jalkoihinsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa t-paidan pois päältään, sillä ei halua mennä syömään se yllään. Menee sitten vaatekaapilleen katsomaan mihin pukeutuisi. 

**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa alas sohvalle ja kaivaa kännykkänsä taskustaan. Menee sillä facebookiin ja alkaa nauraa pienesti lukiessaan kommentteja Eliaksen nimenmuutoksen myötä. 

**Elias**  
  
Vetää jalkaansa housuja, kun kuulee Larin naureskelevan.  
"Mikäs noin hauskaa on?" kysyy hymyillen kääntyessään katsomaan tätä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Näitä kommentteja. Ei hitto tota Jannee", sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jaa, sä oot facebookissa vai?" sanoo hymyillen, kun huomaa kännykän Larin kädessä.   
"Mitä se Janne sitte laitto?" kysyy uteliaana.

 **Lari**  
  
"Pitihän mun mennä tarkastaan, et mitä mieltä sun uudesta sukunimestä ollaan", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Perus Janne-läppää", sanoo ja alkaa lukea ääneen: "Ai... nytkö sit viimein sait kultsipuppelis sukunimen?"  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena.  
"Ja virnistelevä hymiö." 

**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Jannen kommentille.  
"Toivottavasti ne muut kommentit on vähän järkevämpiä", sanoo ja miettii onko Antti nähnyt sen, ja mitä mieltä tämä mahtaa siitä olla... 

**Lari**  
  
"No onhan tota Anttiki kommentoinu..." sanoo ääneen, kun lukee Antin kommentin. 

**Elias**  
  
Jännittyy hieman, kun Lari sanoo Antin laittaneen kommenttia.  
"No, mitäs se on mieltä?" kysyy, vaikkei ole ihan varma haluaako tietää. Toivoo kuitenkin Antin osaavan käyttäytyä edes facebookissa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onnittelee tuhannesti, mutta kyllä se sanoo tossa myös, että se ois toivonu, että susta joku päivä ois tullu Riihelä", sanoo purren hammastaan.

 **Elias**  
  
Yllättyy positiivisesti, kun Antti on onnitellut tuhannesti, mutta huokaisee sitten turhautuneena loppukommentin kuultuaan.  
"Sen sitte täytyy mainostaa aina ja joka paikassa, että mä oon ollu sen", tuhahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Jep. En mä tiiä, mitä se tolla haluaa", kommentoi.

 **Elias**  
  
"En mäkään, varmaan tekee sen ärsyttääkseen sua", mutisee ja kääntää katseensa takaisin vaatekaappiinsa etsiäkseen sopivan paidan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ärsyttääkseen mua? Just joo", sanoo normaalisti.  
"Eipä toi paljon hetkauta, ku sä oot jo Väänänen", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille, kun kuulee mitä tämä sanoo.  
"Niin oonkin", sanoo iloisesti, "enkä mä edes usko, et olisin ikinä Antin sukunimee ottanut, vaik me oltaiskin pysytty sen kans yhessä." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee iloisena.  
"Onneks", sanoo ja laittaa puhelimen pois ja alkaa pukea lisää vaatteita päälleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kaapista kauluspaidan ja laittaa sen ylleen. Katselee pukeutuvaa Laria hymyillen samalla, kun napittaa paitaa kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa vaatteet päällensä ja astelee Eliaksen taakse kietoen kädet tämän ympärille. Alkaa suudella tämän kaulaa.  
"Mmmh." 

**Elias**  
  
Saa Larin kädet ympärilleen ja tuntee tämän suudelmat kaulallaan.  
"Mmh, meinaaksä sittenki syödä mut vai?" kysyy huvittuneena sulkiessaan silmänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Haluisin, mut kyl mä oikeestikki haluun jotain syödä", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen ja näykkää tämän kaulaa pienesti. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari näykkää kaulaansa.  
"No, pitäiskö meijän sit mennä hoitaan se syöminen alta pois, niin saat mut jälkkäriks, ku päästään takasin tänne?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Sopii mulle. Mä en vaan oo päättäny, et mikä rafla keskustassa ois hyvä", kertoo Eliakselle ja alkaa pohtia Helsingin keskustan ravintoloita. 

**Elias**  
  
"On sulla vielä vähän miettimisaikaa, kun se taksi pitää tilata", sanoo, "eikä mulla ainakaan oo mitään väliä, et minne mennään." 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta", sanoo hymähtäen.  
"Tilaaksä, kulta, sen taksin?" kysyy Eliakselta samalla irrottaessa otteensa tästä ja tämän kaulasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voin mä tilata", sanoo hymyillen, ja kun Lari on irottanut tämän otteen itsestään, menee kaivamaan kännykkäänsä tuolin päällä olevien farkkujensa taskusta. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen mentyä etsimään puhelinta, alkaa itse laittaa hiuksia kuntoon ravintolaa varten. 

**Elias**  
  
Löytää kännykkänsä ja menee peilin eteen katsomaan, miltä hiuksensa näyttävät samalla, kun tilaa taksia. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen puhuessa puhelimeen, menee itse eteiseen laittamaan kenkiä jalkaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Sulkee puhelimen ja oikoo sitten hieman hiuksiaan.  
"Taksi on tulossa", sanoo Larille mennessään itsekin laittamaan kenkiä jalkaansa ja takkia ylleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Asia selvä", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Hetken kuluttua...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat saapuneet Eliaksen kanssa Ravintola Loisteeseen ihan rautatieaseman kupeeseen ja miettivät, mitä ottaisivat. 

**Elias**  
  
Tutkii Ravintola Loisteen ruokalistaa pohtien, mitä haluaisi syödä.  
"Nää kuulostaa melkein kaikki hyviltä", sanoo mietteliäänä.  
"Tiiätsä jo mitä sä syöt?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Tutkii ruokalistaa.  
"En mä tiedä todellakaan. Miks mä päätin tän ravintolan?" kysyy nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Siihen mä en osaa vastata", sanoo virnistäen, kun Lari ihmettelee, miksi tämä päätyi kyseiseen ravintolaan.  
"Eiköhän me joitain syömistä kuitenkin löydetä täältä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Syödäänks me alkuruoka, pääruoka ja jälkkäri?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voidaan me syödä", vastaa hymyillen ja vie sitten kasvojaan lähemmäs Laria.  
"Toivottavasti sulle jää silti tilaa vielä mun syömiseenkin", sanoo hiljaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai jää tilaa sun syömiseen", virnistää.  
"Mä tiedän sit jo, mitä mä otan alkuruoaks", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo siihen, että Lari jaksaisi vielä syödä itsensä. Kääntää katseensa taas ruokalistaan.  
"Joo, mä tiedän myös, minkä alkuruoan haluun", kertoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä otat varmaan jotain keittoa alkuruoaksi", pohtii ääneen ja jatkaa listan selaamista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä aluks ajattelin", sanoo Larille tämän arvellessa itsensä haluavan keittoa, "mut sitte näin ton broilerinfileen ja ananaksen, niin haluunkin sen." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Aha, okei... Mä kyl tiiän ton pääruoanki jo", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää takaisin.  
"Niin mäkin tiiän", sanoo, "mut jälkkärilistaa en oo vielä vilkaissutkaan." 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo jälkiruokalistaa.  
"Miltäköhän maistuu suklaa-viskikakku?" kysyy hämmentyneenä. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä.  
"En tiiä haluunko edes tietää, ei ainakaan kuulosta kovin hyvältä", sanoo Larille suklaa-viskikakusta. Alkaa itsekin katsoa jälkiruokalistaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep, ei se kyllä hyvältä kuulosta", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ei me varmaan oteta sitä", hymähtää tutkiessaan listaa.  
"Oi, tääl on juustokakkua", sanoo sitten ilahtuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, taateli-juustokakkua. Eiks voi olla pelkkää juustokakkuu?" tuhahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larille.  
"Kyl sä voit ottaa jotain muuta", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, mut eipä tossa oo kauheesti muutakaa..." sanoo tosissaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiks noi jäätelötkään kelpaa?" kysyy, vaikka itsensäkin täytyy myöntää, ettei jälkiruokalistan valikoima kovin herkullinen ole. 

**Lari**  
  
"No kai se kelpaa", sanoo pienesti, "mut en mä kyllä karpalojäätelöstä välitä kauheesti."

 **Elias**  
  
"No onhan siellä suklaa-kerma- ja vaniljajätskiäkin ja sorbetteja", huomauttaa Larille, "ja rommirusina-kermajäätelöä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta, enhä mä noita huomannukkaa", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"On se hyvä, et sulla on mut", vitsailee virnistäen Lari sanoessa, ettei tämä huomannut kaikkia vaihtoehtoja. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii on", sanoo ja suutelee miestään.  
  
**Antti**  
  
On ollut samassa ravintolassa kuin Elias ja Lari jo jonkin aikaa ja kävelee miesten ohi vessojen luokse.  
"Ai katos, Elias..." mainitsee ja pysähtyy pöydän viereen. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa hymyillen Larin suudelmaan, mutta irtaantuu, kun kuulee jonkun sanovan nimensä. Kääntyy katsomaan tulijaa.  
"Antti", sanoo yllättyneenä, sillä ei todellakaan odottanut näkevänsä tätä. 

**Antti**  
  
"Minähän se", sanoo, "ootte sitten juhlimassa uutta sukunimeä?" kysyy uteliaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, niin ollaan. Haittaaks se sua jotenkin?" tuhahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Larin käden päälle rauhoittaakseen tätä.  
"Sitäkin", sanoo Antille rauhallisesti. 

**Antti**  
  
"Miten niin sitäkin? Onks jotain muuta juhlan aihetta?" kysyy tiukasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden oman kätensä päällä.  
"Joo, mun synttärit", sanoo mahdollisimman neutraalisti. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari yrittää pitää tämän äänen neutraalina. Pyöräyttää sitten mielessään silmiään Antin tiukalle äänensävylle.  
"Oliko sulla jotain asiaa?" kysyy ex-mieheltään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii... Me haluttas olla kahestaan", sanoo Antille Eliaksen kysyttyä tämän kysymyksen.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Ei mulla oikeestaan. Kuulinpa vaan Kirsikalta, että se oottaa Larille lasta. Mitä hittoa?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Pitää paikkansa", tyytyy vastaamaan Antille hyvin lyhyesti, kun tämä jatkaa utelua asioista, jotka eivät tälle kuulu millään tavalla. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo ja se syntyy toivottavasti kuukauden päästä", sanoo innostuneena.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Miten sä, Elias, suostut tollaseen? Eihän se oo ees biologisesti sun. Jos te erootte, ni sulla ei oo mitään oikeutta siihen lapseen. Ja mä tiiän, miten paljon sä haluut lapsia", selittää Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Larin innolle, mutta huokaisee sitten Antille.  
"Nää asiat ei kuulu sulle", sanoo tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä. Hei, Antti, oikeesti. Lähe menee", sanoo jo huomattavasti ärsyyntyneemmin.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Mä lähen ihan just, mut haluun viel sanoo Eliakselle, et mun kans sä et ees miettiny hankkivas lapsia, ja me oltiin sentää seurusteltu jo mitä yli kolme vuotta. Te menitte kihloihin muutaman kuukauden seurustelun jälkeen, sit naimisiin ja nyt jo Larista tulossa isä", sanoo pudistellen päätään. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hieman kärsimättömänä Antin sanoja, jotka on kuullut tältä useasti aikaisemminkin.  
"Tästä on jauhettu jo ihan tarpeeks, joten en jaksais enää", tokaisee Antille, "ja myös musta on tulossa isä, ei pelkästään Larista." 

**Antti**  
  
"Elias-rakas, se ei ole sun lapsi. Kuvainnollisesti ehkä, mutta ei biologisesti. Sä et oo sen lapsen isä. Ootteks te miettiny yhtään tätä lapsiasiaa eron kannalta?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa ärsyyntyä toden teolla.  
"Mä sanon sulle kaks asiaa: ekaks, Elias ei oo sun rakas, vaikka sä kuinka haluisit. Ja tokaks, me ei olla eroomassa. Ihan tiedokses vaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"Rauhotu, kulta", sanoo Larille, kun tämä alkaa ärsyyntyä. On kyllä samaa mieltä miehensä kanssa, muttei halua mitään kohtausta.  
"Totta kai me ollaan mietitty", sanoo sitten Antille, "ja jos joskus niin pääsis käymään, et me erottaisiin Larin kanssa, mä tiedän, et Lari ei veis sitä lasta pois mun elämästä. Koska se on myös mun lapsi, biologisuudesta viis." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en vois ikinä tehä niin Eliakselle ja meidän pojalle", sanoo ja tajuaa, että lipsautti vauvan sukupuolen ääneen.  
"Kiitos, Antti. Pilasit mun synttärit", sanoo pettyneemmin.  
  
**Antti**  
  
"Vai poika. Sepäs ihanaa", sanoo sarkastisesti, "onnea nyt teille sitten vaan elämään sen pikku-ihmeen kanssa. Toivottavasti ei tuu tollasta äkkipikasta ku isästään", sanoo viimeisen lauseen hiljemmin ja poistuu miesten seurasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Antti viimein tajuaa lähteä.  
"Toi ei varmaan ikinä muutu", tuhahtaa ja kääntyy sitten Larin puoleen.  
"Yritä, rakas, unohtaa toi idiootti ja koetetaan edelleen nauttii tästä illasta, jooko", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Yritetään", huokaisee, "toi mies tekee meidän elämästä helvettiä. Kuinka kauan se jaksaa?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei kovin kauan, mut en uskalla odottaa liikoja", huokaisee. Painaa sitten suukon Larin poskelle.  
"Mut ei nyt puhuta Antista enää, vaan keskitytään meihin", sanoo iloisemmin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, keskitytään vaan. Anteeks, ku mä meinasin raivota sille..." pahoittelee käytöstään Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mitään, kyllä mä ymmärrän, et sua ärsytti", sanoo pienesti hymyillen miehen pahoitteluihin pitäen edelleen kättään Larin käden päällä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks sä rauhottelit mua. Kiitos, kulta", sanoo ja suukottaa miestään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oli pakko, kun en halunnu koko ravintolan huomioo meihin", hymähtää ja vastaa hymyillen Larin suukkoon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Miten mä valitsin taas sellasen paikan, missä Antti käy?" pohtii itsekseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Antti on käyny varmaan kaikissa Helsingin ravintoloissa, et olis aika vaikeeta valita sellanen, missä se ei kävis", miettii, "mut kieltämättä tosi huono tuuri, et se on just täällä just nyt." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut oltiiks me päätetty, mitä syödään, et ollaan valmiita tilaamaan?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tämän vaihtaessa aihetta.  
"Eiköhän me oltu, joten tilataan vaan", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Kutsuu tarjoilijan luokseen, ja tämän tullessa pöydän ääreen, antaa Eliaksen ensin kertoa tilauksensa.  
"Kulta, sano sä eka." 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Larin laittaessa itsensä tilaamaan ensin. Kertoo tarjoilijalle valintansa näyttäen samalla ruokalistaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Tarjoilijan ottaessa Eliaksen valinnat ylös, kertoo itsekin valintansa.  
"Ja sit vielä lisäks me otetaan koko pullo tota ranskalaista valkkaria", sanoo tarjoilijalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin valitessa viinin, sillä oli varma, että se päätös jäisi itselleen.  
"Uskalsit sitten tilata viinin ihan ite", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Totta kai mä uskalsin. Mähän tiedän, että sä juot valkkaria mieluummin ku punkkua, joten otin sit sen", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä meinasinkin sitä viinilaatua, kun tossa listassa on aika monta erilaista valkkaria", tarkentaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No katoin vähä hintaa ja sit otin sen, mitä ite joisin mieluiten. Ja ku toi oli puolikuiva eikä kuiva", vastaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja ja nyökkää niille hyväksyvästi.  
"Ihan hyvän valinnan teit", sanoo vielä ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä, et kelpaa", sanoo hymyillen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Aina", sanoo hiljaa onnellisesti hymyillen ja tarkoittaa sanoillaan lähinnä Laria eikä niinkään tämän viinivalintaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarkotiksä nyt tota viiniä?" kysyy naurahtaen, vaikka tietää, että Elias todennäköisesti tarkoitti itseään. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa virnistäen päätään Larin kysymykselle.  
"Kyl mä ihan joitain muuta tarkotin", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä tarkotit mua etkä jotain muuta", sanoo virnistäen ja suutelee Eliasta. Tarjoilija saapuu alkuruokien kanssa pöytään. Tämä ojentaa alkuruoan ensin itselleen ja sen jälkeen Eliakselle. On valinnut alkuruoaksi karitsan paahtopaistia ja appelsiinissa haudutettua punajuurta. Jää odottamaan, että Eliaskin saa alkuruoan eteen, koska ei halua aloittaa syömistä ilman tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No tietysti mä tarkotin sua", sanoo hymyillen ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan. Saa sitten tarjoilijalta eteensä alkuruokavalintansa eli chilipaahdettua broilerinfileetä ja tuoretta ananasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Noni, hyvä", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen ja ottaa ruokailuvälineet käteensä.  
"Hyvää ruokahalua, kulta", lisää vielä ja alkaa syödä. 

**Elias**  
  
Asetta servetin syliinsä ja tarttuu aterimiinsa.  
"Samoin sulle, kulta", sanoo hymyillen ja alkaa itsekin syödä alkuruokaansa.

 **Lari**  
  
Syö alkuruokaansa ja lipoo huuliaan ruoan maistuessa erittäin hyvältä.  
"Tää on ihan sairaan hyvää", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä, että maistuu", sanoo hymyillen Larille tämän kehuessa tämän ruokaa.  
"Tääkin on todella hyvää", sanoo sitten omasta ruoastaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tykkäätsä täst ravintolasta?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Mitä mä noit hintoja kattelin, nii aika kallis, mutta kerrankos sitä", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Miettii mitä vastaa Larin kysymykseen.  
"En oo täällä ennen ollut, mut ihan kivalta tää vaikuttaa", sanoo lopulta, "mut niin kuin sanoit, niin noi hinnat on kyllä aika korkeita." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut koska me ollaan tääl juhlimassa, niin mä kyllä kustannan tän kaiken", sanoo miehelle hymyillen ja jatkaen alkuruokansa syömistä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut eihän synttärisankarin pitäis maksuhommiin joutua", sanoo, kun Lari kertoo, että tämä kustantaisi kaiken. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut en mä tollasta summaa voi suakaan pyytää maksamaan, sehä vasta noloo oiski. Ja mähän sut tänne toin", selittää. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin sanoille.  
"Okei, jos sä vaadit, niin saat maksaa", sanoo pienesti hymyillen, "kyl mä tiiän, et sä et oo samanlainen ku Antti raha-asioissa." 

**Lari**  
  
"En mä vaadi. Totta kai sä saat osallistuu maksuun, mutta mä aattelin, että ku mä sut tänne toin, ni mä maksan", sanoo lempeämmin.  
"Millanen se sit oli raha-asioissa? Me ei olla taidettu koskaan jutella tästä", kysyy mielenkiinnosta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Maksa vaan, jos haluut, ei se haittaa", sanoo Larille hymyillen. Huokaisee sitten muistellessaan Anttia.  
"Antti maksoi väkisin aina ihan kaiken, kun ei sillä todellakaan oo rahasta pulaa", aloittaa, "ja se tuntu koko ajan vähättelevän sitä, et kyllä mullakin rahaa on ja voisin ihan hyvin osallistuu kustannuksiin." Pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"Mä sitten lopulta annoin periksi, kun en jaksanut kuunnella sen selityksiä siitä, kuinka sen pitää 'huolehtia' musta, kun en mä raukka yksin pärjäis", tuhahtaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi sua, kulta..." sanoo kuultuaan Eliaksen kertomuksen Antista.  
"Mä en ikinä tekis tollasta, vaikka tän haluankin maksaa. Olkoon tää nyt sitten vaikka mun lahja sulle", lisää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä tiiän, et sä et ajattele musta niin", sanoo Larille lempeästi hymyillen.  
"Ja kiitos", lisää sitten, kun tämä sanoo, että ruoan maksaminen olisi Larin lahja itselleen. 

**Lari**  
  
On saanut viimein syötyä alkuruoan ja jää odottamaan Eliaksen ruokailun lopettamista.  
"Ole hyvä." 

**Elias**  
  
Saa lautasensa tyhjäksi ja hymyilee Larille. Jää odottamaan pääruoan saapumista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tää on varmaan mun elämän onnellisimpia päiviä..." huokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille.  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo ja tarttuu miehensä käteen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä oon niin onnellinen sun kans", sanoo rakastavasti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin oon sun kanssa", sanoo hellästi ja puristaa Larin kättä omassaan, "en oo ikinä rakastanut ketään lähellekään niin paljon ku sua." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"En mäkään." Viimein pääruoat saapuvat pöytään. On valinnut pääruoaksi pippuripihvin kermaisen pippurikastikkeen kera ja timjamiperunoita.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja pääruokien saapuessa irrottaa kätensä miehestä. Saa eteensä sitruunavoissa haudutettua siikaa, palsternakkapyreetä ja Pancetta-papuja. 

**Lari**  
  
Kiittää tarjoilijaa ruoista ja saa viinipullon eteensä.  
"Haluutsä, et mä kaadan sulle?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kiittää myös tarjoilijaa ennen tämän poistumista.  
"Kaada vaan", vastaa sitten Larille, jonka edessä viinipullo on. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa kaataa valkoviiniä Eliaksen lasiin, jonka jälkeen kaataa omaan lasiinkin.  
"Noin, ole hyvä." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo Larille tämän kaadettua viiniä laseihin. Ottaa omansa käteensä ja kohottaa sen eteensä.  
"Sun synttäreille", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa oman lasin eteensä Eliaksen perässä.  
"Ja sille, että sä oot tästä lähtien Väänänen", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille ja kilauttaa sitten lasiaan pienesti Larin lasia vasten ennen kuin maistaa viiniä. 

**Lari**  
  
Elias kilauttaa tämän lasia vasten omaansa, ja hörppää sen jälkeen viinistä. Alkaa syödä ruokaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa viinilasinsa pöydälle ja sen jälkeen ryhtyy syömään.  
"Noteerasko sun työkaverit mitenkään sun synttäreitä?" kysyy Larilta kiinnostuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei ne. Ei meil oo tapana mitenkää tuoda sitä esille tai mitään. Ehkä sit, ku täytän 30", sanoo nauraen.   
"Kyllä mä sain muutamilta onnittelut. Ja mistä mä tiedän, vaikka siel ois jotain järkätty maanantaiks, ku meen takasi." 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen Larin sanoja.  
"Eihän sitä tiiä, mut luulisi, että ne olis järkännyt täksi päiväksi jotain, jos suunnitelmia olis", sanoo tälle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii voi olla. Mut jos ne on aikonu hommaa mulle synttärilahjaks jotain, eikä oo kerenny, ni se on sit varmaa maanantaina siellä", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mut tuskinpa vaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"No, niin kuin sanoin, ei sitä koskaan tiedä, voit sä ihan hyvin maanantaina jotain saada", sanoo Larille.  
"Onks se hyvää ruokaa?" kysyy sitten ja hörppää viiniä. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen kysymykselle ruoasta.  
"On, tosi hyvää. Entäs se sun?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoessa tämän ruoan olevan tosi hyvää.  
"Tää on aika jännä, mut ei ollenkaan huono", vastaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Millä tavalla jännä?" kysyy mieheltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"En oikeen osaa selittää, se on varmaan se sitruunavoi", miettii olkiaan kohauttaen. 

**Lari**  
  
"No toivottavasti tykkäät", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ihan hyvää tää on", vakuuttaa Larille hymyillen jatkaessaan syömistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja jatkaa syömistä. 

**Jonkin ajan kuluttua kotona...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Astuu kotiovesta sisälle ja alkaa riisua ulkovaatteitaan.  
"Ihana olla kotona", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin onkin", huokaa astuttuaan Eliaksen perässä sisään.  
"Vähän vaan oon täynnä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, tuli syötyy aika paljon", sanoo ripustaessaan takkinsa naulakkoon, "tekis mieli vaan mennä makuulle ja alkaa nukkuu." 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep, todellakin", naurahtaa.  
"Mut mun piti kyl syödä sut." 

**Elias**  
  
"Muistan, mut mahdaksä jaksaa syödä mut?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Et varmaan ihan heti ainakaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mä en ihan heti syö sua", virnistää.  
"Annan vähä laskeutua ton ruuan." 

**Elias**  
  
"Varmaan ihan hyvä idea", sanoo virnistäen ja tarttuu Larin käteen.  
"Mennääks ruokalevolle tonne makkariin?" 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mennään ihmeessä", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Nyt on enää muutama vuos siihen, et mä täytän 30. Tuntuu tosi vanhalta olo", sanoo yhtäkkiä. 

**Elias**  
  
Lähtee johdattamaan Laria makuuhuoneen puolelle.  
"Nii, kolme vuotta. Mut et sä nyt mikään vanha vielä oo", sanoo huvittuneena, kun Lari taas kriiseilee tämän iästä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, no mut onneks sä tuut kohta perästä", sanoo virnistäen ja astuu makuuhuoneeseen Eliaksen johdattamana. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, ei sun tarvii olla ku neljä ja puol kuukautta yksin kolmekymppinen", virnistää miehelleen ja istahtaa sängylle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin", sanoo ja istuu Eliaksen viereen.  
"Ootsä käyny tilaamassa jo uudet ajokortit ja nää? Kerkeskö ne tulla täks päiväks?" utelee mieheltä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä tein sen tänään", vastaa Larille, "saa nähdä, miten kauan niissä kestää ennen ku saan uudet." Siirtyy sitten keskemmälle sänkyä ja asettuu makuulle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias Väänänen", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Mä en malta oottaa, et nään sen sun ajokortissa ja muissa korteissa." 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää kuullessaan Larin suusta uuden nimensä.  
"Toivottavasti näät pian. Enkä mäkään malta odottaa", sanoo iloisena.  
"Tuu tänne mun viereen", pyytää sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mielelläni tuun", sanoo hymyillen ja asettuu makaamaan Eliaksen viereen sängylle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari tulee makaamaan viereensä. Asettuu heti miehensä kainaloon onnellisesti huokaisten ja sulkee silmänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa silitellä Eliaksen kylkeä, kun tämä asettuu kainaloonsa.  
"Onneks toi meijän lastenhuone on melkein valmis, vaik sinne ei pikkusta vielä pitkään aikaan saadakaan", sanoo ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onneks on", sanoo kompaten Laria lastenhuoneesta, "ja kyllä me poika varmaankin kyläilemään saadaan tänne." Miettii sitten, että kuinka hankalaa Kirsikalle mahtaisi olla antaa lapsi heille imetysajan jälkeen.  
"Keksittäisköhän me joku muu järjestely..." mutisee ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mun täytyy sanoo, et mä oon miettiny, että suostuiskohan Kirsikka muuttamaan vauvan ja Vilin kanssa tohon lastenhuoneeseen?" sanoo ääneen.  
"Tai sit Vili vois muuttaa imetysajaks Kimille." 

**Elias**  
  
"Sitä mäkin mietin, et Kirsikka ja vauva tulis tänne, ja Vili olis Kimin kanssa", sanoo kuultuaan Larin ajatuksia.  
"Tai sitten Kirsikka antais meille maitoa tuttipullossa, niin me voitais saada poika heti meille ja Kirsikka vois asua kotonaan. Me voitais syöttää sillä pullolla aina, kun Kirsikka ei olis täällä", pohtii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut ainaki aluks ois varmaa helpointa, jos Kirsikka ja vauva ois meijän kans täällä", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Pitää vaan kysyy Kirsikalta, et mitä mieltä se on", lisää mietteliäänä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän se olis, oot ihan oikeessa", sanoo ja hymyilee itsekin ajatuksen ollessa ihana.  
"Toivottavasti Kirsikka suostuis, niin saatais meijän poika tänne heti."


	80. Chapter 80

**Osa 80   
**

**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä. Ootsä puhunu Kirsikan kanssa siitä nimestä, et onks se sille ookoo?" kysyy hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin!" henkäisee, kun Lari ottaa puheeksi lapsen nimen.  
"Mä ihan unohdin sen, kun tuli toi sukunimiuutinen, mut me juteltiin Kirsikan kanssa tänään, ja se sano, et se nimi on tosi kiva", kertoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja saaks vauva meijän sukunimen?" kysyy.  
"Mä mietin, et pitäskö Kirsikalle kuitenkin antaa valtuus päättää yks nimi, ku onhan se sen äiti? Et meijän pojalle tulis sit kolme nimee, mut kyllähän toiki käy, jos se vaan on ok Kirsikalle." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kuulemma se sopii ihan hyvin, et pojasta tulee Väänänen", vastaa Larin kysymykseen hymyillen. _Meijän sukunimi_ , miettii onnellisena.  
"Niin, kyllähän Kirsikallakin päätösvaltaa kuuluu olla", sanoo sitten ääneen, "me voidaan ihan hyvin jutella sen kanssa tästä."

 **Lari**  
  
"Nii, jos se ees haluaa laittaa sille uutta nimee, ku ei sille senkää sukunimee tuu", sanoo ja painautuu suutelemaan Eliasta.  
"Tänään tuli sit rutkasti hyvii uutisii." 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan, jonka saa Larilta.  
"Niin tuli, tänään on ollu niin ihana päivä", huokaa hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää isommin.  
"Eikä tän päivän oo tarkotus vielä loppua", sanoo virnuillen ja kiepsahtaa Eliaksen päälle suudellen tätä samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveästi, kun Lari kiepsahtaa päälleen.  
"Mmh, ootsä levänny jo tarpeeks?" kysyy suudellessaan miestä takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Todellaki oon", sanoo virnistäen vastaukseksi Eliakselle ja jatkaa suudelmien painamista tämän huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", hengähtää ja vastaa suudelmiin innokkaammin samalla, kun vie kätensä Larin alaselälle. Ujuttaa kämmenensä tämän paidan alle. 

**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee tuntiessaan Eliaksen kädet paitansa alla.  
"Mm", nyökkää ja virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Liu'uttaa käsiään ylemmäs Larin selkää pitkin ja näykkäisee tätä alahuulesta. 

**Lari**  
  
Hivuttaa itsekin omat kätensä Eliaksen vartalolle ja alkaa hipelöidä tämän kehoa käsillään. Siirtää suudelmansa tämän huulilta kaulalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kiusoittelevat kosketukset vartalollaan. Huokaa, kun tämä siirtyy suutelemaan kaulaansa.  
"Mmmh... Lari..." huokaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mmm. Mitä?" kysyy virnuillen vastatessaan Eliaksen huokaillessa nimeään. Jatkaa suudelmien painamista Eliaksen kaulalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Sitä, et sä... oot ihana... ja sun huulet", vastaa Larille hieman sopertaen, sillä keskittymisensä on aivan jossain muualla kuin sanojen muodostamisessa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla. Erittäin kiva", sanoo virnistäen ja nousee polvilleen Eliaksen päälle niin, että saa helpommin alkaa riisua tämän paitaa yltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Pettyy, kun Larin huulet irtoavan kaulansa iholta. Virnistää kuitenkin, kun huomaa tämän asettuvan seisomaan polvien varassa päälleen, ja virneensä levenee miehen alkaessa riisua paitaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Paita pois", sanoo virnistäen ja saa Eliaksen paidan riisuttua. Kumartuu painamaan suukkoja tämän rintakehälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari on saanut paitansa pois, tämä alkaa painaa suukkoja rintakehälleen.  
"Mmmmh..." huokaa mielihyvästä ja sulkee silmänsä nauttiessaan rakkaansa huulien kosketuksesta paljaalla ihollaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Samalla, kun painaa suukkoja Eliaksen rintakehälle, siirtää kätensä tämän vyölle ja alkaa availla sitä Eliaksen huokaillessa mielihyvästä. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä, kun tuntee suukkojen lisäksi tämän käsien siirtyvän vyölleen. Alakertansa nytkähtää jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. 

**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan Eliaksen vyön auki alkaa riisua tämän housuja virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari saa vyönsä avattua. Auttaa miestään riisumaan housunsa nostamalla takapuoltaan ylös sängyltä. 

**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen housut pois tämän jaloista, kun tämä päättää auttaa itseään nostamalla tämän takapuolta. Virnistää nähdessään Eliaksen kovuuden ponnahtavan vapauteen tämän housuista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mites noi sun vaatteet?" kysyy virnistävältä Larilta, kun tämä on saanut riisuttua itseltään vaatteet pois. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei niillä oo väliä, koska mähän lupasin syödä sut", virnistää enemmän. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mut entä jos mä haluun, et sä otat ne pois?" kysyy seuraavaksi mutristaen huuliaan, kun ei ole ollenkaan tyytyväinen Larin vastaukseen tämän vaatteista. 

**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä haluut, ni voin mä ne ottaa pois", sanoo virnistäen ja alkaa riisua omaa paitaansa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun Lari alkaa riisua tämän paitaa.  
"Kyl mä haluun", sanoo ja katselee tiiviisti, kun miehen paljasta yläkroppaa tulee näkyviin paidan alta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä", virnistää ja heittää paitansa lattialle, jonka jälkeen siirtää kätensä housujen vyölle. 

**Elias**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan Larin saadessa paidan pois tämän yltä paljastaen miehen lihaksikkaan ylävartalon kokonaan.  
"Mä en ikinä kyllästy katteleen sua", henkäisee ja seuraa sitten silmillään Larin sormien työskentelyä tämän vyön kimpussa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Enkä mä kyllästy katteleen sua", sanoo vastaukseksi Eliakselle. Saa vyönsä avattua ja alkaa hivuttaa hitaasti niitä alemmas. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti Larin sanoille ja katselee sitten kiinnostuneena, kun tämä alkaa hitaasti hivuttaa tämän housuja alaspäin. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa housutkin riisuttua ja on nyt alastomana Eliaksen päällä.  
"Ja sit mun pitäis vielä syödä sut", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun myös Lari on alaston.  
"Syö pois vaan", toteaa huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mistäköhän mä alottasin?" virnistää ja lähestyy suullaan kohti Eliaksen alakertaa.  
"Oisko tää hyvä?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
Kovuutensa liikahtaa, kun Lari lähestyy sitä tämän suulla.  
"Alota siitä vaan", hengähtää ja odottaa malttamattomana joko Larin huulten tai kielen koskettavan sitä. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanottua tämän sanat, alkaa painaa pieniä suukkoja miehen kovuudelle. Suukoteltuaan sitä hetken aikaa, ottaa kielen peliin ja alkaa nuolla kovuutta. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee nautinnosta, kun Larin huulet koskettavan kovuuttaan. Vie kätensä miehen niskaan ja siitä takaraivolle ujuttaen sitten sormensa tämän hiuksiin nauttiessaan samalla tämän teoista. 

**Lari**  
  
Hetken aikaa suukoteltuaan ja nuoltuaan Eliaksen kovuutta alkaa haluta jotain enemmän ja päättää upottaa Eliaksen kuuman kovuuden suuhunsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää äänekkäästi, kun tuntee kovuutensa uppoavan Larin suuhun.  
"Mmmh", huokaa nautinnollisesti ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni. 

**Lari**  
  
Virneensä levenee, kun kuulee Eliaksen ynähtävän todella äänekkäästi teostaan. Jatkaa Eliaksen kovuuden imemistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokailee voimakkaasti Larin imemisen tuntuessa niin järisyttävän hyvältä. Tukistaa toisella kädellään Larin hiuksia ja toisella rutistaa petivaatteita. 

**Lari**  
  
Nopeuttaa imemisen tahtia hieman, jotta saisi tuotettua Eliakselle mahdollisimman paljon mielihyvää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh... Lari..." huokaa miehen nopeuttaessa tämän tahtia kovuudellaan. Larin suu tuntuu todella hyvältä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mitä?" mutisee ehkä hieman epäselvästi, koska suunsa on jostain syystä aika täynnä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ei tiedosta Larin mutinoita nautintonsa keskeltä.  
"Mä... tuun... kohta..." huokaa, kun alkaa tuntea orgasminsa lähenevän. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja ottaa tämän kivekset käsiinsä alkaen pyöritellä niitä. Jatkaa myös tämän kovuuden imemistä. 

**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee tuntiessaan Larin alkavan pyöritellä kiveksiään. Se yhdistettynä kovuutensa imemiseen on itselleen liikaa. Tukistaa Lari hieman voimakkaammin varoittaakseen tätä ja laukeaa sitten voimakkaasti huokaisten miehensä suuhun. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lauettua suuhunsa, vetää tämän kovuuden pois suustaan ja virnistää.  
"No niin, se oli sit siinä", sanoo ja pyöritellen miehen kiveksiä hiljemmin käsissään hidastaen tahtia koko ajan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm..." huokaa rentoutuneena ja nauttii Larin yhä pyöritellessä kiveksiään. Nostaa kätensä ylös sängyltä ja kurottautuu sillä kohti Laria toivoen tämän tulevan viereensä. 

**Lari**  
  
Lopettaa Eliaksen kivesten hieromisen ja menee makaamaan tämän viereen.  
"Nyt mä söin sut", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee saadessaan Larin viereensä.  
"Niihän sä teit", virnistää ja käpertyy miehen kainaloon, "sä oot tosi hyvä siinä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva jos miellytti", sanoo virnistäen ja ottaa Eliaksen paremmin kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Todellakin miellytti", sanoo hymyillen ja menee tiukemmin Larin kainaloon.  
"Mitäs oot tykänny sun synttäripäivästä?" kysyy virnistäen, vaikka tietääkin vastauksen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Paras", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Koska sä oot siinä ja nykyään Väänänen." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin", tirskahtaa, kun Lari muistuttaa itsensä olevan nykyään Väänänen.  
"Mitenköhän kauan mahtaa mennä, et mä oikeesti muistan sanoo mun uuden sukunimen enkä vanhan", miettii huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä se sit pikkuhiljaa, kuhan nyt eka saadaan tohon ulko-oveen meijän yhteinen sukunimi", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Ja mä voin sit aina kyl muistuttaa, et sä oot Väänänen." 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä, että mulla on sut muistuttamassa", sanoo hymyillen ja painaa suukon Larin huulille.

 **Lari**  
  
"Todellaki", virnistää ja vastaa Eliaksen painamaan suukkoon.


	81. Chapter 81

**Osa 81**

**Keskiviikkona 20.5.** **  
  
Kimi**  
  
Huokasee helpottuneena saatuaan Kirsikan lääkereiden hoiviin ja ehtii sitten viimein tarttumaan kännykkäänsä soittaakseen Larille. Valitsee tämän numeron ja asettaa luurin korvalleen. Toivoo Larin vastaavan, sillä tästä on tulossa hyvin pian isä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuulee puhelimensa soivan ja miettii, että jos se on Kirsikka. Puhelimen näytöllä kuitenkin lukee Kimin nimi, eikä osaa yhdistää tätä Kirsikkaan. Vastaa kuitenkin, vaikka itsellään on aika kiire töissä.  
"Moi Kimi, mul on aika kiire..." vastaa puhelimeen. 

**Kimi**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Lari vastaa.  
"Niin sulla on", sanoo, kun tämä kertoo tällä olevan kiire, "nimittäin tänne sairaalaan, sun poikas syntyy ihan kohta." 

**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää kuullessaan Kimin sanat.  
"Pysy siellä Kirsikan tukena. Mä tuun Eliaksen kans niin nopeesti ku pääsen lähtee töistä. Ok?" varmistaa. 

**Kimi**  
  
"Ok, mut pidä kiirettä", sanoo Larille, "noi lääkärit oli sitä mieltä, et tässä ei kauheen pitkään mene, et lapsi on pihalla." 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, mä koitan saada tänne jonkun, ku oon nyt yksin", sanoo, "mut nyt soitan Eliakselle."  
Lopettaa puhelun ja etsii käsiinsä Eliaksen numeron.  
"Vastaa", kiroaa ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
On juuri saanut syötyä, kun kuulee kännykkänsä soivan. Menee hakemaan sen makuuhuoneesta ja huomaa soittajan olevan Lari.  
"Moi, kulta", vastaa puheluun iloisesti.

 **Lari**  
  
"Moi. Kerro, mitä mä teen", aloittaa, "Kirsikka on synnyttämäs ja mä oon yksin duunissa. Mitä mä teen, kenet mä saan tänne?" 

**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin uutisista niin pahasti, että on pudottaa kännykän kädestään.  
"E-en mä tiiä", sopertaa, "kai sä jollekin voit soittaa?" 

**Lari**  
  
"Kai mä voisin. Pomo kyllä tietää, et mul saattaa olla hektinen kuukausi, ja lähtö synnytykseen voi tulla millon tahansa. Ajatsä tätä kautta vai tuunks mä hakee sut? Vai nähääks sairaalassa?" kysyy Eliakselta ja alkaa etsiä pomonsa numeroa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Millä mä sinne ajan, ku auto on sulla?" kysyy hieman panikoiden ja kiiroaa sitä, että heillä on edelleenkin vain yksi auto.  
"Mut mä voin kyl lähtee junalla sairaalaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitiki just tällee, ku ei oo vapaapäivä, ni sattuu. Perjantai ois ollu vapaa", kiroaa ääneen.  
"Mut mee sä junalla, mä tuun niin pian ku pääsen." 

**Elias**  
  
"No niinpä", harmittelee ja menee eteiseen.  
"Joo, mä lähen nyt heti sinne sairaalaan, nähään pian, kulta", sanoo Larille alkaessaan laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, nähään. Mä koitan saada sen pomon kiinni", sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun aikeenaan soittaa pomolleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Larin lopetettua puhelun, tunkee kännykän taskuunsa ja melkein rynnistää ensin asunnosta ja sitten rappukäytävästä ulos. Suuntaa askeleensa kohti junaa toivoen samalla, että Lari pääsisi äkkiä lähtemään töistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Soittaa pomolleen.  
  
**Pomo Ville Väätäinen**  
  
"No moi Lari, mitäs...?" vastaa puhelimeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nyt ois sellanen tilanne, että must on koht tulos isä. Kirsikka on tällä hetkellä sairaalassa synnyttämässä, ja tarvisin tänne apuu, ku oon yksin, enkä voi jättää tätä vahtimatta", selittää.  
"Mites ois pääsisitsä tuleen nopeesti?" kysyy.  
  
**Pomo Ville Väätäinen**  
  
"Mä olinki just täs tulossa sinne puntille, mut kai mä voin sun työvuoron tehä loppuun. Menee viis minuuttii", sanoo puhelimeen iloisena Larin puolesta.  
"Nii ja onnee."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti. Mut nähää koht", sanoo puhelimeen ja sulkee sen. Jää istumaan tuolille tyhmännäköisenä.

 **Jonkin ajan päästä...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Jää pois junasta ja lähtee nopeasti kohti sairaalaa. Toivoo, että Larin jo ehtinyt perille ennen itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
On juuri kaartanut sairaalan pihaan ja toivoo, ettei Kirsikka olisi ehtinyt synnyttää. Juoksee sairaalan pääovista sisään ja näkee Kimin.  
"Moi, Kimi. Onks Elias jo tullu? Joko poika synty?" kysyy Kimiltä. 

**Kimi**  
  
Pälyilee kelloaan odottaessaan edelleen Larin saapumista. Sitten huomaakin tämän juoksevan luokseen.  
"Ei oo näkyny, siis Eliasta", vastaa Larille, "pojasta en tiiä, kun oon istunut tässä koko ajan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai. No tiiätsä, mis Kirsikka on?" kysyy Kimiltä. 

**Kimi**  
  
Kohauttaa hartioitaan.  
"Jossain tuol kulman takaa vissiin", vastaa Larille ja nousee ylös tuolista, "en mä sen tarkemmin tiiä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee hengästyneenä sisään sairaalan pääovista ja huomaa Larin Kimin seurassa. Lähtee kiiruhtamaan näitä kohti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei, kiitti, Kimi, ku jäit tänne", sanoo ja halaa Eliasta.  
"Miten me löydetään Kirsikka? Kimi sano, et se on tuol jossai kulman takana kai." 

**Kimi**  
  
"Joo ei mitään, mut nyt mun täytyy lähtee hakeen Vili koulusta", sanoo Larille.  
"Onnee", lisää vielä ja lähtee kohti ovia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin halaukseen.  
"Kysytään henkilökunnalta tietty", sanoo miehelleen, "kyl ne varmaan tietää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Eliakselle ja pysäyttää ensimmäisen vastaantulevan lääkärin.  
"Tota, satutteks te tietämään, missä on Kirsikka Raatikainen? Sen pitäs olla synnyttämässä tällä hetkellä. Mä oon siis sen lapsen isä", selittää ja lääkäri neuvoo itseään menemään suoraan ja sitten kääntymään kulmasta oikealle, ja siellä pitäisi olla joku huoneentapainen, jossa Kirsikka synnyttää. Lähtee kiireellä lääkärin neuvomaan suuntaan ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä. 

**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin lääkäriltä saamia neuvoja ja lähtee miehensä kanssa käsi kädessä kohti huonetta, jossa Kirsikka on. Itseään alkaa jännittää sitä enemmän, mitä lähemmäksi huonetta pääsevät. 

**Lari**  
  
Saavuttuaan huoneen ovelle, kuulee sieltä kovaäänistä huutoa.  
"Tuollako se on? Voidaaks me vaan mennä sinne sisään?" miettii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kannattaa varmaan koputtaa ensin", sanoo hieman epävarmana kuullessaan huutoa oven takaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Voi olla", sanoo ja uskaltautuu koputtamaan.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Kuulee koputuksen ja arvelee Larin ja Eliaksen olevan oven takana.  
"Jos siel oven takana on tän lapsen isät, ni astukoot sisälle", huutaa ja puristaa silmiään kiinni ponnistaen samalla voimakkaasti. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari on koputtanut oveen, kuulee Kirsikan huutavan Laria ja itseään sisälle. Katsahtaa ensin miestään ja avaa sitten hermostuneena huoneen oven varovasti. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään Eliaksen avattua oven ja näkee Kirsikan puristavan silmiä kiinni ja ponnistavan kovasti. Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen, koska ei halua nähdä Kirsikan tuskaista olemusta.

**Kirsikka**

  
"Noni. Vihdoinki suvaitsitte saapua paikalle. Ois teitä aikasemminki kaivattu!" kiroaa maatessaan sängyssä. 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu huoneeseen, muttei uskalla vilkaista Kirsikkaa. Katsoo Laria silmiin, kun tämän katse siirtyy itseensä.  
"Me tultiin niin pian ku mitenkään mahollista", sanoo Kirsikalle ja katsahtaa sitten naista nopeasti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Olin töissä, ku Kimi soitti, että se joutu tuomaan sut tänne", sanoo.  
"Anteeks kauheesti", pahoittelee myöhästymistään.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ei se mitään... Ettehän te voinu..." sanoo ja ponnistaa tosi lujasti ja viimein vauva putkahtaa ulos sisältään.  
"Aaah", huokaa ja alkaa itkeä vauvan parkuessa kovaan ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi sanoa enää mitään, kun Kirsikan ponnistaessa alkaa kohta kuulua vauvan parkumista. Puristaa Larin kättä omassaan jännittyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Kirsikkaan ja näkee, miten tämän syliin annetaan pieni vastasyntynyt poikalapsi. Astelee lähemmäksi ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloon.  
"Meijän..." sanoo hiljaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy Larin kanssa lähemmäs Kirsikkaa ja tämän sylissä olevaa vauvaa. Nojaa miestään vasten tämän ottaessa itsensä tämän kainaloon. Joutuu räpsyttelemään silmiään estääkseen kyyneleiden valumista poskilleen katsellessaan vastasyntynyttä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Lari, haluuksä poikkasta ton napanuoran?" kysyy iloisemmin.  
"Sähän oot sen isä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle kuultuaan tämän kysymyksen.  
"Saanks mä tehä sen?" kysyy ihmetellen. Ei ollut valmistautunut tähän. 

**Elias**  
  
Vääntäytyy pois Larin kainalosta.  
"Poikkase vaan", sanoo tälle hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kätilö antaa itselleen sakset, ja lähestyy Kirsikkaa ja vauvaa.  
"Entä jos mä leikkaan väärästä kohtaa", miettii kauhuissaan, mutta kätilö näyttää mistä kohdasta se pitää leikata, jotta menee oikein. Napsaisee napanuoran poikki ja jää katsomaan vauvaa hymyillen.  
"Tota, saanks mä ottaa sen syliin?" kysyy ja istuu tuolille Kirsikan sängyn viereen. Kätilö nyökkää ja siirtää vauvan Kirsikan sylistä itselleen.  
"Elias... tuu kattoo", kuiskaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee hymyillen, kun Lari leikkaa vauvan napanuoran. Sitten sydämensä on pakahtua rakkaudesta nähdessään Larin ottavan pojan tämän syliin. Siirtyy lähemmäs miestään ja katselee vauvaa kykenemättä estämään kyyneleen valumista silmäkulmastaan.  
"Ihan täydellinen", kuiskaa ja koskettaa sormellaan hyvin hellästi vauvan päätä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en voi uskoo vieläkää, et tää on totta. Et meillä on lapsi", sanoo iloisemmin Eliakselle ja tuntee silmiensä kostuvan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille onnellisena.  
"Totta se on", sanoo hiljaa ja antaa miehelle suukon. Hymyilee sitten myös Kirsikalle, sillä ilman tätä koko lasta ei olisi olemassakaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos, Kirsikka", sanoo ja laskee lapsen takaisin Kirsikan syliin.  
"Vai oisitsä halunnu pitää?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ei todellakaan mitään. Tää on parasta, ku saa tehä jonku iloseks ja onnelliseks", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Larin kysymykselle.  
"Kyllä mä ehdin pidellä myöhemminkin", sanoo hymyillen, ja kun vauvan on turvallisesti Kirsikan sylissä, menee takaisin miehensä kainaloon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mites muuten Kimi oli nii nopee valmiina lähtee viemää sua tänne?" kysyy Kirsikalta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kimi sattu olee käymässä, oltii sopimas Vilin hoitovuoroja ja sovittiin, et nyt ainaki aluks Vili asuu Kimin luona", kertoo Larille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onks tää meijän järjestely Vilillekin ok?" kysyy naiselta, vaikka uskookin, että on. Ei Kirsikka muuten olisi suostunut. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"On tietysti. Vili vaan anto ehdon, että senki pitää saada tavata sen pikkuveljee", nauraa.  
"Sanoin, että eiköhän se onnistu. Mutta sitä se vähän ihmetteli, että miks mun pitää teille muuttaa", lisää nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai Vili saa tulla veljeään tapaamaan vaikka joka päivä", naurahtaa ja nyökyttää naisen sanoille Vilin ihmettelystä asumisjärjestelyä kohtaan.  
"Kyllähän se voi olla vähän hankala sen ikäsen ymmärtää", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tervetuloa vaan. Ja kyllähän Vili saa meillä yöpyäkin, jos on tarve. Eiks niin?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Mut mitäs sä meinasit sun kämpälle tehä, ku sehän on tyhjillään?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Larin kysyessä asunnostaan, hymähtää.  
"Mä en tiedä. Mun pitää varmaan hommata siihen joku alivuokralainen. Ette sattuis tietää ketään, joka tartteis isompaa kämppää? Toi nyt on tyhjillään enimmillään sen yli puol vuotta ja se on valmiiks kalustettu", pohtii. 

**Elias**  
  
"Tietysti saa olla yötä", vastaa Larin kysymykseen Vilistä.  
"No, Janne ja Iida tarvii isomman kämpän", sanoo sitten Kirsikalle.  
"Mut jos ne sun kämppään muuttaa, niin ne ei siitä enää pois lähde", lisää sitten huvittuneena. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No mut me mahuttais Vilin kans varmaan niitten kämppään? Asuuks ne vuokralla vai onks ne ostanu sen?" kysyy, "ku mietin, että voitais kyllä sit Vilin kans muuttaa siihen, jos ne ei siitä mun kämpästä muuta enää pois." 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy todella Kirsikan sanoista.  
"Se on kaksio, ihan suht tilava sellanen", sanoo naiselle ja kääntyy Larin puoleen.  
"Eiks ne omista sen kämpän?" kysyy tältä, kun ei itse ole täysin varma asiasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kyl ne omistaa sen. Ois kyllä ihanaa, jos ne sais noin helposti asunnon, ni ei tartte Iidankaa stressata puolta vuotta, et mistä ne löytää isomman kämpän. Ne ei kuulemma voi hankkia lisää lapsia, jos ne ei saa isompaa asuntoa", nauraa ääneen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"No kyl me kaksiossa pärjätään, vaikka Vili kyllä varmaan tartteis oman huoneen", miettii.  
"Mut kyllä mä jonkun ratkaisun keksin, ihan varmasti", sanoo ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl tästä varmaan kannattais jutella Iidan ja Jannen kanssa", tuumaa, "ne – tai Iida oikeestaan – kun niin kovasti sitä toista lasta jo haluis." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Antakaa Iidalle mun numero, ni voi soittaa sit, ku mä oon kotiutunu täältä", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Tai tulla käymään teillä, ku siellähän mä tän pikkusen kanssa tuun asumaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Komppaa Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Niin – Iida haluaa sen toisen lapsen just nyt", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä voin jutella Iidan kanssa", sanoo hymyillen Kirsikalle ja virnistää sitten Larille.  
"Onkohan se saanu jo Jannen suostuteltuu?" miettii huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ai siihen lapseen?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
"Mun mielest Janne sano, et sit ku ne löytää isomman kämpän, ni ne voi alkaa tekee sitä toista lasta", sanoo virnuillen, "ja se ongelma taitaa olla nyt ratkastu, joten eiköhän Iida oo kohta taas paksuna. Viimeks se oli onnistunu ilmeisesti tosi helposti." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin joo, siitähän oli puhetta sillon Hillan synttäreillä", muistelee virnistäen.  
"Jep, eiköhän me niiltä saada raskausuutisia pian", toteaa hymähtäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jopa niin helposti, ettei Janne ollu tajunnu, et niitten toiminta vois johtaa raskauteen", nauraa muistellessaan.  
"Olikohan se jo sillon paksuna, ku ne kerto siitä, et ne menee naimisiin?" kysyy mietteliäänä. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille Jannesta.  
"En mä tiiä, ehkä. Sillohan oli kesäkuun puolväli, kun ne kerto kihloista", muistelee, "Hilla synty aika tarkalleen yheksän kuukautta sen jälkeen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ne oli salee juhlistanu niitten kihloja kahestaan, ja Iida pamahti saman tien paksuks", virnistää.  
"Meilläki toi onnistu onneks ihan helposti", huokaisee. 

**Elias  
**  
"Hyvin mahollista", naurahtaa ja hymyilee sitten Larin jälkimmäisille sanoille.  
"Onneks onnistu", sanoo hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Suukottaa Eliasta.  
"Pitäskö käydä tuol kanttiinissa hakemas kahvii tänne?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Otatsä, Kirsikka? Vai saatsä juoda?" kysyy.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"En mä ees kahvia haluis, mut jos viitsitte mehuu mulle tuoda, jos käytte siellä", sanoo miehille. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon.  
"Kyl me voitais käydä hakees kahvii", vastaa, "ja Kirsikalle mehua." Katsoo sitten taas vauvaa Kirsikan sylissä ja hymyilee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hei sitten", sanoo vauvalle lässyttäen.  
"Ja mä ku lupasin Jannelle, etten lässytä", sanoo huvittuneena samalla, kun astuu ovesta ulos. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari lässyttää vauvalle.  
"Ei Jannen tarvii tietää tosta sun lipsahduksesta", virnistää ja menee miehensä kanssa pois huoneesta. Sulkee oven perässään ja suuntaa kohti kanttiinia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ei kerrota sille", nauraa ja kävelee kanttiinin suuntaan.  
"Mitä luulet, suostuuks Iida ja Janne muuttaa Kirsikan kämppään?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ihan varmasti suostuu, kun ne näkee millanen se on", vastaa Larille hymyillen ja tarttuu tätä kädestä.  
"Mut mitenköhän Kirsikka ja Vili mahtuis Iidan ja Jannen kämppään?" miettii sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias tarttuu itseään kädestä kiinni.  
"No kyllähän sinne kaks ihmistä paremmin mahtuu ku kolme tai neljä", sanoo.  
"Vili vaan ei saa omaa huonetta, tai Kirsikka..." lisää vielä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii totta... Kai ne jotain keksii, jos tää asuntojen vaihto oikeesti tapahtuu", sanoo mietteliäänä.

 **Lari**  
  
"Kirsikka voi varmaan majottuu olohuoneeseen", sanoo ehdottaen. Jatkaa matkaansa kanttiinia kohti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ehkä. Se vois hommata vaikka parvisängyn sinne nurkkaan tai jotain", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Iida varmaan innostuu ihan sikana, kun kuulee tästä", hymähtää, "voi niin kuvitella sen ilmeen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinhän se vois", sanoo nauraen.  
"Joo, Iida pomppii kattoon", virnistää ja saapuu kanttiiniin, "mitäköhän mehuu se Kirsikka ottaa?" 

**Elias**  
  
Astuu kanttiiniin Larin kanssa.  
"Varmaan joku ihan perusmehu kelpaa", sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen, "mitäköhän kaikkee tääl ees on..." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii varmaan. Otetaan sille tota", sanoo ja osoittaa sekamehua.  
"Ja sit kaks kahvii. Juodaaks me ne tääl vai siellä?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja tarttuu sekamehuun kaataakseen sitä mukiin.  
"Kai me siellä juodaan, niin Kirsikka saa tän mehun", vastaa miehelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin. Voi ku se poika oli oikeesti tosi söpö", sanoo onnellisena.  
"Näyttikse multa vai Kirsikalta?" virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin alkaessa puhua pojasta.  
"En mä nähny niin tarkkaan sitä", vastaa Larille, "mä voin sitte vastata, kun saan sen syliin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Vastaat sit kans, etkä jää tuijottaan sitä vauvaa pitkäks aikaa", sanoo.  
"Mut pääseeköhän ne jo pian kotii, ku ei Kirsikka oo mikää ensisynnyttäjä", sanoo mietteliäämmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Miksen sais tuijottaa?" kysyy virnistäen ottaessaan kahvia. Kuuntelee sitten Larin mietintöjä kotiuttamisesta.  
"Enpäs osaa sanoo tohon mitään, kun en yhtään tiiä, et miten nää jutut menee." 

**Lari**  
  
"No saat, meijän vauvahan se on", virnistää ja maksaa kahvit ja mehun. Lähtee kävelemään kohti Kirsikan huonetta toisessa kädessään kahvi ja toisessa mehu. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveästi Larille, kun tämä antaa itselleen luvan tuijottaa. Lähtee toinen kahvikuppi kädessään miehensä perässä pois kanttiinista.  
"Nyt me ei sit olla enää kahestaan", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei niin", sanoo virnistäen ja jatkaa matkaansa.  
"Mut ihanaa", huokaa onnellisena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Onhan se, ja Kirsikasta on varmaan tosi paljon apua", sanoo hymyillen  
"Mut me ei voida enää rakastella millon ja missä vaan meitä huvittaa", lisää vielä kävellessään Larin rinnalla. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meil on viel aikaa ennenku Kirsikka ja vauva pääsee kotiin", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"Niin, tänään ehkä ja hyvällä tuurilla vielä huomennaki varmaan, mut sit se loppuu", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei seksi lopu", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Sit pitää vaan tyytyy saunaan tai makkariin", lisää, "vaik ei se vauva ymmärrä noista jutuista mitään vielä moneen moneen vuoteen." 

**Elias**  
  
"No en mä seksin loppumisesta puhunutkaan, vaan vapauden", naurahtaa.  
"Ja vauva ei ehkä ymmärrä, mut Kirsikka ymmärtää", virnistää, "mut se onneks muuttaa pois syksyllä." 

**Lari**  
  
Saa idean.  
"Mä keksin! Ku Iida ja Janne muuttaa niitten kaksiosta Kirsikan asuntoon, nii sehän kämppä on tyhjillään. Me voitas käydä siellä vähä..." virnuilee. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa nauraa kuullessaan Larin ehdotuksen.  
"Toivottavasti ne muuttaa sit nopeesti", virnistää naurunsa seasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, mut kyllähän meil on vapauksii kotona. Eihän Kirsikka aina oo meillä", sanoo.  
"Vai oliks toi huono idea, et mennään Iidan ja Jannen entiseen kämppään nauttimaan toisistamme?" nauraa sanoessaan sanansa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei ollenkaan, se oli tosi hyvä idea", virnistää ja pysäyttää Larin. Painaa tämän huulille suukon. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja hämmentyy tämän pysäyttäessä itsensä. Pian kuitenkin tuntee tämän huulet omillaan ja virnistää.  
"Vai tällästä... Elias, tiesiksä, et mä rakastan sua?" mutisee tämän huulia vasten. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä tiesin", mutisee itsekin ja antaa Larille toisen suukon.  
"Ja sä toivottavasti tiesit, et mäkin rakastan sua." 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen toiseen suukkoon.  
"Tiesin mä. Tosi vaikee arvata", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille iloisesti ja jatkaa sitten matkaansa Kirsikan huonetta kohti.  
"Miten pian muuten ristiäiset pitäis pitää?" miettii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks ne pidetä yleensä ku lapsi on jonku pari kuukautta? En mä tiedä, ei mulla oo lapsia", nauraa ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl sulla muuten on lapsi", virnistää Larille, kun tämä nauraa, ettei tällä ole lapsia.  
"Mä muistan lukeneeni netistä, et ristiäiset olis suositeltavaa pitää viimeistään kaks kuukautta syntymän jälkeen", sanoo sitten mietteliäänä, "et pitäiskö niitä sitte alkaa heti miettii ja suunnitella?" 

**Lari**  
  
"No nyt on lapsi, mut mä tarkotinki, että ei ollu ennen tätä", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Kai niitä vois alkaa miettiä, mut se nimihän se on tärkein ja sehän sille jo on keksitty." 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo, kyl mä sen tajusin, kuhan vitsailin", virnistää miehelleen.  
"Nii, nimi on tietty tärkein", sanoo sitten hymyillen, kun saapuvat Kirsikan huoneen ovelle.  
"Meijän pitäis sit varmaan alkaa miettiä, et mitä kaikkii papereita täytyy laatia", huokaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Avaa oven.  
"Mitä papereita?" kysyy tietämättömänä. 

**Elias**  
  
"No se, että sä oot lapsen isä, täytyy vahvistaa jollain paperilla, ja sitten pitää laatia kirjallinen sopimus lapsen huollosta. Kannattaa varmaan myös kirjata ne jutut, että kenen kanssa lapsi asuu ja millaset tapaamisoikeudet Kirsikalla on", selittää Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään huoneeseen ja vastaa samalla Eliakselle.  
"No, mä oon lapsen isä, tehään vaikka DNA-testi todisteeksi. Sitten lapsi asuu meillä ja Kirsikka saa nähdä lasta niin usein ku se vaan itse tahtoo. Mut mistä lapsen huollosta? Siis siitä, että onks meillä Kirsikan kanssa yhteishuoltajuus vai?" kysyy, kun itselleen jää epäselväksi kaikki uudet termit. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei siihen mitään DNA-testejä tarvita, paperi vaan maistraattiin", sanoo Larille astuessaan tämän perässä huoneeseen.  
"Vissiin sillä huollolla tarkotetaan just huoltajuusasiaa, en oo ihan varma", vastaa sitten. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Sovitaanko näin, että Lari, sä oot ensimmäinen huoltaja ja sit mä oon toinen? Että sitten joskus, kun poitsu menee kouluun, niin kaikesta tiedotettais ensin sulle ja sitten, jos sua ei saa kiinni, niin muhun otetaan yhteyttä?" miettii ääneen ja ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mulle sopii, jos sä oot ihan tosissas", vastaa Kirsikalle. Kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Että nyt vissiin sekin on hoidettu." 

**Elias  
**  
Yllättyy positiivisesti Kirsikan ehdotuksesta ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Näköjään on, ne täytyy vaan sitten kirjata paperille ja vahvistuttaa jossain sosiaalilautakunnassa vai mikä olikaan", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"No niin. Se on sit varmaan hoidettu, enää ne kaikki paperihommat ja me ollaan valmiita ristiäisiin", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, saadaan taas kutsuu koko asunto täyteen vieraita", hymähtää huvittuneena ja istahtaa tuolille kahvinsa kanssa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tos on toi sun mehu", sanoo Kirsikalle ja ojentaa tälle tämän mehun. Katsoo samalla poikaansa, joka nukkuu vauvasängyssä Kirsikan vieressä.  
"Voi ku se nukkuu söpösti", sanoo hiljaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Päättää itsekin mennä katsomaan nukkuvaa vauvaa. Nousee ylös ja astelee Larin viereen. Katselee hymyillen pikkuista poikaa.  
"Mä en oikeesti tiiä, et kummalta se näyttää enemmän", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sano nyt, et multa", kuiskaa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Hei, mä kuulin ton!" sanoo nauraen.  
"Kattokaa sen silmiä sit, ku se ei enää nuku. Ne on ihan samanlaiset ku Larilla", kertoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa hiljaa Larille ja sitten Kirsikalle.  
"Voi, meijän pikkunen sai sun ihanat silmät", sanoo Larille iloisesti hymyillen, "ihan niinku mä toivoin." 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveästi.  
"Vai mun silmät. No mitäköhän muuta se on isältään periny?" pohtii ääneen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän se selvii, et mitä kaikkee poika on saanut sulta ja mitä äidiltään", sanoo Larille ja suukottaa tämän poskea. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei ala juokseen kauheesti tyttöjä meillä sit teini-iässä", virnistää.  
"Jos on yhtään muhun tullu siinä asiassa, niin joo. Tosin meillä oli tyttöjä ja poikia kylässä."

 **Elias**  
  
"Ei nyt mietitä mitään teini-ikää vielä", hymähtää, "nautitaan siitä, et se on tollanen ihana pikkunen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii. Onhan siihen viel joku viistoist vuotta aikaa", pohtii ja tajuaa:  
"Me ollaan sillon jotain melkein 45-vuotiaita, hei oikeesti..." 

**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larin ikäkriiseilylle.  
"Valitettavasti sille ikääntymiselle ei voi mitään", hymähtää, "eikä se 45 nyt niin paha vielä oo." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä lopettaisin ikääntymisen mieluusti tohon kolmeenkymppiin", sanoo virnuillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää miehelleen.  
"Mä tiiän sen", hymähtää, "mut mä rakastan sua silti, vaikka sä vanhenetkin."

 **Lari**  
  
"Ai sillonki, ku mä oon ryppynen vanhus?" irvailee kysyen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, myös sillon", vastaa virnistäen.  
"Mut entäs sä? Rakastaksäkin mua sit, kun mä en oo enää nuori ja hyvännäkönen?" kysyy hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Rakastan. Mä rakastan sua aina", sanoo.  
"Mut tiedoks... sä oot aina hyvännäkönen", lisää hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja naurahtaa sitten, kun tämä sanoo itsensä olevan aina hyvännäköinen.  
"Aijaa? No, hyvä tietää, ja voin sanoo samat sanat sulle", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut nyt nautitaan meijän perheenlisäyksestä", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Meistä kumpikaan ei oo rypyttymässä vielä vähään aikaan."

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, nautitaan – molemmista", virnistää, "eli meijän pojasta ja siitä, että pysytään vielä vuosia rypyttöminä." Kääntyy sitten Kirsikan puoleen.  
"Osaaksä yhtään sanoa, että millon teijät kotiutetaan?" kysyy tältä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen virnistykselle.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Tota, kyl me varmaan ennen perjantaita päästään kotiin. Koska enhän mä täällä kuitenkaan oo ekaa kertaa", sanoo nauraen.  
"Tietenki jos tulee jotain komplikaatioita, ni sit ollaan varmaan ens viikkoon." 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Kirsikalle.  
"Okei, meillä on sitten Larin kans vähän aikaa laittaa kaikki valmiiks ennen ku te tuutte", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Nii ja ehitte viettää kahenkeskistä aikaa vielä ennen meitä", virnistää ja tökkää Eliasta olkapäähän. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Kirsikan sanoille.  
"Mm, sitäkin", myöntää virnistäen ja kääntää katseensa Lariin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Tota... niin", sanoo myöntäen vähän ujompana.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Hei, ei tartte ujostella. Ihan normaaliihan se on nauttia toisesta", sanoo virnistäen edelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari menee niin ujoksi.  
"Nii, ihan normaalia", sanoo miehelleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin kai se sit on", sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"On se, kulta", sanoo Larille hymyillen ja antaa tälle suukon. Siirtää sitten huomionsa taas Kirsikkaan.  
"Onko sulla mitään toiveita, et mitä pitäis hankkia? Ruoan suhteen tai muuten?" kysyy naiselta. "Ja mitä kaikkee vauva tarvii? Me ollaan ihan hyvin voitu unohtaa jotain." 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen antaessa itselleen suukon. Kääntää itsekin katseensa Kirsikkaan.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ei mulla oo mitään toiveita, tehkää te ruoaksi ihan mitä tahdotte. Mä syön kaikkee. Vauvalle nyt ei tartte muuta ku sänky ja sithän mä saan siitä äitiyspakkauksesta niitä riepuja ja mitä se nyt ikinä sisältääkään tänä päivänä", vastaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo, se äitiyspakkaus... okei. Eiköhän me ihan hyvin pärjätä", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me pärjätään", sanoo.  
"Päästetääks me Kirsikka lepäämään ja lähetään kotiin? Tullaan sit taas uudestaan kattoo vauvaa, ellei ne tuu jo huomenna kotiin", kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kyllä me pärjätään", toistaa Larin sanat.  
"Mut voisin mä kyllä nukkua ehkä vähän", sanoo Larille, "mut ei teijän vielä tartte lähtee." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä me jätetään sut nukkuun ihan rauhassa, kun poikakin nyt nukkuu", sanoo Kirsikalle ja menee sitten halaamaan tätä.  
"Me ei voida ikinä kiittää sua tarpeeks tästä kaikesta", sanoo naiselle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Pakkohan ystäviä on auttaa. Kyl mä oikeesti haluun, et kaikilla on mahdollisuus perheeseen", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle ja vastaa tämän halaukseen.

 **Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta.  
"Kiitos silti", sanoo hymyillen suoristautuessaan, "mä oon oikeesti tosi ilonen, et sä oot osa meijän perhettä." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kieltämättä mä en ois ihan ekalla tapaamisella uskonu tällästä tapahtuvan. Mä taisin olla vähän utelias", sanoo Eliakselle pahoitellen.  
"Antti vaan oli mun mielest sillon niin ihana." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Kirsikan ottaessa puheeksi Antin.  
"Nii... Antti osaa olla hurmaava sillon kun se haluu", mutisee vähän vaikeana, koska ei halua haukkua tätä Kirsikalle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Kyllähän sen kirjoja lukee, mutta en mä sitä enää niin kauheesti fanita", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin, asia selvä. Eiköhän me mennä", sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen kädestä kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Kirsikkaa sanoo, ettei tämä enää kauheasti fanita Anttia, mutta ei kommentoi asiaa. Sen sijaan hymyilee Larille, kun tämä ottaa kädestään kiinni.  
"Joo, me mennään, mut ensin mä haluun vielä vilkasta tota pikkuista", sanoo ja kävelee vauvasängyn vierelle. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mäki", sanoo ja kävelee Eliaksen perässä vauvan lähelle.  
"Heippa sitten, pikku-jätkä, nähään taas." 

**Elias**  
  
"Heippa", sanoo hiljaa vauvalle ja silittää hellästi etusormellaan tämän pehmeää poskea.


	82. Chapter 82

**Osa 82**

**Lauantaina aamupäivällä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Ovat Eliaksen kanssa kutsuneet sukulaisiaan ja ystäviään tervehtimään uutta tulokasta. Itseään hieman jännittää faijansa reaktio, vaikka tietää tämän halunneen aina lapsenlapsia.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Vauva kyl just nyt nukkuu, ku se äsken söi. Mutta ei kai sillä oo väliä", sanoo Eliakselle ja Larille tullessaan makuuhuoneesta olohuoneen puolelle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai se haittaa, ja ton ikäsethän nukkuu muutenkin suurimman osan päivästä", sanoo Kirsikalle tämän tullessa olohuoneeseen. On hieman jännittynyt siitä, mitä vanhempansa ajattelevat, kun vauva ei heille biologinen lapsenlapsi. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Keitäs tänne on nyt kohta tulossa?" kysyy uteliaampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mun faija ja Eliaksen porukat", sanoo stressaantuneena ja istahtaa sohvalle. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu alas Larin viereen.  
"Joo, ne tulee ensin ja sitten myöhemmin Iida, Janne ja Tale", sanoo Kirsikalle. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Teitä taitaa jännittää?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Sä et oo nähny Ilkka Väänästä, se tuskin tietää ees vielä, että Elias on vaihtanu sukunimensä", sanoo kauhistuneempana. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kiinni Larin kädestä, kun tajuaa tämän sanoista, ettei Ilkka tosiaan taida tietää sukunimenmuutoksesta. Itseään vähän hirvittää, että mitä Ilkka mahtaa olla mieltä siitä, että sukunimensä on nykyään Väänänen.  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma, että sulle on ok, että tulee vaan meijän tuttuja eikä ketään sun?" kysyy sitten Kirsikalta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"On se ok. Kyllä munki tutut ehtii nähä tän pienen", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä... ja sun sukulaiset kutsutaan tietty ristiäisiin", sanoo hymyillen Kirsikalle. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan Laria.  
"Ootsä okei?" kysyy mieheltä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Okei, sovitaan sitten niin. Mä käyn kattomassa, et miten poitsu pärjää ja et uskallanks mä viel tuoda sen tänne..." sanoo ja poistuu vierashuoneeseen, jossa lapsi ja Kirsikka asuvat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oon mä. Stressaa vaa, et mitä faija kelaa... Tosta et oves lukee vaa yks nimi ja sit tosta poitsusta", sanoo miettien. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kyl se muakin jännittää", myöntää Larille, "mut todennäkösesti Ilkka suhtautuu poikaan ihan hyvin, kun se on sun, mut sukunimijutusta en tiiä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, mut mä en kestä, jos se alkaa taas riehuu. Tosta sukunimiasiasta meinaan", tuhahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee Larin sanoille.  
"Täytyy varmaan vaan toivoo parasta. Jos vaikka pienen vauvan läsnäolo vähän hillitsis sen reaktiota", toteaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä", huokaa ja halaa Eliasta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On saapunut Eliaksen ja Larin oven taakse ja soittaa ovikelloa. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin halaukseen ja kuulee sitten ovikellon soivan.  
"Mä voin mennä", sanoo ja nousee sohvalta mennäkseen ovelle. Avaa oven ja näkee sen toisella puolella faijansa.  
"Moi, faija", tervehtii iloisesti. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Terve, poika. Missäs se uusin tulokas on?" kysyy iloisemmin ja astuu sisään asuntoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja kävelee eteiseen, jossa näkee Sebastianin.  
"Moi", tervehtii iloisesti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kirsikka meni just hakeen sitä", vastaa faijalleen ja hymyilee Larille tämän tullessa myös eteiseen. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"No, miltäs on tuntunut elämä pienen poitsun kanssa?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Ei saa enää tehä kaikkee, mitä tahtoo..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kivaahan tää vaan on. Kirsikka tosin varmaan on aika väsynyt, ku se syöttää sitä monta monta kertaa päivässä. Kyllähän toi yölläkin herättää syöttämään", sanoo Sebastianille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Eikä poika oo ees ollut täällä vasta kun reilun päivän", sanoo faijalleen, "onhan tässä aika paljon totuttelemista meille kaikille." 

**Sebastian**  
  
"No varmasti", sanoo ja astuu olohuoneeseen.  
"Nyt teit on täällä asumassa neljä tälleen hetkellisesti..." toteaa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Tulee pojan kanssa huoneesta.  
"Noni, täältähän me tullaan", sanoo iloisemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, on vähän ahtaampaa nyt ku mihin on ennen tottunut", sanoo faijalleen ja hymyilee sitten, kun huomaa Kirsikan tulevan olohuoneeseen vauvan kanssa. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Moi, mä oon Kirsikka", sanoo Sebastianille esittäytyessään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sebastian, terve", vastaa ja kättelee Kirsikkaa, vaikka tällä onkin vauva sylissään.  
"Onpa se sulonen pallero." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun faijansa kutsuu poikaa suloiseksi palleroksi.  
"Eiks ookin? On se meijän pikkunen vaan niin söpö", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Saapuu poikansa oven taakse hieman jännittyneenä, sillä oven takaa löytyisi myös pojanpoikansa. Juuri, kun on painamassa ovikelloa, huomaa sivusilmällään, että ovessa lukee pelkkä Väänänen. Kurtistaa kulmiaan soittaessaan ovikelloa. 

**Lari**  
  
Menee avaamaan oven, koska tietää aika varmasti tulijan. Avaa oven ja näkee sen takana faijansa.  
"Moi." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Terve", sanoo pojalleen tämän avatessa oven ja astuu sisään. Ihmettelee edelleen toisen sukunimen puuttumista ovesta, muttei ota sitä puheeksi vielä, sillä haluaa nähdä Larin pojan ensin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee Larin perässä eteiseen arvaten, että Ilkka on saapunut.  
"Tervetuloa", sanoo tälle yrittäen peittää hermostuneisuutensa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo. Astu peremmälle. Siellä Kirsikka oottaa jo vauvan kanssa", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Huomatessaan Eliaksen saa ainakin varmuuden siitä, että ilmeisesti nämä edelleen asuvat yhdessä, vaikka Eliaksen sukunimi on kadonnut. Mieleensä ei juolahdakaan, että molemmilla on nykyään sama sukunimi.  
"Noni, hyvä", sanoo Larille ja menee olohuoneeseen katsomaan vauvaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Huomaskohan se ton sukunimen tossa ovessa?" kuiskaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä", vastaa kuiskaten Larille ja kohauttaa samalla hartoitaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvää päivää", sanoo hymyillen naiselle, jonka nimen tietää olevan Kirsikka, ja joka pitää vauvaa sylissä.  
"No, on poika ainakin ihan Väänäsen näköinen", sanoo tyytyväisenä katselleessaan nukkuvaa vauvaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu isänsä perässä olohuoneeseen ja istahtaa sohvalle.  
"Eiks ookin", kommentoi isänsä sanoja.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Päivää", vastaa Larin isälle, joka vaikuttaa mukavan ystävälliseltä mieheltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Istuu Larin viereen sohvalle ja hymyilee tälle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle ja sisimmissän toivoo, että Lari olisi mennyt tämän kanssa naimisiin eikä Eliaksen. Tietää kuitenkin sen olevan täysin turhaa toiveajattelua, joten kääntää katseensa taas vauvaan.  
"Mikäs nimeksi tulee?" utelee. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä meinasin myös kysyä, mutta en kehdannut", sanoo nauraen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa ensin Kirsikkaan ja sitten Eliakseen.  
"No, kerrotaanks me vai pidetääks salaisuutensa ristiäisiin asti?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mulle käy miten vaan", vastaa Larille, "mut mun puolesta voitais kyllä isovanhemmille kertoa." Jää odottamaan Kirsikan mielipidettä. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No juu, sama kai se on isovanhemmille kertoa. Haluutteks te?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pojasta tulee Tuukka Elmeri", sanoo iloisemmin. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Mites sellaiseen nimeen päädyitte, jos saa kysyä?" utelee lisää kuultuaan, mikä pojan nimeksi tulee. 

**Lari**  
  
"No se ei ollukaan mikään helppo", sanoo nauraen.  
"Elias, kerro sä. Pliis." 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille, kun tämä pyytää itseään kertomaan.  
"No, Tuukka kelpas meille molemmille ja se muistuttaa Kirsikan nimee", aloittaa hyvin lyhennetyn version, "ja Elmeri taas alkaa mun nimellä ja päättyy Larin nimellä, nii otettiin se." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii just. Noin se meni", virnistää ja ottaa pojan Kirsikalta syliinsä.  
"Tuupas tänne iskän syliin", sanoo pojalle joka vielä nukkuu. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Vai sellasta", toteaa kuullessaan, miten nimi tuli. Hymyilee sitten onnellisena, kun Lari ottaa pojan tämän syliin.  
"Sä oot, Lari, tehny isäs tosi onnelliseksi", sanoo pojalleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee isänsä sanoille.  
"Kiva kuulla", vastaa.

 **Elias**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin Larin ottaessa vauvan syliin. On myös tyytyväinen siitä, että Ilkka vaikuttaa ottavan asian erittäin hyvin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Jatkaa hymyilemistään Larille ja tuntee jopa alkavansa vähän liikuttua. Rykäisee sitten vaivaantuneena ja päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
"Mites muuten tossa ovessa lukee vaan sun sukunimes?" kysyy Larilta. 

**Lari**  
  
Vaivaantuu hieman Ilkan kysymyksestä.  
"No... Itse asiassa siinä lukee meidän sukunimi. Elias on nykyään Väänänen", sanoo pelokkaammin. 

**Elias**  
  
Kauhistuu Ilkan kysymyksestä.  
"Joo, mä oon ollu jo reilun kuukauden", sanoo hiljaa ja toivoo, ettei Ilkka räjähdä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun kuulee, että Elias on ottanut Väänäsen tämän sukunimeksi.  
"Siis mitä?" älähtää järkyttyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Että tällästa..." kommentoi Ilkan sanoja.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hämmentyy, ettei Ilkka tiennyt asiasta.  
"Sä et siis oo tiennyt?" kysyy hämmentyneenä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No en tiennyt, ilmeisesti Lari ei halua kertoa mulle kaikkia asioita", sanoo pojalleen moittivasti samalla, kun vastaa Sebastianille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Elias ilmoitti sen facebookissa ja sä et siellä ole, niin luonnollisesti et tiedä. Ja rehellisesti sanottuna, mä en uskaltanut sulle sanoa tästä, koska en tiedä, mitä mieltä sä olet..." vastaa isälleen, kun tämä selvästi moittii itseään. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Noh, ehkä mä en voi syyttää sua siitä", huokaa Larin myöntäessä, että tämä ei ole uskaltanut kertoa itselleen. Menee sitten lähemmäs Eliasta ja ojentaa tälle kättään.  
"Tervetuloa sukuun", sanoo miehelle ja päättää yrittää poikansa takia oppia pitämään Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Ilkka ojentaa tämän kättä itselleen ja toivottaa tervetulleeksi sukuun. Nousee sohvalta ja kättelee tätä.  
"K-kiitos", sopertaa epäuskoisena. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy faijansa teosta.  
"Siis mitä sä just äsken teit?" kysyy erittäin hämmentyneenä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Kai sulla nyt sentään silmät toimii", sanoo Larille silmiään pyöräyttäen, "toivotin just sun miehes tervetulleeks sukuun." 

**Lari**  
  
"Toimiihan ne, mut en mä oo uskoo näkemääni", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Haluutsä ottaa syliin?" kysyy Ilkalta. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllähän mä mielelläni pojan syliini otan", sanoo innostuneena ja samalla hermostuneena, sillä siitä on hyvin kauan, kun on viimeksi pitänyt pientä vauvaa sylissään.

 **Lari**  
  
Ojentaa pojan Ilkan syliin.  
"Et sit pudota sitä", sanoo heittäen vitsiä. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa pojan varovasti syliinsä, kun Lari ojentaa tätä itselleen.  
"En tietenkään pudota", sanoo pojalleen ja hymyilee sitten leveästi katsellessaan edelleen sikeästi nukkuvaa vauvaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee näylle, kun faijansa ottaa pojan syliin.  
"Sori, Sebastian, kyl sunki vuoro tulee vielä", sanoo nauraen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei se mitään, enköhän mä ehdi. Mites... ootteks te päättäneet olla yhteishuoltajuudessa?" kysyy kaikilta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyllä me yhteishuoltajuus ollaan", vastaa faijalleen hymyillen, "ja vaikka vauva asuukin meillä, niin Kirsikka saa tulla kylään aina, kun se kaikille meistä sopii, ja toki saa pojan myös välillä luokseen." 

**Lari**  
  
"Just niin, miten Elias sano..." sanoo ääneen.  
"Nii ja Kirsikan poika Vili saa yöpyä täällä myös aina välillä, mut pääosin se on vissii Kimin luona tän ajan."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ai nii, Elias. Äitis käski ilmottaa, ettei se pääsekään tänne tänään. Mut lupas käydä myöhemmin ja ristiäisiin sano tulevansa varmasti", kertoo Eliakselle pahoitellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää Larin sanoille.  
"Joo, toki saa jäädä yöksi", sanoo. Pettyy sitten vähän, kun kuulee faijansa ilmoituksen.  
"Aijaa, no mut onneks ristiäisiin kuitenkin pääsee." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mutta kyllähän Cindy nyt voi tulla täällä käymään joku muu päivä kattomas pikkusta", sanoo hymyillen ja menee lähemmäs Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin se voi", sanoo Larille hymyillen, kun tämä tulee lähemmäs itseään. Ottaa miestä kädestä kiinni.  
"Vauva tais pehmittää sun faijas aivot", kuiskaa Larille hiljaa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", vastaa Eliaksen kuiskaukseen ja kuulee, kun vauva alkaa itkeä eli toisin sanoen herätä.  
"Kato, nyt se herääki", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mun varmaa pitäs käydä kohta syöttää se... Se kyl söi vasta ennen nukkumista", pohtii ääneen.

 **Elias**  
  
"Olis kyl ollu kivempi, jos se olis herännyt hiljaa", sanoo Larille huvittuneena, mutta hymyilee silti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Antaa itkevän vauvan Kirsikalle.  
"No, mitä mä muistelen sillon, kun Lari oli tällanen pieni, niin ei se äidinmaito kauheen pitkäks aikaa täytä", sanoo tälle hymyillen, kun nainen pohtii syöttämistä. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Ai sä et tykkää, ku se itkee?"  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Ottaa vauvan vastaan Ilkalta.  
"Niinpä. Itkiks Lari paljo vauvana?" kysyy Ilkalta kiinnostuneena.  
"Tai oliks se muuten kiltti lapsi? Aattelin vaan, et jos tästä tulee samanlainen ku isästään, ni hyvä varautuu", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"En mä niin sanonu, mut onhan se aina mukavampaa, jos se on hereillä eikä itke", virnistää Larille.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No, sanotaan niin, ettei Lari meitä kauheen helpolla ainakaan päästänyt", vastaa Kirsikalle huvittuneena ja virnistää sitten pojalleen. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä taas en tiiä Eliaksen vauva-ajoista mitään..." sanoo pettyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee isänsä sanoja pudistellen päätään.  
"Faija, et sit kerro mitää nolouksia..." naurahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Höh, mä olisin halunnut kuulla susta noloja juttuja", sanoo huvittuneena hiljaa Larille, kun tämä pyytää, ettei tämän faija kertoisi mitään noloa. Kääntyy sitten faijansa puoleen hymyilemällä tälle vähän lohduttavasti, kun faijansa kuulostaa niin pettyneeltä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa lyhyesti Larin sanoille.  
"No en tietenkään", sanoo virnistäen, "enhän mä nyt sua nolata halua." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"Mä käyn tuolla", sanoo ja poistuu imettämään.  
"Jatkakaa te", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heltyy kuullessaan Eliaksen haluavan kuulla noloja juttuja itsestään.  
"No okei, faija saa kertoo jotain nolouksia, kuha et oikeesti mitään hirveetä", sanoo kauhistuneemmin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Kirsikalle, kun tämä lähtee imettämään vauvaa. Odottaa sitten uteliaana, kertooko Ilkka jotain noloa vauva-Larista.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy iloisesti, kun Lari muuttaa tämän mielen.  
"No, sun ristiäisissä sä kastelit aika perusteellisesti papin", sanoo pojalleen virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy kuullessaan faijaltaan juttuja ristiäisistä.  
"Enkä?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hihittää, kun kuulee, mitä Ilkka paljastaa Larin ristiäisistä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Juu, kun ei siellä kastemekon alla mitään vaippoja ollut", sanoo huvittuneena, "mut onneks oli huumorintajunen pappi." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa huvittuneena ja painaa päänsä käsiinsä nolostuneena.  
"Voi ei... Toivottavasti meijän pieni ei peri isältään ainakaan tota", nauraa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No, se voi tapahtua ihan kenelle vaan", sanoo Larille naureskellen.  
"Mitäs... onks teillä kahvia tai muuta tarjolla?" kysyy sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää faijansa kysymystä.  
"Joo, totta kai meil on, ainaki kohta", sanoo ja astelee keittiöön tarkastamaan tilanteen.  
"Tutustukaa te sillä välin ja jatkakaa juttuanne", sanoo virnistäen keittiöstä.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Astelee vauvan kanssa ulos huoneesta. Vauva on hereillä ja ihmettelee vieraita ihmisiä.  
"Katos, siel on sun sukua..." lepertelee vauvalle. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun Lari käskee itsensä tutustua Eliakseen ja tämän isään. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä näille pitäsi sanoa... Onneksi Kirsikka kuitenkin pelastaa itsensä tulemalla vauvan kanssa takaisin.  
"Jaahas, poitsu taitaakin olla hereillä?" kysyy naiselta hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Kirsikka tulee vauvan kanssa olohuoneeseen, sillä itseään hieman hermostutti olla huoneessa Ilkan kanssa ilman Laria, vaikka faijansa onkin paikalla. Hymyilee, kun näkee pojan olevan hereillä. 

**Sebastian**  
  
Hymyilee, kun näkee Kirsikan ja vauvan saapuvan paikalle.  
"Saanko mä kokeilla pitää sitä sylissä?" kysyy innokkaammin.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, ei se nyt nukkua haluu, ku se näkee uusia ihmisiä", vastaa Ilkalle hymyillen ja ojentaa vauvaa Sebastianille.  
"Totta kai saat, jos tää vaan suostuu olemaan sun sylissä." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti, kun faijansa pyytää saada vauvaa tämän syliin.  
"Eiköhän se suostu", sanoo, "ihan kiltisti se on kaikkien sylissä tähän mennessä ollut." 

**Sebastian**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun saa vauvan syliin.  
"Moi", sanoo leikkisästi ja ei mene kauaakaan kun vauva alkaa itkeä. Ojentaa vauvan takaisin äidilleen.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
Ottaa pojan Sebastianilta ja naurahtaa pienesti.  
"Ei se tainnu sit haluta kenenkää muun syliin", virnistää ja katsoo poikaansa silmiin.  
"Mites... menisitsä Elias-isin syliin, ku mä aattelin mennä soittaa Vilille?" kysyy vauvalta ja ojentaa tämän Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena, kun poika ei suostu olemaan faijansa sylissä. Saa sitten vauvan itselleen ja hymyilee, kun tämä ei enää itke.  
"Mitäs isin kulta tietää?" kysyy leperrellen pojalta. 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No niin, nyt se ei ainakaan itke tällä hetkellä, ehkä ehin käydä soittamassa sille pojalle", sanoo huvittuneena ja poistuu huoneeseen jälleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo hymyillen poikaansa, joka lepertelee vauvalle. Kääntää katseensa Ilkkaan.  
"On toi kyllä suloinen näky nähdä oman lapsensa jälkeläisiä", sanoo miehelle, vaikka poika ei virallisesti Eliaksen olekaan. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu vähän hölmöltä, kun Eliastakin sanotaan vauvan isäksi, vaikkei tämä ole edes sukua. Päättää kuitenkaan olla sanomatta ajatuksiaan ääneen.  
"Onhan se", toteaa sitten Sebastianin sanoihin. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Ootteks te miettineet, että sitten ku lapsi kasvaa, ni oottekste molemmat sille isiä vai onks Lari isä ja sä oot Elias?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
Siirtää katseensa pojastaan faijaansa.  
"Ollaan me siitä jotain puhuttu, mut ei mitään virallista päätöstä olla tehty", vastaa tälle, "mut mä halusin kyllä olla myös joku variaatio isä-nimityksestä enkä pelkkä Elias." 

**Lari**  
  
Tulee keittiöstä.  
"Mä oon tietenki iskä ja Elias on isi, ja sit ku poika tulee teini-ikään, niin mua se varmaan kutsuu faijaks ja Eliasta fatsiks", sanoo nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tämän tullessa olohuoneeseen.  
"Onneks siihen teini-ikään on vielä pitkä aika", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ne nimitykset on sitten todennäkösesti pysyviä", hymähtää huvittuneena faijasta ja fatsista, "olishan se mukavaa, jos mä olisin Larille iskä enkä faija." 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei Eliaskaan oo mua enää moneen vuoteen sanonu mua muuten ku faija-nimityksellä. En oo varmaan ees kuullut muuta sanaa sen suusta käytettävän, ku musta puhutaan", sanoo vitsaillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kyllähän sä olit mulle iskä, ku olin pienempi..." sanoo Ilkalle. 

**Elias**  
  
"Miks mä sua silloin kutsuin, kun ekaa kertaa tapasin sut lapsena?" kysyy faijaltaan. "Mä en meinaa yhtään muista."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No niin olin, mut sitte sun teini-iästä saakka oon ollu vaan faija", virnistää pojalleen. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Nyt pistit pahan... Oisinkohan mä ollu sulle isä tai isi?" pohtii itsekseen, kun muistelee Eliaksen lapsuusaikoja.  
"Muistatsä, ku mä opetin sut tappelee, jotta selvisit niistä kiusaajista."

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyllä mä muistan", sanoo faijalleen hymyillen ja katsahtaa sitten vauvaa sylissään.  
"Toivottavasti tälle pikkuselle ei tarvii opettaa mitään sellasta", sanoo hiljaa.

 **Lari**  
  
"Vai että tappeleen?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Toivotaan, että ei tartte... Et sä kyl oo varmaan käyttäny niitä taitoja ikinä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ennen kuin kääntyy faijansa puoleen.  
"En ookaan, kun enhtiny tääl Suomessa kokeilla, eikä siellä Belgiassa kukaan kiusannu mua", hymähtää. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ehkä parempi, että sä et oo joutunu käyttää niit taitoi ikinä", sanoo virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, todennäkösesti", virnistää faijalleen. Kääntää sitten katseensa vauvaan, kun tämä päästää pienen äänen.  
"Mitä, etkö sä saa tarpeeks huomioo vai?" kysyy ja hymyilee. 

**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen.  
"Ei ilmeisesti saa", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ei itku ainakaan alkanu, nii ei vissiin oo mikään hätä kuitenkaan", sanoo Larille virnistäen.  
"On tää pieni vaan niin ihana", huokaa sitten onnellisena. 

**Lari**  
  
"On se. Meil on maailman sulosin vauva", sanoo onnellisena Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille rakastuneena ja antaa tälle suukon välittämättä siitä, että heillä on yleisöä.  
"Kaks vuotta sitten me ei edes tunnettu vielä ja nyt meillä on jo lapsi", sanoo miehelleen.

 **Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle saadessaan tältä suukon.  
"Kohta tulee kaks vuotta siitä, ku me nähtii. Ei oo enää montaa viikkoo", sanoo virnistäen ja silittää miehensä poskea. 

**Elias**  
  
"Noin kolme viikkoo", sanoo ja hymyilee, kun Lari silittää poskeaan, "ja sillon samana päivänä sä myös suutelit mua ekan kerran."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Menee vähän vaivaantuneeksi, kun Elias suukottaa Laria, ja nämä alkavat puhua jostain ensitapaamisesta. Pakottaa itsensä kuitenkin katsomaan ja kuuntelemaan, sillä itsensä on ihan pakko vain tottua tilanteeseen vaikka väkisin. 

**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla poikansa ja Larin ensitapaamisesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mun oli pakko suudella. Mut sä järkytyit ja lähit menee. Sit mä seurasin sua ja annoin mun numeron ja halasin. Sit oltiiki jo seuraavana päivänä Seiskan netissä vai oliks se Seiskassa", muistelee hymyssä suin.

 **Elias**  
  
"Eiku hetkinen... suuteliksä sittenkään mua vielä sillon?" miettii kulmat kurtussa.  
"Se olit sä, joka lähti meneen ensin ja sitte jäit oottaa mua sinne LeBonkin ulkopuolelle", muistelee, "ja se halaus pääty Seiskan nettiin." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitää varmaa verestää muistoja. Mä muistaakseni ainaki mietin, että haluisin suudella ja lähentelin sua, mut sit tiesin, et sul oli mies, ni lähin menee..." muistelee. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin varmaan pitää, kun en mä oikeen muista enää", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Mun elämä oli aika erilaista vielä sillon... ennen sua", sanoo sitten, "en ees oikeen tajunnu sillon, et mikä kaikki siinä elämässä oli pielessä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No oli munki elämä aika erilaista", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Mut hyvä, että tajusit sitten mut." 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep, parempi ku hyvä. Sä olit vaan niin vastustamattoman ihana", lepertelee. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut kelaappa, et jos me ei oltais sit menty sinne Robert's Coffeehen kahville, ni oltaisko me nyt tässä? Oisitsä ikinä soittanu mulle? En usko", sanoo miettien. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiedä, mut kyllä mä luulen, et siitä huolimatta me oltais yhessä. Ei kyl todellakaan näin pitkällä, mut kyl me oltais", vastaa Larille ja on ihan tosissaan.  
"Mä olisin todennäkösesti taistellu itteni ja tunteitteni kans paljon pidempään, mut kyl mä saman päätöksen olisin tehny." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja sä et ois kuitenkaan suostunu Antin kosintaan?" varmistaa.  
"Mä luulin, et mä menetän sut sille kirjailijalle oikeesti. Tai etten näkis sua enää koskaan." 

**Elias**  
  
"En olis suostunut", sanoo Larille, "en mä ollu valmis meneen kihloihin Antin kanssa." Kuuntelee sitten miehensä sanoja siitä, kuinka tämä pelkäsi menettävänsä itsensä.  
"Voi, kulta... sä oot mulle niin paljon parempi mies ku Anttin ikinä", sanoo hellästi hymyillen.  
"Mä halaisin sua nyt, mut mun kädet on täynnä", lisää sitten virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Onneks mun kans menit kihloihin", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Ei sun tartte, pusu riittää", sanoo ja suukottaa Eliasta. Kääntää sitten katseensa kummankin faijoihin.  
"Teil varmaa on jo tylsää, ni vois varmaa alkaa kahvittelee." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen ja vastaa tämän suukkoon.  
"Joo, voitais kyllä, ja tää pikkunenkin on näköjään nukahtanut", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Lari ehdottaa kahvittelua.  
"Kiitos, kyllä mulle ainakin maistuisi kahvi", sanoo pojalleen. 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Joo, miksipä ei", sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan ja lähtee keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä voin ottaa pikkusen ja viiä sen tonne huoneeseen nukkuun", sanoo ja ottaa vauvan Eliakselta.

 **Elias**  
  
"Vie vaan", sanoo hymyillen Larille ja ojentaa vauvaa tälle. Kun poika on Larilla, lähtee isänsä seuraksi keittiöön.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo hymyssä suin vauvaa Larin sylissä ja jää olohuoneeseen odottamaan, että poikansa tulee takaisin. 

**Lari**  
  
Vie pojan makuuhuoneeseen nukkumaan ja tulee Kirsikan kanssa makuuhuoneesta.  
"Nyt se nukkuu", sanoo Kirsikalle.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Niin näkyy", sanoo ja lähtee keittiöön. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Tota... Lari, voisitsä jäädä tähän hetkeks, ku mulla olis vähän asiaa", sanoo pojalleen vähän vaikeana ennen kuin tämä lähtee myös keittiöön.


	83. Chapter 83

**Osa 83   
**

**Lari**  
  
On jo astumassa melkein keittiöön, kunnes kuulee isänsä sanat.  
"Joo, totta kai", sanoo ja jää olohuoneeseen faijansa seuraksi.  
"Joo?" 

**Ilkka**  
  
On vähän aikaa hiljaa, kun yrittää miettiä mistä aloittaa.  
"Mä oon tainnu olla ihan väärässä tosta sun Eliaksesta..." aloittaa sitten vaivaantuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee hämmentyneenä isänsä sanoja.  
"Aijaa?" 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin... Onhan se ottanu sun sukunimen ja pitää omanaan lasta, joka ei oo biologisesti sen ja johon sillä ei ole mitään laillisia oikeuksia", sanoo pojalleen edelleen vähän vaikeana, koska ei oikein hyvä puhumaan moisista asioista.  
"Eihän kukaan tekis tollasta, jos ei olis tosissaan..." 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy todenteolla faijansa sanoista.  
"Oho... Mitä sä oot tehny mun isälle?" kysyy virnistäen.  
"Eiku kiva, jos sä aattelet noin. Myönnä nyt, et Elias on hyvä mies mulle ja se on hyvä isä lapselle." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No, enhän mä mitään sen ominaisuuksista tiedä", sanoo pojalleen, "mutta jos sä sanot, että se on hyvä mies ja isä, niin kyllä mä uskon." 

**Lari**  
  
"Näithän sä itekin äsken, miten poika nukahti Eliaksen syliin. Se tuntee olevansa tärkee", sanoo. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No niinhän mä näin", sanoo vaikeana.  
"Mutta mä halusin vaan sanoa, että oon pahoillani siitä, miten mä oon käyttäytynyt. Mua itse asiassa vähän hävettää, et susta on tuntunut siltä, ettet sä uskalla kertoo mulle asioita." 

**Lari**  
  
"No kieltämättä en tienny, miten sä oisit reagoinu siihen, että Elias on nykyään Väänänen, niin koin paremmaksi antaa sun itse huomata ton nimen ovessa", selittää ja jatkaa heti:  
"Mut en mäkää tienny siitä vasta ku se oli virallista..." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Ai Eliasko ei siis keronut sulle, että aikoo vaihtaa sukunimen?" kysyy ihmetellen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Oltiin me siitä puhuttu, että joko Eliaksesta tulee Väänänen tai musta tulee Vikstedt. Onneks meni näin päin, ei mulle ois sopinu sen sukunimi", sanoo nauraen.  
"Mut en mä tiennyt, millon se sen meinaa vaihtaa enkä olettanut, et todellakaa näin pian. Sit näin virallisen paperin mun syntymäpäivänä." 

**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökyttelee Larin sanoille.  
"No, mä olen ainakin tyytyväinen, että sä olet edelleen Väänänen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuunnellut salaa Ilkan ja Larin keskustelua. Päättää astua olohuoneen puolelle.  
"Kyllähän mä sulle kerroin sillon tammikuussa Kirsikan rakenneultran jälkeen, et laitoin sen sukunimenmuutoshakemuksen menemään", sanoo miehelleen huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiku nii joo", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Salakuuntelitsä meitä?" kysyy nauraen ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon.  
"Saattaa olla, et ihan vähän", vastaa sitten virnistäen miehensä kysymykseen salakuuntelusta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No ehkä oli hyvä, että salakuuntelit", sanoo Eliakselle, "niin mun ei tarvii toistaa sanojani." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä kyllä aika utelias", virnistää ja suukottaa Eliaksen otsaa. Kääntyy sitten faijansa puoleen.  
"Me aateltiin, et yhteinen sukunimi ois kaikista helpointa lapsienki kannalta."

 **Elias**  
  
"Syytä Kirsikkaa ja mun faijaa, niillä on niin tylsä keskustelu, et oli pakko etsii jotain muuta viihdykettä", virnistää ja käyttää silmiään kiinni Larin suukottaessa otsaansa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoille, että yhteinen sukunimi on helpompi lapsien kannalta.  
"Lapsien?" utelee sitten. "Monikossa?"’ 

**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoessa, että tämän faijan ja Kirsikan keskustelu oli tylsä.  
"Ai? Mistä ne sitten keskusteli?" kysyy uteliaampana ja kääntää jälleen katseensa faijaansa.  
"No me ollaan aateltu, et hankittais vielä toinenki lapsi samalla tavalla, mut Kirsikan kans ei olla vielä juteltu, että suostuuko se lähtemään tähän uudestaan. Se ois sit niinku biologisesti Eliaksen." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ne alko väitellä kahvista", vastaa Larille huvittuneena, "en mä jaksanu kuunnella."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Vai sellasta", sanoo hymyillen pojalleen, kun tämä kertoo, että ovat miettineet toistakin lasta.  
"Kyllä sisaruksista iloa on", sanoo, "mekin oltais äitis kanssa sulle sellainen annettu, jos... niin." 

**Lari**  
  
Nauraa Eliakselle ja katsoo faijaansa silmiin.  
"... jos mutsi ei ois kuollu" arvaa surkeampana.  
"Mut kyllähän mustakin on tullu mies, vaikka mulla ei sisaruksia ookaan ollu." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin..." huokaa vähän murheellisena.  
"No en mä sitä meinannutkaan, etteikö pojasta mies voisi ilman sisaruksiakin tulla", hymähtää sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eiks mutsi kuollu kesäkuussa? Vai muistanks mä väärin?" kysyy isältään.  
"Mä haluisin käydä siellä haudalla Eliaksen kans..." mutisee. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä vaan, kesäkuun 14. päivä... En ikinä unohda sitä päivää", huokaa.  
"Ja totta kai te saatte siellä haudalla käydä, sun äitishän se on." 

**Lari**  
  
"Siitäkin tulee jo kohta 20 vuotta", miettii ääneen.  
"Miten me ollaan pärjätty kahestaan sen jälkeen?" 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Sitä mäkin mietin, mutta kyllä me jotenkin ollaan selvitty", sanoo Larille.  
"Ja nyt sä olet jo aikunen mies, jolla on oma pieni poika", lisää sitten hivenen liikuttuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ja sä oot ukki", virnistää leveästi kun näkee isänsä liikuttuvan. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Vastaa poikansa virneeseen omallaan.  
"Ukki... Kyllä mä vaan niin iloinen olen siitä." 

**Lari**  
  
"Haluutko sä olla vaari vai ukki vai mikä? Saat ite päättää", sanoo hymyillen ja katsoo Eliasta. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No kyllä mä mielelläni se ukki olisin", vastaa Larille hymyillen, "me kaikki Väänäset ollaan aina oltu ukkeja."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä katsoo itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Ja kiva, ku halusit jutella Eliaksesta." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"No juu, pakkohan mun on sun miehees tutustua", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Alahan mennä, faija, tonne keittiöön ottaa kahvii, mä tuun kohta", sanoo ja läpsäisee isäänsä kevyesti olalle. Haluaa jäädä hetkeksi kahdestaan Eliaksen kanssa. 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Mennään, mennään", virnistää Larille ja menee keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen syleilyynsä ja alkaa suukotella tätä.  
"Ihanaa, et faija alkaa hyväksyy sutki. Kai toi pikkunen vähä pehmens sitäki." 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin halaukseen ja suukkoihin.  
"Niin on, nyt ei toivottavasti tarvii stressata enää sen reaktioista", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Uskalshan sille jopa sanoo tosta toisestaki lapsesta..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Mm, onneks se otti asian hyvin", sanoo hymyillen, "vaik se toinen lapsi oliskin biologisesti mun." 

**Lari**  
  
"Se ois varmaa järkyttyny, jos mä oisin ottanu sun sukunimen", sanoo nauraen pitäen edelleen Eliasta tiukasti halauksessa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvin mahollista", toteaa huvittuneena. Irtaantuu sitten halauksesta sen verran, että pystyy katsomaan Laria silmiin.  
"Miten pian me kysytään Kirsikalta, et mitä mieltä se olis toisesta?" kysyy virnistäen, vaikka tietää, että vielä on vähän turhan aikaista alkaa suunnitella toista lasta.

 **Lari**  
  
"No ei varmaa viel ainakaa kannata. Tuukkaa pitää imettää viel ja muutenki se on niin pieni. Mut kyllähän tossa prosessissa kestää, ku Kirsikka on raskaana sen 9 kuukautta. En tiiä jaksaaks se toista raskautta heti putkeen", miettii.

 **Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä tiiän, et vielä on todellakin liian aikasta", sanoo Larille hymyillen.  
"Toivottavasti Kirsikka kuitenkin haluu sitä tyttölasta sen verran paljon, et suostuis kokeileen meijän kanssa vielä kerran jossain vaiheessa", miettii ääneen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivotaan. Mäkin haluisin tänne sellasen pienen Laura-tytön", sanoo hymyillen leveästi.  
"Mut jos nyt eka nautitaan tästä ajasta. Mennääks kahville?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä mainitsee Laura-tytön.  
"Toivottavasti saadaan, mut kyllä me keretään sitä miettii myöhemminkin, joten nautitaan vaan nyt meijän ekasta ensin", sanoo ja suukottaa Laria.  
"Mennään vaan kahville." 

**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suukkoon ja astelee hymyillen Elias kainalossaan keittiöön.  
"Onks tääl viel kahvii?" kysyy naureskellen. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Huomaa poikansa astelevan keittiöön Elias tämän kainalossa.  
"Kyllä täällä taitaa juuri ja juuri kupillinen teille molemmille olla jäljellä", vastaa pojalleen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva", kommentoi isänsä sanoja ja kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Mä voin laittaa sulle kahvii", sanoo ja astelee kahvinkeittimen luokse. Alkaa kaataa kahvia kahteen kuppiin, itselleen ja Eliakselle.  
"Mistäs täällä keskusteltiin?" 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo hymyillen Larille, kun tämä menee kaatamaan kahvia tälle ja itselleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No mä en itse asiassa tiedä", hymähtää vastauksena pojalleen keskusteluaiheesta, "mä oon pudonnut jo kärryiltä." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa faijansa sanoille.  
"Vai sellasta..." hymähtää. Ojentaa Eliakselle kahvikupin.  
"Ole hyvä, kulta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei me mitään ihmeellistä. Kuhan lörpöteltiin", nauraa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo saadessaan Larilta kahvikupin. Ottaa siitä hörpyn samalla, kun kuuntelee faijansa sanoja keskustelusta.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Vili oli ihan innoissaan, ku saa viettää aikaa iskän kans", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle ja Larille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo hymyillen Kirsikalle.  
"Mitäs mieltä se on pikkuveljestään?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ai onko sulla enemmänkin lapsia vai?" utelee naiselta.

 **Kirsikka**  
  
"Kyl se tykkää, se sano, et se opettaa sille lätkää ja on muutenki ihan innoissaan. Haluis nähä tän jo, mut sanoin, et ootetaan tän viikonlopun yli, et vieraat on käyny, ni sitten se voi tulla", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen ja kääntyy sitten Ilkan puoleen.  
"Joo. Mulla on Kimin kanssa 10-vuotias poika", sanoo Ilkalle vastaukseksi. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Kirsikan sanoille Vilistä.  
"Kyllä se voi heti maanantaina koulun jälkeen tulla katsomaan", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuuntelee Kirsikan sanoja yllättyneenä.  
"Siis Kososen Kimin vai?" utelee kiinnostuneena. "Kyllähän mä tiesin, että sillä on poika, mutta sitä en tiennyt, että sun kanssa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, totta kai Vili voi tulla heti maanantaina katsomaan veljeään", komppaa Eliasta.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Joo, just sen Kimin", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Tosin mä olin viisi vuotta yksinhuoltaja ennenku Kimi otti yhteyttä ja sano, et haluu olla tekemisissä poikansa kanssa."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee Kirsikan sanoja Kimistä.  
"Hyvä, et tajus kuitenki." 

**Ilkka**  
  
"Juu hyvä, että se tuli järkiinsä", sanoo Kimistä, "se on tärkeetä, että lapsella on molemmat vanhemmat, jos vaan mitenkään mahdollista." 

**Kirsikka**  
  
"No kyllähän sen ymmärtää. Me oltiin 16, ku tulin raskaaks, joten oltiin me aika nuoria", kertoo.  
"Mulle oli kyl itsestäänselvyys, et mä pidän sen lapsen. Oli Kimi mukana hoitamassa tai ei", jatkaa ja kääntyy sitten Eliaksen ja Larin puoleen.  
"Pitäs varmaan kiittää Kimiä, että tää uusinki tulokas sai alkunsa", sanoo vähän nolompana, "sehän mua autto siinä yhessä jutussa." 

**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää Kirsikalle.  
"No juu, lapsiahan te vielä silloin olitte", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vähän vaivaantuneeksi, kun Kirsikka ottaa itsensä ja Larin faijan läsnäollessa puheeksi "sen yhden jutun".  
"Nii... voihan sitä tietysti kiittää", hymähtää ja hörppää kahvia. 

**Sebastian**  
  
Arvelee Kimin liittyvän jotenkin tämän lapsen alkuunsaamiseen, mutta ei ota asiaa puheeksi.  
"Mites te päädyitte sitten kysymään Kirsikkaa lapsen äidiks?" tiedustelee miehiltä. 

**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu, kun puheenaihe vaihtuu.  
"Se oli alun perin Larin idea", kertoo isälleen virnistäen ja katsahtaa sitten miestään vieressään. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee hieman nolostuneena.  
"No joo. Mut ekana kävi mielessä Iida, mut tajuttiin, ettei me siltä voida kysyä. Sit tiesin, et Elias oli tavannu Kirsikan ja mietin, että uskaltaisko siltä kysyä. Totta kai me tutustuttiin eka Kirsikkaan ja katottiin, että oisko se sellanen, jonka haluis lapsen äidiks tai jotain", sanoo virnistäen ja katsoo Kirsikkaa.  
  
**Kirsikka**  
  
"Ai jaha. Te siis halusitte tutkia mun 'taustat' ennenku ryhdyitte mihinkään", virnistää.

 **Elias**  
  
"No tietysti haluttiin", virnistää Kirsikalle, "lapsi on meille tosi tärkee juttu ja ei me ihan ketä tahansa oltais kelpuutettu äidiksi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii just. Ja nyt ku tarkemmin aattelee, ni en mä ehkä ois kestäny sitä, jos meijän lapsen äiti ois ollu Iida", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Se ei nimittäin ois varmaan luopunu siitä helpolla, ja mitä Janneki ois kelannu", naurahtaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille Iidasta.  
"Jep, se olis ollut ihan kauheeta", sanoo huvittuneena, "onneks me löydettiin Kirsikka, niin ei tarvinnut sotkee Iidan ja Jannen elämää." 

**Lari**  
  
"Sit ku viel joskus sais sen tytön, ni meidän elämä ois täydellistä", sanoo toiveikkaana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa juotua kahvinsa loppuun.  
"Sori, mut mun täytyy lähteä, aika rientää. Pitää mennä kattoo, et onks Oliver pysyny kotona, vaik onks se lähteny jonnekki teille tietymättömille", sanoo ja nousee pöydästä.  
"Harmi, ettei pikkunen uskaltanu mun sylissä olla, vaan heti alko parkua." 

**Ilkka**  
  
On kuunnellut Larin ja Eliaksen sanoja hymy huulillaan ja on iloinen, että elämä hymyilee pojalleen. Toivoo myös näiden saavan tyttölapsen, jota nämä vaikuttavat kovasti haluavan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille hellästi, kun tämä sanoo, että elämä olisi täydellisetä, jos saisivat vietä tytön. Kääntyy sitten faijansa puoleen tämän sanat kuultuaan.  
"Okei, kiva kun kävit kattomassa meijän poikaa", sanoo hymyillen, "ja eiköhän me se joku päivä sunkin syliin kiltisti saada." 

**Lari**  
  
"Joo, oli kiva, ku kävit. Vie terveisiä kotiin meiltä", sanoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökyttää.  
"Vien toki", sanoo ja astelee eteiseen.  
"Kiitos, ku sain tulla, ja pitäkää huolta pojasta." 

**Elias**  
  
Menee faijansa perässä eteiseen.  
"Totta kai sait tulla ja tietysti pidetään", sanoo tälle hymyillen, "sä voit sitte sanoo Oliverille ja Isabellalle, et nekin saa kyllä tulla käymään." 

**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta ja Sebastiania eteiseen. Kuuntelee heidän sananvaihtoa hymyillen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Joo, mä sanon. Onnea nyt sit vielä perheenlisäyksestä. Nähään sit viimeistään ristiäisissä, jos ei aiemmin", sanoo ja avaa ulko-oven.  
"Hei sitten." 

**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos, ja mä oon oikeesti tosi ilonen, et sä pidät meijän poikaa sun lapsenlapsena, vaikkei se olekaan biologisesti mun", sanoo isälleen hymyillen.  
"Moikka ja nähään." 

**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä tiedän, että sä rakastat sitä lasta ihan yhtä paljon ku biologista lasta", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Mut nyt mä meen, jatkakaa", lisää ja astuu rappuun sulkien oven perässään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin rakastankin", sanoo isälleen vielä ennen kuin tämä poistuu asunnosta ja ovi sulkeutuu tämän perässä. 

**Lari**  
  
"On sulla mukava faija", sanoo Eliakselle ja suukottaa tätä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän mulla on", sanoo ja vastaa Larin suukkoon.  
"Ja sun faijaskin taitaa alkaa olla mukava", lisää hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep. Ehkä se tajus, et meitä ei saa eroomaan", sanoo virnistäen ja lähtee keittiötä kohti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Voi olla", sanoo ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni. Lähtee sitten tämän kanssa takaisin keittiöön. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä tarttuu itseään kädestä kiinni. Astuu keittiöön ja hörppää kesken jääneestä kahvistaan ja istuu alas pöydän ääreen Sebastianin paikalle.  
"Tuuksä mun syliin vai seisoksä?" kysyy Eliakselta, koska pöytäryhmään kuuluu vain kolme tuolia ja kaikki ovat täynnä. 

**Elias**  
  
Ottaa oman kahvikuppinsa ja virnistää Larin kysymykselle.  
"No sun syliin tuun tietysti", sanoo ja istahtaa miehensä syliin. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveästi Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Hyvä, niin mä toivoinki." 

**Elias**  
  
Asettaa toisen kätensä Larin hartoiden ympäri.  
"Niin mä vähän arvelinkin", virnistää istuessaan tyytyväisenä tämän sylissä. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa faijaansa.  
"Ja yritä sä jooko tottua tälläseen näkyyn..." sanoo vaikeammin. 

**Ilkka**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu oudolta katsoa Laria istumassa sylikkäin tämän miehen kanssa.  
"Mä lupaan yrittää parhaani", sanoo pojalleen ollen itsekin vähän vaikeana. 

**Lari**  
  
"Me voitas kyl hommata isompi keittiönpöytä", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
"No on tää meille ihan sopiva, mut jos on vieraita, niin sillä perusteella on kyllä vähän pieni", miettii, kun Lari ehdottaa isomman pöydän hankkimista. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niin, mietin vaan, että syöttötuolinki pitäs varmaa mahtuu tähän pöydän ääreen", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Mut eihän sillä vielä mitään kiirettä oo..." 

**Elias**  
  
"Ai niin joo", mutisee vähän nolona, sillä unohti kokonaan syöttötuolin.  
"Mut kyllähän me sitten saadaan se mahtumaan, jos vedetään tää pöytä irti seinästä", miettii sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
"Niinhän me tosiaan saadaan", sanoo ja silittää Eliaksen reittä kädellään. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä silittää reittään.  
"Mut kyllä uuden pöydän hankkiminenkin mulle käy, jos se on sun mielestä parempi vaihtoehto", sanoo. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mietitään sitä ihan rauhassa", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mietitään vaan", sanoo Larille ja juo sitten kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi. 

**Lari**  
  
Katsoo onnellisena miestään sylissään ja silittää tätä kyljestä.


	84. Chapter 84

**Osa 84**

**Hypätään kesäkuun loppuun. Janne ja Iida vievät viimeisiä tavaroitaan uuteen kotiinsa.** **  
  
Janne**  
  
Asettaa painavan pahvilaatikon maahan ja huokaisee raskaasti. Onnekseen kyseinen laatikko oli viimeinen, joten antaa itselleen luvan lysähtää sohvalle lepäilemään.  
"Viimenen raahattu!" huutaa Iidalle, joka häärää jossain päin asuntoa. 

**Iida**  
  
Kuulee Jannen tulevan pahvilaatikon kanssa sisään ja näkee tämän lysähtävän sohvalle. Menee istumaan tämän syliin hajareisin katsoen tämän kasvojen suuntaan. Alkaa suudella miestään. 

**Janne**  
  
Saa urakastaan varsin miellyttävän palkinnon, kun Iida tulee syliinsä ja alkaa suudella itseään. Suutelee takaisin innostuneena ja asettaa kätensä naisen vyötärölle.  
"Ei sillä, et valittaisin, mut mistäs tällänen reaktio?" kysyy virnistäen irtaantuessaan hetkeksi Iidan huulista. 

**Iida**  
  
Virnistää, kun Janne suutelee takaisin ja asettaa tämän kädet vyötärölleen.  
"No mä vaan haluun tätä. Ja kyl mä mietin yhtä juttuu..." sanoo epämääräisesti jatkaen suudelmaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun tietää heti, mitä Iida tarkoittaa.  
"Jaa, et nyt kun on isompi kämppä, nii pitää heti alkaa lapsentekopuuhiin vai?" virnuilee vaimolleen ja jatkaa sitten tämän suutelemista. 

**Iida**  
  
"No en mä nyt ihan niinkää tarkottanu, mut voishan tästä jutella", mutisee tämän huulille vastaten tämän suudelmiin. 

**Janne**  
  
"Nii, sä haluut jutella kieli mun kurkussa", hymähtää huvittuneena suudelman lomasta, "saattaa olla vähän kinkkistä toi puhuminen sillon." 

**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No halusin ensin pussailla ja sit jutella..." mutisee tämän huulille ja irtaantuu sitten. Nousee pois miehen sylistä ja menee tämän viereen sohvalle ja käpertyy tämän kainaloon.  
"Kirsikka oli ihana, ku suostu vaihtaan kämppii meijän kans..." pohtii innoissaan.  
"Mut asiaan... mitä mieltä sä oisit sellasesta pikkusesta?" kysyy Jannelta. 

**Janne**  
  
Pettyy vähän, kun Iidaa irtaantuu suudelmasta ja asettuu istumaan vereensä. Saa tämän kuitenkin kainaloonsa, mikä on kiva.  
"On joo, se on kyl aika ihme mimmi, ku suostuu antamaan muksun Lartsal ja Eltsul ja vielä kämppänsä meille", sanoo Kirsikasta hivenen hämmentyneesti. Vastaa sitten Iidan kysymykseen:  
"No kyl mä oon sen tienny, et toinen hommataan, niin ei kai siinä mitään. Mut jos se tehään nyt heti, niin sen synttärit olis aika lähel Hillan synttäreit... mut onksillä sit jotain välii toisaalta." 

**Iida**  
  
"Mut eihän se välttämättä heti ekalla tärppää, vaik viimeks tärppäski. Mut joka tapauksessa sen synttärit on keväällä tai kesällä, eikai sillä oo väliä. Mulle vaan nous kauhee vauvakuume, ku näin Larin ja Eliaksen pikkusen..." sanoo vaisummin ja hipelöi Jannen hupparin nauhoja. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei niin välttämättä tärppääkään heti", sanoo sitten ja naurahtaa, kun Iida kertoo tällä olevan vauvakuume, kun näki Larin ja Eliaksen vauvan.  
"Ylläri", virnistää, "vaik kyllähän se oli tosi söpö." 

**Iida**  
  
"Mut musta me voitas alottaa yrittäminen jo tänää, ku Hillakaa ei oo kotona... Harvoin ollaan kahestaan enää nykyään", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mut tietty mennään sun ehdoilla. Jos sä et oo valmis, ni ei sit." 

**Janne**  
  
"En mä niin sanonu, etten olis valmis", virnistää Iidalle, "et kai me sit voidaan jo tänään alottaa."

 **Iida**  
  
"Oikeesti? Ootsä tosissas?" kysyy hämmentyneenä ja alkaa suudella miestä intohimoisesti ja kaataa tämän sohvalle. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnistää levesti, kun Iida alkaa suudella itseään intohimoisesti ja kaataa itsensä sohvalle.  
"Kyl mä oon ihan tosissani", virnistää. _Varsinkin, jos sil saa Iidan käymään näin kuumana_ , lisää itsekseen. 

**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Hyvä juttu", virnistää ja tarttuu Jannen huppariin.  
"Miks tämmösiiki pitää pitää kesällä?" kysyy ja irtaantuu Jannesta saadakseen hupparin pois tämän yltä. 

**Janne**  
  
"Onpas sulla kiire", virnistää, kun Iida alkaa avata huppariaan.  
"No siel on vähän nihkee ilma tänään, ni siks laitoin", vastaa tälle. 

**Iida**  
  
"Kesällä on tarkotus pukee vähän vaatteita, jotta ne saa tälläsissä hommissa nopeesti pois. Siis sellasissa hommissa, missä tulee hiki", virnistää.  
"Siks mäki laitoin tän mekon", lisää ja suutelee intohimoisesti miestään. 

**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee Iidan sanoille kesästä ja hikeä tuottavista hommista.  
"Mä tykkään susta mekossa", sanoo sitten virnistäen ja vastaa Iidan intohimoiseen suudelmaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti tykkäät muutenki ku vaan, jos mä oon mekko päällä", virnistää ja saa Jannen hupparin riisuttua. Siirtää Jannen kädet hipelöimään takapuoltaan mekon alta. 

**Janne**  
  
"Totta kai tykkään", vakuuttaa samalla, kun joutuu Iidan toimesta eroon hupparistaan. Virnistää, kun tämä vie kätensä tämän takapuolelle. Puristaa Iidan pakaroita ja hivuttaa yhden sormistaan tämän alushousujen sisäpuolelle. 

**Iida**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun tuntee Jannen puristavan pakaroitaan ja hivuttavan tämän sormen alushousujensa sisälle.  
"Vai tollasta sä keksit", sanoo virnistäen ja alkaa nostaa Jannen hihatonta paitaa ylöspäin ja suukottaa tämän paljasta vatsaa. 

**Janne**  
  
"Mmh", hengähtää, kun Iida suukottaa vatsaansa sen jälkeen, kun tämä on nostanut paitaansa ylöspäin. Nousee sitten yhtäkkiä ylös sohvalta ja nappaa Iidan syliinsä.  
"Mä päätin just, et mennään tonne makkarin puolelle, ku toi sohva on aika kapee", virnistää.

 **Iida**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun Janne kertoo, että matka jatkuisi makuuhuoneen puolelle tämän nostaessa itsensä tämän syliin.  
"Ehkä parempi, joo", huokaa ja suutelee Jannen kaulaa. 

**Janne**  
  
Kävelee Iida sylissään makuuhuoneeseen ja laskee tämän sängylle. Vetää hihattoman paitansa kokonaan pois päältään mennen sitten Iidan seuraan sängylle. Suutelee tätä ahnaasti. 

**Hetken päästä makuuhuonepuuhien jälkeen...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Soittaa Kirsikan entisen talon ovikelloa, joka on nyt Jannen ja Iidan asunto. Ovat ajatelleet mennä Eliaksen kanssa yllätysvierailulle, kun Vili ja Kirsikka jäivät Tuukan kanssa kotiin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hämmentyy ovikellon soidessa.  
"Janne! Ootatsä vieraita?" kysyy maatessaan makuuhuoneessa puolipukeisena.

 **Elias**  
  
Seisoo Larin vierellä oven takana. Toivoo, etteivät Larin kanssa tuppaudu kylään huonoon aikaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kiroaa, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan.  
"En todellakaan oota... jos se on joku hemmetin naapuri", puhisee Iidalle ja hyppää pois sängystä laittaakseen lisää vaatteita päälleen. 

**Lari**  
  
Kukaan ei tule avaamaan, joten soittaa uudestaan ovikelloa.  
"Mikä kestää? Kyl niitten pitäis kotona olla", sanoo hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Noukkii alusvaatteensa ja mekkonsa lattialta ja alkaa pukea niitä ylleen.  
"Onks sul kaikki vaatteet päällä, et voin mennä avaa oven?" kysyy saatuaan kaikki vaatteet ylleen. 

**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, jos niillä on joku juttu kesken", miettii ääneen arvaamatta ollenkaan, kuinka oikeassa on.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei oo viel, mut mee avaamaan vaa", sanoo Iidalle vetäessään paitaa ylleen, "ei täs kauaa mee." Nappaa sitten housunsa lattialta ja alkaa pukea niitä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti nyt ei ainakaa häiritty pahasti", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee avaamaan oven ja näkee Larin ja Eliaksen oven takana.  
"Ai moi", sanoo vähän kasvojen helottaessa punaisena.  
"Te tulitte käymään?" kysyy, vaikka se on itsestäänselvyys.  
"Janne, Elias ja Lari tuli!" huutaa makuuhuoneeseen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan", hymähtää Larille ja sitten ovi avautuu ja punaposkinen Iida ilmestyy sen takaa.  
"Moi. Me tosiaan taidettiin keskeyttää jotain", toteaa hieman huvittuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No niinpä tietysti", mutisee lähes itsekseen, kun kuulee Iidan huutavan, että ovella ovat Lari ja Elias. Saa vaatteet päälleen ja lähtee sitten pois makuuhuoneesta tervehtimään vieraita. 

**Iida**  
  
"Ette te mitään keskeyttäny, hommat tuli hoidettua", sanoo ujommin.  
"No tulkaa nyt sisään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää kuullessaan Iidan sanat.  
"Vai hommat..." sanoo hiljaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää itsekin, mutta astuu kuitenkin peremmälle sanomatta mitään. Arvelee tietävänsä, että "hommat", joista Iida puhui, liittyvät jotenkin makuuhuoneeseen...  
  
**Janne**  
  
Astuu olohuoneeseen ja sitten eteiseen.  
"Moro", sanoo Larille ja Eliakselle näiden tullessa sisään.  
"Mitäs te täällä?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu peremmälle.  
"No mitäs mitäs, tultiin kattoo teijän kämppää, mut laatikoit viel vähä siellä sun täällä. Ette sit jaksanu iltaan asti oottaa", virnuilee Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee Eliaksen viereen ja hymyilee leveästi.  
"Me alettiin yrittää sitä toista lasta", paljastaa kuiskaten Eliakselle.

 **Janne**  
  
"Oottehan te tän kämpän ennenkin nähny, sillon ku Kirsikka asu tääl", sanoo Larille, kun tämä kertoo, että tulivat Eliaksen kanssa katsomaan kämppää. Menee sitten lähemmäs frendiään.  
"Iida kävi meitsiin niin kuumana, et ei siinä paljon iltaa ootettu", kuiskaa tälle virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iida paljastaa, että nämä alkoivat yrittää saada toista lasta.  
"Niin mä vähän arvelinkin", sanoo hymyillen. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Ymmärrän", sanoo virnistäen.  
"No, oliko miellyttävät kyydit?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti tärppää pian. Mä en jaksais oottaa", sanoo iloisemmin.  
"Kiva ku tulitte. Mihis te poitsun jätitte?" kysyy.

 **Janne**  
  
"Oli joo", virnistää Larille, "ekat täs kämpäs toistaseks." Astelee sitten pois eteisestä ja viittoo Laria mukaansa.  
"Laitanks mä kahvii tai jotain?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No toivotaan, että saatte sen toisen pian", sanoo hymyillen Iidalle.  
"Tuukka on kotona Kirsikan ja Vilin kanssa", vastaa sitten tämän kysymykseen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Laita vaan", sanoo Jannelle mennessään tämän mukaan.  
"Meil oli tossa hetki sitten kaksvuotispäivä meijän tapaamisesta, eli se teijän kihlapäivä", muistuttaa Jannea.  
"Ois ollu kiva vähän... no kyl sä tiiät. Mut kotona on Kirsikka ja pikkuvauva, ni ei oo oikein pystyny", sanoo Jannelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee kuullessaan Tuukan olevan Kirsikan ja Vilin kanssa.  
"Miten te muuten päädyitte siihen, et Kimist tulee kummi pojalle?" kysyy hieman hämmentyneenä. 

**Janne**  
  
Alkaa kaivaa keittiössä olevaa pahvilaatikkoa samalla, kun kuuntelee Laria. Virnistää, kun tämä mainitsee kaksivuotispäivän.  
"No ei se meijän kihlapäivä ollu, mut sillon me kerrottiin teille", sanoo ja löytää kahvinkeittimen. Alkaa touhuta sen kimpussa.  
"Niin, se voi olla aika hankalaa, ku on yhtäkkii lisää porukkaa talos", sanoo Larille myötätuntoisesti, "ei sellanen nukkuva pikkuvauva paljoo välttist häiritse, mut Kirsikka on vähän toinen juttu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iida haluaa tietää, että miksi Kimistä tuli kummi.  
"No koska me haluttais Larin kanssa vielä toinen lapsi, ja se olis sitten mun biologisesti", alkaa selittää, "niin me ajateltiin, että valitaan Kimi nyt kummiksi, koska Tuukka on Larin lapsi, ja sitten sut ja Janne meijän toiselle lapselle, jos me sellanen saadaan." 

**Lari**  
  
"Nii, ei mua Tuukka häiritse, ku ei se ymmärrä mitään, jos se jotain ääniä sattuu kuulemaan, mut Kirsikka on tosiaan vähän toinen juttu. Ja ku meijän makkari on niitten huoneen vieressä, ni vähä paha silleen..." selittää Jannelle.  
"Pitäs keksii joku ratkasu, et missä me voidaa nauttii toisistamme."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ehkä Kirsikkaki tais haluta Kimin kummiks? Olihan se vähän niinku kiitos varmaan sen avusta?" arvelee.  
"Talestahan tuli toinen kummi? Kivaa, jos me päästään seuraavan lapsen kummeiks", sanoo iloisemmin. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, ymmärrän", sanoo Larille laittaessaan kahvinkeittimen pistokkeen seinään.  
"Mut se meijän vanha kämppähän on nyt tyhjä, kun Kirsikka asuu teillä, niin menkää sinne peuhaamaan", ehdottaa virnistäen.  
"Missäköhän ne kahvinpurut oli..." mutisee sitten kaappeja availlen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No Kirsikka sitä Kimiä ensin ehdotti, eikä me tietenkään kieltäydytty", kertoo Iidalle.  
"Joo, Tale on toinen. Me mietittiin aika pitkään, et jos oliskin vaan yks kummi, mut ajateltiin sit Talea lopulta pyytää. Se oli tosi ilonen", selittää sitten, "ja totta kai te pääsette, pitäähän meijän tehdä vastapalvelus."

 **Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu Jannen ehdotuksesta, vaikka on miettinyt sitä itsekin.  
"Ei kai me voida toisten kämppään?" kysyy kauhistellen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mäki mietin, et jos meille nyt onni suodaan ja se toinen lapsi saadaan, ni aattelin ehottaa Talee kummiks. Kyl se varmaa Jannelle sopii", sanoo mietteliäänä.  
"Mennääks kattoo, mitä noi miehet puuhaa tuol keittiös?" kysyy. 

**Janne**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Larin kauhistuneelle kysymykselle.  
"No toinen vaihtoehto on, et sanotte Kirsikalle asiat suoraan ja pyydätte sitä häippäseen jonnekin siks ajaks, et teitsi pääsee Eltsun pöksyihin", sanoo ja löytää sitten kahvipaketin kaapista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiköhän Janne oo ihan ok sen suhteen, et Talesta tulee kummi", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Mennään vaan kattoon", vastaa Iidalle ja lähtee kohti keittiötä. 

**Lari**  
  
"No ei me nyt voida Kirsikalle sanoo, et 'hei, voitko mennä pois? Me haluttais harrastaa seksiä'", sanoo eikä huomaa Eliaksen saapuvan keittiöön.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuulee Larin sanat ja hämmentyy.  
"Joo, tota me varmaa keskeytettiin jotain..." pahoittelee.

 **Janne**  
  
"No sit meette jonnekki hotelliin, jos ei muu kelpaa", sanoo Larille alkaessaan laittaa kahvin tippuman.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huvittuu, kun kuulee, mistä Lari ja Janne puhuvat.  
"Ainahan me voidaan lähtee jonnekin metsänreunaan", kommentoi ovenpielessä seistessään, "kyl se siellä autossa on ennenkin onnistunut." 

**Lari**  
  
"No hotellit on aika suolasen hintasii", virnistää, kunnes kuulee Eliaksen äänen. Kääntyy katsomaan tätä.  
"Nii, onhan se onnistunu autossa kyllä aikasemmin. Eikä ollu muuten valittamista sillon", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nostaa kätensä ilmaan.  
"Mä en tiedä, haluunko tietää enempää." 

**Janne**  
  
Kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen, kääntyy katsomaan tätä.  
"Siis... ottekste pannu Lartsan autossa?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei todellakaan ollu valittamista", virnistää takaisin Larille, "me voitais ottaa vaiks teltta mukaan seuraavaks." Kääntyy sitten Jannen puoleen.  
"Lari olis halunnut tehdä sen tossa pihalla", vastaa Jannelle osoittaen samalla peukalollaan pihan suuntaan, "mut mä sain sen sit onneks ajamaan jonnekin syrjemmälle." 

**Lari**  
  
"Ollaan ollaan", sanoo Jannelle kun tämä kysyy kysymyksensä.  
"Se oli semmonen hetken mielijohde. Nyt ku on ite isä, ni tajuaa, et ehkä oli parempi, et ajettii sinne metsään."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No huhhuh, en ois teistä uskonu", sanoo huvittuneena ja menee Jannen viereen.  
"Pitäskö meijänki kokeilla joskus?" kysyy kuiskaten. 

**Janne**  
  
"Ai sillon oli muksui pihalla vai?" kysyy Larilta epäuskoisena. Hymyilee sitten, kun saa Iidan viereensä.  
"Ihan mitä mun mussukka tahtoo", vastaa tälle kuiskaten ja virnistää samalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee Larin viereen.  
"Joo, Vili ja joitain sen kavereita", hymähtää Jannelle Larin puolesta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Eikä me sit kehattu, ku oltii tulos just Kirsikalta, ni jäädä siihen pihaan", sanoo.  
"Onneks löydettiin se metsä", nauraa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Virnistää Jannelle ja kääntää sitten katseen Eliakseen ja Lariin.  
"Joo, oli ehkä parempi", nauraa.

 **Janne**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larille ja Eliakselle.  
"Just, just", toteaa, "onneks tajusitte sentää, et ei siihen kannattanu jäädä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep, vaik eihän sitä tiedä, et oisko ne lapset edes mitään huomannut, mut silti parempi, et varmuuden vuoksi mentiin muualle", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Kai sä oot, Iida, jo paksuna?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hämmentyy Larin kysymyksestä.  
"No en mä tiedä. Saattaa olla, saattaa olla et ei", sanoo nauraen. 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei Iida nyt viel ees voisis olla", virnuilee Larille, "siihen menee sellanen about vuorokausi, jos mä nyt oikeen muistan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee huvittuneena Jannea.  
"Ai sä oot oikeen opiskellut asiaa vai?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Iida**  
  
Hämmentyy Jannen vastauksesta.  
"Niinhän se menee. Mut missä välissä sä oot ehtiny opiskella tollasen?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Repeää nauruun, kun kuulee Jannen sanat.  
"Nyt Haukkala kyl yllätti..." 

**Janne**  
  
"No aika paljon tuli tutkittuu lapsiasioit netistä sillon, ku Hilla oli tulos", sanoo puolustelevasti, "en mä halunnu olla ihan sormi suus sen kans." 

**Iida**  
  
"Sit piti ihan raskausajastaki opiskella?" kysyy vitsikkäästi. 

**Janne**  
  
"No sattus vaan tulee vastaan, niin päätin sit lukee", sanoo ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan. 

**Iida**  
  
"Mitäs jos testi on positiivinen sit, ku mä sen teen? Ootsä varma täst nyt sitte?" kysyy Jannelta vielä varmistaakseen asian. 

**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Iidalle.  
"Mähän sanoin jo, et oon varma, ja se pitää edelleen paikkansa", sanoo tälle hymyillen. 

**Iida**  
  
"No niin, hyvä sitten", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Toi kahvi ois valmista." 

**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Iida sanoo kahvin olevan valmsta, sillä ei itse ole huomanut mitään.  
"Kappas", toteaa. "Missä muuten meijän kahvikupit on? Onks ne viel jossain laatikos?" 

**Iida**  
  
"No eiks ne tossa laatikos oo, missä on noi kaikki muutki keittiötavarat?" kysyy Jannelta.  
"Sieltähän sä vissii ton kahvinkeittimenki kaivoit." 

**Janne**  
  
"Jaa, ne on sit varmaan tuol ihan pohjal, kun en äsken nähnyt", mutisee ja sukeltaa käsillään takaisin pahvilaatikkoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Jannea huvittuneena.  
"Onneks meijän ei tarvii purkaa Kirsikan muuttolaatikoita, me vaan raahattiin niitä sinne kämppään", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
"Jep", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Ettei teil oo sit jotain toista laatikkoo, mis on keittiövälineitä?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Voi tietty olla, mut aattelin, että keittiöön tulevat kamat kannetaan jo valmiiks tänne", sanoo vastaukseksi.  
"Onks se Kirsikka jo keksiny ratkasuu, että miten se nukkuu, ku niil on vaa yks makkari siinä?" kysyy Eliakselta.

 **Janne**  
  
"On ne tääl!" huudahtaa, kun saa näkyviin kahvikuppeja, jotka on laitettu erilliseen pahvilaatikkoon isomman laatikon pohjalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kirsikka mietti, et se vois harkita parvisänkyä, mut sit me mietittiin, et jos siihen olohuoneeseen saisi jotenkin pienen väliseinän tai jonkun hyllyn, niin Kirsikka vois laittaa sen taakse sängyn", kertoo Iidalle. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa katsoessaan Jannen penkoessa pahvilaatikkoa.  
"Hyvä et löyty, nii on jotain, mistä juoda", nauraa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuulee Jannen löytäneen kahvikupit.  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen, kun tämä puhuu itselleen.  
"Toi väliseinä tai hylly vois olla ihan hyvä idea", pohtii. 

**Janne**  
  
"Joo, viel ku sais ne pois täältä", virnistää Larille ja alkaa sitten varovasti ottaa kahvikuppilaatikkoa ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin munkin mielestä", sanoo Iidalle iloisesti, "vielä pitää miettiä, et mihin kohtaan se olis paras laittaa." 

**Lari**  
  
"Tarttetsä apua?" kysyy Jannelta, kun tämä sanoo sanansa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä mietin, et sopisko niin, et jos se Kirsikan sänky tulis joko siihen partsin ikkunan eteen", yrittää auttaa, "tai sit sinne nurkkaan, mis meil oli tietsikka", sanoo Eliakselle.  
"Ja sit sen sängyn eteen se hylly." 

**Janne**  
  
"Kyl tää hoituu", vastaa Larille ja saakin sitten laatikon pois. Ottaa sieltä neljä kuppia ja menee kaatamaan niihin kahvia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Iidan neuvoja.  
"Joo, miksei", sanoo hymyillen, "me voidaan Kirsikan kans koettaa, et kumpi olis parempi." 

**Lari**  
  
"Niit ois varmaan voinu huuhdella vähä eka, jos ne on pölyssä", sanoo nauraen, kun Janne alkaa suoraan kaataa kahvia kuppeihin.  
"Mut anna mennä vaan."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ja kävelee Jannen viereen.  
"Hyvä, kulta, löysithän sä ne." 

**Janne**  
  
"No ei ne kauaa oo siel ollu", mutisee, kun Lari sanoo, että kuppeja olisi pitänyt huuhdella ensin. Hymyilee sitten Iidalle, kun tämä tulee viereensä.  
"Joo, niin löysin", virnistää tyytyväisenä. 

**Iida**  
  
"Älä kuuntele Larii, ei ne oo kerenny pölyttyy", sanoo miehelleen ja suukottaa tätä. 

**Janne**  
  
Saa kahvin kaadettua kaikkiin neljään kuppiin.  
"En kuuntelekaan", virnistää ja vastaa Iidan antamaan suukkoon.


	85. Chapter 85

**Osa 85**

**Muutaman päivän kuluttua Lari ja Elias ovat päässeet viettämään kahdenkeskistä aikaa. Miehet ovat käyneet ulkona syömässä ja menneet leffaan.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Astelee ulos elokuvateatterin salin ovista pidellen Eliasta kädestä kiinni.  
"Oli ihan jees leffa", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Kulkee salista ulos hymyillen ja käsi kädessä Larin kanssa nauttien siitä, että on saanut viettää aikaa kahden miehensä kanssa.  
"Olihan se ihan hyvä", sanoo ja pysäyttää sitten Larin leffasalin ulkopuolelle.  
"Lähetääks me nyt sitten kotiin vai?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä ainaki aattelin eka käydä vessassa", toteaa Eliaksen kysyttyä tämän kysymys.  
"Vai oisko sulla ollu jotain mielessä?" 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei, mut olis ollut kiva tehdä sun kanssa vielä jotain..." myöntää, "vaik onhan sitä meijän poitsuukin jo vähän ikävä." 

**Lari**  
  
"No niin olis, mut jos sä sitä yhtä meinasit, ni missäs sen teet", pohtii ja lähtee kävelemää kohti vessoja. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin selälle, sillä keksi juuri, missä sitä yhtä voisi tehdä. Lähtee miehen perään.  
"Mä voisin kans tulla käymään veskissä", sanoo neutraalisti. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiva, päästään sit lähtemään himaan", vastaa Eliaksen neutraaleihin sanoihin. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee itsekseen, kun Larilla ei näytä olevan aavistustakaan, että itsellään on vähän taka-ajatuksia vessareissulle.   
"Joo, niin päästään", toteaa ja avaa sitten vessan oven antaen Larin mennä edeltä sisään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti, kulta", sanoo, kun Elias avaa vessan oven. Astuu sisään vessaan ja sohii hiuksiaan peilin edessä. Alkaa sitten riisua housujaan, jotta saisi pissattua pisoaariin. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja katselee peilistä, kuinka tämää sohii tämän hiuksia. Menee seisomaan viereisen pisoaarin eteen ja avaa housunsa. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa hoidettua asiansa ja alkaa laittaa housujaan kiinni vilkuillen välillä Eliasta. Menee pesemään kädet. 

**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan helpotusta oloonsa vetää housujen vetoketjun kiinni ja seuraa Laria pesualtaille. Virnistää miehelleen peilin kautta samalla, kun pesee käsiään. 

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen virnistyksen peilistä.  
"Mitä sä virnistät?" kysyy hämmentyneenä. Ei osaa aavistaa, että Eliaksella voisi olla taka-ajatuksia. 

**Elias**  
  
"Muuten vaan", vastaa ympäripyöreästi siirtyessään kuivamaan käsiään. Toivoo, ettei vessaan ole tulossa muita ennen kuin on saanut Larin sinne, minne haluaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan Eliaksen vastaukselle. Kuivaa kätensä ja astuu pois hanan luota. Lähtee kävelemään kohti vessojen ovia, josta pääsisivät pois ja olisivat valmiita lähtemään kotiin.  
"Ootsä valmis lähtee himaa?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari on saanut kädet kuivattua, tämä lähtee kohti ovia, joten pysäyttää miehen tarttumalla tämän käsivarteen.  
"En todellakaan oo", sanoo vastaukseksi ja lähtee sitten raahaamaan Lari kohti lähintä vessakoppia. 

**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen tarttuessa itseään käsivarresta ja lähtiessä raahaamaan itseään kohti vessakoppia.  
"Mitä sä nyt oikeen oot suunnitellu?" kysyy virnistäen, vaikka tietää aika varmasti vastauksen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Etköhän sä tiedä", vastaa virnistäen. Avaa vessakopin oven ja työntää Larin sisälle mennen itse perässä. Sulkee sitten oven ja laittaa sen lukkoon. 

**Lari**  
  
"Meinasitsä, et me täällä?" kysyy kunnes näkee olevansa vessakopissa Eliaksen kanssa. Kääntää katseensa oveen ja näkee Eliaksen lukitsevan sen.  
"Mitä jos joku tulee?" kysyy. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmm, jep", vastaa ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria kiihkeästi.  
"No tulkoon, se on tulijan ongelma", mutisee sitten suudelman lomasta. 

**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen alkaessa suudella itseään kiihkeästi ja virnistää kuullessaan tämän sanat.  
"Niin kai", sanoo vastatessaan kuitenkin miehensä suudelmaan. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin huulia vasten.  
"Mä haluun sua", ilmoittaa hengähtäen samalla, kun syventää suudelmaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat.  
"No..." aloittaa vastatessaan syvempään suudelmaan.  
"Mitä sä sit viel mietit siinä?" kysyy Eliakselta vitsikkäästi. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä mitään mieti", mutisee ja alkaa samalla avata Larin vyötä irtaantumatta miehen huulista. 

**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja hivuttaa käsiä alemmas tämän vartalolla suudellen ja virnuillen samalla. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee tuntiessaan Larin kädet vartalollaan. Onnistuttuaan avaamaan sekä miehensä vyön että housut siirtyy omiensa kimppuun. Joutuu myös iraantumaan tämän huulista, sillä happi alkaa loppua.  
"Onks sul välii, miten...?" kysyy hieman hengästyneenä. 

**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä irtaantuu huulistaan.  
"No eipä oikeestaan. Onks sulla?" lisää virnistäen. 

**Elias**  
  
Saa vyönsä avattua ja hivuttaa sitten housujaan alemmas.  
"On, mä haluun sut mun sisälle", vastaa virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää isommin.  
"Arvasin", sanoo ja alkaa miettiä miten olisi helpointa.  
"Mitenköhän tää onnistuu tääl kopissa helpoiten?" pohtii ja alkaa kääntää Eliasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kuinka Lari alkaa kääntää itseään, joten pysäyttää tämän.  
"Mul oli jotain muuta mielessä", myöntää virnistäen, "aattelin, et sä voisit istuu tohon pöntön päälle." 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa väkisinkin miettiä Eliaksen sanat kuultuaan, että onkohan Elias aikaisemminkin tehnyt vessakopissa jotain tälläista.  
"Tää ei taida olla sun eka kertas tälläses paikas, ku sä oot jo miettiny kaiken valmiiks", sanoo virnistellen, mutta istuu pöntön päälle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari istuu pöntölle.  
"No itse asiassa on", kertoo totuudenmukaisesti, "mut mä kuulin kerran, kun frendit puhu ja... no kiinnostuin." Alkaa puhuessaan riisua kenkiään ja housujaan.

 **Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Aika avoimia sun frendis, jos tälläsista reissuista kertoo", sanoo huvittuneena ja odottaa mitä Elias käskee itsensä seuraavaksi tekemään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, eipä ne juuri sanojaan sensuroi", sanoo huvittuneena frendeistään ripustaessaan housujaan vessaan naulaan.  
"Sun pitäis vetää noita sun farkkuja alemmas", sanoo sitten Larille, kun tajuaa tällä olevan housut kokonaan jalassa. 

**Lari**  
  
Alkaa vetää housujaan alemmas, kun Elias huomauttaa itsellään olevan vielä farkut kokonaan yllä.  
"Onko parempi?" kysyy Eliakselta saatuaan housut nilkkoihinsa. 

**Elias**  
  
Katselee, kun Lari alkaa vetää tämän housuja nilkkoihin.  
"On parempi", vastaa hymyillen ottaessaan myös bokserinsa pois jalasta.

 **Lari**  
  
Riisuu bokserinsa, kun Eliaskin riisuu.  
"Tuutsä syliin vai mitäs mä sitten?" kysyy tietämättömänä.  
"Ei oo tuttua tällänen..." sanoo huvittuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä tuun istuun sun syliin", vastaa Larille ja hymyilee tämän sanoille siitä, ettei ole tuttua tälle. Virnistää sitten seistessään alavartalo paljaana miehensä edessä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Istupas syliin", sanoo virnistäen miehelleen. 

**Elias**  
  
Menee hajareisin istumaan Larin syliin ja kumartuu heti suutelemaan tätä antaen samalla käsiensä vaellella tämän ylävartalolla. 

**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tullessa istumaan syliinsä ja suudellessa itseään, vastaa tämän suudelmaan intohimoisesti ja rakastuneesti.  
"Mmh, pitääks mun sitte vaan työntyy sun sisään?" kysyy, eikä tajua, miltä sanansa kuulostavat, jos joku muu olisi vessassa. 

**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria, mutta virnistää sitten tämän kysymykselle.  
"Ei sun tarvii tehä mitään muuta ku saada ittes kondikseen", vastaa liu'uttaessaan kättään alemmas tämän ylävartalon etupuolta. 

**Lari**  
  
"No siihen ei luulis menevän enää kauaa", sanoo vastauksena Eliaksen sanoihin. Asettaa omat kätensä tämän selälle alkaen hipelöidä sitä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja jatkaa sitten miehen suutelemista kiihkeämmin tuntien samalla Larin käsien hipelöivän selkäänsä. Vie oman kätensä Larin jalkoväliin ja alkaa hyväillä tämän heräilevää kovuutta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä toivoinki, et sä vähä avittaisit mua, niinku just noin", sanoo viitaten Eliaksen alkaessa hyväillä kovuuttaan. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mä autan sua erittäin mielelläni", sanoo Larin huulia vasten jatkaessaan tämän hyväilyä. Alkaa sitten siirtää suudelmiaan miehensä poskea pitkin kohti tämän korvaa.

 **Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle ja tuntee kiihottuvansa tämän teoista. Tuntee olevansa jo aika kovana. 

**Elias**  
  
Hyväilee Larin kovuutta vielä vähän aikaa nopeampaa, kunnes päästää irti.   
"Haluutsä valmistella mut vai teenkö sen ite?" kysyy näykätessään miestä hellästi korvasta. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ihan miten vaan. Kyl säki voit tehä sen, jos haluut", sanoo huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille.  
"Okei", sanoo ja laittaa sitten etu- ja keskisormensa suuhunsa. Imeskelee niitä hetken noustessaan hieman ylös Larin päältä. Vie sitten märät sormensa taakseen ja työntää toisen niistä sisäänsä.  
"Tää olis paljon mukavampaa, jos olis jotain vähän parempaa ku sylki", mutisee. 

**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen toimia ja virnistää.  
"Harmi, ettei tullu liukkarii kannettuu leffateatteriin mukaan", sanoo nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Nii, olis varmaan pitänyt", virnistää valmistellessaan itseään. Hakee samalla huulillaan Larin huulia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäs aina olla tälläsia yllättäviä tilanteita varten joku varatuubi laukussa", sanoo huvittuneena ja asettaa huulensa Eliaksen huulille. 

**Elias**  
  
"Taskussa pikemminkin, kun ei meillä nytkään mitään laukkuu oo", hymähtää ja suutelee Laria pehmeästi.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kuiskaa sitten tämän huulia vasten.

 **Lari**  
  
"No niin joo", sanoo virnistäen ja nyökkää sitten Eliaksen kuiskaamaan kysymykseen.  
"Oon mä." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille tämän kertoessa tämän olevan valmis. Vetää sormensa pois itsestään ja siirtyy lähemmäs miestä. Tarttuu sitten kiinni Larin kovuudesta ja alkaa hitaasti istua sen päälle. Irvistää hivenen tuskallisesti polttavalle tuntemukselle Larin kovuuden tunkeutuessa sisäänsä. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa paremman asennon Eliaksen tarttuessa kiinni kovuuteensa, jotta se tunkeutuisi helpommin tämän sisään. Alkaa työntää sitä hiljalleen syvemmälle.  
"Sattuuko?" kysyy varovasti. 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mut kyl se kohta helpottaa", vastaa henkäisten laskeutuessaan yhä alaspäin. Kun on saanut Larin kokonaan sisäänsä, painaa huulensa takaisin miehensä huulille suudellen tätä vaativasti. 

**Lari**  
  
Huokaa tuntiessaan nautintoa työnnyttyään kokonaan Eliaksen sisään. Saa pian Eliaksen huulet vasten omia huuliaan ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan.  
"Elias Viks— eiku Väänänen. Mä rakastan sua nyt ja aina enkä haluu erota koskaan", sanoo sanat yhteen pötköön niin nopeasti kuin vain ikinä voi. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille, vaikka niistä selvää saaminen onkin vähän kyseenalaista, koska tämä puhuu niin nopeasti.  
"Mä rakastan sua, Lari", huokaa suudelman keskeltä. Alkaa sitten liikuttaa itseään nousten ensin ylöspäin ja laskeutuen sitten takaisin alas. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille siitä, että tämä rakastaa itseään. Huohottaa, kun tuntee Eliaksen liikkuvan ylös alas. 

**Elias**  
  
Nautintonsa taso alkaa kasvaa nopeammin kuunnelleessaan Larin huohotuksia. Liikuttaa itseään nopeammin miehensä sylissä ja saa samalla lisänautintoa, kun oma kovuutensa tökkii Larin vatsalihaksia. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä en tiiä, onks tää sust hyvä juttu, mut..." sanoo ja ottaa Eliaksen kovuuden käteensä ja alkaa hyväillä sitä. Nautinnon taso kasvaa entisestään, kun Elias liikkuu nopeammin sylissään. 

**Elias**  
  
"Todellaki on", hengähtää, kun Lari tarttuu kovuuteensa ja alkaa hyväillä sitä, mikä kiihottaa itseään lisää. Liikkuminen miehen sylissä alkaa hieman hengästyttää itseään, mutta haluaa sinnitellä ja pitää tempoa yllä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä, mä vaan haluun tehä kaiken oikein", sanoo pienesti ja huokaa raskaammin kun Elias pysyy tahdissa. 

**Elias**  
  
"Et sä... vois tehä mitään... väärin", huohottaa Larille, kun tämä sanoo, että haluaa tehdä kaikein oikein. Kun ei jaksa enää liikkua ylös ja alas, alkaa sen sijaan keinuttaa lantiotaan Larin sylissä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Helposti voisin", sanoo ja tuntee erittäin suurta nautintoa Eliaksen teoista. 

**Elias**  
  
"Mmmh... etpäs", väittää vastaan ja tuntee pikkuhiljaa orgasminsa lähestyvän. Kienuttaa lantiotaan nopeammin ja suutelee Laria. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sovitaan sit nii", sanoo ja vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan. Tuntee pian laukeavansa miehensä sisään, kun tämä jatkaa tämän lantion keinuttamista. 

**Elias**  
  
Keinuttaa edelleen lantiotaan, kunnes viimein laukeaa ja sotkee samalla Larin paidan. 

**Lari**  
  
Laukeaa heti perässä Eliaksen sisään ja naurahtaa, kun tämä on lauennut paidalleen.  
"Mites sä meinasit saada ton puhtaaks?" kysyy.

 **Elias**  
  
"Sori", mutisee virnistäen, kun huomaa Larin paidan olevan ihan sotkussa.   
"Kyl se nyt pesussa pois lähtee", vastaa ja antaa tälle pusun. Nousee sitten pois miehen sylistä ja alkaa pukea housuja jalkaansa. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mut meinasitsä, että mä kävelen tuolla t-paidalla, missä on sun jättämiä jälkiä?" kysyy huvittuneena.

 **Elias**  
  
"Jaa, sitä sä tarkotit", naurahtaa, "sun täytyy varmaan ottaa se pois." Saatuaan housut puettua, laittaa kenkänsä jalkaan. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ilman paitaa. Sekö ois sit parempi?" kysyy nauraen alkaen samalla nostaa housuja ylemmäs. 

**Elias**  
  
"No ei se mua ainakaan haittais", virnistää Larin sanoille paidattomuudesta.  
"Mä voin koittaa pyyhkii märällä paperilla sitä", sanoo sitten ja odottaa, että Larin on valmis ennen kuin avaa vessakopin oven. 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiesin, et sanot noin", sanoo ja saa housut puettua. Nousee ylös pöntön päältä ja laittaa housut kiinni. 

**Elias**  
  
Avaa oven, kun Lari on saanut tämän housut kiinni. Astuu ulos vessakopista ja suuntaa pesualtaille, josta nappaa käsipaperia.  
"Tuus tänne sit, niin kokeillaan saada sun paitaa puhtaammaks", sanoo Larille. 

**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen perässä ulos vessakopista ja menee pesualtaille tämän käskystä.  
"Tullaan tullaan", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee miehelle ja kastaa sitten paperia vedellä ennen kuin alkaa pyyhkiä Larin paitaa. Toivoo, että tahra lähtee edes sen verran pois, että Lari kehtaa mennä paita päällä ulos. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Elias alkaa pyyhkiä paitaansa vedellä.  
"Noni, kyl se varmaa koht on jo iha hyvä", sanoo. 

**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo hymyillen ja heittää käytetyn paperin roskiin.  
"Haluutsä kuivattaa sitä tossa käsienkuivauslaitteessa, et nähään onkse hyvä?" kysyy. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle kun tämä kysyy kysymyksensä.  
"Joo, voin mä", sanoo ja astelee käsienkuivauslaitteen luokse.  
"En mä vaan saa tätä kuivattuu. Mun on varmaa pakko tehä näin", sanoo ja alkaa riisua paitaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari alkaa riisua tämän paitaa kuivattaakseen sitä.  
"Tee vaan, niin mä voin nauttii upeista maisemista", sanoo huvittuneena katselleessaan miestään. 

**Lari**  
  
Saa paitansa pois ja tunkee sen kuivaajan alle.  
"Nautipas sitten", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin virnistykselle.  
"Todellakin nautin", sanoo katsellessaan paidatonta Laria edessään.  
"Älä pidä sit mitään kiirettä", lisää virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"En tietenkään", sanoo virnistäen. Kuivattelee paitaansa, kunnes toimintansa keskeytyy, kun joku mies astelee vessaan. Pukee äkkiä paitansa päälleen ja toivoo, että jälki on kuivunut.  
"Näkyyks mitään?" kuiskaa Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneesti, kun joku mies tulee vessaan ja keskeyttää Larin kuivaushommat, jolloin tämä joutuu pukemaan paidan takaisin tämän päälle.  
"Se on liian märkä vielä", sanoo miehelle hiljaa, kun tämä astelee viereensä, "mut kyl se ulkona kuivuu, nii sit nähään."

 **Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja astelee vesihanan luokse ja pesee kätensä.  
"Ootsä valmis, ni lähetään?" 

**Elias**  
  
Pesee itsekin kätensä ja kuivaa ne sitten käsipaperilla.  
"Joo, lähetään vaan", vastaa. 

**Lari**  
  
Ottaa käsipaperia ja avaa vessan oven ja astuu ulos.  
"Sä olit kyl niin ihana, toi oli jotain mieletöntä", sanoo Eliakselle kun ovat astuneet ulos vessasta. 

**Elias**  
  
Seuraa miestään ulos vessasta ja hymyilee tämän sanoille.  
"Kiva, et sä tykkäsit", sanoo Larille ja ottaa tätä kädestä. 

**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä tykkäsin", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Mitä sä kelasit?" 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää takaisin.  
"No, se oli kyl aika rankkaa", sanoo sitten vastaukseksi Larin kysymykseen, "siis fyysisesti, ku meinasin väsyy kesken kaiken." 

**Lari**  
  
"Pitäsköhän mun kullan vähä treenata tota kuntoo?" kysyy virnuillen, kun tämä kertoo tämän meinanneen väsyä kesken kaiken. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä sun pitäis ryhtyy mun personal traineriks", virnistää Larille lähestyessään elokuvateatterin ulko-ovia.  
"Voitais treenaa yhessä, ja mä saisin katella sua tiukoissa treenivaatteissa." 

**Lari**  
  
Kiinnostuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Joo, sä tuut salille, ja sit mä teen sulle oman treeniohjelman ja oon sun personal trainer", sanoo virnistäen.  
"Ja sit jos et opi, niin kotona jatketaan." 

**Elias**  
  
Miettii, onko Lari tosissaan tämän sanojen kanssa.  
"Pitäiskö mun sit maksaa sulle, jos sä alat treenaa mua?" kysyy virnistäen. 

**Lari**  
  
"Sä voit maksaa mulle luonnossa", sanoo virnistäen ja näykkäisee Eliasta korvanlehdestä. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti Larin vastaukselle mutta henkäisee sitten, kun tuntee tämän näykkäävän korvanlehteään.  
"Sellanen maksaminen käy mulle paremmin ku hyvin", virnistää. 

**Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Mä tiedän", vastaa.  
"Mennääks kattoo, mitä poitsu tekee?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias  
**  
Virnistää Larille ja suunsa kaartuu sitten lempeään hymyyn, kun tämä mainitsee poitsun.  
"Mennään vaan", vastaa iloisesti.


	86. Chapter 86

**Epilogi**

**Kolme vuotta myöhemmin kesäkuussa 2018. Lari ja Elias ovat saaneet perheeseen tyttölapsen, joka on nyt puolivuotias. Lari ja Elias ovat päättäneet lähteä ulkoilemaan ja istuvat leikkipuiston penkillä.** ****  
  
Lari  
  
Katselee onnellisena, kun kolmevuotias poikansa leikkii hiekkalaatikolla yksinään. Pitää Eliasta kainalossaan ja silittelee tämän kylkeä.  
"Ihana sää", sanoo yhtäkkiä ääneen katsellessaan auringonpaistetta. 

**Elias**  
  
Nauttii lämpimästä kesäilmasta Larin kainalossa katsellessaan hymyillen Tuukkaa hiekkalaatikolla. Laura-tyttö nukkuu sikeästi vaunuissa penkin vieressä.  
"Niin on", sanoo Larille, "kiva, et tultiin tänne." 

**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon niin onnellinen, et Kirsikka suostu lähtee tähän juttuun viel uudestaan, ja et me saatiin Laura meijän perheeseen", huokaisee onnesta. 

**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin", huokaisee onnellisena.   
"Oli se kyl vähän outoo, et ne alko Kimin kans seurustella sillon, ku Kirsikka oli vielä raskaana", hymähtää sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Mitä outoo siin nyt oli? Mä oon tienny ihan koko ajan, et ne viel joskus palaa yhteen", virnistää. 

**Elias**  
  
"No mä tarkotin tietty sitä, et Kirsikka odotti meille lasta samalla, kun seurusteli Kimin kanssa. Onhan se nyt vähän outoo", sanoo Larille huvittuneena.  
"Ja kyllä mä tiiän, että sä jaksoit koko ajan uskoo niihin." 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Niin no jos tolta kantilta aattelee, ni olihan se vähän kummallista. Mut ehkä se vielä joskus oottaa Kimilleki lasta, toivottavasti. Mut tosin Kirsikka on jo synnyttäny kolme lasta, että en tiiä, jaksaaks se enää lähtee tohon", sanoo nauraen.  
"Ihme, et Janne ja Iida tyyty niihin kahteen tyttöön", toteaa. 

**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari siirtää puheenaiheen Iidaan ja Janneen.  
"Joo, mä oikein yllätyin, varsinkin kun Janne niin kovasti sitä poikaa toivoi", sanoo Larille.

 **Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ja Iidan tuntien oisin luullu, et sille on pakko saada sekä tyttö et poika", sanoo nauraen. 

**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä ne ei halunnu taas hankkii isompaa kämppää, niin päätti, et kaks riittää", virnistää.   
"Onneks täl kertaa niille ei tullut mitään nimisotaa", kommentoi sitten huvittuneena, "ne pääty Liljaan aika nopeesti." 

**Lari**  
  
"No mut kai ne aatteli, et ku on Hilla, ni sit pitää olla samantyylinen nimi, ja ne pääty sit Liljaan. Eikä mun mielestä kyllä ollu mikään huono valinta", sanoo huvittuneena.  
"Onks Tale ilmotellu itestään sen jälkee, ku se muutti sinne Ruotsiin?" kysyy 

**Elias**  
  
"Joo, Lilja on tosi nätti nimi ja samoja kirjaimia ku Hillassa", sanoo hymyillen, "ajatella, et sekin on jo neljävuotias." Hymähtää sitten, kun Lari mainitsee Talen.  
"Se itse asiassa laitto mulle meiliä eilen", kertoo miehelleen, "se ja Astrid suunnittelee yhteenmuuttamista." Tale on muuttanut töiden perässä Ruotsiin ja alkanut seurustella työkaverinsa kanssa vajaa vuosi sitten. 

**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille, että Hilla on jo neljä.  
"Onhan meijän Tuukkakin jo kolme", sanoo Eliakselle ja kääntää puheenaiheen takaisin Taleen.  
"Vai sellasta ne on suunnitellu. Sanoks se, et tuleeks se millon moikkaamaan kummilastaan?" kysyy Eliakselta. 

**Elias**  
  
"No niin onkin", sanoo virnistäen Tuukasta, "meijän poika on jo iso." Palaa sitten taas Taleen.  
"Eiköhän se jossain vaiheessa tuo sen naisensa tänne Suomeen, niin varmaan haluu moikata Tuukkaa samalla", miettii. 

**Lari**  
  
"Luulis", sanoo Eliakselle Talesta. Itseään alkaa hymyilyttää.  
"Onneks se Antti jätti meijät vihdoin rauhaan", tokaisee yhtäkkiä.

 **Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Lari mainitsee Antin.  
"No joo... Kauan se kestikin, mut onneks sillä on nyt se Roope mikälie", toteaa. Miettii, että onkohan Antti valinnut tämän miehen sen perusteella, että Roope muistuttaa ulkonäöltä hieman itseään. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä nähny sitä Roopee? Mä oon vaan kuullu, et se seurustelee jonku sen nimisen kanssa", sanoo tuhahtaen.  
"Millanen se on?" kysyy kiinnostuneena. 

**Elias**  
  
"Oon mä siihen kerran törmänny", kertoo Larille, kun tämä kyselee Roopesta, "se on joku sähkömies, jos en väärin muista, jolla on vaaleet hiukset ja siniset silmät." 

**Lari**  
  
"Eli ulkonäöltä aika samannäkönen ku sä", sanoo pudistellen päätään.  
"Onneks se ei vaivaa meit enää", sanoo ja kurkistaa vaunuihin kuultuaan sieltä pientä ääntelyä. 

**Elias**  
  
"Jep", tuhahtaa Antin miehestä ja nyökkään Larin sanoille siitä, ettei Antti enää vaivaa heitä.  
"Onkos meijän prinsessa hereillä?" kysyy sitten hymyillen, kun Lari kurkistaa vaunuihin. 

**Lari**  
  
"Ei se hereillä oo. Varmaan näkee unta tai jotain", sanoo huvittuneena ja palaa takaisin Eliaksen viereen.  
"Aika kuluu ku siivillä. Mäki oon jo täyttäny sen 30, ja meijän poika on jo kolme", sanoo epäuskoisena. 

**Elias**  
  
Painautuu vasten miehensä kylkeä, kun tämä tulee takaisin viereensä.  
"Niinhän se menee, mun oma vanhus", virnistää, kun Lari puhuu ajasta ja siitä, että tämä on jo 30. 

**Lari**  
  
"Äläs yhtään yritä, iteki oot kohta vanhus", virnistää Eliakselle ja suukottaa tätä otsalle.  
"Tänään ois sit viel kyläilyreissu faijan luokse", sanoo.  
"Se on ihan innoissaan näkemässä lapsenlapsiaan." 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee saadessaan suukon otsaansa.  
"Joo, mä tuun kohta perässä", sanoo virnistäen. Muistaa sitten itsekin, että heidän piti mennä Ilkan luo illemmalla.  
"Niin joo, melkein jo unohdin. Se on oikeesti tosi ihanaa, et Laurakin on Ilkalle lapsenlapsi, vaikka onkin biologisesti mun", sanoo iloisesti. 

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep. Ja sekin, että se on tajunnu, ettet sä oo mikään hirviö", sanoo ajatuksensa.  
"Tuukka ainakin on ihan innoissaan aina, ku vieraillaan ukin luona", nauraa.

 **Elias**  
  
"Todellakin", sanoo Ilkan suhtautumisesta itseensä, "se on lastenkin kannalta tosi hyvä, et me tullaan nykyään tosi hyvin juttuun." Naurahtaa sitten Larin mainitessa Tuukan innon.  
"Ehkä siks, kun Ilkka aina hemmottelee sitä", totea huvittuneena. 

**Lari**  
  
"On. Ja nyt tietää, että faijalle uskaltaa heittää lapset hoitoon, jos me tarttetaan aikaa itellemme, ja Kirsikka ei pysty hoitaa lapsia sillon", sanoo onnellisemmin.  
"Meijän elämä taitaa vihdoin olla reilassa. Meillä on kaks aivan ihanaa lasta ja sit meillä on sukulaisia, jotka pitää meistä huolen. Ja sit meijän kummityttöki on vielä meijän elämässä", sanoo Eliakselle. 

**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena kuunnellessaan Laria ja nyökyttelee tämän sanoille.  
"Enpä olis vielä viis vuotta sitten uskonut, että mun elämästä vois tulla näin ihana", sanoo ja painaa sitten rakastavan suudelman miehensä huulille.

 **Lari**  
  
"En mäkään", sanoo vasten Eliaksen huulia ja painaa uutta suudelmaa tämän huulille istuessaan edelleen miehensä kanssa leikkipuiston penkillä samaan aikaan, kun Tuukka edelleen leikkii hiekkalaatikolla ja Laura nukkuu vaunuissa. 

**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin uuteen suudelmaan pehmeästi, kunnes irtaantuu hitaasti miehensä huulista. Painaa päänsä tämän olkapäälle ja katselee hymyillen hiekkalaatikolla leikkivää poikaansa. Tuntee olonsa sanoinkuvaamattoman onnelliseksi rakkaansa kainalossa.

 

 _If I had to live my life without you near me,_  
the days would all be empty, the nights would seem so long.  
With you I see forever, oh, so clearly.  
I might have been in love before,  
But I never felt this strong.  
Our dreams are young and we both know,  
they'll take us where we want to go.  
Hold me now, touch me now,  
I don't want to live without you.  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you.  
You ought to know by now how much I love you.  
One thing you can be sure of:  
I'll never ask for more than your love.  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you.  
You ought to know by know how much I love you.  
The world may change my whole life through,  
but nothing's gonna change my love for you.

 

**Loppu.**


End file.
